Heather Wright
by Daidalos
Summary: L'histoire vous la connaissez, c'est celle des livres à partir du prisonnier d'Azkaban. Mais elle est revue et corrigée avec l'ajout de nouveaux personnages. Je passe le rating en T, car des scènes assez pénibles, et des références à la sexualité.
1. Un bébé dans les décombres

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ma nouvelle fic Harry Potter, qui normalement devrait comporter cinq parties. La première est en vingt chapitres. Et tout ça raconte la même histoire que vous connaissez déjà, mais avec quelques personnages originaux qui vont venir mettre leur grain de sel là-dedans. Et on commence immédiatement avec Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Le premier chapitre est un peu court, mais la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à un chapitre plus conséquent. Bonne lecture !

NDLA : Une petite maj pour changer le nom de la ville près de laquelle se trouve le village où vit Heather. Un détail qui a son importance, ceux qui ont lu tous les chapitres déjà publiés devraient comprendre pourquoi.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages que vous connaissez déjà sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et des éditions Bloomsbury. Les persos originaux sont à moi, et j'apprécierais que vous me demandiez avant si vous souhaitez les utiliser.

* * *

**Heather Wright**

**Et le Prisonnier D'Azkaban**

**1**

**Un bébé dans les décombres**

Les Wright était un jeune couple sans rien de particulier. Mr Wright était cadre d'une entreprise de vente par correspondance, où il gagnait relativement bien sa vie. Mrs Wright était enseignante à l'école primaire du village. Ils avaient emménagé deux ans plus tôt dans un petit village à proximité de Bideford. Ils ignoraient alors que deux évènements successifs allaient changer leur vie.

Mr Wright était un homme qui aurait sans doute plu à nombre de jeunes filles, mais peut-être moins à leur mère. Les années soixante-dix étaient passées par là, et John Wright en avait gardé ses cheveux longs, qu'il avait laissé pousser depuis l'âge de quinze ans et qu'il attachait maintenant en catogan, même s'il avait rangé ses chemises pailletées et ses jeans patte d'éléphant dans un carton du grenier et rasé sa moustache. Il était plutôt bien bâti pour avoir joué au football depuis son entrée au collège et tous ses collègues le trouvaient sympathique, à l'exception peut-être de Miles Dennis, un homme du même âge que lui, arriviste et jaloux. Sa femme, Eléonore, avait de beaux cheveux d'or qui ondulaient dans son dos et de grands yeux bleus plein d'étoiles chaque fois que son époux la prenait dans ses bras. Elle était très douce, mais savait se faire obéir de ses élèves quand c'était nécessaire, bien que la plupart du temps un simple sourire suffisait pour ce faire.

Par une belle journée de la fin du mois d'août, Eléonore eut un léger malaise. Ce n'était sans doute pas grand chose, et personne ne s'en aperçut. Mais les jours suivants, le phénomène recommença à plusieurs reprises, si bien que son mari finit par s'en apercevoir. Alors que septembre naissait, il l'entraîna chez le médecin, inquiet, il attendit la fin de la consultation dans la salle d'attente. Il s'attendait peut-être à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à voir sa femme revenir en courant et lui sauter au cou en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lenie ?  
- On va être parents ! répondit Mrs Wright un grand sourire au lèvres.  
- On… tu veux dire… C'est magnifique !  
Et il embrassa sa femme derechef, sous les regards attendris des quelques patients qui attendaient leur tour.

La grossesse de Mrs Wright fut jalonnée de moments de bonheur comme de moments d'inquiétudes. Les rires succédaient aux larmes, et les sautes d'humeur n'arrangeaient pas toujours les choses. Ce fut en février, à moins de deux mois du terme, que la tragédie les frappa. Alors que tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, une nuit, une violente douleur saisit Mrs Wright. Son époux la conduisit à l'hôpital en quatrième vitesse. Il resta presque jusqu'au petit matin sans nouvelles, à se ronger les sangs. Finalement un médecin sortit des urgences, le visage défait. Mr Wright compris que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

- Mr Wright? Je suis navré de vous apprendre que votre femme a…  
- Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eléonore ? Et le bébé ? Est-ce que le bébé… ?  
- Votre femme a fait une fausse couche, je suis navré mais votre fille est morte.  
L'abattement se lut immédiatement sur le visage de l'ex-futur papa.  
- Il y a autre chose… hésita le docteur. Cette fausse couche est due à une lésion qui n'avait pas été détectée à l'échographie. Sans doute était-elle encore trop minime pour être visible. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons dû retirer une importante partie de la paroi utérine de votre femme. Je suis désolé, mais elle ne pourra plus avoir d'autres enfants.

L'annonce tonna aux oreilles de Mr Wright comme un coup de canon. En une nuit, tous le bonheur des derniers mois venait de s'envoler, sans espoir de retour.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Eléonore sait tout ça ?  
- Nous avons dû l'endormir pendant l'opération. Elle ne se réveillera que d'ici une heure ou deux.

Quand il dû annoncer à sa femme la terrible nouvelle, Mr Wright eut l'impression de lui infliger la pire des tortures, lui même souffrait déjà terriblement, mais elle, ce fut pire. Elle hurla et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle le frappa et le griffa de rage impuissante. La savoir dans un tel état était une torture toute aussi grande que d'avoir appris lui-même la nouvelle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer que ça allait passer, bien qu'il n'en fut pas convaincu lui-même.

Les semaines, puis les mois s'écoulèrent. Bien que physiquement bien portante, Mrs Wright n'avait plus souri depuis cette terrible nuit de février. Elle ne dormait plus comme avant et était souvent réveillée avant même les premières lueurs de l'aube. Surtout que les jours diminuaient alors. Au matin du premier novembre, elle s'éveilla à cinq heures, et Mr Wright ne tarda pas à se lever à son tour pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots d'amour et de réconfort.

- Chéri, dit-elle. Si on allait se promener ?

Il ne protesta pas. Ne demanda pas pourquoi. Si sa femme avait besoin de se promener pour se sentir mieux, alors ils iraient se promener. En chemin, ils parlèrent de leur jeunesse, de leur rencontre. Ils revinrent sur les moments forts de leur histoire d'amour. Peu à peu, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le visage d'Eléonore se décontracta en un sourire serein. Son premier sourire depuis des mois. Comme si la brume matinale qui les entourait, qui leur cachait le monde, les rues, les arbres à moins de dix mètres, comme si cette brume donc avait eu des vertus apaisantes, voire euphorisantes. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta d'étonnement, puis lui sourit à son tour. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne souffrait plus. Du moins, qu'elle était prête à recommencer à vivre.

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit. Dans le silence de l'aube, il semblait lointain, mais ils étaient certains que ce n'était pas leur imagination.

- Nous nous sommes bien dirigés vers le parc municipal ? demanda Mr Wright à sa femme.  
- Oui ! Et au delà, il y a la forêt… mais je crois qu'il y a aussi une maison dans le coin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ça n'avait pas fait un pli. Il s'agissait de pleurs de bébé. Les cris se firent plus forts et plus nets. Ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient ni où ils allaient, si ce n'était vers un bébé dont les cris, Eléonore le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, était des cris de détresse.

Et c'est alors qu'il la virent. A priori, cette villa n'avait rien de particulier. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, ni petite non plus. Étrangement, le brouillard sembla se lever à ce moment-là. Ils virent la demeure plus nettement. Elle avait été belle, c'était un fait. Mais une bonne partie du côté gauche était détruite, comme s'il y avait eu une explosion dans la pièce qui faisait l'angle, à l'étage. Ils firent le tour et se présentèrent devant l'entrée. La porte en était grande ouverte. Eléonore entra tandis que quelque chose attira le regard de John à l'extérieur. Eléonore de son côté monta les escaliers, ce qui, en approchant de l'étage, se montrait plutôt périlleux, une partie ayant volé en éclat lors de l'explosion. Les pleurs venaient d'une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle s'y dirigea et trouva sur un lit poussiéreux, roulée dans une couverture. Une petite fille. Elle ressortit prudemment de la maison.

- John, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle à l'air de n'avoir que quelques heures. Il y a encore un bout de cordon ombilical à son ventre !  
- Mon dieu ! Pour ma part, je crois que cette pauvre petite ne connaîtra jamais ses parents… regarde.

Il désigna alors à sa femme une giclée de sang. Sur le mur à côté de l'entrée, et une tache sombre au sol.

- Quelle que soit la personne qui a fait ça, elle a fait disparaître le corps.  
- Mais alors, cette petite…  
- Elle est orpheline, acquiesça Mr Wright. On devrait aller faire une déposition au poste de police. Ils la confieront aux services sociaux et…  
- John… peut-être qu'on pourrait…  
- Quoi ?  
- Il y a huit mois, nous avons perdu notre enfant. Peut-être pourrions-nous la garder.  
- Tu es folle ! C'est illégal !  
- Cette gamine n'a plus de parents ! Et nous, nous n'aurons jamais d'autre occasion d'avoir un enfant. Nous pourrions l'aimer comme si c'était notre fille !

Mr Wright soupira, cherchant comment faire entendre raison à sa femme, puis il posa ses yeux marrons sur le petit être que sa femme tenait dans ses bras. Des images refluèrent alors en lui. Pas des souvenirs, mais des images de bonheur à trois, qu'il avait imaginé il y avait à peine un an de cela. Il n'en fallait guère plus pour le convaincre.

- D'accord ! Mais on va quand même essayer de faire les choses de la façon la plus légale possible. Et la première chose à faire, c'est d'aller la déclarer. Ensuite, il nous faudra trouver de bonnes explications aux questions qu'on pourrait nous poser.

Le visage d'Eléonore s'illumina d'un vrai sourire. Et le couple repartit pour leur maison.

- Au fait ? Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?  
- Il y avait une lettre avec la petite. Ses parents l'ont appelée Heather. On pourrait garder ce prénom.  
- Oui ! approuva Mr Wright. C'est un très beau prénom !


	2. La lettre d'admission

Voilà le chapitre 2, une peu plus tôt que prévu, mais après un petit calcul, 20 semaines pour publier la première partie, ça fait long. Donc J'essaierais de publier deux chaptires par semaine.

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez déjà sont la propriété de JK Rowling, et je ne gagne pas le moindre pesos avec cette fic. Les persos que vous ne connaissez pas, y a de fortes chances que ce soient de OC, auxquel cas il sont à moi.

* * *

**2**

**La lettre d'admission**

Onze années avaient largement passé, et l'été pointait le bout de son nez. Chez les Wright, les meubles, murs et étagères s'étaient vus assaillis par nombre de photos sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Heather grandir, jouer au football avec son père, apprendre ses leçons avec sa mère, s'amuser à ses anniversaires avec ses amies. Participer à ces fêtes scolaires où on fait jouer des pièces aux enfants en les déguisant en fleurs ou en animaux. Elle avait été particulièrement mignonne à huit ans, déguisée en chat.

Heather était une petite fille pleine de vie, qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Mais elle disait parfois des choses un peu bizarres. Elle racontait souvent que lorsqu'elle jouait seule, ses poupées bougeaient d'elles mêmes, lui parlaient et la faisait rire. Elle racontait aussi des rêves qu'elle faisait où elle était dans les bras d'un monsieur immense qui conduisait une moto volante. Elle chantait des chansons que personne ne connaissait et qui parlaient de créatures fabuleuses. Au début, les Wright avaient simplement pensé qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, mais lorsque les discussions sur ces sujets s'approfondissaient, elles n'en démordait pas et semblait croire dur comme fer que tout ça était réel, qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Une fois, une discussion de ce genre avait été si houleuse, que Mr Wright avait même envisagé de la faire consulter un psychanalyste. Mais ce fut avant qu'un nouvel événement se produise, mettant les Wright vraiment mal à l'aise. C'était un mercredi après-midi comme les autres, et Heather était allée jouer avec des amies. Elles sautaient à l'élastique sur le trottoir quand un énorme chien arriva d'on ne sait où et se mit à leur grogner et leur aboyer après. Les fillettes étaient terrorisées. Les Hanson, les parents d'une des amies de Heather, et les Wright se précipitèrent en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde avait pu se rendre compte que ce chien semblait fou furieux et n'hésiterait pas à s'attaquer aux fillettes. Pourtant, avant même qu'un seul adulte ne puisse intervenir, Heather était assise à côté du molosse et le caressait en riant tandis qu'il la léchait affectueusement.  
- Heather ! cria Mr Wright. Éloigne-toi de ce chien !  
- Tout va bien papa ! Il est gentil maintenant.  
- C'est incroyable, intervint Mrs Hanson. J'aurais juré qu'il était enragé. Comment peut-il être redevenu si doux ?  
- Heather ? appela Mrs Wright. Tu peux nous dire comment tu as fait pour que le chien arrête de grogner et d'aboyer ?  
- Je le lui ai demandé ! répondit simplement Heather.  
- C'est pas vrai ! lança Margot, une des trois autres fillettes. T'as même pas parlé.  
- Je lui ai demandé dans sa tête. J'avais déjà fait ça une fois. Si je veux vraiment qu'un animal fasse quelque chose, je le lui ordonne dans ma tête et il obéit.  
Tout le monde trouva ça étrange, les Wright les premiers. Mais les faits étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient nier ce qu'ils avaient tous vu.

Après cette histoire, la petite Margot n'adressa plus jamais la parole à Heather, et les deux autres fillettes avaient éprouvé quelques temps des difficultés à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais leur amitié pour Heather effaça bien vite l'incident. Les parents d'Heather eux, se mirent à reconsidérer sous un nouvel angle toutes les choses farfelues que pouvaient leur raconter leur fille. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher, contre toute logique rationnelle, de se demander "Et si elle disait la vérité ?"

Mais ces quelques rares moments de malaise n'étaient rien en comparaison des années de bonheur qu'avaient connues les Wright. Et ça faisait d'ailleurs plus d'un an qu'il n'était rien arrivé de ce genre. C'était même étrange, car tout ceci semblait s'être arrêté assez brusquement et ils en venaient presque à se demander si Heather n'avait pas senti que toutes ces choses étranges ou fabuleuses qu'elle racontait ne les mettaient pas mal à l'aise.

En fait, bien sûr qu'Heather avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle vivait des choses que les autres enfants ne vivaient pas. Et elle avait aussi compris que le mentionner semblait inquiéter ses parents. Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi. Tout ça lui semblait si merveilleux à elle. Mais finalement, elle avait pris peur. Peur que ses parents ne l'aiment plus si elle devenait vraiment trop bizarre. Alors elle avait décidé de garder toutes ces choses-là pour elle. Elle fredonnait toujours cette chanson bizarre qui parlait d'une sorcière amoureuse d'un loup-garou, mais elle ne le faisait plus que dans sa tête, ou quand elle était toute seule.

Et puis arriva la fin de sa dernière année de primaire. Le soleil brillait fort depuis une dizaine de jours et il faisait déjà chaud. Nous étions un dimanche et toute la famille s'était levée au compte-goutte : Mr Wright d'abord, réveillé par Sirius le berge belge groenendael que Heather avait insisté pour adopter après l'avoir empêché de se jeter sur ses amies. Puis Mrs Wright, réveillée par le retour de son mari de la promenade du chien. Enfin Heather ne s'éveilla que vers neuf heures.  
Ce fut alors que Heather prenait son petit déjeuner tandis que ses parents se partageaient le journal que Mr Wright était allé acheter au kiosque le plus proche que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Les Wright furent surpris quelques secondes, ils n'attendaient personne. Puis Mrs Wright alla ouvrir. C'était peut-être une des amies de Heather qui venait voir si leur fille voulait venir jouer. Mais en ouvrant la porte, Mrs Wright ne se retrouva pas du tout devant une petite fille. C'était une femme assez grande aux cheveux bruns tirés en chignon et portant des lunettes à montures rectangulaires. Elle portait une robe sobre descendant jusqu'aux pieds et couvraient ses épaules d'un tartan écossais malgré la chaleur.  
- Bonjour, je me présente : professeur Minerva McGonagall, vous êtes sans doute Mrs Wright ?  
- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Mrs Wright un peu surprise de cette entrée en matière.  
- Bien ! Veuillez pardonner cette visite impromptue, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous et votre mari à propos de votre fille Heather. Bien sûr, si présentement, je dérange. Je peux vous proposer de repasser à un autre moment de la semaine, néanmoins, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous ayons cette entrevue au plus tôt.  
- Euh… Mais y a-t-il quelque chose de grave avec notre fille ?  
- De grave, non, soyez rassurée. Mais d'important sans nul doute. En fait, je représente une école privée et nous avons eu vent de certaines dispositions d'Heather qui nous intéressent tout particulièrement…  
Au nom d'école privée, Mrs Wright sentit subitement une certaine euphorie l'envahir. Si sa fille avait la chance d'intégrer une école privée, il ne fallait pas passer à côté de l'occasion.  
- … et donc si vous vouliez bien me permettre d'entrer, ou du moins m'indiquer une date ultérieure pour que l'on…  
- Oh non ! Ca ira très bien ! Entrez je vous prie !  
Elle laissa entrer le professeur McGonagall et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la cuisine.  
- Oh ! Et ne vous formalisez pas de la tenue de Heather, elle vient juste de se réveiller, dit-elle avant d'arriver dans la cuisine.  
- Qui est-ce chérie ? demanda Mr Wright en voyant qu'une personne suivait sa femme.  
- Heather, John, voici le professeur McGonagall, qui est enseignante dans une école privée, et qui apparemment serait intéressée par le fait de compter Heather parmi ses élèves l'année prochaine.  
Eléonore avait des étoiles dans les yeux et souriait en annonçant la nouvelle. John, lui, semblait sceptique, et Heather était plutôt surprise, sans qu'on puisse dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Sirius aboya après la nouvelle venue mais Mr Wright le fit taire.

- Hum ! intervint le professeur McGonagall. En fait, et avant toute chose, je dois vous dire une chose importante concernant Heather. Une chose qui va sans doute vous surprendre.  
Elle marqua une légère pause, le temps de chercher la meilleure manière de présenter les choses.  
- Vous avez peut-être constaté chez Heather ou autour d'elle des évènements, ou un comportement un peu spécial.  
Heather se mit alors à trembler. On avait parlé de son côté bizarre, et maintenant cette personne venait pour la faire mettre dans un asile de fous. John et Eléonore furent eux aussi rendus muets par l'appréhension.  
- Je vois à votre réaction que vous savez de quoi je parle. D'abord, je tiens à vous rassurer. Votre fille n'a aucun problème d'ordre mental. Elles possède simplement certains dons.  
- Des dons ? demanda Mr Wright. Quels genre de dons ?  
- Et bien voyez-vous, votre fille est une… le professeur hésita à prononcer le dernier mot de sa phrase. … c'est une sorcière.  
Devant la réaction des Wright, notamment celle du père, McGonagall compris qu'elle devait immédiatement clarifier la situation.  
- Cela n'a rien d'une insulte ! C'est juste un état de fait. Voyez-vous, la magie existe. Celle dont on parle dans les contes de fées, s'entend, je ne vous parle pas des tours de passe-passe que réalisent certains artistes de cabarets, mais la vraie magie existe bel et bien. Et certaines personnes sont capable de s'en servir. Et votre fille est l'une de ses personnes.  
- C'est ridicule ! laissa échapper, sans le vouloir, Mrs Wright.  
- Je conçois que la chose ne soit pas facile à accepter. Mais repensez à ces évènements étranges qui vous ont coupé la parole tantôt. Et si cela ne suffit pas à vous convaincre, je pourrais… vous faire une petite démonstration, dit le professeur en tirant de sa poche une baguette de bois d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'elle dirigea vers le bol de céréales de Heather. _Emys orbicularis transmutat !_

D'un coup, le bol devant la petite fille se changea en tortue sous les yeux éberlués de toute la famille Wright.  
- Ouah ! Et je peux faire la même chose moi ? demanda Heather tout a fait fascinée.  
- Pas encore je le crains, Ms Wright, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Pour arriver à pratiquer des métamorphoses de ce niveau, il vous faudra attendre votre troisième ou quatrième année.  
D'un coup de baguette, elle redonna au bol son aspect premier.  
- J'ai… hésita Mr Wright. J'ai beau l'avoir vu, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.  
- Je conçois que ça puisse faire un choc répondit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton docte. Voyez vous, la plupart du temps, les enfants qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ont au moins un parent sorcier. Néanmoins, il y a chaque année un certain pourcentage d'enfants nés de parents moldus – c'est ainsi que nous désignons les personnes sans pouvoir magique – qui sont pourtant des sorciers. Le collège de Poudlard enseigne à tous les enfants sorciers, quelle que soit leur origine, à développer et contrôler leur pouvoirs. Car la magie, comme n'importe quel pouvoir, peut s'avérer dangereux si elle est mal utilisée. D'abord pour son utilisateur. Imaginez que vos voisins apprennent que votre fille est une sorcière parce que ses pouvoirs se seront manifestés de façon incontrôlée. Que croyez-vous que serait leur réaction ? Et elle peut aussi être dangereuse pour les cibles sur lesquelles elle est appliqué. Un sortilège propre est facile à annulé, mais un sortilège mal maîtrisé peut avoir de graves conséquences.  
- D'accord ! coupa Mrs Wright. J'ai bien compris l'importance que Heather aille dans votre école. Mais est-ce que cela veut dire… Enfin, si les personnes non magiques n'ont plus entendu parler de sorciers depuis des décennies, je suppose que c'est parce que vous vous cachez de nous. Ce que je peux comprendre, notez bien.  
- Effectivement, nous faisons en sorte que les moldus ignorent notre existence, et ce pour diverses raisons de sécurité.  
- Mais… reprit Mrs Wright. Est-ce que cela veut dire que si Heather entre dans le monde des sorciers, nous ne la reverrons plus ?  
- Oh ! Non ! Bien sûr que non. Comprenez, nous nous cachons, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de vivre parmi les moldus. Quand à Heather, certes vous serez séparés au cours de l'année scolaire. Poudlard est une école qui ne fonctionne qu'en pension complète. Mais vous vous retrouverez à chaque période de vacances, c'est à dire pour les fêtes de fin d'année, pour les vacances de printemps, et bien sûr les vacances d'été. Et une fois qu'elle aura fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, libre à Heather de choisir entre continuer à vivre dans le monde magique, ou choisir un métier moldu.  
Mrs Wright ne répondit rien mais poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Bien ! reprit le professeur McGonagall. Je vais maintenant devoir vous laisser. J'ai encore deux autres familles à voir, et des copies à corriger. Heather. Voici ta lettre d'admission. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce que je vous ai dit.  
Elle se leva et Mrs Wright la raccompagna à la porte. Elle salua toute la famille y compris le chien Sirius qui l'ignora superbement.

Toute la famille était encore sous le coup de la nouvelle en reprenant place à table. Heather termina difficilement son bol de céréales, repensant que quelques minutes plus tôt, ça avait été une tortue. Elle allait se lever quand sa mère lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dit si elle avait su ce que cela impliquerait.  
- Tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ma puce ?  
Heather décolla soigneusement le cachet de cire qui scellait l'enveloppe et qui représentait un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau en fond derrière la lettre "P". Elle sortit la lettre et lu à haute voix.

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin  
__Docteur ès sorcellerie, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Ms Wright,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard pour l'année scolaire 1993-1994. Nous vous prions de nous adresser au plus tôt votre décision quand à savoir si vous acceptez ou non cette inscription à l'adresse suivante : _

_Collège Poudlard  
__Pertshire  
__Ecosse_

_Dans tous les cas, vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et fournitures nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de votre scolarité, ainsi que le billet de train qui vous conduira jusqu'à Poudlard.  
__Veuillez croire, chère Ms Wright, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Directrice-adjoint_

Heather ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais à la lecture de la deuxième ligne de la lettre, ses parents avaient pâli. Il leur avait fallu presque tout le temps qu'elle avait mis pour finir la lecture afin de retrouver une contenance.

- Ca a l'air vraiment cool ! fit Heather. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller !  
- Et bien… Nous allons faire comme nous l'a conseillé le professeur McGonagall et prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée mon ange, répondit Mr Wright. Allez ! File ! Il fait beau dehors va donc profiter de ce dimanche… Mais ne parle pas de tout ça a tes amis. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur.  
Heather acquiesça et monta dans sa chambre s'habiller pour aller jouer dehors. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Ses parents se rendirent aussitôt dans leur chambre.  
- C'est pas possible chéri ! On ne peut pas la laisser aller là-bas ! dit Mrs Wright avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.  
- Calme-toi ! répondit Mr Wright. Un refus trop catégorique ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention de Heather, et probablement aussi la leur.  
- Mais tu as entendu ! protesta-t-elle. Albus Dumbledore, John ! Albus _Dumbledore_ !  
- Oui j'ai très bien entendu ! répliqua-t-il. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, ils ignorent qui elle est, et il n'y a pas lieu qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce que s'en douter, même si elle passait l'année dans cette école !  
- Oh John ! gémit-elle. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils nous l'enlèvent ! Je ne l'ai peut-être pas mise au monde, mais c'est ma fille !  
-Je sais chérie ! Je sais ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en déposant des baisers sur sa tête. C'est pareil pour moi.


	3. Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

Voici le chapitre 3 avec lequel ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris qui est Heather devraient normalement percuter... mais bon, j'vais pas vous raconter avant que vous ayez lu. Au fait... je ne le précise pas systématiquement parce que bon, je trouve que ça le fait moyen... mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire même si c'est pour critiquer, je l'accepterai, tant qu'il est constructif.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**3  
****Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit la visite du professeur McGonagall, les Wright se montrèrent réticents à l'idée que leur fille aille passer ses sept prochaines années dans cette école de magie. Mais finalement, l'insistance d'Heather et les paroles un peu alarmistes du professeur à propos de sortilèges mal maîtrisés eurent raison de leurs craintes. Dès le vendredi soir, Heather rédigea elle-même la réponse disant qu'elle compterait parmi les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. Elle précisa qu'elle ignorait où elle pourrait aller acheter les fournitures demandées, certaine que la plupart ne pouvaient se trouver dans les boutiques du village.  
Quelques jours plus tard, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine à l'heure du petit déjeuner. D'abord surpris, Mr Wright ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir si l'animal était blessé ou quoi que se fut. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater que l'oiseau alla se poser docilement sur la table et tendit à Heather une patte à laquelle était accrochée une missive.  
La lettre venait du professeur McGonagall. Elle était assez longue et parlait de divers aspects du monde magique. Expliquant que les sorciers avaient l'habitude de s'expédier leur courrier au moyen de hiboux. Elle parla également du trajet pour se rendre à Poudlard, et notamment comment accéder à la voie 9 ¾. Elle expliquait aussi que Heather pourrait trouver à Londres un pub appelé "Le Chaudron Baveur" d'où elle accèderait à une rue secrète exclusivement sorcière, le Chemin de Traverse, où elle trouverait tous les magasins nécessaires pour ses courses de la rentrée. Elle lui parlait également du système monétaire du monde sorcier, et qu'elle pourrait changer ses Livres Sterling en Gallions, Mornilles et Noises à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, située également sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et enfin que si elle le désirait, un professeur de Poudlard serait dépêché auprès d'elle pour la conduire gratuitement sur le Chemin de Traverse dans le courant du mois d'août.

Juillet passa, et au début du mois d'août, un nouveau hibou vint cogner à la fenêtre des Wright portant une lettre disant que le professeur Filius Flitwick passerait le onze août au matin pour conduire Heather sur le Chemin de Traverse afin qu'elle fasse ses achats scolaires.  
Le jour venu, Heather se leva à l'aube et était prête sur les coups de sept heures. Ce ne fut que vers neuf heures que l'on sonna à la porte. Heather se précipita pour aller ouvrir et fut pour le moins surprise de se retrouver face à un petit bonhomme pas plus grand qu'elle, mais clairement âgé aux vues de ses rides et de ses cheveux blancs.  
- Oh ! Bonjour, fit le petit personnage d'une voix aiguë et enjouée. Tu dois être Heather. Je suis le professeur Flitwick  
Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra.  
- C'est le professeur Flitwick ma puce ? demanda Mrs Wright en arrivant dans le hall.  
- Oui maman ! répondit Heather, esquissant un léger sourire.  
Mrs Wright fut elle aussi bien surprise par l'aspect physique du professeur, mais après tout, ce n'était pas la première personne atteinte de nanisme qu'elle croisait. Elle se reprit donc bien vite et salua le professeur avant de laisser sa fille partir avec lui.  
- Bien ! fit le professeur Flitwick après avoir entraîné Heather jusqu'à une ruelle moins fréquentée. Tu vas t'accrocher bien fort à mon bras.  
Heather obéit, et elle ressentit alors une étrange impression, comme si on l'étirait et la comprimait en même temps. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans une rue passante de Londres.  
- Wouah ! C'était quoi ça ? Une téléportation ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.  
- Euh… J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que peut-être une téléportation, mais ça doit sans doute s'en rapprocher. On appelle ça transplaner, mais seuls les sorciers adultes sont autorisés à le faire, et à l'unique condition d'avoir passé leur permis.  
- C'est fantastique !  
- Bien ! Viens donc par ici ! Voici le Chaudron Baveur !

Le petit sorcier lui indiqua dans l'angle d'une ruelle un vieux pub à l'aspect miteux que les gens qui passaient ne semblaient même pas voir. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux. Le barman, un vieil homme chauve salua le professeur.  
- Bonjour professeur Flitwick ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- Oh très bien Tom, merci. Et toi ? Tout se passe bien avec le jeune Potter ?  
- Très bien ! On m'avait dit qu'il était turbulent, mais je le trouve plutôt très calme.  
- Bien ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois accompagner la demoiselle faire ses achats pour la prochaine rentrée. On passera sans doute prendre un verre quand on en aura terminé.  
Le professeur Flitwick conduisit Heather dans une sorte d'arrière cour entièrement murée.  
- Bien ! regarde bien Heather. L'année prochaine, tu pourras sans doute revenir toute seule pour tes achats.  
Il sortit sa baguette et matérialisa un marchepied qui lui permis d'aller tapoter trois fois la sixième brique au dessus des poubelles. Soudain le mur qui leur faisait face s'ouvrit pour former une arche donnant sur une rue qui zigzaguait. De chaque côté, les échoppes merveilleuses se succédaient. Un marchand de hiboux, un apothicaire, une animalerie magique, un magasin de balais, un glacier, des magasins de vêtements, un autre qui vendait des chaudrons. Heather ne savait où donner de la tête il y avait tant de couleurs partout. Elle avait envie de tout voir. Mais malgré sa petite taille, le professeur Flitwick avançait trop vite pour ce faire, et il la conduisit jusqu'à un grand bâtiment tout en marbre blanc.  
- Voici Gringotts ! s'exclama-t-il. La banque des sorciers. Nous allons y changer ton argent. Ensuite nous irons acheter tes fournitures.  
La première chose qui frappa Heather en avançant vers les portes fut l'étrange petite créature qui les salua. Elle ne dit rien, mais le professeur Flitwick vit bien son trouble et lui expliqua que Gringotts était tenue par des gobelins, un détail que le professeur McGonagall avait visiblement oublié de mentionner dans sa lettre. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à un guichet où l'on changea l'argent de Heather. Puis ils ressortirent.  
- Bien ! fit le professeur Flitwick. Je pense que la première chose à faire est d'aller acheter tes livres scolaires.  
Ils se rendirent donc à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Il y avait là quantité de livres aux titres plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Mais Heather avait un budget limité et dû s'en tenir aux livres de la liste. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Madame Guipure où ils achetèrent les trois robes de sorciers, le chapeau pointu et les gants de protection. Puis ils se rendirent à l'endroit que Flitwick lui annonça comme le plus important : chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques. La vitrine était très sobre et ne comportait rien qu'une simple baguette sur un présentoir de satin. L'intérieur de la boutique était clairement divisé en deux parties. D'un côté, l'espace réservé aux clients, assez étroit, où l'on aurait peine à faire tenir cinq personnes, et de l'autre côté, des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposées des dizaines et même des centaines de boîtes rectangulaires, toutes en longueur, un peu comme des boites de tubes de dentifrice.

Dans la boutique, une autre fillette se trouvait à côté d'une dizaine de boites. Du fond du magasin, un vieil homme arriva en portant encore trois boîtes. A l'intérieur de chacune, il y avait une baguette. Heather compris vite que les baguettes avaient quatre caractéristiques principales : la taille, le bois, la flexibilité et ce qui semblait être un élément pris sur un animal magique puisqu'elle entendit parler de crin de licorne et de ventricule de cœur de dragon. La dernière baguette qu'essaya la jeune fille fut la bonne. Elle paya et repartit alors qu'Heather demandait au professeur Flitwick si les dragons existaient vraiment.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit le professeur. Il y en a même plusieurs espèces. En Grande Bretagne les plus courants sont les Vert Gallois.  
Heather n'eut pas le temps de choisir entre la peur ou l'émerveillement. Le vieux sorcier ne tarda pas à s'adresser à eux.  
- Bonjour Filius ! Tu viens pour Poudlard je sup…  
Le vieil homme ne termina pas sa phrase et resta un moment coi.  
- Par Merlin ! Un moment j'ai cru… Euh, excusez-moi mademoiselle, à qui ai-je l'honneur.  
- Voici Heather Wright, Darius, introduisit le professeur Flitwick. Une jeune fille de parents moldus. Elle vient chercher sa première baguette.  
- Ah oui ! Très bien ! On va voir ça tout de suite.  
Le vieil homme dirigea sa propre baguette vers la pile de boîtes entassées et les ramena derrière le comptoir. Il fit venir à lui un mètre ruban et prit diverses mesures sur Heather après lui avoir demandé si elle était droitière ou gauchère.  
Il lui reprit alors quelques unes des boîtes et les posa sur le comptoir. Il en ouvrit une et proposa la baguette à Heather qui la prit de la main gauche et l'agita comme on le lui demanda. Elle produisit un léger crépitement.  
- Intéressant ! murmura Mr Ollivander.  
Il lui tendit deux autres baguettes qu'il lui retira assez vite des mains. Il partit avec un paquet de boîtes vers le fond de la boutique et revint avec cinq autres. Heather en essaya deux, il écarta deux autres et lui tendit la dernière boîte.  
- Essayez celle-ci : 23,5 centimètres, bois de noyer et ventricule de cœur de dragon, rigide.  
Heather prit la baguette, l'agita et une pluie d'étincelles or et argent jaillirent de la baguette.  
- Et bien je crois qu'on a trouvé votre bonheur ! s'exclama Mr Ollivander. Ah si tous les clients pouvaient être aussi faciles que vous ! Je me rappelle quand mon père a vendu sa baguette à Filius, t'en avais essayé combien déjà ?  
- Vingt-six, si ma mémoire est bonne, répondit le professeur Flitwick. La vingt-septième fut la bonne.  
- C'est exact oui ! Cependant, tu ne détiens pas le record ! Je me rappelle qu'il a fallu trente-quatre essais avant que le jeune Théodore Nott ne trouve la baguette qui lui convienne. Il a atteint mon record personnel. Mais il paraît que mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avait eu un client qui avait dû essayer trente-huit baguettes différentes. Je crois que c'est lui qui détient le record absolu. Mais trouver son bonheur à la cinquième baguette seulement, c'est pas mal non plus. Cela dit, il paraît que mon père a eu un jour un garçon pour qui le deuxième essai fut le bon.  
- Très bien ! l'interrompit le professeur Flitwick. Bon, on va te laisser maintenant Darius. Il nous faut encore acheter pas mal de choses.  
- D'accord ! Mais si tu as du temps libre cette année, n'hésite pas à repasser ça fait toujours plaisir de retrouver un vieux camarade. C'est qu'on est plus très nombreux.  
- J'essaierais, mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop y compter… Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…  
- Oui ! Sans doute. Bah ! On se reverra sans doute une prochaine fois que tu accompagnera une nouvelle recrue !  
Heather paya sa baguette et le professeur Flitwick l'entraîna hors de la boutique avant que Mr Ollivander ne se mette à reparler des escapades nocturnes qu'ils faisaient, eux-deux et le vieux Tom.  
- Bien nous allons maintenant aller acheter un chau…

Le professeur Flitwick ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Un oiseau vint leur voler autour, sauf qu'il n'avait rien de consistant, on aurait dit qu'il était fait d'une sorte de fumée argentée. Il se posa aux pieds du professeur Flitwick puis s'évapora purement et simplement.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Euh… j'ai un petit contretemps. Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à aller à la terrasse du glacier, Florian Fortarôme. Tu lui dit que c'est le professeur Flitwick qui t'envoie, et tu n'auras qu'à lui commander ce que tu voudras. Tiens ! Voici quelques Mornilles pour payer. Je te rejoindrais aussi vite que possible.  
Et sans plus d'explications, le professeur Flitwick transplana. Laissant Heather seule avec ses livres, ses robes et sa baguette. Elle se rendit donc chez le glacier. Deux ou trois enfants faisaient la queue. Elle se mit derrière eux.  
Elle n'attendait pas depuis cinq secondes qu'on lui tapota l'épaule.  
- Hey Ginny ! Tu m'entends ?  
Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait ainsi. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir un an de plus qu'elle. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et portait de petites lunettes rondes.  
- Ho ! Excuse-moi ! fit le garçon. Je t'ai prise pour une de mes amies.  
Ce qui frappa surtout Heather était qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître ce garçon.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! articula-t-elle difficilement. Je… Je m'appelle Heather, Heather Wright, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
- Moi c'est Harry ! répondit le garçon en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Tu fais tes courses pour la rentrée ?  
- Oui, c'est ma première année. Je suis un peu nerveuse parce que mes parents sont… euh moldus, comme on dit, et que je ne connais rien du monde magique.  
Les quelques enfants qui précédaient Heather avait acheté leur glace et c'était maintenant son tour, elle se retourna vers le glacier.  
- Euh… bonjour, euh, c'est le professeur Flitwick qui m'envoie, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit de commander ce que je voudrais en l'attendant.  
Elle commanda une coupe de sorbets aux fruits rouge à deux boules.  
- Viens ! proposa Harry, tu peux t'asseoir à ma table si tu veux.  
- Merci, répondit Heather en rougissant légèrement.  
Ils s'installèrent et Heather ne fut pas mécontente de lâcher ses livres qui commençaient à peser lourd.

Elle commença à déguster sa glace sans oser parler ni regarder Harry avec trop d'insistance. Elle avait vraiment une impression étrange en le regardant. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable.  
- Alors comme ça tes parents sont moldus ? demanda-t-il pour briser la glace.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Moi aussi j'ai grandi chez les moldus, expliqua-t-il. Ca fait à peine deux ans que je sais que je suis un sorcier.  
- Et comment ça s'est passé ta première année à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh c'était à la fois impressionnant et merveilleux. Quand on vient de chez les moldus, c'est vraiment un nouveau monde qu'on découvre. Les sorciers aiment beaucoup les couleurs vives. Mon oncle et ma tante eux voient tout en teintes de gris ou de marron. La chose qui m'a le plus fasciné de prime abord, je pense que c'était les tableaux et les photos qui peuvent bouger et parler.  
- Sans blague ? demanda Heather, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment. Harry lui parla du Quidditch, comme elle se montra intéressée, il lui en expliqua les règles dans le détail et lui parla des matchs qu'il avait déjà disputés. Il lui parla ensuite des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Lui expliquant qu'on était réparti selon son caractère : les courageux allaient à Gryffondor, les intellectuels à Serdaigle, les loyaux à Poufsouffle et les ordures à Serpentard. Elle rigola du ton qu'il avait pris en disant cela.  
- Tu ne me crois pas ? dit-il piqué au vif. Attends de rencontrer Drago Malefoy ! Ce type, il se croit tout permis parce que son père est au conseil de discipline. Et il traite les enfants de moldus, comme toi ou une des mes amis, comme des sous-merdes indignes d'exister. Il est vraiment pas fréquentable et je te conseille fortement de te tenir éloignée de lui. Et il y a aussi le professeur Rogue, qui enseigne les Potions. Avec lui, si tu n'es pas un Serpentard, t'as même pas intérêt à respirer trop fort si tu ne veux pas faire perdre de points à ta maison. Par contre, si t'es à Serpentard, alors là tu peux faire toute les crasses que tu veux à tes camarades des autres maisons, t'es sûre qu'il passera systématiquement l'éponge ! Plus partial que lui tu meurs !  
Ils parlèrent ensuite des autres professeurs. Harry témoigna de sa sympathie pour les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, de son respect pour le professeur McGonagall, de son admiration pour Dumbledore, le directeur, qui avait l'air un peu fou, mais qui semblait toujours tout savoir et de son amitié pour Hagrid, le gardien des clés. Il en profita également pour cracher son fiel sur les professeurs Binns et surtout Rogue, qu'il semblait haïr deux fois plus que ledit Drago Malefoy.  
- Et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comment il est ? demanda Heather.  
- Ca ! Ce sera la surprise ! On dit que ce poste est maudit, et le fait est que les deux professeurs que j'ai connu ne sont restés qu'une année en poste chacun.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
Harry hésita à lui en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Heather en lui disant que le premier était mort et que le second avait perdu la mémoire, chacun essayant de lui faire exactement ce qu'ils ont subi.  
- Ils ont eu tous les deux un "accident" à chaque fois à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de grandes pertes, voulu-t-il la rassurer. Le premier avait peur de son ombre et le deuxième se faisait passer pour un super héros qui savait toujours tout alors qu'il était incapable de remettre des lutins de Cornouailles dans leur cage.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le professeur Flitwick refit son apparition. Harry et lui se saluèrent puis il repartit avec Heather finir les achats qu'il leur restait à faire.

Quand Heather rentra chez elle l'après-midi, elle se mit à raconter toutes les choses incroyables qu'elle avait vues ou apprises. Elle y était encore quand Mr Wright rentra du travail.  
- Et c'est le professeur Flitwick qui t'a appris tout ça ? demanda Mrs Wright.  
- Oh non ! Tout ce qui concerne l'école de Poudlard, les autres professeurs, le Quidditch, c'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré qui me l'a appris. Il est très gentil. Il s'appelle Harry et lui aussi a grandi chez les moldus.  
Les Wright pâlirent en entendant le prénom du garçon. Ils essayèrent de faire comme si de rien n'étaient, mais dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion, ils se réfugièrent dans leur chambre.  
- Oh chéri, tu as entendu ? demanda Mrs Wright dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. D'abord ce Dumbledore, et maintenant Harry. Tu crois que…  
- Non ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, répondit Mr Wright qui avait pourtant l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Harry est un prénom très courant. En fait il y a peu de chances qu'il s'agisse du même. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Même si c'était le cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un d'autre que nous l'apprenne un jour.


	4. A bord du Poudlard Express

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tout l'univers bâti autour n'est (malheureusement) pas ma propriété, et je ne gagne pas un centime pour l'écriture de cette histoire.

* * *

**4  
****A bord du Poudlard Express**

Les vacances arrivèrent à leur fin, et le premier septembre, Heather se réveilla très tôt. Ses parents ne pouvaient en effet pas l'accompagner jusqu'à Londres et elle devrait prendre le train jusque là-bas. Heureusement il y en avait un qui arrivait à Londres un peu avant onze heures. Mais pour le prendre, Heather devait se rendre à la gare de Pembroke à six heures du matin. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents dans le noir qui précédait l'aube Et monta dans le train, aidée par son père qui lui porta sa lourde valise.

Elle dormit une bonne moitié de son trajet jusqu'à Londres et arriva à la gare de King's Cross à dix heures et demie. Elle descendit comme elle pu et tira sa valise derrière elle. Dieu merci, c'était une de ces grosses valises à coque renforcée et équipée de roulettes. Elle passa le tourniquet du quai numéro trois. Elle devait aller vers la barrière séparant les quais neuf et dix et passer au travers de cette barrière en faisant attention que les moldus ne la voit pas faire.  
Elle ne tarda pas à trouver ladite barrière, mais elle lui semblait bien trop solide pour pouvoir passer au travers. Mais quand elle vit une famille de trois personnes avancer vers la barrière et disparaître comme derrière un écran de fumée, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle avança à son tour résolument et se retrouva sur un quai de gare rempli de sorciers et de sorcières. Un train était à quai et la locomotive, d'un rouge rutilant, crachait des panaches de vapeur. Elle avança le long du quai, observant le train qui semblait tout droit sorti du siècle dernier quand une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, un peu sales, se planta devant elle.  
- Salut Ginny ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
Heather était étonné à plus d'un titre. A nouveau, on la confondait avec cette Ginny, et cela commençait à l'agacer. Ensuite, la fille devant elle était étrange, même en comparaison avec les sorciers qu'elle avait déjà pu croiser. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus protubérants qui lui donnaient un air étonné, elle portait un collier de bouchons de liège autour du coup et avait fiché sa baguette sur son oreille, comme un vulgaire crayon.  
- Heu, désolée, reprit-elle. Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas cette Ginny.  
La fille la regarda des pieds à la tête, ce qui mis Heather passablement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée aux rayon X.  
- Oh ! C'est vrai, excuse-moi ! répondit la fille. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Heather. On m'a déjà confondue avec elle quand je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
- Tu as l'air gentille, si tu veux, on pourrait partager le même compartiment dans le train.  
- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? lança Heather pas tout à fait convaincue. Et puis j'arriverai jamais à monter ma valise toute seule.

Les deux filles s'aidèrent mutuellement à monter leurs bagages puis s'assirent dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elles trouvèrent.  
- Voilà ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Luna !  
- Ravie de te rencontrer Luna, répondit Heather un petit sourire ni vraiment sincère ni vraiment moqueur aux lèvres. Moi c'est Heather.  
- Toi aussi tes parents sont trop occupés pour t'accompagner à la gare ? demanda Luna.  
- Oui et non. C'est surtout qu'il a fallu que je vienne à Londres en train, et ma mère ne voulait pas gaspiller un trajet aller-retour entre Pembroke et ici, mon père lui travaille et ne pouvait pas se libérer effectivement.  
- Ah ! Tu as de la chance. Tu as encore tes deux parents. Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans. Mon père dirige une revue mensuelle et il ne pouvait pas se libérer à trois jours de la parution.  
- Oh ! Je suis désolée pour ta mère, dit Heather touchée.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine. Elle me manque, mais je sais qu'un jour je la retrouverai dans l'Au-delà alors je ne suis pas triste !  
Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment puis Luna grimpa sur le siège pour chercher dans sa malle et en sortir une revue intitulée le Chicaneur.  
- C'est la revue de mon père. Il y a toujours pleins de choses intéressantes dedans. Dans le prochain numéro, il y aura l'interview d'un paysan suédois qui aurait vu un ronflak cornu.  
- Ah ! Et c'est rare, les ronflaks cornus ?  
- Ils sont en voie d'extinction, et ils se cachent des humains. Beaucoup de gens prétendent qu'ils n'existent pas, mais si ce paysan en a vu un, c'est bien la preuve qu'ils existent.  
Heather se demanda si la parole d'une seule personne pouvait faire office de preuve quand à l'existence de quelque chose, mais elle se garda d'en faire le commentaire car le train s'ébranla à ce moment.

Luna se leva.  
- Je vais dans le couloir, dit-elle. Si Ginny passe je pourrais vous présenter.  
Heather feuilleta l'exemplaire du Chicaneur que Luna avait sorti. Il y avait beaucoup d'articles sans doute très drôles quand on connaissait un peu le monde magique. Mais fondé la plupart du temps uniquement sur des rumeurs, ou des témoignages de personnes qui ne semblaient pas très fiables. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le parcourir bien en profondeur que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Luna entra à nouveau suivie d'une autre fille qui semblait de méchante humeur.  
- Je te jure ! Un jour je vais l'étrangler. C'est vraiment le pire des mufles que j'ai jamais rencontré. T'as vraiment de la chance de pas le connaître. J'suis vraiment pas vernie d'avoir un frère comme lui.  
- Ginny, je te présente Heather, dit Luna qui semblait ne pas prêter la moindre attention aux véhémences de son amie. Heather, voici Ginny.  
Ginny se redressa pour faire face à Heather alors que celle-ci se levait par politesse. Toutes deux furent stoppées net dans leur mouvement. C'était pourtant vrai qu'elles se ressemblaient. Elles avaient la même coiffure et la même taille. Il fallait y regarder de près pour voir que les cheveux de Ginny étaient d'un roux plus vif, ses yeux un peu plus foncés et le nez de Heather un peu plus prononcé. La seule chose qui les distinguaient vraiment, c'était les taches de rousseur. Alors que Heather n'en avait que quelques unes, Ginny en avait le visage constellé.  
- Waw ! Pas étonnant qu'on m'ait confondue avec toi à deux reprises déjà ! finit par dire Heather.  
- Tu m'étonnes ! répliqua Ginny. J'ai presque l'impression d'être devant ma sœur jumelle.  
- Et pourtant, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, intervint Luna. Ginny est une sorcière de sang pur, Heather a des parents moldus.  
- Tu es nouvelle ? demanda Ginny. Je ne t'ai pas remarquée l'année dernière.  
- Effectivement, je commence ma première année.  
- Mais… tu n'as que onze ans ? demanda Ginny. J'ai l'impression qu'on a le même âge.  
- J'aurais douze ans le 31 octobre, expliqua Heather.  
- Ah ! Alors on n'a que deux mois et demi de différence ! Je suis du 11 août !  
- Tiens ! C'est marrant ! C'est le jour de ton anniversaire que je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse, et que j'ai entendue parler de toi pour la première fois.  
- Qui as-tu pu rencontrer là-bas qui t'ait parlé de moi ? demanda Ginny à la fois surprise et curieuse d'avoir une telle renommée.  
- Un très gentil garçon. Il s'appelle Harry et…  
- Ah ! intervint Luna. Tu as rencontré Harry. Tu en as de la chance !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Heather. Il a quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Enfin ! repris Ginny. C'est Harry Potter ! Le héros qui nous a débarrassé du plus terrible mage noir de tout les temps ! Il y a douze ans de cela !  
- Il y a douze ans ? s'étonna Heather. Mais ça devait être un bébé !  
- Précisément ! C'est pour ça qu'il est si mystérieux ! Personne ne sait comment il a pu faire une chose pareille !  
- Ginny est folle amoureuse de lui, expliqua Luna.  
- Luna ! protesta Ginny en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- D'ailleurs elle est encore plus accroc depuis qu'il l'a sauvée du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets il y a trois mois.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de monstre ? demanda Heather, plus très rassurée de son entrée dans le monde magique.  
Ginny lui expliqua donc l'histoire du basilic de Serpentard. Comment l'héritier de Serpentard avait laissé son souvenir dans un journal. Comment ce souvenir avaient pris possession d'elle pour l'entraîner dans la Chambre des Secrets et comment Harry l'avait sauvée en terrassant le basilic.

Heather n'en revenait pas, et était passablement terrifiée de savoir que des serpents géants capable de tuer d'un seul regard se baladaient dans les tuyauteries de l'école où elle allait devoir passer toute une année.  
- Devenir l'ami de Harry, c'est la seule chose de bien qu'a su faire mon idiot frère jusque là !  
- T'as pas l'air de porter ton frère dans ton cœur ? demanda Heather avec un petit sourire.  
- Ron est pas méchant, mais c'est un crétin. Heureusement, j'ai d'autres frères pour relever le niveau.  
- Ah bon ? Et t'en as combien des frères.  
- Six ! Tous plus grands ! Y a Bill, qu'on est allé voir en Égypte cet été. Tout est cool chez lui, même son travail : il est briseur de sort pour Gringotts. Il explore les pyramides à la recherche de trésors perdus. Charlie est assez sympa lui aussi, mais il est parti en Roumanie pour élever des dragons. Percy, c'est le pire avec Ron, il sait pas s'amuser, et l'horreur, c'est que cette année, il est Préfet en Chef. Ensuite, y a les jumeaux, Fred et George, eux, ils s'amusent peut-être un peu trop. Ils arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises. Et enfin il y a Ron qui est une synthèse très moyenne des cinq autres.  
- Sacrée famille ! s'exclama Heather. Mais t'as de la chance, moi je suis fille unique, et j'aurais bien aimé avoir un grand frère.  
- Si tu veux, j't'en donne volontiers un ou deux ! répliqua Ginny.  
A ce moment, une sorcière passa dans le couloir en poussant un chariot de friandises. Il restait à Heather une ou deux Mornilles et quelques Noises qu'elle dépensa en quelques patacitrouilles et un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Luna acheta quelques chocogrenouilles et les trois filles partagèrent tout ça, rigolant aux grimaces de l'une ou de l'autre lorsqu'elle tombaient sur une dragée surprise au goût désagréable. Ginny poussa un hurlement de victoire quand elles trouvèrent dans un paquet de Chocogrenouille la carte de Ptolémée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent Luna et Heather en chœur.  
- Mon frère collectionne les cartes de chocogrenouilles depuis qu'il a cinq ans, et celle-ci est une des rares qui lui manquent, expliqua Ginny avec une lueur un peu effrayante au fond des yeux. Je vais pouvoir lui demander absolument tout ce que je veux !

Au fur et à mesure que le train avançait vers le nord, le temps se faisait de plus en plus maussade. Il pleuvait depuis un bon moment et il faisait tellement sombre que les lumières du trains durent s'allumer bien avant la tombée de la nuit. La pluie et le vent se faisaient entendre malgré le bruit du train. De la buée se condensait sur les vitres. Quelques instants plus tard, le train se mit à ralentir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny. On est pourtant pas encore arrivé ?  
- C'est peut-être un Tengu qui essaie d'arrêter le train pour nous dévorer.  
- Luna, siffla Ginny. Les Tengus, ça ne vit qu'en Asie du Sud-Est.  
- Ca ne vivait qu'en Asie du Sud-Est, corrigea Luna. L'urbanisation là-bas les a chassés et ils ont parcouru le monde pour se réfugier dans d'autres chaînes montagneuses. On prétends en avoir vu récemment en Forêt Noire. Il se peut très bien que certains soient venus vivre dans les Highlands !  
Alors que Luna exposait sa théorie, le train avait fini par s'arrêter, et tout d'un coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Heather pas très rassurée.  
- Je sais pas ! répondit Ginny. Je vais voir dans le compartiment de mon frère s'ils ont une idée ! Enfin, si Hermione a une idée. Ne bougez pas !  
Ginny s'engouffra dans le couloir, bousculant plusieurs personnes qui tentaient de regagner leur compartiment. Tout mouvement semblait cesser, et un froid intense se répandit depuis l'avant du train. Plusieurs silhouettes inquiétantes passèrent devant leur compartiment.  
- Ginny ! voulu crier Heather sans parvenir à produire plus qu'un faible murmure.  
L'une des silhouettes s'arrêta devant la porte du compartiment et l'ouvrit. Heather était glacée et avait l'impression de devoir être malheureuse à jamais. Quelqu'un, où quelque chose était dissimulé sous une cape. Ce qui surprit le plus Heather était que cette chose n'avait pas de pieds, elle flottait au dessus du sol et s'avança vers elle. Luna était couverte de sueurs froides. Heather sentit le froid s'insinuer au plus profond de son être, comme si de l'eau glacée la traversait de part en part. Puis elle entendit une voix, comme un écho lointain. Il y avait une personne terrorisée, prise de panique. Heather n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'elle disait, mais elle pouvait ressentir sa nervosité, son inquiétude, sa détresse. Elle voulu se lever, mais tout devint noir.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les lumières s'étaient rallumées et le train avait reprit sa marche. Elle essaya de se redresser mais se sentait faible, comme si elle avait une mauvaise grippe. Luna était évanouie elle aussi sur la banquette. Elle était vraiment très pâle et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Heather la réveilla.  
- Luna, ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
- Je sais pas, j'ai mal, j'ai froid, répondit Luna.  
- Où est passée Ginny ? demanda Heather. Tu crois qu'elle aussi s'est évanouie ?

Les deux filles, inquiètes, sortirent du compartiment. La sorcière avec son chariot de friandises arrivait vers elles. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment jouxtant le leur et distribua une poignée de chocogrenouilles avant de s'avancer vers elles.  
- Retournez vous asseoir ! Vous êtes aussi blanches que des fantômes ! leur adressa-t-elle. Tenez ! dit-elle en leur tendant quatre chocogrenouilles. Double ration pour vous.  
Les deux jeunes filles ne purent qu'obtempérer devant le ton de la vieille femme. Heather regardait les deux chocogrenouilles dans ses mains. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Luna en ouvrit une et croqua dedans. Elle soupira et sembla retrouver des couleurs.  
- Tu devrais en manger au moins une, dit-elle à Heather. Le chocolat est le meilleur des remèdes quand on a dû passer à côté d'un Détraqueur.  
- Un détra-quoi ?  
- Un Détraqueur. Ces espèces de machins qui sont entrés dans le train.  
- Mais… euh. Ca arrive souvent que ces Détraqueurs arrêtent les trains ?  
- C'est la première fois que j'en vois un, expliqua Luna. Normalement ils ne quittent pas les murs d'Azkaban.  
- Ah ! Et c'et quoi, Azka machin ?  
- C'est une prison, la seule prison sorcière des îles britanniques. Les détraqueurs en sont les geôliers.  
- Et… comment ça se fait qu'ils aient abandonné leur poste ?  
- Oh ! Ils ne l'ont pas abandonné. Mais plusieurs ont été envoyé parcourir le pays à la recherche d'un prisonnier qui a réussi à s'évader.  
- Luna… je crois que je ne suis plus aussi heureuse que ça d'être une sorcière.  
- Mange tes chocogrenouilles, ça ira mieux après.  
Heather se força à avaler une de ses deux chocogrenouilles. Effectivement, elle ressentit presque aussitôt une vague de chaleur l'emplir agréablement. Elle croqua dans l'autre allègrement. A peine eût-elle fini qu'une voix retentit dans le train, demandant aux élèves de se mettre en tenue scolaire, et aux élèves de première année de descendre à quai sans se soucier de leurs bagages.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le train arriva en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Luna donna rendez-vous à Heather à la table du banquet, si toutefois elle était envoyée à Serdaigle, et partit vers des carrioles qui n'avaient pas de chevaux pour les tirer. A l'autre côté de la gare, une voix puissante appela :  
- Les première année par ici !  
Heather se retourna pour voir un homme immense au visage encerclé par une barbe et une chevelure broussailleuses qui se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. Elle le vit saluer un groupe de quatre élèves parmi lesquels elle reconnu Harry, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré chez le glacier cet été et Ginny. Elle les croisa, Ginny s'arrêta en la voyant.  
- Ha ! Heather excuse-moi de pas être revenue, mais y a un Détraqueur qu'est entré dans le compartiment, et Harry s'est évanoui, on a tous eu très peur pour lui. Heureusement, il y avait un professeur avec nous.  
- Harry est le seul à s'être évanouit ? demanda Heather intriguée, persuadée que ça avait été le cas de tout le monde.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Non pour rien !  
- Bon ! On se revoie au baquet ! dit Ginny en s'éloignant. A plus !  
- A plus ! répondit Heather en rattrapant le groupe des première année qui s'éloignait déjà.  
L'homme qui les conduisait, et en qui Heather avaient reconnu le garde chasse Hagrid dont Harry lui avait déjà parlé, les fit passer par un sentier escarpé, vraiment pas très praticable, d'autant plus qu'il était détrempé par une pluie récente. Le fond de l'air était frais, et Heather espéra que la promenade n'allait pas durer trop longtemps. Ils semblaient traverser une forêt particulièrement sombre et humide dont les effluves de terre emplissaient les narines.  
- Vous n'allez pas tarder à apercevoir Poudlard, lança leur guide subitement. Juste après le tournant là !  
Effectivement, à peine avaient-ils passé un coude que prenait le chemin qu'il sortirent des bois pour se retrouver sur les bords d'un lac. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté du lac, se dressait un grand château dont les fenêtres brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Hagrid leur désigna alors de nombreuses barques alignées au bord de l'eau.  
- Pas plus de quatre par embarcation ! dit-il.  
Heather monta avec trois autres filles. Une fois tout le monde dans les barques, elle discuta un peu avec elles. Elles semblaient toutes trois assez sympathiques. Les barques passèrent dans une grotte. Les élèves débarquèrent et suivirent Hagrid jusque devant le château.


	5. La cérémonie de Répartition

Disclaimer : Normalement j'suis sensé dire que les personnage et l'univers sont la propriété de JKR, mais bon, il se trouve que dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir apparaître beaucoup de nouveaux persos qui sont à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Sinon, je précise quand même que je ne touche pas un radis pour cette fanfic.

N.B. : Avec la publication de ce chapitre, je mets également à jour le chapitre 1. Pas de grands changements, sauf pour le passage où les Wright trouvent Heather : j'ai changé la description de la maison et ai rajouté un détail qui n'est pas sans importance.

* * *

**5  
****La cérémonie de répartition**

Hagrid frappa à l'immense double porte en chêne massif qui marquait l'entrée principale du château. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année. Aux cheveux noirs et gras qui encadraient un visage cireux dont on ne pouvait manquer l'imposant nez crochu. Sans nul doute, cet homme devait être le professeur Rogue, que Harry exécrait tant.  
- Ils sont à vous professeur, dit le géant avant de s'en aller et de disparaître par une autre double porte d'où on entendit sortir un brouhaha impressionnant.  
- Bien ! Suivez-moi ! ordonna le professeur d'une voix froide.  
Heather déglutit et s'avança à la suite des trois filles qu'elle avait rencontrées dans la barque.

Le hall du château était immense. Au sol, un carrelage rutilant réverbérait les lumières des torches accrochées aux murs. Face aux élèves, un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait d'accéder aux étages. Il était entouré de deux autres escaliers plus simples qui descendaient dans les sous-sols. Les élèves traversèrent le hall et se dirigèrent sur la gauche, vers une petite porte de bois, juste avant un couloir. Le professeur les fit entrer dans une petite pièce sans décoration aucune. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre brute et sans dire qu'ils étaient serrés, ils n'avaient pas non plus une grande liberté de mouvement.  
Le professeur les regarda l'air méprisant puis demanda le silence, ce qui était bien inutile, personne n'osant prononcer le moindre mot depuis qu'il les avait pris en charge.  
- Vous allez bientôt pouvoir prendre place dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de début d'année. Mais avant cela, vous serez soumis à la cérémonie de répartition. Cette cérémonie est d'une importance capitale, puisqu'elle décide dans quelle maison vous passerez votre scolarité. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore, les maisons de Poudlard sont au nombre de quatre : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Votre maison sera pour vous comme votre deuxième famille, à vous de lui faire honneur, pour autant que certaines aient un honneur à défendre. Le règlement de cette école est très précis, et vous serez priés d'en prendre rapidement connaissance. Au cours de votre année passée ici, vos bons résultats scolaires, ou un comportement exemplaire vous permettront de faire gagner des points à votre maison. A l'inverse, tout manquement au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura accumulé le plus de points se verra décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui représente un grand honneur. Bien ! Veuillez patienter quelques instants, je vais m'assurer que tout est prêt pour vous recevoir, et je vous conduirai à la Grande Salle.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte.  
- Brrr ! Il est aussi chaleureux qu'un hiver au pôle nord ce type-là ! dit Rebecca, l'une des trois filles qui étaient dans la même barque que Heather.  
- Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Heather. J'ai déjà entendu parlé de lui, et il paraît que c'est un prof horrible, qui n'accorde de points qu'aux élèves de sa maison et retire tous les points qu'il peut à ceux des autres maisons.  
- Je parie que c'est un élève qui l'adore qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Abigail, une fille un peu négligée, avec un sourire en coin.  
- Effectivement, il ne l'apprécie pas du tout, répondit Heather qui avait bien saisi l'ironie. Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'a sans doute pas été très objectif. Personnellement, j'attendrais de voir par moi même avant de juger quelqu'un.  
Les discussions n'eurent pas le loisir d'aller bien loin. Le professeur Rogue revint assez vite dans la petite salle.  
- C'est bon ! Suivez-moi !  
Il leur refit traverser le hall, passant devant l'escalier de marbre pour les mener vers les double-portes qu'avait passées Hagrid quelques instants plus tôt.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle immense. Dans les airs, à environ trois mètres du sol flottaient des centaines de chandelles qui illuminaient la pièce. Au-delà, c'était le ciel, ou plutôt un plafond qui donnait l'impression d'être le ciel. Juste devant eux, quatre tables s'étendaient sur la longueur de la salle. A chaque table se tenait près d'une centaine d'élèves assis devant des couverts et des plats en or. Tous se turent alors qu'ils étaient plutôt bruyants quelques instants plus tôt. Visiblement, les première année étaient l'attraction principale de ce banquet. Au fond de la salle, une table était dressée dans la largeur et accueillait visiblement les membres du corps enseignant. Le professeur Rogue les fit rester contre le mur et s'avança dans l'allée du milieu. Il plaça entre la table des professeurs et les quatre autres tables un tabouret de bois sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau déchiré et rapiécé. Le silence persista, mais cette fois, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, les élèves observaient le chapeau. Ce dernier se mit alors à remuer et une large entaille s'ouvrit à sa base, d'où sortit une voix qui chantait !

_Bonjour à vous élèves tout neufs  
__Vous qui sortez à peine de l'œuf  
__N'ayez pas peur, venez me voir  
__Et sur vos têtes laissez-moi choir  
__De vous je verrais les dispositions  
__Et vous répartirai dans les Maisons  
__C'est mon travail, c'est à quoi je sers  
__Moi pauvre vieux chapeau solitaire  
__Si vous avez le courage et la bravoure  
__A Gryffondor vous appartiendrez  
__Si vous avez la tête bien faite  
__A Serdaigle vous ferez la fête  
__Les rusés, les ambitieux et leur cour  
__Pour Serpentard seront désignés  
__Enfin les justes et les fidèles  
__A Poufsouffle montreront leur zèle.  
__Approchez, venez, laissez-moi lire vos cœurs  
__Le Choixpeau vous répartira dans l'heure !_

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements très vite arrêtés par le professeur Rogue.  
- Bien, dit-il en se forçant visiblement à élever la voix. A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. On commence : Austin, Merrick.  
Un petit garçon blond s'avança blanc de peur. Il s'assit et plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête en déglutissant. Il se passa quelques secondes et le Choixpeau s'écria :  
- SERDAIGLE  
De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, à nouveau stoppés immédiatement par le professeur Rogue.  
- Becker, Samuel.  
Le garçon s'avança à son tour, mis le Choixpeau et…  
- SERPENTARD  
De nouveau applaudissements. Ils furent modérés, mais cette fois, le professeur Rogue ne les empêcha pas de durer un peu.  
- Brockdale, Sean.  
- POUFSOUFFLE  
La table de Poufsouffle se permit d'applaudir comme l'avait fait celle de Serpentard, mais ils furent à nouveau empêchés par le professeur. Des regards mauvais se tournaient maintenant vers lui tandis que Jane Campbell étaient envoyée chez les Serdaigle qui n'applaudirent qu'à peine.  
- Carpenter, Abigail.  
La jeune fille un peu débraillée qui avait tenu compagnie à Heather dans la barque s'avança sous quelques rires moqueurs d'autres filles, notamment aux tables de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Le Choixpeau sembla prendre un peu plus de temps pour se décider.  
- SERPENTARD  
Elle se dirigea vers la table en vert et argent. A nouveau, le professeur Rogue aurait laissé ses élèves applaudir à leur guise, mais peu d'entre eux souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Abigail.  
- Cunning, Matthew.  
- GRYFFONDOR  
Cette fois, ce fut une véritable explosion d'applaudissements, menés notamment par deux garçons aux cheveux roux, des jumeaux, et un garçon noir avec des dreadlocks. Le professeur Rogue voulu les faire taire, mais les trois garçons n'en applaudirent que plus fort, en se mettant à siffler, très vite imités par d'autres de leur camarades. Heather sourit en voyant le professeur faire une moue mélangeant haine et dégoût. Apparemment, il voulait supprimer aux maisons autres que Serpentard la joie de la cérémonie, mais les Gryffondor n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser faire.  
A force de suivre les déplacements de ses camarades répartis, Heather avait fini par remarquer à chacune des quatre tables la présence d'un… fantôme. Ca semblait fou, mais cet aspect translucide, et le fait que parfois leurs membres traversaient plus ou moins volontairement une partie du corps de ceux qui étaient assis près d'eux ne laissaient aucun doute.

Alors que la répartition continuait, Heather comprit une chose, c'est qu'elle serait l'une des dernière à être appelée, et le stress grandissait au fur et à mesure. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde, et si elle se retrouvait dans une maison où elle ne connaissait personne, ce ne serait sans doute pas très facile pour elle. Alors, pour tromper son angoisse, elle rechercha des yeux le peu de personne qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait Abigail à la table des Serpentard. A la table des Serdaigle, elle allait se dire qu'elle ne connaissait personne quand elle reconnu Luna Lovegood. Mais bon, si elle pouvait éviter d'être envoyée dans la même maison…  
A la table des Poufsouffle, il n'y avait vraiment personne de sa connaissance. Mais logiquement, à la table de Gryffondor… Oui ! Elle aperçut bien vite Ginny qui accueillait chaleureusement Kate Lewis. Elle n'était pas assise bien loin des deux jumeaux roux que Heather supposa être ses frères. Deux autres rouquin, l'un plus jeune, l'autre plus âgé que les jumeaux étaient assis un peu plus loin, à quelques places d'intervalle. Mais elle eut beau parcourir la table en long en large et en travers, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ce gentil garçon qu'elle avait croisé chez le glacier cet été.

Elle fut rappelée à la cérémonie quand vint le tour de Ceridwen O'Leary, la dernière des trois filles qui l'accompagnait sur la barque. Ceridwen avait des cheveux blonds qui descendaient librement dans son dos et semblaient un peu rêches. Mais elle avait un visage altier qui en imposait plutôt pour une fille de leur âge. Elle s'avança à la fois droite et légère, plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de l'envoyer à Serdaigle.  
La file des élèves qui attendaient d'être répartis s'était bien réduite et Heather préféra dès lors rester attentive.  
Les élèves avançaient les uns après les autres : Parkinson, Pincock, Quinn, Robinson… Les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient finalement pris exemple sur les Gryffondor et ne laissaient plus Rogue les empêcher d'applaudir leurs nouveaux venus.  
Encore quelques noms et ce serait son tour. Il ne restait plus que deux garçons et trois filles.  
- Sloper, Jack  
- GRYFFONDOR  
- Swanson, Rebecca  
Rebecca s'avança en courant presque, sa queue de cheval brune oscillant dans son dos. Elle posa fébrilement le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il réfléchit un moment puis finit par dire :  
- POUFSOUFFLE  
De nouveaux applaudissement de la table en jaune et noir agacèrent passablement le professeur Rogue, ce dernier sachant qu'il n'avait plus de contrôle sur eux.  
- Vane, Romilda, lança-t-il quand les applaudissement se turent.  
La encore, le Choixpeau pris le temps de la réflexion.  
- GRYFFONDOR  
La table des rouge et or s'excita à nouveau. S'ils avaient eu peur d'un surplus de Serpentard à cause du début de l'alphabet, ils venaient maintenant d'égaliser. Heather comprit que visiblement, tout était sujet à compétition entre les deux maisons.  
- Wright, Heather.  
Heather s'avança le cœur battant. Avec Rebecca qui était allée à Poufsouffle, elle avait dorénavant au moins une connaissance dans chaque maison, et donc ne craignait plus trop son sort. Mais en même temps, la chaleur des Gryffondor l'avait touchée, et elle avait bien envie de les rejoindre. En regardant leur table, elle vit l'un des rouquins, probablement Ron, tirer des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se les frotter, et s'assurer que sa sœur était bien déjà à table quelques places plus loin, aux côtés de Fred et George. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau.  
- Alors, qu'avons nous… làààà ! Incroyable ! fit la voix du chapeau comme si il lui parlait directement dans sa tête et avec un étonnement plus que perceptible. Et bien ! Et bien ! Je sens que tu nous réserves de grosses surprises, et que tu en auras ta part également. Où vais-je pouvoir t'envoyer ??? Je ne te sens pas vraiment l'âme d'une Serdaigle. Tu as en toi un fort esprit de justice, mais avant tout, ce que je vois c'est une volonté farouche de découvrir tout ce que le monde de la magie peut cacher… Intéressant il y a là matière à t'envoyer aussi bien à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor. Je vois que tu aimerais bien Gryffondor, mais que tu n'es à priori pas contre Serpentard… pas évident, sauf peut-être pour un détail. Allez, c'est décidé ! Ce sera… GRYFFONDOR !  
Il avait semblé à Heather que le Choixpeau avait hurlé sa réponse, et elle en avait une oreille qui sifflait. Mais très vite le tonnerre d'applaudissement provenant de la table la plus à sa gauche lui rappela où elle devait aller. En longeant la table par le côté mur, elle vit Ron la regarder toujours avec son air effaré. Beaucoup d'élèves sur son chemin insistèrent pour serrer la main de celle qui leur permettait de supplanter les Serpentard en nombre de nouveaux. Fred et George étaient de ceux-là et la prièrent de s'asseoir entre eux et Ginny.  
- Bienvenue à toi Heather ! dit l'un des deux. Moi c'est Fred.  
- Et moi c'est George ! coupa l'autre.  
- Quand Ginny t'as désignée au début de la cérémonie, on en croyait pas nos yeux ! reprit Fred.  
- En même temps, c'est vrai que côte à côte, on peut pas vous confondre, dit George.  
- Mais séparément… insista Fred. Je suis sûr qu'il y a matière à rendre ce vieux Rusard complètement fou !  
- Vous allez la lâcher un peu ! intervint Ginny !  
- D'accord ! D'accord ! tempéra George. N'empêche que c'est une chance que tu sois à Gryffondor.  
- Ah bon ! s'étonna Heather. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que sinon il aurait été bien plus difficile de vous faire passer l'une pour l'autre, à cause des couleurs des écussons et des cravates, répondit Fred.  
- Quels écu… Heather se rendit alors compte qu'un écusson était apparu sur sa robe et qu'elle portait une cravate rouge et or autour du cou, comme les élèves des années supérieures.  
- Wouaw ! Trop classe !  
- Ca c'est parlé ! lança le jeune homme aux dreadlocks assis en face de George. Au fait ! Salut ! Moi c'est Lee Jordan ! Je traîne souvent avec les jumeaux, en général on rigole bien avec eux.  
- Non, non, non ! répliqua Fred d'un ton faussement pincé. Il n'y a _qu'avec_ nous deux, que l'on rigole bien !

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter d'avantage. Young, le dernier élève qui restait, avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle et juste après, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Presque en face d'elle, Heather reconnu le professeur McGonagall qui entra dans la salle suivie de deux élèves. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit que l'un d'eux était Harry. L'autre était une fille qui eut un moment de déception. Ils passèrent entre la table des Poufsouffle et celle des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Ron qui leur avait gardé la place. Au passage, Harry fit un sourire à Ginny et Heather. La fille, elle, tira de gros yeux en voyant les deux rouquines côte à côte, et semblait encore plus surprise de voir que Harry ne s'en étonnait guère. A peine furent-ils installés qu'un des professeur se leva. C'était un vieil homme aux longs cheveux et à la longue barbe argentée qui portaient une robe de sorcier bleue nuit avec des étoiles et des lunes dorées dessus. Il portait également de petites lunettes en demi-lune sur un nez qui faisait deux angles très nets. Le vieil homme leva les bras comme pour embrasser toute la salle.  
- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit-il. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire, et comme l'une d'elle est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité…  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :  
- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.  
Il marqua une petite pause.  
- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, et tant qu'ils seront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par des capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un air qui semblait amusé, au grand étonnement de Heather qui certes était émerveillée que des capes puissent rendre les gens invisibles, mais ne voyait pas en quoi ce que disait le directeur pouvait être drôle.  
- La nature des Détraqueurs ne les pousse pas à prendre en compte les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet en chef et son homologue féminin pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.  
L'autre garçon roux non loin de Ron, et qui devait être Percy si la mémoire d'Heather était exacte bomba le torse et toisa l'ensemble de la table d'un air supérieur.  
- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit Dumbledore, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.  
L'un des professeur se leva et fut accueilli plutôt timidement. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'air particulièrement misérable à côté de ses confrères et consœurs du corps professoral. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés de toutes parts et il avait d'énormes cernes et semblait maladif. Les seuls à l'applaudir chaleureusement furent Harry, Ginny, son frère Ron et deux de leurs amis.  
- Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore quand les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubéus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.  
Toute la table de Gryffondor explosa alors de jubilation, et Heather avec, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop pourquoi. Elle était surtout étonnée. A voir comment Harry lui avait parlé du garde-chasse, elle était persuadée que Hagrid était son prénom. Le géant, assis à la table des professeurs semblait très ému, et plusieurs élèves qui portaient visiblement le bonhomme dans leur cœur rugissaient littéralement de joie. Seule la table des Serpentard ne semblait pas goûter la nouvelle.  
- Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Les plats et pichets vides qui se trouvaient sur les tables furent alors remplis de mets et de boissons. Heather, qui réalisa soudain qu'elle était morte de faim essaya de prendre un peu de tout. Le bruit des couverts et des conversations emplit très rapidement toute la salle. Heather était tout simplement émerveillée. Ginny riait aux blagues des jumeaux et de Lee Jordan qui parlaient de banshees, de gnomes, de calamar géant et d'autres créatures fantastiques. Quand ils eurent déjà leurs estomacs bien remplis, les desserts succédèrent aux plats. Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparus des plats en or, Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, et ce n'était pas Heather qui allait s'en plaindre. Deux garçons et deux filles se levèrent à la table de Gryffondor et demandèrent aux première année de se rassembler autour d'eux. La même scène se déroulait aux autres tables tandis que tous les autres élèves quittaient la salle dans un flot lent et continu.

Les préfets entraînèrent les nouveaux hors de la salle alors que Heather remarqua que Harry et ses deux amis étaient allés féliciter personnellement le nouveau professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Dans le hall, Heather vit les Serpentard disparaître par l'escalier à gauche de l'escalier de marbre, et les Poufsouffle par celui à sa droite. Les Serdaigle et eux-même montèrent le somptueux escalier mais alors que les bleus et bronze continuaient à monter les marches de marbre. Après le deuxième étage, les Gryffondor empruntèrent un couloir et l'un des préfets souleva une tapisserie qui cachait un autre escalier.  
- Essayez de bien mémoriser le trajet, dit-il. Ce château est un vrai labyrinthe. Il y a cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard, et certains, dont celui-ci, possèdent des marches escamotables… en l'occurrence, celle-ci, ne marchez pas dessus, et prenez l'habitude de l'enjamber.  
Au sortir de cette escalier, ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir où Heather remarqua que les tableaux étaient vivants. Les personnages bougeaient à l'intérieur et pouvaient même se déplacer d'un cadre à un autre. Elle faillit perdre le groupe, toute à sa contemplation d'un paysage dont les feuilles des arbres et les brins d'herbes ondulaient sous le vent quand une préfète la rappela à l'ordre. Elle entendit la dénommée Romilda Vane lancer à une autre fille sur un ton méprisant : « Ces enfants de moldus !».  
Après avoir monté deux autres escaliers, être passés par une porte qu'il fallait prier aimablement de s'ouvrir pour qu'elle consentit à obéir, et avoir été rejoints par d'autres élèves dont Harry et ses deux amis, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une femme corpulente vêtue de soieries roses bonbon. Le préfet en chef arriva d'un couloir sur la gauche tandis que la Grosse Dame, comme indiquait la légende de la toile, demandait le mot de passe.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Le nouveau mot de passe est _Fortuna Major.  
_- Oh non ! soupira un garçon au visage tout rond, l'air dépité.  
Le tableau pivota laissant apparaître derrière lui un trou dans le mur. Tous passèrent par ce trou pour se retrouver dans une salle circulaire assez spacieuse et richement décorée de tapisseries aux dominantes rouges et or, et de chandeliers. Plusieurs tables étaient disponibles et ça et là, un fauteuil en chintz ou un pouf permettait de s'asseoir confortablement. Un canapé faisait face à la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu vif.  
Les préfètes entraînèrent les nouvelles vers la droite tandis que les garçons partaient à gauche.  
- Bon alors, le dortoir des première année… réfléchit l'une d'elles. Ah oui ! Il va falloir redescendre un peu.  
Elles descendirent donc un escalier en colimaçon sur trois étages, passant devant une porte stipulant "4è année" et une autre où il y avait écrit "6è année" pour enfin voir une porte portant l'inscription "1ère année". Les quatre filles pénétrèrent dans une pièce ronde dotée de quatre lits à baldaquins. Heather était époustouflée. Certes, ses parents n'étaient pas pauvres. Mais elle n'était pas habituée non plus à tant de luxe. Après avoir constaté que sa valise était déjà là et que la préfète leur ait dit que le petit déjeuner serait servi le lendemain à sept heures, elle se dirigea vers un lit au hasard.  
- Pousse-toi ! grogna Vane en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et en se ruant sur le lit en question. Les deux autres avaient aussi choisit leur lit. Heather se dirigea donc vers celui qui restait, retira sa robe, et eu à peine la force de tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin et de passer sous les couvertures qu'elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.


	6. Première semaine instructive

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Par conséquent, cette histoire n'a aucune validité légale, et il est interdit d'en faire commerce, même pour moi, et à fortiori pour quiconque voudrait me la piquer (y aurait pas de personnes assez méchantes pour ça quand même !)

**

* * *

**

**6  
****Première semaine instructive**

Le lendemain matin, Heather émit un feulement de confort en s'éveillant. Les voix de ses trois camarades de dortoirs l'avaient doucement tirée de son sommeil. Elle consulta sa montre qui… ne fonctionnait plus. Les piles étaient pourtant neuves. Elle passa la tête par les rideaux de son baldaquin et demanda à la dernière de ses camarades encore dans le dortoir.  
- Euh…. Excuse-moi, il est quelle heure là ?  
- Sept heures vingt. Je serais toi j'me dépêcherais ! répondit une fille aux cheveux châtains qui terminait visiblement de se coiffer.  
Heather bondit du lit et chercha quelques habits à mettre par dessous sa robe de sorcier. Elle n'avait plus le temps de prendre une douche, tant pis, elle en prendrait une au soir. Armée de sa brosse, elle entreprit de discipliner sa chevelure qui partait dans tous les sens ce matin-là. Elle remonta jusqu'à la salle commune et entreprit de suivre le chemin inverse de celui que les préfets leur avaient montré la veille. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas un trop mauvais sens de l'orientation, et après quelques hésitations, elle finit tout de même par se retrouver dans l'escalier secret. Elle le descendit en quatrième vitesse quand soudain, le sol sembla se dérober sous son pied, elle se demanda si elle allait tomber de haut mais se rattrapa dans une position ni élégante, ni confortable aux autres marches de l'escalier. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait là une marche escamotable, et elle avait maintenant la jambe droite coincée, la jambe gauche en arrière et ses mains posées sur une marche en avant, essayant de se maintenir dans une position à peu près linéaire, mais dans l'incapacité totale de se sortir de là. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle devrait attendre ainsi quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle allait se couvrir de ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Aussi se décida-t-elle à appeler à l'aide.  
Un garçon lui dit qu'il allait l'aider. Il prit sa jambe d'un bras, et la tira de son étau. Heather se relevât et reconnu le garçon au visage rond de la veille.  
- Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle reconnaissante et rougissante.  
- Oh ! Y a pas de quoi ! fit le garçon.  
- Tu dois me trouver stupide pour m'être fait prendre au piège dès le premier jour ?  
- Bah ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où moi-même je me suis fait prendre !  
Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.  
- Tu viens ! Il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tard à la Grande Salle !  
Elle le suivit.  
- Au fait Ginny, dit le garçon. T'as une idée de pourquoi Harry a été le seul à s'évanouir hier… je veux dire avec le Détraqueur ?  
Heather sourit, décidément elle allait souvent devoir préciser qui elle était… à moins d'écouter les conseils des jumeaux et de jouer sur cette ressemblance. Mais ce garçon lui semblait trop gentil pour qu'elle se moque ainsi de lui.  
- Je le saurais peut-être si j'étais Ginny, dit-elle. Moi, c'est Heather Wright !  
Le garçon rougit en se rendant compte de sa maladresse.  
- Oh ! Pa… pardon ! balbutia-t'il. J'avais oublié que… enfin j'avais vu que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas fait attention sur le coup.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit Heather. Par contre ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas rendre la pareille à une personne qui s'est présentée.  
- Oh ! Pardon ! Ne… Neville Londubat ! Je… c'est mon nom !  
Le pauvre Neville était rouge de confusion et Heather trouvait ça adorable. Il avait peut-être deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un petit garçon timide.  
- Allez viens Neville ! lança-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall ! On va vraiment être en retard !

Dans la salle, beaucoup d'élèves terminaient déjà leur petit déjeuner et se levaient pour remonter chercher leurs affaires de cours. Des préfets donnèrent leur emploi du temps à Heather et Neville. Tout en prenant un bol de céréales, Heather observait attentivement son emploi du temps.  
- Dis Neville, hier Dumbledore a parlé de Hagrid qui obtenait le poste de professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques. C'est normal que je ne trouve pas cette matière dans mon emploi du temps ?  
- Oui, répondit Neville. Les deux premières années, tu n'auras que les matières principales. C'est en troisième année que tu peux choisir des matières optionnelles.  
Heather termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et remonta à la tour de Gryffondor chercher ses affaires pour la matinée. Elle avait une heure de cours de Métamorphoses, une heure creuse et une heure de Sortilèges et enchantements.  
Au dos de l'emploi du temps était expliquée la position des différentes salles de cours. Celle de Métamorphoses était au quatrième étage, dans le couloir principal de l'aile droite. Cette précision était certes bien intentionnée, mais ça ne disait pas à Heather comment on pouvait bien s'y rendre. Elle se lança donc plus ou moins à l'aventure, essayant de repérer où elle pouvait être. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver deux garçons qui, comme elle, cherchaient ladite salle de classe et n'en étaient en fait plus très loin. Ils entrèrent alors que les autres étaient heureusement encore en train de s'installer. Ils prirent place et le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence.

Elle était très stricte et ne tolérerait sans doute pas le moindre bavardage. Elle leur parla de la difficulté et des dangers que pouvait représenter la magie transmutatoire. Elle leur fit également une brillante démonstration en transformant le pupitre d'un élève en paon avant de lui redonner son apparence première. Elle leur fournit ensuite tout un tas d'explications que Heather n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien comprises avant de les laisser s'exercer à changer une allumette en aiguille. Heather observa les tentatives peu brillantes de ses camarades et fut un instant soulagée. Si personne n'y arrivait, au moins son échec ne provoquerait pas les moqueries des autres. Elle se décida à tenter sa chance et fut surprise de réussir du premier coup et d'obtenir ainsi dix points pour Gryffondor. Quand trois ou quatre autres élèves eurent réussi à obtenir un résultat, fut-il partiel, McGonagall les fit cesser et leur parla des principales règles de vie à Poudlard, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire la veille, et du fonctionnement général de l'école. Leur expliquant qu'elle était la directrice de leur maison et que s'ils avaient des questions à lui poser, ils pouvaient se rendre à son bureau au premier étage pendant ses heures de permanence. Enfin, tandis que la cloche sonnait, elle leur demanda de travailler la transmutation d'allumette en aiguille pour le prochain cours.

Les cours de Sortilèges et enchantements étaient autrement plus détendus. Le professeur Flitwick était bien plus jovial que le professeur McGonagall. Il leur expliqua comment enchanter un morceau de parchemin pour le faire changer de couleur. Ces explications étaient très faciles à comprendre et presque toute la classe réussit à obtenir la couleur de son choix à l'exception d'Andrew Kirke qui obtint du gris anthracite au lieu du bleu ciel qu'il avait demandé.  
Ils eurent l'après-midi cours d'Histoire de la magie. Heather fut à nouveau surprise en découvrant que le professeur était un fantôme. Il commença son cours sans même se présenter et ne fit que réciter d'une voix monotone et ennuyeuse à souhait les principaux évènements du monde magique du moyen âge au siècle dernier. Son cours était si ennuyeux que Heather en perdit le fil à un moment malgré ses efforts d'attention.

Heather aurait aimé sympathiser avec les autres filles de son dortoir, mais apparemment Romilda Vane avait vite pris les commandes et s'était imposée cheftaine. Et elle avait immédiatement mis Heather hors jeu. Elle ne voulait pas d'un boulet qui passait son temps à tirer des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et à pousser des "Wouah !" et des "Fantastique !" à tout bout de champ. Elle avait immédiatement entraîné les deux autres filles du dortoir avec elle, et bien qu'elles se faisaient moins virulentes que Romilda dans leurs critiques, Heather comprit bien vite qu'elle n'arriverait pas à briser la glace. Pas pour l'instant, pas sans le concours d'évènements extérieurs. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était que partie remise.

Le mardi fut plus sympathique pour Heather. Alors que la veille ils n'avaient eu que des cours entre Gryffondor, les trois cours du mardi étaient mixtes. Le matin, ils avaient cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Heather y retrouva Rebecca qui lui présenta ses deux camarades de dortoir. Les cours du professeur Chourave se passait dans des serres, à l'extérieur du château, et il s'agissait d'étudier diverses plantes et leurs propriétés souvent utiles pour le cours de Potion. Cours qui vint d'ailleurs en fin de matinée. Heather constata vite que Harry n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Dès le début du cours, Rogue s'en pris à Matthew Cunning lui posant des questions auxquelles personne n'avait de réponse et le critiquant pour son laxisme de ne pas avoir ouvert son livre de cours plus tôt. Heather vit bien que les Serpentard non plus n'avaient pas les réponses – sauf Abigail, qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, et que Rogue gratifia des mêmes points qu'il avait retiré à Cunning – mais à eux, il ne leur reprocha rien. Il leur demanda ensuite de préparer une potion que Heather ne réussit pas très bien, tremblant à chaque fois que Rogue passait dans son dos. A la fin du cours, Rogue avait retiré vingt points à Gryffondor, ce qui était parfaitement injuste selon elle. Ils étaient ici pour apprendre, s'il voulait voir des gens qui savaient déjà préparer les potions qu'il demandait, il ne fallait pas être professeur dans une école mais chercheur dans un laboratoire. Elle se garda néanmoins d'exprimer tout haut sa pensée, certaine que cela coûterait encore plus de points à sa maison.

L'après-midi, ils avaient cours d'astronomie avec les Serdaigle. Là encore, Heather retrouva une amie en la personne de Ceridwen. Le professeur Sinistra testa leurs connaissances du ciel nocturne et fut agréablement surprise quand Heather et Ceridwen lui récitèrent de tête les noms de plus de vingt constellations. Habituellement, les élèves arrivaient totalement ignorants à son cours. Elle leur donna des cartes du ciel représentant les constellations par leurs étoiles principales uniquement et leur demanda de mémoriser au mieux les constellations de l'hémisphère nord visible en automne pour des travaux pratiques qui auraient lieu un soir de la semaine suivante. Puis elle leur parla des différents types d'objets stellaires, sans trop entrer dans les détails mais en étant suffisamment précise pour que les élèves sachent la différence entre une supernova et une nébuleuse.

A la fin des cours, les quatre filles se retrouvèrent dans le hall, comme l'avait proposé Heather, pour aller faire leurs devoirs ensemble et discuter de tout et de rien. Seulement, elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elles pourraient faire tout ça. La bibliothèque, c'était bien pour travailler, mais on n'avait pas le droit de parler, et comme elles appartenaient chacune à une des quatre maisons, elles ne pouvaient se retrouver dans les salles communes. Elles décidèrent finalement de trouver une classe inoccupée ce qui fut vite fait : le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, au-delà de la salle des professeurs, donnait sur plusieurs classes dont aucune n'avait été occupée depuis des années, d'après la couche de poussière qui s'y étalait. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était mieux que rien. Heather essuya deux tables et les rapprocha. Elles s'assirent autour et discutèrent des profs, des cours, des autres élèves.

Heather apprit que pour Abigail non plus, l'intégration n'était pas facile. Les autres élèves l'écartaient, elle et un garçon de son année, parce qu'ils étaient des sang-mêlés et que tous les autres étaient des sangs purs.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de sang ? demanda Heather.  
- Certains de nos congénères, expliqua Abigail d'une voix docte, pensent qu'ils valent mieux que le reste de l'humanité parce qu'ils sont des sorciers issus de longues lignées de sorciers. Ils se dénomment eux-mêmes "Sangs Purs", ils n'apprécient donc que moyennement les sorciers qui ont des parents moldus. Avoir un père ou une mère moldu, ça fait "tâche" selon eux dans l'arbre généalogique. Ces sorciers là sont appelés des Sang-mêlés.  
- Mais pire que tout pour eux, ce sont les sorciers dont les deux parents sont moldus, continua Ceridwen. Ceux-là, ils les exècrent et les traitent de tous les noms. Je ne te dirais pas lesquels parce que je suis bien élevée. Heureusement, tous les sorciers ne pensent pas comme ça. Mais comme c'était la doctrine de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école, ils sont plutôt nombreux dans la maison à la guivre.  
- Pfiou !! On dirait que je l'ai échappée belle alors, souffla Heather.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Figure toi que mes deux parents sont moldus, et que avant-hier soir, le Choixpeau a bien failli m'envoyer à Serpentard.  
- Sinon j'ai une autre question, intervint Rebecca. Vous arrivez à pas vous paumer en allant d'une salle de cours à une autre ? Moi personnellement, depuis hier, je passe toutes mes heures de libres à chercher le chemin des salles où on a cours.  
- Ouais ! approuva Heather. C'est vrai que le côté labyrinthe du château peut paraître intéressant de prime abord. Mais je me demande combien d'élèves ils ont déjà perdus qui disparaissaient dans les méandres du château sans jamais reparaître ? Franchement, un plan par-ci, par-là, ce serait pas de trop pour arriver à se repérer !  
- On pourrait peut-être se faire notre propre plan ? proposa Abigail.  
- Ca c'est pas bête ! dit Rebecca. Sauf que vu la complexité du château, ça risque de nous prendre des mois !  
- On n'a qu'à commencer par les trajets principaux, expliqua Ceridwen : de la Grande Salle aux différentes salles de cours et à nos salles communes. Quand on aura déjà ça, on pourra voir les trajets entre les différentes salles de cours. Déjà, là ce sera bien. Peut-être pour commencer devrions nous mettre chacune sur papier les trajets que l'on emprunte depuis deux jours.  
A l'heure du repas, les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, elles mangèrent rapidement puis repartirent chacune vers sa salle commune, notant tous les détails du trajet.

Le lendemain matin, elles notèrent les trajets pour les différentes salles de cours qu'elles avaient déjà visitées et Abigail rassembla toutes ces données au repas de midi.

L'après-midi, Heather et elle avaient leur première leçon de vol sur balai. Les première année n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai et devaient se contenter de vieux balais appartenant à l'école. Chacun se mit à côté d'un balai posé au sol et dû dire « Debout ! » en tendant la main pour attraper le manche. Au premier essai, quelques balais frémirent ou se soulevèrent légèrement. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait, Heather avait préféré regarder les autres d'abord, de peur d'être la seule à échouer, et comme pour le cours de Métamorphoses, elle eu la surprise de réussir tout de suite à se saisir de son balai.  
Quand tous eurent réussi à prendre son balai. Mrs Bibine passa à la deuxième phase : le premier vol. Elle leur expliqua par l'exemple. En tapant du pied, elle s'éleva de quelques mètres, puis inclina légèrement son manche vers le bas pour redescendre au sol. Les élèves l'imitèrent. Beaucoup n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Ils allaient redescendre quand Abigail perdit le contrôle de son balai. Mrs Bibine, qui avait deux ans plus tôt vécu une expérience similaire avec Neville Londubat ne chercha pas à critiquer où à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'éleva et attrapa la fillette par la taille, la forçant elle et son balai à regagner le sol.  
Elle s'assura que tout allait bien et demanda si Abigail voulait retenter l'expérience seule, avec elle à ses côtés. Abigail accepta et réussi très bien cette fois-ci. Ensuite, Mrs Bibine expliqua le fonctionnement d'un balai.  
- Une fois en l'air, vous tirez sur le manche dans la direction que vous voulez prendre, vous vous penchez légèrement pour avancer, vous vous redressez pour ralentir et vous arrêter. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Bien ! Est-ce qu'un petit tour du château vous tenterait ?  
Plusieurs élèves avaient des étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux, notamment Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper, ainsi que Luke Parkinson à Serpentard. Mais la plupart n'étaient tout de même pas très rassurés. Tous s'élevèrent cependant.  
- Bien ! Suivez-moi ! Et surtout pas d'acrobaties où ça vous coûtera une retenue !  
Ils firent donc le tour du château et se reposèrent. Heather s'était sentie très à l'aise et avait maintenant hâte d'être à la semaine suivante pour le prochain cours.

De la soirée, elle ne vit plus Abigail. Le lendemain matin, la Serpentard rassembla ses trois amies.  
- Bon, on a un problème ! Apparemment, tracer un plan de ce fichu château n'est pas si simple que cela. J'ai recoupé les différentes informations pour une première ébauche, et des couloirs qui sont pas au même étage se trouvent à se croiser.  
- T'es sûre d'avoir bien suivie nos instructions ?  
- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai que des distances approximatives. Compter en pas, c'est bien, mais mes pas ne font pas la même taille que ceux de Rebecca ou de Heather.  
- Alors on laisse tomber ? demanda Rebecca en faisant la moue.  
- Hors de question ! lança Heather virulente. S'il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est d'abandonner avant de m'être battue !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Abigail.  
- On est des sorcières non ? Des sorts pour se repérer, pour mesurer des objets ou des distances, ça doit exister, et ça doit pas être trop difficile à utiliser !  
- Euh… et à qui on pourrait demander de nous enseigner ces sorts ? demanda Rebecca. Au professeur Flitwick ?  
- Non, répondit Ceridwen. Si on lui demande ça, il voudra savoir pourquoi, et je ne suis pas certaine que le corps enseignant apprécie que l'on trace une carte du château.  
- Alors rendez-vous cette après-midi à la bibliothèque ! proposa Abigail. On va compiler tous les bouquins qu'on pourra, et pareil demain. La semaine prochaine, on se retrouvera dans des salles vides pour pratiquer les divers sortilèges qu'on aura relevés, et ensuite on pourra faire une carte digne de ce nom !  
- Euh… peut-être qu'on se fatigue pour rien ? intervint encore Rebecca. Je veux dire, si ça se trouve, des plans de Poudlard, ça existe déjà ?  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Ceridwen. Depuis lundi, j'ai emprunté quelques bouquins à la bibliothèque, dont _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et il est clairement indiqué dedans que jamais aucun plan du château n'a été effectué, et ce, de par la volonté même des fondateurs. La raison serait que, en forçant les élèves de première année à faire travailler leur mémoire pour retenir les différents chemins, mots de passes, dalles ou marches piégées etcetera, on les prépare pour la somme de connaissances plus importante qu'ils devront engranger dans les années supérieures.  
- Bien ! Donc on s'en tient à ce qu'Abigail a dit, conclut Heather. A cet aprèm' ! Je vous laisse ! J'ai mon premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal dans vingt minutes !

Le cours du Professeur Lupin fut très intéressant. Il leur fit un bref descriptif des principales créatures maléfiques. Heather fut surprise de voir que dans le lot, le professeur Lupin incluait les Détraqueurs.  
- Mais monsieur, demanda-t-elle. Si ce sont des créatures maléfiques. Pourquoi s'en sert-on pour garder une prison et pour protéger une école ?  
- Très bonne question ! Le problème avec les Détraqueurs, c'est qu'ils sont encore plus nuisibles quand ils sont libres que quand ils servent un mage noir. Donc, il y a déjà bien longtemps, les sorciers ont décidé de les parquer dans des endroits où ils peuvent se repaître des sentiments de personne dont on se fiche bien de leur bien-être : les sorciers condamnés pour des crimes graves et enfermés dans les diverses prisons du monde sorcier, dont la fameuse prison d'Azkaban. Depuis, et bien que ces créatures terrorisent toujours autant la population, le ministère est devenu dépendant de leurs pouvoirs. Voyez-vous, sous l'effet prolongé des Détraqueurs, un sorcier perd ses pouvoirs, et est donc bien incapable de tenter une évasion. Qui plus est, et comme Dumbledore l'a dit au banquet de début d'année, aucun déguisement, aucune dissimulation ne peut les abuser.  
- Oui ! reprit Heather, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les poster autour de Poudlard précisément maintenant ? Car si j'ai bien compris ils n'étaient pas là avant ?  
- Ah ! euh… vos parents sont-ils moldus ?  
- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.  
- Dans ce cas vous n'êtes probablement pas au courant. Cet été, l'un des prisonniers d'Azkaban a réussi à s'évader. Et le ministère à des raisons de croire qu'il pourrait chercher à venir ici. C'est donc pour protéger les élèves de ce criminel qu'on a posté les détraqueurs à Poudlard.  
Heather ne posa plus de question. Apparemment, aborder ce sujet ne plaisait pas beaucoup au professeur Lupin. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander comment ce prisonnier avait pu s'échapper si les Détraqueurs avaient bien les "capacités" qu'on leur prêtait.

Durant toutes leurs heures de libres, Heather, Abigail, Rebecca et Ceridwen hantaient les rayons de la bibliothèque aussi assurément que le Baron Sanglant hantait les cachots. On n'avait jamais vu d'élève de première année aussi studieux, mis à part Hermione. Elles trouvèrent tout un panel de sortilèges bien pratiques. Il y en avait un pour mesurer la longueur entre deux points touchés par la baguette. Un autre permettait d'indiquer le nord, un troisième permettait de laisser derrière soi un fil de lumière de sorte à pouvoir revenir sur ses pas au besoin.  
Abigail déclara que ces trois sortilèges étaient déjà bien suffisants et qu'elles pourraient s'entraîner à les pratiquer dès le lendemain. Et ce ne fut pas une mauvaise idée car Ceridwen et Abigail avaient quelques difficultés avec le sortilège du "Fil d'Ariane" comme l'avait appelé Heather. Ce furent donc Heather et Rebecca qui furent chargées de reprendre les informations sur les différents trajets. Abigail et Ceridwen se consacreraient au dessin des plans une fois les données récoltées. Tout le week-end fut mis à profit pour ce faire. Heather et Rebecca le samedi, et Abigail et Ceridwen le dimanche.


	7. Un fille qui ne tient pas en place

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (dommage !) mais à JKR, exception faite de quelques persos originaux créés pour les besoin de la fic.

Note de l'auteur : Je publie ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance pour me synchroniser avec la publication de cette même fic sur fanfic-FR, pour ceux qui connaissent. Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**7  
****Une fille qui ne tient pas en place**

Le dimanche, Heather resta dans la salle commune pour terminer ses devoirs et écrire une lettre à ses parents où elle leur racontait toutes les choses formidables qu'elle avait découvertes, et ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la semaine. Elle aurait bien aimé sortir un peu, mais ce jour-là, un crachin faible mais régulier dissuadait tout le monde des promenades dans le parc.

L'après-midi, elle se mit en quête de la volière et en profita pour en noter le trajet depuis la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cela lui prit certes un peu de temps, mais très vite elle se retrouva sans rien d'autre à faire que retourner à la bibliothèque. Mais il n'était pas question de bûcher. Cette fois, elle y allait pour le plaisir et traîna un peu au rayon sports et jeux magiques.  
La première chose qui la frappa, c'est que le rayon était plutôt pauvre. Les sorciers étaient capables sans doute de tous les exploits, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne savaient guère s'amuser. En jeux, une fois passé les échecs – qui ne se différenciaient du jeu qu'elle connaissait déjà que par le fait que les pièces étaient animées – la bataille explosive, les bavboules et le quidditch, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Apparemment, les sorciers ne pratiquaient que le Quidditch comme réel sport. A défaut d'autre chose, elle décida donc de s'y intéresser et pris _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Histoire d'en savoir un peu plus.  
Elle apprit donc que ce sport s'était progressivement développé sur près de trois siècles, depuis un jeu de jeunes sorciers des Marais de Queerditch, le mélange avec des règles d'un jeu semblable d'origine germanique, l'apparition de la règle du Vivet Doré et la création du poste d'attrapeur. Comment certaines parties de l'époque médiévale avaient conduit à des chasses aux sorcières. Comment à l'époque les spectateurs ne faisaient que peu de cas de la vie des joueurs. La formation des équipes actuellement dans le championnat national, la disparition d'autres équipes au fil du temps, la création d'un département dédié au Quidditch au ministère, et tout un tas d'anecdotes effrayantes ou rigolotes.

Le lendemain, elle donna les notes qu'elle avait prises à propos de la volière à Ceridwen qui rouspéta un peu, du fait qu'elle avait déjà passé le dimanche à tracer le plus précisément possible des dessins de couloirs à l'échelle du centième. Les filles décidèrent donc de n'accorder qu'un jour par semaine à l'élaboration de leur carte. Le samedi pour les exploratrices et le dimanche pour les dessinatrices. Dès lors, Heather se demanda bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de son temps libre une fois qu'elle aurait fini ses devoirs. Ceridwen lui avait dit qu'elle, pour s'occuper, lisait des romans, mais Heather n'était pas vraiment un rat de bibliothèque. Abigail elle plongeait à fond dans ses études avec l'ambition d'être la meilleure élève de leur année. Enfin, tout ce qu'avait trouvé Rebecca était de lui proposer une partie d'échecs. Non, rien de tout cela ne lui convenait. Elle avait besoin de bouger. Elle se rendit donc au premier étage, et s'arrêta devant le bureau de sa directrice. Elle regarda une note et constata qu'elle était justement en permanence à cette heure-ci. Elle hésita un moment puis frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez ! lança la directrice de Gryffondor.  
Heather poussa la porte et entra.  
- Ah ! Miss Wright ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda le professeur un peu sèchement.  
- Euh… voilà, en fait je me demandais s'il y avait des clubs de sports. Je sais que beaucoup de sorciers apprécient le Quidditch, mais y a-t-il aussi à Poudlard des élèves qui se rassemblent pour jouer au football, où au volley ball.  
Il ne fut même pas utile que le professeur McGonagall réponde, son expression de surprise montrait qu'elle ignorait probablement que d'autres sports que le Quidditch puissent exister, à Poudlard tout du moins.  
- Ma foi, je crains que non. A Poudlard, les clubs existants sont les équipes de Quidditch, les clubs d'échecs, de bavboules, et ceux attribués à certaines disciplines scolaire particulièrement populaires comme le club de Sortilège ou celui de Divination.  
En prononçant ce dernier mot, on pouvait sentir que le professeur McGonagall n'appréciait pas ce club en particulier.  
- Bien ! fit Heather un peu déconfite. Euh… sinon, est-ce qu'il y aura bientôt des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?  
- Là encore, je dois vous répondre par la négative. Le capitaine de l'équipe est très content des résultats obtenus l'année dernière et ne souhaite remplacer aucun de ses joueurs. Voilà trois ans que les mêmes joueurs jouent tous les matchs et jamais leur cohésion ne sera aussi forte. En plus leurs aptitudes à leurs postes respectifs sont vraiment très bonnes, pour ne pas dire excellentes. Honnêtement, et sans vouloir vous vexer. Je crois que même si de nouvelles sélections avaient lieu, il ne prendrait personne d'autre que les sept joueurs actuels.  
- Ah ! Et bien… merci de m'avoir reçue !  
- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ?  
- Au revoir professeur, à jeudi !  
- A jeudi, Miss Wright.  
Heather repartit plus renfrognée encore qu'en arrivant. Elle retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor et se changea pour se mettre en survêtement. S'il n'y avait aucun sport d'équipe à pratiquer dans ce château, elle irait courir, au moins, ça la calmerait un peu.

Elle redescendit en petites foulées jusque dans le hall et sortit. Elle entreprit de se rendre jusqu'à la grille qu'elle voyait au bout de l'allée pavée pour ensuite bifurquer et contourner le terrain de Quidditch. Mais elle avait à peine fait quelques foulées qu'un bruit familier attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers un coin du château. Pas de doute, il y avait bien par là-bas quelqu'un qui tapait dans une balle. Elle se dirigea vers l'angle et vit dans l'ombre du château un garçon noir jongler avec une balle de foot. Un large sourire illumina alors son visage et elle fondit sur le garçon pour lui subtiliser son ballon.  
- Hey ! lança-t-il, furieux. Rends-moi cette balle ou tu…  
Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte que c'était à une fille qu'il s'adressait.  
- Ou je quoi ? demanda Heather un sourire malicieux sur le visage.  
- Euh… rien mais… tu veux bien me la rendre s'il te plaît ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu partages pas ?  
- Tu veux jouer au foot ?  
Pour toute réponse, Heather souleva la balle et fit quelques jongles. Impressionnant un peu le garçon.  
- Je suis assez sportive comme fille, finit-elle par dire. On se fait des passes ?  
Et sans attendre la réponse elle renvoya la balle au garçon de la tête qui contrôla d'un amorti poitrine avant de la renvoyer au sol.  
- Au fait, j'm'appelle Heather et toi ? demanda-t-elle en renvoyant le ballon.  
- Dean, répondit-il simplement en tapant dans la balle.  
- Ok Dean, fit-elle en bloquant la balle sous son pied. Tu crois que tu arriverais à me la reprendre ?  
Dean ne se le fit pas répéter et fonça sur elle pour lui subtiliser le ballon. Elle esquiva sur le côté et un véritable duel de dribble s'engagea. Elle courait, bifurquait avec adresse quand il la rattrapait. Elle était incontestablement douée, mais Dean n'allait pas s'en laisser compter. Il jouait en club depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Ce n'était pas une morveuse tout juste arrivée à Poudlard qui allait le ridiculiser. Il haussa le ton et ne tarda pas à récupérer son bien. Les rôles s'inversèrent et Heather s'amusa comme une folle, bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à récupérer la balle, même alors que Dean, plutôt que de fuir, avait foncé sur elle pour la provoquer. Il était tout simplement meilleur et réussit à la passer sans trop de problèmes. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'au cours de leur duel, ils s'étaient déplacés vers les coins plus fréquentés de la pelouse et que plusieurs élèves s'étaient laisser distraire de leurs vacations pour les observer. Beaucoup se demandaient à quoi pouvaient bien jouer ces deux olibrius, certains étaient même scandalisés de voir un garçon embêter une fille en l'empêchant ainsi de récupérer ce qui, tous en étaient convaincus, appartenait à la fille. Mais certains s'étaient laissés prendre de surprise et appréciaient le spectacle.

Au bout d'un moment, Heather s'arrêta à bout de souffle.  
- Ok ! J'en peux plus ! C'est toi le plus fort.  
- T'es pas mauvaise non plus, souffla Dean lui aussi bien épuisé.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans l'herbe le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ce fut à se moment qu'une voix s'éleva d'un peu plus loin.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi cet attroupement ? Laissez-moi passer, je suis préfet en chef !  
- On se calme Percy ! lança Fred. On observait juste Dean Thomas et le clone de Ginny se disputer une balle !  
Percy regarda les deux jeunes sorciers dans l'herbe et s'adressa à Heather.  
- Il t'a piqué ta balle ?  
- Non, non répondit Heather comme elle pu. C'est la sienne ! On jouait juste un peu au football !  
- Ah ! intervint George. C'est ça le sport dont Ron n'arrête pas de se moquer ?  
Dean lui adressa un regard noir. Mais ça ne doit pas être très intéressant si ça consiste juste à se disputer une balle.  
- Oh ! Mais ce ne consiste pas qu'à ça. Seulement à deux, on ne peut guère jouer comme à vingt-deux ! protesta Heather.  
Elle était prête à se lancer dans une explication détaillée de ce qu'était le foot, mais déjà le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux se dispersait.  
- Bah ! C'est presque l'heure du repas de toute façon, lui dit Dean. Tu viens Heather ! Moi je remonte à la tour prendre une douche et me changer.  
- Ah ! fit Heather. T'es aussi à Gryffondor ?  
- Yep !  
Ils se relevèrent. Dean prit sa balle sous le bras et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, direction la salle commune de Gryffondor. En chemin, ils parlèrent football et de leur équipe préférée. Évidemment, Dean ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur West Ham. Heather lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement assidue en tant que spectatrice et qu'elle préférait pratiquer. Mais elle lui apprit néanmoins que c'est en suivant la Coupe du monde 88 qu'elle s'était mise à jouer avec son père, ou quand ce dernier n'était pas disponible, avec les garçons du quartier et que ses parents n'avaient pas été étonnés de la voir se mettre au foot, car, bébé, ses jouets préférés avait toujours été des balles.

Le lendemain matin, au cours du petit déjeuner, le hibou que Heather avait envoyé à ses parents vint se poser devant elle. Elle détacha la lettre qui lui était adressée et l'oiseau repartit pour la volière. Impatiente, Heather déchira l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre.

_Chère Heather,  
__Ton père et moi sommes ravis de voir que tu te plais dans ton école. De notre côté, la vie paraît un peu étrange sans toi à nos côtés et tu nous manques beaucoup. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas de tableaux parlants, de jeux d'échecs vivants ou de cours de vol sur balai pour nous occuper l'esprit. En parlant de vol, j'espère que tu es prudente, ça m'a l'air terriblement dangereux !  
__Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie la plupart de tes professeurs. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas un professeur que tu ne dois pas travailler avec autant d'application la matière qu'il enseigne que celle des autres professeurs. Je pense surtout aux cours d'histoire qui ont l'air de t'avoir profondément ennuyés, et ton père me fait dire que si ce professeur Rogue te fait encore rater une potion en te mettant la pression, il viendra lui-même lui expliquer sa façon de penser. (rires)  
__Ah ! Au fait, il n'y a pas qu'à nous que tu manques, Linda et Morgan t'ont toutes deux écrites cette semaine. Je t'ai joint leurs lettres avec la nôtre.  
__Allez ! Je te laisse à tes occupations. Bisou._

_Ta maman qui t'aime  
__Et ton papa aussi !_

La dernière ligne avait visiblement été écrite de la main même de son père. Heather sourit avant de prendre les lettres de ses deux amies. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que même dans un autre collège, elles continuaient à penser à elle. Mais en même temps elle éprouvait un léger pincement au cœur. Toutes deux voulaient savoir où elle était et pourquoi elle avait dû partir si loin. Et elle ne voyait pas comment leur expliquer sans rien mentionner du monde de la magie.  
Elle chercha alors Dean des yeux. Peut-être que lui pourrait l'aider. Il était un enfant de moldus comme elle et avait lui aussi dû écrire à ses amis pour leur dire pourquoi il n'était pas allé au collège de leur ville. Elle le trouva une dizaine de places plus loin et se leva pour aller le rejoindre.  
- Salut Dean !  
- Ah ! Salut Heather !  
- Je peux te demander un truc.  
- Vas-y !  
- Ouah ! Alors c'est vrai que t'as une petite amie ! Les interrompit un garçon blond assis à côté de Dean.  
Heather rosit légèrement  
- C'est pas ma petite amie, on a seulement joué au football ensemble hier.  
- Quoi ! lança un garçon roux assis à une place d'écart de Heather. Alors toi aussi tu aimes ce sport ?  
Heather rougit de plus belle, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Harry et ses amis étaient assis juste à côté d'elle.  
- Tu devrais voir un match de Quidditch ! continua Ron. Je suis sûr que tu laisserais immédiatement tomber le shootball ! Franchement ! Quel intérêt peut avoir un sport où il n'y a qu'une seule balle et où on n'a même pas le droit de se servir de ses mains ?  
- Pour ta gouverne, Weasley, répondit Heather piquée au vif. Sache que le football est le sport le plus populaire au monde, et que les villes qui participent au championnat national ne sont pas des coins perdus que personne ne connaît comme Chudley, Thutshill ou Appleby, mais des clubs prestigieux de Manchester ou Liverpool. Que c'est l'un des sports où les joueurs ont le plus de liberté d'action et qu'au moins, au foot, les performances d'un joueur dépendent avant tout de son talent et non pas de son équipement !  
- Oh ! Ca va ! Moi, je connais pas ! Je demande juste.  
- Tu pourrais le faire sans agresser les gens Ron, critiqua la fille assise entre Heather et lui.  
- Mais je l'ai pas agressée ! Je voulais juste savoir…  
- Quand tu critiques, en face de quelqu'un, un de ces centres d'intérêts, il ne faut pas t'étonner que cette personne se sente agressée.  
- Elle a raison Ron, intervint Harry. D'ailleurs, tu reproches à Dean, et maintenant à Heather de parler sans avoir essayé le Quidditch, mais toi-même, tu critiques le foot sans jamais avoir vu ou participé à un match.  
- Bon ça va ! J'ai compris. Dean, euh…  
- Heather, souffla Harry, elle s'appelle Heather.  
- Dean, Heather, je suis désolé d'avoir critiqué ainsi votre sport favori !  
- Ca va, reprit Heather en souriant à nouveau. Excuses acceptées. Bon, Dean, je voulais te demander un truc. J'ai un petit problème. Mes amies m'ont écrit et elles voudraient savoir comment ça se fait que j'ai dû aller dans un collège loin en Écosse. Bien sûr, je ne peux rien dire du monde de la magie. T'as pas une idée de ce que je pourrais leur répondre.  
- Euh… là maintenant ! Non désolé !  
- Mais tes parents sont moldus. T'es allé à l'école de ton quartier avant Poudlard. Tes copains, ils ont pas voulu savoir ce que tu faisais ?  
- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que depuis deux ans, j'ai plus un seul contact avec mes anciens potes.  
- Ca te dérange si je regarde ce qu'elles te demandent ? intervint la fille à côté de Heather.  
La jeune fille ne savait trop si elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais Dean la rassura.  
- Tu peux sans problème demander à Hermione. Elle aussi ses parents sont moldus.  
Elle laissa donc Hermione, puisque c'était son prénom, lire ses lettres.  
- D'accord. Mmmh… Tu aimes bien le football, donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris ?  
Heather acquiesça.  
- Et tu aimes tout autant en faire qu'en regarder ?  
- Même d'avantage ! répondit Heather.  
- Bien… tu pourrais leur dire que tu as essayé d'entrer dans une section sport études d'un club de foot féminin, mais que tu t'y es prise un peu tard et que le seul club qui a bien voulu te prendre était celui de Glasgow. Apparemment tes parents ne leur ont pas dit précisément où, en Écosse, tu avais dû aller.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est… enfin j'aurais voulu éviter de leur mentir.  
- Malheureusement, je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix. Moi j'ai dû raconter à ma meilleure amie que j'avais obtenue une bourse dans une école élitiste qui tenait à rester secrète… en quelque sorte, ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas à mes qualités intellectuelles que je devais d'être ici.  
- Parce que tu avais des amis avant nous ? s'étonna Ron avant que Harry ne lui file une tape sur la tête.  
- Aïeuh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Figure-toi que oui, Ron, j'avais des amis avant toi et Harry. Ce que je me demande, c'est si toi, tu as pu en avoir avant nous. Parce qu'avec ton caractère, tu n'en mérites vraiment pas !  
Hermione se leva et quitta la salle, une larme aux coins des yeux.  
- T'es vraiment un crétin fini Ron, lui asséna Harry.  
- Mais quoi ? Si on m'expliquait au moins ce que j'ai dit de travers ?  
- Tu te rappelles de la critique que tu avais faite il y a deux ans et qui avait failli la faire tuer par un Troll ? demanda Harry.  
- Quand j'ai dit qu'elle était insupportable et que c'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait pas d'amis ?  
- Et bien tu viens exactement de lui refaire la même.  
- Mais non ! Enfin c'est pas c'que j'ai voulu dire !  
- Oui, mais c'est quand même ce que tu as insinué !  
Devant la conversation qui dégénérait, Heather préféra se retirer discrètement.


	8. Provocations et conséquences

Disclaimer : Et oui, on n'y échappe pas à celui-là ! Donc comme d'hab', les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, et je ne touche pas un radis pour écrire cette histoire, mon seu contentement, c'est de savoir qu'elle vous plait...

D'ailleurs (petit hors sujet), vous n'êtes pas très prolixe là-dessus. Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous n'avez aucun commentaires à faire ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mendier pour des reviews, mais là, une seule review pour 7 chapitres publiés, je me pose des questions. Même si ça ne vous plait pas, dites-moi au moins pourquoi ! Je pourrais m'améliorer pour ma prochaine fic, ou pour les prochains chapitres de celle-ci. Et si vous aimez, un petit encouragement de temps en temps (même si vous ne reviewez pas chaque chapitre, mais au moins tous les 2 ou 3 chapitres, ce serait bien), ça fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à continuer.

* * *

**8  
****Provocations et conséquences**

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, arriva le cours de Potions. Quand Heather se présenta devant la salle, les élèves de Serpentard étaient déjà là.  
- Tiens ! fit une fille qui semblait être la meneuse de la bande. Y a comme une drôle d'odeur tout à coup ?  
- La ferme Grey ! grinça Abigail.  
- C'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu aux relents que tu répands dans notre salle commune Carpenter ! renchérit ladite Grey. Mais là, c'est beaucoup plus flagrant ! Ca pue la Sang de Bourbe à plein nez ! Enfin tu dois être habituée je suppose Carpenter, ton père le moldu doit sentir bien plus fort encore.  
- Je te rassure Grey, intervint Heather. Je sais très bien comment faire cesser cette odeur.  
- Je doute que le plus efficace des parfums puisse la couvrir, fit Grey un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Heather. Mais nous ne devrions plus être incommodées une fois que tu auras fermé ta grande gueule !  
Un des garçons de Serpentard ne put se retenir de pouffer, s'attirant un regard furibond de la petite Grey.  
- Si j'étais toi, Wright, j'éviterais de faire ma maligne, menaça Grey alors que le reste des Gryffondor arrivait. Les Sangs de Bourbe ont tout intérêt à faire profil bas s'ils ne veulent pas que les vrais sorciers leur montrent leur supériorité.  
- En attendant je veux bien être gentille avec toi Grey, reprit Heather. Je vais te filer mon dentifrice, il a l'air plus efficace que le tien !  
- Tu vas voir ! ragea Grey en sautant à la gorge de Heather au moment exact où le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de son cachot.  
- Miss Grey ! Un peu de tenue je vous prie ! Miss Wright, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
- Hey ! C'est pas juste protesta Andrew Kirke. C'est Grey qui agresse Wright et c'est à Wright que vous retirez des points !  
- Je suis persuadé que Miss Wright n'est pas étrangère à cette agression.  
- Dans ce cas Monsieur, intervint Abigail sur un ton poli, je suppose bien évidemment que si ça avait été Wright qui se serait jetée sur Grey, vous auriez enlevé des points à Serpentard ?  
Rogue regarda son élève l'air furieux, mais il se retourna sans rien dire.  
- Prenez place ! Le cours va commencer. Miss Carpenter, vous aurez l'obligeance de ne pas vous installer avec Miss Wright. Qu'elle réussisse ses potions d'elle-même, et non grâce à votre concours !  
Les trois autres filles de Serpentard pouffèrent. Heather adressa à Abigail un regard signifiant que ce n'étais pas grave. Cependant, ce cours fut désastreux pour Heather. Rogue n'arrêtait pas de l'asséner de questions toutes plus retorses les unes que les autres, et toujours au moment où elle devait être attentive à sa préparation. Ce qui la lui fit rater complètement et elle perdit au cours de l'heure trente points à elle toute seule. Les Gryffondor quittèrent le cachot écœurés.  
- Ce type est vraiment une pourriture ! pesta Matthew Cunning  
- Vous inquiétez pas, on va pas se laisser faire ! lança Heather.  
- Oh toi Wright tu nous lâches ! siffla Romilda Vane. Si t'avais tenu ta langue face à Grey, rien ne serait arrivé et on aurait pas perdu tous ces points !  
- Ah c'est la meilleure ! Ca va être ma faute maintenant !  
- Le fait est que les Serpentard n'auront de cesse de tirer parti de la partialité de Rogue, intervint Hugh Lord. Si tu ne tiens pas à carreau, nous n'aurons aucune chance de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
- Et vous, vous êtes tous prêts à vous laisser marcher sur les pieds pour ça ? Et ben pas moi ! Qui plus est, nous avons la chance d'avoir une alliée chez les Serpentard !  
- Alors cette Carpenter j'la retiens ! reprit Vane. Quel besoin elle avait d'attaquer Rogue ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui dirait rien parce qu'elle est de Serpentard et qu'il se vengerait sur nous ! Tu ferais mieux de ne plus la fréquenter ou elle ne t'attirera que des problèmes !  
- Je fréquente qui je veux ! Et si vous êtes assez stupides ou butés pour vouloir rester entre braves martyrs de Gryffondor, libre à vous ! Moi je ne me laisserai pas soumettre !  
Sur ces paroles, Heather partit furieuse chercher ses affaires pour l'après-midi. En redescendant dans la Grande Salle. Tous ces camarades lui lançaient des regards lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'asseoir près d'eux.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Fred et George, qui étaient à un bout de la table. Elle s'assit avec la délicatesse d'un troll et se servit rapidement de quelques plats qui traînaient à proximité.  
- Que vous met-il donc de si méchante humeur gente demoiselle ? demanda George dans une parfaite imitation de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
- L'injustice de certains professeurs et la stupidité d'élèves qui préfèrent tendre l'autre joue !  
- Oh ! Je parierais ma chemise qu'il s'agit de ce cher professeur Rogue, dit Fred.  
- Exactement ! Et croyez-moi, il va entendre parler de la petite Wright. M'en vais te le dénoncer à McGonagall et Dumbledore.  
- Très bon esprit, mais mauvaise tactique, dit Fred.  
- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise tactique ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est prof qu'il peut tout se permettre ! Et le directeur et la directrice adjointe sauront bien le remettre à sa place ?  
- Ma pauvre Wright, dit George d'un ton condescendant. Je crains que tu ne sois encore un peu trop naïve. Penses-tu donc que nous n'avons pas eu la même idée dès le premier cours qu'il nous a donné. Malheureusement, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le professeur Rogue semble disposer d'une immunité totale. On l'a même enregistré pendant un cours, mais Dumbledore n'a rien fait du tout.  
- Enregistré ? Avec quoi ?  
- Un Rapeltout modifié par nos soins, dit fièrement George.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un Rapeltout, reprit Fred. Une sorte de bille qui devient rouge si t'as oublié quelque chose.  
- On l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse reproduire une de nos heures de cours avec Rogue, et on a tout montré à Dumbledore, continua George.  
- Et tu penses que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Au contraire ! Au cours suivant ce brave Severus nous a bien fait comprendre que tout ce qu'on pourrait entreprendre serait inutile.  
- Du coup on a décidé d'appliquer une autre stratégie.  
- Ah, bon ! fit Heather intéressée. Laquelle ?  
- La loi du talion ! répondit fièrement Fred.  
- Et d'une façon particulièrement jouissive ! continua George.  
- On étudie les prochaines potions qu'il pourrait nous demander, ainsi que les propriétés de leurs ingrédients… expliqua Fred.  
- …et on imagine des potions catastrophe à base des mêmes ingrédients, conclut George  
- L'un des cachots n'a plus jamais été le même depuis ! pouffa Fred.  
- Si tu veux, on te filera quelques-unes de nos recettes !  
Heather sortit de table le cœur léger. Si les jumeaux disaient vrai, les prochains cours de Potions pourraient être des plus distrayants. En même temps, ça n'allait pas vraiment arranger sa moyenne, et elle l'avait bien fait remarquer aux deux farceurs.  
- La moyenne tu t'en fiches ! avait dit Fred.  
- Tout ce qui compte c'est d'avoir une bonne note à l'examen de fin d'année, lui avait assuré George.  
- Et si tu étudies les ingrédients comme on l'a fait, tu seras facilement capable de réaliser n'importe quelle potion plus "classique", avait conclu Fred.

Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la tour d'astronomie quand soudain elle sentit un choc sur le sommet du crâne, un truc poisseux dégoulinant partout sur elle, une odeur pestilentielle et Gray à l'étage du dessus, morte de rire à côté de Parkinson, d'une fille qui ressemblait un peu à ce dernier et d'un type blond au sourire malsain, le bras en écharpe.  
Stoïque, Heather monta les rejoindre.  
- Alors Wright, articula Grey entre deux éclats de rire. Tu as compris maintenant les sentiments que tu nous inspire ?  
- Je crois qu'on peut difficilement être plus clair, répondit Heather s'avançant toujours vers eux.  
- Hey ! Reste loin de moi sale Sang de Bourbe ! Tu schlingues ! lança le garçon aux cheveux blonds.  
Elle leva le poing comme pour frapper, le blondinet leva ses mains pour se protéger, mais elle se contenta de lui mettre une poignée de cette substance brune et malodorante dans les mains.  
- Eûrk ! grimaça-t-il. T'es dégueulasse !  
Heather profita de la surprise des trois autres pour en faire de même avec eux.  
- A quoi tu joues Wright ? demanda Grey en secouant sa main.  
- C'est à la fois un message et un acompte, répondit Heather imperturbable. Toute la merde que vous me lancerez à la figure, soyez bien certains que je vous la rendrai au centuple !  
Elle repartit alors, la démarche un peu raide, avant de refaire volte-face.  
- Au fait, je vous ai pas demandé vos noms à tous les deux, mais je suppose que toi tu dois être Drago Malefoy. Quand à cette truie qui t'accompagne, je saurais bien qui elle est sans avoir à attendre sa réponse.  
- Qui c'est que tu traites de truie, grosse vache ! répondit la fille en question.  
- Si tu as deux neurones qui fonctionnent, je pense que tu peux comprendre sans qu'on t'explique, renvoya Heather en leur tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.  
Elle retourna à la tour de Gryffondor, retira ses vêtements et se doucha rapidement pour enlever les restes de Bombabouse. Elle se shampooina et se savonna rapidement, puis retourna dans la chambre passer d'autres vêtements, se parfuma légèrement et quitta le dortoir en quatrième vitesse, n'ayant plus que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le cours d'astronomie.

Elle arriva tout juste à temps et s'installa à côté de Ceridwen.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda la Serdaigle. T'as couru ? Et pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils mouillés ?  
- Je t'expliquerai après le cours, tu veux bien.  
Heather n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'elle faisait et réfléchit un moment à un bon moyen de prendre sa revanche. A la fin de l'heure, elle et Ceridwen rejoignirent Rebecca et Abigail dans une salle inusitée du quatrième étage.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Abigail. Y a Grey, Parkinson la sœur de ce dernier et un de ses copains qui se sont fait coller par Rusard. D'après ce que j'ai entendu des grommellements de Parkinson, ce serait ta faute ?  
- Ils m'ont lancé une Bombabouse dessus. Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre en leur en remettant un peu dans les mains. Ensuite, je sais pas, je suis partie me laver – et c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée à la bourre, essoufflée et les cheveux mouillés, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ceridwen – Et donc, cette fille c'est la sœur de Parkinson. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu.  
- En tout cas, je dois te remercier, reprit Abigail. Si tu les avais pas retenus juste assez pour que Rusard ne les colle, je crois que j'y aurais eu droit moi aussi. Il paraît qu'ils en avaient une autre dans leurs poches.  
- Bien ! Je suis donc partiellement vengée… Mais s'ils croient qu'ils vont s'en sortir avec une heure de colle, c'est qu'ils ne me connaissent pas encore !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Disons que mon idée mélangerait les mots animaux, potion, métamorphose, et humiliation. Mis dans le bon ordre, je crois qu'on pourrait bien rigoler.  
- Oui ! Ca pourrait être sympathique, approuva Rebecca.  
- Mais tu peux faire ce genre de potions, toi ? demanda Abigail.  
- Moi non. Mais je pense que je connais des élèves qui pourraient m'aider… au moins me donner la recette. Ensuite, il se peut que j'aie besoin de toi Abigail pour préparer la mixture. Et Ceridwen et Rebecca ne seraient pas de trop pour m'aider à leur administrer ça sans qu'ils sachent qui, comment et pourquoi. Mais je vous en reparlerai une fois que j'aurais vu les personnes nécessaires. Pour l'heure, on a des devoirs à faire ! La vengeance n'est pas une raison pour négliger nos études.

Sitôt qu'elle eut fini ses devoirs de Potions et de Botanique et aidé Rebecca avec ses exercices de métamorphoses, Heather quitta la pièce et fonça dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle la parcourut du regard mais ne vit pas les deux têtes rousses qu'elle cherchait. Par contre, elle repéra l'une des deux préfète.  
- Euh, excuse-moi ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.  
- Oui, tu veux me demander quelque chose ? questionna la préfète d'une voix prévenante.  
- Euh… je cherche les jumeaux Weasley. Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont.  
- Eux ! A part pendant les heures de cours et les repas, c'est quasiment impossible de leur mettre la main dessus. Pourquoi ?  
- Non rien ! répondit Heather en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Ca peut attendre ce soir. Merci quand même.  
- Pas de quoi ! conclut l'aimable préfète.

Dean Thomas arriva à ce moment précis et demanda si Heather souhaitait aller taper dans le ballon. Heather, qui avait grand besoin de se défouler ne se fit pas prier. Par contre, elle insista cette fois pour faire des tirs au but. Ca ne posa guère de problèmes à Dean qui l'emmena vers un coin du château où il n'y avait aucune fenêtre au mur. Il utilisa sa baguette pour tracer la délimitation des cages et se plaça au poste de gardien. Heather mis toute sa rage dans ses tirs et bien souvent, Dean préféra laisser passer la balle. Quand Heather fut calmée, elle proposa à Dean d'inverser les rôles. Il se mit à tirer mais ses tirs étaient nettement moins puissants que ceux de Heather, quoi que tous très précis, alors qu'Heather tirait souvent à côté. Et malgré la faiblesse apparente des tirs, Heather eut bien du mal à en arrêter le quart. Quand le jour diminua, ils rentrèrent au château, croisant Drago Malefoy entouré de deux types, des gros gabarits.  
- Tiens qu'elle est cette odeur que je sens ? fit Malefoy le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Renifle ta main Malefoy, t'auras la réponse ! répliqua sèchement Heather.  
- Toi, je t'aurai ! répondit-il. A cause de toi je vais devoir nettoyer le sol du troisième étage comme un vulgaire moldu !  
- C'est toi qui es vulgaire Malefoy, rétorqua Dean. Tu serais bien incapable de vivre comme un moldu, ça demande beaucoup trop de courage et d'efforts !  
- Un vrai sorcier n'a pas besoin de faire d'effort, puisqu'il a sa magie, répondit Malefoy.  
- Je crois que c'est exactement ce que disait Dean, Malefoy, renvoya Heather. Allez, viens Dean ! Fichons le camp avant d'être contaminé par leur bêtise congénitale.  
Ils s'en retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor sans demander leur reste.

Au repas de soir, elle retourna s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux Weasley qui furent très sensibles à ses arguments. En même temps, dès qu'il s'agissait de ridiculiser un Serpentard…  
- On a mieux qu'une potion ! On a créé une poudre métamorphique. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait au point.  
- Comment ça ?  
- On a pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire varier divers facteurs comme la durée de la métamorphose, le temps entre l'application et la réaction, expliqua Fred.  
- Y a un différé à ce niveau là ?  
- De vingt minutes exactement, répondit George. Et pour l'instant, la transformation ne dure qu'une heure.  
- Bon, mais ça transforme en quoi ?  
- C'est là qu'on a été géniaux. Ca ne métamorphose que quelques éléments du visage : nez, oreilles, et cornes éventuellement. L'avantage, c'est qu'on peut choisir en quel animal se fera la métamorphose.  
- Et vous pouvez m'en donner la recette ?  
- Ah ! Là, ça va pas être possible ! Secret de fabrication Weasley ! Mais on peut facilement t'en préparer. Tu veux quoi comme animaux ?  
- Un cochon déjà. Ce sera parfait pour cette Parkinson. Un caniche pour son frère, un éléphant pour Grey et enfin Malefoy… C'est possible mouche ?  
- C'est faisable ! répondit George avec un sourire sadique. Mouche à merde je suppose ?  
- Bien sûr, termina Heather avec le même sourire.


	9. La surprise d'Halloween

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab ! Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux... tout ces persos que vous connaissez déjà bien ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. En revanche, Heather, Ceridwen, Abigail, Rebecca et d'autres premières année sont à moi, alors pas touche !

* * *

**9  
****La surprise d'Halloween**

Le lundi qui suivit, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson provoquèrent des hurlements de rire. Pansy était affublée d'un groin et d'oreilles de cochon tandis que Malefoy avait les yeux à facettes et la pièce buccale d'une mouche. En voyant ça, Rogue devint livide, pour autant qu'il fut possible qu'il le soit plus que d'habitude. Il accompagna aussitôt les deux élèves à l'infirmerie, et eût le bonheur de rater l'arrivée de Luke Parkinson et Enola Grey, le premier arborant des oreilles tombantes aux poils frisés ainsi qu'un museau assorti, la seconde une énorme trompe grise en place et lieu de son nez et des oreilles tout aussi grises et volumineuses. Les pauvres ne comprirent même pas, de prime abord, les raisons de l'hilarité générale. Et ce n'est qu'en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard, où leur camarades les regardaient l'air effrayé qu'ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et s'aperçurent du problème. Ils fuirent la Grande Salle morts de honte et ne se montrèrent plus de la journée, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Abigail. Quand la scène se répéta le lendemain, et le surlendemain, sans que personne ne soit pris à les ensorceler, Rogue finit par soupçonner quelque chose et inspecta les affaires des différents élèves. Il ne tarda pas à trouver des traces de poudre sur le bâtonnet de rouge à lèvres de Pansy Parkinson et examina ensuite plus en profondeur les affaires des trois autres, retrouvant de la poudre dans le shampooing de Malefoy, le fond de teint de Grey et l'eau de Cologne de Luke Parkinson. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de comment on avait pu accéder à leurs affaires. Malefoy fut prompt à accuser Potter et Weasley, mais Rogue fit remarquer que parmi les affaires "empoisonnées", son flacon de shampooing était le moins susceptible d'être à la portée d'un Gryffondor, puisqu'il restait toujours dans sa salle de bain. Ils avaient bien lancé le nom d'Abigail Carpenter, mais Rogue leur stipula bien qu'il n'accepterait aucune accusation contre un élève de Serpentard sans preuve et les quatre élèves durent laisser tomber. Pendant toute une semaine, Heather ne pu s'empêcher d'aboyer ou de barrir à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Parkinson et Grey, provoquant l'hilarité de tout élève alentour.

La semaine suivante vit enfin l'occasion de se venger de la partialité de Rogue. Lors de la confection d'une potion de relaxation, Heather mélangea peu ou prou les mêmes ingrédients que voulus par la potion, mais dans un ordre totalement différent et avec tout de même un ou deux ingrédients plus "toniques", appuyée par Abigail qui créa plusieurs diversions pour empêcher Rogue de s'approcher trop près du chaudron de la jeune Gryffondor. Le résultat fut détonnant, au propre comme au figuré. Après une explosion de la décoction qui colla une masse gélatineuse au plafond et répandit une épaisse fumée violette dans la salle, empêchant le professeur de découvrir qui était le fauteur de trouble, tous les élèves se mirent à voir passer des éléphants roses, des pingouins bleus ou des ronflaks cornus. Les vertus hallucinogènes des champignons psilocybes ne furent plus à mettre en doute, si toutefois on en doutait encore.  
Par la suite, Heather évita d'avoir trop souvent recours à cette méthode. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de retirer la masse gélatineuse d'au-dessus de sa place avant que les effets de la fumée ne se dissipent, faisant ainsi passer le fait qu'il ait clairement vu les restes de Potions au-dessus de sa place pour une hallucination due à la volonté qu'avait Rogue de saquer les Gryffondor. Rogue ayant vu des serpents danser le limbo quelques secondes plus tard ne put heureusement pas la contredire.  
Ayant récemment été passablement énervé par l'histoire de l'épouvantard de Neville, son humeur fut encore plus massacrante une fois que l'histoire de la potion hallucinogène eut fait le tour de l'école.

Septembre toucha à sa fin sans que les Serpentard ne provoquent plus Heather ou ses amies, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau affublés d'éléments animaliers. Octobre avançait tranquillement, et semaine après semaine, Heather, Ceridwen, Rebecca et Abigail connaissaient de mieux en mieux le château. Elles avaient maintenant un plan détaillé des principaux couloirs de tous les niveaux, et des raccourcis les plus connus. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de mystères à élucider. De grandes parties de la carte restaient en blanc, rendues sans doute inaccessibles par des passages secrets bien dissimulés ou par des mots de passe qu'elles ne possédaient pas. Ainsi elles n'avaient pas accès aux dimensions des bureaux des professeurs, des préfets, du directeur, ni à celles de la salle de bain des préfets. Et pour nombre de ces informations, il leur semblait ne rien pouvoir faire avant leur cinquième année, en espérant que l'une d'elle au moins soit nommée préfète. Mais cette solution d'attentisme ne semblait pas satisfaire Heather. Son envie de découvrir tous les secrets du monde magique commençait par le fait de découvrir tous ceux de Poudlard. Et vu la taille du château, sept années de recherches intensives ne seraient sans doute pas de trop. Le plus pénible, durant leurs recherches, était la présence du concierge. Sa saleté de chat furetait partout et dès qu'elle tombait sur l'une d'elle, Rusard arrivait dans la minute. Il était certain que cet homme connaissait bien plus de passages secrets qu'elles. Mais comment faire pour savoir tout ce qu'il savait. Elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas le filer. Il s'en rendrait compte.  
- Et si nous nous procurions une cape d'invisibilité ? proposa Heather un jour qu'elles réfléchissaient au problème.  
- Ah oui ! Ca c'est une idée, et comment tu veux faire ? critiqua Abigail. Avec ton argent de poche ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Laisse tomber ! On aurait pas assez de sept ans pour économiser la somme nécessaire ! lui dit Ceridwen, plus gentiment qu'Abigail.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire que même d'occasion, une cape d'invisibilité en bon état ne s'obtenait pas à moins de cent Gallions, expliqua Rebecca.  
- En bon état ? demanda Heather.  
- Oui, reprit Rebecca. Il paraît qu'avec le temps, elles deviennent moins efficaces.  
- Et cent Gallions, ça donne quoi ?  
- Pour te donner une idée, reprit Abigail, il faut à peu près autant d'argent pour une cape d'invisibilité que pour une voiture de luxe.  
- Ah ! Oui, donc effectivement, c'est hors de question.  
- Laisse tomber ! On connaît ce château déjà mieux que certains élèves de troisième année ! C'est pas mal après moins de deux mois.  
- Vous avez sans doute raison, admit enfin Heather.

Octobre s'écoula paisiblement. Le trente et un, pendant le petit déjeuner, un hibou vint apporter à Heather une carte de vœux de ses parents accompagnée d'un jeu électronique. Hélas, Heather constata bien vite que la magie du château empêchait l'objet de fonctionner.

Ce jour-là, le collège fut bien plus vide que d'habitude, les élèves de troisième année et au-delà ayant l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Dans la salle commune, ne restaient que les première et deuxième années, ainsi que certains élèves de septième année qui préféraient visiblement étudier au calme. Heather jeta un coup d'œil sur le devoir de l'un d'entre eux. Tout lui sembla tellement compliqué qu'elle se demanda si elle atteindrait un jour la septième année. Elle pensait devoir s'ennuyer à cent sous de l'heure quand quelqu'un passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle fut plutôt surprise de voir revenir Harry. Mais n'eut pas l'occasion de se signaler à lui que déjà un élève de deuxième année se jeta sur le garçon.  
- Tu ne vas pas à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry ? Comment ça se fait ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous, si tu veux.  
Harry observa le groupe d'élèves dont faisaient partie Narasimban, Lord, et Romilda Vane de première année, et également quelques élèves de deuxième année dont Ginny.  
- Non merci Colin, dit Harry. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai du travail à faire.  
Bien qu'il ait prétexté du travail, Heather remarqua bien qu'il ressortit sans la moindre plume. Elle décida donc de le suivre un peu. Si Harry avait trouvé, l'année passée, une chambre secrète que personne n'avait trouvé en mille ans, il devait sans doute connaître pas mal de recoins du château.

Cependant, et selon toute vraisemblance, Harry se dirigeait bel et bien vers la bibliothèque. Heather le suivait à bonne distance et aperçut Rusard apparaître derrière le jeune homme. Ce fut à se moment là que Harry se retourna brusquement et manqua de rentrer dans le concierge.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Rusard d'un air soupçonneux.  
- Rien, répondit simplement Harry.  
- Rien ! s'exclama Rusard dans un cri proche de l'aboiement qui fit comprendre à Heather que son intervention serait sans doute la bienvenue. Et vous vous imaginez que je vais croire ça ! Vous rôdez seul dans les couloirs, maintenant ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé à Pré-Au-Lard acheter des farces et attrapes en compagnie de votre bande de petits voyous ?  
- Il dit la vérité monsieur Rusard, intervint Heather. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques instants dans la salle commune, il a dit à un deuxième année qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Et si je ne m'abuse, il est bien ici sur le trajet le plus direct entre la tour de Gryffondor et la bibliothèque, non ?  
Rusard la regarda d'un œil mauvais, il détestait les élèves, encore plus quand ils avaient raison que quand ils étaient pris en tort.  
- Il faisait demi-tour.  
- Sans doute s'est-il rendu compte qu'il était parti sans prendre ses affaires ? répliqua Heather.  
- Oui ! C'est exactement ça, dit Harry. Parfois je suis aussi tête en l'air que Neville Londubat !  
- Bien ! Passons pour cette fois, mais et vous, mademoiselle, que faisiez-vous ici ?  
- En entendant Harry parler de la bibliothèque, j'ai eu envie d'aller lire un peu, je l'ai donc suivie après avoir pris mon sac.  
Rusard grogna et s'éloigna.  
- Merci ! dit Harry à Heather. Il n'avait pas de quoi me punir, mais je n'aime quand même pas être face à lui.  
- Ca se comprend ! répondit Heather. Il est aussi teigneux que sa saleté de chat ! Tu viens à la bibli ?  
- Bof ! En fait, j'en ai pas vraiment envie. J'ai dit ça pour me débarrasser de Colin Crivey.  
- T'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral ? remarqua Heather. Moi, quand je me sens pas bien, je fais un peu de sport.  
- J'ai eu entraînement de Quidditch hier soir, alors j'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger aujourd'hui. En fait, j'irais bien faire un tour à la volière.  
- D'accord ! Bon moi je vais à la… Oh et puis flûte ! Ca te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ?  
Harry hésita un instant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie, mais en même temps, il savait qu'en restant seul il ne ferait que broyer du noir. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille. Quelque chose qui lui disait de se rapprocher d'elle, d'apprendre à la connaître. Presque comme un besoin vital.  
- D'accord ! finit-il par répondre.

Ils remontèrent donc quelques marches et parcoururent un autre couloir quand une voix les arrêta.  
- Harry ?  
Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Lupin à la porte de son bureau.  
- Vous n'êtes pas avec Ron et Hermione ? s'étonna le professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal.  
- Ils sont à Pré-Au-Lard, dit Harry essayant de paraître détaché, mais sans abuser Heather pour autant.  
- Ah… se contenta de répondre Lupin.  
Heather vit le professeur poser sur le jeune garçon un regard plein de compassion.  
- Entrez donc, leur proposa-t-il après quelques secondes. Je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours. Vous pouvez venir aussi Ms Wright. Je le ferai étudier de la première à la cinquième année.  
- Un quoi ? demanda Harry, devançant Heather d'une demi-seconde.  
Ils suivirent Lupin dans son bureau. Au fond de la pièce il y avait un grand aquarium dans lequel une étrange créature verte hérissée de piquants faisait des grimaces contre la paroi en verre à l'aide notamment de doigts longs et fins  
- C'est un démon des eaux, dit Lupin en contemplant le strangulot d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs. Ils sont puissants mais fragiles.  
Le strangulot montra ses dents avant de disparaître derrière des plantes aquatiques.  
- Une tasse de thé ? proposa Lupin en cherchant sa bouilloire des yeux. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.  
- Je veux bien, répondit Harry un peu gêné.  
- Avec plaisir, renchérit Heather qui ressentait plus de gêne du fait d'être à côté de Harry que d'être dans le bureau du professeur.  
Lupin tapota sa bouilloire avec sa baguette et un filet de vapeur en sortit aussitôt.  
- Asseyez-vous, dit Lupin en soulevant le couvercle d'une boite en fer poussiéreuse. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé, Harry.  
- Ah, bon ! fit Heather. Pourquoi ?  
- C'est le professeur Trelawney, expliqua Harry. Elle n'arrête pas de prédire ma mort prochaine. Mais comment le savez-vous professeur ?  
- C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit.  
Lupin leur donna une tasse chacun. Le service était vieux et mal entretenu.  
- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? demanda le professeur.  
- Non, répondit Harry.  
Mais dans l'hésitation qui suivit, Heather comprit que ce non voulait peut-être bien dire oui.  
- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? redemanda Lupin.  
- Non, répondit à nouveau Harry avant qu'une gorgée de thé ne le fasse se raviser. Ou plutôt si. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard…  
- Oui ? l'encouragea Lupin.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte moi aussi ?  
Lupin eut l'air étonné.  
- Je pensais que c'était évident.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui semblait ne pas croire que le professeur réponde ainsi.  
- Et bien, répondit Lupin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'apparence de Voldemort.  
Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. Heather se faisait toute petite, se figurant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la discussion.  
- Apparemment je me suis trompé, dit Lupin, les sourcils toujours froncés. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de laisser Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique.  
- C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort, repris Harry. Mais ensuite… je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.  
- C'est vrai qu'elles sont horribles ces créatures, intervint finalement Heather au souvenir de l'événement du train. Je crois que moi aussi, face à un épouvantard, j'aurais vu apparaître un Détraqueur.  
- Je comprends… dit Lupin l'air pensif. Je suis très impressionné.  
Il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'expression sur les visages de Harry et Heather.  
- Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont vous avez le plus peur, l'un comme l'autre, c'est… la peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse.  
Ils ne surent quoi répondre et reprirent de façon parfaitement synchrone une gorgée de thé chacun. L'image sembla surprendre un instant le professeur.  
- Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse. Vous connaissez les Détraqueurs…  
Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.  
- Entrez ! dit Lupin.  
Le professeur Rogue pénétra dans le bureau un gobelet fumant à la main. Il s'arrêta en voyant Harry et Heather côte à côte.  
- Ah Severus, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien me le mettre sur mon bureau ?  
Rogue posa le gobelet sur le bureau en observant alternativement Harry, Heather et Lupin. Heather n'aimait pas du tout son regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pénétrait au plus profond de son âme et elle ressentait ça comme un viol.  
- Je montrais à Harry et Ms Wright mon strangulot, dit Lupin d'un ton badin.  
- Fascinant, dit Rogue sans le moindre entrain. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin.  
- C'est ce que je vais faire.  
- J'en ai fait tout un chaudron, poursuivit Rogue. Si vous en avez encore besoin…  
- J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup Severus.  
- Je vous en prie, répondit Rogue en lui lançant un regard laissant penser qu'il n'agissait pas de gaieté de cœur.  
Rogue quitta la pièce sur un dernier regard aux deux élèves, comme s'il se méfiait d'eux.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le gobelet et Heather en fit autant.  
- Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion, leur expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans cette matière, et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.  
Il prit le gobelet et en renifla le contenu avec une grimace de dégoût.  
- Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il avant d'avaler une bonne gorgée.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que… commença Harry.  
- Je ne me sentais pas très bien ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour collègue. Il est l'un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer.  
Le professeur Lupin termina son gobelet et Heather ressentit en Harry une furieuse envie de lui arracher le gobelet des mains.  
- Dégoûtant ! grimaça Lupin. Bien ! Je suis navré de devoir écourter cette entrevue, mais j'ai encore du travail à terminer. Nous nous reverrons au banquet.  
Les deux élèves saluèrent leur professeur et quittèrent son bureau.  
- Harry, demanda Heather alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la volière. Tu as parlé des Détraqueurs tout à l'heure.  
- Zut ! pesta Harry. Fichu Rogue ! Il faut toujours qu'il me dérange au mauvais moment !  
- On… on raconte que tu t'es évanoui dans le train. C'est pour ça que tu voulais en discuter avec le professeur ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- J'admets que j'en ai peur, mais quand même pas au point de m'évanouir, alors je voulais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait fait cet effet, et surtout pourquoi à moi seul !  
- Tu sais Harry, dit Heather timidement. Ca ne s'est pas su, mais tu n'as pas été le seul à perdre connaissance ce jour-là.  
- Ah bon ! s'étonna Harry. A qui d'autre est-ce arrivé ?  
- A moi, répondit Heather, et aussi à une fille qui était avec moi dans le compartiment.  
Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot du temps que Harry alla saluer Hedwige et que Heather écrivit une lettre pour ses parents.

Au soir, les élèves partis pour Pré-Au-Lard revinrent peu avant le début du banquet. Tous se mettaient déjà en tenue et Heather descendit retrouver ses amies dans le hall. Elle leur parla brièvement de son passage dans le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Puis elles entrèrent et durent se séparer.  
Le banquet était un véritable festin et tout le monde semblait très joyeux. Lupin semblait aller le mieux du monde. Heather observa un moment le professeur Rogue, qui après avoir regardé le professeur Lupin en biais, observa un moment Harry avec le même regard soupçonneux, avant de poser ses yeux… droit sur elle. Heather en détourna le regard, mal à l'aise et finit par être contente que le repas se termine. Elle remonta à la salle commune avec la foule des élèves. Mais une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, plus personne ne semblait vouloir avancer. Elle passa devant deux ou trois autres élèves et constata avec horreur que le tableau qui protégeait la salle commune de Gryffondor avait été lacéré sauvagement, des morceaux de toiles jonchaient le sol.  
- Laissez-moi passer, leur parvint la voix de Percy Weasley assez loin derrière eux. Pourquoi c'est bloqué ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe ? s'indignait le préfet en chef tout en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet en chef !  
Le groupe de tête était resté sans voix tout du long, mais peu à peu le silence se fit, se répandant lentement vers l'arrière.  
- Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! cria Percy Weasley d'une voix soudain aiguë.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix que Heather reconnu comme celle de Ginny, à quelques mètres derrière elle.  
Le professeur Dumbledore arriva très vite, et fendit la foule, les élèves se tassant pour le laisser passer. Des murmures de surprise ou d'effroi se répandirent parmi les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore pu voir le carnage. Les professeurs Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall accoururent. Dumbledore leur demanda d'ordonner la recherche de la Grosse Dame, mais Peeves vint faire son malin. Au début, Heather ne fit pas attention à l'esprit frappeur, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui demande.  
- Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ?  
- Oh oui, monsieur le Chef des professeurs, dit Peeves avec un sourire qui disait bien qu'il allait lâcher quelque chose de terrible. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.  
Peeves fit une cabriole, histoire de faire durer le suspense. Et dans une position bizarre il annonça :  
- Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !


	10. Un assassin dans l'école

Disclaimer : L'éternelle petite phrase pour préciser que l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling... et ben voilà c'est fait ! Lecture maintenant !

* * *

**10  
****Un assassin dans l'école**

La nouvelle résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Des exclamations de surprise, de peur ou de consternation retentirent. Une panique s'empara de la foule, Heather ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi.  
- Silence ! se répercuta la voix puissante de Dumbledore sur les murs du couloir.  
Heather fut comme émerveillée. Ce vieil homme qui semblait si fragile et ne semblait jamais sérieux avait soudain une expression et une prestance époustouflante. On l'aurait dit capable de soulever des montagnes.  
- Que les préfets et le préfet en chef reconduisent tous les élèves dans la grande salle. Severus, allez rassembler vos élèves et renvoyez-les également dans la grande salle. Minerva, allez demander aux professeurs Flitwick et Chourave d'en faire autant, s'il vous plaît.  
Les Gryffondor redescendirent donc les sept étages sans chercher à protester ou à demander d'explications. Qui que soit ce Sirius Black, il devait être redoutable pour pousser le directeur à prendre de telles mesures.  
Une fois dans la grande salle, les Gryffondor durent attendre d'être rejoints par les Serpentard, les Poufsouffle et enfin les Serdaigle. Heather repéra rapidement la position de ses amies, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, les professeurs veillant au grain.  
Dumbledore s'avança et prit la parole.  
- Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça-t-il tandis que McGonagall et Flitwick refermaient les portes donnant accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète en chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy Weasley qui se gonflait d'orgueil. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.  
Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, mais il se ravisa soudain.  
- J'oubliais ! Vous allez avoir besoin de…  
D'un simple geste de la baguette, il envoya les tables s'aligner contre les murs, et d'un deuxième il fit apparaître des dizaines et des dizaines de gros sacs de couchage violets bien moelleux.  
- Dormez-bien, conclut-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ce fut alors la cacophonie, les élèves des autres maisons se demandant pourquoi on les parquait ainsi hors de leur dortoir. D'un signe de tête, Heather invita Rebecca et Ceridwen à rejoindre Abigail dans le fond de la salle. Elles se choisirent quatre sacs de couchage qu'elles installèrent en carré de sorte à avoir leurs têtes proches les unes des autres. Tandis que Percy s'égosillait pour faire régner l'ordre, Heather expliqua ce qui était arrivé.  
- Sirius Black ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres.  
- Encore une fois, je suis la pauvre enfant de moldus qui ne sait rien, alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer qui est ce Sirius Black ?  
- Tu ne le sais pas ? dit Rebecca. Il était enfermé à Azkaban depuis douze ans. C'était un fidèle partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Tu veux dire de Voldemort ?  
Les trois filles tressaillirent.  
- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! siffla Ceridwen.  
- D'accord ! dit-elle car elle ne voulait pas changer de sujet. Mais alors, c'est ce fameux prisonnier qui a réussi à filer au nez et à la barbe des Détraqueurs cet été ?  
- Exactement, répondit Abigail.  
- Et il vient donc de réitérer l'exploit de leur passer devant sans se faire remarquer ? Ca paraît un peu gros, non ? Soit les prétentions sur les capacités de ces créatures à ne pas se laisser abuser par des déguisements ou des capes d'invisibilité sont surfaites, soit…  
- Soit ? demandèrent les trois autres intéressées.  
- Et bien… réfléchit Heather pour savoir comment leur exposer sa théorie. Vous, je sais pas, mais nous, au premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin nous a un peu parlé des Détraqueurs.  
- Effectivement, nous aussi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, murmura Abigail.  
- Il nous a expliqué qu'avant de garder Azkaban, ils étaient au service de Vol… de Vous-Savez-Qui, se rattrapa Heather qui ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi on avait tant peur de prononcer ce nom mais comprit au regard de ses amis qu'il était préférable de s'en abstenir pour l'instant.  
- Donc… reprit Ceridwen, tu penses, que comme les Détraqueurs étaient au service de On-Sait-Qui, et que Black aussi, ils auraient pu le laisser filer sciemment… Pas bête comme hypothèse !  
- Hé là ! souffla un préfet qui les avait entendu. Taisez-vous et dormez !  
Elles préférèrent obéir. Il y avait bien sûr matière à discussion, mais elles auraient tout le loisir d'en parler le lendemain.

Heather s'endormit assez rapidement, mais elle fut réveillée au cours de la nuit. Elle observa autour d'elle et vit qu'on avait fait des modifications, car Abigail et Ceridwen n'étaient plus leur têtes posées vers la sienne et celle de Rebecca, mais bien à côté de Rebecca. Elle entendait quelques ronflements étouffés qui semblaient tous provenir du même coin de la Grande Salle. En se soulevant un peu, elle se rendit compte qu'on avait isolé les dormeurs bruyants en les parquant ensemble et en couchant deux tables de sorte à faire un rempart léger à leurs perturbations. On avait dû déplacer pas mal de monde dont elles, et Heather s'aperçut qu'elle avait été amenée à proximité de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle se retourna sur le ventre pour observer Harry dormir, quand celui-ci bougea et la regarda à son tour. Il lui fit un petit signe et reprit une position plus confortable. Elle rougit et se remis sur le côté, n'osant plus regarder dans sa direction.  
Il y eut un peu de bruit, et des pas s'approchèrent.  
- Vous l'avez repéré, demanda une voix ressemblant à celle de Percy Weasley dans un murmure.  
- Non, pas encore, répondit ce qui semblait être la voix de Dumbledore. Et ici, tout va bien ?  
- Nous avons la situation en main, monsieur le directeur.  
- Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. Nous avons trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la Grosse Dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves de Gryffondor dès demain.  
- Et la Grosse Dame, monsieur le Directeur?  
- Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie du premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe alors il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de la restaurer.  
La porte de la Grande salle grinça à nouveau et d'autres bruits de pas vinrent dans leur direction.  
- Monsieur le directeur ?  
Ce chuchotement-là était bien plus facile à reconnaître : c'était sans conteste celui de Rogue.  
- Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.  
- Et la tour d'Astronomie ? demanda Dumbledore. La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?  
- Tout a été fouillé.  
- Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.  
- Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? demanda Rogue.  
Heather se tourna à nouveau sur le ventre, tout doucement pour ne pas alerter les professeurs, tout en faisant en sorte de pouvoir compter sur ses deux oreilles.  
- J'en ai beaucoup, et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.  
- Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le… le début du trimestre ? demanda Rogue en chuchotant encore plus bas.  
- Je m'en souviens, Severus, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton qui ressemblait à un reproche, ou peut-être un avertissement.  
- Il paraît… presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé…  
- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton qui imposa le silence à Rogue. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrai quand nos recherches seraient terminées.  
- Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Percy Weasley.  
- Oh si ! répondit froidement Dumbledore. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur.

Heather entendit les trois protagonistes s'éloigner l'un après l'autre, elle aurait voulu se lever et leur dire que c'était peut-être bien les Détraqueurs qui avaient laissé entrer Black, mais la présence de Rogue ne l'incita pas à se manifester. Puis la voix de Ron Weasley demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?  
- Psst ! Harry ! souffla Heather dans un murmure.  
Harry et ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers elle.  
- J'en ai discuté avec mes amies, et cette conversation me conforte dans mon idée… On s'est demandé si ce n'était pas les Détraqueurs eux-mêmes qui avaient laissé passer Black.  
- C'est ridicule ! lancèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps. Ils sont avec le ministère ! continua Ron.  
- Et puis ils voulaient participer aux recherches ! renchérit Hermione.  
- Oh oui ! J'en suis certaine ! répondit Heather. Participer aux recherches aurait été une excellente excuse pour abandonner la surveillance des entrées du domaine et laisser filer Black ! Et s'ils obéissent au ministère ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient du côté de Voldemort il y a douze ans, tout comme Black !  
Au nom de Voldemort, Ron et Hermione tremblèrent, Ron un peu plus qu'Hermione.  
- C'est pas idiot… marmonna Hermione plus pour elle-même. Silence ! lança-t-elle aussi bas qu'elle pu. Percy revient par ici !

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de Sirius Black. Après le petit déjeuner et le premier cours, Heather rejoignit Ceridwen dans le hall d'entrée. Elles avaient prévu de sortir, mais la météo ne semblait pas être d'accord.  
- Salle du deuxième étage ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Plutôt celle du premier, répondit Heather.  
Elles se dirigèrent vers une salle inusitée qu'elles avaient déjà l'habitude d'utiliser pour leurs réunions.  
- Alors Ceri… est-ce que t'as réfléchi à cette histoire de Sirius Black ?  
- Ouais enfin… J'ai surtout écouté ce qu'on disait à droite et à gauche…  
- Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
- Que c'est toi qui es sans doute la plus proche de la vérité. J'ai entendu des tas d'hypothèses sur la manière dont il se serait introduit dans Poudlard. La plupart ne tiennent pas la route. Poudlard dispose de nombreuses protections contre les intrusions. Mais en même temps, ta théorie des Détraqueurs est quand même peu probable. Je veux dire… si vraiment les Détraqueurs étaient restés fidèles à Voldemort tout ce temps, pourquoi n'agir que maintenant ? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas déjà laissé s'évader ses plus fidèles partisans depuis des années ? Parce que, crois-moi, si Black a été le seul à réussir, il n'a de loin pas été le premier à tenter sa chance. Mon père travaille au service de la Justice magique et est en fait concerné d'assez près par cette affaire. Je comptais justement lui envoyer une lettre pour qu'il me parle un peu plus des Détraqueurs.  
- Bonne idée ! dit Heather. Mais… j'ai une autre question…  
- Vas-y ! Demande toujours.  
- Si on considère que les Détraqueurs ne sont pas du côté de Black, est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école ?  
- Euh… honnêtement, j'espère bien que non, répondit Ceridwen. Parce qu'un tel assassin dans les parages, ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos.  
- Mais pourquoi tout le monde en a tellement peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus effrayant qu'un autre criminel.  
- C'est qu'il est complètement fou. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, il a perdu la raison et assassiné une dizaine de moldus dans la rue, ainsi qu'un sorcier. Il n'a même pas cherché à fuir. Il est resté au milieu des cadavres à rire comme un dément. S'il est si terrifiant, c'est parce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque croiserait sa route.  
Heather déglutit. Elle n'avait jusque là pas vraiment pris toute la mesure de ce que signifiait le terme "criminel". Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvaient tuer de sang froid. Elle en avait déjà vu dans des films, à la télé. Mais savoir qu'un tel individu pouvait surgir dans le château à tout moment refroidit nettement ses ardeurs quand au fait de parcourir les couloirs à la recherche des secrets de Poudlard.

Durant presque toute la semaine, où qu'on aille, on n'entendait parler que de Sirius Black. A l'entrée de la grande salle, le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait fait place à celui d'un chevalier en armure et son cheval dans un paysage. Le bonhomme ne cessait de provoquer les élèves en duel, et de les insulter quand ils passaient sans lui prêter attention. Il s'amusait aussi à changer les mots de passe deux fois par jour. Plusieurs élèves protestèrent contre le choix de ce nouveau gardien, mais la rumeur voulait qu'aucun autre portrait n'ait voulu prendre le risque de se retrouver face à Sirius Black, ce qui était toutefois compréhensible quand on avait vu l'état dans lequel il avait mis la toile de la Grosse Dame.  
Heather aurait voulu parler de son hypothèse avec Harry, mais où qu'il aille, le jeune garçon était suivi comme son ombre par le préfet en chef que Heather n'aimait pas beaucoup, et souvent même par un professeur.  
Heureusement pour l'ambiance générale de l'école, une fois le sujet de Sirius Black bien épuisé, il laissa place au Quidditch. En effet, la saison allait bientôt commencer par le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Dehors, les jours pluvieux succédaient aux jours orageux et la température avait bien chuté de dix degrés en quinze jours. Le match se déroulerait sans doute dans des conditions météorologiques fort mauvaises. Apparemment, ça n'enchantait pas les Serpentard qui semblaient avoir perdu leur verve habituelle. Mais dans les derniers jours avant le match, celle-ci revint brusquement. Ils savaient sans doute quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait, et ça n'avait pas l'air de rassurer les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Finalement, l'explication du regain de bonne humeur des verts et argents arriva l'avant-veille du match : Gryffondor ne jouerait pas contre Serpentard, mais contre Poufsouffle. L'attrapeur de Serpentard avaient prétendu ne pas être en état de jouer à cause de son bras, et la nouvelle mis les Gryffondor hors d'eux. Tout le monde savait bien que Drago Malefoy jouait la comédie et que Madame Pomfresh avait parfaitement soigné sa blessure depuis des semaines. D'ailleurs il n'avait eu aucun problème à lever son bras bandé quand Heather avait fait mine de vouloir le frapper. Si seulement il avait pu y avoir d'autres témoins que les Serpentard ce jour-là !


	11. Un match détraqué

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, l'univers et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JKR

* * *

**11  
****Un match détraqué**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le samedi matin, Heather crut qu'il faisait encore nuit. Le temps n'avait cessé de se dégrader la veille, et un violent orage sévissait actuellement sur les Highlands. Le ciel entier était recouvert d'épais nuages qui s'illuminaient de temps à autre dans un éclair. La pluie tombait drue et le vent soufflait fort.  
- Ils ne vont pas jouer par un temps pareil ? demanda Heather à Lucy Farmer, une de ses camarades de dortoir.  
- Et pourtant si ! répondit Farmer. Jamais aucun match de Quidditch n'a été annulé en raison du mauvais temps !  
Heather s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient encore attablés, mais les autres membres de l'équipe avaient déjà fini. Heather ne vit même pas Harry. A part les jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux. Et ça se comprenait. Pendant deux mois, ils s'étaient préparés à affronter Serpentard, et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient contre Poufsouffle. A la table de Serpentard, Malefoy et ses deux gorilles ne cessaient de ricaner. Et Heather se demanda si une telle fourberie ne mériterait pas une autre petite leçon d'humilité.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, elle remonta dans son dortoir pour s'habiller chaudement et se protéger contre la pluie. Puis elle redescendit pour se diriger vers le terrain. Malgré le vent et la pluie, c'était le premier match auquel elle allait assister, et elle voulait être au premier rang et dût jouer des pieds et des mains pour y parvenir, personne ne voulant se retrouver sur les gradins les plus hauts.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor furent les premiers à pénétrer sur le terrain. Et ne tardèrent pas à être suivis par ceux de Poufsouffle. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, puis tous enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent au coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine. Harry et l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle décrivaient des cercles en hauteur, Harry éprouvant de la difficulté à lutter contre les bourrasques de vent. De ce point de vue là, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle semblait avantagé par son gabarit.  
Plus bas, les poursuiveurs tentaient tant bien que mal de faire parvenir le souaffle jusqu'aux buts. Mais la pluie et le vent étaient un tel handicap que bien souvent, un joueur se retrouvait à faire, bien malgré lui, la passe à un adversaire. Les batteurs voletaient autour de la masse compacte des poursuiveurs, se contentant souvent de repousser les cognards vers l'extérieur quand l'un d'eux les prenait pour cible.  
Dans ce chaos total, les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor montrèrent malgré tout leur talent en ouvrant la marque. Un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle égalisa quelques minutes plus tard. Dans l'ensemble, le jeu était intéressant, et les joueurs faisaient tous preuve de beaucoup d'adresse et de courage pour lutter contre les éléments. Gryffondor marqua encore. Leur gardien sauva deux buts, ce qui permit aux filles de prendre l'avantage. Il faisait froid, et malgré son parapluie, Heather était trempée. Elle se dit que ça devait être bien pire encore pour les joueurs sur leurs balais. Le match durait depuis bien une heure déjà, et aucun des deux attrapeurs n'avait aperçut le vif d'or. Gryffondor menait de quarante points et étaient à l'attaque. Ils se firent subtiliser le souaffle, puis le récupérèrent grâce à un cognard bien placé d'un des jumeaux. Les trois poursuiveuses avancèrent et Alicia Spinnet marqua un nouveau but. Elle était la véritable héroïne de ce match. Elle récupérait et marquait sans discontinuer. Et quand elle ne marquait pas, elle signait la passe décisive. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard. Gryffondor menait de cinquante points, mais tout le monde s'impatientait. Quand donc les attrapeurs se décideraient-ils à mettre un terme à ce foutu match ?

Quand Olivier Dubois encaissa un nouveau but, il demanda un temps mort. Mrs Bibine siffla et tous les joueurs se posèrent et regagnèrent leurs vestiaires. Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent sur le terrain.  
Quand il s'éleva à nouveau, Harry semblait redevenu bien plus alerte. Il donnait des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions et volait nettement mieux. Heather le suivit un moment. Il volait à l'autre bout du terrain, et sans les éclairs qui semblaient s'intensifier en nombre et en proximité, il aurait été difficile de suivre sa silhouette. Il prit un virage serré pour revenir vers le jeu quand un éclair particulièrement intense déchira le ciel. Heather tourna machinalement la tête vers la lumière, et vit se découper au sommet des gradins la silhouette… de Sirius ! Pas Sirius Black, non ! Sirius, son berger belge. Quand elle regarda de nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait dû rêver. Son chien ne pouvait pas se trouver ici.

Soudain la voix de Dubois se mit à hurler :  
- Harry ! Harry, derrière toi !  
Tous le stade retint son souffle. Derrière Harry, il y avait le vif d'or, mais l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle fonçait déjà dessus. Harry réagit au quart de tour et fonça également sur la balle dorée.  
Subitement, ce fut le silence. Comme si la clameur de la foule et le hurlement du vent s'étaient arrêtés. Puis le froid, un froid terrible, qui glaça Heather jusqu'aux os. Sous les joueurs, des dizaines de Détraqueurs se trouvaient sur le terrain. Harry stoppa et bascula. Heather hurla le nom du garçon, et entendit comme une voix, une voix de femme, lointaine et très faible, comme si elle provenait d'au-delà de l'orage.  
- _Pas Harry ! Pas Harry, je vous en supplie !  
_- _Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote…_lança une voix froide et aiguë, presque sifflante. _Allez, pousse-toi !  
_- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place  
_Puis, Heather ressentit à nouveau ce terrible froid, et un sentiment horrible d'abandon, comme si tout ceux qui l'aimaient l'avaient laissée seule sur la Terre. Et Harry toucha le sol. Une lumière argentée intense fondit sur les Détraqueurs. Un oiseau de lumière les força à déguerpir. Dumbledore s'était levé. Il était alors aussi imposant que le soir d'Halloween, et semblait furieux contre les créatures. Un coup de sifflet retentit. Dans les airs, n'en croyant pas ce qu'il voyait, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle observait les professeurs porter secours au jeune Potter. Il se posa et discuta avec Mrs Bibine, puis alla voir si Harry allait bien, de même que tous les joueurs. Ils transportèrent le corps inerte du garçon aux vestiaires, et la tribune de Gryffondor se vida en un temps record. Heather voulu lâcher la rampe empêchant aux spectateurs de tomber sur le terrain mais ses jambes la lâchèrent. Rebecca, Abigail et Ceridwen arrivèrent alors.  
- Et bien ! Sacré match ! fit Abigail.  
- Ca va aller ? demanda Rebecca.  
- T'es livide, expliqua Ceridwen devant le regard d'incompréhension de Heather. Viens ! On va t'amener à l'infirmerie.  
- Comme ça tu pourras y voir ton beau Harry ! sourit Abigail.  
- Abby ! souffla Ceridwen en fronçant les sourcils. Au lieu de dire des bêtises aide-moi ! Ses jambes ne la tiennent plus du tout.

Les deux filles portèrent leur amie, suivies par Rebecca, jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet attendait que Mrs Pomfresh leur donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Elles poussèrent les portes.  
- J'ai dit que je n'autorisais pas les visites tant que… protesta l'infirmière.  
- C'est pas pour une visite, madame ! dit tout de suite Rebecca. C'est Heather, elle se sent pas bien !  
- Je crois que c'est à cause des Détraqueurs, expliqua Ceridwen.  
- Sans compter le choc de voir son amoureux faire une chute de vingt mètres, renchérit Abigail moqueuse.  
- Abby ! protestèrent les deux autres filles.  
- Ah ! Bien ! fit Madame Pomfresh. Alors installez-la sur un lit, je m'occupe d'elle dans une minute !  
L'infirmière humidifia le front de Harry, puis partit dans son bureau et en revint avec un gros bloc de chocolat dont elle détacha quelques morceaux.  
- Tenez Ms…  
- Wright ! dit Abigail. Heather Wright.  
- Tenez Ms Wright ! Mangez donc ça ! Ca vous remontera.  
Heather mit un morceau de chocolat en bouche. Tout ce qui s'était glacé en elle à la fin du match sembla fondre, ce sentiment de solitude et d'abandon se dissipa comme une brume matinale. Elle prit un autre morceau avec plus d'entrain et reprit des couleurs.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.  
- Je… commença Heather. Il y a eu tout ces Détraqueurs, j'ai vu Harry tomber.  
- Ca on sait ! fit Abigail. Tout le stade t'a entendu hurler son nom.  
Heather rougit, ses amies et l'infirmière la regardaient. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de crier si fort.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu… une voix, une voix de femme, très étouffé, mais… elle suppliait quelqu'un de ne pas faire de mal à Harry.  
- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Et bien… reprit la vieille femme. Normalement, les Détraqueurs nous font revivre les pires moments de notre vie. Pourquoi auriez-vous donc entendu quelque chose qui concernait la vie de Mr Potter ?  
- Moi c'que j'en dis… fit Abigail l'air amusée.  
- Harry ! Est-ce qu'il… ? demanda soudain Heather paniqué en voyant le garçon dans le lit voisin, et voulant se lever pour le voir.  
- Il va s'en remettre ! dit sèchement l'infirmière en repoussant Heather dans son lit. On peut remercier le professeur Dumbledore d'avoir réagit aussi vite ! S'il n'avait pas ralenti sa chute…  
Heather ferma les yeux et soupira.  
- Bon, mesdemoiselles, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous chasser toutes les trois, reprit Madame Pomfresh. Ms Wright va garder le lit encore une heure ou deux. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir les admirateurs de monsieur Potter bien longtemps.  
- Et bien justement, protesta Ceridwen. On pourrait rester puisqu'il va y avoir du monde !  
- Hors de question, répondit Madame Pomfresh. Mon infirmerie n'est pas un bazar où l'on va et vient comme on veut. Allez ! Dehors !  
Madame Pomfresh fit sortir les trois filles et autorisa les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch à rentrer, de même que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
- Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas entendre de bruit ! Monsieur Potter devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Je veux que ça se fasse naturellement, et pas parce qu'une bande de sauvages sera venue le perturber !

Ils entrèrent donc tous silencieusement. Étonnés de voir Heather dans un lit, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley vinrent à son chevet.  
- Salut Heather ! dit George à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
- Oh ! répondit celle-ci comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. On dirait juste que les Détraqueurs n'ont guère de meilleur effet sur moi que sur notre champion de Quidditch.  
- Terrifiante quand même, cette chute ! fit remarquer Fred.  
A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Heather ne put pas voir sur qui.  
- Excusez-moi ! fit une petite voix flûtée que Heather reconnue comme celle du professeur Flitwick. Est-ce que monsieur Potter s'est réveillé ?  
- Pas encore, répondit Katie Bell.  
- Ah ! Euh… je venais lui rapporter son balai.  
- Où ça ? demanda Ron Weasley.  
Heather se redressa et vit le professeur tendre un sac en toile, qui ne pouvait certainement pas contenir un balai. Angelina Johnson prit le sac et regarda dedans.  
- Oh non ! fit-elle comme si on venait de lui amener un animal mort.  
- Le vent l'a malheureusement emporté jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.  
Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Super nouvelle à lui annoncer ! fit Ron d'une ironie motivée par l'abattement.  
- Si vous voulez je… proposa le professeur Flitwick.  
- Non, merci professeur, répondit Hermione. Nous le lui expliquerons.  
Le professeur Flitwick quitta l'infirmerie.

- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de séquelle, fit Alicia Spinnet en regardant Harry.  
- Heureusement que le sol était trempé, ajouta Angelina Johnson. La boue a amortie sa chute.  
- Moi, j'ai cru qu'il s'était tué, dit Fred.  
- Mais ses lunettes ne sont même pas cassées, remarqua George.  
- C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie, expliqua Katie Bell.  
Harry ouvrit alors les yeux.  
- Harry, s'exclama Fred, livide. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry en se redressant d'un coup.  
- Tu es tombé, répondit Fred. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.  
- On croyait que tu étais mort, sanglota presque Alicia Spinnet.  
Hermione Granger eut un petit gémissement aigu.  
- Et le match ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?  
Personne n'osa répondre.  
- On n'a quand même pas… perdu ? murmura-t-il.  
- Diggory a attrapé le vif d'or, expliqua George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé de faire annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. La victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable… Même Dubois l'a reconnu.  
- Où il est, Dubois ? demanda Harry.  
- Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer.  
Heather ne vit pas bien à cause des autres, mais il lui sembla que Harry se recroquevilla.  
- Allons Harry ! fit Fred d'un ton réconfortant. C'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le vif d'or.  
- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit George sur le même ton.  
Par la suite, les jumeaux s'embarquèrent dans des calculs sur leurs chances de remporter encore le tournoi.

Harry resta silencieux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh vint chasser les membres de l'équipe qui quittèrent la pièce en laissant des traces de boue derrière eux. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se rapprochèrent de Harry. Hermione lui raconta alors dans le détail sa chute, l'intervention de Dumbledore, sa fureur contre les Détraqueurs. Et comment il l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie. Harry semblait déprimé, mais Heather, elle n'aurait su dire comment, eu l'impression qu'il se sentait aussi un peu honteux. Il posa alors la pire des questions.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un à récupéré mon Nimbus ?  
- Heu… hésita Ron après un bref regard à Hermione.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand… quand tu es tombé, reprit Hermione, il a été emporté par le vent.  
- Et ? insista Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
- Et il est tombé sur le… le… sanglota presque Hermione. Oh Harry, je suis désolée… Il est tombé sur le Saule cogneur.  
- Et ? répéta Harry après quelque secondes, et sans que sa voix ne parvienne vraiment à franchir ses lèvres.  
- Tu connais le Saule cogneur, dit Ron. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui tombe dessus.  
- Le professeur Flitwick a ramené ton balai juste avant que tu ne reprennes connaissance, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
Elle prit le sac de toile à ses pieds et fit alors tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles. Le Saule cogneur n'avait pas cassé le balai de Harry, il le lui avait littéralement explosé.

Aucun d'eux ne dit plus rien pendant un bon moment. Finalement Harry demanda à rester seul. Hermione et Ron quittèrent l'infirmerie à contre-cœur. Quand ils eurent franchi la porte, Harry se retourna pensant pouvoir laisser aller son chagrin. Il fit alors de grands yeux en se retrouvant face à Heather, qui était restée tournée vers lui.  
- Mauvaise journée hein ? dit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas très fan des Détraqueurs.  
- Tu t'es encore évanouie ? demanda-t-il, presque avec espoir.  
- Non, mais je n'arrivais plus à marcher. Mes amies ont dû me porter jusqu'ici.  
A ce moment, Madame Pomfresh revint de son bureau.  
- Ah ! Bien ! fit-elle. Je vois que tout le monde est parti !  
Elle s'approcha de Heather et observa ses pupilles.  
- Bien ! Vous allez pouvoir y aller aussi Miss Wright ! Je vais juste vous donner une cuiller de pimentine. Vous êtes encore trempée.  
Elle lui fit avaler une potion très épicée. Heather en eut les larmes aux yeux, et une grande chaleur se répandit en elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte cependant que de la fumée lui sortait carrément des oreilles.  
- Allez ! Dehors maintenant ! Et filez immédiatement mettre des vêtements secs ! ordonna l'infirmière en poussant Heather vers la porte.  
Heather l'entendit se diriger vers Harry, et celui-ci protester comme elle semblait vouloir jeter les restes de son balai. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir et se changea. Mais ne bougea plus avant le repas du soir. Elle avait deux mystères de plus à élucider, et ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler de ceux-là à ses amies.


	12. La carte providentielle

Dislaimer : Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages, sont la propriété exclusive de JKR.

* * *

**12  
****La carte providentielle**

Le lendemain matin, Heather se réveilla après ce qui avait dû être une nuit agitée à en juger par l'état de sa chevelure. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure rien que sous la douche, les questions soulevées la veille tourbillonnant encore dans sa tête. Le jet d'eau chaude lui faisait du bien. Comme si l'eau emportait avec dans les égouts tous les soucis qui lui pesaient. C'est donc légère qu'elle sortit de la salle de bains et elle sifflota même en s'habillant. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà fini leur petit déjeuner et retournaient déjà dans leur salle commune. Elle vit Olivier Dubois et les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor se lever en parlant d'aller rendre visite à Harry. Elle s'installa seule, comme ni Ginny, ni les jumeaux, ni Dean n'étaient présents.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle alla à la table des Poufsouffle rejoindre Rebecca qui s'était montrée encore moins matinale qu'elle et n'était arrivée que dix minutes après elle.  
- Salut Becky ! Bien dormi ?  
- Comme une marmotte ! Et toi ça va mieux ?  
- Beaucoup mieux ! répondit Heather avec un si grand sourire que Rebecca ne pouvait en douter. Allez ! Dépêche-toi, je vais t'attendre avec les autres !  
- Ok ! A tout de suite !  
Heather quitta la grande salle et se dirigea vers le palier du premier étage. Elle repéra Abigail et Ceridwen. En la voyant arriver elles se mirent à pouffer de rire.  
- Salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Oh rien ! répondit Abigail sur un ton qui signifiait tout le contraire.  
- Tu es bien joyeuse aujourd'hui ! fit remarquer Ceridwen.  
- Oui ! Et alors ? répliqua Heather. C'est pas parce que des Détraqueurs m'ont rendue malade hier qu'il faut se laisser abattre !  
- Et puis tu as sans doute eu de quoi te réconforter depuis ? ajouta malicieusement Abigail.  
- C'est vrai aussi ! répondit d'un ton franc Heather qui repensait à la douche qui l'avait requinqué tantôt.  
Abigail et Ceridwen, qui ne s'étaient sans doute pas attendues à cette réponse tirèrent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Rebecca arriva à ce moment.  
- C'est bon les filles ! Je suis là ! lança-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir de l'étonnement de Ceridwen et Abigail. Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à toutes les deux ?  
- J'en reviens pas ! finit par articuler Ceridwen.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Heather qui se demandait elle aussi pourquoi ses amies restaient ainsi interdites.  
- Toi et… Potter ! souffla Abigail. Potter et toi ! Vas-y raconte ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait une fois que vous avez été seuls à l'infirmerie ?  
- Pourquoi tu me parles de Potter ? insista Heather qui ne voyait pas de quoi parlaient ses amies.  
- Mais c'est toi même qui viens de nous le dire ! répondit Ceridwen. Hier, après qu'on t'ait laissé malheureuse, tu as eu droit à un bon réconfort ! C'est bien parce que Harry t'as dit qu'il t'aimait lui aussi ?  
- Mais n'importe quoi ! fit Heather comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas ses amies. J'ai jamais été amoureuse de Harry ! Et ce moment de réconfort que j'ai eu, c'est une douche bien chaude ce matin !  
- Essaie pas de mentir ! menaça gentiment Abigail. On t'a entendu hier. La façon dont tu as crié son nom quand il est tombé, si c'est pas de l'amour…  
- Mais non je vous dis ! se défendit Heather. Vous avez bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre hier ! Je veux dire même pour le monde magique. Normalement, j'aurais dû revivre des scènes de mon passé. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'est une scène du passé de Harry que j'ai revue. Et encore, quand je dis que je l'ai vue… ce n'était pas une vision, je n'avais que le son. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai l'impression que l'attaque des Détraqueurs nous aurait en quelque sorte connecté.  
- Oui ! acquiesça Abigail. Et elle vous a connecté parce que vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre…  
- Je vous dis que non !  
- Dénégation virulente ! sourit Rebecca. Ca veut tout dire !  
- Ah non, Becky ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !  
- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-nous exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui. proposa Ceridwen.  
Heather n'aurait su dire si Ceridwen posait cette question pour la piéger ou pour l'aider, mais si c'était la deuxième solution, ça risquait fort d'avoir l'effet inverse de celui escompté.  
- Je… je ne saurais pas le décrire précisément ! finit-elle par lâcher, décidant que le meilleur moyen était peut-être d'être sincère, au moins, si ça ne levait pas le doute sur ce supposé amour, ça ferait cesser les questions gênantes et les moqueries. Quand je suis avec lui, qu'on discute simplement, je suis à la fois bien et légèrement gênée. J'ai l'impression que je suis à ma place, mais je n'ai pas envie que ça aille plus loin.  
Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour mieux se concentrer sur ce sentiment étrange qu'elle éprouve quand elle est avec Harry.  
- Dans un sens, oui, je l'aime… mais plus comme un ami que je connaîtrais depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas l'exprimer. C'est à la fois plus fort que l'amitié que j'ai pour vous, et plus faible, parce que je préfère encore votre compagnie, c'est en fait assez bizarre.  
- Effectivement… fit Abigail. C'est plutôt bizarre.  
- Abby ! Arrête ! fit Ceridwen. Elle nous a ouvert son cœur en toute sincérité, et maintenant je pense comme elle que ce n'est pas de l'amour comme tu l'entends.  
- Non ! Je voulais pas… se défendit Abigail ! Je veux dire que moi aussi je comprends que c'est pas de l'amour, mais je maintiens que c'est bizarre.  
- Bon ! fit Rebecca. On va pas y passer la journée non plus ! J'ai mon devoir de Botanique à faire et celui de Défense contre les forces du mal à terminer.  
Et sur ces paroles, les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers une salle disponible à cet étage.

Le premier week-end de décembre vit l'équipe de Serdaigle remporter une large victoire sur les Poufsouffle. La nouvelle attrapeuse des bleus et bronze, une fille de quatrième année, ne s'en était pas laisser compter par la victoire de Diggory sur Harry et lui avait soufflé le vif sous le nez après l'avoir empêché de s'en emparer à trois reprises.  
Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été annoncée pour le dernier jour du trimestre, et beaucoup d'élèves des années supérieures ne faisaient que parler des boutiques qu'ils visiteraient, et des cadeaux qu'ils allaient faire à leurs parents, leurs amis, ou leurs amoureux.  
Le temps horrible des dernières semaines avait enfin cessé. Les nuages semblaient avoir été déchirés par le soleil. La température ne remonta certes pas pour autant, bien au contraire, le sol humide fut bien vite gelé. Les fenêtres se couvrirent de givre à l'instar de l'herbe qui crissait sous les pieds. Cependant, le retour du beau temps fut une aubaine pour Heather qui pu reprendre ses parties de foot avec Dean et quelques autres enfants de moldus qui avaient fini par se joindre à eux, rendant la lutte pour la possession du ballon bien plus intéressante.

Les deux dernières semaines passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et au soir du dernier jour de cours, il se mit à neiger. Le lendemain matin, une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'ensemble du paysage, le rendant plus lumineux que jamais. Les cours étaient terminés et il flottait sur le château une atmosphère de fêtes et de vacances. Les élèves rentreraient dès le lendemain à bord du Poudlard Express, mais le samedi était consacré à la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Les première année n'ayant pas plus le droit d'y participer que la fois précédente, Heather et ses amies se réunirent pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble.  
- Bon ! Où est-ce qu'on s'installe ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Au deuxième étage, vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, proposa Ceridwen. On ne viendra pas nous déranger dans ce coin.  
- Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun endroit dans ce château où on ait moins de risque d'être dérangées qu'à d'autres, répondit Abigail.  
- Joue pas les rabat-joie Abby ! sermonna Heather. Ceri à raison. Ce sera sans doute le coin le plus tranquille.  
Les quatre filles montèrent donc l'escalier de marbre alors qu'en contresens, les Serdaigle et Gryffondor descendaient pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Au deuxième étage, elles bifurquèrent une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, pour finir par s'introduire dans une salle vide. Elles s'installèrent à deux tables déjà mises face à face lors d'une de leurs précédentes séances de travail. Elles avaient à peine commencé à travailler sur leur devoir de métamorphose, que des voix les firent sursauter. Par précaution, elles ouvrirent deux armoires au fond de la salle pour s'y cacher avec leurs affaires. Elles ne pouvaient pas se douter que bien qu'elles ne risquaient rien, se cacher à ce moment fut la meilleure des idées qu'elles avaient eues jusqu'alors.

Harry et les jumeaux Weasley pénétrèrent dans la salle.  
- On a un cadeau de Noël pour toi avec un peu d'avance, dit George.  
Les filles entrouvrirent discrètement les portes des armoires pour voir les jumeaux tendre à Harry un bout de parchemin.  
- Et c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Harry perplexe.  
- Ceci, répondit George en tapotant le parchemin, c'est le secret de notre succès.  
- On a du mal à s'en séparer, ajouta Fred, mais on s'est dit que tu en avais plus besoin que nous.  
- De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur, dit George. Et on a décidé de te le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose maintenant.  
- Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ? demanda Harry, visiblement pas convaincu.  
- Ce vieux bout de parchemin ! S'exclama Fred avec consternation. Explique-lui, George !  
- Et bien voilà… Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents…  
Harry eut un petit rire, Heather dû se contenir pour ne pas en faire autant. Fred et George, innocents, c'était difficile à imaginer.  
- Disons plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, reprit George, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard.  
- On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir, et pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout, expliqua Fred.  
- Alors il nous a traîné dans son bureau et nous a menacé de son habituelle…  
- …retenue…  
- …éventration…  
- …et autres… Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit : _Objets dangereux confisqués_.  
- Ne me dis pas que… commença Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à notre place ? le coupa Fred. George a laissé tomber une autre Bombabouse et moi j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper… ceci.  
- Je ne pense pas que Rusard ait jamais su comment s'en servir, dit George. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisqué.  
- Et vous savez comment ça marche ?  
- Oh oui ! répondit Fred apparemment content d'intéresser enfin Harry. Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis.  
- Vous essayez de me faire marcher ! dit Harry qui avait visiblement du mal à les croire.  
- Tu crois ça, répliqua George.

Il sortit sa baguette et en tapota le parchemin en disant :  
- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
Les filles ne purent voir ce qui s'était passé, mais d'après la réaction de Harry, ça devait être totalement hallucinant, et donc très intéressant. Il passait son doigt à différents endroit, et s'arrêta à un moment, questionnant silencieusement les jumeaux.  
- A Pré-Au-Lard ! dit Fred en faisant lui aussi courir ses doigts sur le parchemin. Il y en a sept en tout. Rusard connaît ces quatre là, mais on est sûrs d'être les seuls à connaître ceux-ci. Ne t'occupe pas de celui qui se trouve derrière le miroir au quatrième étage. On l'a emprunté jusqu'à l'hiver dernier, mais il y a eu un éboulement et il est devenu impraticable. Celui-là, personne n'a dû l'utiliser vu que le Saule cogneur est planté juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Mais celui-ci mène dans la cave de Honeydukes. On l'a pris très souvent. Et tu remarqueras que l'entrée est située à l'endroit précis où se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne.  
- Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, nous vous devons beaucoup, soupira George.  
- C'étaient des hommes pleins de noblesse qui ont travaillé sans compter pour aider une nouvelle génération à violer les règlements, dit Fred d'un ton solennel.  
- Exact, approuva George. N'oublie pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage…  
- Sinon tout le monde pourra la lire, avertit Fred.  
- Il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette magique en prononçant la formule : « Méfait accompli » et le parchemin redeviendra vierge.  
- A tout à l'heure chez Honeydukes !  
Fred et George quittèrent alors la salle. Harry resta encore quelques minutes à contempler la carte. Puis se décida enfin à sortir. Ce faisant, il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle, et les filles se reculèrent dans les armoires pour ne pas être vues. Quand il fut parti, elles sortirent avec des lueurs de convoitise dans les yeux.  
- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? demanda Abigail. Avec cette carte, plus besoin de s'embêter à tracer la notre !  
- Oui, mais, comment la reprendre à Potter ? demanda Rebecca.  
- On ne va pas la lui reprendre ! lança Heather d'un ton net.  
- T'es folle ! sursauta Abigail. Tu te rends compte, une carte qui indique les moindres recoins de cette école. Avec elle, on pourrait quasiment tout se permettre !  
- Je suis du même avis que Heather, intervint Ceridwen. On ne peut pas voler cette carte à Potter, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il s'en rendrait compte.  
- Merci Ceri, dit Heather.  
- Mais on ne va quand même pas ne rien faire ! ragea Abigail.  
- Calme-toi Abby ! fit Rebecca. On pourrait trouver un compromis. Plutôt que de la lui voler, on lui emprunte le temps de la recopier.  
- Pas bête, réfléchit Ceridwen.  
- Becky, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Abigail. Je suppose que tu n'as rien à redire à ça Heather ?  
- D'accord ça me va. Mais quand va-t-on faire ça ? Il doit déjà être à Pré-Au-Lard, et demain on rentre toutes chez nous.  
- Pour cette mission, Heather, sourit Abigail, on va devoir te mettre à contribution. Tu va profiter dès aujourd'hui de l'absence de Potter et ses amis pour te rendre dans leur dortoir, et tu recopieras l'emploi du temps de Potter. A la rentrée, on choisira le moment le plus propice, et on lui volera la carte. On la recopie, et on la lui restitue, ni vu, ni connu.  
- Bon d'accord, fit Heather, pas très heureuse à l'idée de se jouer de Harry. Maintenant, si on passait à ce devoir de métamorphose !  
Elles se remirent au travail, survolant chacun des devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donné à faire pour les vacances. Ceridwen prenait des notes organisées, Rebecca notait les idées comme elles venaient, raturant et corrigeant sans cesse, Abigail se contentait de noter un plan, et Heather mélangeait allègrement ces trois méthodes. Finalement, la journée passa bien vite, entre discussions acharnées sur le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une potion d'allègement ou sur le mouvement exact à décrire pour lancer un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, une grande révélation !

- Que va-t-il se passer pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Harry a-t-il vu que les quatre filles étaient cachées dans l'armoire ?

- Oseront-elles voler la Carte du Maraudeur

- Heather va-t-elle apprendre à repousser les détraqueurs avec Harry ?

- Quel est le lien entre Harry et Heather ?

- Quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henry IV ?

- Combien faut-il de nains pour changer une ampoule ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est jaune dans un arbre ?

- Voldemort préfère-t-il les Suçacides ou les Nids de cafards ?

- Depuis que Dumbledore est directeur, a-t-il utilisé deux fois le même mot de passe ?

- Si non, où est il allé cherché autant de noms de sucreries ?

- Qui est le vampire de Poudlard ?

- Où se cache le dragon qu'il ne faut pas déranger ?

Vous aurez la réponse a toutes ces questions… enfin… à certaines d'entre elles !


	13. Un problème de nom

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien là-dedans, sauf le scénario (et encore !) et quelques personnages originaux, le reste appartient à sa magnificence J.K Rowling

NDLA : Un petit retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est le fournisseur d'accès qu'a merdé. Tout le quartier (la ville ?) était privé de net hier, et pour certains de télé et de téléphone ! Mais le mal et réparé, voici le chapitre 13 tant attendu !

* * *

**13  
****Un problème de nom**

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de King's Cross, Heather eut la surprise de retrouver ses parents qui l'attendaient dans le hall de la gare. Elle courut et leur sauta au cou. Leur disant combien ils lui avaient manqué. Ensuite, elle leur présenta ses amies Abigail, Ceridwen et Rebecca. Elle rencontra également Mr Carpenter, qui était venu chercher sa fille. Il discuta un moment avec les parents de Heather, leur expliquant que pour lui aussi, ça avait été une sacrée surprise de découvrir le monde des sorciers.  
- Ma femme m'a avoué qu'elle était une sorcière la veille de notre mariage. Depuis, je vais de découverte en découverte, et je compte bien sur Abigail pour me dire tout ce que peut bien encore me cacher ma femme.  
- Tu peux toujours rêver papa ! lança Abigail.  
- Hum, Heather, je suis désolé de te séparer de tes amis, dit Mr Wright, mais notre train ne va pas nous attendre.  
Heather souhaita une dernière fois de bonnes fêtes à ses amies et suivi ses parents jusqu'au train qui les ramena chez eux.

Pendant toutes les vacances, Heather ne cessa de parler de Poudlard, des cours de métamorphose, de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle décrivit à ses parents la salle commune et les dortoirs de Gryffondor, les personnages des tableaux, et notamment les deux qu'elle connaissait le mieux : la Grosse Dame et le Chevalier du Catogan. Elle leur parla de Peeves l'esprit frappeur, et de Rusard le concierge sortit du siècle dernier qui rêve de suspendre tous les élèves au plafond par les pieds pour les punir d'exister. En revanche, elle tut sciemment tout ce qui concernait Sirius Black et les Détraqueurs. De même, lorsqu'elle leur parla de Harry, elle remarqua qu'ils devinrent brusquement nerveux. Elle ignorait quelle pouvait en être la raison, mais préféra par la suite ne plus le mentionner. Probablement avaient-ils cru, comme ce fut le cas pour Abigail, Ceridwen et Rebecca, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et pensaient qu'elle était trop jeune encore pour ces choses-là. Du coup, elle ne leur parla pas trop non plus de Dean Thomas. Mais mentionna tout de même qu'elle s'était fait un ami avec qui elle jouait au foot.  
Ils furent également un peu déçus quand elle leur révéla qu'elle n'avait encore pas pu utiliser leur cadeau d'anniversaire car tous les objets électroniques ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard.

Pour Noël, elle offrit à son père un livre sur le Quidditch et la ligue nationale, elle expliqua que si ce sport lui avait plut à elle, il lui plairait sans doute aussi.  
- Mais il y a aussi des équipes en Irlande ? s'étonna Mr Wright.  
- Oh ! Oui ! Dans le monde magique, les frontières ne sont pas les mêmes, et les religions importent peu. Le ministère de Londres s'occupe de gérer toutes les îles britanniques, et l'Irlande n'a qu'une seule équipe nationale, il n'y a pas d'Irlandais du Nord et d'Irlandais du Sud chez les sorciers.  
Pour sa mère, elle avait choisi un élégant camé aux vertus protectrices censées protéger des petits bobos du quotidien.

Elle reçu pour sa part un ensemble d'hiver très joli, et aux couleurs de Gryffondor, constitué d'une robe en velours rouge bordée de liserés dorés dessinant de délicates arabesques, échancrée et sans manches pour mettre en valeur un chemisier blanc, d'un trois-quarts assorti à la robe, et qui pourrait aisément passer pour une robe de sorcier, de part ses manches amples, de bottines noires et d'une paire de gants et d'une écharpe en laine de couleur dorés bordés d'une étroite bande rouge. L'ensemble était du plus bel effet sur elle et mettait en valeur aussi bien ses yeux noisette que ses cheveux auburn. Elle remercia ses parents d'une puissante étreinte alors que son père admirait encore les photos animées de joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe des Catapultes de Caerphilly.

Heather passa le réveillon avec ses grands parents et son oncle Andrew, le frère aîné de sa mère, courtier en assurances. Toute la famille avait fait le déplacement chez ses grands parents maternels. Il n'a pas été évident d'expliquer pourquoi Heather avait été envoyée dans une école privée si loin de chez elle, mais elle tira ses parents d'affaire en ressortant le mensonge que Hermione lui avait fourni, à savoir qu'elle avait cherché une section sport-études, et que la seule qui ait voulu l'accepter, malgré le fait qu'elle s'y soit prise un peu tard, était ce collège lié à l'équipe de foot féminin de Glasgow.

Heather n'eut que quelques jours pour se remettre des longues veilles des fêtes. Le premier dimanche de janvier, elle dû retourner prendre le Poudlard Express. Bien sûr, elle fut très contente de retrouver ses amies. Mais elle sentit son sœur se serrer un peu plus qu'en septembre quand il fallut quitter ses parents, aussi promit-elle de leur écrire plus souvent. Au moins une fois par semaine.  
Dans le Poudlard express, elle raconta ses vacances à Abigail, Rebecca et Ceridwen, qui en firent autant, et très vite, l'humeur de Heather remonta.

Dès le lendemain, les cours reprirent, et le mardi, pendant le cours de Potions, Heather put constater que le groupe de Serpentard de Grey avait retrouvé ses dispositions premières vis-à-vis de Heather et Abigail. Elle alla donc trouver dès que possible les jumeaux pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas quelques idées intéressantes pour faire regretter leurs paroles à ces foutues langues de vipère. Elle entama avec eux une conversation badine au cours de laquelle Heather apprit que Montague, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard aurait reçu pour Noël un caleçon avec un poussin dessus, et que Harry lui aurait reçu un Éclair de Feu, le plus rapide des balais au monde, et coûtant une véritable fortune, mais que celui-ci avait été confisqué par McGonagall. Puis elle leur parla de ses problèmes du matin et ils consentirent à lui enseigner un petit sortilège qu'ils venaient de mettre au point pour ensorceler de façon très récréative un chaudron.  
Le résultat fut que, lors du cours de Potions du jeudi après-midi, les Serpentard à la langue trop bien pendue virent tous leurs chaudrons recracher tout ce qu'il contenait à un moment ou un autre. Recouvrant leurs possesseurs de substances peu ragoûtantes, voir dangereuses. Charlotte Hornet eut même le visage recouvert de verrues, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait très mal effectué sa potion. Au quatrième chaudron qui explosa ainsi, Rogue eut bien un doute, mais les jumeaux étaient malins, et une fois que le chaudron avait explosé, il ne restait plus aucune trace du sortilège. Les Gryffondor quittèrent ce cours le sourire aux lèvres.  
Lors de leur réunion du samedi pour s'aider dans leurs devoirs, Abigail, Rebecca, Ceridwen et Heather décidèrent de mettre à exécution leur plan pour obtenir la carte que Harry avait reçue des jumeaux. Elles se mirent d'accord pour passer à l'action le mercredi suivant, car en plus d'avoir une journée de cours très chargée, Harry aurait en plus entraînement de Quidditch le soir.

Au matin du mercredi, Heather se sentait extrêmement tendue et parla très peu au petit déjeuner, que ce fut avec Ginny ou avec Dean. Elle remonta rapidement dans la salle commune, encore déserte et se dirigea vers l'escalier donnant accès aux dortoirs des garçons. Heather avait plusieurs fois vu Harry ou Dean arriver à la salle commune en descendant. Leur dortoir était donc logiquement aux étages supérieurs. Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à trouver la porte de la chambre des troisième année. Elle l'entrouvrit et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant d'entrer. Elle repéra immédiatement le lit de Dean à l'affiche immobile du club de foot de West Ham, puis celui de Weasley à celle bien vivante des Canons de Chudley sur leurs balais. Elle trouva le lit de Harry par déduction.  
- Bon ! Si j'avais une carte de ce genre, où est-ce que je la planquerais ? réfléchit Heather à voix haute.  
Elle marmonna deux secondes avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour tirer la malle de Harry de sous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla du côté des vêtements pour y trouver un morceau de parchemin. Victorieuse, elle remit tout à sa place et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Mais à l'instant où elle pénétra dans la salle commune, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry.  
- Tiens ! fit celui-ci surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les garçons ?  
- Euh… je devais… dire quelque chose à Sloper, qui est en première année avec moi, mais apparemment j'ai dû le rater !  
- Ah ! fit simplement Harry.  
- Euh… tu m'excuses, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps là… mentit-elle.  
- Moi non plus ! répondit-il. A plus tard !  
Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dans le couloir et fonça dans la première salle libre qu'elle rencontra. Elle sortit le parchemin de sa poche.  
- Bien ! On va quand même vérifier que c'est bien ce que je voulais. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, dit-elle en tapotant le parchemin.  
Elle vit l'encre apparaître progressivement et écrire ceci :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
__Vous saluent bien bas, belle et gente demoiselle.  
__Et vous présente leur plus belle œuvre :  
__LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Puis, l'inscription s'effaça pour laisser place à un plan détaillé du château, mais très vite, Heather vit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, elle pouvait voir dans les couloirs se déplacer des petits points tous marqués d'une étiquette indiquant qui se trouvait où dans le château. Et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, car elle voyait Abigail se diriger vers les quartiers de Serpentard, Rebecca vers ceux de Poufsouffle alors que Ceridwen montait l'escalier de marbre pour rejoindre ceux de Serdaigle. D'abord, elle pensa que c'était vraiment génial, et assurément, ça l'était. Mais très vite, ça lui fit peur. Si la carte indiquait chaque personne dans l'école, les jumeaux et Harry avaient bien dû voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle de classe, le jour où Harry avait reçu la carte de Fred et George.

Prise de panique, Heather fonça aussitôt jusqu'au palier entre le hall et le premier étage. Elle fit signe à Abigail et Rebecca dès qu'elle les vit, et elles se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage où Ceridwen les rejoignit. Elles entrèrent dans une salle libre. Heather vit bien l'excitation de ses amies, et surtout d'Abigail.  
- Alors ! fit-cette dernière. Tu l'as ?  
- Les filles, on a un problème !  
- Ca s'est mal passé ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Non, j'ai réussi à avoir la carte, mais elle a une propriété qu'on ignore, et qui fait qu'on est mal !  
Et sans plus attendre, elle déposa la carte à plat sur une table. Les trois autres l'observèrent un instant, incrédules.  
- C'est… c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! s'exclama Abigail. Avec une carte comme ça, on ne craint plus rien ni personne ! Et surtout pas les profs !  
- Abby a raison, en quoi ceci est-il un problème ? demanda Rebecca.  
Heather les regarda tour à tour, elles ne semblaient pas comprendre l'ampleur du problème, sauf Ceridwen.  
- Le problème, Becky, reprit la Serdaigle en emberlificotant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, c'est que quand les jumeaux ont donné la carte à Harry, ils ont tout les trois observé en détail la carte, et plus particulièrement le passage secret qui se trouverait derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, non loin de l'endroit où nous étions. Ils nous ont donc forcément vues.  
- Tu crois, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas apparues à la carte ? Peut-être qu'elle ne mentionne que les personnes que l'on connaît, et que l'on ajoute au fur et à mesure ?  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! répondit Abigail. Déjà un enchantement pour indiquer la présence des personnes sur une carte est d'un niveau très élevé… il serait encore plus compliqué de ne faire apparaître que certaines personnes.  
- Abby à raison, appuya Ceridwen. Qui plus est, l'intérêt d'un tel sortilège est double. La Carte ne peut pas mentir. Si quelqu'un s'est déguisé, à pris une fausse identité ou que sais-je, la carte indiquera quand même son véritable nom. Je suis persuadé que ceux qui l'ont créée y ont pensé et n'ont donc pas cherché à compliquer la chose en n'indiquant que les noms de certaines personnes.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit ? demanda encore Rebecca.  
- De mon point de vue, reprit Abigail, ce serait sans doute pour nous faire chanter…  
- N'exagérons rien ! fit Heather qui ne pouvait croire Harry capable de faire chanter quelqu'un. Ils ont peut-être simplement pensé que ce n'était pas grave, puisque nous ne savions pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça, et pour qu'on ne le sache pas, ils n'ont justement rien dit.  
- Où alors ils n'ont effectivement pas regardé les noms dans la salle ou nous étions ! intervint Ceridwen qui avait soudain l'air grave. Ils étaient sans doute trop occupés à parcourir les couloirs du château, et en plus, ils pensaient être seuls dans la pièce.  
- Tu crois ça ? demandèrent Abigail, qui en doutait, et Rebecca qui l'espérait.  
- J'en suis certaine ! affirma Ceridwen toujours sur le même ton.  
Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle mit le doigt sur la salle où les quatre filles se trouvaient à cet instant.  
- Parce que sinon, ils auraient réagi à ça !  
Les autres avaient bien vu autour du doigt de Ceridwen les noms de Abigail Carpenter, Ceridwen O'Leary et Rebecca Swanson. Mais la surprise vint au moment où Ceridwen retira son doigt de la quatrième étiquette qui indiquait Heather Potter.

Les trois filles restèrent interdites tandis que Ceridwen observait Heather d'un œil inquisiteur.  
- Heather, finit par dire Abigail. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous avouer ?  
- Mais… c'est… c'est impossible ! dit Heather sans vraiment répondre à ses amies. Je… Je m'appelle Heather Wright, c'est cette carte qui fonctionne pas comme il faut.  
Abigail aurait bien répondu d'une réplique cinglante, mais Ceridwen l'en empêcha. Heather était blanche comme un linge, visiblement, cette "information" la perturbait autant, si ce n'était plus que ses amies.  
- Apparemment, c'est très possible, reprit Ceridwen sur un ton plus doux. Je t'ai l'ai dit, la carte ne peux certainement pas mentir, ni même se tromper, fut-ce de bonne foi.  
- Je… hésita Heather. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça se faisait que j'étais la seule dans la famille à avoir des cheveux auburn… Mais là c'est ridicule.  
Ceridwen attira le regard des deux autres.  
- Vous nous laissez un peu seules, demanda-t-elle.  
Ce n'était pas une question. Rebecca et Abigail quittèrent la pièce sans dire un mot.  
- Écoute, dit Ceridwen cette fois sur un ton se voulant vraiment réconfortant. Ce que je te propose, c'est de retourner dans ta chambre et d'essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir à ça. Avec Becky et Abby, on va essayer de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.  
Heather remonta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait l'impression d'un grésillement incessant autour d'elle, et les rares mots que ses oreilles captaient semblaient vraiment lointains. Elle donna mécaniquement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et ne l'entendit pas lui adresser un hautain : « Ne devriez-vous pas aller en cours, jeune fille ? ». Elle descendit à sa chambre et se glissa dans ses couvertures toute habillée. Sur la table de chevet, se trouvaient les gants que ses parents lui avaient offerts à Noël. Elle les prit et les serra dans ses mains en se roulant en boule sous les couvertures.

Quand elle se réveilla, une voix l'appelait, et on la secouait légèrement.  
- Wright ! Wright ! réveille-toi !  
- Qu'est-ce que je… Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Y a ton amie de Poufsouffle qui t'attend devant l'entrée de la salle commune, expliqua Hermione Granger. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle te parle.  
Heather se leva en remerciant Hermione.  
- Tu… tu es sûre que ça va, demanda cette dernière. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas arrêtée d'être harcelée par tes copines, celles qui sont à Serdaigle et à Serpentard. Elles voulaient savoir des choses sur Harry, elles disaient que tu allais très mal et que ça pourrait t'aider.  
- Je… Non, ça va pas bien ! admit Heather après avoir pensé à mentir. Mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien y faire. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je ne vais pas faire attendre Becky trop longtemps.  
Les deux filles remontèrent à la salle commune et Heather sortit dans le couloir.  
- Ah ! fit Rebecca. Viens par là ! On va à l'étage du dessous !  
Elle l'entraîna derrière elle, passa par un passage que les filles ignoraient jusque là et l'entraîna au sixième étage, dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Elles entrèrent dans une salle où Abigail et Ceridwen les attendaient.  
- Salut Heather, ça va mieux ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Oui, je crois… Je… vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose ?  
- Disons, qu'on a aucune preuve, répondit Abigail, mais des éléments concordants.  
- Déjà, reprit Ceridwen, et je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais tu es née le jour où Tu-Sais-Qui est allé tuer les parents de Harry et où il a été défait par celui-ci. En soit, ça n'a rien de particulier, mais quand on a vu… ce qu'on a vu ce matin. C'est clair que ça vient étayer ce que dit la carte.  
- Ensuite, on a pressé Hermione Granger comme un citron, expliqua Abigail. Elle a fini par nous parler en détail d'une conversation qu'elle, Weasley, et Potter ont surprise entre les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, et le ministre, Cornelius Fudge aux trois balais, le jour où Harry est entré en possession de la carte.

Abigail et Ceridwen racontèrent donc à Heather et Rebecca les détails de la conversation que Hermione leur avait très fidèlement rapportée. Heather écouta tout ça sans prononcer le moindre mot, mais notant fidèlement dans sa tête tout ce qui s'était dit.  
- Mais donc, il n'y a aucune preuve que… enfin, je veux dire, si j'avais été dans cette maison, on s'en serait rendu compte. Non ! Pour moi, c'est quelque chose qui va pas avec cette carte ! affirma Heather.  
Les trois autres se regardèrent. Elles n'étaient pas bien plus avancées que le matin même. Mais finalement, toutes les quatre décidèrent d'un accord tacite de s'en tenir à ce statu quo.


	14. Doutes

Disclaimer : Pas moyen d'y déroger à c'ui-là ! Bon, comme vous le savez, Harry Potter, c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, c'est Joanne K. Rowling. Donc je n'ai aucun droits sur cette fanfic, si ce n'est celui de la publier en toute gratuité.

* * *

**14  
****Doutes**

Pendant les dix jours qui suivirent, Heather ne fut plus vraiment elle-même. Bien qu'elle affichait devant ses amis ou ses camarade un large sourire, elle ne pouvait pas tromper Ceridwen, Abigail et Rebecca. Elle broyait du noir, et ne faisait rien pour que ça change. Elle avait cessé d'aller faire du foot avec Dean Thomas, elle ne cherchait plus à se venger quand un Serpentard avait un mot désobligeant à son égard et elle n'avait plus d'appétit pour autre chose que des produits à base de chocolat.

Février arriva, et avec lui la tension du match qui opposerait Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Harry semblait de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que l'échéance approchait. Et puis un jour, il revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec son Éclair de Feu à la main. Fred et George avaient expliqué en détail à Heather ce qu'était cette merveille de balai, et c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, elle trouvait elle aussi qu'il en jetait. Il n'avait rien de comparable aux vieux balais que l'école mettait à disposition des première année chaque mercredi après-midi. La salle commune était plus bruyante que d'ordinaire et Heather renonça à son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal pour prendre part à la mêlée et féliciter brièvement Harry. Quand tout redevint plus calme, elle retourna à sa table, non sans observer le jeune homme et ses amis du coin de l'œil. Visiblement, la hache de guerre allait être enterrée entre les deux garçons et Hermione Granger. Ron prit le balai de Harry pour aller le ranger dans leur dortoir, Harry discuta alors avec Hermione l'air soucieux. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Et ça pouvait se comprendre. Elle était en permanence le nez dans un bouquin ou sur un parchemin. Elle avait plus d'heures de cours que certains sixième ou septième année, et trimballait sans cesse avec elle une dizaine de livres au moins, ce qui lui donnait une silhouette toujours courbée dans un sens ou dans l'autre.  
Soudain, toutes les conversations, tous ceux qui travaillaient sur leurs cours furent interrompus par un cri venant du dortoir des garçons. Ron Weasley débarqua comme une furie dans la salle commune et se mit à hurler contre Hermione Granger. Apparemment, le chat de cette dernière avait fini par boulotter le rat de Weasley.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le grand jour. Tous les espoirs de Gryffondor reposaient sur le match qui se jouerait. Au petit déjeuner, Heather vit Harry arriver à table, son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule, bien en évidence, et entouré des autres joueurs qui montaient la garde farouchement. A la table de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy tira une tête de six pieds de long. Olivier Dubois insista pour poser le balai sur la table, pour qu'il soit bien en vue de tous. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle vinrent admirer le balai, y compris Cédric Diggory, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et quelques joueurs de Serdaigle, qui hésitaient entre l'admiration et la crainte, car ils allaient devoir jouer contre ce balai.  
- Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter ? demanda une voix traînante que Heather savait maintenant identifier comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy.  
- Je pense que oui, répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé.  
- Il a beaucoup d'accessoires, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Malefoy avec un regard malveillant. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de parachute… Au cas où un Détraqueur passerait par là…  
- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te greffer un troisième bras, répliqua Harry sans se laisser démonter. Il pourrait peut-être attraper le vif d'or à ta place.  
Les joueurs de Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, et Heather esquissa un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire qu'elle eut depuis des jours.

Un peu avant onze heures, tout le monde se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Cette fois, Heather n'obtint pas vraiment une des meilleures places, mais elle voyait quand même assez bien l'aire de jeu. Ce furent les joueurs de Serdaigle les premiers à pénétrer sur le terrain. L'équipe de Gryffondor arriva peu après. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Les balles furent lâchées, et le match commença. Dès l'entame de match, Lee Jordan, le commentateur, se fit réprimander par le professeur McGonagall parce qu'il parlait un peu trop de l'Éclair de Feu et pas assez du match. Heather, elle, suivait Harry… tout comme le faisait Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Et selon toute vraisemblance, elle avait bien mérité son poste. Malgré la différence de niveau de leur balai, elle parvenait souvent à gêner Harry, lui coupant la route pour l'obliger à changer de trajectoire.  
Sur un conseil de Fred, Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai pour se défaire d'elle et repéra le vif d'or peu après. Il descendit en piqué droit vers la balle dorée qui flottait à quelques mètres d'une barrière et très près du sol. Hélas un cognard le contraignit à bifurquer et le vif en profita pour disparaître.  
Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor avaient commencé le match très fort et avaient inscrit huit buts très rapidement. Mais, comme galvanisés par l'échec de Potter, les poursuiveurs en bleu remontèrent doucement la pente. Harry perçut quelque chose et fonça à nouveau droit sur le vif d'or. Mais encore une fois, Chang se plaça devant lui.  
- Débarrasse-toi de cette emmerdeuse ! cria Heather, couverte, heureusement pour elle, par le cri de Dubois :  
- HARRY ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ÊTRE GALANT ! FAIS-LA TOMBER DE SON BALAI S'IL LE FAUT !  
Mais à nouveau les attrapeurs perdirent le vif de vue. Harry remonta, suivi comme son ombre par Chang, elle n'allait décidément pas le laisser tranquille ! Apparemment, Harry en fut aussi énervé que Heather. Il plongea au sol à toute vitesse. Elle le suivit, mais il la feinta en remontant en chandelle. Elle perdit un temps précieux à freiner et à se redresser. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait à nouveau repéré un petit point brillant en altitude, au-dessus des buts de Serdaigle. Il fonça droit dessus. Cho tenta ce qu'elle put mais elle était trop loin derrière Harry. Soudain, elle eut une exclamation et montra quelque chose du doigt.  
Au sol, trois Détraqueurs fixaient Harry. On entendit hurler : « _Spero Patronum _» et une vive lumière argentée jaillit de la baguette de Harry, prenant la forme d'un magnifique cerf. L'animal de lumière fondit sur les Détraqueurs qui… s'écroulèrent au sol. Heather reposa les yeux sur Harry qui s'était emparé du Vif d'or. Mrs Bibine siffla la fin de la rencontre. Ses six coéquipiers foncèrent sur Harry pour l'enlacer ! Les trois filles l'embrassèrent même, ce qui ne plût que moyennement à Heather. Mais son attention fut détournée. Le grand cerf argenté se dirigea droit sur elle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des tribunes pour disparaître dans des panaches de vapeur lumineuse. Heather sentit une chaleur agréable en elle et une larme coula de sa joue. Au sol, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait atterri et était déjà assaillie par les fans en liesse. Le professeur Lupin vint amener Harry à proximité des Détraqueurs, qui n'étaient en fait que Malefoy, ses deux gorilles, et Marcus Flint, le capitaine de leur équipe. Ils étaient à terre et étaient restés empêtrés dans leurs déguisements. McGonagall arriva à son tour et les réprimanda vertement. Weasley était plié de rire et Heather se décida finalement à se laisser aller, elle aussi, à rire de bon cœur.

Le soir, elle fit la fête avec tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Toute sa morosité s'était envolée quand le cerf d'argent était venu la voir. Même sa façon de penser avait changé. Qu'importait un nom sur une carte ? Ceux qui l'avaient élevée, qui l'avait vue grandir, qui avaient été présents pour partager ses joies et ses peines, qui l'avaient veillée quand elle était malade, c'étaient les Wright, et rien ne changerait ça. Ils seraient toujours ses parents. Et s'il devait s'avérer que ce que la carte laissait à penser était vrai, alors elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, car après tout, personne ne disputerait son amour aux Wright.  
La fête ne se termina que très tard dans la nuit. Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient si euphoriques qu'on aurait dit que pour eux la coupe était déjà dans la poche. Ce n'est qu'à une heure du matin que les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, principaux bouts en train, s'arrêtèrent, et uniquement parce que McGonagall elle-même s'était déplacée, en robe de chambre et avec un filet qui tenait ses cheveux, pour leur ordonner de cesser et d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde retourna donc à sa chambre et Heather se mit très vite au lit, totalement épuisée.

Il semblait à Heather qu'elle n'avait fermé les yeux que depuis deux minutes quand quelque chose la réveilla. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça avait cessé avant qu'elle ne soit totalement éveillée. Elle pensait que ça devait être un bruit dehors et allait se rendormir quand elle vit ses autres camarades de chambre sortir la tête de leur lit.  
- Vous… vous avez entendu ça ? bégaya Romilda Vane.  
- Pas vraiment… répondit Kate Lewis, encore dans le cirage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier, dit Lucy Farmer. Mais ça avait l'air assez lointain.  
Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de se demander plus longtemps ce qu'il en était. Cette fois des voix bien réelles leur parvenaient, apparemment de la salle commune. Elles se levèrent toutes les quatre et remontèrent les trois étages qui les séparaient de la source de cette perturbation nocturne. Il y avait déjà d'autres filles qui s'étaient levées et bloquaient le passage, mais Heather pu entendre clairement l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.  
- Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, dit-elle, mais cela devient ridicule ! Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !  
- Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! Répliqua la voix de Percy. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère à fait un cauchemar…  
- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! s'écria Ron Weasley. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLÉ ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN !  
Il y eut pas mal de murmures parmi les filles devant Heather, derrière aussi d'ailleurs, les filles des dortoirs les plus bas ayant fini par venir voir elles aussi ce qu'il se passait.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule Weasley, lança McGonagall d'un ton sec. Comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?  
- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! répliqua Ron.  
Comme le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait avec d'autres élèves vers le portrait. Le bouchon à l'entrée de la salle commune se résorba, les récalcitrantes se décidant enfin à y pénétrer. Heather s'avança tant qu'elle put.  
- Chevalier du catogan, demanda McGonagall, avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instants.  
- Sans aucun doute gente dame, lança presque fièrement le chevalier.  
Il y eut un silence de stupéfaction.  
- Vous… vous avez fait ça ! s'indigna-t-elle. Mais… le mot de passe !  
- Il les avait tous ! assura le chevalier. Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lu l'un après l'autre.  
Le professeur McGonagall revint dans la salle commune livide.  
- Qui, demanda-t-elle d'une voix frémissante de colère, qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ?  
Il y eut un silence qui fut assez vite rompu par un petit cri apeuré. Puis, Neville Londubat, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, leva lentement la main.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves restèrent tous dans la salle commune consternés, apeurés, épouvantés, et… en ce qui concernait Heather, intriguée. Des murmures avaient bruissé tout au long de la nuit. A nouveau on se demandait comment Black avait fait pour passer les barrages. Le château avait à nouveau été fouillé de fond en comble, et à nouveau, Black avait réussi à fuir, comme le leur annonça le professeur McGonagall au petit matin.  
Le lendemain, la sécurité avait encore été renforcée. On avait réinstallée la Grosse Dame à sa place, mais elle avait insisté pour bénéficier d'une protection et une équipe de trolls en avait été chargée. De toute la journée, Ron Weasley n'avait cessé de raconter comment il avait été réveillé par des bruits de déchirures, comment il s'était retourné et avait eu tout le loisir d'observer un Sirius Black squelettique qui l'avait observé un instant, un grand couteau à la main, avant de prendre la fuite quand Ron avait hurlé.

Heather, après le déjeuner, alla trouver Rebecca, Ceridwen et Abigail. Elles se dirigèrent toutes dans une salle à l'écart.  
- C'est dingue cette histoire ! lança Rebecca.  
- Ce qui est dingue, c'est ce Sirius Black ! fit Abigail. Lacérer ainsi le portrait de la Grosse dame, puis les rideaux du voisin de Potter.  
- Justement ! fit Heather. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange toute cette histoire ?  
- Euh… c'est exactement ce qu'on vient de dire, répondit Rebecca.  
- Non ! répliqua Heather, je veux dire, qu'il y a bien trop de dissonances pour que tout concorde.  
- Et où vois-tu des dissonances, toi ? demanda Abigail.  
- Dans l'histoire que toi et Ceridwen nous avez rapportée. Vous savez ! Cette discussion entre les trois professeurs et le ministre. J'ai eu une dizaine d'heures pour y réfléchir, et il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas !  
- Oui ! fit Ceridwen qui voyait où Heather voulait en venir. Le ministre a clairement expliqué que Black semblait tout a fait rationnel. Que contrairement aux autres détenus, il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Et pour échapper aux Détraqueurs, c'est qu'il n'est pas le dernier des idiots, et qu'il sait réfléchir. Or, les deux attaques qu'il a menées dans l'école donnent l'impression qu'il n'a vraiment rien dans la tête. S'il voulait s'en prendre à Potter, pourquoi essayer de pénétrer dans le dortoir à Halloween, quand celui-ci était totalement vide ? Pourquoi avoir, cette nuit, déchiré les rideaux de Weasley ? Il aurait très bien pu écarter les rideaux pour voir silencieusement qui était dans le lit jusqu'à trouver Potter.  
- Tout ça, reprit Heather, n'a de sens que si ce qu'il cherche n'est ni Harry, ni un autre élève, mais quelque chose qui serait en possession de Weasley.  
- Mais les Weasley n'ont rien ! dit Abigail. C'est de notoriété publique qu'ils sont très pauvres et qu'ils n'ont aucun objet de valeur !  
- Ca n'a peut-être pas de valeur marchande, mais une grande importance pour Black, intervint Rebecca.  
- Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Ceridwen.  
- Ah ! Un autre point pour lequel je commence à avoir des doutes, reprit Heather. Je me demande si Black est bien l'assassin qu'on veut nous faire croire.  
- Heather, il a tué de sang froid une douzaine de personnes dont une bonne dizaine de moldus innocents, dit Ceridwen. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.  
- Ben justement ! répondit Heather. D'après ce qu'on a appris sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, il y avait deux sorciers sur place, non ?  
- Et l'autre est justement mort tué par Black, répliqua Abigail.  
- D'après le témoignage de moldus qui ne connaissent rien à la magie et qui ont très bien pu se laisser berner par des illusions.  
- Tu crois que ce serait… commença Rebecca.  
- Je ne crois rien du tout ! répondit Heather Mais il faut avouer que récemment, Black n'a pas agit comme un assassin. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait tué tous les enfants du dortoir et aurait pu chercher à sa guise ce qu'il voulait. Mais non, il a préféré fuir sans blesser personne. Et le fait est que pour quelqu'un capable de tuer de sang froid, c'est bizarre !

Les trois autres filles ne dirent plus rien. Effectivement, il y avait là de quoi se poser des questions.  
- Et puis aussi, reprit Heather après un moment. Même son arrestation, c'est bizarre. Si vraiment il était à la solde de Voldemort, croyez-vous qu'il serait resté sur place à attendre qu'on vienne l'arrêter ?  
- Et bien… il a sans doute réalisé qu'il avait tout perdu, répondit Rebecca.  
- Il lui restait encore la vie et la liberté, fit remarquer Ceridwen, qui visiblement rejoignait maintenant Heather dans ses réflexions. Cependant, il reste cette histoire de gardien du secret.  
- Oui, admit Heather, c'est le seul point qui vient encore contredire fermement mes réflexions sur l'innocence hypothétique de Black.  
- Dites ? intervint Abigail. Dans cette discussion au trois balais, McGonagall a bien qualifié Potter et Black de chefs de leur petite bande ?  
- Quel intérêt ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Ca veut dire qu'ils étaient sans doute un peu plus que trois, répondit Abigail. Trois, c'est peu pour une bande. Ils devaient bien être quatre ou cinq.  
- Et alors ? demanda Heather.  
- Alors, reprit Abigail. Dumbledore suspectait un proche de Potter de trahir. Potter le savait aussi, mais il croyait dur comme fer que ça ne pouvait être Black. Et si ce n'était pas Pettigrow non plus, ça pourrait être le quatrième ou le cinquième larron, probablement quatrième, parce que, selon ce que je pense, il y aurait alors eu un cadavre supplémentaire. Le traître aurait profité de l'altercation de Black et Pettigrow pour supprimer Pettigrow et faire accuser Black. Ainsi, lui restait libre, et il ne restait plus personne de sa bande pour penser un jour que ça pourrait être lui le traître.  
- C'est pas bête ! Pas bête du tout.  
- Typiquement Serpentard, releva Heather.  
- Et l'on sait que la majorité des sous-fifres de Vous-Savez-Qui étaient des Serpentard, renchérit Abigail. Même si le traître n'en était pas un. Il a sûrement appris des trucs à leur contact.  
- Mais qui croirait les réflexions de quatre gamines de tout juste douze ans ? demanda Heather.  
- C'est là que le bas blesse, répondit Ceridwen. On n'a que des hypothèses, et tous les adultes sont intimement convaincus de la culpabilité de Black. Ils n'imaginent pas une seconde qu'ils puissent avoir été piégés. Le seul moyen de forcer les adultes à penser différemment, ce serait d'apporter la preuve sans équivoque de ce qu'on avance.  
- Bref, on n'est pas plus avancées ! se plaignit Rebecca.


	15. Une aide bienvenue

Disclaimer : Bon ! A force vous devez le savoir, mais je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, donc je n'ai pas de droits sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et surtout pas celui de me faire de la thune avec cette fanfic. Et si je n'en ai pas le droit, vous qui passez par ici, ne l'avez pas non plus... Alors contentez-vous de lire et d'apprécier cette histoire ! (et éventuellement de laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui vous plait ou déplait, si vous avez relevé des fautes, des erreurs ou des incohérences scénaristiques etc...)

* * *

**15  
****Une aide bienvenue**

Le soir-même, un nouvel avis était accroché au panneau d'affichage. La prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aurait lieu le week-end suivant. Heather pensa qu'il serait intéressant d'en profiter pour y faire une petite visite, incognito, dans la foule des élèves qui y seraient également.

Dès le lendemain, elle en parla à Abigail, Rebecca et Ceridwen qui avaient toutes eu la même idée.  
- Cependant, dit Ceridwen, je crois qu'il ne serait pas bon que nous y allions toutes les quatre. Il y aura encore au moins une autre sortie cette année. Je propose que deux y aillent, et que les deux autres restent. Si jamais quelqu'un disait nous avoir vu là-bas, les deux autres pourraient témoigner qu'on a passé la journée ensemble.  
- Pas bête, fit Abigail. Tu te proposes donc pour rester, naturellement ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Ceridwen.  
- Becky, demandèrent Abigail et Heather en même temps.  
- Me regardez pas comme ça ! répondit Rebecca. J'ai autant envie que vous d'y aller.  
- Et bien je crois qu'il va falloir décider ça en s'en remettant au hasard, proposa alors Ceridwen.  
- Et comment on fait ? demanda Heather sceptique. A la courte-paille ? Aux dés ?  
- Trop facilement manipulable par la magie ! renvoya Abigail.  
- Que pensez-vous d'utiliser un jeu de bataille explosive, proposa alors Rebecca. On le met en équilibre précaire sur un objet cylindrique, et quand il explose, on attrape toute une carte à la volée, les deux plus grosses remportent le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard.  
- Ca me convient, dit Abigail. Je vais chercher un jeu de cartes !  
- Ca m'a l'air parfaitement équitable, réfléchit Ceridwen. Bon ! Il nous faut un objet cylindrique.  
- J'ai ce qu'il faut ! dit Rebecca qui fila à la suite d'Abigail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles revinrent avec ce qu'elles étaient allées chercher. Le jeu de bataille explosive pour Abigail, et une lunette télescopique pour Rebecca. Elles installèrent le dispositif et s'assirent en tailleur tout autour. Puis vint l'attente. Elles étaient toutes tendues à l'extrême espérant repérer un roi où un as dans les cartes qui tourbillonneraient autour d'elles et n'osant pas ciller de peur de manquer le moment précis où le jeu de carte exploserait.  
Vint la détonation, puis une micro-seconde de panique. Quatre mains se ruèrent pour attraper une carte unique. Et toutes observèrent ce qu'elles avaient. Heather n'était pas trop mécontente, elle avait attrapé le dix de carreau. Rebecca et Ceridwen faisaient la moue, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Seule Abigail affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle fut la première à montrer sa carte.

- Roi de pique !  
Ceridwen soupira et posa un…  
- Cinq de cœur.  
- Dommage Ceri, fit Heather soulagée. Dix de carreau.  
Mais le sourire de Heather ne dura pas une seconde car Rebecca explosa de joie.  
- Ouuiii ! Valet de carreau ! Désolée Heather ! Mais je vais à Pré-Au-Lard !  
- Bah ! Ce n'est que partie remise, souffla Ceridwen. Cette fois, c'est vous qui vous amusez, mais à la prochaine sortie, ce sera à Heather et moi !

§§§

Le samedi matin, Heather rejoignit les trois autres dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement après le petit déjeuner, tous les élèves qui se rendaient à Pré-Au-Lard sortirent par l'entrée principale. Heather et ses amis virent Harry saluer Ron Weasley et lui donner rendez-vous à son retour. Cette démonstration bruyante avait visiblement valeur d'alibi. Harry se rendrait lui aussi à Pré-Au-Lard, et Heather fut encore plus déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Avec les autres, elles montèrent au deuxième étage, mais comme elles arrivaient au niveau de la sorcière borgne, elles constatèrent que Rogue semblait s'intéresser de près à ladite statue. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait repousser un peu leur départ. Elles passèrent dans le couloir l'air de rien, sous l'œil méfiant du maître des Potions.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent dans une salle du dessus et laissèrent passer une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de redescendre. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qu'elles virent devant la statue. Elles restèrent en retrait le temps de le voir disparaître dans le passage secret. Elles vérifièrent tout autour qu'elles étaient seules et…

- Allez Becky ! lança Abigail. On y va.

La Serpentard et la Poufsouffle s'approchèrent de la statue, couvertes par leurs amies de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elles ouvrirent le passage et disparurent dedans. Une fois que la statue fut remise en place, Heather et Ceridwen se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

- Bien ! fit Ceridwen en marchant. Donc on va à la bibliothèque pendant une heure, ensuite tu retournes à Gryffondor, et en passant, tu t'arrêtes pour refaire ton lacet devant la statue. Moi je vais à la volière envoyer un courrier à mes parents. Une fois ceci fait je repasse par Serdaigle et je redescends pour le repas de midi en passant devant la sorcière. On remonte toutes les deux ensemble après manger et on profite d'une salle libre pour terminer nos devoirs. Une fois ceci fait, tu retournes de nouveau à Gryffondor et moi à Serdaigle. Et une heure plus tard, on redescend pour une ballade dans le parc, et on récupère Abby et Becky si elles ne sont pas revenues lors de l'un de nos passages précédents.

Heather acquiesça et elles appliquèrent toutes deux le plan avec un minutage précis. De toute la matinée, tout se passa bien. Elles se montrèrent là où elles devaient se montrer, restèrent seules là où il fallait des flottements dans leur emploi du temps, et passaient donc tour à tour devant la statue pour vérifier que Abigail et Rebecca n'avaient pas eu besoin de revenir.

Ce ne fut qu'après le repas, en remontant, qu'elles virent la statue de la sorcière borgne pivoter pour laisser ressortir…  
- Harry !

Il était en sueur et paniqué. D'autant plus que des pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui.  
- Tais-toi, j'te couvre ! lui chuchota rapidement Heather, lui passant un mouchoir pour essuyer sa sueur.

Derrière Ceridwen apparut le professeur Rogue. Il se précipita droit sur eux.

- Alors ? dit-il une expression triomphante sur le visage.  
- Alors quoi, monsieur ? demanda Heather.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Ms Wright, fit Rogue dédaigneux, mais à monsieur Potter.  
- Et bien… commença Harry ne sachant s'il devait faire confiance à Heather et son amie… mais après tout, Heather avait été plutôt sympathique avec lui jusque là. Je dois quand même vous demandez ce que vous voulez dire, professeur ?

Rogue les regarda tous les deux d'un air furieux.  
- Venez avec moi tous les deux ! ordonna-t-il. Ms O'Leary, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous.

§§§

Ils suivirent le professeur jusqu'aux cachots où il avait son bureau. Les murs étaient tous occupés par des étagères sur lesquelles étaient alignés des bocaux avec divers ingrédients pour les potions, dont certaines choses particulièrement peu ragoûtantes, et dont Heather préférait ignorer la nature.  
- Asseyez-vous ! ordonna Rogue.

Harry et Heather n'osèrent désobéir.  
- Mr Malefoy vient de me raconter une très étrange histoire, Potter. Commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait près de la cabane hurlante lorsqu'il a rencontré Weasley, apparemment seul. Mr Malefoy m'a affirmé qu'il était en train de parler avec Weasley et qu'il a soudain reçu de la boue sur la tête. Comment pensez-vous que cela ait pu se produire ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, professeur, répondit Harry.  
- La cabane hurlante ? demanda Heather. C'est pas une maison hantée ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du professeur Heather continua.  
- Un esprit frappeur a dû prendre peur en voyant l'horrible bouille de Malefoy et se dire qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une cure de thalassothérapie… bain de boue, masque aux algues…

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Taisez-vous ! aboya Rogue Et figurez vous, Ms Wright, que la suite est encore plus intéressante : Mr Malefoy a alors été témoin d'une étrange apparition. Pouvez-vous imaginer de quoi il s'agissait, Potter.  
- Non, répondit Harry en essayant de manifester une curiosité naturelle.  
- C'était votre tête, Potter. Votre tête qui flottait en l'air.

Cette fois ce fut à Heather de pouffer de rire.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous trouvez si drôle Ms Wright ?  
- C'est juste que soit, un esprit particulièrement malin a pu voir que la tête de Potter serait ce qui ferait le plus d'effet à Malefoy, soit…  
- Allez-y ! dit Rogue cependant méfiant de ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de Heather.  
- Soit il fait une sacrée fixation sur Potter. Si vous voulez mon avis ! Ca cache quelque chose. Harry, je crois que t'as une touche avec Malefoy.

Harry, qui aurait bien rigolé en d'autres circonstances, prit peur devant le ton si convaincant de son amie, ce qui la rendit encore plus crédible.

- Il suffit ! Malefoy n'est pas sujet aux hallucinations !  
- Ca on n'en sait rien ! insista Heather. Et même s'il n'en avait pas eu, il aurait très bien pu inventer cette histoire rien que pour se venger d'une humiliation cuisante ! Si vous voulez mon avis, Malefoy a provoqué Weasley, et Weasley à écrasé Malefoy à plate couture ! Fou de rage, il a décidé alors de s'en prendre à Harry et a imaginé toute cette charmante petite histoire qu'il vous a racontée.

Rogue fit une moue de dépit devant la détermination de la jeune fille.

- Venez-en donc au fait, professeur, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! lança-t-elle. Est-ce que vous soupçonnez Harry, oui ou non, d'avoir enfreint le règlement en se rendant à Pré-Au-Lard sans autorisation ?  
- C'est exactement ce dont je l'accuse.  
- Et bien figurez-vous que jusqu'à midi, Harry était dans la tour de Gryffondor, et je peux en témoigner, car j'étais avec lui !

Rogue jeta sur les deux enfants un regard furieux. Heather était sûre de son coup. Elle avait suffisamment ressassé pendant la semaine tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers ce jour-là, et avec ses amies avaient élaboré un scénario parfait pour contrer toutes les accusations. Elle n'avait qu'à remplacer Abigail et Rebecca par Harry dans son témoignage et on ne pourrait rien reprocher au jeune garçon. Le professeur de Potions finit par reprendre la parole.

- Nous allons tout de suite voir ça ! Videz vos poches Potter !

Harry hésita un instant. Il avait sans doute dans ses poches toutes les preuves qu'il était bien allé à Pré-Au-Lard. Des objets achetés là-bas, et probablement même la Carte du Maraudeur. Mais on pouvait toujours expliquer les choses. Il pouvait avoir ces objets depuis un moment, et les laisser dans ses poches par simple habitude. Quand à la carte, si elle était vierge, il n'y avait sans doute rien à craindre. Et pour le mouchoir qu'elle lui avait donné et qu'il avait utilisé pour essuyer ses mains et sa sueur… mais Heather n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à comment expliquer le mouchoir. Harry s'était décidé et vidait consciencieusement ses poches. Rogue se saisit presque immédiatement d'un sachet de chez Zonko.

- C'est Ron qui me l'a donné, expliqua Harry. La dernière fois qu'il est allé à Pré-Au-Lard. Il m'a acheté plusieurs farces et attrapes pour Noël.  
- Et vous avez gardé ça dans vos poches tout ce temps ? fit Rogue l'air mauvais.

Mais avant de laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, il s'intéressa au mouchoir.

- Et ceci… on dirait de la boue. Comme c'est curieux.  
- Ca n'a rien de curieux, dit Harry maintenant plus assuré. Certes, j'ai passé la fin de la matinée avec Heather, mais avant cela, j'étais allé taper un peu dans le ballon avec Dean Thomas, je suis tombé à cause du sol encore boueux et je me suis essuyé avec ce mouchoir.  
- Pourtant, cette boue m'a l'air encore fraîche.  
- Nous sommes en février. Même s'il fait beau, le temps est humide. Roulé en boule dans une poche, c'est normal que ce mouchoir n'ait pas séché de la journée.  
- C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre père, dit Rogue en changeant de ton, et visiblement de tactique. Lui aussi était excessivement arrogant. Son petit talent au Quidditch lui donnait l'impression, à lui aussi, d'être au-dessus des autres. Il passait son temps à se pavaner, accompagné de ses amis et de ses admirateurs…

A ce dernier mot, Rogue eut une grimace de dégoût et un regard méprisant pour Heather.

- La ressemblance entre vous est saisissante, inquiétante même.  
- Mon père ne se pavanait pas, dit Harry qui se laissait visiblement entraîner. Et moi non plus.  
- Votre père n'aimait pas plus que vous se conformer aux règlements, poursuivit Rogue, une expression mauvaise sur son visage. A ses yeux, les règlements étaient destinés au commun des mortels, pas aux vainqueurs de la Coupe de Quidditch. Il avait la tête tellement enflée…  
- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Harry s'était levé d'un bond et semblait totalement hors de lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire, Potter ?  
_- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! cria Harry, laissant s'échapper sa colère. Ne me parlez plus de mon père. Je connais toute la vérité. Je sais qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ! Dumbledore me l'a dit ! Sans mon père, vous ne seriez même pas là !

Rogue pâlit, mais ne se laissa visiblement pas démonter.  
- Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a expliqué dans quelles circonstances votre père m'a sauvé la vie ? Ou bien a-t-il estimé que les détails de l'histoire pouvaient choquer les oreilles du précieux petit Potter ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment, Rogue avait vu juste.  
- Je serais navré que vous partiez d'ici avec une fausse idée de votre père, Potter. Vous avez sans doute imaginé un acte d'héroïsme auréolé de gloire ? Mais je vais vous détromper. Votre vénéré père et ses amis m'ont fait une farce désopilante qui aurait pu avoir ma mort pour conséquence si votre père ne s'était pas ravisé au dernier moment. Il n'y avait rien d'héroïque dans ce qu'il a fait. Si leur farce avait marché, il aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard.

Rogue affichait alors un sourire triomphant.

- Qui n'entend qu'une cloche, n'entends qu'un son ! intervint alors Heather, qui ressentait presque comme une attaque personnelle ce que venait de dire Rogue sur le père de Harry.  
- Que prétendez-vous, Ms Wright ?  
- Que votre petit discours est très passionnant, mais que je demande à avoir la version d'une autre personne avant de juger si vous n'auriez pas interprété les faits d'une façon qui vous arrangerait bien !  
- Vous me traitez de menteur ?  
- Je vous traite de Serpentard !  
- Et bien, et bien ! fit Rogue qui semblait très agacé malgré le ton neutre de sa voix. Que dirait votre amie Abigail Carpenter si elle savait toute l'estime que vous portez aux gens de sa maison.  
- Elle le sait très bien, et il faut bien des exceptions pour confirmer la règle. Mais vous me faites plus penser à Drago Malefoy, qui est pour moi la règle, qu'à mon amie Abigail, qui serait l'exception.

Heather sût à la grimace presque rageuse de Rogue qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle n'avait aucunement été insultante, et il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, en même temps, il était obligé de battre en retraite, c'est ce qu'il fit en s'intéressant à nouveau aux affaires de Harry, et plus spécialement, à la Carte du Maraudeur.

§§§

Il l'examina un moment et insinua diverses choses à son propos, y compris que ça pourrait être un moyen de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard sans passer devant les Détraqueurs. Mais ce qui fut vraiment drôle, c'est ce qui se passa lorsqu'il essaya pour la troisième fois de révéler ce que cachait ce bout de parchemin vierge. A ce moment là, des mots apparurent, comme si une main invisible écrivait sur le parchemin.

_Mr Lunard présente ses respects au Professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui.  
_Rogue se figea, Harry et Heather étaient stupéfaits. Mais le parchemin ne s'arrêta pas là.  
_Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrais ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin.  
_Harry semblait effrayé de la réaction que pourrait avoir Rogue. Heather, elle, pouffa de rire.  
_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur.  
_Heather se retint d'éclater de rire.  
_Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures.  
_Heather essuya une larme au coin de son œil en respirant péniblement.

- Très bien ! dit Rogue d'une voix toujours neutre. Nous allons voir cela…

Il prit une poignée de poudre dans un bocal près de la cheminée et la jeta dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes.  
- Lupin ! dit Rogue. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

Heather n'en revint pas quand elle vit apparaître le professeur Lupin dans les flammes, et encore moins quand il sortit de la cheminée en s'époussetant comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Severus ?  
- En effet, dit Rogue les traits déformés par la fureur. Je viens de trouver ceci dans les poches de monsieur Potter.

Rogue lui tendit le parchemin sur lequel les quatre phrases étaient toujours inscrites. Une expression étrange passa alors sur le visage de Lupin.  
- Alors ? demanda Rogue.

Lupin donna l'impression de réfléchir dans l'urgence.  
- Alors ? répéta Rogue qui s'impatientait. De toute évidence, ce morceau de parchemin déborde de magie noire. Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière Lupin. Où pensez-vous que Potter ait pu se le procurer ?

Lupin lança un regard furtif à Harry et Heather. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle ne devait pas l'interrompre.

- De magie noire, répéta-t-il timidement. Vous croyez vraiment Severus ? A mon avis, c'est simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte quiconque essaie de le lire. Puéril, mais certainement pas dangereux. J'imagine que Harry a dû trouver ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes.  
- Vraiment ? dit Rogue, comme si quelque chose avait du mal à passer. Vous croyez qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes pourrait fournir un tel objet ? Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il l'a obtenu _directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué ?_

Apparemment, le professeur ne voyait pas où Rogue voulait en venir.

- Vous voulez dire de Mr Queudver ou un des autres ? s'étonna-t-il. Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs ?  
- Non, répondit Harry en toute sincérité.  
- Vous voyez bien Severus, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Rogue. J'ai bien l'impression que ça viens de chez Zonko.

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui ! approuva Heather. D'ailleurs j'étais là, la veille des vacances de Noël, quand Ron Weasley lui a montré ce parchemin.  
- Vous voyez ? dit Lupin. Voilà toute l'explication. Je vais m'occuper de cet objet Severus, d'accord ?

Il plia la carte et la mit dans sa poche.

- Harry, Ms Wright, venez avec moi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Vous Harry, sur votre devoir sur les vampires, et vous Ms Wright à propos de lutins de cornouailles. Excusez-nous Severus.

§§§

Harry et Heather furent soulagés de quitter enfin le bureau de Rogue. Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le hall d'entrée, où Harry tenta une entrée en matière mais fut immédiatement coupé par Lupin, qui à leur grand étonnement révéla qu'il connaissait la Carte et qu'il savait que Rusard l'avait confisquée il y avait de nombreuses années. Il sermonna Harry sur le fait qu'il aurait dû la remettre à un professeur, surtout depuis la deuxième intrusion de Black. Et il refusa bien sûr de la lui rendre. Harry accusa le coup, et reprit le cheminement de ses questions.

- Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il cru que je l'avais obtenue directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriquée ?  
- Parce que… hésita Lupin. Parce que ceux qui ont établi cette carte auraient pu avoir pour but de vous attirer hors de l'école. Sans doute auraient-ils trouvé cela très amusant.

Heather réalisa alors ce qu'impliquait tout ce qu'avait dit Lupin, et ce qu'elle avait elle-même déduit quelques jours plus tôt, avec l'aide de ses amies certes, à propos de Sirius Black. Et un moment, elle regarda le professeur Lupin comme s'il lui faisait peur.

- Vous les connaissez ? demanda Harry impressionné.  
- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, répondit brièvement Lupin.

Oui ! Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et si Heather avait vu juste…

- Ne vous imaginez pas que vous pourrez à nouveau compter sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaire, Harry. Je n'arriverais sans doute pas à vous faire prendre Black au sérieux, mais j'aurais pensé que ce que vous avez entendu chaque fois que vous vous êtes trouvé à proximité d'un Détraqueur aurait eu d'avantage d'effet sur vous. Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la votre Harry ! Vous avez une drôle de façon de leur exprimer votre gratitude… Prendre le risque de réduire à néant leur sacrifice pour le simple plaisir d'aller acheter un sac de farces et attrapes…

Apparemment, le discours de Lupin avait mis Harry plus mal à l'aise que n'importe quoi d'autre. Heather aurait bien voulu accompagner le garçon quand celui-ci repartit vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Mais elle devait avant tout tirer quelques petites choses au clair avec son professeur.


	16. Le chien, le chat et la souris

Disclaimer : On va faire concis aujourd'hui : Harry Potter, pas à moi, à Joanne K. Rowling. Moi pas toucher d'argent pour cette fanfic.

* * *

**16  
****Le chien, le chat et la souris**

Alors que Harry repartait vers le dortoir de Gryffondor, Heather préféra suivre le professeur Lupin.

- Vous aviez encore quelque chose à me dire Ms Wright ? demanda-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait suivi à distance.  
- En fait, oui, répondit-elle timidement. Mais pas dans le couloir… C'est assez privé, je pense.

Ils se rendirent donc jusqu'au bureau du professeur ou l'aquarium qui contenait un strangulot avait fait place à une cage qui contenait une créature assez proche du gobelin qui portait sur la tête un chapeau horriblement taché de sang.

- C'est un chaporouge, dit Lupin sur le ton de la conversation. La prochaine créature que nous étudieront en cours. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit des cours que vous vouliez me parler ?  
- Non, en effet, répondit Heather qui sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. La… La Carte du Maraudeur, c'est… enfin vous êtes l'un des quatre garçons à l'avoir créée n'est-ce pas ?

La question ne manqua pas de surprendre Lupin qui pâlit légèrement.

- Je… comment… hésita-t-il, ne sachant exactement ce qu'il convenait de dire.  
- Comment ai-je compris ? En fait, j'ai plus deviné qu'autre chose. Mais le simple fait que vous la connaissiez, et que vous sachiez qu'elle avait été confisquée par Rusard prouve que vous deviez être assez proche des quatre personnes à l'avoir conçue, si vous n'étiez pas une de celles-ci.  
- Vous êtes très intelligente Ms Wright, je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas de meilleures notes. Vous me faites un peu penser à Ms Granger.  
- Oh ! Hermione est du genre à tout apprendre dans les livres. Elle doit d'abord connaître la théorie pour pouvoir l'appliquer en pratique. Moi… je suis plus du genre intuitive. J'aime imaginer comment pensent les gens, et pourquoi ils agissent comme ils le font.  
- Ce qui est tout à votre honneur, et je dois dire, plutôt rare dans le monde des sorciers, ajouta Lupin. Je dois dire qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule sorcière qui avait ce genre de facultés de raisonnement. Étrangement, vous lui ressemblez aussi beaucoup physiquement.

Heather eut un léger sourire.

- J'ai une autre question. Si je ne me suis pas trompée, vous étiez ami avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense même qu'en associant ces trois noms au votre, on obtient les quatre auteurs de la Carte.  
- Décidément ! Y a-t-il quelque chose de mon passé que vous ignoriez encore ? Et surtout, comment saviez-vous que les trois autres étaient amis ? A part les professeurs, et nos anciens camarades de Poudlard, peu de gens sont au courant.  
- Lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, celle d'avant les vacances de Noël, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ont entendu les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid expliquer à Madame Rosmerta tous les détails sur Sirius Black : son amitié avec James Potter, le fidelitas, la trahison de Black et la mort de Pettigrow.

Le visage de Lupin exprima une profonde tristesse à l'évocation de ces évènements. Mais Heather ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Il fallait qu'elles sache dans quelles mesures Abigail, Ceridwen, Rebecca et elle avaient eu raison.

- Mes amies et moi avons réfléchi à l'ensemble du cas de Black, car son comportement, lors de sa dernière intrusion, n'est pas celui d'un tueur froid. Et la façon qu'il a de déjouer toutes les sécurités tend à prouver qu'il est loin d'être fou. Du moins, pas dans le sens que la majorité des sorciers pensent. Nous en sommes arrivées à la conclusion qu'il y avait peut-être eu un quatrième larron dans l'histoire. Un autre membre du groupe de Potter et Black, qui aurait pu piéger Black en éliminant Pettigrow. Car après tout, si ça avait été Black le traître, pourquoi attendre une semaine pour vendre les Potter. Tandis que si le traître avait été un autre que le gardien du secret, et qu'il avait cherché le moyen de faire révéler à Black la cache des Potter sans même que ce dernier s'en rende compte, alors le comportement de Black pourrait s'expliquer. Il ne chercherait pas à s'en prendre à Harry, mais peut-être à trouver une preuve de son innocence… et toujours selon mon raisonnement, cet homme, ce véritable traître, ce serait vous.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Heather expliquait son raisonnement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était seule avec cette personne qu'elle allait accuser d'être un assassin et un traître, et qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier parfaitement expérimenté alors qu'elle n'était qu'une élève de première année. Et la peur commençait à l'étreindre fortement.

- Et bien…. Belle démonstration ! dit Lupin d'un ton neutre. Et j'admets que c'est crédible. Mais voyez-vous… il laissa traîner et vit bien que Heather déglutit en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire si jamais elle avait vu juste. Il se trouve que cette fois vous avez tort, je n'ai jamais trahi mes amis, et même s'il est légitime de se poser la question, il se trouve que le jour d'Halloween, il y a plus de douze ans, je ne pouvais rien faire de tout ce que vous venez d'exposer pour une raison que Dumbledore, et certains autres professeurs connaissent. Je suis donc navré de vous l'apprendre, mais Sirius Black à bel et bien trahi les Potter et tué Peter Pettigrow. Croyez-moi, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal que vous à le croire. J'ai moi aussi cherché d'autres explications, mais c'est la seule qui soit véritablement plausible.

Heather poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait été terrifiée un instant, mais elle sentait la sincérité dans les paroles de son professeur. Plus encore, ce qu'il avait dit à Harry quelques instants plus tôt… Il était véritablement concerné par la sécurité du garçon. Elle avait pu le sentir, et elle se trouva alors bête d'avoir douté de lui.

- Pour une fois, je suis bien heureuse d'avoir tort, fit Heather. Et puis, il faut dire que ce que vous avez dit à Harry, ça prouvait bien que ce n'était pas vous… mais je voulais tout de même m'en assurer.  
- Bien ! Est-ce que ce sera tout ?  
- Non, en fait, il me reste encore une chose à vous demander. Puisque vous êtes de ceux qui ont créé la Carte du Maraudeur. Pour quelles raisons, et j'aimerais une liste exhaustive, le nom qu'afficherait la carte pour une personne ne serait pas celui auquel on pourrait s'attendre ?

Lupin eut l'air de réfléchir un moment.

- Et bien… je pense que la principale, serait qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne qui aurait pris l'apparence de la personne que l'on voit. Ca se peut si l'on a affaire à un métamorphomage ou à une personne qui aurait bu du polynectar. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que vous me demandez, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'expression soucieuse de Heather. Vous voulez plutôt savoir si la Carte peut mentir ou se tromper, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En fait, d'après mes amies, c'est impossible. Mais est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison pour que la carte affiche le bon prénom, signe que la personne n'est pas déguisée, que c'est bien elle, mais affiche le nom de famille de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Mmh, là, j'avoue que c'est une question difficile, même pour moi. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui ai utilisé et lancé le sort pour indiquer le nom et la position de chaque personne dans Poudlard. Mais, est-ce que vous avez un exemple précis en tête ?

Heather ne savait pas si elle devait en dire plus. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si elle préférait savoir ou douter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, en fermant les yeux. Souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons, et ouvrit les yeux. Sa décision était prise.

- Utilisez la carte, et regardez-la bien.

Intrigué, Lupin sortit sa baguette et en tapota le parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

La carte se dessina, et Lupin se mit à la parcourir. En partant du hall, en jetant un œil aux cachots, puis les sous-sols vers la cuisine et les quartiers des Poufsouffle, le premier étage, le deuxième… son visage blêmit alors qu'il venait de poser les yeux sur l'endroit qui indiquait son propre bureau. Il releva des yeux incrédules sur Heather qui elle le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

- C'est… C'est incroyable ! Mais comment ? Non c'est impossible ! Elle avait… à moins que…  
- Alors ? demanda Heather. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi la carte m'indique comme étant Heather Potter ?  
- La seule explication logique, c'est que vous êtes Heather Potter, dit Lupin d'une voix faible. Vous êtes la fille de James et Lily Potter. Comment c'est possible, j'avoue que moi-même je n'en sais rien. D'après votre âge, ils étaient… non ! Votre date de naissance, je veux, dire, quel jour êtes vous née ?  
- Le trente et un octobre, professeur, déglutit difficilement Heather.  
- Non… répéta Lupin que la nouvelle semblait bouleverser autant que Heather elle-même.  
- Quand vous parliez d'une sorcière à laquelle je ressemble physiquement, reprit Heather devant le mutisme de Lupin, vous parliez de la mère de Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Lupin hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes son portrait craché, sauf les yeux… Vous avez les yeux de James. D'ailleurs, Rogue s'en est aperçu lui aussi, lorsqu'il vous a vue aux côtés de Harry…. Peut-être même la première fois qu'il vous a vue en fait. Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous en douter ?  
- Sans doute parce que moi-même, j'étais intimement persuadée d'être Heather Wright… et d'ailleurs, quoi que dise cette carte, je suis Heather Wright, ce sont les Wright qui m'ont élevée, je suis leur fille et ils sont mes parents. Mais c'est donc confirmé. Pour ce qui est du sang, je suis la fille des Potter.  
- C'est incroyable, mais oui ! répondit Lupin. La carte ne ment pas.  
- Bien je… hésita Heather. Je vais vous laisser maintenant professeur, mais avant, j'aimerais vous demander de n'en parler à personne. Seules mes amies sont au courant… Avant d'en parler avec Harry, je dois en parler avec mes parents.  
- Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je sais garder un secret !  
- Je n'en doute pas ! sourit Heather en retour au sourire du professeur Lupin, qui posait maintenant sur elle des yeux attendris. Au revoir professeur ! A jeudi !  
- A jeudi, Ms Wright.

§§§

Cette nuit-là, Heather ne réussit pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, si bien que cela réveilla l'une de ses camarades de chambre qui maugréa contre elle. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller s'occuper l'esprit dans la salle commune. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Ces devoirs étaient déjà faits, et elle n'avait pas de livres à lire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et observa le ciel d'un noir d'encre, la silhouette de la cime des arbres de la forêt qui dansait au gré du vent, la cabane d'Hagrid. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, sortant de la forêt, deux animaux. De si haut, il n'était pas évident de les reconnaître, mais à la faveur d'un rayon de lune, elle pu apercevoir le pelage distinctif du chat de Granger. Il marchait à côté d'un grand chien noir qui lui rappela son chien Sirius.

Alors, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux risques qu'elle encourait, elle s'enveloppa dans la courtepointe d'un des fauteuils et sortit. Elle descendit les étages, l'oreille aux aguets, des fois que Rusard ou son sale chat soit à patrouiller dans les couloirs. Elle ne rencontra personne et parvint jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Oui, mais voilà, la porte était fermée. Elle se dirigea vers les salles de classe et en trouva une d'ouverte, elle y entra et ouvrit une fenêtre pour sortir. Les deux animaux étaient arrivés au niveau des serres du cours de botanique. Elle s'approcha dans leur dos, en restant quand même à une certaine distance.

- Hey ! Salut toi ! fit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

Les deux animaux se retournèrent et l'observèrent sans réagir. Le chat était bien celui de Granger, quand au chien, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à son berger groenandel, mais il était nettement plus grand, ses poils étaient plus longs et assez sales.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux en pleine nuit ? dit-elle sur un ton calme et chaleureux en s'approchant doucement.

Les deux animaux s'observèrent alors, et après un moment, Pattenrond décida de filer. Heather le laissa faire et se concentra sur le chien.

- J'vous jure ! Les chats ! Dis-moi, tu viens d'où toi ?

Le chien se mit alors à grogner légèrement.

- Hey ! On se calme ! dit Heather. Je veux juste faire connaissance.

Elle s'approcha en tendant bas sa main, paume vers le haut. Le chien s'avança et la flaira, puis il se mit à lui lécher la main.

- Tu vois ! Je suis pas méchante ! dit Heather en s'accroupissant.

Le chien se mit alors à lui lécher le visage. Heather se mit à rire et à le caresser en retour. Il se laissa faire et se coucha même en roulant sur le dos pour qu'elle lui gratte le ventre et le poitrail. Heather se leva, et couru alors avec le chien jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, où ils purent jouer sous le couvert des premiers arbres. Le chien semblait aussi heureux qu'elle. Il faut dire que bien qu'elle l'ait vu à Noël, son Sirius lui manquait beaucoup. Ce ne fut qu'au petit jour, qu'elle se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé.

- Oups ! dit-elle une main sur la bouche. Il faut que je rentre avant qu'on ne remarque mon absence !

Elle quitta la forêt, passa derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, puis derrière le potager. Elle se glissa discrètement jusqu'aux serres d'où elle pourrait rejoindre le mur du château et regagner la salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée. Mais en route elle croisa un rat… Et pas n'importe lequel.

- Hey ! Mais j'te reconnais toi ! dit-elle en ramassant l'animal. T'es le rat de Weasley. Tu sais qu'il te cherche partout et qu'il te croit mort ?

Elle comptait le prendre avec elle et le ramener au dortoir de Gryffondor, mais il lui mordit le doigt.

- Aie ! fit-elle en lâchant l'animal. Ca fait mal !

Le rat ne fit ni une ni deux et se carapata pour disparaître derrière le potager.

- Sale bête ! J'espère que tu te feras vraiment bouffer !

Heather retourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et passa dans la salle, elle essaya de remonter le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor tout en suçant son doigt pour ne pas laisser le sang goutter. Elle manqua de tomber sur Miss Teigne en arrivant au quatrième étage. Mais heureusement, elle la vit la première et disparut dans un autre couloir avant que le chat ne la voit. Du coup, elle dût faire un détour qui l'emmena droit sur Peeves. Là encore, elle put se cacher à la dernière minute pour que l'esprit frappeur ne la dérange pas. Ce fut le cœur battant qu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Veni, vidi, vici ! lança-t-elle.  
- Est-ce que c'est des heures pour rentrer ! critiqua le tableau. Qu'avez-vous donc fait de toute la nuit ?  
- Si je vous dis que j'ai joué avec un chien, vous me croiriez ?  
- Pas un instant ! répondit la Grosse Dame.  
- Alors ne demandez pas ! rétorqua Heather en s'engouffrant dans la salle commune.

Elle retourna à son dortoir et passa dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer la morsure. Heureusement, elle cessa de saigner, et elle avait quelques sparadraps dans sa valise. Quand elle s'allongea dans son lit, le soleil se levait, et elle s'était à peine assoupie qu'elle fut réveillée par une Romilda Vane braillarde. De toute la journée, elle avança au radar et ne fut guère alerte. C'est épuisée qu'elle regagna son lit au soir, une bonne heure avant tout le monde.


	17. La finale

Disclaimer : Bon, à force vous finirez par le savoir, mais Harry Potter, c'est pas à moi (ah bon !) mais à JK Rowling. Donc cette histoire est écrite pour votre seul divertissement, et aucunement pour engraisser le portefeuille de qui que ce soit. Alors profitez !

* * *

**17  
****La finale**

Le lundi qui suivit fut haut en couleur. Tout d'abord pour les première année. En effet, ce jour ne semblait pas être celui de Romilda Vane. Au cours de métamorphose, elle se lança à elle-même un sortilège destiné à transformer une cordelette en collier de perle, elle se retrouva affublée de petites boules de peau durcie partout sur le visage et dû passer son heure de libre à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh règle le problème. En Sortilèges, alors qu'ils apprenaient le sortilège de récurage, le sort lancé par Hugh Lord, au lieu d'aller nettoyer l'intérieur du vase en bronze que Flitwick lui avait confié, rebondit sur sa surface extérieure et alla se loger droit dans la bouche de Romilda. La pauvre hoquetait encore des bulles de savon au repas du soir. Même le cours d'histoire de la magie ne sourit guère à la jeune Vane. En effet, épuisée de cracher des bulles de savon, elle s'assoupit durant le cours. Normalement, ça n'aurait dû avoir aucune conséquence. Mais le professeur Binns choisit justement ce cours précis pour s'intéresser de plus près à ses étudiants et elle écopa d'une retenue.

Tous ces événements ne pouvaient que mettre Heather en joie, et elle ne se priva pas pour tout raconter à ses amies. Ce qu'elle ne raconta pas, par contre, c'est qu'à chaque fois, quelque secondes avant que les malheurs de Romilda ne surviennent, elle avait souhaité que justement, ces malheurs-là surviennent. Simple hasard ou relation de cause à effet, Heather n'en savait rien, et préféra ne le mentionner à personne. Si par le plus grand des hasards, elle était réellement responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Romilda, il valait mieux qu'elle garde ça pour elle. Elle avait pressenti en effet que ce genre de choses pourrait être mal perçu, même de la part de ses amies.

Mais les déboires de Romilda Vane ne furent pas les seuls évènements qui secouèrent le château en ce début de semaine. On racontait partout dans les couloirs qu'à la fin du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques des troisième année, Hermione Granger avait giflé Drago Malefoy, et d'après la tête que faisait ce dernier au repas de midi, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Heather avait vu ladite jeune fille dans la salle commune s'endormir sur ses livres et manquer un de ses cours, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée jusque là. Enfin, on raconta qu'en début d'après-midi, lors du cours de Divination, Hermione s'était emportée et avait traité le professeur Trelawney de mystificatrice devant toute la classe avant de saccager la pièce et de quitter le cours comme une furie. Mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait eu vent de cette histoire qu'après un bouche à oreille intensif, elle supposa que la chose avait été largement romancée. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de savoir par Ron Weasley lui-même qu'effectivement, Hermione s'était emportée, avait crié contre le professeur et était partie dans un état de rage qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.  
- Elle est à bout, confia le rouquin à Heather. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais elle est surmenée. Toujours la tête dans un livre, elle a bien plus d'heures de cours que tous les autres, et d'autant plus de devoirs, elle n'a plus une seconde à elle, et franchement, ça m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe d'épuisement avant la fin de l'année.  
Heather eut un geste de compassion, mais dû quitter Weasley. Elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amies, et de toute façon, Weasley se rendait à la bibliothèque pour essayer de préparer l'appel du procès de Hagrid et de son hippogriffe.

Les jours suivants furent plus tranquilles. A plusieurs reprises, Heather se risqua à sortir la nuit pour retrouver le chien noir qu'elle avait vu lors de sa ballade nocturne. Elle avait dû le siffler longtemps la première fois avant qu'il ne réponde à son appel. Mais la fois suivante, il vint tout de suite, peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là, peut-être parce que comme elle lui avait apporté de la viande, il espérait qu'elle lui apporterait encore à manger, ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment. Il dévorait allègrement tout ce qu'elle lui proposait, et pourtant, elle augmentait peu à peu la ration qu'elle lui apportait. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques temps, se fut une demi-dinde qu'il dévora en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Lorsque Heather l'avait rencontré, la première fois, elle avait bien senti en le caressant qu'il était très maigre. Grâce à elle, il avait reprit un peu de muscle.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, mais Heather décida cette fois de rester à Poudlard. D'une part parce qu'avec ses amies, elles n'avaient pas eu la Carte du Maraudeur assez longtemps pour noter beaucoup de choses, et que si elles savaient maintenant où chercher, il restait à trouver le moyen d'accéder aux pièces et aux couloirs cachés. Qu'il s'agisse de donner le bon mot de passe à une porte ou un portrait, de manipuler de telle ou telle façon une statue ou une armure, ou de pousser la bonne pierre. La tâche était ardue car Rusard, le concierge, semblait les surveiller de près depuis quelques temps, et souvent, Abigail leur avait demandé de filer juste à temps pour éviter de tomber sur lui où sur Miss teigne, ce qui revenait grosso modo au même.

Mais il y avait d'autres raisons qui la décidèrent à rester. D'abord, elle ne voulait pas abandonner le chien errant à son triste sort, et ce fut l'excuse qu'elle servit à ses parents. Mais la principale raison était que maintenant, elle savait que quand elle reverrait ses parents, il faudrait qu'elle leur parle de ses véritables origines, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour avoir une telle conversation avec eux.

La première semaine du troisième trimestre fut assez tendue. En effet, Gryffondor affronterait Serpentard le samedi même, et les élèves des deux maisons rivalisaient de critiques plus ou moins justifiées et de méthodes d'intimidation. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient bien sûr les premiers concernés et visés, mais même les autres avaient droit à leur part, et toute la semaine, ce ne fut qu'une suite incessante d'amabilités échangées entre Heather et Enola Grey. Luke Parkinson avait même voulu jeter un maléfice de bloque-jambes à Heather, mais Abigail l'avait devancé en lui lançant un sort de pétrification.

Harry était plus protégé encore que la Reine d'Angleterre. Dubois avait insisté pour qu'il n'aille nulle part tout seul, et c'était une ribambelle de Gryffondor de tous âges qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'escorter entre les cours, aux repas, et jusqu'aux abords du terrain pour les derniers entraînements.  
Le brouhaha dans la salle commune de Gryffondor la veille du match était insupportable, et Heather renonça à prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs.

Dans la nuit, Heather fit un rêve des plus étranges. Elle était sur le terrain de quidditch, et les joueurs de Serpentard arrivèrent en chevauchant des dragons ailés. Elle volait à toute vitesse, essayant d'échapper aux griffes acérées et aux jets de flammes, quand soudain elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de balai. Elle fit alors une longue chute qui la réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant et couverte de sueur. Il lui fallu bien cinq minutes avant de retrouver un rythme de respiration régulier, et autant pour que son cœur cesse de jouer les tambours de guerre. Elle était complètement épuisée, mais surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait un tel rêve. Elle ne jouait pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Elle se rappela alors que petite, il lui arrivait de se réveiller suite a des rêves étranges, qu'ils soient agréables ou désagréables. Des rêves de moto volantes pour les premiers, d'un garçon blond et obèse qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la martyrisait, pour les seconds. Quand elle s'éveillait de ses rêves, ses parents étaient auprès d'elle, ils posaient leurs mains fraîches sur son front brûlant, et après quelques mots de réconfort, ça allait mieux. Cette fois, ses parents n'étaient pas là, mais Romilda Vane la regardait avec des yeux accusateurs.  
- Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit quand tu dors !  
Heather se rallongea et essaya de chasser la nausée qui l'envahissait. Ce rêve n'était pas anodin, elle en était certaine. Mais que pouvait-il bien signifier, et était-il vraiment lié aux autres rêves étranges qu'elles faisait ?

Le lendemain matin, toute la Grande Salle vibrait de l'excitation d'avant match. Les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient pour la plupart acquis à la cause de Gryffondor. Serpentard était en tête du championnat après avoir battu Poufsouffle, et seule une victoire de Gryffondor par plus de deux cent points d'écart pouvait leur faire perdre la coupe. Les joueurs de Gryffondor firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle tous ensemble et furent acclamés avec force, Harry semblait heureux de voir que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas les seuls à les supporter. A table, ils mangèrent le strict minimum, mais Heather fut heureuse de voir que les joueurs de Serpentard, et Malefoy en particulier, étaient encore plus tendus que ceux de Gryffondor. Lucy Farmer lui expliqua que ces deux dernières années, Serpentard n'avait pas pu gagner contre Gryffondor du fait du talent de Harry.  
Les joueurs de Serpentard, frustrés de voir presque toute l'école contre eux, quittèrent assez vite la table. Quand ce furent les Gryffondor qui se levèrent, la salle retentit à nouveau d'applaudissement de soutien. Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle souhaita même bonne chance à Harry qui rougit un peu.

Une heure plus tard, à peu près, les élèves commencèrent à sortir pour se rendre au terrain de quidditch. Heather était bien évidemment dans les premiers, bien décidée à obtenir une bonne place. Elle joua des coudes et parvint à se retrouver au premier rang, non loin de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Bien que les gradins fussent toujours divisés selon les quatre maisons, la couleur dominant sur les trois quarts des tribunes était le rouge. Il n'y avait que dans la tribune de Serpentard que les drapeaux, banderoles et autres rosettes étaient vertes.  
Les joueurs de Gryffondor entrèrent, suivis de peu par ceux de Serpentard. Avant même que le match ne soit lancé, Lee Jordan avait trouvé le moyen d'envoyer une pique aux joueurs en vert et argent. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sur les sept joueurs, seul Malefoy était petit. Tous les autres devaient être des septième ou des sixième années qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier d'armoires à glace.

Madame Bibine donna le signal du départ, et aussitôt les six poursuiveurs se jetèrent sur le Souaffle. Gryffondor mena la première attaque, Alicia Spinnet se fit reprendre le souaffle, mais les jumeaux veillaient au grain et permirent à Angelina Johnson de récupérer immédiatement la balle rouge et d'inscrire le premier but. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lancer les hostilités. Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard alla heurter volontairement Johnson, qui fut aussitôt vengée par Fred Weasley qui fila un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint. Madame Bibine intervint et accorda un penalty à chaque équipe, ce qui fut profitable à Gryffondor et pas du tout du goût des Serpentard. Montague, s'était volontairement saisi de la tête d'une des jeunes filles plutôt que du souaffle dans le but évident de la désarçonner. Heureusement, non seulement il y échoua, mais un nouveau penalty fut sifflé, et Katie Bell se vengea en inscrivant un troisième but.  
Soudain, Harry se précipita vers les buts de Gryffondor, Malefoy en fit autant, et les deux batteurs de Serpentard, après avoir manqué de peu l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, décidèrent de se transformer eux-mêmes en cognards humains. Harry effectua une chandelle à la dernière seconde pour les éviter et ils se télescopèrent violemment. Une bonne partie du stade éclata de rire en même temps que le commentateur. Heather aurait bien participé à l'hilarité collégiale si elle n'avait pas eu si peur pour Harry.  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Serpentard inscrivait son premier but. Dans la phase de jeu suivante, Bole, un batteur en vert frappa Alicia Spinnet avec sa batte, George la vengea d'un coup de coude, et à nouveau, un penalty fut accordé à chaque équipe. Encore une fois, Dubois se montra magistral, et dès la phase de jeu suivante, Gryffondor mena par cinquante à dix grâce à un magnifique but de Katie Bell. Fred et George vinrent à sa hauteur au cas où, mais les batteurs de Serpentard se vengèrent alors sur Dubois. Madame Bibine était furieuse et accorda un nouveau penalty à Gryffondor.

Le jeu était vraiment effréné et les supporters étaient aussi excités que les joueurs. Quand Alicia Spinnet marqua le septième but de Gryffondor, se fut une explosion de cris et d'applaudissements dans les tribunes. Si Harry s'emparait du vif d'or maintenant, Gryffondor aurait la coupe. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry, et comme en réponse aux prières de nombres de spectateurs, celui-ci aperçut le Vif d'or et fonça droit dessus. Il l'aurait sans doute attrapé si Malefoy n'avait pas attrapé l'arrière de son balai pour le ralentir et laisser filer le vif. Ce fut la déception dans les gradins, mais Malefoy venait de commettre une faute et un nouveau penalty fut accordé à Gryffondor. Toute la foule crachait sa haine contre Malefoy, et même McGonagall n'empêcha pas les jurons de Lee Jordan, trop occupée à menacer elle-même le blondinet.  
Malheureusement, Alicia rata son penalty, et le match sembla changer de physionomie. Les Serpentard reprenaient de l'assurance et marquèrent un nouveau but. Après quelques échanges, Angelina Johnson s'empara du souaffle et fonça vers les buts de Serpentard, mais les trois poursuiveurs adverses étaient sur elle et elle ne pourrait tous les passer. Soudain, Harry arriva comme une fusée pour disperser les verts et argents et ouvrir la voie à Johnson qui marqua. Emporté par son élan, Harry manqua de percuter Heather mais redressa juste à temps. Heather et lui virent alors la même chose, Malefoy fonçait droit vers le Vif d'or qui volait en rase-motte. Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai. Pour un peu on l'aurait entendu passer le mur du son. Malefoy avait une bonne avance, mais grâce à son nouveau balai, Harry parvint à le rattraper. Malefoy avait cependant toujours une légère avance. Ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le vif d'or, mais Harry lâcha son balai pour repousser la main de Malefoy tout en se saisissant de la petite balle dorée. Heather retint son souffle, Harry allait percuter le sol, à cette vitesse et sans contrôle sur son balai. Mais il se redressa miraculeusement, brandissant le poing refermé sur le vif tandis qu'il remontait en chandelle. Dubois fut le premier à venir l'enlacer. Est-ce que Heather rêvait ou bien… Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Le capitaine de Gryffondor pleurait bel et bien contre l'épaule de son attrapeur. Fred et George furent les suivants à venir embrasser leur poursuiveur et leur capitaine. Puis les filles en hurlant à répétition qu'ils avaient gagné la coupe en firent autant et c'est en une étrange mêlée tournoyante que l'équipe de Gryffondor revint au sol.  
Heather n'y tint plus et se précipita vers le terrain, comme beaucoup d'autres pour aller féliciter et embrasser les joueurs de sa maison. Une foule compacte s'était formée et les sept joueurs en rouge et or furent portés en triomphe jusqu'à la tribune des professeurs où Dumbledore remis la coupe à Dubois, toujours en larmes. Il la brandit bien haut avant de la tendre à Harry. Une joie immense se lisait sur le visage du garçon et se répercuta alors en Heather. Elle posa les deux mains sur son cœur et s'en retourna au château. Oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. En cet instant précis, elle l'avait ressentit plus fort que jamais. Harry était son grand frère.

Gryffondor fit à nouveau la fête une bonne partie de la nuit. Si bien que Heather n'eut aucune difficulté à s'éclipser pour se rendre dehors. Personne ne la remarqua. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ou qui ne vive pas d'ailleurs, dans les couloirs. Heather avait constaté que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait pris part à la fête, et avait également convié la Dame Grise et le Moine Gras. Rogue devait être dans son cachot à ruminer la défaite de son équipe, et Rusard, après plusieurs tours de gardes avait dû être tellement dégoûté par les fêtes qui se tenaient aussi sans doute dans les quartiers de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qu'il était allé s'enfermer dans son bureau à ronchonner qu'il faudrait mettre tous ces sales gamins aux fers pour leur apprendre à faire un tel boucan à cette heure de la nuit. Et ceci, elle l'entendit elle-même en poussant le vice jusqu'à aller écouter à la porte du bureau du concierge. Elle se rendit dans la salle de classe habituelle, ouvrit une fenêtre en la coinçant de sorte qu'elle ne se referme pas toute seule et passa dehors. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la forêt interdite et se mit à siffler. Le Chien noir, qu'elle avait baptisé Adhara, du nom de la deuxième étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Grand chien, arriva et se mit à renifler aussitôt ses mains et sa robe.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Dit-elle en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en ressortant des sandwichs au jambon. C'est ça que tu veux ?  
Le chien aboya les yeux pétillants de joie. Heather lui lança un premier sandwich qu'il saisit au vol et avala en quelques coups de mâchoire à peine. Elle lui donna le deuxième et le troisième à la main. Quand il les eut finis, il lui lécha le visage affectueusement, puis ils jouèrent avec un bâton. Quand le chien en eut assez. Ils se couchèrent côte à côte dans l'herbe douce d'une clairière. Heather observa le ciel et soupira.  
- C'est la meilleure journée que j'aie passée depuis un moment ! dit-elle comme si le chien comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch, tout le monde fait la fête et est heureux, et moi, je me suis trouvé une nouvelle famille. J'ai de la chance hein ? C'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir deux familles !  
Elle resta ensuite silencieuse, à observer les étoiles, et sans s'en rendre compte, s'assoupit puis s'endormit. Le chien noir se blottit tout contre elle pour lui tenir chaud.

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà levé. Elle se dirigea aussi discrètement que possible vers la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée, puis remonta vers les quartiers de Gryffondor. Le plus délicat fut de rejoindre le premier étage sans être vue, car les Serpentard les plus matinaux se dirigeaient déjà vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner Elle choisit donc de faire un détour par l'escalier au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Seulement ce chemin la fit passer devant une statue de gargouille qui se mit à bouger à son passage. Il y avait derrière un escalier en colimaçon et des pas descendaient. Elle alla se cacher au plus vite et vit Dumbledore se diriger lui aussi vers le réfectoire. Elle continua son ascension, eut à se cacher de quelques Serdaigle assez matinaux eux aussi et parvint enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et lui donna le mot de passe.  
- Je ne vous ai pas vu revenir la nuit dernière, fit-elle sur le ton du reproche.  
- Je sais ! Je me suis endormie dehors ! Bon, vous allez me laisser entrer ou pas ?  
D'une moue dédaigneuse, la Grosse Dame fit pivoter son cadre. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait encore personne debout dans sa maison. La fête s'était sans doute prolongée au moins jusqu'à une heure du matin, comme la dernière fois. Du moins, elle avait cru que personne n'était debout.

- Tu es bien matinale ? demanda derrière elle la voix de Hermione Granger.  
Heather se retourna prestement.  
- Tiens ! Bonjour ! Je… oui, en effet... mais toi aussi !  
- Oh ! Moi, je ne me suis pas couchée. Comme j'ai pas beaucoup travaillé depuis vendredi soir, il a fallu que je rattrape ça cette nuit.  
En effet, elle avait des cernes abominables et ses yeux étaient tout rouges. Heather s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- Tu veux dire que tu as passé une nuit blanche ? demanda Heather d'un ton concerné.  
- Oui ! répondit simplement Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas un problème.  
- Bien sûr que c'est un problème ! Le week-end, c'est fait pour se reposer. Surtout pour toi qui travaille déjà plus que certains élèves qui préparent pourtant leurs BUSEs.  
- C'est bon, je te dis ! fit Hermione agacée.  
- Écoute Hermione… tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione ? Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué que tu es à bout. Harry et Ron se font eux aussi beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Alors tu vas nous faire un grand plaisir à tous, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et dormir tout ton saoul !  
- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai me reposer une heure ou deux quand j'aurais fini ce devoir de métamorphoses.  
- Non ! Y a pas de une heure ou deux ni de plus tard qui tienne ! Tu vas aller te coucher immédiatement !  
Et sans laisser à Hermione l'occasion de protester, elle la tira par le bras et la poussa vers les escaliers. Hermione essaya bien de résister, mais elle était trop faible pour parvenir à ses fins. Heather l'amena jusqu'à son lit.  
- C'est bon maintenant ! C'est d'accord, je vais me coucher, dit-elle à Heather. Tu peux me laisser ?

Heather acquiesça et ressortit de la chambre, mais à peine avait-elle descendu trois marches, qu'elle eut un doute. Elle remonta et colla son oreille à la porte. Elle entendait des grattements. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione assise à sa table de nuit, en tain d'écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin, un livre d'arithmancie ouvert à côté d'elle.  
- T'avais dit que tu partais ! protesta Hermione.  
- Et toi tu avais dit que tu te couchais ! répliqua Heather. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça…  
Heather rejoignit son aînée, et bien que celle-ci protesta et gesticula, elle la débarrassa de ses vêtements et la força à se mettre en pyjama. Après quoi elle la mit de force au lit. Dans les lits voisins, Parvati Patil et une autre fille de troisième année s'étaient réveillées et se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la situation en main, dit Heather. Si vous vous levez, essayez de ne pas trop faire de bruit et n'ouvrez pas les volets.  
- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! C'est vous qui nous réveillez, et tu oses nous demander de ne pas faire de bruit ! protesta la blonde.  
- Oui ! Il faut que Hermione dorme, et… **reste dans ton lit toi !** ordonna-t-elle en voyant du coin de l'œil Hermione essayer de se relever. S'il le faut, je me coucherais sur toi pour que tu sois obligée de rester allongée, mais je préfèrerais autant ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité, alors maintenant tu restes allongée et tu fermes les yeux !

Devant le ton impératif et le regard furibond de Heather, Hermione n'osa plus bouger, mais elle ne ferma pas les yeux pour autant. Les deux autres filles décidèrent de s'habiller et de quitter la pièce. De toute façon, l'estomac de Parvati Patil criait famine. Heather resta devant Hermione qui semblait décidée à ne pas fermer les yeux. Cependant, le fait d'être allongée dans son lit, la chaleur agréable de la pièce qu'éclairaient les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets, et la fatigue accumulée eurent bien vite raison d'Hermione qui finit par s'endormir.  
Heather s'assura qu'aucune montre ni réveil n'avait été programmé pour sonner et quitta la pièce. Elle se changea dans sa chambre et descendit à la Grande Salle. Au cours de la matinée, elle se rendit de temps en temps dans la chambre d'Hermione s'assurer que celle-ci dormait bien. De la journée, personne ne vit Hermione Granger.


	18. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban

Disclaimer : Un peu énervant et fatiguant à la longue celui-là ! Donc Harry Potter, c'est pas à moi, c'est à JKR.

* * *

**18  
****Le prisonnier d'Azkaban**

La semaine se déroula tranquillement, l'euphorie de la victoire était encore en chacun. Mais par la suite, et malgré le retour des beaux jours, l'ambiance se refit bien plus studieuse. Les cinquième années avaient leurs BUSEs à passer, et les septième leurs ASPICs. Percy, qui comptait bien prétendre au titre de majeur de la promotion devenait extrêmement irritable et réprimandait vertement quiconque venait troubler la quiétude de la salle commune. Bien que Hermione allât mieux les jours qui suivirent ce dimanche où Heather l'avait forcée à dormir, elle redevint très vite aussi nerveuse que Percy, si ce ne fut plus. Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient toujours pour elle et elle continuait à balayer leurs questions ou recommandations d'un :  
- Je vous assure, tout va bien !

Un peu avant la mi-mai, Rogue remplaça à nouveau Lupin lors d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal au plus grand déplaisir de l'ensemble de la classe. Il fut particulièrement désagréable et retira pas mal de points à Gryffondor. A la sortie de la classe. Plusieurs garçons pestèrent contre lui.  
- J'vous jure, un jour il va se faire tuer par un de ses élèves celui-là ! lança Narasimban  
- J'espère que ce sera par moi ! dit Sloper avec une bonne dose d'acrimonie.  
- Dis pas de bêtises ! intervint Lucy Farmer. Tu voudrais pas aller à Azkaban, simplement pour t'être défoulé un peu sur un de tes profs.  
- Mouais, peut-être pas, concéda Sloper.  
- N'empêche, ça commence à bien faire ces remplacements ! se plaignit Lord. Si lupin n'avait pas ces indispositions chroniques, on n'aurait pas à supporter ce malade deux heures de plus que nécessaires.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! sursauta alors Heather.  
- Qu'y en a marre de supporter Rogue à cause des absences répétées de Lupin ! répéta Lord en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien exciter Wright à ce point.  
- Non, tu n'as pas dit répétées… tu as dit chroniques ! souligna Heather.  
- Ben, oui, mais c'est la même chose !  
Heather baissa les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler les dates des absences de Lupin.  
- T'es sûre que ça va ? demanda Sloper.  
- Oui ! Il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc !  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, Heather se précipita tout droit dans sa chambre et arracha littéralement son calendrier du mur. Elle observa la date du jour, et d'autres dates, les mois précédents.  
- Saperlipopette ! s'exclama-t-elle, entre un désir violent de jurer et une auto-censure qui la força à utiliser ce mot vieillot.

Elle voulut courir trouver ses amies, mais Ceridwen et Abigail avaient cours. Aussi resta-t-elle dans sa chambre à faire les cent pas tout en baragouinant des imprécations contre Rogue, Lupin, les professeurs, les élèves et elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle se mit en survêtement, remonta à la salle commune et fila en direction de la chambre des garçons de troisième année. Elle griffonna sur un bout de parchemin à l'attention de Dean qu'elle lui empruntait sa balle de foot. Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse pour partir sur le côté du château où elle avait fait des tirs aux buts avec Dean sans tenir compte des protestations des personnes qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs.

De toutes ses forces, elle shootait en visant le mur vide. Elle frappait si fort, que bien qu'étant à quinze bons mètres, la balle lui revenait toujours assez fort, et quand elle ne lui revenait pas droit dessus, elle devait courir pour aller la chercher.  
Pendant tout ce temps on leur avait caché une telle information. Alors qu'ils auraient pu… Mais soudain, elle repensa à la gentillesse du professeur Lupin, à son regard souvent harassé, à la potion que Rogue lui avait apportée un jour que Harry et elle était dans le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle repensa également au directeur. Ses propos souvent décalés, sa façon de toujours tout prendre à la rigolade, mais aussi à sa prestance et l'impression de puissance qui s'était dégagé de lui, quand les Détraqueurs s'en étaient pris à Harry. Non, il n'avait pas mis les élèves en danger en confiant ce poste à Lupin. Parce qu'il savait que Lupin était quelqu'un de profondément bon qui luttait continuellement contre son état.

Elle finit par s'apaiser. En sueur et épuisée. Elle prit le ballon sous le bras et remonta à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle y croisa Dean et lui rendit son ballon. Puis elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Au repas, elle demanda à ses amies de la retrouver après les cours dans la salle habituelle du troisième étage.  
- Alors ? pourquoi tu nous as rassemblées ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Je voulais vous demander si personne ne trouvait bizarre toutes les absences du professeur Lupin.  
- Bof ! dit Rebecca. On voit bien qu'il est malade. Donc, non, ça n'a rien de si étrange.  
- Et personne ne trouve "étrange" que sa maladie se rappelle à son bon souvenir à chaque pleine lune ?

La question eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les trois autres. Ceridwen et Abigail se frappèrent le front en se demandant comment elles avaient pu passer à côté d'une telle chose. Rebecca, elle, prit peur et se mit à trembler.  
- C'est… C'est un… un…  
- Un loup garou, bien sûr ! lança Abigail. Ca explique qu'il ait l'air si pauvre. Même les Weasley n'ont pas de vêtements aussi rapiécés que ceux de Lupin. Vu comment sont perçus les loups-garou par la communauté sorcière. Il doit pas trouver souvent du travail  
- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore aurait engagé un loup-garou ! paniqua Rebecca. C'est dangereux ! Il pourrait s'en prendre aux élèves !  
- Il ne ferait jamais ça ! expliqua Ceridwen. Surtout que le professeur Rogue doit lui préparer régulièrement de la potion Tue-Loup. C'est sans doute ça qu'il lui avait apporté au début de l'année scolaire, quand Heather était dans le bureau de Lupin avec Potter.  
Heather hocha la tête.  
- Bon ! Écoutez… fit Heather. Je vous l'ai dit parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Que j'en parle avec quelqu'un. Mais si vous voulez bien, je serais d'avis de rendre le sujet tabou. Vous, je sais pas. Mais moi, j'aime beaucoup les cours du professeur Lupin. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit contraint de démissionner à cause de la stupidité de certains parents d'élèves. Donc personne en dehors de nous quatre ne doit savoir. Compris ?  
Ceridwen approuva tout de suite, Abigail fit mine de réfléchir un moment puis acquiesça également. Seule Rebecca dû se faire convaincre plus longuement par les trois autres. Par la suite, elles n'en parlèrent plus, ni entre elles, ni en dehors de leur groupe.

A quelques jours des examens, alors que même Heather révisait ses métamorphoses en s'entraînant sur des allumettes, des noises, des mouchoirs et des ficelles, son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée d'Hedwige dans la salle commune. Harry la fit entrer et déroula le message attaché à sa patte.  
- C'est Hagrid, dit Harry à ses deux amis. L'audience en appel a été fixée au six.  
- Ce sera le dernier jour des examens, dit Hermione alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa pile de livres et de parchemins.  
- Et c'est ici que l'audience aura lieu, dit Harry en continuant à lire. Il y aura un délégué du ministère de la Magie et… un bourreau.  
Hermione releva subitement la tête.  
- Ils font venir un bourreau en appel ! Ca veut dire qu'ils ont déjà pris leur décision.  
- Impossible ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai passé un temps fou à lire des trucs pour lui, ils ne vont quand même pas refuser d'écouter tout ça !  
Heather se demandait si ce qui gênait le plus Weasley était que le ministère fasse exécuter Buck sans écouter sa défense, ou le fait qu'il ait travaillé pour rien sur cette affaire.

Les examens se passèrent sans trop de problèmes pour Heather. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien répondu à certaines questions de l'épreuve d'histoire. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle était assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Le vendredi matin, elle avait une épreuve commune avec les Poufsouffle en botanique. Là encore, elle ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, et comme elles avaient un peu de temps libre avant le déjeuner, elle et Rebecca allèrent se détendre à proximité du potager. C'est alors qu'elles bavardaient assises dans l'herbe que Rebecca remarqua quelque chose. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas en direction des serres, sauta à terre, et revint vers Heather en tenant…  
- Mais c'est le rat de Weasley ! s'étonna Heather.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il va être content ! Lui qui était persuadé que le chat de Granger l'avait dévoré !  
- Mince ! s'exclama Heather.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je l'avais déjà vu, mais comme il m'avait mordue, j'étais furieuse et j'ai plus pensé à dire à Weasley que son rat était vivant !  
- Et bien on va aller lui rapporter toutes les deux ! Tu as vu ? Il lui manque un doigt à une patte…  
A ce moment, Croûtard se mit à se débattre et à couiner violemment. Heather quand à elle fut à nouveau frappée par une évidence qui lui avait échappée jusque là.  
- Mais tiens-toi tranquille ! fit Rebecca. On va te ramener à ton maître, il prendra bien soin de toi !  
Mais bien que le ton de Rebecca se soit fait réconfortant, Croûtard gesticula de plus belle jusqu'à parvenir à s'échapper. Il disparut derrière la cabane de Hagrid.  
- Becky ! lança soudain Heather d'un ton sec. Dis-moi, est-ce que certains sorciers ont la faculté de se changer en animal ?  
- Oui, les animagus, pourquoi ?  
- Rien ! Écoute, pour l'instant, ne dis rien à Weasley sur son rat, tu veux bien ?  
- D'accord mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
- Rien ! fit Heather en secouant la tête. Juste une intuition ! Je dois aller la vérifier ! Tu veux bien aller m'attendre dans le château s'il te plait ?  
Devant l'état de Heather, Rebecca préféra ne pas poser de question. De toute façon, s'il y avait quelque chose d'important, comme le fait qu'un de leur professeur était un loup-garou par exemple, Heather le leur dirait, à Abigail, Ceridwen et elle.

Heather attendit que son amie fut loin pour se diriger à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt interdite. Elle s'avança le long d'un sentier en sifflant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, la végétation se faisait plus dense, et la lumière du jour avait de plus en plus de mal à filtrer. Finalement, elle entendit un bruit. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, et émit à nouveau un sifflement. De derrière un arbre sortit alors…  
- Que fais-tu ici, petite humaine ?  
C'était incroyable. Elle était devant une créature majestueuse, au corps de cheval, mais au buste de femme. La créature avait fière allure, ses longs cheveux marrons flottaient librement au gré du vent et retombaient avec le plus bel effet sur son échine au pelage blanc.  
- Wouah ! Vous êtes magnifique, dit Heather.  
La femelle centaure rosit légèrement puis reprit la parole.  
- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici ? Il n'est pas très prudent pour de jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés de s'aventurer dans cette forêt.  
- Euh, oui, excusez-moi ! Je cherche un chien errant, vous l'avez peut-être déjà vu. Il est plutôt grand, le poil noir et assez long.  
- Celui qui se promène parfois avec le chat orange ?  
- Oui !  
- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de revenir sur tes pas et d'attendre aux abords de la forêt. Il te faudrait t'enfoncer bien trop profondément pour le trouver sans tomber sur d'autres centaures. Et ceux de mon espèce n'apprécient guère ceux de la tienne ! Va, je te ramènerai ton ami !  
- Merci beaucoup !  
- Pas de quoi ! Mais juste une chose, ne dis jamais à personne, et surtout pas à un autre centaure que je t'ai aidée.  
Le ton implacable de la belle femme-jument incita Heather à le promettre. Puis elle retourna aux abords de la forêt en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour que le chien la rejoigne. En attendant, elle réfléchit encore à ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Passant en revue tous les détails, s'assurant qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir abouti à une telle conclusion. Mais quoi qu'il en soit. Qu'elle ait eu raison ou tort, seul ce chien pourrait le lui dire.

Ce fut une bonne demi-heure plus tard que le grand chien noir arriva. Elle en fut contente, mais en même temps se retrouva interdite. Comment pourrait-elle le forcer… s'il était bien ce qu'elle croyait, à lui dévoiler la vérité. Elle n'y avait absolument pas réfléchi et ne savait comment annoncer la chose. Elle décida donc d'y aller de but en blanc, elle fronça les sourcils, et sans laisser le chien approcher dit :  
- Bonjour, Sirius Black !  
Le chien la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Heather.  
Alors, et bien qu'elle n'y ait cru qu'à moitié, ou même qu'elle eut espéré qu'elle avait tout imaginé, le chien se transforma en homme. Un homme assez grand, le visage émacié, le teint cireux et de longs cheveux noirs et gras retombant le long de ses joues et dans sa nuque.  
- Comment as-tu su, Heather ? fût tout ce qu'il trouva à demander.  
- Ca ne s'est pas fait comme ça. Il m'a fallu pas mal d'indices pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Le principal indice étant bien sûr la Carte du Maraudeur, que vous, le professeur Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow avez créée, et sur laquelle se trouvent vos surnoms, Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue. Il y a eu aussi cette conversation entre les professeur McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et le ministre de la Magie qui ont expliqué les détails de l'histoire officielle à Madame Rosmerta. C'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre que vous et les trois autres étaient amis à l'époque du collège et formiez une bande. J'ai compris que Lupin en était le quatrième larron quand il a dit à Harry connaître l'existence de la Carte du Maraudeur et savoir que Rusard l'avait confisquée il y a longtemps. Mais ce n'est qu'il y a à peine plus d'une demi-heure que j'ai compris la signification de vos surnoms à tous les quatre. Lupin, qui est loup-garou, devait être Lunard. James Potter, le cerf, était Cornedrue. Vous, le chien, étiez Patmol, et Pettigrow était Queudver, et si je ne me trompe pas, sa forme animale est celle d'un rat, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est tout à fait exact, mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu peux connaître tous ces détails ?  
- D'une part, avec mes trois amies, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi à votre cas, à votre comportement qui ne collait pas tout à fait avec celui d'une personne capable de tuer des innocents de sang froid, juste parce qu'ils sont au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. On a pensé que peut-être vous aviez été piégé par un de vos amis, et j'ai même cru qu'il s'agissait de Lupin. Mais c'était avant que je ne comprenne que Pettigrow était encore en vie. C'est le rat de Weasley, et s'il a passé douze ans caché de tous, c'est que ça doit être lui le véritable traître. Vous l'aviez compris et retrouvé, mais il s'est joué de vous et a fait croire à sa mort. Dès lors, le traître ne pouvait être que vous. Pour en revenir à comment j'ai compris pour vos métamorphoses, ça m'est venu, donc, il y a quelques instants, après avoir revu le rat de Weasley et avoir constaté qu'il lui manquait un doigt. J'ai alors repensé à la carte du maraudeurs et aux surnoms. J'avais compris il y a à peine quatre semaines que Lupin était un loup-garou, le surnom de Lunard lui allait donc très bien. Il y avait aussi ce cerf… le patronus de Harry, sans doute des réminiscences de son père, Cornedrue. J'ai donc, il y a peu, fait le lien entre Pettigrow et le rat de Ron, et sa queue qui ressemble à un ver… d'où le Queudver. Il restait Patmol, et en cherchant à quel animal ça pouvait correspondre, j'ai repensé au toucher de vos pattes.  
- Et bien ! Nous qui pensions que personne n'en saurait jamais rien ! Oui ! Vous avez fait de brillantes déductions. Lors de notre première année à Poudlard, James et moi sommes immédiatement devenus amis. Nous étions inséparables. Puis les deux autres garçons de notre dortoir, Remus et Peter ce sont joint à nos farces, à nos excursions dans le château. Et nous sommes devenus amis. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que Remus était un loup-garou. Ses absences à chaque pleine lune étaient sans équivoque. Et puis nous avons juré de l'aider. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester avec un loup-garou les nuits de pleine lunes, nous avons donc commencé à étudier pour devenir des animagus, James, Peter et moi. Il nous a fallu quatre longues années pour y parvenir. Mais dès lors, nous sommes devenus les rois de Poudlard. Nous pouvions sortir quand bon nous semblait, si quelqu'un nous repérait, nous n'avions qu'à nous transformer. Et les soirs de pleine lune, nous pouvions tenir compagnie à Remus. Un loup-garou ne s'attaque pas aux animaux, seulement aux humains. Pour le reste, tu as également fort bien deviné. Oui, Peter a trahi James et a fait croire à sa mort pour que tout m'accuse.  
- C'est terrible ! Vous avez dû passer douze ans dans cette prison, avec ces horribles Détraqueurs pour un crime que vous n'aviez pas commis !

Sirius Black baissa les yeux en affichant un petit sourire contrit.  
- Mais ce soir, je me vengerai ! lança-t-il soudain. Peter se terre dans la cabane de Hagrid. Ce soir, Pattenrond ira le déloger de là, et il ne nous échappera plus.  
- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
- Écoute petite ! Tu es très gentille, mais tu l'as dit toi-même. J'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban. Il est temps que je commette le meurtre pour lequel j'ai été condamné !  
- Mais si vous faites ça, vous ne pourrez plus prouver votre innocence !  
- A l'heure actuelle, je crois que je n'en ai plus rien à faire !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !  
Mais alors que Heather formulait cette dernière protestation. Elle vit dans les yeux de Black que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter.  
- Je te remercie petite. Tu m'as donné plus d'amour en quelques semaines que je n'en ai eu depuis de très longues années. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de te dire adieu.  
- Non ! J'ai peut-être un moyen… même si… Où voulez-vous tuer Pettigrow cette nuit ?  
- Dans la cabane hurlante. Dès la tombée de la nuit, Pattenrond partira en chasse. Quoi qu'il arrive, je me saisirai de Pettigrow et l'entraînerai avec moi dans le passage sous le Saule cogneur. Il mène directement à la cabane hurlante.  
- Mais, le Saule cogneur ne vous laissera pas passer ?  
- Oh que si ! Il a été planté là pour Remus. Il y a un nœud à la base du tronc. En appuyant dessus, les branches stoppent leur mouvement.  
- Bon d'accord ! Et dans la cabane hurlante, est-ce qu'il y a une armoire, où quoi que ce soit pour se cacher ?  
- Oui, je crois qu'il y a une armoire dans une des chambres.  
- Bien ! Alors c'est dans celle-là que vous devrez amener Pettigrow ! J'y serai, et je vous aiderai à prouver que vous étiez innocent !  
- Merci petite, mais c'est trop…  
- Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je n'accepterai pas que vous soyez encore obligé de vivre caché ! Je serai là, que vous le vouliez ou non, alors autant que ça vous soit utile !  
- D'accord ! Merci ! sourit Sirius Black. Mais maintenant tu devrais retourner au château, il est plus de midi et demie.  
Heather acquiesça et salua Black.  
- A ce soir !  
Black lui fit un signe de la main avant de redevenir un chien et de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt.

* * *

NDLA : Et bien voilà ! On est parti pour le grand final. Plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci… alors bien sûr, vous devez vous poser des tas de questions :

1) Heather va-t-elle vraiment venir dans la cabane hurlante ?  
2) Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius ?  
3) Ses pouvoirs "spéciaux" vont-ils lui permettre d'agir en synchronisme avec Harry ?  
4) Ne va-t-elle pas engendrer une catastrophe en venant elle aussi dans la cabane hurlante ?  
5) L'innocence de Sirius pourra-t-elle être prouvée ?  
6) Que font les détraqueurs pour passer le temps pendant leur gardes ?  
7) Et d'abord, est-ce qu'un détraqueur ça peut s'ennuyer ? (un bon sujet pour une fic délire, ça !)  
8) Que chante Dumbledore sous sa douche ?  
9) Heather est-elle la réincarnation de Sherlock Holmes ?  
10) Pincemi et Pincemoi sont dans un bateau, Pincemi tombe à l'eau, qui reste ?

La réponse à toutes ces questions (enfin… disons au moins aux cinq premières) la semaine prochaine dans les chapitres 19 (lundi) et 20 (jeudi) de Heather Wright et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.


	19. La preuve irréfutable

Disclaimer : Je sais ce que vous pensez : "C'est qu'il commence à être agaçant c'ui -là ! Toujours a prcéiser que Harry Potter est pas à lui. On le sait ! C'est pas la peine de le préciser à chaque chapitre !" Mais bon... comme je l'ai fait jusque là... Vous noterez quand même que je fais des efforts pour diversifier un peu. Mais bon, promis, une fois la première terminée (le prochain chapitre) Je ne mettrait plus de disclaimer qu'une fois par bouquin (càd au 1er chapitre de la Coupe de Feu, au 1er de l'Ordre du Phénix etc...) En supposant que j'aille plus loin que Coupe de Feu, bien sûr.

* * *

**19  
****La preuve irréfutable**

Heather se précipita pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté des jumeaux Weasley.  
- Salut Fred ! Salut George ! J'aurais besoin de votre aide.  
- Tiens ! Heather, ça faisait longtemps ! dit George.  
- Nous avons failli croire que tu ne t'intéressais à nous que pour les conseils que nous pourrions te donner en matière de farces ou de mauvais coups, ajouta Fred.  
- Et ça vous gêne tant que ça, que je m'intéresse plus à votre côté farceur qu'à vos autres qualités ? minauda Heather.  
- Certes non ! concéda Fred. Car c'est bien là le plus bel aspect de notre personnalité.  
- Oui ! fit George, enfin… avec le quidditch quand même !  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous demandons si nous n'allons pas faire payer nos coups de mains, dorénavant, ajouta Fred.  
- En fait, c'est pas vraiment d'un coup de main dont j'aurais besoin, mais plutôt d'un objet en votre possession.  
- Alors là ! Ca risque beaucoup de dépendre de l'objet, fit George.  
- Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai parlé de mon envie de me venger de Rogue, de le dénoncer à Dumbledore.  
Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, sans voir où Heather voulait en venir.  
- Vous auriez toujours ce Rapeltout que vous aviez modifié pour enregistrer des évènements ?  
- C'est possible, répondit Fred. Mais il doit être planqué au fin fond de nos affaires.  
- S'il n'est pas resté chez nous entre temps ! ajouta George, au grand désarroi de Heather.  
- Écoutez, là j'ai… six Mornilles. Je vous les donne si vous me promettez de fouiller toutes vos affaires à la recherche de ce Rapeltout. J'en aurais besoin pour ce soir. Si vous me le trouvez, je suis prête à vous l'acheter pour une quinzaine de Mornilles supplémentaires.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu en aies besoin à ce point là ? demanda George.  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas avant que ce soit fait !  
- Ce genre de phrases, ça me plaît ! dit Fred. On prend tes six Mornilles, et si ce soir on ne t'a pas retrouvé le Rapeltout, on te rembourse. Et sinon, les six Mornilles seront amplement suffisantes pour nous l'acheter ! De toutes façons on ne s'en sert plus et on ne comptait pas en tirer un bénéfice quelconque.

Heather se dépêcha d'avaler quelque chose, car une fois sa discussion avec Fred et George terminée, le dessert était déjà servi. Puis elle rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient dans le hall.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Ceridwen. Rebecca nous a dit que t'avais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure ?  
- Désolée, mais je peux rien vous dire encore. Si ce n'est que je suis sur le scoop de la décennie ! Si je réussis mon coup, les journaux en parleront pendant des mois !  
- Si c'est si important, on pourrait peut-être t'aider ? proposa Abigail, une lueur d'avidité dans le regard.  
- Non, désolée ! Je ne peux vraiment pas vous expliquer maintenant de quoi il s'agit, et face aux faits vous risqueriez de paniquer au mauvais moment. Et puis niveau discrétion, il vaut mieux que j'agisse seule. Mais je vous promets que vous serez les premières informées demain matin, que je réussisse ou que j'échoue. Bon, maintenant je suis désolée, mais je dois aller réfléchir un peu seule.  
Et sans laisser aux autres le temps de protester, elle monta en direction de sa salle commune. Là, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en réfléchissant à un moyen d'établir l'innocence de Black si jamais elle devait ne pas pouvoir compter sur le Rapeltout des jumeaux. Elle ne trouva pas d'idée et ne cessa d'y penser de tout l'après-midi, si bien qu'elle ne barbouilla que quelques réponses peu réfléchies à son examen de Sortilèges.

Lorsque les cinquième année quittèrent leur dernière épreuve écrite des BUSEs, Heather se jeta sur les jumeaux.  
- Alors ? Vous avez eu le temps de le chercher avant l'épreuve ? Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?  
- Du calme ! Du calme ! demanda Fred.  
- Oui ! Nous l'avons retrouvé ! dit George. Tu as de la chance, il est resté pendant deux ans dans la poche d'une chemise de Fred qu'il ne met plus depuis longtemps et qui est resté tout ce temps au fond de sa malle.  
- Tiens ! dit Fred en lui tendant l'objet. Et merci pour les six Mornilles.  
Heather prit la grosse bille de verre dans la main.  
- Euh… et comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Pour enregistrer, tu place ta baguette sur le point rouge. Pour arrêter sur le point noir, et pour regarder l'enregistrement, sur le point bleu, expliqua George  
- C'est super !  
- Ouais ! Enfin, fais gaffe, y a un problème qu'on a jamais réussi à résoudre, avertit Fred. C'est que ce que t'as enregistré, tu ne peux le regarder qu'une seule fois, après ça s'efface tout seul.  
- Arf ! Zut ! pesta Heather. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Je me débrouillerai. Et sinon, on a combien de temps d'enregistrement ?  
- Ca dépend. Si l'image bouge beaucoup, pas plus d'une heure. Mais dans une pièce vide où rien ne se passait, on a pu obtenir jusqu'à cinq heures d'enregistrement.  
- Bien ! Merci ! Si ça marche, demain quelqu'un vous en sera vraiment très reconnaissant !  
Elle fit la bise à chacun des jumeaux et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle fit un petit test pour voir si le Rapeltout fonctionnait correctement. L'essai fut concluant.

Alors que le soleil baissait à l'horizon, Heather descendit à la Grande Salle, comme pour le repas du soir, mais elle profita de la cohue pour s'éclipser dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et disparaître dans la salle de classe qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour se faufiler dehors en pleine nuit. Elle passa par la fenêtre et se dirigea aussi furtivement que possible vers le Saule cogneur. Elle en fit le tour à bonne distance pour repérer le nœud sur lequel il lui faudrait appuyer. Ceci fait, elle poussa jusqu'à la forêt pour récupérer une branche morte. Elle utilisa la formule de lévitation pour l'amener sur le nœud et passer sans encombre. Elle retira la branche et la jeta au loin avant de disparaître dans le passage secret. Elle parcourut un long boyau souterrain qui devait passer sous le lac. Le passage était humide, escarpé, et par endroits assez étroit. Au bout d'un moment, Heather parvint à un escalier débouchant sur une trappe. Elle la passa et se retrouva dans une vieille demeure poussiéreuse et pleine de toiles d'araignées. Personne ne vivait plus ici depuis des décennies, il y avait des planches aux fenêtres et une forte odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air. Elle monta à l'étage et chercha la chambre avec une armoire. Elle eut un peu peur qu'il n'y en ait pas, car tout le mobilier semblait avoir été enlevé ou détruit. Mais il y avait bien une chambre qui restait meublée. Assez sommairement, certes, mais il y avait un lit, une armoire, une chaise et une table de nuit. De plus, il semblait y avoir un peu moins de poussière et de toiles d'araignées dans cette chambre que dans les autres. Elle ouvrit l'armoire dont la porte grinça et se cacha dedans, laissant la porte entrouverte pour que le Rapeltout puisse filmer ce qui allait se passer.

Elle dut attendre un long moment avant que quelque chose ne bouge. Sirius, sous sa forme de chien avait ramené… Ron Weasley ! Mais Ron tenait effectivement dans ses mains son rat Croûtard. Sirius avait probablement dû agir dans l'urgence. Heather chercha à enclencher l'enregistrement, mais la nuit était pratiquement tombée, et dans son armoire, elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer les couleurs des trois points. Elle se risqua à lancer un _lumos_ qu'elle éteignit aussitôt qu'elle eut repéré le point rouge et le noir. Elle tendit la boule de verre légèrement hors de l'armoire juste à temps pour enregistrer la métamorphose du chien en Sirius Black.  
- Vous ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez assassin ! C'est un piège pour attirer Harry à vous ?  
- Si c'était un piège, ce serait Harry que j'aurais amené ici, pas toi. Non, celui que je veux c'est…  
- Menteur ! Vous avez déjà cherché à tuer Harry à deux reprises cette année ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire !  
Ron sortit sa baguette, mais Sirius fut plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet pour la lui prendre de la main. Ron était visiblement blessé à la jambe et ne put se débattre comme il l'aurait voulu. Au lieu de ça, il s'affala au sol, contre le mur et essaya d'amoindrir la souffrance de sa jambe, qui visiblement était cassée, en la tenant dans les mains. Pattenrond était aussi ici et bondit sur le lit pour s'y coucher et se mettre à Ronronner. Sirius avait dû entendre quelque chose car il s'était tu et s'était placé contre le mur, derrière la porte. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent alors et se précipitèrent sur Ron. Il essaya de les prévenir, mais Sirius claqua la porte et les désarma eux aussi, d'un expelliarmus, cette fois.

Il essaya de saluer Harry, mais même Heather dû reconnaître qu'il avait l'air plus inquiétant qu'autre chose, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi les bonnes phrases. Hermione et Ron tentèrent de retenir Harry de se jeter sur lui, mais après avoir craché à Black les accusations des meurtres de Pettigrow et de ses parents, c'est tout de même ce que fit le jeune homme. Sirius fut visiblement surpris. Un véritable pugilat s'engagea, sauf que Black n'avait aucune intention de frapper Harry. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tuer cette saleté de rat. Mais bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Quoique… Hermione aurait peut-être pu s'en douter, mais sans doute avait-elle eu beaucoup trop à penser, entre ses multiples cours et devoirs, pour relier les choses entre elles comme Heather l'avait fait, et d'ailleurs Heather disposait aussi de certains éléments dont Hermione n'avait pas pu avoir connaissance. Elle alla donc aider Harry. En frappant Black à coup de pied tandis que Ron s'était jeté sur la main qui tenait les baguettes. Pattenrond s'en mêla en tentant d'empêcher Harry de récupérer sa baguette, mais Harry l'écarta d'un coup de pied. Hermione récupéra alors les deux autres baguettes tandis que Ron s'écroula sur le lit. Tout semblait perdu pour Black. Heather brûlait d'intervenir, d'autant que Black s'enfonça lui-même en avouant qu'il avait tué les parents de Harry, mais si elle devait rester immobile et se contenter de filmer en espérant un miracle. Pattenrond se cramponna à la poitrine de Black pour empêcher Harry de le tuer. Harry les tenait en joue, mais n'agit pas. Les secondes s'écoulèrent quand un bruit se fit entendre en bas. Harry se signala au nouveau venu. Tout semblait perdu. C'était Lupin, et lui aussi était convaincu de la culpabilité de Black, pourtant Lupin désarma à nouveau Harry et Hermione. Mais Lupin demanda à Black de lui indiquer quelqu'un, et Black désigna Ron. Lupin marmonna en réfléchissant… et il comprit. Harry et les autres ne se doutaient pas de ce dont il parlait, mais Heather, elle, savait qu'il avait compris pour Pettigrow. Il aida alors Black à se relever et l'étreignit comme un frère. A la stupéfaction des trois autres.

Hermione devint hystérique, elle parla d'un secret. Lupin essaya de s'expliquer, mais aux protestations d'Hermione sur la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé s'ajouta celles de Harry. Lupin tenta de se justifier quand Hermione lâcha à Harry qu'il ne devait pas le croire parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle apprit qu'elle savait qu'il était loup-garou depuis que Rogue leur avait donné ce devoir. Il la félicita pour sa perspicacité, ce qui vexa un peu Heather. Après tout, elle aussi avait compris qu'il était un loup-garou, certes, bien plus tard, et Lupin n'en savait rien. Mais elle avait compris qu'il avait créé la Carte du Maraudeur avec le père de Harry, Black et Pettigrow. Il leur expliqua calmement que les professeurs étaient tous au courant de sa condition. Harry s'emporta, et Lupin insista sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais aidé Black de l'année. Pour calmer Harry et Hermione, et pour obtenir une chance de tout expliquer, il renvoya chaque baguette à son propriétaire et rangea la sienne.

Il leur révéla alors qu'il était le Lunard, de la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il les avait observé toute la soirée, certain qu'ils essaieraient de sortir rendre visite à Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe, qu'il était ami avec James et connaissait de ce fait l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité.  
Il leur décrivit ensuite ce qu'il avait vu sur la carte, comment Sirius les avait attaqué pour partir dans le passage sous le Saule cogneur avec deux d'entre eux. Ce que les autres ne comprirent pas, car il n'avait emporté que Ron. Lupin demanda alors à voir le rat, et à l'étonnement des trois adolescents, Black et lui déclarèrent alors que ce rat était un animagus du nom de Peter Pettigrow.  
Bien sûr, les trois autres ne les crurent pas. Sirius se jeta sur le rat, mais Lupin le retint, lui disant que les enfants devaient tout comprendre avant qu'il n'agisse. Ron et Harry semblaient persuadés que Black étaient dément, et semblaient se demander si ce n'était pas aussi le cas de Lupin. Mais Hermione posa la bonne question. Quelque chose que même Heather ignorait. Elle souligna que pour devenir animagus, il fallait se déclarer au ministère. On était alors inscrit dans un registre qu'elle avait consulté, sans y trouver la trace de Pettigrow. Alors que Lupin allait raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Comme il n'y avait personne, Lupin reprit ses explications.

Il expliqua qu'il avait six ans lorsqu'il fut mordu par un loup-garou, que, contre toute attente, Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen pour qu'il suive une scolarité normale en faisant planter le Saule cogneur exprès pour empêcher quiconque qui ignorait comment d'emprunter le passage vers la cabane hurlante. Que c'est là qu'il passait les nuits de pleine lune, et que c'est du fait de ses transformations que la cabane a eu la réputation d'être hantée et à pris le nom de "Hurlante". Que ses amis, James, Peter et Sirius ont fini par découvrir ce qu'il était, et qu'ils ont décidé de devenir animagi pour l'aider à supporter ses métamorphoses, qu'ainsi, ils pouvaient lui tenir compagnie une fois transformés. Il leur expliqua la création de la Carte du Maraudeur et la signification des surnoms de chacun. A la demande d'Hermione, il expliqua qu'il n'était pas toujours très fier de profiter ainsi de la situation, mais surtout de trahir la confiance de Dumbledore. Il s'accusa de n'avoir rien dit à Dumbledore sur les facultés de Sirius par pure lâcheté. Il parla enfin de Rogue, de leur inimitié, et surtout de la farce que Black lui avait faite. Black lui avait appris un jour comment stopper les branches du saule cogneur, et Rogue avait foncé tête baissée pour voir ce que faisait Lupin, il avait faillit se faire dévorer ce soir-là, seule l'intervention de James lui évita d'être mordu.  
Ce fut à cet instant que Rogue apparu à son tour, il était déjà dans la pièce, sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

La partie avait semblé gagnée, mais il avait fallu que Rogue intervienne. Il ligota Lupin et menaça Black. Il n'avait pas entendu le principal, et n'avait pas voulu laisser Lupin s'expliquer. Il ne pensait qu'au fait d'envoyer les deux amis à Azkaban. Ce sale petit professeur vicieux allait tout foutre en l'air. Mais heureusement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se décidèrent à agir et désarmèrent Rogue. Leurs trois sortilèges conjugués assommèrent le professeur en le projetant contre le mur. Black libéra Lupin, puis il demanda son rat à Ron qui ne voulait toujours pas croire que Croûtard soit Pettigrow. Lupin demanda également à Black comment il avait compris. Pour toute réponse, Black sortit un article de journal, avec une photo dessus, apparemment. Heather ne put se fier qu'à ce qu'elle entendait. Black raconta alors comment, après avoir appris la mort de James et Lily, il avait traqué Pettigrow et avait fini par l'acculer. Mais alors Pettigrow avait hurlé que lui, Sirius, avait trahi ses amis de sorte qu'on puisse bien l'entendre, puis il avait dévasté la rue et tué tous les passants à proximité avant de se trancher le doigt et de se métamorphoser pour disparaître. Ron prétexta une hypothétique bataille contre un autre rat pour expliquer son doigt manquant, mais Lupin fit valoir l'extraordinaire longévité de l'animal. Heather vit bien la tête de Harry à se moment là. Et elle comprit que tout prenait un sens à ses yeux, il était convaincu.

Black expliqua alors que Pattenrond était à l'instar de sa maîtresse, très intelligent, et avait immédiatement compris que Croûtard n'était pas un rat, de même que lui n'était pas un chien. Qu'il a fallu du temps au chat pour lui faire confiance et se décider à l'aider. Qu'il avait essayé sans succès de lui ramener Croûtard, puis qu'il lui avait apporté la liste des mots de passe de Neville. Comment Croûtard avait ensuite fait croire à sa mort.  
Mais malgré la cohérence du récit, Harry, se remit à douter, il renvoya au visage de Black l'histoire de gardien du secret. Il est vrai que cette histoire n'était pas encore très nette, même pour Heather. Et Black expliqua que, au dernier moment, il avait demandé à James de choisir Peter plutôt que lui comme gardien du secret. Enfin, à la nouvelle demande de Lupin, Ron consentit à leur donner Croûtard, que les deux sorciers finirent par obliger à reprendre sa véritable apparence : celle d'un homme petit, qui avait été gros et avait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps, légèrement chauve au sommet du crane, au nez pointu et aux petits yeux humides.

Pettigrow tenta d'amadouer tout le monde, de faire encore croire à la culpabilité de Black. Mais plus personne ne le croyait. D'autant que Black expliqua aussi comment il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Lupin et Black étaient sur le point de le tuer, mais Harry les arrêta, faisant valoir que son père n'aurait pas voulu que ses amis deviennent des assassins à cause d'un traître, et qu'en plus, Pettigrow vivant, c'était la réhabilitation et la liberté pour Sirius.  
Finalement, ils ligotèrent Pettigrow, le menacèrent de Pattenrond s'il lui prenait l'envie de se transformer, soignèrent sommairement la jambe de Ron, firent léviter Rogue, attachèrent Pettigrow à Lupin et Ron. Et tout le petit groupe se mit en route pour Poudlard.

Heather quitta sa cachette et arrêta l'enregistrement. C'était juste, le Rapeltout avait commencé à chauffer dangereusement dans sa main. Elle le laissa refroidir tout en s'étirant. Elle était restée pendant plus d'une heure dans une position pour le moins inconfortable. Quand elle fut prête, elle se redirigea à son tour vers Poudlard à travers le souterrain. Elle avait dans sa poche la preuve irréfutable de l'innocence de Black. Et comme ils rapportaient aussi Pettigrow, ça n'aurait que plus de poids. Tout allait s'arranger pour le fugitif. Quand à elle…  
Mais soudain, en approchant de la sortie sous le Saule cogneur, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, et comme une sensation de froid qui l'envahit.


	20. Retour

Disclaimer : Ben, comme d'hab, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR et je ne touche pas un peso pour l'écriture et la publication de cette histoire.

* * *

**20  
****Retour**

Heather sortit et appuya sur le nœud du Saule cogneur le temps de se mettre hors de portée de ses branches. Et là, le spectacle fut terrifiant. Ron et Rogue étaient étendus au sol, seuls. Dans le ciel, la pleine lune brillait et éclairait le lac, au-dessus duquel, derrière une portion de forêt, tournoyaient des dizaines et des dizaines de Détraqueurs. Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle fonça au château, ne prit pas la peine de passer par la salle de classe, mais rentra par les portes principales. Elle se précipita au premier étage, au bureau de McGonagall et tambourina à la porte. Mais il était plus de vingt-trois heures, et le professeur devait être dans ses appartements, au septième étage. Elle se demandait quoi faire, qui prévenir, quand Rusard débarqua.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! fit-il d'une voix narquoise. Qu'avons-nous là ma chère Miss Teigne. Ne serait-ce pas une flagrante violation du couvre-feu.  
- Rusard ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !  
- Oh oui, je vais vous aider ! Vous aider à être renvoyée !  
- C'est pas le moment ! paniqua Heather. Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore, et le professeur McGonagall ! Vite !  
- Oh ! Mais on va aller trouver le directeur de ce pas !

Rusard agrippa le bras de Heather et l'entraîna avec lui vers le deuxième étage. Mais il ne semblait guère vouloir se presser. Heather s'angoissait à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry, Hermione et Sirius avec un loup-garou et un assassin à proximité, sans compter tout ces Détraqueurs.  
- Bon ça suffit ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Venez !  
Et elle se mit à tirer Rusard vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Heureusement, en chemin ils croisèrent le directeur.

- Ah ! Monsieur le directeur, dit Rusard. J'ai surpris cette jeune fille dans les couloirs alors que…  
- On a pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! coupa Heather. Professeur, Potter, Granger et Weasley sont sortis cette nuit ! Ils sont tombés sur Black, mais c'est pas lui qui a trahit les Potter ! C'est Pettigrow ! Il a fait croire à sa mort et s'est caché pendant douze ans sous l'apparence d'un rat !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! persifla Rusard.  
- C'est la vérité ! Et j'ai la preuve ici ! répliqua Heather en montrant le Rapeltout. Mais on ne peut la visionner qu'une seule fois ! Mais il y a plus urgent ! Le professeur Lupin a dû se changer en loup-garou, Pettigrow à l'air de s'être enfuit, et j'ai vu des dizaines de Détraqueurs converger vers le lac ! J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à Harry !  
- Calmez-vous Ms Wright ! tempéra Dumbledore. J'ai vu que les Détraqueurs avaient à nouveau passé outre l'interdiction de pénétrer dans les limites du domaine. J'allais de ce pas voir ce qu'il en était ! Et vous allez donc m'accompagner.

Ils descendirent dans le hall, mais à peine eurent-ils passé les portes, qu'ils virent Rogue revenir en transportant, inertes, les corps de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sirius.

- Ah ! Fit-il. Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous tombez bien ! Figurez-vous que j'ai pris ces trois élèves hors des limites du château, en pleine nuit, en compagnie de ce dangereux criminel. Il racontait tous des histoires à dormir debout en prétendant que Black n'était pas coupable des faits qui l'ont envoyé en prison. Je suppose que Black leur aura lancé un sort de confusion. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dois également de vous signaler que j'avais vu juste. Lupin vous a bel et bien trahi, et a épaulé Black tout au long de l'année !  
- C'est faux ! cria Heather. Sale menteur ! Vous étiez là, dans la cabane hurlante ! Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez pratiquement toute l'explication sur Lupin et Black ! Vous savez que même si Lupin n'a pas tout dit à Dumbledore, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir, et en aucun cas parce qu'il voulait aider Sirius. Et de toute façon, Sirius est innocent !  
- Taisez-vous petite idiote ! cracha Rogue ! Je ne sais pas comment vous saviez où nous étions cette nuit, mais vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !  
- Je le sais mieux que vous ! Figurez-vous que j'ai assisté à toute la scène ! Et je l'ai même enregistrée ! J'ai également votre exploit de vous être fait désarmer et assommer par trois élèves de troisième année, dont l'un était blessé ! Vous ne connaissez que la moitié des faits, alors taisez-vous !  
- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! ordonna Dumbledore qui venait de retrouver la prestance qu'il avait lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs lors du match de quidditch. Argus ! Allez prévenir Minerva et Madame Pomfresh ! Severus, vous allez conduire ces quatre enfants à l'infirmerie. Quand à moi, je m'occupe de Black et de contacter le ministre.

Heather n'eût d'autre choix que d'obéir, et ne put même pas protester. A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui fit prendre un calmant, et elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient dans deux autres lits plus loin.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Bonjour Heather, dit calmement Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Moi ça va bien ! Mais Sirius Black, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant, mais figure-toi que Sirius Black est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse, expliqua Hermione, comme à une enfant incapable de comprendre. Il a été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur hier soir, à minuit.

Heather plaça les mains devant sa bouche.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ? dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Il semblerait que dans la soirée d'hier, l'hippogriffe Buck ait réussi à se libérer de ses liens quelques minutes à peine avant d'être exécuté, et qu'il ait permis à Black de fuir lui aussi !  
Heather poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Et Pettigrow, où est-il ?  
Cette fois, Hermione ne pu cacher sa surprise.  
- Tu… tu sais pour Pettigrow ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je sais tout ce qui s'est dit et passé hier dans la Cabane Hurlante. En fait, je savais pratiquement tous les détails depuis hier midi. Alors, pour aider Sirius à prouver son innocence, je me suis rendue dans la Cabane hurlante bien avant vous, et de l'arrivée de Sirius avec Ron jusqu'à votre départ à tous, j'ai tout enregistré là-dedans.  
- Mais c'est un Rapeltout ! s'étonna Hermione. Et on ne t'a pas vue hier…  
- C'est un Rapeltout modifié par les jumeaux. Et hier soir, j'étais cachée dans l'armoire.  
- Mais alors… souffla Hermione, ses yeux s'illuminant soudain. On va pouvoir prouver l'innocence de Sirius ! Vite ! Fais-moi voir ce que tu as enregistré !  
- Je ne peux pas, répondit Heather.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.  
- Parce que malheureusement, une fois ce qui a été enregistré visionné, c'est perdu pour de bon. Donc je ne montrerai ce que contient ce Rapeltout que devant Dumbledore et un membre du ministère.

A ce moment, Ron et Harry s'éveillèrent à leur tour. En voyant Heather réveillée, ils s'empressèrent de poser des questions, mais leur agitation attira Madame Pomfresh qui les ausculta tous.  
- Bon ! Vous me semblez aller bien tous les quatre. Vous pourrez sortir à midi ! En attendant, reposez-vous encore. Surtout vous Ms Granger ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu une élève dans un tel état de fatigue !

Une fois l'infirmière retournée à son bureau, les deux garçons reprirent leurs questions, à voix basse cette fois. Heather fit alors aux trois autres un résumé précis de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu cette année. En omettant cependant ce qui avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle était la sœur de Harry. Elle ne savait déjà pas comment elle pourrait annoncer ça à ses parents, alors le dire à Harry ! Bref, elle leur parla de la fois où elle avait surpris les jumeaux donner la Carte du Maraudeur à Harry. Comment elle lui avait subtilisé cette carte un jour. Comment ses amies avaient obtenu d'Hermione qu'elle leur révèle le détail de la conversation sur Black et James Potter aux trois balais. Comment elle en avait déduit, après avoir trouvé incohérent le comportement de Black, que peut-être, il n'était pas coupable mais avait été piégé par un quatrième membre de leur groupe. Comment après avoir aidé Harry avec Rogue, elle avait compris que Lupin était le quatrième personnage en question, et que c'étaient eux qui avaient établi la Carte du Maraudeur, et qu'un peu plus tard, elle avait compris que Lupin était un loup-garou. Enfin, elle leur avait parlé de ce chien noir qu'elle était allée retrouver plusieurs fois dans la forêt interdite, et qu'elle avait compris, la veille, en voyant Croûtard et son doigt manquant que le rat n'était autre que Pettigrow, et que probablement Potter était le cerf qu'elle avait vu sortir de la baguette de Harry lors du match contre Serdaigle et que ce chien noir qui était devenu son ami devait être Black. Chose que Black avait lui-même confirmée peu après en se métamorphosant devant elle et en lui expliquant les grandes lignes de l'histoire.  
Enfin, elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait demandé le Rapeltout modifié afin d'enregistrer les aveux de Pettigrow avant que Sirius ne le tue, mais qu'elle avait eu finalement mieux grâce à leur intervention, puisque toute l'histoire avait été expliquée dans les moindres détails.

Harry et Ron furent impressionnés, et Hermione dû ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand ils lui déclarèrent qu'elle était encore plus intelligente que leur amie. Mais Heather leur expliqua que leurs intelligences étaient simplement différentes et que cette année avait été particulièrement difficile pour Hermione avec ses cours, leurs disputes, le procès de Buck et sa condamnation. Et que si Hermione avait eu l'esprit libéré de tout ça, et le temps nécessaire pour se pencher sur la question, elle aurait sans doute elle aussi comprit le fin mot de l'histoire bien plus tôt. Elle ajouta pour donner du poids à ce qu'elle venait de dire que Hermione avait compris pour la lycanthropie de Lupin des mois avant elle.

§§§

Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent tout d'abord à la Grande Salle où la joie d'Hagrid du fait que Buck s'était enfuit leur fit chaud au cœur. Ils furent moins content en apprenant que Rogue avait révélé à tout le monde que Lupin était un loup-garou, et que ce dernier faisait donc ses bagages après avoir donné sa démission. Harry et Heather filèrent alors voir leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils le prièrent de rester, mais Lupin leur expliqua que les parents d'élèves n'accepteraient jamais qu'un loup-garou enseigne à leurs enfants. Et qu'après les évènements de la nuit précédente, il ne pouvait qu'argumenter dans la même direction.

- D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin, reprit Lupin après un moment de silence, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Parlez-moi un peu de votre Patronus.  
- Comment savez-vous que j'en ai créé un ? demanda Harry.  
- Sinon, comment auriez vous fait reculer les Détraqueurs ?

Harry raconta alors ce qui s'était passé la veille. Heather fut surprise de savoir que Hermione avait possédé toute l'année un Retourneur de Temps. Mais elle fut bien contente que ce fut le cas quand Harry expliqua comment ils avaient fait évader Buck, empêché les Détraqueurs de prendre l'âme de Sirius et Harry, et fait ensuite évadé Sirius sur le dos de Buck. Quand il expliqua que c'est en voyant son Patronus qu'il avait compris que son père se transformait en cerf, Lupin confirma la chose.

- Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, reprit Lupin en terminant de ranger ses affaires, c'est comment vous, Ms Wright, avez fait pour être mêlée à cette histoire. Elle ré-expliqua alors comment elle avait compris qu'il était un loup-garou, et comment, en trouvant Croûtard la veille, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient emboîtées à peu près comme il fallait. Et enfin comment elle avait parlé à Black et lui avait promis de l'aider à prouver son innocence.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous avez la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius dans votre poche ? s'étonna Lupin.  
- Oui ! Et d'ailleurs je vais essayer de voir le directeur dès aujourd'hui pour tout lui expliquer. Il pourra sans doute obtenir une audience au ministère qui permettra de réhabiliter Sirius.  
- C'est magnifique ! J'espère que ça va marcher.

Lupin boucla alors sa valise, puis tendit à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité.  
- Tenez, j'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane Hurlante ce matin.  
Il hésita puis lui donna également la Carte du Maraudeur, non sans l'avoir rendue vierge.  
- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable. Je n'en aurai plus l'usage… et j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile. Vous la partagerez avec Heather. Je pense qu'elle et ses amies feraient de magnifiques Maraudeuses.  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Heather qui rougit.

- Vous m'aviez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école, dit Harry. Vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle.  
- C'est vrai ! répondit Lupin. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si ses enfants n'avaient jamais découverts aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château.  
- Ses enfants ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Oui ! Les connaissant, si vos parents avaient vécu Harry, vous n'auriez certainement pas été fils unique.  
Heather rougit à nouveau, bien que cette fois-ci, Lupin n'ait pas fait de clin d'œil.

Dumbledore arriva alors et Lupin fit ses adieux aux deux enfants. Ils avaient tous deux l'air abattus, et quand Dumbledore essaya de remonter le moral de Harry, celui-ci lui parla de la prédiction que le professeur Trelawney avait faite la veille. Dumbledore expliqua que c'était là sans doute sa deuxième prédiction avérée. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir laissé vivre Pettigrow, mais Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il s'était alors créé un lien entre eux et que sans doute, ce lien lui serait utile un jour. Harry semblait en douter et s'imaginait que si Voldemort devait revenir, ce serait sa faute. Heather tenta de le consoler en lui expliquant que les actes mauvais que quelqu'un commet ne sont pas la faute des personnes qui ont permis à ces malfaiteurs de vivre, ou de se trouver dans la situation de commettre des méfaits, mais que ce sont bien les malfaiteurs les seuls responsables, car se sont eux qui choisissent de blesser, tuer, voler ou détruire. Dumbledore acquiesça et félicita Heather pour sa sagesse.

§§§

Harry fini par parler de son erreur, avant d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, il avait cru que c'était son père qui avait lancé le Patronus qui l'avait sauvé, lui et Sirius.

- Une erreur qu'on peut comprendre, dit Dumbledore. J'imagine que tu en as assez d'entendre ça, mais tu ressembles à James d'une manière extraordinaire. A part les yeux… tu as les yeux de ta mère. D'ailleurs, ce qui est tout aussi étrange, c'est la ressemblance de Ms Wright avec ta mère, justement, Harry. Elle est son portrait craché… A part les yeux.

Heather eut un instant de panique. Dumbledore allait la balancer ! Il allait faire comprendre à Harry qui elle était. Elle regarda le garçon l'air effrayée. Mais Harry ne sembla pas avoir noté ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Sans doute était-il trop préoccupé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille, et au cours de l'année pour réfléchir au sens des paroles du vieillard.

Finalement, Dumbledore décida de les laisser une fois Harry réconforté. Mais Heather suivit le directeur. Elle lui parla de ce qu'elle avait fait, dans le détail, et dans l'ordre chronologique, pour en arriver à lui remettre le Rapeltout. Dumbledore lui promit de montrer ça aux personnes les plus aptes à agir dans l'intérêt de Sirius.

L'après-midi, Heather le passa à raconter une énième fois tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, à Abigail, Rebecca et Ceridwen cette fois.

§§§

Le mois de juin s'écoula à une vitesse hallucinante, et déjà, il était temps de quitter Poudlard.  
Dans le train, si elle monta avec ses amies, elle alla un moment voir Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Salut ! dit-elle en entrant dans leur compartiment. Je dérange ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondirent Harry et Hermione en chœur. Installe-toi !  
- J'étais justement en train de proposer à Harry de venir au Terrier cet été. Il y a la Coupe du monde de Quidditch en Angleterre, et il faudra absolument voir ça. Ca t'intéresse ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! répondit Heather. Enfin… moi j'aurais déjà la Coupe du monde foot à suivre. Le premier tour à déjà commencé, et les phases finales devraient être intéressantes !  
- Elle se déroule aux États-Unis cette année, je me trompe ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, c'est bien ça !  
- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Ron. Pour celle de Quidditch, faudra pas vous attendre à pouvoir assister à plus d'un match. Mais papa a dit qu'il essaierait d'avoir des places pour la finale. Harry, Hermione, vous serez bien sûr invités ! Heather, tu voudras venir ?  
- Je sais pas, répondit Heather. J'aimerais bien, mais mes parents auront peut-être prévu autre chose pour les vacances ! Mais vous n'aurez qu'à m'écrire ! Je vais vous donner mon adresse.

Elle prit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déchira en trois bouts, écrivant son adresse sur chacun. Elle les donna aux trois autres. A ce moment, un minuscule hibou vint taper à la vitre de leur compartiment. Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir et de l'attraper, car le petit oiseau semblait avoir toute la peine du monde à se maintenir à leur hauteur. Le hibou laissa tomber la lettre qu'il portait et se mit à voleter en hululant joyeusement. Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, claqua du bec en signe de désapprobation. Pattenrond se mit à suivre le petit volatile des yeux et Ron l'attrapa aussitôt pour le protéger des "instincts" du félin.

Harry ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée.  
- C'est Sirius !  
Les trois autres se tournèrent et l'écoutèrent leur lire la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre avant d'arriver chez toi. J'ignore si ta tante et ton oncle ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal.  
__Buck et moi nous nous cachons pour l'instant. Je ne te dirai pas où au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre de mauvaise mains. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'était le seul que j'ai trouvé et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail.  
__Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir un message m'expliquant que Heather avait pu fournir la preuve de mon innocence et qu'il faisait en sorte d'obtenir une audience de révision pour mon cas. En attendant, je suis toujours recherché par les aurors et les détraqueurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ils ne risquent pas de me trouver là où je suis. _

_Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Éclair de Feu…_

- Ah ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vois ! J'avais bien dit que c'était lui !  
- Oui ! Mais il ne l'avait pas ensorcelé, répliqua Ron. Aïe !  
Le minuscule hibou qui continuait à hululer dans la main du rouquin venait de lui mordiller le doigt, sans doute dans un geste affectueux. Harry reprit la lecture.

_C'est Pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commande à la poste de Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai indiqué ton nom, mais je leur ai dit de prendre l'argent dans le coffre numéro 711 de Gringotts, c'est le mien. Considère qu'il s'agit de mon cadeau pour tous les anniversaires et Noël que j'ai manqué depuis qu'on m'a envoyé à Azkaban._

_Je voulais aussi te demander pardon pour la frayeur que j'ai dû te faire le soir où tu as quitté la maison de ton oncle. Je voulais simplement t'apercevoir avant de continuer ma route vers le Nord, mais je crois bien que tu as eu peur en me voyant.  
__Je t'envoie également quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard, l'année prochaine.  
__Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, écris-moi. Ta chouette saura où me trouver.  
__Je t'écrirai bientôt une autre lettre._

_Sirius_

Harry s'empressa de regarder dans l'enveloppe et y trouva un autre morceau de parchemin qui s'avéra être une autorisation de sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard, signée par Sirius. Enfin, Harry remarqua un post-scriptum.

_J'ai pensé que ton ami Ron aurait envie de garder ce hibou, puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a plus de rat._

Ron écarquilla grand les yeux.  
- Le garder ?  
Il observa le petit hibou sous toutes les coutures, puis, dans un geste qui étonna Harry et Hermione, le tendit à Pattenrond pour qu'il puisse le flairer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron au chat. Un hibou, ça te va ?  
Pattenrond ronronna  
- Pour moi, c'est d'accord ! dit Ron l'air ravi. Ce hibou est à moi.

§§§

Heather quitta alors les trois amis pour retourner dans son compartiment. Avec Abigail, Rebecca et Ceridwen, elles s'échangèrent leurs adresses et se promirent de s'écrire de temps en temps.

- Je n'ai pas de hibou, précisa Heather. Donc je ne pourrai que répondre à vos courriers.

Le voyage fut trop bref aux yeux de Heather. Et quand le train arriva en gare, à peine descendue sur le quai, elle prit chacune de ses amies dans ses bras pour leur dire au revoir. Les parents de Ceridwen et Rebecca étaient sur le quai et emmenèrent leur fille par une cheminée qui se trouvait sur ledit quai. Heather sourit et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaie de voyager par cheminée un jour. La mère d'Abigail arriva alors qu'elles allaient passer la barrière, et les deux amies se séparèrent en se faisant signe de la main. Arrivée dans le hall de gare, Heather aperçut une femme rousse, petite et légèrement ronde enlacer Harry comme si c'était son fils. Vu la profusion d'enfants Weasley à côté d'elle, il ne fit aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de leur mère. Elle vit ensuite Harry rejoindre un homme gros et dont le double menton dissimulait le petit cou. Elle se dirigea dans la même direction et entendit l'homme grommeler.

- …si c'est une autorisation à me faire signer tu peux…  
- Ce n'est pas ça ! le coupa Harry. C'est une lettre de mon parrain.  
- Ton parrain ! s'exclama l'homme qui devait être l'oncle de Harry. Tu n'as pas de parrain !  
- Si j'en ai un ! répondit Harry. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et de ma mère. C'est un assassin condamné à perpétuité, mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. Il m'écrit quand même de temps en temps… Il prend de mes nouvelles… pour savoir si je suis heureux.

Heather vit l'oncle de Harry pâlir, et elle avait bien entendu dans la voix du garçon un plaisir manifeste à effrayer l'homme. Elle sourit et releva la tête en entendant son nom. Ses parents étaient là. Elle courût les embrasser. Son père la couvrit de baisers, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois souriants. Pour l'instant, elle était trop heureuse de les retrouver. Elle aurait deux mois pour leur parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle n'allait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

NDLA : Et bien voilà ! La première année est terminée. Et comme je suis bien sadique, j'ai laissé les principales interrogations en suspens, juste histoire de m'assurer que vous serez bien là pour la deuxième année. Par contre, il vous faudra attendre un peu. Le temps que moi-même et mon bêta-lecteur prenions un peu d'avance. Je vous rassure, ça ne devrais pas prendre plus de quelques semaines. C'est mieux qu'un an et demi (temps moyen d'attente entre 2 tomes de HP), non ?  
Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour Heather Wright et la Coupe de Feu.

Daidalos


	21. Une conversation sérieuse

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Je ne touche absolument rien pour cette fanfic, et vous avez pas le droit non plus de me la piquer et d'en faire commerce. Heureusement, il est encore permis d'écrire des trucs gratuits ! Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez... Et euh... Ah oui ! je ne répèterait plus le disclaimer à chaque chapitre. Celui là vaut pour tous les chapitres de La Coupe de Feu.

* * *

**Heather Wright  
****Et la Coupe de Feu**

**1  
****Une conversation sérieuse**

Dans le train qui ramenait les Wright vers Bideford, et donc vers Goderic's Hollow, une étrange joute verbale avait lieu. Eléonore Wright, une belle femme à mi-chemin entre la trentaine et la quarantaine, aux longs cheveux blonds et au sourire doux, demandait à Heather, sa fille, comment s'était passée son année scolaire, demandant notamment des détails sur les cours, et les notes de sa fille. Mais Heather, une fillette de douze ans aux beaux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette n'avait pas très envie de parler de l'école. Déjà, parce que c'était le premier jour des vacances, et que l'école, elle en avait eu assez comme ça pour l'instant. Ensuite, parce que depuis une quinzaine de jours la coupe du monde était commencée, et elle ne cessait de questionner son père sur ce qui s'était passé pendant les match de poules. Son père, John Wright, ne se fit pas prier pour lui raconter tous les temps forts et le tableau pour les huitièmes de finale.  
Devant la complicité de son mari et de sa fille en matière de football, Mrs Wright fut bien obligée de s'effacer. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, elle aurait tôt ou tard une réponse à ses questions.  
Heather et son père fustigèrent l'équipe des Pays-Bas, et son arrière Ronald Koeman, qui avaient honteusement privé l'équipe d'Angleterre d'une participation à l'événement. Heather était impatiente d'assister aux huitièmes de finale qui commenceraient dès le lendemain.

Mais le lendemain, avant d'assister au premier match des huitièmes de finales, Heather se précipita chez ses amies Linda et Morgan. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vues, et elle passa des heures à leur demander comment c'était passée leur année, si elles s'étaient faites de nouvelles amies, et ce que devenaient les autres élèves de leur école primaire.  
Heather les retrouva chaque jour de cette première semaine de vacances. Mais une fois épuisés les sujets de conversations dont Morgan et Linda pouvaient parler à Heather, il fallu bien que Heather leur parle aussi un peu de son année scolaire. Et c'était bien là le problème. Car Heather n'était pas une enfant comme les autres. C'était une sorcière, et elle avait passé l'année à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Mais cela, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à ses amies.  
Elle éprouva donc un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle dû leur mentir et parler d'une section sports-études d'une école de Glasgow. Elle leur parla néanmoins de ses amies Abigail, Ceridwen et Rebecca, avec qui elle faisait les quatre cents coups. Elle leurs raconta les blagues qu'elles avaient joués à des élèves particulièrement méchants avec elles, ainsi qu'à un de leur professeur. Bien sûr, elle dû déformer les faits, et inventer des blagues plus normales que de métamorphoser les visages en attributs animaliers, et le professeur de Potions était devenu professeur de Chimie.  
Avant la fin de la semaine, Heather commença à apprécier nettement moins le fait de retrouver ses amies. Elle devait faire attention à tout ce qu'elle disait, et ce n'était ni facile, ni marrant de mentir ainsi. Et le vendredi, les trois fillettes restèrent parfois de longues minutes sans s'adresser la parole. Elle rentra de leur après-midi de jeu clairement morose et s'isola un moment dans sa chambre. Sa joie du retour à la maison envolée, elle se rappela qu'elle devait aussi avoir une conversation difficile avec ses parents.

Les Wright étaient des personnes charmantes. Mr Wright travaillait dans une grosse société à Bideford en tant que cadre et gagnait relativement bien sa vie. Il était grand et sportif et avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il attachait en catogan. Il adorait le foot et avait transmis sa passion à sa fille. Mrs Wright était institutrice à l'école primaire. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux blonds et elle était toujours souriante. Les enfants l'adoraient et elle adorait les enfants.  
Mais les Wright n'étaient pas les vrais parents de Heather. Lors de son année passée à Poudlard, Heather avait dérobé un moment à un garçon de troisième année, Harry Potter, une carte de l'école toute entière. Cette carte indiquait la position et le nom de chaque personne dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et au lieu d'apparaître sous le nom de Heather Wright, elle était apparue sous celui de Heather Potter. Le professeur Lupin, qui avait été l'un des créateurs de la carte lui avait assuré que cette carte ne pouvait ni mentir, ni se tromper. Et en tenant compte de la date de naissance de Heather, il dû admettre qu'il était tout à fait possible que Heather soit la fille de James et Lily Potter, surtout qu'elle était le portrait craché de Lily, avec ses longs cheveux auburn, et chaque détail de son visage, à l'exception des yeux, qui étaient ceux de James.

La nouvelle avait déjà été difficile à encaisser pour Heather, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'annoncer ça à ses parents. Bien sûr, eux savaient, si ce n'était tout, au moins le plus important. Mais comment leur dire qu'elle était au courant ?  
Malgré le fait qu'elle passa alors plus de temps à la maison, Heather ne leur en parla pas tout de suite. Trop occupée à partager avec son père les joies des derniers match de la Coupe du Monde. Et quand il n'y avait pas de match, elle quittait la maison, soi-disant pour jouer avec ses amis, mais se retrouvait la plupart du temps seule.  
Finalement, ce ne fut que le dix-huit juillet qu'elle se décida à aller parler à ses parents. Elle attendit le soir, et à la fin du repas prit une inspiration et dit.  
- Papa, Maman, on pourrait avoir une discussion sérieuse ?

Les Wright se questionnèrent du regard.  
- Bien sûr ma puce, dit sa mère, la voix moins assurée qu'à son habitude en débarrassant les assiettes. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire.  
- Je… Je voulais savoir… hésita Heather. Non, c'est pas ça… Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas votre fille biologique.

Mrs Wright, qui débarrassait maintenant les verres laissa échapper les deux qu'elle avait en main. Ils allèrent se briser sur le carrelage.  
- Co… co… comment as-tu… bégaya Mrs Wright.  
- Chérie calme-toi, veux-tu ? demanda posément Mr Wright. Et je crois que tu devrais aller chercher ce que tu sais.

Mrs Wright acquiesça et quitta la cuisine.  
- Bien. Donc, tu sais, reprit Mr Wright. Oui, nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents. Nous t'avons trouvée il y aura bientôt douze ans, au matin du premier novembre. Je… Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?  
- Je connais le nom de mes parents, ils s'appelaient James et Lily Potter, je sais que j'ai un grand frère, qui s'appelle Harry. Et d'après un de mes professeurs, je suis née le jour de la mort de mes parents, ils n'ont eu le temps de parler de moi à personne, et à part moi, mes trois amies Rebecca, Abigail et Ceridwen, ainsi que le professeur Lupin, personne n'est au courant.  
- Donc c'est bien ce que ta mère et moi pensions, dit Mr Wright avant de marquer une longue pause, puis de reprendre. L'année avant ta naissance, ta mère est tombée enceinte, hélas il y a eu des complications et elle a perdu le bébé, ainsi que la possibilité d'en avoir d'autres. Pendant des mois, elle en a souffert. Et puis est arrivé ce matin. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait jour quand elle a eu envie qu'on aille se balader. A un moment, je me suis retourné, et je l'ai vu sourire pour la première fois depuis des mois. C'est à ce moment qu'on t'a entendue, tu pleurais. On t'a trouvée dans la demeure détruite, celle qui se trouve entre le parc et la forêt. Goderic's Hollow est une petite ville, mais personne n'avais jamais entendu parlé du couple qui habitait là-bas. Quand on a vu l'état de la maison et des traces de sang devant l'entrée. On s'est dit que tes parents devaient être morts. Ta mère a insisté pour qu'on te garde. Je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser.

Heather avait écouté son père avec attention. Quand il eut fini, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.  
- Vous avez bien fait. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir pour parents.

Mrs Wright revint alors avec dans la main un morceau de parchemin. Un seul regard à son mari lui suffit pour comprendre ce qui s'était dit, et pour la rassurer.  
- Lorsque je t'ai trouvée, dans la maison, dit Mrs Wright, il y avait ce mot à côté de toi.  
Elle le lui tendit et Heather lu.

_Professeur Dumbledore,  
__Je vous écris ce mot en urgence, car Voldemort vient d'apparaître devant la maison. James est en train de l'affronter et j'ai très peur pour lui et pour Harry. Je voulais aussi que vous sachiez que aujourd'hui, à onze heures vingt-cinq, ce matin, j'ai donné naissance à une petite fille que nous avons décidé d'appeler Heather. S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, à James et à moi, j'espère que vous, Sirius et Remus prendrez bien soin d'eux.  
__Lily Potter_

_PS : je ne sais pas comment Voldemort a pu nous trouver, mais ça ne peut être de la faute de Sirius. Au dernier moment, James a décidé que Peter serait notre Gardien du Secret._

Heather versa quelques larmes.  
- Ca va aller ma puce ? demanda Mrs Wright.  
- Oui maman ! C'est juste que… oh ! Si tu savais.

Heather se jeta dans les bras sa mère d'adoption et pleura à chaudes larmes.  
- Là ! Chut ! Ca va aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que nous ne savons pas.

Heather sanglota puis se reprit. Elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes.  
- Rien de vital maintenant. Mais… Je ne vous ai pas dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année à Poudlard.

Heather fit alors à ses parent un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis un an dans le monde magique en général, et à Poudlard en particulier. Elle commença par l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban, leur expliqua qu'on le croyait responsable du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et d'une douzaine de moldus. Qu'on pensait également qu'il avait vendu les Potter à ce Voldemort. Elle leur fit une petite parenthèse pour expliquer ce qu'elle savait du mage noir. Elle leur parla ensuite des Détraqueurs, gardiens d'Azkaban, et qui avaient été placés autour de l'école. Puis elle mentionna les deux intrusions de Sirius Black dans l'école. Et qu'elle trouvait que son comportement ne collait pas tout à fait avec le portrait qu'on faisait de lui. Elle leur expliqua tout le détails des réflexions, des indices, et des coups de pouce du destin qui l'avaient fait réaliser que le traître était Pettigrow. Comment Sirius Black avait essayé de coincer ce sale rat, et comment tout avait mal tourné ce soir-là. Remus Lupin s'était transformé en loup-garou, les Détraqueurs avaient fondus sur Black et Harry, et comment Pettigrow en avait profité pour se sauver.  
- Si Dumbledore avait eu cette lettre il y a onze ans, Black n'aurait pas eu à passer tout ce temps dans cette horrible prison ! conclut Heather. C'est pour ça que je pleurait. Je trouve cette histoire tellement triste et injuste.

Sur ces mots, Heather sécha deux nouvelles larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux et renifla une dernière fois. Elle observa le visage de ses parents. Sur celui de son père, elle lut de la fierté. Par contre, celui de sa mère exprimait plutôt de l'inquiétude.  
- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… murmura-t-elle.  
- Tu n'arrives pas à croire quoi, chérie ? demanda Mr Wright.  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une école ait pu être assez laxiste pour permettre ainsi à ses élèves d'enfreindre le règlement et d'encourir de tels dangers !

Aïe ! C'était bien là ce que Heather craignait. Sa mère, en bonne institutrice, ne pouvait passer à côté du fait qu'elle avait violé une bonne dizaine de règles, dont certaines à plusieurs reprises.  
- Écoute maman, tenta-t-elle. Je ne vais pas prétendre que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par pure bonté d'âme. Mais au final, ça m'aura permis d'aider quelqu'un à prouver son innocence. C'est une bonne chose, non ?  
- Mais il n'y a pas que toi ! Il y a ce Harry, son père et ses amis, ces Serpentard qui t'ont lancé cette… quoi déjà ?  
- Une bombabouse, maman.  
- Oui, voilà ! donc ces Serpentard, et puis ces frères jumeaux aussi ! A croire que tout le monde trouve normal d'enfreindre les règles établies.  
- Chérie… intervint Mr Wright. Si tu réfléchit bien… ce n'est pas très différent chez nous. Tous les enfants font des bêtises, se défient entre eux de faire des choses interdites. Et beaucoup s'en tirent souvent sans problèmes. Je crois que dans le monde magique comme dans notre monde, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire en tant qu'adultes, c'est de leur faire comprendre que si nous leur interdisons certaines choses, c'est pour leur propre bien.  
- Euh… oui, tu n'as pas tort… concéda Mrs Wright. Mais les bêtises magiques sont visiblement bien plus dangereuses que les bêtises d'enfants normaux.  
- Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'un médecin sorcier pourra guérir bien mieux qu'un médecin moldu ! répondit Heather. Il n'y a pas une blessure que Madame Pomfresh ne sache guérir. Même des blessures qui causeraient des soucis aux plus éminents chirurgiens de la terre. Et en général, tout ce que la magie fait, la magie peut aussi le défaire.  
- Moui ! fit Mrs Wright un peu à contre-cœur. Mais je suis aussi inquiète que les dirigeants du monde sorciers permettent à des créatures aussi effroyables que ces Détra…choses de se rendre dans une école.  
- Pour ça, Maman, je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule. Mais des dirigeants, ça se remplace ! Si le Ministre actuel est un crétin, le prochain sera probablement meilleur.

Mrs Wright n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais n'avait plus d'arguments à soumettre.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ! Ce serait que vous veniez tous les deux le jour où j'irais sur le Chemin de Traverse faire mes achats scolaires. Je vous montrerait alors à quel point le monde magique peut être merveilleux !  
- C'est une bonne idée ! fit Mr Wright. Mais il faudra y aller un samedi alors.  
- Pas de problème !

La discussion semblait terminée, pourtant Mrs Wright était visiblement encore anxieuse.  
- Ca ne va pas maman ? demanda Heather.  
- Non, c'est juste que… tu as ce nouveau monde qui t'ouvre les bras… Tu as retrouvé ta véritable famille et je…

Heather se leva alors de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère, l'enlaçant tendrement.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… ma vraie famille, c'est toi et papa. Même si vous n'êtes pas mes parents biologiques, ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous m'aimez et je vous aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Mrs Wright versa quelques larmes en embrassant Heather sur le front.  
- Tu es une petite fille absolument merveilleuse ! dit-elle les yeux tout embués et des trémolos dans la voix.  
- Ca je le savais ! répondit Heather l'air faussement imbue d'elle-même. Et puis, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, c'est pas comme si vous aviez de la concurrence. Mes autres parents sont morts, il n'y a donc que vous pour être mon père et ma mère.  
- Par contre, tu as un frère, dit Mr Wright.  
- C'est vrai ! Et un parrain aussi. Mais ils l'ignorent encore.  
- Si tu veux, on pourra les inviter à la maison, une fois que tu leur aura expliqué qui tu es pour eux ? proposa Mrs Wright qui avait séché ses pleurs et retrouvé son sourire.  
- En attendant, dit Mr Wright, et puisqu'on en est aux discussions sérieuses, on voulait te proposer quelque chose, ta mère et moi.


	22. Le Camp Cluster pour filles

Crédits : Ce chapitre est directement inspiré du film des studios Disney : A nous quatre (en VO The parent trap). J'en ai repris toute la première partie en ne modifiant que quelques éléments, et bien sûr en changeant le point de vue.

* * *

**2  
****Le camp Cluster pour filles**

Heather regarda un moment ses parents en se donnant l'air effarée. Elle savait pourquoi ils lui demandaient ça, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle se sentait un peu trahie par cette exclusion. Elle décida donc de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de ses parents.  
- Si je comprends bien, dit-elle d'un ton peu naturel, je ne vous ai en fait pas manqué une seconde !  
- Quoi ? fit son père qui ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque.  
- Oui, vous disiez que je vous avais manqué pendant ces mois passés à Poudlard, mais à peine revenue, vous me réexpédiez immédiatement le plus loin possible de vous… j'en déduis donc que je n'ai pas dû vous manquer tant que ça.

Les Wright étaient blêmes. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas pensé que Heather pourrait prendre la chose sur ce ton.  
- Mais… mais non chérie… ce n'est pas ça ! essaya de se défendre Mrs Wright. C'est que ton père et moi nous allons être…  
- … très occupés, oui ! coupa Heather. Merci ! J'ai bien entendu ce passage. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment une enseignante d'école primaire peut-être occupée en pleine période de vacances scolaires !  
- Euh… hésita-t-elle en lançant un regard furtif vers son mari. Tu sais ma puce… il y a différentes façons d'être occupé et…

Heather ne tint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire devant le visage rougissant de sa mère.  
- Ca va ! Ca va ! fit-elle secouée par son hilarité. Je vous faisais marcher ! Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse d'aller dans ce camp de vacances ! Et puis vous avez bien droit à un peu d'intimité pour votre quinzième anniversaire de mariage !

Heather se retrouva donc, au premier août, à l'entrée du camp Cluster. Un camp de vacances réservé aux jeunes filles de dix à quinze ans. Situé au bord d'un assez grand lac des Monts Cambrians, au nord du Pays de Galles. Le camp était entouré d'une forêt de feuillus qui commençaient déjà doucement à prendre les couleurs mordorées de l'automne. Il y avait plusieurs cabanons en bois parsemés de façon un peu chaotique. Des autocars amenaient des jeunes filles de diverses grandes villes comme Londres, Birmingham, Liverpool, Manchester ou même Glasgow. Les jeunes filles étaient réparties à cinq ou six par dortoirs, qui portaient des noms d'animaux. Dans la grande bousculade de l'arrivée, Heather observa les conducteurs des autocars jeter les sacs de voyage sur de gros tas, et certaines filles peu habituées des camps de vacances se retrouver à attendre que leur sac soit dégagé de la dizaine d'autres se retrouvant au-dessus. Debout sur une estrade, une femme qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de la mère de Heather s'époumonait dans un mégaphone à appeler les noms des jeunes filles et leur indiquer leur dortoir. Un des chauffeurs de car, visiblement exaspéré passa à côté d'elle, et elle comprit ce qui pouvait ennuyer le pauvre chauffeur. En effet, il était suivi comme son ombre par un… garçon !  
- Mes parents ont dû faire une erreur quand ils m'ont inscrit ! Se plaignait-il. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas l'argent pour me payer un billet de train de retour, donc si vous acceptiez de me ramener chez moi…  
- Écoute petit ! répondit le chauffeur à bout de nerfs. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ! Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir encore un gamin sur les pattes pendant je ne sais combien d'heures ! Ca m'a bien suffit de toutes ces pestes qui n'arrêtaient pas de pousser des piaillements suraigus ! Alors va plutôt voir avec les responsables du camp !  
- Adrian Jones ! Hurla la voix dans le mégaphone.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement quand le garçon s'avança vers l'estrade. La monitrice prit une minute pour discuter un peu avec lui, puis le fit se mettre en retrait, le temps qu'elle termine l'appel.

Peu à peu, les noms avançaient dans l'alphabet et les tas de sacs de voyages s'amenuisaient. Enfin, alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde. Heather fut appelée.  
- Heather Wright !  
- Ici ! fit Heather en levant la main.  
- Dortoir des cerfs.  
En un sens, cela ne surprit pas trop Heather. Elle s'attendait également à la possibilité d'être envoyée dans le dortoir des lions. Elle prit son sac et alla résolument vers les dortoirs, à la recherche de la porte portant le dessin d'un cerf. Elle finit par le trouver. Il y avait quatre autres fillettes dans la chambrée et deux lits de vides. Heather en choisit un et se présenta aux autres.  
Claris Clay était l'aînée et devait avoir quinze ans. Elle sembla assez hautaine à Heather qui la catalogua comme une Romilda Vane bis. Diana Hart était elle la plus petite et n'avait eu dix ans que quelques jours plus tôt. Sandy Lewis et Ginger Lakewood qui étaient en pleine discussion, avaient apparemment le même âge que Heather, et étaient visiblement déjà amies avant d'arriver au camp. Heather avait fini de s'installer quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. La monitrice qui faisait l'appel arriva avec deux autres.  
- Mesdemoiselles. Fit la femme d'une voix fatiguée. Nous avons un léger souci, et je crains qu'il ne vous faille partager votre dortoir avec Monsieur Adrian Jones.  
Le garçon malchanceux apparu alors derrière les monitrices, soulevant un tollé de protestations, de la part de Clay, Lewis et Lakewood. Les monitrices les calmèrent et installèrent des rideaux de douche autour du sixième lit.  
- Ainsi, l'intimité de chacun pourra être respectée ! dit la femme qui semblait être la chef des monitrices.

Finalement, et malgré les protestations des filles. L'intégration d'Adrian se fit assez bien. D'autant que l'ensemble du camp eut un autre sujet de discussion bien plus intéressant. On était le premier après-midi, et Heather s'était inscrite dans le groupe qui pratiquait l'escrime. Plusieurs duels furent organisés. Heather réussi à battre une fille du dortoir des écureuils, mais se fit battre juste après par Adrian qui remporta encore deux matchs avant de se faire battre par une fille du dortoir des aigles, Annie James. Une fille aux manières un peu ampoulées selon Heather, mais pas particulièrement antipathique. Quand elle eut gagné, personne n'osa lui disputer son titre, si ce n'est une fille du dortoir des dauphins, Aline Parker, qui arrivait tout droit de New York.  
- Y a même des enfants qui viennent des États-Unis dans ce camp ! s'étonna Heather.  
- Oh ! Y a qu'elle ! assura Adrian. Mais c'est vrai que le camp est assez réputé, même à l'étranger.

Les deux filles, une fois habillées et masquées se firent face. La monitrice donna le signal du départ, et ce fut un véritable festival. Apparemment, elles étaient aussi douées l'une que l'autre, et impressionnèrent tout le monde par leur duel qui sortit largement du cercle pour se finir… dans l'abreuvoir à côté d'un des cabanons. C'était l'américaine qui l'avait emporté en faisant tomber sa rivale. Celle-ci, trempée, saisit la main que la gagnante lui tendit sportivement et l'entraîna avec elle à la flotte. Les deux filles, furieuses l'une envers l'autre, se tournaient le dos alors qu'elles enlevaient leur masque. La monitrice insista pour qu'elles se serrent la main. Et alors qu'elles se retournaient. Tout le monde put constater à quel point les deux filles se ressemblaient. Certes, l'une avait les cheveux longs et l'autre jusqu'aux épaules. Mais à part ça, elles étaient parfaitement identiques. Cependant, cette étrange coïncidence ne sembla pas leur plaire, et dès lors, la guerre fut engagée. Le soir-même, Annie vint défier Aline au poker. Lors des enchères jeu en main, Annie, sûre d'elle, proposa que la perdante prenne un petit bain de minuit. Aline, apparemment très sûre d'elle également accepta et dévoila une quinte flush avec l'as, le deux, le trois, le quatre et le cinq de carreau. Tout le monde voyait déjà Annie piquer une tête, mais celle-ci posa ses cartes : dix, valet, dame, roi et as de pique. Ce fut à l'américaine de plonger. Elle s'exécuta courageusement, mais les autres disparurent aussitôt qu'elle eut la tête sous l'eau, emportant tout ses vêtements.  
Le lendemain, Aline éternuait bruyamment toutes les cinq minutes. Mais son regard laissait comprendre qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. En effet, lorsque Heather rentra d'une séance de natation, elle aperçut, en passant devant le dortoir des aigles les lits fixés sur le toit du cabanon, un drapeau américain trônant fièrement au dessus du bâtiment. Heather pouffa et se dépêcha de disparaître des lieux du crime. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être accusée à la place d'une autre.  
La nouvelle fit le tour du camp en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Johnny Depp. Les filles du dortoir des aigles, à défaut de pouvoir prouver la responsabilité de celles du dortoir des dauphins, durent elles-même tout remettre en ordre. Elles y passèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi.  
Le lendemain matin, arriva la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La chef des monitrices et deux autres firent le tour des chalets pour une inspection surprise. En entrant dans le dortoir des dauphins, elles reçurent le contenu d'un sceau de chocolat liquide sur la tête, et furent passées à la mélasse et aux plumes. Mais apparemment, ce n'était là que trois des nombreux pièges que les aigles avaient tendu pendant la nuit, et destinées aux occupantes du dortoir incriminé. Les deux sosies furent envoyées directement dans la cabane d'isolation pour la fin de la semaine. Dès lors, le camp retrouva le calme.

De son côté, Heather évitait d'avoir trop de contacts avec les autres filles. Il était toujours gênant de répondre à des questions du style : « Où vas-tu à l'école ? » ou encore : « C'est quoi ta matière préférée ? » Bien sûr, quand de telles questions arrivait, Heather n'hésitait pas une seconde et mentait comme une arracheuse de dents. Mais ça lui faisait inévitablement penser à ses amies Linda et Morgan, et après coup, elle déprimait. Du fait, elle choisissait de s'inscrire essentiellement dans des sports se pratiquant chacun pour soi, ou à la limite, en duel. C'est ainsi qu'elle se découvrit à la fois un don et une véritable passion pour l'escalade (1). Dès son premier cours, elle escaladait sans problème des murs de catégorie intermédiaire. Elle y retourna aussi souvent que possible et à la fin de la première semaine, elle arrivait à grimper le mur expert, qui avait notamment un passage incliné dans le vide particulièrement difficile et disposait en général de prises réduites et assez espacées.

La deuxième semaine au camp ressembla beaucoup à la première, si ce n'est que la rivalité entre les deux sosies avait cessé. Personne ne sut ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la cabane d'isolement, mais les deux filles en étaient ressorties parfaitement complices, et plus ressemblantes que jamais, Annie s'était fait couper les cheveux et percer les oreilles et elles passèrent toute la semaine qui leur restait collées l'une à l'autre. De son côté, Heather attendit impatiemment le vendredi matin, car elle s'était inscrite pour une randonnée-escalade. Deux monitrices accompagneraient les volontaires jugées aptes vers une falaise où elles pourraient tester leurs aptitudes à l'escalade en conditions réelles.  
Mais avant cela, elle dut faire ses preuves. En effet, s'étant inscrite comme débutante la semaine dernière, les monitrices n'étaient pas très enclines à lui accorder le droit de participer à cette journée. Mais force fut de constater qu'elle escaladait aussi bien, sinon mieux que des filles qui avaient des années de pratique derrière elles.

Lorsque le grand jour arriva, Heather était excitée comme une puce. Elle fut prête un quart d'heure avant toutes ses camarades. Le car les amena sur un site du versant sud ouest de la montagne. Elles marchèrent ensuite pendant deux heures avant d'atteindre ladite falaise. Et là, Heather prit une claque. Le mur de roche n'avait rien à voir avec le mur artificiel. C'était bien plus impressionnant, et les prises n'étaient pas signalées par des couleurs vives. L'une des monitrices s'harnacha et passa en premier. Elle installa pitons et mousquetons le long du tracé. Heather la regarda progresser, toute en souplesse, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec la paroi. Elle observa précautionneusement ses appuis et ses prises, les mémorisa pour son futur parcours. Arrivée en haut, la monitrice renvoya la corde en bas et une autre qui s'était également équipée la passa à sa ceinture. Une à une, les filles accrochèrent l'autre extrémité à leur baudrier et entamèrent l'ascension. Heather en laissa passer plusieurs, dont une qui était également bien plus douée qu'elle, pour observer leur progression, et noter dans certains cas, les erreurs à ne pas faire. Puis vint son tour.

Elle se laissa harnacher par la monitrice, tout en se concentrant, et en respirant profondément pour évacuer son appréhension. Puis elle se lança. Les premiers mètres ne furent pas très difficiles. Mais elle dévia légèrement du parcours idéal et se retrouva au bout d'un moment assez loin de la prise suivante. Avec une lenteur et une précaution extrême elle ramena son pied gauche sur l'appui de son pied droit, et sa main gauche à la prise de sa main droite. La moitié du corps dans le vide, elle s'étira vers la prise à atteindre, mais il allait malgré tout lui manquer quelques centimètres. Elle assura son appui, se replia légèrement, puis fit un truc qui faillit causer une crise cardiaque à la monitrice. Elle bondit jusqu'à la prise qu'elle souhaitait atteindre. Elle s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, les jambes dans le vide patinant à la recherche d'un appui sûr. Elle crut un instant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas et tomberait, mais elle finit par se stabiliser. Souffla, et reprit son ascension.  
Un autre passage difficile se présenta bientôt. Un peu après un replat où elle eut le loisir de souffler un peu, cette fois la roche partait sur l'extérieur, comme pour le mur expert au camp. Suspendue au-dessus du vide, elle avançait prudemment, prenant garde à ne décoller qu'un pied à la fois de la paroi, et à ne décoller l'autre que lorsque le précédent avait trouvé un bon endroit où se fixer. Si son pied d'appui lâchait, c'était fini, elle pouvait se laisser tomber, elle ne réussirait jamais à reprendre appui sur la roche. Le plus délicat, à ce stade, fut lorsque la paroi redevint verticale. L'angle était nettement plus prononcé que sur le mur d'entraînement.  
Heather repéra de bonnes prises sur la partie verticale où elle accrocha ses mains. Elle ramena ses pieds sur les prises les plus proches du bord de la paroi oblique. Elle avait ainsi les fesses dans le vide. Elle avait déjà repéré de nouvelles prises pour ses mains. Elle donna l'impulsion et tendit les bras aussi haut qu'elle put. Sa main droite rata la prise recherchée, mais elle put accrocher la gauche à une autre, un peu plus basse. Le problème était qu'alors elle ne pourrait se hisser à la force des bras pour amener ses pieds sur la roche Elle décida donc de lever la jambe droite à l'horizontale, de sorte qu'elle soit au niveau du bas de la paroi. Elle chercha un appui à tâtons et fini par en trouver un. Dès lors, elle poussa comme elle put pour se redresser, tout en cherchant des prises plus hautes avec les mains. Elle réussit, souffla, et termina l'ascension, bien plus facile à partir de ce point. Ce fut néanmoins à bout de force et de souffle qu'elle arriva au sommet.  
La vue de là haut était magnifique, on voyait même le lac, plus bas à l'est.

En attendant que tout le monde fût monté, les filles commencèrent déjà leur pique-nique. C'est qu'il était près de treize heures, et qu'il restait encore cinq filles plus la monitrice en bas.  
Quand tout le monde fut arrivé en haut et rassasié, soit environ une heure et demie plus tard, elles regagnèrent un chemin proche et redescendirent la montagne par un trajet nettement plus accessible. La monitrice qui était restée en bas sermonna Heather pour les risques qu'elle avait pris, mais dût également la féliciter pour avoir réussi du premier coup, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de deux autres, pourtant plus expérimentées.

Avec le dimanche, arriva l'heure des au-revoir. Heather, qui avait tout fait pour, n'avait pas d'amie qu'elle regretterait vraiment, elle salua néanmoins ses camarades de dortoirs, y compris Claris Clay, qui finalement, n'était pas si méchante que ça et fondit même en larmes en faisant ses adieux à Adrian, qui avait finalement été la mascotte du dortoir des cerfs. Claris le maternait, Sandy et Ginger en était tombées amoureuses ce qui n'avait pas pour autant entamé leur amitié, et Diana était devenue très complice avec lui et ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, reprenant le flambeau d'agitateurs après que les deux sosies se soient calmées.

Finalement, Heather admit qu'elle ne garderait que de bons souvenirs de cette colonie, une nouvelle passion, et aussi deux ou trois idées à mettre en application si les Serpentard lui cherchaient des poux dans la tête cette année encore !

* * *

(1) : L'idée de faire faire de l'escalade à Heather m'est inspirée de la fanfiction d'Alohomora intitulée "Les Portes" publiée sur ce site. Une excellente fic sur l'époque des Maraudeurs que je vous conseille grandement de lire. 


	23. Molly Weasley

**Avertissement :**Dans ce chapitre, un léger spoiler sur le tome 7 de Harry Potter concernant l'endroit où vit un personnage et la position d'un lieu important de l'histoire. Ca reste très superficiel et ne vous gâchera en rien la lecture du dernier tome de Rowling, mais je tenais tout de même à prévenir ceux que ça pourrait gêner.

* * *

**3  
****Molly Weasley**

En rentrant chez elle, Heather remercia ses parents pour ces deux semaines. Elle leur raconta les détails de son séjour dans le camp de vacances, et leur parla longuement de la passion qu'elle s'était découverte pour l'escalade. Ses parents, quand ils purent en placer une, lui remirent son courrier. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'Abigail et une de Ceridwen, ainsi que la liste des fournitures scolaires. Il y avait quelques nouveaux livres à acheter, et elle devait renouveler son nécessaire à potions, ajuster ses robes de Poudlard et acheter de nouvelles plumes. Elle décida avec sa mère de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain, son père travaillant, il ne pourrait pas les accompagner mais assura à Heather que ce n'était que partie remise. Ensuite, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour lire les lettres de ses amies. Elle commença par celle d'Abigail.

_Salut Heather,  
__Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu profites bien de ces vacances. De mon côté, je crois qu'elles pourraient être meilleures. Voilà deux semaines que nous sommes, moi et mes parents, chez ma tante, du côté de ma mère. Maman avait insisté pour y passer quelques temps, car elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis longtemps. En fait… je crois qu'on n'était jamais allé chez elle avant… Bref, j'espère qu'on ne reviendra pas avant un bout de temps. Maman à l'air de bien aimer sa sœur, mais c'est bien la seule. Cette bonne femme est infecte, elle est tout sucre tout miel en public, mais dès que maman à le dos tourné, elle nous traite moi et mon père comme des… comme des… ah je ne saurais même pas dire tellement elle est odieuse ! Enola Grey pourrait prendre des leçons chez elle. Dire qu'on reste encore une semaine ! Je te jure que si cette bonne femme continue comme ça, interdiction ou pas, je lui lance un maléfice avant la fin de notre séjour. En plus on est en rase campagne et on n'a pas grand chose à faire. Bref, j'attends la rentrée avec beaucoup d'impatience.  
__A bientôt !_

_Abby_

Heather eut un léger sourire de compassion pour son amie avant de se tourner vers la lettre de Ceridwen.

_Bonjour Heather,  
__J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ! Les miennes sont fabuleuses ! Les matchs de la coupe du monde sont d'un niveau incroyable ! Rien à voir avec ceux de Poudlard. Tout va à une vitesse hallucinante, et même pour un spectateur entraîné, il n'est pas aisé de suivre chaque détail de l'action. En plus, l'Irlande a été magnifique au cours de cette compétition, et dans quelques jours aura lieu la finale qui l'opposera soit à la Bulgarie, soit à l'Ouganda, le match n'a pas encore eu lieu à l'heure où je t'écris. Cette coupe a été vraiment surprenante, Mis à part l'Irlande, ça a vraiment été la coupe des petites nations. L'Ouganda a sorti le Pays de Galles en quarts de finale, l'Angleterre s'est faite éliminer au dernier match de poule par la Transylvanie (désolée), la France à perdu en huitième contre le Luxembourg qui a aussi sorti l'Écosse lors des poules et le Pérou a battu L'Australie. Les grands joueurs de cette coupe ont été les poursuiveurs Irlandais et Transylvaniens qui se sont retrouvés opposés en quart et nous ont offert le meilleur match que j'aie jamais vu. Il y avait le gardien Péruvien aussi, qui nous a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Si Lynch n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or, on aurait perdu, le Pérou menait cent-dix à vingt après deux heures de jeu. Le match le plus rapide de la compétition a été celui de la Bulgarie contre les États-Unis en huitième. Il n'a fallu que dix minutes à Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, pour s'emparer du vif. Si on doit jouer contre la Bulgarie en finale, il faudra s'en méfier. Il est incroyable ce Krum. Il est d'ores et déjà considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur de la compétition, et dire qu'il n'a que dix-neuf ans… Ce serait intéressant de le voir jouer contre Harry… Mais ne m'en veux pas, je crois que Harry se ferait battre à plate couture.  
__Bon, je vais te laisser, ça va être l'heure du match Bulgarie-Ouganda. On a vendu nos places pour s'acheter des places pour la finale, mais on va quand même suivre ça à la radio.  
__A bientôt !_

_Ceri_

Apparemment, Ceridwen passait de bien meilleures vacances qu'Abigail. Et puis son équipe nationale semblait faire des prouesses. Un peu déçue que l'Angleterre se soit fait sortir par la Transylvanie, elle rangea les deux lettres dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et éteignit la lumière pour passer une excellente nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Heather et sa mère se préparèrent assez tôt pour se rendre à Londres. En recevant la liste des fournitures de sa fille, Mrs Wright avait renvoyé le hibou à Poudlard avec une missive demandant si elles pouvaient s'arranger pour leur procurer un moyen rapide (et si possible peu onéreux) de se rendre de Goderic's Hollow à Londres. Le directeur avait renvoyé un courrier expliquant qu'elles pourraient se rendre chez Bathilda Tourdesac, une vieille dame qui habitait aussi à Goderic's Hollow, et dont la cheminée était relié au réseau magique. Mrs Wright n'avait pas très bien compris ce que voulait dire le directeur, mais Heather lui expliqua qu'une poudre spéciale permettait aux sorciers de voyager d'une cheminée à une autre. Elles auraient pu se lever plus tard, mais Heather lui avait expliqué que le Chemin de Traverse était souvent bondé, surtout à cette époque, et qu'il leur faudrait pas mal de temps pour effectuer leurs achats, surtout lorsqu'elles se rendraient à la librairie. Elles partirent donc sur les coups de neuf heures, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Passèrent devant l'église et devant un café, puis tournèrent dans une rue qui longeait le pourtour du hameau. La rue était en pente légère et bordée de quelques villas assez espacées. Quand elles arrivèrent devant le bon numéro, Mrs Wright ne pu s'empêcher de regarder un peu plus haut sur la route. Heather suivit son regard mais ne vit qu'une vieille maison éventrée sur le côté, presque au bout de la route.  
Elles sonnèrent, et durent attendre quelques minutes pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Bathilda Tourdesac était en effet une très vieille dame. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient aussi fins que des fils de soie d'araignée, son visage fripé portait des tâches de vieillesse sur les joues et le front. Ses yeux bleus délavés semblaient regarder au-delà de Heather et sa mère comme à travers elle.  
- Bonjour ! Je suis Mrs Wright, et voici ma fille Heather.  
- Ah ! Bonjour, dit la vieille dame d'une voix chevrotante. Albus m'a informée que vous aviez besoin d'une cheminée pour vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
- Effectivement, ça nous dépannerait bien, répondit Mrs Wright.  
- Pas de problème ! Entrez ! Je vais vous montrer comment ça fonctionne.

La vieille femme les guida dans le salon. C'était un petit salon douillet de vieille dame. Avec deux fauteuils, une grande cheminée, une table en bois ovale et des chaises assorties. L'ensemble du mobilier, la table mise à part, était décoré exclusivement avec des photographies, certaines très anciennes, toutes placés dans des cadres élégants et discrets. On ne voyait pas de photos de la vieille dame, à moins que l'une ou l'autre des jeunes filles sur les images les plus anciennes eût été elle. Mais Heather reconnu sur l'une d'entre elles Albus Dumbledore. La photo avait quelques décennies. Dumbledore avait déjà sa longue barbe, et de longs cheveux, mais ils étaient de la même couleur auburn que ceux de Heather, ou peut être un petit peu plus foncés encore. Ce qu'elle remarqua c'est que la photo semblait prise peu après un accident. Dumbledore avait en effet une longue estafilade sur la joue et était soutenu à sa droite par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme si ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à le porter. L'homme à côté de lui avait l'air radieux, et Dumbledore affichait également un sourire, mais cependant, Heather voyait dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse.  
- Wright, dites-vous, intervint Bathilda Tourdesac, comme si ce nom l'intriguait. Et vous êtes de purs moldus ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ? demande Mrs Wright.  
- Oh pour rien ! Laissez tomber. Après tout, Wright est un nom assez répandu en Grande Bretagne. Bon, venez vers la cheminée.  
Mrs Tourdesac prit alors un pot en bronze posé sur la cheminée, dans laquelle il y avait une poudre noire.  
- Vous prendrez une poignée de cette poudre et la jetterez dans les flammes. Elles deviendront vertes. Il vous faudra alors avancer dans le foyer en prononçant clairement votre destination, à savoir "Chemin de Traverse". Vous tournoierez un moment et atterrirez à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Pour revenir, vous ferez pareil en donnant simplement mon nom, et vous serez ramenées ici.  
Mrs Tourdesac sortit sa baguette.  
- _Incendio !  
_Un rayon de lumière frappa l'âtre, faisant naître un feu ronflant. Mrs Wright n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de plonger dans les flammes. Heather prit une poignée de poudre avec la main droite et la main de sa mère avec la gauche. Elle fit comme Mrs Tourdesac leur avait indiqué et jeta la poudre dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes.  
- Allez viens maman ! On ne craint rien, j'ai déjà vu d'autres sorciers le faire, il n'y aucun risque !  
Puis elles avancèrent dans le feu.  
- Chemin de Traverse ! lança Heather.  
Tout se mit à tournoyer, de plus en plus vite. Quand tout s'arrêta, Heather tomba les mains en avant sur… des pavés. Elles avaient réussi ! Elles étaient bien sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Contrairement à ce que Heather avait annoncé à sa mère, le chemin de Traverse était loin d'être bondé. En fait il y avait même peu de monde ce jour-là. Heather en profita pour montrer chaque boutique à se mère, s'attardant devant la vitrine d'Ollivander, où elle avait acheté sa baguette l'année précédente. Mrs Wright se montra particulièrement intéressée par des robes d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter féminin.  
- Pour une femme, dit-elle, cette robe ne paraîtrait pas bizarre, mais plutôt originale, c'est juste la couleur qui…  
En effet, la robe était d'un jaune éclatant qui jurerait un peu trop avec ses cheveux. Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à Gringotts. Mrs Wright ne fut pas très rassurée par les gobelins, de prime abord, mais Heather fut surprise de voir que ceux-ci se montrèrent bien plus doux avec sa mère qu'ils ne l'avaient été l'année dernière avec elle. Ils proposèrent même d'ouvrir un compte de liaison. Qui leur permettrait à l'avenir de retirer de l'argent sorcier à Gringotts en étant automatiquement débité de la contre-valeur en livres sterling dans leur banque. Cela leur éviterait d'aller retirer de l'argent dans une banque, puis de devoir le changer à Gringotts.

Une fois ceci fait, Heather et sa mère se dirigèrent donc vers la librairie Fleury et Bott. Là encore, Mrs Wright fut fascinée, et s'aventura dans les rayonnages pour prendre connaissance des différents sujets abordés dans les livres magiques. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le rayon des romans, Heather, elle s'occupait de rassembler les livres scolaires dont elle avait besoin.  
C'est alors qu'elle cherchait un exemplaire du « _Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ » qu'il se produisit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
- Ginny ! fit une voix de femme derrière elle.  
Heather se retourna et vit une femme à peine plus grande qu'elle, rondouillarde, qui la fixait médusée. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et Heather n'eut aucun mal à imaginer de qui il s'agissait.  
- Oh ! Pardon ! dit la femme. Un moment je t'ai prise pour… Tu dois être Heather, c'est ça ?  
Heather sourit en retour au sourire de la femme.  
- Oui, et vous, je suppose que vous êtes la mère de Ginny.  
Mrs Weasley acquiesça et s'approcha pour serrer la main à la fillette, tout en l'observant de plus près.  
- C'est incroyable ce que tu ressembles à ma Ginny ! Oh ! bien sûr, elle m'avait parlé de toi, ainsi que Fred et George. Mais je n'imaginais pas que la ressemblance était à ce point !  
- Vous faites les courses pour la rentrée, ça veut dire que Ginny et les jumeaux doivent être là eux aussi !  
- Oh, non ! répondit Mrs Weasley. Ils sont à la coupe du monde. La finale à lieu ce soir.  
Mrs Weasley continuait à détailler Heather en éméchant ses longs cheveux auburn. Heather n'était pas très à l'aise. Mais essaya de continuer la conversation de façon très polie.  
- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a si peu de monde aujourd'hui. Je me disais aussi.  
- Oui ! C'est sûr, la plupart des sorciers ont pris leur journée pour aller voir le match.

A ce moment, Mrs Wright arriva au bout du rayon.  
- Heather tu as trouvé tes livres… scolaires ? finit-elle sur un ton plus lent, en se demandant qui pouvait être cette femme avec sa fille.  
- Ah maman ! Viens ! fit Heather. Je vais te présenter la mère de certains de mes amis.  
Mrs Wright s'approcha soulagée.  
- Bonjour madame, dit Mrs Weasley en lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme. Molly Weasley.  
- Enchantée, répondit Mrs Wright. Éléonore Wright.  
- Je disais à votre fille que j'étais surprise de sa ressemblance avec ma Ginny, regardez…  
Alors Mrs Weasley sortit une photo où se trouvaient neuf personnes souriantes, avec derrière elles les pyramides de Gizeh.  
- C'est une belle famille que vous avez là, fit Mrs Wright impressionnée.  
- Oui ! Cette photo a été prise l'année dernière, alors que nous rendions visite à notre aîné, Bill, qui travaille en Égypte, expliqua Mrs Weasley en montrant Bill du doigt. Il y a Charlie, qui travaille en Roumanie, Percy, qui a obtenu cet été un emploi au ministère de la Magie, les jumeaux Fred et George…  
- C'est eux dont je t'ai parlé maman ! ajouta Heather.  
- Ron, et enfin ma petite dernière, Ginny.  
Mrs Wright constata qu'effectivement, Ginny et Heather se ressemblaient énormément. Les cheveux de Ginny était cependant plus roux, ses yeux un peu plus foncés que ceux de sa fille, et son nez plus petit, et la petite Ginny était aussi recouverte de tâches de rousseur alors que Heather n'en avait que quelques unes.

Les deux femmes discutèrent longuement, Mrs Weasley ayant été très intéressée en apprenant que Mrs Wright était institutrice, et lui demandant ce que les enfants moldus apprenaient à l'école. Mrs Wright qui, bien que d'un naturel moyennement disserte, adorait parler de son métier, expliqua le programme scolaire au niveau du primaire, puis au niveau du collège. Mrs Weasley fut impressionnée par la somme de connaissances que les enfants moldus devaient acquérir, et ne fut plus étonnée que la petite Hermione fut si brillante. Heather s'en voulut presque d'avoir présenté les deux femmes. Car elles avaient quitté la librairie qu'elles bavardaient encore. Après les questions de Mrs Weasley, ce fut Mrs Wright qui demanda plus de renseignements sur le monde magique, et notamment le ministère, les lois qui régissaient leur vie, et les différents métiers que pouvaient envisager un sorcier à la sortie de Poudlard. Finalement, les deux femmes passèrent la matinée entière à discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui permit malgré tout à Heather d'aller passer un moment dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, tandis que Mrs Weasley et sa mère étaient entrées dans un magasin de robes de soirées hommes et femmes.

Finalement, elles finirent leurs achats ensemble et se retrouvèrent à se dire au revoir devant la cheminée à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.  
- C'était un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer ! dit Mrs Weasley.  
- Mais le plaisir était partagé, répondit Mrs Wright.  
- Vous passerez le bonjour à Ginny et aux jumeaux ? demanda Heather.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas ! assura Mrs Weasley en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans les flammes. Le Terrier !  
Et Mrs Weasley disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Heather laissa sa mère prendre une poignée de poudre et s'avança avec elle dans les flammes en annonçant "Bathilda Tourdesac".

De retour chez la vieille dame qui leur avait généreusement permis de se servir de sa cheminée pour voyager, elles la remercièrent et prirent congé, puis retournèrent chez elles. Heather rangea ses affaires tandis que sa mère prépara le repas, se demandant quels objets bizarres Fred et George allaient lui montrer à la rentrée. En effet, Mrs Weasley leur avait parlé des bonbons bizarres et des baguettes farceuses que les jumeaux comptaient commercialiser. Apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de leur mère. Mais Mrs Wright avait tempéré les humeurs de Mrs Weasley.  
- Allez savoir, avait-elle dit. Si ça se trouve, ils feront fortune dans le domaine des farces et attrapes.


	24. Deux mois du monde magique

**4  
****Deux mois du monde magique**

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour Heather. Entre les quelques devoirs de vacances qu'elle avait à finir, les jeux avec son chien Sirius, qui lui faisait parfois se demander ce qu'il advenait de Sirius Black, les moments passés avec ses parents, et encore une ou deux après-midi avec ses amies Morgan et Linda.

Le premier septembre arriva, et vers dix heures du matin, Heather se dirigea avec sa mère et son père chez Mrs Tourdesac. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents qui ne l'accompagneraient pas à King's Cross, sa mère ayant elle aussi une rentrée scolaire à préparer, et son père n'ayant pu prendre qu'une demi-journée sur son travail. Elle disparut dans la cheminée et arriva directement sur le quai 9 ¾. Il était dix heures et demie et il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. Mais le Poudlard Express était déjà à quai. Elle hissa sa valise à bord et choisit un compartiment. Très vite, le gros de la masse d'élèves et de parents arriva, et de sa fenêtre, Heather essayait d'apercevoir ses amies. Elle finit par repérer Rebecca qu'elle héla de loin. La fillette et ses parents vinrent dans sa direction, tandis qu'elle redescendait du train pour accueillir son amie. Elle salua ses parents et l'aida à monter sa valise dans le compartiment.  
- Alors Becky, comment se sont passées ses vacances pour toi ? demanda Heather.  
- Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Rebecca en lui montrant son bras.

En effet, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer comment Rebecca avait occupé ses vacances. Son bras était tellement bronzé qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une métisse. Déjà qu'en temps normale c'était elle qui avait le teint le plus bronzé des quatre filles, là, Heather, Ceridwen et Abigail allaient passer pour des cachets d'aspirine à côté d'elle.  
- Nous sommes allés sur la Costa Del Sol, en Espagne. C'est fou comme il fait chaud là-bas ! J'étais presque nue la plupart du temps. Monokini sur les plages, et une simple culotte dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je ne mettais une robe que lorsqu'il fallait aller au restaurant. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment font les espagnols pour vivre sous un tel cagnard. Mais bon, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait en deux mois.  
- Bof ! Coupe du monde de foot, camp de vacances, Chemin de Traverse, et voilà ! L'essentiel est dit.  
- Hey salut ! les interpella une voix.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir Abigail arriver vers elles en poussant son chariot à bagages. Les trois filles se saluèrent, installèrent les affaires d'Abigail dans le compartiment, et eurent à peine le temps de redescendre sur le quai que Ceridwen arriva à son tour. Les parents des filles se saluèrent, dirent au revoir à leurs filles et s'éloignèrent comme le rush du départ se faisait pressant. Il restait à peine cinq minutes. Les filles retournèrent dans le compartiment avant que d'autres élèves peu attentionnés ne décident de virer leurs affaires pour s'installer à leur place.  
- Alors, demanda Ceridwen à Heather. Comment c'était le camp de vacances ?  
- Pas trop mal, répondit Heather avec un sourire malicieux. Ca m'a donné quelques idées intéressantes dont je vous parlerai si l'occasion se présente. Et toi Abby, pas trop pénibles ces trois semaines chez ta tante ?  
- M'en parle pas ! Il est hors de question qu'on retourne la voir avant au moins dix ans ! Et alors j'peux t'assurer qu'elle devra bien faire attention à tenir sa langue, parce que je ne manquerai pas de lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir à moi et à mon père avec les intérêts.  
- Et comment c'était la finale de la coupe du monde, demanda Heather à Ceridwen.  
- T'es pas au courant ?! s'exclamèrent les trois autres en même temps.  
- Au courant de quoi ? Je vous rappelle que mes parents sont moldus. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Et comment ! fit Rebecca. La Marque des Ténèbres a été lancée au-dessus du campement !  
- La quoi ?  
- La Marque des Ténèbres ! répéta Abigail, le symbole de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais je crois que Ceridwen est la mieux placée pour en parler.

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, et se mit à raconter devant les regards attentifs de ses amies.  
- Le soir de la finale, tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Le match s'est relativement bien passé et a même été plus rapide que prévu. Krum a attrapé le vif d'or avant que son équipe ne soit humiliée par une trop grande différence de points – donc oui, Heather, l'Irlande à gagné, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triomphal. On a fait la fête, c'est à dire nous les Irlandais, jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit. Mais au bout d'un moment, on a quand même commencé à se calmer. Le campement devait commencer à s'endormir quand un nouveau groupe de personnes se mit à faire du bruit. La plupart des Irlandais, moi incluse, étant encore éveillés, nous nous sommes demandés d'où ça pouvait venir, ou s'il n'y avait pas eut une escarmouche provoquée par les Bulgares. Mais ce n'étaient pas les Bulgares qui étaient en cause. Il y avait un groupe de Mangemorts qui s'amusait à mettre le feu aux tentes, et qui avaient pris la famille de moldus qui tenaient le camping en otage. Ils les suspendaient à vingt mètres du sol.  
- Euh… excuse-moi, demanda Heather, mais c'est quoi des Mangemachin.  
- Des Mangemorts, corrigea Abigail, les sorciers qui étaient à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Très vite, ce fut la panique, reprit Ceridwen. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux tirs des Mangemorts. Une bonne partie des sorciers présents sont allés se réfugier dans le bois entre le stade et le campement. Plusieurs adultes sont allés affronter les Mangemorts, mais ils n'osaient pas y aller sérieusement, de peur de faire tomber la famille de moldus. J'ai moi aussi couru dans les bois. J'y ai croisé les jumeaux Weasley et leur sœur. Ils allaient bien, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression inquiète de Heather. Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que les jets de sortilèges ont cessé au camping. Après tout ce vacarme, un silence inquiétant s'était installé. Les Weasley et moi sommes sortis du bois pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'est là que nous l'avons vue, la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle flottait au-dessus du bois, mais bien plus loin que l'endroit où nous étions. Apparemment, en la voyant, tous les Mangemorts ont transplané, et les hommes du ministère se sont rendus du côté du stade pour essayer de prendre le coupable. D'après les journaux, c'est l'elfe de maison de Barty Croupton qui a été prise sur les lieux avec la baguette ayant lancé le sortilège.  
- Euh… excusez-mon ignorance, mais… c'est quoi un elfe de maison ? Et qui est ce Barty Croupton.  
- Les elfes de maisons sont des créatures serviles que les sorciers utilisent pour tout ce qui est tâches ménagères, expliqua Ceridwen. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir ou de prendre une baguette.  
- Barty Croupton est le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale au ministère, expliqua Rebecca. Mon père travaille pour lui.  
- Et vous croyez que ce serait ce Barty Croupton qui aurait demandé à son elfe de lancer la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Heather.  
- Aucune chance ! répondit Abigail. Croupton est connu pour avoir été un farouche opposant aux Mangemorts. Il répugne à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie noire, et il est aussi très strict et très sévère. Jamais son elfe n'aurait pu apprendre, ou savoir faire ce genre de choses sans qu'il en ait connaissance avant.  
- Mmmh ! Va savoir ! intervint Ceridwen. Croupton est également connu pour avoir envoyé son propre fils à Azkaban. Il avait été accusé d'être un Mangemort, et bien qu'il clamait son innocence, il a été envoyé en prison et y est mort peu de temps après. Mais s'il était vraiment un mangemort, Croupton Junior a bien pu enseigner quelques trucs à son elfe, à l'insu de son père.  
- Ouais, fit Heather, enfin vu comment fonctionnait la justice magique à l'époque, je doute que Sirius Black ait été le seul innocent à avoir été envoyé en prison.  
- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Rebecca, depuis deux semaines, le ministère est sans dessus-dessous à cause de cette affaire, et aussi des articles de Rita Skeeter. Elle ne rate pas la moindre occasion pour jeter la pierre aux grands pontes.  
- C'est vrai ! confirma Abigail. Elle leur renvoie même à la figure cette histoire de disparition.  
- Une disparition ? Quelle disparition ? demanda Heather.  
- Bertha Jorkins, une employée du département des jeux et sports magiques, est allée passer ses vacances en Albanie au mois de juillet, et personne ne l'a revue depuis, expliqua Rebecca.  
- Et on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Heather.  
- Penses-tu ! lança Abigail. Ludo Verpey, le directeur du département est tellement insouciant qu'il n'a rien fait jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. L'enquête vient à peine d'être ouverte, mais si Rita Skeeter a raison, ça n'a rien de très rassurant.  
- Raison pour quoi ? demanda Rebecca. La moitié de ce qu'elle raconte n'est qu'affabulation et calomnie, et l'autre moitié insinuations douteuses pour foutre la merde dans le monde.  
- Certes, dit Ceridwen sans prêter attention au langage un peu vulgaire de son amie. Mais il est vrai que certains sorciers pensent qu'après sa déchéance contre Potter, Vous-Savez-Qui se serait réfugié en Albanie, non loin de l'endroit où Jorkins a disparu. Et je confirme ce qu'a dit Abby, c'est inquiétant, parce que si Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas mort il y a treize ans, alors l'intervention des Mangemorts et l'apparition de la Marque à la Coupe du Monde pourraient bien être de son fait.  
Les quatre filles restèrent silencieuses devant la vérité que venait d'asséner Ceridwen. Heather cependant ne pouvait imaginer la terreur que pouvait ressentir ses trois amies à l'évocation d'un retour potentiel de Voldemort. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers ne l'appelaient pas par son nom. Ca lui semblait parfois si ridicule. Mais en réfléchissant à la chose, elle réalisa qu'aucune de ses amies n'avait pu connaître la période du règne de Voldemort. Elles étaient toutes nées après sa chute. Pourtant, la possibilité qu'il soit de retour leur faisait un effet assez incroyable. Cette période avait donc dû marquer profondément leurs parents… Et les horreurs qu'avaient commises Voldemort et ses sbires devaient avoir été sans précédent.

Ce fut alors qu'elles étaient encore interdites qu'une voix retentit dans le couloir.  
- …personnellement, j'aurais bien aimé être avec eux à m'amuser. Ces moldus sont si facile à ridiculiser !  
Les quatre filles levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir par la vitre de la porte du compartiment Enola Gray en grande discussion avec Luke Parkinson. Comme s'ils avaient senti des regards se poser sur eux, ils tournèrent la tête vers Heather et ses amies, et, en réalisant à qui ils avaient affaire, un sourire malsain éclaira leur visage. Grey ouvrit la porte et s'avança.  
- Tiens ! Qu'avons nous-là, O'Leary, Swanson et leurs amies sang-mêlés et Sang de Bourbe.  
- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! lança Rebecca en pointant sa baguette sur Grey.  
- Sinon quoi ? fit Grey. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué à la Coupe du Monde, les _vrais sorciers_ n'ont plus l'intention de se plier docilement aux désirs des Sang de Bourbes et des amis des moldus ! Je serais vous, je réviserais mes choix en ce qui concerne mes fréquentations… le vent tourne.  
- Fait attention à ne pas te prendre une rafale en pleine face dans ce cas, répliqua froidement Ceridwen, sans même regarder les deux Serpentard.  
- Des menaces ? demanda Parkinson d'un ton lui-même menaçant.  
- Non ! répondit Ceridwen. Juste un petit conseil.  
- Quand on est la dernière de sa classe, on évite de dispenser des conseils aux autres ! siffla Grey.  
- Je suis peut-être la dernière de ma classe de Serdaigle, mais j'ai quand-même de meilleures notes que les tiennes Grey, rétorqua Ceridwen impassible, quoiqu'un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Tu devrais passer moins de temps devant un miroir à essayer d'embellir ce qui te sers de visage – de toute façon, c'est peine perdue – et un peu plus de temps à apprendre tes leçons.

Grey, vexée, et ne trouvant rien à répliquer, tourna le dos sur un rire de gorge méprisant. Parkinson la suivit et ils laissèrent les quatre amies tranquilles.  
- Et bien ! Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu aussi glaciale, dit Heather à l'adresse de Ceridwen. En tout cas, tu l'as bien mouchée !  
- Il faut dire qu'elle le méritait, intervint Abigail.  
- Elle aurait surtout mérité de se retrouver avec le visage couvert de pustules ! grogna Rebecca.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de si choquant ? demanda Heather.  
- Elle t'a traité de… commença Rebecca sans oser finir.  
- Quoi ? Sang de Bourbe ? Elle avait déjà utilisé ce mot l'année dernière. C'est une si grosse insulte que ça ?  
- C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse adresser à un enfant sorcier dont les parents sont moldus, expliqua Ceridwen, qui restait stoïque, Heather avait fini par le comprendre, uniquement pour ne pas exploser de rage.  
- Et bien dans ce cas, le monde magique manque cruellement d'imagination !  
- Tu ne comprends pas, fit Rebecca. C'est comme si on te disait que ton sang ne valait pas plus que de la boue…  
- C'est bien c'que je disais ! coupa Heather. Franchement, elle devra trouver mieux pour m'atteindre ! D'une part, elle ignore que mes vrais parents sont sorciers, et que par conséquent elle insulte tous les sorciers, et elle avec, en me disant ça. D'autre part, je peux lui faire découvrir quelques substances bien pires que la boue… mais ça, je vous en reparlerai à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, si vous voulez bien.

Au passage de la sorcière au chariot de friandises, Heather et ses amies s'achetèrent suffisamment de bonbons pour tenir toute une semaine et se lancèrent des défis avec les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Entre deux éclats de rire, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
- Ah Heather ! C'est justement toi que je cherchais.  
Heather regarda étonnée Romilda Vane s'avancer vers elle et pousser Abigail pour s'asseoir entre les deux filles. Heather était d'autant plus étonnée que jamais Romilda ne l'avait appelée par son prénom, et qu'elle avait passé toute l'année précédente à la snober.  
- Je voulais te dire que pendant ces vacances, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas vraiment été très sympathique avec toi, expliqua-t-elle. Et j'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, qu'on parte sur de nouvelles bases cette année.  
- Euh… hésita Heather un peu surprise par la franchise et l'aspect résolue de sa camarade de chambrée. Pourquoi pas !  
- Parfait ! fit Romilda. Si tu veux, on a du gâteau dans mon compartiment…  
- Euh… Merci, mais je suis bien avec mes amies… fit Heather d'un ton poli. Et puis, avec le banquet de ce soir…  
- Oui ! Je te comprends, se ravisa Romilda qui s'était déjà levée.

Elle se rassit et s'adressa aux trois autres.  
- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Romilda Vane.  
- Rebecca Swanson, dit celle-ci en serrant la main que Romilda lui tendait.  
- Ceridwen O'Leary, se présenta la Serdaigle.  
- Abigail Carpenter, annonça la Serpentard.  
- C'est amusant, votre groupe est pour le moins inhabituel, dit Romilda.  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Abigail méfiante.  
- En général, les élèves de première année ne se mélangent quasiment pas aux élèves d'autres maisons – c'est une préfète qui me l'a dit – mais vous, vous venez chacune d'une maison différente et vous semblez pourtant bien soudées.  
- Oui ! admit Ceridwen. C'est sans doute parce que nous étions toutes un peu exclues par nos camarades.  
Le ton de Ceridwen était parfaitement neutre, cependant, Heather comprit qu'elle lançait là une pique directe à Romilda. Apparemment, l'intéressée sembla sentir l'allusion, même de façon inconsciente, car elle s'empressa de répondre en se tournant vers Heather.  
- Oui, je m'en doute, et je tiens pour cela à te présenter mes plus sincères excuses.  
- Excuses acceptées, dit Heather encore étonnée par le revirement de sa camarade Gryffondor.  
- Bon ! fit Romilda en se levant à nouveau. Je vous laisse, mais on se revoit au dîner Heather.  
- D'accord, répondit simplement Heather.  
Romilda Vane quitta le compartiment un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les quatre filles se regardèrent encore estomaquées par l'intervention de la Gryffondor.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula calmement. A un moment, Luna Lovegood passa devant le compartiment et fit un simple signe de la main à Heather avant de continuer vers le fond du train. Et un peu avant d'arriver, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent la saluer également, faisant ainsi plus ample connaissance avec Ceridwen, Rebecca et Abigail.  
Les jumeaux étaient à peine sortis de leur compartiment que le message du conducteur demandant aux élèves de mettre leurs robes résonna dans le train. Les filles s'habillèrent et firent descendre, tant bien que mal pour Ceridwen et Abigail, leurs malles qu'elles durent porter, n'ayant pas de roulettes comme c'était le cas pour Heather. Elles lui en firent la remarque, sur un ton faussement jaloux.  
Sur le quai, les quatre filles observèrent les première année se masser autour d'Hagrid, les plaignant de devoir marcher à découvert et traverser le lac avec le temps qu'il faisait. Un orage avait éclaté quelques minutes plus tôt, et il pleuvait fort. Elles se dirigèrent à l'autre bout de la gare et trouvèrent des dizaines de diligences les attendant. Ce qui surprit le plus Heather était qu'aucun cheval n'y était attelé. Elles en choisirent une, et quand elles furent installées à l'abri de la pluie, la diligence se mit en route toute seule. Heather s'assura qu'il n'y avait toujours rien pour les tirer, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après, tout, elle était de retour dans le monde magique.


	25. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

**5  
****Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

En arrivant devant les portes du château, Heather et ses amies tentèrent de gagner le hall le plus rapidement possible. Mais elles eurent beaux y mettre toute leur volonté, elles furent quand même trempées par la pluie. Seule Heather s'en était un peu mieux sortie, et pouvait en cela remercier les roulettes de sa valise. Mais elle eut à peine placé ses affaires, avec celles des trois autres, dans un coin du hall, qu'une bombe à eau lui éclata sur le sommet du crâne. Au-dessus des filles, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, les bombardait littéralement, et elles ne se firent pas prier pour gagner la grande salle où seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà installés.

Elles se séparèrent pour gagner chacune sa table respective. Heather fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Romilda Vane et les autres filles de leur chambrée qui l'entourèrent consciencieusement.  
- Ah ce Peeves je vous jure ! fit Romilda d'un ton indigné. Je me demande ce qui pourrait l'inciter à se calmer un peu ?  
- Pas grand chose, je le crains, répondit Lucy Farmer, une fille aux cheveux châtains qui présentement bien mouillés collaient à ses joues.  
- Peut-être que si on le menaçait d'exorcisme… fit Kate Lewis, une fille aux cheveux coupés au carré.  
- Et toi Heather, demanda Romilda, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Je pense que Dumbledore n'utiliserait jamais la menace, même contre un esprit frappeur. Et que le meilleur moyen de refroidir les ardeurs de Peeves, c'est encore de l'ignorer.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplissait alors que Kate Lewis et Lucy Farmer se présentaient à Heather en bonne et due forme. Après que quelques élèves soient allés se plaindre de Peeves à la table des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall était sortie dans le hall, et avait apparemment réussi à calmer l'esprit frappeur. Elle revint avec toute une foule d'élèves qui s'installèrent à leur tour. Colin Crivey interpella Harry et lui appris, ainsi qu'à toute la table par la même occasion que son petit frère entrait en première année. A en juger par le plafond magique, le temps ne s'était guère amélioré dehors, et les nouveaux devaient être trempés jusqu'aux os.

Heather observa la table des professeurs. Il restait encore plusieurs sièges vacants. Mais après un moment, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle suivie par les nouveaux. Comme l'avait pensé Heather, ils n'auraient pas été moins trempés s'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage. Ils tremblaient, et Heather se dit que l'angoisse de la répartition n'y était cette fois pas pour grand chose. L'un d'eux, pourtant, semblait au comble de la félicité. Il était très petit et enroulé dans ce qui semblait être le manteau de Hagrid. Il leva le pouce en direction de Colin Crivey et ses lèvres formèrent les mots : «Je suis tombé dans le lac».

Le professeur McGonagall posa au sol un tabouret à trois pieds, et par dessus, un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Tous les élèves l'observèrent avec attention. Le Choixpeau ouvrit sa "bouche" et se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
__Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant,  
__Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
__Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
__Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine  
__Poufsouffle la gentille vivait parmi les chênes,  
__Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,  
__Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
__Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
__Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
__Ainsi naquit Poudlard,  
__Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
__Chacun montra très vite  
__Sa vertu favorite  
__Et en fit le blason  
__De sa propre maison.  
__Aux yeux de Gryffondor il fallait à tout âge  
__Montrer par-dessus tout, la vertu de courage,  
__La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
__Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
__Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
__Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
__Serpentard assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
__Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
__Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,  
__Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
__Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
__Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
__Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
__De me déloger de sa tête,  
__Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
__Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
__Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
__Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
__Et décider avec raison  
__Ce que sera votre maison._

Toute la salle applaudit alors à tout rompre.  
- Ce n'est pas la même chanson que l'an dernier ! fit remarquer Kate Lewis.  
- Sans doute doit-il en faire une différente chaque année ! dit Heather.  
Une fois les applaudissements calmés, le professeur McGonagall déroula alors un grand rouleau de parchemin.  
- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau indiquera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley Stewart !  
Le dénommé Ackerley s'avança en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il prit le chapeau et s'assit en le coiffant.  
- SERDAIGLE ! cria le Choixpeau.  
Le garçon retira le chapeau et alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigle qui l'accueillit avec forces applaudissements.  
- Et au fait, vous croyez que le professeur qui dirige la répartition change chaque année également ? demanda Heather.  
- Non, répondit Romilda aussitôt. J'avais entendu dire l'an dernier que c'était bizarre que ce soit Rogue qui nous ait répartis, parce que d'habitude, c'est toujours McGonagall, parce qu'elle est la directrice-adjointe.  
- Elle avait dû être occupée à autre chose ! intervint Lucy Farmer. Rappelez-vous, elle était arrivée à la fin de la répartition avec Potter et une autre élève.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils…

Mais Romilda n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, Dennis Crivey venait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor et toute la table explosa en applaudissement et sifflets d'acclamation. Heather s'aperçut alors que Hagrid avait rejoint sa place à la table des enseignants. Il pouvait sembler un peu effrayant, presque deux fois plus grand qu'un humain moyen, et large comme un chêne centenaire, des cheveux si emmêlés qu'ils se confondaient avec sa barbe. Mais d'après Harry, il avait un cœur en or. Heather n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller lui parler l'année précédente. Elle se dit donc qu'elle essaierait de corriger cette erreur cette année.

Alors que la liste des élèves de première année avançait, Heather se demanda qui pouvait bien être le professeur qui ne s'était encore pas présenté. Il y avait au centre de la table le professeur Dumbledore, entouré des quatre directeurs de maison, McGonagall, Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, Rogue, le professeur de Potions et Mrs Chourave, professeur de Botanique. Après, il y avait plusieurs professeurs que Heather ne connaissait que de vue, et qui devaient enseigner les différentes options à partir de la troisième année, mais il restait une place vacante qui devait être celle du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
L'année dernière, c'était le professeur Remus Lupin qui enseignait cette matière. C'était un très bon professeur, qui savait mettre ses élèves en confiance. Il était toujours aimable, et malgré tout, Heather l'avait suspecté d'être un assassin et d'avoir causé la mort des parents de Harry… la mort de ses parents en fait. Mais elle avait mal raisonné, c'était Peter Pettigrow, que tout le monde pensait avoir été tué par Sirius Black, qui avait trahi les Potter et les avait vendus à Voldemort. Heather avait enregistré à la fin de l'année scolaire une discussion entre Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger où tout avait été révélé, y compris le fait que Peter Pettigrow avait passé douze ans dans la peau de Croûtard, le rat de Weasley. Hélas Pettigrow s'était enfui, mais heureusement, il restait son enregistrement pour innocenter Sirius.

Quand Heather revint à la cérémonie de répartition, elle s'aperçu qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul élève attendant d'être réparti. La table de Gryffondor explosa dans de nouveaux applaudissements, pour une fille dont Heather n'avait même pas entendu le nom. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall appela Kevin Whitby, qui mit fébrilement le Choixpeau sur la tête et fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors et ouvrit les bras dans un geste d'accueil. Il allait sans doute faire son petit discours avant que n'apparaissent les plats.  
- Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, annonça-t-il comme tout le monde faisait silence : Bon appétit !  
Heather fut surprise mais se reporta bien vite sur les succulents plats qui venaient d'apparaître à la table. Tout en mangeant, elle observait les autres élèves, principalement ceux de Gryffondor. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient en grande conversation avec Neville Londubat, et les deux filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Hermione Granger. D'après leurs gestes, ils parlaient des matchs de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny était assise auprès des jumeaux, des trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de quidditch et de Lee Jordan qui riaient tous de bon cœur. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête de l'autre côté, attiré par un bruit de couverts qui tombent et vit une discussion qui semblait assez houleuse entre Hermione Granger d'un côté, et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Ron Weasley de l'autre. Apparemment, Hermione fut plutôt vexée puisqu'elle en arrêta de manger.  
A la table de Poufsouffle, Rebecca semblait en grande discussion avec une de ses aînées. Une fille avec une longue natte brune. Elles riaient toutes deux en lançant des œillades furtives à un garçon sans doute en dernière année, et qui selon Heather, était plutôt pas mal.  
A la table des Serdaigle, Heather ne put que remarquer les deux filles assises à chaque extrémité et le contraste entre elles. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Luna Lovegood et de Ceridwen. Toutes deux n'étaient pas très appréciées dans leur maison. Mais toutes deux étaient très différentes. Alors que Luna était mise à l'écart parce qu'elle croyait à toutes sortes de rumeurs sans fondements à propos de créatures imaginaires, de maladies hypothétiques, et de moyens de protection bizarres, ce qui se traduisait dans son apparence par des radis qu'elle portait en boucles d'oreille et un collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre, Ceridwen, elle, semblait être une jeune fille parfaitement bien élevée, une tenue impeccable, un maintien parfait, de beaux cheveux d'or qui cascadaient dans son dos, un visage fier, et sans doute, sa mise à l'écart était due au fait que les autres filles la jalousait, ou la trouvait bêcheuse, là où Heather savait qu'elle était "simplement" altière.  
A la table de Serpentard, tout un groupe d'élèves d'âges variés s'était massé autour de Draco Malefoy et de ses acolytes. Enola Grey faisait partie de cette troupe qui buvait les paroles du blondinet. Abigail, elle, restait à l'écart, mais le plus flagrant était que contrairement à l'année précédente, elle n'était pas seule à se tenir éloignée de la bande à Malefoy. Une bonne vingtaine de Serpentard de tout âge semblait éviter le groupe qui s'était formé au centre de la table. Certains lançaient même vers Malefoy des regards de dégoût.

Quand le repas se termina, la rumeur des conversations eut à peine le temps de s'amplifier d'avantage que Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Le silence se fit alors, perturbé uniquement par le bruit de la pluie et du vent.  
- Et voilà ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous dire que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les yo-yo hurleurs, les frisbees à dent de serpent et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.  
Dumbledore fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.  
- Je voudrais également vous rappeler que comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves, et le village de Pré-Au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.  
Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de continuer que des protestations véhémentes retentirent aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle.  
- Cela est dû, reprit Dumbledore en calmant les élèves, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se déroulera tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard…

Mais encore une fois, Dumbledore fut interrompu, alors qu'un violent coup de tonnerre résonna dehors, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Un homme sous une cape de voyage se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il rejeta sa capuche en arrière et s'avança alors qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait la Grande Salle. Il avait de longs cheveux gris emmêlés. Comme il avançait, on entendait un claquement sourd à chaque fois qu'il posait la jambe droite au sol. D'après sa démarche, il devait avoir une jambe de bois. Il se dirigeait vers Dumbledore quand un autre éclair vint illuminer son visage.  
Il avait de si nombreuses cicatrices qu'on aurait cru que sa peau était en patchwork, sa bouche ressemblait à une entaille diagonale et il lui manquait un morceau de nez. Mais le plus horrible était sans doute ses yeux. L'un était petit et sombre, l'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie, et d'un bleu électrique, pire que tout, cet œil-ci remuait sans cesse dans son orbite, comme indépendamment de la volonté de son propriétaire.  
L'étranger salua Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose, il y eut un bref échange que personne n'entendit, puis l'homme alla s'asseoir à la place libre. Il renifla une saucisse, puis sortit ses propres couverts pour la découper.  
- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire. Le professeur Maugrey.  
D'habitude, les élèves accueillaient les nouveaux professeurs par des applaudissements collégiaux, mais cette fois, seuls Dumbledore et Hagrid applaudirent, et n'insistèrent donc pas trop. Il y eut juste quelques chuchotements aux quatre tables, et Heather pu vaguement capter les mots : "Fol'œil" et "auror".

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il en souriant aux élèves tous horrifiés par l'apparence de leur nouveau professeur, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se tiendra cette année à Poudlard.  
- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Fred Weasley, provoquant une hilarité qui détendit l'atmosphère.  
- Non je ne plaisante pas Mr Weasley, répondit Dumbledore d'un sourire amusé. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…  
Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit alors bruyamment la gorge, signifiant clairement que l'heure n'était pas aux blagues de bar.  
- Heu… c'est vrai…fit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de… où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles, et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans, et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités – jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.  
- Le nombre de morts ! s'exclama Heather, horrifié par quelque chose qui semblait ne choquer nullement Romilda Vane dont les yeux brillaient de convoitise.  
- Oui, expliqua Kate Lewis, les épreuves impliquaient souvent des créatures dangereuses. Je crois que le tournoi a été arrêté quand un Nundu a échappé à tout contrôle et tué la plupart des spectateurs, adultes et enfants.  
Lucy n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son explication, car déjà Dumbledore reprenait la parole.  
- Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi. Mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année cependant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera qui seront les élèves qui sont les plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école, et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.  
- Tu crois que j'ai une chance d'être choisie si je me présente ? demanda Romilda à Kate Lewis.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! répondit Kate.

Partout des chuchotements enflammés s'élevèrent. Mais dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, le silence se fit à nouveau.  
- Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit-il, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est à dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là – Dumbledore dû hausser la voix car nombre d'élèves protestèrent, et les jumeaux avec plus de véhémence que les autres – il s'agit-là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées, qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puisse les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire passer comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.  
Les yeux de Dumbledore fixèrent alors clairement les jumeaux qui semblaient furieux de cette mesure, qui il est vrai, ne devait les exclure du jeu que de quelques mois.  
- Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il, ou elle, aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit tandis que les élèves eux se levèrent dans un raclement de chaises assourdissant. Les préfets haranguaient les première année pour leur montrer le chemin. Heather, Romilda, Lucy et Kate se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Heather aurait bien voulu discuter un peu de tout ça avec Rebecca, Abigail et Ceridwen, mais Romilda ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les étages. Elles montèrent aussi directement que possible à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour redescendre ensuite à leur chambre.  
- Quand même ! fit Romilda ! C'est dommage cette histoire de limite d'âge ! J'aurais bien tenté ma chance !  
- Oui ! fit Kate. Et quel honneur ce serait de pouvoir représenter l'école toute entière !  
- Sans compter les mille Gallions de récompense pour le vainqueur ! s'exclama Lucy rêveuse.  
- A mon avis, même sans la limite d'âge, aucune de nous n'aurait eu la moindre chance d'être sélectionnée, et encore moins de remporter le Trophée, intervint Heather. Vous avez entendu, il y avait des morts dans le temps, et même pour un sixième ou septième année, les tâches seront difficiles. Alors qu'est-ce que de pauvres deuxième année auraient bien pu ?  
Les trois autres se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Puis Romilda déclara qu'elle était éreintée, et toutes se couchèrent prestement.


	26. Le professeur Maugrey

**6  
****Le professeur Maugrey**

Le lendemain matin, Heather descendit d'assez bonne heure prendre son petit déjeuner. Le ciel de la Grande Salle n'était plus orageux comme la veille, mais restait bien gris tout de même, ce qui signifiait que c'était ainsi dehors. Alors qu'elle entamait un bol de porridge, ses camarades de chambrées arrivèrent presque de façon simultanée au passage d'un préfet qui leur donna leur emploi du temps.  
- Oh non ! fit Kate. On commence tout de suite par Défense contre les forces du mal !  
- Avec cet horrible Maugrey Fol'œil ! renchérit Romilda d'une moue de dégoût.  
- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très… engageant comme bonhomme, dit Lucy, dans un effort manifeste de plaire aux deux autres, en montrant tout de même qu'elle attendait de voir ce que donnaient ses cours.  
- Pas engageant ! s'exclama Romilda. Mais s'il n'y avait que son physique, ça irait encore. Ma tante m'en avait déjà parlé, et il paraît qu'il est complètement parano. Vous l'avez observé hier : il ne boit que dans sa flasque, il a même reniflé la viande dans son assiette ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait s'amuser à empoisonner la nourriture de l'école ! Je vous jure !  
- En attendant, intervint Heather, il faudra quand même suivre ses cours. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi bons que ceux du professeur Lupin.  
- Mouais ! Enfin le professeur Lupin… fit Romilda d'une moue dubitative.  
- C'était un excellent professeur ! lança Heather.  
- Peut-être, mais c'était aussi un loup-garou, contra Romilda. Il aurait très bien pu tuer quelqu'un l'année dernière. Et cette année, Dumbledore semble avoir choisi encore pire comme professeur !  
Heather aurait bien voulu prendre la défense de Lupin, mais le fait était qu'effectivement, il s'était transformé en présence d'élèves sans avoir bu la potion qui supprimait ses instincts bestiaux, et Harry, Ron ou Hermione auraient pu être mordus ou tués. Cela, Heather ne pouvait pas le nier.  
Après que le courrier fut distribué, les parents de Romilda lui avaient envoyé un carnet rose bonbon dont la fermeture reconnaissait la voix de son possesseur, et dès que Heather eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle retourna dans sa chambre, suivie comme son ombre par Romilda et les deux autres, et prépara ses affaires pour la matinée. Tout le long du trajet, Romilda ne cessa de lui poser des questions sur sa vie avant Poudlard. Les amis qu'elle avait, les cours dans les écoles moldues. Heather était certes contente que ses camarades de dortoir ne la boudent plus comme c'était le cas l'année précédente, mais il y avait malgré tout quelque chose chez cette Romilda qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

Quand les élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal, celle-ci était ouverte. Aussi s'installèrent-ils en attendant leur professeur. Ils étaient tous assis, leurs affaires posées sur leurs pupitres, et discutaient les uns avec les autres quand la porte de la classe claqua bruyamment. Le Professeur Maugrey venait d'entrer et dirigeait sa baguette sur eux.  
- Vous êtes morts ! aboya-t-il. Peut-être pas tous, mais au moins deux ou trois d'entre vous !  
Tous les élèves déglutirent, ce professeur était visiblement fou, et il allait les attaquer.  
- Si j'avais été un mage noir, je ne serais pas entré en claquant la porte pour me faire remarquer ! Je vous aurais directement lancé des sorts mortels ! J'aurais pu en tuer trois avant que vous ne réagissiez ! Et dans la panique, j'en aurais sans doute tué encore beaucoup d'autres ! Si vous n'êtes pas plus vigilants au quotidien, c'est ce qu'il risque de vous arriver un jour ! On ne s'installe pas en groupe dans une salle sans prendre la peine de surveiller et protéger les issues !  
- Mais monsieur ! dit Jack Sloper. Nous sommes à Poudlard ici, nous n'avons rien à cr…  
- Vous croyez-ça ? Et bien vous vous trompez monsieur Sloper. Il faut bien vous dire que face aux forces du mal, personne n'est totalement à l'abri nulle part. Le seul moyen de rester en vie, c'est une vigilance constante !  
Le professeur Maugrey se dirigea d'un pas rapide, malgré sa jambe de bois, jusqu'au tableau. Puis fit à nouveau face à la classe.  
- L'année dernière, le professeur Lupin vous a appris à vous défaire de certaines créatures dites maléfiques, je me trompe ?  
Devant le visage apparemment furieux de l'ancien auror, personne n'osa répondre.  
- Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement encore.  
- Non monsieur ! répondirent quelques élèves.  
- Et bien sachez que toutes ces créatures, ce n'est rien, comparé aux êtres humains ! Les créatures que vous avez étudiez sont dites maléfiques parce qu'elles ont tendance à s'attaquer à l'homme, mais rien d'autre que leur instinct ne les pousse à agir de la sorte. Toutes, même les Détraqueurs ont un comportement prévisible parce que ce ne sont que des bêtes ! L'homme lui, est bien plus dangereux. Et ce sont les sorciers qui de tous temps ont été les plus grands fléaux pour leurs semblables ! Viviane, éternelle rivale et à la fois amante de Merlin. Les Frères des Ténèbres, confrérie de mages noirs qui sema la terreur dans l'Europe du quinzième siècle, et plus proche de nous, Grindelwald. Tous ces sorciers étaient des êtres impitoyables, qui n'auraient pas hésité à s'infiltrer dans une école et à en massacrer les élèves si cela avait pu servir leurs sombres desseins.

Il marqua une pause, observant les réactions. Toute la classe était parfaitement silencieuse. Certains étaient terrifiés par l'emportement du professeur, d'autres encore, dégoûtés par son apparence physique, et particulièrement son œil bleu qui tournait dans tous les sens, et parfois même vers l'intérieur de son orbite ne laissant plus apparaître qu'un globe blanc. Heather elle, hésitait entre ces deux sentiments.  
- Cette année, je vais essayer de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les loups-garous, les vampires, et tout un tas de créatures en partie humaines, mais surtout et principalement contre les mages noirs. Certaines personnes pourraient penser que vous êtes trop jeunes pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ne rien vous dire à propos de certains dangers, ce n'est pas vous en protéger, c'est au contraire vous démunir totalement contre eux ! Si vous savez les horreurs que peuvent commettre certaines personnes, au moins vous ne serez pas bêtement tétanisés si un jour vous devez être confrontés à de telles horreurs ! Ms Vane, Ms Farmer, vous vous préoccuperez de ce vernis à ongle après mon cours !  
Heather vit alors Romilda ranger prestement quelque chose qu'elle était en train de montrer à Lucy  
- Bien, pour commencer, vous allez me citer tous les sortilèges que vous connaissez, même si vous n'avez pas appris à les pratiquer, qui peuvent servir dans un duel de sorcier !  
- Il y a le sortilège de stupéfixion ! dit Kate, qui était assise à côté de Heather.  
- Évidemment ! Mais c'est bien d'y avoir pensé en premier ! Oui ! Stupéfixer un adversaire c'est pratiquement s'assurer la victoire. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Le sortilège du bouclier ! proposa Narasimban.  
- Excellent, et vous Mr Kirke, une idée ?  
- Le sortilège de pétrification !  
- Bien ! Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Le sortilège de désarmement ! lança avec une certaine fierté Hugh Lord.  
- Ok ! Tout cela est très bien, mais tous les sorciers connaissent ces sortilèges. Personne ne pourrait proposer quelque chose de plus… surprenant ?  
Il y eut une pause de quelques instants où les élèves réfléchirent à de nouvelles propositions, Heather fut la première à lever la main.  
- Rictusempra, le sortilège de chatouillis ?  
Toute la classe éclata de rire. Ils avaient appris ce sortilège à la fin de l'année précédente, dans la classe de sortilèges, un cours où tout le monde avait beaucoup ri, mais ce sortilège n'avait rien d'offensif ni de défensif, c'était juste un sortilège amusant que le professeur Flitwick leur avait appris dans les derniers cours, histoire de s'amuser un peu.  
- Pourquoi vous moquer ? aboya le professeur Maugrey ! C'est une excellente idée ! Pas facile de viser quelqu'un ou de prononcer une incantation quand on est parcouru de chatouillis ! Très bien Ms Wright !  
- Mais enfin monsieur ! reprit Hugh Lord. Le sortilège de chatouillis n'est pas un sortilège de combat !  
- Non, c'est vrai ! Et de ce fait, la plupart des sorciers adultes ne penseraient pas qu'on puisse le leur lancer ! Et c'est là que joue l'effet de surprise. Lors d'un affrontement de sorciers, l'effet de surprise est un élément clé. L'adversaire s'attend logiquement à ce que vous envoyez des sortilèges parmi ceux qui ont été cité précédemment. Lancez un rictusempra, et la surprise le figera le temps que votre sortilège l'atteigne. Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, Mr Lord, levez-vous et venez me faire face.  
Lord déglutit, puis se leva et se plaça dans l'allée.  
- _Rictusempra !  
_Lord se mit à se tordre de rire devant toute la classe.  
- Bien ! Maintenant lancez-moi un sortilège, n'importe lequel, je ne me protègerai pas, je ne contre-attaquerai pas !  
Lord essayait de pointer sa baguette sur le professeur, mais il était secoué de spasmes à cause de ses rires, et les larmes dans ses yeux lui brouillaient la vue. Il hoquetait les premières syllabes d'un Bloque-jambe, mais ne parvenait jamais à prononcer le sort en entier.  
- Et bien voyez monsieur Lord, un sortilège qui n'est pourtant pas référencé dans les sortilèges de combat vous a pourtant mis hors d'état de nuire ! _Finite incatatem !  
_Lord cessa de se tordre de rire et regagna sa place.  
- Le rictusempra est une excellente idée ! reprit le professeur Maugrey. De même que tous les sortilèges qui impliquent des mouvements incontrôlables comme le Tarentallegra ou qui empêchent votre adversaire de parler. Soyez créatifs ! Si vous utilisez toujours le même sort, votre adversaire finira par savoir à quoi s'attendre, et c'est finalement lui qui aura le dessus. Bien ! Vous allez déjà me noter tout ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui. Et notamment, chaque sort mentionné avec sa formule et ses effets.

Ils passèrent donc la fin du cours à noircir du parchemin. En ressortant de la salle de classe, les avis furent plutôt positifs, surtout chez les garçons.  
- Il est un peu bizarre, mais il sait de quoi il parle ! fit Jack Sloper.  
- C'est un vieux schnock paranoïaque oui ! critiqua Lord.  
- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a rembarré, mais tu ne peux nier qu'il avait tout à fait raison ! rétorqua Narasimban.  
- En tout, cas, je ne lui fait toujours pas tout à fait confiance, intervint Kate.  
- Moi, c'est pas l'histoire de lui faire confiance ou pas, dit Lucy. C'est juste qu'il me fait peur avec toutes ces cicatrices !  
- Ce sont ces médailles de guerre ! fit Andrew Kirke. Il a dû en voir des choses ! Et aucune autre personne ne pourra nous en apprendre autant que lui, maintenant, j'en suis convaincu !  
Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent relativement bien. Les professeurs ne dérogèrent pas à leurs habitudes de l'année précédente. Le professeur Rogue était toujours aussi acariâtre et partial, quoiqu'il semblait en plus nerveux, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. Quand au professeur Chourave, elle était toujours aussi joviale.

En quittant la serre numéro deux. Heather aperçut un peu plus loin dans le parc, des élèves de sixième année de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui rentraient au château en marmonnant que cette fois Hagrid allait trop loin et que ces monstres ne devraient même pas exister.  
Intriguée, Heather décida de se diriger vers la cabane du garde-chasse pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Mais quand elle y arriva, il n'y avait déjà plus d'élèves et Hagrid ne répondait pas, il devait être allé dans la forêt. D'abord hésitante, elle se décida à s'y engouffrer elle aussi. Elle avança dans les sentiers en faisant attention à rester près de la lisière. Si elle n'avait en général que de bons souvenirs des moments passés avec Sirius Black, sous sa forme animale, dans cette forêt l'année précédente, elle se rappelait néanmoins l'avertissement qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'une femelle centaure lors de sa dernière et seule véritable incursions dans les profondeurs de ces bois. Comme elle ne trouva pas de traces du garde-chasse, elle décida de s'en retourner au château. Après tout, elle aurait bien d'autres occasions de faire connaissance avec Hagrid. En revenant au château, elle croisa Dean Thomas et trois autres sorciers dont l'un était de Poufsouffle, dans la même année que Dean, et les deux autres étaient des Gryffondor de l'année supérieure.  
- Tiens, salut Heather ! lança Dean. Ca te dit de te joindre à nous pour taper dans le ballon ?  
- D'accord ! Commencez sans moi ! Je vais me mettre en survêtements et je reviens !

Après s'être allègrement défoulé pendant plus d'une heure, les cinq jeunes gens retournèrent à leurs quartiers pour se doucher et se changer avant le repas, alors que déjà, en contre-sens, les élèves descendaient à la Grande Salle. Quand Heather redescendit, des conversations excitées remuaient les tables de Gryffondor, principalement, mais aussi de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, alors que la table de Serpentard elle était étrangement silencieuse. Heather alla s'installer près de Ginny et des jumeaux Weasley.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
- T'étais pas là ! s'exclama Fred ?  
- Je prenais une douche, pourquoi ?  
- T'as raté quelque chose ! fit George un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Quelque chose qui t'aurait sûrement beaucoup plu ! renchérit Fred.  
- Vous allez cesser de me faire languir et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'impatienta Heather.  
- Il y a eu une altercation entre Harry et ce très cher Malefoy ! commença Fred  
- Plus exactement entre Malefoy et Ron, corrigea Ginny. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Malefoy essayait de provoquer Ron en se servant d'un article diffamatoire sur notre père.  
- Et c'est ça qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? demanda Heather sceptique, connaissant assez bien les jumeaux pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas été contre le fait d'en coller une à Malefoy histoire de le faire taire.  
- Oh non ! C'est ce qui c'est passé après, répondit Fred.  
- Harry a mouché Malefoy et est reparti avec Ron, expliqua George. Malefoy a alors essayé d'attaquer Harry dans le dos. Mais là…  
- Fol'œil a débarqué et a changé Malefoy en fouine ! s'exclama Ginny en pouffant de rire.  
- Nan ! se contenta de lancer Heather pour toute réaction.  
- Et c'est pas tout ! reprit George un regard furieux pour sa sœur qui lui avait volé son effet de révélation. Il l'a soulevé dans les airs et l'a fait rebondir à bout de baguette !  
- Mince alors ! Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur pour lui demander de recommencer ! dit Heather, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire. C'est pas possible que j'aie raté ça !  
- Je crois que personnellement il ne serait pas contre, dit Fred. Mais comme il s'est un peu fait remonter les bretelles par McGonagall, je doute qu'il recommence de sitôt !  
- Raah ! Dommage ! pesta Heather  
- Tu peux le dire ! ajouta Ginny. Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que maintenant, les Serpentard y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'essayer d'ensorceler quelqu'un par surprise. Dommage que ce soit justement l'année où il n'y ait pas de Quidditch !

Un peu déçue d'avoir raté un tel spectacle, Heather s'attaqua farouchement à son ragoût de bœuf. Quand le dessert fut servi et que des places se libérèrent à table, Romilda Vane et les deux autres filles de leur dortoir vinrent s'installer près d'eux.  
- Salut Heather ! T'as vu c'que Fol'œil a fait à ce crétin de Malefoy ? demanda Romilda.  
- Hélas, j'ai raté ça ! Mais on m'a déjà bien détaillé les choses, répondit Heather en désignant les trois Weasley.  
- Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Romilda Vane, enchantée !  
- Ginny Weasley, se présenta Ginny en serrant la main que Romilda lui tendait.  
- Fred ! dit ce dernier en imitant sa sœur.  
- Et George. Tu es une camarade de classe de Heather c'est ça ? demanda le rouquin avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.  
- Oui ! répondit Romilda avec un grand sourire. Et j'espère que nous pourrons devenir d'excellentes amies. Je dois dire que j'avais été un peu froide avec elle l'année dernière. Mais on fait tous des erreurs ! Heather est vraiment une fille très sympathique !  
- Oh, mais nous n'en doutons pas ! reprit Fred. Au fait Heather… si t'as des envies d'imiter Fol'œil, on pourrait avoir deux-trois trucs pour toi. Par contre, cette fois on te demandera une légère rétribution, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?  
- Quoi ! Il vous reste encore des pralines longue-langue ? s'exclama Ginny.  
- Maman les a peut-être toutes supprimées… commença Fred.  
- Mais elle n'a pas pu trouver, et n'a donc pas pu détruire la recette !  
- C'est quoi les pralines longue-langue ? demanda Kate.  
- Des bonbons très divertissants… répondit George.  
- …pour ceux qui ne les mangent pas ! compléta Fred.  
- En tout cas c'est gentil de me proposer votre aide, fit Heather. Mais je n'en aurais peut-être pas besoin cette année. Ces vacances ont été très instructives, et je devrais pouvoir appliquer deux ou trois trucs que j'ai appris !  
- J'en bous d'impatience ! se contenta de dire Fred.

Après cette première journée de cours relativement bien remplie, Heather ne se fit pas prier pour regagner son lit et s'endormir profondément.


	27. Vengeance sucrée

**7  
****Vengeance sucrée**

Le reste de la semaine fut plutôt calme, si ce n'est quelques vagues tentatives de provocation de la part d'Enola Grey à l'attention de Heather et Abigail. Heather finit par apprendre que ce qui provoquait des réactions si véhémentes chez les élèves de Hagrid était sa nouvelle lubie d'élever des créatures dégoûtantes et dangereuses du nom de Scroutts à pétard, et qu'il avait décidé d'en faire profiter les élèves. Elle apprit également des frères Weasley que Fol'œil leur avait montré sur des araignées les effets des sortilèges impardonnables. Lui expliquant que ces trois sortilèges étaient strictement interdits à l'usage contre un autre sorcier, et que l'un d'eux visait à contrôler les actions de quelqu'un, le deuxième à provoquer une forte douleur, et le troisième était le sortilège de la mort, qui tuait d'un coup et sans traces. Heather fut légèrement horrifiée que de tels sortilèges soient montrés à des élèves… surtout à ceux de Serpentard… elle se doutait que ça ne leur donnerait pas que de bonnes idées.

Les quelques devoirs demandés par les professeurs furent rapidement effectués le samedi matin, et dès l'après-midi, Heather et Rebecca reprirent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes de maraudeuses : explorer le château pour en dénicher les recoins et passages secrets. Mais très vite, elles se rendirent compte que toutes les parties du château qui leur étaient accessibles, elles les avaient déjà sur leur plan. Pourtant, Heather se rappelait que la Carte du Maraudeur était bien plus complète et montrait des salles et des couloirs auxquels elles n'avaient pas accès, simplement parce qu'ils étaient dissimulés et qu'elles ignoraient comment les révéler. Elle savait aussi que cette carte indiquerait à son possesseur le moyen de révéler une porte cachée, une trappe ou le mot de passe pour écarter un tableau ou une armure gênante.

Elle hésitait cependant à aller trouver Harry. Depuis la rentrée, Heather avait plus ou moins essayé de l'éviter, consciente que lorsqu'elle le verrait, il faudrait qu'elle lui explique qui elle était pour lui. Ce n'était pas évident d'aller trouver quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et de lui dire que vous êtes sa sœur… mais Heather trouvait ça encore plus délicat dans ce cas précis, car elle connaissait Harry, ils étaient devenus amis, même si c'était à un degré moindre que pour Abigail, Ceridwen et Rebecca. Et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait amener ça dans la conversation. Heather aurait donc bien volontiers continué à errer et chercher au hasard les moyens de découvrir les secrets du château, si à l'heure du goûter, en apprenant que Rebecca et elle avaient fait chou blanc, Abigail n'avait pas mis elle-même l'histoire de la Carte du Maraudeur sur le tapis. Elle avait bien essayé de faire valoir ses arguments… que la Carte appartenait à Harry et qu'il n'accepterait sans doute pas de la lui prêter. Les autres ne se laissèrent pas démonter, lui faisant valoir que d'une ils étaient amis, de deux, ça ne coûtait rien de demander, et de trois, si Harry restait en possession de la carte, il finirait sans doute par apercevoir un point annoté Heather Potter, et qu'alors elle serait bien embêtée s'il prenait mal le fait qu'elle fut au courant et ne lui ait rien dit.

Elle se dirigea donc, vaincue, vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, priant pour que Harry soit n'importe où sauf dans la salle commune, et pénétra dans ladite salle avec appréhension. D'abord, elle crut que ses prières avaient été exaucées, un premier regard rapide sur l'assemblée ne révéla aucun petit brun à lunette et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Mais en tournant la tête sur la gauche, elle le trouva assis à une table à l'écart, en pleine partie d'échecs avec son ami Ron. Elle souffla de mécontentement, puis inspira profondément avant de se lancer.  
- Heu… Harry, je peux te demander un truc ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître elle-même. Elle n'avait rien de sa voix assurée habituelle.  
- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Heu… et bien je voudrais t'emprunter, enfin si ça te dérange pas… Tu veux bien me prêter la Carte du Maraudeur ?  
- C'est tout ! fit Harry l'air étonné. Vu comme tu arrivais, je me suis dit que tu voulais me demander un rein ou un poumon !  
- Euh… pourquoi elle t'aurait demandé ce genre de truc écœurant ? demanda Ron l'air dégoûté.  
- Un truc moldu… répondit Harry. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Mais y a pas de problème ! Du moment que tu me promets de me la rendre en bon état !  
- Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! répondit Heather soulagée.  
Elle venait d'entrevoir la possibilité de ne pas lui parler tout de suite de ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Après tout, tant qu'il n'aurait pas la carte, elle ne risquait pas d'être découverte, et il leur faudrait un certain temps, à Abigail, Rebecca, Ceridwen et elle avant d'avoir tout recopié.

Harry monta dans son dortoir et Heather choisit de l'attendre au bas des escaliers. Il redescendit deux minutes plus tard avec le précieux bout de parchemin.  
- Au fait, tu veux t'en servir pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la carte.  
- Et bien… pour des besoins d'exploration… principalement !  
- Je vois ! J'en saurai plus une fois le fait accompli, c'est ça ?  
- Non, non ! Je t'assure, c'est essentiellement par curiosité. Moi et mes amies aimerions bien connaître les recoins secrets du château, c'est tout ! Et c'est vrai qu'avec cette carte, on peut le faire en évitant professeurs, concierges et esprits frappeurs ! Ce qui n'est pas négligeable !  
- Certes ! fit Harry. Bonne balade alors !

Elle repartit après avoir mis la carte dans sa poche. Elle retrouva ses amies là où elle les avait quittées. Et aussitôt, les quatre filles partirent en excursion dans les méandres de l'école. Malgré le fait qu'elles aient la carte, Rebecca continuait machinalement à prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires, Ceridwen, elle, notait les moyens d'accès aux salles et couloirs secrets. Pour les salles, il s'agissait souvent de mots de passe, mais au sixième étage, il y avait un tableau d'une belle dame à la chevelure bleue. Il leur fallut discuter longuement avec elle, en se montrant toujours polies et courtoises, pour qu'elle accepte de les laisser entrer dans une salle de taille comparable à la salle commune de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle, avec cheminée, canapés, fauteuils. Un vrai lieu de détente, et accessible toutes maisons confondues.  
- Les filles ! fit Abigail. Je crois que nous venons de trouver notre salle de réunion principale ! Fini les vieilles salles de classes poussiéreuses prises au hasard !  
- Motion acceptée ! lança Rebecca.  
- Faudra quand même faire un peu de ménage ! fit Ceridwen en passant son doigt sur un guéridon qui avait accumulé une jolie couche de poussière.  
- En effet, reprit Abigail, ça doit faire un moment que plus personne n'est venu ici !  
- Environ dix-huit ans je suppose, fit Heather. Ca devait aussi être une salle très prisée des maraudeurs !  
Les quatre filles passèrent la journée de dimanche à rendre la salle vivable. Chassant la poussière incrustée dans les coussins, nettoyant le sol et les fauteuils de tâches de bièraubeurre, supposa Rebecca. Hypothèse qui se trouva confirmée par la présence dans une malle de vieilles bouteilles de bièraubeurre datant de 1980.  
- Quatorze ans ! Tu t'es plantée Heather ! Apparemment les maraudeurs invitaient quelques amis qui ont continué à venir encore un peu après leur départ de Poudlard !  
Au soir, elles étaient épuisées, mais leur salle ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Et qui sait, elles pourraient comme les maraudeurs inviter d'autres personnes ici, en les choisissant cependant de façon très sélective, demanda Abigail, qui n'avait pas très envie de voir Romilda Vane débarquer dans cette pièce.

Le lundi matin, lors du cours de potions, le professeur Maugrey fit irruption dans le cachot et demanda à Rogue de lui ouvrir son bureau.  
- J'exige le calme pendant que je suis avec le professeur Maugrey. Et vous avez intérêt à vous concentrer sur vos potions. S'il y en a qui sont ratées, j'en déduirais que vous avez bavardé, et vous ferez perdre dix points à votre maison !  
Il accompagna Maugrey dans son bureau, qui était attenant à la salle de classe. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Enola Grey se retourna vers Heather et Abigail.  
- Hé ! Wright ! Prends-ça !  
Elle lança alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à une gousse d'ail droit dans le chaudron de Heather.  
- Grey qu'est-ce que tu fous !  
Mais déjà, Grey s'était retournée vers Parkinson et tous deux riaient sous cape. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégagea alors du chaudron de Heather. Si bien que cela incommoda toute la salle. Quand Rogue revint, il plissa les narines. Fol'œil n'était plus avec lui.  
- Qui est responsable de ça ?  
- Je crois que ça vient du chaudron de Wright monsieur, s'empressa de dire Parkinson d'une voix étranglée.  
Rogue s'approcha et regarda la mixture qui n'avait plus du tout la bonne couleur.  
- Je vous avais prévenue Miss Wright ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
- C'est pas juste ! S'insurgèrent Romilda et Abigail. C'est Grey qui a lancé quelque chose dans le chaudron de Heather, termina Romilda.  
- Et bien il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas rattrapé cette gousse de Snargalouf. Allez donc chercher chez Mr Rusard de quoi faire partir cette odeur infecte ! Tout de suite. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir !  
Heather sortit furieuse, et sa mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas arrangée quand elle rejoignit la Grande Salle. Les remarques mauvaises de Rusard n'étant pas pour lui rendre le sourire.

Quand elles sortirent du cours de botanique, Heather et Rebecca eurent la surprise de trouver Abigail et Ceridwen.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Oh, je me suis dit qu'on allait organiser un petit conseil de guerre histoire de faire comprendre à Grey et Parkinson qu'il ne vaut mieux pas nous chercher, répondit Abigail.  
- Vous êtes gentilles… mais je vous ai déjà mis à contribution l'année dernière… dit Heather. C'est à moi qu'elle s'en est pris, c'est à moi de me venger.  
- Allons ! Nous sommes volontaires pour t'aider ! fit Ceridwen. Et puis ainsi, ils comprendront peut-être que s'attaquer à l'une d'entre nous, c'est s'attaquer à nous toutes ! Et ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de recommencer.  
- Bon d'accord, alors j'ai bien une idée mais…

Lorsque minuit sonna, Heather quitta son lit, prit la Carte du Maraudeur, et se rendit jusqu'à une porte en bois sans poignée ni serrure, mais avec un simple heurtoir en bronze en forme d'aigle. Elle attendit un moment, puis la porte s'ouvrit et Ceridwen sortit.  
- Bien, descendons ! fit-elle.  
- Attends ! murmura Heather. Pas par là, on va tomber sur Rusard.  
Elles descendirent en prenant garde à ne rencontrer personne, ce qui leur fit faire quelques détours. Puis se rendirent dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs des Poufsouffle. Rebecca les attendait déjà.  
- Tu auras dû nous attendre dans ta salle commune, souffla Ceridwen. Si un professeur ou Rusard était passé ?  
- J'aurais eu le temps de me cacher dans le cagibi à côté ! répondit Rebecca.  
- Bien ! Venez ! fit Heather, et elles remontèrent le couloir, sans aller bien loin. Sur une nature morte, elles chatouillèrent une poire qui gigota avant de se transformer en une poignée de porte. Elles se retrouvèrent dans les cuisines, directement sous la grande salle. Il y avait là des dizaines de créatures comme Heather n'en avait jamais vu. Des petits êtres aux oreilles pointues, aux yeux globuleux, aux coudes et aux genoux noueux articulant de petits membres chétifs. Une grande partie dormait dans des corbeilles semblables à des paniers pour chiens. Mais plusieurs étaient encore réveillés.  
- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! dit l'un d'eux en faisant la révérence. Vous désirez quelque chose ! Je peux réveiller mes camarades pour que…  
- Non c'est bon, ne les dérange pas pour ça ! chuchota Rebecca. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques ingrédients. Si vous voulez bien nous en donner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois filles quittèrent les cuisines avec des sacs, qu'elles avaient prévu à l'avance, qui semblaient pleins à craquer. Aidées de la Carte du Maraudeur, elles se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots, et plus précisément, vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Elles frappèrent contre un mur, et celui-ci s'ouvrit, Abigail les invitant à entrer. Elles se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs et s'introduisirent dans celui des deuxième année. Elles couvrirent alors les camarades paisiblement endormies d'Abigail de diverses substances comme du miel, de la confiture, de la crème fouettée. Elles déroulèrent des pelotes de laine qu'elles tendirent dans tous les recoins de la pièce, se ménageant tout de même un passage pour sortir.  
Quand tout fut fin prêt, Abigail regarda les trois autres.  
- Bon ! Quand faut y aller…  
- T'es sûre Abby ? demanda Heather.  
- Bien sûr que je suis sûre. Et puis faire ça à toute la chambrée et pas à moi, ça reviendrait à m'accuser immédiatement !  
Elle s'allongea dans son lit. Ceridwen sortit une boîte de son sac qu'elle ouvrit.  
- On t'a gardé la chantilly, fit Rebecca. C'est moins dégeu que le reste, et puis tu pourras la manger si tu veux demain matin !  
Elles badigeonnèrent son lit, l'épargnant elle, mais recouvrirent complètement ses draps, donnant l'impression que seule sa tête émergeait d'un bloc de neige.  
- Allez bonne nuit Abby ! fit Ceridwen. Et tâche de ne pas trop remuer dans ton lit !  
- Bonne nuit les filles.  
Les trois complices ressortirent des quartiers de Serpentard et retournèrent à leurs chambre, dans l'ordre inverse de celui où elles s'étaient réunies, et s'aidant toujours de la Carte du Maraudeur pour ne pas être prises.

Le lendemain matin, Heather se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de pouvoir écouter le récit d'Abigail avant le début des cours. Mais si jamais elle en avait la possibilité, elle ne voulait pas la rater. Cependant, comme elle s'en était doutée, on ne vit aucune des filles de deuxième année de Serpentard au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. De toute la matinée, l'impatience la rongea, et un grand sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Enfin, quand onze heures sonna, elle se précipita dans la salle de la Dame Bleue, ainsi qu'elle et ses amies avaient surnommé le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle de détente, très vite rejointe par Rebecca. Abigail arriva cinq minutes plus tard.  
- Alors ! Raconte ! Comment c'était ? assaillit-elle aussitôt son amie.  
- Du calme ! Du calme ! protesta Abigail. On va peut-être attendre que Ceridwen nous rejoigne ?  
Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase que le portrait bougea à nouveau et que Ceridwen entra à son tour. Ceridwen, Rebecca et Heather s'installèrent dans le canapé, tandis qu'Abigail choisit un fauteuil qu'elle tira pour leur faire face.  
- Bien… Alors ce matin… commença Abigail. Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais j'ai été réveillée par un cri perçant. Très vite, d'autres vinrent pour lui disputer ce qui semblait être une récompense pour le cri qui s'approcherait le plus des ultrasons !  
- Des ultra-quoi ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Des ultrasons, des sons si aigus qu'ils en sont inaudibles, c'est avec ça que les chauves souris se repèrent dans la nuit, expliqua Heather.  
- Donc… reprit Abigail. Après quelques vocalises, je me suis levée et ai poussé un assez convaincant je pense : "Eurk ! Mais qui a fait ça ?". Je n'en ai pas pour autant oublié de bien observer une certaine Ms Grey qui s'est levée et à glissé sur la vaseline, s'étalant sur le dos en entraînant quelques objets fragiles de ses amis auxquels étaient attachés les fils de laine. Je crois même que l'une d'elle s'est ouvert le pied en marchant sur des débris pour aller secourir cette chère Enola. Enola, justement, contrainte à se relever d'elle-même, à très astucieusement tiré sur la corde qui pendait au milieu de la pièce, ouvrant ainsi les sacs qui lâchèrent les plumes qu'ils contenaient dans toute la pièce. Enola et Charlotte ayant été recouvertes de substances semi-liquides et sucrées, se retrouvèrent ainsi parfaitement déguisées en deux grosses dindes ! Je vous l'accorde, les concernant ce n'était pas nécessaire !  
Abigail marqua une légère pause le temps que les rires des trois autres s'estompent  
- Les bruits et hurlements divers – au fait, mademoiselle Montague à fondu en larmes en voyant ce qu'il était advenu de sa magnifique chevelure. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux en barbe et moustaches qu'en cheveux, au moins ça cachait les contours disgracieux de son visage – tous ces bruits donc, finirent par attirer les filles des autres années. Je crois que pas une ne put retenir au moins un pouffement. Même la sœur de Parkinson. Puis ce fut notre directeur qui arriva.  
- Que se passe-t-il dans cette chambre ? imita assez fidèlement Abigail.  
- C'est elle ! C'est Carpenter et son amie Wright qui ont fait ça ! fit-elle ensuite, imitant une voix hystérique.  
- Je me suis bien évidemment empressée de faire remarquer que si j'avais été dans le coup, je ne me retrouverais pas recouverte de ce qui semblait – correction après avoir goûté – de ce qui était de la crème chantilly.  
- Et alors ? demanda Ceridwen, il t'a cru ?  
- Il était bien obligé. Il a demandé à chaque fille de chaque année, personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Excluant l'hypothèse que des élèves d'autres maisons aient pu pénétrer dans les quartiers de Serpentard, il nous a donc conseillé d'aller nous laver et de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire en dehors de notre maison.  
- Oh ! Pas drôle ! bouda Rebecca.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Becky, intervint Ceridwen. Certaines filles de Serpentard semblent être des pipelettes invétérées, et certaines autres de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle semblent avoir des oreilles très sensibles, car j'ai entendu Patricia Stimpson en discuter avec Helen Faucett, cette dernière acquiesçant et lui apprenant qu'elle avait déjà appris la chose d'une de ses amies de Poufsouffle.

Les quatre amies quittèrent la salle mortes de rire, et eurent un peu de mal à retrouver leur sérieux avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Mais une fois à table, chacune se laissa aller à exploser de rire, surtout lorsqu'au passage de Grey et ses amies, certains garçons de Serdaigle et Gryffondor firent des "Cot, cot, cot, cot cooot !"  
Le reste de la semaine se passa étonnamment bien. Et si Grey lançait des œillades meurtrières vers Heather à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, elle n'osa cependant plus l'attaquer verbalement, et ce malgré un « Laisse tomber Grey, les poules ça saura jamais voler ! » lancé par Heather lors de leur cours de vol sur balai.

* * *

P.S. : La salle de la Dame Bleue, qui aurait servi aux Maraudeurs, n'est pas une idée à mettre à mon crédit, mais à celui de Alohomora qui l'a utilisée dans sa fic "Les Portes", cette dernière ayant bien voulu m'accorder le droit d'utiliser certaines de ses idées pour ma fic.

Le coup du dortoir piégé aux substances culinaires et aux plumes vient du film "A nous quatre" des studios Disney. J'ai juste un peu arrangé les choses à ma sauce.


	28. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

**8  
****Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang**

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, les jumeaux semblaient accaparés par un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir, ni avec leurs études, ni avec leurs habituelles farces. Hermione Granger, elle, chantait à qui voulait l'entendre que la situation des elfes de maison était une honte pour le monde sorcier, et demanda à Heather d'acheter un badge ridicule où il y avait écrit SALE. Cependant, et pour en savoir un peu plus, sur ces petites créatures qu'elle avait vu à la cuisine. Heather lui demanda plus de renseignements. Quand elle apprit la façon dont ce Mr Croupton avait traité son elfe, Heather ne fut pas loin d'adhérer aux idées d'Hermione. Mais elle émit toutefois quelques réserves :  
- Mais, si ce Mr Croupton la traitait si mal, pourquoi a-t'elle semblée si malheureuse quand il l'a renvoyée ?  
- Ca c'est parce que les elfes ont le cerveau complètement lavé par des siècles d'esclavage et de servitude ! répondit véhément Hermione.  
- Oui, mais dans ce cas… ne serait-ce pas une erreur de vouloir les changer eux… Je veux dire, plutôt que d'essayer d'obtenir leur liberté, il faudrait peut-être commencer par leur obtenir des droits, comme celui d'être traité avec respect, de ne pas subir de sévices corporels, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oui… peut-être… mais une telle chose… enfin il est des familles, comme les Malefoy que ça ferait bien rigoler, et qui ne changeraient en rien leur habitude de les maltraiter.  
Mais Heather n'argumenta pas plus longtemps car elle devait aller en cours de Métamorphose.

A la fin de la semaine, Heather et ses amies se réunirent pour reparler de la Carte du Maraudeur et du plan de l'école qu'elles avaient commencé.  
- Bon ! fit Abigail… apparemment on a un problème.  
- De quel genre ? demanda Heather.  
- J'ai fait des calculs d'après les mesures prises par Rebecca, et la Carte du Maraudeur. Celle-ci ne respecte apparemment pas d'échelle très précise. Pourtant, elle semble parfaitement juste. J'ai repris notre plan pour vérifier, et il s'avère qu'avec des mesures rigoureuses, certaines salles se retrouvent à télescoper des passages secrets ou des couloirs. Comme si les dimensions de certaines pièces étaient tout à fait indépendantes de celles du reste du château.  
- Euh… et comment ça se fait ? demanda Heather.  
- C'est précisément ce que je ne comprends pas ! répondit Abigail.  
- Ben c'est sans doute dû à des sortilèges d'agrandissement ! dit Rebecca comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Et ça fait quoi, ces sortilèges ? demanda Heather.  
- Ca permet d'agrandir des espaces clos, expliqua Ceridwen. Les sorciers s'en servent souvent, à la coupe du monde par exemple ! Ca permet de transformer une tente où deux personnes seraient à l'étroit en palace tout confort, avec chambres, cuisine et salle de bain. On peut aussi s'en servir pour augmenter le volume d'un coffre, ou le nombre de places assises dans une voiture.  
- Et vous pouviez pas nous dire ça l'an dernier ? fit Abigail d'un ton accusateur à destination de Ceridwen et Rebecca.  
- C'est un problème ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Un peu que c'est un problème ! se plaignit Abigail. Comment voulez vous tracer un plan correct si toutes les dimensions que l'on peut relever sont à la fois exactes et faussées ! Même la Carte du Maraudeur… je suis persuadée qu'il doit encore manquer pas mal de choses. Si on peut mettre un chapiteau dans l'espace d'un trou de souris, certains directeurs de l'école n'ont pas dû s'en priver ! J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il y avait des tas de choses bizarres dans ce château : des plomberies du siècle dernier, par exemple, dans des endroits visiblement présents depuis mille ans.  
Du week-end, les filles, outre leurs devoirs, passèrent leur temps à recopier la Carte du Maraudeur, cherchant un moyen tout aussi efficace de retranscrire les moindres recoins.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent très vite. Et sans évènements particuliers. Finalement, Abigail arriva à la conclusion que, sans connaître les sortilèges utilisés pour créer la carte, elles n'arriveraient de toutes façon à rien de concluant. Ses trois amies prièrent alors Heather de prendre contact avec Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin pour qu'il leur explique comment ils avaient fait, elle argumenta qu'elle ne savait pas où les contacter, mais les autres lui répliquèrent que les hiboux les trouveraient où qu'ils soient. Le samedi matin, Heather monta donc à la volière de bonne heure, histoire de ne pas être dérangée, ni surprise à écrire sa lettre.

_Bonjour Sirius,  
__Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles avant, mais je n'avais pas de hiboux chez moi, et puis j'ignorais qu'un hibou pouvait trouver un destinataire même sans adresse. Bref, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et si tu avais des nouvelles à propos de ta réhabilitation.  
__De mon côté, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, entre la coupe du monde de football et un camp de vacances fort agréable.  
__Sinon, j'aurais également quelques questions plus intéressées. Avec mes amies, nous essayons de créer notre propre Carte du Maraudeur. Mais pour cela, connaître les sortilèges que vous aviez utilisés à l'époque nous aiderait grandement. Pourrais-tu nous éclairer à ce sujet ? Ou au moins nous dire où chercher ?  
__Merci d'avance, et à bientôt j'espère.  
__Heather_

Elle attacha son message à la patte d'un hibou que l'école mettait à disposition des élèves et le regarda disparaître dans le petit jour brumeux.

Le temps passa, et vers la fin octobre, un lundi midi, une grande annonce remplissait le panneau d'affichage du hall d'entrée :

TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude.  
__Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

- Le 30 octobre ! fit Abigail. Ca veut dire vendredi soir, ça !  
- Tu as appris à compter Carpenter ? fit la voix mauvaise de Grey.  
- Il a bien fallu, sinon tu ne saurais toujours pas quel jour ils doivent arriver ! répliqua Abigail aussi sec.  
Ceridwen afficha un léger sourire alors que Rebecca elle pouffa sans retenue.  
- Bon ! Moi, je vais à table les filles ! J'ai trop faim ! lança Heather.

Au cours de la semaine, toutes les conversations ne parlaient plus que du tournoi et de qui serait le champion de Poudlard. Bien sûr, chez Serpentard, on ne pouvait jurer que par Ogden, le préfet en chef, même si certains avançaient le nom de Miles Bletchley, un sixième année qui avait fêté son anniversaire trois semaines plus tôt. Mais beaucoup enrageaient que Warrington soit né en Novembre, lui le premier. A quelques jours près, il n'aurait pas le droit de s'inscrire. Mais il tenterait sans doute quand même de berner le juge, voire de parlementer avec lui ou les organisateurs.  
Chez Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Préfet semblait faire l'unanimité. Chez Serdaigle, on pensait à la Préfète en Chef, bien qu'on ne se fasse pas d'illusion quand à ses chances face à Diggory ou au Préfet en Chef.  
Enfin, chez Gryffondor, aucun septième année ne semblait sortir suffisamment du lot pour concurrencer Diggory ou Ogden, et en sixième année, les regards se tournaient vers les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient bien décidés à passer outre la limite d'âge.

Une autre conséquence de l'arrivée imminente d'étudiants étrangers fut que le château fut briqué de fond en comble. Les tableaux étaient récurés, les armures graissées et polies, les statues dépoussiérées, et le sol lustré ou verni, selon qu'il s'agissait de marbre ou de bois. Rusard était plus strict que jamais avec les élèves qui ramenaient de la boue de l'extérieur. Même les professeurs semblaient plus nerveux.

Finalement, le vendredi après-midi arriva enfin, et après un cours d'Histoire heureusement écourté, Heather remonta dans sa chambre, discuta avec ses camarades de chambrée sous la douche, Romilda et Lucy imaginant déjà de beaux français tombant sous leurs charmes. Heather se retint de rire et leur fit remarquer que les élèves qui arriveraient, auraient tous dix-sept ans révolus, et ne seraient certainement pas attirés par des gamines de douze ans, à plus forte raison s'ils étaient beaux, auquel cas ils auraient sans doute sûrement déjà des petites amies.  
- T'es pas obligée de démonter nos fantasmes non plus ! marmonna Kate d'une moue boudeuse.  
- Ha ! Mais s'il ne s'agit que de fantasmes, alors il ne fait aucun doute que les champions de ces deux écoles seront à nos pieds ! Les miens, de préférence !  
Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire. Et une fois lavées, savonnées, pomponnées, habillées, se rendirent dans le hall ou une petite foule se pressait.

Les professeurs ne tardèrent pas et firent sortir tous le monde. Ils installèrent les élèves par maison et par année en des rangs parfaitement droits. Il n'était que cinq heures et demie, et il ne faisait pas si chaud. Aussi, au bout de vingt minutes d'attente, les bouches commencèrent à se délier, et les professeurs durent plusieurs fois intervenir pour faire le silence.  
- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore, provoquant alors des regards effrénés dans toutes les directions jusqu'à ce qu'un sixième année indique un point au dessus de la forêt interdite.  
Un immense carrosse, aussi grand qu'une belle maison, avançait dans les airs tiré par des pégases ! Chaque cheval ailé devait faire deux fois la taille d'un cheval normal. Ils étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Le carrosse se posa dans un fracas de tous les diables, et sitôt qu'il fut arrêté, une porte s'ouvrit et un garçon sauta à terre puis fit se déplier un marchepied en or. Alors, une femme incroyablement grande, mais aussi très belle sortit. Elle semblait encore plus grande que Hagrid, sans doute car sa silhouette élancée donnait une impression de longueur dont ne pouvait pas bénéficier le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Elle était vêtue de satin noir et portait au cou un collier d'opales scintillantes. Dumbledore se mit à l'applaudir, très vite imité par l'ensemble des élèves. Elle sourit et s'avança vers Dumbledore, lui tendant une main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser sans avoir vraiment besoin de se pencher.  
- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.  
- Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit-elle d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfaite santeu.  
- Ma santé est parfaite en euffeut… heu… en effet, assura Dumbledore.  
- Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime d'un gracieux mouvement de bras.  
Une douzaine d'élèves, filles et garçons, se tenaient derrière Madame Maxime, tous portaient une tenue bleue claire assez légère et semblaient morts de froid. Seuls quelques uns avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se munir d'un châle ou d'une écharpe.  
- A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.  
- Il ne devrait pas tardeu… heu… tarder, répondit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?  
- Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, approuva Madame Maxime.  
Après avoir laissé quelques recommandations pour les soins à apporter aux pégases – que les sorciers semblaient qualifier de simples chevaux – Madame Maxime et ses élèves entrèrent dans le hall tandis que eux, pauvres élèves de Poudlard, devaient rester là à se les geler en attendant l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang. La plupart d'entre eux scrutaient le ciel. Heather, elle, aurait mis sa main au feu que le moyen de locomotion de Durmstrang ne serait pas un carrosse volant, elle scruta le parc, en direction du portail d'entrée du domaine. Puis effectua un balayage jusqu'à fixer le lac. Elle allait repartir dans l'autre sens quand un grondement se fit entendre justement du côté du lac.

Lee Jordan attira l'attention de tous dans cette direction. Un tourbillon se forma, et il en ressortit un assez grand navire, type galion du seizième siècle. Il jeta l'ancre et une passerelle sortit pour permettre le débarquement. Une vingtaine de silhouettes assez massives s'approchèrent. Les élèves portaient des capes de fourrures épaisses et, à l'inverse des élèves de Beauxbâtons, ne devaient pas vraiment avoir froid. Le directeur, un homme aux cheveux lisses et argentés, arborant un bouc bien discipliné s'avançait assurément vers Dumbledore qu'il appela apparemment comme un vieil ami.  
- Dumbledore ! Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?  
- Le mieux du monde, merci professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en affichant un sourire à la contemplation du château.  
Si sa voix suave était très plaisante, son sourire, lui, arracha une grimace de dégoût à plusieurs filles. Il avait en effet des dents jaunâtres qui n'étaient pas du plus bel effet, en comparaison de son apparence soignée pour ne pas dire rigoureuse.  
- Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment… Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer… Ca ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé.  
Karkaroff amena à lui un de ses élèves, franchement pas très beau. Il avait des sourcils épais, un nez arrondi, et des jambes arquées qui lui donnaient une démarche disgracieuse. Pourtant, Nombre d'élèves de Poudlard ne purent le quitter des yeux, en affichant un air ébahi.  
- Ca alors j'en reviens pas ! souffla Kate. C'est lui ! C'est lui !!  
- Lui qui ? demanda Heather dans un murmure à Romilda.  
- Viktor Krum ! J'ignorais qu'il viendrait. Je savais qu'il était encore à l'école, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il laisserait le Quidditch de côté pendant un an pour le Tournoi !  
Heather réfléchit un instant, le nom de Viktor Krum ne lui était pas étranger… Elle parcourut l'assemblée et son regard se posa sur Ceridwen qui suivait le garçon des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, à l'intérieur du hall de Poudlard. Elle se rappela alors où elle avait entendu ce nom, ou plutôt, lu ce nom.  
- Viktor Krum ! L'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie ?  
- Lui-même ! souffla Romilda.  
Finalement, leurs chefs de maison les firent rentrer de façon parfaitement ordonnée. Mais l'excitation était palpable. Lee Jordan faisait de petits bonds pour essayer d'apercevoir le jeune Bulgare. Nombre de filles fouillaient leurs affaires à la recherche de quelque chose qui permettrait à Krum de signer un de leurs vêtements. Heather cru même entendre une fille parler de bretelle de soutien-gorge. Mais les filles n'étaient pas les seules qui avaient envie de rencontrer le joueur vedette. Heather entendit une conversation enflammée entre Kirke et Sloper.  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont dormir dans les dortoirs de l'école ? demanda Kirke.  
- Oh ce serait vraiment bien s'il pouvait partager notre chambre ! Je suis même prêt à lui laisser mon lit ! Je dormirais par terre s'il le faut !

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent les premiers. Ceux de Beauxbâtons n'hésitèrent pas longtemps et s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle. Ceux de Durmstrang choisirent finalement de s'installer avec les Serpentard, et Heather vit aussitôt Malefoy fondre sur Krum comme une abeille sur une glace abandonnée en plein soleil.  
Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore dit un petit mot de salutation, puis invita les convives à se remplir la panse avant de parler plus en détail du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il y avait toutes sortes de plats à table, dont certains que Heather n'avait jamais vus. L'un d'eux ressemblait à une bouillie, mais avait une forte odeur de poisson. D'habitude, Heather n'avait rien contre un pavé de colin, de lieue, ou de saumon, ou même une bonne brandade de morue. Mais là, rien que l'odeur lui retournait l'estomac et elle fit rapidement circuler le plat en direction de Harry et ses amis. Elle remarqua un peu plus tard que l'une des françaises, qui semblait particulièrement hautaine, vint chercher ce plat à leur table. Ron Weasley tira des yeux de merlan frit. Bon d'accord, elle avait un joli visage et des cheveux blonds en cascade, mais quand même, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Apparemment, Hermione Granger pensait de la même façon qu'Heather. Pourtant, Ron n'était pas le seul à se retourner sur son passage.  
- T'as vu cette grue ? lâcha Romilda, verte de jalousie. Parce qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue elle prend des airs de princesse ! Mais je te parie ce que tu veux que si elle attire les garçons, c'est uniquement à cause d'un attribut magique !  
- Sans doute… fit Heather

Au cours du repas, deux hommes étaient venus occuper deux autres chaises préparées à la table des professeurs. L'un d'eux avait un air strict et une petite moustache bien disciplinée. Quelque part, il faisait un peu penser à Adolf Hitler. L'autre était un grand blond assez costaud mais aussi assez enrobé. Sans doute un ancien sportif qui se serait un peu laissé aller. Il avait un visage rubicond et un air jovial.  
- Qui c'est, ces deux hommes ? demanda Heather à ses camarades de chambrée.  
- Celui avec la moustache, c'est Mr Croupton, le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, expliqua Kate.  
- Et l'autre, continua Lucy, c'est Ludo Verpey, le Directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. C'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch, un batteur. Il a fait partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre.  
- D'accord ! Merci les filles.  
Alors que le repas arrivait à son terme, et que les derniers coups de cuiller étaient donnés, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Toute l'attention de la salle fut alors immédiatement focalisée sur le directeur.

* * *

Maylie Potter et Alexandra : Je suis ravi que ma fic vous plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera. Mais si vous avez plus à dire que c'est bien et que je dois continuer, ne vous gêner pas. Rien ne fait plus plaisir à un auteur qu'un comm bien construit et appuyé sur les passages de son histoire/ses chapitres, même si c'est pour dire qu'il faut améliorer certaines choses, je suis conscient après tout d'être encore loin du niveau de J.K Rowling.

Heather Wright, if ever she come back to read my story. I'm not bad in English, and if ever you want, I'll be pleased to correspond with you. For instance, what interest me is to know a little bit more about you. Are you British or American ? I tried to search on the net for your name, but there where many of Heather Wright each in different regions/states and of different ages.


	29. La Coupe de Feu

**9  
****La Coupe de Feu**

- Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore un large sourire aux lèvres. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale – il y eut quelques applaudissements polis – et Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques.  
Cette fois, les applaudissements furent bien plus chaleureux. Celui-ci répondit d'un signe de la main aux élèves alors que Croupton n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire.  
- Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Et ils feront partie, avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.  
Dès que Dumbledore eut prononcé ce dernier mot, l'attention de tous les élèves redoubla, certains inspirèrent même pour retenir leur respiration, de peur de rater un mot. Un silence pesant se fit l'espace d'une seconde, auquel Dumbledore sourit avant d'interpeller le concierge.  
- Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard.  
Argus Rusard s'approcha en portant un grand coffre de bois serti de pierres précieuses.  
- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard installait le coffre sur la table. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu, à divers moments de l'année, et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions. Leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, et bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affrontent au cours de ce tournoi, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial… la Coupe de Feu.  
De sa baguette, Dumbledore tapota le coffre. Le couvercle s'ouvrit et Dumbledore en sortit une grande coupe de bois sommairement taillée. Elle n'aurait rien eu de particulier si elle n'avait contenu un foyer de flammes bleues. Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et montra ostensiblement la coupe à tous les élèves.  
- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe de feu donnera le nom des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugé les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis ne succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il ou elle a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Soudain, ce fut le brouhaha. Dans les raclements de chaises, tout le monde se lançait dans des discussions sur le moyen de franchir la limite d'âge. Çà et là, on entendait parler de contre-sortilèges, de déboucliers, des amulettes qui apparemment permettaient de traverser les boucliers magiques, ou de potions de vieillissement.  
- Tu crois qu'une de ces solutions pourrait marcher ? demanda Lucy à Romilda.  
- Peut-être la potion de vieillissement, en tout cas, demain, je serai aux premières loges… et si quelqu'un arrive à proposer sa candidature alors qu'il n'a pas dix-sept ans, je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle !  
- Parce que tu connais l'âge de tout le monde ? demanda Heather qui hésitait entre scepticisme et admiration.  
- Pas de tout le monde, mais de la plupart ! Ma mère a mis un point d'honneur à m'apprendre le nom des familles de sorciers, et de leurs enfants qui iraient à Poudlard en même temps que moi.  
Heather siffla d'admiration. Aux portes de la Grande Salle, un attroupement s'était formé, très vite résorbé par l'intervention du professeur Maugrey.

Le lendemain matin, quand Heather s'éveilla, il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le dortoir. Elle regarda l'horloge, mais celle-ci n'indiquait que huit heures. Elle s'habilla et découvrit la raison du réveil matinal de ses camarades en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le hall, nombre d'élèves avaient pris place pour observer tous ceux qui porteraient leur candidature. Et parmi eux, il y avait Romilda, Lucy et Kate.  
- Sympa de m'avoir réveillée pour descendre avec vous ! lança Heather d'un air grognon.  
- Oh mais on a essayé ! répondit aussitôt Lucy.  
- Mais un "fichez-moi la paix!" nous a bien fait comprendre qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser dormir, ajouta Kate d'un air malicieux.  
Heather rougit et s'excusa, puis alla dans le Grande Salle, qui avait été décorée pour Halloween : des citrouilles évidées flottaient à la place des simples chandelles et des chauves-souris voletaient en hauteur. Quand elle eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle revint dans le hall.  
- Alors ? Qui a déjà posé son nom ?  
- Les élèves de Durmstrang, ainsi que ceux de Beauxbâtons. Il y a aussi Angelina Johnson de sixième année à Gryffondor, et Warrington de septième à Serpentard, récita Romilda.  
- C'est tout ! s'étonna Heather qui devant l'importance de l'assemblée s'était attendu à ce que la moitié de l'école ait déjà au moins essayé.  
- Oh ! Il y a bien eu aussi Helen Faucett, Jason Summers et les jumeaux Weasley qui ont essayé de passer avec un peu de potion de vieillissement, expliqua Lucy. Non seulement ils n'ont pas réussi à soumettre leur nom, mais ils se sont retrouvés affublé de longues barbes blanches.  
- Même Faucett ? s'exclama Heather.  
- Même Faucett, répondit Kate avec un sourire.  
- Après, y a évidemment eu moins de monde pour essayer de franchir la limite s'ils n'en avaient pas l'âge ! dit Romilda.

Heather observa les élèves attendant les prochains candidats, mais ne vit ni Rebecca, ni Abigail, ni Ceridwen. Elle se dirigea donc dans les étages, vers la salle de la Dame Bleue. Elle eut à peine passé le tableau qu'il y eut un bruit de pétarade. Des confettis et des serpentins volèrent vers elle, et ses trois amis s'écrièrent :  
- Surpriiise !  
Elles avaient accroché au plafond une banderole rose pâle avec écrit en lettres multicolores "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE"  
Heather, émue, serra chacune d'elle dans ses bras tandis qu'elles lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Puis elles apportèrent un magnifique gâteau au chocolat sur lequel elles avaient planté treize bougies en chantant la chanson de coutume. Heather souffla ses bougies, le gâteau fut partagé – il en resta suffisamment pour qu'elles s'en resservent au dessert et au goûter – puis vint la distribution des cadeaux.  
Abigail lui offrit une broche en argent représentant un oiseau posé sur une branche.  
- Merci Abby ! C'est magnifique !  
Ceridwen, plus fonctionnelle, lui offrit une réglette correctrice d'orthographe.  
- Tu avais peur que je ne pense pas assez à toi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'offres quelque chose que j'utiliserai tous les jours ?  
Enfin, Rebecca, elle, lui avait offert un petit nécessaire à maquillage, assez élégant.  
- Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !  
- Non ! Non ! se défendit la Poufsouffle. Je voulais juste…  
- Mais je le sais bien ! J'te fais marcher !  
Elle embrassa ses trois amies pour les remercier.

Elles allaient quitter la pièce pour aller prendre des nouvelles des candidats au tournoi quand deux hiboux arrivèrent coup sur coup. Le premier transportait un paquet assez volumineux accompagné d'une lettre que Heather ouvrit aussitôt.

_Bonjour ma puce, et bon anniversaire !  
__J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à l'école, et que tu n'essaieras pas de participer à ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui m'a l'air affreusement dangereux (ne nie pas, je sais que tu y as pensé).  
__Comme tu n'as pas pu utiliser notre cadeau l'année dernière, nous avons changé de registre en t'offrant quelque chose qui devrait te permettre de t'amuser avec tes amies. J'espère que ça te plaira, et que ça leur plaira (je ne sais pas si elles connaissent).  
__En attendant de tes nouvelles, je t'embrasse très fort._

_Ta maman qui t'aime_

_Salut championne et bon anniversaire !  
__Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le match entre Manchester et Arsenal, la semaine dernière a été magnifique ! Heureusement que tu as un papa qui pense à toi et qui te l'a enregistré (j'ai aussi conservé celui qui a opposé Everton et Newcastle). On pourra se regarder ça quand tu reviendras pour Noël.  
__Sinon j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. J'avais dit à ta mère que quelque chose d'un peu plus fun serait mieux, mais elle a tenu à t'offrir un truc plus classique, pour faire découvrir à tes amies sorcières.  
__Allez ! Bisou !_

_Ton papa qui t'aime encore plus que ta maman !_

Heather sourit en voyant les cinq derniers mots rayés et annotés "N'importe quoi !" par sa mère. Puis elle déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un jeu de Monopoly. Pas mal… mais il est vrai qu'un jeu de société plus fun aurait sans doute plus de potentiel pour intéresser ses amies.  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Rebecca.  
- C'est un jeu de société. Tu déplaces un pion sur le plateau de jeu en lançant des dés. Tu dois acheter des rues, des maisons et des hôtels pour faire payer les autres joueurs qui passeraient chez toi. Le but est bien évidemment de mettre les autres joueurs sur la paille, expliqua Heather.  
- Oui… fit Abigail. Mon père m'en avait déjà parlé je crois ! Ca pourrait être sympa, on fait une partie ?  
- Pas maintenant, dit Heather. Ce serait trop long. Et je veux savoir s'il y a eu d'autres candidats pour le tournoi.  
Mais les filles n'eurent pas le temps de se lever que le deuxième hibou arriva. C'était le hibou de l'école que Heather avait envoyé à Sirius. Heather prit le parchemin que le hibou lui tendait, le déroula et le lut.

_Bonjour Heather,_

_Je suis content de voir que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. En ce qui me concerne, les deux mois d'été n'ont pas été désagréables non plus. En ce qui concerne ma réhabilitation, par contre, les nouvelles sont moins bonnes. Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que sa demande avait été rejetée, le Rapeltout a été déclaré irrecevable, car comme il a été modifié par des enfants, on ne peut se fier à ce qu'il semble montrer… enfin quelque chose dans ce genre. En plus, maintenant les membres du Magenmagot savent que je suis un animagus, mais Dumbledore a joué finement, il a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient décider de croire une partie de la vidéo et pas son ensemble, donc ils devraient garder pour eux le fait que je suis peut-être un animagus.  
__Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis juste étonné que Harry ne te l'ai pas dit. Il est au courant depuis un moment déjà. A moins bien sûr qu'il ignore que tu m'as aidé. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas mentionné dans les courriers que je lui ai adressé depuis le mois de juin.  
__Pour ce qui est de la Carte du Maraudeur, je suis désolé mais je ne me rappelle pas bien les sorts utilisés… Je sais en quoi ils consistent, mais je serais bien incapable de te dire comment les lancer. Il s'agit de sortilèges très complexes que nous avions trouvés dans certains livres de la réserve, et c'était plutôt le domaine de Peter et Remus. Tu peux toujours essayer de demander à Remus, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de vous aider._

_A bientôt j'espère !_

_Sirius_

Ce fut donc légèrement démoralisées que les quatre filles redescendirent dans le hall. Elles apprirent que Diggory et plusieurs autres Poufsouffle de septième année avait mis leur nom dans la coupe. Il y avait eu aussi quelques Serdaigle et trois Serpentard. Il y eut encore deux Gryffondor qui vinrent poser leur noms, puis plus personne. Considérant que tous ceux qui désiraient participer avaient déjà proposé leur candidature, et comme l'heure du déjeuner approchait, toute la foule s'égraina peu à peu dans la Grande Salle.

L'après-midi, Heather serait bien allée taper un peu dans le ballon, mais il se mit à pleuvoir, aussi remonta-t-elle à son dortoir chercher ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs avec Abigail, Rebecca et Ceridwen dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
Elles ne redescendirent qu'à l'heure du dîner, la Grande Salle était autrement plus remplie qu'au déjeuner, et pour cause, à la fin du repas, la Coupe de Feu donnerait le nom des trois champions. D'ailleurs, elle avait été ramenée dans la Grande Salle et trônait sur la table des professeurs, juste devant Dumbledore.  
Il n'y eut pas grand monde qui fit vraiment honneur au banquet. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait du deuxième grand repas en deux jours. En ce qui concernait Heather, c'était surtout le gâteau au chocolat qui l'avait bien calée.

Comme à chaque grand repas, les conversations s'intensifièrent une fois le dessert avalé, et comme à chaque grand repas, quand les plats eurent disparut, que la vaisselle eut retrouvé son éclat premier, et que Dumbledore se fut levé, un silence religieux s'abattit sur la Grande Salle.  
Aux côtés de Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime ne cachaient guère leur impatience. Ludo Verpey, toujours rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil à quelque élèves. Seul Mr Croupton restait de marbre, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte des évènements autour de lui.  
- Voilà, dit Dumbledore. La Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine – il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs – où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.  
Il leva la baguette et éteignit les torches, ne laissant plus que la lumière tamisée des citrouilles, et celles de la flamme bleue de la Coupe. Bien sûr, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et l'on attendait impatiemment.  
- Maintenant ! murmura Lee Jordan, assis à quelques places de Heather.  
Soudain, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges et projetèrent des étincelles. Une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin aux bords brûlés se matérialisa à son extrémité, comme rejeté par la Coupe. Vif comme l'éclair, Dumbledore s'en saisit.  
- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une surprise pour les camarades du Bulgare. Karkaroff laissa exploser sa joie :  
- Bravo Viktor, lança-t-il si fort que malgré le tumulte, tout le monde l'entendit clairement.

Le silence retomba, et l'attention se reporta sur la Coupe. A peine quelques secondes passèrent, les flammes, qui étaient redevenues bleues après avoir expulsé le premier parchemin, redevinrent rouges et une nouvelle langue de feu propulsa un deuxième parchemin dans les airs dont Dumbledore se saisit avec la même agilité que pour le premier.  
- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça-t-il, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !  
La fille hautaine qui était venue prendre la bouillabaisse la veille se leva de la table des Serdaigle et s'avança vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs tandis que de nouveaux applaudissements retentirent. Par contre, contrairement aux élèves de Durmstrang, ceux de Beauxbâtons n'accueillaient pas tous la nouvelle avec bonne humeur. Deux filles avaient fondu en larmes, et une autre serrait les poings de rage, si fort qu'elle en tordit la petite cuiller qu'elle tenait.

Le silence retomba à nouveau et une troisième langue de feu rouge allait cette fois annoncer le nom du champion de Poudlard. Toute l'école retint son souffle.  
- Le champion de Poudlard, annonça Dumbledore, est Cédric Diggory !  
Heather sursauta alors. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des explosions de contentement lors d'un banquet dans cette salle. Mais celle qui retentit alors à la table de Poufsouffle, juste en face d'elle, fut la plus violente qu'elle ait connue. Elle dut s'en boucher les oreilles, et une fois le gros du vacarme passé, elle ressentit des acouphènes en libérant ses tympans.  
- Excellent, dit Dumbledore quand il put à nouveau se faire entendre. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer…  
Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit immédiatement pourquoi.  
Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit alors, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.  
D'un geste instinctif, Dumbledore tendit la main et s'en saisit. Il le tint à bout de bras et lu le nom qui y était écrit. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta muet alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :  
- Harry Potter.

* * *

NDLA : Un chapitre très ressemblant à son homologue dans le livre de Rowling, mais je ne pouvais pas changer les discours de Dumbledore, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment non plus les passer sous silence. Si vous avez trouvé ça un peu ennuyeux, n'ayez crainte, le prochain chapitre sera autrement plus intéressant. 


	30. Le quatrième champion

**10  
****Le quatrième champion**

Toute la salle, et Heather la première, tourna la tête vers Harry. Il semblait aussi estomaqué qu'elle. Soit c'était un excellent acteur, soit il ignorait que son nom se trouvait dans la Coupe.  
Cette fois, il n'y eut pas le moindre applaudissement. Mais des murmures, comme un bourdonnement de colère s'éleva peu à peu. Certains élèves s'étaient levés pour mieux voir Harry qui restait figé sur sa chaise. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils. Harry sembla finalement réagir. Il ne parla pas fort, mais comme rien de plus que des murmures ne s'élevaient dans la salle, Heather pu l'entendre dire à Ron et Hermione :  
- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe ! Je n'ai rien fait, vous le savez bien.  
Ron et Hermione étaient aussi stupéfaits que Harry.  
- Harry Potter ! répéta Dumbledore. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !  
Hermione lui murmura quelque chose, sans doute d'obéir, en le poussant légèrement. Harry se leva, trébucha légèrement, puis s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Les murmures se firent plus nombreux, et étaient nettement virulents.  
- Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton froid.

Quand il eût passé la porte, des exclamations montèrent simultanément des tables de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard ainsi que de la table des professeurs. Heather ne put comprendre une phrase parmi tant d'autres, mais l'idée générale était que tout le monde était indigné : les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang à l'idée que Poudlard fasse concourir deux champions, les élèves de Poufsouffle que Gryffondor tente de leur voler la gloire d'avoir un champion du Tournoi parmi eux, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle que Potter ait triché et contourné la limite d'âge. D'ailleurs, même s'ils prenaient cela avec le sourire, plusieurs Gryffondor le firent également remarquer, mais pour ajouter derrière qu'il aurait pu en faire profiter les autres, s'il avait trouvé le moyen de passer la limite d'âge. Très vite, des mots furent lancés entre les élèves de Gryffondor et les autres. Dumbledore fit alors à nouveau preuve de son charisme qui avait déjà surpris Heather à plusieurs reprises.  
- Silence ! ordonna-t-il. Madame Maxime, professeur Karkaroff. Croyez bien que le corps enseignant de Poudlard n'est pour rien dans cette histoire. Histoire que nous allons tirer au clair le plus vite possible. Messieurs Verpey et Croupton vont nous accompagner dans la pièce voisine et nous essaierons de comprendre et de rétablir la situation. Mais pas ici ! Quand à vous tous, mes chers élèves, je vous demande de garder le calme et de retourner à vos salles communes en silence. Les directeurs de maison vous surveilleront en chemin.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, si vous le permettez j'aimerais venir avec vous pour essayer de comprendre comment Potter s'est retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire, déclama froidement le professeur Rogue.  
- Je veux venir aussi ! Je ne peux croire que Potter ait fait une telle chose ! s'emporta le professeur McGonagall.  
- Bien ! Bien ! tempéra Dumbledore. Hagrid, vous voudrez bien vous charger des Gryffondor ?  
- Oui monsieur ! répondit ce dernier.  
- Et vous professeur Sinistra, vous vous chargerez des élèves de Serpentard ?  
- Bien sûr ! répondit le professeur d'astronomie.  
- Bien. Alastor, j'aimerais que vous veilliez à ce que nos invités regagnent leurs quartiers sans heurt et que vous veniez ensuite nous rejoindre dès que possible.  
- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, grogna le professeur Maugrey.  
- Bien, si vous voulez me suivre ! dit le professeur Dumbledore aux autres juges du tournoi avant de se précipiter sans plus de cérémonie dans la pièce adjacente.

Sous l'œil inquiet de Hagrid, les élèves de Gryffondor se mirent en marche immédiatement après que le professeur Maugrey ait fait sortir les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- Bien ! fit Hagrid. Euh… vous restez bien sagement ici. Les préfets je vous fais confiance pour surveiller les autres. Moi je retourne en bas.  
Il referma le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Aussitôt fut-il parti qu'il y eut des éclats de voix derrière Heather.  
- On a un champion ! Je le crois pas !  
Apparemment, les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas rancuniers et avec l'appui de leur ami Lee Jordan, démarrèrent une fête. Un élève de septième année, qui devait être préfet d'ailleurs, fit apparaître une banderole où était écrit : "Vive Harry Potter, notre champion".  
- J'arrive pas à le croire ! dit Romilda Vane en se dirigeant vers Heather. Il est sacrément culotté ce Potter !  
Heather crut d'abord à une critique, mais quand elle vit l'étincelle au fond des yeux de sa camarade, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait plutôt de… convoitise. Et les paroles suivantes la confirmèrent dans cette idée.  
- J'aime bien ce genre de garçon ! Ceux qui savent où ils veulent aller et se donnent tous les moyens pour y parvenir ! Tu crois que tu pourrais nous présenter. Tu es amie avec lui, non ?  
- Euh… je sais pas…  
- Allez ! supplièrent en chœur Romilda, Lucy et Kate.  
- On verra ! Le problème c'est qu'on s'est pas beaucoup parlés depuis la rentrée et…  
- Et bien ça te fera une bonne occasion d'aller le voir ! insista Romilda.  
Heather ne vit pas en quoi c'était une bonne occasion. Personnellement, elle pensait que si quelqu'un qui ne lui a pas parlé depuis des mois venait la voir juste pour lui présenter des amis, elle les enverrait tous se faire voir ailleurs.  
- D'accord ! J'essaierai de voir ça ! souffla-t-elle devant l'insistance de ses amies.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait de la Grosse Dame, pivota. Aussitôt, la dizaine d'élèves de Gryffondor qui traînaient près de l'entrée de la salle commune agrippèrent Harry et le tirèrent à l'intérieur. Sous les vivats et les applaudissements, Harry avançait et fut assailli très vite par la quasi-totalité de l'équipe de Quidditch. Heather l'observa bien. Il n'était visiblement pas à son aise. Il repoussait les gâteaux et autres gourmandises qu'on lui proposait. Heather essaya de s'approcher. Un élève de cinquième année, un préfet, était en pleine discussion avec lui.  
- Allez ? Tu peux le dire, personne ne te dénoncera ! On est trop content d'avoir un champion.  
- Mais je vous assure ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom ! Et je n'ai demandé à personne de le faire à ma place !  
- Allez arrêtez ! lança Fred Weasley. Si Harry veut garder secret ce qui lui a permis de réaliser ce coup de maître, c'est son droit ! Après tout, on ne dit pas à tout le monde les secrets de nos petites farces sur ces chers Serpentard !  
Harry baissa la tête, dépité. Par la suite, il essaya à plusieurs reprises de s'esquiver dans sa chambre, mais à chaque fois qu'il approchait de l'escalier, quelqu'un venait le ramener au cœur de la grande salle. Au bout de la quatrième tentative infructueuse, Heather décida d'aller l'aider.  
- Salut Harry.  
- Oh, s'il te plaît Heather, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.  
- Non, je voulais… enfin si t'as envie de monter te coucher… je peux peut-être t'y aider ?  
- Ah bon ! Et comment ?  
- Viens ! fit-elle en lui prenant le bras droit, se serrant contre lui.  
Elle le tira vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.  
- Hey Harry ! lança Lee Jordan. Tu vas pas nous faire faux bond !  
- Tu permets ! répliqua Heather sur un ton décidé. On a des trucs à se dire en privé !  
- Oh ! Ca va ! dit Lee en levant les deux mains en signe de paix. Pas la peine de sortir les crocs !  
Et ainsi les deux adolescents purent gravir un premier étage, atténuant déjà les bruits de la fête.  
- Voilà, fit Heather. Tu vois, c'était pas bien compliqué.  
- Euh… merci… dit Harry un peu embarrassé.  
- Pas de quoi ! J'ai bien vu que t'étais pas à l'aise. Est-ce que les professeurs ont une idée de qui a bien pu mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?  
- Alors tu me crois quand je dis que ce n'est pas moi ?  
- Bien sûr ! fit Heather. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ta tête quand Dumbledore t'a appelé. Quelqu'un qui se serait attendu à être appelé n'aurait jamais pu réagir ainsi… ou alors, c'est que t'es un sacrément bon acteur ! conclut-elle d'un ton moins sérieux.  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
- Merci en tout cas pour ton aide ! Je suis content de voir que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi.  
- Pourquoi je serais fâchée ? demanda Heather.  
- Ben… depuis la rentrée, tu m'évites. Alors je me suis dit que j'avais dû faire quelque chose qui t'aurais déplu.  
- Non ! Je t'assure… c'est juste que… enfin j'avais d'autres choses en tête !  
- Bon ! Je te laisse. Ron doit m'attendre dans la chambre.  
- D'accord ! Bonne nuit Harry !  
- Bonne nuit Heather !

Et Heather redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle siffla et expliqua que leur champion était fatigué et qu'il était allé se coucher. Que par conséquent la fête était finie, et que si quelqu'un avait le malheur de déranger Harry avant le lendemain, il aurait affaire à elle. Puis elle traversa la salle et descendit l'escalier menant à sa chambre. A peine s'était-elle laissée tomber sur le lit que Romilda, Lucy et Kate entrèrent telles des furies dans la pièce.  
- Dis-donc ! Faut pas te gêner ! lança Romilda.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heather.  
- Tu peux nous dire à quoi tu joues avec Harry ? demanda Kate d'un ton accusateur.  
- Mais à rien, je voulais juste l'aider à quitter la fête ! expliqua Heather.  
- Ah ouais, et pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de faire cette annonce ensuite ? demanda Romilda.  
- Parce que je me doutais bien que les jumeaux ou Lee Jordan seraient tentés d'aller le chercher pour continuer la fête si je ne disais rien, et qu'il a besoin d'un peu de calme pour l'instant.  
- Oui… mais… commença Lucy, un peu moins virulente que les deux autres. Est-ce que… enfin… tu te soucies beaucoup de lui. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
Le visage d'Heather se fendit d'un sourire.  
- Bien sûr que je l'aime !  
Les trois autres semblèrent accuser le coup.  
- Et… Et lui, hésita Romilda. Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi ?  
- Ca je ne sais pas… j'espère que oui ! dit Heather, prenant un plaisir sadique à voir les visages des trois filles se décomposer. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer… je ne suis pas _amoureuse_ de lui. C'est juste un très bon ami !  
Les trois filles retrouvèrent un regard plein d'espoir.  
- C'est sûr ? demanda Romilda. Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?  
- Non, mais… vous êtes quand même bizarres. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être amoureuse de lui ?  
- Oh c'est pas ça ! se défendit aussitôt Romilda. C'est juste que… ben il nous plaît bien à nous…  
- Oui, mais vous êtes trois ! mettons que l'une de vous devienne sa petite amie, comment vont réagir les deux autres ?  
- Ben c'est que… marmonna Lucy.  
- Vous n'y avez même pas songé, c'est ça ?  
Les trois amies de Heather ne répondirent rien, ce n'était de toute façon pas nécessaire.  
- Bon, et bien sur ce, je vais vous laisser réfléchir au problème et me coucher ! Bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit Heather ! firent les trois filles, penaudes.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être installée à la table du petit déjeuner, Heather parcourut les quatre tables du regard. A celle de Gryffondor, Ron Weasley mangeait seul et était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. A celle des Poufsouffle, elle croisa le regard de Rebecca et lui fit un petit signe de la main et un sourire. Rebecca s'essuya la bouche aussitôt, se leva, et quitta le réfectoire. Étonnée, Heather reporta un regard interrogatif vers Ceridwen, à la table de Serdaigle, qui détourna les yeux comme pour lui dire de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Enfin, à la table de Serpentard, Abigail la fixait avec une humeur comparable à celle de Ron. Puis, elle se leva et quitta également la pièce. Dès qu'elle vit Ceridwen se lever également, Heather abandonna son assiette d'œufs au bacon et se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.  
- Ceri ! Attends ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'elles ont, Becky et Abby ?  
- Oh… elles sont juste un peu bêtes. Viens !  
Dans le hall, Abigail attendait les deux autres, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre.  
- Ah ! Alors ! Vous avez fait la fête hier soir à Gryffondor, je suppose ? lança la Serpentard.  
- Euh, oui mais…  
- Il était content de lui ton frère ? reprit Abigail, d'un ton agressif.  
- Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe !  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Je t'assure ! Il n'a pas triché ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a fait !  
- Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident ! Pourquoi mettre son nom dans la Coupe quand on peut mettre celui de Potter !  
- Bon ! Ca suffit ! lança Heather, excédée par l'attitude de son amie. Si tu me disais ce que tu as vraiment ! Parce que c'est pas contre Harry que t'es fâchée… C'est moi que tu agresses là !  
- Bien sûr ! Quand ton cher grand frère est venu te dire qu'il cherchait à tricher pour participer, je suppose que tu t'es empressée de lui apporter ton aide ! On a bien vu l'année dernière qu'il était loin d'être le cerveau de la fine équipe Potter – Weasley – Granger. Et comme Granger n'aurait jamais accepté de l'aider. Il n'y a que toi qui aies pu !  
- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il n'a PAS triché ! Vous n'avez pas vu sa tête hier ? Il était aussi surpris que le reste des élèves !  
- Il a très bien pu jouer la comédie, dit Ceridwen.  
- Alors toi aussi tu penses qu'il a triché ?  
- Ben, il faut voir les choses en face. Pour que la Coupe désigne quatre personnes, il a fallu qu'il triche, puisqu'elle n'est censée en désigner que trois. Cela dit, Abby, si quelqu'un l'a aidé, ce serait plutôt les jumeaux Weasley.  
- Non, j'en doute ! Ils auraient plutôt utilisé le truc pour eux ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi Heather qui l'a aidé ! Et franchement, je trouve que c'est dégueulasse de ne pas nous en avoir parlé !  
- Bon et bien puisque tu le prends comme ça, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire ! Mais tu réfléchiras à ça : tous les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Ca, c'est l'apanage des Serpentard !  
Tout se passa très vite, un sifflement, une main qui claque contre une joue, et Abigail courut dans les escaliers menant aux cachots, au bord des larmes.  
- Tu crois pas que t'y as été un peu fort avec elle ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Moi j'y suis allée fort ? s'indigna Heather. C'est pas moi qui l'ai giflée ! Et puis Becky, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle aussi elle croit que j'ai aidé Harry à tricher !  
- Non, elle, c'est… enfin comprends-la ! C'est tellement rare que Poufsouffle soit mis en avant, et voilà que quelques minutes après leur moment de gloire, Harry vient leur voler la vedette !  
- Et bien figure-toi qu'il s'en serait bien passé, Harry ! Et si vous êtes tellement sûres qu'il a triché, vous avez qu'à faire la gueule chacune dans votre coin ! Moi j'suis pas une coincée du cul sans amis ! Je me débrouillerai très bien sans vous !  
Sur ces derniers mots, Heather partit en trombe, droit à la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans même un regard pour Ceridwen.

Les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école traitait les Gryffondor en général, et Harry en particulier, comme des parias. En cours de Potions, Abigail s'était installée à côté de Sophie Montague et discutait avec Grey et Hornet, assises devant elles. Heather, elle, avait pris place à côté de Romilda. Avant la fin de la semaine, des badges fleurirent sur la plupart des poitrines. Ils indiquaient : "_Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY, le VRAI champion de Poudlard_" Et lorsqu'on appuyait dessus avec sa baguette, ils affichaient : "_A BAS POTTER_". Abigail et Rebecca avaient été parmi les premières à l'arborer, et chaque fois qu'elle les voyait l'afficher ostensiblement, Heather sentait son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le vendredi, Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser au repas de midi, et Heather décida d'aller le voir à la sortie de son cours de Potions pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les serres dès que la cloche retentit. De toute façon, l'ambiance aux cours de Botanique, que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle était épouvantable depuis le début de la semaine, et ce, quelle que soit l'année scolaire concernée.  
Elle se précipita jusqu'aux cachots, et vit Dean quitter le cours mais n'aperçut pas Harry.  
- Dean ! interpella-t-elle son aîné. Tu sais où est Harry ?  
- Euh… il a dû aller dans une autre salle, dans les étages. C'est pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : il y a interview des reporters de la Gazette et ils doivent faire examiner leurs baguettes.  
- Et tu ne sais pas où c'est ?  
- Désolé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Je peux lui transmettre le message si tu veux ?  
- Non, c'est pas grave… C'est juste que j'ai vu qu'il était particulièrement énervé à midi, et je craignais qu'il ne s'emporte alors…  
- Dans ce cas tu arrives trop tard, dit Dean. Il s'est disputé avec Malefoy tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, c'est Malefoy qui l'a provoqué, mais… tu connais Rogue, y a que Harry qui a pris !  
Ce fut à ce moment que la voix si désagréable retentit derrière eux.  
- Écartez-vous de mon chemin ! Vous puez ! Sales Sang de bourbe !  
Dean leva sa baguette mais Heather l'arrêta.  
- Laisse-tomber Dean ! Il ne mérite pas qu'on se fasse punir nous aussi !  
Malefoy passa à côté d'eux en leur jetant un regard de défi, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

Heather et Dean remontèrent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor en pestant contre Malefoy et Rogue. En chemin, ils croisèrent Abigail et Grey qui devaient revenir de leur cours d'Histoire. Mais quelque chose chiffonna Heather, elles ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers les cachots.  
- Rentre sans moi Dean ! Je dois aller faire un truc !  
Elle s'esquiva dans les premières toilettes pour filles qu'elle trouva et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de son sac.  
- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !  
La carte se dessina, et elle repéra assez vite les petits points représentant Grey et Abigail qui rejoignaient… Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ils étaient dans un coin très peu fréquenté du château, et s'avancèrent encore pour s'arrêter après un tournant. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient fabriquer là-bas tous ensemble quand elle vit un autre point se diriger dans leur direction, un point étiqueté Harry Potter.

Aussitôt, elle rangea la Carte et sortit des toilettes pour se précipiter droit vers eux. En chemin, elle croisa Romilda, Lucy et Kate.  
- Ah ! Heather ! lança Lucy. On te cherchait ! Tu as disparu si vite à la fin du cours qu'on…  
- J'ai pas le temps ! leur lança-t-elle en les dépassant. Harry a des problèmes !  
Les trois autres filles se lancèrent un seul regard puis se mirent à la suivre. Elle les entraîna dans un coin du château où elles n'étaient passées qu'une ou deux fois.  
- Hey ! Heather ! Comment tu sais que… commença Kate.  
- Pas le temps ! la coupa Heather en continuant à courir.  
Elles descendirent un étage et trouvèrent les Serpentard, baguettes tendues, entourant Harry.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Harry qui fit voler la baguette de Crabbe.  
- _Furunculus _! lança Parkinson frère, qui avait rejoint la petite bande.  
Harry esquiva mais…  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ !  
Le sort lancé par Malefoy fit mouche.  
- Alors Potter… dit celui-ci en s'accroupissant. Tu te crois très malin pour avoir passé la limite d'âge. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir encore impressionner le monde magique en participant à ce Tournoi ! Tu sais quoi ! Nous on en a un peu marre qu'un amoureux des Sang de bourbe et traîtres à leurs sang comme toi soit tout le temps sur le devant de la scène. Alors on va te donner une petite leçon d'humilité.  
Malefoy se releva et Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chuchota Romilda. Il faut prévenir les profs !  
- Pas le temps ! dit Heather. _Petrificus Totalus ! Petrificus Totalus ! Pétrificus Totalus !_

Avant même qu'ils ne se soient rendus compte de quelque chose, Heather avait déjà pétrifié Parkinson frère et sœur, ainsi que Crabbe.  
- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! menaça-t-elle, sa baguette tendue.  
- Bouh ! J'ai peur ! ironisa Malefoy.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Abigail qui récupéra la baguette de Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant sans arme ?  
- Elle ne fera rien Malefoy, laisse-la partir, dit Abigail.  
- Pour qu'elle file prévenir les profs ! Et puis quoi encore ! _Tarentallegra _!  
Les jambes de Heather se mirent à bouger frénétiquement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire tandis que Malefoy libérait Crabbe et les Parkinson. Les deux gorilles vinrent se saisir d'elle et la jetèrent au sol, un peu plus loin que Harry. Puis, ils se mirent à frapper le garçon, immobilisé au sol, à coups de pied.  
- Arrêtez ça ! Ca suffit !  
- C'est toi qui va nous en empêcher peut-être ?  
Heather jeta un regard suppliant à Abigail qui détourna les yeux. Le sortilège de Malefoy commençait à s'estomper, Heather s'immobilisa une jambe et se mordit le genou jusqu'au sang, faisant stopper définitivement le tremblement. Elle recommença avec l'autre jambe.  
- Tu veux nous faciliter le travail en t'amochant toi-même ? demanda Malefoy avant d'éclater de rire, imité par ses deux gorilles et les Parkinson.  
Heather en profita pour se lever et coller une droite à Goyle qui tomba au sol. Elle balança ensuite une gauche qui sonna Crabbe. Malefoy tenta de l'immobiliser avec un sort de pétrification mais elle esquiva et lui colla un magnifique coup de pied dans les parties sensibles. Les deux Parkinson et Grey tendirent leur baguette mais elle désarma les deux filles manuellement et les envoya bouler contre le mur d'en face. Elle plongea pour éviter le sortilège de Parkinson frère et lui lança un sort de pétrification. Les deux gorilles s'étaient relevés, mais elle les menaça d'une baguette et mit Abigail en joue de l'autre.  
- Plus personne ne bouge !

Romilda et Kate accoururent.  
- Heather ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te lancer seule dans la bataille t'es dingue !  
- Je pouvais pas les laisser faire du mal à Harry !  
Parkinson et Grey s'étaient relevées, derrière Crabbe et Goyle.  
- Trop touchant l'amour ! fit Parkinson en prenant la baguette de Crabbe. _Expelliarmus_ !  
- _Expelliarmus _! lancèrent également Romilda et Kate.  
Les quatre belligérants encore en possession de baguettes se trouvèrent désarmés. Crabbe et Goyle se lancèrent sur Abigail et lui rendirent les coups qu'elle leur avait donnés ! Romilda et Kate essayèrent d'intervenir, mais Grey et Parkinson leur sautèrent également dessus, très vite rejointes par Goyle qui aida à calmer les filles de Gryffondor. Dans le coin, Abigail était assise, prostrée et les larmes aux yeux.

Crabbe et Goyle reportèrent leur attention sur Harry et recommencèrent à lui administrer des coups de pieds mais Heather s'interposa et pris les coups à la place de Harry.  
- Heather arrête ! cria Abigail.  
- Heather qu'est-ce qui te prend ! lancèrent Romilda et Kate, fermement maintenues au sol par Parkinson sœur et par Grey.  
- Arrêtez de taper Harry ! rugit Heather comme les deux gorilles avaient cessé de frapper.  
Elle se releva et se dressa entre les Serpentard et Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? fit Malefoy qui visiblement souffrait encore beaucoup et avait roulé plus loin encore que l'endroit où gisait Harry. Tabassez-la !  
- Mais… Drago, c'est une fille !  
- Alors venez tenir ces deux-là ! Et nous on se charge d'elle ! lança Grey.  
- Je vous attends ! provoqua Heather.  
- Mais enfin Heather ! Arrête de les provoquer ! supplia Romilda. C'est fou ça ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Harry ! Pourquoi tu le protèges comme ça si tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
- Et bien oui, je l'aime ! répondit rageusement Heather. Là ! Ca vous va ?  
Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Romilda cesse de l'embêter avec ces futilités alors que la situation était grave. Elle aurait pu dire la vérité, qu'elle l'aimait parce qu'il était son frère, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi.  
- T'as du courage de l'avouer comme ça ! railla Grey. Une vraie petite Gryffondor. Mais c'est encore mieux comme ça ! On va vous rosser tous les deux ! En amoureux ! Une vraie tragédie grecque !  
Malefoy finit par se relever et attrapa Heather par les cheveux.  
- Allez Sang de bourbe ! Fais dodo et laisse-nous nous amuser !  
Il lança Heather violemment contre le mur puis se remit à frapper Harry. Heather cria.  
- Laissez-le tranquille !  
Elle se releva et envoya Drago au sol d'une droite.

Heather était de nouveau debout devant Harry. Faisant face à toute la bande de Serpentard. La tête lui tournait et un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche ainsi que de son arcade sourcilière. Elle n'entendit pas Lucy arriver derrière le groupe, accompagnée des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, suivis un peu plus loin par le pas claudiquant du professeur Maugrey.  
- Je vous dis que j'aime Harry ! cria-t-elle encore. Et tous ceux qui voudront lui faire du mal auront à en découdre avec moi !  
Et elle bondit sur Crabbe et Goyle, prête à frapper encore.  
- Ca suffit ! lança la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall.

* * *

NDLA : Voilà un chapitre bien mouvementé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, c'est l'un de ceux dont je suis le plus fier. Un petit détail : à l'origine, Heather devait lancer, à la fin de la bagarre qu'elle était la soeur de Harry devant les Serpentard et l'arivée des professeurs. Seulement, je me suis rendu compte que ça poserai problème plus tard, quand j'en arriverai à l'écriture de la cinquième année (si toutefois j'arrive jusque là ! lol) 


	31. Frère et soeur

**11  
****Frère et sœur**

Les Serpentard se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme. A travers les épais Crabbe et Goyle, Heather apercevait à peine les professeurs.  
- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
- C'est les Serpentard ! dit aussitôt Romilda, toujours maintenue au sol par Parkinson sœur. Ils ont tendu une embuscade à Harry !  
- C'est faux ! protesta Grey. On marchait dans les couloirs et Potter nous a provoqué, ensuite, ces trois furies nous sont tombées dessus à revers !  
- La ferme sale menteuse ! lança Kate.  
- Toi la ferme ! répliqua Crabbe.  
- Tout le monde se tait ! rugit le professeur Maugrey. Vous allez tous passer dans mon bureau l'un après l'autre ! Je verrai bien qui de vous ment et qui dit la vérité !  
- Alastor j'aimerais que…commença le professeur McGonagall.  
- Minerva, faites-moi confiance, je n'abuserai pas de mon autorité. Mais nous ne démêlerons rien ici. J'ai l'habitude des interrogatoires, et je saurai mieux que quiconque repérer les menteurs. De plus, il faut amener Potter à l'infirmerie pour le débarrasser de son sortilège de pétrification et soigner ses côtes cassées.  
Le professeur McGonagall prit alors Harry et l'emporta avec lui en faisant léviter son corps encore pétrifié.  
- Bien ! fit le professeur Maugrey. Severus, si vous voulez bien désensorceler Mr Parkinson et conduire vos élèves jusqu'à une salle près de mon bureau, je me charge de surveiller les Gryffondor.

Pas un élève ne put protester. Ils se rendirent tous jusqu'au bureau du professeur Maugrey. Il demanda à parler à Heather en premier. Elle le suivit. Du temps où le professeur Lupin occupait ce bureau, il y avait une table et quelques chaises, ainsi qu'un présentoir sur lequel se trouvaient les créatures que le professeur avait capturées et qu'il comptait faire étudier à ses élèves. Depuis, il avait bien changé. Le décor était assez spartiate. Il y avait un grand coffre avec sept serrures au fond de la pièce, une simple chaise, et tout le long des murs, divers accessoires. Des espèces de toupies, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une antenne de télévision et un grand miroir dans lequel on pouvait voir des ombres circuler.  
- Bien ! Veuillez vous asseoir ! fit le professeur Maugrey.  
Il lui demanda de raconter exactement les évènements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés. Ce fut donc ce qu'elle fit. Le professeur ne l'interrompit pas, mais une fois qu'elle eût fini, lui posa une question un peu dérangeante.  
- Tout cela est très bien, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez su que Potter allait être attaqué ?  
- Euh… et bien en fait, j'ai croisé Grey et Abigail, je veux dire Carpenter. Et j'ai tiqué parce qu'elles ne semblaient pas se diriger vers leurs quartiers. J'ai…  
Heather hésita. Elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas parler de la Carte du Maraudeur, mais Maugrey l'avait bien dit : il saurait repérer les menteurs. Et si elle voulait paraître plus crédible que les Serpentard, elle ne pouvait pas inventer quelque chose qui serait démonté par le témoignage de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il soit Gryffondor ou Serpentard.  
- J'ai pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. J'avais vu Malefoy monter dans les étages avec la sœur de Parkinson et ses deux acolytes. J'ai réfléchi aux coins du château que les deux filles pouvaient rejoindre vu la direction qu'elles prenaient, et j'ai compris que c'était sans doute vers l'endroit où devait avoir lieu l'examen des baguettes des champions. Je savais où c'était grâce à un ami. Et je me suis demandé s'ils n'allaient pas essayer d'embêter Harry. Mais je n'avais pas de raisons de penser que ça pouvait aller bien loin jusqu'à ce que je réalise que si Harry allait de la salle où avait lieu l'examen des baguettes jusqu'à notre salle commune, il passerait par un endroit quasiment désert du château, et que si c'était là que les Serpentard l'attendaient, ça dégénèrerait sûrement. J'ai donc couru à leur rencontre.  
- Mmh ! C'est bien, tu réfléchis vite et juste… Tu iras loin petite. Bon, je n'ai plus de questions. Tu peux sortir… va vite à l'infirmerie faire soigner tes blessures !  
Heather se rendit donc à l'infirmerie ne sachant comment se déroula l'interrogatoire des autres.

A l'infirmerie, elle retrouva Harry revenu à l'état normal, et le professeur McGonagall à son chevet, ainsi que Hermione Granger.  
- Ah ! Miss Wright ! fit Madame Pomfresh. On m'a dit que je ne devrais pas tarder à vous voir arriver. Venez ici !  
Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un lit, en face de celui de Harry.  
- Ce sont de vilaines morsures ! dit l'infirmière en observant ses genoux qui saignaient encore. Qui vous a fait ça ?  
- Je me le suis fait moi-même, expliqua-t-elle. Pour calmer le Tarentallegra que Malefoy m'avait lancé.  
- Complètement folle ! souffla Madame Pomfresh. Elle appliqua sa baguette et passa sur les entailles qui se refermèrent immédiatement.  
- Et ces deux bleus, reprit l'infirmière, vous vous les êtes aussi faits toute seule ?  
- Non, ça ce sont des coups de poings de Crabbe et de Goyle. Quand à la bosse que j'ai sur le crâne, c'est Malefoy qui m'a poussée contre un mur.  
Madame Pomfresh appliqua un onguent qui lui sembla être aussi froid que des glaçons sur les bleus, et fit couler sur la bosse une potion qui la brûla et que l'infirmière aspirait au fur et à mesure avec sa baguette pour qu'elle ne coule pas sur le reste du visage.  
- Bien ! Vous allez me garder le lit jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Après vous pourrez retourner à votre dortoir avec Mr Potter.  
- Poppy, fit le professeur McGonagall. Je voudrais discuter un peu en privé avec Ms Wright, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Moi aussi ! fit Harry.  
L'infirmière les regarda.  
- Bon ! Je vais dans mon bureau, céda Madame Pomfresh. Mais Potter, je vous interdis de remuer de trop. Vos côtes sont encore fragiles !  
- Ms Granger, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.  
- Euh… je ne peux pas rester ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard aux trois autres personnes présentes.  
- Non, Hermione, répondit aussitôt Harry. Je… je dois d'abord tirer une chose au clair.  
- Bien, fit Hermione cependant déçue.  
Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé plus en détail. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que des Serpentard avaient tendu une embuscade à Harry et que Heather et deux de ses amies étaient venues l'aider.

Quand Hermione fut sortie, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui entama la conversation.  
- Bon, Ms Wright, Mr Potter, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous… C'est à propos de ce que nous vous avons entendu clamer, les professeur Maugrey, Rogue et moi-même, Ms Wright.  
- Je n'ai rien dit de particulier… fit Heather un peu hésitante.  
- Tu… tu as dit que tu m'aimais, rougit Harry.  
- Oui, c'est…  
- En fait, c'est surtout à vous Potter que je m'intéresse. Est-ce que vous avez demandé à Ms Wright d'être votre petite amie ?  
Harry fut complètement estomaqué par la question, vu les yeux énormes qu'il écarquilla. Heather elle se demandait pourquoi McGonagall avait pu penser une telle chose.  
- Mais non ! se défendit-il. C'est ridicule ! Elle a deux ans de moins que moi et…  
- Un an et trois mois seulement ! protesta Heather.  
Harry et le professeur McGonagall eurent tout deux un geste pour signifier que là n'était pas l'important.  
- Vous savez, Potter, vous n'avez pas à me mentir, je peux comprendre que…  
- Il ne ment pas professeur, reprit Heather. Oui, j'ai dit que je l'aimais, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, car c'est un fait. Mais d'une, ça n'implique pas qu'il y soit pour quelque chose, et de deux, ce n'est pas de le sens où mes amies, et visiblement vous aussi, l'avez pris.  
- Et quel sens ça à alors ? demanda Harry.

Cette fois, Heather ne pouvait plus reculer, mais elle ne se voyait pas non plus annoncer comme ça qu'elle était sa sœur, ils ne la croiraient certainement pas. Mais elle réalisa soudain ce qu'avait pu craindre le professeur McGonagall si Harry s'était entiché d'elle.  
- Professeur, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi le fait que Harry puisse être tombé amoureux de moi semblait vous préoccuper ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec…  
- Répondez, s'il vous plait professeur, insista Heather.  
- Et bien… Je ne sais pas si Potter s'en est rendu compte, mais vous ressemblez énormément à la mère de celui-ci, Ms Wright. Je craignais qu'il ne fasse un léger complexe.  
- Bien ! fit Heather, en interrompant Harry sur le point de faire une remarque. Maintenant laissez-moi vous apprendre quelque chose à mon propos : Il se trouve que mes parents ne sont pas mes vrais parents.  
- Quoi ? fit Harry qui était de plus en plus perdu en essayant de comprendre où Heather souhaitait les amener.  
- Euh… vous voulez dire que vous avez été adoptée par les Wright.  
- Pour être exacte, reprit Heather après un hochement de la tête, les Wright m'ont trouvée seule dans une maison blanche qui avait tout un pan de mur détruit, au matin du premier novembre 1981, dans la ville où nous vivons : Godric's Hollow. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose professeur ?  
Apparemment, cela disait effectivement quelque chose au professeur McGonagall, puisqu'elle avait pâli au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Heather, et elle restait maintenant interdite en observant les deux adolescents. Harry la regardait avec l'air de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.  
- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous seriez… bégaya le professeur McGonagall.  
- La sœur de Harry. Oui, compléta Heather.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama celui-là.  
- Mais enfin c'est absurde, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Nous nous serions rendus compte que… Enfin peut-être pas… il faut dire qu'on ne… Mais Hagrid ! Hagrid aurait dû vous trouver dans les décombres lorsqu'il est allé cherché Harry cette nuit-là !  
- Pas s'il n'a fouillé que les décombres, justement, expliqua Heather. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient trouvée à l'étage, dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Je sais que j'étais réveillée au moment de l'attaque, parce que quand les détraqueurs ont fait irruption lors du match Gryffondor - Poufsouffle l'an dernier, j'ai entendu les cris de notre mère, ils étaient étouffés, comme s'ils venaient d'une autre pièce. Mais j'ai sans doute dû m'endormir ensuite, quand Hagrid est passé.  
Apparemment, McGonagall avait du mal à y croire.  
- Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer la lettre qu'a laissée Lily Potter avant de mourir. Mes parents me l'ont donnée cet été, lorsqu'il m'ont tout dit.  
- U… Une lettre de Lily… fit le professeur. Je… Oui, enfin, je vous crois, mais si vous vouliez me la confier, je crois que le professeur Dumbledore aimerait la lire, lui aussi.  
- Sans doute, répondit Heather, d'autant plus que c'est à lui qu'elle est adressée. Mais peut-être Harry aimerait-il aussi la lire avant ?  
Harry confirma en hochant la tête toujours stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
- Je vous la porterai demain matin, dit Heather au professeur. Maintenant, si vous le permettez… j'aimerais être un peu seule avec Harry. On a pas mal de choses à se dire.  
- Euh… bien ! Très bien ! fit le professeur McGonagall qui elle aussi était toujours sous le coup de la nouvelle. Je vous laisse.  
Elle quitta donc l'infirmerie.

Harry fixait Heather qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle fixait avec obstination le drap qui recouvrait ses genoux tout justes guéris.  
- Alors… fit Harry. Tu sais donc depuis cet été.  
On sentait dans sa voix une certaine amertume. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas que Heather n'ait pas été honnête avec lui les dernières fois qu'ils avaient discuté.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Heather mal à l'aise, en fait, ça fait depuis le mois de janvier.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry.  
- Disons un peu moins. Mais c'est à partir de janvier que j'ai eu des doutes. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais piqué la Carte du Maraudeur une journée.  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Et bien… quand j'ai vu sur la carte qu'au lieu d'écrire Heather Wright, elle écrivait Heather Potter, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. D'abord, je ne voulais pas y croire. Abby, Ceri et Becky ont essayé d'en savoir plus. Mais étant donné que personne n'était au courant, elles ont forcément fait chou blanc. Puis, il y a eu ce jour où je t'ai aidé quand tu es revenu de Pré-Au-Lard et que Rogue t'es tombé dessus. Après que tu sois reparti, j'ai tout expliqué au professeur Lupin, et il m'a certifié que la Carte ne se trompait pas. Et qu'en plus, il avait été stupide de ne pas s'en douter. On a dû te le dire déjà, mais tu es le portrait de ton père… sauf les yeux, et moi…  
Heather n'osa pas compléter sa phrase. Phrase qu'elle avait entendue pour la première fois dans la bouche du professeur Lupin. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Harry réalisa soudain qu'elle disait la vérité. C'était tellement évident. Pour ainsi dire, ça crevait les yeux ! Il finit donc la phrase lui-même.  
- Tu es le portrait de ma mère… sauf les yeux, compléta Harry. Bien sûr ! Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?  
- Et puis, il y aussi eu ton Patronus, le jour du match contre Serdaigle. Il est venu droit sur moi après avoir effrayé Malefoy et ses sbires. Et quand il m'a touchée, j'ai su que ce cerf était l'image de mon père. Le professeur Lupin n'a fait que me confirmer ce que je savais déjà.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais depuis la rentrée ! fit Harry qui commençait à comprendre le comportement qu'avait eu Heather. J'imagine que ça avait déjà dû être difficile à annoncer à tes parents.  
- Tu as tout compris. J'ai attendu trois semaines avant de leur en parler. Et pourtant, je savais que, eux, ils étaient au courant de ce que j'allais leur dire. Alors quand la rentrée est arrivée et qu'il m'a fallu envisager rapidement de te dire la vérité à toi aussi… On était devenus amis l'an dernier, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment tu allais le prendre. D'autant que pour toi, ce serait une surprise totale, ce n'était pas comme si tu savais mais ignorais que moi je savais.

Un silence s'installa alors. Harry et Heather contemplaient tous les deux fixement leurs genoux. Heather risqua un coup d'œil vers Harry. La nouvelle semblait le chambouler. Elle allait reprendre la contemplation de ses genoux quand elle aperçut quelque chose. Un sourire. Un sourire étirait le visage de son frère.  
- Alors j'ai une petite sœur, fit Harry. C'est dingue ! Moi j'ai une petite sœur… je ne suis pas enfant unique…  
Heather comprit immédiatement ce que Harry ressentait, et comme lui ne pouvait bouger pour l'instant, elle se leva et alla vers le lit d'en face et serra son frère dans ses bras, et Harry lui rendit son étreinte.  
C'est ce moment-là que choisit Madame Pomfresh pour revenir voir ses patients. A croire qu'elle avait espionné toute la conversation tant le synchronisme était parfait.  
- Bon, j'espère que vous avez fini parce qu'il faut encore que je… commença-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans la salle.  
- Et bien ! Je vois que vous allez mieux Ms Wright ! fit l'infirmière d'un ton cassant. Par contre je vais vous demander de lâcher Mr Potter qui a encore besoin de repos, et surtout d'éviter autant que possible de bouger les côtes !  
Heather et Harry se séparèrent. Si Harry semblait agacé par l'intrusion de la médicomage, Heather, elle, était rouge de honte. Madame Pomfresh lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Heather acquiesça et alla rassembler ses affaires. En sortant, elle fit un signe de la main à Harry.  
- Je viendrais te voir après le repas.  
- A tout à l'heure, dit Harry en souriant.  
- Allez Potter ! entendit-elle encore grogner l'infirmière alors qu'elle passait la porte. Faites-moi voir ces côtes ! Vous vous occuperez de votre petite amie plus tard !  
Elle entendit Harry protester vaguement sans pouvoir discerner ce qu'il disait.

Dans la grande salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés quand Heather vint prendre place. Enfin… presque tous. Les Serpentard de quatrième année devaient encore être en train de passer devant Fol'œil. Grey, Parkinson frère et Abigail eux étaient à table, et tiraient tous des têtes de trois pieds de long. Peu après, Malefoy entra à son tour dans la grande salle avec la mâchoire si serrée qu'il en aurait broyé une barre de fer.  
- Comment ça c'est passé avec le professeur Maugrey ? demanda Heather à Romilda.  
- C'était assez flippant, mais on s'est contenté de raconter la vérité, expliqua cette dernière, appuyée par des hochements de têtes de Kate et Lucy. Apparemment ça a dû le satisfaire puisqu'il n'a pas insisté trop longtemps.  
- Par contre… les Serpentard… ajouta Lucy.  
- Je vois ça ! fit Heather.  
- Grey est restée presque vingt minutes avec Fol'œil, expliqua Kate. Carpenter… ça a été encore assez rapide. Je crois qu'elle est restée à peine plus de cinq minutes. Parkinson n'est arrivé dans la grande salle qu'à peine cinq minutes avant toi. Malefoy, apparemment n'a pas été très long.  
- Sans doute que le professeur Maugrey a déjà une bonne opinion de ce qui s'est passé et n'a plus vraiment besoin de chercher la vérité mais seulement de savoir qui va lui mentir.  
- Comme pour confirmer les dires de Heather, Parkinson sœur, Crabbe et Goyle se suivirent à deux ou trois minutes d'écart pour prendre place à la table des vert et argent.  
Alors que le dessert fut servi, Lucy posa la question que les trois filles avaient apparemment eue sur le bout des lèvres depuis le retour de Heather.  
- Dis-moi, Heather… Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Harry à l'infirmerie à propos de… tu sais… ta déclaration ?  
On en arrivait à la partie délicate. Tant qu'à faire, Heather préférait que le fait que Harry soit son frère reste un secret. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait plus d'autres amies que ces trois-là, elle ne voulait pas se les mettre à dos elles aussi.  
- Il a rien dit du tout… enfin je veux dire que… je me suis empressée de démentir.  
- Vraiment ? firent Romilda et Kate en chœur.  
- J'avais trop honte… surtout qu'il m'a demandée si j'étais sérieuse devant le professeur McGonagall. Alors je lui ai expliqué que je l'aimais, mais comme un ami… Je lui ai expliqué que comme il était le premier sorcier avec qui j'ai sympathisé, son amitié avait beaucoup d'importance pour moi, mais que ça n'allait pas plus loin.  
- Mais du coup, t'es complètement grillée, dit Romilda.  
- Je sais, dit Heather en essayant de prendre un air contrit. Mais au moins, ça m'évite de me disputer avec vous.  
- Oh ! On ne t'en aurait pas voulu tu sais ! répliqua Kate, très vite imitée par les deux autres.  
Heather les en remercia, bien qu'elle avait l'impression que seule Lucy avait été honnête en affirmant qu'elle n'aurait pas été rancunière.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**Alors Maylie, t'es contente ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait le dire à Harry. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui faire dire "devant les Serpentard". En tout cas on peut dire que je t'aurais bien fait mariner sur ce point. Mais je te rassures, c'était pas contre toi. Tous ces chapitres sont écrits depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines. 


	32. La première tâche

**12  
****La première tâche**

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Harry et Heather passèrent plus de temps ensemble qu'ils n'en avaient passé jusque là depuis leur rencontre sur le chemin de traverse. Harry ne cessait de questionner Heather sur sa vie, comment étaient ses parents adoptifs, la réaction qu'ils avaient eue en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière, et s'il lui était arrivé de faire de la magie sans le savoir avant de recevoir sa lettre. Ce que Heather trouva étrange, c'est que lorsqu'elle lui retournait ses questions, Harry ce contentait souvent de partir sur un autre sujet.  
Quand Heather n'était pas avec Harry, elle était sans cesse harcelée par Romilda, Kate et Lucy qui voulaient tout savoir de Harry : ce qu'il aimait manger, son équipe de Quidditch favorite, ce qu'il pensait des cours de chaque professeur, sa couleur préférée, où encore comment il donnait cet aspect négligé et pourtant si séduisant à ses cheveux.  
L'avantage des questions indiscrètes de ses camarades de chambrée était que Heather avait d'autres questions à poser à Harry lorsque celui-ci passait sur les questions en rapport avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Si ses trois camarades de Gryffondor avaient été rassérénées de savoir que Harry et Heather ne sortaient pas ensemble, et par le fait que s'ils se voyaient plus souvent, c'était parce que Harry la considérait maintenant comme une amie au même titre qu'Hermione Granger, des bruits de couloirs remontèrent bientôt aux oreilles de Heather à propos de leur "couple". Et on se mit à l'asticoter sur le fait qu'elle était la petite amie d'un tricheur.

De plus, les quolibets redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque parut l'article de Rita Skeeter. Heather était étonnée que Harry ait tenu de tels propos, mais il lui assura que c'était la journaliste qui avait tout inventé et romancé.  
Harry cependant semblait prendre la chose avec philosophie.  
- Tu sais, en deuxième année tout le monde croyait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard et que j'attaquais les élèves nés de parents moldus, expliqua-t-il à Heather. Mais ils ont quand même fini par entendre raison.  
- T'es incroyable. Si c'était moi, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de sauter sur le poil de tout le monde.  
- Bah… je dois dire que tu n'es pas étrangère à ma bonne humeur. Toute ma vie, je me suis dit que j'avais pas de chance, et que je n'en aurais jamais. Que ma vie ne serait qu'une succession d'épreuves et de malheurs. Voilà qu'en quelques mois, j'apprends coup sur coup que j'ai un parrain, qui contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense n'est pas un assassin et tiens beaucoup à moi, et que j'ai également une petite sœur.  
Heather rougit légèrement et pressa le pas en direction de la grande salle.  
- Attends-moi ! fit-il en sortant les mains de ses poches.  
- Hé, Harry !  
Il s'arrêta, et Heather aussi, prête à bondir au visage de quiconque insulterait encore son frère.  
- Cho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Harry étonné de voir la jeune fille lui adresser la parole.  
C'était Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.  
- Rien, tu as juste fait tomber ta plume ! dit-elle en désignant l'objet correspondant, juste entre elle et le garçon.  
Harry la remercia et se pencha pour la ramasser juste au moment où la Serdaigle en faisait autant. Ils se cognèrent le front l'un à l'autre.  
- Ouille ! T'as la tête dure ! fit Harry en se frottant le front.  
- Pas autant que toi apparemment, dit Cho dans un mimétisme parfait.  
Les deux adolescents tendirent en même temps la main vers la plume et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent malgré eux. Ils eurent un léger mouvement de recul, et puis finalement Cho ramassa la plume et la tendit à Harry en lui adressant un large sourire. Harry posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Merci ! fut le seul mot qu'il pu sortir avant que Cho ne se rende compte qu'une dizaine d'élèves les observaient. Elle se releva et partit en trottinant assez rapidement.  
Harry rejoignit Heather.  
- Et bien ! fit-elle. On dirait que mon frère est un vrai bourreau des cœurs.  
- Arrête ! dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Une semaine avant qu'ait lieu la première tâche, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut annoncée pour le samedi. Harry décida de s'y rendre avec Heather, qui porterait la cape d'invisibilité, tandis que Hermione, elle, irait avec Ron. Avec les évènements de la fin de l'année précédente, Heather et Ceridwen avaient complètement oublié de profiter de la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Aussi Heather décida-t-elle de se rattraper sur ce coup. Elle était émerveillée par tous les chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Et les odeurs de sucreries lui ouvrirent sérieusement l'appétit. Madame Rosmerta s'étonna de voir Harry commander deux plats, mais les apporta malgré tout. En début d'après-midi. Ils furent rejoints par Hermione qui s'était visiblement disputée avec Ron.  
- Franchement, de lui ou de toi, je sais pas lequel est le plus borné des deux ! pesta-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.  
- Ouille ! couina Heather qui venait de se prendre le bras de Hermione dans le nez.  
- Heather ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Harry non plus n'avait pas le droit l'an dernier, ça l'a pas empêché d'y aller ! répliqua Heather.  
- Et on a bien vu ce qui a failli lui arriver, conclut Hermione d'un ton docte.  
Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres.

Ils terminèrent l'après-midi en passant à la poste. Heather envoya un hibou à ses parents leur expliquant qu'elle avait finalement tout dit à Harry. Elle évita bien de mentionner comment elle y avait été forcée. Elle raconta ses deux dernières semaines en omettant donc les passages les moins reluisants pour elle, ce qui incluait le fait d'être à Pré-Au-Lard sans autorisation. Elle cacheta le parchemin et envoya un hibou.  
Heather serait bien restée plus longtemps, mais Harry et Hermione lui dirent qu'ils devaient rentrer pour faire leurs devoirs. Elle les suivit donc et ne quitta la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'une fois dans la chambre de celui-ci, elle revint discrètement dans la salle commune et se mit elle aussi à ses devoirs. Il fallait admettre que sans Abigail, Ceridwen et Rebecca, elle y passait beaucoup plus de temps. Lucy et Kate étaient assez douées dans des matières où Heather avait un peu de mal, mais elles l'étaient moins que ses anciennes amies. Et puis… les discussions avec ses camarades de Gryffondor lui semblaient trop futiles. Pourtant elle parlait aussi assez souvent chiffon avec Abigail et les autres, mais ça ne lui semblait pas aussi plat et mièvre que les discussions avec Romilda. Ses amies lui manquaient. Mais jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait leur comportement, surtout pas à Abigail.

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva à la table du petit déjeuner blême. Heather l'observa, il ne toucha pas à son assiette, et dès que Hermione eut finit son repas, il l'entraîna dehors avec lui. Heather se leva, coupant Romilda au milieu d'une phrase.  
- Tu m'excuses ! Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un truc urgent à faire !  
Elle quitta la Grande Salle et se précipita dehors, puisqu'elle avait vu la porte se refermer. Harry et Hermione étaient un peu plus loin, en direction du lac.  
- Hey ! Harry ! lança-t-elle en les rattrapant. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- C'est précisément ce qu'il allait m'expliquer, dit Hermione.  
Harry leur raconta alors tous les détails de son escapade nocturne la veille, où Hagrid avait ouvertement flirté avec Madame Maxime, leur avait montré les dragons amenés de Roumanie pour la première tâche, et où Karkaroff les avait filés discrètement. Puis il leur avait raconté sa conversation avec Sirius.  
Heather était un peu déçue que Harry ait su que Sirius viendrait lui parler et qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenue. Hermione fut effarée par les révélations sur Karkaroff, mais pensait à juste titre que le problème le plus urgent était celui des dragons.  
- On va commencer par essayer de te garder en vie jusqu'à mardi soir, dit-elle d'un ton pourtant pas très rassuré. Ensuite seulement, on s'inquiètera de Karkaroff.

Ils réfléchirent tout en longeant le lac, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune solution miracle. Ils passèrent alors l'après-midi à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.  
Harry se débarrassa d'un livre qui traitait de l'élevage des dragons. Hermione releva une phrase qui anéantit presque leurs espoirs :  
- _Les dragons sont extrêmement difficiles à abattre en raison d'une très ancienne protection magique qui imprègne leur peau épaisse que seuls les sortilèges les plus puissants peuvent arriver à percer…_Pourtant Sirius t'a dit qu'il était très facile de s'en débarrasser…  
- Dans ce cas essayons des livres sur les sortilèges les plus simples.  
Heather et lui revinrent avec une bonne pile de livre qu'ils se mirent à compiler. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione tira Heather de _Sortilèges de débutants_ en soupirant après l'intrusion de Viktor Krum dans la bibliothèque. Elle leur imposa de s'en aller, car les groupies du joueur bulgare n'allaient sans doute pas tarder, ce sur quoi elle eut tout à fait raison.  
Ce fut sur le trajet que Heather eut l'illumination.  
- Dites ! Ce bouquin, il a bien dit que la peau des dragons était protégée par la magie ?  
- Oui ! dit Harry un peu agacé. C'est justement le problème qu'on a : trouver un sortilège simple qui puisse la traverser !  
- Mais c'est stupide ! Ca n'existe pas ! Le livre l'a bien dit : _seuls les plus puissants sortilèges_. Il faut pas chercher à abattre la barrière ! Il faut la contourner !  
- Ah oui ! Mais la barrière en question fait plus de cinq mètres de haut, et crache du feu ! critiqua Harry. Et encore, là je ne parle que du plus petit !  
- Et alors ? répliqua Heather. S'il suffit de lui passer sous le nez, pas besoin de lui lancer de sort ! Il te suffit de passer à toute vitesse !  
- Bien sûr ! Mais pour ça il me faudrait au moins un balai !  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en utiliser un ? demanda Heather.  
- Le règlement, répliqua Harry. Le seul objet magique autorisé lors des épreuves, c'est la baguette !  
- Zut ! pesta Heather. J'étais sûre que c'était le meilleur moyen.  
- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione. Heather a raison ! Il te faut ton Éclair de Feu !  
- Heu, Hermione, tu n'as peut-être pas bien entendu mais je viens de dire qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'emmener un balai, répondit Harry comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide.  
- Mais rien ne t'empêche d'utiliser ta baguette pour te procurer ce dont tu as besoin ! Tu n'auras qu'à le faire venir à toi avec un sortilège d'attraction !  
- Mais bien sûr ! Hermione, Heather vous êtes formidables ! dit Harry en les embrassant sur la joue.  
- Bien sûr qu'on est formidables ! plaisanta Heather. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?  
Mais le visage radieux de Harry se décomposa à nouveau.  
- Y a quand même un problème ! Je n'arrive pas à effectuer le moindre sortilège d'attraction !  
Dès lors, les trois adolescents passèrent la soirée à entraîner Harry aux sortilèges d'attraction. Enfin, surtout Hermione, Heather, elle, ne verrait ça en cours que dans deux ans. Elle en profita néanmoins pour s'instruire et essayer de pratiquer elle aussi le sortilège.  
Ce fut vers dix heures du soir, que Harry abandonna, d'autant plus vexé de ne pas réussir que Heather avait finit par y parvenir. Il prétexta qu'il se faisait tard, mais les deux filles sentirent bien la frustration dans son ton. Cependant, il avait raison et elles n'insistèrent pas, et allèrent elles aussi se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Heather et Hermione établirent un emploi du temps très serré pour Harry. Chacune profitant de ses moments de libres pour faire travailler le jeune homme.  
- On pourra utiliser une salle de classe vide, on devrait y être tranquilles, dit Hermione.  
- J'ai encore mieux à vous proposer ! fit Heather. Rendez-vous à la pause au sixième étage !  
Ils se séparèrent et Heather alla à son premier cours. Puis, elle se rendit au sixième étage où elle attendit Harry et Hermione qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au portrait de la Dame Bleue. Leur présenta la demoiselle, non sans leur avoir conseillé de lui parler avec courtoisie. Le tableau pivota après quelques civilités et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.  
- Voilà ! Ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger.  
- C'est génial cette salle ! fit Hermione. Avec le tableau de la Dame Bleue pour la garder, on est certains de ne pas être dérangés. Ce serait parfait pour…  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione ! coupa Harry. Si tu as l'intention d'établir ici ton QG de la SALE, ce sera sans moi !  
- De toutes façons, fit Heather… Il n'est pas impossible que d'autres personnes y aient accès. Rebecca, Abigail et Ceridwen connaissent aussi cette salle. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elles ne devraient pas venir nous déranger !

Ils se remirent à la pratique des sortilèges d'attractions avec les coussins des fauteuils et du canapé. S'il y avait du progrès, Harry avait tendance à se déconcentrer à mi-parcours. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, il avait cependant réussi à faire voler plusieurs objets à travers toute la diagonale de la pièce jusqu'à lui.  
- C'est mieux ! fit Hermione… Mais encore un peu d'entraînement ce soir ne sera pas de trop !  
- On se retrouve ici après le repas ? proposa Heather  
- Pas de problème ! répondit Harry, tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.  
Après le repas, ils passèrent encore deux bonnes heures à s'entraîner, faisant voler toutes sortes d'objets à travers la pièce. Harry réussi même à faire venir à lui un fauteuil.  
- Cette fois, je crois que c'est bon ! dit Hermione. Si tu arrives à faire bouger un objet aussi lourd, tu réussiras à faire venir ton balai depuis le château. Il suffit de rester concentré.  
- La prochaine fois, on saura quoi faire quand je n'arriverai pas à pratiquer un sort ! fit Harry un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Heather.  
- Il suffira de me menacer avec un dragon !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité pour regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, la tension était presque palpable dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs garçons de Durmstrang donnaient des bourrades d'encouragement à Viktor Krum et Karkaroff ne cessait de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille qui lui faisaient retrouver des couleurs pour quelques instants, avant qu'il ne redevint blême. A la table de Serdaigle, Fleur Delacour, elle, semblait plutôt isolée, si ce n'était la présence à ses cotés de… Ceridwen ! Voilà qui étonna pour le moins Heather. Mais à bien y réfléchir, les deux jeunes filles provoquaient à peu près les mêmes réactions dans leur entourage : les garçons bavaient sur leur beauté, et les filles les jalousaient en médisant sur leur caractère hautain. Sans doute cet état de fait les avait-elles rapprochées.  
A la table des Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory fut acclamé à son arrivée par tous ses camarades. Mais il semblait aussi livide que Krum ou Delacour. Il scruta des yeux la table de Gryffondor puis alla s'asseoir. Quand Harry arriva, lui aussi eu le droit à des acclamations, et il semblait n'en faire guère plus de cas que Diggory. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui lança un regard que Harry ne vit pas. Heather n'aurait su dire ce que pouvait signifier ce regard. Il n'était pas hostile comme elle l'aurait cru, il s'était contenté d'observer Harry, et ce qu'il avait vu, quoi que ce fût, rendit le jeune Poufsouffle encore plus livide. Heather ne mangea pas grand chose. L'inquiétude de Harry avait fini par la contaminer. D'ailleurs, elle s'aperçut que Ron, qui était assis plus loin, séparé de Harry par ses frères, sa sœur, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, ne mangeait guère, lui non plus. Serait-il lui aussi au courant pour les dragons ?

Après une matinée de cours, tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour aller ranger leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs, puis allèrent manger avant de se rendre à l'endroit qu'indiquait un plan affiché depuis le matin-même indiquant comment se rendre sur le lieu de la première tâche. Heather et Hermione, chacune crispant sa main sur celle de l'autre, se rendirent donc sur place où elles découvrirent de grandes estrades de bois qui devaient accueillir les spectateurs. Elles allèrent se trouver une place. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant de longues minutes entre les deux jeunes filles. Chacune était bien trop inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Harry.

Au bout d'un moment, la voix magiquement amplifié de Dumbledore retentit depuis la tribune des juges.  
- Silence s'il vous plaît ! En ce moment, messieurs Verpey et Croupton sont en train d'expliquer aux quatre champions en quoi consistera l'épreuve. C'est également ce que je vais vous apprendre. Les quatre champions devront chacun leur tour pénétrer dans cet enclos aménagé au centre duquel les attendra un dragon…  
Des exclamations de surprise, d'excitation ou de terreur parcoururent les gradins.  
- …ou plutôt, continua Dumbledore, une dragonne en train de couver – alors qu'il énonçait la chose, deux sorciers apportèrent jusqu'au centre de l'enclos un nid contenant plusieurs œufs – Comme vous pouvez le constater, dans le nid se trouve un œuf d'or dont les champions devront s'emparer.  
Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche et gémit d'une voix à peine audible :  
- Ils sont malades, comme si passer devant n'était pas suffisamment dangereux !  
- Les champions seront notés sur plusieurs critères, notamment le temps qu'ils mettront pour y parvenir, continua Dumbledore. Ah, mais je vois que les champions doivent être près…  
Comme il disait cela, tout le monde remarqua Mr Croupton qui rejoignait la tribune des juges et fit signe a des sorciers d'ouvrir un panneau de bois. Un dragon aux écailles bleues chatoyantes de reflets d'argent entra dans l'enclos, il avait une crête dentelée qui parcourait toute son arrête dorsale. Il, ou plutôt elle, alla immédiatement se placer auprès du nid, calant ses pattes avant de part et d'autre des œufs, dépliant ses ailes pour les couvrir, et crachant du feu pour les réchauffer. Un coup de sifflet retentit. Quelques instants plus tard, Cédric Diggory entra dans l'enclos. La foule l'acclama. Même certains Gryffondor applaudirent. Heather et Hermione, elles, étaient bien trop anxieuses.

Diggory fixa le dragon un moment, le dragon le fixait aussi. Il tenta de s'avancer, mais le dragon cracha une gerbe de flammes que Diggory évita de justesse. Il s'éloigna alors et sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis il s'assit sur une pierre et laissa passer une minute avant de pointer sa baguette sur un rocher qu'il métamorphosa en chien. Il n'allait quand même pas… si, il envoya le chien au casse-pipe à sa place. Heather avait beau savoir que ce chien n'était en fait qu'un rocher, elle trouva le principe ignoble. Quoiqu'il en soit, Diggory semblait diriger le chien comme un jouet télécommandé. Il le faisait s'agiter devant le dragon tout en lui faisant éviter les attaques mortelles. Finalement, la dragonne se laissa emporter par l'agacement et se mit à poursuivre le chien dans un coin de l'enclos. Cédric bondit aussitôt et couru vers le nid. Mais au dernier moment, la dragonne se retourna, avait-elle entendu Diggory ou bien avait-elle sentit un danger pour ses œufs, quoi qu'il en soit, elle revint à toute allure vers le nid et cracha une nouvelle gerbe de flammes qui cette fois atteignit le garçon. Elle continua à fondre sur lui prête à le hacher à coup de griffes, mais une douzaine de sorciers intervinrent pour la stupéfixer. Cédric se lança sur lui-même un sort qui fit jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette et éteignit les flammes qui lui rongeaient le visage et l'épaule. Il s'écroula à terre, non sans brandir l'œuf en or. Les tribunes explosèrent, puis quand le calme fut revenu, les cinq juges – Verpey était revenu juste à temps pour commenter les actions du champion – donnèrent leur note. Sept pour Maxime, huit pour Croupton, sept pour Dumbledore, neuf pour Verpey et cinq pour Karakaroff, qui sur ce coup, et Heather pressentait que ce ne serait pas le seul, se montrait particulièrement partial.

Pendant que les juges donnaient leurs notes, le dragon avait été ramené dans sa cage, et le nid avait été changé. Un nouveau dragon entra, cette fois, c'était un dragon vert au cou plus court que le Norvégien à crête, il avait deux cornes au sommet du crane. Comme le précédent, il alla immédiatement couver ses œufs. Ce fut au tour de Fleur Delacour de faire son entrée. Elle se montra très efficace en lançant un sortilège au dragon qui le rendit somnolent. Mais elle ne réussit pas à l'endormir tout à fait. Cependant, elle pouvait éviter assez facilement ses mouvements, et répéta le sortilège jusqu'à ce que le dragon s'effondre pour de bon. Elle se rendit alors jusqu'au nid, mais un imprévu se produisit. Le dragon émit un ronflement sonore. Delacour s'immobilisa craignant qu'il ne s'éveille, et sur l'expiration suivante, le dragon cracha un jet de flamme qui mit le feu à la robe de la sorcière. Elle l'éteignit aussitôt avec le même sortilège qu'avait utilisé Diggory pour faire jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette. Puis elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre l'œuf en évitant les autres jets de flammes du dragon endormi. A nouveau, la foule explosa en acclamations. Et cette fois, même Heather ne pu se retenir d'applaudir. Delacour avait placé la barre très haut. Effectivement, ses notes furent excellentes : dix pour Maxime, sept pour Croupton, huit pour Dumbledore, huit pour Verpey et cinq pour Karkaroff.

Vint le tour de Krum qui se retrouva face à un dragon rouge avec une collerette de pics autours de la tête, au corps plus fluet que les deux autres. Bien qu'il fut aussi grand que le Norvégien à crête. Krum ne fit ni une, ni deux, il lança directement un sortilège droit sur l'œil du dragon. Apparemment celui-ci n'apprécia guère, car il se cambra, battant des ailes et des pattes furieusement, crachant des jets de flammes dans toutes les directions. Krum s'approcha du nid, mais le dragon, fou furieux, écrasa une de se pattes non loin de lui et il dût reculer. Apparemment, Krum avait voulu le rendre aveugle. Ca avait peut-être marché, mais il n'en était pas moins furieux. Si furieux en fait, qu'il piétina son propre nid. Finalement, Krum dû attendre que le dragon se calmât pour aller récupérer l'œuf, et encore, il faillit se faire toucher, car le dragon, certes aveugle, avait fini par se rasséréner et se fiait à ses autres sens pour détecter la présence de l'intrus. Quelques instants plus tard, les juges se prononcèrent : sept pour Maxime, huit pour Croupton, huit pour Dumbledore, sept pour Verpey et dix pour Karkaroff. Il y eut apparemment des objections sur cette dernière note. Karkaroff argua que Krum avait été le plus rapide, mais Maxime et Croupton lui opposèrent qu'il fallait éviter de briser des œufs, Dumbledore lui se contentait d'observer en souriant.

Enfin, vint le tour de Harry. Et visiblement il n'avait pas de chance : son dragon était de loin le plus impressionnant. Déjà, c'était le plus grand des quatre, ensuite, ses écailles noires et ses yeux flamboyants lui donnaient un air inquiétant. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, il avait une queue hérissée de piques qui traçait une marque dans le sol rocheux comme dans du beurre. Harry arriva et, comme Cédric, marqua un temps d'arrêt ou lui et le dragon se fixèrent. Heather, plus alerte que lors du passage des précédents concurrents, remarqua que la foule lançait pas mal de quolibets à Harry, surtout du côté des Serpentard. Harry tendit sa baguette et appela son éclair de feu. Il y eut quelques instants d'un silence insoutenable, Harry allait-il réussir à faire venir son balai d'aussi loin ? Oui ! Le balai arriva et aussitôt Harry grimpa dessus et s'envola. Cette fois, la foule l'acclamait vraiment. Apparemment son idée plaisait aux Serdaigle. Il commença à voltiger et évita de justesse une gerbe de flammes. Hermione prit son visage dans les mains, prête à cacher ses yeux à tout moment. Heather n'était pas moins tendue en voyant tous les risques que prenait son frère. Elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Harry fut touché par une pique de la queue du Magyar, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la nervosité des deux jeunes filles. Finalement, il joua aux charmeurs de serpents avant de fondre en piqué et de récupérer l'œuf. Toute l'assistance applaudit, sauf les Serpentard, certes, mais cette fois même les Poufsouffle et les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang se joignirent aux acclamations.  
- Regardez-ça ! Non mais, regardez-ça ! hurlait Verpey. Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide !  
Effectivement, Harry avait mit presque trente secondes de moins que Krum. Harry fit un tour en l'air, le temps de réaliser qu'il avait réussi, puis alla se poser à proximité des professeurs McGonagall, Hagrid et Maugrey. McGonagall le dirigea vers la tente derrière laquelle avait disparu Diggory et Delacour. Hermione et elle se levèrent aussitôt et se précipitèrent dans cette direction pour aller le rejoindre. Ron en fit autant et ils coururent tous les trois côtes à côtes retrouver Harry. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, Hermione et Heather s'étaient contentées d'acquiescer au regard inquiet du rouquin.

* * *

NDLA : Voilà ! On est à mi parcours. Et vous avez sans doute des tas de questions :

- Harry va-t-il dire à Ron qui est vraiment Heather ?  
- Comment Ron réagira-t-il quand il l'apprendra ?  
- L'intervention de Heather va-t-elle permettre à Harry d'être mieux noté au cours du tournoi ?  
- Karkaroff restera-t-il partial jusqu'au bout ?  
- Heather se réconciliera-t-elle avec ses amies ?  
- Pourquoi Romilda Vane s'est-elle rapprochée de Heather cette année ?  
- Les couples du bal de Noël seront-ils les mêmes que dans le livre ?  
- Hermione va-t-elle se décider à ajouter un M à la fin du sigle S.A.L.E., pour Elfe de Maison, ce qui donnerait SALEM et serait mieux que SALE ?  
- Winky arrêtera-t-elle un jour la bièraubeurre, ou bien au contraire plongera-t-elle plus loin en devenant accroc à la salsepareille ?  
- Pourquoi e mc² ?  
- Qui a décidé qu'un chihuahua était un chien ?  
- A quelle on va manger aujourd'hui ?  
- Quel est le numéro de portable de Kirsten Dunst ?  
- Combien de fourmis y a-t-il dans un mètre cube de terre ?  
- Qui a cassé le vase de Soisson ?  
- Comment Yoda construit-il ses phrases dans la version japonaise de Star Wars ?  
- Un avion s'écrase sur la frontière franco-suisse, de quel côté enterre-t-on les survivants ?  
- Si vous croisiez le génie de la lampe, quels vœux feriez-vous ?  
- A votre avis, l'auteur (moi) devrait-il se faire interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?  
- J'ai pas d'idée pour une vingtième question, vous en avez une ?

Les réponses à ses questions… enfin, à certaines d'entre elles, dans les prochains chapitres de Heather Wright.


	33. La déconfiture de Romilda

**13  
****La déconfiture de Romilda**

Le lendemain matin, Heather s'éveilla de bonne humeur. Harry avait reçu d'excellentes notes, excepté de la part de Karkaroff bien entendu, et était premier ex aequo au classement avec Krum. Qui plus est, il s'était réconcilié avec Ron. Hermione en avait même pleuré. Une fête avait eu lieu le soir, après que leur quatuor soit passé par la volière pour envoyer des nouvelles à Sirius. Harry avait envoyé un récit de son duel contre le magyar, quand à Heather, elle avait rajouté quelques mots d'encouragement, et même une invitation à venir les voir dans le parc de temps en temps, puisqu'il semblait s'être rapproché de Poudlard.  
- Tu es folle ! critiqua Harry. Il n'a pas été innocenté, et même s'il n'est plus activement recherché, si quelqu'un le reconnaissait et le dénonçait ce serait catastrophique !  
- Bon ! Ca va ! Ca va ! Je vais rayer ce passage ! répondit Heather. Enfin j'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi on a pas le droit d'amener de chien dans cette école. Hagrid a bien Crockdur. Et j'aimerais profiter de mon Sirius tant qu'il est là !  
- De quoi tu parles ? A t'entendre on dirait que Sirius est ton chien… comme Croûtard était mon rat.  
- Elle parle de son chien, qu'elle a aussi appelé Sirius, et qui ressemble beaucoup à Sirius sous sa forme canine, expliqua Harry.  
- Et bien… on dirait que vous vous êtes bien rapprochés tous les deux en mon absence ! fit Ron avec un sous-entendu plus énorme qu'un Cocatris.  
- Effectivement, dit simplement Harry.  
Ron, qui s'attendait a des dénégations virulentes tira des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry, Heather et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois Ron, reprit Hermione. Heather est la sœur de Harry.  
- Ah bon, c'est… QUOI ! Comment ça, Heather est la sœur de Harry ? D'où est-ce qu'il a une sœur ? Pourquoi vous l'avez dit à personne ? Et pourquoi elle s'appelle Wright si c'est sa sœur ?  
- Du calme ! Du calme ! fit Harry, l'air blasé comme s'il s'attendait à la réaction du rouquin.  
Ils lui expliquèrent alors tous les détails de l'histoire, Ron n'en revint pas pendant un moment. Mais il promit de surveiller sa langue quand Harry et Heather lui expliquèrent qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas trop que ça s'ébruite.

Puis il y avait eu la fête. Harry avait expliqué que l'œuf contenait une énigme qu'il lui faudrait résoudre pour préparer la deuxième tâche, mais quand il l'ouvrit à la demande générale, il n'en sortit rien d'autre qu'un cri strident absolument insupportable. Il le referma et décida qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. La seconde tâche ne devant pas avoir lieu avant le mois de février.  
Pendant la fête, les jumeaux avaient fait la promotion de leur nouveau produit, les crèmes canari. Ce fut le pauvre Neville qui en fit les frais, se transformant en une espèce de poussin géant au beau milieu de la salle commune.

Dès le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement. Cependant, un nouvel événement vint rajouter encore un peu de baume au cœur de Heather. Ceridwen, suivant l'exemple de Ron, était venue présenter ses excuses à son amie. Heather les accepta de bon cœur et s'excusa également d'avoir réagi comme elle l'avait fait, alors qu'elle n'avait que peu de griefs contre la Serdaigle, puisque c'était surtout le comportement d'Abigail et de Rebecca qui l'avait énervée ce jour-là. Ceridwen serra Heather dans ses bras en signe de réconciliation.  
La conséquence directe de cette réconciliation, pour Heather, était qu'elle avait un nouveau prétexte pour planter Romilda Vane quand celle-ci commençait à devenir vraiment ennuyante. Certes, elle se montrait toujours très aimable envers Heather, mais la jeune fille avait l'inexplicable impression que ce comportement était feint. De plus, elle ne faisait que lui parler des garçons, et plus précisément de Harry, à longueur de temps et ça en devenait lassant.  
Une autre conséquence de sa réconciliation avec Ceridwen, fut qu'Heather rencontra Fleur Delacour à plusieurs reprises. La Serdaigle et la Française étaient devenues amies dans le courant de Novembre. Comme l'avait supposé Heather, elles avaient beaucoup de points communs. Déjà, elles étaient toutes deux un peu solitaires du fait de ce que les gens pensaient être une attitude hautaine. Pour Ceridwen, Heather savait que ça venait de son maintien et de sa prestance, sans doute était elle aussi un peu orgueilleuse, mais ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour Heather. Fleur, elle, était plutôt précieuse. Ses intonations trahissait une naissance bourgeoise, ou peut-être même noble. Mais peu à peu, Heather découvrit que la Française avait du cœur, dans tout les sens du terme.

Le soir du lundi qui suivit la première tâche, Hermione arriva toute excitée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et incita Harry à la suivre, Ron, qui ne quittait plus Harry les suivit également, et comme Heather se demandait ce que pouvait avoir la jeune fille, elle s'imposa à leur compagnie. Hermione les entraîna jusqu'aux cuisines. Apparemment, c'était la première fois que Harry et Ron y mettaient les pieds. L'un des elfes de maison vint alors se jeter contre Harry. Heather fit donc la connaissance de Dobby, et Harry lui raconta les principaux évènements de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Dobby se prosterna littéralement devant Heather quand il apprit qu'elle était une amie de Harry. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit la vérité, non par manque de confiance en Dobby, mais parce qu'une centaine d'autres elfes étaient à proximité, et qu'ils considéraient chaque élève de cette école, y compris les Serpentard, comme leurs maîtres. Heather fit également la connaissance de Winky, un autre elfe, une femelle, qui semblait nettement moins heureuse que Dobby de se retrouver ici.

Le jeudi qui suivit, les élèves furent tous mis au courant par leurs professeurs qu'allait se tenir, le soir du vingt-cinq décembre, un grand bal de Noël. Il s'agissait là d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Les camarades de classe de Heather s'imaginèrent déjà invitées par un beau jeune homme et descendre le grand escalier de marbre vêtues de toilettes somptueuses, mais elles déchantèrent bien vite quand le professeur McGonagall leur apprit que le bal n'était ouvert qu'aux élèves de quatrième année ou supérieure. Et que le seul moyen pour des élèves plus jeunes d'y participer serait d'être invités par un élève des classes supérieures. Cette dernière précision mit le feu au regard de Romilda Vane. De toute la soirée, partout où on allait, on ne parlait que du bal, enfin… surtout la population féminine de Poudlard.  
Heather elle-même ne pu résister à l'envie d'en discuter avec Ceridwen. Elles imaginèrent comment elles s'habilleraient. Heather en profiterait pour ressortir son ensemble que ses parents lui avaient offert le Noël précédent.  
- Oh oui ! Tu es magnifique dedans… D'ailleurs, pour être assorties, je pourrais essayer de chercher un modèle du même style, mais avec les couleurs de Serdaigle. Ca doit se faire.  
- Je sais pas, fit Heather, je te verrais mieux avec une robe en soie, plutôt qu'en velours. Une robe bleue pâle, ou peut-être turquoise, mais en restant dans les pastels.  
- Mmmh, oui ! fit Ceridwen. Les pastels me vont effectivement assez bien.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors que Heather faisait quelques devoirs. Elle s'aperçut que Harry semblait préoccupé. Elle alla donc le trouver.  
- Salut Harry ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non, c'est juste que… Enfin, les champions doivent ouvrir le bal.  
- Et alors ? demanda Heather, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Alors, reprit Harry, je sais pas danser… et puis je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir une partenaire.  
- Comment-ça ? Tu ne vas pas inviter Cho Chang ?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi j'inviterait Cho ? Et qui te dit qu'elle accepterait d'abord ?  
- Oh ! Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait bien… et je suis à peu près sûre que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente. Cependant…  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle est plutôt jolie. Si j'étais toi, je l'inviterais vite avant qu'un autre ne le fasse.  
- D'accord ! Admettons que j'y aille avec Cho… une fois qu'on aura ouvert le bal et que je me serais ridiculisé, elle ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole !  
- Oh, la la ! T'es pénible quand tu t'y mets. Tu as trois semaines pour apprendre à danser, même si tu ne deviens pas un dieu de la danse d'ici là, tu devrais pouvoir t'en tirer avec les honneurs.  
- Et qui va m'apprendre ? Toi, peut-être ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Sérieux ! fit Harry. Tu pourrais ?  
- Il faudra qu'on s'organise en fonction de nos emplois du temps, mais ça devrait aller.

Heather n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises ce soir-là. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, Romilda lui bondit littéralement au visage.  
- Heather, il faut que tu m'aides ! lança-t-elle tout à trac.  
- Euh… je veux bien, mais comment ? demanda Heather un peu effrayée par l'expression un peu psychotique de sa camarade.  
- Il faut que tu demandes à Harry s'il ne voudrais pas venir au bal avec moi !  
- Euh… mais c'est pas à moi de faire ça ! répondit Heather un peu gênée. T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même !  
- Mais si j'y vais comme ça de but en blanc, il va me rire au nez et refuser. Non, il faut que tu lui dises qu'une de tes amies l'apprécie beaucoup, que tu lui parles de ma beauté et de mon intelligence, et enfin que tu lui expliques que je serais prête à accepter s'il me demandait de l'accompagner au bal, expliqua Romilda d'une voix qui accélérait progressivement tout en partant dans les aigus.  
Heather se sentait légèrement prise au piège. Vu l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Et donc, lui expliquer que Harry souhaitait aller au bal avec Cho Chang était tout à fait exclu.  
- Bon d'accord ! céda-t-elle. Je lui parlerai de toi.

Le lendemain, Heather ne pu pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Tous les évènements des derniers jours lui avaient fait prendre du retard dans ses devoirs, et elle avait deux rédactions à rendre pour le lundi suivant. Afin de ne pas gâcher son week-end, elle utilisa donc tout son temps libre du vendredi pour travailler. Elle pu quand même discuter avec Harry et Ron le soir dans la salle commune et apprit qu'une fille de troisième année avait déjà tenté sa chance en demandant à Harry d'être son cavalier, vu la façon dont les deux garçons racontaient l'événement, le moment n'était sans doute pas bien choisi pour parler de Romilda, mais en même temps, cette dernière n'avait cessé de la tanner toute la journée pour savoir si elle lui avait parlé, quand est-ce qu'elle allait le faire, etcetera. Mais il fallait amener la chose subtilement : parler de ça, mais en commençant par quelqu'un d'autre que Romilda.  
- Et Cho ? demanda-t-elle ?  
- Quoi Cho ? renvoya Ron.  
- Tu lui as demandé d'être ta cavalière ? précisa Heather toujours à l'attention de Harry.  
- Non, pas encore, répondit Harry déconfit.  
- Alors t'as bien une fille en tête, se moqua Ron. C'est qui Cho ?  
- Cho Chang ! répondit Heather. L'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle.  
- Non ! C'est vrai ! Tu flashes sur elle !  
- Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne t'en avais pas parlé Ron ! fit Harry mortifié par le fou rire qui parcourait son meilleur ami.  
- Au moins, lui il a quelqu'un avec qui il voudrait aller au bal. Tu comptes demander à qui, Ron ? répliqua Heather froidement ce qui fit cesser le rire idiot de Ron.  
- Je sais pas, répondit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Peut-être une de ses ravissantes françaises…  
- Ah bon ! répliqua Heather d'un ton sec et grave. Je veux pas te vexer Ron, mais tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec elles. Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas plutôt une fille que tu aimes bien ?  
- Mais c'est qu'il n'y pas de fille que j'aime particulièrement, et …  
- Et si tu y allais avec Hermione ? demanda Heather d'un ton très candide.  
- CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !!! Pourquoi j'irais avec Hermione ? Tout le monde se moquera de moi si je l'invite ! Je préfère y aller avec une fille plus mignonne !  
Soudain des pas se firent entendre qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Ron eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'une main claqua violemment contre sa joue. Ron en tomba presque de sa chaise. Des cheveux flamboyants volaient devant Harry et des yeux marrons jetaient au rouquin un regard qui aurait presque pu tuer.  
- Ron Weasley ! s'écria Ginny. Tu n'es qu'un immonde goujat !  
Sans rien ajouter d'autre, sans même laisser à son frère le temps de répliquer, Ginny tourna les talons et disparu dans l'escalier des dortoirs des filles.  
- Mais elle est folle ! s'exclama Ron en se frottant la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ?  
- Moi, je trouve qu'elle a tout à fait raison, dit Heather. Si tu ne veux aller au bal avec une fille que parce qu'elle est jolie, d'une, tu es, comme viens de le dire Ginny, un immonde goujat, de deux, tu iras tout seul, parce qu'autant te le dire, les jolies filles savent qu'elles plaisent, et qu'elles trouveront facilement mieux que le copain un peu idiot de Harry Potter.  
- Harry, se plaignit Ron. Dis quelque chose ! Tu vas pas laisser ta sœur me parler comme ça…  
- Heu… hésita Harry coincé entre le regard implorant de Ron et celui dur comme de l'acier de Heather. Je viens de me rappelé que j'avais un… un courrier à envoyé ! Il faut que je me commande une tenue de soirée ! Salut !  
Et Harry partit sans demander son reste.  
- Bon, je vais te laisser méditer avec ta joue Ron ! dit Heather avant de suivre l'exemple de Harry et de disparaître par l'entrée de la salle commune.

Elle rattrapa Harry et ramena la conversation à Cho Chang. Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait bien essayé, mais qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, elle était entourée d'autres filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser pour se moquer de lui.  
- Mais non Harry ! dit Heather. Elles ne se moquent pas de toi. Mais comprends que le seul sujet qui intéressent les filles pour l'instant, c'est le bal. Et elle parlent forcément des garçons avec qui elles voudraient y aller. Alors forcément, si l'un de ces garçons s'approche, les copines de celle qui voudrait être sa cavalière ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer, c'est plus d'elle que de toi qu'elles se moque. Donc si tu vois un groupe de fille qui glousse à ton approche, dis-toi que c'est bon signe ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu ferais si jamais elle devait refuser ?  
- Je préfère ne pas y penser, répondit Harry soudain livide.  
- Tu devrais ! Tu es un des champions, il est impensable que tu ailles au bal sans cavalière ! Déjà concentre-toi sur Cho… Et si ça ne marche pas… peut-être devrais-tu inviter une fille plus jeune que toi. Les filles de deuxième et troisième année ont très envie d'aller au bal, mais elles ne le pourront que si un garçon plus vieux les invite. Dis-toi que demander à l'une d'elle, c'est être quasiment sûr d'avoir une réponse favorable.  
Sur ces paroles, Heather tourna les talons et repartit pour la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron était visiblement monté dans sa chambre. Elle décida d'en faire autant, sauf que elle, elle devait descendre pour regagner sa chambre.

Le soir, dans le dortoir, Romilda tanna Heather pour savoir si elle avait parlé d'elle à Harry et comment il avait pris les choses. Heather essaya bien de lui expliquer qu'elle voulait y aller en douceur, qu'elle commençait à peine à ouvrir le terrain, Romilda voulait pouvoir demander à Harry d'être sa cavalière au plus vite.  
- Il faudra que tu attendes encore deux ou trois jours au moins.  
- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! D'ici là, d'autres lui auront proposé de l'accompagner, et peut-être acceptera-t-il la demande de l'une d'elle.  
- Écoute, Romilda, pour l'instant, il n'a eu qu'une demande. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse accepter les demandes de celles qui viendront à lui d'elle-même. Donc le mieux, c'est d'attendre encore !  
- D'accord ! Je vais ronger mon frein, fit Romilda qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord. Mais si il a une autre demande, j'irai le voir aussi !  
Le ton de Romilda ne souffrait aucune réplique, et franchement, Heather n'avait pas envie de faire des pieds et des mains pour augmenter les chances de sa camarade de sortir avec Harry, elle n'insista donc pas.

Le samedi, alors que Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, croisant régulièrement un groupe de filles de Serdaigle parmi lesquelles se trouvait Cho Chang, une fille de Poufsouffle, qui semblait plus âgée que Harry, elle devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, vint lui demander s'il voulait aller au bal avec elle. Harry était plutôt gêné. La fille avait fait sa demande d'une voix puissante, en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Heather, qui se trouvait sur le palier entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage pouffait de rire, mais Romilda, qui la rejoignit, rigolait nettement moins…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-elle, au comble de l'anxiété. Il va accepter sa demande ! C'est ça ?  
- Je pense qu'il n'en a pas très envie, répondit Heather avec un sourire.  
- Mais alors pourquoi il est si long à répondre ? Je t'avais dit que d'autres lui demanderaient ! S'il accepte sa demande, je t'en voudrais à mort !  
Heather hésita à répondre. A vrai dire, elle se fichait bien que Romilda lui en veuille. Mais par contre, elle imaginait bien ce qui empêchait actuellement son frère de refuser la proposition de la Poufsouffle : la jeune fille faisait deux tête de plus que lui et avait une largeur d'épaule et un tour de bras qui le disputait à Crabbe et Goyle, et vu la tête que faisait Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait peur de se faire assommer par une fille devant toute l'école s'il refusait. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, et fort de leur présence, Harry signala son refus à la jeune fille. La pauvre s'en alla disparaître dans le sous-sol menant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, vexée et frustrée. Romilda soupira.  
- Tu vois ! fit-elle à l'oreille de Heather. Je t'avais dit que d'autres tenteraient leurs chances. Alors tu vas aller trouver Harry et lui demander de se rendre derrière le terrain de quidditch ! Je ne veux pas faire ma demande devant tout le monde !  
- Mais, il…  
- Pas de mais ! coupa Romilda. Je vais lui demander un point c'est tout ! Après tout, s'il a hésité à la demande de ce laideron, il ne pourra qu'accepter la demande d'une fille aussi mignonne que moi !  
Et Romilda partit vers la tour de Gryffondor comme chacun retournait à ses occupations. Harry, Ron et Hermione montaient les escaliers. Apparemment, la situation embarrassante dans laquelle s'était retrouvé son ami faisait bien rire le rouquin.  
- C'est pas drôle Ron ! Tu as vu la taille de ses poings ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ça aurait été une catastrophe !  
- Salut Harry ! lança Heather. En parlant de catastrophe, tu veux bien venir avec moi un moment, il faut que je te parle d'un truc ?  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry cependant pas très rassuré.  
- On va se balader dans le parc ? demanda Heather à son frère.  
- D'accord, répondit-il.  
Comme Ron faisait mine de vouloir les suivre, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire, et rappela à Harry que c'était aussi son cas et qu'ils l'attendraient à la bibliothèque.

Une fois dehors, Heather dirigea ses pas vers le terrain de Quidditch.  
- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- Oh, euh… en fait c'est une de mes camarades de dortoir qui a un truc à te dire. Elle devrait nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. En attendant… tu as essayé d'inviter Cho ?  
- C'est pas possible, souffla Harry. Elle est toujours entourée de sa bande de dindons !  
Heather eut un sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? sermonna Heather.  
- Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais c'est pas évident !  
- Un peu de courage ! Montre que tu mérites de porter les couleurs de Gryffondor ! encouragea Heather. Tu as affronté un dragon, à côté, ça, c'est pas grand chose !  
- A vrai dire, maintenant que l'affrontement avec le dragon est passé… je crois que je préfèrerais réitérer cet exploit que de tenter ma chance avec Cho sous les yeux de ses amies.  
- C'est toi qui voit, fit Heather en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
- Heu… hésita Harry. Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait coincés entre le terrain de quidditch et le mur d'enceinte ?  
- Tu verras ça toi-même ! Voilà mon amie.  
- Ah ! Et c'est laquelle des trois ? demanda Harry.  
- Sans doute celle qui t'adressera la parole ! dit Heather, surprise de voir Lucy et Kate accompagner Romilda. La brune s'avança vers Harry en affichant un large sourire tandis que Heather alla rejoindre les deux autres en retrait.  
- Bonjour Harry, je suis Romilda.  
- Ah ! Euh, ravi de te connaître, dit Harry sans réelle conviction.  
- Je voulais te demander… tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal ?  
- Euh… non, pas pour l'instant, hésita Harry qui comprenait où la jeune fille voulait en venir.  
- Bien ! Si tu veux… on pourrait y aller tous les deux ?  
- C'est à dire que…  
- Tu sais, je t'apprécies beaucoup, et puis comparé à d'autres qui auraient pu te le demander…  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde avait compris qu'elle faisait allusion à la Poufsouffle qui venait de tenter sa chance. Heather mit sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
- Euh… certes, répondit Harry. Mais enfin… Je ne sais pas si…  
- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? demanda Romilda d'une voix et d'une attitude si mielleuse que Heather dû se retourner pour ne pas "déranger" la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne te connais pas… et je préfèrerais y aller avec une fille que je connais mieux. Tu comprends ?  
- Mais on pourrait justement profiter de cette soirée pour apprendre à se connaître ?

Là, Heather n'était pas loin de la féliciter. Quel argument Harry allait pouvoir opposer à ça. Heather était curieuse de le voir. Harry en effet semblait bien coincé, et Heather comprit qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer trop brusque parce qu'elle lui avait présenté Romilda comme une amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser se faire prendre au piège. Il lui en voudrait sûrement si à cause d'elle ses chances d'aller au bal avec Cho était réduites à néant.  
- Allez, laisse tomber Romilda ! finit-elle par lancer. Tu, n'as aucune chance. Harry souhaite y aller avec une fille bien plus jolie et plus intelligente que toi. Il faut te faire une raison…  
Romilda la regarda avec tant de colère au fond des yeux, que le fou-rire qui avait pris Heather fut éclipsé.  
- Désolé, dit Harry…  
- Ca va j'ai compris ! fit Romilda d'un ton soudain très dur et glacial. Tu n'as pas du tout démenti ce que tu avais dit lors de la bagarre avec les Serpentard, et les rumeurs vous concernant sont on ne peut plus vraies. Lucy, Kate, venez, on s'en va ! On a pas besoin de la compagnie d'une menteuse !  
Romilda retourna vers le château d'un pas rageur suivie de ses deux amies qui trottinaient derrière elle. Heather ne pu résister et explosa à nouveau de rire.  
- Désolée, Harry, dit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Cette fille est imbuvable, mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle me pompait l'air avec cette histoire. En plus elle ne voulait pas écouter mes conseils ! C'est bien fait pour sa pomme.  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Harry. Elle va t'en vouloir ?  
- Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à fiche qu'elle m'en veuille ou pas !  
- Alors tant mieux, sourit Harry.  
Il mit un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur qui passa le sien à la taille de son frère et ils retournèrent vers le château en riant des pitoyables prestations des prétendantes du Survivant.


	34. Invitations en pagaille

**14  
****Invitations en pagaille**

D'autres filles tentèrent encore leur chance avec Harry le dimanche. Mais toutes furent repoussées avec plus ou moins de tact selon l'approche qu'elles avaient essayé. Romilda et ses deux amies n'adressèrent plus la parole à Heather de tout le week-end, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle passa le dimanche après-midi avec Ceridwen et Fleur Delacour à rire de la déconfiture des prétendantes du Survivant.  
- C'est quand même dingue le succès qu'il a en ce moment ! lança Heather.  
- Il faut dire qu'il a un avantage sur Krum ou Diggory, expliqua Fleur. Non seulement c'est un champion du Tournoi, mais en plus c'est le célèbre Harry Potter !  
- Il t'intéresse aussi ? demanda Ceridwen avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Par Circé, non ! s'offusqua la française. Ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon…  
- De toutes façons, il a une autre fille en tête, dit Heather en riant.  
- Oui, toi ! répliqua Fleur. Enfin, d'après ce que racontent les rumeurs.  
- Et bien les rumeurs se trompent… rétorqua Heather d'un ton faussement grincheux. Non, il serait plutôt intéressé par Cho Chang.  
- Vraiment ! s'exclama Ceridwen. Il a de la chance, Cho est raide dingue de lui !  
- Moi je l'ai bien vu, mais lui ne veux pas me croire quand je le lui dis.  
- Bien sûr ! fit Fleur comme si c'était l'évidence même. On peut être aussi perspicace que l'on veut sur les sentiments des gens, dès qu'on est impliqué, on ne comprend plus rien ! Je suppose qu'il n'ose pas inviter cette Cho Chang de peur qu'elle le rejette.  
- Oui, répondit Heather. Enfin… c'est surtout de faire sa demande devant les amies de Cho qui l'intimide.  
- Ca peut s'arranger ! intervint Ceridwen.  
- Comment ça ? demanda la Gryffondor.  
- Je pourrais convaincre Cho Chang d'aller faire un tour dans un coin tranquille du château toute seule… disons demain matin, et Harry pourrait alors passer par là tout à fait par hasard.  
- Hey ! C'est que c'est pas bête comme idée ça !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! fit Ceridwen l'air supérieure. Je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien.

Ce fut ainsi que le lendemain matin, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau des préfets, Heather lui ayant signalé que Patricia Stimpson, la préfète des sixième année voulait le voir. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications après que cette dernière l'ait congédié en disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais convoqué que Cho arriva également et se fit elle aussi renvoyée par la Préfète en Chef, qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des pseudo-convocations. Heather et Ceridwen observaient la scène cachées au détour du couloir. Harry et Cho échangèrent quelques mots, mais apparemment le garçon ne sembla pas vouloir profiter de l'occasion. Ils allaient se séparer. Heather porta la main à son front dans un geste de désespoir, mais Harry rappela Cho… Il rougit à vue d'œil, elle hocha la tête, et ils descendirent l'escalier de marbre ensemble.

Après avoir trépigné de satisfaction. Les deux filles descendirent elles aussi l'escalier de marbre et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. A la table de Gryffondor, Harry affichait un large sourire. Heather vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ? demanda-t-elle amusée.  
- Oui, il s'est passé un truc étrange ce matin, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Figure-toi que contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit, Stimpson n'avait absolument pas demandé à me voir.  
- Ah bon ! dit Heather en feignant la surprise.  
- Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il semblerait qu'on ait également dit à Cho qu'elle était convoquée par une préfète de sa maison alors que ce n'était pas le cas…  
- Ca c'est une sacrée coïncidence ! simula Heather.  
- Oui… fit traîner Harry, décidant de lâcher le morceau, au moins momentanément. En tout, cas, ça m'a permis, comme il n'y avait personne autour de nous, de lui demander de m'accompagner au bal.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? demanda Heather.  
- Elle a dit oui.  
- Mais c'est super ! Donc la journée commence bien pour toi.  
- Je dois sans doute remercier Madame la Chance, acquiesça Harry.  
- Je crois que tu peux, oui…  
- Merci Madame la Chance ! fit Harry en déposant une bise sur la joue de sa sœur.  
- Si tu comptes faire taire les ragots, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver, dit Heather après avoir récupéré de sa surprise. Et Cho pourrait mal le prendre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Cho la première qui a compris que toi et ta copine aviez monté ce coup pour qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux.  
Ron arriva ensuite accompagné de Ginny. Apparemment, les deux Weasley avaient chassé le différent qui les avait fâchés le vendredi au soir. Hermione arriva peu après, en même temps que Parvati et Lavande qui saluèrent Harry avec force sourire.

A la fin de la journée, Heather et Harry se rendirent dans la salle de la Dame Bleue pour un cours de danse. Harry n'était vraiment pas doué, mais il avait une bonne motivation pour apprendre. A la fin de l'heure qu'ils y passèrent, il arrivait déjà à ne pas marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire. Enfin… pas trop souvent.

Le lendemain, Heather et Ceridwen travaillaient à la bibliothèque quand Romilda Vane décida d'aller provoquer sa camarade de Gryffondor. Heather ne se laissa pas démonter et le ton monta, et Mrs Pince dut intervenir et mis les belligérantes et leurs amies à la porte de _sa_ bibliothèque. Heather se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
- Où tu vas ? demanda Ceridwen qui la suivait en trottinant.  
- Quand j'ai les nerfs… y a qu'une chose qui me calme, c'est de taper dans le ballon !  
Elle planta Ceridwen devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et ressortit quelques instants plus tard en tenue de sport.  
- Euh… je veux pas te contrarier, Heather, mais tu vas avoir du mal à taper dans le ballon sans ballon, fit remarquer Ceridwen alors que Heather l'entraîna déjà dans les escaliers.  
- Ha ha ! Très drôle ! Dean est déjà en bas à jouer au foot.  
- Dis-moi, pourquoi t'as pas simplement dit à Vane que tu n'allais pas au bal avec Harry et que tu rentrais chez toi pour les vacances ?  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'aurait cru ?  
- Effectivement, répondit Ceridwen d'une moue songeuse.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur le côté du château, elles trouvèrent le jeune Thomas qui tapait seul dans la balle, l'envoyant sans répit frapper des cibles qu'il avait dessinées magiquement sur le mur. Il semblait tout à fait absorbé et ne remarqua pas les deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient. Enfin, Heather qui s'approchait, car Ceridwen elle s'était arrêtée, apparemment pour refaire son lacet.  
- Salut Dean ! lança Heather. Ca te dit d'avoir un partenaire de jeu.  
- Ah ! Heather. Salut. Je… d'accord !  
Ils firent quelques passes, puis quelques échanges. Heather trouva que Dean jouait moins bien que d'habitude, elle conservait le ballon plus longtemps, et il avait plus de difficultés à le récupérer. Quand ils cessèrent, Heather s'aperçut que Ceridwen n'était plus là…  
- Tiens ! Tu as vu Ceridwen partir, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Dean au moment où celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche, apparemment pour dire quelque chose.  
- Heu… non. Je… bredouilla-t-il, coupé dans son élan.  
- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Dean, remarqua Heather. Tu es sûr que ça va bien ?  
- Oui, oui… Tout va bien merci ! sourit Dean  
Mais l'expression forcée du garçon ne convainquit pas Heather.  
- Pourtant ça n'en a pas l'air ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! demanda Heather en approchant son visage de celui de son ami.  
- Euh… en fait je… hésita Dean avant de crisper son visage, les yeux fermés, pour se jeter à l'eau. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi !  
Heather, penchée en avant, en perdit l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise, et se rattrapa comme elle put, écrasant au passage le pied de Dean.  
- Aouaah !  
- Oh ! Pardon Dean, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis désolée… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça et je… Oui ! Je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière !  
- T'es sûre ! grimaça Dean. Parce que si t'aimes pas danser, y a d'autres moyens de me le faire savoir que me broyer les orteils !  
Heather pouffa légèrement.  
- Gros douillet ! J'suis pas si lourde que ça quand même !  
- T'es sûre, répondit Dean qui décida de la titiller un peu. Parce que j'ai eu l'impression que c'était un éléphant qui me passait dessus.  
- Oh ! Mais si tu me trouves grosse, faut le dire tout de suite, je peux très bien m'en tenir à mes projets initiaux et rentrer chez moi pour les vacances !  
- Non ! s'écria presque Dean avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Non, je plaisantais. Tu es parfaite comme tu es !  
- Oh c'est trop mignon, fit Heather en déposant une bise sur la joue de Dean. Mais attends donc de me voir dans ma robe pour me dire que je suis parfaite, parce que là, en survêtement et en sueur, ça fait pas très crédible !  
- D'accord ! sourit Dean. Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, y a un mammouth qui m'a écrasé le pied !  
- Grrrr !  
Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du château où Heather s'arrêta, apercevant Ceridwen. Tandis que Dean rentra, son ballon sous le bras, en saluant les deux jeunes filles.  
- Alors, demanda Ceridwen de but en blanc. Il t'a invitée pour le bal ?  
- Comment tu savais qu'il en avait l'intention ? s'étonna Heather.  
- Oh… il se peut qu'il m'en ait touché un mot ou deux hier…  
- Je vois, je suis donc tombée dans un piège, fit Heather un soupçon d'acrimonie dans la voix.  
- En fait non ! Le piège était prévu pour ce soir, après le repas. Mais comme tu t'es toi-même débrouillée pour te retrouver seule avec lui, j'ai préféré vous laisser en tête à tête.

Heather passa la fin de l'après-midi du mercredi avec Harry, qui s'il n'était pas devenu un danseur émérite, réussissait au moins à éviter de se ridiculiser le temps d'une danse.  
- Voilà ! fit Heather avec satisfaction. C'est déjà mieux. Tu t'en tireras avec les honneurs le soir du bal.  
- Oui… mais le soir du bal, ce sera pas avec ma sœur que je danserai…  
- T'inquiète pas… T'as pas de raisons d'être nerveux. Seule la danse d'ouverture sera une valse. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore et Croupton avaient réussi à obtenir les Bizzar' Sisters en guise d'orchestre.  
- Et c'est quoi, les Bizarr' Sisters, demanda Harry pas rassuré pour autant.  
- C'est exactement ce que j'ai demandé aussi. On m'a répondu que c'était LE groupe à la mode. D'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de quelques élèves, ça ressemble un groupe de Hard Rock.  
- Et comment on danse sur du Hard Rock ? demanda Harry toujours aussi perplexe.  
- C'est autrement plus facile que pour une valse : tu te contente de lever une main en l'air, de sautiller sur place et de secouer la tête d'avant en arrière !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et parlèrent de leurs goûts musicaux en déambulant dans les couloirs. Enfin, Heather en parla surtout, Harry n'était pas très mélomane.  
- Bon je te laisse ici, dit Heather. J'ai un devoir à finir en Potions pour Vendredi.

Ils se séparèrent et Heather entra à la bibliothèque. Mis à part quelques Serdaigle de cinquième et septième année, il n'y avait que Hermione, seule à une table. Elle fit signe à Heather de venir s'asseoir avec elle.  
- Bonsoir Hermione, tu travailles sur quoi ?  
- Oh ! Je rédige une pétition pour le droit des elfes de maison à un salaire et des conditions de vie acceptables selon la norme humaine. Tu savais que la plupart dormaient dans des placards où même de petits coins poussiéreux derrière des chaudières, sous des éviers ou que sais-je encore ! C'est inadmissible ! Dire que la Grande Bretagne a aboli l'esclavage il y a presque deux cents ans ! Tu ne trouves pas que les sorciers devraient prendre exemple sur les moldus ?  
- Si… sans doute, répondit Heather avec circonspection. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé que les elfes de Poudlard semblaient malheureux… Ils semblent même considérer le fait d'être libres comme une abomination, vu les regards en biais qu'ils lancent toujours sur Dobby et Winky.  
- C'est normal, ça doit faire des siècles et des siècles que les sorciers les persuadent qu'il ne valent rien s'ils n'ont pas de maître. Et je pense même qu'ils ne doivent pas le faire que par la parole et les coups, mais aussi par des sortilèges.  
- Et tu crois que tu vas tout changer en criant à l'injustice ? demanda Heather  
- Si personne ne fait rien, c'est sûr que rien ne changera jamais !  
- Je te comprends, Hermione… Mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu pourrais peut-être agir avec plus de subtilité. Commencer déjà par parler de la situation calmement, sans laisser croire que tu es une folle furieuse à ceux qui trouveront normal de lutter contre l'esclavage. Je pense aux enfants de moldus, mais aussi aux enfant de sorciers noirs. Si tu veux, je pourrais en toucher deux mots à Dean. Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que tu fais du sur place avec ta Sale.  
- Ce n'est pas la Sale, mais la S.A.L.E. et je ne…  
Mais soudain, Hermione s'interrompit en voyant entrer quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque.  
- Oh non ! C'est encore lui…  
- Ah ! Je vois que tu n'apprécies toujours pas la présence de ce Krum.  
- Viens Heather… On sort !  
Hermione ne laissa pas le temps de réagir à Heather, elle l'entraîna dehors. En passant, il avait semblé à Heather que Krum voulait leur dire quelque chose, mais Hermione fut si rapide, qu'elles étaient hors de la bibliothèque avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot.  
Dans les couloirs, il n'y avait personne.  
- Ben, il n'a pas traîné ses groupies avec lui cette fois, on aurait pu rester.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je voulais pas qu'il vienne nous adresser la parole, dit Hermione en continuant à tirer Heather derrière elle.  
D'abord, Heather pensa qu'Hermione était ridicule de ne voir en Krum que le rival de Harry dans le Tournoi. Après tout, elle-même avait bien sympathisé avec Fleur. Puis elle se rendit compte que justement, ce n'était pas le genre de Hermione de se braquer ainsi contre quelqu'un. Ca, ce serait plus l'apanage de Ron.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu lui reproches ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
- Rien ! répondit Hermione. C'est juste que…  
- Que quoi ?  
- Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière, et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal avec lui, mais en même temps… il se peut que personne d'autre ne me le demande. Alors j'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai. Mais depuis ce matin, il me traque pour avoir ma réponse.  
- Bon, si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes, tu attends que quelqu'un d'autre te demande. Quelqu'un en particulier.  
Hermione rougit de plus belle.  
- J'aurais voulu y aller avec Ron, mais… avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible.  
- Oui ! Ron a quatorze ans, et c'est donc un gros crétin qui ne remarque les filles que quand ce sont des demi-vélanes. Tu sais quoi ?  
Heather s'approcha alors pour murmurer à l'oreille de Hermione.

Le jeudi et le vendredi se passèrent relativement tranquillement pour Heather. Elle reçut la réponse de ses parents qui lui donnaient son accord pour qu'elle reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ils exprimaient leur déception de ne pas la revoir, mais comprenaient qu'elle préfère rester avec ses amis pour un tel événement, surtout si elle s'était trouvé un petit-ami – mais qu'il n'essaie pas de lui faire des choses louches, menaçait son père, où il entendrait parler de John Wright.

Le vendredi soir, elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver Ron et Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, mais elle apprit en remontant au dortoir que Ron s'était pris trois claques de suites : d'abord, une vraie, lorsqu'il avait osé demander à Fleur Delacour d'être sa cavalière. D'après Ginny, sa demande avait légèrement manqué de tact. Ensuite, en apprenant que Hermione avait dit non à Neville car elle aurait déjà un partenaire, enfin en apprenant que Neville irait au bal avec Ginny.  
La dernière des Weasley avait à peine terminé son résumé que Harry redescendit du dortoir.  
- Il va mieux, annonça-t-il. Mais apparemment, il n'aurait pas agi de sa propre volonté lorsqu'il a demandé à Fleur.  
- Pff ! Il a encore trouvé une excuse bidon ! se gaussa Ginny.  
- Pas du tout, dirent Harry et Heather en chœur.  
- En fait, la grand-mère de Fleur est une Vélane, expliqua Harry.  
- Oui, acquiesça Heather avant de s'étonner. Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Je le sais depuis l'examen des baguettes, répondit Harry. Mais et toi, comment tu le savais ?  
- Parce que j'ai plus ou moins sympathisé avec Fleur.  
- T'as sympathisé avec cette greluche ! s'étonna Ginny.  
- Arrête ! Elle est pas méchante, se défendit Heather. Elle peut même être très sympathique pour peu qu'on lui donne sa chance. C'est juste que son père est un descendant d'une assez grande noblesse française, un comte ou un truc du genre.  
- Il n'y a pas de nobles chez les sorciers ! répliqua Ginny.  
- Mais je n'ai pas dit que sa famille était sorcière. Les grands-parents paternels de Fleur sont moldus, et ils tiennent beaucoup à une certain étiquette.  
- Bon ! D'accord ! Je veux bien admettre qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes, fit Ginny à contre-cœur. Mais pour Ron, ça a l'air mal barré, il va se retrouver sans cavalière.  
Lavande et Parvati passèrent alors derrière les trois amis et gloussèrent en saluant Harry. Ce dernier allait replonger dans la conversation quand il eut une idée, il se leva et s'approcha des deux amies qui gloussaient devant un thème astral. Il revint vers Ginny et Heather.  
- Parvati veut bien y aller avec lui, à condition qu'il le lui demande lui-même.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire, fit Ginny. Ron a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme ami, moi je l'aurais laissé se débrouiller !

La semaine qui précédait le bal se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, jamais autant de monde n'était resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances, affirma George Weasley à Heather. Le seul qui était encore grognon était Ron Weasley, il n'avait de cesse d'essayer de savoir qui allait au bal avec Hermione, mais celle-ci se refusait à lui répondre. Il neigeait abondamment depuis quelques jours, et les batailles de boules de neige avec les jumeaux, Ceridwen et Ginny étaient presque quotidiennes. Parfois, Harry, Ron et Hermione se joignaient à eux. Une fois, Heather, en relevant la tête après avoir fait feu sur les garçons aperçut Rebecca qui les observait depuis la porte du château, elle semblait triste et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Heather interdite. Ce moment d'inattention lui valut de se faire mitrailler en bonne et due forme.

Il y eut aussi une lettre de Sirius, que Coquecigrue avait rapporté apparemment très fièr de lui. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather étaient montés aussitôt dans le dortoir des garçons pour la lire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Cher Harry,  
__Félicitations pour avoir réussi à prendre un œuf au Magyar à pointes. Celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ne doit pas être très content à l'heure qu'il est. Je m'apprêtais à te conseiller un sortilège de conjonctivite, car le point faible des dragons c'est leurs yeux…_

- C'est ce que Krum a fait, murmura Hermione.  
Heather lui sourit alors que Harry reprenait la lecture.

_Mais la façon dont tu t'y es pris est bien meilleure et m'a impressionné.  
__Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers pour autant. Tu n'as accompli qu'une seule des trois tâches. Celui qui t'as fait entrer dans ce tournoi aura beaucoup d'autres occasions de te nuire, si telle est son intention. Ouvre l'œil – en particulier quand la personne dont nous avons parlé est dans les parages – et fais ton possible pour éviter les ennuis.  
__Continue à m'écrire, je veux toujours que tu me tiennes au courant de ce qui se passe d'inhabituel. _

_Sirius_

_P.S. : Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Heather. Elle a beaucoup fait pour moi l'année dernière et je lui en suis très reconnaissant._

- Oui, fit Heather avec aigreur, j'ai fait beaucoup en effet… Si seulement ça avait pu lui être vraiment utile. Quels crétins ces gens du ministère !  
- Allons calme-toi Heather. Nous aurons sans doute d'autres occasions dans le futur d'innocenter Sirius, dit Hermione très pragmatique. Pettigrow ne restera sans doute pas dans l'ombre éternellement.  
- C'est un rat, Hermione ! répliqua Ron avec véhémence. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'autre à part rester dans l'ombre. C'est ce qu'il a fait pendant treize ans, et il n'est pas près de changer !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Heather. Tu as l'air agacé.  
- C'est rien… c'est juste… Il parle comme Maugrey : « Vigilance constante ! » Comme si j'allais me promener les yeux fermés en me cognant contre les murs.  
- Mais il a raison Harry, fit observer Hermione. Tu as encore deux tâches à accomplir. Tu devrais essayer de t'occuper de cet œuf et découvrir ce qu'il signifie.  
- Hermione, il a tout le temps pour ça ! dit Ron. Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs Harry ?  
- Ouais, d'accord.  
Hermione se renfrogna et Harry ajouta alors :  
- De toutes façons, comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec tout le bruit qu'il y a ici ? Je n'arriverais même pas à entendre les cris de l'œuf dans tout ce vacarme.  
- Quel fumisterie ! lança pourtant Heather. Tu peux pas te concentrer sur l'énigme de l'œuf, mais par contre tu peux le faire sur une partie d'échecs ! J'commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne maîtrisais pas les sortilèges d'attraction alors que vous les aviez vu en septembre ! En fait tu es un tire-au-flanc !  
- Mais non ! se défendit Harry. Enfin tu vas pas me dire que tu pourrais réfléchir correctement dans cette ambiance ?  
- Le château est plein de salles tranquilles où tu pourrais y réfléchir.  
- Le couvre-feu est passé, répliqua cette fois Hermione.  
- Comme si ça l'avait jamais dérangé !  
- Bon écoutez toutes les deux. Je vous promets que la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai d'y réfléchir, finit par dire Harry afin de clore la discussion.

* * *

NDLA : Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Comme vous voyez, ça s'active à Poudlard en préparation du bal. D'ailleurs, je peux déjà vous annoncer que mardi soir, en guise de cadeau de Noël, vous aurez justement droit au chapitre du bal. Ce qui soit dit en passant tombe plutôt bien, puisque le bal se passe le 25 décembre au soir, et que mardi on sera justement le 25 décembre (en plus, c'était même pas fait exprès). D'ailleurs, si je suis de bonne humeur (disons plutôt si j'en ai le temps) je vous offrirait peut-être une double voire une triple ration. 


	35. Le bal

NDLA : C'est le matin de Noël, épuisés par une soirée bien arrosée, vous vous levez et consultez vos mail. Et là, que voyez-vous ? Non vous ne rêvez pas, le Père Noël est passé et il vous offre non pas un, ni deux, mais trois chapitres de Heather Wright. Si c'est pas un beau cadeau ça !

* * *

**15  
****Le bal**

Au matin de Noël, Heather s'éveilla doucement, avec la clarté du jour qui entrait dans la chambre. Comme elles n'avaient pas trouvé de cavaliers, Romilda et Kate étaient rentrées chez elles pour les vacances. Lucy, elle, était restée car ses parents avaient décidé de passer un Noël romantique en amoureux. Elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'éveiller elle aussi. Heather resta les yeux fermés à profiter encore un peu de son lit douillet quand Lucy poussa un cri d'effroi. Aussitôt, Heather bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers celui de sa camarade.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle alarmée.  
- Je saigne ! Je saigne, je vais mourir pleurait Lucy.  
Effectivement, les draps de la jeune fille étaient tachés de sang. Heather les tira et vit que la "blessure" venait du bas ventre.  
- Je vais mourir, je vais mourir ! répétait Lucy terrorisée.  
Heather souffla et se calma. Elle prit un ton doux pour s'adresser à Lucy.  
- Calme-toi Lucy, tu ne vas pas mourir.  
- Mais je saigne ! Je suis blessée ! geignit Lucy.  
- Non… Tu as saigné, mais c'est passé, et c'est tout à fait normal… C'est quel jour ton anniversaire ?  
- Le 19 août, pourquoi ?  
- Donc tu as un peu moins de douze ans et demi… marmonna Heather plus pour elle-même. Rassure-toi, tout va bien, tu as simplement eu tes premières règles cette nuit.  
- Mes premières quoi ?  
Heather expliqua alors à Lucy le fonctionnement du corps féminin. Lucy écoutait étonnée.  
- Alors, fit-elle quand Heather eut finit, ça va m'arriver tous les mois ?  
Heather acquiesça de la tête.  
- Mais… si ça m'arrive en pleine journée ! Ce serait la honte ! Devant tous les garçons…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! sourit Heather. Il y a des moyens pour éviter que ça se voit.  
- Ah bon ! Lesquels ?  
- Et bien… pour les sorciers, je ne sais pas trop. Mais chez les moldus, on utilise ça !  
Heather fouilla dans sa valise et sortit un carton de serviettes hygiéniques, expliquant à son amie comment les utiliser et lui en donnant une, pour la journée. Lucy se demanda comment Heather savait tout ça, et elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait eu ses premières règles pendant l'été, et que sa mère lui avait de toute façon déjà tout expliqué lors des précédentes vacances de Noël. Lucy lui apprit alors que sa mère avait disparu sans laisser de traces quand elle avait trois ans.  
- Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai chez McGonagall, elle nous expliquera sans doute comment font les sorcières. Comme on est le 25 décembre, t'auras qu'à considérer que c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Allez ! Va vite te changer, je vire tes draps. Dépêche-toi on a des cadeaux à ouvrir !  
- Merci Heather, sourit-elle. Joyeux Noël.  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit Heather en tendant la main vers ses paquets , plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ceridwen lui avait offert un livre sur l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il détaillait les épreuves de chaque compétition, et Heather craignait qu'on ne demande à Harry d'aller abattre la reine d'un nid de Manticores : cette année-là, aucun des champions n'en était sorti vivant. Harry et Sirius lui avait offert un balai, un Nimbus 2002. Dans le mot qui l'accompagnait, ils lui disaient qu'il lui aurait bien offert un Éclair de Feu, comme celui de Harry, mais qu'ils s'y étaient pris un peu tard. Heather sourit. Ce n'était pas grave, ça restait un magnifique cadeau. Elle reçut, de la part de Ginny et des jumeaux un assortiment de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, et enfin, elle fut émerveillée quand elle ouvrit le cadeau de ses parents : Ils lui avaient offert une somptueuse robe de satin. D'un gris argent chatoyant auquel se mêlait de délicats motifs dorés qui virevoltaient au gré de la fantaisie du couturier. Elle était accompagnée d'une paire de mocassins et d'une paire de gants assortis. Les mocassins étaient en imitation de vair – car les parents savaient bien qu'Heather détestait tous les accessoires de mode en fourrure ou en véritable peau d'animal – et les gants, qui remontaient jusqu'aux bras étaient en soie. Lucy s'extasia devant un tel présent.  
- J'admets que là, ils se sont surpassés, expliqua Heather. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils ne m'aient jamais fait.

Après être passée au bureau de McGonagall et avoir appris un petit sortilège bien pratique. Elle descendit à la Grande Salle avec Lucy. Quand elle ne traînait pas derrière Romilda et Kate, la jeune fille était d'une compagnie des plus agréables et visiblement ne la jalousait pas trop d'aller au bal avec Harry Potter.  
- Ah mais je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ? Je n'y vais pas avec Harry ! Il y va avec Cho Chang !  
- Quoi ! s'étonna Lucy. Mais je croyais que… enfin Romilda nous a dit que tu l'avais doublée en prétendant faire sa publicité auprès de Harry !  
- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Romilda raconte… elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.  
- Mais, pourtant vous semblez être devenus très proches l'un de l'autre. Comment ça se fait si vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?  
- Ca, c'est un secret ! minauda Heather. Mais peut-être qu'un jour je te le confierai.  
En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Heather se précipita vers Harry et lui fit claquer une bise des plus sonores sur la joue.  
- Merci pour le balai ! dit-elle. Il est magnifique.  
- Et merci à toi pour cet étui à lunette auto-nettoyant. C'est une excellente idée.  
- Bonjour Heather, sourit Hermione. Joyeux Noël.  
- Joyeux Noël Hermione, répondit Heather. Joyeux Noël à tous, répondit-elle en regardant les Weasley, ainsi que Dean et Seamus assis un peu plus loin.  
Elle ne s'était pas encore servie que Seamus entraîna Dean hors de la salle. Ce ne fut pas un mal. Car Ron demandait à tous ce qu'ils avaient eu pour Noël, et son tour arriva. Lucy la devança.  
- Elle a eu une magnifique robe ! Elle sera superbe ce soir pour le bal !  
Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec la cuillère de porridge qu'il avait en bouche.  
- Parce que tu vas au bal ? toussa-t-il, le visage rubicond et les larmes aux yeux.  
- Bien sûr ! Sinon je serais rentrée chez moi pour les vacances !  
- Mais avec qui ?  
- Je serais rentrée seule, Harry.  
- Non, reprit Harry agacée par la mauvaise volonté de sa sœur. Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?  
- C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, renchérit Lucy.  
- Moi je sais ! minauda Ceridwen qui venait d'arriver à la table de Gryffondor. Merci pour la broche Heather, elle ira parfaitement avec ma robe ce soir !  
- Alors ! insista Harry. Tu y vas avec qui ?  
Heather rougit. Hermione fut sur le point de prendre sa défense mais Ceridwen la devança.  
- Elle y va avec Dean Thomas.  
- QUOI ! s'exclama Harry. Je vous laisse ! J'ai deux mots à dire à Dean.  
- Harry ! Laisse-le tranquille ! ordonna Heather.  
- Mais enfin tu… Il a deux ans de plus que toi ! protesta Harry.  
- Un an et demi seulement ! s'insurgea Heather  
- La belle affaire !  
- Harry ! Laisse-les tranquille ! intervint Hermione. Dean est un gentil garçon, non ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Et tu l'aimes bien toi aussi, non ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Alors tu devrais être heureux que deux de tes "amis" éprouvent du plaisir à être ensemble.  
- C'est bien cette histoire de plaisir qui me plaît pas trop !  
- Comment oses-tu ! s'insurgea Heather ! Quelle genre de fille crois-tu que je sois ?  
- C'est pas toi, mais Dean…  
- Alors quel genre de garçon crois-tu qu'il puisse être ?  
- Mff ! souffla Harry. Bon d'accord ! Mais si vous faites des trucs pas chrétiens, je le saurais !

Dans la matinée, ils passèrent la plupart du temps à se montrer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Dean. C'est Harry qui t'as offert ce balai ?  
Heather acquiesça en souriant, ravie de sentir la jalousie poindre sous l'étonnement de Dean.  
- D'ailleurs, j'aurais à te parler Dean.  
- Harry ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne dirais rien ! s'insurgea Heather.  
- J'ai rien promis du tout !  
Et il entraîna Dean vers le dortoir des garçon. Heather semblait bien décidée à les suivre, mais elle fut retenue par Hermione.  
- Laisse ! dit cette dernière. Tu sauras bien assez vite ce que Harry va bien pouvoir dire à Dean. Et puis tu devrais être contente qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.  
- Oui, mais…  
Heather ne trouva rien à répondre, et effectivement, comme l'avait annoncé Hermione, Dean vint aussitôt la trouver et lui dit à voix basse.  
- Tu aurais pu me dire que Harry était ton frère, fit-il d'un ton boudeur. Je me suis complètement ridiculisé devant lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Je l'ai provoqué en duel pour pouvoir être ton petit ami. Et il a éclaté de rire. J'étais persuadé qu'il se moquait de moi, et là je lui ai dit que…  
Malgré sa peau noire, Heather vit alors Dean rougir, ce qui piqua sa curiosité.  
- Tu lui as dit quoi ? insista-t-elle.  
- Non, laisse, je me suis déjà ridiculisé devant lui, je veux pas non plus me ridiculiser devant toi.  
- Bon, d'accord, céda Heather, certaine qu'elle pourrait en apprendre plus auprès de son frère. Et bref comment il a réagi.  
- Il a dit que j'avais intérêt à te traiter avec respect parce que tu étais sa petite sœur. Et ensuite il m'a tout expliqué. C'est quand même dingue cette histoire !  
- Oui, mais tu serais gentil de ne pas l'ébruiter.  
- C'est aussi ce que j'ai promis à Harry, acquiesça Dean. Mais pourquoi vous en faites un secret ?  
- Disons que c'est pour éviter à certaines personnes mal intentionnées de se servir de moi pour l'atteindre lui.

A midi, ils firent un copieux repas, en quittant la Grande Salle, Heather vit Rebecca qui attendait devant l'escalier de marbre. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle et Ceridwen, elle se dirigea vers elle.  
- Becky ! s'étonna Ceridwen. Euh… Bonjour et joyeux Noël.  
- Merci, répondit Rebecca. Je… Je voulais te remercier pour l'ensemble d'hiver, dit-elle à Heather. Il est très joli.  
- Mais y a pas de quoi Becky, répondit Heather en souriant.  
- Et euh.. enfin, je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir snobé toutes les deux. Quand j'ai reçu ton cadeau, je ne savais pas quoi penser, je suis allé trouvé Cédric – c'est un gentil garçon, toujours prêt à écouter les problèmes de ses camarades et à les aider – et il m'a dit que Harry était réglo et que s'il disait n'avoir pas triché, c'est qu'il n'avait pas triché. Alors… Voilà ! Joyeux Noël !  
Elle crispa les yeux et leur tendit à chacune d'elle un paquet d'assortiment de bonbons. Heather et Ceridwen prirent leur présent le sourire aux lèvres et firent la bise à leur amie.  
- Merci à toi Becky, dirent-elles en chœur. Tu nous as manqué.

Les trois amies sortirent en riant et se mêlèrent à une bataille de boules de neige engagée entre les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Neville Londubat. Ils s'amusèrent pendant plus de deux heures quand Hermione s'en alla se préparer pour le bal.  
- Tu as besoin de trois heures pour ça ! dit Ron en la regardant d'un air incrédule, ce qui lui valu de se prendre une boule de neige de George en pleine figure. Tu y va avec qui ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.  
Hermione se contenta de lui sourire en lui faisant un signe de la main et disparu derrière les portes du château.  
- Avec qui elle y va ? demanda Ron après s'être approché de la planque de Heather, Rebecca et Ceridwen.  
- Surprise ! répondit Heather en souriant. Mais je peux te dire que c'est quelqu'un que tu apprécies beaucoup.  
Ron sembla perplexe.  
- Merci Ron, intervint Ceridwen un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
- Merci pour quoi ? demanda le jeune homme perplexe.  
- De nous offrir une cible de choix ! compléta Rebecca.  
Les trois filles mitraillèrent alors le jeune Weasley de boules de neige jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa tranchée où Harry luttait maintenant avec Neville pour repousser les jumeaux et Ginny.  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, s'écria Heather une demi-heure plus tard. Mais Hermione a raison, il faudrait penser à se préparer !  
- Mais il reste plus de deux heures avant le bal ! s'écrièrent Ron, Fred et George  
- Oui, et il faut prendre une douche, s'habiller, se maquiller, se parfumer, se coiffer !  
- Oui ! Mais ça c'est bon pour les filles ! répliqua Ron.  
- Libre à toi de vouloir passer pour un plouc, Weasley, renvoya Rebecca. Mais je crois que même les garçons, il leur faut du temps quand ils veulent rivaliser les uns avec les autres sur le plan de l'apparence.  
- De toute façon, avec la robe que m'a acheté ma mère, je risque pas de passer pour autre chose qu'un plouc, grogna Ron.  
- Justement Weasley ! intervint Ceridwen. Si tu veux pas trop te taper la honte, tu ferais bien de monter dès maintenant et voir ce que tu peux faire pour arranger ta robe.  
- Là, elle marque un point dit Harry. Si tu veux je t'aiderai.  
- Oui, firent Fred et George avec un sourire machiavélique. On va t'aider Ronnie.  
- Ah non ! Vous j'veux pas que vous approchiez !  
Et le groupe rentra donc au château.

Environ une demi heure avant le début du bal, Heather retourna à la salle commune, sous les encouragements de Lucy qui lui fit promettre de tout lui raconter. Quand elle parût, dans la robe que ses parents lui avaient envoyée le matin même, le moins qu'on puisse dire fût qu'elle fit sensation. La robe était assez simple, mais dessinait à merveille sa silhouette. C'était une robe de soirée moldue, et les filles de familles sorcières ne purent que la trouver osée. Elle était très échancrée dans le dos, et avait un décolleté qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine naissante. Bien serrée à la taille, elle était un peu plus lâche à partir des cuisses, sans pour autant avoir un effet de "cloche". Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon tortueux qui laissait échapper une mèche ça et là de façon apparemment anarchique, mais en fait étudiée très savamment. Elle avait relevé ses lèvres avec un rouge un peu plus vif que celui qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, et y avait également appliqué du gloss. Des paillettes d'argent scintillaient discrètement sur ses joues, et ses yeux étaient dessinés au crayon noir et relevés d'un fard doré.  
- Tu es parfaite ! souffla Dean lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.  
Elle lui sourit en retour et demanda.  
- Où sont mon frère et Weasley ?  
- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ils ont eu du mal à arranger Weasley pour qu'il soit présentable.  
Harry arriva en effet alors que Dean terminait sa phrase. Il était assez classe dans sa robe noire, au col ouvert sur une chemise blanche, le cou serré par un nœud papillon. Ron parut derrière lui. Il en jetait moins que Harry. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air aussi ridicule que Heather se l'était imaginé. Et Parvati sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle lui sourit.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre attendre dans le hall. Cho Chang arriva peu après, elle était magnifique dans une robe en soie dorée relevée de liserés bordeaux. Harry en oublia tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
Ron essaya de se cacher quand il vit Fleur arriver par la porte d'entrée au bras de Cédric Diggory. Geste bien inutile puisqu'elle ne posa même pas un regard sur le groupe d'adolescents. Les Serpentard arrivèrent dans le hall à leur tour. Malefoy faisait furieusement penser à l'arrière d'une Cadillac des années cinquante avec son col relevé pointant vers l'avant. Parkinson sœur à son bras était ridicule dans une robe rose surchargée de dentelles, tulles et autres froufrous. Heather se retourna vers l'entrée et remarqua que Ceridwen discutait avec Fleur. Elle était accompagnée d'un des garçons de Beauxbâtons. Les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent alors, avec Krum à leur tête, accompagné d'une Hermione méconnaissable. Sa robe bleue pâle ressemblait beaucoup sur la forme à celle de Heather, sauf pour le buste où le tissu replié laissait ses épaules à nu mais ne dévoilait justement rien de plus bas que les épaules, ni devant, ni derrière. C'était surtout sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait fait le plus gros travail. Ils étaient parfaitement lisses et soyeux, elle les avait relevé en un chignon séduisant, mais néanmoins plus sobre que celui de Heather.

McGonagall appela les champions, les fit attendre près de la porte de la grande salle, puis fit entrer tous les autres. Ron allait passer sans un regard pour Hermione, mais l'air hagard et incrédule de sa partenaire lui fit remarquer son amie au bras du jeune homme bulgare. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, entraîné par la marche de la procession d'élèves qui s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle. Heather et Dean s'assirent à la même table que Parvati et Ron.  
Les murs de la grande salle étaient recouverts de givre argenté, et des guirlandes de lierre et de gui pendaient sous le plafond étoilé. Les tables des maisons avaient laissé place à une centaine de petites tables rondes. Les champions s'avancèrent à leur tour. Ron fit une drôle de tête en regardant passer Hermione et Krum.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron ? demanda Heather amusée en murmurant. Quelque chose a du mal à passer ?  
- Tu me demandes ça ! Tu as vu Hermione ?  
- Oui ! Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ! railla Heather. Apparemment, Krum a tout de suite vu qu'on ne pourrait pas se moquer de lui avec une aussi jolie fille à son bras !

Ron ne dit plus rien. Les champions s'étaient assis à la table des juges. Sauf que Croupton n'était pas là, il avait visiblement demandé à Percy Weasley de le représenter pour la soirée. Comme tout le monde attendait, Dumbledore prit ouvertement le menu déposé devant lui et commanda des côtes de porc à son assiette. Le met apparu aussitôt devant lui. Tout le monde l'imita donc. Heather sourit se disant que Hermione ne devait apprécier que moyennement la chose, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et buvait visiblement les paroles de Krum. Ron donnait dans son assiette des coups de fourchette rageurs.  
- Non mais regardez-moi ça ! pestait-il. Elle qui est toujours à nous interrompre et nous contredire, moi et Harry, elle joue les mijaurées avec cet espèce d'attrapeur d'opérette !  
Parvati, à côté de lui, ne semblait pas très heureuse. Heather se dit qu'elle devait intervenir, pour le moral de la jeune fille, elle murmura de sorte que Ron ne l'entende pas.  
- Désolée Parvati. C'est moi qui ai conseillé à Hermione d'accepter l'invitation de Krum pour rendre Ron jaloux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il aurait quand même une partenaire.  
- Ah ! C'est donc ça ! Mais tu crois qu'elle pense vraiment à rendre Ron jaloux ?  
- Que veux-tu dire.  
- Et bien… elle a fait de gros efforts sur son apparence et son maintien. Tu es sûre qu'elle aurait fait ça pour Ron ? Je veux dire, il n'a rien de… particulier.  
- Et depuis quand faut-il une raison particulière pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore invita tout le monde à se lever, et d'un geste du bras, il repoussa toutes les tables contre les murs, aménageant ainsi la piste de danse. Il fit apparaître une estrade sur laquelle était posée plusieurs instruments de musique et les Bizarr' Sisters arrivèrent, acclamées par la foule des élèves. Heather fut surprise de constater qu'ils s'agissait d'hommes aux tenues excentriques, un des guitaristes était habillé en princesse, l'autre avait un boa rose autour du cou. Les musiciens au Luth, à la batterie et au violoncelle avaient des tenues tout droit sorties d'une jeu de rôle, le bassiste était torse nu et faisait furieusement penser à Mick Jager, quant au chanteur, il était grimé en une sorte de James Crochet sans crochet. Seul le joueur de cornemuse ne faisait pas trop étrange, du fait que sa tenue typiquement écossaise était accordée à son instrument.

Ils jouèrent une valse, et les champions entrèrent sur la piste. Harry ne se débrouilla pas trop mal, en fait mieux que Krum, que Hermione devait conduire pour qu'il ne fasse pas de faux-pas. Mais le couple Cédric - Fleur lui était irréprochable.  
D'autres couples, incités par un Dumbledore rieur et une McGonagall raide mais décidée à donner l'exemple, s'avancèrent sur la piste.  
- Tu viens ? demanda Heather à Dean.  
- Euh… c'est que je sais pas danser la valse.  
- Si j'ai réussi à apprendre à Harry, je devrais en être capable pour toi aussi ! sourit-elle. Et puis je te rassure si tu fais des gaffes, personne ne s'en apercevra. A moins bien sûr que tu te prennes les pieds dans ta cape et que tu tombes sur McGonagall !

Heather voulait plaisanter, mais la perspective de se vautrer sur sa directrice de maison tendit Dean un peu plus. Il céda néanmoins et se rendit sur la piste. Comme pour Harry, il y avait du travail. Mais ce ne fut pas trop catastrophique car les Bizarr' Sisters terminèrent leur morceau à peine deux minutes après que le couple ne se soit mis à danser. Ils enchaînèrent sur un de leur tubes, et la soirée tourna alors vraiment à la fête. Heather s'amusa à sautiller comme une excitée avec ses amies Rebecca et Ceridwen. Les français furent étonnés de voir les jeunes anglais si "délurés". Elle dansa tous les slows avec Dean qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. A un moment, il lui avait semblé entendre une dispute, mais la plupart des élèves étaient trop occupés à profiter de la soirée pour qu'elle ait le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Vers onze heures et demi, un nouveau quart d'heure de slow s'entama. Heather était aux anges. En une soirée, elle en avait appris plus sur Dean qu'en une année à taper dans le ballon avec lui. Elle plongea ses yeux dans celui de son cavalier. Des yeux sombres. Presque entièrement noirs. Des yeux de peluche aurait-elle dit. Mais des yeux qui brillaient de joie et ne voyaient qu'elle. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, le cœur d'Heather battait à cent à l'heure, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et McGonagall annonça la fin de la soirée ! Heather souffla à la fois de dépit, et de soulagement, car son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale.

Dean et elle retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor main dans la main.  
- C'était vraiment une soirée magnifique ! dit-elle. Merci.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Dean qui se rembrunit.  
- Oh ! Pa…pas… pas de quoi !  
Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par les cris d'Hermione au moment où ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
- …bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre.  
Heather et Dean restèrent interdits, comme s'ils venaient de surprendre quelque chose d'indécent et ne voulaient pas être vus. Ron aussi resta la bouche ouverte et Hermione tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. Ron se retourna alors vers Harry, qui était juste devant Dean et Heather.  
- Alors, ça… bredouilla-t-il avec des yeux de merlan frit, ça prouve que… elle n'a rien compris du tout.  
Harry ne dit rien et monta au dortoir avec son ami. Dean et Heather se lancèrent un coup d'œil qui signifiait clairement que selon eux, Hermione avait tapé en plein dans le mille.


	36. Le mystère de l'oeuf

**16  
****Le mystère de l'œuf**

Le lendemain du bal, tout le monde se leva très tard, et il pesait sur la salle commune comme une sorte de morosité. Chacun avait retrouvé sa tenue habituelle et le bal n'était plus qu'un souvenir plus ou moins agréable selon le cas. Heather réunit tout de même Harry et Hermione pour savoir comment cela c'était passé pour eux.  
- C'était super, dit Harry avec un grand sourire. On a beaucoup parlé. Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile de parler avec Cho. Mais comme on adore tous les deux le quidditch, c'est très vite venu dans la conversation et ça m'a permis de me détendre un peu. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore ; sur le championnat britannique surtout.  
- Et… le coupa Heather qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de quidditch. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, ce qui avait valeur d'aveu.  
- Elle m'a embrassé, expliqua-t-il quand même. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés en arrivant au septième étage. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Et vous ? Comment c'était votre soirée ?

Heather raconta les grandes lignes, jusqu'à en arriver au détail du baiser. Harry se leva alors, l'air apparemment en colère.  
- Non mais de quel droit il… Je vais lui apprendre moi ! Oser faire ça avec ma sœur !  
- Harry, tu devrais t'asseoir, essaya de tempérer Hermione.  
- Mais il a…  
- Et alors ? demanda Heather les sourcils froncés. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu aurais le droit d'embrasser ta petite amie, mais moi je n'aurais pas le droit d'embrasser le mien ?  
- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Tu n'as que douze ans et…  
- D'une, ça ne te regarde que de loin, et je te défends d'intervenir dans ma vie privée ! De deux, j'ai treize ans et non pas douze ! Toi mieux que quiconque devrais le savoir ! Et de trois, je suis bien plus mature que toi sur le plan sentimental alors tu m'épargnes tes scènes sur les garçons qui pourraient abuser de mon "innocence" !

Harry se rassit un peu honteux, pas de s'être emporté, mais parce qu'il devait bien reconnaître que Heather avait raison sur toute la ligne.  
-Et toi, Hermione ? demanda Heather avec une moue qui semblait demander pardon. J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé hier soir.  
- Oh ! Mais tout allait très bien ! Jusqu'à ce que môssieur Ronald Weasley s'en mêle !  
- Écoute, intervint Harry qui sentait venir les foudres d'Hermione, et qui n'avait visiblement pas envie que ses deux amis se disputent. Il est simplement jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait une scène.  
- Oh ! Mais ça elle l'a très bien compris, puisque c'était la raison pour laquelle je lui avais conseillé d'accepter l'invitation de Krum, fit Heather. Moi ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi le ton est monté entre toi et Ron, reprit-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.  
- C'est que… il m'a… A l'entendre, je ne suis qu'une cruche qui a accepté l'invitation d'un sale type qui veut soit me mettre dans son lit, soit se servir de moi pour avoir des infos sur Harry.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Enfin…. Je veux dire que Krum n'a pas ce genre d'intentions, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ca je ne le connais pas assez bien pour en juger encore, admit Hermione. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu de lui hier… enfin s'il a des intentions malhonnêtes, c'est vraiment un excellent comédien. Mais c'est pas ça le problème. Ce qui m'a mise hors de moi c'est que Ron ait insinué que j'ai pu être suffisamment stupide pour ne pas m'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle Viktor m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière.  
- Et accessoirement qu'il ait insinué que ce soit là la seule raison pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi, sourit tristement Heather.  
- Oui, se renfrogna Hermione en cachant ses yeux. Parce que ça voudrait dire que lui aussi il…  
- Mais enfin non ! S'insurgea Harry ! Ron n'a jamais voulu dire une telle chose. Enfin… tu connais Ron ! Il n'est pas assez subtil pour exprimer deux choses à la fois. Il voulait juste torpiller Krum.  
- Il n'empêche que si il ne le pensait pas, ou du moins pas vraiment, c'est quand même ce que sous-entendait ses paroles, dit Heather d'un ton plus dur. Harry. Je crois que tu vas devoir aller lui mettre les points sur les "i".  
- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi moi ? s'insurgea Harry.  
- Parce que Hermione, il ne voudra même pas lui parler, moi, je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour aborder ce genre de sujets, Ginny, il ne l'écoutera pas parce qu'il la cataloguera d'office comme étant du côté d'Hermione et les jumeaux, il pensera qu'ils cherchent à se moquer de lui… et je crois qu'ils en profiteraient effectivement. Il n'y a que toi, son meilleur ami, avec qui il vient justement de se réconcilier, qui puisse lui faire remarquer qu'il est en train de faire la même erreur qu'il y a deux mois quand il était persuadé que tu avais triché pour participer au Tournoi.  
- Tu sais Heather, intervint timidement Hermione en réprimant une larme, si Ron ne veut pas comprendre par lui-même, ce n'est peut-être pas la…  
- Ah, non ! la coupa Heather. Je t'interdit de baisser les bras ! C'est sûr que si aucun de vous deux ne fait d'effort, ça ne pourra jamais coller ! Et apparemment, des efforts, il va vous en falloir avec vos fichus caractères !  
- Quel fichu caractère ? s'étonna Hermione.  
- Allons ! Vous êtes quand même un peu pareil lui et toi, répondit Heather. Vous avez tellement peu confiance en vous que vous attendez que ce soit l'autre qui fasse un pas, et à ce rythme là, vous pourrez attendre longtemps. Et ne me dis pas que je me trompe, parce que si TU avais vraiment voulu arrondir les angles, tu n'aurais pas tourné ta dernière réplique hier soir comme tu l'as fait. Tu lui aurais clairement dit : "j'aurais voulu y aller avec toi mais tu étais trop lâche pour oser me le demander, alors j'ai accepté une autre proposition"  
- Mais enfin ! répondit Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais pu dire ça en plein milieu de la grande salle !  
- C'est bien ce que je te reproche ! Et Ron a exactement le même problème ! Il ne veut pas admettre sa faiblesse en public, alors il se montre hargneux ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Heather venait en effet de se rendre compte que Harry la fixait avec un regard ahuri.  
- C'est… Enfin depuis quand tu es psychothérapeute !  
- Oh ! Ca va hein ! Vous les garçons de toutes façons vous êtes pas fichus de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Hermione aussi peut être très psychologue… du moment qu'elle n'est pas concernée, dit Heather avec un sourire à l'attention de cette dernière.  
- Bon, d'accord ! dit Harry. J'irais parler à Ron… Mais je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire aussi bien que toi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Heather. Je travaillerais ça avec toi, mais pas maintenant…

Heather prit une profonde inspiration et en vint à l'autre sujet qui la tenait à cœur.  
- Noël est passé ! Alors j'aimerais savoir, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ton œuf ?  
Hermione retrouva tout son mordant à l'évocation de l'énigme.  
- C'est vrai Harry ! Il faudrait commencer à t'y intéresser.  
- Oh ! Vous allez pas remettre ça ! Se plaignit le jeune homme. J'ai deux mois pour y réfléchir.  
- Faux ! trancha Heather tout net. Tu as deux mois pour comprendre comment fonctionne l'œuf, pour analyser ce que tu auras compris, et pour te préparer en conséquence pour la seconde tâche. A moins de vouloir te retrouver comme la dernière fois à trois jours de l'épreuve sans savoir quoi faire, tu ferais bien de t'y coller dès maintenant.  
- Bon d'accord ! céda Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! Tout ce que fait cet œuf c'est d'émettre un cri strident quand on l'ouvre. Et je l'ai bien observé, il n'y a pas d'autre mécanisme que celui d'ouverture.  
- Bon ! Fit Heather avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Et… Krum n'aurait rien laisser échapper à ce propos hier soir ?  
- Heather ! s'indigna Hermione.  
- Quoi ! C'est pas parce que Ron t'accuses de te faire manipuler par Krum que toi, tu ne pourrais pas le manipuler lui !  
- Mais si je faisais ça… je serais encore pire que ce que Ron a insinué que j'étais !  
- Bon d'accord on oublie ! Mais je crois qu'on aurait quand même bien besoin d'une aide extérieure.  
- Euh… hésita Harry. En fait, hier soir, Diggory m'a dit un truc. A propos de l'œuf.  
- Quoi donc ! demandèrent les deux filles en même temps.  
- Il m'a dit que je devrais y réfléchir dans la salle de bain des préfets, expliqua Harry avant de se dire que c'était stupide et d'ajouter : Mais c'est sans doute pour se moquer de moi qu'il a dit ça ! Ou encore pour que je sois puni, je ne suis pas préfet et si on me trouve dans leur salle de bain…  
- Ca ne ressemble pourtant pas à Diggory d'utiliser ce genre de procédés, marmonna Hermione.  
- Mais peut-être ne s'est-il absolument pas foutu de toi ! dit Heather comme si elle venait de découvrir le Graal. Les sons émis par l'œuf sont des cris stridents incompréhensibles dans l'air… mais peut-être que dans l'eau…  
- Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda Harry sceptique.  
- Bien sûr ! fit Hermione sur le même ton qu'Heather. Le milieu doit influer sur la longueur d'ondes du message, et l'écouter dans un milieu particulier doit te permettre de le comprendre.  
Elle marqua une pause, et reprit comme Harry ne semblait pas comprendre.  
- C'est de la physique Harry ! De la pure et simple physique. Sans doute agrémentée d'un peu de magie, mais c'est essentiellement de la physique. Tu devrais faire ce que Cédric t'a dit et aller dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
- Mais… si c'est bien une histoire de milieu, il peut faire ça n'importe où.  
- Oui, mais Cédric lui aurait alors dit d'ouvrir l'œuf dans l'eau. S'il a précisé qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain des préfets, c'est qu'il doit y avoir là bas un autre indice. Peut être le message de l'œuf est-il lui-même une énigme. Et qu'une statue, un tableau ou que sais-je dans la salle de bain des préfets pourra t'aider à le comprendre.  
- Tiens ! intervint Heather. Je pense que Harry va devoir payer de sa personne plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

En effet, Ron arriva dans la salle commune à ce moment-là. Il jeta un regard froid sur Hermione qui détourna les yeux. Puis il quitta la pièce.  
- Bon ! fit Heather en lâchant le souffle qu'elle avait retenu. Avant qu'il décide de revenir, voici ce que tu devras lui dire…  
Harry parla donc à Ron sitôt qu'il l'eut retrouvé, et celui-ci alla docilement présenter ses excuses à Hermione. Il n'avoua cependant pas que c'était la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à se montrer agressif, et comme Hermione accepta ses excuses sans chercher plus loin, ils en restèrent donc au statu-quo en ce qui concernait leur relation.

Ils préparèrent ensuite méticuleusement leur excursion pour s'assurer que Harry ne se ferait pas prendre dans un lieu où il n'était pas censé avoir accès. Déjà, ils iraient à la Salle de Bain des Préfets de nuit. Heather l'accompagnerait sous la cape d'invisibilité et l'attendrait hors de la salle de bain, des fois qu'il en sorte alors que Rusard ou Rogue avait décidé de passer justement dans ce coin. Ron, lui ouvrirait le portrait de la Grosse Dame en revenant de la bibliothèque, juste à la limite du couvre-feu. Et si Imogen ne restait pas dans son cadre ensuite, il suffirait à Harry de faire passer un léger filet de brume argentée de Patronus pour que Ron et Hermione viennent lui ouvrir. Même si d'autres élèves étaient encore dans la salle commune, ils prendraient la chose pour une manifestation d'un des fantômes du château.  
- Pourquoi ce serait pas plutôt moi qui irait avec Harry ? demanda Ron.  
- Parce que en cas de pépin, il vaut mieux avoir un esprit instinctif et un esprit réfléchi que deux instinctifs ou deux réfléchis. Harry et toi êtes du genre instinctifs, Hermione et moi sommes plutôt réfléchis. Donc c'est soit moi, soit Hermione… Avec qui tu préfères attendre le retour de Harry ?  
- Mmmh ! Bon d'accord ! Harry, tu sais qu'elle est pénible ta sœur !  
- Oui ! Je commence à m'en rendre compte !  
- Faites attention si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver un jour à plonger nus dans le lac sous les yeux de tout le monde !  
- Chht ! fit Ron ! Moins fort ! Tu vas donner des idées à Fred et George !  
En effet, les jumeaux étaient assis non loin d'eux, mais ils semblaient complètement absorbés par autre chose. Et faisaient des messes au moins aussi basses que celles que donnaient les quatre jeunes Gryffondor.

Le soir même, le plan fut mis à exécution et se passa très bien. Heather en charge de la carte, permit à Harry d'éviter Miss Teigne et McGonagall sur le chemin de l'aller. Au retour, personne ne patrouillait plus dans les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent.  
- Alors ! demandèrent Ron et Hermione sitôt que Harry et Heather furent de retour.  
- Oui, renchérit Heather. Est-ce que c'était bien ça ? Il fallait l'ouvrir sous l'eau ?  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Je pense que la seconde tâche va consister à aller chercher au fond du lac quelque chose que des sirènes m'aurait dérobé.  
- Hein ! firent simultanément Ron et Heather.  
- En écoutant l'œuf sous l'eau, on entend cette chanson :

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
__Nous devons pour chanter être en dessous du sol.  
__A présent réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
__Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi.  
__Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
__Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
__Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
__Tes efforts sont vains car il sera trop tard._

- Ca pourrait être aussi quelque chose caché sous terre ! proposa Ron.  
- Ca augmenterait encore la difficulté, dit Hermione qui semblait considérer cela possible.  
- Ca augmenterait la difficulté ! s'étouffa Harry. Parce que selon-vous, c'est déjà pas assez difficile de chercher un objet perdu dans tout un lac ? Et puis comment vous pensez que je vais faire pour passer une heure sous l'eau sans respirer ? Et de toute façon ! Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Dans la salle de bain, il y avait un tableau représentant une sirène. Et Mimi Geignarde m'a confirmé qu'il y avait bien des sirènes dans le lac.  
- Mimi Geignarde ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Heather.  
- Qui c'est ? demanda Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ? demanda Ron en même temps avant de s'exclamer : Tu ne connais pas Mimi Geignarde ! C'est le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.  
- Dis-donc, critiqua Hermione. Ca te va bien de la ramener. Toi non plus tu ne savais pas qui était Mimi avant ta deuxième année ici. Et encore ! Si on n'avait pas eu à fabriquer du polynectar ou à descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, tu ne saurais probablement toujours pas qui c'est !  
- Peut-être, admis Ron. Mais moi je suis un garçon ! Là on parle des toilettes des filles ! Enfin bref ! Là n'est pas le problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain des préfets ?  
- Il paraît qu'elle aime bien espionner quand les garçons prennent un bain.  
- Bon ! Si on pouvait en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse vraiment ! lança Hermione avant que Ron n'ait pu s'offusquer du comportement du fantôme. C'est à dire la deuxième tâche. Donc il semble effectivement que Harry va devoir plonger dans le lac et rester sous l'eau pendant une heure. Il va donc falloir trouver un moyen de rendre la chose possible !  
- Hermione… dit Harry timidement. Je veux pas te faire de peine mais… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais…  
- Tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? répliqua Hermione sèchement. Si les organisateurs ont prévu une telle épreuve, c'est qu'il existe un moyen de la réaliser… sans doute plusieurs en fait.


	37. Rubeus Hagrid

**17  
****Rubeus Hagrid**

Pendant le reste des vacances, Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillèrent sur le problème posé par la deuxième tâche, quand les garçons ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs. Heather, elle, passa plus de temps avec Rebecca et Ceridwen. Les trois filles avaient repris leur exploration de l'école, le fait d'apprendre quelque chose sur un lieu qui semblait banal ayant motivé Heather.  
Le dernier soir, les filles décidèrent de faire un truc plus fou que tout ce qu'elles avaient osé jusque là : elles avaient décidé d'aller se balader dans la forêt interdite. La nuit était claire, et la lune presque pleine, mais pas tout à fait, ce qui rassura Rebecca quand au risque de croiser des loups-garous.  
- De toute façons les rumeurs disant qu'il y a des loups-garou dans cette forêt doivent dater de l'époque où le professeur Lupin était élève !

Elles empruntèrent la Carte du Maraudeur afin d'éviter les mauvaises rencontres à l'intérieur du château. Une fois dehors, Heather l'effaça et la rangea dans sa poche. Les trois fillettes se faufilèrent dans l'ombre du château puis le long du lac pour rejoindre la forêt. Elles étaient excitées comme des puces en s'engouffrant entre les arbres.  
- Vous croyez que c'est vrai cette histoire d'acromentules qui vivraient dans la forêt ? demanda Rebecca.  
- On ne peut plus vrai ! affirma Heather. Mon frère et son ami Ron se sont même déjà retrouvés en plein dans leur nid, quand ils étaient en deuxième année !  
- Et ils s'en sont sortis vivants ! fit Ceridwen sceptique.  
- Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance : la Ford Anglia de Mr Weasley les avait trouvées juste avant qu'ils se fassent prendre par les araignées, et elle les a secourus.  
- C'est quoi un Faurdenglia ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Une Ford Anglia, répéta Heather en séparant bien les deux mots. C'est la marque et le modèle d'une automobile. Le père de Ron l'avait trafiquée magiquement et elle aurait acquis une sorte de conscience. Mais après son crash contre le Saule Cogneur, elle a fuit dans la forêt et est devenue sauvage.  
- Euh… Tu m'excuseras Heather… dit Ceridwen. Mais je trouve cette histoire un peu trop grosse pour être vraie.  
- Tu demanderas à Hermione Granger. Elle, elle ne te dira que la pure vérité.  
- Et qu'est-ce que… commença Rebecca avant de se mettre à hurler.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Ceridwen et Heather en chœur.  
- Un rat ! Là !  
- J'te jure ! souffla Heather. Ca vient dans une forêt infestée d'araignées géantes et ça a peur d'un pauvre petit rat de rien du tout… Qui en plus n'en est pas un c'est une taupe. Viens, voir ma puce…

Heather saisit l'animal, peu farouche, et le souleva pour mieux le montrer à Rebecca et Ceridwen.  
- Euh… t'es sûre que c'est une taupe ? demanda Ceridwen  
- Regarde ces pattes, elles sont faites pour creuser, répondit Heather.  
- Peut-être, mais CA te fait remarquer que cette chose à un museau et une queue qui ressemble plus à ceux d'un rat, grommela Rebecca.  
- Oh ! Ca va Becky ! Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir parlé de cette façon, dit Heather. En attendant, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une taupe banale. Je me demande ce que ça peut être ?  
- C'est un niffleur, dit alors une voix puissante qui fit se retourner les trois filles.  
Hagrid, le garde chasse et professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques venaient de les prendre la main dans le sac. Harry avait toujours vanté à Heather la gentillesse du professeur, mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'elles violaient allègrement le couvre-feu.  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la forêt, et surtout à cette heure-ci ? demanda le demi-géant.  
- Euh… hésita Ceridwen. Si on vous dit qu'on est somnambules… vous nous laisserez rentrer sans nous punir ?  
- Laisse Ceri ! De toute façon, on a aucune excuse, dit Heather d'un air de petite fille prise en faute. C'est vrai on a violé le couvre feu, c'est vrai on a bravé l'interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt… Mais que voulez-vous que des enfants fassent quand on leur dit que quelque chose est interdit ?  
- Mouais… fit le géant, trop gentil pour punir une fillette qui le regardait avec cet air de chien battu. Il n'empêche que c'est dangereux de traîner dans cette forêt la nuit. Les centaures ne font rien aux enfants, mais il y a bien d'autres choses dangereuses dans cette forêt. Allez venez ! Je vous ramène à la cabane.

Hagrid tendit le bras pour les faire passer devant. Elle ne se firent pas prier. Tant pis pour leur escapade, elle aura été courte, mais pas vaine.  
- Au fait Hagrid, demanda Heather, c'est quoi exactement un niffleur ?  
- Oh, ben c'est exactement ce que tu tiens dans les mains, d'ailleurs tu devrais le relâcher avant qu'il ne sache plus où il est.  
Heather obéit.  
- Oui, reprit-elle, mais sinon… qu'est-ce qui le différencie d'une taupe ?  
- Pas grand chose, répondit le garde-chasse. Les niffleurs se déplacent dans le sol aussi aisément que les taupes, peut-être même mieux encore. Ils sont très attirés par tout ce qui est brillant.  
Ceridwen se félicita d'avoir conseillé à ses amies de retirer tout bijoux, montres ou autres avant leur expédition, pour éviter les reflets qui pourraient les trahir.  
- Bien, fit le géant. On arrive dans le parc. Vous retrouverez le chemin pour retourner à vos salles communes je pense. Faites attention ! Si vous croisez Rusard ou un autre professeur, je ne vous défendrai pas.  
- Merci Hagrid ! dit Heather reconnaissante.  
- Ah, et c'est professeur Hagrid ! Miss…  
- Wright. Heather Wright, excusez-moi professeur. C'est que Harry m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître aussi bien que lui.  
- Harry ! s'étonna le géant. Tu es une amie de Harry ?  
Heather acquiesça.  
- En fait, elle est plus que ça… commença Ceridwen à la plus grande surprise de Heather et Rebecca. C'est même la petite sœur de Harry.  
- Tais-toi Ceri ! siffla Heather.  
- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là ! Harry n'a jamais eu de sœur !  
- Pourtant elle… continua Ceridwen avant de se faire écraser les orteils par Heather.  
- Excusez-nous professeur, j'ai deux mots à dire à mon amie en privé.

Les trois fillettes s'éloignèrent un peu sous le regard perplexe de Hagrid.  
- Ca va pas de balancer la vérité comme ça ! critiqua Heather furieuse, mais en gardant un ton bas pour ne pas être entendue du professeur.  
- Je vais très bien je te rassure ! Mais Hagrid est en excellents termes avec Harry. Si on lui dit qui tu es vraiment, je suis sûre qu'on pourra faire ce qu'on veut, même s'il nous surprend à nouveau, jamais il ne nous punira. Il nous fera peut-être des sermons, mais ça s'arrêtera là.  
- Oui… sans doute, admit Heather. D'après ce que Harry m'a dit de lui… Mais c'est du chantage affectif !  
- Et alors… ça nous fera pas de mal d'avoir un prof dans la poche, histoire de contrebalancer avec Rogue qui nous est ouvertement hostile et défavorable.  
- Oui ! ajouta Rebecca. Ceri a raison Heather, ce ne serait que justice !  
- Bon, souffla Heather après un instant de réflexion. Vous avez gagné. Et de toute façon, il en sait trop ou pas assez.  
Elles revinrent donc trouver le garde-chasse.  
- Alors, demanda-t-il. Vous allez me dire à quoi riment ces messes basses et cette histoire idiote comme quoi Heather serait la sœur de Harry ?  
- Et bien… fit cette dernière… C'est que je suis effectivement sa petite sœur.  
- Allons ! C'est ridicule !  
- En fait, c'est surtout un drôle de concours de circonstances, expliqua Ceridwen. D'après ce qu'on sait du professeur Lupin, tout le monde ignorait que la mère de Harry était enceinte, et donc qu'elle avait accouché d'une petite fille au trente et un octobre, quelques heures à peine avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne viennent attaquer les Potter.  
Hagrid resta bouche bée… ces trois fillettes racontaient n'importe quoi, mais elles semblaient très sérieuses.  
- En fait, reprit Heather, mes parents, les Wright, je veux dire, m'ont trouvée au matin du premier novembre dans la maison des Potter, avec un mot écrit à la hâte par Lily Potter et s'adressant à Dumbledore.  
- Mais c'est impossible ! fit Hagrid. Dès qu'on a su, je suis passé voir, j'ai fouillé les décombres, il n'y avait que Harry.  
- Mais je n'étais pas dans les décombres, répliqua Heather. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient trouvée dans une chambre à l'étage, une chambre qui n'avait pas souffert de l'explosion.

Hagrid la regarda alors avec une expression qui reflétait plus la peur que la surprise. Il détaillait son visage, et semblait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir.  
- Mais… Mais alors… Ca veut dire… j'ai… Je t'ai laissée toute seule, dans cette maison… bredouilla-t-il.  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors et il serra Heather contre lui si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait la broyer.  
- Oh pardon ! Je suis si désolé ! pleurait-il.  
Ceridwen et Rebecca détournèrent les yeux, un peu gênées.  
- Vous savez, Hagrid, dit Heather quand elle eut réussi à tourner sa tête sur le côté. Je ne vous en veux pas… au contraire, c'est mieux comme ça ! J'ai eu des parents aimants, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si j'avais dû être comme Harry à la charge des Dursley.  
- Allez ! Professeur Hagrid ! Remettez-vous ! encouragea Rebecca.  
- C'est vrai ! Même Harry n'a pas réagi aussi violemment quand il a appris la nouvelle.  
- Mais… Harry est au courant ? demanda Hagrid.  
- Oui ! répondit Heather.  
- Il ne m'en a rien dit pourtant.  
- C'est que… On a décidé, d'un commun accord, de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Seuls les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall sont au courant, et ils nous ont promis de ne rien dire. En fait je pense qu'ils ont aussi des raisons de ne pas vouloir que trop de gens le sachent. Donc si vous vouliez bien garder ça pour vous.  
- Euh… Bien, bien… fit Hagrid encore sous le choc.  
- Si vous voulez, proposa Heather, demain Harry et moi viendront vous voir pour en discuter plus en détail.  
- Euh… d'accord ! Bien sûr ! Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Hagrid.  
Ils se séparèrent enfin, et les filles retournèrent à leur dortoir, surveillant précautionneusement la Carte du Maraudeur. Hagrid avait même insisté pour les raccompagner, mais elles avaient dit qu'elles pouvaient se débrouiller et qu'elles ne risquaient rien. En effet, elles ne furent pas inquiétées, bien que Rusard manqua de les surprendre quand elles étaient dans le couloir des cuisines, et que Rebecca dû faire entrer Heather et Ceridwen dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle le temps qu'il regagne son bureau. Puis il avait fallu esquiver Miss Teigne et Rogue qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Mais elles rentrèrent sans encombres.

Le lendemain matin, Heather rejoignit Harry à la table de Gryffondor et lui expliqua qu'elle avait tout dit à Hagrid et qu'elle lui avait promis de passer avec lui le soir même. Harry acquiesça.  
Cependant lors du déjeuner, Harry apprit une bien déplaisante nouvelle à Heather.  
- Quoi ? fit cette dernière.  
- Rita Skeeter a publié un article diffamatoire sur Hagrid. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a appris qu'il était un demi-géant et l'a fait passer pour une espèce de brute sanguinaire, répéta Harry.  
- C'est scandaleux et proprement écœurant !  
- On ira le voir, ce soir avec Ron et Hermione, après le repas.  
Heather acquiesça. Mais le soir, quand ils allèrent frapper à sa porte, Hagrid ne répondit pas. Ils eurent beau insister pendant près d'un quart d'heure, rien n'y fit. De la semaine, Hagrid ne donna pas un seul cours et resta cloîtré dans sa cabane.

Le samedi, les élèves de troisième année et au-delà avaient la possibilité d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Hermione tenta bien de faire rester Harry et Ron afin de travailler sur le problème de la deuxième tâche du tournoi, mais ils argumentèrent qu'il leur restait encore cinq semaines, et Harry ajouta qu'il avait déjà donné rendez-vous à Cho pour la sortie et qu'il ne voulait pas décommander, les occasions de passer un peu de temps avec elle n'étant pas très nombreuses. Heather y serait bien allée aussi, mais comme Rebecca n'y était plus retournée depuis l'année dernière et que Ceridwen n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'y aller, elle leur proposa de s'y rendre avec la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. De son côté, elle se chargerait de leur fournir un alibi au cas où. Elle passa une partie de la matinée à la bibliothèque à rechercher une idée pour Harry. Hermione lui avait donné une liste de plusieurs livres à consulter, mais elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant dans ceux qu'elle parcourut. Ensuite, il lui fallu disparaître un moment pour pouvoir servir d'alibi à ses amis. Elle alla dans la Salle de la Dame Bleue y faire ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Ne se montrant pas pour le repas et allant par après quémander un peu de nourriture aux elfes de maison.

En cours d'après-midi, alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc histoire de prendre un peu l'air, elle aperçut Harry et Ron, menés par une Hermione visiblement hors d'elle, qui se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle se précipita pour les rejoindre, entendant de loin Hermione tambouriner à la porte :  
- Hagrid ça suffit ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! Hagrid sortez de là vous êtes en train de…  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Heather les rejoignit à ce moment tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur… Albus Dumbledore.  
- Bonjour ! dit-il en souriant.  
- Nous… heu… voulions voir Hagrid, dit Hermione d'une voix soudain timide.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit Dumbledore, le regard malicieux. Mais pourquoi restez-vous dehors ? Entrez-donc.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane. C'était vraiment un simple cabanon, avec une table au milieu de l'unique pièce, un énorme lit dans un coin, une cheminée dans un autre, et quelques meubles de rangement qui faisaient office de cuisine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler d'avantage la pièce car un énorme danois vint lui faire la fête, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Hagrid était assis à la table, l'air misérable.

Dumbledore et Harry s'employèrent à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester caché plus longtemps, qu'il ne devait pas prêter l'oreille aux médisances de Rita Skeeter, et que tous ceux qui le connaissaient – et visiblement, Dumbledore avait reçu quantité de lettres d'anciens élèves – savaient bien qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Il pleura, renifla beaucoup, et finit par se ranger à leurs arguments.

Dumbledore quitta la cabane et Hagrid alla chercher une photo de son père puis se mit à leur parler de son enfance. Comment sa mère géante les avait abandonnés, lui et son père. Comment son père était mort lors de sa deuxième année, et que Dumbledore avait alors pris soin de lui. Puis il exprima son ressentiment envers Madame Maxime qui n'avait pas voulu avouer qu'elle aussi était une demi-géante. Ensuite il parla à Harry du tournoi.  
- Tu sais ce qui me ferai plaisir, Harry ? Que tu gagnes. C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite. Ca leur montrerait un peu, à tous… qu'on n'a pas besoin d'avoir le sang pur pour y arriver. Et qu'on n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on est. Ca leur montrerait que c'est Dumbledore qui a raison en acceptant tous ceux qui ont des dons pour la magie, d'où qu'ils viennent. Au fait, comment tu t'en sors avec ton œuf ?  
- L'œuf ça va ! répondit Harry, le mystère est résolu. Je sais ce qui m'attends pour la deuxième tâche. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre, expliqua Harry un peu honteux.  
- C'est pas grave Harry, fit Hagrid. Je sais que d'ici là, tu auras trouvé quelque chose et que tu les épatera tous, comme pour la première tâche avec le Magyar.  
- Merci Hagrid.  
- Et sinon… alors comme ça, t'as une petite sœur, dit le demi-géant en désignant Heather d'un signe de tête.  
- Oui… rougit Harry. Ca m'a fait un sacré choc quand je l'ai appris.  
- Oh, moi aussi, dit Hagrid. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, on ne peut pas le nier. C'est même étonnant que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte plus tôt. Vous êtes tous les deux les portraits crachés de James et Lily, et chacun complémentaire de l'autre en plus ! Mais ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu as su qui tu étais Heather ?  
- Oh, et bien…  
Ce fut au tour de Heather de se sentir mal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de la Carte du Maraudeur à Hagrid. Aussi lui resservit-elle l'explication qu'elle avait donné au professeur McGonagall.  
- Quand mes parents m'ont trouvé, il y avait une lettre de ma vraie mère. Et quand je leur ai parlé de Dumbledore et de Harry cet été, ils ont décidé de m'expliquer comment ils m'avaient trouvée et m'ont montré la lettre qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mon identité.  
- Mais si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler avec d'autres personnes… demanda Harry.  
- Oh, oui ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Heather me l'avait déjà demandé, et c'est aussi une des choses que Dumbledore voulait me dire en venant ici. Je sais pas comment il a su que j'étais au courant. Mais il le savait, et il m'a dit que c'était mieux pour vous deux qu'on ne sache pas quel lien vous unissait vraiment.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure avec Hagrid, Heather s'amusait avec Crockdur qui se montra très joueur le premier quart d'heure puis se contenta de se laisser faire par Heather qui le caressait, le grattait, articulait ses pattes comme pour lui faire faire de la gymnastique.  
- Tu aimes bien les animaux à ce que je vois, fit Hagrid.  
- Je les adore ! répondit Heather.  
- Alors tu devrais t'inscrire aux cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Tu verras pleins de magnifiques créatures !  
- Oui, enfin si on excepte, les Scroutts et les veracrasses qui sont pratiquement les deux seules bestioles qu'on ait vu jusque là, souffla Ron avant que Hermione lui écrase le pied.  
- Oh ! Mais j'y compte bien ! répliqua Heather. C'est plutôt pour la deuxième option que je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir.  
- Tu pourrais prendre Étude des runes, ou encore Arithmancie, suggéra Hermione.  
- Arrête ! fit Ron, on n'a pas besoin d'une Hermione bis !  
- Tu préfèrerais qu'elle choisisse la divination. Alors qu'on regrette chaque semaine d'avoir choisi cette matière ? demanda Harry à son ami.  
- Il reste encore l'étude des moldus ! se défendit Ron.  
- Je veux pas te faire de peine Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton qui signifiait qu'elle allait justement le moucher, mais Heather a comme moi des parents moldus, c'est elle qui pourrait en apprendre au professeur Burbage !  
- Ah ! Excuse-moi Heather, je n'y pensais plus ! s'amenda Ron.  
- Bah ! Laissons tomber la discussion, fit Heather ! J'ai jusqu'à Pâques pour y réfléchir.  
Finalement, Heather quitta la cabane du garde-chasse pour aller accueillir Rebecca et Ceridwen qui revenaient de Pré-Au-Lard par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Les trois fillettes terminèrent la journée dans la salle de la Dame Bleue à préparer les prochaines farces qu'elles pourraient faire aux Serpentard, ce qui incluait le professeur Rogue.

* * *

NDLA : Voilà ! J'espère que ces trois chapitres vous auront plu, et que vous vous posez pleins de questions pour la suite de l'histoire :  
1) Harry va-t-il utiliser la branchiflore pour la seconde tâche ou bien se servira-t-il du Têtenbulle ?  
2) Le couple Harry/Cho va-t-il durer ?  
3) Et le couple Heather/Dean ?  
4) Que préparent nos Maraudeuses en herbe ?  
5) Abigail va-t-elle s'excuser de sa conduite ?  
6) Même si c'est le cas, Heather lui pardonnera-t-elle ?  
7) Les deuxièmes et troisièmes tâches du tournoi ne vont-elles pas paraître insipides du point de vue des spectateurs ?  
8) Croupton Jr sera-t-il démasqué ?  
9) Est-ce qu'alors Cédric va vivre et Voldemort ne reviendra pas ?  
10) Si Voldemort ne revient pas, comment l'auteur va-t-il pouvoir nous tenir en haleine pour les années suivantes ?  
11) C'est qui le plus fort, le Calamar géant, ou Nessy, le monstre du Loch Ness ?  
12) Une Acromentule qui perd trois pattes est-elle considérée comme un Quintaped ?  
13) Ron va-t-il apprendre à se tenir décemment à table ?  
14) Quelle est la vitesse d'une hirondelle magique ?  
15) Croyez-vous que nous ayons affaire à un "séwial killeuw" ?  
16) Y a-t-il un auror pour sauver la Reine ?  
17) Que préfèreriez-vous comme animal de compagnie : un kneazel ou un boursouflet ?  
18) Que chante Remus sous sa douche ?  
19) L'auteur va-t-il vous laisser en paix avec ces questions à la noix ?  
20) C'est une banshee, un loup-garou et un détraqueur qui entrent dans un bar… 


	38. La deuxième tâche

**18  
****La deuxième tâche**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Heather, Rebecca et Ceridwen passèrent pas mal de temps ensemble, tantôt accompagnées de Fleur Delacour, que Rebecca n'appréciait que très moyennement, tantôt de Dean Thomas et Alain Debas, l'élève de Beauxbâtons qui avait accompagné Ceridwen au bal de Noël. Rebecca jalousait un peu ses deux amies. Mais cela ne dura que le temps que Ceridwen et Alain sortirent ensemble, c'est à dire jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin, où le jeune homme eu le culot d'envoyer une lettre à l'une des filles de son école. Ceridwen l'apprit par le bouche à oreille et rompit aussitôt. Pour Heather, la journée des amoureux s'était bien mieux passée. Dean lui avait offert un bouquet de cinq roses entourées de brins de bruyère. Enfin, pour Harry, vu son sourire le lendemain, ça avait dû très bien se passer pour lui aussi, bien qu'il ne voulut rien dire à personne des détails de son rendez-vous avec Cho.

Évidemment, la mésaventure de la Serdaigle attisèrent les moqueries des filles de Serpentard. Après une énième provocation de Enola Grey et ses suivantes, parmi lesquelles se trouvait toujours Abigail, bien que Rebecca la vit faire une moue de tristesse et de dépit tout au long de l'altercation, Heather s'échauffa.  
- Je crois, dit-elle, qu'il serait temps de retourner faire un tour dans le dortoir des deuxième année de Serpentard !  
- Mais comment tu veux t'y prendre ? demanda Rebecca. Jamais un Serpentard ne voudra nous faire entrer.  
- Je peux emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de mon frère, répondit Heather. Il me suffira de me poster à côté de l'entrée de leur salle commune et attendre qu'un élève me livre le mot de passe malgré lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Heather mit son plan à exécution. Cette fois, les trois filles n'agirent pas pendant la nuit, mais en pleine journée, tandis que les filles de Serpentard étaient occupées ailleurs. Elles s'introduisirent dans la salle commune sous la cape d'invisibilité, se rendirent dans le dortoir et effectuèrent leur basse besogne.  
Environ trois quart d'heure plus tard, elles quittèrent les quartiers de Serpentard, riant à l'avance de leur méfait.  
- C'est quand même dommage, fit Rebecca. Cette fois, on aura personne pour nous raconter.  
Mais les regard que leur jetèrent Enola Grey, Charlotte Hornet et Sophie Montague alors qu'elles attendaient dans le hall l'arrivée de ces dernières pour le repas du soir valut tous les comptes rendus. Heather et Ceridwen furent cependant déçues de voir que Abigail prenait la plaisanterie avec humour. Mais comme le fit remarquer Rebecca : coller les lits, le tapis et les meubles au plafond, renverser les torches sur les murs et lancer sur la pièce un sortilège de confusion de pesanteur avait certes de quoi effrayer les poufs moyennes de Serpentard, mais correspondait sûrement à l'idée que se faisait Abigail d'une excellente blague, fût-elle victime de celle-ci. Et puis elles pouvaient toujours se consoler en imaginant les cris de frayeur de Grey, accrochée au lustre, persuadée qu'elle allait tomber au plafond.

Le week-end suivant, Heather resta avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques jours du vingt-quatre février et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.  
- C'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une solution ! pesta Heather.  
- Laquelle ? demandèrent Ron et Harry à la fois nerveux et angoissés.  
- Hermione, tu as la liste des ouvrages que vous avez consulté ?  
Hermione lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel une bonne centaine de livres étaient listés, et plus de la moitié étaient cochés, beaucoup d'autres étaient rayés.  
- Il n'y a pratiquement que des livres de sortilèges là-dedans ! s'exclama Heather. Et pourquoi tu as rayé systématiquement tous les livres de potions que vous n'avez pas encore consulté ?  
- Pour une raison pratique, répondit Hermione. Les sortilèges peuvent se maîtriser assez facilement, même les plus difficiles. On sait que Harry a assez de réserve pour les pratiquer puisqu'il arrive à créer un Patronus. Mais une potion, si elle ne figure pas dans les livres de premier cycle n'a plus aucune chance d'être réalisable d'ici à mardi. Quand à la métamorphose humaine, c'est encore plus compliqué, et on a abandonné l'idée quasiment d'office. Il ne reste donc que les Sortilèges.  
- Hum… Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Potions… Vous avez pas l'impression d'avoir fait l'impasse sur une autre branche importante de la magie ? demanda Heather.  
- Mais ce sont les trois branches importantes de la magie ! répondit Ron  
- Tu penses à la… commença Hermione, faisant ensuite réagir Harry.  
- Bien sûr ! fit Heather, la botanique !  
Ron se mit alors à rire !  
- Je vois pas comment Harry pourrait s'en sortir avec des plantes. A moins de jeter un filet du diable sur les autres champions pour les mettre hors course, mais je sais pas si le jury apprécierait !  
- Allons ! On est dans le monde de la magie… beaucoup de plantes ont des vertus magiques. Certaines pourraient peut-être augmenter la capacité respiratoire ou que sais-je !  
- On n'aura jamais le temps en trois jours de compiler tout le rayon consacré à la botanique ! se plaignit Harry.  
- Dans ce cas, dit Heather, il nous faut demander l'avis d'un expert.  
- Mrs Chourave ne voudra jamais nous aider, elle est du côté de Diggory, critiqua Ron.  
- Neville ! sursauta Harry.  
Les quatre adolescents retournèrent en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils cherchèrent Neville. Mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Heureusement, ils finirent par mettre la main sur Ginny qui les envoya vers le lac. Elle avait vu Neville s'y diriger.

Ils le trouvèrent effectivement sur les bords du lac, qui se servait de sortilèges d'attraction pour attirer des plantes aquatiques hors de l'eau.  
- Neville ! On peut te demander quelque chose ? demanda Heather, la première arrivée.  
- Salut tout le monde… euh… oui, bien sûr !  
- Harry, à besoin de ton aide, expliqua Hermione. Est-ce que tu connaîtrais une plante qui permettrait à quelqu'un de passer une heure sous l'eau ?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu passer une… Ho ! C'est pour la deuxième tâche !  
Ron acquiesça.  
- T'as une idée ? demanda Harry qui n'y croyait visiblement pas beaucoup.  
- N'importe quoi, fit Heather, même si ça ne fait qu'accroître la capacité pulmonaire, ce sera déjà ça de pris.  
- Et bien… Ce qui me frappe, c'est le délai d'une heure. C'est exactement le temps d'action de la branchiflore.  
- La quoi ? demandèrent les quatre autres en chœur.  
- La branchiflore, c'est une plante aquatique qu'on peut trouver dans les lacs du Nord de l'Europe. Si ça se trouve, il y en a même dans celui-ci. Elle a un effet métamorphique : elle transforme un être aérobie en être aquatique. En bref, pour un humain, ses mains et ses pieds deviennent palmés, et des branchies lui apparaissent pour respirer sous l'eau. La durée d'efficacité est limitée et variable selon les espèces, mais il se trouve que pour les êtres humains, elle est justement d'une heure, plus ou moins une ou deux minutes.  
- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron. Comment tu sais tout ça ! On l'a pas vu en cours !  
- Tu te rappelles, le livre que le professeur Maugrey m'avait donné en début d'année scolaire ? Et bien c'est là-dedans que j'ai entendu parler de la branchiflore, expliqua Neville.  
Harry prit une inspiration et pointa sa baguette vers le lac.  
- _Accio_ branchiflore !  
Une masse brunâtre, ressemblant plus à des vers de terre emmêlés qu'à une plante vola jusqu'à Harry.  
- Beurk ! fit Heather. Ca a pas l'air très appétissant.  
- Parce que ça ne l'est pas, précisa Neville. La branchiflore n'a pas très bon goût il paraît.  
- De toute façon ! Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera mieux Harry, dit Hermione. Tu devrais faire un essai tout de suite.  
Harry retira ses chaussures, sa robe, son pull et son pantalon et entra dans la lac. L'eau était glaciale. Il avala la branchiflore le plus rapidement possible.  
- Ah ! fit-il en grimaçant. C'est immonde.  
Peu à peu, il se métamorphosa sous les yeux de ses amis. Puis il disparut sous l'eau. Hermione remonta dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor pour lui ramener une serviette.  
Quand il remonta, au bout d'une heure, il sourit à ses amis.  
- C'est super ! J'ai déjà repéré le village des êtres de l'eau. On progresse à une vitesse grâce à cette plante ! Neville ! Si Mardi je m'en sors avec les honneurs, ce sera grâce à toi !

Le lendemain, Harry reçut un courrier par hibou.  
- C'est la réponse de Sirius, souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
Ils s'esquivèrent pour aller la lire. Cependant, le message fut des plus brefs.

_Pour ton épreuve, tu peux toujours essayer le sortilège de Têtenbulle, si tu fais une bulle assez grosse, tu devrais pouvoir tenir une heure. _

- Le Têtenbulle ! s'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé !  
- On s'en fiche, dit Ron, la branchiflore c'est carrément mieux ! Lis la suite Harry.

_Il y a sans doute d'autres solutions. Quoi qu'il en soit, reste prudent et tout devrait bien se passer.  
__PS : Fais-moi savoir la date du prochain week-end à Pré-Au-Lard par retour de hibou. _

Harry retourna le parchemin, mais rien d'autre n'était écrit. Il prit un parchemin vierge, remercia Sirius pour son conseil, lui expliqua sa stratégie, puis lui donna la date de la prochaine sortie et renvoya aussitôt le hibou.

Le soir, Heather prit des nouvelles de Hagrid. Hermione avait été enchantée du cours. En effet, depuis qu'il avait repris ses fonctions de professeur, Hagrid avait poursuivi le cours du professeur Gobe-Planche sur les licornes. Et aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à ramener deux poulains.  
- Ils étaient magnifiques, dit Hermione. Et t'aurais dû voir la tête de Pansy Parkinson !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Heather, elle aime pas les licornes non plus ?  
- Au contraire, fit Harry. Et elle avait bien du mal à s'empêcher de fondre de ravissement devant les deux petits. Tu comprends, Malefoy était à côté, et elle ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'un cours de Hagrid puisse lui plaire.  
Le couvre-feu allait sonner quand Fred et George arrivèrent dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent droit vers eux quatre.  
- Ah ! Ron, Hermione, vous êtes là.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda Ron curieux que les jumeaux viennent d'eux-mêmes les trouver.  
- McGonagall vous a fait demander dans son bureau.  
- Pourquoi nous fait-elle venir aussi tard ? s'étonna Hermione.  
- Sais pas, fit Fred.  
Les deux amis se levèrent donc et quittèrent la pièce, non sans qu'Hermione n'ait conseillé à Harry d'aller se coucher sans les attendre. Il fallait qu'il soit d'attaque pour le lendemain. Harry obéit volontiers et Heather en fit autant.

Au petit déjeuner, Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle assez confiant et avala un bol de céréales et un verre de jus de citrouille. Il était descendu assez tard, et quand il eut fini, de nombreux élèves avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle pour se rendre sur le lieu de la deuxième épreuve. Comme la dernière fois, une affiche dans le hall indiquait le chemin à suivre. Pour les spectateurs et pour les champions. Harry se leva et, en passant derrière Heather, lui souffla :  
- Tu as vu Ron et Hermione ce matin ?  
Heather secoua la tête en signe de négation. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, Cho Chang arriva et l'embrassa, pour lui porter chance dit-elle alors que le professeur McGonagall passait en leur adressant un regard réprobateur. Heather et elle l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la berge d'où devaient partir les champions. Cho embrassa Harry une dernière fois, et Heather vit que Diggory les observait avec un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux… ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la tristesse. C'était du renoncement. Serait-il possible que le préfet de Poufsouffle ait éprouvé quelques sentiments pour la jeune fille de Serdaigle? Quoi qu'il en fut, il ne semblait pas tenir rigueur à Harry du fait d'avoir remporté cette victoire.

Cho et Heather se dirigèrent ensuite vers les tribunes sur la rive opposée du lac. Dans le jury, Mr Croupton s'était une fois encore fait remplacer par Percy Weasley. Ludo Verpey amplifia magiquement sa voix et expliqua aux spectateurs ce que devraient faire les champions. Il donna un coup de sifflet. Tous virent Diggory et Fleur utiliser le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Krum, lui plongea dans l'eau apparemment sans préparation. Quand à Harry, les gens avaient l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait, mais Heather et Neville eux savaient qu'il attendait juste que la branchiflore qu'il venait d'ingérer le transforme. Sitôt que ce fut fait, il disparut à son tour sous la surface du lac. Puis ce fut l'attente. Une attente plutôt angoissante, car contrairement à l'épreuve des dragons, les spectateurs n'avaient cette fois aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le premier événement fut le retour de Fleur, qui avait dû abandonner après s'être faite attaquer par une horde de strangulots. Les français n'étaient visiblement pas très contents. Alors que l'heure impartie arrivait à son terme, Diggory refit surface en tenant un homme assez âgé. Qui avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que lui. Les Poufsouffle exultèrent. Heather cependant tressaillit. Cette chose chère aux champions qui leur avait été ravie, ce n'était pas un objet personnel, mais la personne à qui ils tenaient le plus. Fleur, plus bas sur le bord du lac, compris elle aussi et devint hystérique. Dumbledore et Madame Maxime essayaient de la rassurer, visiblement sans y réussir. Puis, une étrange chose, à tête de requin mais au corps d'homme sortit de l'eau en tenant une corde dans sa gueule. Puis la tête reprit un forme humaine et un autre corps arriva à la surface. Krum venait de remonter Hermione. L'heure touchait maintenant à son terme, mais Harry ne remontait toujours pas. Que faisait-il donc ? Il semblait confiant quand il était revenu de son tour d'essai deux jours plus tôt. Finalement, à la dernière seconde, il remonta avec Ron et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Fleur se précipita à leur rencontre, retenue cependant par Madame Pomfresh. Ron et la fillette avait ouvert les yeux en arrivant à l'air libre, mais la petite semblait très mal nager, et Ron se proposa de l'aider à regagner la rive. Une véritable ovation les accueillit. Harry avait fini dernier, mais qu'importait. Il restait encore une tâche, et il avait fait honneur à sa maison en remontant celle qui devait être la petite sœur de Fleur. Cette dernière serra sa sœur dans ses bras, puis embrassa Harry et Ron pour les remercier.

Des créatures aux cheveux verts, sans doutes les fameux êtres de l'eau, étaient également apparus à la surface, et l'une d'elle vint discuter avec Dumbledore, tous deux poussant des cris stridents qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celui de l'œuf d'or. Les juges annoncèrent un temps de délibération puis la voix de Verpey s'éleva à nouveau.  
- Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac, et en conséquence, voici les notes sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions. Au vu de l'épreuve elle-même, et de nos observations personnelles : Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée par des strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas pu délivrer sa prisonnière. Elle a cependant été la première à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf et reçoit donc pour ses efforts et son intelligence vingt-huit points.  
Heather applaudit avec quelques Serdaigle et les élèves de Beauxbâtons.  
- Mr Cédric Diggory, qui a également utilisé le sortilège de Têtenbulle a été le premier à revenir, en remontant son père. Il a par ailleurs été le deuxième à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-cinq points.  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit cette fois dans les gradins, provenant essentiellement des Poufsouffle, mais aussi des Serdaigle et de quelques Serpentard.  
- Mr Viktor Krum a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière. Il fut cependant le dernier à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. Nous lui accordons donc trente-huit points.  
L'air supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit de toutes ses forces. Les élèves de Durmstrang l'imitèrent avec plus ou moins de zèle.  
- Mr Harry Potter a utilisé de manière très judicieuse la branchiflore, ce qui lui rapporte sur le plan technique le maximum de points. Il a cependant été le dernier à remonter son prisonnier, à la limite du temps imparti. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informé que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers, et que son retard n'est dû qu'à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien. L'énigme de l'œuf devait laisser penser aux champions que s'ils échouaient, ce qu'on leur avait pris serait irrémédiablement perdu, et pour la plupart des juges, le comportement de Mr Potter dénote d'une grande force morale qui mériterait la note maximum, il obtient cependant quarante-trois points.  
Heather ainsi que tous les Gryffondor applaudissaient à tout rompre. Les juges annonçaient les moyennes des champions, et Harry était premier ex aequo avec Cédric, Krum les talonnait et Fleur, à cause de sa contre-performance dans le lac, était dernière.  
- La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Verpey. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions.

* * *

NDLA : Et voilà, la deuxième tâche est accomplie et la fin de l'année va se profiler. Mais n'ayez crainte, il reste encore cinq chapitres et quelques péripéties inattendues. Je vous donne rendez-vous d'ici l'année prochaine (c'est à dire mardi soir ) pour le chapitre 19 : Le match du siècle.

RAR :  
Maylie Potter : Merci de suivre toujours aussi fidèlement ma fic, je suis très touché de savoir que tu hésites à la départager d'avec les romans de Rowling... Mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer. Je ne pense pas avoir encore atteint un tel niveau.  
Haze : Quand tu en arriveras à lire ce chapitre, tu auras depuis longtemps la réponse à ta question. Mais j'admets que ton hypothèse n'était pas mauvaise (et somme toute, tu n'étais pas bien loin, c'était effectivement la fille de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix). J'espère que d'ici là ma fic aura su te tenir en haleine et que tu continuera à la lire.


	39. Le match du siècle

**19  
****Le match du siècle**

La deuxième tâche avait propulsé Ron sous les feux de la rampe, et celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Si au début son récit semblait cohérent, il le déforma au fur et à mesure, si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine, il en était venu à raconter qu'une horde d'êtres de l'eau s'étaient jetés sur lui en pleine nuit et qu'il avait dû leur faire face seul. Il n'avait bien sûr pas réussi à s'en sortir, mais en aurait envoyé plus d'une quinzaine au tapis. Et il aurait réussi à conserver sa baguette cachée dans sa manche, afin de pouvoir agir quand il reprendrait conscience. Certaines filles, et notamment Padma Patil, semblaient avoir alors révisé complètement leur jugement sur lui et lui faisait les yeux doux ce qui semblait énerver passablement Hermione.  
Cela dit, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être énervée. Depuis qu'on savait qu'elle était la personne qui compte le plus pour Viktor Krum, les moqueries, et plus particulièrement celles des Serpentard, fusaient de tous côtés. Si bien que lorsque Ron réinventa une fois de plus l'histoire de l'attaque des sirènes, elle le moucha si froidement qu'il en retrouva le sens de la mesure et revint une fois pour toute à la version du sommeil magique.

Ce jour-là, Harry reçu la réponse de Sirius qui lui donna rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard, lui demandant d'apporter de quoi manger. Les Serpentard eurent aussi un autre sujet de réjouissance, Heather ne l'apprit que le soir, devant la mine renfrognée de son frère et de ses deux amis. Rita Skeeter avait publié un nouvel article, dans Sorcière Hebdo cette fois, où elle faisait passer Hermione pour une mangeuse d'homme qui avait séduit Harry pour ensuite le laisser tomber et séduire Krum. Skeeter insinuait même que la jeune fille avait usé de moyens peu déontologiques pour parvenir à ses fins.  
- Bof ! C'est Skeeter ! On sait à quoi s'attendre avec elle ! dit Heather.  
- Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit à Harry et Ron, répondit Hermione, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle a réussi à avoir vent de ce que Viktor m'a dit sur la berge, à la fin de la deuxième tâche.  
- Oui C'est comme pour la conversation d'Hagrid et Madame Maxime fit Harry. Elle n'était pas là, et pourtant elle sait tout ce qu'ils ont dit.  
- Moi ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage, c'est la discussion qu'il y a eu entre Rogue et Karkaroff, dit Ron. Karkaroff semblait très inquiet. Il a montré quelque chose à Rogue qui lui a dit de le cacher immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Heather, Rebecca et Ceridwen se mirent d'accord, comme Ceridwen était la seule à être déjà allée deux fois à Pré-Au-Lard, cette fois ce serait elle qui resterait à Poudlard pour servir d'alibi aux deux autres. Heather et Rebecca empruntèrent le passage derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et filèrent jusqu'à Honeydukes, où elles ressortirent sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Une fois sorties de la boutique de sucreries, Heather souhaita à Rebecca de bien s'amuser et partit vers la sortie du village, retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils avancèrent sur un chemin sinueux jusqu'à apercevoir, les pattes avant appuyées sur une barrière, un gros chien noir qui n'attendait qu'eux. Il leur fit la fête et flaira avec avidité le sac de provisions que Harry avait transporté. Il les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à une grotte où il put reprendre forme humaine.

Sirius se jeta immédiatement sur les pilons de poulet, et leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas voler de nourriture à Pré-Au-Lard s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry.  
- Mon devoir de parrain, répondit Sirius en rongeant le moindre bout de viande sur l'os. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant. Comme le Ministère n'a pas divulgué que j'étais un animagus, ça ne pose pas de problème.  
Il désigna les journaux qu'il avait ramassés au village.  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire ces temps-ci, les nouvelles sont plutôt inquiétantes. Je te félicite pour ta réussite à la deuxième tâche, c'est la seule bonne nouvelle que j'ai vu.  
Les journaux parlaient surtout de Barty Croupton que personne n'aurait revu hors de chez lui depuis le mois de novembre, et de Bertha Jorkins, qui n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée depuis cet été. Harry et Hermione lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé quand la Marque des ténèbres était apparue lors de la Coupe du Monde et que l'elfe de Croupton avait été retrouvée en dessous. Hermione était indignée par la façon dont Croupton s'était sans scrupule débarrassé de son elfe.

Heather écoutait d'une oreille. Elle avait ouvert la carte pour voir ce que faisait Ceridwen, et quelque chose avait attiré son attention.  
- Dites-moi… Si Barty Croupton est si malade que ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait actuellement dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey ?  
- Quoi ! s'étonnèrent les autres.  
- Il est avec le professeur Maugrey ? demanda Ron.  
- Non, il est seul dans le bureau du professeur.  
- Fais-moi voir ça ! ordonna Sirius avant de s'emparer de la Carte sans ménagement. Bizarre ! Vous pourriez me laisser la Carte quelque temps ?  
- Je veux bien, fit Heather, mais on s'en sert pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir au moment où on sort du passage secret. S'il n'y avait que moi, je prendrais le risque, mais Becky est aussi venue à Pré-Au-Lard.  
- Bon c'est pas grave. Mais s'il est toujours à Poudlard quand vous rentrez, ce serait bien d'aller voir ce qu'il est venu faire. Toute cette histoire est vraiment étrange.

Sirius leur expliqua alors que Croupton avait été directeur du département de la Justice Magique il y avait treize ans de cela, qu'il l'avait envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, il parla du climat de terreur qui régnait à l'époque et comment certains membres du ministère dont Croupton en étaient venus à combattre le mal par le mal, et à utiliser les impardonnables sur les mangemorts. Qu'il s'était ainsi attiré les faveurs de nombre de sorciers pour le poste de Ministre, mais la bombe qu'il lâcha ensuite, aucun des quatre adolescents ne l'avait vu venir.  
Sirius leur expliqua que le propre fils de Barty Croupton avait été arrêté avec trois Mangemorts alors qu'ils cherchaient à retrouver leur maître disparu. Croupton n'a pas hésité à l'envoyer à Azkaban où le fils Croupton a fini par succomber. Il expliqua également que la femme de Croupton était morte quelques temps plus tard, sans doute emportée par le chagrin. Il expliqua que le vieux Croupton avait tout perdu à ce moment là, car même l'opinion publique tourna en sa défaveur.  
La conversation dévia ensuite sur Rogue, et la possibilité qu'il soit un Mangemort. Sirius leur dit qu'il n'en avait jamais été accusé, mais que tous les Serpentard que Rogue fréquentait le sont devenus. Ensuite, ils en vinrent à parler de la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, Sirius expliqua que la Bertha qu'il avait connu à l'époque de Poudlard n'était pas du tout étourdie comme le raconte Verpey, mais qu'elle était une vraie commère qui colportait toutes sortes de ragots, ce qui lui valait souvent des ennuis.  
Enfin, Sirius les laissa en leur conseillant de ne pas faire d'escapades hors du château et de rester sur leurs gardes jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi. Et que s'ils voulaient parler de lui entre eux, ils devaient l'appeler Sniffle, au cas où des oreilles mal intentionnées traîneraient dans les environs.

De retour à Pré-Au-Lard, le groupe des quatre jeunes gens croisèrent Cho et une de ses amies, rousses aux cheveux bouclés.  
- Salut Cho ! lança Harry joyeux.  
Cho par contre, lui lança un regard accusateur.  
- Alors c'est pour être avec elle que tu n'as pas voulu venir avec moi cette après-midi ?  
- Quoi ! s'étonna Harry avant de se rappeler de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Non ! Tu ne dois pas croire ce que raconte Rita Skeeter. Hermione n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'une amie pour moi. Une très bonne amie, certes, mais une amie et pas plus.  
- Et elle, c'est aussi juste une amie ? renifla Cho en désignant Heather.  
Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, vint passer le museau sous la main de Heather.  
- Non, Heather… c'est… Disons que je la considère un peu comme une petite sœur. Allez, souris, Cho. C'est toi que…  
Harry hésita… il n'avait pas envie de faire une déclaration devant Ron, Hermione, Heather, et surtout Sirius, mais il sentit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait calmer la jeune fille.  
- C'est toi que j'aime, dit-il. Je t'aime depuis ce jour, l'an dernier, où nous nous sommes affrontés au Quidditch.  
Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Cho.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Si je ne suis pas venu ici avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais voir un ami. Et je ne sais pas si tu aurais apprécié de passer après lui.  
- Et c'est qui cet ami ? demanda la copine de Cho.  
- Laisse-moi te présenter Sniffle, dit Harry en invitant le chien à s'approcher.  
- Il est sale ! fit l'amie de Cho.  
- C'est un chien errant, expliqua Heather. L'année dernière, il rodait aux abords de la forêt interdite. Il vit à proximité du village pour avoir de quoi manger quand il en a besoin.  
Cho caressa Sirius qui lui léchouilla la joue.  
- Si on allait prendre un thé Harry, proposa-t-elle. On a encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rentrer au château.  
Sirius couina.  
- Harry, fit Hermione. Ce n'est peut-être pas très sûr.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry. Je rentrerai avec les derniers élèves. Il ne nous arrivera rien.  
Sirius repartit donc vers sa grotte, Ron et Hermione remontèrent la rue principale en direction de l'école, quand à Heather, elle retrouva Rebecca chez Honeydukes et elles reprirent le souterrain.

Le lendemain, Heather parla en détail de sa journée à Pré-Au-Lard à Rebecca et Ceridwen. Puis elles firent leurs devoirs. Le lundi matin, un événement vint déranger le petit déjeuner. De nombreux hiboux apportèrent du courrier à Hermione. Nombre de sorcières qui avaient lu l'article de Rita Skeeter lui avaient envoyé des lettres d'insultes, et même de menaces. L'une contenait du pus de Bubobulb pur qui lui couvrit les mains de furoncles douloureux. Elle passa la matinée à l'infirmerie. Elle fut encore plus remontée contre Rita Skeeter les semaines suivantes, tandis que chaque matin, plusieurs lettres du même acabit lui parvenait, qu'elle se gardait bien d'ouvrir.

Un soir, Heather eut une idée en discutant avec Cho Chang qu'elle avait rencontrée fortuitement et à qui elle avait demandé comment ça allait avec Harry. Elle ne voulut en parler à personne. Mais peu avant les vacances, elle arborait un sourire triomphal qui intriguait aussi bien Harry, que Dean, Rebecca et Ceridwen.

Elle rentra chez elle pour les vacances de Pâques et retrouva ses parents avec joie. Elle passa des heures à leur parler du Tournoi, des épreuves, des élèves étrangers, du bal de Noël, de ses rendez-vous avec Dean. Ses parents lui apprirent qu'ils l'avaient inscrite à un stage d'apprentissage et de perfectionnement à l'alpinisme pour le mois d'Août. Comme elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier particulièrement la discipline lors de son camp de vacances de l'été dernier. Alors qu'elle leur parlait de Harry, ils lui proposèrent également autre chose qui lui fit très plaisir.

Au retour des vacances, elle dut aller voir McGonagall et lui annoncer les options qu'elle voulait suivre l'année suivante. Elle se décida finalement pour Soins aux Créatures Magiques et pour l'Étude des Runes Anciennes.  
- Très bien, fit McGonagall. Ah ! En ce qui concerne votre projet. Les professeurs sont d'accord. Nous réunirons tous les intéressés ce soir à dix-sept heures. En salle de métamorphose.

Le soir-même, elle se rendit donc dans la salle de Métamorphose. Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave étaient là, ainsi que plusieurs élèves de diverses maisons. Harry arriva peu après elle, et, la voyant, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.  
- Tu verras, lui dit-elle, secrète.  
Karkaroff arriva alors avec Krum et quatre autres élèves de Durmstrang. Puis les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent, Cédric Diggory et quelques Poufsouffle suivirent. Ensuite, arrivèrent Madame Maxime, Fleur, ainsi que trois garçons et une autre fille de Beauxbâtons. Enfin, les derniers à arriver furent Malefoy, Warrington et Montague.  
- Bien ! fit McGonagall, si nous vous avons tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous parler d'une idée qu'a eu Miss Wright. Si vous voulez-bien venir.  
Heather s'avança et prit la parole.  
- Alors voilà ! Comme l'attente entre la deuxième et troisième épreuve est particulièrement longue, j'ai eu l'idée d'organiser un match de Quidditch qui opposerait les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons à une équipe composée des meilleurs éléments des quatre maisons de Poudlard.  
- Il est hors de question que je joue dans la même équipe que Potter ! lança Malefoy tout à trac. Et ça vaut aussi pour mes coéquipiers !  
- C'est ce que nous avions pensé, dit Heather, ou disons que c'est ce que j'avais craint. Mais comme l'ont judicieusement fait remarquer Madame Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff. Ils n'ont qu'une sélection réduite d'élèves, et encore moins qui jouent au Quidditch. Alors pour satisfaire tout le monde, on a pensé que les joueurs de Serpentard pourraient faire partie de l'équipe formée avec ceux de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. La partie sera sans enjeu, uniquement pour se détendre, s'amuser, et distraire les spectateurs. Trois séances d'entraînement pour chaque équipe seront prévues au cours des deux semaines qui viennent, et le samedi suivant, le match aura lieu.  
- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec l'idée de cette charmante jeune fille, reprit le professeur Flitwick, levez la main.  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent, entre autre chez les élèves de Beauxbâtons.  
- Si vous êtes d'accord avec l'idée de Miss Wright, levez la main, demanda le professeur Chourave.  
- Les mains de tous les Gryffondor se levèrent, ainsi que celles de tous les Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard aussi levèrent la main, ce qui surprit d'abord Heather, puis, à voir leurs sourires, elle comprit qu'ils s'imaginaient pouvoir écraser facilement l'autre équipe, grâce à la présence de Krum.  
- Bien ! fit Madame Maxime. On direu que la proposition est accepteu.  
- Parfait, dit McGonagall. Voici les dates et les horaires des séances d'entraînements. Lors de la première, vous pourrez sélectionner les joueurs, et les deux autres vous permettront de vous entraîner un peu ensemble avant le match.

Le surlendemain, Heather assista à la première séance d'entraînement des joueurs de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. La tâche était délicate, car les attrapeurs des trois équipes étaient doués, mais tous s'accordèrent à dire que Harry était le meilleur et qu'il occuperait ce poste. Mais Cho et Cédric n'étaient pas pour autant près de renoncer à jouer également. Il s'avéra que Cédric faisait un très bon gardien, et Cho une excellente Poursuiveuse. Les frères Weasley furent désignés imbattables comme batteurs, et pour les deux poursuiveurs restants, ce fut très serré entre Michael Corner, un Serdaigle, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et un Poufsouffle du nom de Zacharias Smith. Finalement, Angelina et Michael Corner furent retenus.

Heather ne put assister à la séance de l'autre équipe, mais sa composition fut affichée le samedi matin dans le hall. Harry et elle allèrent la consulter après le petit-déjeuner.  
Krum avait été nommé attrapeur, bien évidemment, et Heather vit que Harry en frissonnait, à la fois de joie et d'appréhension de se mesurer à un tel joueur.  
- Génial ! Ca a marché ! fit Heather d'une voix faible mais très aiguë.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? demanda Harry.  
- Ben, en fait, si j'ai eu cette idée, c'est surtout parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me parlais de la Coupe du Monde, tu me vantais le talent de Krum et me disais à quel point tu aimerais te mesurer à un tel joueur.  
- C'est vrai !  
- Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.  
Pour le reste de l'équipe, Fleur Delacour surprit Harry et Heather en se retrouvant au poste de batteur avec Poliakoff de Durmstrang. Un autre élève de Beauxbâtons était gardien, et les trois poursuiveurs furent Malefoy, Warrington et une fille de Durmstrang.

Les deux autres entraînements de l'équipe de Harry, dont Cédric avait été désigné capitaine, se passèrent plutôt bien. Les joueurs arrivaient à faire un bon travail d'équipe bien que n'ayant jamais joué ensemble, mais seulement les uns contre les autres. Puis, le samedi suivant, le grand jour arriva. Heather se précipita avec Rebecca et Ceridwen une heure avant le début du match pour avoir des places au premier rang. Mais déjà à cette heure matinale, on se bousculait au portillon. Elles réussirent néanmoins à obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient. Heather remarqua sur une tribune en face d'elle, et plus vers l'une des extrémités du terrain, que Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux avaient eux aussi réussi à avoir des places au premier rang. Les gradins étaient archi-combles quand les professeurs s'installèrent dans leur tribune réservée. Il fallut encore attendre un moment avant que les deux équipes ne rentrent sur le terrain. Celle de Diggory portait des robes à dominante rouge, mais avec aussi du jaune et du bleu marine. Celle de Krum avait des robes à dominantes vertes avec du rouge et du bleu ciel.

Krum et Diggory se serrèrent la main, Cédric se retourna vers ses joueurs pour un dernier mot d'encouragement, et tous enfourchèrent leur balai. Madame Bibine libéra le vif d'or, puis les deux cognards, et enfin elle lança le souaffle en l'air en sifflant le coup d'envoi. Tous les joueurs décollèrent, et déjà, Warrington et Johnson se disputaient le souaffle. Fred intervint pour favoriser son équipe, et les rouges foncèrent alors vers les buts des verts, mais le gardien arrêta le premier tir. Pendant un quart d'heure au moins, le score resta vierge. Les deux gardiens étant très bons, et les batteurs gênaient beaucoup la progression des joueurs adverses. Fred et George n'avaient rien perdu de leur superbe, mais ce fut surtout Fleur qui étonna à ce poste. Elle frappait les cognards avec une force et une précision qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Et quand Harry aperçu le vif d'or, elle lui en envoya un en plein estomac qui lui fit perdre la trace de la petite balle dorée. Heureusement, George réussit à dévier la course de Krum, sinon le match se serait fini à cet instant.  
Le premier but fut inscrit par Cho Chang, pour les rouges. Mais très vite, Warrington en inscrivit un autre, très bien épaulé par Fleur qui avait repoussé un cognard destiné au poursuiveur en direction de Diggory. Peu à peu, les poursuiveurs rouges prirent l'ascendant. Ils étaient tous les trois très bons, tandis que chez les verts, Malefoy était un vrai boulet pour les deux autres, au plus grand plaisir de Heather. Et seul le talent de Fleur empêchait les rouge de creuser un écart trop important. Quand le score fut de soixante-dix à trente, Krum plongea droit vers le sol, suivi de près par Harry, tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle, et cherchèrent frénétiquement des yeux la petite balle dorée sans la trouver. Mais à un peu plus de la moitié de la descente, Harry bifurqua vers les tribunes où se trouvaient Heather et ses amies, Krum stoppa sa feinte qui avait échoué et partit à sa poursuite. Sans prévenir, Harry fit demi-tour et fonça vers le pied d'un des buts de son équipe, distançant le bulgare de plusieurs mètres. Le Vif d'or était là, il faisait du sur-place à côté du poteau doré, à moins de deux mètres du sol. Harry arriva dessus à toute vitesse, mais un cognard expédié par Fleur allait le rattraper avant. Heureusement, le vif, sentant la capture arriver, fusa sur le côté, et Harry bifurqua évitant de justesse la balle noire, qui sentant Krum plus près changea de cible, mais Krum fit preuve de toute son habileté. Il se débarrassa du cognard et se maintint dans la course au vif d'or dans un tournoiement acrobatique. Le vif d'or monta vers les cieux et entraîna les attrapeurs dans une folle course poursuite. Un nouveau cognard vint déranger Harry, mais le vif d'or échappa heureusement de peu à Viktor. Pendant ce temps, les rouges avaient inscrits trois buts d'affilée, et Fleur dût se concentrer un peu plus sur le jeu des poursuiveurs.  
La course poursuite fut dantesque. Harry et Krum rivalisèrent d'acrobatie pour ne pas perdre la trace du vif d'or, mais finalement, un cognard qui ne leur était pas particulièrement destiné vint tout arrêter alors que les deux joueurs tendaient la main vers le vif. Le cognard claqua sur le doigts de Harry qui se souffla sur la main. Le vif avait à nouveau disparu de la circulation. Harry et Krum se sourirent en l'air avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Les rouges menaient maintenant par cent trente à cinquante.  
Ce fut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que les rouges menaient cent quatre-vingt-dix à soixante que les attrapeurs attirèrent à nouveau l'attention. Harry venait de plonger droit vers le sol, d'une hauteur de plus de trente mètres. Krum le suivit sans trop pousser son Éclair de feu, pensant bien évidemment à une feinte de Wronski. Mais un petit point brillant voletant en rases-mottes lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une feinte, il accéléra alors à pleine puissance pour rattraper Harry. Tout le monde les voyait déjà s'écraser, mais comme précédemment, le vif sentant la menace de la capture partit à toute vitesse en direction d'une des extrémités du terrain. Harry corrigea sa trajectoire sans se soucier qu'il se retrouvait la tête en bas. Heather poussa un cri et se cacha les yeux. Elle avait cru que Harry s'était fracassé le crâne contre le sol. Mais il filait. maintenant à toute allure, ses cheveux flirtant avec le gazon. Krum le rattrapa et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de se rétablir. Le vif remonta en chandelle et les deux garçons le suivirent dans un vol hélicoïdal imposé par le passage d'un cognard destiné à Harry mais qui gêna Krum également. Lorsque le vif repartit à l'horizontale, les deux joueurs se retrouvèrent coude à coude à le poursuivre. Fleur voulu frapper un autre cognard, mais les deux attrapeurs étaient trop près l'un de l'autre, aussi dévia-t-elle sa frappe au dernier moment. Cédric se montra impérial en bloquant un nouveau tir du joueur de Durmstrang et les rouges repartirent à l'assaut. Ils menaient par deux cent points à soixante. S'ils inscrivait encore un but, même la capture du vif par Krum ne les feraient plus perdre. Et Angelina marqua le but salvateur.  
Mais la course pour le vif se poursuivaient dans des acrobaties folles, le vif se mettant lui-même à jouer les as de la voltige. Les courses de Harry et de Viktor se séparèrent alors pour former un véritable ballet aérien à trois. De temps en temps, un cognard venait perturber tout ça, mais les deux joueurs restèrent concentrés sur la petite balle dorée. Entre temps, Warrington marqua à nouveau. Le vif d'or décrivit une courbe qui allait permettre aux deux attrapeurs de le rattraper. Harry et Krum se croisèrent en l'air, chacun ayant fermé son poing dans un geste rapide et ample du bras. Le vif avait disparu… Et Viktor Krum brandit le poing en signe de victoire. Lee Jordan, qui était presque aphone tant il avait hurlé dans son haut parleur annonça la victoire de l'équipe verte sur le score de deux cent vingt à deux cent dix.  
La foule se leva comme un seul homme applaudissant à tout rompre. Les sifflets d'admiration retentirent et un grondement s'éleva comme nombre d'élèves frappaient du pied. Ce match avait tout simplement été le plus palpitant auquel aient assisté les élèves. En se posant au sol, Harry et Krum se serrèrent la main. Puis Cédric vint féliciter Krum puis Fleur. Fred et George saluèrent le talent de batteuse de la jeune fille. Seul Malefoy ne serra la main de personne. D'après l'air méprisant qu'il affichait, il avait lancé une pique à Harry. Sans doute quelque chose du style "Alors Potter ! Enfin remis à ta place ! Celle du perdant !" Mais il repartit visiblement furieux quelques secondes plus tard, Fleur et Krum s'étaient tous deux retournés vers lui et avaient dû sévèrement le moucher. Les spectateurs commencèrent alors à affluer sur le terrain, et Heather décida de les imiter, suivie par Rebecca et Ceridwen. Ils portèrent en triomphe les deux attrapeurs qui leur avaient fourni un spectacle d'une telle qualité et les reconduisirent ainsi jusqu'à leurs vestiaires.

Dumbledore, sa voix magiquement amplifiée, invita tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour fêter un aussi beau match. Il ne fallut pas un quart d'heure pour que la Grande Salle soit pleine à craquer. Les elfes de maison avaient visiblement prévu le coup, puisque les tables regorgeaient de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Et pour une fois, on n'entendit pas Fleur se plaindre que la nourriture de Poudlard était beaucoup trop riche.

* * *

NDLA : Bonne année à tous ! J'espère qu'elle a bien commencé pour vous, et que ce chapitre en est une des raisons ! Personnellement, je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y ai pas du tout de Quidditch lors de la quatrième année de Harry. Voilà qui est corrigé. J'espère que le match vous aura plu.

Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi pour le chapitre 20 qui s'intitule : _Des liens renforcés_.

- Quels liens seront-ils renforcés ?  
1) Ceux de Harry et Heather ?  
2) Ceux de Heather et Dean ?  
3) Ceux de Ron et d'Hermione ?  
4) Ceux de Harry et Cho ?  
5) Ceux de Rogue et McGonagall ? …. Bon, ok, là, je déconne !  
Allez ! A Samedi et encore une fois, bonne année à tous !


	40. Des liens renforcés

**20  
****Des liens renforcés**

Le repas à peine fini, Karkaroff alla féliciter Krum à la table de Serpentard. Malefoy aurait bien voulu prendre sa part des compliments, mais Karkaroff passa devant lui sans le regarder, invitant Viktor à retourner à bord du bateau de Durmstrang. De la semaine, personne ne vit plus les élèves de Durmstrang en dehors des heures de repas. Viktor lançait, à ces occasions, des regards langoureux en direction d'Hermione qui feignait de ne pas les voir, tandis que Ron s'énervait contre le bulgare volant.  
- Ron arrête, finit par dire Hermione excédée. Viktor est quelqu'un de très sympathique.  
- Sympathique ! Tu parles ! C'est un élève de Durmstrang, favori d'un Mangemort bien connu ! Et en plus il a battu Harry au Quidditch ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends encore sa défense.  
- Ron tu es ridicule, intervint Harry. Je n'en veux absolument pas à Viktor de m'avoir battu. Il était meilleur que moi c'est tout.  
- Meilleur, meilleur, c'est vite dit ! Deux fois il s'est fait prendre à tes feintes alors que toi tu n'as pas marché dans la sienne ! Et il s'en est fallu de peu que ce soit toi qui rafle le vif !  
- Uniquement parce que le vif venait plus souvent vers moi que vers lui. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance lors de ce match, il aurait pu s'emparer du vif une dizaine de fois alors que moi je n'ai eu que deux ou trois véritables occasions. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas ce qui te gêne. Ce qui t'énerve vraiment chez lui, c'est qu'il soit amoureux d'Hermione.  
Heather n'en revenait pas. Était-ce son influence qui avait poussé Harry à se montrer si franc. Cela dit, le faire devant toute la table de Gryffondor, ce n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux s'il espérait faire admettre la vérité à son ami.  
- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit le rouquin. C'est juste que je me méfie de gens qui viennent d'une école où on enseigne la magie noire. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'Hermione soit triste ou déçue si Krum devait s'avérer être quelqu'un de mal intentionné.  
- Ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton froid. Mais à l'avenir, tu seras gentil de te contenter d'un "Sois prudente !", de me faire confiance à moi, si te ne peux pas lui faire confiance à lui, et de garder pour toi toutes tes accusations sans fondement.  
La conversation s'arrêta là. Ron retournant à son assiette sans rien trouver à répondre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, on vit plus souvent Harry avec Cho Chang. Heather n'y avait pas assisté, mais on racontait que le surlendemain du match, Harry avait vu Cho et Cédric ensemble et s'était "invité" dans la conversation, et que depuis il donnait bien plus souvent rendez-vous à la jeune fille. Le week-end suivant, Cédric vint voir Harry à la table du petit déjeuner et l'entraîna dehors pour "discuter". Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et raconta la discussion à Ron et Heather qui l'attendaient pour savoir ce qu'il en était. En fait, Cédric avait demandé à Harry la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Cho, lui avait avoué que lui aussi aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, et l'avait menacé de représailles s'il jouait un double ou un triple jeu avec Hermione Granger et Heather Wright. Harry avait alors expliqué à Cédric qu'il ne fallait pas croire les articles de Rita Skeeter, qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre lui Hermione, et que ses relations avec Heather n'avaient rien de comparables avec celles qu'il avait, ou souhaitait avoir avec Cho. Cédric, était ensuite revenu sur le match qu'ils avaient disputés ensemble contre Krum, Delacour et Malefoy, sans doute, dit Harry, pour cacher sa gêne – Harry avoua qu'il l'avait suivi dans le sujet quidditch pour cette même raison.  
Harry et Cédric avaient alors eu une conversation très intéressante, au goût de Harry et de Ron en tout cas. Harry n'avait pas bien pu suivre les actions des poursuiveurs et des batteurs, et Cédric lui parla de toutes les choses remarquables, en positif ou en négatif, chez les joueurs des deux équipes. Harry expliqua qu'ils s'étaient finalement séparés avec une poignée de main amicale, sur une plaisanterie à propos de Cho. Heather voulu s'offusquer, mais Harry expliqua que ce n'était pas vraiment une plaisanterie, mais que sur un ton léger, Cédric lui avait dit de surveiller ses arrières ou il lui poquerait Cho, et celui-ci avait répondit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer, mais qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Lors de la troisième semaine de mai, des rumeurs coururent dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, que Cédric et Fleur se seraient vu à deux ou trois reprises récemment, et déjà les filles racontaient que quelque chose couvait entre ces deux-là. Cette rumeur parvint aux oreilles de Heather et Ceridwen par leur espionne attitrée, c'est à dire Rebecca. Mais ni Heather, ni Ceridwen ne crurent vraiment à la possibilité d'une relation entre les deux champions.  
- Ils sont pourtant allés au bal ensembles ! argua Rebecca.  
- Oui, Becky, mais il y a tout juste une semaine, Cédric est allé trouver Harry pour se déclarer son rival pour le cœur de Cho Chang, je doute qu'il ait changé d'avis aussi vite, expliqua Heather.  
- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Ceridwen. Et puis depuis le match, beaucoup ont revu leur jugement sur Fleur et sont allés lui parler pour leur dire combien ils avaient été impressionnés par sa prestation lors du match. A mon avis, si on a vu ces deux-là ensemble, ce n'est pas pour une autre raison que le quidditch.

Le vingt-quatre mai arriva. Vers huit heures, le soir, Harry quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor. Heather qui avait fini ses devoirs et ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant le retour de Harry décida après cinq minutes de monter dans le dortoir des garçons et de se servir de la Carte du Maraudeur pour savoir quand Harry reviendrait. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle allait voir alors. Quand elle fit apparaître la carte, elle fonça sur le terrain de Quidditch où elle vit les quatre champions qui devaient être très intéressés par ce que leur disait Ludo Verpey. Mais un autre point, en dehors du terrain, attira son attention. Il s'agissait de Barty Croupton. Que faisait-il ici alors que tout le monde le pensait malade ? Et surtout pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Verpey à expliquer la troisième tâche aux concurrents. Puis elle se rappela qu'il était aussi à Poudlard le jour où elle avait rendu visite à Sirius avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, et qu'elle avait oublié, comme Sirius lui avait pourtant conseillé, de voir en rentrant s'il était toujours là et de se renseigner sur ce qu'il y faisait.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au comportement étrange du directeur du département de la Coopération magique Internationale. Les champions quittaient le stade, et Harry s'aventurait du côté de la forêt interdite accompagné de Krum. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ? Elle vit Fleur regagner le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, celui-ci était incartable, mais le point de Fleur ayant disparu juste à l'endroit où le carrosse était stationné… Cédric, lui, rentrait au château. Mais autre chose interpella Heather. Alors que l'étiquette indiquant Barty Croupton était restée cachée des champions, et avait suivi de loin Harry et Krum. C'est alors qu'une autre personne approcha de son frère et du jeune Bulgare. Une étiquette qui portait elle aussi le nom de Bartemius Croupton. Heather n'y compris plus rien, mais elle vit Harry courir vers le château, laissant Krum avec le deuxième Croupton. Puis, le premier arriva. Krum ne bougea pas, et l'étiquette indiquant le deuxième Croupton s'effaça, purement et simplement. Dans le château, Harry s'était trouvé face à Rogue un moment puis Dumbledore était arrivé et il ne tarda pas à suivre Harry vers le hall.  
Heather n'y tint plus, elle effaça la carte et descendit les escaliers, quitta la salle commune et descendit deux étages avant de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de la Carte, à aucun professeur. Et en même temps… ce qu'elle avait vu était trop étrange. Il fallait quelqu'un qui connaisse la Carte et qui pourrait démêler cette histoire. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, elle avait du papier, mais ni plumes ni encre. Tant pis, elle se servirait d'un sortilège qu'elle venait de voir avec le professeur Flitwick.  
Elle bifurqua en direction de la volière. Arrivée là-haut, elle prit la feuille de papier, sa baguette, et prononça l'incantation :  
- _Scribeo !  
_Elle pu alors se servir de sa baguette comme d'un stylo et écrivit :

_Sniffle,  
__Il vient de se passer quelque chose de très bizarre dans l'école et sur la Carte. Si tu peux venir à la lisière de la forêt et du lac, dans l'enceinte de l'école, fais-le moi savoir et viens immédiatement. J'y serai. J'attends ta réponse.  
__Heather_

Elle attacha le message à la patte de Coquecigrue, et pointa sa baguette sur le petit hibou.  
- _Allégro !  
_Le sortilège sembla fonctionner, c'était un sortilège qui ne marchait que sur de petits animaux, et Heather ne l'avait jamais essayé que sur des insectes. Le hibou déjà bien excité, devint frénétique et fusa à toute allure dans le ciel nocturne porter la lettre à Sirius. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Coquecigrue revint avec la réponse de Sirius.

_J'arrive._

Elle arrêta l'enchantement qui accélérait les mouvements du petit hibou et s'assura qu'il but beaucoup avant de descendre de la volière et de se diriger vers le hall. Le plus difficile fut de passer les derniers étages sans rencontrer personne, mais elle y parvint et s'esquiva à l'extérieur, alla jusqu'au lac, et marcha jusqu'à pénétrer sous le couvert des premiers arbres de la forêt. Sirius arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard et se transforma sous ses yeux.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé de si important ?  
- Justement, je ne sais pas trop j'observait la Carte pour voir quand Harry reviendrait, il devait apprendre la nature de la troisième tâche ce soir, et je l'ai vu se diriger vers la forêt avec Krum. Croupton les suivait de loin, et là, un deuxième Croupton est arrivé vers eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- Sur la carte, il y avait deux étiquettes qui indiquaient Bartemius Croupton, explicita Heather. Et là, Harry à laissé Krum et l'un des Croupton seuls, l'autre Croupton est arrivé, Krum n'a pas bougé, et le deuxième Croupton, enfin celui qui avait rejoint Harry et Krum en premier a disparu.  
- Comment ça, il a disparu ?  
- Son étiquette s'est effacée.  
Sirius la regarda l'air terrifié.  
- Est-ce que… hésita-t-il à demander. Est-ce que son étiquette a disparu d'un coup ou est-ce qu'elle s'est effacée progressivement.  
- Euh… réfléchit Heather qui revoyait la carte dans sa tête. Progressivement, mais assez vite, ça a mis moins d'une seconde.  
- Bon, écoute-moi bien fit Sirius. Je ne veux plus que toi ou Harry sortiez seuls dans le parc, ni que vous vous baladiez la nuit. Que Harry reste toujours avec Ron et Hermione, et toi avec tes amies ou avec Harry. Je ne plaisante pas ! Si j'apprends que vous avez fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas en dehors des limites, j'en avertirai aussitôt Dumbledore, et lui saura sévir. Je veux que Harry se prépare pour la troisième tâche, et aussi qu'il en profite pour apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles lors de duels, au cas où. Demain, je lui renvoie un hibou de toute façon ! Tu n'as qu'à repasser par la volière pour m'envoyer un hibou de l'école dès maintenant, et ensuite, tu files dans ton lit et tu n'en sors plus jusqu'à demain matin ! Compris ?  
- Bien Sirius, répondit Heather, un peu vexée qu'on s'adresse à elle comme une petite fille, mais en même temps inquiète par l'air alarmé de Sirius.  
Il se rechangea en chien, fit une léchouille à Heather, puis repartit dans la forêt. Elle remonta à la volière, lui envoya un hibou et retourna à Gryffondor, le tout en prenant mille précautions pour éviter Rusard, Miss Teigne, Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore qui parcouraient les couloirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune et parlaient à voix basse. Elle alla les rejoindre et apprit de Harry ce qui s'était passé de son point de vue. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait vu "certaines choses" sur la Carte du Maraudeur, mais elle refusa de leur en parler tant qu'elle ne saurait pas les interpréter d'une façon qui lui convienne. Elle avertit juste Harry qu'elle avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu à Sirius, et qu'il lui enverrait une lettre le lendemain. Elle essaya de savoir ce que Harry et Krum avait pu se dire, mais là ce fut Harry qui ne voulut rien dire.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le hibou qu'elle avait envoyé à Sirius revint à Harry. Apparemment, celui-ci ne fut pas très content de ce qu'il lu, et si c'était en substance ce que Sirius lui avait déjà dit à elle, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de compatir au sort de son frère. Elle devait absolument parler à Rebecca et Ceridwen. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir, après les cours.  
- On pourrait se retrouver à onze heure, fit Heather. On a un trou toutes les trois à ce moment-là.  
- Heu… non, fit Rebecca. Je me suis déjà engagée ailleurs.  
- Bon, alors à ce soir, fit Ceridwen avant de les laisser pour monter vers la classe de métamorphose tandis que Rebecca et Heather se dirigeaient vers les serres.

A midi, Harry semblait encore plus frustré qu'après avoir lu la lettre de Sirius le matin même.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Heather à Hermione.  
- Oh ! répondit Hermione. Il boude un peu parce que Maugrey lui a fait exactement les mêmes recommandations que Sirius. Rester prudent et se préparer pour la troisième tâche.

Le soir, Heather et Ceridwen attendaient Rebecca dans la salle de le Dame Bleue. Celle-ci arriva un peu en retard et avec…  
- Abigail ! s'écria Heather.  
- Becky ! dit Ceridwen sur un ton autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
- Calmez-vous et écoutez-la au moins, demanda Rebecca d'un ton implorant.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je l'écouterai ! répondit Heather furieuse. Pas après ce qu'elle a osé faire à mon frère !  
- Justement, c'est de ça qu'elle voudrait vous parler, insista Rebecca.  
- Je… commença timidement Abigail. Je voulais te demander pardon, Heather.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te pardonnerais ?  
- Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire ! Je te jure. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'ils voulaient lui faire une farce. Si j'avais su que c'était pour l'attaquer à six contre un, jamais je n'aurais…  
- A d'autres, fit Ceridwen. Il y avait Malefoy, et ses deux gorilles ! Tu aurais dû te douter qu'ils n'allaient pas lui réciter des poèmes !  
- Je ne savais pas que les quatrième année seraient là. On discutait avec Enola, elle me parlait de faire une farce à Potter pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait rester à sa place. Il ne devait y avoir que elle, moi et Luke Parkinson. Quand j'ai vu que Malefoy et les trois autres étaient là aussi, et qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire plus que de lui lancer un sort ou deux, il était trop tard pour reculer.  
- Ca ne t'a pas empêchée de me désarmer et de les laisser faire ! grogna Heather.  
- Je voulais qu'ils te laissent partir, je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlée à ça, et j'aurais essayé de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de mal à Harry, mais quand tu as pris les premiers coups… je… j'ai…  
Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la Serpentard à l'évocation de la rixe qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt.  
- J'étais tétanisée, finit-elle par articuler. La situation échappait à tout contrôle… et tu te faisais rouer de coups. Tes deux amies étaient captives et… et…  
La colère de Heather et Ceridwen sembla fondre comme neige au soleil.  
- Elle est sincère, fit Rebecca. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai remarqué les regards envieux qu'elle nous jetait. Je suis allée la trouver pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, et elle m'a tout expliqué. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance tout de suite. Mais on s'est revue une ou deux fois. Elle me suppliait de vous parler en sa faveur. Mais je me suis dit que vous ne pourriez juger de sa sincérité que si elle venait vous présenter elle-même ses excuses. Et donc je lui ai promis de la faire venir à notre prochaine réunion. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé celle de ce matin, Abby avait cours. Allez les filles. Elle a suffisamment regretté sa bêtise comme ça.  
Heather souffla, puis s'avança vers Abigail.  
- On efface tout et on recommence ?  
Abigail regarda la main tendue, et de nouvelles larmes vinrent emplir ses yeux. Elle ne serra pas la main de son amie, mais la serra contre elle en pleurant sur son épaule.  
- Vous m'avez tellement manqué, pleura-t-elle.  
- Allons ! fit Ceridwen en essayant de se montrer détachée sans pour autant réussir à masquer son émotion. C'est pas digne d'une Serpentard un tel comportement.  
Elle vint sur le côté et partagea l'accolade. Enfin, Rebecca arriva de l'autre côté et compléta le carré.  
- Bon les filles, reprit Heather au bout d'une minute. C'est pas tout ça, on a un nouveau mystère sur les bras !

Heather leur parla alors des événements de la veille, et de toutes les questions que cela pouvait soulever  
- C'est pas possible ! fit Rebecca, la Carte doit avoir un problème !  
- Ou alors c'est que Croupton peut se dédoubler, proposa Heather.  
- Mais alors pourquoi faire croire qu'il est fou et prétendre que Vous-Savez-Qui gagne du pouvoir ? demanda Ceridwen. Ca n'a pas de sens !  
- A moins que… réfléchit Abigail, les trois autres suspendues à ses lèvres. Ca peut paraître ridicule, mais si Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa mort en attendant son heure, il est possible que le fils Croupton en ait fait autant.  
- Mais il n'y avait pas le fils de Croupton, il y avait deux Barty Croupton.  
- Mais oui ! fit Ceridwen. Barty Croupton, et Barty Croupton Junior.  
Heather en resta bouche bée.  
- Mais le professeur Maugrey a bien dit qu'il n'avait trouvé personne dans la forêt, intervint Rebecca. Ni Croupton, ni Croupton Jr.  
- Moi ce qui m'inquiète, dit Abigail, c'est cet histoire d'étiquette qui s'est effacée. On sait qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. Donc à moins d'avoir utiliser un portoloin, ça veut dire que l'un des deux Croupton est…  
- Non ! fit Rebecca. Tu crois qu'il est…  
- Mort, finit Ceridwen le visage grave. Oui, c'est la seule conclusion logique.  
- Mais comment aurait fait le fils Croupton pour faire croire à sa mort, puisqu'il était enfermé à Azkaban ?  
- Ca ! C'est le problème avec le monde de la magie ! répondit Ceridwen. On peut toujours émettre des hypothèses, rien ne nous dit ni qu'elles sont justes, ni qu'elles sont fausses tant qu'on n'a pas réussi à les démontrer par A plus B.  
- Bon ! Mettons ce mystère de côté pour l'instant, dit Heather. Il y a autre chose qui me chiffonne. C'est pourquoi Harry n'a pas voulu parler de ce que Krum et lui faisaient dans la forêt.  
- Ah ! Ca ! fit Abigail. Si j'ai suivi l'histoire aussi bien que Krum pouvait la suivre, je dirais que suite à l'article de Skeeter, et le fait qu'on voit toujours Potter avec Granger, il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement entre eux.  
- C'est tout ! Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler ? demanda Rebecca, il t'a bien parlé de sa discussion avec Cédric.  
- Mais bien sûr ! fit Heather. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas nous en parler. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant Ron ! Merci Abby, et toi aussi Becky.  
- Bon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Non… il faudrait aussi parler de celui qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe.  
Le sujet provoqua un léger malaise chez les trois autres.  
- Admettons que celui qui s'est débrouillé pour que Harry participe au tournoi lui voulait du mal, reprit-elle. Les suspects principaux sont Rogue, Karkaroff, et c'est à peu près tout. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas débrouillés pour que Harry ait plus de problèmes à passer ses épreuves. Et comme le dit Hermione, pourquoi Rogue aurait sauvé la vie de Harry en première année, si c'était pour essayer de le tuer maintenant ?  
- Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit, si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Ben, fit Abigail d'un air cruche. Si c'est pas quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal, ça doit être quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien.  
- Cependant, on sait que ce n'est ni moi, ni Ron ou Hermione, ni Sirius, lista Heather.  
- Ca n'est sûrement pas un professeur non plus ! lança Rebecca.  
- McGonagall ou Rogue, c'est sûr que non, fit Abigail. Je vois mal Flitwick et Chourave faire ça. Hagrid… il avait l'air trop surpris pour que ce soit lui. Dumbledore, peut-être.  
- Moui, fit Ceridwen qui semblait considérer sérieusement la possibilité. Quoique je doute que Dumbledore ait mis sciemment la vie de Harry en danger.  
- Et Verpey ! lança Rebecca.  
- Quoi Verpey ? firent les trois autres.  
- Tu nous as dit que Verpey n'arrêtait pas de chercher à avantager Harry lors des épreuves. Qu'il lui avait proposé plusieurs fois son aide.  
- Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire plaisir à Harry particulièrement ? demanda Ceridwen.  
- Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry, répondit Abigail penseuse. Verpey est un parieur invétéré. Imaginez qu'il ait des dettes de jeu. Comment les éponger si ce n'est en s'arrangeant pour faire entrer dans la compétition un poulain sur lequel il pourrait miser et qu'il pourrait mener à la victoire. Harry est la personne parfaite pour ça. Il est mondialement célèbre, il était donc certains que les journaux en parleraient. En plus il n'a pas l'âge légal, ce qui assurait encore d'avantage de publicité, et n'inciterait pas les parieurs à miser sur lui. Sa côte au début du Tournoi devait sans doute tourner autour des trente ou des cinquante contre un.  
- Effectivement, ce serait un excellent motif, admis Heather. J'en parlerai à Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Maintenant, dernier problème qui a été abordé avec Sirius : la disparition de Bertha Jorkins l'été dernier. D'après Sirius, elle n'avait rien de l'étourdie que décrit Verpey, du moins pas lorsqu'elle était au lycée, c'était une commère qui laissait traîner ses oreilles partout et ne savait pas tenir sa langue, ce qui lui valait souvent des problèmes. De plus, alors que Verpey assure à tous qu'elle s'est simplement perdue, le Croupton que Harry a vu hier soir disait dans ses phases de lucidité que Bertha était morte.  
- On sait qu'elle était en Albanie, récapitula Ceridwen, et que c'est là que Vous-Savez-Qui se terrerait, si l'on en croit les rumeurs qui prétendent qu'il est toujours vivant. Vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre ?  
- C'est possible, fit Heather. Et comme elle était forcément au courant pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ça expliquerait pourquoi des Mangemorts y ont mis la pagaille et ont lancé la Marque des Ténèbres. Il les aurait finalement contactés, peut-être bien grâce à Jorkins qui aurait pu lui fournir leurs adresses. Si par exemple il s'agissait de Malefoy ou d'autres du même genre, employés ou traînant souvent au Ministère.

* * *

Disclaimer : Le sortilège _Allegro_ que j'utilise et qui accélère la vitesse d'un hibou, a été inventé par Alohomora pour sa fanfic "Les Portes". Elle avait également imaginé le sortilège _Presto_, plus efficace encore, mais qui condamne la cible à une mort certaine. Je l'utilise, comme la salle de la Dame Bleue qui est aussi issue de cette même fanfic avec l'approbation de l'auteur, bien entendu.

NDLA : Avis à mes lecteurs, je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau bêta-lecteur. Celui que j'ai se contente de corriger mes fautes, mais j'aimerais également quelqu'un qui me donne son avis sur ce que j'écris, et pas seulement pour me dire que c'est bien ce que je fais, mais pour me dire ce que lui (ou elle) ferait à ma place quand au fond. Je suis assez exigeant, mais si vous avez un bon niveau en orthographe-grammaire, et que vous connaissez bien l'univers de Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour me dire que vous seriez partant. Merci d'avance !


	41. Avant l'épreuve

**21  
****Avant l'épreuve**

Les jours suivants, Heather, Ron et Hermione entraînèrent Harry à la pratique de divers sortilèges. Ils passaient leur temps soit à la bibliothèque, pour rechercher les sortilèges utiles, soit dans des salles de classe vides pour les pratiquer. Harry se concentra d'abord sur le sortilège de stupéfixion, qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué. Au bout de quelques heures, il semblait le maîtriser assez bien. Ron et Heather servaient plus de cobayes qu'autre chose, mais Heather avait quand même essayé une ou deux fois de stupéfixer Harry en premier, en vain. Quand à Ron, il grognait qu'ils pourraient se servir de Miss Teigne ou de Dobby plutôt que d'eux comme cobayes parce qu'il ne tombait jamais sur les oreillers et se faisait mal. Mais le lundi suivant, Hermione décréta que Harry maîtrisait ce sortilège assez bien et qu'ils s'attaqueraient à autre chose le soir-même, Heather pensa qu'elle n'avait surtout pas envie de prendre la place de la cible, mais elle avait néanmoins raison. Harry se débrouillait très bien. Les cours de l'après-midi commencèrent, et Heather fila en direction des serres, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la tour de Divination et Hermione vers sa classe d'arithmancie.

Sous les verrières des serres, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, surtout que les cours du semestre portaient sur des plantes tropicales. Heather et Rebecca sortirent du cours en sueur et se dirigèrent vers le château, décidées à prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche.  
Mais dans le hall, quelque chose attira l'attention de Heather, Malefoy descendait l'escalier de marbre, accompagné comme toujours des deux gorilles et de cette cruche de Parkinson et riait ostensiblement.  
- Si je vous jure ! En plein cours de divination ! disait-il à ses comparses incrédules. Le pauvre petit Potter a fait un cauchemar. Il paraît qu'il en a carrément piqué une crise ! Ce type est vraiment bon pour Ste Mangouste, ou même pour Azkaban ! Je ne cesse de le répéter depuis des années ! Peut-être que cette histoire ouvrira les yeux de ce vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur !  
Heather s'était cachée en descendant les premières marches de l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.  
- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit ! fit Rebecca qui voyait le visage soucieux de Heather. Ce n'est qu'un crétin jaloux de la renommée de Harry.  
- Oui… Sans doute… fit Heather. Bon ! Je te laisse, il faut vraiment que j'aille me doucher.  
Heather remonta en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle trouva Ron et Hermione, apparemment déçus de la voir arriver elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Je sens mauvais ? Oui… bon, d'accord, j'ai légèrement transpiré dans cette serre surchauffée. Mais je file de ce pas prendre une douche, rassurez-vous.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Hermione, hésitant à continuer.  
- Harry a eu une drôle de crise cet après-midi pendant le cours de divination.  
- Quoi ! fit Heather légèrement ébranlée.  
- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé, expliqua Ron. Mais il semblait souffrir au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
- C'est pas possible… marmonna Heather plus pour elle-même.  
- Puisque je te le dis ! répondit Ron.  
- Non ! Je parlais pas de ça… Ce que je trouve étrange c'est que Malefoy soit déjà au courant.  
- Comment ça ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en chœur.  
- Quand je suis revenue de mon cours de botanique, je l'ai croisé dans le hall, il en riait avec ses camarades. Mais lui aussi avait cours. Alors je me demandais comment c'était possible qu'il soit déjà au courant ?  
Même Hermione resta perplexe devant l'interrogation de la jeune fille. Cependant Heather ne resta pas plus longtemps avec eux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne une douche.

Ce soir-là, Harry leur parla en détail du rêve qu'il avait fait pendant le cours de divination, mais aussi de ce qu'il avait vu après cela. Il était allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ou celui-ci lui avait demandé de patienter pendant qu'il montrait au Ministre de la Magie l'endroit où Croupton était apparu avant de subitement disparaître. Il avait alors été attiré par une lueur émanant d'une armoire mal refermée et avait plongé dans des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait assisté à trois procès qui s'étaient tenus à l'époque où Voldemort venait de disparaître. Le premier était celui de Karkaroff qui donna aux gens du ministère les noms de plusieurs Mangemorts. Harry leur expliqua que seul l'un d'eux avait vraiment été utile, les autres étaient soit morts, soit déjà sur liste noire ou emprisonnés. Puis, il avait assisté au procès de Ludo Verpey, accusé d'avoir transmis des informations à l'ennemi, mais celui-ci avait expliqué qu'il les passait à Rookwood, que tout le monde pensait loyal au Ministère, qu'il était donc persuadé d'agir pour le bien de tous. Enfin, il expliqua que le troisième procès était celui où Croupton avait condamné son propre fils à la prison à perpétuité, en même temps que trois autres Mangemorts accusés d'avoir torturé un couple d'Aurors. Ils en parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, Ron faisant toujours répéter à Harry ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué en long, en large et en travers.

Les jours suivants, et avec l'approche de la troisième tâche, une sourde excitation commençait à nouveau à agiter Poudlard. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps à pratiquer divers enchantements, sortilèges, et maléfices pour se préparer pour le jour fatidique. Malgré leurs examens de fin d'année, Ron, Hermione et Heather l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient vu le maléfice d'entrave, le sortilège de réduction et l'enchantement des quatre points, pour l'aider à s'orienter dans le labyrinthe. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec le charme du bouclier, qui permettait de repousser les sortilèges mineurs. Heather aussi essayait de les pratiquer, mais à part le maléfice d'entrave, elle n'en réussissait aucun de façon efficace. Et quand elle parvenait à lancer un _stupéfix_, elle se sentait complètement vidée.  
- Tu te débrouilles quand même très bien, dit Hermione à Harry d'un ton encourageant.  
Heather se renfrogna et s'approcha de la fenêtre où se trouvait Ron.  
- Venez-voir ça ! lança-t-il d'un coup. Regardez Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?  
Heather regarda, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent derrière elle. Malefoy, et ses deux acolytes se tenaient à l'ombre d'un arbre, les deux gorilles faisant le guet pendant que Malefoy semblait parler à quelque chose qu'il tenait dans la main.  
- On dirait qu'il parle dans un talkie-walkie, dit Harry, intrigué.  
- Impossible, dit Hermione, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce genre d'appareil ne peut pas fonctionner à Poudlard.  
- Oui, coupa Heather, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les sorciers n'ont pas trouvé un moyen d'en reproduire les effets.  
- Bon ! Ca n'a pas d'importance, fit Hermione. Viens Harry, essayons encore le charme du bouclier.

Sirius envoyait désormais des hiboux tous les jours, exhortant Harry à se concentrer sur la troisième tâche, et lui rappelant que quoi qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de Poudlard, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire. L'un d'entre eux comportait une phrase qui chagrina Heather : « _Il_ – en parlant de Voldemort – _ne peut espérer mettre la main sur toi tant que tu seras sous la protection de Dumbledore._ » Elle réalisa alors que Dumbledore savait que Voldemort regagnait des forces en attendant son heure, et aussi qu'il en avait après Harry, et connaissant Dumbledore, cela signifiait que Harry était aussi protégé quand il était chez sa tante, mais qu'en serait-il s'il venait passer quelques jours de vacances à Goderic's Hollow, chez elle ? Harry y serait-il en sécurité ?

Ce jour-là, Heather n'alla pas entraîner Harry avec Ron et Hermione mais se dirigea vers la statue de la gargouille, au deuxième étage. Si le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis que Harry y avait été…  
- Nid de cafards ! dit-elle clairement en arrivant devant la statue qui s'écarta pour la laisser accéder à un escalier qui montait en colimaçon et dont les marches avancèrent toutes seules aussitôt qu'elle y posa les pieds. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du directeur et frappa. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, Dumbledore était debout devant son bureau. La pièce était circulaire, le bureau se trouvait vers le fond, en venant de la porte. Sur une vieille étagère se trouvait le Choixpeau magique, et dans une vitrine était exposée une magnifique épée dont la poignée était incrustée de rubis. Sur un petit meuble derrière le bureau, d'étranges instrument d'argent créaient des volutes de fumée.  
- Ms Wright, s'étonna Dumbledore. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
- Et bien voilà monsieur le directeur… commença Heather hésitante. Vous savez ce qui me lie à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Minerva m'en avait parlé il y a quelques mois, effectivement.  
- Je voulais inviter Harry à passer une semaine ou deux chez moi pendant les vacances, mais j'ai réalisé ce matin qu'il était en danger hors de Poudlard. Alors je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire pour le protéger ?  
Albus la regarda un moment, puis eut un sourire de chat qui venait de dévorer une souris.  
- On m'avait déjà vanté votre perspicacité Ms Wright, et je constate avec plaisir qu'on ne m'avait pas menti. Mais ce qui vous intéresse n'est pas de savoir si Harry est en sécurité à l'extérieur, mais de savoir s'il le sera en étant chez vous. Ma foi… Je crois que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Heather qui s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore refuse catégoriquement que Harry aille ailleurs que chez les Dursley.  
- C'est vrai ! fit Dumbledore en opinant du chef. Je pense que ce qui protège Harry lorsqu'il est chez sa tante devrait le protéger également tant qu'il sera près de vous. Bien, excusez-moi, Ms Wright, mais je crains de devoir vous congédier. La troisième tâche approche, et je suis débordé… A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez me dire autre chose ?  
Heather hésita un moment, si elle parlait à Dumbledore de l'histoire des deux Croupton, peut-être que lui y verrait plus clair qu'elle et ses amies. Mais il faudrait pour ça lui parler de la Carte du Maraudeur, et Harry lui en voudrait si elle faisait.  
- Non, c'est bon ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue professeur.  
Elle tourna les talons et quitta la bureau directorial avant de changer d'avis.

Le grand jour arriva, et dès le petit-déjeuner, les problèmes commencèrent : un article de Rita Skeeter tentait de faire passer Harry pour quelqu'un de mentalement instable et potentiellement dangereux, à grands renforts de commentaires de Drago Malefoy sur le fait que Harry parlait Fourchelang et se serait lié avec des loups-garous et des géants pour accroître son pouvoir. Rita Skeeter finissait son article en se demandant si un tel personnage ne pourrait pas en venir à se servir de la magie noire lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien sûr, Malefoy ne se priva pas de lancer une pique à Harry, de sorte que toute l'école soit bien au courant de la sortie de l'article. Heather grinça des dents, ne sachant quoi répondre quand devant toute l'assemblée, le bol de porridge de Malefoy se souleva et se renversa sur sa tête. Toute la table de Gryffondor éclata de rire et Malefoy dut quitter la Grande Salle écumant de rage.  
- Bien joué Harry ! dit George.  
- Bien joué quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Le bol de porridge ! reprit Fred. Du grand art !  
- Mais ce n'était pas moi !  
La sincérité du ton de Harry, encore secoué de rires, convainquit les jumeaux qui cherchèrent ailleurs le responsable, mais Ginny et Hermione fournirent la même réponse, et Heather fut ensuite interrogée, mais elle n'y était pour rien non plus. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la salle qu'elle comprit qui était l'instigateur de cette basse vengeance.  
- Comment tu trouves le Malefoy au porridge ? demanda Abigail en riant.  
- Délicieux ! répondit Ceridwen qui les rejoignait. Mais t'as de la chance que personne ne t'ait vu Abby !  
- C'est Abby qu'a fait ça ?! s'étonna Rebecca, arrivant à son tour alors qu'elles descendaient la volée de marche devant la porte d'entrée du château.  
- Wingardium Leviosa ! répondit Abigail le sourire aux lèvres. Les coups simples sont souvent ceux qui marchent le mieux. Et puis tout le monde avait fixé son attention sur Harry et Malefoy, même les profs ! Qui aurait pu me voir faire ?  
- Au fait, demanda Ceridwen, pourquoi on est sorties dans le parc ? Aucune de nous n'a botanique ce matin ?  
- Oh ! Excusez-moi, fit Heather qui les avait entraînées sans réfléchir. J'ai reçu un mot de McGonagall avec le courrier, me demandant de sortir dans le parc le temps que les autres élèves quittent la grande salle. Elle m'a dit d'attendre devant le château, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle comprit pourquoi. Deux des diligences de l'école arrivèrent devant le château. Du premier descendirent une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux dorés, qui ne pouvait qu'être la mère de Fleur. Gabrielle, sa petite sœur était là aussi, et elles étaient avec un homme rondouillard arborant une barbichette noire et un sourire doux. De la même diligence descendit encore une femme aux cheveux bruns et un homme qui ressemblait grandement à Viktor Krum. De la deuxième diligence descendirent Molly Weasley et un de ses fils aînés, suivis par une femme au cheveux châtains et un homme brun et barbu qui devaient être les parents de Cédric.  
- Ginny ! fit le grand frère de Ron étonné en voyant Heather.  
- Mais non Bill ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas elle ! le reprit Mrs Weasley. C'est cette jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais, celle dont Ginny et les jumeaux nous ont si souvent parlé. Heather, c'est ça ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui, répondit Heather légèrement intimidée.  
Le frère de Ron était plutôt séduisant. Il avait les cheveux longs attachés en catogan, des vêtements moldus de type grunge, et une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. De plus, dans sa tenue, il n'était pas sans lui rappeler son père, Mr Wright avait la même prestance un peu détachée. Elle voulut faire les présentations avec ses amies, mais n'en eut pas le loisir. McGonagall était arrivée sur le palier.  
- Ah ! Bien ! fit-elle, vous êtes arrivés. Venez, je vais tous vous conduire à l'intérieur…  
Elle marqua une pause en voyant Heather et ses amies.  
- Ms Carpenter, O'Leary et Swanson, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Nous étions avec Heather madame… commença Rebecca timidement.  
- Ms Wright est dispensée de cours aujourd'hui, mais je crains fort que ce ne soit pas votre cas. Allez, filez !

Les trois amies de Heather ne se le firent pas répéter. McGonagall reprit une contenance et s'adressa à nouveau à toutes les personnes réunies devant les portes de Poudlard.  
- Bien, si vous voulez me suivre…  
McGonagall conduisit les invités dans le couloir qui contournait la grande salle pour déboucher sur la petite pièce où Harry et les champions étaient allés après avoir été désignés par la Coupe de Feu. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis la porte donnant sur la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et Cédric et Fleur entrèrent et se jetèrent aussitôt dans les bras de leurs mères respectives. Krum arriva en poussant Harry devant lui qui semblait ne pas tenir à venir. Il changea cependant d'avis en voyant Mrs Weasley et le frère de Ron. Il alla les saluer le sourire aux lèvres. Ils parlèrent des tableaux de Poudlard et Bill, puisque c'était visiblement son prénom, sembla en apprendre de belles sur le compte de sa mère. Puis il s'aperçut que Heather était là. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
- Suis-je bête ! Quand ils ont dit la famille, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que ça pouvait t'inclure.  
Bill et Mrs Weasley les regardaient. Mrs Weasley semblait gênée et Bill avait un regard amusé.  
- Mrs Weasley, Bill, laissez-moi vous présenter Heather, ma…  
- Mais on se connaît déjà ! le coupa Heather. J'avais rencontré Mrs Weasley sur le chemin de traverse cet été, pendant que vous preniez du bon temps à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et elle m'a présenté Bill en arrivant.  
- Ah très bien, fit Harry qui avait compris par le ton de Heather qu'il avait failli gaffer.  
Ils passèrent devant les Diggory, et le père de Cédric lança une remarque désobligeante à Harry. Cédric lui souffla de ne pas faire attention, que c'était à cause de l'article de Rita Skeeter du mois de novembre. Mrs Weasley intervint alors :  
- Rita Skeeter fait toujours tout ce qu'elle peut pour causer des ennuis à tout le monde, Amos ! Je croyais que vous saviez ça, vous qui travaillez au Ministère.  
Mr Diggory semblait prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Cédric le devança.  
- C'est vrai papa, tu le dis toi-même à la maison. Et puis Harry et moi avons eu plusieurs occasions de passer du temps ensemble. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien !  
Amos Diggory se détendit alors.  
- C'est vrai Cédric ! Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû prêter l'oreille aux racontars de cette vipère. Excuse-moi Harry.  
- Oh, y a pas de mal, fit Harry.

Ils se promenèrent un peu dans les premiers étages, puis allèrent se balader dans le parc. Ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Ron fut plutôt surpris de voir sa mère et son frère. Bizarrement, Mrs Weasley ne semblait pas apprécier beaucoup Hermione. Heather ne connaissait pas bien Mrs Weasley, mais ça ne cadrait pas vraiment avec le personnage. Elle comprit cependant quand Harry intervint, que malgré son sermon à Amos Diggory, Mrs Weasley elle aussi avait cru les persiflages de la vipère Skeeter. Mais dès que Harry eut fait sa remarque, Mrs Weasley se rendit compte de son erreur et reprit un ton plus naturel et chaleureux avec Hermione.

Au courant de l'après-midi, Heather et Harry laissèrent Bill et Mrs Weasley les précéder pour discuter plus "tranquillement".  
- On pourrait peut-être leur dire que tu es ma sœur ? proposa Harry.  
- Harry, soupira Heather. Même Dumbledore a dit que moins il y aurait de personnes au courant, mieux ça vaudrait pour nous deux.  
- Oui, mais eux c'est pas pareil, ils sont comme ma famille. Et puis ça me gêne qu'ils croient que tu es ma petite-amie.  
- Ah bon ! fit Heather d'un ton coquin. Ca te gêne tant que ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont penser de moi quand ils me verront embrasser Cho ?  
- Ouiii… Je comprends… répondit Heather. Il faudrait pas leur laisser croire qu'en plus d'être un garçon instable et dangereux, tu es aussi un coureur de jupons !  
- Heather ! C'est pas drôle !  
- Moi je trouve que si ! Faut te dérider un peu ! Savoir prendre les choses au second degré ! C'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a quelques mois à l'époque où tout le monde te traitait de tricheur ?  
- Touché.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment dans la cabane de Hagrid qui encouragea Harry tout en encensant Charlie devant Mrs Weasley  
- C'est sympa pour moi ! fit Bill pas vraiment vexé pour autant.  
- Oh, euh, je ne voulais pas dire que… essaya de se rattraper Hagrid.  
- Hagrid ! Ne rougissez pas ! Bill vous fait marcher, intervint Mrs Weasley.  
Comme Harry et Heather pouffaient de rire, le géant compris que Mrs Weasley ne disait pas ça juste pour lui faire plaisir.  
- Ah Hagrid ! Si vous n'existiez pas ! Il faudrait vous inventer, fit Heather. Quand je pense que cette horrible Rita Skeeter a osé insinuer que vous pourriez être cruel.  
- Celle-là, j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un lui rivera le clou à son tour, qu'elle voit ce que ça fait ! tempêta Mrs Weasley.  
- Oh ! fit Harry. Pour ça, je crois que ça arrivera plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Tout à l'heure, Hermione a semblé comprendre comment Rita Skeeter faisait pour espionner les gens, et d'après ce qu'elle a laissé entendre, ce serait tout à fait illégal.

Ils passèrent toute la fin de l'après-midi à casser du sucre sur le dos de la journaliste de la Gazette, puis revinrent au château pour le banquet. A la table des professeurs, Cornelius Fudge remplaçait Mr Croupton en tant que juge de la dernière épreuve. Lorsque le crépuscule embrasa le plafond enchanté, il annonça que les spectateurs devraient se rendre au terrain de Quidditch d'ici cinq minutes et invita les champions à suivre immédiatement Ludo Verpey. Alors que Verpey et les champions se levaient, Cho Chang se précipita à la table de Gryffondor et embrassa Harry.  
- Bonne chance Harry ! fit-elle avec une petite voix.  
- Merci Cho… mais je crois que la démonstration de ton soutien n'était pas du goût du professeur McGonagall.  
Harry alla rejoindre Ludo Verpey, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor sous les huées d'encouragements – et de moqueries à cause du baiser – de ses camarades de Gryffondor, tandis que Cho regagnait sa place, rouge comme une pivoine. Mrs Weasley la regardait l'air atterrée, et Bill fixait Heather, complètement perdu.  
- Elle manque pas d'air celle-là ! souffla Mrs Weasley.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Heather le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Mais, enfin, fit Bill… Harry et toi… et elle comme ça…. Et tu ne dis rien ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais quelque chose si Harry embrasse sa petite amie.  
- Mais, reprit Mrs Weasley. Je croyais que c'était toi sa…  
- Non… aujourd'hui, les champions retrouvaient leur famille ! répliqua Hermione… où ceux qu'ils considèrent comme tels. Il n'a jamais été question des petits amis ou petites amies.  
- Encore heureux, grogna Ron.  
Mrs Weasley était encore perplexe mais ne dit plus rien. Quand à Bill, il se contenta de sourire, apparemment satisfait de ce que venait de répondre Hermione.

* * *

NDLA : Ca y est, on y est… Je vous est offert encore un peu de légèreté avant d'aborder les choses sérieuses (mais, non, c'est pas pour vous mettre les nerfs si j'ai coupé à ce moment là !). Alors je vous dit à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre intitulé : « Une soirée tragique ». 


	42. Une soirée tragique

**22  
****Une soirée tragique**

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans les gradins que la plupart découvrirent ce qui était arrivé au terrain et donc en quoi consisterait l'épreuve. Les élèves étant toujours placés selon leurs maisons, Heather s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui avait Ron, Mrs Weasley puis Bill à sa droite. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Ludo Verpey amplifia sa voix pour se faire entendre :  
- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer. Permettez-moi de rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents. A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre vingt-trois points chacun : Mr Cédric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !  
Les applaudissement furent les plus frénétiques que Heather ait jamais vu.  
- A la troisième place, avec soixante-dix-huit points : Mr Viktor Krum de l'institut Durmstrang.  
Cette fois, les applaudissement furent moins puissants, mais tout de même assez forts, car en plus des applaudissements polis de tout un chacun, les applaudissements des Serpentard venaient renforcer ceux des élèves de Durmstrang ainsi que ceux de Hermione et Heather, Ron par contre s'abstint d'applaudir.  
- Et à la quatrième place, avec soixante-huit points : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie de Beauxbâtons.  
Il y eut pour Fleur des applaudissements polis, mais même ses camarades de Beauxbâtons ne se montrèrent guère enthousiastes. Ceridwen et Heather furent probablement les seules à applaudir de bon cœur. Harry fit un signe vers sa sœur, Hermione et les Weasley, et tous lui répondirent, puis Ludo Verpey donna le coup d'envoi et Cédric et Harry pénétrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

A cause de la hauteur et de la densité des haies, il était impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Seuls quelques professeurs patrouillaient en marchant au sommet des haies pour intervenir en cas de besoin.  
Krum pénétra dans le labyrinthe. Puis quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Fleur. Et puis, il fallut attendre, comme lors de la deuxième tâche. Ludo Verpey meublait en parlant des obstacles qui attendaient les concurrents. Ils cita les deux derniers scroutts à pétard de Hagrid, des sortilèges de confusion de pesanteur, des plants de filet du diable, une acromentule, un épouvantard, de la poudre d'oubli et même un sphinx amené directement d'Égypte.

Au bout d'un moment, des étincelles rouges s'élevèrent.  
- Ah ! Nous avons un premier abandon ! commenta Verpey.  
Hagrid alla voir et ramena Viktor Krum, inconscient. Karkaroff n'était visiblement pas content.

Il leur fallu encore attendre un bon moment avant que quelque chose d'autre se passe. D'un seul coup, les haies s'affaissèrent, et l'ensemble du labyrinthe fut visible. Les créatures à l'intérieur restèrent immobiles, comme figées, quatre lignes lumineuses parcouraient le labyrinthe, se croisant à divers endroits. Il y avait une boule de lumière vive à un endroit, et Fleur Delacour, qui ne semblait pas comprendre, se trouvait à quelques rangées du centre du labyrinthe, non loin d'une acromentule stupéfixée. Heather regarda vers les juges. Ceux-ci semblaient préoccupés, perturbés par quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, Ludo Verpey reprit la parole un peu nerveux.  
- Mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez voir, au sol, le tracé du trajet qu'ont suivit chacun des concurrents. En bleu, celui de miss Delacour, en vert, celui de Mr Krum, en rouge celui de Mr Potter, et en jaune, celui de Mr Diggory. Comme vous pouvez le constater, au final, il semblerait que Harry Potter ait eu quelques difficultés avec l'acromentule et que le jeune Diggory lui ait prêté main forte pour s'en débarrasser. Puis ils se sont rendus tous les deux jusqu'au trophée qu'ils ont dû saisir ensemble. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il réapparaîtront bientôt et vous pourrez les féliciter.

Les spectateurs attendirent donc patiemment, mais Heather n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien l'inquiétude sur le visage des enseignants, et même de Dumbledore. Et si Dumbledore était inquiet, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Elle observait avec le plus d'attention possible les actions de Rogue, Karkaroff et lançait également des coups d'œil vers les autres professeurs et même au Ministre. Elle remarqua un peu plus tard que Rogue et Karkaroff eurent simultanément le même mouvement. Ils avaient crispé le visage et saisi leur avant-bras gauche. Karkaroff rejoignit Rogue. Une discussion houleuse sembla avoir lieu entre les deux hommes, puis Karkaroff quitta le stade. Rogue, lui, alla aussitôt parler à Dumbledore qui pâlit. Ce n'était décidément pas bon du tout. Elle repéra dans les tribunes Abigail, Ceridwen et Rebecca, et leur fit signe de la rejoindre en dehors du stade.  
- Vous savez pourquoi ils mettent tant de temps à revenir ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit grave, fit Heather en hochant négativement la tête. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue et Karkaroff ?  
- Ils ont été appelés, fit Abigail. Par leur ancien maître sans doute.  
- Tu veux dire… Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda Rebecca terrifiée.  
- Qui d'autre ? répondit Abigail.  
- Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, intervint Ceridwen, c'est que le Professeur Maugrey a eu le même geste qu'eux. Et surtout qu'après, il a souri.  
- Quoi ? firent les trois autres en chœur.  
- C'est pas possible, continua Heather. Le professeur Maugrey ne peut pas…  
- A moins que ce soit lui la clé de tous les mystères qui ont eu lieu ici cette année, dit Ceridwen.  
- Oui… fit Abigail… Croupton Jr ! C'est pas Alastor Maugrey, c'est Croupton Jr, fidèle Mangemort qui a bien exécuté les ordres de son maître en inscrivant Harry au Tournoi et en s'arrangeant pour qu'il le remporte…  
- Et il a transformé la Coupe en portoloin, termina Ceridwen. Ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment, Cédric et Harry sont…  
- Non ! souffla Heather, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Les trois autres la prirent dans leurs bras, comme pour dresser une colonne protectrice autour de leur amie. Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le bruissement de la foule s'élève à nouveau. Elles sortirent alors de leur torpeur. Des cris se firent entendre, des pleurs également. Elles avaient trop peur pour aller voir. Et puis elle le virent, Alastor Maugrey… du moins, le présumé Alastor Maugrey, qui tirait Harry, un Harry vivant, vers le château.  
- Lâchez-le ! cria Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là vous quatre ? aboya le soi-disant Maugrey.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Heather.  
- _Protego_ !  
- Lâchez Harry espèce de sale mangemort ! gronda Heather.  
- Je vois qu'on est très perspicaces pour des deuxième année, grogna Maugrey. _Incarcerem_ !  
Des cordes vinrent enserrer Heather.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lancèrent Rebecca et Ceridwen ensemble tandis que d'un Diffindo, Abigail trancha les liens de Heather.  
Maugrey lâcha Harry mais conserva sa baguette.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! _Impero_ !  
Rebecca fut touchée et attaqua Ceridwen à coups d'Expelliarmus.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Heather. Le rayon rouge frappa Maugrey mais ne le paralysa pas.  
- Dommage ! Pas assez de concentration ! _Endoloris_ !  
Heather se tordit de douleur. Pendant ce temps, Ceridwen et Rebecca en étaient venues au mains.  
- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! cria Abigail. _Tarentallegra_ !  
Maugrey tomba à terre, incapable de contrôler sa jambe unique.  
- Raaah ! Pas le temps avec ces âneries ! pesta-t-il. _Finite Incantatem_, _Endoloris_ !  
Ce fut au tour d'Abigail de se tordre de douleur alors que Maugrey se relevait. Il récupéra Harry et recommença à le tirer vers le château.  
- _Impedimenta_ ! lança le jeune garçon.  
Maugrey sembla avancer comme au ralentit. Harry en profita pour se dégager, mais il était trop faible pour tenir debout et s'écroula à même pas deux mètres. Heather se releva et avança vers eux tandis que Ceridwen étala finalement Rebecca d'un coup de poing. Tout se passa alors très vite. Heather allait lancer un Expelliarmus, mais Maugrey rompit le maléfice et stupéfixa Harry, puis il se retourna contre la jeune fille.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ !  
Heather ferma les yeux, c'était la fin. Elle entendit un bruit de chute. Pouvait-on encore entendre lorsqu'on était mort ? Elle essaya de rouvrir les yeux, et la réalité lui arracha un hurlement. Ceridwen était allongée à terre, devant elle, morte. Elle s'était interposée et avait reçu le sortilège à sa place.

Heather était effondrée, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle ne vit même pas Maugrey disparaître dans le château avec Harry. Elle était prostrée sur le corps de son amie quand des pas et l'appel de son nom la firent relever la tête. Les yeux noyés de pleurs, elle vit plusieurs silhouettes s'approcher et reconnu la voix de Dumbledore.  
- Miss Wright ! Mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Maugrey ! Le professeur Maugrey ! C'est un mangemort… Il a emmené Harry au château, il a tué Ceridwen !  
Des exclamations de stupeur ou d'incompréhension retentirent.  
- Heather, dit Dumbledore en essayant d'être calme, mais sans pouvoir dissimuler son inquiétude. Est-tu certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Alastor Maugrey ?  
- Non… dit Abigail qui se relevait. Il doit être sous polynectar sous l'apparence de Maugrey… mais nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il s'agit de Barty Croupton Jr.  
De nouvelles exclamations.  
- Cette fille est folle ! Croupton Jr est mort il y a des années !  
- Qu'importe ! fit Dumbledore. Que ce soit le fils Croupton ou un autre, il est au service de Voldemort, et il détient Harry. Minerva, Severus, venez avec moi ! Mr Verpey, Hagrid, voulez-vous prendre soin de ces jeunes filles.  
Abigail vint prendre Heather dans ses bras et pleura avec elle sur le corps de leur amie. Tandis que Rebecca se releva et essaya d'ensorceler Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall, mais Verpey la désarma.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! critiqua Verpey. Viser ainsi des professeurs dans le dos !  
- Elle est sous Imperium, expliqua Abigail.  
Verpey endormit alors la jeune Poufsouffle, puis se pencha sur Ceridwen et pâlit  
- Est-ce qu'elle est… demanda Verpey blanc comme un linge.  
- Morte ? répondit Abigail. Oui, avec l'Avada Kedavra, ça ne fait pas de doute.  
Elle ne tint plus et éclata en sanglots avec Heather.  
- Mon dieu quelle tragédie ! fit Verpey alors que Hagrid soulevait Rebecca. D'abord le jeune Diggory, et maintenant cette pauvre fillette.  
Heather n'écoutait plus, n'entendait plus, tout n'était que bourdonnement, et dans son ventre, un creux, comme si ses intestins se nouaient. Une inquiétude sourde l'envahit. Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ? Il était vraiment en mauvais état. Elle le revoyait très clairement maintenant : une blessure à la jambe, une grave estafilade sur le bras, de la terre partout, et le regard livide, comme s'il était arrivé à bout de forces.

Elle se sentit soudain soulevée. Elle comprit que Hagrid la portait dans ses bras. Ou plutôt les transportait, elle et Abigail, car son amie de Serpentard l'enlaçait toujours. A côté d'elle, elle vit Madame Maxime qui portait Rebecca, et en se tordant le cou dans un terrible effort, elle vit Verpey transporter le corps de Ceridwen. Ceridwen, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle avait été la première à revenir vers elle, la première à lui montrer qu'elle était une véritable amie. Elle avait été un soutien tout au long du mois de décembre où Heather s'était sentie si seule, et maintenant, elle n'était plus. Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées reprirent alors. Des larmes silencieuses, cette fois, et une torpeur l'envahit. Elle semblait complètement détachée du monde alentour. Les sons lui parvenaient comme lointains, et les images étaient floues. Elle reconnut l'odeur de l'infirmerie. On l'allongea sur un lit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Une main fraîche passa sur son front, essaya de la faire s'allonger sur le dos. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si elle avait fait cinq heures de sport la veille, et qu'elle était percluse de courbatures. On lui fit boire quelque chose, et la douleur s'atténua. Tout devint noir, et elle n'entendit plus rien.

Au bout d'un moment qui aurait pu être cinq secondes comme cinq heures, les sons revinrent, plus nets. C'étaient les voix de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Mrs Weasley qui tempêtaient après l'infirmière. Ils voulaient voir Harry. Mais l'infirmière répondait que Harry n'était pas là. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. La voix de Dumbledore, si calme, apaisante. Il ramenait Harry, demanda à ce qu'on le laisse se reposer, qu'on ne lui pose surtout pas de questions, en tout cas pas cette nuit. Le calme revint, et puis une voix familière s'éleva tout doucement, à côté d'elle.  
- Heather ?  
C'était la voix de Ginny. Heather fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Harry dormait. Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient autour d'elle. Mrs Weasley, Bill, Cho Chang, et Sirius sous sa forme de chien étaient au chevet de Harry.  
- Heather, reprit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi toi et tes amies êtes ici ?  
- Ah non ! intervint Madame Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore vous a interdit, à raison, de questionner Harry que vous devez embêter les autres patients. Cette jeune fille a été très éprouvée, et n'a pas plus besoin de vos interrogatoires que Mr Potter.  
- Mais on aimerait quand même savoir ce qui s'est passé ! protesta Ron. Cédric Diggory est mort, et Harry a l'air de ne pas être passé loin de le rejoindre. Le professeur Maugrey a l'air d'un zombie, et ces trois là sont alités on ne sait trop pourquoi !  
- Harry… fit faiblement Heather. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
- Il a besoin de repos, expliqua plus doucement l'infirmière. Il a subi de terribles choses cette nuit.  
Heather acquiesça.  
- Voldemort est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Heather de la même voix faiblarde.  
L'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans l'assistance.  
- Heu… je crois que vous devriez vous reposer miss, dit Madame Pomfresh livide. Tenez, buvez ceci.  
Elle lui fit prendre une cuillère de potion, et Heather ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir à nouveau.

Quand elle se réveilla, une nouvelle fois, elle vit Mr Fudge tendre un sac de cuir à Harry puis partir visiblement furieux. Cho n'était plus dans la pièce, mais tous les autres étaient encore là.  
- Il y a du travail, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers tous ceux qui étaient présents. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ?  
- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, répondit Mrs Weasley, le teint blême, mais le visage déterminé. Arthur sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec Fudge. Il n'a jamais eu d'avancement au Ministère à cause de son affection pour les moldus. Fudge trouve qu'il n'a pas le véritable orgueil des sorciers.  
- Il faut que je lui envoie un message, dit Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui sont prêts à accepter la vérité doivent être immédiatement avertis et Arthur est bien placé pour contacter ceux qui travaillent au ministère et qui ne sont pas aussi aveugles que Cornelius.  
- Je vais aller voir papa, dit Bill. Je pars tout de suite.  
-Parfait approuva Dumbledore. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui que je prendrai bientôt contact avec lui. Mais il devra se montrer discret. Si jamais Fudge pense que je mets mon nez dans les affaires du Ministère…  
- Comptez sur moi, dit Bill.  
Il tapota l'épaule de Harry, embrassa sa mère et quitta ensuite la pièce.  
- Minerva, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, je veux voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Et également, si elle consent à venir, Madame Maxime.  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit à son tour.  
- Pompom, reprit Dumbledore à l'attention de l'infirmière cette fois. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey. Vous y trouverez une elfe de maison du nom de Winky qui doit être dans un grand état de détresse. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour elle et ramenez-la aux cuisines. Dobby s'occupera d'elle.  
- Très bien, répondit Madame Pomfresh étonnée avant de quitter l'infirmerie à son tour.

Dumbledore s'assura que la porte était bien fermée et que Madame Pomfresh se fut éloignée avant de reprendre :  
- Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'il sont. Sirius… Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ?  
Le gros chien noir regarda Dumbledore puis reprit l'apparence humaine qui était la sienne. Mrs Weasley poussa un hurlement et fit un bond en arrière.  
- Sirius Black ! s'écria-t-elle, l'index pointé sur lui.  
- Arrête maman ! fit Ron gêné, il n'y a aucun danger.  
Rogue avait une réaction plus modéré, mais où transparaissait d'avantage la haine que la surprise.  
- Lui ! gronda-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Sirius qui avait à peu près la même expression à son égard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
- Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, dit Dumbledore, tout comme vous Severus. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos vieilles querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.  
Mais apparemment, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas du tout prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre.  
- A court terme, reprit le directeur, vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. Vous êtes du même côté désormais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et, si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous.  
Très lentement, et en continuant à se défier du regard, Sirius et Rogue s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main pendant une fraction de seconde.  
- Ça suffira pour l'instant, dit Dumbledore. A présent j'ai du travail pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher – tous les anciens. Restez caché chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas.

Harry voulu retenir Sirius, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il devait agir au plus vite et qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Puis Dumbledore demanda quelque chose à Rogue. Personne ne sut de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de facile, vu l'expression grave qu'affichaient les deux hommes. Après le départ de Sirius et Rogue, un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne reprit la parole et s'excuse auprès de Harry et de Heather de devoir partir lui aussi, mais il devait aller parler aux Diggory et envoyer un hibou pour prévenir le père de Ceridwen. Il leur conseilla de reprendre de la potion de sommeil. Quand il parla de la récompense du Tournoi, Harry craqua et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Mrs Weasley. Alors que tout était redevenu calme, un bruit fit se retourner toutes les têtes. Hermione, près d'une fenêtre, s'excusa de les avoir dérangé et Mrs Weasley s'occupa alors de faire prendre à Harry et Heather la potion de sommeil.

* * *

NDLA : Et voilà ! Le pire est arrivé. Désolé pour ceux qui auraient voulu revisiter le retour de Voldemort, mais il était logique que Heather n'y soit pas. Le pire est arrivé, non seulement, Heather n'a pas pu aider Harry quand il s'est retrouvé au cimetière de Little Hangleton, mais les choses sont encore pires que dans la version originale puisqu'il y a un deuxième mort, et un des personnages principaux qui plus est. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien il y a plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je voulais montrer que dans mon récit, personne n'était à l'abri de prendre un mauvais coup qu'il ne prenait pas dans l'histoire originale, pas même les personnages principaux. Ensuite, un groupe de quatre, c'est pénible, chaque année, à Halloween et à Noël, faut se creuser la tête pour trouver trois cadeaux que ses amies font à Heather (pire, à Noël faut aussi réfléchir aux cadeaux que Heather fait à ses amies). Maintenant, vous vous demanderez peut-être aussi pourquoi Ceridwen et pas Rebecca ou Abigail ? J'ai pensé à chacune d'entre elle. D'abord à Rebecca, je me disais que ça pourrait miner d'avantage les Poufsouffle s'ils perdaient deux élèves dans la même soirée, mais j'ai réfléchi, si Rebecca disparaissait, le groupe aurait alors été composée de trois filles "intelligentes", non pas que Rebecca soit bête, mais elle est plus comme Ron ou comme Neville dirons-nous. Ensuite, il me restait à choisir entre Ceridwen et Abigail, et là, il s'est avéré qu'il était bien plus intéressant pour la suite que Abigail reste en vie plutôt que Ceridwen. Donc voilà. Désolé pour ceux qui l'aimaient bien, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, si tout est toujours rose, l'histoire finit par perdre de son intérêt.

Allez, ne vous en faites pas, je vous réserve encore de bons moments à passer avec Heather. Il reste un chapitre pour conclure cette deuxième année, ensuite, il vous faudra patienter un peu avant que ne démarre la publication de l'Ordre du Phénix. Allez, je vous laisse et vous dit à mardi !


	43. Et après

**23  
****Et après…**

Le lendemain matin, les Diggory vinrent saluer Harry, celui-ci voulut leur remettre la récompense du Tournoi, mais il refusèrent. Heather comprenait bien, autant pour Harry que pour les Diggory, tout cet or ne pouvait que leur rappeler la mort de Cédric. Et ni l'un ni les autres ne voulaient y toucher. Quand l'infirmerie fut vide, Rebecca et Abigail vinrent dans le lit de Heather et toutes trois restèrent assises, se tenant par les épaules. Au bout d'un moment, Harry prit la parole.  
- Euh… je… je suis désolé pour votre amie. Elle… c'est parce que vous vouliez empêcher Croupton de m'entraîner à l'écart qu'elle…  
- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry, renifla Heather. Ni la mort de Cédric, ni celle de Ceridwen. Les coupables, ce sont ceux qui ont lancé les sorts.  
- Oui mais…objecta Harry. L'an dernier… j'ai laissé vivre Pettigrow, j'ai empêché Sirius et Remus de le tuer. C'est à cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé.  
- Oh, mais, si tu veux jouer à ça, dit Abigail en essuyant une larme. Les évènements de l'année dernière ne seraient pas arrivés si Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait pas corrompu Pettigrow. Donc le vrai fautif, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui.  
Madame Pomfresh arriva alors et examina les trois filles.  
- On dirait que vous allez mieux… physiquement du moins, soupira-t-elle. Vous devriez laisser Mr Potter se reposer encore, le repas de midi va bientôt être servi, allez donc dans la Grande Salle.  
Les trois filles acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Heather se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte.  
- Au fait Harry. Je sais que l'humeur n'est plus à cela, mais je voulais te proposer de passer la première quinzaine des vacances chez moi. Mes parents sont d'accords, et avant les évènements d'hier, Dumbledore l'était aussi. Donc, si c'est toujours d'accord pour lui, tu voudras bien venir ?  
- Je… oui, avec plaisir, répondit Harry. Je crois que je supporterais mal de rester enfermé chez les Dursley.

Ginny lui apprit que le matin-même, Dumbledore s'était adressé aux élèves, leur demandant de les laisser, Harry, Rebecca, Abigail et elle, tranquilles, de ne pas leur poser de questions sur les évènements de la veille, qu'ils n'en parleraient que s'ils le souhaitaient. Heather sut que Harry ne dirait rien, une fois qu'il aurait quitté l'infirmerie, mais elle se doutait aussi qu'il fallait au moins informer les personnes les plus proches d'eux, ou concernées par les évènements. Elle proposa donc à Fleur, Krum, Dean, Cho et les jumeaux de se réunir dans une salle vide après les cours. Au début, elle n'eut pas de problème à rappeler tous les évènements étranges survenus cette année, surtout que Abigail et Rebecca la soutenaient et complétaient les informations qu'elle livrait. Ce fut déjà plus délicat d'aborder les évènements qui s'étaient produits entre la disparition du labyrinthe et le retour de Harry, comment elles avaient compris que celui qui se disait être le professeur Maugrey était en fait Barty Croupton Jr sous polynectar. Mais quand elles en arrivèrent à la lutte contre Croupton, Heather et Rebecca fondirent à nouveau en larmes. Abigail termina le récit, sa voix assez claire, des larmes silencieuses coulant pourtant le long de ses joues. Tous les autres avaient un visage triste.  
- Est-ce que… hésita Krum. Dans le labyrrinthe je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que Harrry en a parrlé ?  
Heather hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes et reprit.  
- Ce matin, il a expliqué aux Diggory qu'il était intervenu alors que tu lançais le Doloris sur Cédric.  
Toute l'assistance fut choquée et regardait Krum avec surprise, dégoût ou colère.  
- Harry a dit que quand Croupton l'avait emmené dans le château, il lui avait avoué t'avoir placé sous Imperium pour éliminer les autres champions afin de s'assurer que Harry gagnerait.  
La tension retomba comme un soufflé. Seul Krum resta figé, les doigts crispés sur ses genoux.  
- J'ai… Le Dolorris… sur Cédrric…  
- Ce n'était pas ta faute Viktor, reprit Fleur. C'est uniquement celle de ce Croupton Jr.

Les jours qui suivirent, Heather passa le plus clair de son temps avec Rebecca et Abigail. Elles ne faisaient rien de particulier. Elles se contentaient de se retrouver dans la salle de la Dame Bleue ou sous un arbre au bord du lac. Elles restaient simplement ensemble, sans parler, sans rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la fin de l'année. Un jour, elles allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid, la rencontre avec le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques fut brève, celui-ci attendait Madame Maxime pour discuter avec elle de la mission que Dumbledore leur avait confiée. Quand elles revinrent au château, elles croisèrent le professeur McGonagall.  
- Ah ! Miss Wright ! Je vous cherchais, dit le professeur de Métamorphoses. Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau.  
Heather monta avec ses amies au deuxième étage, et s'arrêta devant la statue de la gargouille. Elles se donnèrent l'accolade et Rebecca et Abigail lui promirent de l'attendre dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Elle donna le mot de passe et monta dans le bureau du directeur.  
- Ah ! Te voilà, Heather.  
- Vous m'aviez fait appeler ? demanda Heather.  
- Oui ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai pris toutes les mesures nécessaires, et que si tu veux toujours inviter Harry chez toi pendant quelques temps, ça ne posera pas de problème. Ça pourrait même être très instructif, aussi bien pour lui que pour toi.  
- Merci monsieur, répondit Heather. Harry sera sans doute très content.

Le dernier jour arriva, et Heather eut le cœur lourd, car en faisant ses valises, elle comprit que plus jamais elle ne prendrait le Poudlard Express avec Ceridwen. Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, les draperies n'étaient pas aux couleurs de la maison qui avait remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais étaient noires. Apparemment, le banquet serait donné cette année en hommage à Cédric Diggory et à Ceridwen, ce qui plomba davantage encore le moral de Heather. Le véritable Maugrey était à la table des professeurs et semblait extrêmement nerveux. Il y avait de quoi : quand on passe dix mois enfermé dans une malle…  
La chaise du professeur Karkaroff était vide. Madame Maxime, elle, était toujours là, assise à côté de Hagrid.

Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et nombre de regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils s'installèrent en silence, et quand les derniers retardataires furent assis, Dumbledore se leva.  
- Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais vous dire, mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à deux personnes de grande valeur, qui auraient dû être ici pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cédric Diggory et de Ceridwen O'Leary.  
Dans un raclement de chaises et de bancs, tous les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leurs verres en déclamant d'une seule voix les noms des deux élèves disparus.  
- Cédric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle, reprit Dumbledore. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Ceridwen était une petite fille brillante et intelligente, elle se montrait très responsable et aimait les études. En cela, elle faisait parfaitement honneur à la maison Serdaigle. Leur mort vous a tous affectés, que vous les ayez bien connus ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.  
Heather releva la tête et fixa Dumbledore avec attention.  
- Cédric a été tué par Lord Voldemort, et Ceridwen est morte de la main d'un de ses serviteurs dévoués que nous pensions mort et qui pendant toute cette année a œuvré pour assurer le retour de Voldemort parmi les vivants.  
Un vent de panique souffla sur la Grande Salle, les élèves regardaient leur directeur terrifiés. Dumbledore, parfaitement calme, attendit que le silence revint pour continuer.  
- Le ministère de la Magie ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront peut-être horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait – soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge, et que toute tentative de faire croire que ces deux enfants sont morts de façon accidentelle, ou à cause d'une erreur de leur part serait une insulte à leur mémoire. Et la mort de Ceridwen tout particulièrement, devrait faire réfléchir ceux qui pensent que tenir des enfants ignorants des dangers qu'ils encourent, c'est les protéger de ces dangers, car cela n'est pas vrai, bien au contraire.

Tous les visages, pour la plupart horrifiés, étaient tournés vers Dumbledore, tous, sauf ceux de Malefoy et quelques autres Serpentard qui souriaient en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Ils se réjouissaient ! Ces enfoirés se réjouissaient de la mort et du malheur d'autrui.  
- Drago Malefoy ! hurla Heather à travers la Grande Salle. Ça te fait rire que des gens soient morts ! Peut-être devrait-on te faire la même chose ! Peut-être que ton mangemort de père comprendrait alors ce que c'est que de perdre un proche. Il n'y a personne qui sache lancer l'Avada Kedavra ici ?  
Drago pâlit et serra les dents de rage.  
- Miss Wright ! lança le professeur McGonagall indignée.  
- Laissez Minerva, intervint Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme. Miss Wright, je conçois que le peu de déférence que montre Mr Malefoy à l'égard de votre peine vous contrarie, mais je vous prierai de conserver votre calme, d'autant que j'allais justement parler de vous. Si vous voulez bien vous rasseoir !  
Heather obéit, honteuse, mais elle reçut cependant une tape de congratulations de Seamus Finnigan, et des mots doux de la part de Dean.  
- Donc, fit Dumbledore, j'allais justement dire que l'on ne peut parler de Cédric Diggory et Ceridwen O'Leary sans mentionner également les noms de Harry Potter, Heather Wright, Rebecca Swanson et Abigail Carpenter. Harry Potter, tout d'abord, car il a réussi à échapper à Voldemort. Il a risqué sa vie pour ramener le corps de Cédric. Il a fait preuve à tous égards d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Voldemort. En ce qui concerne Heather Wright, Rebecca Swanson et Abigail Carpenter, accompagnées de Ceridwen O'Leary elles se sont montrées très vives d'esprit en comprenant avant tout le monde qui se cachait véritablement sous l'apparence du professeur Maugrey, et elles ont également fait preuve d'un grand courage en s'opposant à lui alors qu'il essayait d'attirer Harry, épuisé par son affrontement contre Voldemort et par la troisième tâche du Tournoi, à l'écart. Sans le précieux temps qu'elles ont fait perdre à Barty Croupton Jr, peut-être que nous aurions aussi à déplorer la perte de Harry Potter. Elles ont été héroïques en s'attaquant à un mangemort cruel et aguerri alors qu'elles ne sont que des élèves de deuxième année. Malheureusement, cela a coûté la vie à Miss O'Leary. Mais leur courage à toutes mérite d'être salué au même titre que celui dont à fait preuve Harry Potter.  
A nouveau, les élèves levèrent leurs verres en l'honneur de Harry, Abigail, Rebecca et Heather cette fois. Nombre de Serpentard parmi lesquels Malefoy, le frère et la sœur Parkinson, ainsi que les trois filles de deuxième année qui partageaient le dortoir d'Abigail restèrent assis en signe de défi.  
Dumbledore parla ensuite de l'importance de rester unis contre la menace que représente Voldemort et exhorta tout le monde à se souvenir de Cédric et Ceridwen le jour où on leur proposerait de choisir entre le bien et la facilité.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était sur le départ. Fleur et Viktor vinrent saluer Harry et l'assurèrent de leur amitié. Fleur vint également voir Heather pour lui dire combien elle avait apprécié la compagnie de Ceridwen, que c'était une jeune fille remarquable, et que c'était une grande perte pour le monde des sorciers qu'elle soit morte. Elle la serra dans ses bras et partit. Krum témoigna de son respect pour Cédric, et Ron finit tout de même par lui demander un autographe. Krum, surpris mais flatté lui signa donc un autographe . Puis, les élèves de Durmstrang embarquèrent et leur bateau disparut sous la surface du lac tandis que le carrosse de Beauxbâtons s'élevait dans le ciel azuré.

Lors du voyage de retour, à bord du Poudlard Express, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rebecca, Abigail et Heather partageaient le même compartiment. Ils étaient un peu serrés, mais ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Et puis, comme si le discours de Dumbledore les avait libérés, ils parlèrent plus longuement des terribles évènements survenus une semaine plus tôt. Harry leur expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe et le cimetière. Heather et Abigail leur expliquèrent comment elles avaient compris ce qu'il se passait et comment Ceridwen avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème : Croupton Jr. Rebecca n'était pas très fière de s'être laissée contrôler par l'Imperium, mais Hermione la réconforta en lui disant que dans leur classe, personne n'y avait résisté non plus, à part Harry.

Lorsque le chariot de friandises passa, le sujet de Rita Skeeter revint sur le tapis, et Hermione expliqua qu'elle n'avait plus rien publié depuis le jour de la troisième épreuve. Elle se fit bien mousser en leur expliquant qu'elle tenait Rita Skeeter pour de bon, et annonça d'un air triomphal qu'elle avait découvert que Skeeter était un animagus non déclaré, et qu'elle se transformait en scarabée, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et en sortant un bocal en verre dans lequel se trouvait l'insecte.  
Malefoy fit son apparition alors, il semblait aussi suffisant que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était ministre de la Magie. Il fit des menaces à Harry, lui disant qu'il avait choisit le camp des perdants. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Heather.  
- Quand à toi, la sang de bourbe bis, tu regretteras bien vite ton intervention d'hier dans la Grande Salle ! Vous regretterez tous ! Les Sang de Bourbe et les amoureux des moldus seront les premiers à partir. Enfin non… le premier c'était Diggory !  
Soudain, ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice avait eu lieu dans le wagon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Abigail, Rebecca et Heather s'étaient tous levés et avait chacun lancé un sortilège sur Malefoy ou l'un de ses deux gorilles. Mais il n'avait pas été les seuls. Fred, George et Ginny avaient fait de même.

Ils poussèrent les trois corps assommés des Serpentard dans le couloir et entrèrent dans le compartiment.  
- Oh ! fit Fred, je vois qu'il ne reste plus vraiment de place. Dans ce cas, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps !  
Mais Ron le retint. Il tenait à savoir qui ils voulaient faire chanter tout au long de l'année. Comme Hermione et Harry insistèrent, les jumeaux confessèrent qu'il s'agissait de Verpey. Il les avait payés, suite au pari qu'ils avaient gagné à la Coupe du Monde, avec de l'or de farfadets. Ils expliquèrent que Verpey avait de gros soucis d'argent, et que les gobelins l'avaient coincé. Comme il n'avait pas un sous vaillant en poche, il a essayé de se refaire en pariant sur Harry pour le Tournoi, c'est pourquoi il essayait toujours de l'aider. Mais les gobelins se sont montrés aussi retors que lui et ont prétendu qu'il avait perdu son pari puisque Harry et Cédric étaient arrivés ex æquo.

En arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾, Heather et ses amies se dirent au revoir, et Rebecca fila retrouver ses parents. Abigail devait attendre sa mère sur le quai, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle serait un peu en retard. Dean vint embrasser Heather avant qu'elle et Harry ne passent du côté moldu de la gare. Dans le hall, les Wright attendaient impatiemment leur fille. Ils ignoraient encore ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Elle n'avait écrit qu'une fois, et seulement pour confirmer que Harry passerait le début des vacances avec eux. Ils leur souriaient et Heather se précipita dans leurs bras.  
- Papa ! Maman ! Vous m'avez manqué !  
- Toi aussi ma puce tu nous as manqué, répondit Mr Wright.  
Heather reprit contenance et s'écarta un peu de ses parents.  
- Papa, Maman, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère, Harry. Harry, voici mes parents adoptifs. John et Eléonore Wright.  
- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Harry en leur serrant la main.  
- Nous sommes ravis aussi dit Mrs Wright avec un grand sourire plein de chaleur.  
Mrs Weasley était là également, et salua Harry ainsi que Mrs Wright.  
- Harry viendra sûrement passer la fin des vacances avec nous, expliqua Mrs Weasley. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons aussi accueillir Heather.  
- Oh, je ne sais pas Mrs Weasley, répondit Heather. C'est que je dois participer à un stage d'alpinisme au mois d'août.  
- Ah bien ! répondit Mrs Weasley. Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à nous écrire pour nous tenir au courant.  
Heather acquiesça. Harry et elle dirent au revoir à Ron et Hermione. Puis, en se tournant de l'autre côté, ils virent un homme corpulent avec une grosse moustache qui semblait attendre, énervé.  
- Ah ! Bonjour Oncle Vernon, fit Harry.  
- Allez dépêche-toi ! grogna son oncle.  
- Heu… Tante Pétunia n'est pas là ?  
- Elle est dans la voiture, sur le parking.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux Wright, il n'eut rien besoin de dire, ils acquiescèrent et suivirent Harry et Vernon, à quelques pas derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers une femme assez grande, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et au cou qui semblait anormalement long.  
- Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un, dit Harry avant que Pétunia n'ouvre la portière.  
- Ce sont ces gens ? grogna Vernon avant de remarquer que les Wright semblaient tout à fait normaux.  
- Voici Mr et Mrs Wright, ils ne sont pas des sorciers, et voici leur fille adoptive, Heather… ma petite sœur.  
- Quoi ! firent simultanément Vernon et Pétunia, le premier dans un grognement étranglé et la deuxième dans un cri proche des ultrasons.  
- Papa et Maman ont eu une petite fille, quelques heures avant que Voldemort ne viennent les… Enfin bref, c'est elle, c'est ma petite sœur, et elle m'a invité à passer avec elle le début des vacances.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! gronda l'oncle Vernon. Je parie qu'il n'y a même pas de preuves de cela !  
- Il y en a ! assura Harry. Les Wright vivent dans le village où se cachaient mes parents, d'après ce que Dumbledore m'a expliqué. Ils ont trouvé Heather au matin qui a suivi la mort de nos parents. Lorsque Hagrid… vous vous souvenez de Hagrid ?  
La question était stupide. Ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier le géant qui avait débarqué dans cette cabane et avait affublé Dudley d'une queue de cochon.  
- Donc lorsque Hagrid m'a sortit des décombres, elle était endormie. Personne ne savait que maman était enceinte, ni qu'elle avait accouché le jour même. Et les Wright l'ont trouvée au petit matin, en l'entendant pleurer.  
Pétunia regardait attentivement la jeune fille. Autant le dégoût et l'irrespect de Vernon transpirait dans son attitude, autant Heather sentait en sa tante autre chose… son indifférence lui semblait feinte, et même, l'espace d'un instant, elle cru voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.  
- C'est vrai, fit-elle d'un ton hautain. Elle est tout le portrait de ma sœur. Tu veux passer le début des vacances chez elle ? Ça ne nous pose aucun problème. Essaie au moins de ne pas leur créer de soucis !  
Elle salua brièvement les Wright et demanda à Vernon de monter en voiture. On entendit ce dernier grommeler quelque chose à propos d'ingratitude, puis Heather et Harry retournèrent dans le hall de la gare et prirent le train pour Bideford.

* * *

NDLA : Voilà ! C'est la fin de la deuxième année. Il va maintenant vous falloir patienter un peu pour avoir la suite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'attente devrait-être moins longue que la dernière fois.  
En attendant, il y aura des mises à jour massives des anciens chapitres pour corriger quelques petites erreurs, rien de bien important pour l'histoire, juste une amélioration de ma correction géographique : avant la sortie du tome 7, j'avais écrit mes chapitres en situant Goderic's Hollow au Pays de Galles, alors qu'il est clair dans le tome 7 que c'est dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. A part ça, les corrections serviront surtout à mettre, ou retirer la majuscule de certains termes du monde magique, donc rien de bien important.

RAR : Sam : Bon... pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Heather comme personne la plus importante pour Harry ? Très bonne question ! La seule réponse que je puisse donner, c'est que j'avais besoin qu'elle soit consciente pour décrire la 2è tâche du point de vue des spectateurs. Pourquoi n'ai-je alors pas mis Cho ? Parce que Cho n'st pas un grand amour pour Harry. C'est certes son premier amour, mais ce n'est en fait qu'un béguin, ce n'est pas aussi profond que les sentiments qu'il aura plus tard pour Ginny.  
Maylie Potter : Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que la mort de Ceridwen toucherait autant mes lecteurs... Et en même temps, ça me fait plaisir parce que ça prouve que mes personnages sont suffisemment attachant pour qu'on verse une larme sur leur sort quand celui-ci est triste. A bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, te fera plus rire que pleurer (vu ce qui va passer, je pense que ça devrais le faire...)


	44. Un village de sorciers

**Attention spoiler : **Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous doivent déjà avoir lu Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, mais si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas, et que vous ne souhaitiez pas découvrir des éléments importants de l'énigme, il vous faut savoir que ce chapitre va en dévoiler. Par conséquent, si vous décidez tout de même de le lire, je ne pourrais être tenu responsable de vous avoir gâcher une partie du plaisir de découvrir le dernier tome des aventures du sorcier à lunettes.

* * *

**Heather Wright  
****Et l'Ordre du Phénix**

**1  
****Un village de sorciers**

Le voyage de Londres à Bideford fut particulièrement calme. Heather ne parla pas beaucoup, et Harry se contenta de répondre très succinctement aux questions de Mrs Wright, du style "Comment s'était passé l'année" ou " Ca a dû te faire un choc d'apprendre que Heather était ta sœur". Cependant, comme Mr Wright avait vu que les enfants ne désiraient pas trop parler pour l'instant, il stoppa le flot de questions que sa femme n'aurait pas manqué de poser, essayant, elle, de lancer la conversation.  
Les parents d'Heather avaient laissés leur voiture sur le parking de la gare de Bideford. Ils arrivèrent à Goderic's Hollow pour l'heure du repas du soir. Ce fut à table que Mr Wright commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter du mutisme des deux enfants. Et aussi, du fait que leur fille, qui avait en général un assez solide appétit, touchait à peine à son assiette.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? finit-il par demander.  
Heather lança un regard à Harry. Il pensait visiblement comme elle, ils ne pourraient pas leur cacher les évènements de la fin de l'année scolaire, alors autant leur en parler tout de suite.  
- Papa, Maman, commença t-elle. Il faut qu'on vous parle de quelque chose. Vous savez que Harry a participé cette année au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lors de la dernière épreuve, il s'est passé quelque chose.  
Devant l'air grave des deux enfants, les Wright comprirent que l'affaire était sérieuse et qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir de façon intempestive et les laisser raconter la chose d'une traite. Harry commença directement en parlant du trophée, au centre du labyrinthe, qui avait été changé en portoloin – Heather expliqua ce qu'était un portoloin – et leur dit où lui et Cédric s'étaient retrouvés et tout ce qui s'y était passé. Mrs Wright fut horrifié dès l'instant où il raconta que son ami avait été tué sous ses yeux. Elle pâlit au fur et à mesure de son récit. Quand il eut finit d'expliquer comment il avait réussi à revenir à Poudlard avec le corps de Cédric, Heather prit la relève, elle expliqua tout ce qu'avait fait Barty Croupton Jr au cours de l'année écoulée, et en vint au passage où elle et ses amies avaient tenté de l'empêcher d'amener Harry à l'écart. Quand elle dut annoncer la mort de Ceridwen, les larmes lui vinrent et sa mère dut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
- Les conséquences de tout ça, expliqua Harry, c'est que maintenant, je suis en danger constant. Voldemort va essayer de me retrouver et de me tuer. Normalement, le professeur Dumbledore a pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour assurer ma, et votre, sécurité. Mais il fallait quand même que vous le sachiez.

La soirée fut écourtée. Heather alla montrer à Harry la chambre d'amis, et ils allèrent se coucher tous deux de bonne heure. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille arriva à la cuisine avec le sourire. Ses parents ne semblant pas aussi joyeux qu'elle, elle leur expliqua que certes, ce qui était arrivé était triste, mais qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait invité Harry pour qu'il passe quinze jours agréables, pas pour qu'ils les passent à se lamenter sur leur sort. Les Wright sourirent à leur fille et retrouvèrent un ton plus léger quand Harry arriva à son tour. Ils lui demandèrent quels étaient ses plats préférés, et les choses qu'il n'aimait pas du tout manger. Mr Wright partit travailler.  
- Bon ! fit Mrs Wright quand Harry eut fini son petit déjeuner. J'ai du ménage à faire, vous devriez aller jouer dehors !  
- On peut vous aider, déclara Harry.  
- Non, non, non ! répondit aussi sec Mrs Wright. Toi Harry, tu es un invité ! On ne va quand même pas demander à un invité de faire le ménage !  
Harry sourit, la réponse qu'avait faite Mrs Wright, le ton et la posture qu'elle avait prise lui rappelèrent farouchement Mrs Weasley.  
- Allez viens Harry ! On va aller faire un peu de foot !  
Heather monta se mettre en tenue de sport, et Harry en fit donc autant. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à taper dans le ballon, et puis ça, c'était plus le truc de Dean, mais ça semblait faire tellement plaisir à sa sœur. Ils sortirent et elle l'emmena jusqu'à un terrain de foot dont l'herbe commençait à jaunir par endroits.

Ils commencèrent par se faire des passes, puis Heather se proposa pour aller aux buts arrêter les tirs de Harry. Celui-ci semblait prendre un peu plus de plaisir à jouer à chaque instant, bien qu'il ne fut pas très doué. Ils devaient bien être sur le terrain depuis une bonne heure quand plusieurs enfants de leur âge arrivèrent. Heather fit les présentations.  
- Harry, je te présente Tom, Olivier, Bruce et Ben, c'est avec eux que j'ai appris le foot. Et voici Linda et Morgan, deux amies de l'école primaire. Vous tous, je vous présente Harry, un ami de mon collège. Vous trouverez qu'il n'est pas très doué pour le foot, mais c'est normal, lui son domaine c'est plutôt le tennis.  
Harry s'offusqua, mais elle lui fit signe de jouer le jeu. Les garçons retournèrent taper dans le ballon en entraînant Harry tandis que les filles restèrent sur le bord du terrain.  
- Dis donc, Heather, il est plutôt mignon ton petit copain ! fit Linda d'un sourire moqueur.  
- Mais ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! se défendit-elle. C'est juste un bon ami.  
- Tu sais, y a pas de honte à ça, dit Morgan. Moi, je sors avec Ben depuis presque deux mois. Et Linda a aussi un petit copain, il vit à Abbotsham.  
Heather ne savait quoi faire… elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que Harry et elle sortaient ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire que c'était son grand frère. Elle se retrouva de nouveau obligée de mentir à ses amies.  
- Je vous assure, Harry et moi, on n'est pas ensemble… Bon, je ne dit pas que ça me déplairait. Mais on est devenus d'excellents amis, et c'est difficile de franchir le pas. Je ne voudrais pas briser ce qu'il y a entre nous en allant trop vite, vous comprenez.  
Apparemment, Heather avait trouvé le moyen de faire taire ses amies. Elle se précipita donc dans la mêlée des garçons qui se disputaient la balle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la leur subtiliser. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait réellement fait des progrès en jouant régulièrement avec Dean.

Ils rentrèrent peu avant midi, épuisés, mais heureux. C'était comme si la dépense physique avait fait s'envoler la peine d'avoir perdu des amis. Même Harry fut bien plus gai et répondit volontiers aux diverses questions des Wright sur ce qu'ils faisaient à l'école, ses matières préférées. Mr Wright, d'un naturel curieux, demandait toujours pleins de détail sur le monde de la magie, Mrs Wright, plus pragmatique, s'intéressait plus à la vie qu'avait eu Harry avant d'aller à Poudlard. Elle fut épouvantée d'apprendre qu'il avait dormi dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. A la fin de la discussion, Mr Wright devait sans cesse la calmer, car elle ne cessait de s'emporter contre la tyrannie qu'exerçait les Dursley sur le pauvre Harry. Heather était très gênée des débordements de sa mère, et effarée de certaines choses qu'il ne lui avait encore pas racontées, mais son frère prenait visiblement ça avec le sourire. Il confia un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était seul avec Heather dans la chambre de celle-ci que ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur de voir sa mère réagir ainsi.  
Après une soirée cinéma – Heather avait décrété qu'elle profiterait de ces deux semaines pour combler les lacunes de Harry dans ce domaine – Ils allèrent se coucher.

Les nuits qui suivirent, Heather ne dormit pas énormément. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Ceridwen, couchée sur le flanc dans le parc de Poudlard, ses yeux ouverts privés de l'étincelle de vie qui les avaient toujours animés. Une nuit qu'elle était descendue boire un verre d'eau après un de ces cauchemars, elle entendit comme des gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre de Harry. Elle entrouvrit la porte.  
-…Non… Cédric attention ! Cédric non !  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Heather pour savoir à quoi rêvait son frère. Elle s'avança vers le lit et passa sa main sur le front de Harry. Comme par magie, son cauchemar sembla cesser, il se détendit et cessa de murmurer dans son sommeil. Son front brûlant sembla revenir à une température normale. Elle déposa un baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair puis retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain, alors que les deux enfants profitaient du temps caniculaire des derniers jours pour se livrer à une bataille d'eau devant la maison, une vieille femme apparut, comme sortie de nulle part, juste devant le portail. Elle était vraiment très vieille, sa peau fripée semblait devoir se désagréger au moindre contact, ses cheveux blancs étaient aussi fins que des fils de soie d'araignée et étaient suffisamment parsemés pour laisser apercevoir son cuir chevelu.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Mrs Tourdesac ! salua Heather. Comment allez vous ?  
- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on a plus de cent-soixante ans, jeune fille. Je venais voir comment ça allait pour toi et pour le jeune Potter.  
- Ah ! Harry, laisse-moi te présenter Bathilda Tourdesac, c'est elle qui a écrit Histoire de la magie.  
- Oh ! fit Harry, visiblement surpris de rencontrer ici une autre personne du monde sorcier. Enchanté Mrs Tourdesac !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est moi qui suis heureuse de te voir petit ! Tes parents étaient des gens si charmant, et il a fallu que…  
- Vous… vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda Harry.  
- Un peu que je les connaissait. Je vis encore dans la rue où ils se sont cachés de Voldemort jusqu'à ce tragique soir, il y a quatorze ans. C'est moi qui ai alerté Albus quand j'ai vu ce vaurien de Tom Jedusor apparaître devant leur maison. Malheureusement, les renforts sont arrivés trop tard.  
La vieille femme sortit un mouchoir et essuya une larme qui venait de perler au coin de son œil d'un bleu extrêmement pâle.  
- Enfin, voilà… je m'étais dit que tu voudrais peut-être visiter l'endroit où tes parents ont passé les derniers mois de leur vie… et peut-être aller te recueillir sur leur tombe. Je ne suis pas venue plus tôt parce que je ne suis plus toute jeune, et j'ai attendue d'être suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir me balader dans le village.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Même Heather ignorait que ses vrais parents avaient leur tombe au cimetière du village. Elle aurait bien voulu aller leur rendre hommage, même si elle ne les avait pas connus. Mais est-ce que Harry voudrait lui…  
- D'accord Mrs Tourdesac, répondit Harry. Mais il faudrait qu'on se change avant !  
En effet, Heather et lui, en T-shirt et jeans étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. La jeune fille invita Mrs Tourdesac à entrer et s'asseoir le temps qu'ils se préparent.

Mrs Wright accueillit la vieille dame et Heather lui expliqua ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Mrs Tourdesac précisa qu'ils devraient prendre un en-cas, car elle n'avançait pas vite et la "promenade" risquait d'empiéter sérieusement sur l'après-midi. Pendant que Harry et Heather se changeaient, Mrs Wright prépara des sandwiches. Il redescendirent et saluèrent Mrs Wright.  
- Heu… hésita cette dernière. Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais venir avec vous.  
Mrs Wright tut ses vraies raisons devant Mrs Tourdesac, mais Heather comprit à son regard qu'elle se sentait directement concernée par l'histoire des Potter – et pour cause, sans leur mort, elle n'aurait jamais eu de fille – et souhaitait en apprendre plus sur eux.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre en direction du centre du village. Mrs Tourdesac n'avançait effectivement pas bien vite, et cela leur prit près de vingt minutes pour rejoindre la place centrale du village. Au milieu, il y avait un mémorial pour les victimes de la deuxième guerre mondiale.  
- On va déjà aller là-bas, dit la vieille Bathilda en pointant le monument.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant sur ce monument aux morts, demanda poliment Heather ?  
- Vous verrez bien, répondit la vieille dame, énigmatique.  
Effectivement, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, et sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'obélisque se changea en uns statue représentant un couple avec un bébé dans les bras. Harry et Heather se figèrent, la bouche ouverte. Il n'y avait aucune inscription, mais les visages étaient fidèlement reproduits, Harry et Heather crurent se regarder dans un miroir qui faisait paraître cinq ou six ans plus vieux. Il n'y avait aucune couleur, et cela renforçait la ressemblance entre Harry et l'effigie de son père, ainsi qu'entre Heather et celle de sa mère. La vieille Bathilda regardait émue le jeune homme, puis son regard passa sur Heather, revint à la statue, et refixa la jeune fille avec stupeur.  
- Ça par exemple ! souffla-t-elle.  
- Heu… vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on doit regarder ? demanda Mrs Wright un peu perdue.  
- Ah ! Suis-je bête ! se fustigea Mrs Tourdesac. Vous ne pouvez pas voir, forcément. Ce monument a été enchanté. Lorsqu'un sorcier passe à proximité, il prend l'apparence de James et Lily Potter avec dans leurs bras le petit Harry. Bien sûr, les moldus ne peuvent pas le voir.  
Les larmes vinrent à Heather. Elle contemplait l'image de ses vrais parents avec son frère, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle n'y serait jamais. C'était ridicule, mais elle ressentit un sentiment de jalousie envers Harry. C'était d'autant plus ridicule que lui-même ne pouvait se rappeler de cette époque.  
- Bon ! Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, annonça Mrs Tourdesac, tirant les enfants de leur contemplation. Le cimetière est derrière l'église.  
Ils avancèrent vers l'église et la contournèrent.

Ils avancèrent dans la première rangée, mais Harry se fixa devant une tombe qui n'était visiblement pas celle qu'ils recherchaient.  
- Il y a eu des Abbot ici ? demanda-t-il à Mrs Tourdesac.  
- Oh oui ! Goderic's Hollow est un village réputé pour ses familles sorcières.  
Même Heather et sa mère furent étonnées d'entendre la vieille Mrs Tourdesac dire ceci comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Vous n'avez pas souvent ouvert vos livres d'Histoire, tous les deux, sourit Mrs Tourdesac. Je me rappelle très bien y avoir écrit qu'après la signature du Code international du secret magique, plusieurs villages attirèrent les familles sorcières. J'y cite, si ma mémoire est bonne, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Tinworth, Flagley-le-Haut, et je m'attarde tout particulièrement sur Goderic's Hollow. Oui, il y a eu des Abbot ici. Bien que la branche principale de la famille ait toujours vécu à côté, à Abbotsham. Mais même avant la signature du Code du secret, il y a eu de grand noms ici, à commencer bien sûr par celui qui donna son nom au village : Godric Gryffondor ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué ça ?  
Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête, un peu honteux de n'avoir effectivement pas fait le rapprochement.  
- D'ailleurs, reprit Mrs Tourdesac, c'est pour ça que je vous avais demandé si vous étiez de purs moldus, vous et votre mari, demanda Mrs Tourdesac. Bowman Wright est le deuxième nom le plus célèbre parmi les sorciers à avoir vécu ici, ainsi que ses descendants.  
- Bowman Wright… réfléchit Harry. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
- Là, tu devrais avoir honte, Harry ! On m'a dit que tu étais un attrapeur hors pair au Quidditch ! critiqua Mrs Tourdesac. Bowman Wright est celui qui a forgé le premier vif d'or en 1527. Ses descendants ont vécu à Godric's Hollow jusqu'au siècle dernier, vers les années 1880.  
- C'est étrange ! intervint Mrs Wright. Parce que mon mari m'a dit lorsqu'on a emménagé ici que son arrière-grand-père avait vécu ici. Il y a aussi des moldus du nom de Wright dans ce village ?  
- Pas que je sache, répondit Mrs Tourdesac. Mais je sais que le dernier Wright à avoir vécu ici était un cracmol, il a déménagé à Londres pour trouver un emploi de moldu.  
- Mais alors, fit Heather… ça veut dire que papa…  
- Je crois bien oui ! acquiesça Mrs Tourdesac. Si vous le voulez, je ferai des recherches pour vérifier si vous descendez bien des Wright du monde sorcier.  
- Je… je demanderai à mon mari s'il souhaite savoir, expliqua Mrs Wright. Bon, nous étions là pour nous recueillir sur la tombe des Potter, non ?

Ils avancèrent dans l'allée centrale puis bifurquèrent dans une rangée et arrivèrent donc devant la tombe de James et Lily. C'était une tombe en marbre blanc sur laquelle était gravé :

JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960  
MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981  
LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960  
MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981  
LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT, C'EST LA MORT

- Cette inscription… dit Harry.  
- C'est à la fois un message pour dire qu'ils seront toujours vivants dans nos cœur et nos mémoires, et un défi à Voldemort, expliqua Bathilda. Du moins, c'est ainsi que me l'a expliqué Albus quand il a demandé à faire graver ceci. Le pauvre Albus, il y sera venu bien souvent dans ce cimetière.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.  
- Ses parents et sa petite sœur sont enterrés… là bas, expliqua Mrs Tourdesac en désignant une tombe à deux rangées de là.  
- Sa petite sœur ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Oui, expliqua Mrs Tourdesac. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de te parler de cette histoire. Si Albus veut bien te la confier, il le fera lui-même.

Harry n'insista pas. Heather aussi était titillée par l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur le directeur de Poudlard, mais elle comprit qu'il serait vain d'insister, et ils étaient là pour une autre raison. Elle se retourna vers la tombe de ses parents, et leur adressa un message silencieux :  
« _J'ignore si il existe un au-delà d'où vous pouvez nous entendre, mais je voulais que vous m'excusiez si je considère plutôt les Wright que vous-même comme mes vrais parents. En fait, avant de voir votre statue aujourd'hui même sur la place du village, j'avais beau savoir que vous m'aviez donné la vie, je n'avais pas de réelle conscience du lien qui nous unissait. On m'a souvent dit que j'étais ton portrait craché, maman. J'ai pu voir aujourd'hui à quel point c'était vrai. Je ne vous dirai pas que vous me manquez, ce serait faux, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vous aime, je l'ai senti clairement à deux reprises déjà. Enfin, je crois, si les ombres que Harry a vu il y a un peu moins de deux semaines étaient bien vous, que vous savez que Voldemort a retrouvé son corps et sa puissance et je compte bien me battre contre lui comme je pourrais. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé tous les deux à lutter contre lui, et j'aimerais pouvoir brandir de nobles valeurs comme la justice ou la paix, mais la vérité, c'est que si je veux qu'il disparaisse de ce monde une bonne fois pour toute, c'est uniquement par vengeance. Vengeance de la mort de mon amie, qu'un de ses mangemorts a tuée parce qu'elle essayait de me protéger et de protéger Harry. Vengeance parce qu'il vous a tué, et qu'à cause de ça, mon frère, que j'aime plus que tout, n'a jamais connu le bonheur d'avoir une famille, du moins jusque là. J'espère que vous me comprenez, et qu'à défaut de me soutenir, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir des pensées si égoïstes. Encore une fois, je vous aime._ »

Lorsque Harry eut lui aussi fini de s'adresser à leurs parents, Mrs Tourdesac les entraîna jusqu'à la rue, en bordure du village, où elle vivait. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas chez la vieille dame, et continuèrent jusqu'à une maison dont tout un côté était détruit.  
- Voilà, dit Bathilda. C'est l'ancienne maison des Dumbledore, et c'est ici que vos parents ont vécu les derniers mois de leur vie.  
La haie avait poussé dans tous les sens, l'herbe du jardin arrivait jusqu'à la taille. La maison était encore debout, seule l'aile droite, à l'étage, avait été détruite. Les deux enfants étaient interdits. Cette maison représentait à la fois tant et si peu. Mrs Tourdesac toucha le portillon rouillé. Un écriteau jaillit alors du sol, à travers les orties et les mauvaises herbes. Sur le panneau de bois, il était inscrit en lettres d'or :

EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981  
LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE.  
LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER  
QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILEGE DE LA MORT.  
CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE  
DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT  
A LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER  
ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE  
QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE

Sur le panneau de bois, on pouvait également voir une multitude de graffitis. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient venus se recueillir ici, visiblement, certains avaient signé de leur nom la pancarte à l'encre éternelle. D'autres avaient gravé leurs initiales dans le bois. Il y en avait également plusieurs qui avaient laissés des messages. Les plus anciens étaient adressés à Lily et James par d'anciens camarades de classe. D'autres plus récents, s'adressaient à Harry. Il s'agissait de messages de remerciement pour avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, ou d'encouragements pour la vie qui l'attendait, quelle qu'elle fut. Enfin, il y avait aussi ça et là des gribouillis de petites filles qui lui déclaraient leur amour. Heather sourit en voyant un cœur avec écrit à l'intérieur "HP GW", mais elle fut encore plus surprise de lire un "Je t'aime Harry" signé d'une certaine P.P. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être… Et pourtant, la seule fille qu'elle connaissait et qui avait ces initiales…

Harry s'approcha du panneau et effleura du bout des doigts les messages écrits par ceux qui le soutenaient. Il se retourna alors vers Heather avec un regard qui semblait lui demander pardon.  
- On… On va rentrer maintenant ! dit-il.  
Ils redescendirent la rue. Mrs Tourdesac bifurqua dans l'allée d'une maison non loin de celle des Potter.  
- Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous raccompagne pas, mais cette longue promenade, c'était un peu trop pour mes vieilles jambes.  
- Pas de problème, répondit Harry les yeux embués, presque sur le point de pleurer. Merci de m'avoir montré tout ça. Ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touché.  
Lorsque Mrs Tourdesac fut rentrée chez elle, Harry exprima ce qu'il avait tu devant la vieille femme.  
- Heather… je suis désolé. C'est tellement injuste que personne ne puisse t'adresser les mêmes mots que ceux qui m'étaient destinés sur ce panneau.  
- Bah ! Ce n'est rien ! fit Heather. Et de toutes façons, je crois que je préfère ça ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de voir sur ce panneau une déclaration d'amour enflammé écrite de la main de Drago Malefoy !  
- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué toutes ces petites filles qui te déclaraient leur flamme ?  
- Si… mais c'était il y a des années, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis la plupart n'ont pas signé, ou ont juste mis leurs initiales.  
- Oh ! Mais des initiales, ça peut être très révélateur !  
- Quoi tu as reconnu certaines personnes ? demanda Harry piqué par la curiosité.  
- Ça se pourrait… minauda Heather.  
- Vas-y dis-moi qui !  
- Hin, hin ! Hors de question ! Et puis pour certaines, je crois que tu ne t'en relèverais pas !  
- Je vois que ça ne vous a pas trop démoralisé de voir cette maison, intervint Mrs Wright. Vous pourrez donc passer la fin de l'après-midi à faire vos devoirs de vacances !  
- Oh Maman ! geignit Heather. Pas pendant que Harry est là !  
- Vous avez pu voir la maison ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant, le panneau dit qu'elle est invisible aux moldus.  
- Tiens ! C'est vrai ça ! tiqua Heather.  
- Et bien pourtant, je l'ai vue aussi sûrement que ce matin du premier novembre, il y a quatorze ans, quand je t'ai trouvée dans une chambre du premier étage, ma puce.  
- Je crois qu'on aura un tas de chose à demander à Dumbledore quand on retournera à Poudlard dans deux mois ! dit Heather.  
- Oui, fit Harry, qui songeait sans doute d'avantage à lui parler de sa maison et de sa famille.

* * *

NDLA : Et voilà ! C'est reparti pour une nouvelle année ! J'espère que vous éprouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. J'essaierai de maintenir comme pour les deux premières années le rythme de publication de deux chapitres par semaine, par contre, il se peut que ce ne soit pas fixé à deux jours bien précis dans la semaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dit à dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre. 


	45. Les vacances

Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, voici les réponses au reviews anomynes (ou RARA)  
Alexandra : voeu exaucé !  
Diem : Je suis content que ma fic t'ait plu. Et pour ce qui est des clichés, j'essaie de les éviter, tout comme Rowling elle-même. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas son talent alors il se peut que y en ait qui passent entre les mailles mais bon...  
Pour Ceridwen, je crois que celle-là, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Et oui, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose, et aucun personnage n'est à l'abri. (Daidalos, auteur sadique, réfléchit déjà à la prochaine personne qui va mourir...) Pour les rares apparitions de Dean... C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, je l'ai un peu sous-exploité. Même quelque chose que je voulas lui faire vivre un peu plus tard, j'ai dû y renoncer pour la cohérence avec l'oeuvre originale (car j'essaie malgré mes modifications, de rester au plus près des bouquins)

Allez, trève de bla-blas, voici la suite !

**

* * *

**

**2  
****Les vacances**

Le week-end suivant, Heather convainquit ses parents d'aller à la plage, ce qui ne fut pas particulièrement difficile puisqu'elle n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres. Le soleil continuait de taper très fort sur les Îles Britanniques et le gouvernement commençait à prendre des mesures d'économie d'eau. Heather et Harry passèrent d'agréables moments que ce soit dans l'eau ou sur la plage. Ils firent une partie de beach volley avec quelques adolescents de la région qui avaient eu la même idée. Harry tapa même dans l'œil de quelques filles et se fit charrier par sa sœur, mais il ne manqua pas de le lui faire payer en refroidissant les ardeurs de jeunes garçons qui la trouvaient à leur goût. Il intervenait avec des : « Je suis son grand frère, et je suis très protecteur » qu'il adressait à ceux qui n'étaient pas trop baraqués. Si par malheur le garçon était clairement plus costaud que lui, il plaçait un sournois : « Que va penser Dean quand je lui raconterai ce que vous faites ? »

Harry recevait tous les jours la gazette du sorcier. Il s'était abonné sur les conseils d'Hermione, et Heather pensa que ce n'était pas bête du tout de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'important. Les évènements survenus à Poudlard lors de la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne furent pas mentionnés une seule fois, et tout le monde faisait comme si Voldemort n'existait pas. Pire, dans certains articles parlant d'histoires un peu rocambolesques ou peu crédibles, les journalistes torpillaient Harry dans les règles, comme s'il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'était qu'un affabulateur avide de gloriole et potentiellement dangereux. Harry ne l'avait pas vu, il s'intéressait essentiellement aux gros titres.  
- S'ils ouvrent les yeux sur le retour de Voldemort, ça fera forcément la une, disait-il.  
Heather, elle, prenait toujours la peine de lire consciencieusement le journal de bout en bout, mais ce n'est que quelques jours avant le départ de Harry qu'elle lui fit remarquer ce que la gazette essayait de faire croire son propos. Le jour, en fait, où la gazette annonça la destitution d'Albus Dumbledore de son poste de directeur du Magenmagot.  
- C'est Fudge qui est derrière tout ça, grinça Heather.  
- Mais il n'est pas journaliste.  
- Harry ! C'est le ministre de la magie. C'est l'homme le plus influent sur tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande. Il n'a qu'un mot à dire au directeur de la gazette pour que celui-ci torpille ceux qui ne lui reviennent pas. Tu as bien vu comment il a réagit quand Dumbledore et toi lui avez dit que Voldemort était de retour. Il est prêt à tout faire, plutôt que d'accepter l'éventualité que vous disiez vrai. Il est déjà en train de faire perdre de son pouvoir et de son influence à Dumbledore, et il te décrédibilise aux yeux de la société. C'est mauvais… C'est très mauvais… Je crois que les mois à venir vont être particulièrement difficiles pour toi.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu étais présent à Poudlard l'année dernière ? Quand Rita Skeeter a fait son article sur Hermione, tu n'as pas vu toutes les lettres de menace qu'elle a reçu. Et avec ce qu'elle a écrit sur toi, après l'examen des baguettes et le jour de la troisième tâche, tu as bien vu comment Mr Diggory y a réagi.  
- Oui, mais Rita Skeeter n'écrit plus, Hermione le lui a interdit sous peine de révéler que c'est un animagus non déclaré.  
- Certes, mais ce que je cherche à te démontrer Harry, c'est ce que représente le pouvoir de la presse, qu'une chose soit vraie ou fausse, la plupart des gens s'en fichent, ils se contentent de croire ce qui est écrit. Et l'être humain est une créature particulièrement mesquine, les gens seront toujours plus facilement disposés à croire des médisances que de faire confiance à la bonté ou l'honnêteté d'autrui. Et qu'on soit moldu ou sorcier n'y change rien, séparément, n'importe qui peut faire preuve d'intelligence, mais en foule on est con, on se contente de suivre le mouvement. Et c'est ce que je veux te dire Harry. Cette année, beaucoup de ceux que tu croyais tes amis se montreront disposés à croire ce que dit la Gazette. Il faudra t'y préparer, essayer de garder ton calme même quand l'envie te prendra de tout envoyer en l'air.  
Harry fit une moue, comme s'il essayait de résoudre de tête un calcul particulièrement compliqué.  
- Oui… tu as sans doute raison. Mais que peut-on faire pour inverser la tendance ?  
- Nous, rien je le crains. Mais je doute que Dumbledore soit homme à laisser les choses dégénérer sans rien tenter. Pour l'instant, il faudra nous en remettre à lui.

Arriva le deuxième week-end de juillet, et Harry dut retourner chez les Dursley. Juste avant de partir, il avait envoyé Hedwige à Ron, Hermione et Sirius pour lui raconter ces deux dernières semaines, du moins, ce qu'il pouvait dire dans un courrier. Il tenait à voir la tête que ses amis feraient quand il leur apprendrait ce que lui-même avait découvert, ou plutôt vaguement entraperçu, sur le passé de Dumbledore.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent pour Heather comme un éclair. Entre ses devoirs de vacances, le foot avec les copains, la plage le samedi et le dimanche, et la préparation pour son stage d'alpinisme.  
Le stage lui-même fut génial. Il y avait trois groupes, en fonction du niveau. Les moniteurs étaient très compétents et expliquaient très bien les choses. Heather ne passa que deux jours dans le groupe des "débutants", et les trois derniers jours, elle passa même dans le groupe des "avancés". Elle ne s'y fit pas autant d'amis que dans la colonie de l'année précédente, mais retrouva quelques têtes qu'elle y avait vu. Une partie en fait du groupe de celles qui avaient participé à la randonnée-escalade. Quand elle escaladait une paroi, Heather faisait le vide complet en elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, la paroi, et les gestes précis qu'elle devait faire pour progresser. Et ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant que le foot n'avait pas.

Quand elle revint chez elle, elle se jeta sur son courrier, en commençant par la lettre d'Abigail.

_Salut Heather,  
__Et merci pour la carte postale. C'est toujours drôle de voir ma mère s'étonner de voir des photos qui ne bougent pas. Pourtant, ça fait près de vingt ans qu'elle vit avec mon père, elle devrait avoir l'habitude, à force. Enfin bref, ces vacances sont bien meilleures que les précédentes. Pour se faire pardonner du triste épisode avec sa sœur, ma mère a décidé qu'on irait faire une croisière en Méditerranée. C'était splendide ! Le soleil, la mer, les ports pittoresques, les spécialités italiennes, grecques, tunisiennes. Bref, on a passé un mois et demi de rêve. Je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé avec Harry, j'avais surtout peur d'une attaque de mangemorts ou que sais-je. Mais bon, tout c'est bien passé donc on va pas s'appesantir !  
__J'espère que ton stage se finira aussi bien qu'il a commencé et je te donne rendez-vous sur le quai de la gare, le premier septembre.  
__Bises_

_Abby_

Heather sourit et décacheta la lettre de Rebecca

_Bonjour Heather,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va bien, et ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Cette année, pas de vacances en Espagne. Comme le temps ici est superbe, mon père a décidé que les plages du Kent nous conviendraient très bien, et je dois dire qu'il a eu parfaitement raison. On a séjourné deux semaines dans un pavillon qu'un ami de mon père a bien voulu nous prêter, à Fairlight, près de Hastings. C'est une petite ville sympa, mais ma mère a pas voulu que j'aille en discothèque le soir, et à part la discothèque, y avait pas grand chose pour s'amuser. Mais bon, j'en ai bien profité quand même, et mon bronzage en fera encore verdir plus d'une !  
__Allez à bientôt !_

_Becky_

Heather étaient heureuse de voir que ses amies ne s'étaient pas laissées aller à la morosité suite à la mort de Ceridwen. Elle avait surtout craint pour Rebecca, qui avait été la plus secouée. Mais visiblement, elles avaient pu profiter de leur été quand même. La vie continuait, et c'était bien ainsi. Elle-même avait tout fait pour profiter au mieux de ces vacances, car elle imaginait que Ceridwen n'aurait pas voulu qu'elles restent enfermées chez elles à se morfondre. Bien sûr, parfois elle forçait un peu son sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de ses cauchemars. Mais ça finirait bien par passer. Elle vit une autre lettre sans nom d'expéditeur. Elle l'ouvrit.

_Bonjour Heather, c'est Hermione._

_Harry et Ron sont à côté de moi et te passent le bonjour. Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant, car même la Gazette a tu l'affaire, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez grave à Little Whinging ce 2 août. Rassures-toi, Harry va bien. Apparemment, celui qui a le plus souffert ce soir-là a été son cousin Dudley. Ce soir-là, donc, Harry avait attendu la tombée de la nuit dans le parc, puis en voyant Dudley rentrer, il l'avait rattrapé. Ils ont alors été attaqués par des détraqueurs. Je suppose que tu te rappelles de ces créatures._

Comment Heather pouvait-elle ne pas se rappeler. Les détraqueurs la terrorisaient depuis le jour où l'un d'eux était entré dans leur compartiment, à elle et Luna Lovegood et leur avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle savait qu'ils avaient aussi beaucoup d'effet sur Harry, et pour cause, tous deux revivaient la mort de leurs parents quand ils étaient en présence de ces créatures. Elle reprit la lecture.

_Bref, Harry n'a pas vraiment eu le choix et a du faire appel à son Patronus. Du coup, le ministère a voulu le renvoyer de Poudlard et briser sa baguette. Heureusement, Dumbledore a assuré la défense de Harry et a pu établir que Harry avait bel et bien agi en état de légitime défense. Bref, Harry a été innocenté et tout va bien pour lui. Nous sommes tous actuellement au même endroit, je ne peux pas te dire où pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais si tu as envie de passer la fin des vacances avec nous, tu n'auras qu'à nous le faire savoir en nous renvoyant Coquecigrue, on a demandé à tes parents de le garder pour que tu puisses nous répondre. _

- Le hibou de Ron est ici ? demanda-t-elle à ses parents, surprise.  
- Il est dans ta chambre, répondit sa mère. On a acheté une cage et un peu de nourriture en allant te chercher quelques fournitures scolaires, mais la liste exacte n'est pas encore arrivée. J'ai fait découvrir le Chemin de Traverse à ton père.  
- C'est vraiment magnifique là-bas ! précisa ce dernier.  
- Ton père était intenable. On s'est un peu fait remarquer. Il a même insisté pour essayer les baguettes de Ollivander, des fois que l'une d'elle lui conviendrait.  
Heather lança un regard mi-consterné, mi-amusé à ses parents.  
- Ben quoi ? Après ce que Mrs Tourdesac nous a appris, c'était légitime, non ?  
- Mais oui chéri, répondit Mrs Wright d'un ton qui signifiait bien qu'elle pensait le contraire. Ah ! Oui ! On ne t'as pas dit encore, mais Mrs Tourdesac a terminé ses recherches, et il s'avère que ton père descend bel et bien de ce Bowman Wright. Elle nous a même obtenu un certificat du ministère pour le prouver.  
- Ne me dites pas que papa a obtenu une baguette ?  
- Non ! soupira Mr Wright de déception. Je suis définitivement cracmol.  
Heather termina la lettre d'Hermione.

_Si tu veux venir, on enverra quelqu'un te chercher un soir, aussi rapidement que possible, et on t'expliquera tout en détail une fois que tu seras arrivée.  
__A bientôt !_

_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter_

Les parents de Heather lui apprirent qu'un certain Dean Thomas avait téléphoné, un peu avant qu'elle ne rentre. Elle se précipita alors sur le téléphone pour composer le numéro de son petit ami. Ils restèrent en ligne un moment, à se raconter leurs vacances. Quand elle raccrocha enfin, Heather demanda à ses parents s'ils voulaient bien qu'elle aille finir les vacances avec ses amis. Son père se montra un peu récalcitrant : il n'avait profité de sa petite fille qu'une poignée de jours sur deux mois, les deux premières semaines ne comptant pas selon lui car Harry était là et accaparait toute son attention. Mais finalement, sa fille et sa femme lui firent entendre raison – Mrs Wright usa de ses charmes – et Heather grimpa dans sa chambre écrire sa réponse. Elle caressa le petit hibou et l'envoya par la fenêtre après lui avoir accroché son message à la patte. Elle avait demandé s'il était possible d'emmener avec elle son chien. Le surlendemain, Coquecigrue rapporta la réponse.

_Ce soir, à 22 heures, on enverra quelqu'un que tu connais. C'est d'accord pour ton chien, mais il devra rester sur place, tu ne pourras pas l'emmener à Poudlard. _

Heather fit ses bagages aussitôt, si bien qu'elle dut ressortir sa trousse de toilette après coup. Elle trépigna toute la journée en se demandant qui allait bien pouvoir venir. C'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant d'adultes que ça chez les sorciers. Et apparemment, ce serait bien un adulte qui viendrait la chercher.

Le soir venu, Heather descendit ses valises dans l'attente de la personne qui devait passer la prendre. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle vit son père qui l'observait. Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était triste qu'elle reparte déjà. Elle couru se blottir dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'en veux pas, hein papa ?  
- Non ! Tu es ma petite fille, et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je sais que si tu restais ici, tu passerais ces deux semaines à te ronger les sangs en te demandant ce qui a bien pu arriver à ton frère. Mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer cette année encore.  
- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer papa ! Tu continueras à m'enregistrer le foot pour que je puisse voir les meilleurs matches, hein ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front .

Mrs Wright les rejoignit et les regarda émue. Quand Heather le remarqua, elle quitta l'étreinte de son père, prit la main de chacun d'eux et les emmena au salon, sur le canapé, où ils attendirent blottis les uns contre les autres que vingt-deux heures sonne. Et à l'heure précise, on frappa à la porte. Heather se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir.  
- Professeur Lupin !  
- Bonsoir Heather ! lui sourit son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Venez, entrez ! Papa, Maman, je vous présente le professeur Lupin.  
- Bonsoir monsieur, le salua Mrs Wright.  
- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Remus. Toi aussi Heather… je ne suis plus professeur.  
- Alors bonsoir Remus, salua Mr Wright d'une poignée de main virile.  
- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? proposa Mrs Wright.  
- Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas abuser !  
- Mais non ! Mais non !  
- Acceptez prof… Euh Remus. Vous connaissez Mrs Weasley ?  
Remus hocha la tête pour signifier que oui.  
- Eh bien ma mère est pareille !  
- Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir.

En sirotant sa tasse de thé, Remus dut essuyer le feu nourri des questions des Wright. La plupart portant sur le lieu où il allait emmener leur fille. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait le leur dire car c'était un secret protégé magiquement et qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de le divulguer. Il fit connaissance avec le chien Sirius qui s'approcha timidement de lui, sentant sans doute le loup tapis au fond du charmant Mr Lupin. Ils parlèrent un peu des Potter. Remus leur vanta le courage de James – qui confinait parfois à l'inconscience – et la générosité de Lily, et leur dit qu'il retrouvait un peu tout cela en Heather. Puis il insista, on les attendait, et s'ils tardaient trop, on se ferait du souci. Il expliqua à l'adolescente qu'ils se rendraient sur place en transplanant. Il prit la valise de Heather, à laquelle étaient attachés son balai et la cage de Coquecigrue, dans une main, la main de la jeune fille dans l'autre. Elle même tenait la laisse de Sirius. Il pris plus d'une minute pour se concentrer, et soudain, Heather se sentit comme aspirée au travers d'un tube en caoutchouc trop étroit. Quand cette sensation disparut, elle n'était plus dans son salon, mais sur une place entourée de maisons assez vétustes.


	46. L'Ordre du Phénix

**3  
****L'Ordre du Phénix**

Sirius couina et fourra sa tête dans le creux de la main de sa maîtresse, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et ça l'effrayait. Remus s'avança vers l'espace entre deux maisons, suivi par Heather. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un morceau de papier et le lui tendit.  
- Lis ça ! se contenta-t-il de dire.  
- A voix haute ? demanda Heather.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il tout aussi simplement.  
Elle déplia le morceau de papier. Dessus, il était écrit d'une écriture fine et penchée : « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres ».  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est l'O…  
Heather ne finit pas sa question, subitement, entre les deux maisons devant lesquelles Remus Lupin et elle se trouvaient, un autre maison apparut, comme si elle avait subitement poussé du sol, forçant les deux maisons à s'écarter pour lui laisser la place. La nouvelle maison portait le numéro 12. Lupin donna un coup de baguette sur la porte. Il y eut plusieurs bruits, comme un mécanisme qui s'était enclenché et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.  
- Entre, mais ne fait pas de bruit et ne touche à rien, lui souffla Lupin à voix basse.

Cette maison n'inspirait rien qui vaille à Heather. Elle avait déjà remarqué la poignée de porte en argent en forme de serpent. C'était aussi le cas des candélabres et du lustre. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de moisi. On aurait dit que personne n'avait vécu dans cette maison pendant des années. Lupin referma la porte.  
- Suis-moi, dit-il toujours en murmurant. Les autres doivent t'attendre à la cuisine.  
Il avança dans le couloir, mais au lieu de passer la porte au fond de celui-ci, comme s'y attendait Heather, il tourna sous les escaliers et descendit au sous-sol. Il ouvrit une porte au bas des escaliers.  
- Bonsoir tout le monde, nous sommes arrivés ! lança Lupin à voix normale cette fois.

Heather eut son attention immédiatement fixée sur les convives réunis dans la pièce. Il y avait la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione, et une sorcière assez jeune, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui sortait du lot par ses cheveux d'un rose bonbon du plus bel effet. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller saluer son frère ou ses amis, une masse sombre se faufila entre eux et elle se sentit serrée et soulevée du sol par quelqu'un qui tourbillonnait.  
- Heather ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! J'étais vraiment impatient, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais la fille de James et Lily.  
Sirius Black la reposa au sol et la regarda l'air tout ému.  
- Vous auriez quand même pu me le dire lorsqu'on s'est vus à Pré Au Lard ! critiqua-t-il.  
Heather venait d'assimiler ce que Sirius avait dit, et tandis que Sirius, le chien, aboyait après Sirius l'humain, elle jeta un regard noir à Harry.  
- Hey ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! se défendit-il. C'est Ron qu'a pas su tenir sa langue ! Du coup, la moitié de l'Ordre est au courant que tu es ma sœur.  
Heather sourit et alla l'embrasser, puis elle salua Hermione et Ron, non sans lui promettre un sortilège pour le faire taire s'il ne surveillait pas un peu mieux sa langue. Ensuite, elle présenta son chien à l'assemblée, il flaira les mains des différentes personnes, se fit bien caresser, puis alla se coucher dans un coin. Enfin, elle salua tous les Weasley, faisant connaissance avec Arthur.  
- Et enfin voici Tonks, dit Mrs Weasley en lui présentant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. C'est une jeune auror qui a intégré l'Ordre récemment.  
- Ah oui ! tiqua Heather. C'est quoi cet Ordre du Phénix ?  
- Et bien, fit Sirius, nous sommes un groupe de sorciers qui faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour mettre le plus possible de bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort.  
Les Weasley ainsi que Tonks tressaillirent. Sirius lui fit une drôle de moue, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas très heureux.  
- Ah ! Et concrètement, vous faites quoi ?  
Mrs Weasley fit les gros yeux à Sirius.  
- Je crois, dit-elle, que tu es encore trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses ! fit Molly en essayant de s'interposer entre elle et Sirius.  
- Sauf votre respect, Mrs Weasley, reprit Heather d'un ton ferme, une de mes meilleures amies a été tuée par un fidèle de Voldemort. Si vous menez des actions contre lui, j'estime que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir lesquelles. Parce qu'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que moi aussi je ferai tout ce que je peux pour nuire à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Mais je ne pourrais rien tenter si j'ignore ce que vous faites, ce serait le meilleur moyen de se tirer dans les pattes entre nous, et c'est encore Voldemort qui en profiterait.  
- Et bien justement, je préfère que tu ne tentes rien ! répondit Mrs Weasley. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ton amie. Donc il est hors de question qu'on te dise quoi que ce soit ! J'espère que c'est clair !  
Et ces derniers mots furent adressés visiblement plus aux autres enfants qu'à elle. Donc Harry et les autres savaient certaines choses. Heather fixa Mrs Weasley un moment, puis fut bien obligée de rendre les armes. Molly lui proposa de lui préparer un petit quelque chose, Heather accepta et en profita pour demander à Harry et aux autres ce que c'était que cette histoire de détraqueurs et de procès. Quand il lui eurent expliqué en détail la mésaventure de son frère, et comment s'était passé le procès, Mrs Weasley fit remarquer qu'il était tard, et que les enfants devraient aller se coucher, Heather posa juste une dernière question.  
- Au fait… je trouve cette maison un peu glauque pour le QG de la lutte anti-Voldemort. Chez qui sommes nous ?  
- C'est ma maison, fit Sirius d'une moue dégoûtée. Enfin pour être exact, c'était celle de mes parents, et j'en ai donc hérité à leur mort. Tu n'as heureusement pas eu le privilège de le voir, mais le portrait de ma mère se trouve dans le hall, caché par des rideaux. Harry et les autres t'en parleront en détail, mais disons que mes parents étaient plutôt du genre à soutenir Voldemort.

Heather, pour le moins surprise, n'insista pas en demandant des précisions. Elle discuterait plus longuement avec Hermione et Ginny. Les enfants montèrent donc tous vers les étages. Ginny, Hermione et Heather s'arrêtèrent au premier tandis que Harry, Ron et les jumeaux continuèrent au moins jusqu'au deuxième. Il y avait à l'intérieur de la chambre un lit double et un petit lit de camp. Mrs Weasley posa les affaires de Heather dans un coin.  
- Bon, je vous laisse vous installer les filles, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.  
- Bien, fit Ginny. Comme tu vois, il va falloir se serrer un peu. On tire au sort qui prend le petit lit ce soir. Ensuite on tournera.  
Pour cette première nuit, Heather dormirait dans le grand lit avec Ginny. Alors qu'elle sortait quelques affaires de sa valise, elle reprit la conversation interrompue de la cuisine.  
- Alors… est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'ils font, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et déjà qui en est membre, et qui les dirige ?  
- Le chef, c'est Dumbledore, tu penses bien ! fit Ginny comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Comme membres que tu connais, il y a les professeurs McGonagall, Hagrid et Rogue, les parents de Ron et Ginny, ainsi que leurs frères Bill et Charlie, continua Hermione. Il y a le professeur Lupin et Tonks. Pour le reste, ce sont des sorciers que tu n'as sans doute encore jamais rencontrés.  
- D'accord, fit Heather concentrée pour bien tout retenir. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font que Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas que je sache ?  
- Oh ! Malheureusement, on ne sait pas très précisément, répondit Hermione, il agissent dans le plus grand secret à cause de la situation actuelle.  
- A cause de Fudge qui refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort et fait tout pour torpiller Harry et Dumbledore ? demanda Heather.  
- Exactement ! répondit Ginny. Dis-moi, t'es sûre d'être vraiment la sœur de Harry ? On a mis un bon moment à lui expliquer tout ça.  
- Oui, Harry est si naïf ! sourit Heather.  
Les trois filles pouffèrent de rire, mais un bruit sur le palier retint leur attention, elles éteignirent la lumière en se souhaitant bonne nuit. A peine trois secondes plus tard une ombre apparut sur le sol visible par l'interstice sous la porte. Apparemment, Mrs Weasley tenait à s'assurer que Hermione et Ginny tiendraient leurs langues.

Quand l'ombre fut partie, Heather reprit à voix basse.  
- Donc, à cause de la situation avec le ministère, l'Ordre doit agir en secret. Mais est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils font ?  
- Ils essaient de convaincre un maximum de personnes que Harry et Dumbledore disent la vérité. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour effectuer ce travail. Papa est surveillé de très près au ministère, ainsi que Bill à Gringotts. Sirius ne peut pas se montrer, il est toujours recherché, et même plus activement que jamais, car Fudge lui a mis sur le dos le meurtre de Diggory et du père Croupton. Lupin n'a plus guère de crédit auprès de la communauté sorcière depuis que tout le monde sait qu'il est un loup-garou.  
- Pour ce qui est de Hagrid, continua Hermione, on ne l'a pas revu depuis le début des vacances, mais…  
- Il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit allé proposer aux géants de se joindre à nous contre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est aussi ce que je crois.  
- Quand à Rogue, reprit Ginny. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il fait, mais il vient régulièrement faire des rapports top secrets. Impossible de savoir sur quoi.  
- Moi j'ai bien mon idée… Il porte la marque des ténèbres. Il était mangemort avant la chute de Voldemort. Il a du retourner chez les mangemorts en disant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment retourné sa veste, qu'il se contentait d'espionner Dumbledore.  
- Tu crois ? fit Ginny impressionnée.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est en effet très logique. Et ça explique comment l'Ordre sait ce que manigance Voldemort.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? demanda Heather. Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis la fin du Tournoi ?  
- Justement, reprit Hermione. Sirius nous a confié un soir qu'il restait caché et essayait d'obtenir en douce quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois, une arme, apparemment.  
- Malheureusement, reprit Ginny, maman ne l'a pas laissé continué. Donc on n'en sait pas plus, et on ne peut qu'imaginer ce que doit être cet arme.  
Les trois filles parlèrent encore un moment, tout en surveillant que Mrs Weasley ne viennent pas les espionner. Ginny et Hermione parlèrent à Heather du tableau de Mrs Black, qui dès qu'on le réveillait en faisant un peu trop de bruit dans le hall se mettait à hurler tout un tas de jurons à chaque personne qui "souillait sa maison". De Kreattur, l'elfe de maison que Hermione plaignait, mais que Ginny critiqua :  
- C'est quand même un horrible petit elfe ! Le digne serviteur de Mrs Black. Toujours à nous insulter. On a l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'on l'entend quand il murmure ses insultes, mais Fred et George disent qu'il est parfaitement conscient que c'est bien le cas.  
Ginny ne dit rien de plus quand Hermione prit la défense de Kreattur, et Heather préféra ne pas entrer dans le débat. Elle apprit également que jusque là, les enfants avaient principalement aidé Mrs Weasley à faire le ménage dans la maison. En dix ans elle s'était vue infestée de toutes sortes de parasites plus ou moins dangereux. Ils avaient également jetés de nombreux objets ensorcelés par de la magie noire.  
Finalement, le sommeil les rattrapa alors qu'elles étaient encore sur les corvées de nettoyage.

Le lendemain, Heather eu l'occasion de partager avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux une nouvelle séance de nettoyage, plus normale celle-ci, puisque les principales salles avaient été vidées des parasites qui les encombraient. Mais comme ils avaient été occupés à désinfecter les diverses pièces de la maison, la poussière, elle, s'était accumulée dans les chambres. Il fallait dire que le vieux mobilier, les tapisseries vétustes et les nombreux recoins difficiles d'accès favorisaient l'impression de saleté. Heather constata au cours de cette journée de nettoyage que plusieurs meubles restaient fermés. La clé ayant sans doute disparu dieu sait où. Avec Hermione, Ginny et Ron, ils s'occupèrent de nettoyer les deux chambres du troisième étage tandis que Mrs Weasley, les jumeaux et Harry eux s'occupaient de celles du deuxième. Ils avaient bien essayés de contester cette répartition, mais Mrs Weasley s'était montrée inflexible.

Les chambres du troisième étage étaient les anciennes chambres de Sirius et de son frère. Les jumeaux dormaient dans celle de Regulus Black et avaient formellement interdit à leur frère et leur sœur de farfouiller dans leurs affaires. La chambre était aux couleurs de la maison à la guivre et sur un mur, sous la devise des Black, des coupures de journaux parlaient des "exploits" de Voldemort, lors de son ascension. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de meurtres ou de disparitions de familles moldus ou de sorciers nés moldus, la marque des ténèbres ayant été retrouvée au-dessus de leur domicile.

La chambre de Sirius, elle, ne pouvait mieux contraster par rapport à celle de son frère. Sirius avait recouvert les murs de sa chambre d'affiches de magazines moldus représentant des motos ou des top models en bikini. Il y avait également des banderoles et fanions aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La seule photo sorcière affichée était celle de quatre jeunes garçons qui souriaient et se chamaillaient pour avoir la place centrale. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Sirius, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer son père, il ressemblait effectivement trait pour trait à Harry. C'était encore plus frappant qu'avec la statue de la place principale à Godric's Hollow, même si James avait les yeux noisettes. Sirius n'avait rien d'émacié, c'était un jeune garçon bien bâti, et plutôt séduisant. Il avait dû faire chavirer nombre de cœurs à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Lupin n'était pas très costaud, mais aussi grand que Sirius, il avait des cheveux longs à l'époque, et cela lui conférait aussi un certain charme. Quand à Pettigrow, elle avait du mal à reconnaître dans ce garçon joufflu qui s'amusait de bon cœur avec ses amis l'être pitoyable qu'elle avait vu dans la Cabane Hurlante un an plus tôt.

Pour le reste des vacances, Molly les occupa un peu moins, ils avaient donc plus de temps à passer ensemble. Les jumeaux restaient cependant souvent enfermés dans leur chambre a mettre au point ce qu'ils appelaient les "Boîtes à flemme". Sirius semblait un peu moins joyeux au fur et à mesure que s'approchait le jour de la rentrée. Hermione avait essayé d'expliquer à Harry que c'était parce qu'il avait espéré qu'il pourrait vivre avec lui ici. Qu'il avait peut-être même secrètement espéré qu'il soit bel et bien renvoyé de Poudlard. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle leur dit ça, Harry et Ron prirent la mouche, mais Heather soutint Hermione. La conversation aurait pu s'envenimer si Mrs Weasley n'avait pas surgit pour contrôler leur travail et permis par là même de faire rebondir la conversation sur les elfes de maison.

Vivre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait finalement rien de bien passionnant, il leur était impossible d'obtenir la moindre information sur la lutte contre Voldemort. Même Sirius semblait penser qu'ils en savaient assez comme cela. Et puis Heather était assez impatiente de retrouver ses amies ainsi que Dean. Harry lui aussi se languissait de Cho. La seule chose marrante qu'il y avait dans cette maison, c'était la présence d'un chien et d'un humain ayant le même nom. Comme un gag à répétition, chaque fois qu'on appelait le chien, c'était le parrain de Harry qui répondait, et chaque fois qu'on voulait parler à Sirius Black, c'était le chien qui accourait aussitôt.

Au matin du tout dernier jour des vacances, Heather entendit gratter à la porte alors qu'elle descendait prendre son petit déjeuner. Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle ouvrit la porte en sortant sa baguette, prête à toute éventualité, quand un hibou moyen duc entra en hululant de mécontentement. Il avait plusieurs enveloppes accrochées à l'une de ses pattes. Heather reconnu tout de suite les enveloppes officielles de l'école et le prit dans ses bras pour les lui ôter tandis que le tableau de Mrs Black se mit à hurler son flot d'insultes habituelles. Ron, Ginny et Hermione remontèrent du sous-sol avec Sirius pour voir ce qu'il se passait encore.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hibou ? demanda Sirius par dessus les cris de Mrs Black.  
- C'est les lettres de Poudlard, répondit Heather en récupérant la sienne et en tendant les autres à Ron et Hermione. Sirius fit taire Mrs Black et se proposa d'aller porter leur lettre aux jumeaux. Heather, Hermione et Ron montèrent pour ouvrir leur lettre tandis que Ginny descendit annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère. Ron avait prit celle de Harry. Arrivées dans leur chambre, les filles s'empressèrent de décacheter les missives.  
- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demande, pourquoi elles sont arrivées si tard cette année ? demanda Heather  
- Sans doute Dumbledore aura eu du mal à trouver un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione. En ouvrant fébrilement la sienne.  
- Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une façon qui était peu coutumière à la jeune fille.  
Heather regarda son amie lui tendre une main fébrile dans laquelle elle tenait un petit badge avec la lettre P dorée sur un fond rouge.  
- Préfète ! C'est super ! s'écria Heather. Toutes mes félicitations.  
- Ron ou Harry doivent aussi avoir été nommés ! Je file les voir !  
Heather n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Hermione était déjà dans la chambre des garçon. Elle monta tranquillement en souriant et entra à son tour. Elle s'attendait à voir des effusions de joie mais Ron semblait grognon et Hermione et Harry embarrassés. Les jumeaux étaient là également.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Heather. Il n'y a que Hermione a avoir été nommée préfète ?  
- Oh non ! fit George. Le petit Ron aussi, à la grande surprise générale.  
- Et ben pourquoi vous tirez la tronche alors ?  
- C'est ma faute, fit Hermione. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai vu Harry avec le badge et…  
- Oh ! fit Fred. Elle a bien essayé de se rattraper, mais ça ne fait pas très crédible. Tout le monde pensait que ce serait Harry qui l'aurait.  
Heather n'eut pas le temps de prendre la défense de Hermione, comme elle voulait le faire, car Mrs Weasley débarqua. Fred lâcha nonchalamment que Ron était préfet, sur un ton si détaché que Mrs Weasley mit un moment à comprendre. Elle devint ensuite hystérique, puis promit à son fils d'essayer de trouver un balai à lui acheter. Les jumeaux se moquèrent de leur frère en long en large et en travers avant de disparaître. Ron ne tarda pas à disparaître lui aussi pour dire à sa mère de lui prendre un Brossdur. Harry se mit à faire sa valise sans regarder les deux filles encore présentes. Il félicita Hermione d'un ton qui sonnait horriblement faux à l'oreille de Heather. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter Hedwige pour apprendre la nouvelle à ses parents puis quitta la pièce elle aussi, penaude. Heather resta sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Harry se redresse et se retourne.  
- Heather ! s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu…  
- Jaloux ? le coupa-t-elle.  
- Pas du tout ! se défendit Harry du même ton faux que précédemment. C'est super pour eux, je suis très content !  
Heather comprenait sans doute mieux que lui-même ce que ressentait son frère. Elle décida donc de se jouer l'avocat du diable pour le faire réagir.  
- C'est vrai après tout ! Toi qui a affronté et repoussé une horde de détraqueurs, qui a combattu un dragon, des sirènes, un sphinx et une acromentule. Toi qui a remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et qui a non seulement vu le retour de Lord Voldemort, mais qui à quatorze ans a réussi à lui échapper à lui ainsi qu'à une dizaine de ses serviteurs. Toi, on ne prend pas la peine de te mettre dans les confidences de l'Ordre du Phénix, et on ne te nomme même pas préfet ! C'est un scandale ! Quand on pense qu'on préfère nommer Ron plutôt que toi ! Lui qui n'a jamais montré le moindre talent particulier.  
- C'est faux ! Ron est excellent aux échecs, et sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale en première année. Il a su faire preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande maîtrise de lui, ce qui nous a sans doute évité la mort, en ne cédant pas à la panique lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé dans le nid des acromentules alors qu'il a la phobie des araignées.  
- Bien, fit Heather souriante, je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire !  
Harry qui s'apprêtait à répliquer et prendre encore la défense de son ami fut totalement pris à contre-pied et resta sans voix un moment. Puis il regarda avec insistance ses baskets et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.  
- Tu as raison… je suis ridicule.

Ron revint dans la chambre à ce moment, et Heather se rappela qu'elle avait déjà la plupart de ses affaires et qu'elle n'avait besoin que des nouveaux livres. Elle descendit donc en quatrième vitesse prévenir Mrs Weasley avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, et lui confia l'argent que ses parents lui avaient remis justement pour l'achat des livres.  
- S'il en reste, dit-elle, servez vous en pour payer une partie du balai de Ron.  
- Oh non ! se défendit Mrs Weasley. Je ne peux pas faire ça !  
- C'est de bon cœur, assura Heather. Moi aussi je tiens à le féliciter… et même le remercier d'avoir été nommé préfet.  
- Comment ça, le remercier ? dit Fred étonné.  
- Si ça n'avait pas été Ron, ça aurait été Harry, expliqua-t-elle. Et franchement, avec le retour de Voldemort, je crois que Harry a déjà assez de soucis comme ça sans s'encombrer en plus des responsabilités de préfet.  
- Oooh ! gémit Mrs Weasley les larmes aux yeux. Vous voyez vous deux ! fit-elle en se retournant vers les jumeaux. Votre amie au moins, elle pense au bien-être des autres. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elle au lieu de toujours critiquer tout le monde ! Merci ma puce, termina-t-elle en déposant une bise sur la joue de Heather. Allez, je dois y aller, il va sûrement y avoir un monde fou !

Le soir, une petite fête fut organisée. Il y avait les Weasley, Bill y compris, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt, un grand homme noir, au crâne chauve, avec une boucle d'oreille. Heather le trouva très stylé et rougit quand il lui adressa la parole. Il y avait aussi un type sale qui avait l'air d'un SDF du nom de Mondingus Fletcher. Il empestait le tabac et l'alcool, et elle essaya de rester loin de lui le plus possible. Au cours de la soirée, Ron ne cessa de vanter les mérites de son nouveau balai. A un moment, il y eu un tour de table des adultes pour savoir qui avait été préfet, et pourquoi certains ne l'avaient pas été. Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Weasley disparut pour aller enfin s'occuper de l'épouvantard, qui en était donc bien un, Maugrey l'avait confirmé tantôt, dans le secrétaire du salon. Ledit Maugrey montra alors à Harry une photographie de l'Ordre du Phénix au moment de sa constitution. Heather fut légèrement choquée de la façon abrupte dont l'ancien auror parlait de personnes qui avait été tuées parfois dans des circonstances horribles. Elle le laissa cependant finir avant de s'éloigner pour demander à Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au parents de Neville ? demanda-t-elle, car elle avait remarqué le visage triste de Harry en voyant les Londubat, mais aucune surprise, il devait donc être au courant.  
- Euh… c'est à dire que… Tu promets que tu ne le répèteras pas, même à Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou aux jumeaux ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Bon… tu te rappelles que je vous ai parlé de ce procès des Lestrange et du fils Croupton qui ont été envoyés à Azkaban pour avoir torturé un couple d'aurors ?  
- Oui, mais… c'était eux ? dit Heather en mettant une main devant sa bouche tandis qu'elle réalisait la chose.  
- Oui ! Ils les ont soumis au doloris, si longtemps que les parents de Neville en ont perdu la raison. Quand j'ai découvert ça, Dumbledore m'a fait juré de ne le dire à aucun de mes camarades, que c'était à Neville de décider à qui confier ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. D'ailleurs même Neville ignore que je sais.  
- Je comprends… fit Heather profondément choquée. Je… Je jure que je n'en parlerai pas.

Tout deux assez chamboulés par tout ce que Maugrey avait dit décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre. Cependant, en arrivant sur le palier du premier étage, ils entendirent des sanglots en provenance du salon. Ils y entrèrent et trouvèrent Mrs Weasley effondrée devant le cadavre de Ron. Heather sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas… Bien sûr que ce n'était pas possible, Ron se trouvait actuellement au sous-sol. Mrs Weasley, en larmes, tenta de faire disparaître l'épouvantard, mais il ne faisait que prendre l'apparence des autres membres de la famille Weasley tous étendus sans vie, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence du cadavre de Harry. La jeune fille eut du mal à réprimer un haut le cœur. Heureusement Lupin, Sirius et Maugrey arrivèrent et s'occupèrent de calmer Molly et de faire disparaître l'épouvantard. Harry et Heather quittèrent la pièce et allèrent se coucher sans dire un mot. La réalité du danger qu'ils encouraient tous frappa la jeune fille plus que jamais. Non pas qu'elle eut vraiment besoin de s'en rendre compte, elle le savait déjà. Mais ces derniers jours lui avaient fait oublier les évènements tragiques de la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils lui revinrent comme un boomerang, plus clairs que jamais. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et son sommeil fut à nouveau agité par les cauchemars qu'elle faisait au début des vacances, sauf que cette fois venait s'y ajouter la vision des corps morts de Harry, Rebecca et Abigail.


	47. Retrouvailles

**4  
****Retrouvailles**

Le lendemain matin, Heather se réveilla assez tard, et uniquement parce que Hermione était venue la tirer du lit… pour la troisième fois. Dans l'escalier et le hall, c'était le branle-bas de combat, tout le monde courant dans tous les sens pour être prêt à temps. Mrs Black hurlait mais personne ne s'en souciait. Entre les jumeaux qui manquèrent de tuer leur sœur en la percutant tandis qu'ils faisaient léviter leurs valises jusqu'au hall, Sirius le chien qui courait après tous ceux qui passaient, Hedwige qui revint de chez les parents d'Hermione, Pattenrond qui s'était perché au sommet d'une armoire et ne voulait plus en descendre, Heather, Harry et Sirius qui prenaient encore leur petit déjeuner, Mrs Weasley hurlait encore plus fort que la tableau de la mère de Sirius.  
Heather se dépêcha d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner et remonta aussitôt au premier pour descendre ses affaires dans le hall. Puis elle alla faire ses adieux à son chien pendant que les autres finissaient de se préparer et que l'on attendait l'arrivée de Maugrey. Elle le fit venir dans la chambre des filles, le caressa, et lui expliqua qu'elle devait à nouveau s'en aller. Et que dès que ce serait possible, un des membres de l'Ordre le ramènerait à Godric's Hollow. Puis elle revint dans le hall. Elle constata que Sirius s'était changé en chien pour pouvoir accompagner Harry jusqu'à la gare. Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Tonks sur la place du Square Grimmaurd.

Le trajet à pied jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross dura une vingtaine de minutes, et ne fut ponctué que par les jeux de Sirius qui s'amusait à courser les chats ou les pigeons. Une fois arrivés à la gare, ils firent mine de flâner entre les voies 9 et 10. Et dès que personne ne regardait, ils passaient la barrière pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express crachait ses habituels panaches de vapeur, et le quai était bondé de sorciers, parents et enfants, se disant au revoir.  
Le reste du groupe mit cinq minutes à arriver. Les adieux furent brefs car déjà le train sifflait le signal du départ. Sirius se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et posa ses pattes avant sur les épaules de Harry, ce qui ne plu pas vraiment à Mrs Weasley. Il ne se priva cependant pas de réitérer la chose avec Heather.  
- Au revoir, Sirius. Tu prendras bien soin de mon chien, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
Il poussa un aboiement de confirmation et les enfants se dépêchèrent de monter alors que le train s'ébranlait déjà. Sirius courut à hauteur du train sur toute la longueur du quai, puis le train prit un tournant et le chien disparut de leur vue.

Hermione semblait inquiète du fait que Sirius les ait accompagnés, mais Ron argua qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps. Les jumeaux les laissèrent pour aller trouver Lee Jordan, et Ron et Hermione durent se rendre au wagon des préfets. Par conséquent, Harry et Heather suivirent Ginny. Il parcoururent le wagon dans l'espoir de trouver un compartiment libre, mais durent passer dans le wagon suivant, qui était le wagon de queue. Ils y retrouvèrent Neville Londubat qui traînait sa valise tout en tenant fermement Trevor, son crapaud.  
- Bonjour Harry, dit-il le souffle court. Bonjour Ginny… Bonjour Heather… Tout est plein… Je n'arrive pas à trouver de place.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua Ginny qui s'était faufilée pour regarder dans le compartiment suivant. Celui-là est libre, il n'y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans.  
Neville marmonna qu'il ne voulait déranger personne, et visiblement Harry n'était pas loin d'être de son avis, mais Ginny et Heather insistèrent et ils pénétrèrent donc dans le compartiment.  
- Salut Luna, dit Ginny. On peut s'installer ici ?  
Heather n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup revoir Luna depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, deux ans plus tôt. A peine l'avait elle aperçu une ou deux fois l'année précédente, mais force était de constater que la jeune fille n'avait rien changé de son apparence : elle avait toujours la baguette sur l'oreille et le collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre autour du cou. Elle avait cependant bien grandi en deux ans, Heather ne pouvait pas bien juger car elle était assise, mais il lui semblait qu'elle devait faire une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux aussi avaient encore poussé. Ils lui arrivaient presque jusqu'aux fesses. Elle tenait un numéro du Chicaneur à l'envers devant elle. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les quatre amis s'installèrent donc.  
- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues ! dit Heather  
- Je t'ai aperçue il y a deux mois, lors du banquet de fin d'année quand tu as crié sur Drago Malefoy, répondit Luna l'air absente, le regard fixé sur Harry. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait mérité.  
- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Luna ? demanda Ginny.  
- Oui, répondit-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. Je me suis bien amusée. Toi tu t'appelles Harry Potter.  
- Je sais, répliqua Harry  
Neville pouffa de rire et Luna tourna vers lui ses yeux pâles.  
- Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es.  
- Oh, moi je ne suis personne, répondit aussitôt Neville.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Ginny. Neville Londubat – Luna Lovegood. Luna est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle.  
- Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, dit alors Luna d'une voix chantante avant de replonger dans son exemplaire du Chicaneur, toujours à l'envers.  
Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que Ginny et Heather pouffaient de rire.

A mesure que le train avançait, le temps se faisait changeant. Tantôt de belles éclaircies illuminaient la campagne environnante, tantôt d'épais nuages menaçaient de déverser les trombes d'eau qu'ils transportaient. Neville montra fièrement à ses amis son cadeau d'anniversaire que son grand-oncle Algie lui avait rapporté d'Assyrie : un Mimbulus Mimbeltonia. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite plante en pot. Harry expliqua à Heather que la botanique était la matière préférée de Neville. Il entreprit de leur montrer ses facultés défensives en la piquant avec une plume. Des flots d'un liquide verdâtre et malodorant se déversèrent alors sur les cinq adolescents en jaillissant de chaque pustule de la petite plante. Heather et Ginny se protégèrent de leurs bras, Luna qui avait toujours son magazine devant les yeux n'eut que sa robe légèrement tâchée, mais Harry et Neville eux en étaient complètement recouverts. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
- Bonjour Harry je… Eurk ! C'est quoi ça ?  
- Cho ! Heu… tu veux bien m'attendre dehors un moment ?  
La jeune Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier. Ginny les débarbouilla et alors que Harry allait voir Cho dans le couloir, Heather prit congé et partit dans le train à la recherche de Rebecca et Abigail.

En avançant, elle croisa Grey, Hornet et Montague, les trois pestes de Serpentard qui s'esclaffaient. Elle s'arrêtèrent en la voyant, mais affichaient toujours des sourires mauvais.  
- Tiens, tiens… Mais voilà la Sang de Bourbe de la fine équipe ! railla Hornet  
- Grey, Hornet, Montague, salua Heather avec autant de chaleur qu'un congélateur au Pôle Nord. J'avais espéré que des trolls vous auraient accidentellement écrasées sous leurs pieds pendant ces vacances. Mais apparemment, c'était illusoire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Sang de Bourbe ! Tu devrais t'inquiéter plutôt pour toi et tes amies. Ceux qui se dressent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont qu'un seul avenir, le cimetière. Une déjà s'y trouve, les trois autres ne devraient pas tarder à suivre.  
- Tu as la bouche pleine d'ordures, Grey, il faut nettoyer ça !  
D'un geste plus vif que l'éclair, Heather sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la bouche de la Serpentard, qui riait ostensiblement.  
- _Récurvite_ !  
Heather n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sortilège, mais d'après le savon qui moussait abondamment dans la bouche de Grey, elle n'aurait guère de problèmes quand ils auraient à le travailler avec sa classe. Elle passa au travers des trois filles de Serpentard en les bousculant volontairement et se dépêcha de trouver le compartiment où étaient Abigail et Rebecca. Il s'agissait du premier dans le wagon suivant. Elle y entra, trouvant Rebecca en pleurs contre l'épaule d'Abigail.  
- Heather ! s'étonna Abigail qui avait elle aussi les yeux humides.  
En voyant ses amies dans cet état, la colère de la jeune fille se tût pour laisser place à la compassion.  
- Hey… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? C'est à cause de Grey et de ses deux moutons ?  
- Elles ont dit des choses horribles sur Ceri et sur toi, sanglota Rebecca.  
- Du calme Becky, dit doucement la Gryffondor en la prenant dans ses bras. Elles regretteront tout ce qu'elles ont dit. J'ai déjà commencé à laver la bouche de Grey de ses paroles malfaisantes. Mais crois-moi, elles ne perdent rien pour attendre. En attendant, il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez démonter. C'est justement ce qu'elle recherchent. Qu'importe le mal que peuvent vous faire leurs mots, il ne faut pas leur laisser le plaisir de voir que ça vous touche. Serrez les dents, et changez votre chagrin en colère vengeresse. C'est la seule façon de répliquer à ses grosses dindes !  
- Oui ! fit Abigail, qui elle semblaient avoir plutôt versé des larmes de rage que de détresse. Si elles veulent la guerre, elle vont l'avoir.

Le chariot de friandises passa à ce moment-là. Heather et Abigail achetèrent quelques unes des friandises préférées de Rebecca. Celle-ci finit par se calmer et retrouva le sourire quand son amie lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait à Enola Grey. Puis, Heather, qui avait remarqué deux valises qui n'étaient pas celles de ses amies demanda à Abigail.  
- A qui sont ces deux valises ?  
- A Cho Chang et une de ses amies de sixième année de Serdaigle. Quand nous sommes montées, elles sont venues nous présenter leurs condoléances pour Ceri. Cho nous a expliqué qu'en tant que Serdaigle, elle trouvait ignoble que le ministère et la Gazette aient ainsi minimisé ce qui s'était passé en juin. Elle nous a assuré de son soutien et comme le train s'ébranlait, elle et son amie ont installé leurs affaires dans le même compartiment que nous. Ensuite les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle sont passés, ils ont un peu discuté avec Cho. Puis elle a dit qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un, et elle et son amie sont parties.  
- Ah ! D'accord. Et bien… vu que Cho ne revient pas, j'en déduis qu'elle est toujours avec mon frère.  
Les trois amies passèrent l'après-midi à discuter de leurs vacances. Bien sûr, Heather ne pouvait leur parler du quartier général de l'Ordre, mais elle pu tout de même leur dire qu'elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines avec Harry et les Weasley. Elle leur parla aussi de Luna Lovegood et de l'impression qu'elle avait faite sur son frère et sur Neville. La bonne humeur était revenue plus vite que Heather ne l'aurait cru, et alors qu'elles entamaient une énième partie de bataille explosive, l'annonce du conducteur comme quoi ils étaient en approche de Poudlard retentit. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et regagna le compartiment de Harry. Elle croisa Cho Chang et son amie, celle qu'elle avait déjà vu à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ne pu que lui faire un signe de tête, pressée par les autres élèves. Elle regagna le compartiment où Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint Harry et les autres. Ils s'étaient déjà changés, et Ron et Hermione sortirent pour superviser la descente des élèves, ce qui dégagea un peu de place pour que Heather puisse passer sa robe.

Ginny prit Pattenrond dans les bras, Harry voulu prendre la cage de Coquecigrue, mais avec Hedwige, sa valise et son balai, il était bien embêté. Luna se proposa alors pour prendre la cage du petit hibou. Quand ils descendirent à quai, ils constatèrent que ce n'était pas Hagrid qui se chargeait de rassembler les élèves de première année mais le professeur Gobe-Planche. Ils avancèrent vers les calèches, mais Harry se tournait dans tous les sens. Heather n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'il essayait de voir Hagrid. Elle s'arrêta pour le prendre par la main.  
- Viens Harry ! Si c'est Gobe-Planche qui rassemble les élèves, ça doit vouloir dire que Hagrid est en mission pour Tu-Sais-Quoi !  
Elle avança péniblement vers les calèches avec Harry qui cherchait toujours Ron et Hermione des yeux.

Une fois sortis de la gare, elle souffla de contentement.  
- Enfin arrivés aux diligences.  
Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux diligences, puis se retourna pour voir arriver Ron et Hermione. Mais Heather ne put détacher son regard des attelages. Car cette fois-ci, contrairement à l'année précédente, les voitures étaient attelées, chacune à une paire de chevaux, mais ce n'étaient pas des chevaux normaux. Ils étaient noirs comme la nuit, et avaient une silhouette squelettique. Ils étaient pourvus de grandes ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris. Leur tête faisait penser à celle de dragons, leurs yeux étaient complètement blancs, sans pupilles.  
Très vite, Harry fit volte-face, lui aussi était surpris par la présence de ces créatures. Alors qu'ils contemplaient, béats, ces choses, Ron arriva derrière eux et demanda où était son hibou. Harry lui signifia que c'était Luna qui l'avait sans pour autant quitter les chevaux des yeux. Les autres élèves ne semblaient pas se soucier de leur présence. Hermione arriva à son tour, pestant après Malefoy qui abusait de son statut de préfet pour brutaliser les deuxième année.

Ginny arriva ensuite avec Pattenrond. Hermione récupéra son chat et se dirigea aussitôt vers la diligence la plus proche.  
- A ton avis, c'est quoi ces choses ? demanda Harry à Ron  
- Quelles choses ?  
- Ces chevaux…  
Mais Harry fut coupé par l'arrivée de Luna qui rendit Coquecigrue à Ron. Quand Ron l'eut récupéré, il revint à son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu disais Harry ?  
- Il te demandait ce que c'étaient que ces espèces de chevaux, répondit Heather.  
- Quelles espèces de chevaux ? demanda Ron.  
- Ceux qui tirent les diligences, s'impatienta Harry.  
Ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres du plus proche, mais Ron restait perplexe.  
- De quoi vous parlez ?  
Harry allait prendre le bras de Ron pour le mettre bien face à la créature. Mais Heather retint son frère.  
- Harry, laisse tomber ! fit-elle d'un ton sec. Je t'avais dit que ta blague ne marcherait pas. C'était trop alambiqué.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… commença Harry.  
- Ah ! Tu voulais me faire une blague ! souffla Ron qui semblait rassuré. Mais franchement Harry, t'es pas doué, même les jumeaux n'auraient pas eu une idée aussi tordue !  
Et il monta à la suite de Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Heather ? tempêta Harry. Toi aussi tu les vois ces chevaux, non ?  
- Oui, je les vois, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi et moi qui les voyons. Si on persiste à dire qu'il y a des chevaux alors que tout le monde est convaincu que les diligences avancent seules, on va nous prendre pour des fous, et ça apportera encore du crédit à ce que dit la gazette. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
- Non, bien sûr, fit Harry qui s'était calmé.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit une voix rêveuse derrière eux. Vous n'êtes pas fous, moi aussi je les vois.  
- C'est vrai ? fit Harry en se tournant vers Luna.  
- Oh oui ! répondit-elle. Je les ai vu depuis le premier jour où je suis venu ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes aussi sains d'esprit que moi.  
Et là-dessus, Luna monta à la suite de Ron. Heather et Harry, eux, n'étaient pas tout à fait rassurés de la comparaison. D'autant qu'ils étaient catégoriques, il n'y avait pas de chevaux pour tirer les diligences l'année dernière.  
Harry monta à son tour, mais il n'y avait plus de place pour Heather dans la diligence.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Je vais monter avec Abby et Becky !

Elle se retourna donc tandis que la diligence de son frère démarra. Il ne restait plus que cinq ou six voitures. Elle repéra Abigail et Rebecca sur le pas de la gare. Elle alla les retrouver.  
- Venez ! Dépêchez-vous où on aura plus de place dans les diligences, dit-elle.  
- C'est… c'est quoi ces trucs qui tirent les diligences ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Vous les voyez aussi ? demanda Heather.  
Abigail acquiesça.  
- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ils n'ont pas l'air agressifs, finit par dire Heather. Venez vite avant que les derniers ne partent. Dès que je verrais Dumbledore, je lui demanderai pour ces créatures.

Elle montèrent dans une diligence où il y avait deux élèves de deuxième année. Les chevaux démarrèrent alors et les conduisirent jusqu'aux portes du château.

* * *

RAR (Réponse à la Review... Ben vi, pisque y en a eu qu'une seule.. snif !)  
Et ben tu vois Auctor, le prochain chapitre est là... Ha ha ! Pour le suivant... Ben c'est la cérémonie de Répartition... mais je te rassure, et tous les autres lecteurs au passage, dès le chapitre 6, ça va de nouveau bouger. Il faudra juste être un peu patient. 


	48. La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau

**5  
****La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau**

A la descente des diligences, Heather vit que Harry s'était retourné vers les étranges chevaux. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers lui.  
- Harry ! Tu trouves ça bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, répondit-il. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression de devenir…  
- Fou ? compléta Abigail. Il y a un bon moyen de s'en assurer.  
- Alors, vous venez ! lança Ron qui avait déjà monté la volée de marches avant les grandes doubles portes.  
- Deux minutes ! fit Heather. Va donc t'installer, et garde-nous une place !  
Ron ne demanda pas son reste, et Abigail entraîna Heather et Harry en les tirant par la main à la hauteur d'un des chevaux tirant la dernière diligence, les autres étant déjà repartis vers la cabane de Hagrid.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry paniqué à l'idée de s'approcher de ces bêtes, et sans doute d'être vu par d'autres en train de s'intéresser à des animaux invisibles.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Abigail. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si tu perds la raison ou non !  
Et toujours sans lâcher les mains de Heather et Harry, elle toucha le flanc de l'animal. Il n'y avait aucun doute. La créature était bien là, devant eux. Les élèves qui étaient descendus de cette dernière diligence les regardèrent bizarrement. Mais le fait de sentir le contact de cet animal sous leur doigts soulagea quelque peu Heather et Harry.  
- Becky, dit Abigail. Tu veux venir les toucher aussi ?  
- Heu… je préfère pas… répondit la Poufsouffle. Ils n'ont pas l'air très engageants  
A peine eut-elle souligné cet état de fait que les chevaux s'ébrouèrent, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. La diligence se remit en route et Heather et ses amis entrèrent donc dans le château puis dans la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent, Abigail et Rebecca rejoignant leurs tables respectives, Harry et Heather allant rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny à celle de Gryffondor. Sitôt installés, Harry remit sur le tapis l'absence de Hagrid. Hermione était du même avis que Heather, il ne devait pas encore être revenu de sa mission pour l'Ordre.

Hermione remarqua en premier la présence d'un nouveau professeur. Il s'agissait d'une femme assez âgée, petite, avec des cheveux châtains clair bouclés dans lesquels elle avait mis un bandeau rose bonbon assorti à la couleur de son cardigan de laine. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour boire, Harry la reconnu visiblement.  
- C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage.  
- Qui ? demandèrent Hermione et Heather en chœur.  
- Elle était au tribunal, expliqua Harry. Elle travaille avec Fudge.  
Si Ron prit le parti de se moquer de sa tenue vestimentaire, Hermione elle semblait soucieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche fit son apparition et s'assit à la place qui était habituellement celle de Hagrid. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la grande salle par le hall suivie de la ribambelle d'élèves de première année. Elle posa le Choixpeau et le tabouret devant la table des professeurs et le silence se fit, tout le monde attendant que le chapeau s'anime, ce qui ne tarda pas. La déchirure sur le chapeau s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter

_Au temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
__Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf  
__Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
__De l'unité avait fait leur symbole  
__Rassemblés par la même passion  
__Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
__De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
__Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
__« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !»  
__Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
__Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
__Où la destinée les séparerait.  
__Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
__Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
__Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
__Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle  
__Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
__Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
__J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
__Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
__Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner  
__Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,  
__Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture  
__A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,  
__Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage  
__Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,  
__Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité  
__Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »  
__Lorsqu' apparurent ces quelques divergences  
__Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquences  
__Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
__Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon  
__Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
__Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur  
__Chez les sorciers de son académie  
__Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
__Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
__Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
__Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort  
__Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
__La bonne Poufsouffle prenaient tous ceux qui restaient  
__Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.  
__Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
__Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
__Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
__De longues années libres de soucis.  
__Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
__Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
__Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
__Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
__S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
__Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
__Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
__Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
__Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits  
__Les amis dressés contre les amis  
__Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
__Estima venue l'heure de son départ.  
__Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats  
__Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.  
__Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
__Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
__Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies  
__Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
__Maintenant le Choixpeau Magique est là  
__Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
__Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons  
__Puisqu'on ma confié cette mission.  
__Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long  
__Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
__Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
__Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter  
__Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
__Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
__Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
__N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
__Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
__Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
__Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
__Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
__Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
__Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
__Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
__La répartition maintenant commence._

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent, mais moins vigoureux que les deux années précédentes, et accompagnés de murmures flagrants. A chaque table, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins. Même certains première année se permirent de chuchoter entre eux.  
- Il a un peu débordé du sujet cette fois, dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.  
- C'est vrai, approuva Harry.  
- Moi, je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est la première fois qu'il nous parle clairement du sujet, intervint Heather.  
- Je me demande s'il a jamais donné de tels avertissements dans le passé, dit Hermione légèrement inquiète.  
Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête leur apprit qu'il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'il estimait que la situation le nécessitait, mais il se tût ensuite car McGonagall attendait le calme pour appeler les élèves de première année.

Tout le monde se tut et la répartition commença. Le premier appelé, Euan Abercrombie, fut envoyé à Gryffondor. L'un après l'autre, les élèves furent répartis jusqu'à ce que Rose Zeller soit envoyée à Poufsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall reprit alors le Choixpeau et le tabouret, et Dumbledore se leva, dit un petit mot pour accueillir les élèves nouveaux et anciens et ouvrit le banquet de début d'année.  
Ron se jeta sur la nourriture tandis que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête racontait à Hermione qu'à chaque fois qu'une période de troubles s'annonçait pour l'école, le Choixpeau conseillait aux élèves de rester unis.  
- Et il veut que toutes les maisons soient amies ? dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Malefoy tenait salon, entouré de sa cour habituelle. Il peut toujours rêver.  
- Dis donc ! critiqua Heather. Je te signale que Abigail est à Serpentard, et elle est d'une compagnie très agréable. Et si elle est fréquentable, il y en a sûrement d'autres. Regarde mieux… tu verras que certains n'apprécient guère les manières de Malefoy.  
Effectivement, comme l'année précédente, des Serpentard de différentes années ne prêtaient attention à Malefoy que pour montrer qu'ils n'appréciaient guère ce qu'ils entendaient. D'autres encore, l'ignoraient royalement.  
Nick voulut appuyer les dires de Heather en parlant de sa bonne entente avec le Baron Sanglant, mais Ron et sa délicatesse naturelle vinrent vexer le fantôme. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir royalement manqué de tact.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et fit les recommandations de coutume. Il présenta le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurerait les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et le professeur Ombrage qui s'occuperait de ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais alors qu'il allait parler des essais pour constituer les équipes de Quidditch, il fut interrompu par ladite Ombrage qui semblait vouloir faire son propre discours. Dumbledore la laissa faire et elle ne se priva pas pour parler en long, en large et en travers de l'implication que comptait prendre le ministère dans les affaires de l'école. Elle parlait avec une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et légèrement voilée qui ne semblait absolument pas naturelle. L'attention de la salle fut légèrement dissipée, et quand Dumbledore reprit, Hermione expliqua à Harry et Ron ce qui leur avait visiblement échappé dans ce discours. Il faut dire qu'avec ces deux rois de la nuance, il y avait de quoi faire. Mais Heather fut satisfaite de constater que Hermione avait retenu les mêmes phrases qu'elle et qu'elle en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter son opinion, car selon elle, c'était un euphémisme de dire que le ministère voulait se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore en avait fini et les élèves se levèrent. Hermione et Ron durent rassembler les élèves de première année.

Heather et Harry sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle et commencèrent à monter les marches de l'escalier de marbre quand ils furent rattrapés par Dean Thomas.  
- Hey ! Te sauve pas si vite ! On ne s'est même pas vus de la journée ! lança t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille et sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-boudeur.  
- Bonsoir vous, fit Heather en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main.  
- Je vais être jaloux, continua Dean sur le même ton. Tu as passé toute ta journée avec Harry, et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à ton petit ami.  
- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu tellement de choses en tête. Entre se dépêcher pour pas rater le train, discuter avec les personnes que je n'avais pas vues depuis longtemps, serait-ce par simple politesse, retrouver mes amies, clouer le bec de mes ennemies, et découvrir les nouveaux profs, je n'ai pas eu de temps à te consacrer. Mais j'étais quand même impatiente de te revoir.  
- Bon, ça va, fit Dean. Tu es pardonnée.  
Il lui déposa une bise sur la joue tandis qu'ils passaient le troisième étage. Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Heather s'aperçut qu'elle ignorait le mot de passe, et c'était visiblement aussi le cas de Harry et Dean. Mais, fait extraordinaire, ce fut Neville qui vint leur sauver la mise. Comme il le leur précisa, il ne risquait pas d'oublier le mot de passe cette fois. C'était _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

Harry et Neville montèrent directement à leur dortoir. Heather resta pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Dean, ce qui dura plusieurs minutes. Puis elle redescendit jusqu'à son dortoir. Romilda Vane, Kate Lewis et Lucy Farmer étaient déjà en train de s'installer. Elle fut accueillie plutôt froidement. L'année dernière, les trois filles s'étaient rapprochées de Heather dans le seul but de pouvoir se rapprocher de Harry. Du moins, c'était le plan de Romilda. Mais Harry était déjà amoureux de Cho Chang et avait envoyé la pauvre Romilda sur les orties. Elle avait alors repris envers Heather la politique d'exclusion qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir lors de leur première année. Seule Lucy se montrait encore assez sympathique avec Heather depuis qu'elle l'avait aidée à résoudre un problème de fille qui lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Mais en présence de Romilda, elle évitait de se montrer trop amicale avec sa camarade de chambre malgré tout.  
- Tu traînes encore avec Potter ? grinça Romilda. C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas recevoir la Gazette du sorcier.  
- Effectivement, je ne suis pas abonnée répondit Heather en s'efforçant de rester polie bien qu'elle comprit immédiatement où sa camarade de chambrée voulait en venir.  
- Dans ce cas tu ne peux pas savoir. Mais Potter n'est pas très fréquentable. Il n'arrête pas de raconter des histoires rocambolesques pour attirer l'attention. En plus, il est potentiellement dangereux. Il paraît qu'il a fréquemment des crises psychotiques.  
Heather lui sourit, s'approcha, et pinça la jeune fille à l'épaule.  
- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! T'es dingue ! protesta aussitôt Romilda.  
- Ouh là ! Apparemment toi aussi tu as des crises psychotiques ! Peut-être devrais-je demander à changer de chambre.  
Visiblement, la démonstration était d'un niveau trop élevée pour que Romilda comprenne. Aussi Heather décida-t-elle de lui mettre les points sur les "i".  
- Quand tu as eu mal, tu as crié. Et bien Harry c'est pareil. Quand il a mal, il crie. Ce n'est pas sa faute si une commère qui trouverait à médire sur un saint à décidé de faire passer ça pour des crises psychotiques.  
- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! répliqua Kate. Que c'est des médisances ce qu'il y a dans la Gazette.  
- Oui ! Mais je te retourne la remarque. Le fait que ce soit des crises psychotiques et non une douleur réelle, le fait que Harry ait menti, c'est les journalistes qui le disent. Mais est-ce qu'un seul connaît vraiment Harry ? Bien ! Si vous n'avez rien de plus constructif à me dire, moi je vais me coucher !  
Et elle s'installa dans son lit en tirant les rideaux du baldaquin. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures pour se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Elle dormit bien mieux cette nuit que la précédente. Cette rentrée ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait, mais elle était de retour à Poudlard, et ses amis étaient toujours ses amis. Tout ne pouvait donc que s'arranger.

* * *

NDLA : Voilà ! Les bases sont posées... L'histoire va pouvoir démarrer. Et j'espère que je punirai assez Ombrage à votre goût.

Auctor : encore merci de ta fidélité... dire que sans toi je n'aurai plus une seule réview ! Mais que font Alexandra, Diem, Kiraidan, Maylie Potter ? Ils n'aiment plus mon histoire ? Ils pourraient au moins me dire pourquoi...


	49. Une araignée dans la tête

**6  
****Une araignée dans la tête**

Au matin du premier jour de cours, Heather attendit Dean dans la salle commune. Quand il arriva elle le salua par un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres.  
- Eh bien ! fit Dean agréablement surpris. Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
- Comme je t'ai un peu négligé hier, il fallait bien que je me rattrape. Alors ! En forme pour ce premier jour ?  
- En forme, oui, en forme de quoi, je sais pas encore, plaisanta le garçon.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Oh ! C'est Harry et Seamus qui se sont battus hier soir. Et ça m'ennuie, parce que je serais plutôt du côté de Harry, mais Seamus est quand même mon meilleur ami.  
- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est à propos des articles de la Gazette.  
- Yep !  
Heather poussa un profond soupir d'agacement.  
- Bon, va m'attendre à la table du petit déjeuner, je crois qu'il faut que je sermonne mon frère.  
Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde se retrouver entre Harry et Seamus.

A peine Dean fut-il parti que Hermione arriva, suivie presque immédiatement de Harry et Ron. Hermione s'indigna d'une affiche qu'avaient placardée les jumeaux pour recruter des cobayes pour tester leurs farces et attrapes. Puis, tandis qu'ils descendaient tous les quatre pour la Grande Salle elle revint à ce qui intéressait davantage Heather, à savoir Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, tu as l'air furieux ?  
- Seamus prétend que Harry ment au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui, résuma Ron en voyant que Harry ne répondait pas.  
- Oui, Lavande pense la même chose, dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.  
- Et là dessus vous avez bavardé aimablement pour savoir si j'étais oui ou non un petit crétin qui cherche à faire parler de lui ? s'échauffa Harry.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait si c'était le cas ? intervint Heather d'un ton lourd de reproches. Tu peux me le dire ?  
- Il y a que Hermione devrait être scandalisée que ceux qu'on pensait nos amis croient aussi facilement ce torchon ! cria-t-il presque.  
- Et qui te dis qu'elle ne l'est pas, scandalisée ? répliqua Heather en montant le ton elle aussi. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en criant après tout le monde que tu vas permettre de démentir ce que raconte la Gazette ?  
- Avoue, qu'il y a de quoi ! répondit Harry qui baissa le ton devant les reproches de sa sœur.  
- Oui, mais si tu n'es pas plus malin qu'eux, si tu ne traites pas les objections qu'on te fait en gardant ton calme, alors tu ne fais que jouer le jeu de Fudge. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit en juillet sur le pouvoir de la presse ?  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Alors de grâce, avant de répondre au quart de tour à ceux qui t'accusent, prends la peine de réfléchir à ce que tu pourrais dire pour les convaincre, plutôt que de leur crier dessus !  
Harry souffla.  
- Bon ! Je ferais un effort.  
- Tu as plutôt intérêt, intervint Hermione, sinon, cette année va être intenable. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. Nous, nous te croyons et sommes derrière toi.  
- Oui, Harry, renchérit Ron. On va leur montrer qu'on a raison, hein !  
Harry leur sourit et les serra contre lui.  
- Harry, arrête ! fit Heather. C'est gênant !

A la table de Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson vint les saluer. Elle avait été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et comptait sur la présence de tous les membres pour assister aux sélections pour le nouveau gardien qui auraient lieu le vendredi soir.  
Ron s'indigna que Hermione continue à recevoir et à lire la Gazette. Mais Hermione répondit qu'il valait mieux savoir ce que racontait l'ennemi. Heather discutait avec Dean tandis que le professeur McGonagall passait pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Comme Harry et Ron, Dean ne fut pas très heureux d'avoir Binns, Rogue, Trelawney et Ombrage dans la même journée. Heather, elle, avait plus de chance. Elle commençait par un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, puis deux heures de Botanique, et elle avait Métamorphose et Astronomie l'après-midi.  
Les jumeaux vinrent discuter avec Ron et Hermione. Heather elle se concentra plus sur Dean qui lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances, ou du moins depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone.

Elle se rendit vers la cabane de Hagrid avec Abigail. Elle avait entendu dire, l'année dernière, que les cours de Gobe-Planche étaient bien meilleurs que ceux de Hagrid. Elle n'eut pas vraiment de point de comparaison, mais elle dut avouer que le professeur Gobe-Planche avait fait un très bon cours. Elle leur avait montré des boursoufs. Des espèces de balles de fourrure, de la taille d'une balle de base-ball. Elle leur expliqua que leurs robes allaient du marron au beige clair. Qu'ils mangeaient essentiellement de la salade, et qu'ils appréciaient également les moisissures. Elle leur apprit qu'ils pouvaient avoir trois portées par ans, chaque portée contenant en général de deux à six petits. Quand elle prononça le terme de "maturité sexuelle", il y eut quelques gloussement du côté des garçons, qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor. Elle leur fit un petit sermon, puis reprit en leur disant donc qu'ils atteignaient leur maturité sexuelle vers quatorze mois, et que leur espérance de vie était d'environ cinq ans. Heather avait trouvé le cours très bien, mais Gobe-Planche était peut-être un peu trop académique pour une telle matière. Elle s'était contentée d'énumérer les caractéristiques des boursoufs sans vraiment faire participer les élèves, si ce ne fut en faisant circuler les trois spécimens qu'elle avait ramenés de main en main.

Heather aurait bien passé l'heure suivante avec Abigail, mais son amie avait un autre cours. Elle alla donc chercher son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour voir ce qu'elle arrivait à faire quand aucun prof n'était là pour restreindre les acrobaties. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais elle comptait se présenter vendredi soir aux sélections et disputer aux titulaires une place comme poursuiveuse. Elle s'amusa tant qu'elle faillit en oublier l'heure du cours de botanique. Elle se dépêcha de ranger son balai dans un casier, elle repasserait le prendre à midi.

Mrs Chourave était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Souriante, gentille, un peu tête en l'air, mais excellente pédagogue. A midi, elle alla chercher son balai avec Rebecca à qui elle dû donc tout dire de ses intentions de forcing pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent tout aussi bien que ceux de la matinée. Mais quand elle vit la tête des élèves de cinquième année dans la salle commune, elle se douta que tout ne s'était pas passé aussi bien pour eux. Elle alla directement voir Dean.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ce qui se passe, c'est que les cours de cette Ombrage sont une plaisanterie ! Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est lire et recopier le manuel. Elle ne compte pas nous faire pratiquer les contre-sorts. Hermione a essayé de discuter, et ça a fini par déboucher sur les risques qu'on court hors de l'école, et là, Harry s'est de nouveau énervé. Il a parlé de Voldemort et a lancé un truc du genre "Vous croyez que Cédric Diggory et Ceridwen O'Leary sont morts de leur plein gré ?". Et là, Ombrage a écrit quelque chose et l'a envoyé chez McGonagall. Mais tu aurais dû entendre cette prof, je crois qu'on avait tous envie de lui foutre des baffes à la fin du cours. Elle s'adresse à nous comme à des gamins de six ans. On a pas le droit de donner son opinion sans lever la main, et quand on le fait, elle nous ignore sciemment.  
- D'accord. Nous allons donc avoir une année particulièrement pénible, énonça Heather d'une voix grave.

Au repas, Harry apprit à Ron, Hermione et Heather qu'il avait écopé d'une retenu pour tous les soirs de la semaine. Ils remontèrent rapidement, car tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter pas si discrètement que ça à propos de Harry. Comme d'habitude, Hermione essaya de fixer l'attention de Harry sur l'ensemble des circonstances, et pas juste sur ce qu'il avait sous le nez. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle fit une chose qui les surprit tous, elle pesta contre Dumbledore. Elle lui reprochait d'avoir laissé Fudge installer cette bonne femme à Poudlard, l'année de leurs BUSEs en plus. Ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs, mais très vite, Hermione s'emporta à nouveau, après Fred et George cette fois, qui faisaient tester des petits-fours Tournedeloeil à des élèves de première et deuxième année.  
Quand elle en eut fini avec Fred et George, Hermione décida qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se mettre au travail, et, avant de ranger ses affaires pour aller se coucher, elle déposa dans la pièce des chapeaux de laine qu'elle avait tricoté pour les elfes de maison. Elle les dissimula sous des papiers et autres détritus puis alla se coucher. Ron s'empressa d'aller retirer tout ce qui recouvrait les chapeaux, et pour une fois, Heather était d'accord avec lui. Si les elfes de Poudlard ne voulaient pas être libres, il ne fallait pas leur forcer la main. Quand Ron et Harry décidèrent de laisser leurs devoirs de côté, Heather s'emporta cependant à nouveau contre eux.  
- Vous êtes le plus incroyable duo de fainéants que j'ai jamais vu ! Vous savez pas ouvrir un livre et recopier ce qu'il contient ? Pour la plupart des devoirs, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! On vous demande pas de sortir de nulle part ce que vous écrivez !  
- Tu crois que c'est facile ! se défendit Ron. J'aimerais bien t'y voir.  
Heather, piquée au vif, tira le parchemin sur lequel Harry avait inscrit le titre : "Les différents usages de la pierre de lune dans les potions". Elle attrapa le livre de potions de son frère et le feuilleta un moment, jusqu'à arriver à la page qui traitait de la pierre de lune. Au bout de cinq minutes elle referma le livre et le rendit à son frère.  
- Voilà ! Cinq minutes ! C'est tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour récolter toutes les informations nécessaires à faire votre devoir.  
- Qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ? demanda Ron. T'as rien écrit, on a pas vu ce que t'as lu. Si ça se trouve, t'as prit n'importe quelle page, et t'as attendu en faisant mine de lire.  
- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire tout le travail à votre place ! Je viens de vous montrer que ça n'avait rien de compliqué, et que tout ce qui vous empêche de faire ce devoir, c'est votre fainéantise. CQFD !  
Heather se leva et rassembla ses affaires.  
- C'est que quoi ? demanda Ron qui ignorait l'expression.  
- CQFD, répéta Harry, ce sont les initiales de "Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer".  
Heather leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit donc se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit effectivement compte à quel point les cours d'Ombrage étaient insipides. Pire encore que ce qu'on lui avait raconté, les "conseils" et autres avis donnés dans le livre d'Eskivdur parlaient de tout sauf de recourir à des sortilèges ou des contre-sorts. Heather dut se retenir d'intervenir. Elle savait comment la discussion lors du cours des cinquième année avait dégénéré la veille, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'écoper comme Harry de retenues chaque soir de la semaine… surtout pas de cette semaine.

Le cours de Runes anciennes, en début d'après-midi, l'intéressa grandement par contre. Le professeur Babil leur apprit que l'alphabet runique était celui utilisé par tous les sorciers d'Europe du Nord depuis l'époque pré-romaine et jusqu'à la fin du moyen-âge. Chaque rune représente à la fois une lettre, ou plutôt un son, une divinité nordique, une constellation, une symbolique et une vertu magique dépendant un peu de tout cela. Le but de leur première année serait de retenir les différente runes : leur nom, leur forme, leur prononciation et leurs différents attributs.

Rogue était toujours aussi inique envers les Gryffondor, et sans l'aide d'Abigail, Heather aurait sans doute raté sa potion. Rogue leur avait demandé de réaliser un philtre de confusion. Une potion particulièrement difficile qu'ils ne devaient apprendre qu'au troisième trimestre, normalement. Il fallait croire que comme chaque année, la nomination de quelqu'un d'autre que lui au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Le soir, Heather voulut attendre le retour de Harry, pour savoir ce que cette vieille chouette lui avait fait faire, et aussi pour lui remettre quelques biscuits qu'elle était allée chercher aux cuisines, étant donné qu'il avait dû sauter le repas. Cependant, Harry ne revenait pas, et après avoir terminé ses devoirs, Heather commençait à fatiguer. Aussi, quand Hermione la réveilla un peu avant minuit, alors qu'elle s'était assoupie dans son fauteuil. Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Tant pis, elle verrait Harry le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Heather trouva Ron et Harry dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous deux en train de faire en quatrième vitesse quelques devoirs. Harry la rassura en lui disant que Ombrage lui avait simplement demandé de faire des lignes.

Heather avait beaucoup moins de cours aujourd'hui, et ça tombait bien, parce que la pluie des deux jours précédents avait cessé. Cependant, l'herbe du parc était boueuse, et ça ne s'améliorerait guère d'ici à l'après-midi. Mais elle pourrait toujours aller se balader un peu avec Dean, même s'ils ne faisaient pas de foot.

Comme, dans l'après-midi, Dean avait encore deux heures de cours alors qu'elle était libre, elle décida d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall, pour savoir s'il était possible qu'elle et Harry prennent rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Mais celle-ci n'était pas de permanence, elle donnait un cours aux élèves de sixième année, elle arriva heureusement avant le début du cours, car c'était un double cours, et le professeur McGonagall en avait encore un juste après.  
- Si vous avez des questions, je pourrais peut-être y répondre, proposa McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore est très occupé en ce moment, et je ne sais pas s'il pourrait vous recevoir.  
- C'est très aimable à vous, professeur, répondit Heather. Mais il s'agit de questions à propos de la maison nos parents, à Godric's Hollow, et surtout du fonctionnement du sortilège qui la dissimule aux moldus.  
- Oh ! fit le professeur McGonagall. C'est un sortilège assez compliqué. Je ne peux vous en parler maintenant. Vous pourriez peut-être venir me voir dans mon bureau demain à cette heure-ci, où encore dans la journée de samedi.  
- Merci, mais Harry et moi souhaiterions vraiment parler au professeur Dumbledore. En fait, nous aurions aussi quelques questions d'ordre plus personnel à lui poser, si toutefois il accepte d'y répondre.  
- Bien… fit le professeur de Métamorphose tandis que ses élèves s'installaient. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous.  
Heather la remercia et fila dans le couloir. Elle avait maintenant deux heures à tuer.

Ses pas la conduisirent dans la cour intérieure du château. Elle observa un moment le petit bâtiment qui servait de base à la tour d'Astronomie. Il s'arrêtait au troisième étage et ses murs étaient faits de pierres grossièrement taillées qui offraient de bonnes prises. Elle l'observa en se concentrant pour imaginer quel parcours lui permettrait d'atteindre son sommet. Quand elle eut visualisé un tracé, elle essaya de s'y atteler. Elle grimpa de deux mètres. La pierre était sèche au toucher, mais encore humide de la pluie des deux derniers jours, et si elle ne glissait pas, le froid engourdissait ses doigts trop rapidement, et sans équipement, même cette montée qui, elle en était certaine, était tout à fait à sa portée, s'avérait trop périlleuse. Comme elle n'était pas encore montée trop haut, elle se laissa tomber en s'écartant du mur le plus possible. Elle regarda à nouveau le parcours qu'elle avait voulu tenter. Elle pouvait y arriver, c'était certain. Il lui fallait juste du matériel… où un peu de magie pour y pallier. Elle fila vers la bibliothèque et se mit à rechercher dans les livres des sortilèges ou des potions qui pourraient l'aider à jouer les femmes-araignées. Elle trouva au bout d'un moment un sortilège d'adhérence mais il était apparemment conçu pour des objets. Elle en prit tout de même note. Elle en parlerait au professeur Flitwick au besoin. Jamais le petit professeur n'irait faire le lien avec l'envie de jouer à Spider-man. D'ailleurs il ignorait sans doute qui était Spider-man. Elle trouva également le sortilège dont Dumbledore s'était servi, deux ans plus tôt, pour ralentir la chute de Harry. Il serait peut-être intéressant de voir si on pouvait s'appliquer ce sortilège à soi-même.  
Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'autre. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas arpenter librement les murs du château. Ça risquerait de déplaire aux professeurs. Il faudrait qu'elle agisse à des heures creuses, où tout le monde était occupé ailleurs, ce qui mine de rien, n'était pas évident à trouver. Les première et deuxième année n'avaient pas beaucoup d'heures de cours, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour la voir, à moins qu'elle n'agisse de nuit. Oui, mais alors il lui faudrait… un sortilège pour y voir clair la nuit, et un autre pour se réchauffer.

Elle ne trouva aucun sortilège du type de ces deux derniers. Et fut tirée de ses recherches par Hermione.  
- Salut Heather. Tu étais là ?  
- Ah ! Salut Hermione. Oui, j'étais là, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça fait des heures que Dean te cherche partout. Même nous, nous commencions à nous faire du soucis. Rebecca et Abigail non plus ne savaient pas où tu étais.  
- Comment ça des heures que… commença à protester Heather avant de se rendre compte qu'il était presque vingt heures et qu'elle avait raté le repas du soir. Mince ! Je file ! euh… Dean est dans la salle commune ?  
- Oui, je pense.  
Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle se fit sévèrement réprimander par Dean ainsi que par Ginny. Elle présenta ses excuses au garçon, mais quand elle lui apprit qu'elle était à la bibliothèque depuis le début de l'après-midi, il fut encore plus vexé et monta dans son dortoir. Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais en entrant, elle tomba sur Neville qui sortait de la douche avec rien de plus qu'une serviette autour des reins. Elle ressortit aussi sec en s'excusant et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle obtint de Ginny qu'elle dise à Dean, si toutefois il redescendait avant qu'elle ne revienne, qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle se rattraperait le lendemain. Elle comptait profiter des dernières minutes avant le couvre-feu pour aller quémander de quoi manger aux elfes de maison et passer par la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents.  
Dans la lettre, elle leur demandait de lui envoyer son justaucorps et ses chaussures d'escalade. Elle se garda bien de dire que c'était pour jouer les monte-en-l'air sur les murs de l'école. Elle prétendit avoir monté un club d'escalade, et qu'elle en aurait besoin pour montrer aux novices ce qu'était ce merveilleux sport.

* * *

RAR :

Alexandra : OK ! Je comprends bien que c'est pas toujours évident de commenter un chapitre, et je ne demande pas à ce qu'on commente chacun de mes chapitres, rassure-toi, j'suis pas comme ça. Mais savoir de temps en temps qu'on continue à apprécier une histoire, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et ça l'aide à continuer. Merci en tout cas de ta fidélité.

Lyane : Encore une fois merci pour ce magnifique commentaire, je ne pouvais en espérer de meilleur. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère en avoir un comme ça, que quarante juste pour dire "c'est super continue !"

Emihawk : Je suis content que mon histoire te plaise. En ce qui concerne la Coupe de Feu, le fait d'avoir court-circuité les aides de Maugrey, c'était volontaire. En aidant Harry un peu avant que Maugrey ne le fasse, Heather empêche les soupçons de se poser sur lui quand les Maraudeuses se demandent si la personne qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe ne chercherait pas à le faire gagner plutôt qu'à le tuer.


	50. Albus Dumbledore

**Attention ! **Comme le chapitre 1 de cette année, ce chapitre contient des spoilers sur le tome 7 de Harry Potter. Si par hasard vous ne l'aviez pas encore lu et ne souhaitiez pas découvrir des éléments importants de l'intrigue, il vous faut savoir que ce chapitre en contient. Si vous décidiez tout de même de le lire, je ne pourrais être tenu pour responsable de vous avoir gâché une partie du plaisir de découvrir HP et les Reliques de la Mort.

* * *

**7  
****Albus Dumbledore**

Le jeudi, Heather passa donc le plus de temps possible avec Dean, qui se fit néanmoins un peu prier pour lui pardonner de lui avoir posé un lapin la veille. Mais sitôt qu'il eut accepté ses excuses, il devint pire qu'un filet du diable. Si dans la journée, Heather ne s'en était pas trop plainte, et elle aurait eu mauvais jeu de critiquer, le soir, elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire une rédaction que le professeur Binns leur avait donnée à faire, mais Dean ne cessait de la déranger en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou, ou en la chatouillant, et là, ça commençait à l'agacer. Néanmoins, elle se retint de critiquer son petit ami. Après tout il ne faisait que rechercher ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé la veille : son attention. Et puis elle avait tout le week-end pour faire cette rédaction.

Quand elle fut sur le point d'aller se coucher, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle.  
- Donc, je disais que tu devrais le faire, dit le rouquin.  
- N'insiste pas Ron, j'ai décidé que je ne dirai rien et je me tiendrai à ma décision.  
- Bonsoir vous deux, fit Heather. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien du tout, fit Harry comme s'il avait justement quelque chose à se reprocher.  
- Tu appelles ça rien ! s'indigna Ron. Tu sais les "lignes" qu'il fait depuis trois soirs dans le bureau d'Ombrage ?  
- Ron tais-toi ! intima Harry.  
- C'est ta sœur, se défendit le rouquin. Elle devrait savoir, d'autant qu'elle pourrait elle aussi se retrouver en retenue chez Ombrage. Et je le dirai aussi à Hermione ! Bon, donc je disais, les "lignes" qu'elle lui fait faire, il doit les écrire avec son propre sang.  
- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Dean et Heather en même temps, lui plutôt dégoûté alors qu'elle était alarmée.  
- Elle a une sorte de plume magique, soupira Harry. Quand on écrit sur le papier, ce qu'on écrit se grave sur la main qui tient la plume, et le sang prélevé magiquement sert d'encre. Normalement, la coupure disparaît immédiatement, mais à force d'écrire tout le temps les mêmes mots… Il montra le dos de sa main à sa sœur et à Dean.  
- Elle a pas le droit de faire ça ! s'emporta Heather. Demain, on fonce tous les deux chez Dumbledore et on lui dit ce qu'elle te fait.  
- Non ! fit Harry soudain déterminé. Il n'est pas question que je laisse à ce vieux crapaud la satisfaction de savoir que je suis allé me plaindre.  
Heather plongea un regard farouche dans celui déterminé de son frère. Elle comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Mais foi de Heather Wright, cette vieille sorcière ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Le vendredi, elle expliqua à Abigail et Rebecca ce que cette vieille peau faisait subir à son frère. Mais elles ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet Ombrage. Elles s'étaient réunies pour une autre raison.  
- Alors, fit Abigail. Comment allons nous nous venger de cette saleté d'Enola Grey et de sa basse-cour ?  
- Pour ça, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse, déclara Heather. Vous vous rappelez que j'avais dit l'an dernier, que je pouvais lui faire découvrir des substances bien plus ignobles que la boue. En voici une, et on pourra en avoir des litres !  
Elle sortit de son sac une bouteille qui contenait un liquide verdâtre et poisseux.  
- C'est de l'empestine, expliqua Heather. Elles s'amusaient à froncer le nez sur mon passage après m'avoir lancé une bombabouse dessus il y a deux ans. Et bien je vais leur apprendre que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… très froid.  
Abigail et Rebecca étirèrent leurs lèvres dans un sourire ravi.

Le soir venu, Heather se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle fut surprise d'y apercevoir Ron, mais cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait son balai à la main quand il était rentré avec Harry, la veille au soir. Il comptait postuler pour devenir le nouveau gardien de l'équipe. Il y avait six autres personnes qui s'étaient présentées. Quatre garçons et deux filles.  
- Bien ! Il est six heures, on commence ! lança Angelina Johnson. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent au moins de vue les membres de l'équipe ! Fred et George sont les batteurs, Alicia, Katie et moi sommes poursuiveuses, Harry Potter est l'attrapeur. Il n'a malheureusement pas pu se libérer ce soir. Enfin, Olivier Dubois était notre gardien, et c'est pour le remplacer que vous êtes là. On va lâcher un cognard. Fred se chargera de défendre les postulants tandis que George jouera pour Alicia, Katie et moi. Vous allez passer chacun pendant cinq minutes pendant lesquelles on essaiera de vous inscrire un maximum de buts. Allez ! Tous en selle !  
- Heu ! Capitaine ? intervint Heather.  
- Oui ? Excuse-moi, tu es… ?  
- Heather Wright, troisième année. Je voulais juste dire que personnellement, ce n'était pas le poste de gardien qui m'intéressait. J'aimerais voir ce que je vaut en tant que poursuiveuse.  
- C'est bien gentil, fit Alicia Spinnet. Mais les trois places sont prises. Tu pourras revenir l'année prochaine. Angelina et moi ne seront plus là !  
- Remarque, fit Katie Bell. Ça pourrait être intéressant de voir ce qu'elle vaut. Imaginez qu'il faille remplacer l'une de nous.  
- Effectivement, fit Angelina. Bon, alors tu vas attendre, on va déjà faire passer les gardiens. Ensuite on jouera deux contre deux, un batteur dans chaque équipe, et les deux meilleurs aux essais de gardien pour défendre les buts.

Les prestations des gardiens ne furent pas terribles comparées à ce dont Heather avait l'habitude avec Olivier Dubois et le match spécial de l'année précédente. Ron fut assez bon, mais selon elle, deux autres se montrèrent bien meilleurs. Une fille de sixième année, et un garçon de quatrième année. Ce fut ces deux-là que Angelina choisit pour jouer le mini-match. Heather fit équipe avec Angelina contre Katie et Alicia. Leur gardien était le garçon, Geoffrey Hooper. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre : du vent, du fait qu'il faisait trop sombre, et quand il prit un cognard dans l'épaule, il prétendit ne plus pouvoir jouer alors que le choc n'avait pas été très violent. Angelina demanda alors à Ron de venir remplacer Hooper, et proposa à Heather et Alicia d'échanger leurs place.

Heather comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas au niveau des trois autres poursuiveuses. De plus, quand elle jouait avec Angelina, c'était cette dernière qui avait inscrit tous les buts. Elle sembla mieux s'entendre avec Katie. Elle inscrivirent moins de buts que Angelina et Alicia, mais cette fois, Heather en marqua un, et ensemble, elles réussirent même une fois à subtiliser le souaffle aux deux autres.  
- Bien, fit Angelina. Tous le monde au sol !  
Tout le monde se posa donc, et Angelina rendit son verdict.  
- Déjà, Heather, j'admets que tu as des dispositions, mais tu ne prendras pas la place de l'une de nous. Par contre, si tu veux assister aux entraînements, tu pourras ainsi t'améliorer et augmenter tes chances d'êtres sélectionnée s'il nous fallait un remplaçant, ou au pire, l'année prochaine.  
Heather ne pu qu'accepter la décision d'Angelina. Si déjà elle pouvait s'entraîner avec l'équipe cette année, cette soirée n'aura pas été perdue.  
- Ensuite, pour le gardien. Honnêtement, la personne que j'aimerais sélectionner, c'est Vicky Frobisher, mais tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ferais passer ton club de sortilèges en premier. Donc je suis désolée, mais je ne te sélectionne pas. Je veux quelqu'un qui aura un engagement total pour l'équipe. Donc je vais choisir… Ron Weasley.  
Ron laissa éclater sa joie, les jumeaux, bien sûr, ne purent s'empêcher de le charrier.

Dans la salle commune, les jumeaux et Lee décidèrent de célébrer la nomination de Ron comme il se devait, et lorsque Harry revint de sa retenue avec Ombrage, il fut agréablement surpris d'apprendre la nomination de son ami. Il compatit avec Heather au fait qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu de poste dans l'équipe, mais pour la réconforter, fit valoir que Angelina, Alicia et Katie étaient toutes les trois excellentes, et que ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas de talent.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement au quidditch fut catastrophique. Ron, sous les quolibets des Serpentard qui assistaient à leur séance, fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien. Il réussit même à faire saigner Katie du nez en lui envoyant trop fort le souaffle.

L'après-midi, Heather alla le passer à la bibliothèque avec Abigail et Rebecca. Toutes trois firent leurs devoirs, en s'aidant mutuellement pour les expédier au plus vite afin de pouvoir rechercher toutes sortes de sortilèges qui pourraient leur être utiles. Elles trouvèrent un sortilège d'éclaboussement qui consistait a enfermer une substance dans une bulle magique que l'on faisait ensuite éclater, éclaboussant ainsi sa cible. Elles s'entraînèrent le dimanche à le pratiquer et cherchèrent même à le modifier pour obtenir un éclatement de la bulle à un certain moment où sous certaines condition. Cependant, ce n'était pas évident, et dès qu'elles se déconcentraient, les bulles matérialisées éclataient. Finalement, leur vengeance devrait attendre encore un peu.

Le dimanche soir, Hermès, le hibou de Percy Weasley, vint apporter une lettre à son frère. Il lui conseillait de rompre tout lien avec Harry qui constituait une menace pour son insigne de préfet et annonça que les jours de Dumbledore à Poudlard étaient comptés. Heather vit bien que cette lettre affectait Harry plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Elle tenta de le consoler tandis que Hermione faisait de même avec Ron qui prenait très mal la trahison et l'aveuglement de son frère. C'est alors que le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune.  
- Ah ! Potter, Wright, vous êtes là !  
- Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? demanda Harry qui semblait craindre d'avoir fait une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte.  
- J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore de votre envie de discuter un peu avec lui, et il se trouve qu'il n'y a guère que ce soir qu'il a un peu de temps à vous accorder. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner à son bureau.  
Harry et Heather se levèrent et suivirent donc leur professeur. En route, Harry chuchota à Heather.  
- Dis donc ! T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais demandé à voir Dumbledore. Et surtout que tu m'avais mis dans le coup.  
- Allons Harry. Fais pas semblant de ne pas être content de cette entrevue. Je sais que tu veux autant que moi avoir des précisions sur la maison de nos parents à Godric's Hollow.  
Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha brièvement la tête. McGonagall les emmena jusque devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe :  
- Plume en sucre !  
La gargouille pivota et Harry et Heather montèrent sur les marches de l'escalier en saluant le professeur McGonagall.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Et la voix du directeur leur demanda d'entrer.  
- Ah ! Heather, Harry ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de votre envie d'en savoir plus sur le sortilège qui protège la maison de vos parents à la vue des moldus ?  
- C'est exact professeur, dit Heather qui semblait moins intimidée que Harry. En fait, nous nous demandions comment était-il possible que ma mère, qui est une moldue, puisse voir la maison.  
- Ah ! En fait… l'explication en est que Mr et Mrs Wright entrent dans ce que j'appellerais une faille de la protection. Voyez-vous, lorsque vos parents devaient se cacher de Voldemort, on a décidé que le moyen le plus sûr était de soumettre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient au sortilège du Fidélitas. Par conséquent, il était impossible à quiconque n'ayant pas été mis dans le secret par le gardien de voir la maison ou ses occupants tant qu'ils restaient à l'intérieur. Cependant, une fois que James et Lily furent tués par Voldemort, le sortilège est devenu nul, les Wright ont donc pu te trouver, Heather, et prendre connaissance de l'existence de cette maison. Par la suite, environ deux mois après la mort des Potter, le ministère a installé un sortilège, sur mon conseil, qui empêchait toute personne ignorant l'existence de cette maison de la voir, la plupart des sorciers ayant été informés des évènements par la Gazette, les gens ont fait l'amalgame, d'autant que j'ai également conseillé sur le panneau de préciser que les moldus ne pouvaient la voir.  
- Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas simplement utilisé un sortilège qui excluait les moldus ? demanda Harry.  
- C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus simple, dit Dumbledore tristement. Mais vois-tu, je me suis montré d'un optimisme qui frisait la stupidité. J'ai pensé qu'un jour, ta tante voudrait t'emmener te recueillir à l'endroit où sa sœur a perdu la vie.  
- Effectivement… vous ne deviez pas bien connaître tante Pétunia.  
- Voilà, est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?  
- Non, répondit Heather aussi sec. En fait, on se demandait aussi. Cette maison, où nos parents se sont cachés. C'était la vôtre avant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Effectivement, répondit Dumbledore. C'est dans cette maison que j'ai passé toute mon adolescence.  
- On… hésita Harry. On a vu la tombe de votre mère et de votre sœur. Et l'on se demandait… enfin… Est-ce qu'il vous reste encore de la famille ? Mrs Tourdesac nous avait parlé d'un frère, mais elle ne nous a rien dit de plus.  
- Je me demandais quand viendrait le jour où tu me poserais ces questions Harry. Je pense effectivement que toi, plus que quiconque, mérite d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Mais je vous préviens, c'est une longue histoire, qui n'est pas toujours très drôle.  
- Ça… Ça ne nous fait pas peur, hésita Harry. De toutes façons, je pense que vous ne nous direz que ce que vous jugerez utile.  
- Effectivement. Bien, il se trouve que les malheurs de ma famille ont commencé le jour où ma sœur, Ariana, âgée alors d'à peine quatre ans, à découvert ses pouvoirs. Elle a eu le malheur de le faire en présence de trois enfants moldus. Ils l'ont traitée de monstre et l'ont battue. Si bien qu'elle en a à jamais été traumatisée et n'a plus jamais voulu utiliser la magie. Seulement, quand on contient trop longtemps la magie en soi, il arrive qu'elle explose brutalement, ce qui peut s'avérer dangereux pour le sorcier et pour son entourage. Mon père, ivre de rage, a voulu faire payer ces trois enfants. Il n'aurait pas dû, et je ne cherche pas à l'excuser. D'ailleurs, le ministère ne lui a pas trouvé d'excuse et l'a envoyé directement à Azkaban où il est mort avant la fin de sa peine. Par la suite, ma mère nous a emmenés moi, mon frère et ma sœur à Godric's Hollow, où nous avons vécu comme nous le pouvions. Ma mère passait tout son temps à s'occuper de ma sœur, elle ne pouvait la laisser sortir le jour, mais tous les soirs elles jouaient ensemble dans le jardin. Moi, et mon frère, Aberforth étions élèves à Poudlard. Bien que nous étions très différents, j'étais considéré comme un génie, et lui comme un cancre, nous nous entendions bien. A la fin de mes études, j'avais certains projets que j'ai du abandonner. En effet, une crise de ma sœur a coûté la vie à ma mère, et dès lors, j'étais responsable de ma famille. Pendant cette année, je ne voyais guère de monde à part le neveu de Mrs Tourdesac. Nous sommes devenus très proches. Mais un jour, nous nous sommes assez violemment opposés. Aberforth s'en est mêlé lui aussi. Un sortilège perdu a touché Ariana, je crois qu'elle a essayé de se protéger. Il y a eu une violente explosion. Quand nous avons repris nos esprits, Ariana était morte. Mon frère m'en a grandement voulu. Nous sommes restés fâchés pendant des décennies. Aujourd'hui, ça va un peu mieux. Disons que si nous ne nous entendons pas cordialement, au moins, Aberforth accepte de me parler et de me rendre service pour l'Ordre au besoin. Il est le patron d'un bar à Pré-Au-Lard : la Tête de Sanglier. Mais je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller… l'hygiène de l'endroit laisse à désirer, et sa fréquentation n'est pas des meilleures.

Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Heather se décide à changer de sujet.  
- Sinon… dit Heather. On se demandait aussi, à propos de l'arrestation de Sturgis Podmore, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il gardait l'arme à laquelle Sirius a fait allusion quand il a parlé des projets de Voldemort ?  
- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi perspicaces, vous, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, sourit le directeur. Cependant, nous nous demandons encore pourquoi Sturgis a voulu entrer dans cette salle. Il devait normalement se contenter de monter la garde devant l'entrée.  
- Et… intervint Harry. Cette arme… Sirius et Mrs Weasley n'ont pas voulu nous dire de quelle nature elle était. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège, ou d'un objet ?  
Dumbledore hésita longuement à répondre, puis il se décida.  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre, non. En ce qui concerne les sorts et les objets de magie noire, Voldemort n'a, malheureusement pour nous, plus rien à apprendre. Mais beaucoup de choses peuvent devenir des armes entre ses mains. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de vous mettre dans la confidence pour le moment. Bien. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous alliez regagner vos lits.  
- Une dernière chose professeur, demanda Heather. Un courrier de Percy Weasley nous laisse à penser que le Ministère va nous mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues. Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de répliquer ?  
- Hélas, je n'en ai pas pour le moment. Vous verrez vous-même de quoi il retourne demain en recevant le journal. Je ne peux vous dire que deux choses. Dorénavant, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir comme maintenant, je crains de devenir l'objet d'une surveillance rapprochée. La deuxième chose que je vous dirai, c'est que les lois, ça se contourne et se manipule. Fudge va se servir de la loi pour nous "mettre des bâtons dans les roues" pour reprendre ton expression Heather. Mais aucune loi n'est infaillible. Sachez jouer sur les mots, et vous saurez passer entre les mailles du filet.

Heather acquiesça et fit mine de s'en retourner, mais Harry ne bougea pas.  
- Oui, Harry, tu voulais me dire encore quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- En fait… lors de notre retour à Poudlard, Heather et moi avons vu quelque chose d'étrange.  
Heather eut un sursaut, elle avait faillit oublier l'histoire de ces étranges chevaux.  
- Nous sommes dans le monde magique, Harry. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent vous paraître étranges, dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.  
- Il s'agissait de chevaux noirs, avec des ailes et des yeux tout blancs qui tiraient les calèches. Nous étions surpris et inquiets, parce que nous deux, les amies de Heather et une fille de Serdaigle mis à part, personne ne semblait les voir, expliqua Harry.  
- Ah ! fit Dumbledore qui visiblement comprenait où Harry voulait en venir. Ce que vous avez vu ce jour-là, ce sont des Sombrals. Je crois que Poudlard possède le seul troupeau domestique au monde. Ce sont des animaux très pratiques, leur seul inconvénient, c'est qu'on ne peut les voir qu'à une seule condition. Est-ce que vous pouvez deviner laquelle ?  
Harry fit tout de suite non de la tête, mais Dumbledore semblait vouloir le pousser à se servir de ses neurones.  
- Réfléchis Harry. Quelle expérience toi et Heather avez-vous connu pour la première fois l'année dernière et qui vous a profondément marqué ?  
Heather comprit alors, et visiblement, Harry aussi.  
- Il faut… avoir vu quelqu'un mourir ?  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
- Triste condition, s'il en est. Bien… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois encore faire deux ou trois petites choses avant de m'accorder quelques heures de repos.

Harry et Heather revinrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui avait été désertée, à l'exception de Ron et Hermione. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était dit que la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il venait répondre au courrier de Harry. Hermione reprocha à Harry d'avoir écrit, mais celui-ci assura que personne n'aurait pu savoir de quoi il parlait. Sirius rassura Harry sur le fait qu'il ait ressenti un élancement de sa cicatrice, il leur parla d'Ombrage qui avait les hybrides en horreur, et de Fudge qui pensait apparemment que Dumbledore voulait se servir des élèves de Poudlard pour monter une armée afin de le renverser. C'était bien sûr tout à fait ridicule, mais ça avait le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi on ne leur enseignait pas à se défendre. Il leur parla également de Hagrid, mais ne leur apprit rien d'encourageant. Selon lui, le demi-géant aurait déjà dû revenir. Il se contenta d'appliquer le vieil adage : "pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle". Enfin, lorsqu'il proposa de leur rendre visite lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry et Hermione refusèrent aussitôt, lui apprenant que dans le train, Drago Malefoy avait fait une allusion, que son père avait dû le reconnaître, et qu'il serait dangereux qu'il déambule dans les environs de Poudlard, même sous sa forme de chien.


	51. Professeur Harry

**8  
****Professeur Harry**

Au petit déjeuner du lundi matin, les nouvelles apportées par la _Gazette_ firent grand bruit. En effet, le quotidien apprenait que Ombrage venait d'être nommée Grande Inquisitrice, ce qui lui donnait le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues et de faire des rapports afin que les enseignants qui ne se montreraient pas à la hauteur de leur tâche soient renvoyés et remplacés. Mis à part cela, la journée se passa relativement bien pour Heather, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne, le soir même, que Harry avait écopé d'une nouvelle semaine de retenue. Quand son frère rentra, à nouveau très tard, ce soir-là, sa plaie à la main était toute sanguinolente. 

Le lendemain matin, il se fit enguirlander par Angelina, et pire que tout, McGonagall arriva, sermonna Angelina, et retira cinq points à Gryffondor à cause de la démonstration de la jeune fille et cinq de plus parce que Harry avait encore une fois perdu son sang-froid dans la classe d'Ombrage. Le soir, Heather apprit par Ron et Hermione que Ombrage avait encore ajouté une soirée de retenue à Harry parce qu'en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, que Ombrage inspectait, il avait défendu Hagrid, rapport à l'incident de l'hippogriffe deux ans plus tôt. 

Quand il rentra, Harry avait autour de la main un foulard imbibé de sang. La plaie en forme de phrase ne s'était pas refermée. Hermione lui tendit un bol de solution préparée à base de tentacules de murlap.  
- Merci, dit Harry avec reconnaissance en grattant Pattenrond qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux.  
- Je pense toujours que tu devrais te plaindre auprès de quelqu'un, dit Ron à voix basse.  
- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.  
- McGonagall serait folle de rage si elle savait ça…  
- Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudrait à Ombrage pour faire passer un nouveau décret stipulant que quiconque se plaindra de la Grande Inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé ?  
Harry soulevait un point important. Fudge et Ombrage, retranchés derrière leur pouvoir décisionnel, pouvaient générer toutes sortes de décrets et de lois pour leur rendre la vie dure.  
- Cette bonne femme est abominable, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Nous en discutions justement avec Ron et Heather avant que tu n'arrives. Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose à son sujet.  
- Je suggère le poison, dit Ron d'un air lugubre.  
- Non… je voulais dire quelque chose par rapport à ses cours où on n'apprend rien du tout pour se défendre, dit Hermione.  
- C'est vrai qu'à ce rythme là, tous les sorciers de moins de seize ans vont représenter pour Voldemort et ses sbires des cibles faciles, agréa Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? demanda Ron. Trop tard, non ? Elle a décroché le poste et elle est là pour longtemps, Fudge y veillera.  
- En fait, risqua Hermione, je me disais ce matin…  
Elle regarda Harry d'un air inquiet, puis se lança :  
- Je me disais que le moment est peut-être venu de… de faire les choses nous-mêmes.  
- Nous-mêmes ? répéta Harry interloqué.  
- Oui… Apprendre la Défense contre les forces du mal par nous-mêmes, reprit Hermione.  
- Quoi ? grogna Ron. Tu veux nous donner du travail en plus ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Harry et moi on a encore pris du retard dans nos devoirs ? Et on n'en est qu'à la deuxième semaine !  
- Oui, mais ça, c'est beaucoup plus important que les devoirs, dit Hermione.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait dans tout l'univers quelque chose de plus important que les devoirs, railla Ron avant de se manger un coup de coude de Heather.  
- Ne soit pas stupide, bien sûr que si, répliqua Hermione qui, elle, n'avait pas dû saisir la moquerie de son ami. Il s'agit, comme l'a dit Heather il n'y a pas cinq minutes, et comme l'a dit Harry au premier cours d'Ombrage, de nous préparer à lutter contre V… Tu-Sais-Qui et ses mangemorts.  
- On n'arrivera pas à grand chose seuls, soupira Ron. Oh, bien sûr on peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier des maléfices et essayer de les appliquer…  
- Non, cette fois, je suis d'accord, nous avons dépassé le stade où l'on n'apprend les choses que dans les livres, dit Hermione. Il nous faut un professeur, un vrai, qui sache nous montrer comment utiliser les sortilèges et nous corriger en cas d'erreur.  
- Si tu penses à Lupin… commença Harry.  
- Non, non, je ne pense pas à Lupin, coupa Hermione. Il est trop occupé avec l'Ordre et de toutes façons, nous ne pourrions le voir que pendant nos week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui ne serait pas du tout suffisant.  
- Alors qui ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.  
Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Heather, elle, retint son souffle car elle voyait où Hermione voulait en venir.  
- C'est évident non ? dit Hermione. Je veux parler de toi Harry.

Harry semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre, pourtant même Ron admit que c'était une bonne idée. Heather, Ron et Hermione lui firent alors valoir tout ce qu'il avait accompli : La pierre philosophale, le basilic, les détraqueurs, et son duel contre Voldemort. Harry lui s'échauffait, il répétait qu'il ne devait ces exploits qu'à la chance ou au concours de divers alliés. Devant les rires des trois autres, Harry s'emporta carrément et partit dans une diatribe sur ce que c'était de faire face à Voldemort. Son emportement eut un peu raison de la bonne humeur de Ron et Hermione, mais Heather elle continuait à sourire.  
- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Harry, dit Heather voyant l'effet qu'avait eu le discours de Harry sur les deux autres. C'est justement pour toutes les raisons que tu viens d'énumérer qu'on a besoin de toi !  
- Oui, appuya Hermione. On a besoin de savoir co-comment c'est… de… l'affronter… d'affronter V-Voldemort.  
Harry se calma alors. Et accepta même l'idée de réfléchir à la proposition d'Hermione. 

Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, Heather passa la plus grande partie de son temps libre à travailler divers sortilèges "para-scolaires" à la librairie ou dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Avec Abigail et Rebecca, elles étaient finalement parvenues à maîtriser selon leur bon vouloir le sortilège d'éclaboussement. Dès lors, des bulles d'empestine avaient tendance à éclater au nez de Grey, Malefoy, Parkinson frère et sœur, Hornet et Montague un peu n'importe où et n'importe quand : au saut du lit, en regardant dans son sac, en tournant à un coin de couloir. Parfois ce n'étaient que de petites bulles à effet ciblé sur une personne. Parfois c'était des litres d'empestine qui venaient ravager leurs affaires. Le plus beau coup fut réalisé un jeudi, au repas de midi dans la salle commune. Une véritable pluie d'empestine tomba sur Malefoy et sa cour, de nombreuses bulles ayant été secrètement placées par les trois comparses au-dessus de l'illusion de ciel du plafond enchanté. La douzaine de Serpentard qui gravitaient autour du blondinet fut recouverte de la substance visqueuse et malodorante. Toute la salle éclata de rire, y compris nombre d'autres élèves de Serpentard. Lors d'un cours en commun, Heather y alla d'un :  
- Ouh! Il y a une drôle d'odeur en ce moment chez les sang-purs ! » en se pinçant le nez.  
- C'est toi ! lança une Enola Grey hystérique recouverte du liquide nauséabond. Je sais que c'est toi !  
- C'est pas bien d'accuser les gens sans preuve juste parce qu'on les aime pas ! intervint Abigail.  
Bien sûr, quand des professeurs demandaient les baguettes de Heather, Abigail ou Rebecca pour connaître les derniers sortilèges lancés, celles-ci indiquaient uniquement les sortilèges pratiqués lors des cours. 

Mis à part ses vils forfaits sur les Serpentard, Heather avait aussi poussé plus avant ses recherches sur des sortilèges pour la pratique de l'escalade. Elle parvint à maîtriser ceux qu'elle avait déjà repérés. Elle trouva un sortilège qui sous des aspects rigolos pouvait s'avérer très pratique : Animalis Visio consistait à s'attribuer la méthode de vision d'un animal. Par exemple, en prononçant l'incantation _Canis Visio_, on voyait tout en mélanges de rouge et de bleu et sur un angle de 250 degrés, en distinguant mieux les mouvements et les volumes et sans pouvoir distinguer les images en deux dimensions. Elle découvrit également le sortilège Caléocorpus qui permet de se maintenir au chaud même par grand froid. 

Elle fit sa première tentative dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Elle s'était couchée exprès de très bonne heure pour se réveiller vers trois heures du matin. Elle se dirigea jusque dans la cour aidée de la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle fixa la première paroi qu'elle avait voulu escalader. Trois semaines plus tôt, elle n'était parvenue qu'à grimper de deux mètres. Cette fois, elle comptait bien atteindre le toit qui se trouvait à six bons mètres de hauteur. Elle commença par se lancer les sortilèges nécessaires :  
- _Caleocorpus, Adhesio, Bubo Scandiacus Visio _!  
Voilà ! Maintenant, elle y voyait presque aussi bien qu'en plein jour, et elle ne ressentait plus le froid. Elle commença à grimper. Ses mains adhéraient très bien à la paroi. Mais ses pieds, ce n'était pas encore ça. Heureusement, elle avait ses chaussures spéciales qui offraient d'elles-mêmes une meilleure adhérence. Elle progressa avec précaution et méthode et vint à bout de cette première ascension sans trop de difficultés. Lors de la descente, elle décida de tester en condition réelle un autre sortilège. Elle attendit de n'être plus qu'à deux mètres du sol, puis elle lâcha tout et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Le sortilège qu'elle voulait utiliser était un sortilège informulé. C'est à dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'incantation à prononcer, ce qui était bien plus difficile qu'un sortilège normal. Elle tomba lourdement au sol. Visiblement, elle ne le maîtrisait pas du tout. Il faudrait donc pour l'instant à tout prix éviter les chutes. Elle regarda sa montre, il était à peine quatre heures et demie. Elle avait largement le temps de se faire un autre mur. Elle alla vers l'arrière et décida de monter au mur de droite, puis de passer sur la passerelle rejoignant les deux ailes d'où elle pourrait retourner à l'intérieur du château. Là encore, ce fut sans trop de difficulté qu'elle parvint à destination. Mais elle manqua de tomber sur le professeur Rogue. Elle réussit à se cacher in extremis grâce à la Carte. Si elle n'avait pas eu la Carte et sa vision de chouette harfang, elle aurait écopé d'une retenue. 

Le lendemain, Heather eut à nouveau, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, une discussion au sujet des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione précisa que ce ne serait pas juste de faire ça seulement entre eux, et que tout ceux qui voulaient apprendre devraient être les bienvenus. Elle proposa d'organiser une première réunion, histoire d'en discuter avec les intéressés, lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end suivant. 

Heather fut à nouveau très occupée lors de ses heures libres au cours de la semaine qui suivit. Cette fois, elle étudia quelques textes de Droit sorcier, pensant qu'il était toujours intéressant de bien connaître les armes de l'ennemi, et ce qu'elle découvrit fut au-delà de ses espérances. 

Le samedi matin, Heather prit son petit déjeuner avec Dean. Ils avaient prévus de passer la journée ensemble. Quand ils furent prêts, ils allèrent devant le bureau de Rusard faire cocher leurs noms et partirent bras dessus, bras dessous pour Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à la poste où Dean envoya une lettre à ses parents puis se dirigèrent dans une rue latérale vers le pub de "La Tête de Sanglier". Ils retrouvèrent Abigail et Rebecca en route, devant eux cheminaient les jumelles Patil ainsi que Cho Chang et son amie aux cheveux roux et bouclés. Elles pénétrèrent toutes les quatre dans le bar, et Dean retint la porte pour Heather et ses amies avant qu'elle ne se referme. Abigail allait la refermer derrière elle mais Luna Lovegood arriva à son tour. 

Le bar était miteux, poussiéreux, et empestait l'alcool et la fumée. Rien à voir avec les Trois Balais. Il y avait quelques clients qui étaient tous vêtus de façon à bien cacher leur visage. Assis à une table, dans un coin, se tenaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Devant les quatre filles qui les avaient précédés, il y avait Neville Londubat et l'amie de Parvati Patil. Heather fit un signe de la main à son frère, et remarqua que le temps qu'elle observe la salle, les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, les frères Crivey, et quelques élèves de Poufsouffle de l'année de Harry étaient arrivés également, et ce n'était pas fini. Il arriva encore trois garçons de Serdaigle, accompagnés par Ginny, un joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle que Heather reconnu comme étant Zacharias Smith, qui avait participé au match mixte l'année dernière, et enfin Fred et Georges accompagnés de leur ami Lee Jordan. 

Fred dépassa tous les élèves et commanda une bièraubeurre pour chaque élève présent, demandant à chacun de faire passer les deux mornilles nécessaires pour payer le barman. Puis ils réunirent plusieurs tables qu'ils installèrent autour de celle où se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Harry. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de chaises pour tout le monde, certains s'assirent carrément sur les tables. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Hermione prit la parole.  
- Heu… Bonjour dit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Alors heu… bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu… donc Harry a eu l'idée – Harry la fusilla alors du regard – Je veux dire, j'ai eu l'idée… que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la Défense contre les forces du mal – et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas ce contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage…  
L'approbation des Serdaigle présents la rassura.  
- Donc j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main, dit-elle avant de marquer une légère pause et de reprendre. J'entends par là, apprendre à nous défendre vraiment, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges…  
- Toi aussi tu veux réussir ta BUSE de Défense, je parie ? dit un des Serdaigle, celui qui se tenait à côté de Ginny.  
- Bien entendu, répondit Hermione. Mais plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que… - elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de terminer sa phrase – parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour. 

La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible. Chacun sursauta, frissonna ou émit un petit cri d'effroi. Puis tous fixèrent Harry.  
- Enfin… c'est notre projet, continua Hermione. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour…  
- Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? demanda Zacharias Smith.  
- Et bien, Dumbledore le croit… commença Hermione.  
- Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit, lui, reprit Smith en désignant Harry.  
- Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda Ron d'un ton peu maniéré.  
- Zacharias Smith, répondit le garçon. Et j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.  
Hermione tenta de détourner la conversation, mais Harry la coupa.  
- Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? demanda-t-il en regardant Smith droit dans les yeux. C'est que je l'ai vu.  
Harry ne donna pas d'autres explications. Il se contenta de préciser qu'il n'avait que sa parole à mettre sur la table, et que si ça ne leur suffisait pas, ils n'avaient qu'à partir. Mais il refusa catégoriquement d'entrer dans les détails de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et Heather ne le comprenait que trop bien. Ça faisait à peine trois mois. Le revivre maintenant, c'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Finalement, personne ne bougea. Hermione décida donc de parler organisation, mais elle fut interrompue par une fille de Poufsouffle avec une longue tresse dans le dos.  
- C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ?  
Un murmure intéressé s'éleva du groupe.  
- Oui, répondit Harry un peu craintif.  
- Un Patronus corporel ?  
- Heu… Tu ne connaîtrais pas Mrs Bones, du Magenmagot par hasard ? demanda Harry.  
- C'est ma tante, sourit la fille à la tresse. Je m'appelle Susan Bones. Elle m'a parlé de ton audience disciplinaire. Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf ?  
- Oui.  
- Ça alors ! s'exclama Lee Jordan visiblement impressionné. Je ne savais pas du tout !  
- Maman a demandé à Ron de ne pas répandre la nouvelle, déclara Fred en souriant à Harry. Elle a dit que tu attires suffisamment l'attention comme ça.  
- Elle n'a pas tort, souffla Harry.  
Il y eut quelques éclats de rire.  
- Et tu as vraiment tué un basilic avec l'épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle. C'est ce que m'a dit un des portraits quand je suis allé là-bas l'année dernière.  
- Non seulement il a tué le Basilic, mais il m'a sauvée en même temps de l'emprise d'un journal qui avait appartenu à Vous-Savez-Qui et dont le souvenir me vidait de mon énergie vitale pour se matérialiser et reprendre vie.  
Il y eut des sifflements.  
- Et à la fin de notre première année, reprit Neville, il a arraché la pierre phénoménale…  
- Philosophale, souffla Hermione.  
- C'est ça oui… à Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Et il ne faut pas oublier, dit Cho, toutes les tâches qu'il a accomplies l'année dernière pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
Finalement, ces remarques faites par des personnes extérieures au trio Harry – Ron – Hermione réussirent à convaincre tous les présents d'accepter Harry comme professeur. Ensuite, il fallut essayer de se décider sur le rythme des séances et l'endroit où elles auraient lieu. Les choses ne furent pas faciles, car avec près de trente personnes, les digressions étaient nombreuses, et si Ginny ou Abigail n'avaient pas recentré chacune leur tour la discussion, ils y auraient sans doute passé la journée. Finalement ils convinrent d'essayer d'avoir une séance par semaine, mais ne purent trouver d'endroit satisfaisant. Ils ne pouvaient demander la salle de classe d'un professeur, avaient besoin d'espace, et si possible de secret. Harry pensa bien à la salle de la Dame Bleue, mais Heather opposa que même s'ils devaient pouvoir y tenir à vingt ou trente, elle restait trop petite pour y pratiquer des sortilèges.

Pour terminer ce premier rendez-vous, Hermione proposa que tous ceux qui voulait donc suivre ces cours s'inscrivent sur une liste qu'elle leur tendit. Si les personnes les plus proches de Harry signèrent de bonne grâce, d'autres émirent des réserves, craignant sans doute qu'une telle liste ne tombe en de mauvaises mains. Finalement, tout le monde signa malgré tout.

Le groupe quitta alors la Tête de Sanglier et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Heather passa le reste de la journée avec Dean à parcourir les boutiques. Après avoir fureté devant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, l'animalerie, et une boutique de prêt-à-sorcier, ils décidèrent d'aller se réchauffer dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. L'endroit était sans doute le plus confortable de Pré-Au-Lard. Autour des tables, pas de chaises mais des fauteuils et des canapés. Des nappes brodées aux tables, des plantes vertes pour égayer l'endroit et une bonne odeur de café et de chocolat chaud qui emplissait la salle et chatouillait agréablement les narines. Heather ne connaissait pas l'endroit plus que Dean, ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent que Madame Pieddodu, une femme assez corpulente, aux cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, vienne prendre leur commande. Entre temps, elle remarqua que les autres clients étaient essentiellement des couples, et qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour se montrer très intimes. 

Heather rougit alors aussi vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Que ferait-elle si Dean décidait de prendre exemple sur ce garçon de Serdaigle qui devait être en dernière année et qui était presque couché sur sa petite amie de Poufsouffle ? Bien sûr, elle et Dean s'étaient déjà embrassés, mais les autres couples présents semblaient partager une intimité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec le jeune homme et, elle s'en aperçut alors, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partager avec lui. 

Madame Pieddodu leur apporta leurs deux chocolats chauds. Et partit à une autre table où les deux occupants semblaient sur le point de s'en aller.  
- C'est… hum… sympathique ici, dit Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère. Heather se rendit alors compte qu'il était lui aussi assez gêné.  
- C'est douillet on va dire ! répondit Heather. Je ne connaissais pas et toi ?  
- Non plus.  
Heather commença à siroter très doucement sa tasse de chocolat histoire de ne pas se brûler la langue, mais elle faillit la lâcher lorsque Dean prit sa main libre dans la sienne. Elle était de plus en plus gênée. C'était maintenant clair pour elle, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Dean. Mais comment le lui expliquer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait prendre la chose, mais s'il devait se fâcher… Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se donner en spectacle devant tous ces gens, et en même temps, si elle ne disait rien et que Dean prenait ça pour un encouragement à imiter le couple du Serdaigle et de la Poufsouffle…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle dans un éclair de génie. De Harry pour nous apprendre Tu-Sais-Quoi ?  
- C'est pas bête, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que même moi j'avais l'air plus enthousiaste que lui, répondit Dean.  
- Bah, c'est compréhensible. Les rumeurs sur lui ont toujours raconté et déformé tellement de choses plus ou moins vraies, et plus souvent moins que plus d'ailleurs, qu'il a peur d'être considéré comme une bête curieuse, où comme un héros, car il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Du moins, il n'a pas conscience d'être un héros.  
- Il a quand même affronté Tu-Sais-Qui à… quatre reprises, si je compte bien, souffla Dean.  
- Bien sûr mais… Tu ne connais pas son oncle et sa tante… Ils l'ont tellement rabaissé pendant ces quatorze dernières années, qu'il a fini par croire qu'il ne valait rien. C'est un peu comme s'il avait été un elfe de maison.  
- Oui… fit Dean. Effectivement…  
- Tu ne lui diras pas que je t'ai raconté ça, hein ? demanda Heather  
- Je serai muet comme une tombe ! garantit Dean.  
La conversation aidant, Heather avait pratiquement fini sa tasse de chocolat. Elle avala la dernière gorgée et dit :  
- Ça fait du bien ! Tu as d'autres boutiques à voir aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, ça va.  
- Bien… si tu veux on pourrait retourner au château. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je préfèrerait faire ça dans un endroit plus… tranquille.  
- Et tu crois qu'un tel endroit existe à Poudlard ? sourit Dean.  
- Il y en a un. 

Ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Au moment où ils allaient pousser la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et ils se trouvèrent face à Harry et Cho. Cette dernière étant fermement agrippée au bras du Survivant.  
- Tiens ! Bonjour professeur Harry, se moqua Dean.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu pourrais dire, Dean, glissa Harry entre ses dents. Où je pourrais revoir ma façon d'apprécier que tu sortes avec Heather.  
Dean s'empressa de pousser Heather dehors et referma la porte dès que Harry et Cho furent entrés. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent donc au château. 

* * *

**RAR** : 

Saga Lionheart : Merci pour tes encouragements, et je te rassures, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour aller jusqu'au tome 7 (si tu entends par là Les Reliques de la Mort). Par contre, c'est pour une éventuelle année supplémentaire que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le courage de continuer... J'ai des idées, mais elles ne suffiront pas à créer une intrigue suffisemment consistante.

Lord Lestat : désolé, d'habitude je réponds aux réviews signées par MP, mais là, j'ai pas eu le temps.  
Je suis vraiment content que ma fic t'aies plu au point de te donner la motivation d'écrire, et touché de recevoir ta première review. Pour ce qui est du fait que l'on apprend tôt que Heather est la soeur de Harry, c'était voulu. Au début, je ne savais pas si je ferais plus d'une année, j'avais envie d'en faire plus, mais si la fic n'avait pas plu aux lecteurs, je me serais arrêté à la fin du Prisonnier d'Azkaban, donc on devait apprendre l'essentiel la première année (et si j'avais décidé d'arrêter, Harry l'aurait su lui aussi dans les derniers chapitres de PA)  
Je suis un peu gêné quand je te vois parler ainsi de l'intrigue... le plus gros appartient quand même à Rowling, moi je ne fais que distiller quelques éléments nouveaux ça et là. Mais effectivement, j'ai prévu quelques surprises qui devraient vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout.  
Enfin, pour ce qui est de Dean et Heather... je ne sais pas si tu l'avais pressenti (sans doute était-ce le cas inconsciemment, sinon tu n'en aurait pas parlé), mais maintenant, je pense que tu dois être fixé sur ce qui va se passer, comme le reste des lecteurs d'ailleurs.

A bientôt tout le monde ! La suite ce week-end !


	52. Décret d'éducation numéro vingtquatre

**9  
****Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre**

Heather avait conduit Dean dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Comme à chaque nouvelle personne qu'on y amenait, il fallait que celui-ci parvienne à plaire à l'occupante du tableau pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce secrète. Mais Dean étant toujours aimable et souriant, cette partie-là fut bien plus facile, du point de vue de Heather, que de se décider à lui dire qu'elle souhaitait rompre avec lui. D'autant qu'apparemment, Dean n'avait pas comprit qu'ils allaient réellement discuter, et que sitôt entrés, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.£  
- Écoute Dean… Je voudrais vraiment te dire quelque chose, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en le repoussant.  
- Oh, pardon… je pensais que… Enfin bref. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- C'est pas facile à dire mais je…  
Heather hésita, fallait-il d'abord expliquer les circonstances et ensuite lui annoncer la chose, ou d'abord lui annoncer la chose et ensuite lui expliquer pourquoi. Finalement, elle choisit la première option.  
- Tu sais j'ai repensé à notre relation ces derniers temps… C'est vrai que je t'ai un peu négligé.  
- C'est pas grave, répondit Dean. Ce n'était pas intentionnel.  
- Certes, reprit Heather. Mais je viens de comprendre que ça avait des raisons plus profondes que le fait d'avoir beaucoup d'autres choses dans la tête. Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés dans le salon de thé je…  
- Oui ! fit Dean. L'ambiance était un peu particulière. Moi aussi je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Je me demande comment faisaient certains de ces couples pour agir ainsi en public.  
- C'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont amoureux, et qu'ils n'ont donc rien à faire du regard de autres.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne voudrais pas pour…  
Dean s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase. Il venait sans doute de comprendre ce que Heather avait sous-entendu.  
- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Dean, c'est que en me retrouvant avec toi là-bas. Je me suis rendue compte que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont pas des sentiments amoureux.  
- Mais… Mais pourtant je croyais que…  
- Moi aussi je le croyais, dit Heather. Comprend bien, je ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas. En fait, je tiens beaucoup à toi, tellement que j'ai longtemps confondu ça avec de l'amour. Mais en fait, je n'ai pas envie que ça aille plus loin entre nous.  
- Je… c'est… C'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait ? demanda le jeune garçon.  
- Non ! C'est moi… c'est moi qui n'ai pas su comprendre la véritable nature de mes sentiments. Dean je… Je suis désolée si je te fais de la peine, mais je préfère être franche. J'espère juste que nous pourrons rester amis. Je te l'ai dit, je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
- Oui ! bien sûr, répondit Dean d'une voix éteinte. Bon… ben je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.  
Il repassa le tableau de la Dame Bleue sans laisser à Heather le temps de le retenir. 

Le dimanche, Heather passa son temps avec Abigail et Rebecca. Elle terminèrent quelques devoirs encore incomplets et réfléchirent à une salle qui pourrait servir pour le groupe de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Il y a bien quelques salles inusitées qui pourraient servir, dit Abigail. Mais le problème c'est que n'importe qui peut y accéder et donc nous surprendre. 

Le lundi matin arriva, et avec lui une nouvelle pour le moins inquiétante. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor était affiché sur le panneau un écriteau si grand qu'il recouvrait tout le reste : 

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD  
__Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes, et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour.  
__Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles régulier de trois élèves ou plus.  
__L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage).  
__Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice.  
__Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.  
__Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

_Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Harry et Ron furent très inquiets et cherchèrent alors à aller voir Hermione dans sa chambre. Ils découvrirent, ainsi que Heather d'ailleurs, qu'aucun garçon ne pouvait mettre un pied sur l'escalier du dortoir des filles sans déclencher une alarme et des mesures anti-intrusions qui en l'occurrence consistaient à transformer l'escalier en toboggan. Hermione arriva peu après et lu l'écriteau. Quand Ron émit l'idée que quelqu'un était allé rapporter à Ombrage, Hermione expliqua que si c'était le cas, ils sauraient bien vite de qui il s'agissait, car elle avait ensorcelé le parchemin pour piéger un éventuel mouchard. 

Au petit déjeuner, il soufflait comme un vent de panique. Le point positif, c'est que nombre d'élèves qui n'étaient pas concernés par leur réunion du samedi étaient tous aussi survoltés que les jumeaux, qui furent néanmoins ravis d'apprendre que Harry avait l'intention de maintenir leur idée de cours secrets, ou que Angelina Johnson, qui supplia Harry de bien se tenir avec Ombrage afin qu'ils aient une chance de pouvoir remonter l'équipe de quidditch. De plus, Hermione eut la bonne idée de faire comprendre aux préfets des autres maisons de ne pas venir la voir ici, et fit circuler rapidement le mot pour éviter que les élèves des autres maisons ne viennent se plaindre à la table de Gryffondor. Heather quand à elle comptait attendre Rebecca à la sortie et aller trouver Abigail. Mais elles n'en eurent pas besoin car la Serpentard avait eu la même idée que la Gryffondor. Elles s'empressèrent toutes trois de se rendre dans un passage secret qui normalement n'était pas connu de Rusard pour en discuter. Par mesure de précaution, elles évitèrent tout de même d'élever la voix.  
- Je crois qu'on est mal partis, fit Rebecca défaitiste.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Becky, assura Heather. Le projet de cours avec Harry tient toujours. Il faudra juste être bien prudents et trouver une salle sûre. Qui plus est, je ne vais pas laisser Ombrage s'en tirer comme ça.  
- Hou là ! souffla Abigail. Je connais ce regard. Tu as une idée derrière la tête.  
- Moi, non ! Cette idée a plus de deux cents ans. Je crois qu'il est temps de donner un petit cours d'histoire à Ombrage. Mais pour ça on va avoir besoin de main d'œuvre.  
- Tu veux qu'on rassemble tous ceux qui sont venus samedi ? demanda Abigail.  
- Non, au contraire, ce serait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas trop de personnes de samedi. Il faudrait aller piocher dans les groupes les plus mécontents de cette décision : les équipes de Quidditch, les clubs de bavboules, de Divination et de Sortilèges. En espérant que d'ici à ce soir, il n'y en ait pas trop qui aient à nouveau obtenu le droit de se recréer, pour que le mécontentement soit véridique et irréfutable.  
De la matinée, les trois filles occupèrent donc chaque moment de libre, même pendant les interclasses, à recruter les élèves issus des différents clubs et associations de l'école. A midi, elles firent le point.  
- Bon, déjà, Malefoy est allé plaider la cause de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et Ombrage lui a tout de suite accordé son autorisation, expliqua Abigail. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait par contre refusé pour l'instant ce droit à l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Quand à celles de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, les capitaines doivent aller trouver Ombrage en fin d'après-midi. Elle a par contre clairement refusé sa permission au club de bavboules, le président est effondré, comme plusieurs membres du club, d'autres sont furieux.  
- Bien ! Au moins on pourra compter sur eux. J'espère que d'ici ce soir, elle n'aura pas autorisé trop de clubs à se réunir. 

A la fin des cours, Heather fila à la sortie de la classe de Potion.  
- Ah, Hermione ! Viens ! J'ai besoin de toi !  
Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'amie de son frère ou même à ce dernier de dire quoi que ce soit, elle tirait déjà Hermione vers l'escalier menant au hall puis à l'étage, et enfin la fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide.  
- Mais enfin Heather ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?  
- Est-ce que tu connais un sortilège pour dupliquer à volonté une feuille de papier genre tract ?  
- Rien de plus facile ! fit Hermione Tu veux combien d'exemplaires ?  
- Des dizaines, répondit Heather. Des centaines si possible.  
- D'accord, fit Hermione en hochant la tête pour affirmer que c'était faisable.  
Elle sortit ses notes de la journée.  
- Ce sortilège permet de dupliquer un objet, n'importe lequel. L'inconvénient, à priori, c'est qu'il ne fait qu'une copie à la fois. Mais pour des feuilles de papier, c'est plus simple, car une pile de papiers ou de parchemins est considérée comme un seul objet.  
Elle posa ses notes empilées sur une table, pointa sa baguette et dit :  
- _Fac simile _!  
Aussitôt, une deuxième pile de notes se matérialisa à côté de la première.  
- Et voilà. L'incantation est simple, et ça marche en général tout de suite. Le seul problème, c'est que selon le volume de l'objet, ça peut consommer une grande partie de tes réserves magiques.  
- Merci Hermione ! dit Heather avec gratitude.  
- Mais au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu veux multiplier ? demanda son aînée.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Heather. Par contre, il faudrait que toi, Harry et Ron restiez en dehors de tout ça. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'Ombrage puisse vous reprocher quoi que ce soit.  
Heather sortit une feuille de son sac. C'était un imprimé moldu, à n'en pas douter, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione étira sa bouche en un grand sourire.  
- Mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même !  
- Je te l'ai dit, c'est mieux que ça ne vienne pas de toi, répondit Heather.  
- Et tu as fait ça en une journée ! s'étonna Hermione avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.  
- Non ! répondit Heather en montrant le haut de la feuille. J'ai trouvé ça y a une semaine, et j'ai demandé un peu d'aide à ma mère pour le reste. Et l'idée, je l'ai eu grâce à Dumbledore. En fait, je pensais pas que ça servirait aussi vite.

Une heure plus tard, Heather retrouva Rebecca et Abigail pour un dernier briefing.  
- Le club de bavboules est derrière nous, annonça Rebecca avec fierté.  
- Les joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigle aussi, dit Abigail. Cho sera là, je n'ai pas réussi à l'en dissuader.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Heather. Zacharias Smith aussi sera des nôtres. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, c'est mieux si on n'associe pas le groupe de samedi à ce que nous allons faire. Donc il faut pas qu'il y ait trop de monde du groupe de samedi, mais c'est bien qu'il y en ait tout de même quelques uns. Si tous en étaient absents, là aussi ça ferait louche.  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quand agir, dit Abigail.  
- Ce sera demain matin, vous pouvez faire circuler le mot. Si certains émettent encore des réserves, vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que c'est moi qui mènerai l'opération, et qu'ils n'auront qu'à me suivre. De toute façon, Ombrage ne pourra rien nous faire. 

Après avoir copieusement mangé, Heather remonta à la tour de Gryffondor, elle trouva Harry, Ron, et Angelina Johnson qui semblaient abattus.  
- Et bien ? Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes d'enterrement ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ombrage ne nous a pas encore accordé l'autorisation pour l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit Angelina.  
- Elle veut nous faire mariner, compléta Harry.  
- Bah ! C'est dommage pour la séance de ce soir, mais je vous garantis que dès demain matin, Ombrage devra faire profil bas.  
- Comment ça ? s'étonnèrent-ils tous les trois.  
- Ça ! Il vaut mieux que je ne vous le dise pas. Vous verrez bien demain matin. Je peux garantir que dès demain, ça ira mieux pour nous.

Après avoir fait les devoirs demandés par les professeurs dans la journée, Heather se leva alla ranger ses affaires et revint dans la salle commune pour demander à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur.  
- Sois prudente, se contenta de répondre Harry.  
- Toujours, lui sourit-elle.

Elle quitta l'antre des Gryffondor, et mit en place tous les préparatifs pour le lendemain. Il était plus de minuit quand elle revint dans la salle commune, juste quelques instants avant que Fred et George n'aillent se coucher en faisant ostensiblement tinter un sac de cuir sous le nez d'Hermione.  
- Tu arrives juste à temps ! lança Ron à Heather. Sirius ne devrait plus tarder.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous auriez pu me prévenir. Heureusement que j'ai fait vite !  
- Désolé, dit Harry.  
- Salut tout le monde ! dit Sirius dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.  
- Salut Sirius, répondirent-ils tous les quatre en chœur.  
- Comment ça se passe ? demanda Sirius.  
- Pas trop bien, répondit Harry. Le ministère a fait passer un nouveau décret qui nous interdit d'avoir notre équipe de quidditch…  
- Ou de former un groupe de Défense contre les forces du mal ? acheva Sirius.  
Il y eut un bref silence.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Vous devriez vous montrer plus prudents dans le choix de vos lieux de rendez-vous, répondit Sirius avec un sourire encore plus large. La Tête de Sanglier, non mais vraiment !  
- En tout cas, c'était mieux que les Trois Balais ! répliqua Hermione sur la défensive. Là-bas, c'est toujours plein de monde…  
- Ce qui signifie qu'il aurait été plus difficile d'entendre ce que vous disiez. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre Hermione.  
Heather eut un léger sourire moqueur. C'était vrai qu'en y repensant, une trentaine d'élèves de Poudlard qui se réunissaient à la Tête de Sanglier, pas un des clients n'avaient raté ça. Ni Mondingus Fletcher, qui surveillait Harry pour l'Ordre comme le leur apprit Sirius, ni aucun des autres, qui pouvaient très bien dissimuler des espions du ministère. Tandis que s'ils étaient allés aux Trois Balais, comme tout le monde à l'habitude de voir les élèves de Poudlard s'y réunir, personne n'y aurait fait attention. Cela dit, il aurait été faux de dire que ça aurait été sans risques de se réunir là-bas. 

Sirius transmit à Ron un message de la part de sa mère lui interdisant formellement de prendre part à un groupe illicite, et conseillant aussi à Harry et Hermione d'abandonner cette idée. Il s'empressa d'ajouter ensuite que lui était tout à fait d'accord avec ladite idée, que compte tenu des circonstances, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il essaya de les aider pour la salle où ça aurait lieu en proposant la cabane hurlante, idée très vite démontée par Hermione et Heather, puis il proposa le passage secret derrière le miroir du quatrième étage, mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui lui apprit qu'il y avait eu un éboulement qui avait condamné ledit passage. Il promit d'y réfléchir, mais s'arrêta en cours de phrase et disparut. Immédiatement après, une main apparut à la place de la tête de Sirius. Des doigts boudinés et surchargés de bagues, ne laissant aucun doute quand à leur propriétaire, tentèrent de se refermer sur le vide laissé par la disparition de Sirius. Harry, Ron Hermione et Heather eurent tous un sursaut de terreur. Ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres sans autre forme de procès.

Le lendemain matin, Heather se dépêcha de se préparer pour descendre au plus vite dans la Grande Salle. Vers sept heures et demie, pratiquement tous les élèves et tous les professeurs étaient à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle parcouru l'ensemble de la salle des yeux, attrapant ça et là des regards d'assertion, elle se leva alors et avança vers la table des professeurs pour se planter devant Ombrage.  
- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? demanda cette dernière un peu surprise.  
- Effectivement, répondit Heather.  
- Et cela ne peut attendre le cours que nous avons d'ici une demi-heure ?  
- Non, car je n'y serai pas.  
- Et pourquoi donc ne seriez vous pas présente à mon cours ?  
- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, les élèves de Poudlard sont en grève ! déclara Heather haut et fort, de sorte que tout le monde entendit bien.  
- Plait-il ? s'indigna Ombrage. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire grève !  
- Ah vous croyez ? répliqua Heather en montant encore la voix. J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'un petit cours d'éducation civique, professeur Ombrage. Connaissez-vous la Constitution Internationale Sorcière ?  
- Sans doute mieux que vous, jeune fille !  
- Ça, je ne crois pas ! Il est stipulé, dans cette constitution, un article très intéressant, l'article huit, qui précise que tout sorcier, afin de protéger le code du secret, doit être enregistré à l'état civil de son pays natal, ou le cas échéant, du pays pour lequel il a fait une demande de nationalisation. Par conséquent, tout sorcier est avant tout citoyen de son pays, et est donc soumis aux lois et protégé par les droits moldus dudit pays !  
- Je ne vois pas quel rapport cela a avec le fait que vous fassiez grève ! répliqua Ombrage, plus têtue qu'une mule, comme l'avait heureusement espéré Heather.  
- Il y a plus de deux cents ans, en France, a été rédigé ce que les Nations Unies reprendront en 1948 sous le nom de Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme. Il y a quelques années, en 1990, la plupart des pays de l'ONU, et la Grande Bretagne en fait bien évidemment partie, ont également ratifié la Convention Internationale des Droits de l'enfant. En substance, ces documents garantissent certains droit à tout individu, sans distinction d'âge, de sexe, de nationalité, de religion ou de rang social. Ce sont des droits et des libertés que nous possédons tous. Vous, moi, ce garçon de Poufsouffle, cette fille de Serdaigle, le professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter, **tout le monde** ! Il s'agit de la liberté d'opinion, de la liberté d'expression, de la liberté d'association mais aussi du droit à l'enseignement. Par conséquent, vous allez immédiatement joindre Mr Fudge pour lui demander d'annuler le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre qui bafoue ces droits.  
- Je ne vous permet pas ! s'emporta Ombrage. Vous croyez qu'une petite fille comme vous va faire la loi dans cette école !  
- Oh mais elle n'est pas seule ! lança une voix derrière Heather. Il s'agissait du président du club de bavboules. Il avait rejoint la jeune fille ainsi que les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Aux tables des maisons, les membres de ces différents clubs se tenaient debout et fixaient la table des professeurs. S'étaient également levées Abigail, Rebecca et Luna Lovegood. A la table des professeurs, beaucoup observaient la scène, la plupart, ne montraient que de l'intérêt pour les propos de leurs élèves. Rogue bien sûr n'afficha qu'une moue dégoûtée, Dumbledore quand à lui avait un large sourire aux lèvres.  
- Retenue ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! cria Ombrage qui frôlait l'hystérie.  
- Pour avoir voulu faire valoir nos droits ? répliqua Heather. Je ne crois pas non. Il y a un autre article dans la CIS qui stipule que le chef du gouvernement moldu de chaque pays doit être mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers afin d'aider les autorités sorcières à protéger le Code du Secret et aussi à assurer aux sorciers le respects de leurs droits en cas de dérapage du gouvernement sorcier. J'ai donc pris une petite mesure de sécurité. Il y a une lettre, quelque part, qui avertira le Premier Ministre moldu des récents abus du Ministère de la Magie, si je ne fais pas signe quotidiennement à un certaine personne que ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'envoyer…  
Ombrage pâlit. Heather su qu'elle avait gagné. Mais cette victoire ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle se retourna vers les élèves.  
- Les responsables des différents clubs et équipes de Poudlard vont procéder à la distribution d'une affiche récapitulant les textes qui nous garantissent le droit d'exprimer librement nos opinions, de nous réunir où et quand bon nous semble, et à autant de personnes que nous le désirons. Si d'aventure vous égariez votre exemplaire, il y en a plusieurs paquets disponibles à la bibliothèque et dans chaque salle de classe. Nous invitons cependant tous ceux qui sont prêts à défendre leurs droits, à ne pas se rendre en cours ce matin. Il fait encore beau, nous allons profiter de ce qui pourrait être la dernière matinée ensoleillée de la saison pour protester pacifiquement dans le parc de Poudlard. Notez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de profiter de l'occasion pour sécher les cours, mais bel et bien pour faire savoir que vous êtes prêts à défendre vos droits. D'ailleurs, si des professeurs veulent se joindre à nous, ils y sont cordialement invités. 

Plusieurs élèves distribuèrent donc les tracts que Heather avait multiplié la veille. Elle-même en sortit plusieurs qu'elle remit à chacun des professeurs. Elle repartit ensuite vers les portes de la Grande Salle et du château, entraînant dans son sillage Abigail et Rebecca, puis les membres des différents clubs et équipes de Poudlard, les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étaient bien évidemment joints au groupe, mais en montrant seulement leur réaction après-coup. Une fois dehors et la foule éparpillée en petits groupes de trois ou quatre, Heather tomba dans les bras de Rebecca, ses jambes la lâchant en même temps qu'elle relâcha la pression.  
- Tu as été formidable, dit Abigail en venant elle aussi à son aide. On aurait dit Artemisia Lufkin ! Toute la salle était suspendue à tes lèvres !  
- Et moi j'ai jamais eu autant le trac de toute ma vie, répondit Heather. 

Dans la matinée, un journaliste vint à Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un journaliste indépendant qui travaillait souvent pour le Chicaneur. Luna l'avait contacté la veille. Heather lui expliqua les motifs de son mouvement de grève, et clama que Fudge n'était qu'un pleutre qui préférait faire l'autruche plutôt que d'admettre que Harry Potter et Dumbledore pouvaient dire la vérité, et que dans son entêtement il en devenait paranoïaque et tyrannique. Luna expliqua que le Chicaneur de Novembre publierait l'article. Mais le journaliste promit d'essayer de se faire publier par d'autres revues qui paraîtraient plus tôt, bien conscient que la _Gazette_, elle, ne le publierait pas.


	53. Action, réaction, et sanction

**10  
****Action, réaction, et sanction**

La grève s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. L'après-midi tout le monde reprit les cours, et les nuages et la pluie vinrent prendre la place du soleil. Tous les groupes qui avaient été momentanément dissous obtinrent l'autorisation de se reformer, et Angelina organisa une séance d'entraînement le soir même, alors qu'il pleuvait dru. Avec le jour déclinant et la pluie, la visibilité était quasiment nulle. Et au bout d'une heure, Angelina consentit à interrompre la séance. Dans les vestiaires, ils troquèrent leurs robes de quidditch détrempées contre celles de sorciers encore humides. De toutes façons, ils seraient de nouveau trempés le temps d'arriver au château. Harry poussa un cri qui retint l'attention générale, mais il prétendit qu'il avait fait un faux mouvement. Cependant, le regard appuyé qu'il lança à Ron et Heather leur fit comprendre d'attendre le départ des autres. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, Harry leur dit que Voldemort était en colère.  
- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Ron horrifié. Tu as eu… une vision ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
- Vous voulez dire… comme la fois où tu t'étais assoupi en cours de divination et que tu l'as vu torturer Queudver ? demanda Heather interloquée.  
Harry se concentra et leur expliqua qu'il ressentait de la colère et de l'impatience, il se concentra d'avantage et comprit que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Ombrage, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé parce que Voldemort était heureux. Et la veille de la rentrée, il était furieux.

Ron essaya de convaincre Harry d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais Harry refusa toutes les propositions du rouquin. Dumbledore savait déjà que sa cicatrice agirait de la sorte, et il ne voulait plus faire prendre de risque à Sirius.  
- Je pense que tu devrais quand même aller raconter ça à Dumbledore. Ou au moins lui faire parvenir un message… Par l'intermédiaire de McGonagall peut-être. Elle est membre de l'Ordre elle aussi.  
- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il sait déjà…  
- Oui ! Je t'ai entendu, le coupa Heather. Mais je ne parle de lui dire que ta cicatrice s'est manifestée mais de lui dire ce que Voldemort a éprouvé et à quel moment. L'Ordre n'a sans doute pas tous les renseignements, et savoir l'humeur de l'ennemi pourrait peut-être les aider.  
- D'accord, je lui ferait passer un mot, céda Harry.  
En montant, Heather expliqua qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'une réaction double aux méfaits de Ombrage et du ministère. Des protestations ouvertes de façon très occasionnelles, et les cours que Harry devait leur donner, et qui devaient rester secrets malgré le coup d'éclat de la matinée. Harry acquiesça et lui apprit que Hermione avait eu la même idée pendant la grève.

Le lendemain, Harry vint trouver Heather pendant la récréation du matin et lui apprit que la première séance du groupe de défense aurait lieu le soir même, à huit heures, au septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.  
- Tu as trouvé une salle ?  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Grâce à Dobby, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis endormi dans la salle commune hier et il m'a réveillé. Quand je lui ai dit ce que nous cherchions, il a dit qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait.  
- J'espère qu'il a raison, parce que d'après la Carte du Maraudeur, il n'y a pas de salle secrète près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, soit juste là-bas à l'heure. Si jamais ça ne convient pas, on se séparera et on attendra de trouver autre chose.

Le soir, Heather, Abigail et Rebecca arrivèrent à huit heures moins dix devant la tapisserie et il y avait sur le mur d'en face une porte qu'aucune d'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elles entrèrent et se trouvèrent dans une vaste salle avec des étagères remplies de livres sur la Défense contre les forces du mal, une glace à l'ennemi, un capteur de dissimulation et un scrutoscope. La plupart des élèves de Gryffondor présents à la Tête de Sanglier étaient déjà là. Il y avait aussi Cho et son amie Marietta, ainsi que les Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Luna arriva peu avant Zacharias Smith et les jumeaux Weasley. Et quand tout le monde fut là, Harry allait commencer quand Hermione intervint à deux reprises. La première fois, c'était un peu un coup pour rien, elle tenait juste à s'assurer que tout le monde reconnaissait Harry comme le chef de leur groupe. Sa deuxième requête fut plus intéressante puisqu'il s'agit de choisir un nom à leur groupe, nom qu'ils pourraient utiliser sans risque s'ils voulaient en parler entre eux. Plusieurs propositions souvent loufoques fusèrent, mais la bonne idée vint de Cho qui proposa l'Association de Défense, abrégé en AD, et de Ginny qui améliora en proposant l'Armée de Dumbledore. Cette proposition fut acceptée à une grande majorité.

Harry proposa pour ce premier cours de travailler Expelliarmus. Bien sûr, il y en eut pour critiquer, notamment Smith, mais il eu la bouche clouée quand Harry lui dit que c'était ce sortilège qui lui avait sauvé la vie en juin face à Voldemort.  
Ils se mirent donc à travailler le sortilège de désarmement. Heather et ses deux amies ne se demandèrent pas longtemps comment elles feraient alors qu'elles étaient trois. Heather repéra Neville tout seul et proposa de faire équipe avec lui.

Harry passait derrière les différents groupes pour voir comment chacun se débrouillait. Les frères Crivey étaient catastrophiques, Luna très inégale, Neville un peu lent, Heather parvenait à le prendre de vitesse systématiquement, à moins qu'elle ne décide de le laisser faire. A un moment, un coup de sifflet retentit et Harry demanda à ce que dans un premier temps, un seul membre du binôme lance le sortilège, et que l'autre se laisse faire, puis on inverserait. Il pu alors corriger les défauts qu'il remarquait, et il y eut assez rapidement des progrès.  
L'heure passa sans que Heather ne s'en rende compte, et à peine pensait-elle à la prochaine chose qu'ils pourraient faire que Harry mit fin à la séance. Il proposa de se retrouver la semaine suivante, le mercredi – puisque Angelina avait fait valoir qu'ils ne pouvaient empiéter sur les entraînement de quidditch avec le premier match qui approchait – et qu'il verrait alors quand fixer les séances suivantes.

Lors de la deuxième séance, même les moins doués avaient fait de gros progrès avec le sortilège de désarmement. Neville avait même réussi à désarmer Hermione une fois, et Rebecca commençait à devenir imbattable à ce jeu. Ils programmèrent la troisième séance pour le lundi suivant, mais elle dut être reprogrammée car les Poufsouffle, qui avaient raté une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch à cause de la météo, s'entraînèrent justement ce soir-là. Le lendemain, un nouveau vent de panique souffla sur Poudlard. Une nouvelle annonce expliquait que le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre avait été remanié pour être conforme à la loi. Il stipulait que la pratique du quidditch, ou d'autres activités extrascolaires constituaient un privilège qui pouvait se voir retirer aux élèves de façon individuelle si les enseignants le jugeaient nécessaire pour raisons disciplinaires. Comme elle n'avait cependant rien à reprocher à aucun des membres d'aucune équipe, Ombrage fut bien obligée de leur laisser le droit de pratiquer.  
Finalement, de déprogrammation en déprogrammation, il fallut attendre le lundi suivant pour que la troisième séance ait lieu. Cette fois, Harry leur fit pratiquer le maléfice d'entrave. Il y eut une autre séance trois jours plus tard où ils apprirent leur sortilège de réduction. Au terme de cette quatrième séance, Hermione leur remit à tous un faux gallion soumis à un sortilège très compliqué, d'après les Serdaigle, pour que Harry puisse leur indiquer à tout moment un changement d'horaire de la prochaine séance.

Le vendredi suivant, Heather se réveilla avec une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. On était le trente et un octobre et c'était son anniversaire. Ses parents la surprirent agréablement, en effet, elle se demandait pourquoi le hibou qui avait apporté la lettre n'avait aucun paquet, mais en lisant le mot de sa mère, Heather comprit que son cadeau était justement ce hibou. C'était un moyen duc, et Heather comprenaient mieux pourquoi ses parents avaient acheté cet été une cage bien trop grande pour le petit Coquecigrue, ils avaient déjà l'intention de lui offrir un hibou. Abigail et Rebecca s'étaient cotisées pour lui offrir un journal intime qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à la demande de son propriétaire. Harry, Sirius et Remus s'étaient eux aussi cotisés et lui avaient acheté une cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus besoin d'emprunter celle de Harry pour ses projets de "maraudeuse". Enfin, Hermione et Ron lui avaient offert un assortiment de bonbons. Hermione précisait dans le petit mot qui l'accompagnait qu'elle aurait préféré lui acheter un livre mais que Ron s'y était opposé fermement. Dans la Grande Salle, elle alla remercier tous ses amis pour leurs présents. Le soir, après les cours, ils lui organisèrent même une petite fête dans la salle de la Dame Bleue qu'ils durent écourter pour cause d'entraînement de quidditch.

Les jours s'écoulaient, ponctués essentiellement par les réunions de l'AD et les entraînements de quidditch. Les Serpentard se tenaient tranquilles, n'ayant sans doute pas envie d'essuyer une nouvelle vague de pièges à l'empestine.  
A l'approche du premier match de la saison, les séances de l'AD se firent plus rares car Angelina insistait pour s'entraîner presque tous les jours. Heather servait en général de sparing partner aux autres joueurs et assumait pour cela les différents rôles. Elle n'était pas très douée au poste d'attrapeur, et ne représentait pour Harry aucune menace, même lorsque celui-ci lui confiait son Éclair de Feu et qu'il volait avec le Nimbus 2002 de sa sœur. En tant que gardien, elle n'était pas aussi douée que Ron, mais avait l'avantage d'être constante. Ron pouvait se montrer fantastique par moments, mais perdre toute efficacité en cédant à la nervosité dès qu'il encaissait un but. Quand au poste qui l'intéressait, celui de poursuiveuse, Heather faisait de gros efforts, mais ne parvenait pas encore au niveau de Katie, Alicia ou Angelina. Les deux filles de septième année s'entendaient à la perfection et formait un tandem du tonnerre, et si Katie parvenait à bien s'y intégrer, ce qui, après cinq ans d'entraînements en commun, pouvait se comprendre, Heather, elle, ne pouvait que les gêner.

A l'approche du match, la tension redevint palpable. Les Serpentard appliquaient comme à l'accoutumée leur campagne d'intimidation, faite de maléfices lancés en douce et de promesses de coups et de douleurs lors du match.

Après un mois d'octobre pluvieux, novembre fut plus sec, mais aussi bien plus froid. Au matin du match, le ciel était clair bien que couvert, et la froideur des couloirs ne laissait aucun doute quand à la température extérieure. A la table du petit déjeuner, Heather remarqua que Ron était extrêmement nerveux.  
Luna vint leur assurer son soutien, elle portait sur la tête un étrange chapeau, comme une tête de lion empaillée, elle donna un coup de baguette dessus et le lion se mit à rugir. Elle semblait tout à fait indifférente au fait que tout le monde se moquait d'elle.

A un moment, Hermione entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart. Ron les rejoignit peu après, et Hermione lui fit la bise, sans doute pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Heather qui les avait également rejoint ne put dire si ce fut une bonne idée. Ron semblait complètement déboussolé. Ils avancèrent tous trois vers le terrain. L'herbe givrée craquait sous leurs pas. Le ciel était d'un gris presque blanc, et parfaitement uniforme. Harry dit que c'était une chance. Il y avait une bonne visibilité, et ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être éblouis. A leur entrée dans les vestiaires, Angelina leur fit un discours, leur apprenant que les batteurs seraient Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles de Malefoy. Le Capitaine des Serpentard était un certain Montague, sans doute le frère de Sophie Montague, qui était à Serpentard avec Abigail et Enola Grey. Heather monta dans les gradins, au premier rang, où une place lui était réservée de sorte qu'elle puisse facilement accéder au terrain si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le match démarra au quart de tour, et les cognards volaient bas. De la tribune des Serpentard, une chanson semblait s'élever. Après quelques actions, Lee Jordan se tut et tout le monde put entendre le chant des Serpentard :

_Weasley est un grand maladroit  
__Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
__Voilà pourquoi  
__Les Serpentard chantent avec joie  
__Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
__Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit  
__Voilà pourquoi  
__Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,  
__Weasley est notre roi._

La chanson fit trembler Heather de rage. Elle regarda le jeu. Les Serpentard avaient récupéré le souaffle, et Warrington inscrivit le premier but. Angelina harangua Harry qui s'inquiétait visiblement plus de Ron que de poursuivre le vif d'or. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre poursuiveur vert et argent inscrivit le second but. La déception se fit sentir dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Ron semblait de plus en plus mauvais. Il encaissa deux tirs qu'il aurait pu arrêter très facilement. Angelina marqua un but. Et alors que les Serpentard lançaient une nouvelle attaque, Harry et Malefoy s'élancèrent à la poursuite du vif d'or qui volait en rase-mottes. A un moment, Malefoy sembla prendre l'avantage, mais c'était compter sans le talent de Harry qui rafla le vif sous son nez, ou plus exactement, sous ses doigts. Il y eut une explosion de joie qui s'arrêta aussitôt, Heather cessa même de respirer. Un cognard venait d'envoyer Harry à terre et Madame Bibine siffla après Crabbe et Angelina se précipita pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien. Apparemment, ce n'était pas trop grave puisqu'il pu se relever. Heather en retrouva le souffle. Les Gryffondor se posèrent l'un après l'autre et vinrent acclamer leur attrapeur. Seul Ron rentra au vestiaire, la tête basse et le pas traînant. Heather vit Hermione, quelques rangs plus haut, se précipiter hors du terrain. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry qui empêchait maintenant George de se jeter sur Malefoy tandis que Fred était retenu par Angelina, Alicia et Katie. Heather voulu se précipiter pour empêcher le pire d'arriver, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Harry se retourna et frappa Malefoy, très vite accompagné par George. Ils rouèrent le Serpentard de coups, et Madame Bibine dut lancer un maléfice d'entrave sur eux pour les faire cesser, puis elle les renvoya du terrain. Quand tous les joueurs des deux équipes furent retournés aux vestiaires, Heather s'empressa de retourner au château. Elle grimpa jusque dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor où elle pensait trouver Hermione et Ron. Il fallait qu'elle leur parle de ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais elle trouva la salle commune vide. Elle allait ressortir quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Hermione descendait des dortoirs des garçons.  
- Ah ! Hermione ! Tu as parlé à Ron ?  
Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
- Je pensais qu'il irait dans sa chambre, dit-elle. Mais apparemment il a choisi un autre endroit. Je vais voir si je peux le trouver.  
Heather voulait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et les jumeaux d'un côté, et Malefoy de l'autre, mais Hermione avait pour l'instant d'autres soucis, aussi ne dit-elle rien. Hermione saurait tout bien assez vite.

Le soir venu, le moral fut au trente-sixième dessous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et George venait d'apprendre aux autres qu'ils étaient interdits à vie de quidditch, et que c'était aussi le cas de Fred. Pour couronner le tout, personne n'avait plus vu Ron depuis la fin du match, et Hermione commençait à se faire beaucoup de soucis.  
- Si Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient trouvé et avaient décidé de venger Malefoy en le passant lui aussi à tabac et en l'abandonnant dans les cachots ! confia-t-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'Heather voulait la réconforter.  
- Mais non voyons ! Il doit être seul dans un coin, mais il n'y a pas de raison d'imaginer le pire, répondit Heather d'un ton pourtant pas très convaincant.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que presque tout le monde était allé se coucher que Ron réapparut il portait toujours sa tenue de quidditch. Hermione bondit et se précipita sur lui.  
- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
- Je suis allé faire un tour, marmonna Ron.  
Hermione remarqua alors le teint pâle et le nez et les oreilles rouges de son ami.  
- Tu as l'air frigorifié. Viens t'asseoir.  
Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et fit part à Harry de son intention de quitter l'équipe. Harry lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et Hermione lui expliqua toute l'histoire, terminant par la sanction finale privant Gryffondor de son attrapeur et de ses deux batteurs.

Harry et Ron en vinrent presque à se disputer pour s'attribuer la responsabilité d'une telle catastrophe. Hermione s'éloigna et regarda par la fenêtre, il neigeait dehors. Quand Harry et Ron se turent enfin, Hermione reprit la parole.  
- Et bien moi, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer qui devrait vous remonter un peu le moral.  
- Ah vraiment ? répliqua Harry sceptique.  
- Hagrid est revenu ! annonça-t-elle.


	54. Deux Sirius valent mieux qu'un

**11  
****Deux Sirius valent mieux qu'un**

Harry et Heather allèrent tous deux récupérer leur cape d'invisibilité. Harry prit également la Carte du Maraudeur, et, deux par deux, ils descendirent les étages pour se rendre chez Hagrid. Ce n'était pas évident de suivre des personnes invisibles, mais Harry chuchotait ses consignes à temps pour que Heather et Hermione réagissent en conséquences. Ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre et purent sortir dans le parc. La neige craquait sous leurs pas, et environ à mi-chemin, Heather les arrêta.  
- Attendez ! Si quelqu'un voyait nos traces dans la neige ?  
- Mince ! firent Harry et Ron en chœur.  
- Bon sang ! fit Hermione. Heureusement que tu es là Heather. Ça aurait été catastrophique si Ombrage nous avait découverts à cause de ça. _Obliterro_ !

Les traces disparurent derrière eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais marché dans la neige. Hermione réitéra le sortilège quand ils furent arrivés à la cabane de Hagrid. Puis il frappèrent à la porte. Crockdur aboya et Hagrid vint leur ouvrir, sans s'étonner de les voir. Il les fit entrer mais eux furent plutôt surpris. Le demi-géant avait tant de plaies, d'ecchymoses et autres blessures au visage qu'on aurait cru une œuvre de Picasso. Il ne voulait rien leur dire de ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence, ni de comment il avait été blessé, jusqu'à ce qu' eux-mêmes viennent à mentionner les géants. Finalement, il leur raconta comment avec Madame Maxime ils étaient partis dans les montagnes de l'est de l'Europe pour trouver les géants et essayer de rentrer dans leur bonne grâce.  
Hélas, rien ne s'était bien passé. Ils avaient à peine établi un contact de confiance avec le chef qu'un autre le tua et prit sa place, et celui-là n'était pas du tout disposé à les écouter. Il préférait visiblement la compagnie des émissaires de Voldemort. Ils tentèrent malgré tout d'aller voir les partisans de l'ancien chef qui se cachaient dans les grottes des environs, mais quand ils furent attaqués, ils ne voulurent plus entendre parler des sorciers. Hagrid et Madame Maxime rentrèrent donc bredouilles. Comme il semblait soucieux, Hermione demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles de sa mère. Il répondit qu'elle était morte il y a des années de cela. Il allait en venir à ce qui lui avait causé ces blessures quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Ombrage. Tous les quatre s'empressèrent de se dissimuler sous leurs capes d'invisibilité, et de se presser dans un coin.

Ombrage interrogea Hagrid sur les raisons de son absence. Elle voulait le faire avouer, mais d'après ses insinuation, elle savait qu'il était allé contacter les géants. Heureusement Hagrid ne se laissa pas démonter, et Ombrage ne put que mettre en doute ses dires sans apporter de preuve qu'il mentait. Elle sortit et Hagrid alla à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle retournait bien au château.  
- …Alors comme ça, elle inspecte les gens… demanda le demi-géant.  
- Oui, répondit Harry en ressortant de sous sa cape. Trelawney est déjà mise à l'épreuve.  
- Heu… Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de nous faire étudier en classe, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai plein de choses prévues, répondit Hagrid avec enthousiasme. J'ai gardé exprès quelques créatures pour votre année de BUSE. Tu verras, elles sont vraiment spéciales.  
- Heu… spéciales dans quel sens ? demanda timidement Hermione.  
- Je ne veux pas te le dire pour l'instant, répliqua Hagrid. Il ne faut pas gâcher la surprise.  
- Écoutez Hagrid, dit Hermione d'un ton pressant, Ombrage ne sera pas contente du tout si vous amenez en classe des créatures trop dangereuses.  
- Dangereuses? s'exclama Hagrid qui paraissait sincèrement étonné. Ne sois pas stupide, jamais je ne vous ferais étudier des choses dangereuses ! D'accord, ce sont des créatures qui n'ont besoin de personne pour se débrouiller dans la vie…  
- Hagrid, il faut que vous passiez l'inspection d'Ombrage et pour cela, il vaudrait beaucoup mieux nous apprendre à nous occuper des porlocks ou à faire la différence entre des noueux et des hérissons ! dit Hermione toujours inquiète.  
- Mais ça n'a pas grand intérêt, Hermione, répondit Hagrid. Ce que je vous réserve est beaucoup plus impressionnant. Il y a des années que je les élève. Je crois bien que c'est le seul troupeau domestique qui existe dans tout le Royaume-Uni.  
- Hagrid… S'il vous plait, implora Hermione. Ombrage ch…  
- Est-ce que vous voulez parler des sombrals ? demanda Heather en coupant Hermione.  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Hagrid et Hermione regardèrent tous deux Heather étonnés.  
- Bon ! fit Hagrid à contrecœur. Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien les sombrals.  
Hermione sembla soulagée.  
- Mais comment est-ce que tu… commença Hagrid, avant de comprendre. Oh ! Bien sûr, toi et Harry les avez vus le jour de la rentrée.  
Harry et Heather acquiescèrent. Ron semblait ne pas comprendre.  
- C'est le cours que vous nous ferez mardi ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, répondit Hagrid. Mais maintenant la surprise est gâchée pour vous trois.  
- Et on les verra aussi en troisième année ? demanda Heather.  
- Heu… et bien comme je le disais, je les ai gardés pour l'année des BUSE, donc tu devras attendre deux ans. Mais enfin, si tu veux venir les voir un jour, viens me trouver, je t'emmènerai dans la forêt.  
Hermione soulagée, et toutes les histoires des vacances racontées, ils retournèrent aux château, non sans penser à effacer leurs traces grâce au sortilège d'Oblitération qui les avait sauvés quand Ombrage voulait savoir avec qui discutait Hagrid. Comme il n'y avait pas de traces dans la neige, elle avait bien voulu croire que c'était à son chien qu'il parlait.

En parlant de chien, le lendemain, Heather eut la plus belle des surprises alors qu'elle organisait avec Rebecca et Abigail la première bataille de boules de neige de l'année. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, et que plusieurs autres élèves se mettaient à les imiter, un aboiement retentit qui figea Heather un instant. Elle se retourna en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Dumbledore et le garde-chasse quittaient la demeure de ce dernier accompagnés non pas de Crockdur mais d'un berger groenandel.  
- Sirius ! s'écria Heather en démarrant au quart de tour alors que le chien courut également à sa rencontre. Ils se roulèrent dans la neige et le chien s'appliqua à lui lécher chaque recoin du visage.  
- Je vois que notre surprise te plait Heather, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.  
- Oh oui ! Merci ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !  
- Cependant, reprit Dumbledore, il ne faudrait pas laisser croire à certaines personnes que tu bénéficies d'un traitement de faveur. Pour tout le monde, ce chien s'appellera Adhara – il me semble que c'est toi qui avais ainsi appelé la version canine de Sniffle – et sera un chien errant que Hagrid a trouvé dans la forêt. Il devra bien sûr rester dans la cabane de Hagrid.  
- Bien monsieur.  
- Alors voici ton chien ! intervint Rebecca qui les avait rejoints avec Abigail. C'est vrai qu'il est beau.  
Les deux jeunes filles le caressèrent et le chien leur lécha la main avant de revenir jouer avec Heather. Mais très vite, une désagréable voix de petite fille se fit entendre derrière eux. Ombrage réprimandait quelques élèves qui se livraient à une bataille de boule de neige. Puis elle se dirigea vers eux.  
- Ah, Albus. Vous tombez bien. Voyez ce que ces jeunes gens font alors qu…  
Sirius aboya et grogna après Ombrage qui en tomba à la renverse en poussant un petit cri d'effroi.  
- Ce… ce chien c'est ! Et bien cette fois c'est clair Albus. Vous faites entrer dans l'école un criminel recherché. Cela, je le crains, va vous valoir un aller direct pour Azkaban.  
- Euh… excusez-moi, demanda Rebecca. De quel criminel parlez-vous ?  
- Très pertinente question Miss Carpenter, souligna Dumbledore. Je ne vois aucun criminel ici.  
- Ne faites pas l'innocent Albus ! tonna Ombrage alors que Sirius, retenu par Heather, grognait toujours après elle. Ce chien n'est autre que Sirius Black, et vous le savez très bien !  
- Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, répondit Dumbledore. Il s'agit d'un chien errant que notre garde-chasse à trouvé ce matin même en lisière de la forêt. Il était mort de froid et Hagrid l'a recueilli. Il m'a aussitôt contacté pour s'assurer que ça ne dérangerait pas s'il avait un deuxième chien chez lui.  
- Voyons Albus ! Ne voyez vous pas que ce chien essaie de se jeter sur moi depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est une preuve flagrante de qui il est !  
- Les chiens, ça sent les pourris ! souffla Heather à voix basse.  
- Que dites-vous, Miss Wright ?  
- J'ai dit : « Ce chien est un peu malpoli », mais il suffira à Hagrid de le dresser un peu.  
- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes roulée dans la neige avec ce chien ? demanda Ombrage toujours soupçonneuse.  
- Et bien, tout simplement parce que j'adore les animaux. Il a dû le sentir et est venu vers moi de lui-même.  
- Bien. Albus, puisque vous tenez tant que ça à affirmer qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple chien, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que le ministre et un expert du ministère viennent s'en assurer ?  
- Absolument aucun ! répondit Dumbledore avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux.  
Heather passa la matinée à jouer avec son chien. Hermione faillit avoir une attaque en le voyant, puis reconnu qu'il s'agissait bien du chien et non de l'animagus.

Quand sa maîtresse dut retourner à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Sirius geignit alors qu'elle lui demandait de rester ici.  
- Allez Sirius, dit elle en collant son front contre celui de l'animal. Sois sage ! Je vais juste dans le château. Toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'y rentrer, tu restes avec Hagrid. Tu verras, il est très gentil. Et je viendrai te voir tous les jours.  
Quand elle se releva, le chien regarda les quatre filles – Hermione était restée avec Hagrid pour s'assurer qu'il avait suffisamment de matière avec son cours sur les sombrals pour s'assurer d'impressionner Ombrage – s'éloigner sans plus rien dire, puis il retourna docilement dans la cabane sous le regard surpris de Hagrid.

Dans l'après-midi, Fudge arriva avec deux aurors du ministère. L'un d'eux était Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'autre un homme d'une stature imposante aux longs cheveux fauves parcourus de plusieurs mèches grises, des sourcils broussailleux, et des yeux aux reflets jaunes. Ce fut lui qui lança le sortilège à Sirius. Heather eut un peu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son chien, mais rien ne se passa, à la plus grande surprise de Fudge et Ombrage.  
- On dirait, Mr Fudge, que vous aviez bien raison de n'apporter aucun crédit à cette vidéo montrant ce chien devenir Sirius Black, dit sentencieusement l'auror. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple chien.  
- Très bien Hagrid, dit Dumbledore. Je crois que l'on n'embêtera plus votre nouveau protégé.  
- Oui ! fit Ombrage contenant difficilement sa rage. Enfin que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. C'est une école ici, pas un chenil !  
Fudge et les deux aurors repartirent et Ombrage retourna à son bureau ruminer cette mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Je crois Heather que Sirius peut dire un grand merci à ton chien qui vient de l'innocenter de la suspicion d'être un animagus, dit Dumbledore. D'ici quelques temps, il devrait pouvoir se promener un peu plus librement.

Heather ne resta pas très longtemps avec Hagrid et son chien car une nouvelle séance de l'AD avait été prévue avant le repas.  
- Bien, fit Harry quand tout le monde fut rassemblé. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à travailler le sortilège de stupéfixion. Il n'est pas très évident à maîtriser. Personnellement, il m'a fallu plusieurs heures l'année dernière pour apprendre à l'utiliser.  
- Tu as appris le Stupéfix en quatrième année ! s'étonna Roger Davies. Normalement, on ne le voit qu'en début de sixième année.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit Harry. Sans ce sortilège j'aurais été bien embêté dans le labyrinthe contre l'acromentule. Bien, déjà on va former des groupes, donc mettez-vous deux par deux. Et puis il nous faut des coussins. Alors ceux qui font les cibles se mettent à droite, et ceux qui vont tenter le sortilège à gauche. Les cibles, installez un coussin derrière-vous et essayez, au moment où vous serez frappés par le sortilège de tomber bien dessus.  
- Et comment on fait, puisqu'on sera stupéfixé ? demanda Zacharias Smith.  
- Il suffit que tu te penches en direction du coussin avant de te prendre le sortilège triple buse ! pesta Ron d'une mauvaise foi évidente, lui-même ayant longtemps pesté parce qu'il ne retombait pas sur le coussin, lorsque Harry s'y entraînait l'année précédente.  
Harry leur montra le sortilège par l'exemple, secondé de Ron qui tomba, heureusement pour lui, bien sur le coussin. Puis Harry demanda aux autres de s'y mettre. Il ne fut pas étonnant que personne n'y arrive. Heather elle-même n'y était pas parvenue. Seuls Fred, Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet eurent un résultat satisfaisant. Comme ils étaient tous en septième année, ce n'était cependant guère surprenant. Harry essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire pour y arriver. Puis proposa d'inverser les cibles et les lanceurs. Heather sortit donc sa baguette et envoya le coussin à Rebecca. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle réussit à stupéfixer son amie du premier coup.  
- Bravo Heather ! applaudit Harry. Tu t'es entraînée depuis l'année dernière ?  
- Non, pas spécialement, répondit-elle.  
- Tu as par contre pratiqué pas mal de sortilèges qui ne sont pas encore de ton niveau, dit Hermione, et je pense que c'est ce qui a fait la différence. Tu utilises bien mieux tes pouvoirs maintenant qu'il y a six mois.  
Après que chacun ait tenté trois ou quatre fois de stupéfixer son vis-à-vis, Harry mit fin à la séance. Il s'apprêta à les libérer quand Abigail intervint.  
- Heu, s'il te plait Harry. J'aurais quelque chose à demander à tout le monde, et à toi plus particulièrement.  
- Vas-y ! l'y invita Harry.  
- Et bien voilà. Je me demandait s'il serait possible de parler de l'AD à d'autres personnes qui n'en font pas partie, mais qui seraient sans doute intéressées.  
- C'est qu'ils vont avoir un sacré retard par rapport à nous, répondit Harry.  
- Ça ce n'est pas grave, intervint Hermione. De toutes façons, nous sommes tous à des niveaux différents. Je pense effectivement que si d'autres veulent se joindre à nous, ce ne sera pas un mal. Bien sûr, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller la plus grande prudence quand aux personnes à qui vous en parlez. Tu as quelqu'un de précis en tête, Abigail ?  
- Et bien, dit Abigail légèrement hésitante. Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs élèves de Serpentard qui voudraient bien suivre de vrais cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Des Serpentard ! s'exclama Ron. Mais ils vont nous balancer à la première occasion !  
- Tu sais, répliqua Abigail, on est pas tous des salauds ou des admirateurs de Malefoy dans la maison à la guivre. Il y en a même plusieurs qui ne le portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur, et qui seraient bien content d'apprendre à se défendre contre les gens de son espèce.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Hermione ? demanda Harry perplexe.  
- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, répondit la préfète de Gryffondor. Si nous pouvions établir une relation de confiance avec des élèves de Serpentard, ça pourrait nous être très utile un jour. Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas que pour les Serpentard. Si d'autres élèves des autres maisons en ont assez des cours d'Ombrages, ils sont les bienvenus. Mais surtout n'oubliez pas : prudence est mère de sûreté. Ne leur proposez de venir que si vous êtes sûrs d'eux.

Au cours de la semaine, il n'y eut pas d'autres séances. Harry se plaignit que McGonagall leur avait donné une véritable montagne de devoirs à elle seule, que Rogue n'avait pas fait mieux, et que les autres professeurs devaient essayer de les imiter. Il y aurait bien eu une séance le vendredi soir, mais elle fut déprogrammée car Angelina faisait passer de nouveaux essais pour remplacer Harry et les jumeaux. Heather essaya de postuler comme attrapeuse, mais comme dit, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Harry, et Ginny Weasley, qui s'était elle aussi présentée, se débrouillait comme un chef. Elle fut naturellement choisie à ce poste. Au poste de batteurs, plusieurs garçons s'étaient présentés. Dean Thomas volait plutôt bien, mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à viser lorsqu'il renvoyait les cognards. Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper, de la classe de Heather ne se défendaient pas trop mal. La plupart des autres étaient des premières ou des deuxième années qui tenaient à peine sur un balai. Angelina soupira d'exaspération et de résignation.  
- Personne d'autre pour le poste de batteur ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je veux bien essayer ! dit Heather. Je n'ai jamais joué à ce poste.  
Heather enfourcha son balai et Angelina relâcha le cognard. Et là, ce fut la révélation. Heather parvint à renvoyer tous les cognards attaquant les poursuiveuses. En plus, elle les renvoyait avec une précision incroyable. En fait, il lui suffisait d'imaginer que le cognard était la tête d'Ombrage et que les cibles que lui indiquait Angelina étaient tous des Malefoy ou des Grey.

Pendant la semaine, les Serpentard qui gravitaient autour de Malefoy en cinquième année et de Gray en troisième année reçurent à nouveau des jets d'empestine à la figure un peu n'importe où et n'importe quand. Ce qui provoqua la plus grande hilarité fut lorsque, un soir, à la table des professeurs, Ombrage souleva une cloche d'argent et fut aspergée de la substance poisseuse et malodorante. Elle entra dans une rage folle, et Grey eut beau dénoncer Heather et Abigail, il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'elles aient quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Lors de la réunion suivante de l'AD, il y eut une dizaine de nouveaux. Deux élèves de troisième année de Serdaigle, un de quatrième année à Poufsouffle, les sept autres étant des élèves de Serpentard. Une fille de septième année, grande et plutôt jolie, avec des anglaises blondes qui retombaient devant ses épaules, deux garçons de sixième année, une fille et un garçon de quatrième année, et encore deux filles de deuxième année.  
- Bien, fit Hermione. Les nouveaux, il faudrait que vous marquiez votre nom au bas de cette liste. En signant, vous vous engagez bien sûr à ne pas ébruiter ce que nous faisons ici.  
- Euh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait exactement ici ? demanda un des garçons de sixième année de Serpentard. Tout ce que nous a dit Carpenter, c'est qu'on apprendrait vraiment la Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais je ne vois pas de professeur qui…  
- C'est Harry qui nous sert de professeur, expliqua Hermione avec douceur.  
- Lui ! s'exclama la fille de septième année. Mais c'est ridicule. Comment un cinquième année pourrait apprendre quoi que ce soit à des sixième ou des septième année ?  
- Le simple cinquième année, il a pas demandé à ce que vous… commença Ron avant qu'Hermione ne lui écrase le pied pour l'arrêter.  
- Si je lui ai demandé de nous enseigner ce qu'il savait dans cette discipline, reprit Hermione. C'est parce qu'il a accompli des choses dont même certains sorciers adultes auraient été incapables, et parce qu'il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un qui sache vraiment ce que c'était que d'affronter des mages noirs et des créatures maléfiques.  
- Oui, répondit un des nouveaux venus de Serdaigle. Ça c'est ce qu'il raconte ! Mais où sont les preuves qu'il a bien fait tout ce qu'il dit ?  
- Si tu veux une preuve, lança Ginny, tu en as une devant toi ! Si Harry ne m'avait pas sauvée du Basilic il y a trois ans, je ne serais plus de ce monde !  
- Un Basilic ! s'exclama un autre Serpentard incrédule. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait pu vaincre un Basilic alors qu'il était en quoi… deuxième année ?  
- Je peux vous conduire dans la Chambre des Secrets où se trouve encore sa carcasse si vous voulez ! intervint enfin Harry. Mais si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais qu'on cesse de tergiverser. Si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'à priori vous n'êtes pas contre le fait de pratiquer véritablement la Défense contre les force du mal. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui sert de professeur, mais s'il s'avère que l'un d'entre vous en sache plus, je lui cèderait volontiers ma place. En attendant, une petite démonstration vous convaincrait peut-être de cesser de discuter et de permettre à tout le monde de commencer le cours. Vous deux, de Serpentard, et toi de Serdaigle. Vous allez tous les trois essayer de m'empêcher de vous mettre hors combat.  
- Trop facile ! ricana la fille de Serpentard.

Tout le monde s'écarta pour leur faire de la place. Aucun signal ne fut donné.  
- _Tarentallegra_ ! lança le garçon de Serpentard.  
Harry plongea et stupéfixa immédiatement le garçon de Serdaigle.  
- _Vomere_ ! lança la fille de Serpentard.  
Harry se protégea avec un bouclier avant de désarmer le garçon de Serpentard. Puis il fixa la fille. Tous deux étaient prêt à agir. Ils furent rapides comme l'éclair, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.  
- _Suffocare_ ! lança-t-elle.  
Harry passa sous un rayon orange en plongeant et lança un sortilège de pétrification.

Harry rendit sa baguette au Serpentard et leur liberté de mouvement au Serdaigle et à la Serpentard. Galant, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
- T'es pas mauvaise du tout. Et tu connais des sortilèges dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.  
- Sans doute parce que ce sont plutôt des maléfices, répondit-elle.  
- En tout, cas, j'aimerais que tu me les montres à la fin du cours si tu veux bien, euh…  
- Brittany, répondit la Serpentard. Brittany Yaxley.  
Brittany Yaxley s'inscrivit donc sur la liste sans plus discuter, tout comme les autres nouveaux, pour le moins impressionnés par la performance de Harry. Ils passèrent cette séance à revoir, pour les nouveaux, ce qui avait déjà été fait jusque là. Et si Brittany Yaxley s'en sortait plutôt bien, force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Ainsi, le charme du bouclier et la stupéfixion durent être encore travaillés, même chez ceux qui suivaient les cours de l'A.D. depuis le début.  
- Heu… Harry, demanda timidement le nouveau de Poufsouffle à la fin du cours.  
- Oui… Alan, c'est ça ? encouragea Harry.  
Le garçon acquiesça.  
- Je voulais savoir. C'est vrai ce que tu racontes à propos de… du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est vrai ? renvoya Harry gentiment.  
- Je… je ne sais pas… Dans la Gazette, ils ont dit que tu avais tout inventé pour attirer l'attention. Ou encore que tu avais été abusé par des illusions créées par Sirius Black.  
- Bien, fit Harry qui prit le temps de préparer posément ce qu'il allait dire. Tu as résumé la version de la _Gazette_, ou plutôt, devrions-nous dire de Cornelius Fudge. Ma version, c'est que Voldemort est bel et bien revenu à la vie, ou pour être exact, qu'il a retrouvé son corps. Je le sais parce que ça c'est passé sous mes yeux alors que j'étais ligoté et bâillonné. Quand à Sirius Black, il n'a rien à voir dans cet histoire. Il n'a jamais été au service de Voldemort, et n'a jamais trahi mes parents. Le véritable traître, c'est Peter Pettigrow que tout le monde croit mort de la main de Sirius. Pettigrow a fait croire à sa mort en faisant exploser une rue et en tuant plusieurs moldus. Il s'est tranché le doigt pour qu'on le croit une victime, et il a disparu en profitant de son pouvoir d'animagus. Après quoi il a vécu douze ans caché chez les Weasley sous l'apparence de Croûtard, le rat de Percy puis de Ron, que plusieurs personnes ici connaissent bien.

Quand Harry eut finit, personne ne répliqua. Tout le monde observa une sorte de silence ou se mêlait la gêne, la peur et la gravité.  
- Bien. Les nouveaux, Hermione a, je crois, quelque chose à vous donner avant de partir ! reprit Harry.  
Hermione leur distribua ses faux gallions qui épatèrent à nouveau la galerie. Puis par petits groupes, tout le monde retourna vers sa salle commune. Seule Brittany Yaxley resta comme promis. Elle expliqua à Harry que c'était son père qui l'avait élevée en l'entraînant à divers sortilèges et maléfices se rapprochant de la magie noire. Le premier des deux qu'elle avait utilisé était un sortilège qui forçait la cible à vomir, quand au second, il lui coupait le souffle momentanément.  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Et si la cible mourrait d'asphyxie ? demanda Hermione inquiète.  
- Non, ça ne dure que vingt à trente secondes. Le temps de prendre l'avantage dans un combat.  
- Et… fit Harry. Quand il te les a enseignés, ton père t'a aussi apprit un moyen de les contrer ?  
Yaxley hocha négativement la tête.  
- Son enseignement était plutôt basé sur l'attaque, pas tellement sur la défense, expliqua-t-elle. En fait, quand j'étais touchée par ses maléfices, il me laissait les subir jusqu'à ce que l'effet disparaisse.  
- Je vois, c'est donc comme ça que tu as appris à réagir si vite, c'était ensorceler ou être ensorcelé, dit Harry.  
Yaxley acquiesça.  
- Bien… si tu penses à d'autres maléfices de ce style, dit Hermione, tu pourrait peut-être nous en faire une liste pour la prochaine fois.  
Yaxley acquiesça à nouveau, puis les salua et s'en alla. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather regagnèrent alors la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le samedi suivant, Heather proposa une bataille de boule de neige à son frère. Hermione bien sûr fut d'abord contre, il avait des devoirs. Mais sous l'insistance combinée de Harry, Ron et Heather, elle céda. Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent Rebecca et Abigail dans le hall. La bataille s'engagea, cinquième année contre troisième. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione rendirent les armes, un jappement les interpella. Hagrid arrivait avec Sirius. Le chien vint donner quelques coups de langues à Heather puis alla jouer avec Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton chien ? Il joue pas autant avec moi d'habitude ! se demanda le garçon.  
- Ça, fit Heather à voix basse. C'est sans doute parce que c'est pas mon chien. C'est Sirius sous sa forme animagus.  
Le chien fit mine de vouloir rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid. Les enfants le suivirent, et une fois à l'abri de la cabane, il reprit forme humaine.  
- Sirius ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ! Si Ombrage l'apprenait !  
- Ombrage ne se doutera jamais de rien. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore à fait venir le chien de Heather. Hagrid l'a attaché à l'orée de la forêt, il va l'emmener faire une petite balade à ce qu'il m'a dit. Si jamais Ombrage approche, je n'aurais qu'à me métamorphoser. Elle n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui n'est pas humain, elle ne verra jamais la différence entre le vrai chien et moi.  
- J'avoue que moi-même, je ne sais pas comment Heather a fait pour te reconnaître, dit Ron.  
- En fait, Sirius sous sa forme animagus est légèrement plus grand que mon Sirius, et ses poils sont plus longs aussi.

Sirius leur parla des fêtes. Il était prévu que Harry aille au Terrier. Si Dumbledore donnait son accord, il pourrait y aller pour Noël et pour le Réveillon, à condition bien sûr de voyager sous sa forme animale, et en compagnie de Hagrid. Il prit quelques nouvelles de l'A.D. et conseilla à Harry d'être prudent avec les nouveaux Serpentard.  
- Merci pour eux ! protesta Abigail non sans sourire, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vexée.  
Il leur dit à bientôt et dû repartir, mais leur assurait que même s'il ne se voyaient pas pendant les fêtes, ils auraient d'autres occasions de se voir au cours de l'année, maintenant qu'il pouvait se faire passer pour un simple chien que le Ministre lui-même avait testé pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un criminel en fuite.


	55. Le rêve de Harry

**12  
****Le rêve de Harry**

A la fin de la dernière séance de l'AD avant Noël, Harry félicita tout le monde, y compris les membres les plus récents, pour leurs progrès, et promit de s'atteler à des choses plus difficiles à la rentrée, et peut-être même aux Patronus. Il resta ensuite seul dans la Salle sur Demande avec Cho Chang. Quand il remonta dans la salle commune un peu plus tard, il semblait soucieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oh, rien, rien, fit Harry d'un ton trop appuyé pour être sincère.  
- Un problème avec Cho ? demanda Heather.  
Harry fit une grimace qui avait valeur d'acquiescement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Cho ? demanda Ron un léger sourire aux lèvres (il riait toujours bêtement dès qu'on parlait des amours de son ami).  
- Je sais pas, répondit Harry. On était bien, tous les deux, et puis d'un coup, elle s'est mise à parler de Cédric et a fondu en larmes.  
- Oui, fit Hermione, elle pleure beaucoup ces temps-ci.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, elle…  
- Bien sûr fit Hermione. Elle ne veut pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais…  
Elle hésita un moment. Puis se décida à tout expliquer.  
- En fait, Cho est venue me trouver il y a quelques jours. Elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui lui demandait d'arrêter de te fréquenter.  
- Quoi ! s'écria presque Harry. Alors sa mère aussi croit ce que raconte la _Gazette_ ?  
- Et alors, fit Heather ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu te fâcherais avec elle aussi, comme tu l'as fait avec Seamus ?  
- N-non, mais…  
- De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça qu'il s'agit, coupa Hermione. La mère de Cho travaille au ministère. Et après qu'on lui ait refusé une promotion méritée en septembre, on menace maintenant de la renvoyer. D'après la lettre qu'elle a reçu, ce serait parce que Cho sort avec toi. Mais elle n'a pas envie de rompre, elle t'aime beaucoup, seulement, et je crois que ça pourrait expliquer qu'elle ait craqué en parlant de Cédric, ça l'a fait réfléchir à ses sentiments. Tu sais que Cédric lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui l'an dernier. Mais elle avait déjà accepté ton invitation. Elle ne le regrette pas, parce que comme je l'ai dit, elle t'aime beaucoup. Mais peut-être s'est-elle aussi rendu compte qu'elle aimait bien Cédric également. Toutes ces choses qui se bousculent dans sa tête font qu'elle n'est plus très concentrée à l'école, ses notes ont baissé et comme elle vole mal ces temps-ci, on menace de la renvoyer de l'équipe de quidditch. Et tout ça ajoute encore à ses angoisses. Quand elle est avec toi, elle essaie de se montrer toujours souriante, sous son meilleur jour, mais elle devait bien finir par craquer à un moment ou un autre.

Un silence un peu étonné suivit ce discours.  
- Il est impossible de ressentir tout ça à la fois sans exploser ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde, critiqua Hermione avant de reprendre sa plume.  
Heather eut un petit rire et Ron s'empourpra. Il allait répondre quand Heather décida de le couper dans son élan, histoire d'éviter qu'il n'ait une parole malheureuse.  
- C'est vrai que quand toi tu ressens quelque chose, ce n'est pas difficile pour nous de le savoir. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu pareil pour Harry.  
- Non, mais ! critiqua ce dernier. Je te permets pas  
- Allez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas méchant. En fait c'est même normal. Par nature, les garçons ont tendance à extérioriser immédiatement leurs frustrations. Nous, les filles, on préfère garder ça pour nous, c'est tout.  
- Et à qui tu écris ce roman ? demanda Ron calmé et décidant de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Hermione.  
- A Viktor, répondit Hermione sans lever le nez.  
- Krum ? s'étrangla le rouquin.  
- On connaît d'autres Viktor ?  
Ron se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Hermione termina sa lettre puis alla se coucher. Heather l'imita aussitôt, et les deux garçons se dirigèrent eux aussi vers leur chambre. Quand elle fut couchée, Heather ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de l'AD et Cho l'accusait de l'y avoir attirée par la ruse en lui promettant cent cinquante cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Elle s'indignait et Cho criait : « Cédric m'a donné plein de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, regarde ! » Elle jeta des dizaines de cartes en l'air et se transforma alors en Hermione qui dit alors quelque chose d'encore plus étrange : « Tu lui avais promis, Harry… Je crois que tu ferais bien de lui donner autre chose à la place… Pourquoi pas ton Éclair de Feu ? » Elle protesta qu'elle ne pouvait donner son Éclair de Feu parce qu'il était dans le bureau d'Ombrage et que tout ceci était ridicule. Elle n'était venue dans la salle de l'AD que pour accrocher des boules de Noël qui avaient la forme de la tête de Dobby.

Heather s'éveilla subitement. Ce rêve était étrange, en fait, elle avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de Harry. Quand à savoir comment elle avait fait pour faire le rêve d'un autre, là était le mystère. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Seulement, cette fois, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus inquiétant. La fin du rêve lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Comme si on l'avait forcée à se réveiller à ce moment précis. Son cœur battait fort, et elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange et de peu réconfortant dans son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir tout de suite, aussi retourna-t-elle à la salle commune prendre un peu d'avance dans ses devoirs. Il était de toute façon hors de question de sortir faire de l'escalade. Il faisait bien trop froid depuis deux semaines.

Cependant, à peine s'était-elle attelée à un devoir d'Histoire que leur avait donné le professeur Binns pour les vacances qu'elle vit Neville débouler dans la salle commune et la traverser au pas de course.  
- Neville qu'est-ce qui se… passe ? voulut-elle demander, mais Neville était déjà loin.  
Inquiète, elle monta aussitôt dans le dortoir de son frère. Les quatre garçons étaient réveillés et le pressentiment de Heather se vérifia. Harry était le centre des attentions. Dean et Seamus murmuraient entre eux en le regardant, Seamus d'un œil méfiant, et Dean inquiet. Harry essayait de se lever mais Ron l'en empêchait.  
- Calme-toi Harry, disait-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve !  
- Non ! fit Harry, tu ne comprends pas !

Mais Harry semblait épuisé et terrifié. Heureusement, Neville ne mit pas plus de trois ou quatre minutes à revenir avec le professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Où avez-vous mal ?  
- Le père de Ron, dit Harry visiblement soulagé de voir la directrice de sa maison, il a été attaqué par un serpent, et c'est grave. Je l'ai vu.

Heather était horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait, non pas comme Seamus parce qu'elle pensait que Harry devenait fou, mais bel et bien parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il disait la vérité.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je l'ai vu » ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je dormais et je me suis retrouvé là-bas.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé ?  
- Non, protesta Harry qui se laissait gagner par la panique. Au début c'était un rêve, un rêve stupide qui n'avait rien à voir… Et puis d'un coup c'est devenu réel. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Mr Weasley était endormi par terre et il a été attaqué par un serpent gigantesque, il y avait plein de sang et il s'est évanoui. Il faut absolument savoir où il est…  
Le professeur McGonagall l'observait, terrifiée par ce qu'il disait.  
- Je ne mens pas et je ne suis pas fou ! cria presque Harry. Je vous le dit, je l'ai vu !  
- Je vous crois Potter, répliqua d'un ton sec le professeur McGonagall. Mettez votre robe de chambre, nous allons voir le directeur.  
Harry bondit hors de son lit, récupéra lunettes et robe de chambre et s'empressait déjà de filer vers la porte à côté de laquelle se tenait encore Heather.  
- Weasley, vous devriez venir aussi dit le professeur McGonagall.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le dortoir sans faire attention ni aux trois autres garçons, ni à elle, Heather décida de les suivre. Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il retournait. En chemin, elle remarqua que Harry trépignait, alors que pourtant tous pressaient déjà l'allure. Ils croisèrent Miss Teigne, mais McGonagall s'en débarrassa rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre, le professeur donna le mot de passe – Fizwizbizz – et ils montèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Harry ré-expliqua succinctement ce qu'il s'était passé. Heather remarqua que Dumbledore semblait s'obstiner à ne pas fixer Harry.  
- Comment avez-vous vu cela ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dans ma tête je suppose.  
- Vous m'avez mal compris, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Je voulais dire… Vous souvenez-vous de… heu… l'endroit où vous vous trouviez lorsque l'attaque s'est produite ? Étiez-vous à côté de la victime, ou observiez-vous la scène du dessus ?  
Harry fixa Dumbledore, coi, pendant un infime instant. Heather elle trouvait le comportement du directeur étrange. Il ne vouvoyait pas Harry d'habitude. Et c'était malpoli de s'adresser à quelqu'un sans le regarder, or Dumbledore faisait toujours montre d'une grande politesse vis-à-vis de ses interlocuteurs, quels qu'ils soient.  
- J'étais le serpent, répondit-il. J'ai tout vu de l'œil du serpent.

Un silence plus long s'installa. Dumbledore fixait Ron. Il redemanda à Harry de confirmer que Arthur Weasley était grièvement blessé, puis il se leva, interpella deux des portraits des anciens directeurs et leur donna des consignes pour s'occuper de Mr Weasley, d'après ce que Heather avait compris. Il invita ensuite tout le monde à s'asseoir, avec le concours du professeur McGonagall qui fit apparaître des chaises supplémentaires. Il alla ensuite réveiller son phénix qui disparut aussitôt, comme s'il avait compris la volonté de Dumbledore par télépathie.

Dumbledore alla alors chercher un des étranges instruments en argent qui se trouvait sur le meuble dans le coin. Il le tapota et l'instrument émit d'abord un cliquetis puis une fumée vert pâle qui forma bientôt l'image d'un serpent  
- Naturellement, naturellement, marmonna Dumbledore, mais séparés dans leur essence ?  
Le serpent de fumée se divisa alors en deux serpents qui s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre, comme sur un caducée. Dumbledore tapota alors à nouveau l'instrument. Le cliquetis cessa et la fumée s'estompa tandis qu'il remettait l'instrument à sa place. Les portraits revinrent et annoncèrent que Mr Weasley avait été trouvé et conduit à Ste Mangouste.  
- Minerva, dit le directeur. J'aimerais que vous alliez réveiller les autres enfants Weasley.  
- Bien sûr, répondit la directrice adjointe. Et euh… pour Molly ?  
- Ça, ce sera le travail de Fumseck, quand il aura fini de faire le guet. Mais elle est peut-être déjà au courant, grâce à sa merveilleuse horloge.

Heather avait eu l'occasion de voir cette horloge lorsqu'elle était square Grimmaurd. C'était en effet une horloge étrange qui ne donnait pas l'heure, mais comportait neuf aiguilles, chacune avec le nom d'un membre de la famille, et indiquait où ils étaient. Heather avait remarqué qu'il y avait même une case "en danger de mort". Assurément, l'aiguille de Mr Weasley devait pointer cette case en ce moment même.

Dumbledore sortit alors d'un placard une vieille bouilloire et pointa sa baguette dessus.  
- _Portus_ !  
La bouilloire luit d'une lumière bleuté un instant puis redevint normale. Dumbledore s'adressa à un autre portrait, qui lui se montra pour le moins récalcitrant, et lui demanda de porter un message à Sirius pour lui dire que la famille Weasley allait arriver avec Harry et Heather.

McGonagall revint alors avec Ginny, Fred et George. Dumbledore leur apprit ce qui était arrivé à leur père et où il les envoyait. Le portrait du dénommé Phineas revint et assura que Sirius était prêt à les recevoir. Dumbledore fit alors se regrouper les enfants autour de la bouilloire.  
- Vous avez tous déjà utilisé un portoloin ?  
- Euh, non pas moi, répondit Heather.  
- Et bien ce sera l'occasion d'essayer ! sourit Dumbledore.  
Tous touchèrent la bouilloire et Heather fut priée de les imiter. Dumbledore compta jusqu'à trois, et elle se sentit comme hameçonnée par le nombril et emportée dans un tourbillon. Ce n'était pas très agréable, et quand tout s'arrêta, elle chuta assez lourdement au sol. Elle n'était plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. Kreattur les accueillit avec ses amabilités habituelles et Sirius lui ordonna de sortir.

Les enfants Weasley voulaient se précipiter à l'hôpital, mais Sirius leur fit valoir qu'ils auraient bien du mal à expliquer qu'ils soient au courant alors qu'ils étaient censés être à des kilomètres, à dormir dans leur lit, à Poudlard.  
Quand les esprits furent calmés, Sirius leur servit à tous une Bièraubeurre. Fumseck apparut un peu plus tard avec un mot de Mrs Weasley leur demandant de rester sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur envoie d'autres nouvelles. Ce fut alors une attente longue et pénible qui s'installa. Heather se sentit un peu exclue du groupe que formaient les quatre enfants Weasley, et visiblement, il en était de même pour Harry, aussi, au bout d'un moment, elle décida de lui parler. Elle lui fit signe de quitter la pièce et ils montèrent jusqu'au premier étage, dans la chambre que les filles avaient occupée cet été.  
- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à Harry qui avait une mine très sombre.  
- Comment veux-tu que ça aille après ce que j'ai…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Heather comprit qu'il n'aurait pas employé le verbe "voir".  
- Tu n'y es pour rien ! dit Heather. C'était comme cette vision que tu as eu lors du cours de Divination à la fin de l'année dernière, je me trompe ? Tu n'étais qu'un simple spectateur.  
- C'est vrai que ça y ressemblait, dit Harry. Mais c'était tout de même différent. D'habitude, comme l'a suggéré Dumbledore, j'étais à côté de la scène, comme un fantôme invisible. Cette fois j'étais vraiment le serpent ! C'est moi qui ai attaqué le père de Ron !  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Harry qui serrait ses poings de rage.  
- Et comment tu aurais fait pour te rendre de Poudlard jusqu'à Londres et en revenir en quelques minutes ? Hein ? En plus tu as bien reconnu le père de Ron à son aspect physique, je me trompe ?  
- Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Harry.  
- Ça change que si tu avais vu par les yeux du serpent, tu n'aurais vu que sa silhouette ! Les serpents sont quasiment aveugles. Et puis… ce qu'a fait et dit Dumbledore avec sa fumée verte… Pour moi, tu voyais par les yeux de quelqu'un qui manipulait le serpent.  
- Qui veux-tu qu'il manipule une créature aussi énorme ?  
- Tu as bien dit que lorsque tu te trouvais au cimetière avec Voldemort, il y avait un énorme serpent qu'il traitait comme un animal de compagnie ?  
- Tu crois que…  
- C'est déjà plus vraisemblable que de dire que tu t'es transformé en serpent et téléporté à Londres alors que tes amis t'ont bel et bien vu dans ton lit à Poudlard.  
Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, moi ce que je voulais te demander c'était… le rêve stupide que tu as fait avant de te retrouver dans ce serpent, ce ne serait pas un truc du genre Cho qui te réclame des cartes de Chocogrenouilles puis se transforme en Hermione qui te dit de lui donner ton balai ?  
- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry en tirant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- Parce que je crois que ton incursion dans l'esprit de Voldemort n'est pas la seule chose bizarre qui s'est passée cette nuit. Ce rêve que tu as fait, je l'ai fait moi aussi, comme si j'étais toi. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir retourner voir Dumbledore.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait très envie de discuter avec moi. Tu as vu ce soir, il ne voulait pas me regarder. Et avant que le portoloin ne nous emporte, nos regards ce sont croisés, et j'ai senti en moi…  
- Quoi ? demanda Heather.  
- C'était comme si j'étais toujours le serpent. J'avais envie de le frapper comme j'avais frappé Mr Weasley, je voulais le tuer.  
- Mmmh… raison de plus pour en parler à Dumbledore. Si tu ne veux pas le voir, j'irai seule. Mais je tiens à avoir des explications !

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine et terminèrent la nuit en compagnie de Sirius et des Weasley. Ce ne fut que vers dix heures et demie du matin que Mrs Weasley arriva et leur annonça que Mr Weasley était tiré d'affaire. Ginny et George la serrèrent dans leur bras, Fred et Ron eurent un relâchement dû au soulagement. Sirius proposa à tout le monde un petit déjeuner. Il appela Kreattur, mais l'elfe ne répondit pas. Il se mit alors à préparer des œufs au bacon lui-même. Harry et Heather se levèrent pour l'aider, mais Mrs Weasley vint prendre Harry dans ses bras et le remercia d'avoir donné l'alerte. Puis elle aida Sirius à préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois rassasiés, les enfants, et cela incluait Heather, allèrent se coucher pour récupérer un peu de cette nuit éprouvante.

* * *

**Bla Bla de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce que Heather a pu partager les rêves de son frère, je renvois au Prisonnier d'Azkaban, où elle fait le rêve que Harry fait avant le match contre l'équipe de Serpentard. Je peux aussi également renvoyer au chapitre 2, ou je précise que, enfant, il arrivait à Heather de faire des rêves à propos de moto volante, ce n'était donc pas les siens, mais ceux de Harry. Comme quoi, il s'agit encore une fois d'un truc que je préparait de longue date, quand à savoir ce qu'il en est exactement, je vous donne pour cela rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... Mais peut-être certains d'entre vous peuvent-ils deviner ?  
Je crois qu'avec ça, on aura épuisé le réservoir des idées que j'avais eu dès le tout début de mon histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense avoir encore de quoi vous tenir en haleine un moment avec d'autres idées que j'ai eu en cours de route.

Allez, à très bientôt pour la suite !


	56. La mauvaise nouvelle de la rentrée

**NDLA **: Un chapitre posté un jour plus tôt que d'habitude, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le faire demain... remarque, c'est pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre ! Bonne lecture !

**13  
****La mauvaise nouvelle de la rentrée**

Ils ne dormirent pas longtemps, deux heures tout au plus. Molly les réveilla pour le déjeuner après quoi ils se rendirent tous à Ste Mangouste, accompagnés de Maugrey et de Tonks, en prenant le métro. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient émerveillés comme des petits enfants par cette chenille de métal qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse sous terre. Ils sortirent dans le quartier de la City et prirent une petite ruelle. L'entrée de l'hôpital était située au niveau de la vitrine d'un vieux magasin abandonné. Comme pour le quai 9 ¾, il suffisait de passer à travers. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall rempli de monde, entre les visiteurs qui venaient voir les patients, des sorciers qui visiblement subissaient des effets néfastes de sortilèges ou de produits mal employés. Il y avait un sorcier assez sale qui tintait comme une cloche, un femme avait le visage rubicond, transpirait beaucoup et de la fumée sortait de sa bouche qui émettait le sifflement caractéristique d'un sifflet de train.

Des sorciers et sorcières vêtus de robes vertes arpentaient les rangs des malades, leur posant toutes sortes de questions, sans doute pour analyser de quel maux ils souffraient. Ils firent ensuite la queue au bureau des renseignements, derrière lequel se trouvait le portrait que Heather reconnu comme l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard à qui Dumbledore s'était adressé la veille. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry puis disparut. Après s'être un peu approchée, Heather pu lire le plan des différents services. Du rez-de-chaussée au quatrième étage, il y avait les accidents matériels, les blessures par créatures vivantes, les virus et microbes magiques, les empoisonnements par potions et plantes et les pathologies des sortilèges. Le cinquième étage contenait lui un salon de thé et la boutique.

Quand la sorcière de l'accueil eut renseigné Mrs Weasley sur la salle où se trouvait son mari, ils montèrent tous au premier étage. D'après le panneau à la porte, la salle Dai Llewellyn était réservée aux victimes de morsures graves. Maugrey dit qu'ils attendraient dehors, que Arthur voudrait voir sa famille d'abord, aussi Harry et Heather restèrent-ils en retrait quand les Weasley entrèrent, mais Molly se retourna vers eux. « Ne soyez pas stupide, entrez ! Arthur sera content de vous voir, et voudra te remercier Harry. » Ils entrèrent donc. Dans la salle, il n'y avait que trois patients. Arthur Weasley était dans le lit du fond, près de la fenêtre. Il était adossé à une pile d'oreillers et lisait la Gazette.

Il accueillit ses visiteurs avec le sourire et semblait aller très bien. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il expliqua, le venin du serpent empêchait ses blessures de cicatriser, mais les guérisseurs avaient bon espoir de trouver un antidote. Les jumeaux essayèrent de le faire parler pour avoir plus de détails sur son agression. Il faillit visiblement vendre la mèche mais Mrs Weasley le reprit, et il ne voulut plus rien dire sur le sujet par la suite. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, et si le ministère ne tenait pas à ce que ça s'ébruite, c'est qu'il devait se trouver au ministère, précisément. Heather garda cependant ses conclusions pour elle, du moins pour l'instant. Mr Weasley s'entêtait à parler de l'arrestation d'un certain Willy Larebrousse mais Fred et George ne cessaient de parler de l'attaque. Ils pensaient, sans doute à juste titre, que leur père montait la garde là où se trouvait l'arme dont Sirius avait parlé cet été. Mais quand ils en vinrent à cette conclusion, Mrs Weasley mit les enfants dehors et Tonks et Fol Oeil entrèrent. Cependant, Fred et George sortirent des oreilles à rallonge.

Ils apprirent que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision, mais que ça ne l'inquiétait pas moins. Ce qui choqua le plus Harry fut ce que dit Maugrey ensuite : il révéla, pour Fred, George et Ginny qui l'ignoraient, que Potter avait assisté à la scène comme s'il était le serpent, et il émit l'hypothèse que Voldemort ait pris possession de Harry.

Harry ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à leur retour square Grimmaurd, et Molly qui s'inquiétait pour lui l'envoya se coucher, chose à laquelle il acquiesça volontiers.

Il ne fit qu'une brève apparition le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, en fait, dès que Heather, toujours plus matinale que les enfants Weasley, mit le pied dans la cuisine, Harry sortit et retourna dans les étages. De la journée, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter toute forme de compagnie. Heather se doutait que pour Harry, apprendre qu'il était peut-être manipulé par Voldemort devait être un sacré coup dur, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi dire. Avec Ron et Ginny, ils discutèrent de cette possibilité. Ou plutôt, Ron demanda aux deux filles ce qu'elles en pensaient. Heather devait avouer que c'était une possibilité, mais Ginny se montra totalement réfractaire à cette idée.  
- De toutes façons, Harry n'était pas au ministère cette nuit là, mais dans son lit à Poudlard, et ça, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus en sont témoins ! argumenta-t-elle pour clore le débat alors que Harry arrivait justement dans la cuisine pour manger.  
Il ne leur accorda pas un seul regard et s'empressa d'avaler son assiette avant de remonter.

Heather était de plus en plus désemparée au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi s'écoulait. Le lendemain, elle retournerait à Godric's Hollow, et il n'y aurait alors personne pour discuter avec Harry quand celui-ci en aurait besoin. Car pour ce qui touchait à une question si délicate, Ron ne ferait pas l'affaire, et elle savait qu'il ne se confierait pas à Ginny. Heureusement, le soir venu, une bonne nouvelle arriva d'un coup de sonnette qui fit démarrer la machine à jurons de l'entrée au quart de tour. Molly alla ouvrir tandis que Sirius tentait de calmer le portrait de sa mère. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tout le monde, mais surtout de Ron, de voir arriver Hermione avec ses valises.  
- Ça va vous tous ? Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.  
- Il n'a pas trop le moral, expliqua Heather, il est resté enfermé toute l'après-midi avec Buck au grenier.  
- C'est depuis notre visite à Ste Mangouste, expliqua Ginny. Maugrey a dit des choses inquiétantes à son sujet. Ça a dû le perturber.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Maugrey ? demanda Hermione.  
- Il… hésita Ron. Il a dit que Voldemort avait peut-être pris possession de Harry.  
- Bon, allez dans la chambre des garçons tous les trois, je vais le faire sortir de sa tanière. J'ai plein de choses à vous demander à tous et j'ai pas envie de me répéter.  
Ils montèrent donc jusqu'au deuxième étage, et Hermione continua tandis que Ron invita sa sœur et Heather à entrer. Les deux Weasley s'assirent sur le lit de Ron tandis que Heather préféra celui de son frère.

Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Harry qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à les voir tous réunis. Hermione s'assit à côté de Heather, et demanda à Harry comment il se sentait. Quand elle lui parla de ce que lui avaient dit Heather et les Weasley, il s'emporta, mais quand Ginny lui fit valoir que sa réaction était stupide car elle-même avait déjà été possédée par Voldemort, il se sentit un peu idiot, il continua cependant à penser que Voldemort s'était servi de lui pour attaquer le père de Ron jusqu'à ce qu'on lui démontre par A plus B que ce n'était pas le cas. Dès lors, il retrouva sa bonne humeur. Heather ne pu cependant guère en profiter que le soir et le lendemain matin, car elle dut ensuite se rendre à King's Cross pour prendre le train qui la ramènerait à Godric's Hollow.

Elle fut contente de constater que ses affaires avaient été ramenées chez elle ainsi que Endymion, son hibou, et Sirius, son chien. Elle passa un agréable Noël où elle se vit offrir par ses parents un jeu de Cluedo.  
- Ça te permettra de le faire découvrir à tes amies sorcières, expliqua sa mère en souriant.  
Elle fut un peu décontenancée par le cadeau de Harry. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une simple clé. Elle lut la lettre de Harry qui l'accompagnait.

_Salut sœurette, et joyeux Noël !  
__Cette année, je t'offre un cadeau tout particulier. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi, avec l'aide de Bill Weasley, à t'obtenir un double de la clé du coffre de nos parents à Gringotts ainsi qu'une autorisation d'accès (comme personne ne sait que tu es ma sœur, ça n'a pas été facile, mais c'est réglé). Après tout, il est normal que toi aussi tu puisses profiter de ce que nos parents nous ont laissé.  
__Voilà, à part ça, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose en deux jours, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je te tiens au courant. A bientôt à Poudlard !  
__Je t'embrasse.  
__Harry_

Elle avait également reçu un pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley, un livre sur l'histoire de la Coupe du Monde de football que Hermione avait dû dégoter dans une librairie londonienne. Ron lui avait offert une boîte de chaudrons en chocolat, et Sirius et Remus lui avaient envoyé ce qui ressemblait fort à une boussole. Elle lut également leur lettre avec plus d'attention. D'après l'écriture délicate, ça devait être Remus qui l'avait rédigée.

_Joyeux Noël Heather !  
__On espère que tout va bien pour toi, et on t'envoie ce petit objet qui nous avait bien servi, à ton père et à nous, avant que nous ne réussissions à créer la Carte du Maraudeur. Il s'agit d'une boussole qui pointera en direction de la personne que tu nommeras (attention, il faut donner son nom complet). Certes, le cadran est en deux dimensions, mais on a prévu le coup pour pouvoir jouer sur la troisième dimension : si la personne que tu cherches se trouve plus haut que toi, l'aiguille deviendra rouge, si elle se trouve plus bas, elle sera bleue, enfin, si elle est au même niveau (à deux mètres près) elle restera noire. Nous en avions chacun une, mais celle-ci est la dernière qu'il nous reste. Celle de Peter s'était cassée lors de notre septième année, heureusement d'ailleurs, car je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe s'il la possédait encore. Celle de Sirius lui a été confisquée par le ministère, comme la plupart de ses effets personnels, lorsqu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban. Quand à celle de James, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue.  
__Quoi qu'il en soit, elle pourrait toujours t'être utile si d'aventure tu devais te promener dans le château sans la Carte. _

Heather fut très émue de recevoir un tel cadeau, et elle s'amusa à le tester en donnant le nom de son père ou de sa mère et en allant à l'étage ou à la cave. Apparemment, la boussole fonctionnait toujours aussi bien.  
Enfin Rebecca lui avait offert un flacon de parfum, et Abigail un très joli bracelet qui scintillait de pierres rouges.  
- Dis donc ! fit sa mère. Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, un tel bracelet ?  
- Mais non Maman ! répondit Heather en lui reprenant le bracelet. C'est juste un bijou fantaisie qui imite l'or et le rubis, c'est tout !  
Néanmoins, Mrs Wright resta soucieuse, si c'était bien un bracelet fantaisie, il était en tout cas bien imité.

Une nouvelle année arriva, et Heather retourna à Poudlard. Dans le train, elle remercia chaleureusement ses deux amies pour leurs cadeaux, et reçu des remerciements en retour pour ceux qu'elle leur avait faits.  
- En tout cas, il est très bien imité le bracelet que tu m'as offert Abby. Ma mère a même cru que c'était un vrai, et elle voulait que je te le rende ! Mais je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule, il s'agissait juste d'un bijou fantaisie bien imité.  
- Oui ! sourit Abigail. C'est ça ! Je l'avais vu dans une boutique d'accessoires de mode, et je l'ai trouvé si bien fait que je me suis dit que ça ferait un très beau cadeau.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, Heather repéra immédiatement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny à la table de Gryffondor.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ! J'ai eu peur que vous ayez raté le train, dit-elle en s'installant à côté d'eux.  
- Non, on est venus en magicobus ce matin, expliqua Harry.  
- En quoi ? demanda Heather curieuse.  
- En magicobus, reprit Hermione. C'est un bus magique qui permet de voyager sur de grandes distances assez rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment très confortable.  
- C'est une véritable horreur oui ! critiqua Ron. J'espère que je n'aurai plus jamais à monter dans ce machin !  
Harry avait sourit en la retrouvant, mais il ne semblait cependant pas très joyeux de reprendre l'école. Heather comprit pourquoi plus tard, quand ils furent montés dans leur salle commune.  
- Déjà que je peux plus jouer au quidditch, qu'il y a cette raclure d'Ombrage à supporter, en plus Dumbledore m'a collé des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue.  
Hermione expliqua à Heather ce que c'était que l'occlumancie. Heather trouva que ça serait sans doute très utile, mais concéda que d'avoir un cours supplémentaire seul avec Rogue, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, Heather remarqua que Dumbledore était présent à la table du petit déjeuner. Mieux encore, Ombrage n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle s'empressa d'aller le voir, à la surprise de plusieurs professeurs.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi professeur, dit-elle d'un ton très poli. Mais je voulais absolument vous voir le plus vite possible, et comme vous n'êtes pas souvent disponible… enfin bref, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous voir dans les jours qui viennent ?  
- Oh, je crains que ce ne soit pas évident Miss Wright. Ne pouvez-vous régler cette histoire avec votre directrice de Maison ?  
- En fait… ça concerne les évènements qui se sont déroulés juste avant les vac…  
Elle s'interrompit car Ombrage arrivait justement.  
- Tiens ! Que faites-vous ici Miss Wright ? Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à venir à cette table lors des repas que je sache.  
- Excusez-moi professeur Ombrage, j'ai été légèrement bousculée et j'ai fait tomber une mornille, je venais demander aux professeurs si elle n'avait pas roulé vers leur table.  
Apparemment, les visage de plusieurs professeurs se détendirent, mais McGonagall resta crispée, sans doute étonnée de voir Heather mentir avec autant d'aplomb.  
- Justement, j'en ai trouvé une sous mon pied il n'y a pas deux minutes, intervint Dumbledore en tendant une pièce en argent à Heather.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur, dit Heather en s'inclinant.  
Elle mit la pièce dans sa poche et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Tant pis, elle essaierait de voir McGonagall dans la journée pour savoir si Dumbledore avait réfléchit à un moment où elle pourrait venir le voir et pour rendre la pièce.

Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, elle mit la main à sa poche, mais ne sentit plus la pièce donnée par le directeur. A la place, il y avait un mot

_Ce soir 18h, le mot de passe n'a pas changé._

Heather mit le papier dans son sac et s'en alla vers l'enclos, près de la cabane de Hagrid qui ramenait de la forêt des petites cages contenant ce qui ressemblait fort à des hérissons, mais elle se doutait que ça devait plutôt être des cousins magiques du petit mammifère insectivore. Effectivement, lorsque le cours commença, elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de noueux et que contrairement aux craintifs hérissons, ils n'hésitaient pas à répondre si on les attaquait.

Le cours fut exemplaire, et Heather se dit que si Ombrage y avait assisté, elle n'aurait plus eu de raisons d'inquiéter le demi-géant quand à son poste d'enseignant.  
Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent tout aussi bien et elle aborda son entrevue avec le directeur assez sereinement.

A dix huit heures précises, elle se présenta devant la statue de gargouille et donna le mot de passe. Elle frappa à la porte mais n'eut pas de réponse. Elle poussa la porte et appela le directeur, mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Heather hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait entrer ou attendre à la porte l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Mais une voix l'invita à entrer. Elle s'avança et se rendit compte que c'était le vieux Choixpeau qui avait parlé.  
- Alors, mademoiselle. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés en "tête à tête" si je puis dire, ricana le Choixpeau.  
- Effectivement, répondit Heather un peu surprise. Elle pensait que l'artéfact s'animait uniquement pour la cérémonie de répartition.  
- Alors, finalement, ces surprises que je vous avait promises, comment les avez-vous trouvées Miss Wright, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Miss Potter.  
- Vous saviez ! s'exclama Heather.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit le Choixpeau, dès que vous m'avez mis sur votre tête j'ai su que vous étiez la fille des Potter. Mais ce n'était alors pas vraiment le moment de vous le dire. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas fait un trop grand choc. Ce qui m'a surpris par contre, c'est que vous vous soyez rapprochée du jeune Thomas.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Et d'abord comment savez-vous que…  
- Oh, vous savez… des bruits de tableaux. Rien ne reste secret bien longtemps dans cette école, à moins d'être vraiment bien dissimulé.  
- Mais pourquoi avez-vous trouvé…

Heather ne termina pas sa question cependant, dans un tourbillon de flammes, Dumbledore apparut au milieu de la pièce et le Choixpeau retrouva son immobilisme.  
- Ah Heather ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'avais quelques affaires à régler et elles m'ont pris un peu plus de temps que je ne l'avais escompté. Alors, tu voulais me parler de ce qui est arrivé à ton frère il me semble ? Excuse-moi d'être aussi direct, mais je suis très pris en ce moment.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Effectivement, je voulais vous parler de Harry et de ses rêves. Il a été très perturbé par ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a même cru qu'il s'était lui-même changé en serpent et avait attaqué Mr Weasley.  
- Oui, je me doutais qu'il réagirait ainsi, c'est pourquoi j'avais donné quelques consignes à monsieur Phineas Black. Mais je crois qu'en ce moment même, le professeur Rogue doit être en train d'expliquer plus en détail à ton frère ce qui lui est arrivé. J'avais déjà expliqué à Harry que Voldemort, en essayant de le tuer, avait établi entre eux une sorte de connexion. Leurs deux esprits sont reliés depuis ce jour-là. Mais Harry t'en reparlera sans doute plus en détail ce soir. Était-ce tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
- Non… en fait, le soir où Harry a vu l'attaque de Mr Weasley, il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi partagé les rêves de mon frère.  
- Tu veux dire que tu as toi aussi assisté à l'attaque ? s'étonna Dumbledore, qui pour une fois semblait vraiment surpris.  
- Pas tout à fait, j'ai eu l'occasion ce soir là, et j'ai compris que ça m'était déjà arrivé auparavant, de voir le rêve que faisait Harry. Mais j'ai comme été éjectée au moment où son rêve est devenu la vision qu'il a eu.  
- Je vois… Et bien… je ne vois qu'une explication… qui recoupe d'ailleurs certaines choses que l'on m'a rapportées.  
- Comment cela ? demanda Heather.  
- Et bien, Hagrid m'a dit comment ton chien t'avait docilement obéit, le jour de son arrivée ici. Il avait trouvé ça particulièrement surprenant.  
- Oui, effectivement, j'ai toujours su me faire obéir des animaux, ce matin encore j'ai calmé quelques noueux que des Serpentard avaient excités. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a de bizarre ? demanda Heather.  
- Oh ! Ça n'a rien de bizarre, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant, c'est juste que tu disposes apparemment de facultés, pour ne pas dire de facilités, pour ce qui est de l'usage de la magie psychique. Lorsque les animaux t'obéissent, c'est sans doute sous l'effet d'un dérivé d'Impérium. Et quand tu vois les rêves de Harry, c'est sans doute parce que tu utilises sans t'en rendre compte la Légilimancie.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Heather. Mais ce sont des pratiques de magie noire ! Je ne veux pas…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Heather. La magie n'est qualifié de Noire, que parce que ceux qui l'utilisent le font à de mauvaises fins. En ce qui te concerne, je suis sûr que tu sauras utiliser tes dons à bon escient, comme l'a fait ta mère avant toi.  
- Quoi ! Ma…  
- Oui, expliqua Dumbledore, il se trouve que Lily aussi avait des facilités pour utiliser ce genre de magie. Bien. Je vais malheureusement devoir te laisser. Mais je vais essayer de voir ce que nous pourrions faire pour t'aider à développer et à maîtriser tes dons particuliers qui pourraient sans doute être très utiles lors des batailles qui nous attendent sans aucun doute.

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent ce soir-là à la salle commune, ils s'installèrent à une table pour faire quelques devoirs. Heather vint aussitôt les trouver. Ils pourraient parler librement, personne ne les entendrait. Fred et George assuraient le spectacle en faisant des démonstrations de leur dernière trouvaille : le chapeau sans tête. Qui fonctionnait un peu comme une cape d'invisibilité, mais ne rendait évidemment invisible que la tête.  
- Salut Harry… Alors, comment c'était cette première leçon avec Rogue ?  
- Pas terrible, expliqua Harry. J'ai l'impression que ça ne me réussit guère.  
Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.  
- Bah… il se peut que bientôt tu aies un peu de compagnie, dit-elle pour le réconforter. De mon côté, j'ai pu discuter un peu avec Dumbledore. Il m'a rapidement dit que si tu avais vu l'attaque du père de Ron, c'est parce que ton esprit était en quelque sorte connecté à celui de Voldemort – Ron trembla – et que tu en saurais plus toi-même en sortant du cours de Rogue… Mais bon t'as pas trop l'air en état, tu devrais aller te coucher. Enfin je voulais juste te dire, je lui ai parlé du fait que j'ai déjà plongé inconsciemment dans des rêves que tu avais fait. Il m'a alors dit que j'avais sans doute des dispositions pour la magie psychique. Il se peut donc que je te rejoigne bientôt chez Rogue pour apprendre l'occlumancie mais aussi la légilimancie.

Harry, suivant les conseils de sa sœur et avec l'approbation d'Hermione, rangea ses affaires puis alla se coucher, incapable dans son état et avec le boucan que faisaient les jumeaux de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Hermione semblait inquiète cependant, et elle demanda à Ron d'aller veiller sur Harry. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec des nouvelles inquiétantes. Il avait retrouvé Harry au sol, qui venait de ressentir une violente explosion de joie de Voldemort. Il avait attendu qu'il s'endorme pour redescendre. Heather et Hermione se demandèrent ce qui avait pu mettre Voldemort de si bonne humeur, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux.

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, un article dans la gazette leur donna l'explication qu'ils attendaient. La une annonçait l'évasion en masse d'une dizaine de mangemorts confirmés. Antonin Dolohov condamné pour les meurtres de Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Augustus Rookwood, espion de Voldemort au sein du ministère, Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, les tortionnaires des parents de Neville.  
L'article déclarait que Sirius Black avait sans aucun doute orchestré cette évasion et devait avoir servi de point de ralliement aux évadés.

Aux autres tables, personne ne semblait trop choqué. En fait, très peu d'élèves recevaient quotidiennement la Gazette. Par contre, les professeurs eux étaient tous très absorbés et terrifiés par la lecture du journal. Seule Ombrage faisait profil bas en se concentrant sur son bol de Porridge. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule nouvelle tragique du jour. Hermione leur fit lire un article qui parlait de la mort de Broderick Moroz, patient de Ste Mangouste, étranglé par une plante en pot qui n'était autre qu'une bouture de Filet du Diable. Heather apprit qu'ils l'avaient vu le jour de Noël, qu'ils avaient vu la plante meurtrière arriver, et Harry s'en voulu de ne pas avoir reconnu le danger. Ils expliquèrent alors à Heather qu'en rendant une visite à Mr Weasley pour Noël, ils avaient revu le professeur Lockhart, que Heather ne connaissait pas, et qu'ils avaient croisé dans la même salle le fameux Moroz, ainsi que Neville et sa Grand mère qui rendaient visite aux parents de Neville. Ron allait expliquer ce que les parents de Neville faisaient à l'hôpital, mais Harry l'arrêta.  
- C'est pas la peine, je lui ai tout raconté il y a déjà quelques temps.  
- Mais maintenant, tout le monde va être au courant, dit tristement Heather. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop déstabiliser Neville.

Harry eut comme une révélation. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait rencontré le tristement célèbre Moroz le jour de son audience au ministère, et qu'il travaillait au Département des Mystères. Précisément là où se trouvait ce que cherchait Voldemort. Hermione elle aussi pensa à quelque chose et disparut aussitôt à la volière, sans rien dire aux autres. Ron et Harry expliquèrent alors à Heather que lors de son cours d' occlumancie de la veille, Harry avait revu le long couloir qu'il voyait fréquemment en rêve depuis cet été. Sauf que ce n'était pas le souvenir d'un rêve, mais du jour de son audience au ministère. Qu'il avait dû passer à proximité du Département des Mystères pour se rendre à la salle de son audience. Il n'avait pas fait la connexion jusqu'à revoir dans son esprit cette course effrénée qu'il avait effectué avec Mr Weasley. Et qu'ils avaient donc déduit tous les trois que c'était sans doute là que se trouvait la fameuse arme que cherchait Voldemort.

Ils virent Hagrid qui leur apprit qu'il était mis à l'épreuve.  
- C'est injuste, pesta Heather. Vos cours depuis votre retour sont irréprochables. Si Ombrage avait vu votre cours d'hier, elle…  
- Elle l'aurait sûrement mis à l'épreuve quand même, coupa Harry d'un ton morne. Cette femme déteste tous les hybrides et les métisses d'humains et d'autres êtres magiques. Elle veut se débarrasser de Hagrid parce que c'est un demi-géant pas parce qu'il est un mauvais professeur.

Le soir même, il y avait entraînement de quidditch. Et Heather constata que la nouvelle de l'évasion des mangemorts avaient quand même fait son chemin puisque tous les membres de l'équipe en avait entendu parlé.

Dès le lendemain, une nouvelle affiche avait été placardée sur tous les panneaux d'informations :

PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD  
_Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner.  
__Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

_Signé : Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

On aurait pu croire que l'évasion des mangemorts aurait incité Ombrage à plus d'humilité, mais elle était au contraire devenue encore plus tyrannique, Lee Jordan en fit d'ailleurs les frais. Heather décida donc d'un commun accord avec ses amis et plusieurs élèves qui avaient participé à l'organisation de la grève qui avait suivi le décret numéro vingt-quatre de refaire une petite manifestation histoire de lui rappeler la liberté d'expression et d'information.

Ils organisèrent dès l'après-midi un sitting dans le hall d'entrée avec des pancartes reprenant les textes de lois. Ombrage arriva face à eux avec un sourire qui ne dit cependant rien qui vaille à Heather.  
- Tiens ! Bonjour professeur, comme vous le voyez, mes amis et moi pensons que vous auriez besoin qu'on vous rafraîchisse la mémoire.  
- Oh non Miss Wright, répondit Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille. Je crois que c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre quelque chose. Le ministre a déclaré suite aux évènements du début de semaine l'état d'urgence qui permet aux ministères sorciers signataires de la Constitution Internationale Sorcière de faire passer tous les décrets et amendements nécessaires à la tenue de l'ordre publique en période de troubles, et ce, jusqu'à rétablissement de la situation. Par conséquent, ce rassemblement va à l'encontre du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre qui a été à nouveau modifié pour en revenir au texte original.

Elle prétendit se montrer magnanime, puisque le changement était récent et qu'ils n'en avait pas connaissance, bien que nul n'est censé ignoré la loi, et les envoya tous en retenue le soir même plutôt que de les exclure de l'école et de les faire passer en jugement. Ils ressortirent de leur retenue avec gravé au dos de la main les mots : « Je ne dois pas enfreindre la loi ». Heather et Abigail enrageaient et voulaient lui faire payer au centuple, mais Rebecca les supplia de n'en rien faire et de se tenir désormais à carreaux. Elle les supplia tant et si bien qu'elle finit par obtenir gain de cause.


	57. Promesse sous les étoiles

Allez ! Bousculons les habitudes, et faisons les Réponses Aux Reviews avant le chapitre !

Auctor : Je crois sérieusement que tu devrais arrêter le café... Ah ! Tu bois pas de café... Et ben alors n'en boit jamais !  
Emihawk : Désolé... mais j'essaie de faire durer un peu la publication, vil procédé qui aide à recevoir plus de reviews...  
Noel noir... : C'est aussi pour cette raison que je l'avais situé là-bas, en me basant sur le vol de Hagrid. Mais apparemment, soit Hagrid a fait une escale ailleurs qu'à Goderic's Hollow (très probable vu qu'il n'aurait pas mis près de 24 heures pour parcourir cette distance), soit Rowling a réfléchit plus d'après les cartes routières que de se dire : "Il vole, donc il va forcément en ligne droite". En tout cas, le tome 7 nous dit bien que GH est "_un village du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre_". Je l'ai situé près d'une ville réelle qui s'appelle Abbotsham (et qui peut par là-même renvoyer à la famille de Hannah Abbot) sur la côte qui fait face à la côte sud du Pays de Galles.

Allez, je ne vais pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps, voici un nouveau chapitre de Heather Wright :

* * *

**14  
****Promesse sous les étoiles**

Bien que Abigail et Heather aient accédé à la requête de Rebecca de ne plus enfreindre le règlement, il était hors de question de rater les séances de l'A.D. Et la première de l'année montra un changement terrible chez les élèves, qui était bien sûr dû à l'évasion des mangemorts. Tous se mirent à travailler très sérieusement, il n'était plus du tout question de s'amuser. En une seule leçon, ils maîtrisèrent pratiquement tous pas moins de deux nouveaux sortilèges : Curo, qui permettait de remédier à des maléfices qui plongeait la personne dans un état maladif – vomissement, coliques, fièvre intense, maux de têtes étaient des exemples que Brittany Yaxley avait donnés de maléfices que son père lui avait apprit – et Anapnéo, qui permettait de reprendre une respiration si celle-ci était entravée par un maléfice… ou même par un biscuit avalé de travers.  
Si les membres de l'A.D. avaient été incités par les évènements à se montrer plus sérieux, certains en avaient été carrément transformés : Zacharias Smith ne faisait plus aucun commentaire désobligeant, Neville Londubat avait dans le regard une détermination que personne ne lui avait connue jusque là, et Brittany Yaxley, qui avait toujours été très sûre d'elle, semblait cette fois plus nerveuse. Heather comprit pourquoi à la fin de la séance. Yaxley vint en effet trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
- Euh… Excuse-moi Granger, je pourrais te demander un truc ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit aimablement Hermione.  
- Cette liste, dit-elle en désignant le parchemin que tous les membres avaient signé, est-ce que… Enfin n'est-ce pas un peu risqué de la laisser ici ? Imaginons que quelqu'un de mal intentionné en vienne à apprendre l'existence de cette salle et comment s'y rendre. Nous serons tous dénoncés par cette liste.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! dit Hermione sûre d'elle. Si quelqu'un nous trahit, ce qui est je pense la seule solution pour qu'un indésirable accède à cette pièce, nous saurons facilement de qui il s'agit. J'ai pris mes précautions.  
- Oui, mais… je me fiche de l'hypothétique traître. Ce que je ne voudrais pas, c'est qu'on apprenne que je fait partie de ce groupe si je peux l'éviter.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sache que tu fait partie de l'AD ? demanda Ron d'un ton accusateur. Tu n'as pas le courage de tes opinions ?  
- Je suis Serpentard, pas Gryffondor ! Si quelqu'un nous trahissait, mais que certains pouvaient s'en sortir sans être pris, je pense que ce serait dommage qu'ils soient dénoncés par cette liste.  
Ron allait répliquer, mais Hermione intervint.  
- Effectivement. Je crois que là-dessus tu as raison. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas détruire cette liste. Mais je pourrais peut-être imaginer un sortilège pour qu'elle s'autodétruise à l'instant où l'on serait trahi.  
Yaxley acquiesça et s'en retourna dans les quartiers de Serpentard.

Lors des séances suivantes, Neville se montra de plus en plus efficace, il fut même le deuxième après Hermione à maîtriser le charme du bouclier. Yaxley aussi travaillait avec zèle, elle était même assez souvent avec Harry pour lui parler de tel ou tel mauvais sort, et voir avec lui et Hermione comment ils pourraient imaginer une parade, si le charme du bouclier s'avérait insuffisant, ou si quelqu'un d'autre était touché. Si l'implication de la Serpentard plaisait à Hermione, Cho Chang elle, ne semblait pas prendre ça d'un bon œil, et Heather assista même à une petite scène de jalousie que la Serdaigle fit à son petit ami. Heather dut attendre la troisième semaine de cours pour que Rogue la convoque à un cours de légilimancie. Elle fut cependant déçue que ses cours ne se passent pas en même temps que ceux de Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs finit par se plaindre que depuis qu'il avait commencé l'occlumancie, au lieu de parvenir à se prémunir contre les rêves et les émotions de Voldemort, il y devenait au contraire plus sensible. Hermione tenta de le rassurer en disant que c'était peut-être comme une fièvre qui doit d'abord empirer avant de disparaître. Mais ni Harry, ni Ron, ni même Heather ne furent vraiment convaincus. Ron émit même l'hypothèse que peut-être Rogue faisait en sorte d'ouvrir l'esprit de Harry pour que Voldemort y accède plus facilement. Hermione prit alors la défense de Rogue, en disant que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et que jusque là, ils avaient toujours eu tort lorsqu'ils soupçonnaient Rogue d'un mauvais coup.

Heather elle ne pouvait guère aider Harry. Lors de ses cours, Rogue lui avait expliqué que la légilimancie était plus facile à comprendre et à maîtriser que l'occlumancie. Il suffisait en fait de connaître le sort et de le pratiquer régulièrement. Ensuite le succès où l'échec ne dépendait que de la volonté des deux parties. Pour l'entraîner, Rogue proposa à Heather d'essayer le sortilège sur lui. Il avait au passage extirpé plusieurs filaments argentés de sa tête et les avait déposées dans ce qui devait être une pensine. Heather réussit à voir un des souvenir de Rogue, elle aurait pu en être heureuse s'il ne s'agissait de la fois où Rogue avait mis en difficulté Harry, Ron et Hermione lors de leur deuxième année, le soir d'Halloween, alors qu'ils avaient été retrouvés en présence d'une Miss Teigne pétrifiée.  
- C'est mieux que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord, avait dit Rogue, mais voyez-vous, j'ai volontairement exposé ce souvenir pour que vous puissiez y accéder facilement. Pour que vous maîtrisiez la légilimancie, je me servirai peu à peu de l'occlumancie pour le rendre plus difficile d'accès. Ce n'est qu'une fois que vous serez capable d'accéder à un souvenir bien protégé que nous passerons à l'occlumancie.  
Lors des cours suivants, Heather se mit donc à chercher dans l'esprit de Rogue le souvenir en question. Néanmoins, elle essayait également, lorsqu'elle rencontrait de lourdes barrières mentales, de les briser pour voir ce que Rogue pouvait bien cacher derrière, peut-être y trouverait-elle l'explication à la confiance que Dumbledore avait pour le professeur de Potions. Mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait de loin pas le niveau pour pénétrer ses défenses. Et dès la troisième leçon, même la défense protégeant toujours ce même souvenir d'Halloween que Rogue lui exposait volontairement lui fut impossible à surmonter. Elle décida alors dès le week-end suivant de s'entraîner avec Harry. Elle essaierait de lire dans son esprit, et lui essaierait de s'en protéger. Ce serait également un bon moyen pour voir si Rogue essayait ou non de fragiliser Harry pour l'offrir en pâture à Voldemort.

Les entraînements de quidditch n'étaient pas terribles. Si Ginny se défendait bien en tant qu'attrapeuse, Ron était lamentable en tant que gardien, et Sloper, qui avait été sélectionné comme batteur avec elle, semblait avoir bénéficié de pas mal de chance lors de sa sélection car il se montrait incapable de couvrir les autres joueurs et avait des relances très imprécises. Il n'arrivait qu'à se protéger lui-même en fait. Heureusement Heather, elle, parvenait à renvoyer les cognards qui agressait les poursuiveuses. Mais malgré tout, le prochain match contre Poufsouffle semblait très mal parti. D'ailleurs, Angelina insista pour multiplier les entraînements, et notamment pour qu'ils travaillent toute la journée du quatorze février. Comme c'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, aucune des autres équipes n'avait réservé le terrain et ils pourraient en profiter ad nauseum.  
Et c'est effectivement ce qu'ils firent. Ils finirent la journée sur les rotules. Ron et Sloper semblaient ne jamais s'être montrés aussi mauvais. Quand ils retournèrent au château, il était l'heure du repas, et ils trouvèrent Hermione, Harry, Dean, et Neville qui parlaient ensemble à la table de Gryffondor. Comme Ron et elle approchaient de la table, Dean et Seamus s'éloignèrent et se mirent à discuter avec Parvati et Lavande un peu plus loin.  
- Alors, dit Ron. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à voir Harry aujourd'hui ?  
- Et bien, parce que je lui avais arrangé un interview avec Rita Skeeter.  
- Quoi ! s'indigna Ron. Mais tu es folle ! Tu veux encore que cette saleté de cafard publie des horreurs sur nous ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry. Hermione s'est montrée très rusée. Elle a menacé Rita de divulguer aux autorités son statut d'animagus non déclaré si elle ne faisait pas exactement ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle va publier dans le Chicaneur un article où je raconte en détail le retour de Voldemort, mais aussi l'innocence de Sirius Black, enfin bref, toute la vérité quoi.  
- Dans le Chicaneur, mais ça ne va pas être perçu comme une fumisterie ? demanda Heather bien plus calmement que n'allait le faire Ron.  
- Sans doute que beaucoup n'y croiront pas. Mais tu as bien vu ce qui se passe depuis l'annonce de l'évasion des mangemorts. Beaucoup de ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à fustiger Harry se demandent maintenant s'il ne disait pas la vérité. Cette article achèvera de convaincre la frange la plus intelligente de la population. Même si tout le monde ne le croit pas, chaque personne que l'on parvient à convaincre, c'est déjà une victoire, parce que ça fera une personne de plus qui sera sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de Voldemort et d'un risque d'attaque.

Si cette entrevue organisée par Hermione semblait s'être très bien passée, ce n'était par contre pas le cas de la journée de Harry en général. Apparemment, Cho et lui avaient eu des mots, quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione. Il expliqua qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés tous les deux chez Madame Pieddodu, et quand il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui aux Trois Balais parce que Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous, elle avait subitement pris la mouche et l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Il avait tenté une manœuvre d'approche pour briser le silence, mais elle lui avait alors dit que Roger Davies lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, puis elle lui avait avoué ce que Hermione lui avait somme toute déjà dit, à savoir que même si elle n'était pas sortie avec lui, elle avait eu quelques sentiments pour Cédric, et du coup elle s'était mise à pleurer. Harry avait alors voulu changer de sujet, mais elle insista en lui disant que ça lui ferait sans doute du bien d'en parler, c'est alors que le nom d'Hermione était revenu sur le tapis, et cette fois Cho était devenue carrément furieuse.  
- Moi je t'ai toujours fait passer avant les sentiments que je pouvais éprouver pour d'autres, mais visiblement je me suis trompée sur ton compte ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi si tu t'organises sans cesse des rendez-vous avec d'autres filles ! Tu en vois encore combien aujourd'hui après Hermione ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas vite aller voir cette pimbêche de Yaxley avant de passer la soirée bras-dessus bras-dessous avec ton "amie" Heather Wright, c'est ça ! avait-elle crié mot pour mot avant de quitter le salon de thé en trombe.  
- Oh, Harry, dit Hermione. Je suis désolée mais tu as manqué d'un peu de tact.  
- Moi j'ai manqué de tact ? s'étonna Harry. C'est elle qui se met à me parler d'autres garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle et qui me fait une scène de jalousie ridicule.  
- En fait, Rogue a raison, dit alors Heather. Tu manques cruellement de subtilité. Si tu n'avais pas utilisé le mot "rendez-vous" quand tu as demandé à Cho d'aller rejoindre Hermione, tout ce serait sans doute très bien passé.  
- Mais elle m'avait bien donné un rendez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ? s'emporta Harry.  
- Tu avais juste à tourner ta phrase différemment. Si tu avais dit : « Au fait, Hermione a demandé à ce que nous – en insistant bien sur le nous – passions la voir quelques instants vers midi » à mon avis, ça se serait alors très bien passé, expliqua Heather. Le problème c'est que le jour de la Saint-Valentin, associer le nom d'une autre fille avec le terme "rendez-vous" fait obligatoirement penser à une affaire sentimentale.  
- Peut-être, admit Harry. Mais était-ce une raison pour me traiter de coureur de jupons et m'envoyer des histoires ridicules à propos de toi ou de Yaxley ?  
- Le fait est, expliqua Hermione, que les rumeurs de l'année dernière qui disaient que tu sortais avec Heather ont persisté malgré que tu sortes avec Cho. Comme vous êtes très proches et que les autres ignorent que vous êtes frère et sœur, forcément…  
- Et il y a aussi cette nouvelle rumeur qui prétend que Yaxley ne te laisse pas indifférent, ajouta Heather.  
- Quoi ! C'est quoi cette rumeur ?  
- Et bien, au sein de l'AD, tu passes beaucoup de temps depuis quelques séances avec elle, et les frères Crivey ont insinué qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Je me suis empressé de leur dire qu'ils se trompaient royalement, mais je crois que Marietta, l'amie de Cho, les a entendus, et depuis, je l'ai encore entendu dans quelques bouches d'autres membres de l'AD.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu es victime de ton succès mon cher Harry ! ricana Ron.  
- Oh je serais toi, dit Ginny furieuse, j'éviterais de la ramener ce soir !  
- L'entraînement ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.  
- Pas bien passé ! C'est peu de le dire ! s'emporta Ginny. Sloper renvoie très efficacement les cognards sur ses propres partenaires de jeu et Ron est aussi capable d'arrêter le souaffle que Crabbe d'épeler son nom !

Le samedi suivant, arriva le match, Heather était plutôt tendue. Elle se rendit dans les vestiaires une bonne heure avant le début de la rencontre. Quand Angelina arriva, elle fut pour le moins étonnée.  
- Tu es plutôt en avance ! dit-elle.  
- Ah ! Salut Capitaine ! répondit Heather qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Oui je… J'avais besoin de me concentrer un peu.  
- Hé ! fit Angelina en remarquant que les mains de Heather tremblaient. Tu vas pas nous lâcher. Honnêtement, si tu n'étais pas là, ça ne vaudrait même pas la peine de jouer ce match. Il faut que tu assures, de nos deux batteurs, il n'y a que toi qui vaille quelque chose. Alicia Katie et moi devons pouvoir compter sur toi lorsqu'on aura le souaffle.  
Heather hocha la tête, mais les paroles d'Angelina ne firent que lui rajouter une pression supplémentaire.  
Peu à peu, elle entendit les spectateurs arriver et remplir les gradins. Les autres joueurs finissaient de s'habiller et Angelina rappela à tout le monde les consignes de jeu.  
- Ginny, plus vite tu attraperas ce vif d'or, mieux ça vaudra pour nous. Heather, tu nous couvres toutes les trois, Jack, tu essaies de suivre Ginny. Ron, je t'en supplie, essaie d'arrêter au moins un tir sur deux ! Quand à vous deux les filles, dit-elle à Katie et Alicia, il va vous falloir donner le meilleur de vous, parce que ça va pas être un match facile !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Angelina entraîna l'équipe sur le terrain. Les Poufsouffle étaient déjà sur place. Madame Bibine réunit les joueurs au centre du terrain et siffla le coup d'envoi en libérant le souaffle. Sur les deux premières minutes, tout se passa à peu près bien. Heather couvrait les poursuiveuses à merveille et leur permit de mener une action dangereuse qui ne se concrétisa malheureusement pas. Sloper ne lâchait pas Ginny et réussi à repousser un cognard qui lui était destiné. Mais tout bascula rapidement. Ginny repéra le vif d'or et fonça droit dessus. Sloper tenta de la suivre, mais il percuta Alicia alors que les Poufsouffle menaient une contre-attaque. Du coup, une brèche géante était ouverte dans la défense des Gryffondor et les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle n'eurent aucun mal à ouvrir le score. Dès lors Ron replongea dans son cercle vicieux de plus je rate, plus je panique, moins je suis efficace. Les Serpentard chantaient "Weasley est notre roi" à tue-tête chaque fois que les Poufsouffle avaient le souaffle, garantissant systématiquement un but pour les adversaires. Malheureusement, Ron ne fut pas le seul à paniquer. Sloper voulant se racheter essaya de repousser un cognard destiné à Alicia mais ne réussit qu'à donner un coup de batte dans la mâchoire d'Angelina qui fut sonnée pendant dix bonnes minutes. De plus, les batteurs de Poufsouffle profitèrent du fait que Ginny n'était plus couverte pour lui envoyer un cognard qui lui fit perdre la trace du vif d'or. Avec une poursuiveuse, le gardien et un batteur rendus inopérants, les vingt minutes suivantes furent une longue agonie pour l'équipe de Gryffondor qui n'arrivait pas à marquer et encaissa de nombreux buts. Heureusement, Ginny parvint tout de même à s'emparer du vif d'or et l'équipe ne perdit que de dix points sur le score de deux cent quarante à deux cent trente.

Angelina était presque aussi abattue que Ron lorsqu'ils quittèrent le terrain.  
- Capitaine, tenta Ron. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête…  
- Non ! trancha Angelina aussi sec. Tu peux être un bon gardien. Tu l'as déjà montré. Et puis le résultat n'a pas été aussi catastrophique que ce que j'aurais pu craindre. Et de toutes façons, On ne va pas encore remplacer quelqu'un. Ce qui nous fait principalement défaut pour l'instant, c'est un manque de cohésion, alors c'est pas en faisant venir un nouveau joueur que ça va s'arranger. Sloper, quand je te demande de faire quelque chose, j'aimerais bien que tu t'y tiennes ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes t'occuper de nous ? Ton rôle c'est de couvrir Ginny !  
Sloper préféra ne pas répondre et garda la tête basse.  
- Bon allez ! Vous pouvez rentrer ! Moi je reste un peu ici, dit Angelina.  
Ron ne se fit pas prier et rentra au château la tête baissée.

A la table des professeurs, Ombrage affichait un sourire malsain. Apparemment, le match lui avait plu, à elle. Heather enrageait. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait transformée sac de frappe pour se défouler sur elle. Elle n'alla pas se coucher se soir-là et mit plutôt son justaucorps et ses chaussures d'escalade. Elle lança les quelques sortilèges nécessaires et se mit à grimper au mur de l'aile droite et continua jusqu'au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle se reposa comme elle pu sur le toit. L'ascension avait été longue et délicate, mais elle avait eu le mérite de la calmer. Assise au sommet de cette tour, elle repensa à Ceridwen. Sa mort avait profondément marqué Heather, après tout, elle avait pris l'Avada Kedavra à sa place. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en direction de l'est et accrocha l'étoile la plus brillante. Il s'agissait de Véga, dans la constellation de la Lyre qui se levait tandis qu'à l'ouest, Sirius et Bellatrix disparaissaient sous l'horizon.  
- Ceri ! Tu nous manques beaucoup. Je suis sûre que ton intelligence posée nous aurait bien aidée cette année. Parfois je m'en veux d'être vivante alors que tu es… Mais alors, je me dis que si tu as fait ça, c'est justement pour que je vive. Alors je vais te faire une promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te jure de ne jamais me laisser abattre et de tout faire pour continuer à vivre ma vie comme bon me semble. Je ne laisserai ni Ombrage, ni le ministère, ni Voldemort imposer leur loi.  
Heather resta silencieuse encore quelques minutes, puis se décida à redescendre, où plutôt, à parcourir les toits du château pour regagner la tour de Gryffondor et pénétrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Ce serait beaucoup plus court et moins risqué que de repasser par l'intérieur du château.

Le lendemain, Heather se leva très tard. Elle avait raté le petit déjeuner et avait encore quelques devoirs à finir. Elle s'y attela avant midi. Au repas, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
- Bonjour sœurette ! dit-il. On t'a pas beaucoup vue hier soir.  
- Bof ! J'étais pas d'humeur.  
- En tout cas, je voulais dire que tu m'as bluffée. Tu es plutôt bonne au poste de batteur. S'il n'y avait pas eu les bourdes de Sloper, je pense que vous auriez pu gagner.  
- Peut-être. Dis-moi, je voulais te demander. Ça te dirait de pratiquer un peu l'occlumancie cet après-midi ?  
- Euh… je sais pas, répondit-il. C'est que j'ai encore quelques devoirs à terminer et…  
- C'est bon Harry ! Vas-y ! dit Hermione à la grande surprise de ce dernier.  
- Tu es sûre Hermione ?  
- Bien sûr que je suis sûre ! C'est quand même plus important qu'un simple devoir. Quand vous reviendrez, je t'aiderai à le terminer.  
Sitôt le repas finit, Harry et Heather se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Bon, tu es prêt Harry ? Je vais essayer de lire dans ton esprit et toi tu devras m'en empêcher.  
Harry fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il était prêt.  
- _Legilimens_ ! lança Heather.  
Elle perçut alors plusieurs images comme des flashs. Elle se vit elle-même renvoyer un cognard destiné à Katie Bell lors du match de la veille, elle vit un long couloir avec une porte noire au bout, puis Cho Chang l'enlaçait tendrement au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, enfin, elle vit l'annonce dans le journal de l'évasion des mangemorts. Puis elle rompit le contact.  
- Tu es plutôt douée, dit Harry.  
- Toi par contre, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de faire encore pas mal de progrès.  
- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais même pas comment protéger mes souvenirs ou mes pensées. Lors des cours, Rogue se contente de m'agresser à coup de légilimancie sans me dire comment m'y prendre pour le repousser ! Tout ce qu'il sait dire c'est « Videz votre esprit Potter ! Débarrassez-vous de toute émotion ! », singea Harry. Comme si c'était facile de ne pas ressentir haine et colère quand on est dans la même pièce que ce type !  
Heather pouffa de rire.  
- Peut-être qu'il s'y prend mal ! On va essayer comme ça : Assieds-toi donc… ou même mieux, allonge-toi sur le canapé. Maintenant ferme les yeux et repense à ton premier baiser avec Cho.  
- Quoi ! Mais c'est intime ce truc-là !  
- Fais ce que je te dis ! ordonna Heather d'une voix ferme. Bon, tu as bien ce souvenir en tête ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, alors maintenant imagine comme une coquille d'œuf qui protégerait ce souvenir. Cette coquille c'est toi qui la rends plus ou moins résistante. Alors tu vas tout faire pour que je n'arrive pas à la percer d'accord ?  
- D'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix soudain déterminée.  
- _Legilimens_ !  
Heather constata que Harry avait bien réussit cette fois à protéger son souvenir, elle essaya de forcer mais ne parvint pas à pénétrer les défenses de son frère.  
- Et bien tu vois ! C'est beaucoup mieux !  
- Wouah ! s'exclama Harry. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à protéger efficacement un souvenir !  
- En fait je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi Rogue et toi ne pouvez pas vous sentir, sourit Heather. Rogue est un conceptuel, il perçoit les choses et les idées par les mots qui les représentent. Toi Harry, tu es un visuel, tu as besoin de te représenter les choses, même les idées abstraites, pour pouvoir les comprendre.  
- Euh… ce qui veut dire ?  
- Ça veut dire en gros que tu comprends toujours mieux quand on te fait un dessin !  
- Tout le monde comprend mieux avec un dessin !  
- Eh non ! C'est là que tu te trompes, Rogue, tu peux lui mettre la Joconde sous le nez, il ne verra qu'une idiote qui sourit, alors que si tu lui dit de quelqu'un : « c'est une femme brune pleine de grâce qui a un petit sourire mystérieux. », je suis certaine qu'il aura en tête une image proche de la Joconde.

Heather tenta encore quelques fois de plonger dans l'esprit de Harry. Elle n'arriva pas mieux à accéder au souvenir du premier baiser d'avec Cho, mais elle accéda à d'autres souvenirs. Au début, Harry s'en offusqua, mais Heather se défendit en disant que si elle était Voldemort, elle chercherait partout, et ne reviendrait sur ce qu'elle n'a pas pu atteindre qu'après avoir essayé toutes les autres possibilités. Qu'il devait donc essayer de protéger chacun de ses souvenirs comme il avait protégé celui du baiser. Et qu'il devait également faire de même pour les pensées ou les sentiments qui lui traversaient l'esprit à chaque instant. Il n'y arrivait pas encore très bien, mais en deux heures, il y avait une grande différence entre la première tentative d'Heather où elle aurait pu avoir accès facilement à tous les souvenirs de son frère et la dernière où elle n'arrivait plus qu'à voir quelques évènements récents et dont Harry se fichait comme de l'an quarante.


	58. La faille dans la carapace

**15  
****La faille dans la carapace**

Le lundi matin, une surprise de taille attendait Harry. Au petit déjeuner, un hibou vint se poser devant lui. Il fut surpris de constater que le paquet oblong qu'il transportait lui était destiné, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres hiboux se posèrent devant lui, et d'autres arrivaient encore. Hermione lui fit ouvrir le paquet du premier d'abord, et Harry vit le numéro de Mars du Chicaneur avec une photo de lui en première page. Luna s'installa à leur table et lui expliqua que le magazine était paru la veille et qu'elle avait demandé à son père de lui en envoyer un exemplaire. Les autres étaient sans doute du courrier de lecteurs. Avec la permission de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Heather, Fred et George se mirent à éplucher les lettres. Et les résultats étaient plutôt encourageants. Si certains conseillaient à Harry de se faire interner, d'autres étaient convaincus par ses explications, et ceux-là représentaient presque une lettre sur deux. Une sorcière lui avait même envoyé sa photo, cependant Harry ne pu la voir car Ombrage vint perturber la séance de dépouillage, et en apprenant ce que Harry avait fait, le priva de toute autre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, lui retira cinquante points et lui donna une nouvelle semaine de retenues.  
Presque immédiatement, tous les panneaux d'affichage indiquaient l'interdiction pour tout élève de se trouver en possession du Chicaneur. Mais en vertu de leur grande obéissance au règlement, tout les élèves réussirent bien vite à se procurer un exemplaire du magazine. Ils ne conservaient en général que les pages de l'interview de Harry et s'arrangeait pour qu'elles prennent une autre forme au cas où Ombrage inspectait leurs affaires. Beaucoup de filles vinrent voir Heather, Rebecca ou Abigail pour leur demander des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Harry apprit à Heather que lui et Seamus s'étaient réconciliés, et il partagea avec elle, Ron et Hermione les Couinesouris que le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné discrètement à la fin de son cours.  
Dans la salle commune, Fred et George avaient installé au-dessus de la cheminée un agrandissement de la page de garde du Chicaneur où Harry lançait régulièrement des insultes à Ombrage ou au ministère. Harry, cependant, ne semblait pas partager la liesse générale, et Heather devait admettre que cette affiche était plus dérangeante qu'autre chose lorsqu'elle voulu faire ses devoirs. Comme Harry décida d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, Heather en fit autant.

Le lendemain, dans le parc, Harry raconta à Heather et Hermione la vision qu'il avait eu la veille, où Voldemort s'entretenait avec Augustus Rookwood. Hermione en déduisit alors que Sturgis Podmore, le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait été arrêté pour avoir voulu forcer une porte du ministère, avait dû se trouver en faction sous cape d'invisibilité le jour de l'audience de Harry, et que c'était sans doute ce jour-là que Lucius Malefoy lui-même avait dû placer le pauvre bougre sous Imperium. Ce que Harry avait appris dans ce rêve était inquiétant à plus d'un titre. Apparemment, Voldemort savait maintenant comment s'emparer de l'arme qu'il recherchait. Mais Hermione changea à nouveau de ton quand elle releva que Harry n'aurait jamais dû voir ça.  
- Je crois que nous devrions essayer d'oublier ce que tu as vu, dit elle d'un ton décidé.  
- Non ! protesta Heather.  
- Mais, si Rogue apprend que Harry a… commença Hermione.  
- On s'en fiche de ce qu'il en pensera ! répliqua Heather. Il faut immédiatement le dire à un membre de l'Ordre. La priorité c'est d'empêcher Voldemort d'obtenir cette arme, et s'il sait comment faire, il va sans doute tenter de s'en emparer dès ce soir ! Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je fonce voir McGonagall !  
Elle repartit vers le château sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre. Harry et Hermione la rattrapèrent bien vite suivis de Ron.  
- Écoute Heather, si on raconte ça, ça va encore me retomber dessus, expliqua Harry. Je pense que Hermione a raison, nous devrions…  
- Non Harry ! S'il le faut je me mettrai à genoux pour que McGonagall ne te réprimande pas, mais il faut absolument empêcher Voldemort de marquer des points.  
- Mais Heather ! On ne peut pas aller voir le professeur McGonagall comme ça, dit Hermione. Tu oublies le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six.  
- Qu'elle essaie de me punir, cette saleté de fouine d'Ombrage. J'ai accepté la dernière punition, je n'en tolèrerai pas d'autre. Et puis, on aura qu'à lui dire qu'on voulait des renseignement à propos de la métamorphose humaine. Ombrage ne pourra rien y répliquer, c'est au programme de sixième année, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le décret n'empêche pas de prendre de l'avance sur les cours des années suivantes.

Le temps de discuter de la chose, les quatre Gryffondor étaient parvenus dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau de McGonagall. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et frappèrent.  
- Entrez !  
Heather ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Les trois autres restèrent dans le couloir.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez ! intima Heather à voix basse.  
- Miss Wright et Granger, Mr Potter et Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ?  
Heather s'assura d'avoir refermé la porte et y jeta un sortilège d'impassibilité qui surprit Harry, Ron et le professeur McGonagall.  
- Ce qui m'amène, c'est une nouvelle vision qu'a eue mon frère des activités de Voldemort.  
McGonagall tressaillit.  
- Je vous en prie Miss Wright ! siffla-t-elle. Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Et vous Mr Potter, je croyais que vous deviez prendre des leçons avec le professeur Rogue pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus ?  
- Je suis désolé prof… commença Harry.  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! le coupa Heather. Étant donné ce que tu as vu, on peut se féliciter que tu l'aies vu. Voilà, il s'est à nouveau retrouvé en compagnie de… Vous-Savez-Qui, et il l'a vu discuter avec Rookwood. Celui-ci venait manifestement d'apprendre à son maître comment s'emparer de ce qui est caché au Département des Mystères et qu'il cherche à obtenir depuis cet été.  
McGonagall avait pâli en entendant tout ce que Heather venait de dire.  
- Co… Comment savez-vous autant de choses ? Vous ne devriez pas…  
- Je vous en prie professeur, continua-t-elle sur le même ton d'urgence. Nous savons encore additionner deux et deux. Harry a fini par comprendre où était cachée l'arme dont Sirius nous a parlé cet été. Et grâce à son "rêve" de cette nuit, nous savons qu'il sait comment la récupérer. Nous avons aussi compris pourquoi Sturgis Podmore avait été arrêté. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?  
McGonagall lança un regard à la fois interrogatif et surpris à Hermione. Se pourrait-il que l'Ordre n'ait pas été aussi clairvoyant qu'eux ?  
- En fait, commença Hermione, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais… Sturgis montait-il la garde devant le Département des Mystères le jour de l'audience de Harry ?  
- Effectivement, je crois bien que c'était son tour ce jour-là.  
- Dans ce cas, reprit Hermione, il est fort probable que Lucius Malefoy ait deviné sa présence et l'ait soumis à l'Imperium. Nous savons qu'il était dans le couloir menant au Département des Mystères à discuter avec Fudge ce jour-là. Harry pensait que c'était pour connaître le résultat de son audience, mais c'était peut être pour essayer de pénétrer le Département des Mystères.  
McGonagall poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.  
- Décidément, vous avez le don pour vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas tous les quatre, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, vous avez aussi celui d'apporter des solutions salvatrices. Vous avez bien fait de nous prévenir de ce que Mr Potter a vu hier soir. Mais cependant, le professeur Rogue vous donne des cours d'occlumancie pour une bonne raison. J'espère que dorénavant vous saurez nous montrer qu'il ne perd pas son temps avec vous.  
- Je vous assure que Harry progresse, reprit Heather. Je l'ai moi-même constaté ce week-end, alors que nous nous entraînions ensemble, moi à la légilimancie et lui à l'Occlumancie. Mais peut-on demander à un enfant de quinze ans d'être capable après seulement deux mois de leçons de résister aux assauts de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
- Certes ! fit le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire indulgent. Maintenant vous devriez vous en aller. Il ne serait pas bon pour nous tous que le professeur Ombrage vous trouve ici. Et puis les cours de l'après-midi vont bientôt commencer.  
Ils quittèrent donc le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor et s'en allèrent à leurs cours respectifs.

Le soir même, Heather avait une séance de légilimancie avec Rogue. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de la rabrouer et de critiquer Harry.  
- Sauf votre respect, professeur, répondit Heather en conservant son calme à grand peine. Je crois que Harry a encore une fois tiré l'Ordre d'un mauvais pas en ayant cette vision. Et je me demandais pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tant que ça à ce qu'il n'en ait plus, alors qu'elles se révélaient si utiles.  
- Je pensais que c'était évident pour des esprits aussi éveillés que les vôtres, dit Rogue de son ton le plus glacial et méprisant. Puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que Mr Potter peut avoir accès à son esprit, il peut lui aussi avoir accès au sien, et lui faire croire à une de ses visions en lui envoyant de faux renseignements, mais aussi et surtout pour extirper de son esprit des renseignements qui pourraient grandement nuire à l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Depuis le temps qu'il sait, il aurait déjà essayé non ? fit Heather, minimisant cette dernière hypothèse.  
- Voilà bien qui prouve que vous êtes une Gryffondor ! lança Rogue toujours sur le même ton. Endormir la méfiance de l'ennemi pour frapper au bon moment est une ruse de base que les courageux Gryffondor ne semblent pas à même de comprendre. Bien, maintenant ça suffit ! Montrez-moi plutôt si vous avez progressé !  
Heather fit une moue de frustration l'espace d'une seconde, puis sortit sa baguette.  
- _Legilimens_ !  
Comme toujours, les pensées de Rogue étaient protégées par de solides barrières. Cependant, il sembla à Heather repérer une barrière un peu moins épaisse, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et dirigea son esprit droit dessus. Elle attaqua la barrière tant et si bien qu'elle eut accès à la pensée. Elle se vit elle-même, pas plus tard qu'il y a une minute, alors qu'elle questionnait le professeur de Potions, et elle ressentit quelque chose d'inattendu, ce n'était pas le mépris que Rogue avait affiché devant elle, non, c'était plutôt… de l'admiration. Et elle entendit même une voix, celle de Rogue, qui en simultanée de la remarque acerbe du professeur disait : « Cette petite n'est pas la fille de Lily pour rien ». Rogue la repoussa et elle revint à la réalité du bureau du directeur de Serpentard.  
- Et bien ! dit-il toujours glacial. Il semblerait que vous fassiez des progrès certains.  
En même temps qu'il parlait, il plaça à nouveau sa baguette à sa tempe et retira d'autres souvenirs qu'il plaça dans la Pensine. Il y avait là-dedans des choses qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à Heather ou Harry. Ça, ils en avaient déjà parlé tous les deux, mais contrairement à ce que pensait alors Harry. Ce n'était peut-être pas des preuves de ses forfaitures. Heather avait l'impression d'avoir pu apercevoir l'espace d'un instant le véritable Rogue. Elle avait percé la carapace de méchanceté et de froideur et avait vu un petit peu de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout enlevé, peut-être restait-il encore dans sa tête de quoi comprendre Severus Rogue. Lors de son nouvel assaut, elle chercha frénétiquement. Elle attaquait les remparts les plus solides que son professeurs avait érigé. Elle cru un moment parvenir à en franchir un, mais Rogue la repoussa.  
- Bien ! dit-il. J'ai l'impression que vous avez parfaitement saisi le fonctionnement de ce sortilège. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous entraîner avec Mr Potter dorénavant.  
- Mais Monsieur, je…  
- Pas de mais ! cria-t-il presque. Dehors !  
Heather s'en alla partiellement déçue, mais elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'elle avait aperçu lors de ce cours. Aussi invraisemblable que cela paraissait, Rogue avait éprouvé de l'admiration pour elle. Et bizarrement, il avait appelé sa mère par son prénom.

Lors des séances de l'A.D., Harry commença à aborder les Patronus. Lors du premier cours, personne ne parvint à grand chose. Harry les incitait à se concentrer sur des souvenirs particulièrement heureux et puissants.  
La veille de la deuxième séance sur les Patronus, Harry avait un cours d'occlumancie. Heather attendait fébrilement dans la salle de la Dame Bleue, la Carte du Maraudeur à la main, pour savoir si Harry avait réussit à repousser Rogue. Ils s'étaient entraînés plusieurs fois ensemble, et si au début elle parvenait facilement à accéder aux souvenirs de son frère. Ses dernières tentatives s'étaient montrées nettement plus difficiles pour elle. Mais alors qu'elle attendait que Harry sorte du bureau de Rogue, elle vit les étiquettes du professeur Trelawney et d'Ombrage descendre les étages et se diriger vers le hall suivi par un nombre croissant d'élèves. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller voir elle aussi de quoi il retournait. Elle ne rejoignit la foule qu'au niveau du hall, et vit de l'escalier menant aux cachots sortir Rogue suivi de peu par Harry. Au centre du hall, le professeur Trelawney implorait la clémence d'Ombrage. Visiblement, le crapaud venait de saquer la prof de Divination et la mettait à la porte. Mais à ce moment là, Dumbledore entra de façon somme toute très théâtrale et fit valoir que si Ombrage avait autorité pour relever un professeur de ses fonctions, elle n'en avait aucune pour les chasser du château et il insista pour que Trelawney reste. Celle-ci voulu d'abord refuser ce qui ressemblait à de la charité, et Heather pensait effectivement que Dumbledore se montrait là très charitable, mais l'insistance du directeur la fit douter. Il ne voulait pas éviter que Trelawney se retrouve à la rue, il voulait éviter qu'elle se retrouve en dehors du château. Heather n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi. Dumbledore se montra à nouveau plus subtil qu'Ombrage. Il avait visiblement prévu le coup et avait déjà un remplaçant pour Trelawney. Il fit alors entrer… un centaure ! Heather ne pensa qu'une seule chose à ce moment : « Cet homme est génial ! » la tête que fit Ombrage à ce moment-là valait tout l'or du monde, et Heather pensait qu'elle n'aurait guère de mal à sortir un Patronus lors de la prochaine séance de l'AD.  
Effectivement, une vapeur argentée assez dense sortit de sa baguette le lendemain. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Parvati et Lavande aussi y arrivaient assez bien dès le début du cours. Et à la fin, la plupart des membres avaient réussi à obtenir un Patronus, informe certes, mais un Patronus tout de même.

Avril se profilait, et l'approche des BUSE pour les cinquième année obligea Harry à espacer d'avantage les leçons de l'AD. Aussi ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard que le groupe se rassembla pour un troisième cours sur les Patronus. La première chose qui frappa Heather fut qu'ils étaient encore plus nombreux. Une dizaine d'élèves supplémentaires s'étaient rajoutés pour cette séance. Principalement des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais Heather remarqua qu'il y avait aussi Seamus Finnigan.  
- Bien ! fit Harry. Alors pour les nouveaux venus, sachez que nous sommes actuellement en train de travailler sur les Patronus. Cette séance sera la troisième dédiée à cela. Aujourd'hui, vous essaierez simplement de travailler là-dessus vous aussi. Ce ne sera pas facile pour tout le monde, surtout pour les plus jeunes. Cependant si j'ai pu y arriver alors que je n'étais qu'en troisième année, vous le pourrez aussi. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de la persévérance. Pour la prochaine réunion, nous nous occuperons tous un peu de vous pour vous apprendre les autres sortilèges qu'on a travaillé depuis le début de l'année.  
Il rappela la formule pour les nouveaux venus, ainsi que le moyen de faire apparaître un Patronus. Cette fois-ci, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent à créer un Patronus corporel. Pour Cho Chang, il s'agissait d'un cygne, pour Hermione, une loutre. Fred et George produisirent tous les deux une araignée qui se carapata en direction de Ron, ce qui les fit bien rire, mais qui bloqua complètement leur frère qui fut par la suite incapable de produire le plus petit filet de vapeur argentée. Ron n'était pas le seul à peiner. Neville n'arrivait toujours à rien, ce qui cependant n'était peut-être pas très étonnant. Heather plaignait souvent Harry d'avoir grandi chez les Dursley qui le méprisaient, mais c'était peut-être encore pire d'avoir ses parents encore bien vivants, mais incapables de vous reconnaître.

Heather chassa ces considérations qui la perturbaient et se concentra sur le jour où elle avait participé, avec quelques écoles de sa région, à une petite compétition footballistique que son équipe avait remportée. Ce jour là son père l'avait serrée dans ses bras avec une telle fierté…  
- _Spero Patronum_ !  
Un magnifique chien de lumière argentée s'échappa de sa baguette, un berger groenandel, bien sûr. Il gambada joyeusement dans la pièce avant de s'évanouir.  
- Bravo Heather ! la complimenta Harry.  
Heather observa ses amies. Si Rebecca avait encore du mal à faire prendre forme à la vapeur d'argent qui sortait de sa baguette, Abigail réussit, elle, a produire un loup dont les variations de la densité de vapeur laissaient apparaître une grande ressemblance avec celui du film _Danse avec les loups_, pensa Heather.

Soudain, un événement attira l'attention de plusieurs membres.  
- Harry ! appela Dennis Crivey. Tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe ?  
Tout le monde se retourna pour suivre la direction que pointait le jeune Gryffondor, et ils virent la liste de leurs noms flamber.  
- Que tout le monde retourne à d'autres occupations ! cria Hermione. Quelqu'un nous a dénoncés ! Ne vous précipitez pas tous dans vos salles communes. La bibliothèque n'est pas loin. Et ne courez pas, ça paraîtrait suspect !  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather attendaient en s'assurant avec la Carte que tout se passait relativement bien. Les trois quarts des membres de l'AD étaient sortis quand Dobby apparut.  
- Harry Potter, monsieur… couina l'elfe tremblant des pieds à la tête. Dobby est venu vous avertir…  
- Je sais Dobby ! coupa Harry. Nous sommes découverts. Si tu as reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, c'est parfait, parce que tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as donc pas à te punir. Maintenant retourne en cuisine, et si on te demande quoi que ce soit à propos de cette salle, n'hésite pas à mentir et à dire que tu ignorais son existence, et sans te punir ça va de soi !  
Dobby s'inclina et disparut. Ginny, Fred et George venaient de quitter la pièce.  
- Bon ! Hermione, Ron, descendez à l'étage du dessous, mais n'allez pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Pansy Parkinson et Montague sont sur le chemin, j'aperçois Malefoy qui arrive depuis le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et Crabbe et Goyle arrivent depuis le couloir qui mène à Serdaigle. On est pris en tenaille.  
- Raah ! pesta Ron ! Si seulement cette salle avait des sorties secrètes menant à d'autres zones du château !  
A peine Ron avait-il fini sa phrase que trois portes apparurent.  
- Ron ! Tu es génial ! s'écria Hermione. Harry, prend celle de droite, Ron et moi prenons celle du milieu.  
- Et moi, je prends donc celle de gauche ! termina Heather. Ils disparurent aussitôt derrière les trois portes qui s'évanouirent sur leur passage.

* * *

Comme j'ai pas répondu au reviews une à une, voici à nouveau la rubrique **RAR**

Lyane : Je crois que tu commences à avoir un aperçu de comment je vais faire pour retomber sur mes pattes avec ce chapitre. Certes, Harry s'améliore, mais celà suffira-t-il ?

Auctor : Mais où est-ce que tu as l'esprit toi ? Franchement, qui irait imaginer une horreur pareil Bellatrix et Sirius dans le même lit... brrrr ! Ca me fait froid dans le dos... Mais je trouvais qu'il était intéressant de remarquer que ces deux étoiles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre dans le ciel. Je suis persuadé que Rowling n'a pas fait ça par hasard.


	59. Le désarroi de Harry

**16  
****Le désarroi de Harry**

Heather déboucha au deuxième étage, non loin de la sorcière borgne, et elle se dirigea tranquillement, l'air de rien, vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle y retrouva Ron et Hermione qui avaient été amenés juste à côté du bureau des préfets. Ils avaient croisé Millicent Bulstrode et Ombrage elle-même, mais elles n'avaient rien à leur reprocher, puisqu'ils ne venaient pas du septième étage. Par contre, Harry ne revenait pas, et Heather se demanda ce qu'il en était. Si le fayot qui était allé les balancer avait dit que Harry était leur chef, il était certain que même en faisant des détours, il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire poussé. En plus, c'était lui qui avait la Carte du Maraudeur, donc il leur était impossible de savoir où et avec qui il se trouvait.

Ils attendirent près d'une heure, de plus en plus inquiets. Quand Harry passa enfin le cadre de la Grosse Dame, sa mine déconfite les alarma encore plus.  
- Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es fait attraper ? Ils t'ont interrogé ? Tu n'es pas renvoyé j'espère ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Moi ça va. Mais…  
- Calmons nous ! dit Heather surtout à l'attention d'Hermione, mais aussi de Ron qui semblait lui aussi prêt à poser mille questions. Je pense que ce serait mieux, Harry, si tu nous racontais dans l'ordre tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis que tu as pris le passage secret.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.  
- En sortant du passage, je me suis retrouvé vers le bureau de McGonagall. Je me suis dit c'était pas mal éloigné de la bande de Serpentard qui nous courrait après, mais j'ai tout de même essayé de prendre un chemin éloigné des endroits où ils patrouillaient la dernière fois que j'avais consulté la Carte. Je préférais ne pas la réutiliser, en cas de problème, cette Carte m'aurait valu encore plus d'ennuis.  
- Et alors, t'as pu échapper aux Serpentard et à Ombrage ? demanda Ron impatient.  
- A eux, oui, répondit Harry. Mais je suis tombé sur cette plaie de Rusard, il m'a pris par le bras et m'a menacé de toutes sortes de tortures en m'entraînant vers le bureau du directeur. Là, Ombrage nous a rejoint précédée par Miss Teigne. Elle a renvoyé Rusard et nous a fait monter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait le professeur McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un autre auror et Percy qui devait servir de greffier.  
- Ah le sale petit rat puant ! s'indigna Ron.  
- Non, Ron, le corrigea Hermione. Le rat puant c'était Queudver, et j'ose espérer que Percy ne soit pas encore tombé aussi bas que lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ?  
- Quand Fudge m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi j'étais là, j'ai joué les idiots, sur tes conseils Heather, et aussi ceux de Dumbledore qui avait secoué la tête presque imperceptiblement. Fudge a parlé d'une organisation illégale d'élèves. C'est alors qu'Ombrage est allée chercher notre mouchard, et vous devinerez jamais qui c'est ! Marietta ! La copine de Cho !

Un certain ressentiment pouvait se sentir au moment où Harry avait dit cela.  
- En tout cas Hermione, ton sortilège a été efficace ! lui sourit-il.  
- N'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle en retour. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en cacher.  
- Euh… et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, exactement ? demanda Heather.  
- Elle avait le mot cafard écrit sur le visage à coup de pustules énormes !  
- Bien fait pour elle ! ragea Ron. Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Marietta, reprit Harry. Plus rien. Elle avait trop peur que d'autres pustules apparaissent. Alors Ombrage a expliqué ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Rien de bien compromettant sur l'AD : juste qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu ce soir, elle n'a pas parlé plus longuement de ce que nous faisions. Le problème, c'est que Ombrage avait bel et bien eu quelqu'un qui l'avait informée de ce qui s'était dit à la Tête de Sanglier. Willy Larebrouss. C'est pour ça qu'il a été disculpé pour les histoires de toilettes régurgitantes. Là, Dumbledore a été magistral. Il a souligné le fait qu'à l'époque, notre rassemblement n'était pas illégal, puisque le décret n'avait pas encore vu le jour, et que comme tu l'avais fait remarquer, Heather, toute autre réunion jusqu'à la date du huit janvier et ce en vertu des droits que tu as justement fait valoir lors de ta grande manifestation en début d'année scolaire.  
- Donc c'est génial ! Fudge n'avait rien à nous reprocher !  
- Ils ont ensuite parlé des séances suivantes, dit Harry. Et Ombrage a posé la question à Marietta, et c'est là que aussi bien Marietta que moi avons vu la faille dans la question et dans le décret numéro vingt-quatre : les réunions n'étaient pas régulières, et donc elle n'a pas pu répondre par l'affirmative. A ce moment là, j'étais certain que nous étions tirés d'affaire mais…

Harry marqua une pause. Ron et Hermione qui avaient souri à la phrase précédente retrouvèrent un visage sombre.  
- …Mais quand ils en sont venus à la réunion de ce soir, Ombrage a admis que la salle était vide lorsque elle et Parkinson sont entrés dans la Salle sur demande, cependant, ils ont retrouvé les restes du parchemin sur lequel nous avions tous signé.  
- Mais il avait été brûlé ! dit Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient rien en faire.  
- Ombrage à réussit reconstituer l'en-tête, qui laissait apparaître les mots Armée de Dumbledore, dit alors Harry d'une voix lugubre.

Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche, et Heather sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cependant, Harry retrouva un petit sourire.  
- Dumbledore n'a même pas cherché à nier. Il a admis qu'il avait formé ce groupe pour lutter contre le ministère. Fudge semblait au comble de la félicité. Et quand il a parlé d'emmener Dumbledore à Azkaban, celui-ci a continué à sourire et a dit qu'ils en arrivaient à une "petite difficulté". Il a alors calmement affirmé à Fudge qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, mais le plus fort, c'était son plaidoyer, il a bien précisé qu'il pourrait se laisser amener à Azkaban, que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème de s'en évader, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps et qu'il avait des choses plus utiles à faire à la place !

Hermione était atterrée, Ron et Heather étaient écroulés de rire, et même Harry avait du mal à se retenir.  
- Vous auriez dû voir leur tête ! Fudge était en rage, et il demanda à Dumbledore s'il comptait vraiment affronter Shacklebolt, Dawlish – c'est l'autre auror – lui et Ombrage. Dumbledore a assuré que tant qu'ils ne seraient pas assez idiots pour s'opposer à lui, il ne comptait rien leur faire, McGonagall voulait ajouter qu'elle défendrait Dumbledore, mais celui-ci lui ordonna de ne rien faire, que les élèves ici avaient besoin d'elle. Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite : McGonagall nous a tiré, moi et Marietta hors de portée des sortilèges, Shacklebolt a modifié la mémoire de Marietta, et Dumbledore a assommé Fudge, Ombrage, Percy, Dawlish et Shacklebolt. Il a donné quelques consignes à McGonagall, puis il est parti alors que les autres allaient se réveiller.  
- Grandiose ! s'exclama Ron. J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça moi aussi plus tard !  
- Vu comme tu fais tes devoirs et que tu révises tes cours, c'est pas demain la veille ! se moqua Hermione. Mais je dois admettre qu'il a un sacré culot Dumbledore. Tenir ainsi tête au pouvoir en place. Il faut qu'il ait une totale confiance en ses capacités.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est plus là, dit Harry qui avait à nouveau cessé de sourire. Et je suis prêt à parier que c'est pas McGonagall qui va le remplacer en tant que directrice.

Harry avait raison, dès le lendemain, des écriteaux affichaient partout que Ombrage remplaçait Dumbledore. De plus, les Serpentard gravitant autour de Malefoy constituaient ignominieusement ce qui s'appelait la Brigade Inquisitoriale et avaient le droit de retirer des points comme bon leur semblait. Grey, Parkinson frère et Montague sœur en faisaient partie et avaient retiré une vingtaine de points à Heather sous des prétextes aussi fallacieux que de les avoir regardé de travers ou d'avoir répliqué sur un ton provoquant. Mais le plus impressionnant était de voir que tout le monde semblait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le bureau du directeur, avec une précision des détails assez impressionnante. Bien sûr, Heather en avait parlé à Abigail et Rebecca, et sans doute Ron l'avait-il répété à ses frères et sa sœur. Mais qui avait bien pu aller raconter la scène aux Serdaigle de l'année de Heather ?

A midi, dans la Grande Salle, Heather attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui devaient revenir d'un cours de botanique. Mais à peine ceux-ci avaient-ils pénétré dans la Grande Salle que Rusard entraîna à nouveau Harry à l'extérieur. Heather interrogea du regard les deux autres, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas en savoir plus qu'elle. Ils lui apprirent juste qu'apparemment Ombrage voulait voir Harry. Ils commencèrent à manger quand une détonation retentit en provenance du hall. Tout une série de pétarades se fit entendre et la Grande salle dans son entier se déversa dans le hall. Aux étages, des feux d'artifice magiques avaient été allumés et fusaient dans tous les sens : il y avait des dragons et des chauves-souris composés d'étincelles colorées, des soleils qui tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse, des fusées qui sifflaient et rebondissaient sur les murs. Au deuxième étage, Heather aperçut Ombrage qui tenta de stupéfixer une fusée. Grave erreur ! Le projectile explosa violemment carbonisant une pauvre toile qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Sous le nez de Heather, un dragon et une fusée se heurtèrent et de leur rencontre jaillit une dizaine d'hirondelles bleues filant dans tous les sens, l'une d'elle passa entre Heather et Alicia Spinnet pliée de rire et manqua de brûler la robe de Charlotte Hornet qui poussa un hurlement de goret qu'on égorge.

De l'après-midi, pas un professeur ne fit le moindre geste pour aider Ombrage à se débarrasser des pétards et autres animaux d'étincelles qui vagabondaient dans le château. En fait, quand trois cierges magiques pénétrèrent dans la classe de Sortilèges, en fin de journée, le professeur Flitwick se contenta d'envoyer Matthew Cunning chercher le professeur Ombrage. Il ne revint avec elle qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que le cours touchait à sa fin. Heather faillit éclater de rire. Ses cheveux étaient tout éméchés et certains étaient même roussis. Elle avait les mains noires de suie et était toute essoufflée.  
- Vous m'avez fait appeler ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui ! Il se trouve que trois cierges magiques sont venus perturber mon cours. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous en débarrasser, Madame la directrice ? demanda le petit professeur de sa voix flûtée.

Ombrage se saisit d'un râteau qu'elle avait dû emprunter au professeur Chourave – pour rien au monde elle ne serait allée demander quelque chose à Hagrid – et essaya de faire passer les cierges par la fenêtre que Narasimban n'avait ouverte qu'après l'avoir laissée se débattre, et uniquement parce qu'elle le lui avait ordonné. Mais les cierges mirent toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à se faire chasser de la salle de classe. L'un d'eux vint cracher ses étincelles magiques au visage de la "directrice intérimaire" comme avait décidé de l'appeler Heather. Mais elle finit par les chasser tous les trois, juste au moment où sonnait la fin du cours. Elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle tandis que les élèves s'empressaient de quitter la pièce. Heather dans le couloir aperçut Harry et l'interpella.  
- Viens par là Harry ! Tu vas voir quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser !

Ils se redirigèrent vers la salle de Sortilèges, de toute façon, elle était sur le chemin que comptait emprunter Harry, et virent sortir Ombrage le visage noirci, suivie par le professeur Flitwick qui disait :  
- …Certes j'aurais pu me débarrasser moi-même de ces cierges magiques, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour cela.  
Harry et Heather passèrent rapidement avant d'éclater de rire.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, les jumeaux furent acclamés en héros, même Hermione les félicita et proposa à Harry et Ron de laisser les devoirs de côté pour ce soir.  
Heather par contre, proposa à Harry une petite séance de légilimancie/occlumancie pour le préparer au cours qu'il aurait le lendemain avec Rogue. Ils pratiquèrent la chose discrètement, assis à leur place, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'affrontaient aux échecs. Tous deux avaient progressé. Harry opposait maintenant des défenses psychiques très solides, mais Heather parvenait en forçant bien, à en faire plier certaines. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit que Harry faisait toujours le rêve à propos du Département des Mystères.  
- Je sais ! Pourtant je ferme mon esprit en me couchant, expliqua Harry. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je continue à faire ces rêves.  
- Tu devrais en parler à Rogue demain, proposa Heather. Peut-être pourra-t-il t'indiquer un truc pour te protéger même lorsque tu es endormi.

Harry se leva le lendemain et expliqua qu'il avait de nouveau fait le rêve, et que cette fois, il était encore allé plus loin. Mais Heather le rassura, Rogue ne lui dirait rien. Après tout, il avait pu lui-même constater les progrès faits par Harry lors de leur dernière séance. Pourtant, le soir, quand Harry revint du bureau de Rogue, il avait une petite mine, et il ne mangea pas beaucoup. Heather essaya de lui parler, mais il s'esquiva dans sa chambre. Et quand elle et Ron arrivèrent et lui demandèrent si ça allait bien, il évita la question en disant qu'il était fatigué. Si la réponse suffit à Ron, Heather, elle, sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais elle n'insista pas plus pour l'instant.

Le samedi matin, c'était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques. Par ordre du ministre, et en vertu de l'État d'Alerte, tous les élèves devraient passer les vacances à Poudlard. Heather avait quelques devoirs à faire pour la reprise des cours, mais avec l'aide de Rebecca et d'Abigail, ils seraient vite réglés. Aussi les trois filles profitèrent de leur journée pour faire le point sur leurs explorations.  
- Alors ! fit Abigail. Grâce à nos dernières explorations et à une brillante idée de Becky, nous avons maintenant un plan qui n'a plus grand chose à envier à celui des Maraudeurs si l'on excepte bien sûr le fait qu'il n'affiche pas le nom de chaque personne se trouvant dans le château. Il y a cependant une partie du château qu'il reste à explorer et qui va nous demander sans doutes mille précautions et nous prendre beaucoup de temps, puisqu'il s'agit des cachots !  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Rebecca. Mais c'est le territoire des Serpentard ! Si on s'y fait prendre par un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, on aura de sérieux ennuis.  
- Du calme Becky ! reprit Abigail. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ferait ça tout de suite. En fait, je pensais garder ça pour l'année prochaine. Ce sera notre sujet de recherche principal.  
- Mais on va s'ennuyer si on ne fait plus rien d'ici à la fin de l'année ! dit Heather.  
- Qui a dit que l'on ne ferait rien ? Les Feuxfous Fuseboum des jumeaux m'ont donné une idée. On va en faire baver à Ombrage et Rusard. Ils croyaient qu'ils seraient tranquilles maintenant que Dumbledore est parti ! Oh que non ! Ces vacances ne seront qu'un bref répit. Je peux vous assurer que à la fin de l'année, Ombrage elle-même demandera à quitter Poudlard !

Après le conciliabule des trois amies, celles-ci se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Heather remarqua que Harry n'avait toujours pas le moral, et en attendant de l'interroger plus avant, elle demanda des précisions à Hermione.  
- Apparemment, il s'est disputé avec Cho hier au sujet de Marietta.

Heather laissa passer le repas puis demanda à Harry s'il voulait bien la rejoindre dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Rebecca et Abigail voulaient y aller aussi, mais elle leur demanda de leur laisser quelques instants pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement.  
- Alors… Hermione m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Cho !  
- Oui ! répondit Harry. On s'est emportés parce qu'elle essayait de trouver des excuses à son amie et qu'elle a accusé Hermione de perfidie. Cette fille est jalouse comme un pou ! En plus sans raison ! Elle sait très bien que Hermione n'est qu'une amie.  
- Ah, que veux-tu frérot ! Les filles, c'est souvent comme ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ta dispute d'avec Cho qui te met d'humeur si maussade. Du moins pas uniquement. Je me trompe ?

Harry la regarda un moment et semblait se demander s'il allait parler ou tout garder pour lui.  
- Non, tu as raison, il y a autre chose. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Ron ou à Hermione, mais toi, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Hier, quand je suis allé chez Rogue, on allait commencer le cours quand Malefoy est arrivé. Il venait de retrouver Montague dans un sale état. Rogue et lui sont alors repartis aussi sec, me laissant seul dans le bureau. J'allais partir, et puis la pensine a attiré mon attention. J'avais tellement envie de savoir ce que Rogue pouvait vouloir me cacher. Il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour plonger dans un de ses souvenirs…

Harry s'arrêta. Apparemment, il n'avait guère envie de raconter plus avant ce qui s'était passé.  
- Si… Si tu as du mal à raconter, peut-être pourrais-tu me laisser voir ? proposa Heather.

Harry acquiesça et la laissa donc plonger dans ce souvenir qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Elle revit l'épreuve de Défense des BUSEs de 1976. Elle sentit la joie de Harry au moment où il s'était retrouvé face à son père. Elle vit Remus plaisanter sur la question à propos des loups-garous et James jouer avec le Vif d'or. Jusque là, rien de bien traumatisant. Mais quand James et Sirius attaquèrent Rogue, elle sentit toute la déception qu'avait éprouvé Harry de voir son père se conduire ainsi. Elle ressentit un regain de fierté quand Lily prit la défense de Rogue, mais à nouveau, un profond désespoir quand elle cria après James qu'il la faisait vomir.

Un profond silence s'installa quand Heather rompit le contact. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui parla le premier.  
- J'avais toujours pensé que Rogue déformait les choses quand il disait que mon père était un crétin arrogant qui se pavanait dans l'école. Mais là… Il… Il se comportait exactement comme Malefoy. Et puis tu as vu ce que Maman lui a dit. Elle le détestait. Je me demande s'ils s'aimaient vraiment où si Papa n'aurait pas…  
- Quoi ? demanda Heather. Tu crois qu'il lui aurait forcé la main ? Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Et puis… si on lit à travers les lignes…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à lire à travers les lignes ? demanda Harry d'un ton morne.  
- Et bien… Sirius et Remus ignoraient que Papa avait piqué ce Vif d'or, pourtant, Maman en a parlé quand elle l'a sermonné. Donc ça voulait dire qu'elle l'observait. Et si elle l'observait, et qu'elle n'a pas réagit avant qu'il n'attaque Rogue, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment trouver à critiquer qu'il s'amuse avec ce Vif d'or.  
- Si t'arrêtais de tourner autour du pot et que tu m'expliquais clairement ce à quoi tu penses, demanda Harry qui hésitait entre agacement et espoir.  
- Et bien je crois qu'elle avait, contrairement à ce qu'elle a prétendu, déjà des sentiments pour lui. Seulement, quand lui et Sirius se sont attaqués à Rogue à deux contre un, ça l'a déçue et elle s'est mise en colère. Si tu réfléchis, Hermione ne réagirait-elle pas de la même façon envers Ron, si lui était à la place de Papa, toi à celle de Sirius, et Malefoy à la place de Rogue ?  
- Si… Probablement, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion.  
- Alors tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Même s'ils se disputaient à l'époque, ils ont sans doute fini par admettre les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Si tu veux, on pourra demander confirmation de cela à Sirius.  
- Parlons-en de Sirius ! C'est lui qui a entraîné Papa. Et Remus ! Il aurait pu réagir ! Ils l'ont attaqué sans raison, et ça les faisait rire !  
- Harry ! souffla Heather. Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu prends tout au pied de la lettre. Honnêtement, je doute que Papa et Sirius l'aient attaqué s'il ne leur avait rien fait avant. Ils étaient en cinquième année, sans doute avaient-il un long passé de rivalité avec Rogue, un peu comme toi et Malefoy. Et je suis sûre que Rogue ne devait pas être en reste question crasses et coups bas faits à l'ennemi.  
- Oui ! Mais moi je ne me conduirait jamais comme ça ! Même avec Malefoy !  
- Et c'est bien dommage ! Pourquoi t'en priver ? Ça soulage de taper sur les cons de temps en temps ! D'autant que tu ne serais pas celui qui a commencé. Tu n'as pas oublié je pense la petite embuscade l'année dernière, le jour de l'examen des baguettes. Parce que moi, je m'en souviens très bien, et je peux te dire que ces larves de Serpentard n'ont pas encore assez payé pour ça ! Et qu'en plus, en ce moment, les mesquineries de la Brigade Inquisitoriale viennent s'ajouter à l'addition, et qu'il faudra bien qu'ils la règlent un jour.  
- Mais que veux-tu faire ! Ombrage donnera toujours raison à Malefoy ! On est pieds et poings liés.  
- Pour l'instant oui… Mais qui sait, peut-être que plus tard... En tout cas, je veux que tu comprennes que même si les apparences sont contre lui, ne condamne pas Papa parce qu'il a été bête une fois dans sa vie.

Harry fit un faible sourire.  
- Tu as sans doute raison !  
- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! répliqua Heather d'un ton qui élargit le sourire de son frère. Alors, fini ce gros chagrin ?  
- Ça va aller, merci !  
Il serra Heather dans ses bras. Abigail et Rebecca arrivèrent à ce moment là.  
- Hum ! fit Abigail pour se faire remarquer. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps à vous peloter ? En plus, c'est bizarre de faire ça entre frère et sœur !  
- Abby ! siffla Heather.  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est louche, hein Becky ?  
- Je dois admettre que c'est pas très catholique ! se moqua la Poufsouffle.  
- Vous allez voir toutes les deux ! grogna Heather. Harry ! Tu te charges de Becky, moi je prends Abby. Sortilège de chatouillis, dosage extra !  
- Quoi ! Tu veux me prendre ? s'offusqua Abigail, toujours sur le ton de la moquerie. Mais t'es vraiment une grosse perverse !  
Les sortilèges de chatouillis fusèrent dans tous les sens. Et c'est après avoir rit presque jusqu'à l'étouffement que Harry quitta la pièce. Heather et ses amies décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc, tandis que Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, Heather prit un bout de papier sur lequel elle écrivit :

_Bonjour Hagrid,  
__Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait essayer de faire venir Sniffle pour une journée, pendant les vacances ? Harry et moi voudrions discuter avec lui de certaines choses qui nous tiennent à cœur.  
__Merci d'avance,  
__Heather._

_PS : tâchez de me faire parvenir discrètement une réponse précisant si Sniffle pourra venir, et quel jour. _

Le soir même, le demi-géant lui glissa un mot après avoir fait semblant de la bousculer malencontreusement. Sirius viendrait dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'un temps maussade n'incitait guère à quitter la chaleur de son lit, Heather s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans la chambre de son frère pour le tirer de son sommeil.  
- Heather, qu'est-ce que tu…?  
- Viens Harry, on va aller voir Adhara, dit Heather avec entrain.  
- Quoi ! Mais j'ai pas envie de… voulu se défendre son frère.  
- Oh si ! Je suis certaine que tu as très envie de voir Adhara. Je pense même que ça pourrait éclairer ta lanterne sur des choses que tu as apprises récemment.

Harry dut réfléchir quelques instant avant de pouvoir mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Finalement, ce fut avec entrain qu'il répondit :  
- D'accord ! Descends déjà prendre ton petit déjeuner, je m'habille et j'arrive.

Pour Heather comme Harry, le petit déjeuner fut très frugal. Ils s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la cabane de Hagrid. A peine le demi-géant eut-il refermé la porte que Sirius reprit forme humaine.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous vouliez me voir avec une telle urgence ?  
Harry regarda Heather avec étonnement. Celle-ci se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.  
- Après notre discussion d'avant-hier, j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen pour toi de tourner la page serait d'entendre la version d'une personne qui était là. Alors j'ai demandé à Hagrid de contacter Sirius.  
- Bien, fit Harry, je… Hagrid, vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry.

Devant l'air contrit du jeune garçon, le demi-géant ne pu qu'accéder à sa demande et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. Harry expliqua alors à Sirius ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue, et lui parla de la déception qu'il avait eu en voyant le comportement de son père, et la colère de sa mère. Avant de laisser répondre Sirius, Heather lui expliqua ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Elle se disait que ça aiguillerait sans doute Sirius sur sa manière de répondre, mais sa voix trahissait un besoin qu'on lui dise que son point de vue optimiste sur ses parents était juste.

Sirius sourit à la jeune fille.  
- Effectivement, dit-il. Nous n'avions pas analysé ça de cette façon à l'époque, mais avec le recul, je crois que Heather doit être dans le vrai en disant que Lily avait déjà des sentiments pour James à l'époque. C'est vrai que nous étions un peu idiots. On détestait Rogue et la plupart de ses amis Serpentard, et on répondait aux coups bas par des coups bas. Ça a duré ainsi jusqu'en fin de cinquième année. Après, d'une part James s'est assagit, nous faisions toujours des blagues à d'autres élèves, mais on se faisait plus discrets, et seulement quand on nous avait provoqué. Ensuite, les relations entre Lily et Rogue s'étaient dégradées, du coup James n'éprouvait plus autant le besoin de l'humilier.  
- Les relations entre ma mère et Rogue ! manqua de s'étrangler Harry.  
- Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda Sirius avant de se fustiger lui-même. Bien sûr que non, suis-je bête ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Rogue et ta mère étaient amis d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et leur connivence s'est renforcée par la suite car ils étaient les deux meilleurs élèves en cours de Potions. C'est pour ça que de voir James s'en prendre à lui rendait ta mère tellement furieuse. En fait, ton père était jaloux de Rogue, du moins à partir du moment où il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Lily. Ce qui était ridicule, car je suis certain que Lily n'a jamais eu plus que de l'amitié pour Rogue.

Harry semblait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais Heather elle, passée la surprise de la révélation, trouvait que ça expliquait pourquoi Rogue appelait Lily par son prénom. D'ailleurs, si les sentiments de Rogue allaient plus loin que l'amitié, ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il détestait tant Harry. Voir les yeux de celle qu'il aimait sur le visage de son éternel rival devait être un peu dur à encaisser. Ça pouvait même expliquer pourquoi Rogue avait trahi Voldemort. Quand il avait appris que Lily était devenue sa cible, il ne devait plus pouvoir cautionner les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça expliquait même sans doute pourquoi Dumbledore avait une telle confiance en l'ancien mangemort.  
- Quand à l'attaque même, reprit Sirius, elle n'était pas complètement gratuite non plus. C'est à la fin de notre cinquième année que la tension entre nous et les futurs mangemorts était la plus palpable. Nous commencions à prendre conscience de ce qui se jouait à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et forcément, nous ne pouvions pas supporter que des camarades de classe soutiennent de telles actions, et parlent même de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts. De plus, Rogue venait d'essayer de nous faire renvoyer, James, Remus et moi, suite à la "blague" que je lui ai faite en lui expliquant comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur. Certes, je l'aurais mérité, mais James n'avait rien fait, et n'a pas vraiment apprécié que Rogue en profite. Parce qu'à l'époque, pour nous, le seul responsable, c'était Rogue et sa curiosité mal placée.

Quand Harry fut rassuré, ils rappelèrent Hagrid, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent également un peu plus tard, et tous discutèrent plus ou moins joyeusement des évènements des dernières semaines, du passé, de la pluie et du beau temps.

* * *

**RAR : **(réponse à la review... vu que y en a eu qu'une seule)

Et oui Auctor, c'est bien Marietta qui a trahi l'AD. Et pour l'adrénaline, attends un peu le final au ministère, sinon tu vas faire une overdose.


	60. Viva la Revolucion

**RAR : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, revoici les RAR en début de chapitre. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que j'ai autre chose à vous dire à la fin du chapitre.

Saga Lionheart : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Meylie Potter : Ca faisait longtemps... D'ailleurs, je vois que tu as du retard à rattraper. T'as de la chance, tu arrive au moment où ça commence à devenir marrant.

* * *

**17  
****Viva la Revolución**

Heather s'était attendue à ce que les jumeaux fassent vite du raffut, comme avec les Feuxfous Fuseboum. Mais comme rien n'arrivait, elle alla directement les questionner et ils lui apprirent qu'il ne servait à rien de semer la panique pendant les vacances : cela ne faisait que prendre sur un temps de repos somme toute nécessaire. Mais à leur air entendu, Heather comprit bien qu'ils avaient des projets pour la rentrée. Quand elle en parla à Rebecca et Abigail, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à mettre à exécution une nouvelle idée de vengeance qui avait germé dans leur tête pendant les premiers jours de vacances, elles décidèrent donc d'attendre elles aussi la reprise des cours. Ombrage ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Pas plus que ces sales petites fouines de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui leur lançaient des sourires narquois chaque fois qu'ils passaient à proximité les uns des autres, ce qui heureusement, arrivait moins souvent pendant les vacances.

Le temps se réchauffait peu à peu, et Heather allait plus souvent s'attaquer à l'ascension d'une façade ou d'une tour du château. Certaines, comme la façade sud ou la volière, étaient particulièrement ardues. Mais c'était toujours un grand bonheur d'arriver au sommet et de contempler le lever du soleil. Heather se sentait alors l'âme d'un aigle royal perché au sommet d'une montagne, où lorsque la colère ou la frustration avait suscité sa séance d'escalade, elle se sentait rassérénée, comme un samouraï avant la bataille.

Même pendant les vacances, les séances d'entraînement de quidditch continuaient, mais elles étaient de plus en plus lamentables. Un dimanche, Jack Sloper réussit à écourter leur séance en s'assommant avec sa propre batte. Ron n'avait toujours pas progressé, et Angelina était au désespoir, d'autant que ce jour-là, Ginny elle aussi n'avait pas très bien volé. Elle avait des mouvements trop brusques et le vif semblait se moquer d'elle en glissant gracieusement dans les airs. A la sortie des vestiaires, Heather alla lui parler.  
- Hey Ginny ! Je sais que Ron est un cas désespéré, mais c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état !  
- Quoi ! Je suis dans mon état normal, rouspéta la rouquine.  
- Ah bon ! Je croyais que dans ton état normal, tu volais bien et que tu étais plus agréable à vivre ?  
Ginny grogna de frustration. Mais Heather garda un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.  
- Je suis pénible, hein ? Alors si tu me disais tout de suite ce qui t'énerve ?  
- C'est ce crétin de Michael Corner ! Il m'a dit que nous n'avions aucune chance et que nous ferions mieux de déclarer forfait !  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Heather.  
- Tu parles ! C'est pas nous que ça arrangerait de déclarer forfait ! Si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle et que nous déclarions forfaits, ce serait Serdaigle qui remporterait la coupe !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Une victoire par forfait est comptabilisée comme un victoire par trois cent points à zéro. Avec un tel goal average, que ce soit Serpentard ou Poufsouffle qui remporte leur dernier match, ce serait Serdaigle qui obtiendrait la coupe.  
- Je vois.  
- Le sale petit cancrelat ! Au début je croyais qu'il blaguait, mais il était en fait très sérieux ! Il m'a même posé un ultimatum, si nous jouons contre eux et qu'on ne perde pas d'un écart suffisant, il me quittait !  
- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté toi, sur le champ, quand il t'a posé cet ultimatum ?  
- Je sais pas ! J'étais tellement en colère que… Et puis après je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être lui laisser une chance de s'excuser.  
- Crois-moi, laisse-le tomber. Un type qui ose te demander ce genre de choses, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, conclut Ginny redevenue plus calme.

Quand les deux filles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Ron semblait avoir retrouvé un peu le moral. En effet, les chocolats que leur mère avait envoyés pour Pâques à lui, Ginny, et aux jumeaux étaient enfin arrivés. Heather fut surprise de constater qu'il y en avait aussi pour Harry, Hermione et elle. Les paquets avaient été ouverts et étaient tamponnés par Ombrage comme étant autorisés. Ce qui ramena Heather à ses idées de vengeance. Elle avait maintenant hâte que les cours reprennent. Ron voulut remettre les chocolats de Harry à Heather, mais Ginny se proposa, disant qu'elle devait de toute façon passer à la bibliothèque. Heather, trop en rage contre la directrice intérimaire ne protesta pas.

Les vacances passèrent, et les jumeaux avaient planifiés dès le lundi leur grande sortie. Apparemment, ils allaient faire un sacré raffut et comptaient quitter Poudlard ensuite. Comme ça, sans avoir passé leurs ASPICs. Hermione les conjura de ne rien en faire, mais devant l'assurance des jumeaux qui affirmaient qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus continuer leurs études, elle ne pu que céder. Ils expliquèrent où et quand ils agiraient, mais ne voulurent donner aucun détail sur ce en quoi consistait leur farce.

A cinq heures, le lundi de la reprise des cours, Heather quitta la tour d'Astronomie et passa par le couloir de Grégory le hautain pour voir ce que Fred et George leur avaient réservé. Elle pensait être dans les premières personnes à arriver sur place, mais il lui restait encore un étage à descendre que déjà elle entendait des rires et des applaudissements. Elle accéléra le pas de même que les autres élèves de sa classe. Il y avait dans le couloir un attroupement, et les voix de Fred et George qui remerciaient la foule.  
- Vous ! Je vous jure que je vais vous… grogna une voix d'un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge des jumeaux.  
- Tais-toi Warrington et retourne patauger un peu, c'est bon pour le teint !  
Elle vit alors Fred se servir d'un sortilège de répulsion pour pousser un élève de Serpentard déjà maculé de boue dans ce qui était visiblement un marécage. Un vrai marécage, qui prenait toute la largeur du couloir sur plus de cinq mètres. Totalement impossible à franchir d'un bond, même en prenant son élan.

Suite à la chute du dénommé Warrington, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet s'esclaffèrent, et d'autres Serpentard s'échauffèrent. Il y eut une véritable lutte de sortilèges, et trois autres garçons de Serpentard finirent dans le marécage nauséabond. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ombrage apparut.  
- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.  
- C'est les jumeaux Weasley madame ! s'empressa de cafeter une fille de Serpentard  
A côté de la délatrice, Brittany Yaxley, elle, semblait bien s'amuser du sort de ses camarades.

Ombrage s'approcha et vit alors le marécage et les quatre garçons qui pataugeaient encore dedans. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça ! répondit George d'un ton fier, et même pédant. C'est un Marécage Portable, très efficace pour tendre une embuscade à un camarade. On peut désigner une personne au moment de poser le sortilège, et quand celle-ci passe à l'endroit voulu, plouf ! Dans la mélasse ! Vous pouvez demander à Warrington, ça marche très bien.

D'autres élèves étaient arrivés entre temps. Heather reconnu Abigail, et vit ensuite derrière elle les autres Serpentard de leur année. Il y avait aussi des Poufsouffle de quatrième année et des Serdaigle de sixième année. Si bien que le couloir commençait à être bien encombré, car derrière Heather, des Serdaigle de première et deuxième année qui avaient dû quitter leur salle commune prévenus par un autre élève s'étaient également massés. Rusard arriva à son tour en jouant des coudes.  
- Ah ! fit Ombrage. Vous tombez bien monsieur Rusard ! Regardez ce que ces deux élèves ont fait à ce couloir.  
- Vous ! aboya le concierge sur les jumeaux. Cette fois, vous allez voir ! Madame la directrice a… Oh, Madame ! reprit-il en s'adressant à Ombrage cette fois. Puis-je aller le chercher ? Il est dans votre bureau, fraîchement signé ! Ces deux gredins méritent de…  
- Je vous en prie, Argus ! répondit Ombrage. Faites !

Heather eut un moment de panique. Coincés dans ce couloir par des dizaines d'élèves, les jumeaux auraient bien peu de chance de réussir leur évasion. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour distraire le concierge et forcer Ombrage à les faire se déplacer. Elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment, ne calcula rien. Il n'y avait que deux élèves devant elle, et ils ne la gênaient pas vraiment pour atteindre le marécage, mais elle n'avait aucun recul. Elle tenta quand même le coup. Elle fléchit les genoux, s'assura que les personnes derrière elle ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait et bondit en avant, aidée par un sortilège, pour plonger lamentablement dans le marécage. Les élèves des deux côtés explosèrent de rire. Rusard s'arrêta et revint voir ce qu'il se passait encore. Heather s'était empressée de ranger sa baguette et se traîna jusqu'à l'autre "rive".  
- Miss Wright ! Pourquoi diable avez-vous plongé dans ce marécage ? demanda Ombrage.  
- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! répondit-elle d'un ton rageur assez convainquant.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'on vous aurait poussée ? demanda Rusard en regardant d'un air mauvais les élèves sur l'autre "rive".  
- Tirée plutôt ! J'ai senti une force qui m'a violemment tirée en avant. Sans doute un sortilège d'attraction !  
- Allons ! Ne dites pas de bêtises ! dit Ombrage. Nous l'aurions vu si quelqu'un avait…  
- Je crois qu'elle ne ment pas, intervint Yaxley. Je l'ai vue, et le mouvement qu'elle a eu… elle n'aurait pas eu un tel mouvement si elle avait été poussée, professeur. D'après nos positions, je dirai que seuls des élèves se trouvant dans les deux premières rangées auraient pu faire ça. C'est à dire moi-même, mes camarades de septième année de Serpentard, les jumeaux Weasley et Alicia Spinnet. Les autres se trouvaient trop en retrait, et je ne pense pas que vous ou notre concierge y soyez pour quelque chose.  
- Ah, euh… oui, effectivement, dit Ombrage d'une voix hésitante, sans doute déçue de ne pouvoir coincer Heather en plus des jumeaux. Mais comment savoir qui a fait ça ?  
- Oh, fit Yaxley d'un ton détaché. Je pense qu'un Prior Incanto devrait nous dire qui est le responsable.

Ombrage soumis alors les baguettes de chacun des élèves concernés au sortilège, mais n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Apparemment, la baguette de la fille de Serpentard qui s'était empressée de dénoncer les jumeaux venait de lancer un sortilège d'attraction. Heather fut surprise, mais un clin d'œil de Yaxley lui fit comprendre ce qu'il en était exactement. Elle fit mine de se fâcher contre la responsable, puis de s'excuser de son emportement auprès de la Directrice.  
- Bien ! Venez tous dans le hall ! Il y a trop de monde ici. Rusard ! Vous pouvez vous rendre à mon bureau.  
Ombrage ordonna aux élèves de se disperser, mais après les avoir laissés passer, la Directrice, les jumeaux, les garçons de Serpentard, Heather et la fille de Serpentard piégée par Yaxley, tous les suivirent vers le hall, et ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté du marécage firent un détour pour les y retrouver.  
Rusard revint avec ce qu'il était allé chercher. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient sur le palier du premier étage, sans doute attirés par un des élèves présents, à moins qu'ils n'aient eux aussi guetté le moment où les jumeaux passeraient à l'action.

Ombrage s'était retournée vers les deux Weasley.  
- Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.  
- Et bien moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, répliqua Fred.  
Il échangea un mot avec George. Ombrage était trop surprise par leur impertinence pour réagir avant qu'ils n'appellent leur balais. Un grand fracas retentit et les balais des jumeaux, toujours reliés par la chaîne avec laquelle Ombrage les avait attaché au mur de son bureau, arrivèrent. Ils grimpèrent dessus et saluèrent la foule tout en donnant l'adresse de leur nouveau magasin. Avant de fuir pour de bon l'école, ils s'arrêtèrent en hauteur, devant Peeves  
- Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, ordonna Fred.  
Peeves ôta son chapeau et se mit au garde à vous pour saluer le départ de Fred et George qui ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et laissèrent les élèves morts de rire et une Ombrage folle de rage.

Dès le lendemain, Heather et ses amies lancèrent leur première opération. Pour ce coup-là, ce fut Abigail qui prit tous les risques. Tôt le matin, elle se leva et se rendit dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Elle fit avaler une bonne dose de somnifères tout à fait moldus à Pansy Parkinson, la traîna jusque dans l'armoire qui constituait la garde-robe de la jeune fille, lui prit une mèche de cheveux qu'elle plongea dans un verre contenant un liquide brunâtre qui vira à une espèce de vert sapin nuancé de rose bonbon. Elle enferma Pansy et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle avala la potion d'un trait et se tordit de douleur, s'écroulant pour se rouler au sol. Après quelques secondes où elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, elle se releva, et le miroir lui renvoya l'image de Pansy. Le polynectar avait fonctionné. Mais ce n'était là que la première étape du plan. Drago devait se lever d'ici dix minutes très exactement. Là-dessus, le Serpentard était réglé comme une horloge. Il fallait dire qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à être le premier levé pour "accueillir" tous ses petits camarades. Abigail se rendit donc dans la salle commune et guetta le moment où elle entendit des pas venir des dortoirs des garçons. Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes à côté de la cheminée et fit mine de sortir de derrière une brique escamotable une bouteille qui se trouvait en fait dans sa robe.  
- Pansy ! Que fais-tu là ?  
- Oh ! Drago ! Tu es déjà réveillé ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? demanda le blondinet.  
- Oh ! C'est… Voilà, je sais que ça fait un moment que tu voudrais pouvoir goûter à du Whisky Pur-feu, alors j'ai réussi à me procurer une bouteille. Donc si tu veux trinquer avec moi ?  
Drago fut étonné. Puis afficha un large sourire.  
- Dis-moi Pansy, c'est vraiment rien que du Whisky ? Tu n'y aurais pas rajouté quelque chose, par hasard ?  
- Si tu penses à un philtre d'amour, je peux boire avant toi si tu veux ? Et puis… ai-je vraiment besoin d'un philtre d'amour pour t'avoir ?

Les deux se défiaient d'un regard malicieux. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et but deux gorgées. Le breuvage était vraiment très fort, elle toussa plusieurs fois sous le rire amusé du préfet. Puis elle lui tendit la bouteille. Il but à son tour. Il se retint de réagir, mais une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était rauque, comme s'il avait une extinction de voix.  
- C'est peut-être encore un peu costaud pour nous. On va garder ça pour plus tard.  
Ils rangèrent la bouteille derrière la brique escamotable. Puis Abigail prétexta avoir la tête qui tourne pour retourner chez les filles. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir et attendit que les effets du polynectar disparaissent. Entre temps, d'autres élèves s'étaient levés. Elle constata avec plaisir que Drago ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette, mais à sa décharge, elle aussi se sentait un peu euphorique.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, Rebecca et Heather l'attendaient.  
- Tout s'est bien passé, leur dit-elle. Il n'a pas vu que j'ai versé la poudre après avoir bu. Normalement, ça devrait commencer d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Vous pouvez juste me lancer un sortilège de dégrisement.  
Heather s'en chargea, et immédiatement, Abigail alla mieux. Elles se rendirent toutes trois dans la Grande Salle, et chacune s'installa à sa table.

Alors que la Grande Salle était pleine, du brouhaha général s'élevèrent subitement… des gazouillis de bébé. Le silence tomba d'un coup, et certaines têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Malefoy avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Le préfet de Serpentard essaya de dire quelque chose, mais là encore, seuls des gazouillis et un petit rire de bébé franchirent ses lèvres. Ce fut alors l'hilarité générale, et plus Malefoy s'énervait, plus il gazouillait, et plus tout le monde était écroulé de rire ! Ombrage essaya de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne put ni savoir ce qui avait provoqué le phénomène, ni faire quoi que ce soit pour Drago qui quitta la Grande Salle mort de honte sous les rires et les quolibets.

Dans l'agitation générale, Heather se pencha vers Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille.  
- Alors, elle te plait ma vengeance sur ce cher Drago Malefoy ?  
- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? s'étonna Harry  
- Techniquement, c'est Abigail qu'a pratiquement tout fait, du polynectar jusqu'à l'administration discrète de la poudre de babillage, effets à retardements pour de meilleurs résultats ! Mais l'idée, oui, c'est moi qui l'ai eue.  
Harry explosa de rire et prit sa sœur dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.  
- J'ai vraiment une petite sœur formidable !

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il fallut que tout le monde se montre extrêmement prudent car les bombabouses volaient bas. Apparemment, Heather et ses amies n'étaient pas les seules prétendantes à la succession de Fred et George. Mais ce furent elles qui, aidées par le coup de crayon de Dean Thomas, se mirent à afficher un peu partout des caricatures représentant une Ombrage plus crapaud que jamais qui imaginait d'un air grognon Dumbledore en ministre de la magie et McGonagall en Sous-secrétaire d'État, et à côté un Alastor Maugrey qui disait : « Et c'est moi qu'on prend pour un parano ! ». Une autre affiche représentait Fudge, les yeux bandés, qui tendait en souriant un trône à Voldemort avec comme légende : « La bêtise et l'aveuglement du ministre amèneront Vous-Savez-Qui au pouvoir plus sûrement que toutes les manigances de ce dernier ».  
Ombrage écumait. Elle n'arrivait jamais à prendre les auteurs de ces affiches sur le fait, et elle avait beau fouiller les affaires de tout les élèves, elle ne trouvait rien.

Dans le même temps, d'autres Serpentard avaient dû trouver la bouteille de Firewhisky cachée, car plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à babiller, parfois en plein cours. Le plus drôle était que même une fois qu'ils avaient trouvé la source du problème, ils ne pouvaient en parler aux professeurs, car cela équivaudrait à reconnaître qu'ils ont essayé de consommer une boisson alcoolisée, et donc interdite, dans l'enceinte du château.

Un jour, un élève réussit à faire pénétrer un niffleur dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Il avait tout saccagé et s'était jeté sur elle avec hargne lorsqu'elle était entrée et avait essayé de lui arracher ses bagues.  
- Je sais pas qui c'est, dit Heather à ses amies lors d'une réunion dans la salle de la Dame Bleue, mais il a fait fort. Il faudrait qu'on fasse au moins aussi bien !  
- Pour ça, on a notre projet spécial numéro six ! dit Abigail.  
- Oui ! fit Rebecca. Avec ça, on va frapper fort ! Et il ne nous manque plus qu'un ingrédient.  
- En attendant, dit Heather, je propose d'appliquer dès ce soir le projet spécial numéro quatre !  
- Tu as déjà maîtrisé le sortilège ?  
- Comme y a plus l'AD, j'ai pu m'y consacrer d'arrache-pied pendant ces vacances ! Becky, tu as bien travaillé le sortilège de confusion spatiale ?  
- Oui ! J'arrive à l'étendre sur tout un couloir !  
- Ça suffira ! Je suis navrée Abby, mais je crois que tu ne pourras pas regagner ton lit ce soir !

Effectivement, le soir venu, des dizaines d'élèves de Serpentard vinrent déranger leur directeur de maison parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à retrouver le chemin de leur salle commune. Celui-ci essaya également et se retrouva devant la porte de son bureau sans savoir pourquoi ni comment. Il déclara alors que la résolution de ce mystère était de la responsabilité de la Directrice. Ombrage essaya toute la nuit de rejoindre les quartiers des Serpentard sans succès. En se levant, Heather se dirigea immédiatement vers la Salle de la Dame Bleue, où Abigail avait passé la nuit, confortablement allongée dans le plus grand des canapés.  
- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à la Serpentard.  
- Comme un ange, répondit Abigail. Et félicitations pour ton sortilège d'amplification magique ! C'est près d'un quart des cachots qui sont devenus un vrai labyrinthe pour quiconque s'y aventure. Bon ! Si on allait voir ce qu'il en est de mes camarades de maison ?

Dans le hall, les Serpentard s'étaient endormis assis dos aux murs ou à même le sol, sans doute très tard dans la nuit, car les gloussements des Poufsouffle qui les observaient ne suffisaient pas à les réveiller. Brittany Yaxley arriva avec les autres Serpentard qui avaient participé à l'AD en descendant l'escalier de marbre.  
- Où vous avez dormi ? demanda Rebecca qui était étonnée de les voir arriver frais et dispos.  
- Quand on a compris qu'on n'aurait pas nos lits pour la nuit, on est allés au septième étage, vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, et ô surprise, on a trouvé un dortoir juste pour sept personnes. Je suppose que c'est à vous trois qu'on doit… ça ! dit elle en désignant les Serpentard avachis et endormis.  
- Tu supposes bien, mais tu devrais le faire moins fort, répondit Abigail.  
Elles allèrent manger, décidant de laisser les Serpentard se reposer encore un peu, mais ce ne fut pas du goût de Peeves qui arriva avec un clairon et joua la musique traditionnelle du réveil militaire avec un son si fort que ça avait dû réveiller tout Pré-Au-Lard. Les Serpentard paniqués coururent en tout sens comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ils se cognèrent, se bousculèrent et hurlèrent de frayeur, si bien que l'esprit frappeur ne pu plus jouer tant il riait.

Dans la journée, une nouvelle affiche fleurissait sur les murs du château. Une bande d'élèves en colère portait une Ombrage ligotée et bâillonnée en brandissant des pancartes sur lesquelles on pouvait lire : « Mort aux cochons ! », « Ombrage, grosse truie violette », « Dumbledore, reviens ! » et sur la plus grosse « Viva la Revolución ».

L'esprit frappeur et les élèves turbulents s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et les professeurs laissaient à Ombrage le soin de tout arranger avec une délectation sadique. Le marécage des jumeaux était resté. Sans doute Flitwick ou McGonagall auraient pu le faire disparaître, mais c'était tellement plus drôle de voir Rusard conduire les élèves d'une rive à l'autre en les faisant passer sur une barque à fond plat. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale passaient plus de temps à l'infirmerie à essayer de faire disparaître les effets des sortilèges qu'on leur lançait qu'à retirer des points aux autres élèves.

Un soir de la semaine, Heather vit Ron arriver dans la Grande Salle avec un large sourire. Quand elle demanda ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur, il lui expliqua que l'argent que Fred et George avaient utilisé pour monter leur boîte de farces et attrapes leur avait été donné par Harry, l'année dernière. Et que par conséquent, sa mère ne pourrait rien lui reprocher à lui.

Même si les séances avec Rogue avaient été supprimées aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, Harry et Heather continuaient à s'entraîner ensemble à l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, Heather avait d'ailleurs essayé d'inverser les rôles, car après tout, il était également prévu qu'elle s'entraîne à l'occlumancie. Harry avait beaucoup de mal avec le sortilège de légilimancie. Il lui fallut plusieurs séances pour arriver à le lancer correctement. Et là, Heather s'aperçut qu'elle n'était guère plus douée pour l'occlumancie que Harry ne l'était pour la légilimancie. Pourtant, elle avait largement eu l'occasion de voir faire Rogue, et avait même très judicieusement conseillé Harry, mais elle était incapable de dresser des défenses qui résistaient à son frère. Cela dit, comme celui-ci ne réussissait qu'un sortilège sur dix, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'y fier. Ils décidèrent donc de s'en tenir à la première version de leur entraînement, et d'attendre l'année suivante pour voir si Dumbledore estimait nécessaire qu'ils continuent plus avant ou pas.

* * *

**NDLA : **

Aaah ! Ca fait du bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous aurez bien rit. C'est quand même agréable de voir Ombrage et les Serpentard s'en prendre plein les gencives. Rassurez-vous, les Maraudeuses n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'elles et réservent encore deux coups fumants à leurs petits camarades (parce qu'elles sont généreuses, c'est toute l'école qui prendra… mais chut ! Il faut rien dire à Ombrage !)

Sinon, la fin de l'année approche quand même, et comme j'ai déjà lâché le morceau à Auctor, je dois faire une annonce. Lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères, il y aura une personne, autre que Sirius, qui sera tuée.  
Ca va ? Pas trop choqués ? Bon… alors si vous voulez, on peut, en attendant le dénouement, lancer un petit jeu. Chacun de vous pourra y aller de sa petite proposition pour essayer de deviner qui va y rester. Mais attention ! Réfléchissez bien ! Je n'accepterai pas plus d'une proposition par lecteur. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à y gagner ? Et bien, si quelqu'un devine qui passera de vie à trépas, je lui répondrait par MP pour confirmer sa supposition, les autres resteront dans l'expectative, sachant certes que leur proposition est fausse, mais se demandant si celle de quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas été confirmée (Moi sadique ? Nooooon !).

Allez à dans quelques jours pour le match Gryffondor - Serdaigle !


	61. Le Rouge et le Bleu

**18  
****Le Rouge et le Bleu**

Le match qui opposa Serpentard à Poufsouffle vit la victoire de l'équipe au Blaireau de quelques points. Et si Ron n'avait pas été si mauvais, Heather se serait dit que Gryffondor avait encore toutes ses chances pour remporter la coupe.  
Il restait deux semaines avant le match Serdaigle - Gryffondor, et Angelina multiplia à nouveau les entraînements, et insistait particulièrement sur celui de Ron, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne technique pour qu'il se détende.

Du fait de la multiplication des entraînements, Heather eut un peu moins de temps à consacrer à l'élaboration de farces. Mais ça n'empêcha pas l'équipe des maraudeuses de sévir à nouveau. Elles se retrouvèrent une nuit.  
- Vous avez déjà fait vos maisons ? demanda Abigail à Rebecca et Heather.  
- Affirmatif ! répondit Rebecca qui semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire.  
- Bien ! Maintenant, il faut s'occuper des Serdaigle, dit Heather. Elles se rendirent devant la porte au heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui servait d'accès à la salle commune des Serdaigle.  
- Comment on va faire, on a pas le mot de passe ? demanda Heather.  
- Ah ! soupira Rebecca. Si Ceridwen était encore avec nous, ça aurait été plus simple.  
- On n'a pas besoin de mot de passe, dit Abigail. Ceridwen m'avait expliqué une fois que le heurtoir posait une devinette, et que si on avait la réponse, on pouvait passer.

Elle cognèrent donc le heurtoir, et celui-ci s'anima et leur dit :  
- Mon premier est bavard. Mon second est oiseau. Mon troisième est café. Mon tout est une pâtisserie.  
Les trois filles réfléchirent un bon moment, mais aucune ne trouva la solution.  
- Bon ! fit Heather. On va pas passer la nuit ici non plus ! Si on peut pas rentrer par là, moi je vais trouver à rentrer par un autre chemin.  
- Et quel autre chemin, s'il te plait ? Il n'y a jamais qu'un seul accès aux salles communes de chaque maison.  
- Oui, Mais les chambres des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle ont une particularité que celles de Poufsouffle et Serpentard n'ont pas !  
Heather les entraîna jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle fit patienter quelques instants, puis revint avec un justaucorps. Elles se redirigèrent ensuite vers une salle de classe non loin de la tour de Serdaigle.  
- Heather ! Je ne comprends pas ! dit Abigail. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Je vais me rendre chez les Serdaigle ! annonça Heather fièrement en sortant sa baguette. _Adhesio, Cattus visio_ !  
Avec l'expérience, Heather avait trouvé que la vision du chat était plus intéressante que celle de la chouette, car avec cette dernière, croiser un faisceau de lumière vive lui blessait les yeux, tandis qu'avec la vision du chat, elle était éblouie, mais pouvait repartir tout de suite après.  
- Je peux savoir à quoi vont te servir ces sortilèges ? demanda Rebecca.  
Pour toute réponse, Heather ouvrit une fenêtre de la salle et passa de l'autre côté, avançant latéralement agrippée au mur.  
- Heather ! s'écria Abigail. Arrête ! C'est de la folie ! Tu vas te tuer !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Heather souriante en ayant retourné la tête vers ses amies. J'ai fait ça très souvent. Je ne risque rien. Allez plutôt m'attendre devant la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Malgré ce qu'elle leur avait demandé, Abigail resta à la fenêtre de la salle de classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Heather sortir sa baguette et pénétrer dans une chambre de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle et Rebecca se précipitèrent alors vers la porte au heurtoir en forme d'aigle et quelques secondes plus tard, Heather leur ouvrit la porte. Elles se répartirent les dortoirs, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles ressortaient ni vues ni connues.  
- Bien ! il ne reste plus que moi et Becky, dit Heather. Abby, étant donné qu'il y en a déjà trois dans ton dortoir, tu es immunisée.  
La Serpentard regarda Heather avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Un rayon de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de voir le résultat. Heather s'occupa ensuite de Rebecca.  
- Tu veux une couleur particulière ?  
- J'aimerais bien un blond doré, voire pourquoi pas carrément or.  
Un nouveau rayon partit de la baguette de Heather cette fois. Puis les trois filles retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Heather fut réveillée par les hurlements désespérés de Romilda Vane. Elle se leva et constata que la couleur moutarde qu'elle avait appliquée aux cheveux de sa camarade de chambrée était absolument immonde.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! hurlait-elle. Wright ! C'est toi qui a fait ça, j'en suis…  
Mais Romilda ne finit pas sa phrase.  
- Quoi ? Si tu parles de tes cheveux, je t'assures que c'est pas moi, je dormais ! dit Heather d'un ton encore endormi, et dissimulant les éclats de rire qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.  
- Oui, dit Kate Lewis. On te croit. Toi aussi tu…  
- Quoi, moi aussi je… ? demanda Heather simulant très bien l'innocence.  
- Tes cheveux, dit simplement Lucy.  
Heather alla se regarder dans la glace devant les lavabos de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'admirer le travail de son amie en retournant se coucher. Elle constata alors que ses cheveux renvoyait un magnifique violet, intense et brillant.  
- Toi ça va ! grogna Romilda. Mais moi c'est une horreur ! Si j'attrape celui qui nous a fait ça !

Lucy et Kate, elles, avaient gardé leurs cheveux tels qu'ils étaient, mais partout dans la tour de Gryffondor, des élèves poussaient des cris. Il y avait deux ou trois élèves par dortoir dont la couleur des cheveux avait été modifiée. Le résultat au petit déjeuner fut des plus hilarant. Les professeurs tiraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était une véritable mer de couleurs toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Certains avaient eu droit à des couleurs qui les mettaient en valeur. Ainsi, les cheveux argentés de Harry le rendaient irrésistible, et Cho était verte de rage de voir de nombreuses filles lui tourner autour. Vert, c'était la couleur des cheveux de son amie Marietta qui, cachant déjà son visage, ressemblait maintenant à un espion dans les vieux films des années cinquante à dissimuler également sa chevelure. D'autres n'osèrent pas se présenter devant tout le monde et se rendirent directement à l'infirmerie, mais le rire de Harry et Ron à midi signifiait bien qu'ils appréciait le sort de Malefoy et de Parkinson. En effet, Madame Pomfresh avait renvoyé tout le monde, disant qu' une simple coloration de cheveux n'était pas du domaine médical, et ils avaient dû aller en cours ainsi. Alors que Heather avait assombri les cheveux de Ron pour les rendre d'un acajou sommes toutes réussi, ceux de Malefoy, eux, étaient maintenant d'un orange vif, encore plus flashy que le roux "made in Weasley". Quant à Pansy Parkinson, elle avait les cheveux d'un rose terne franchement moche. McGonagall, bien sûr, avait demandé au petit déjeuner qui avait fait ça, devant les protestations de plusieurs élèves qui avaient des couleurs ne leur réussissant visiblement pas. Bien sûr, personne ne répondit.  
- Bon ! Ceux qui ont été victimes de cette mauvaise plaisanterie, vous irez voir Madame la Directrice, je suis certaine qu'elle aura à cœur de rendre à vos cheveux leur couleur véritable.

Bien sûr, Ombrage ne trouva pas le contre-sort, mais au bout de quelques jours, les cheveux retrouvèrent d'eux-même leur couleur naturelle. Certains cependant étaient tristes. Ils avaient bien apprécié d'avoir les cheveux rouge écarlate, ou bleu outremer. Harry surtout était déçu de voir disparaître cette couleur qui donnait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient recouverts de mercure liquide, car avec la coloration, s'envolèrent les trois quarts de ses prétendantes.

Quand les Maraudeuses ne frappaient pas, c'était l'esprit frappeur qui faisait parler de lui. Un jour, il lança même un sac plein de tarentules en pleine Grande Salle, pendant un petit déjeuner. Plaisanterie qui ne fut pas du goût de Ron. Les autres élèves étaient en général plus classiques et se contentaient d'user des boîtes à flemme et des crèmes canari. Il y avait aussi un nombre considérable de bombabouses qui étaient lâchées à chaque interclasse, si bien que très vite, tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de se déplacer protégé par le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Et tant pis pour les pauvres petits qui ne savaient pas l'utiliser.

Finalement, le jour du match contre Serdaigle arriva. Cette fois, Angelina ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer ses joueurs, l'un après l'autre. Rien qu'à son regard, on pouvait voir qu'elle mettait tout ses espoirs en Ginny et Heather, et que par contre, elle redoutait une nouvelle contre-performance de la part de Ron et de Jack Sloper.

Les bruits de la foule qui s'impatientait se firent entendre, et la voix de Lee Jordan annonça la composition de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Angelina entraîna alors son équipe sur le terrain. Lee les annonça à leur tour, il demeurait énergique, pourtant, sa voix semblait plus terne que d'habitude. Sans doute le départ de Fred et George l'avait affecté plus que quiconque, et qu'il avait alors perdu un peu de son exubérance.

Angelina et Roger Davies se serrèrent la main. Madame Bibine libéra les quatre balles, puis siffla le coup d'envoi, et tous les joueurs s'envolèrent. Davies s'empara du souaffle et il ne lui fallut pas une minute pour inscrire le premier but. Heather, démoralisée, faillit se prendre un cognard dans la foulée. Elle se concentra sur sa tâche et parvint à conduire Angelina jusqu'aux buts en lui évitant les cognards expédiés par les batteurs de Serdaigle. Hélas, le gardien de but arrêta le souaffle et le jeu repartit dans l'autre direction.  
Davies se fit prendre la balle, mais Bradley la récupéra et partit sur la gauche. Heather vit Ron partir à droite et ferma le yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre. Mais il n'y eut pas de réaction du publique. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Ron en possession du souaffle qui effectuait une longue passe à Alicia Spinnet en position idéale pour une contre-attaque. Michael Corner tenta de l'arrêter en lui envoyant un cognard, mais Heather fonça pour la couvrir et dévia le souaffle vers le gardien de Serdaigle, qui, obligé d'esquiver la balle noire, ne put empêcher la rouge de franchir l'anneau central. Des acclamations retentirent dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Les bleus et bronze repartirent à l'attaque, mais Heather, d'un cognard bien placé, les coupa dans leur élan, et quelques instants plus tard, Katie Bell donnait l'avantage à Gryffondor.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que les attrapeuses attirèrent l'attention. Elles fonçaient toutes deux vers le centre du terrain, à mi-hauteur entre l'altitude moyenne de jeu et le sol. Le vif les entraîna dans une course poursuite que Heather ne pu suivre entièrement, car Serdaigle attaquait à nouveau. Et bien que les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor furent légèrement en retard sur cette action, et que de leur tribune, les Serpentard s'époumonaient à chanter Weasley est notre roi, Ron parvint à nouveau à arrêter le souaffle, malgré une combinaison des joueurs de Serdaigle qui aurait trompé plus d'un gardien. Cette fois, le public ne resta pas muet sous la surprise, mais acclama bel et bien le gardien des rouges et or. Juste après, Cho et Ginny perdirent la trace du vif d'or. Ginny à cause d'un cognard que Sloper n'avait pas vu venir, et Cho parce que le vif vint slalomer entre les poursuiveurs des deux équipes alors que Angelina et Katie remontaient le terrain et allèrent inscrire un nouveau but.

De toute la partie, Ron se montra impérial. Il ne laissa plus passer un seul but, et le score pour Serdaigle en resta à dix points. Et chaque arrêt, chaque acclamation du publique semblait le rendre meilleur. Il réitéra même son exploit involontaire lors d'un des premiers entraînements, qui avait été de donner un coup de pied dans le souaffle pour le renvoyer directement dans un des anneaux adverses. Angelina en proposa même à Heather et Jack Sloper d'intervertir leur place. Ce qui permit à Ginny de voler plus librement, car Heather la couvrait à merveille. Elle repéra ainsi à nouveau le vif d'or, et une nouvelle course poursuite s'engagea entre elle et Cho. Les deux filles étaient très douées, et Heather n'aurait pu les suivre si elle avait dû elle aussi attraper cette petite balle dorée, mais comme elle n'avait qu'à surveiller les cognards, la tâche était plus simple. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Cho allait s'emparer du vif, mais Ginny donna une poussée d'accélération rageuse et la devança d'un rien, s'emparant de la petite balle dorée sous le nez de la jeune asiatique. Gryffondor remportait le match sur un score sur lequel même les jumeaux n'auraient pas parié : deux cent soixante à dix. Et ce formidable écart de points leur valu non seulement de remporter le match, mais de se retrouver en tête du classement, et donc de remporter la coupe. Ce fut une véritable explosion de joie dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Cho elle, en se posant au sol, jeta son balai à bas de rage. Et retourna aux vestiaires sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Heather, à l'image de ses autres camarades de Gryffondor, se précipita sur Ron pour l'embrasser, le féliciter, et une fois revenus au sol, le porter en triomphe.

L'équipe se calma un moment, le temps d'aller vers la tribune des professeurs où ils se virent remettre la Coupe sous les regards rageurs d'Ombrage, et les lèvres pincés de Rogue, ce qui ne pouvait ravir davantage Heather. Angelina brandit bien haut la coupe pour la photo officielle, puis la remit à Ron qui fut à nouveau porté en triomphe, cette fois par la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor qui entonnèrent en chœur une nouvelle version de Weasley est notre roi. Heather chercha son frère des yeux, mais elle ne le vit pas, ni lui, ni Hermione. La troupe en rouge et or quitta le terrain de quidditch en chantant.

_Weasley est notre roi  
__Weasley est notre roi  
__Avec lui, le souaffle ne passe pas  
__Weasley est notre roi  
__Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
__Il réussit à chaque fois  
__Voilà pourquoi  
__Les Gryffondor chantent avec joie  
__Weasley est notre roi_

Heather aperçut alors son frère ainsi qu'Hermione une seconde à peine avant Ron qui les interpella.  
- Harry ! Hermione ! On a réussi ! On a gagné !  
Heather remarqua ce que visiblement ni Ron ni personne d'autre n'avait vu : les robes de Harry et Hermione étaient déchirées, ils avaient des feuilles et des brindilles dans les cheveux – surtout Hermione – et ils avaient le visage et les mains couverts d'égratignures. Aussi, lorsque les autres Gryffondor conduisirent Ron dans les étages, Heather resta en retrait avec Harry et Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné.  
- Il vaudrait mieux en parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, dit Hermione.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Alors, fit Heather. Est-ce que vous allez me dire pourquoi vous avez l'air de revenir tous les deux de la Forêt Interdite plutôt que du stade de quidditch ?  
- Euh… c'est sans doute parce qu'on revient effectivement de la Forêt Interdite, répondit Harry hésitant.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas assisté au match ?  
Hermione secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.  
- J'en connais un qui va être déçu, fit remarquer Heather. Pour une fois que Ron se montrait brillant, ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas là pour le voir.  
- On pourrait peut-être laisser Ron profiter de sa gloire avant de lui en parler, dit Hermione penaude.  
- Quoi ! A vous entendre on croirait que… Dites-moi, reprit-elle d'un ton soudain plus grave, vous n'avez pas… Enfin, ce n'est pas une escapade en amoureux que vous êtes allés faire ?  
- Non ! se défendirent aussitôt les deux autres avec un empressement qui aurait pu paraître suspect à d'autres, mais que Heather reconnu comme une surprise devant quelque chose qui ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit.  
- En fait, Hagrid a finalement décidé de nous montrer pourquoi ses blessures semblaient ne pas vouloir guérir depuis son retour, expliqua Harry.  
- En fait, s'il a mis tant de temps à revenir de sa mission au pays des géants, c'est qu'il n'en est pas revenu seul, continua Hermione.  
- Là-bas, il s'est découvert un "petit" frère, expliqua Harry en accentuant tellement le petit que Heather comprit très bien qu'il n'était plus petit que Hagrid seulement du point de vue de l'âge.  
Harry et Hermione lui expliquèrent alors que Hagrid craignait d'être bientôt renvoyé de l'école. Et qu'il leur avait demandé, en son absence, de prendre soin de Graup, le petit frère en question qui faisait bien cinq mètres de haut et pouvait les broyer sans même le faire exprès.

Heather était atterrée et leur assura qu'elle ne dirait rien à Ron, mais que eux devraient le lui dire le plus tôt, car ils ne pourraient pas faire semblant éternellement d'avoir assisté au match.  
- Au fait, reprit alors Hermione au grand étonnement de Harry qui ne l'avait jamais vu se passionner pour le quidditch. C'est vrai que Ron a été si bon que ça ?  
- Il a été fantastique ! répondit Heather. Il n'a plus rien encaissé après le premier but. Il a fait des arrêts dignes de gardiens professionnels, et il a même réitéré l'exploit qu'il avait réussi lors d'un des premiers entraînements. Tu sais Harry, quand il a donné un coup de pied dans le souaffle et qu'il a marqué.  
- Il a fait ça en plein match ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Et volontairement en plus ! ajouta Heather.  
- Allez ! fit Hermione. Allons le féliciter ! Il doit se demander où nous sommes passés !  
- Avant ça vous feriez bien de vous arranger un peu ! dit Heather.  
Avec l'aide de Heather, Hermione se chargea de se redonner, à elle et à Harry, un aspect plus présentable, en secouant les feuilles accrochés dans leurs cheveux, en refermant les accrocs de leurs robes et en guérissant les égratignures qu'ils avaient sur les mains et le visage. Puis ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la fête qui avait lieu dans la tour de Gryffondor.

**

* * *

**

NDLA :

Et ben alors ? Je pensais que mon petit jeu aurais un peu plus de succès. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Lyane, Noël noir, Lainseray, ou d'autres qu'on a pas vu depuis un moment comme owitchygirl, Lord Lestat, Kiraidan etc... ? Vous devez bien avoir quelques théories ? A moins bien sûr que vous n'ayez trop peur de vous prononcer, parce que vous ne voulez pas avoir vu juste ? Ou encore ma fic a-t-elle fini par vous barber et vous ne voulez plus poster de comms (là ça s'adresse surtout à ceux qu'ont pas reviewé depuis un moment) ?

Bien sûr, il y a un problème pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, et postent en anonyme. Même si Maylie Potter, Alexandra ou Saga Lioheart donnaient leur avis, je ne pourrais pas leur répondre

Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse est pour le chapitre 21, donc vous avez encore une bonne semaine pour vous prononcer.

Allez, à bientôt tout le monde !


	62. Fin de règne

**RAR :**

Et bien en fait, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, puisque j'ai renvoyé des MP (si je vous ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à vous récrier). Alors pour Saga Lionheart, Comme je l'avais annoncé, je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre. En tout cas, je suis content de savoir que ma fic te plait toujours autant.

**

* * *

**

19

**Fin de règne**

Le lendemain, Heather était assise sous un arbre du parc, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ron ne cessait de commenter les différents arrêts qu'il avait réalisés la veille. Ce faisant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Heather, et elle remarqua que Harry avait pensé exactement à la même chose. Certes, les évènements ne se répétaient pas, mais on pouvait cependant trouver d'étranges similitudes dans l'histoire. Ron faisait farouchement penser à leur père, et Hermione à leur mère. Elle même, songea-t-elle, devait avoir un caractère proche de celui de Sirius, par contre, Harry ne collait ni avec Remus, ni, heureusement, avec Pettigrow.

Quand Ron prit ses deux amis à partie sur la colère qu'avait piquée Cho Chang, ils se retrouvèrent coincés et furent bien obligés d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le match. Ils lui racontèrent alors ce que Hagrid leur avait montré, dit, et demandé. Et rien de tout cela n'était du goût du rouquin. Déjà, il était déçu que ses meilleurs amis n'aient rien vu de ses exploits. Ensuite, il était alarmé par l'inconscience de leur ami le demi-géant.

Maintenant que le dernier match de quidditch était passé, les élèves de cinquième année et ceux de septième année rentrèrent dans un rythme effréné de révisions pour les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Du coup, le nombre de bombabouses lancées dans les couloirs diminua sensiblement, d'une part, parce qu'une partie des responsables avaient maintenant mieux à faire, d'autre part parce que les préfets et préfets en chef de ces années houspillaient vertement tous ceux qui troublaient leur concentration alors qu'ils étudiaient.

Heather, elle, qui ne s'inquiétait guère pour ses pauvres examens de fin d'année – son frère lui en avait parlé en en faisant toute une montagne, mais jusqu'à présent, même les pires demeurés n'avaient pas été recalés par ces examens – prépara avec Abigail et Rebecca ce qui serait sans doute le dernier coup d'éclat des Maraudeuses pour cette année.  
- Si on réussit ce coup-là, on n'a plus à s'en faire pour nos futures BUSEs de Potions et de Métamorphoses, dit Abigail avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Au fait, il faut qu'elle décante combien de temps, cette potion ? demanda Heather.  
- Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, répondit Rebecca, qui avait lu les consignes du livre qu'elles avaient emprunté à la bibliothèque pendant que Abigail les mettait en pratique.  
- Et après, il faudra encore y apporter notre petite touche personnelle, ajouta Abigail. Ce qui prendra bien tout le week-end. Mais la potion devrait être prête pour lundi matin.  
- Ce sera parfait ! jubila Heather. Personne ne se méfiera !  
- En attendant, comment avance notre nouvelle affiche de propagande anti-"Ombrage et le ministère" ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Laborieusement, expliqua Heather. Dean a dit que ce serait la dernière, qu'il devait se consacrer à ses révisions.  
- C'est dommage que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, dit Rebecca avec un sourire entendu. Tu aurais pu le remercier pour nous trois.  
- Ouais ! lança Abigail d'un ton soudain pincé. Enfin si Heather l'a quitté, c'est bien qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble !  
- Dites ! lança Heather d'un ton faussement grognon. Vous parlerez de ma vie privée quand moi j'aurai matière à parler de la vôtre !

Le lundi suivant, les trois filles se levèrent toutes de bonne heure et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Bien ! dit Abigail. C'est prêt.  
- Allez ! Aux cuisines les filles ! lança Rebecca en retenant un fou rire.

Et suivant l'injonction de la Poufsouffle, elles descendirent les étages pour se rendre dans le couloir du premier sous-sol. Heather passa sa cape d'invisibilité et chatouilla la poire du tableau qui se tortilla et se changea en poignée. Elle entra. Si quelques elfes se demandèrent pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte, ils se remirent bien vite à leur tâche. Avancer sans heurts au milieu de cette fourmilière s'avéra bien plus ardu que Heather ne l'avait cru. Heureusement, les elfes n'avaient pas encore rempli les carafes de jus de citrouille. Heather versa le contenu de la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main dans le gigantesque fût contenant la boisson à peine dix secondes avant que les elfes ne viennent les remplir via les robinets qui faisaient le tour du fût. Heather ressortit des cuisines avec les mêmes précautions que lorsqu'elle avait fait le chemin aller. Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait que ses amies dans le couloir et retira sa cape d'invisibilité.  
- C'est bon ! Ça a marché ! dit-elle à Rebecca et Abigail.

Toutes trois remontèrent alors dans le hall et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves attablés, mais le plus gros des troupes arriva cinq minutes après elles. Il avait été décidé que, cette fois, Abigail et Rebecca serviraient de "sacrifice pour qu'on ne puisse pas les accuser". Aussi prirent-elles toutes deux un grand verre de jus de citrouille, tandis que Heather se contenta d'un verre de lait. Elle le levèrent comme pour trinquer et avalèrent d'une traite. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre un quart d'heure.  
Et treize minute plus tard, survint les premiers éclats de rire. Un septième année de Serdaigle venait de se métamorphoser en mainate. Puis ce fut Susan Bones, en cinquième année à Poufsouffle qui devint un blaireau. Ensuite, Heather vit ses amies Abigail et Rebecca devenir respectivement une pouliche presque adulte, visiblement l'équivalence d'âge était respectée, et une hase. Malefoy rigola bien en voyant des élèves d'autres maisons devenir, chiens, oiseaux, insectes, ou encore poissons – Heather prit peur à ce moment-là, mais leurs amis eurent le réflexe de les mettre dans des verres d'eau –, il y en avait même un qui s'était métamorphosé en éléphant, mais il rit nettement moins quand lui-même redevint la jolie petite fouine blanche en laquelle Maugrey l'avait déjà transformé en début de quatrième année. Cette fois, ce fut à Ron d'éclater de rire avant qu'il ne se transforme en écureuil que Hermione recueillit dans ses bras. Heather explosa de rire lorsque Enola Grey se transforma en dinde et ses amies Charlotte Hornet et Sophie Montague en poule et en oie. Harry devint un jeune lion dont la crinière avait déjà bien poussé, et Angelina Johnson se changea en panthère Ce qui sema une certaine panique, déjà qu'avec le Poufsouffle qui était devenu un éléphant, il y avait un sacré bazar. Les professeurs avaient voulu intervenir, mais Ombrage s'était changée en un gros crapaud pustuleux, et Rogue, pour l'hilarité de ceux à qui rien n'était encore arrivé, se changea en caméléon.

McGonagall imposa finalement le calme, apparemment, même sous forme animale, les élèves étaient encore capable d'obéir, d'ailleurs, ni Harry, ni Angelina ne s'étaient attaqués à qui que ce fût.  
- Je suppose que vous trouvez ça très drôle, mais pas moi.  
- Oh si ! répondit Lee Jordan plié de rire. Je sais pas qui a fait ça ! Mais ils ont tout le génie de Fred et George… peut-être même plus encore !  
- Monsieur Jordan ! lança McGonagall d'un ton glacial. Vous venez de faire perdre dix points à Gryffondor.  
Lee s'arrêta aussitôt de rire, mais Heather entendit un de ses amis lui souffler :  
- Pour ce que ça change !  
Les sabliers des autres maisons que Serpentard restaient en effet désespérément vides depuis la formation de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.  
- Bien ! reprit McGonagall. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, nous ne saurons sans doute jamais qui a fait ça. Néanmoins, afin d'éviter d'autres incidents du même acabit, il serait bon que ceux qui ne sont pas touchés par le phénomène viennent me dire ce qu'ils ont avalé depuis qu'ils sont ici.

Chaque élève fit donc la queue devant la table des professeurs, entre temps, il y avait encore eu d'autres métamorphoses. Hagrid était devenu un ours, le professeur Sinistra une chouette, et le professeur Babil devint un magnifique paon, un peu âgé peut-être, mais aux couleurs toujours éclatantes. Et plusieurs élèves de la file qui s'était formée devant la salle où les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient attendu leurs premières instructions se retrouvèrent empêchés de témoigner avant que leur tour ne vienne, l'un d'eux par contre se transforma après coup. Quand vint le tour de Heather, McGonagall la fixa d'un air sévère.  
- Miss Wright, je vais être franche, j'ai de forts soupçons quant à votre implication dans le phénomène qui vient de se produire.  
- Mais ! Je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour faire ça !  
- Oh, mais je crois que vos amies Miss Swanson et Miss Carpenter auraient très bien pu vous y aider.  
- Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi auraient elles été victimes ? Elles auraient su ce qu'il ne fallait pas consommer, se défendit Heather.  
- Certes… Bien, je pense que je ne tirerai rien de compromettant de vous. J'aurais quand même aimé savoir comment rendre à chacun son apparence.  
- Et bien, je n'en sais strictement rien, dit Heather sur le ton de la réflexion. Mais si, comme Fred et George Weasley, j'avais voulu faire une farce en transformant les élèves en animaux, je me serais arrangée pour que le mieux soit de ne rien faire, et d'attendre que les effets se dissipent. Fred et George auraient sans doute fait durer les effets toute une journée. Mais si les responsables ont un peu plus de considération pour les élèves préparant d'importants examens, ils auront limité les effets à une heure ou deux.

McGonagall comprit à ce moment là que bien que Heather était décidée à ne rien dire qui la compromette, elle ou ses amies, elle était cependant disposée à répondre à ses questions, la directrice de Gryffondor joua donc le jeu.  
- Bien, je voulais aussi vous demander, vous n'avez pas bu de jus de citrouille ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non en effet, répondit Heather. Vous pensez que c'est ça qui aurait causé les métamorphoses ?  
- Je crois en effet qu'il s'agit du produit incriminé, mais je n'ai aucune certitude, dit McGonagall.  
Encore une fois, Heather fit mine de réfléchir.  
- Oui, c'est possible. Il me semble effectivement que Harry et Ron en ont bu, alors que moi et Hermione n'avons bu que du lait.  
- Bien, fit le professeur McGonagall. Je n'aurai qu'une dernière question. J'ai été surprise de voir que Miss Johnson s'était transformée en panthère. Voyez-vous, elle essaie de devenir animagus, et il se trouve justement que la panthère est l'animal qu'elle cherche à devenir. Et je me demandais en quel animal j'aurais été transformée si j'avais bu du jus de citrouille ce matin ?  
- Là encore, je ne peux que spéculer… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment le cas, mais je pense que vous seriez devenu un chat. Mais pourquoi cette question ?  
- Et bien voyez-vous, si théoriquement, un sorcier peut choisir l'animal en lequel il se transformera s'il devient animagus, il y a cependant un animal pour lequel il aurait plus de dispositions, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses : du caractère, notamment. Et pour le savoir, il existe une potion, particulièrement difficile, et enseignée seulement à partir des classes d'ASPIC. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas un dérivé de cette potion qui avait été utilisé.  
- Ah je vois ! Et bien là-dessus, je ne peux guère vous aider, mais puisque vous êtes parvenue à cette conclusion, c'est sans doute qu'il y a du vrai là-dedans, professeur.  
- Bien ! Vous pouvez sortir Miss Wright, dit le professeur McGonagall avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de fierté dans la voix.  
Heather allait passer la porte quand McGonagall intervint une dernière fois.  
- En fait, si j'avais bu du jus de citrouille, je crois que je me serais plutôt changée en tigre qu'en chat. C'est ce que ça avait donné la première fois, mais je n'aime pas la facilité, et il me fallait un animal plus discret.  
Heather lui sourit et quitta la pièce. McGonagall sortit peu après elle et déclara que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, que les cours allaient commencer, et que les transformés devraient attendre qu'une solution soit trouvée pour leur rendre leur apparence.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait retrouvé un aspect normal et la journée reprit son cours normal. A midi, personne n'osait toucher à la nourriture.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ombrage. Le professeur McGonagall a pu découvrir l'ingrédient qui vous a transformés ce matin, et il a été entièrement remplacé. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, votre nourriture est parfaitement saine.  
On sentait que pour Ombrage, reconnaître les mérites de McGonagall était comme une insulte personnelle, et Heather en retira une nouvelle satisfaction. Elle regarda néanmoins avec envie une gourde qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche. Il lui serait si facile de semer une nouvelle panique…  
- J'espère que tu n'as rien de répréhensible dans cette gourde, dit Hermione de sorte que seule Heather, Harry et Ron aient entendu.  
- Non ! fit Heather d'un air innocent. Juste un peu de jus de citrouille.  
- N'empêche ! grogna Ron à voix basse lui aussi. J'aimerais assez que tu préviennes, la prochaine fois que tu fais un coup dans le genre ! On se moque déjà de moi à cause de mes cheveux, alors imagine maintenant que j'ai été transformé en écureuil !  
- Moi je t'ai trouvé très mignon ! dit Hermione.  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Heather, et je suis certaine que ton sort ne t'as pas totalement déplu.  
Ron devint rouge brique, toussa, et se reporta sur son assiette sans plus dire un mot. Tout le temps où il avait été transformé, Hermione l'avait tenu contre sa poitrine.  
- En tout cas, si on pensait que c'était Hermione la plus proche du professeur McGonagall, on avait tort, ajouta Heather. A priori, c'est Ginny qui a le plus de points communs avec elle.  
Tout le monde s'étonna, et Ginny la première.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.  
- C'est un se-cret ! dit Heather malicieuse.  
Évidemment, tout le monde avait vu Ginny se transformer en jeune tigresse pendant qu'elle faisait la queue pour l'interrogatoire du professeur McGonagall. Mais seule Heather savait que c'était là son point commun avec leur directrice de maison.

La semaine s'écoula au gré des facéties de Peeves. Et la première semaine d'examens arriva, plongeant même Harry et Ron dans une catatonie de révisions. Les Maraudeuses n'avaient plus de projets applicables d'ici aux vacances et se contentaient d'afficher sur les murs des exemplaires de toutes leurs affiches, y compris la dernière qui représentait Ombrage et la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ombrage disait fièrement que ces braves petits l'aideraient à arrêter tous les petits délinquants de Poudlard, et en dessous de chaque membres de la brigade, tous leurs méfaits des cinq ou sept dernières années étaient soigneusement énoncés. Certains, étaient consignés dans les dossiers de Rusard, d'autres, Heather le savait de la bouche de Harry ou des jumeaux. Mais certaines des actions mentionnées firent fulminer les intéressés, non pas parce qu'elles étaient fausses, mais bel et bien parce qu'elles étaient correctes, mais qu'elles étaient certaines que personne ne pouvait être au courant, même parmi leurs plus proches amis. Bulstrode notamment faillit exploser de fureur en voyant affiché dans toute l'école qu'elle s'était "procuré du plaisir" en imaginant Drago nu sous sa douche.

La première semaine d'examens se passa visiblement bien pour Harry et Ron, Hermione était persuadée d'avoir tout raté, mais la connaissant, elle s'en sortirait sans doute avec plusieurs "Optimal", et dans les matières où, effectivement, elle aurait commis quelques erreurs avec des "Effort Exceptionnel".

La deuxième fut moins agréable, Harry et Ron avaient visiblement complètement raté leur épreuve de Divination, et le jeudi matin, ils annoncèrent à Heather que Hagrid avait été chassé du château par Ombrage et des aurors et que McGonagall avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie par quatre Stupéfix en pleine poitrine alors qu'ils étaient en train de passer leur épreuve pratique d'Astronomie.

Mais le pire moment de la semaine, fut sans doute le jeudi, en fin d'après-midi. Harry déboula dans la salle commune comme une tornade et Heather se précipita pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre.  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle. Y a le feu au lac ?  
- Voldemort est en train de torturer Sirius au département des mystères. Il veut que Sirius s'empare de l'arme pour lui.  
- Quoi ! cria Heather. Mais tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Moi oui, mais Hermione insiste pour que je m'en assure en utilisant la cheminée d'Ombrage pour contacter le Square Grimmaurd.  
- Ok ! Je vais t'aider !  
- C'est bon, dit Harry. Ginny et Luna sont déjà avec nous pour faire le guet. Il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de tout ça… si jamais ça tournait mal…  
- Mais tu pourrais essayer de prévenir quelqu'un d'autre ! intervint Heather alors que Harry allait redescendre.  
- Et qui ? contra Harry. McGonagall est à Ste Mangouste, et Hagrid est en fuite. Il n'y a plus un seul membre de l'Ordre dans ce château.  
Et il décampa sans laisser à Heather le temps de se rendre compte que son frère se trompait, il restait encore un membre de l'Ordre : Rogue. Et bien qu'elle répugnait à aller lui demander de l'aide, elle sentait que c'était urgent. Elle s'empressa donc de descendre en direction des cachots de Serpentard.

Elle ne croisa aucun membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale en allant vers le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Se disant qu'elle devait avoir de la chance, elle prit une inspiration et frappa. Rogue ne put cacher tout à fait sa surprise de la voir.  
- Miss Wright ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda-t-il.  
- Puis-je entrer professeur ? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
Rogue s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Heather lui expliqua la vision de Harry, et ce qu'il comptait faire pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir, à nouveau on frappa à la porte. C'était Drago Malefoy. Il fut surpris de trouver Heather dans le bureau de son directeur de maison, mais n'en dit rien.  
- Professeur, la directrice m'envoie vous chercher. Elle a surpris Potter qui fouinait dans sa cheminée, Granger était avec lui, il y a également les deux Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat dans le coup. Elle voudrait que vous veniez la retrouver.  
- Bien ! fit-il. Je suis navré Miss Wright, mais il vous faudra repasser à un autre moment si vous souhaitez vraiment avoir plus d'explication sur cette potion dont la préparation vous échappe. Néanmoins, je pense que vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de moi, Miss Carpenter est exceptionnellement douée pour l'art noble qu'est la confection de Potions. Il n'est guère étonnant qu'elle soit à Serpentard et vous à Gryffondor.  
Heather quitta le bureau de Rogue et regarda le Maître des Potions s'en aller vers les étages précédé par son élève favori.

Elle espérait que Rogue agirait en faveur de Harry, même si elle n'y croyait pas trop, elle, par contre, devait rapidement trouver Rebecca et Abigail, elle s'empressa donc de fouiller dans son sac. Elle n'avait eu guère d'occasions jusque là de se servir de son cadeau de Noël, c'était donc maintenant ou jamais.  
- Abigail Serena Carpenter ! dit-elle en tenant sa boussole ouverte devant elle.  
Elle fut soulagée de voir l'aiguille devenir rouge, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa salle commune. Elle monta les étages un a un jusqu'à voir l'aiguille devenir noire, et au sixième étage, il n'y avait que la salle de la Dame Bleue qui correspondait à la direction indiquée.  
- Rebecca Mary Swanson ! dit alors Heather, l'aiguille devint bleue et pointa une autre direction. Tant pis, elle irait déjà trouver Abigail puisqu'elle était là.

Elle expliqua tout à son amie Serpentard puis redescendit les étages avec elle à la recherche de Rebecca. Elles croisèrent Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui s'étaient débarrassés de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et se rendaient maintenant dans la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de Harry et Hermione qui y avaient entraîné Ombrage. Heather et Abigail ne les suivirent cependant pas hors du château. Elles allèrent au premier sous-sol et furent heureuse de croiser Rebecca qui sortait juste de sa salle commune. Elles lui expliquèrent la situation dans un coin tranquille du rez-de-chaussée, puis elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois dans la forêt sur les traces de Harry et des autres. Elles s'enfoncèrent profondément alors que l'obscurité grandissait et commençaient à se demander où aller, personne ne répondait à leurs appels, ni Harry, ni ses amis, ni le professeur Ombrage. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elles attirèrent l'attention de quelqu'un. Abigail et Rebecca tressaillirent, mais Heather fut contente de reconnaître la femelle centaure qui l'avait aidée deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle voulait voir le chien errant qu'elle supposait alors être Sirius Black.  
- Tiens, encore toi jeune humaine ! fit la femelle centaure.  
- Oh ! Bonjour ! Je… euh… en fait je recherche des amis. Est-ce que vous sauriez où ils sont ?  
- Il n'est pas dans l'habitude des centaures d'aider les humains, et cela a encore empiré depuis que Firenze a quitté le troupeau pour transmettre notre savoir aux jeunes humains, dit-elle en souriant.  
- S'il vous plait ! Je suis très inquiète pour mes amis ! supplia Heather. Ne considérez pas le fait de m'aider comme de l'obéissance à un ordre, mais comme un geste magnanime qui ferait de moi votre obligée.  
- Tu me dois déjà un service il me semble !  
- Et bien ça élèvera ma dette à deux services alors.  
- Soit ! Deux de vos amis ont été pris avec une femme qui a insulté les nôtres. La femme a été châtié pour cela. Vos amis, eux, ont plus ou moins été sauvés par l'intervention du géant que Hagrid avait ramené. Je crois qu'ils se sont ensuite envolés à dos de sombrals, il y a quelques minutes à peine.  
- Merci beaucoup ! dit Heather à la femelle centaure. Je n'oublierai pas ce que je vous dois.  
- Bon ! maintenant, il faut faire venir des sombrals si on veut rattraper ton frère et ses amis ! dit Rebecca.  
- Non Becky ! Et puis on ne saurait pas accéder au ministère depuis l'extérieur. On va les devancer.  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
- Il est plus de six heures. Le ministère doit être fermé maintenant. Personne ne nous remarquera si on s'y rend par poudre de cheminette en empruntant la cheminée d'Ombrage. Elle est dans la forêt et ne dirigera sans doute plus jamais l'école ! On n'a rien à craindre à part Rusard. Quant au membres de la Brigade, ils ont pas intérêt à se frotter à moi !

**

* * *

**

NDLA :

Bon ! On se rapproche du dénouement. Pour ceux qui n'auraient encore rien proposé, il vous reste encore un peu de temps pour essayer de deviner qui va y passer (cf fin du chapitre 17). Mardi, il sera trop tard. Je sais que j'avais dit samedi prochain, mais en fait, dans le chapitre suivant, on a déjà une bonne idée de qui il s'agit, même si on ne peut en être certain. En tout cas, les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Alors à mardi pour cette bataille du Ministère !


	63. Piège au ministère

**NDLA** :

Ca y est ! la bataille va commencer. Vous allez enfin savoir si l'un d'entre vous a vu juste. Mais avant, un petit rappel des propositions qui ont été faites :

Sur Fanfic FR :  
Snake BZH - Brittany Yaxley

Sur ce site :  
Auctor - Brittany Yaxley  
Emihawk - Abigail  
Lyane de Rivesen - Bellatrix  
Noël Noir pour les riches - Bellatrix  
Saga Lioheart - Ginny  
Lainseray - Lucius Malefoy  
Kiraidan - Abigail

Allez ! Pour la peine que je vous ai infligée à vous ronger les sangs, double ration aujourd'hui !

* * *

**20  
****Piège au ministère**

Personne ne gêna les Maraudeuses sur le chemin du bureau d'Ombrage. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale avaient dû être retrouvés et conduits à l'infirmerie. Elles prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jetèrent dans l'âtre où elles se dirigèrent en désignant clairement le Ministère.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans un vaste hall richement décoré, avec de nombreuses cheminées. Au milieu, il y avait une fontaine dont les statues représentaient en plus grand que nature un couple de sorciers que contemplaient béatement un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison.  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Abigail.  
- On se planque, et on attend que mon frère et ses amis arrivent. Pour être franche, je doute que la vision qu'a eue Harry soit réelle. Je pense plutôt que Voldemort veut l'attirer dans un piège. On les suivra discrètement et si j'ai raison, même si j'ai tort d'ailleurs, on interviendra au moment critique.  
- Et comment tu veux faire pour les suivre discrètement ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Scouts, toujours prêts ! déclama Heather en sortant de sous sa robe sa cape d'invisibilité.

Les trois filles se dissimulèrent dessous et attendirent. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, un ascenseur s'ouvrit au bout du hall, et Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, et Luna en sortirent. Heather et ses amies les laissèrent passer et les suivirent en silence jusqu'à d'autres ascenseurs, suffisamment larges pour qu'ils tiennent à neuf dedans sans se gêner. L'ascenseur descendit dans un vacarme impressionnant jusqu'au tout dernier niveau. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et une voix d'hôtesse précisa qu'ils étaient arrivés au Département des Mystères. Harry les conduisit jusqu'à une porte au bout du couloir, droit devant eux, et s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.  
- Bon, écoutez, dit-il aux cinq autres. Peut-être que… deux d'entre nous devraient rester ici pour… faire le guet…  
- Et comment on s'y prendra pour te prévenir si quelqu'un arrive ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils. Tu seras peut-être à des kilomètres d'ici.  
- On vient avec toi Harry, assura Neville.  
- Continuons, dit Ron d'un ton décidé.

Harry ouvrit la porte. Heather et ses amies se faufilèrent derrière Luna Lovegood, et s'écartèrent d'elle une fois la porte passée. Cependant, Luna devait les avoir senties. Elle tourna la tête et les fixa un instant, mais l'instant d'après, le mur de la pièce se mit à tourner, et son attention fut détournée. Quand tout s'arrêta de tourner, Heather observa l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était une pièce circulaire. Les sols, le mur et le plafond étaient noirs, et il y avait sur tout le tour de la pièce une douzaine de portes sans poignées, toutes identiques. La seule source de lumière provenaient de torches aux flammes bleues.  
- A quoi ça rime ? demanda Ron visiblement inquiet.  
- Je crois que c'est pour qu'on ne sache plus par quelle porte on est entrés, dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée.  
Et là-dessus, Heather était d'accord avec elle.

Après une brève concertation, Harry expliqua que dans ses rêves, il traversait cette pièce pour trouver une salle avec des lumières qui brillaient. Il s'avança alors vers une porte et l'ouvrit, la baguette levée. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce vide et mieux éclairée, avec un grand réservoir en son centre rempli d'un liquide vert foncé dans lequel flottaient des objets blancs que Hermione reconnu comme étant des cerveaux. L'idée même fit trembler Rebecca. Harry dit de retourner dans la salle centrale et d'essayer une autre porte. Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de marquer d'une croix de feu la porte de la salle aux cerveaux. A nouveau, le mur tourna sur lui-même dès que la porte fut refermée, mais cette fois, l'une des portes était marquée, et donc reconnaissable. Harry essaya une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une salle rectangulaire et faiblement éclairée, plus vaste que la pièce aux cerveaux. Il y avait tout autour des gradins en pierre au sommet desquels ils se trouvaient, et au centre, un socle, avec dessus une arcade lézardée et usée par les siècles qui encadrait un voile noir qui ondulait légèrement, bien qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre courant d'air. Harry s'y rendit, suivit de Hermione, puis Ron et les autres. Heather et compagnie franchirent la porte, mais restèrent en haut des gradins. Apparemment, Harry semblait fasciné par le voile noir, et il disait entendre murmurer des gens à l'intérieur. Luna aussi les entendait, et Heather constata elle aussi qu'elle entendait un chuchotis à peine audible de là où elle était. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron restèrent lucides et arrachèrent Harry, Ginny et Neville à leur contemplation de l'arche. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Abigail dut en faire autant pour Heather. Tout le monde revint dans la pièce circulaire, et Hermione marqua la porte d'un autre X flamboyant.

Quand les murs cessèrent de tourner, Harry choisit une autre porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas cette fois. Hermione essaya l'Alohomora, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Harry essaya le couteau de Sirius, mais la lame de celui-ci ne résista pas, elle fondit littéralement sans avoir réussit à ouvrir la porte. Hermione la marqua d'une croix, et Harry en essaya une autre. Cette fois, c'était la bonne apparemment. Tout le groupe pénétra dans la nouvelle salle, suivi par les trois filles sous la cape. Il y avait dans cette pièce des centaines d'horloges et de pendules diverses, accrochées aux murs, posés sur des tables ou des étagères. Des lumières dansaient sur le mur et provenaient d'une grande cloche de cristal au fond de la pièce. A l'intérieur se trouvait un œuf, du moins était-ce un œuf lorsqu'il était vers le bas de la cloche, mais en s'élevant, il devenait poussin puis colibri, et une fois en haut, il redescendait, retournant progressivement au stade de l'œuf. Ginny s'extasia un instant devant le spectacle, mais Harry la pressa et se dirigea vers l'unique autre porte, derrière la cloche de cristal. Ils pénétrèrent cette fois dans une immense salle, aussi vaste qu'une église, et remplie d'étagères. Sur les étagères, des centaines de boules de verres étaient alignées, et luisaient à la lueur des chandeliers aux flammes bleues. Harry avança suivi par ses amis jusqu'à la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

Harry s'engouffra dans la rangée, mais Heather retint ses amies, elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle souhaitait rester en retrait, aux cas où. Elles tendirent l'oreille et entendirent les murmures des autres.

Apparemment, il n'y avait strictement personne ici, ni Sirius, ni Voldemort, mais Harry semblait ne pas vouloir en démordre. Ron l'appela et lui dit qu'il y avait son nom quelque part. Les trois filles sous la cape ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans la rangée, car elles étaient restées au niveau de la numéro quatre-vingt-quinze.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix de Ron. Qu'est-ce que ton nom fait là-dessus ?  
- Je ne figure pas sur les autres, dit Harry. Ni aucun d'entre nous.  
- Harry, je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, dit Hermione.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il. C'est quelque chose qui me concerne, non ?  
- Ne fait pas ça, Harry, dit la voix de Neville.  
- Il y a mon nom dessus, répondit Harry.

A ce moment, Heather et ses amies eurent des sueurs froides. Plusieurs personnes portant des cagoules et des masques blancs les dissimulant arrivèrent, sortant d'autres allées, aussi silencieusement que possible, et s'engouffrèrent dans l'allée où se trouvaient Harry et les autres.

Il y en avait aussi de l'autre côté des étagères qui avançaient vers Harry. Une voix traînante s'éleva.  
- Très bien Potter, maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça !  
- Des mangemorts, souffla Abigail au creux de l'oreille de Heather.  
- Donne-moi ça ! répéta la voix traînante. Donne, insista-t-elle après un bref silence.  
- Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Une voix féminine, dure et sèche s'éleva.  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours comment faire !  
- Toujours, dit la voix traînante. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter.  
Ainsi, ces boules de verres étaient des prophéties. Heather réalisa alors que les boules en question n'étaient pas sans rappeler le Rapeltout modifié des jumeaux. Mais ceux-ci devaient être faits de sorte à pouvoir être consultés indéfiniment.  
- Je veux savoir où est Sirius, insista Harry.  
- Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! répéta la femme en l'imitant.  
- Vous l'avez fait prisonnier, dit Harry. Il est ici je le sais.  
- Le petit bébé f'est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai, dit la femme en singeant une horrible voix d'enfant.

Harry dit quelque chose que Heather n'entendit pas, mais la femme réagit au quart de tour.  
- Vous l'entendez ? Vous l'entendez ? Il donne ses instructions aux autres mômes comme s'il pensait pouvoir se battre contre nous !  
- Oh ! Tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, Bellatrix, dit la voix traînante.  
Ainsi cette femme était Bellatrix Lestrange. Heather n'oublierait pas sa voix.  
- Il a une tendance très marquée pour le mélodrame, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a très bien compris cela chez lui. Maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie, Potter.  
- Je sais que Sirius est ici ! dit Harry. Je sais que vous l'avez fait prisonnier !

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Ils pensaient que Harry était complètement idiot, mais Heather avait senti la panique dans sa voix. Harry n'était pas idiot, mais il essayait de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas attiré ses amis dans un piège pour rien.  
- Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, reprit la voix de l'homme, un peu plus énergique cette fois. Donne-moi cette prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguettes.  
- Très bien, allez-y ! répliqua Harry.  
- Donne-moi la prophétie et il ne sera fait de mal à personne, reprit la voix de l'homme, plus glaciale que jamais.  
Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui éclata de rire.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Je vous donne cette… prophétie, comme vous dites, et ensuite vous nous laissez tranquillement retourner à la maison, c'est ça ?  
- _Accio proph…_ commença la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- _Protego_ ! lança Harry  
- Oh ! Mais il sait bien jouer, le petit bébé Potter, dit Bellatrix. Très bien, dans ce cas…  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça ! rugit l'homme. Si jamais elle se casse…

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, puis Bellatrix Lestrange reprit la parole.  
- Tu as besoin d'arguments plus convaincants, sans doute ? Très bien… Prends la petite, ordonna-t-elle, sans doute à un autre mangemort. On va la torturer devant lui, je m'en charge.  
- Si vous voulez attaquer l'un d'entre nous, il faudra d'abord casser cette sphère, dit Harry. Je ne pense pas que votre patron sera très content si vous revenez sans elle. Au fait, de quel genre de prophétie s'agit-il ?  
- Quel genre de prophétie ? s'étonna Bellatrix. Tu plaisantes, Harry Potter !  
- Non je ne plaisante pas du tout, répondit-il. Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tellement besoin de ça ?

Les mangemorts émirent un sifflement assourdi.  
- Tu oses prononcer son nom ! souffla Bellatrix.  
- Oui, je n'ai aucune difficulté à dire Vol…  
- Ferme-la ! cria Bellatrix. Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes ! Tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé ! Tu oses…  
- Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé, comme vous dites ? provoqua Harry. Oui, la mère de Voldemort était une sorcière, mais son père était un moldu… ou peut-être vous a-t-il dit qu'il était de sang pur ?  
- _Stupéf…  
_- NON !

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé. Apparemment, l'homme à la voix traînante avait dévié l'attaque de Bellatrix. Les deux mangemorts élevèrent la voix. Apparemment, c'était l'homme qui dirigeait les autres mangemorts. Mais qui pouvait avoir plus d'influence que Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et la réponse s'imposa à Heather. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy. Qui plus est, le bruit de verre cassé lui donna une idée , elle pénétra dans une rangée parallèle à celle où se trouvait son frère et fit signe à ses amies de se munir de quelques globes de verre pour les lancer sur les mangemorts. Mais quand elles essayèrent de se saisir de trois d'entre eux, un mur invisible les repoussa. Heureusement, le léger bruit qu'elles firent en heurtant l'étagère derrière elles ne les trahit pas car au même moment, Harry avait dit autre chose.

Après quelques répliques d'incrédulité, Malefoy finit par expliquer à Harry que la prophétie qu'il tenait dans la main le concernait, lui et le "Seigneur des Ténèbres" et que s'il avait attaqué la maison des Potter, ce soir du 31 Octobre, c'était pour le tuer lui, et pas ses parents.

La nouvelle fut un choc pour Heather. Harry, parla alors de Sturgis Podmore et de Moroz. Malefoy allait se lancer dans une nouveau discours quand soudain Harry et les autres démolirent les étagères grâce au sortilège de réduction. Dans un fracas infernal de verre et de voix qui s'élèvent, Heather et ses amies virent Harry et les autres passer en courant à côté d'elles. Elles levèrent leur baguettes. L'un des mangemorts avait déjà été stupéfixé par Hermione, les autres poursuivaient les enfants. Un mangemort à la traîne et se tenant le nez essaya de libérer son compagnon, mais cette fois ce fut Heather et Abigail qui le stupefixèrent. Avec deux éclairs, il resterait sonné un moment, même si on le ranimait.

Elles avancèrent en direction de la salle d'où ils étaient tous venus. Les mangemorts étaient tous arrêtés devant la porte.  
- Ne t'occupes pas de Nott… lança Malefoy. Laisse-le j'ai dit ! Ses blessures ne seront rien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres comparé à la perte de la prophétie. Jugson, viens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! Nous allons nous répartir deux par deux pour les chercher. N'oubliez pas, il faut ménager Potter jusqu'à ce qu'on ait récupéré la prophétie. Vous pouvez tuer les autres si nécessaires… Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous prenez à gauche, Crabbe, Rabastan, à droite, Jugson, Dolohov, la porte devant vous, Macnair et Avery, par-là ! Où sont Rookwood et Mulciber ? Bon, Nott t'auras qu'à les chercher ! Moi j'irais seul par ici !

Le dénommé Nott revint alors vers les étagères démolies, tandis que Jugson tentait d'enfoncer la porte donnant sur la salle des horloges. Et que les autres se séparaient. Heather fit signe à ses amies de le frapper toutes les trois ensemble avec le stupéfix, mais elles attendirent qu'il soit revenu au pied des corps inertes des deux autres mangemorts afin de ne pas être repérées par les sept qui étaient encore actifs dans les parages. Les trois éclairs rouges ne laissèrent aucune chance à Nott. Hélas, le dénommé Rabastan ainsi que le père de Crabbe avaient entendu et se dirigeaient vers elles. Heather repéra une porte non loin et lança Alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit. Heather et ses amies restèrent immobiles. L'un des deux mangemorts, le plus maigre, dit au plus robuste.  
- Va voir dans cette salle ! Moi je réveille ces deux-là !

Le mangemort le plus costaud s'élança dans la salle voisine puis Heather et ses amies stupéfixèrent celui qui était resté avant qu'il ne puisse ranimer les deux autres. Heather ferma la porte et Rebecca la scella avec un Collaporta.

Puis elles cherchèrent une autre porte ouverte et parvinrent à une pièce encore plus bizarre. Toute en longueur, l'un des deux murs semblait consacré aux insectes. Il y avait des terrariums avec des fourmilières et des termitières. Des modèles de ruches. De l'autre côté, en revanche, on trouvait des maquettes de villes réelles comme New York, Tokyo ou Paris, mais aussi des étagères avec de nombreux livres sur les lois et les constitutions moldues et sorcières. Heather et ses amies allèrent ouvrir une autre porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne la touche, et de l'autre côté, il y avait le mangemort baraqué qui en avançant leur rentra dedans. Heather et Rebecca chutèrent. Le mangemort, surprit essaya d'abord d'alerter ses collègues.  
- Hey ! Il y en d'autres qui…  
- _Silencio_ ! lança Abigail.  
Le mangemort lui asséna alors un violent coup de poing.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lancèrent Heather et Rebecca ensemble.

Le mangemort s'écroula, mais la porte donnant sur la salle des prophéties s'ouvrit aussitôt. Heather reconnu à sa jambe blessée Nott. Leurs trois victimes plus celle d'Hermione avaient dues être ranimées par un autre mangemort.  
- Tiens ! fit l'un. Voici trois petites souris qu'on n'avait pas vues !

Heather ne réfléchit pas. Elle prit un des bocaux et le lança à la tête du mangemort le plus en avant. Celui-ci fit exploser le bocal en vol, mais en même temps, Abigail et Rebecca stupéfixèrent les deux autres derrière lui.  
- Venez, dit Heather, faut pas traîner ici ! Elle ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et passa dans la pièce d'où venait le mangemort baraqué. Ses deux amies la suivirent, et eurent juste le temps de sceller la porte avant que le dernier mangemort debout ne l'enfonce. Quelques secondes plus tard, on l'entendit hurler de douleur, et Heather utilisa un sortilège pour combler les interstices autour de la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Abigail. On a pas de temps à perdre !  
- C'est vrai ! répondit Heather. Et c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas se permettre d'être suivies par les fourmis !  
- Ce ne sont que des fourmis ! répliqua Rebecca. On peut facilement les écraser.  
- Certes ! Mais là, il s'agit de toute une fourmilière de magnans africaines : elles sont mortelles, et franchement, j'ai plus peur d'elles que des mangemorts. Elle peuvent te dévorer un adulte en dix minutes, si elles sont assez nombreuses, et j'ai pas envoie de les compter pour savoir.  
Les cris paniqués du mangemort de l'autre côté semblaient donner raison à Heather.  
Une voix d'homme lança alors un puissant :  
- Nous les tenons ! Ils sont là-dedans.

Heather et ses amies eurent le réflexe de remettre la cape d'invisibilité sur elles. Et grand bien leur fit. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, quatre mangemorts débarquèrent dans la salle où elles étaient : c'était une salle avec aux quatre coins des piliers de verre, ou plutôt d'une matière transparente et extrêmement résistante. En effet, l'un d'eux renfermait de la lave en fusion, et au dessus, une flamme vivace. Le deuxième contenant de l'eau qui reposait sur de la glace et au dessus de laquelle il y avait ce qui semblait être du brouillard. Le troisième pilier contenait des roches diverses et le dernier une tornade miniature. Entre les piliers, des étagères regorgeaient là encore de livres, mais elles n'eurent pas le loisir de regarder les sujets qu'ils traitaient. Les mangemorts passèrent par une autre porte que celle qui donnait sur la salle des fourmis et se retrouvèrent dans la salle avec l'arche et le voile noir, Heather et ses amies les suivirent et les virent passer une autre porte alors qu'ils avaient été rejoints par un cinquième larron. Rien qu'en ouvrant la porte, ils avaient visiblement mis Luna Lovegood, qui devait se trouver juste derrière, K.O. Heather et les deux autres s'approchèrent et virent que Harry et Neville étaient les seuls à lutter. Luna et Hermione étaient inconscientes, Ginny se tenait la cheville, et l'un des cerveaux, puisqu'ils étaient dans la salle des cerveaux, ligotait Ron dont les mangemorts ne semblait rien avoir à faire. Ils se contentèrent de suivre Harry. Celui-ci revint droit vers les filles qui s'écartèrent juste à temps. Elles comptèrent quatre mangemorts et stupéfixèrent le cinquième. Harry avait dévalé les gradins et d'autres mangemorts arrivèrent par les autres portes.

* * *

**RARA **(Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes)  
Saga : Content que tu aies bien rit avec le chapitre précédent...car comme tu le vois, les choses deviennent sérieuses dans celui-ci... mais bon, je ne te retiens pas (ni les autres d'ailleurs) et je publie de suite le chapitre suivant !


	64. La prophétie

**21  
****La prophétie**

Harry était entouré de huit mangemorts. Nott saignait abondamment, et plusieurs étaient à bout de souffle, mais ils avaient l'avantage.  
- Potter, c'est la fin du chemin pour toi, dit Lucius Malefoy en enlevant sa cagoule.  
- Laissez… Laissez les autres partir et je vous la donnerai ! proposa Harry désespéré.  
- Tu n'es pas en position de marchander Potter, dit Malefoy. Nous sommes huit et tu es seul.  
- Il d'est bas zeul ! cria Neville depuis l'encadrement de la pièce des cerveaux. Heather et ses amies avaient eu le bon goût de reculer. Elles pourraient attaquer par surprise depuis le côté. Elles se firent des signes pour se mettre d'accord. Une fois les premiers sorts lancés, Heather partirait d'un côté, Abigail de l'autre, et Rebecca resterait sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
L'un des plus grands mangemorts saisit alors Neville par derrière et le souleva de terre, lui maintenant les bras le long du corps. Il essaya de donner des coups de pieds, mais ce fut sans résultat.  
- C'est Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius Malefoy. Ta grand-mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les besoins de notre cause…

L'un des mangemorts voulait parler à Malefoy, il s'agissait de Nott, et Heather et ses amies savaient très bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire : qu'il y avait trois autres filles cachées sous une cape d'invisibilité. Elles agiraient avant, mais pour l'instant, Malefoy était concentré sur Neville et Harry.  
- …Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.  
- Londubat ? répéta Bellatrix, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire malsain. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.  
- JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! rugit Neville.  
Il se démena tant et si bien que le mangemort qui le tenait s'écria :  
- Que quelqu'un le stupéfixe !

C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir ! Trois éclairs vinrent stupéfixer le mangemort qui tenait Neville, ainsi que Nott. Neville fonça sur Bellatrix et lui asséna une gauche magistrale ! Malefoy et les autres tirèrent sur Heather et Abigail à coup d'Avada Kedavra, mais Harry reprit du poil de la bête et stupéfixa Malefoy. Neville s'écroula sous un Doloris rageur de Bellatrix.  
- _Repulso_ ! lança Heather pour venir en aide à Neville.

Les autres mangemorts ranimèrent leurs camarades stupefixés. Deux autres portes s'ouvrirent et Sirius, Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt arrivèrent et livrèrent combat avec les mangemorts. Harry se mit à l'abri et rejoignit Neville. Mais certains membres de l'Ordre devaient lutter contre deux mangemorts à la fois. Et un autre mangemort arriva à son tour. Heather et Abigail décidèrent d'aider l'Ordre, et en tireuses embusquées, elles parvinrent à aider Maugrey et Shacklebolt à en mettre deux hors de combat. Mais pendant ce temps, Harry et Neville eurent affaire à un autre mangemort, ils réussirent à l'éborgner et à le stupéfixer, et découvrirent lorsque son masque glissa qu'il s'agissait de Macnair. Mais un autre encore leur fonça dessus après s'être débarrassé de Maugrey. Il mit Neville hors jeu d'un Tarentallegra et envoya Harry à terre, bien que celui-ci ait amoindri le maléfice avec un bouclier. Il tenta de s'emparer de la prophétie, mais Sirius vint le bousculer et engager un duel contre lui, Heather regarda autour d'elle. Remus, Kingsley luttaient, mais de son point de vue, ils l'empêchaient d'atteindre le mangemort qu'ils affrontaient. Au moment où elle regarda en direction de Tonks, elle la vit dégringoler les escalier le visage flasque, et Bellatrix qui était son adversaire se précipita vers Sirius. Harry essayait d'aider Neville à monter les gradins. Malefoy essaya de les arrêter, mais Harry fut plus malin et réussit a envoyer son adversaire en arrière. Puis Lupin s'interposa, et Harry entreprit à nouveau de faire remonter Neville. Heather les rejoignit. Neville avait l'air désolé.  
- Harry ! Neville, vous allez bien !  
- Heather ! pesta Harry. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour mon aide ? On a ralentit pas mal de mangemorts, à défaut d'avoir pu les stopper.  
- DUBBLEDORE ! s'écria alors Neville.  
Le frère et la sœur levèrent les yeux en direction de la salle des cerveaux et virent Albus Dumbledore, la baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre. Un mangemort donna l'alerte, et un autre tenta de fuir, mais Dumbledore le ramena en arrière et le ligota.

Heather et Harry pensaient tous deux que tout allait bien se passer maintenant que Dumbledore était là, mais ils avaient tort. Sur l'estrade devant l'arche, le combat entre Sirius et sa cousine continuait. Sirius esquiva un Stupéfix et se moqua de sa cousine, celle-ci lui décocha alors un Avada Kedavra qui à la plus grande horreur des deux Potter fit mouche. Tout doucement, comme au ralentit, Sirius bascula en arrière et disparu derrière le voile noir.

Harry se précipita vers l'arche en hurlant le nom de son parrain. Heather, effondrée, tomba à genoux. Abigail et Rebecca la rejoignirent. Harry essayait de rejoindre l'estrade, mais Remus le retenait. Heather voyait les choses se passer, mais n'entendait plus rien. Ses deux amies la serraient dans leurs bras. Dumbledore avait mis hors combat Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et un autre mangemort qui luttait contre Kingsley. Ce dernier avait poursuivit Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais il fut vite mis hors combat, et Dumbledore, qui avait un autre adversaire ne put la suivre. Harry, par contre, échappa à Lupin et partit à sa poursuite. Dumbledore ligota le dernier mangemort libre, puis donna ses consignes aux membres de l'Ordre qui se rassemblaient. Enfin, il partit à la suite de Harry et Bellatrix.

Remus remontait les marches vers Heather et ses amies. Dans le champ de vision de Heather, le visage d'Abigail apparut, elle lui parlait, doucement, comme une radio que l'on règle, le son revint alors à ses oreilles.  
-…vec toi. Viens, maintenant. On va voir comment vont les autres.

Rebecca et Abigail aidèrent Heather à se relever au moment où Lupin les rejoignait. Jusque là, Heather n'avait vu que la détresse sur le visage de son frère, mais elle se rendit compte de toute l'affliction qu'éprouvait son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal en le voyant monter si péniblement les dernières marches qui les séparaient. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras en pleurant, et il lui rendit son étreinte. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien, c'était inutile. Derrière Remus, Maugrey aidait Tonks à se relever et se dirigeait vers Kingsley, qui visiblement n'avait été que sonné puisqu'il reprenait déjà ses esprits. Ils démasquèrent les mangemorts encore protégés.  
- Et bien ! fit Maugrey en récupérant son œil. Joli coup de filet : Lucius Malefoy, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Macnair et Crabbe.

Des pleurs de bébés se firent alors entendre. Remus, Kingsley, Heather, Rebecca et Abigail se rendirent dans la direction d'où ils provenaient et éclatèrent de rire en voyant dans la salle des prophéties un mangemort adulte avec une tête de bébé qui faisait une grosse colère. Kingsley le bâillonna et l'amena dans la salle de l'arche où Maugrey et Tonks éclatèrent eux aussi de rire.  
- Je crois qu'il s'agit de Jugson, dit l'auror à l'œil fou. Kingsley, Tonks, vous voulez aller voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autres ?

Il s'exécutèrent et pendant ce temps, Abigail, Rebecca, Lupin et Heather se rendirent dans la pièce des cerveaux. Celui qui s'était attaqué à Ron avait retrouvé sa place dans le réservoir de liquide vert, et Ron dormait aux côtés de sa sœur, de Hermione et de Luna. Visiblement, Dumbledore s'était occupé d'eux avant d'intervenir dans la salle du voile noir. Par une des portes que Harry avait condamné, Kingsley et Tonks arrivèrent en faisant flotter le corps d'un autre mangemort.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Remus alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce où Maugrey surveillait les huit autres.  
- Mort, répondit simplement Kingsley.  
Alastor Maugrey s'approcha et fixa son œil bleu sur le cadavre.  
- C'était Mulciber. Il a… Apparemment, ce sont des fourmis qui l'ont tué. Il y en a encore une bonne centaine qui se baladent dans ses intestins et ses poumons.

Heather faillit défaillir.  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heather ? demanda Lupin.  
- C'est… C'est moi qui l'ai tué, dit-elle le teint crayeux. Je… je lui ai lancé le bocal de fourmis dessus.  
- Et tu as bien fait ! lança Maugrey d'un ton sec. C'était lui ou toi ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher petite.  
Remus et Abigail la serrèrent contre eux.

Deux aurors arrivèrent alors.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama l'un d'eux.  
- Comme vous voyez ! aboya Maugrey. Les parias du ministère lui ont semble-t-il sauvé la mise. On a arrêté une dizaine de mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits ici. Je ne vous félicite pas messieurs !  
- Et que font ces gamines ici ?  
- Ces gamines se sont montrées plus efficaces que vous, elles ont aidé à maîtriser au moins trois de ces scélérats, et ont même involontairement provoqué la mort de l'un d'eux. Et maintenant, elles vont retourner à Poudlard. Remus, accompagnez-les. Tonks, je veux que vous alliez à Ste Mangouste. Le sortilège de cette saleté de Bellatrix Lestrange pourrait avoir des effets secondaires indésirables. Kingsley, vous restez avec moi pour apprendre le métier d'auror à ces deux imbéciles !

Lupin fit léviter les corps endormis de Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Luna et emmena Abigail, Rebecca et Heather dans le hall. Apparemment, il y avait eu ici aussi une lutte dantesque. Les statues de la fontaines étaient éparpillées un peu partout, certaines réduites en poussière. Dumbledore discutait avec un Cornelius Fudge livide. Lupin prit de la poudre de cheminette, en jeta dans un âtre et fit avancer les corps flottant pour les envoyer à Poudlard. Ensuite, se furent Abigail et Rebecca qui plongèrent dans les flammes vertes. Heather allait y passer à son tour quand Dumbledore l'interpella.  
- Ah Miss Wright ! Je viens d'expliquer au ministre le gros des évènements de ce soir. Severus m'a expliqué en détail ce qui se passait à Poudlard, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le bureau de la Directrice. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Heather s'avança vers les deux hommes, comme Lupin semblait vouloir attendre qu'elle ait fini, Dumbledore lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre les enfants qu'il venait d'envoyer à Poudlard. Elle raconta comment elle et Abigail avaient croisé Neville, Ginny, Luna et Ron qui s'étaient échappés du Bureau d'Ombrage et se rendaient dans la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de cette dernière ainsi que de Harry et Hermione. Elle expliqua, qu'une fois qu'elles eurent trouvé Rebecca, toutes trois s'étaient à leur tour rendues dans la forêt à la recherche de leurs amis, et qu'une femelle centaure leur avait indiqué qu'ils venaient de s'envoler pour Londres à dos de sombrals. Elles étaient alors retournées dans le bureau d'Ombrage vide et avaient utilisé la cheminée pour venir ici. Ensuite, elles étaient restées sous cape d'invisibilité, suivant Harry et les autres jusqu'au piège que leur avaient tendu les mangemorts. Et elles étaient intervenues en en stupéfixant plusieurs, qui hélas avaient pu être ranimés par un autre un peu plus tard, et que suite à une confusion générale une grande bataille avait éclaté dans la salle avec le voile noir entre Harry, Neville, elles trois et les hommes de Maugrey d'un côté (elle ne voulait pas parler de l'Ordre du Phénix devant le ministre), et les mangemorts de l'autre.  
- Bien ! dit Dumbledore. Monsieur Fudge, vous me voyez désolé de vous laisser le soin de tout remettre en ordre ici, mais Harry doit commencer à s'impatienter dans mon bureau, et j'ai moi-même pas mal de choses à lui dire.

Sur ce, il prit Heather par l'épaule et lui confia son phénix qui était redevenu un oisillon. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans une cheminée.  
- Poudlard, bureau du directeur ! dit-il clairement en s'avançant dans les flammes vertes avec Heather.  
Tout tourna très vite autour d'eux, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce circulaire, avec le bureau, les étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient les étranges instruments en argent, le vieux Choixpeau Magique au sommet d'une commode, le perchoir de Fumseck, l'épée dans une vitrine et les tableaux des anciens directeurs. Ces derniers acclamèrent le retour de Dumbledore avec enthousiasme. Il les remercia et leur demanda le silence. Heather remarqua alors la présence de Harry près de la porte.

Dumbledore fit signe à Heather de déposer Fumseck sur son perchoir. Quand ce fut fait, il se retourna vers Harry.  
- Eh bien Harry, dit le directeur. Je pense que tu seras content d'apprendre qu'aucun de tes camarades de classe n'aura à subir de conséquences durables des événements de la nuit dernière.  
Ce ne fut qu'à ces mot que Heather remarqua que la clarté du bureau était dûe au fait qu'il faisait jour. Tout avait semblé se passer si vite au ministère, elle avait du mal à croire que ça avait duré toute la nuit, même s'il est vrai qu'ils approchaient du solstice d'été, et que la nuit ne durait que six heures.  
- Madame Pomfresh est en train de rafistoler tout le monde, expliqua Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks devra peut-être faire un petit séjour à Ste Mangouste, mais apparemment, elle devrait se rétablir complètement.

Un silence s'installa, Heather pouvait presque ressentir le malaise de son frère. Elle n'avait guère besoin de Légilimancie pour cela. Elle même avait du mal à croire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le visage rieur de Sirius.  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens Harry.  
- Non vous ne savez rien du tout ! répliqua Harry.  
- Vous voyez Dumbledore ? intervint Phineas Nigellus d'un ton sarcastique. N'essayez jamais de comprendre les jeunes. Ils détestent ça. Ils préfèrent de très loin rester des incompris tragiques, s'apitoyer sur eux-même, se complaire dans leur…  
- Oh, la ferme ! dit Heather en pointant sa baguette vers Phineas et en faisant se retourner le cadre.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire, remit la cadre dans le bon sens et dit :  
- Je crois Phineas que ce que Miss Wright a voulu vous dire, c'est que nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, pour le moment.

Dumbledore avait un sourire amusé, mais son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et Phineas Nigellus l'avait bien comprit.  
- Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver de tels sentiments, Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Au contraire… le fait que tu sois capable de ressentir une telle douleur constitue ta plus grande force.  
Harry fixa le directeur avec un regard qui effraya Heather.  
- Ma plus grande force, vraiment ? Vous n'avez aucune idée… Vous ne savez pas…  
- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? demanda Dumbledore toujours très calme.  
- Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens ! Compris ? hurla Harry.  
- Harry ! Souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain…  
- ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE HUMAIN ! rugit Harry en prenant un des instruments en argent et en l'envoyant se fracasser contre le mur à la grande indignation des anciens directeurs. Je m'en fiche ! leur cria-t-il en continuant son œuvre destructrice. J'en ai eu assez ! J'en ai vu assez ! Je veux que ça finisse ! Ça ne m'intéresse plus…

Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle avança vers Harry et lui colla une gifle magistrale.  
- T'en as assez ! hurla-t-elle à son tour, les yeux embués de larmes. Tu voudrais mourir, c'est ça ! Est-ce que t'as pensé à moi ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, à Remus et au professeur McGonagall ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à tout ceux qui t'aiment ? Oui, Sirius est mort ! Et moi aussi ça me rend malade ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir tout plaquer ! Pour abandonner la lutte ! Voldemort a tué nos parents, Harry ! Il a brisé des dizaines de vies, la vie de gens qui nous sont proches, ou qui auraient pu l'être. Toi je sais pas, mais moi je ne compte pas arrêter le combat tant qu'il n'aura pas payé ses méfaits de sa vie.

Harry semblait sonné, aussi bien par la gifle de Heather que par les vérités qu'elle venait de lui asséner. Il tomba à genoux, comme ça avait été le cas pour sa sœur à peine deux heures plus tôt, et cette fois ce fut elle qui joua le rôle de soutien en prenant son frère dans ses bras.  
- Est-ce que… hésita à intervenir Phineas Nigellus. Dumbledore, cette jeune fille a-t-elle dit que mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils, le dernier des Black, était mort ?  
- Hélas, oui Phineas, répondit tristement Dumbledore.  
- Je ne le crois pas ! répondit le portrait en disparaissant, sans doute pour se rendre Square Grimmaurd.  
- Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Je crois que ce qui te meurtrit le plus, c'est que tu te sens responsable de la mort de Sirius. Mais tu ne devrais pas… S'il faut blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui est arrivé, alors prends-toi en à moi. Je suis en grande partie responsable du fiasco de ce soir.

Harry et Heather le regardèrent incrédules.  
- Vois-tu Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû obliger Sirius à rester caché. Des gens comme lui aiment l'action et le danger, j'aurais mieux fait de lui en donner sa part, une part calculée. Il ne se serait peut-être alors pas cru obligé de venir ce soir, qui sait ? Mais surtout, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser croire que tu devais te rendre au ministère cette nuit. Si j'avais été plus franc avec toi Harry, tu aurais su depuis longtemps que ce que je craignais, c'était précisément que Voldemort t'attire là-bas. Tu ne serais alors pas tombé dans son piège, et Sirius n'aurait pas eu à s'y rendre pour te sauver.  
- Est-ce que… essaya de dire Heather avant de devoir déglutir pour continuer. C'était pour prévenir ça que vous vouliez que Harry suive des cours d'occlumancie ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se mit à leur parler de la cicatrice de Harry. Il fit le tour de tout ce qu'il savaient déjà à ce propos : que cette cicatrice établissait un lien entre Harry et Voldemort, qu'elle le faisait souffrir quand Voldemort se trouvait à proximité ou qu'il éprouvait de sentiments violents, que depuis son retour, ces phénomènes s'étaient accentués, et qu' à Noël Voldemort avait pris conscience de l'existence de ce lien entre eux.  
- Ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui te l'avais expliqué ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui t'enseignais l'occlumancie ? Pourquoi je ne te regardais même plus depuis plusieurs mois ?

Harry acquiesça, et Dumbledore expliqua alors qu'il redoutait que Voldemort ne se rende compte que les relations entre Harry et lui allaient plus loin que celle qu'entretiennent normalement un directeur et un de ses élèves. Que s'il avait mis des distances entre eux, c'était pour tenter de le protéger, et que ça avait été une erreur. Il expliqua que Voldemort désirait la prophétie depuis des mois, et que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait qu'il apprenne l'occlumancie. Pour ne pas être tenté par Voldemort.  
- Ce qui n'a pas fonctionné, expliqua Harry. Malgré les progrès que j'avais fait grâce à Heather, Voldemort a quand même réussi à pénétrer mes défenses.  
- Oui, dit Dumbledore gravement. J'avais oublié à quel point Tom pouvait se montrer puissant lorsqu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose. C'était une erreur de croire qu'en quelques mois tu pourrais lui résister, surtout en des moments de fatigue et de tension, comme hier à la fin des épreuves de BUSEs. Encore une erreur de ma part.

Dumbledore leur parla ensuite de la trahison de Kreattur. Il leur expliqua aussi que Rogue avait vérifié que Sirius était bien toujours au Square Grimmaurd, mais que quand il a vu que personne ne revenait de la forêt, il a craint qu'ils ne soient tout de même partis au ministère et a averti l'Ordre, et il termina d'expliquer comment Kreattur avait pu lui mentir pour le faire tomber dans le piège de Voldemort. Harry s'emporta alors contre l'elfe, que Dumbledore essaya de défendre. Et Heather dû admettre que Sirius avait aussi des torts dans l'affaire. S'il s'était mieux comporté avec l'elfe de maison, il n'aurait pas essayé de le trahir. Mais Harry ne supporta pas que l'on puisse dire du mal de Sirius. Il voulait à tout prix rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit Kreattur ou Rogue.

Dumbledore contrait tout ce que Harry disait avec beaucoup de sagesse, mais Harry était tellement ivre de tristesse et de colère qu'il se refusait à entendre raison. Heather ne fut pas loin de lui administrer une autre gifle, mais un nouveau mot de Dumbledore l'incita à conserver son calme. Il voulait lui révéler quelque chose.  
- Asseyez-vous tous les deux, dit Dumbledore en transformant les débris de la table que Harry avait cassée en deux chaises. Vous serez mieux que par terre, et ensuite, si vous m'en voulez, je ne vous empêcherai pas de vous mettre en colère et de tout casser.

Il expliqua alors la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de confier Harry aux Dursley plutôt qu'à une famille de sorciers. Cette raison était le sacrifice de sa mère. Elle avait ainsi placé en Harry, dans son sang, un système défensif qui repousserait Voldemort. Et Dumbledore qui savait que Voldemort reviendrait tôt ou tard, décida de se servir de cette protection que représentait le sang de Lily. En acceptant Harry sous son toit, sa tante avait fait du 4, Privet Drive, un lieu où Voldemort ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il précisa que de la même façon, il s'était servi du lien de sang entra Harry et Heather pour protéger la maison des Wright.

Il rappela ensuite à Harry les évènements de la première année, son combat contre Voldemort. Et parla d'une faille dans le plan qu'il avait prévu pour la protection de Harry.  
- Ce jour-là, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait voulu te tuer quand tu était bébé, tu t'en souviens ?  
Harry hocha la tête, et Dumbledore rappela qu'il n'avait alors pas voulu lui répondre, se disant qu'à onze ans, il était encore trop jeune. Et que c'était pour lui, Dumbledore, plus un prétexte qu'autre chose. Il parla ensuite de la deuxième année de Harry. Qu'après sa lutte contre le Basilic, Harry ne lui avait plus reposé la question, même si le sujet avait été abordé de près. Et il fini par déclarer qu'il était tombé dans le piège qu'il pensait pouvoir éviter : il le ménageait, il se souciait d'avantage du bonheur présent de Harry que de la mort plus lointaine de gens qu'ils ne connaissait sans doute pas. Il reparla encore de son exploit d'avoir repoussé les détraqueurs deux ans plus tôt, et de celui d'échapper à Voldemort l'année dernière, il répétait en disant cela que sa conscience le travaillait, qu'il savait qu'il devrait bientôt tout lui dire, qu'il aurait déjà dû tout lui dire. Enfin, il dit ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à amener.  
- Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais bébé à cause d'une prophétie faite peu avant ta naissance.

Il expliqua que Voldemort n'en connaissait qu'une partie, et que visiblement il l'avait mal interprétée en essayant de tuer Harry quand il était bébé, cela lui avait coûté cher, et quand Harry avait encore réussi à lui échapper l'année dernière, il a alors décidé qu'il devait connaître la prophétie dans son intégralité. Que l'arme qu'il cherchait, c'était en fait le moyen de détruire Harry.

Harry expliqua que la prophétie avait été brisée, mais Dumbledore répondit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, car cette prophétie lui avait été faite à lui, par nulle autre que Sibylle Trelawney. Il alla chercher sa pensine, et tira de sa tête des filaments argentés qu'il plongea dans la bassine de pierre. La silhouette du professeur de divination, plus jeune de seize ans mais néanmoins reconnaissable s'éleva et dit :  
- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry demande ce que cela signifiait.  
- Cela signifie, répondit Dumbledore, que la seule personne qui ait une chance de vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort est née il y a près de seize ans, à la fin du mois de juillet. Et que ce garçon est né de parents qui, par trois fois déjà, avaient eux-mêmes défiés Voldemort.  
- Ça veut dire… moi ? demanda Harry soudain accablé.  
- Ce qui est étrange Harry, reprit Dumbledore, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de toi. La prophétie de Sibylle pouvait s'appliquer à deux jeunes sorciers, nés tous deux à la fin du mois de juillet cette même année, et dont chacun avait pour parents des membres de l'Ordre qui, à trois reprises, avaient échappé de justesse à Voldemort. L'un d'eux, bien sûr, c'était toi. L'autre…  
- Neville, dit Heather qui avait fait toutes les connections.  
- Exactement, dit Dumbledore.  
- Mais, pourquoi il n'y avait que mon nom sur l'étiquette ? demanda Harry.

Encore une fois, Heather coupa Dumbledore avant qu'il ne puisse parler.  
- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal… Harry, ça ne peut être que toi, Voldemort t'a lui-même désigné comme son Némésis en te faisant cette cicatrice !  
- Ta sœur à très bien résumé la situation Harry.  
- Mais pourquoi l'avoir empêché de connaître l'intégralité de cette prophétie pendant un an ? demanda Heather. En fait, il n'y a rien là-dedans qui puisse lui dire comment vaincre Harry.  
- C'est vrai, mais Voldemort l'ignore, répondit Dumbledore. Et tant qu'il se focalisait sur la prophétie, il évitait de faire du grabuge ailleurs.

Dumbledore rappela que Voldemort ne connaissait pas la prophétie dans son intégralité. Il expliqua que le jour où fut faite la prophétie, un mangemort écoutait à la porte, et avait entendu les deux premières phrases seulement. Voldemort ne savait donc pas qu'il le "marquerait comme son égal", et en voulant détruire la menace dans l'œuf, il avait en fait lui-même précipité l'accomplissement de la prophétie.  
- C'est l'histoire d'Œdipe ! fit remarquer Heather. Si cette prophétie n'avait pas été faite, elle ne se serait jamais réalisée.  
- Exactement ! répondit Dumbledore. Et c'est le piège contre lequel je veux te mettre en garde Harry. Voldemort s'est créé un ennemi mortel parce qu'il attachait trop d'importance à cette prophétie. Toi-même tu dois être conscient que tu affronteras encore Voldemort, non pas à cause de cette prophétie, mais parce que tu souhaites venger tes parents, et tous ceux dont Voldemort a détruit la vie, comme l'a si bien dit ta sœur il y a une heure de cela.  
- Mais la prophétie ne dit pas que je réussirai à le vaincre. Elle dit que j'aurais un pouvoir qu'il n'a pas, mais comment pourrais-je posséder un pouvoir qu'il n'a pas lui-même acquis alors que je n'ai que seize ans ? Je ne sais pas posséder les corps, ni lire dans les pensées ! Je…  
- Il existe au Département des Mystère une pièce qui reste toujours verrouillée, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'études qui se trouvent là-bas. Le pouvoir qui est dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'a poussé à tout prix à vouloir sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d'habiter un corps où cette force qu'il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n'était pas très important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit, car c'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé.

Harry ferma les yeux, un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Heather serra le bras de Harry contre sa poitrine.  
- Et la fin de la prophétie, dit Harry.  
- Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, compléta Heather.  
- Alors… cela signifie que… qu'à la fin… l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre ?  
- Oui, répondit Dumbledore.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, bien plus long cette fois. Et cette fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui le rompit.  
- Je sens que je te dois une autre explication Harry. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne t'ai pas choisi comme préfet ? Je dois te l'avouer… J'ai pensé… que tu avais suffisamment de responsabilités comme cela.  
Harry et Heather regardèrent le vieil homme, et virent une larme couler sur sa joue.  
- Enfin, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de rester auprès de ta sœur, en attendant les vacances. Vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre dans les journées à venir.

* * *

**NDLA : **

Et voilà ! Maintenant vous savez… vous savez surtout que personne n'avait vu juste. Oui ! Je sais, certains vont dire que c'est pas juste car personne n'aurait pensé à Mulciber… mais vous vous êtes vous-même mis des contraintes que je n'avais pas posées. Jamais je n'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un gentil, et ça certains l'ont compris, mais je n'ai jamais dit non plus qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage important. J'ai juste dit qu'il y aurait un mort de plus. Cela dit sa mort n'a rien d'anodine, puisque c'est Heather qui le tue… On ne le voit pas encore très bien ici, mais imaginez quel choc ça doit être pour elle.

Encore une chose : vous n'avez peut-être pas tout suivi au niveau de la bataille du ministère. J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus clair que ne l'avais été Rowling, mais le point de vue implique de nombreuses imprécisions et incertitudes. Cependant pour ceux qui aimeraient bien savoir exactement qui a fait quoi pendant cette bataille, surtout du côté des mangemorts, je posterait, quelques temps après le dernier chapitre de cette année, un chapitre bonus, genre bonus DVD, avec les secrets de fabrication de ma fic, et les actions de chaque mangemort pendant cette bataille y seront décrites.

Allez, à Samedi pour la conclusion de Heather Wright et l'Ordre du Phénix !


	65. La deuxième guerre commence

**22  
****La deuxième guerre commence**

Dès le samedi matin, la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait publié la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort. Mais ce ne fut que dans _Le Sorcier du Dimanche_ que de véritables articles, tout un dossier en fait, furent publiés sur le sujet. Fudge avait également annoncé la désertion des détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui avaient sans doute rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. A l'infirmerie, Hermione faisait la lecture pour tout le groupe. Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna allaient tous très bien et avaient pu quitter l'infirmerie après quelques heures, mais Ron et Hermione avaient tout de même été plus sévèrement touchés, et ils devaient garder le lit encore quelques jours. A chaque grimace de douleur que faisait Hermione, à chaque fois qu'il apercevait les traces laissées par le cerveau sous les manches de Ron, Harry avait comme un pincement au cœur. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de se pardonner à lui-même d'avoir entraîné ses amis dans le traquenard de Voldemort. Mais Heather était là. Elle le soutenait moralement, et même physiquement, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Aux yeux de toute la population magique, Harry était redevenu le Survivant. Dumbledore quand à lui, avait retrouvé son ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, et son poste de directeur sorcier du Magenmagot, ainsi bien sûr que sa place de directeur de Poudlard. La mauvaise foi des journalistes, qui n'était plus à prouver, fut néanmoins soulignée par Hermione.  
- Ils prennent bien soin de ne pas préciser que ce sont eux qui t'ont raillé et calomnié, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.  
Dans le dossier, il y avait aussi l'interview que Harry avait donnée pour le Chicaneur. Luna expliqua que son père en avait vendu les droits, et que grâce à l'argent, ils iraient cette été en Suède à la chasse au ronflak cornu.

Ginny raconta que Flitwick avait fait disparaître très facilement le marécage des jumeaux, mais qu'il en avait laissé un petit carré, entouré par un cordon. Elle dit que Rusard était redevenu grognon, et qu'il regrettait déjà le règne d'Ombrage. Ombrage, justement, était elle aussi alitée à l'infirmerie, encore sous le choc de ce que lui avaient fait subir les centaures. Dumbledore était allé la récupérer immédiatement après avoir laissé Harry et Heather. Et Ron s'amusait à l'effrayer en imitant avec sa langue le bruit des sabots de cheval. En ce qui concernait Firenze et Trelawney, apparemment, Dumbledore allait les prendre tous les deux comme professeurs de Divination l'année suivante : ils se partageraient les classes. Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas renvoyer Firenze qui n'avait plus sa place dans la forêt. Et si Hermione et les autres pensaient que c'était par gentillesse qu'il reprenait Trelawney, Harry et Heather, eux, savait que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait la laisser livrée à elle-même alors que Voldemort était parfaitement au courant que c'était elle qui avait énoncé la prophétie sur lui et Harry. Hors du château, elle serait une cible facile.

Quand Hermione et Ron en vinrent à parler de la prophétie, Harry prétexta une visite à Hagrid pour les laisser. Il ne pouvait pas encore supporter qu'on lui rappelle les évènements du ministère, et il n'y avait rien de plus efficace que de prononcer le mot prophétie pour lui miner le moral. Heather s'excusa auprès des cinq autres et suivit Harry.  
- Attends Harry ! Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Voir Hagrid, je l'ai dit ! répondit Harry.  
- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte ! s'étonna-t-elle. Si tu veux, on peux aller s'isoler un peu dans la salle de la Dame Bleue ?  
- J'y avais songé, dit Harry. Mais je n'ai effectivement pas eu l'occasion de voir Hagrid depuis son retour. Alors je vais quand même aller le saluer, même si je ne reste pas longtemps.

A peine avaient ils posé le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre que Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux trolls, arriva des cachots. Tous les cinq se figèrent un moment. Malefoy s'assura qu'aucun professeur n'était dans les environs.  
- Tu es mort Potter, dit-il à voix basse.  
- Bizarre, répondit Harry. Dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas être en train de me promener là…  
Le visage blafard de Malefoy fut alors déformé par la rage, ce qui procura à Harry aussi bien qu'à Heather une intense satisfaction.  
- Tu vas payer, dit Drago. C'est moi qui te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à mon père.  
- Me voilà terrifié, railla Harry. J'imagine que Voldemort n'est qu'un hors-d'œuvre à côté de vous trois.  
Les trois Serpentard tressaillirent et pâlirent, si tant est que Malefoy puisse encore pâlir. Heather décida d'en profiter et coupa la parole à son frère.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que Voldemort vous fait peur ? s'exclama-t-elle. Après tout, il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça s'il a suffit de neuf gamins et d'un vieillard pour le mettre en échec, lui et douze de ses hommes les plus aguerris.  
- Vous vous prenez pas pour de la merde, reprit Malefoy. Mais attendez un peu ! Je vous aurai. Je ne vous laisserai pas envoyer mon père en prison.  
- Pourtant, c'est ce que nous venons de faire, répliqua Harry.  
- Les détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban dit Malefoy à voix basse. Mon père et les autres seront très vite dehors !  
- Ça je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry. Mais au moins, maintenant, tout le monde sait à quel point ils sont abjects.

La main de Malefoy plongea sur sa baguette magique, mais déjà celle de Harry était sous la jugulaire du blondinet, et Heather avait lancé un Expelliarmus et récupéra la baguette de Malefoy alors qu'elle avait sauté des mains de son propriétaire.  
- Sans vouloir te contredire Harry, je pense que Lucius Malefoy ne sortira pas de sitôt d'Azkaban. S'il est aussi nul que son fils, il ne ferait pas dix pas hors de sa cellule sans être stupéfixé par une dizaine de gardes.  
- Potter ! lança alors la voix de Severus Rogue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter ?  
- Oh ! intervint Heather. Harry et moi voulions juste démontrer à Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas le niveau requis pour devenir un tireur de baguette. Il manque cruellement de réflexes. Tiens Drago, ta baguette.  
Elle lui tendit sa baguette avec un grand sourire.  
- Bon ! Tu viens, Harry ? reprit-elle l'air de rien. Hagrid doit se demander ce qu'on fabrique.  
- Un instant Miss Wright ! Cette fois, ce fut la voix du professeur McGonagall qui les arrêta.  
- Professeur McGonagall ! s'écria Heather en affichant un visage au comble de la félicité. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Vous allez mieux ?  
- Je suis en pleine forme, Miss Wright ! Pas la peine d'en faire autant. Contrairement à certains, je n'apprécie guère les flagorneurs.  
- Excusez-moi professeur, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? reprit Heather sur un ton plus naturel.  
- Effectivement, répondit McGonagall. J'ai eu vent de votre conduite d'il y a trois jours, pour être précise, le directeur m'en a fait un récit dans les moindres détails, et m'a chargée d'appliquer toutes les sanctions que je jugerai nécessaires pour vous faire prendre conscience de votre inconscience, à vous, Potter, et à vos amis qui vous ont accompagné au ministère.

Harry baissa la tête tandis que Malefoy afficha un sourire rayonnant.  
- Je pense qu'un point en moins chacun devrait vous apprendre à agir de façon plus réfléchie.. Mais je vois que les sabliers de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont vides, alors avant de retirer ces points, il faudrait en ajouter. Mettons cinquante points chacun pour avoir affronté des adversaires plus nombreux et plus expérimentés et les avoir empêché d'obtenir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ce qui fait je crois cinquante points pour Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, et trois cent points pour Gryffondor. De plus, pour avoir retenu Vous-Savez-Qui dans le hall du ministère afin de permettre au ministre de constater par lui-même son retour et donc d'en informer le pays tout entier, cinquante points de plus pour vous Potter. Enfin, il y a ces trois messieurs de Serpentard, ainsi que leurs camarades qui ont formé la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Professeur Rogue, je vous laisse le soin de leur retirer le nombre de points conséquent. Mais à mon avis, ça ne devrait pas être moins de dix points chacun pour avoir participé à une mascarade de système d'ordre plus digne d'une dictature de que de la monarchie constitutionnelle qu'est la Grande-Bretagne.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur, répondit Rogue, les lèvres pincées.  
- Bien ! Sur ce, vous deux, aidez-moi donc à porter mes bagages jusqu'à mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle à Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry et Heather rendirent visite à Hagrid. Quand celui-ci leur parla de son idée de trouver une compagne à Graup, Heather s'empressa de le convaincre qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que Graup se soit totalement fait à sa vie dans la Forêt Interdite, et qu'il ait grandi et prit des forces, pour la maîtriser au cas où. Puis, comme Hagrid semblait décidé à parler de Sirius, et que Harry n'en avait pas du tout envie, il prétexta une visite à rendre à Ron et Hermione. Et lui et Heather quittèrent la cabane de Hagrid.  
- Tu veux aller dans la salle de la Dame Bleue ? demanda Heather.  
- Non ! Je… Je voudrais rester un peu seul, dit Harry. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.  
- Bien, répondit simplement Heather. Mais si tu as besoin d'une présence, de quelqu'un qui resterait là sans parler, tu sais que je suis disponible.

Harry la remercia puis retourna au château. Heather observa la façade de la tour carrée qui contenait le grand escalier de marbre. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de l'escalader.  
- A quoi tu penses ? demanda une voix derrière elle.  
Heather s'attendait à voir Abigail ou Rebecca, mais la personne qui lui avait parlé était Brittany Yaxley. Elle était magnifique dans le soleil qui faisait briller ses cheveux blonds, et rien que pour ça, Heather ressentait une pointe de jalousie, mais elle n'oubliait pas que Yaxley avait pris sa défense et l'avait même aidée à faire accuser une autre élève de Serpentard lors de l'histoire du marécage des jumeaux.  
- Je me demandais combien de temps il me faudrait pour atteindre le sommet de cette façade.  
- Ah ! Euh… et pourquoi tu veux atteindre le sommet ?  
- Rien que pour le sport !  
- T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille, Wright !  
- Toi aussi Yaxley. C'est pas fréquent les Serpentard qui prennent la défense de Gryffondor.  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas fréquent, mais ça s'est déjà vu par le passé, répondit Yaxley. Tu crois que Harry continuera l'AD l'année prochaine ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais de toute façon, tu ne seras plus là l'année prochaine.  
- Oh, je crois bien que si. J'ai rendu copie blanche à tous mes ASPICs, et aux épreuves pratiques, j'ai fait volontairement le contraire de ce qu'on me demandait.  
- T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille ! se contenta de dire Heather.  
- Merci du compliment ! Bon ! Je te laisse, je crois que j'ai choppé une légère insolation.  
Et Yaxley disparut dans le château.

Heather passa sur le côté en entendant des bruits de ballon. Mais ce n'était pas Dean qui jouait au foot, c'étaient des deuxième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elle revint alors devant le château et pénétra dans le hall pour se diriger vers la salle de la Dame Bleue. Elle fut contente d'y retrouver Rebecca et Abigail.  
- Ah ! fit la Serpentard. On se demandait si tu viendrais ou pas. Tu n'es pas avec Harry ?  
- Visiblement, non ! répondit Heather d'un ton qu'elle voulait moqueur, mais qui était un peu terne. Il voulait être un peu seul, expliqua-t-elle devant la moue contrite de ses amies.  
- Tu n'es pas trop triste ? demanda Rebecca. A cause de Sirius.  
- Moi ça va, répondit Heather. C'est Harry qui en est inconsolable. Surtout, que malgré ce que Dumbledore et moi avons pu lui dire, il continue de se sentir responsable.  
- Ben… Sans vouloir être méchante, il faut bien admettre qu'il a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, dit Abigail.

Heather ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air grognon.  
- Toi non plus t'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, reprit la Serpentard.  
Comme Abigail lui prit la main et affichait un air réellement soucieux, Heather n'eut pas le cœur de prétendre qu'elle allait bien. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis deux jours.  
- Harry n'est pas le seul à se reprocher la mort de quelqu'un.  
- Mais, tu n'es pour rien dans la mort de Sirius ! s'exclama Rebecca.  
- Becky ! Réfléchis avant de dire des bêtises ! critiqua Abigail. Il ne s'agit pas de Sirius. Tu veux parler de Mulciber, c'est ça ?  
Heather hocha la tête.  
- Je sais que c'était un ennemi, et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à nous tuer s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai tué un homme. Je suis une meurtrière.  
Rebecca lui prit l'autre main tandis que Abigail vint carrément serrer la tête de la Gryffondor sur sa poitrine.  
- Allons ! Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Tu ne l'as même pas fait exprès. Il fallait que tu te défendes, et tu lui as lancé ce qui t'es tombé sous la main.  
- Je… J'ai pas pris le bocal au hasard, confessa Heather. J'ai sciemment choisit les magnans. Je savais que ça pouvait le tuer. Et pourtant, je l'ai quand même fait.  
Heather sanglota légèrement.  
- Allez ! Chht ! Ça va, fit Abigail comme une mère qui console son enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ? Que tu as mal agi et que tu mérites une punition ?  
Heather ne répondit pas, mais son silence avait valeur d'aveu.  
- Et bien je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un dans ce château qui te tiendra rigueur d'avoir agi comme tu l'as fait.  
- Je sais que c'est stupide! McGonagall m'a même donné cinquante points ! A vous deux aussi d'ailleurs.  
- McGonagall est revenue ! s'exclama Abigail. C'est chouette ! On aura peut-être encore l'occasion de la voir moucher Ombrage d'ici à ce que le crapaud s'en aille !  
Heather ne pu contenir un petit rire.

- Dites les filles, il restait pas un peu de ce jus de citrouille qui avait transformé la Grande salle en zoo ? demanda Abigail.  
- Il y a la gourde que Heather avait conservée, elle est ici, dans la glacière, répondit Rebecca.  
- On pourrait en faire boire à quelques membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, histoire de rire un peu ? proposa la Serpentard.  
- Négatif ! répondit Heather. J'ai bien envie de savoir pour quel animal j'aurais des facilités à devenir animagus.  
Sur ces mots, elle se leva, alla prendre la bouteille, l'ouvrit, et avala plusieurs gorgée du jus de citrouille modifié.  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre un quart d'heure, dit Rebecca.  
- Ça vous tenterait pas, les filles, de devenir des animagus ? demanda Heather.  
- A l'unique condition qu'on fasse ça en secret alors, répondit Abigail.  
- C'est bien ce que je voulais dire, ajouta Heather.  
- Bof ! fit Rebecca. Je ne vois pas trop l'utilité de devenir un lapin !  
- Une hase ! corrigea Heather. Et puis ce serait utile pour l'espionnage. Qui se méfierait d'un petit animal à fourrure ?  
Alors que le quart d'heure arrivait à son terme, Abigail fixait sa montre avec insistance. Enfin, vint la transformation.  
- J'en étais sûre, dit Abigail.  
- Abby ! On dirait ton…  
- Pas la peine de le dire ! Tu veux bien garder ça pour toi s'il te plait Becky ?  
- D'accord. Mais tu sais, elle s'en apercevra bien tôt ou tard, répondit Rebecca.  
- Heureusement qu'avec cette potion, on ne comprend pas ce que disent les humains.  
Heather approcha son museau de ses amies qui flattèrent son encolure. Elle leur lécha les joues. Elle était devenue un magnifique loup gris, aux pattes toutes blanches.

Ombrage quitta le château la veille du dernier jour. Elle avait tenté de faire une sortie discrète, mais ce fut compter sans Peeves qui la matraqua avec la canne de McGonagall et une chaussette remplie de craies. Tout les élèves attirés par le bruit, vinrent la voir quitter le château dans la honte et ils applaudirent au spectacle.

Le lendemain, Harry ne se présenta pas au banquet de fin d'année. Il devait craindre que Dumbledore ne parle de lui, pensa Heather. Mais dans son discours, Dumbledore se contenta de conseiller aux élèves de rester prudent pendant ces vacances, maintenant que Voldemort était revenu au grand jour, et leur rappela que le meilleur moyen de lutter contre ceux qui voudraient imposer leur loi inique, c'était de se montrer solidaires, les uns envers les autres, et surtout de rester tous unis, toutes maisons confondues, sous la bannière de Poudlard.

Pourtant, malgré l'absence de Harry à ce dernier repas, il sembla à Heather que celui-ci avait retrouvé un peu de bonheur lorsqu'elle le trouva le soir dans la salle commune. Il ne chercha pas à éviter ses amis, ni même les autres élèves de Gryffondor.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Heather, Rebecca et Abigail avaient un compartiment pour elles. Abigail expliqua que sa mère avait prévu de passer trois semaines chez un oncle, du côté de son père. Rebecca elle devait aller sur la Côte d'Azur au mois d'août.  
- Et Toi Heather, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils ne m'avaient pas inscrite dans une quelconque colonie ou camp de vacances. Elle a dit qu'elle me réservait une surprise, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire laquelle.  
- Et bien ça te fera une bonne raison de nous écrire ! déclara Abigail.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers le couloir et vit alors passer Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Les trois filles se levèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Les trois Serpentard avaient coincé Harry. Leur embuscade tourna court, car en plus de Heather et ses amies, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot sortirent du compartiment voisin et firent pleuvoir sur eux de nombreux sortilèges et maléfices, si bien que les trois garçons ressemblèrent au final à trois limaces baveuses géantes en tenue de Serpentard. Harry remercia les autres, et Heather s'excusa auprès de ses amies. Elle alla tenir compagnie à son frère quelques temps. Quand Cho passa dans le couloir, Heather et Harry apprirent qu'elle sortait maintenant avec Michael Corner, que Ginny avait quitté. Harry semblait indifférent à la nouvelle, ce qui ne rassura Heather qu'à moitié. Par contre, cela semblait enchanter Ron, jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui apprenne qu'elle sortait maintenant avec Dean Thomas. Ron monta de nouveau sur ses grands chevaux, mais sa sœur n'en avait cure. Elle craignait par contre visiblement une réaction de jalousie de la part de Heather.  
Mais Heather ne ressentit aucune jalousie. Elle sourit à Ginny et lui souhaita que ça se passe mieux qu'avec Michael.

Sur le quai, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather se dirigèrent vers la partie moldue de la gare, tandis que Rebecca et Abigail se serviraient de poudre de cheminette. Après avoir salué une dernière fois ses amies, Heather rejoignit Harry et les autres de l'autre côté de la barrière magique. Il y avait tout un comité d'accueil : Mr et Mrs Weasley, Maugrey, Tonks, et Lupin, ainsi que les jumeaux. Les parents d'Hermione étaient en train de serrer leur fille dans leurs bras. Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Mr Weasley se dirigèrent avec Harry vers les Dursley qui attendaient derrière, bien à l'écart.  
- Heather ! lança Mr Wright, qui arrivait de la voie numéro 3.  
- Papa ! s'écria celle-ci en courant l'embrasser.  
Sa mère arriva juste derrière.  
- Mon dieu comme tu as grandi ! fit-elle. Tu vas bientôt me dépasser !  
En effet, Heather constata qu'elle était maintenant presque aussi grande que sa mère. Elles s'embrassèrent, et Heather salua ses amis avant de monter dans le train qui la reconduirait à Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**NDLA : **

Eh bien voilà une nouvelle année de finie. D'ici quelques jours... mettons une semaine tout au plus, je posterait le chapitre bonus que j'avais annoncer. Ensuite, il vous faudra patienter un peu avant le début de la publication du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Heather Wright !


	66. Bonus

**Bonus**

Salut à vous tous qui lisez Heather Wright. Nous voici arrivés au terme de la troisième année de Heather, et les principales idées qui avaient germé dans mon petit cerveau quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic ont maintenant été dévoilées.

Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas un auteur comparable à Rowling et qu'il reste beaucoup de défauts dans mon œuvre, notamment au niveau des descriptions. J'ai tendance, il est vrai, à ne décrire mes personnages qu'au moment de leur première apparition…. et encore, si j'y pense. J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir ce chapitre bonus avec la description de tous mes personnages originaux et quelques autres petits trucs qui m'ont permis d'élaborer mon récit. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous aidera à patienter en attendant la publication de _Heather Wright et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_.

**I ) Les personnages**

**Heather Wright**

Bon, de tous mes personnages, c'est sans doute celle dont vous avez la meilleure représentation physique. Heather a les cheveux auburn, donc entre le roux et le brun, les yeux noisette, un nez droit peut-être un peu prononcé pour une fille, mais sans que cela ne gâche son joli visage, quelques taches de rousseurs, mais nettement moins que les Weasley. Elle a la même taille que Ginny, et si vous voulez tout savoir, une fois adulte, voici les mensuration que je leur imagine (donc à Heather et Ginny, pour ceux qui auraient du mal à suivre)  
À 18 ans : 1m65, 60 kg, 80A-60-76  
À 25 ans : 1m68, 63kg, 84B-62-80 (Pour Heather on pourrait croire qu'elle a quelques kilos en trop, mais cela est plus dû à ses activités physiques, sa masse musculaire est au-dessus de la moyenne, ce qui fait qu'elle pèse plus lourd en conservant une silhouette presque idéale. Pour Ginny, elle fait un peu moins de sport, mais on sait que, comme son frère, elle ne crache pas sur quelques sucreries…)  
Pour en revenir à Heather seulement, si elle a d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, ses matières de prédilection sont la Métamorphose et les Soins aux créatures magiques. Ses bonnes notes dans les autres matières sont dues partiellement à l'aide de ses amies.

**Abigail Carpenter**

Elle a les cheveux noirs ondulants de façon un peu anarchique, mais lisses malgré tout, qui lui arrivent aux omoplates, peut-être un peu en-dessous selon qu'elle les a coupés récemment ou non, et les yeux verts, ni ronds comme ceux de Luna, ni en amande comme ceux de Harry, des yeux normaux quoi ! Elle a un petit nez retroussé très mignon.  
Enfant, elle a à peu près la même taille que Heather, adulte, par contre, je la vois plus grande et plus élancée.  
À 18 ans : 1m70, 55 kg, 76B-57-78  
Ses matières de prédilection sont les Potions et la Botanique.  
Sa tenue est souvent considérée comme débraillée, surtout pour des anglais. J'imagine assez un pan du col droit tandis que l'autre est replié, un chemisier mal rentré dans la jupe, une chaussette lâche et l'autre bien remontée, ce genre de détails.

**Rebecca Swanson**

Petite brune aux yeux marrons et au teint doré par le soleil (surtout au retour des vacances d'été) Rebecca à légèrement plus de rondeurs que ses amies. Il faut dire qu'elle aime la bonne chair. Mais comme à côté elle reste assez active, elle conserve une silhouette plaisante  
À 18 ans : 1m58, 61kg, 88C-63-88  
Ses matières de prédilection sont l'Histoire et surtout les Sortilèges. Elle est assez discrète, presque timide, et parfois timorée, mais n'est pas une maladroite, comme Neville, bien que pour Neville, ça s'arrange avec les années, mais c'est pour dire qu'elle ne manque pas de confiance en elle.

**Ceridwen O'Leary**

Ceridwen était donc blonde, aux cheveux longs et légèrement rêches du fait qu'ils frisottaient mais elle savait les discipliner, fut-ce en tressant un ruban autour. Ses yeux étaient bleus et son visage pouvait sembler creux du fait de pommettes saillantes. Elle avait une tenue irréprochable, droite comme un "i". Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, mais n'aurait peut-être pas grandi autant qu'Abigail.  
Ses matières préférées étaient l'Astronomie et la Défense contre les forces du mal, elle aurait sans doute aussi été très douée pour l'Arithmancie. Il est à préciser que déjà petite, le bleu était sa couleur préférée et celle qui lui allait le mieux… logique qu'elle se soit retrouvée à Serdaigle. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion car je l'ai fait mourir plus tôt que prévu, mais si elle avait vécu plus longtemps, Heather et les autres auraient appris que sa mère était une nymphe et était morte en la mettant au monde.

**John Wright**

Le père adoptif de Heather est un homme grand et bien bâti, qui faisait du football à l'époque du collège et de la fac (puisque visiblement, les anglais n'ont pas de lycée entre les deux, le collège allant jusqu'à 17 ans révolus)  
Il a les cheveux châtains, presque bruns, longs et lisses qu'il attache en catogan. Ses yeux sont verts, avec quelques traces de noisette quand on y regarde de près.  
Il a 39 ans en 1996

**Eleonore Wright**

La mère de Heather est une belle femme aux cheveux d'un blond chaleureux, ondulants dans son dos. Elle les attache souvent avec une barrette. Ses yeux sont bleus, et elle a un sourire à la Julia Roberts  
À 37 ans : 1m63, 64kg, 90B-64-92 (NB : 37 ans est l'âge de Mrs Wright à la fin de OdP, c'est à dire en 1996)

**Lucy Farmer**

Lucy a les cheveux comme Mr Wright à la limite entre châtain foncé et brun que j'imagine arrivant aux épaules pendant ces années Poudlard, après quoi elle les laisserait pousser pour qu'ils descendent jusqu'à la taille (elle pourrait commencer déjà en 6è ou 7è année), les yeux verts, un petit nez et la peau joliment rosée. Elle est petite et fine. Je n'ai pas de mensurations précises en tête pour elle, mais pensez à une petite chose fragile, et vous devriez avoir une image assez proche de la mienne.  
De la bande à Romilda Vane, c'est la plus gentille des trois, mais elle manque de courage pour s'affirmer face à Romilda, elle la suit donc, même si elle n'est pas toujours d'accord avec elle.

**Kate Lewis**

Je crois pas l'avoir jamais décrite physiquement. Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga Détective Conan, je la verrai bien comme une copie conforme de Sonoko Suzuki, aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. À un détail près, Sonoko à les cheveux châtains clairs, alors que je verrais bien Kate plutôt blonde (je sais, la différence est pas énorme, et souvent purement sémantique) Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, donc vous prenez des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, vous y mettez des yeux marrons, et au niveau caractère, elle est très girlie tout en étant prétentieuse, enfant gâtée, et ne s'intéressant qu'à des futilités (les fringues et les garçons principalement).

**Brittany Yaxley**

Brittany est une jeune fille très jolie et très élégante. Elle a des cheveux blonds et soyeux qu'elle coiffe en faisant des anglaises. Elle a de grands yeux bleus. Elle est grande et a des mensuration de top modèle.  
A 18 ans : 1m75, 62kg, 94C-61-92  
Pour ce qui est de son caractère ou de son passé… Je ne vous dirait rien pour l'instant, vous pourrez découvrir ce personnage plus en détails avec _Heather Wright et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Mais les plus perspicaces d'entre vous devraient déjà savoir au moins une chose sur elle… ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très rassurant.

**Enola Grey**

Pour être franc, je n'avais pas d'idée très précise du physique d'Enola. Au début, je me l'imaginais comme une copie carbone de Pansy Parkinson (celle des films en tout cas.. mais comme Pansy n'est pas vraiment décrite dans les livres…). Mais Isuzu (ma bêta-lectrice) m'a fait une description de ce qu'elle s'imaginait qui me plait assez. Donc Je vais l'adopter pour la suite. Enola est donc blonde, aux cheveux parfaitement raides, et a des yeux gris. Le teint pale, style poupée de porcelaine et le regard froid.  
NB : son nom est un jeu de mot avec Enola Gay, le bombardier qui a largué la bombe A sur Hiroshima. Enola est un prénom qui signifie celle qui est noble.

**Luke Parkinson**

Luke est un garçon assez maigre, aux cheveux noirs et courts coiffés vers l'avant, auxquels il applique un sortilège pour avoir un effet mouillé. Il a également les yeux noirs.

**Charlotte Hornet**

Personnellement, je verrais Charlotte comme très ressemblante avec Mariette Edgecomb, l'amie de Cho Chang. Les cheveux roux et frisés, des yeux noisettes. (Marietta, d'après OdP 16, a les cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux et bouclés, ses yeux, on n'en sait rien). Isuzu la verrait plutôt châtain… Enfin comme je n'ai pas précisé de description, libre à vous de vous la représenter comme vous voulez.  
NB : Les fans de basket ball auront compris d'où j'ai tiré son nom : l'équipe de la ville de Charlotte, en Caroline du Nord aux États-Unis est celle des Hornets leur maillot est turquoise et leur emblème est une guêpe.

**Sophie Montague**

Pour elle, j'avoue que je n'avais strictement rien en tête. Isuzu la verrait avec des cheveux chatains foncés, très longs, et des yeux verts. J'avoue que ça me plait bien, et si d'aventure je devais la décrire, c'est ainsi que je le ferai.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour des principaux personnages originaux de mon histoire. Pour les autres, je n'ai pas d'idée précise quand à leur physique, je vous laisse imaginer d'après les noms.

**II ) La promotion 2000**

Si vous calculez bien, Heather étant entrée à Poudlard en 1993 en sortira en juin 2000. Donc la promotion 2000, c'est bien les élèves de l'année de Heather.

A l'instar de Rowling, avant de commencer ma fic, j'ai imaginé pour chaque élève de l'année de Heather, son nom, son prénom (bon d'accord, certains je leur ai pas trouvé de prénom !), son sexe, son origine (sang pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu) et la maison dans laquelle il se retrouve pour qu'il y ait une moyenne de 9 élèves par maison (il y en a 10 à Poufsouffle et 8 à Serpentard), à peu près autant de filles que de garçons (il y a deux filles de moins que de garçons) et des proportions de né-moldus, sang-mêlés et sang purs étant respectivement de 20, 40 et 40.

Bon, Rowling avait mis exactement 5 filles et 5 garçons par maison et par année… personnellement, je trouverais ça pas très crédible, il peut y avoir des années creuses et des années fastes au niveau du nombre d'élève total, des années avec plus de filles, d'autres avec plus de garçons, et je trouverait ça un peu fort que chaque année, il y ait exactement ¼ des élèves qui ait le caractère adéquat pour aller dans une même maison, ou alors, c'est que le Choixpeau a des quotas !

Bref, voici la liste que j'avais mise sur pied :

Nom, Prénom, Sexe, Sang, Maison  
Austin, Merrick, garçon, mêlé, Serdaigle  
Becker, Samuel, garçon, mêlé, Serpentard  
Brockdale, Sean, garçon, pur, Poufsouffle  
Campbell, Jane, fille, pur, Serdaigle  
Carpenter, Abigail, fille, mêlé, Serpentard  
Cunning, Matthew, garçon, moldu, Gryffondor  
Doge, Daniel, garçon, pur, Serpentard  
Douglas, Bethany, fille, moldu, Poufsouffle  
Edwards, Irvin, garçon, moldu, Serdaigle  
Farmer, Lucy, fille, mêlé, Gryffondor  
Fleming, Joseph, garçon, mêlé, Serpentard  
Grey, Enola, fille, pur, Serpentard  
Gardner, John, garçon, mêlé, Poufsouffle  
Hambleton, Christopher, garçon, pur, Serdaigle  
Hornet, Charlotte, fille, pur, Serpentard  
Jackson, ??, garçon, mêlé, Poufsouffle  
Kane, Agnes, fille, mêlé, Serdaigle  
Kirke, Andrew, garçon, mêlé, Gryffondor  
Lewis, Kate, fille, pur, Gryffondor  
Lord, Hugh, garçon, moldu, Gryffondor  
McLane, Holly, fille, mêlé, Poufsouffle  
Montague, Sophie, fille, pur, Serpentard  
Montgomery, Emily, fille, pur, Serdaigle  
Narasimban, ??, garçon, mêlé, Gryffondor  
O'Leary, Ceridwen, fille, pur, Serdaigle  
Parkinson, Luke, garçon, pur, Serpentard  
Pincock, Brooke, fille, mêlé, Serdaigle  
Quinn, Edward, garçon, mêlé, Poufsouffle  
Robinson, Julia, fille, moldu, Serdaigle  
Tanner, Hank, garçon, mêlé, Poufsouffle  
Thistlewood, Lawrence, garçon, pur, Poufsouffle  
Sloper, Jack, garçon, mêlé, Gryffondor  
Swanson, Rebecca, fille, pur, Poufsouffle  
Vane, Romilda, fille, pur, Gryffondor  
Wright, Heather, fille, moldu/mêlé, Gryffondor  
Young, ??, garçon, moldu, Poufsouffle

NB : désolé pour la présentation... c'était mieux sous word.

Voilà, vous remarquerez que j'ai casé mine de rien plusieurs personnages des romans dans cette année, Romilda Vane, bien sûr, mais aussi Kirke et Sloper qui avaient remplacé Fred et George au poste de batteur dans HP et l'Ordre du Phénix et l'une des sœurs Montgomery citées dans HP et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il y a aussi des personnages inventés, mais liés à des personnages de Rowling : le petit frère de Pansy Parkinson ainsi que la sœur de Montague (enfin, là, je ne vous apprends rien), mais aussi le fils (ou neveux, c'est pas encore décidé, et je me demande si ça le sera un jour) d'Elphias Doge.

**III ) La maison des Black**

Avant d'écrire le chapitre l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai dû me représenter comment étaient disposées les pièces de la maison des Black. J'ai essayé de reprendre fidèlement tout ce qui est dit dans les livres, et voici ce que ça donne :

D'abord, ce dont on est sûr :  
Cuisine/salle à manger en sous-sol, avec une porte donnant sur la chaudière où dort Kreattur et une autre à un garde-manger.  
RDC : Hall d'entrée  
1er étage : un salon assez vaste (contient la tapisserie avec l'arbre généalogique, un secrétaire avec un épouvantard, des armoires contenant nombres d'artéfact de magie noire). Chambre d'Hermione et Ginny  
2è étage : chambre de Ron et Harry  
3è étage : 2 chambres : celle de Sirius et celle de Regulus. Fred et George ont dormi dans l'une d'elle

Ensuite, ce que l'on peut déduire :  
On sait que Buck se trouvait dans la chambre de Mrs Black et qu'elle était au moins au 2è étage. En supposant que Sirius ait conservé son ancienne chambre, les jumeaux avaient celle de Regulus, et donc celle de Mrs Black ne peut être qu'au 2è étage, car RM 10 dit que le troisième était le dernier palier.

Enfin il reste la chambre qu'ont occupé Molly et Arthur : vu que le salon est assez grand, il y a peu de chances qu'elle soit au 1er, RM 10 dit qu'au troisième il n'y avait **que** deux portes. C'est donc qu'il y en a plus aux étages inférieurs. En supposant qu'il y ait une salle de bain au 1er, ils peut encore y avoir une troisième chambre au 2è. Il pourrait aussi s'agir d'une pièce du RDC, mais je doute que ce type de maison dispose de chambres au RDC, on y trouverait plutôt un bureau et éventuellement d'une salle de réception si l'on imagine le hall un peu étroit, comme dans le film.

N.B. : RM 10 Reliques de la Mort, chapitre 10

**IV ) Le département des mystères**

Et voilà que nous arrivons sans doute au bonus qui vous intéresse le plus, mais qui est aussi le dernier que j'ai à vous proposer. Rowling nous a laissé apercevoir cet endroit secret du ministère où les Langues de Plomb travaillent sur ce qui semblent être les grands mystères du monde qui nous entoure. Étant donné que dans la salle ronde, il y a douze portes, on peut supposer qu'il y a dix salles différentes, les deux autres portes donnant accès au couloir et aux ascenseurs pour l'une et aux bureaux des Langues de Plomb pour l'autre.

Dans HP sont mentionnées et/ou décrites les salles :  
1 ) de l'Amour (celle qui reste hermétiquement close)  
2 ) de la Mort  
3 ) du Temps  
4 ) de l'Espace (celle avec les planètes)  
5 ) de l'Esprit (celle des cerveaux)  
6 ) des Prophéties

J'avais personnellement pensé à trois autres salles  
7 ) la salle des Éléments, avec les tubes dans lesquels il y a l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air.  
8 ) la salle de la Société avec les maquettes de villes et les colonies d'insectes sociaux comme les fourmis (l'influence de Bernard Werber se sent legèrement…)  
9 ) la salle des Sens, que je n'ai finalement pas utilisée

Et enfin, il doit exister une dixième salle, mais je n'ai pas pu penser à un dixième "mystère" que les sorciers pourraient vouloir étudier, à part peut-être la Magie elle-même, ses origines, ses manifestations les plus étranges/méconnues.

Certains ont imaginé une disposition logique entre les salles. Je pense personnellement qu'il y a plutôt des sortes de "warp zone" au niveau des cadres de portes qui permettent de passer d'une salle à l'autre, reliant chaque salle avec une ou plusieurs autres de façon tout à fait arbitraire.

Alors avec tout ce mélange de salles, et la pagaille de la bataille au département des mystères, vous n'avez peut-être pas très bien suivi tout ce qui se passait à ce moment-là dans les chapitres 20 et 21 de ma fic. Un coup un mangemort est stupéfixé, un coup il revient embêter les héros. Et puis par où il est passé celui-là pour arriver là où il est arrivé ? Pas de panique ! J'ai également dressé la liste des actions de tous ces méchants pas gentils :

**Jugson **: poursuit Harry, Hermione, et Neville dans la salle du temps, se retrouve avec un corps adulte et une tête de bébé.  
**Dolohov** : poursuit Harry, Hermione et Neville dans la salle du temps, est momentanément mis hors-jeu, ranimé par Rodolphus Lestrange, puis rendu muet par Hermione, il la met hors jeu d'un sortilège informulé et est saucissonné par Harry. Il sera libéré par Nott, pour le final dans la salle de la Mort  
**Rookwood** : premier stupéfixé dans l'allée 97 des prophéties. Il est ranimé plus tard par Malefoy qui les envoie à la poursuite des gamins mais ne les suit pas. Là il est à nouveau stupéfixé dans la salle des fourmis et sera ranimé ensuite par Mulciber et se rendra dans la salle de la mort pour le final.  
**Mulciber** : se mange un coup de coude de Harry, et est ensuite stupéfixé par les filles dans l'allée 97 des prophéties. Ranimé par Malefoy, il va dans la salle des fourmis où Heather lui lance le bocal de fourmis magnans. Il parvient à se débarrasser d'elles avec l'Aguamanti et ranime Rookwood, Crabbe et Nott avant de succomber aux fourmis qui sont entrées dans son corps.  
**Nott** : revient vers l'allée 97 et est stupéfixé à son tour par les Maraudeuses. Il est ranimé par Malefoy et se rends dans la pièce des fourmis où il est à nouveau stupéfixé. Quand Mulciber le ranime, il rejoint la salle des cerveaux et y libère Dolohov puis part dans la salle de la mort pour le combat final.  
**Crabbe** : revient vers l'allée 97 en entendant Nott se faire stupéfixer, et part dans la salle des éléments où il se fait enfermer. Il observe les autres portes, et débouche dans la salle des fourmis où il se fait stupéfixer. Mulciber le ranime et il se rend dans la salle de la mort pour le final, c'est lui qui saisit Neville par derrière.  
**Rabastan** : revient vers l'allée 97 avec Crabbe, et l'envoie dans la salle des éléments. Est stupéfixé ensuite et ranimé peu après. Il suit Malefoy qui l'a ranimé à la poursuite des gosses et rejoint Bellatrix, Macnair et Avery dans la salle des cerveaux.  
**Rodolphus et Bellatrix** : suivent Ron, Ginny et Luna dans la salle des planètes. Rodolphus blesse Ginny à la cheville, et Bellatrix jette un maléfice à Ron. Luna parvient à emmener les deux autres dans une autre pièce. Bellatrix réveille son époux et lui dit de passer par la salle circulaire, elle rebrousse chemin. Rodolphus ranime Dolohov et se fait saucissonner. Bellatrix poursuit ensuite Harry dans la salle des cerveaux.  
**Macnair et Avery** : se rendent dans des salles vides, et ne rejoignent Bellatrix que sur le chemin de la salle des cerveaux. Puis suivent Harry dans la salle de la Mort, Avery s'y fait stupéfixer par les filles sous la cape d'invisibilité, il sera libéré par un autre mangemort dans le feu de la bataille.  
**Malefoy** : tourne dans la salle des prophéties, puis ranime Rookwood, Rabastan, Mulciber et Nott. Il envoie Rookwood, Mulciber et Nott dans la salle des fourmi et repart avec Rabastan pour la salle du temps, mais bifurque ensuite vers la salle des cerveaux. Enfin, il suit Harry dans la salle de la Mort

Voilà, j'espère que ces petits bonus vous ont plu et aidés à mieux visualiser les choses. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à prendre votre mal en patience en attendant la publication de la suite des aventures de Heather, mais promis, j'essaierai de ne pas trop faire durer l'attente. A bientôt !

Daidalos


	67. Se soumettre ou mourir

**Disclaimer : **Comme pour les années précédentes, l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Sainte Joanne of Rowling. D'ailleurs, d'autres éléments ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, comme la Salle de la Dame Bleue qui est une idée d'Alohomora dont je vous conseille grandement d'aller lire la fic : "Les portes" si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait.  
En fait, à part quelques personnages originaux, y a pas grand chose à moi là-dedans... C'est heureux dans ces condition que je ne touche pas un peso pour la publication de cette fic !

* * *

**Heather Wright  
****Et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

**1  
****Se soumettre ou mourir**

Elle marchait dans la rue d'un pas hâtif. Ses parents l'avaient envoyée chercher du pain et quelques pommes de terres. Soudain, elle ressentit un frisson remonter son échine et se répandre dans ses bras jusqu'à glacer le bout de ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta et resserra son manteau. Ses entrailles nouées répandirent une peur irrationnelle, et elle repartit plus vite, courant presque. Sa queue de cheval bondissait entre ses omoplates. Le souffle court, elle pria pour que ce ne soit rien de plus qu'un pressentiment. Mais vu les circonstances, même un pressentiment avait de quoi étreindre de peur n'importe qui.

Alors que l'année précédente à la même époque la canicule assoiffait l'Angleterre, cette année-là, on se demandait presque s'il y aurait un été. La température excédait rarement les quinze degrés et les nappes de brouillard peinaient à se dissiper dans la journée. L'humeur générale n'était pas au beau fixe. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Depuis deux semaines, la _Gazette du Sorcier _avait annoncé pas moins de quatre apparitions de la Marque des Ténèbres. Le pont de Brockdale avait été détruit causant la mort d'une douzaine d'automobilistes moldus et de leurs passagers. Des mangemorts, sans doute aidés de géants, avaient ravagé plusieurs villages dans le sud-ouest du pays, vandalisant et tuant. Il y avait également eu le meurtre d'Amelia Bones, une des figures importantes du Magenmagot. Et l'avant-veille encore, à quelques kilomètres de là, un petit village du Norfolk avait été attaqué. Les autorités avaient recensé une quarantaine de victimes parmi lesquelles se trouvaient des gens, des enfants qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir déjà croisés dans des fêtes, ou avoir été à l'école primaire avec eux. Enfin, il y avait eu les attaques de détraqueurs. Plusieurs avaient été recensées, et elle craignait que elle ou les membres de sa famille ne soient les suivants. Certes, elle avait appris à créer un Patronus l'année précédente, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu à le faire en condition réelle, et priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire avant longtemps.

Elle cessa de courir en arrivant à cent mètres de sa maison, et s'arrêta même en apercevant une silhouette noire plantée devant la porte. L'homme, ou la femme, caché sous la cape ne l'avait heureusement pas vue, mais ses pires craintes se trouvèrent justifiées lorsqu'elle reconnu l'uniforme. La même cape noire et le même masque blanc que portaient les hommes qu'elle avait combattu à peine trois semaines plus tôt, aux côtés de ses amies. Et ils étaient là, chez elle, ses parents et son petit frère étaient à l'intérieur, et rien que le fait d'imaginer ce qu'on avait pu leur faire la paralysait. Mais elle leva les yeux, la marque n'était pas là. Il y avait donc encore une bonne raison d'espérer. Ses intestins se dénouèrent, et elle tira sa baguette.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança-t-elle.  
La personne devant la porte, qui devait sans doute faire le guet, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle s'écroula immobile. Rebecca s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui prit sa baguette. Ils seraient sans doute plusieurs à l'intérieur, et avaient dû l'entendre. Il n'était donc pas question de prendre de gants.  
- _Reducto_ !

La porte d'entrée vola en éclat et elle rentra rapidement, s'assurer que personne n'était dans le hall.  
- Papa ! Maman ! Où êtes-vous ?  
- Rebecca ! Sauve-toi ! lança la voix de son père qui venait du salon, sur la gauche.  
- Ta gueule ! lança une voix d'homme aiguë et dure. Toi ! Va l'attraper !  
Mais Rebecca ne comptait pas se laisser faire et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage par l'escalier face à elle. Elle se précipita au bout du couloir, entendant des pas lourds monter l'escalier derrière elle. Elle entra dans la chambre de ses parents et ferma la porte.  
- Comment c'était déjà…. Ah oui ! _Collaporta_ !

Elle s'écarta de la porte.  
- Bon, réfléchis Rebecca, et réfléchis vite ! se dit-elle à voix haute. Les parents sont en bas. Mais Timmy ? Est-ce qu'il est avec eux ?  
Un cri lui répondit aussitôt. Son petit frère était resté dans sa chambre. Sans doute mort de peur, et c'était compréhensible. Il n'avait que dix ans, et pas de baguette. Il avait bien fait de rester caché. Mais là, il venait de se faire surprendre.  
- Il y avait encore un gamin à l'étage ! lança une voix grave et puissante.  
- Si vous touchez à mon fils ! Rebecca entendit crier sa mère avant que celle-ci ne pousse un véritable hurlement de douleur.  
Comment les voisins n'avaient-ils pu rien entendre si les mangemorts se montraient aussi peu discrets ? A moins qu'ils n'aient paniqués au moment de son arrivée ? Non, des mangemorts ne paniqueraient pas à cause d'une gamine de quatorze ans.  
- Choppe le gamin et sa sœur et amène les ici ! lança la première voix que Rebecca avait entendue, sans doute depuis le hall au vu de la netteté du son.

Ils devaient donc être trois, l'un était en train d'utiliser le Doloris sur sa mère, l'autre s'était éloigné, et le troisième était à l'étage et tenait son frère. Si elle voulait agir, c'était maintenant. Mais que faire ? Elle n'avait que sa baguette et celle du mangemort de l'entrée, ses parents étaient sûrement désarmés. Peut-être pourrait-elle surprendre celui qui était monté à l'étage ? Non ! Il la cherchait et s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle attaque par surprise, caché derrière un meuble ou autre. Sa mère agonisait juste en dessous. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait lui éviter de finir comme les parents de Neville Londubat. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à surprendre les deux mangemorts du rez-de-chaussée… Mais comment descendre ? Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre, c'était un secrétaire, une armoire contenant la garde-robe de ses parents, et un grand lit. Un lit ! Peut-être que…

Elle attrapa le drap et en colla une extrémité juste sous la fenêtre. La longueur serait peut-être un peu juste, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide, en pivotant et en essayant de ne pas lâcher des yeux la fenêtre juste en-dessous. Le drap la retint et la ramena vers la maison alors qu'elle chutait. Mais comme elle l'avait pensé, il était un peu juste, elle le lâcha donc et se replia pour passer à travers la fenêtre sans trop de dommages. Elle se redressa rapidement. Sa mère cessa de hurler, et le mangemort qui s'était avancé vers le hall pointa sa baguette sur elle.  
- _Perforo_ ! lança-t-il.  
- _Protego_ ! se défendit Rebecca, tandis que de l'autre baguette elle visa le mangemort qui venait de cesser le Doloris sous l'effet de surprise. Expelliarmus !  
Tandis que sa baguette sautait des mains du mangemort, Rebecca repéra ses parents à genoux près de lui, et sur la table entre eux et elle, les baguettes de ses parents. Elle bondit pour récupérer la baguette du mangemort et grimper sur la table par la même occasion. Elle visa le mangemort désarmé.  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! lança-t-elle tout en shootant dans les baguettes à ses pieds pour les rendre à ses parents. Mais elle avait fait l'erreur de ne plus tenir l'autre mangemort en joue.  
- _Perforo_ ! lança-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois, le rayon argenté vint frapper Rebecca à l'épaule droite et la transperça, faisant gicler le sang au passage. Sous le choc, Rebecca s'écroula derrière la table dans un cri de douleur. Sonnée par la souffrance du sortilège et du choc contre le sol, Rebecca distingua tout de même les voix de ses parents. Ils lançaient des sortilèges sur le mangemort à la voix aiguë, mais celui-ci se défendait et contre-attaquait. Elle sentit des mains douces la serrer contre elle.  
- Rebecca ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté ton père ? pleura sa mère. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui ?  
- Je pouvais pas vous laisser ! répondit Rebecca. Et puis, ils m'auraient rattrapée.  
Une voix s'éleva alors à l'étage.  
- La gamine s'est enfermée ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?  
- Elle est ici triple buse ! Viens me donner un coup de main ! répondit le mangemort à la voix aiguë.  
La courte interruption permit à Mr Swanson de rejoindre sa femme et sa fille.  
- Rebecca ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Ça ira, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Maman ! Transplane au ministère et va chercher du renfort. Papa et moi on va essayer de gagner du temps.  
- Mais je ne…  
- Maman ! Il faut prévenir les secours ! Ils tiennent Timmy, on s'en sortira pas sans aide.  
- Chérie ! Fais ce que dit ta fille ! dit Mr Swanson le regard ferme. Nous on va essayer de gagner du temps.  
Mrs Swanson hocha la tête, et, les yeux humides, disparut dans un crac sonore.  
- Sortez de là ! lança la voix aiguë. Sinon, on zigouille le gamin.

Rebecca et son père se relevèrent. Les deux mangemorts étaient côte à côte. L'un était fluet alors que l'autre était une véritable armoire à glace, mais les deux étaient plutôt grands. Le costaud tenait Timmy d'un bras, le soulevant à trente centimètres du sol. Le petit frère de Rebecca se débattait comme un diable pour échapper à la prise du mangemort, mais sans succès.  
- Tiens-toi tranquille gamin où je te transforme en passoire ! menaça le mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur lui.  
Timmy cessa alors de gigoter.  
- Jetez vos baguettes ! ordonna le mangemort à la voix aiguë, qui visiblement était le chef de l'expédition.  
Rebecca et son père obéirent et leur lançèrent leurs baguettes, mais Rebecca, qui en avait trois, en laissa une glisser dans sa manche.  
- Où est passée la petite dame ? demanda le mangemort à la voix aiguë. Je veux la voir elle aussi !  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rebecca. Son père était terrifié. Il était visiblement concentré sur un moyen de secourir Timmy, mais semblait n'en trouver aucun.  
- Ça va être difficile, dit Rebecca d'une voix traînante. Je crains qu'elle ne se soit rendue au Ministère pour rameuter les aurors.  
- C'est pas vrai ! ragea le chef des mangemorts.

Tous étaient figés, chacun cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Le chef des mangemorts fut le premier à reprendre la parole.  
- Toi ! dit-il à son acolyte, va voir pourquoi ta femme a laissé passer la gamine, et colle lui baffe pour la peine. Et j'aimerais bien savoir…  
Il regarda à côté de Mr Swanson. Il devait chercher le quatrième larron.  
- _Accio_ Yaxley ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette.  
Le corps toujours pétrifié du mangemort glissa jusqu'au pied de son chef. Rebecca, elle, était également pétrifiée, mais par la surprise et la peur. Cette homme que son chef libérait du sortilège était le père de Brittany Yaxley ! Cette sale garce s'était bien jouée d'eux ! Dire que Rebecca avait cru en la sincérité de la jeune fille de Serpentard après qu'elle soit intervenue en faveur de Heather lors de l'épisode du marécage et de la fuite des jumeaux Weasley.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à pester contre des camarades de classes menteurs. Rebecca et son père étaient désarmés et se retrouvaient face à deux mangemorts, et deux autres ne tarderaient sans doute pas à les rejoindre.  
- Bien, je te le demande une dernière fois Swanson, rejoins-nous, ou meurt.  
- Jamais ! s'écria Rebecca.  
- Tais-toi sale morveuse ! C'est à ton père que je parle !  
- Elle lui a pris sa baguette, beugla le mangemort qui était sorti pour voir le quatrième, qui était donc sa femme, d'après ce qu'avait dit leur chef.  
L'attention des deux mangemorts fut détournée une seconde. Avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'elle avait encore une baguette sur elle, Rebecca baissa le bras pour que la baguette revienne dans sa main et visa le chef.  
- _Stupéfix_ !  
Le coup fit mouche. Mr Swanson fonça dans la cuisine tandis que Rebecca bondit derrière le canapé. Yaxley lança un sortilège de mort qui déchira le dossier dudit canapé.  
- Tue le gamin ! ordonna Yaxley au troisième mangemort avant de pointer sa baguette sur son chef. _Enervatum_ !  
- _Accio_ baguettes ! lança Rebecca en fonçant sur les deux mangemorts, espérant pouvoir passer et aller secourir son petit frère.  
Yaxley et son chef réussirent à retenir leurs propres baguettes. Mais celle de Rebecca et de son père lui revinrent. Elle les empoigna et visa les deux mangemorts.  
- _Expulso_ ! cria-t-elle, envoyant le chef s'assommer contre un meuble et repoussant Yaxley dans un coin. Elle passa dans le hall et vit par la porte son père coller une beigne au troisième mangemort et son petit frère courir vers elle.  
- Monte dans ta chambre ! lui dit-elle d'un ton impératif.  
Timmy obéit et grimpa l'escalier, mais Rebecca n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.  
- _Suffocare_ ! lança Yaxley.  
Rebecca eut le souffle coupé et manqua de paniquer, mais elle se rappela les séances de l'A.D.  
- _Anapnéo_ ! réussit-elle à articuler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration mais…  
- _Fulgor Tenebrum_ ! lança Yaxley.

Un éclair mauve jaillit de sa baguette. Non pas un éclair de lumière comme pour la plupart des sortilèges, non. Un véritable arc électrique qui frappa Rebecca en pleine poitrine. Elle ressentit une violente douleur se répandre très rapidement dans tout son corps. Ses muscles se contractaient de façon anarchique la faisant convulser. Elle sentit un choc, elle devait être au sol, elle n'en savait trop rien car ses yeux s'étaient révulsés. Et puis tout devint noir.

* * *

**RAR : **Bon... comme je sais plus si j'ai répondu au reviews signé, on va répondre à tout le monde !

Auctor : Effectivement... j'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens avant de démarrer cette fic... C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est la meilleure que j'aie jamais écrite !

Lyane : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Les (ou plutôt "mes") théories sur les flux magiques viendront en leur temps.

Fan Bellatrix : Yeah ! Ca c'est de la proposition ! Franchement, j'avais pâs du tout imaginé u'on pouvait penser que je tuerait Heather avant la fin ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'avais ouvert ce petit concours de devinettes, pour voir si certains étaient capable de me surprendre par leurs propositions. Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que tu es rassuré(e) de t'être trompé(e).

Kiraidan : Tu viens de prouver qu'on pouvait écrire des trucs qui nous semblent (trop) évidents et qui ne le sont en fait pas tant que ça... Le pire, c'est que je suis même pas fan de basket...

Daffy : Et bien voilà, on uil est là le prochain tome ! En tout cas... je suis content que ma fic te plaise, et je vais essayer de pas trop "Mary-Suiser" Heather, et d'être plus attentif au détails importants pour les deux derniers tomes. Au passage, je remercie Auctor de m'avoir rameuté une nouvelle lectrice. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant si ce n'est d'avantage.

**NDLA : **Bien ! Voici une nouvelle année qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Comme d'habitude, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres par semaines au oins jusqu'à début juin. Ensuite, il se peut que je ralentisse un peu la publication. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire HW et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! (Je dois l'admettre, c'est l'anne que j'ai préféré écrire). Je vous réserve un paquet de surprises plus ou moins importantes. A bientôt !


	68. La cité des anges

**2  
****La cité des anges**

Heather passait des vacances des plus agréables. La surprise dont lui avait parlé sa mère n'était autre qu'un séjour à Los Angeles. Mr Wright avait en effet été envoyé par sa société à un congrès, et avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour offrir quelques vacances à toute la famille. Oh, bien sûr ils ne logeaient pas dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux. Deux semaines dans la deuxième plus grande ville de Californie, ce n'était pas donné. Leur hôtel semblait en fait assez miteux vu de l'extérieur, les murs étaient lézardés et la peinture écaillée. Les volets de bois devaient avoir une cinquantaine d'années, et les tuiles du toit étaient noircies par la pollution. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était encore assez soigné, et le personnel était aux petits soins.  
Si l'hôtel était un peu excentré, il était situé dans le quartier de Reseda, il était par contre assez proche des plages de Santa Monica et de Malibu et encore, pour s'y rendre, il n'était même pas besoin d'emprunter les voies les plus embouteillées.

Le congrès de son père durait une semaine, Heather et sa mère en profitèrent donc pour visiter tout ce qui n'intéressait pas Mr Wright. Le musée d'histoire naturelle, le campus de l'Université de Californie, Sunset Boulevard et ses nombreuses enseignes plus prestigieuses les unes que les autres, Hollywood boulevard et son célèbre Walk of fame. Suivant les conseils du personnel de l'hôtel, ils évitèrent Disneyland et les studios Universal le week-end et préférèrent se faire dorer au soleil… C'est à ce moment là que le séjour de Heather commença à devenir un peu moins idyllique.

Déjà, le matin, avant de partir. Heather essayait un bikini qu'elle s'était offert en faisant les boutiques avec sa mère. En un an, Heather était devenue très féminine. Ses jambes s'étaient allongées, ses hanches élargies, et elle commençait même à se sentir serrée dans ses soutien-gorge bonnet A. Elle avait donc choisi un bonnet B pour son bikini et constata devant le miroir que ça lui allait très bien.  
- Tu es magnifique ma puce, lui dit sa mère qui essayait elle aussi pour la première fois son bikini.  
Heather avait choisi le sien bleu, très simple. Les bandes sur les cotés du slip et du haut étaient encore assez larges. Sa mère elle avait visiblement décidé de jouer la provoc'. En effet, son bikini n'était certes pas un string, mais peu s'en fallait, et le noir allait à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait beau approcher de la quarantaine, elle était encore magnifique.  
- Allez ! dit-elle. Sortons de cette salle de bain exiguë et allons faire saliver ton père.  
Heather sortit la première, mais la réaction de son père ne fut pas celle qu'elle escomptait.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il presque en criant.  
- C'est mon maillot de bain ! répondit simplement Heather.  
- Ah ! Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Il est hors de question que tu te promènes ainsi ! Tu reprends immédiatement ton autre maillot de bain jeune fille !  
- Mais l'autre c'est un une pièce ! Il est pas beau !  
- Peut-être, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour t'exhiber dans une tenue aussi indécente !  
- Du calme chéri ! Son maillot est très bien ! intervint Mrs Wright.  
- Et bien sûr, toi tu l'encou…  
Mr Wright ne termina pas sa phrase. Quand il vit sa femme dans son bikini, il eut comme un bug.  
- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda Mrs Wright avec malice.  
- Tu-tu-tu… Tu es magnifique, finit-il par articuler en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas que je remplace ce beau bikini par un maillot une pièce ? demanda-t-elle en affichant une moue contrite.  
- Non, bien sûr, je…  
- Pourtant, mon bikini est bien plus petit que celui de notre fille. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle le mette ? Tu n'es pas fier d'avoir une petite fille aussi jolie ?  
- Si ! Bien sûr, mais…  
Heather savait que la bataille était gagnée. Son père n'avait jamais pu résister aux charmes de sa mère. Un comble, quand on sait que c'est elle la moldue, et que lui descend de sorciers.

Mais la petite velléité de son père ne fut qu'une broutille en comparaison de ce qui se passa ensuite. Une petite demi-heure après qu'ils se soient installés sur la plage, Heather voulut aller chercher une glace à l'eau. C'est en avançant vers un marchand ambulant qu'elle avait repéré qu'un cri lui fit tourner la tête.  
- Attention !  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle se prit une balle de volley en plein sur le nez, et elle frappa fort. Heather en tomba à la renverse et fut légèrement sonnée.

Quand tout arrêta de tourner, elle vit un garçon qui devait être légèrement plus âgé qu'elle venir récupérer la balle. Il était grand, assez musclé, très bronzé, avait les cheveux blonds coupés à la brosse, et un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Il la regarda, lui fit miroiter ses dents, et repartit vers ses amis sans même un mot d'excuse. Heather se leva, le rattrapa, et le poussa dans le dos.  
- Dis donc toi ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de t'excuser ! Déjà que tu sais pas jouer au volley !  
Le garçon sembla prendre la mouche à ce moment.  
- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que ce gros nez que tu affiches n'était pas naturel ! Et puis c'est de ta faute après tout ! J'avais crié pour que tu fasses attention, mais t'es restée plantée comme un piquet !  
- J'aurais sans doute pu esquiver, si tu m'avais averti avant que la balle ne soit à dix centimètres de moi, mais apparemment le message a eu du mal à monter au cerveau. Pas étonnant quand on a deux neurones qui se courent après.  
Avec le pied, elle lui envoya une giclée de sable et tourna les talons pour repartir d'un pas rapide avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer. Elle entendit derrière elle de grands éclats de rire, mais ne s'arrêta que quand elle fut loin.

En tout début d'après-midi, alors que le soleil cognait fort et qu'elle restait prudemment à l'abri de son parasol, elle revit ce garçon se diriger vers la mer. Il la vit et s'arrêta, pour revenir vers elle. A côté, ses parents faisaient la sieste et ne virent ni n'entendirent rien.  
- Tiens ! Mais c'est notre experte en bonnes manières, railla-t-il. Je vois que tu n'aimes pas le soleil. Il est magnifique, et tu restes bêtement à l'ombre. Enfin c'est normal, tu dois vouloir conserver la belle couleur plâtre de ta peau.  
Elle voulu répliquer, mais cette fois ce fut lui qui ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se retourna et couru plonger dans l'océan. Vexée, Heather était bien décidée à montrer à ce crétin qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle prit sa serviette et s'installa au soleil. Et ça ne manqua pas, une heure plus tard, quand sa mère se réveilla, Heather était d'un rouge écrevisse des plus voyants.

Après cet événement cuisant, Heather évita bien de trop s'exposer au soleil, surtout entre midi et deux. Après une journée à Disneyland et la visite des studios Universal. La famille Wright retourna à la plage le mercredi. Les coups de soleil avait guéri et ne faisaient plus souffrir Heather, mais sa peau était encore bien rouge. Ils étaient à peine arrivés, que le garçon passa près d'eux.  
- Tiens, salut ! adressa-t-il à la jeune fille. Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils ! Mais je te rassure, ça te va très bien cette couleur ! C'est parfaitement assorti à tes cheveux.  
A nouveau, il s'en alla avant de laisser à Heather toute possibilité de réponse.  
- Tu connais ce garçon ? demanda sa mère avec un gros sous-entendu tandis qu'Heather fulminait.  
- Pas vraiment, grogna-t-elle.  
- Il a l'air pas mal, insista Mrs Wright qui visiblement n'avait rien compris.  
- Il sera beaucoup mieux une fois que je l'aurait transformé en urinoir !  
Mrs Wright n'insista plus, mais la fin du séjour fut ponctuée par d'autres accrochages entre les deux adolescents, rarement à l'avantage de Heather. Un moment, elle avait bien failli ensorceler le garçon, mais sa mère avait arrêté son geste et lui avait ordonné de ranger sa baguette.

Enfin, le samedi matin, les Wright retournèrent à l'aéroport international prendre l'appareil qui devait les ramener en Angleterre.  
- Ce fut un beau voyage ! déclara Mrs Wright en jetant un dernier regard sur la ville.  
- Mouais ! grogna Heather.  
- Tu penses encore à ce garçon ?  
- Quel garçon ? paniqua Mr Wright. T'as rencontré un garçon ? Il a été correct avec toi j'espère ?  
- J'ai pas rencontré un garçon, s'emporta Heather. J'ai juste croisé le chemin d'un crétin congénital qui aurait été beaucoup mieux si j'avais pu le transformer en poulpe, lui qui aime tant la mer ! Il a pourri mes vacances ! Je le hais, je l'abhorre, je l'exècre ! Heureusement que je ne le verrais plus jamais, parce que si je le recroise après mes dix-sept ans, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'en fais de la chair à saucisse !  
Mr Wright, rassuré par les propos de sa fille, passa les portes de l'aéroport, suivi de près par Heather et sa mère. Ils allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages et durent attendre une demi-heure car l'avion avait du retard. Finalement, ils embarquèrent.

Juste après le décollage, Heather regarda à nouveau la ville par le hublot. Elle se dit que tout compte fait, ce voyage n'avait pas été si mal. En fait, si l'on exceptait ce débile qui l'avait emm, c'était même les meilleures vacances qu'elle ait jamais eues.

Une bonne dizaine d'heures plus tard, l'avion atterrit à Londres. Bien qu'avec le décalage horaire, il était cinq heures du matin, et que le ciel aurait déjà dû être clair , le soleil ne devant plus tarder à se lever, ils constatèrent une fois l'avion au sol qu'il faisait encore sombre. Il y avait en effet d'épais nuages au dessus de leur tête et un brouillard tel qu'on ne voyait pas à dix mètres. En quittant l'aérogare après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, ils constatèrent également qu'il faisait très froid. Alors que pendant deux semaines, ils avaient eu dans les trente degrés à l'ombre, ils constatèrent que Londres, au petit matin, ne chiffrait que dix petit degrés Celsius. Ils se couvrirent d'avantage. Puis prirent un taxi pour la gare de King's Cross. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure avant le premier train pour Bideford. Et il semblait que la température avait encore chuté. En se serrant contre sa mère pour avoir plus chaud, Heather ressentit alors ce sentiment de désespoir. Elle le reconnu facilement. Elle ne tarda pas à réagir.  
- Papa ! Maman ! Suivez-moi ! Vite !

Elle courut à toute allure, traînant derrière elle sa valise à roulettes. Ses parents en firent autant sans trop savoir ce qui arrivait à leur fille. Heather s'arrêta devant la barrière entre les quai neuf et dix.  
- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Mrs Wright.  
- Pas le temps, répondit Heather en regardant autour d'elle. Venez ! ordonna-t-elle à voix basse en franchissant la barrière pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾.

Il y avait quelques sorciers sur le quai, et deux ou trois employés. Certains tremblaient comme des feuilles, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Les autres avaient leurs baguettes sorties et essayaient de rassembler tout le monde. Heather et ses parents coururent vers le groupe qui se formait, mais toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et si le jour n'avais pas été levé, on n'aurait plus rien vu du tout. Mais en l'occurrence, ils étaient visibles. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine qui tournoyaient au-dessus de leurs têtes en se rapprochant inexorablement.  
- Les moldus dans le hall de gare ! cria-t-elle a un des employés. Il faut protéger les moldus dans le hall !  
- On va déjà essayer de nous protéger nous mêmes, articula un sorcier dont les dents claquaient de peur et de froid.  
Ils étaient là, ils fondirent sur le petit groupe de personnes.  
- _Spero Patronum_ ! lancèrent plusieurs des sorciers qui avaient leurs baguettes tirées.  
Des filets de fumée argentée sortirent de leurs baguettes, mais un seul d'entre eux réussit à produire un Patronus corporel. Un papillon de lumière éjecta deux des détraqueurs, mais les autres resserrèrent leur cercle.  
- _Spero Patronum_ ! lança Heather à son tour en se concentrant très fort sur le jour où Harry avait appris qu'il était son frère.  
Son berger groenandel de lumière chassa plusieurs détraqueurs et fit reculer les autres alors qu'il galopait autour du groupe. L'employé convoqua à nouveau son papillon, et les deux Patronus conjugués permirent de mettre en fuite les créatures maléfiques. Les sorciers qui avaient été paralysés se remirent debout.  
- Venez ! dit Heather. Il faut s'assurer qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres qui attaquent les moldus dans le hall.

Tous se précipitèrent comme un seul homme. Le sorcier au Patronus papillon passa en premier, Heather attendit que tous les autres furent passer et s'avança la dernière. Dans le hall, il y avait encore le double de détraqueurs. Une quarantaine, qui s'acharnaient sur les pauvres moldus qui ne pouvaient même pas les voir. Le papillon de lumière avait été lancé, mais il s'était éloigné, et des détraqueurs venaient prendre le groupe par derrière et par les côtés. Heather lança son Patronus à nouveau. Elle fit reculer la menace, mais elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter petit à petit. Les autres sorciers tentaient eux aussi de convoquer des Patronus. L'un d'eux parvint à faire jaillir un crapaud qui bondit et repoussa deux détraqueurs avant de disparaître. Finalement, Heather arriva à bout de forces. Le sorcier au Patronus papillon également, et tous se retrouvèrent sans défenses alors qu'il restait une bonne trentaine de détraqueurs qui fondirent sur eux. Heather était au combles de l'angoisse. Elle revoyait le corps sans vie de ce mangemort sur qui elle avait lancé les fourmis africaines. Cette image qu'elle avait péniblement réussi à refouler dans un coin de sa mémoire au bout de deux semaines revenait la hanter et lui ôter toute gaieté.

Heather ferma les yeux, persuadée que c'était la fin, qu'il allaient tous être embrassés chacun leur tour. Soudain, elle sentit comme une vague d'espoir remplir son cœur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un hippocampe de lumière se dresser entre elle et les détraqueurs. Elle regarda tout autour. Une dizaine de Patronus mettaient en fuite les créatures maléfiques. Quand le dernier fut envolé. Les lumières revinrent. Les aurors du ministère s'occupèrent de la bonne santé de chacun, puis lançaient des sortilèges d'Oubliette aux moldus qui avaient assisté à la scène. On déplora deux victimes. Mais les aurors félicitèrent le petit groupe de sorciers, et plus particulièrement Heather. En effet, tous les adultes avaient été épatés de voir une toute jeune fille réussir un acte de magie aussi avancé.  
- C'est Harry Potter qu'il faut remercier, répondit-elle. C'est lui qui a appris à ceux qui le croyaient à produire des Patronus pendant que le ministère faisait son possible pour laisser les enfants de toute la Grande Bretagne magique sans défense contre Voldemort et ses alliés.  
Tous tressaillirent au nom interdit. Certains aurors, sans doute ceux qui avaient aveuglément suivis Fudge, détournèrent le regard.

Quand tous les aurors furent partis, les moldus endormis par des sortilèges se réveillèrent, et la gare se remit à fonctionner normalement.  
- Heather, dit Mrs Wright. On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi ces sortilèges que vous lanciez ? Pourquoi j'avais cette impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureuse ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette année avec ton frère et que tu ne nous as pas raconté ?

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Oui, il se peut que Yaxley fille ait quelques soucis à se faire... Sinon, pour le one-shot, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

Daffy : Oui, je sais, je suis trop bon. Mais étant donné qu'une année fait une vingtaine de chapitres, t'imagines si je n'en publiait qu'un par semaine ! Il me faudrait presque six mois pour publier cette nouvelle année (qui est la plus longue et compte 24 chapitres).

Kiraidan : Comment ça c'est pas bien la façon dont je fini le chapitre ? Un peu de suspense ne fait de mal à personne (surtout pas à l'auteur qui s'attache ainsi plus sûrement ses lecteurs qu'avec un maléfice d'addiction) ! Pour ce qui est des mangemorts... qu'est-ce que tu attendaient d'eux ? Ils jouent de Doloris et de sortilèges particulièrement offensifs, fait pour blesser ou tuer, comme tout bon mangemort qui se respecte. Honnêtement, je vois mal Voldemort ou ses sbires utiliser des sortilèges anti-transplanage ! La plupart sont pas assez futés pour y penser, et les autres ont trop besoin justement de pouvoir transplaner, au cas où...

Lyane : En voilà une qu'est finaude ! Effectivement, un bon auteur ne laisse rien au hasard (c'est pourquoi il m'arrive encore de laisser certains trucs au hasard). Quand à savoir si Heather et abigail pourront être prévenues du fait que le pèrede Yaxley est un mangemort (donc, en fait, savoir si Becky a survécu ou non), réponse au prochain chapitre (oui, je sais, je suis sadique, pas la peine de me le rappeler !). Effectivement, le tome 6 est le plus "plat" de l'heptalogie. A part les histoires de coeur, il se passe pas grand chose. Et j'ai essayé en écrivant la version Heather Wright de lui donner un peu plus de relief, j'espère que ça te plaira.


	69. Les malheurs de Becky

**3  
****Les malheurs de Becky**

Inutile de dire que les Wright ne furent pas très contents d'apprendre tout ce que leur fille leur avait caché dans le courant de l'année. Si Mr Wright s'emporta contre l'aveuglement de Fudge, et l'incompétence d'un Ministère qui permettait aussi facilement à son dirigeant de se montrer tyrannique, Mrs Wright, elle, passa plutôt un savon à sa fille pour s'être rendue au ministère, en sachant qu'il y aurait là-bas des assassins qui essaieraient de s'en prendre à elle.  
- Tu aurais préféré que je laisse Harry se débrouiller tout seul ? répondit-elle. Que je fasse comme si je ne savais pas qu'il allait risquer sa vie, et que je reste lâchement à attendre qu'on vienne m'annoncer que lui ou un de ses amis ne s'en était pas sorti ?  
- Là n'est pas le problème ! contra Mrs Wright. Tu aurais pu alerter des professeurs plutôt que de foncer tête baissée au devant du danger.  
- C'est ce qu'on a fait ! On est allées trouver Rogue, on penserait qu'il empêcherait Harry de foncer tête baissée dans un piège, mais comme il en avait été incapable, et qu'en plus il n'était plus sur place, il fallait bien qu'on aille là-bas prêter main forte aux autres !

Toutes les défenses que pu présenter Heather en réponses aux critiques de sa mère ne suffirent pas cependant à lui éviter une semaine de punition où elle dût accomplir diverses tâches ménagères et fut privée de sortie. Elle obtint quand même le droit de faire les magasins, le samedi, pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Mais de toutes ses aventures au sein de l'école et au ministère, Heather se garda bien de parler de l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal à cause de ça sans que ses parents en rajoutent une couche.

Au matin du premier août, Endymion lui revint. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la missive qu'il transportait.

_Salut Heather,  
__Merci pour le T-shirt et le jean. C'est agréable pour une fois de porter des vêtements neufs, et qui en plus sont à ma taille (ras-le-bol du XXXL). Mrs Weasley te fait savoir que si tu veux venir passer la fin de tes vacances au Terrier, ça ne posera aucun problème, et Ginny appuie la proposition d'une supplication larmoyante à base d'yeux de cocker. Elle se joint également à Hermione, Ron et moi pour souhaiter par ton intermédiaire tout notre soutien et nos vœux de rétablissement à ton amie. _

Le sang de Heather se glaça. Son amie ? Il était arrivé quelque chose à Abigail ? Ou peut-être à Rebecca ? Elle avait trouvé étrange de ne pas avoir de réponse aux cartes postales qu'elles leur avait envoyées de Los Angeles, mais là, elle sentit un vent de panique et ses intestins se nouèrent.

_On a appris ce qui lui était arrivé dans la Gazette et on est profondément désolés. La Gazette n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis le lendemain de l'attaque, on espère tous qu'elle s'est réveillée.  
__Si tu veux venir, renvoie-nous Endymion. Bill viendra te chercher. Il passe l'été au Terrier avec une personne que tu connais, et qui serait également ravie de te revoir ._

_A bientôt, j'espère.  
__Harry_

Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle dévala les escaliers à toute allure, attirant la curiosité de sa mère.  
- Hey ! Où tu cours comme ça ?  
- A Ste Mangouste ! répondit Heather. L'hôpital des sorciers. Il est arrivé quelque chose !  
Mrs Wright n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Heather était déjà dans la rue et courait en direction du parc, et donc de la maison de Mrs Tourdesac.

Heather frappa à la porte avec empressement, ne se doutant pas que ça la ralentirait plus qu'autre chose.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda la vieille dame sans ouvrir la porte.  
- C'est Heather… Heather Wright. J'aurais besoin d'utiliser votre cheminée pour me rendre à Ste Mangouste. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me laisser entrer ?  
- Quelle preuve ai-je que vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez ? demanda Mrs Tourdesac.  
- Une preuve, une preuve ! Vous avez qu'à ouvrir ! Vous verrez bien que c'est moi !  
- On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! Fichez-le camp où j'appelle les aurors !

Heather essaya de se calmer. En apprenant qu'une de ses amies avait été blessée, apparemment grièvement, elle n'avait pas pensé que Mrs Tourdesac se méfierait d'éventuels visiteurs. Mais c'était très logique, comme toute personne qui avait connu le premier règne de Voldemort, elle se méfiait de qui pouvait venir la voir, surtout qu'elle avait des contacts avec Dumbledore. Elle réfléchit donc à ce qui pourrait justifier qu'elle était bien elle.  
- Mrs Tourdesac ! reprit-elle au bout de quelques instants. L'année dernière, vous avez établi la filiation de mon père avec la famille Wright, qui vivait dans ce village au siècle dernier.  
L'historienne consentit à ouvrir la porte. Elle gardait néanmoins sa baguette pointée sur Heather.  
- Tu m'excuseras de rester méfiante petite, mais par les temps qui courent…  
- Je comprends, dit Heather. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais c'est vraiment urgent ! J'ai appris qu'une de mes amies avait été blessée lors d'une attaque de mangemorts.  
- D'accord, fit la vieille dame. Viens, tu sais où est la cheminée.

Heather acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon suivie par Mrs Tourdesac.  
- Tu sais… Ton père a reprit une maison où avaient vécu les Duke jusqu'à ce qu'ils déménagent pour la banlieue de Liverpool. C'était à peine trois mois avant que tes parents n'emménagent. Si tu faisais une demande au ministère, ils pourraient rétablir la connexion de ta propre cheminée au réseau.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Heather tout en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Mrs Tourdesac. Ils ont coupé la liaison, mais toute l'installation magique sous-jacente est restée. Ce ne serait qu'une simple formalité.  
Heather remercia Mrs Tourdesac pour ces renseignements, la salua, puis disparut dans l'âtre.

Elle réapparut au bout du couloir du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Elle le traversa et se dirigea vers l'accueil. L'endroit était toujours aussi rempli de patients avec des problèmes des plus bizarres. Il y avait quatre personnes qui faisaient la queue devant elle. L'homme juste avant elle avait la peau violette et transpirait tant que ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés. L'odeur n'était pas des plus agréable, mais Heather prit son mal en patience. Il lui fallut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
- Suivant ! lança la sorcière de l'accueil. Heather remarqua que ce n'était pas la même que la fois où elle était venue rendre visite à Mr Weasley.  
- Bonjour, j'ai appris qu'une de mes amies avait été blessée récemment…commença-t-elle.  
Elle sentait son cœur accélérer, et l'appréhension la gagner. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Abigail ou Rebecca ? De toute façon, que ce fut l'une ou l'autre…  
- …mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'Abigail Carpenter ou de Rebecca Swanson.  
- Alors… fit la sorcière en parcourant un carnet assez épais. Nous avons une Rebecca Swanson, chambre 117, au quatrième étage gauche.  
- Merci !

Heather se précipita vers l'escalier et monta les quatre étages si vite qu'elle fut à bout de souffle en entrant dans le couloir de gauche. Elle continuait cependant à avancer à un rythme soutenu, observant les numéros de chambre. Elle se rapprochait, et fixa la quatrième porte sur sa droite, ce serait celle-là. Elle allait à nouveau presser l'allure quand la porte en question s'ouvrit et Mrs Swanson, que Heather reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vue sur le quai 9 ¾, en sortit en pleurant. Heather s'immobilisa, ses jambes refusant d'avancer. Elle sentit son cœur tomber dans ce qui semblait être un vide sans fond et ses poumons se bloquèrent à vide. Mrs Swanson releva la tête et la vit.  
- Oh… tu… tu viens voir Rebecca, articula-t-elle malgré ses sanglots. Ça lui fera plaisir. Elle s'est réveillée avant-hier, mais je n'ai pu la voir que ce matin.  
Heather réussit à inspirer et se détendit un peu. Rebecca était vivante. Mais alors pourquoi sa mère…  
- Elle… est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Les docteurs disent que ce sera long, mais qu'elle pourra s'en remettre, répondit Mrs Swanson. Elle a vraiment été héroïque. Les mangemorts nous avaient désarmés son père et moi. C'est grâce à elle que je suis là aujourd'hui. Elle s'est battue avec tant de courage. Ils étaient quatre, et pourtant, elle a réussi à récupérer nos baguettes. J'ai pu prévenir les aurors. Mais quand ils sont arrivés…  
Heather s'était rapprochée et fit s'asseoir Mrs Swanson sur une des chaises qui jalonnaient le couloir.  
- Ils… hésita-t-elle à demander. Ils l'ont torturée ?  
Mrs Swanson hocha la tête.  
- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Mais elle s'est pris un très mauvais maléfice, et son père… Je… Je viens de lui apprendre que Edward avait été tué.  
La mère de son amie repartit dans des sanglots incontrôlés. Heather lui présenta ses condoléances et lui caressa le dos en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans un geste qui lui paru dérisoire, mais qui calma les pleurs.  
- Va… Va voir Rebecca, dit Mrs Swanson. Elle sera contente. Comme un médecin arrivait, Heather l'interpella du regard. Il comprit et vint voir Mrs Swanson tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre.

Heather eut un haut le cœur en voyant son amie. Elle avait sur la main et la joue d'horribles marques sanguinolentes. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, et Heather vit qu'il y en avait aussi une sur le front qui descendait le long de la tempe jusque dans le cou. Et une autre sur la main avec laquelle elle appliquait un mouchoir au coin de son œil.  
- Hey ! Salut Heather, dit Rebecca d'une voie rauque. Pas joli-joli hein ? Le pire, c'est que je peux même pas pleurer, les larmes me brûlent quand elles passent dessus.  
- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Apparemment, un sortilège qui lance des éclairs. J'ai été salement brûlée, mais les médicomages ont retiré les chairs mortes juste après mon réveil. Ils disent que ça devrait bien cicatriser, mais que j'en garderait probablement des traces à vie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, je veux dire... J'ai appris que vous aviez été attaqués par des mangemorts, mais pourquoi ? Et est-ce qu'ils ont été arrêtés ?

Rebecca hocha négativement la tête. Elle expliqua tout à Heather. Comment elle avait trouvé un mangemort à la porte de chez elle en revenant de faire les courses, son entrée fracassante chez elle, puis dans le salon, le combat, sa mère qu'elle avait envoyée chercher de l'aide, son frère pris en otage et le sortilège qu'on lui avait lancé.  
- Il paraît que les aurors sont arrivés quelques secondes à peine après que j'aie perdu connaissance. Mais les mangemorts ont transplané.  
- Si je tenais celui qui t'a fait ça ! ragea Heather.  
- Oh ! Mais je sais qui c'est. Son chef a laissé échapper son nom dans la bataille.  
- Qui c'est ?  
- C'est le père de cette chère Brittany Yaxley ! cracha Rebecca. On peut dire qu'elle s'est bien fichu de nous !  
- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Heather. Tu es sûre d'avoir bien entendu ?  
- Certaine !  
Heather serra les mâchoires. Elle sentait une colère indicible grandir du plus profond de ses entrailles.

A ce moment là, un médicomage entra.  
- Ah ! Bonjour, dit-il. Vous êtes une amie de Miss Swanson ?  
Heather hocha la tête.  
- Comment se portent ces brûlures ? demanda-t-il à Rebecca.  
- Elles, elles vont bien. Elles se font une joie de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir chaque fois que j'esquisse le moindre geste.  
Heather vit une expression grave passer sur le visage du mage.  
- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Rebecca guérira vite ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je crains que non. Plusieurs organes internes ont été touchés. C'est même un miracle que son cerveau soit indemne. Et comme il s'agit de magie noire, la repousse des tissus risque de prendre du temps. Il faudra bien compter six à huit semaines.  
- Ah ! Bien…

Le mage observa les blessures de Rebecca tandis que Heather attendait à côté, détournant le regard pour observer deux oiseaux se chamailler sur l'arbre le plus proche. Quand le médicomage fut reparti, Heather se rapprocha à nouveau de son amie.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ces vacances ? Tu avais dit que ta mère devait te faire une surprise, c'était quoi ?  
Sans vraiment réussir à y mettre le ton, Heather raconta son séjour à Los Angeles. Comme elle s'y attendait, Rebecca la jalousa, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur d'apprécier son avantage.  
- Tu sais, L.A., c'est pas aussi intéressant qu'on croit. Entre la pollution et la criminalité. En plus, on logeait dans un hôtel miteux au cœur d'un quartier pauvre. Et puis certains autochtones sont franchement pas recommandables !  
Quand les deux filles ne trouvèrent plus rien à se dire, Heather décida de rentrer. Elle promit de repasser plusieurs fois d'ici à la rentrée, et dit qu'elle enverrait son hibou pour prévenir.

En rentrant chez elle, Heather expliqua tout à sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle fondit en larmes. Quand elle fut calmée, elle apprit qu'un hibou de Poudlard était arrivé avec la liste des fournitures. Le soir, elle parla à ses parents de la proposition des Weasley.  
- Je sais pas… dit Mrs Wright. Je… quand je vois ce qui est arrivé chez ton amie. Si les… mangemorts attaquaient les Weasley ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité. Mais je pense que Dumbledore a dû barder le Terrier de protections avant d'accepter que Harry y passe les vacances. Et puis je pourrais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec eux. Comme ça en cas d'attaque, il y aura des sorciers adultes pour me protéger.  
- Tu ne seras pas restée bien longtemps avec nous, se plaignit Mr Wright.  
- Je sais mais… Dans les circonstances actuelles, rester sans nouvelles du monde sorcier… Je passerais tout le mois d'août à me faire du soucis pour les gens que je connais. Au moins, chez les Weasley, j'aurais la Gazette pour me tenir informée.

Les Wright s'observèrent. D'habitude, quand leur fille leur demandait quelque chose, elle était bien plus véhémente. Elle contrait leurs arguments avec passion. Là, ils sentaient surtout dans sa voix de la détresse, et comprirent que c'était presque vital pour elle de pouvoir rejoindre son frère et ses amis. Heather adorait ses parents. Même depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques. Son amour pour eux resterait toujours le même. Mais dans la situation actuelle, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour apaiser ses angoisses. Aussi finirent-ils par céder, et s'en remettre à Harry pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Le soir même, Heather renvoya Endymion aux Weasley. Il revint le lendemain matin avec un mot disant que Bill passerait la chercher le soir du jour suivant.

Avant que Bill ne vienne la chercher, Heather passa pratiquement tout son temps avec son chien Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas l'emmener, car sa ressemblance avec la version animagus de Sirius risquait de replonger Harry dans les mauvais souvenirs de la fin de l'année scolaire, et Heather allait au Terrier pour passer un mois d'août joyeux, pas pour le passer à se lamenter sur la disparition d'un être cher.

Le jeudi soir, Heather n'attendait plus que la venue de l'aîné des Weasley. Sa valise, son balai et la cage d'Endymion avec le hibou à l'intérieur étaient dans le hall, prêts pour le départ. Heather quant à elle était dans le jardin, et jouait une dernière fois avec Sirius. A moins que Dumbledore n'accepte que Hagrid l'héberge à nouveau, comme l'année dernière, elle ne le reverrait pas avant Noël. Et pourquoi Dumbledore ferait-il cela ? Maintenant que Sirius était mort, et que Dumbledore était revenu dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère, il n'y avait plus de change à donner.

Elle serrait son chien contre elle lorsque la voix de sa mère s'éleva.  
- Heather ! Le frère de ton ami est arrivé !  
Elle se leva et se précipita à l'intérieur, suivie par le berger belge.  
- Bonjour Bill ! dit-elle en faisant la bise au jeune homme.  
- Salut Heather. Ça fait une paye ! Maman sera contente de te voir. Elle ne voudra jamais l'admettre, mais je crois que depuis le départ des jumeaux, elle trouve le Terrier trop calme.  
- Désolée, s'excusa Heather. J'étais pas là pour faire les présentations.  
- Bah ! Ce n'est rien ! dit Bill.

Les parents d'Heather offrirent une tasse de thé à Bill qui accepta volontiers. Ils apprirent que le jeune homme travaillait à Gringotts, autrefois comme briseur de sorts, mais que depuis un an, il avait prit un poste sédentaire à Londres, tout en restant un peu dans le même domaine. En fait, il continuait à conjurer les mauvais sorts, mais cette fois, c'était les objets ensorcelés qui venaient à lui, et non lui qui allait aux objets.

Quand le thé fut fini, Heather pressa ses parents de les laisser partir. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son frère. Elle dit un dernier au revoir à son chien, embrassa ses parents, et prit le bras de Bill en tenant fermement ses affaires. Comme l'année précédente avec Lupin, elle sentit cette déplaisante sensation de forcer le passage à travers un tube de caoutchouc trop étroit. Et elle se retrouva à quelques mètres devant la maison bancale qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir déjà passé deux semaines de vacances deux années plus tôt.

* * *

**RARA : **

Daffy : Eh bien ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ma fic te fais de l'effet ! . Pour le début tranquille... C'est normal, un bon récit doit savoir varier le rythme, après un chapitre intense comme le premier, il en fallait un plus tranquille, et à la fin, on peu refaire monter la sauce ! Pour ce qui est de tes questions qui tuent... il te faudra attendre la rentrée scolaire (au moins) pour être fixée.


	70. Vacances au Terrier

**4  
****Vacances au Terrier**

Heather fut chaleureusement accueillie par Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry et… Fleur Delacour !  
- Quelle surprise ! Alors c'est toi le mystérieux invité dont m'avait parlé Harry.  
Heather n'eut pas le temps de se demander pour quelle raison Fleur avait été invitée par Bill, le jeune homme prit la demi-vélane par la taille et lui donna un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres.  
- Je sais que tu connais déjà Fleur, dit Bill avec un grand sourire, mais laisse-moi te la présenter comme ma fiancée !  
- Fiancée ? s'étonna Heather  
- Bill et moi nous marierons l'année prochaine ! annonça Fleur en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles.  
- Wouah !! s'extasia Heather. Toutes mes félicitations !  
Tout en prononçant cette phrase de coutume, elle vit Ginny faire une grimace désapprobatrice et Molly lever les yeux au ciel. Elle sourit mais se retint de pouffer. Elle salua ensuite Hermione et Ron.

Au cours de la soirée, Fleur ne cessa de parler de son travail à Gringotts, comment Bill avait été prévenant en l'aidant quand elle ne comprenait pas une expression propre au monde de la finance, en lui tenant compagnie lorsqu'elle se sentait seule. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la générosité et le courage de son fiancé. Elle était toujours aussi maniérée, et Heather remarqua que même Hermione avait du mal à la supporter. Après le repas, Harry lui montra les présents qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire.  
- Au fait, dit Hermione. Je voulais te demander… Comment va Rebecca ?  
- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Heather dans un soupir. Elle a été atrocement brûlée, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et son père est mort. Je retournerai la voir, probablement en début de semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs je te retiens toi ! dit-elle d'un ton plus dur à son frère. T'aurais pu m'annoncer ça plus en douceur dans ta lettre ! En plus t'as même pas dit de qui il s'agissait. Je savais pas si je devais demander après Becky ou Abby à l'accueil de Ste Mangouste.  
- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que t'étais au courant !  
- Dernière nouvelle ! On ne reçoit pas la Gazette chez nous, et encore moins à… Mais c'est vrai ! Je vous ai pas encore dit où j'ai passé deux semaines !  
Elle rendit tout le monde jaloux en parlant de son voyage à L.A., sauf peut-être Ron qui ne connaissait aucun des endroits qu'elle avait visité et s'en fichait pas mal. Mais même Ginny, qui ne savait pas ce qu'était le "sinaime A" l'enviait.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée à jouer au Quidditch. Harry et Heather contre Ron et Ginny. Heather et Ron étaient à peu près du même niveau, et Ginny ne se défendait pas trop mal face à Harry. Ils proposèrent bien sûr à Hermione de jouer, mais celle-ci refusa poliment. Au passage, Heather apprit que Harry avait reçu l'insigne de Capitaine avec sa liste de fournitures de Poudlard.

Le samedi, ils devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au petit déjeuner, Heather remarqua que Mrs Weasley était plutôt tendue. Elle vit également Harry manquer de s'étouffer suite à une grimace de Ginny lorsque Fleur vanta la générosité de Bill après que celui leur ait tendu, à Harry et à elle, une bourse tirée de leurs coffres avec de quoi effectuer leurs achats.  
Devant le Chaudron Baveur, où ils s'étaient rendus à l'aide d'une voiture magiquement modifiée fournie par le Ministère, ils retrouvèrent Hagrid qui les escorterait. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Heather ne pu que constater à quel point le coin avait changé. De nombreux étals de fortunes s'étendaient devant les vrais magasins et proposaient toutes sortes de talismans et autres gris-gris. Les vendeurs faisaient tous plus ou moins penser à Mondingus Fletcher, d'ailleurs, il sembla à Heather apercevoir ce dernier, mais elle ne pu s'en assurer car il avait disparu dès qu'il avait vu les Weasley. Les boutiques de Ollivander et de Florian Fortarôme étaient fermées, et Heather apprit leur disparition à tous deux. Il y avait affichés un peu partout les conseils de sécurité du Ministère, et aussi des avis de recherche pour ceux des mangemorts évadés en janvier qui n'avaient pas été repris en juin. Heather constata que le ministère n'avait pas affiché d'avis de recherche pour les pères de Goyle et Nott, qui pourtant avaient été dénoncés par Harry la nuit du retour de Voldemort et dans son article du Chicaneur. Elle se rappela d'ailleurs que ce passage n'avait pas été repris par la Gazette après qu'ils aient racheté l'article au père de Luna.

Chez Madame Guipure, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de retrouver Drago Malefoy accompagné de sa mère. Le ton monta bien vite. Puis les Malefoy quittèrent le magasin en essayant de se donner une contenance, mais comme Heather l'avait fait remarqué, ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Elle rappela également qu'au ministère, douze mangemorts aguerris n'avaient pas réussi à les vaincre, alors qu'ils n'étaient que neuf.  
En sortant de chez Madame Guipure, ils retrouvèrent Ginny et ses parents qui revenaient de chez Fleury et Bott où ils avaient acheté les livres de tout le monde. Ils passèrent chez l'apothicaire puis chez Eeylops, le Royaume du Hibou. Enfin, ils se rendirent à la boutique de Fred et George.

Alors que tout le Chemin de Traverse semblait devenu terne, la boutique des jumeaux flamboyait de couleurs et attirait irrésistiblement l'œil. La vitrine de gauche proposait toute une variété d'objets divers qui bondissaient, explosaient, hurlaient ou changeaient de couleur. Celle de droite était tapissée d'une grande affiche mauve semblable à celles du Ministère et qui disait :

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
__Craignez plutôt  
__POUSSE-RIKIKI  
__Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

Mrs Weasley était pétrifiée, Harry et Ron avaient éclaté de rire. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ginny et Heather étaient du même avis que les garçons, mais montrèrent tout de même une réaction moins poussée. A l'intérieur, c'était la folie. Le magasin était archi-bondé. Heather admira les divers produits. Il y avait tout un rayon consacré aux Boîtes à Flemme. Des baguettes farceuses, toutes sortes de plumes enchantées– Heather fut néanmoins soulagée de ne pas trouver de plumes du style de celle qu'Ombrage affectionnait pour les punitions – et vers le comptoir, Hermione et Heather observèrent un présentoir qui proposait des sortilèges de Rêve Éveillé. Hermione fut impressionnée et le fit savoir à Harry. Ce fut alors que Fred apparut derrière eux, et pour remercier Hermione de son compliment, lui en offrit une boite. Puis il entraîna Harry dans l'arrière boutique. Heather continua de déambuler. Une des allées était consacrée à diverses potions. Certaines étaient presque plus intéressantes à tester soi-même qu'à faire prendre à une victime : il y en avait une qui inversait la perception du spectre des couleurs, et une autre qui permettait de prendre une voix bizarre, aiguë ou grave, et avec des effets de résonance ou de vibration. Pour les autres, Heather espéra ne jamais en être la cible. Il y avait effectivement le produit dont parlait l'affiche de la vitrine, le Pousse-Rikiki. Un autre produit ramollissait tout le squelette de celui qui en buvait, le transformant en une masse flasque impossible de bouger par elle-même. Heather trouva également la potion que les jumeaux lui avaient préparée en première année et qui affublait les victimes d'éléments animaliers. Les flacons étaient déjà tout prêts et étaient déclinés en une quinzaine d'animaux. Si on en voulait d'autres, il fallait passer commande. Ils avaient baptisé ce produit Visages-Bêtes. En sortant du rayon, elle trouva Mr Weasley qui s'intéressait à un présentoir. Heather s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait de tours de magie moldus. Il y avait de tout, des tours de cartes, de cordes, avec des boules, des foulards, et même quelques anneaux casses têtes.

Heather releva la tête et vit Ginny et Mrs Weasley au comptoir. Elle chercha Harry, Ron et Hermione des yeux mais ne les trouva pas. Elle alla voir Ginny et vit qu'elle avait acheté un boursouflet. Il s'agissait d'un boursouf miniature. Celui-ci était violet. Heather alla voir les petites bestioles. Puis elle s'adressa à George qui passait derrière elle.  
- Dites, les couleurs des boursouflets… ce n'est pas naturel ?  
- Non, effectivement.  
- Vous auriez pu varier ! En faire des verts, des rouges, des bleus, des jaunes, des oranges, des blancs, des noirs !  
- C'est ce qu'on voulait faire, expliqua George, mais on s'est très vite rendu compte qu'ils intéressaient surtout les filles de huit à seize ans, et qu'elles préféraient des teintes de ce style ! Cela dit, si tu en veux d'une autre couleur, on attend bientôt une nouvelle portée.  
- Je sais pas… ils vivent combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Comme les boursoufs, quatre ou cinq ans.  
- Bon… J'en prendrai peut-être un, mais pas maintenant. L'année prochaine !  
Elle se retourna et vit Mrs Weasley parcourir le magasin en regardant dans tous les sens. Elle se dirigea donc vers Ginny qui était maintenant dans le rayon des potions.  
- T'as une idée d'où sont passés Harry, Hermione et ton frère ? demanda Heather.  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
- Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Inquiète, Mrs Weasley sortit parler avec Hagrid. Ginny et Heather passèrent du côté des articles de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais les trois adolescents n'étaient pas là. Ce fut quand elles revinrent dans la boutique principale qu'elle les virent, dans un coin, réapparaître de sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.  
Mrs Weasley les houspilla vertement, mais ils lui assurèrent qu'ils étaient restés dans l'arrière boutique et qu'elle avait dû mal regarder.

De retour au Terrier, Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent à s'isoler, mais c'était compter sans Heather, qui entraînant Ginny à sa suite, finit par les dénicher. Elles arrivèrent apparemment en plein milieu d'une conversation. Ron et Hermione les regardèrent interdits, mais Harry ne fit même pas attention à elles. Il semblait venir de réaliser quelque chose.  
- C'est un mangemort, dit-il dans un souffle. Il a remplacé son père comme mangemort !  
Il y eut un nouveau silence, Ginny et Heather se demandant de qui ils parlaient juste avant leur arrivée, puis Ron éclata de rire.  
- Malefoy ! Il a seize ans Harry ! Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait de Malefoy dans ses rangs ?  
- C'est très improbable, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton légèrement désapprobateur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que…  
Harry parla alors de la réaction de Malefoy quand Mme Guipure avait voulu remonter sa manche gauche, et de la chose qu'il avait pu montrer à Barjow pour que celui-ci prenne peur. Pour Harry, il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas aussi convaincus que lui, loin s'en faut.  
- Je sais pas, intervint Heather une nouvelle fois après que Ron ait fait part de son scepticisme. Après tout, la dernière fois, on sait qu'il comptait des personnes assez jeunes parmi ses fidèles, Rogue par exemple.  
- Oui, mais il a dû le recruter après sa sortie de Poudlard ! argua Hermione.  
- Et si on parlait du frère de Sirius ! contre-attaqua Heather. On sait qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il n'était plus élève au moment de sa mort, en suivant votre avis à tous les deux, ça voudrait dire qu'en six mois, il a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, a changé d'avis, a décidé de trahir et s'est fait tuer.  
- C'est tout à fait possible ! dit Hermione.  
- Tu oublies qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard ! Pas d'un Gryffondor ou d'un Poufsouffle. Même en considérant qu'il se soit aperçu assez tôt qu'il ne voulait plus suivre Voldemort. Il lui a sûrement fallu du temps avant de se décider à quitter les mangemorts. Pour moi, six mois ça semble peu. Il y a fort à parier qu'il était déjà mangemort avant sa sortie de Poudlard. Et c'est même logique. Si Voldemort veut pouvoir recruter de jeunes sorciers. Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'avoir des agents au sein même de la maison de Serpentard pour trier sur le volet ceux de leurs camarades qui feraient de bons mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Ginny ?  
- Je sais pas… C'est vrai que de prime abord, j'ai été tentée de réagir comme Ron. Mais tes arguments ont un certains poids Heather, et les explications de Harry se tiennent.  
- Vous… vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait pu… hésita Ron.  
- Je… oui, conclu Hermione. Je dois admettre que c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

Le lendemain, en cours de matinée, une surprise attendit Heather. Alors qu'elle allait faire un peu de quidditch en un nouveau match opposant les fratries Potter et Weasley elle entendit un bruit de crissement de pneus devant le Terrier. Les cinq adolescents, car Hermione les accompagnait même si elle ne comptait pas jouer, se dépêchèrent de faire le tour de la maison, baguette levée, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du magicobus.  
- Mais qui peut bien venir ici en magicobus ? demanda Ron.  
Il eut à peine posé la question que la porte du bus s'ouvrit et qu'en sortit…  
- Abby ! s'exclama Heather en courant la rejoindre. Ça alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Les tâches de rousseur de Ron me manquaient trop, alors je suis venu lui rendre visite, répondit Abigail à l'étonnement général, Harry et les autres les ayant rejoints.  
- Sé… sérieusement ? rougit le principal concerné.  
- Mais non, crétin ! renvoya Abigail. Je viens voir Heather bien sûr.  
- Ah ! J'me disais aussi ! lâcha Ginny.  
Heather remarqua du coin de l'œil que Hermione avait poussé un soupir de soulagement. Le rat de bibliothèque craindrait-il la concurrence ?  
- Je suis passée chez toi, mais tes parents m'ont dit que t'étais ici, expliqua Abigail.

Heather et Abigail passèrent la matinée à se raconter leurs vacances. Heather avait nettement plus de choses à dire que son amie.  
- Bon, c'est sûr que je préfère largement la famille de mon père à celle de ma mère, avait-elle déclaré. Mais ils avaient pas des masses d'activités dans ce village, il faut dire aussi que le temps ne s'y prêtait guère. On a passé la plus grande partie de notre temps à faire des jeux de société, comme ton Cluedo.  
Heather lui raconta en long, en large et en travers son voyage à Los Angeles. Notamment la semaine qu'elle n'avait pas relatée dans la carte postale qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

Mrs Weasley rappela les enfants pour manger. Elle proposa bien sûr à Abigail de partager leur table. Elle accepta avec plaisir, mais quand il lui fut proposer de rester passer la nuit, elle refusa.  
- J'ai dit à mes parents que je serais rentrée avant la tombée de la nuit. Et puis de toutes façons, je vais y aller. Je compte passer voir Becky. Son père a un magnifique sens de l'humour. Je crois qu'il aurait fait un excellent maraudeur lui aussi, mais il a quelques années de plus que n'en avaient…  
Abigail ne put que remarquer qu'à l'évocation de Becky et de son père, les mines s'étaient assombries.  
- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Tu… hésita Heather. Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Abby qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Je viens de passer trois semaines chez des moldus. Alors effectivement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui a pu se pass…  
Elle s'arrêta craignant le pire.  
- Rebecca est en convalescence à Ste Mangouste, dit Heather très vite. Des mangemorts ont attaqué ses parents, ils voulaient les rallier à eux. Elle a été méchamment blessée, et son père est…  
Heather ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Abigail avait bien compris et ses yeux trahissait l'horreur qu'elle imaginait.  
- Je voulais retourner la voir demain… mais si tu veux, on y va tout de suite ?  
Abigail acquiesça et les deux filles se rendirent dans le salon pour disparaître dans la cheminée.

Becky semblait aller mieux. Ses blessures n'étaient plus sanguinolentes, mais elles suintaient maintenant d'une sorte de pus. Par contre, elles semblaient moins douloureuses à la jeune fille. Abigail lui fit part de sa désolation pour son père, et qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié. Les trois amies restèrent ensuite plus d'une heure, Heather tenant une main de Rebecca et Abigail tenant l'autre. Elles auraient voulu la serrer dans leurs bras pour lui témoigner toute leur affection, mais ça aurait été plus douloureux qu'autre chose pour la Poufsouffle.

Le reste des vacances se passa un peu plus joyeusement. Ginny reçu pour son anniversaire un Brossdur, le même modèle que celui qu'avait eu Ron l'année précédente, offert par Bill, Charlie et Ron. Hermione lui offrit une cage pour transporter Arnold, son boursouflet. Harry avait choisi un roman moldu : L'appel de la forêt.  
- Quand Dudley recevait des livres, il les mettait aussi sec au rebut, et du coup je pouvais en profiter. Celui-ci a toujours été mon préféré, expliqua-t-il.  
Heather, elle, lui offrit un set de cosmétiques Sorcière de Charme, composé d'un tube de rouge à lèvres, d'un flacon de vernis à ongles, d'un fond de teint, et de fard à paupières. L'avantage de ces accessoires est qu'on pouvait modifier leur couleur à volonté. Ils pouvaient donc se faire discrets pour la vie de tous les jours ou maquillage chic pour les grandes occasions.  
Fred et George lui offrirent un set de quelques farces et attrapes de leur magasin parmi les plus gentilles. Ginny fut un peu déçue, mais quand Mrs Weasley fut occupée à discuter avec Tonks et Bill, ils lui remirent discrètement une boîte de Rêve Éveillé.  
- Je croyais que c'était interdit aux moins de seize ans ? dit Hermione qui les avait également vu faire.  
- Bah ! fit Fred. Normalement, ces sortilèges ne montrent après tout rien que la personne ne puisse imaginer d'elle-même. Donc ça devrait aller.  
- Vous savez, reprit Ginny provocatrice, j'ai une imagination fertile. Vous n'avez pas peur que l'avant-goût que pourrait me donner ceci me donne envie d'expérimenter certaines choses en vrai ?  
- Alors là, tu n'as pas intérêt, répliqua George. Si on apprend que tu fais des trucs louches avec Dean, on viendra nous-mêmes à Poudlard te frotter les oreilles !  
- Et ne te fais pas d'illusions ! continua Fred. On saura ce que tu fais !  
- Merci, en tout cas, reprit Ginny d'un ton plus naturel.

Les dernières semaines de vacances se passèrent paisiblement. Même les attaques de mangemorts et de détraqueurs s'étaient faites moins fréquentes d'après la Gazette. Effectivement, on pouvait constater qu'il y avait plus souvent beau temps. Signe que les détraqueurs devaient se tenir un peu plus tranquilles. Si bien que Mrs Weasley permit à Heather d'emmener Ron et Ginny à Exeter pour leur faire essayer le cinéma. Harry devait rester au Terrier pour sa sécurité, et Hermione décida de rester aussi pour lui tenir compagnie. Il ne fut pas aisé de choisir un film. Heather voulait quelque chose d'un peu artistique, mais il fallait de quoi maintenir en éveil l'intérêt de Ron, et pour ça, il n'y avait que les films d'action. A choisir entre Van Damme et Schwarzenegger, Heather décida de les emmener voir _Le Grand Tournoi_. Elle gagna son pari. Le film était assez bien travaillé, les décors magnifiques, les musiques excellentes, et les chorégraphies des combats impressionnantes. Ron passa quatre-vingt-dix minutes à pousser des "Wouah !" et des "C'est dingue ce qu'il font !"

Ginny également était émerveillée, et ne tarissait pas d'éloges en sortant de la salle de cinéma.  
- Tu sais, Ginny, dit Heather avec un sourire malicieux, il y a des tas de films bien meilleurs que celui-là ! Et il y en a pour tous les goûts. Des qui font peur, d'autres avec de belles histoires d'amour, des films qui font rire et d'autres qui font pleurer, des films avec des dragons et des chevaliers, d'autres avec des vaisseaux spatiaux et des extra-terrestres.  
- On peut aller en voir un autre ? demanda Ron.  
- Désolée, fit Heather, mais je suis à sec. Ce sera pour une autre fois, en attendant, je pourrais toujours vous parler de quelques films intéressants.

Et effectivement, pendant tout le reste de la semaine, Heather ne fit que parler de cinéma, Ron et Ginny insistaient pour qu'elle leur raconte en détail les aventures d'Indiana Jones et de Luke Skywalker.  
- Pfiou ! souffla-t-elle à l'attention de Hermione après avoir réussi à se débarrasser des deux Weasley. Quelle idée j'ai eue de leur faire découvrir le cinéma !  
- Ça ! répondit Hermione qui semblait un peu grognon.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Heather surprise de voir la jeune fille bouder.  
- Oh mais tout va très bien ! Je suis ravie que Ron s'intéresse autant à ce que tu as à lui raconter ! Quand je pense que quand moi je lui ai proposé d'aller au cinéma, il s'est moqué de moi et a déclaré que jamais il n'irait voir quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !  
Heather, d'abord étonnée de la colère de son amie, se fendit ensuite d'un large sourire quand elle comprit le nœud du problème.  
- Il fallait le dire si tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui dans un coin sombre ! répondit-elle avec un sous-entendu si lourd qu'il aurait fait ployer une grue de chantier.  
- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit Hermione en rougissant vivement.

* * *

**RARA **(C'est nous qu'on gagnera ! Go go ! A nous le magot ! Yo yo ! De Fort Boyaux !) **: **

Hum ! Désolé... Ca faisait un moment que ça me titillait.  
Bref... comme y a qu'une seule réview anonyme, et que j'ai déjà répondu aux pas anonymes...  
Daffy : Et ben voilà... j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura rafraîchie la mémoire. Tu notera que j'ai rajouté l'anniversaire de Ginny. (Harry est quand même un sale égoiste : il parle toujours de ces anniversaires, mais jamais de ceux des autres (sauf on une fois, et encore, c'est parce qu'il avait faillit y passer).


	71. La victoire de Rogue

**5  
****La victoire de Rogue**

Le départ pour la gare de King's Cross fut nettement plus calme que l'année précédente. Déjà, Molly ayant appris de ses erreurs, avait obligé les enfants à préparer leurs valises la veille. Ensuite, tout le monde avait été réveillé suffisamment tôt pour être prêt quand arriveraient les voitures du ministère. A la gare, deux aurors à l'air austère les attendaient et leur firent passer la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes, les gens du Ministère ayant préféré un timing serré pour ne laisser aucune marge de manœuvre à Voldemort s'il avait pensé attaquer Harry à ce moment-là. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'avant du train, pour le compartiment des préfets. Ginny et Heather montèrent dans un wagon plus au centre.  
- Bon ! fit Heather. De quel côté on cherche ?  
- Toi, je sais pas, mais moi j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le voir, donc c'est lui que je vais chercher, répondit Ginny.  
-D'accord ! Tu le salueras de ma part. Moi, je pars vers le fond du train !

Et elle se mit à traîner sa valise, son balai et la cage d'Endymion, la tâche s'avérant pénible lorsqu'elle devait croiser d'autres élèves qui parcouraient le couloir dans l'autre sens, où qui étaient arrêtés à la porte d'un compartiment pour discuter avec des amis. Elle trouva Abigail dans l'avant-dernier wagon, qui installait ses affaires dans un compartiment vide. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, Heather eut une idée qui se transforma immédiatement en sourire malicieux. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés, les bras prêts à s'étirer en une fraction de seconde, ses poumons plein d'air pour crier aussi fort que possible et quand elle fut à bonne distance.  
- Si tu fais ça, je te lance le maléfice du saucisson pour tout le temps que durera le trajet, dit calmement Abigail.  
- T'es pas drôle, Abby ! Comment t'as su ?  
- Une intuition… J'ai dû percevoir ton intention parce que j'ai clairement vu dans ma tête l'image de ton sourire malsain !  
- Malsain ! Malsain ! Et c'est une Serpentard qui dit ça !  
- Bonjour ! dit quand même Abigail une fois qu'elle eut fini de placer ses affaires sur le porte-bagages. Comment se sont finies ces vacances ?  
- Mieux qu'elles avaient commencé, répondit Heather en embrassant son amie. C'est dommage que Becky rate la rentrée !  
- Oui, fit Abigail alors qu'une ombre de tristesse passa furtivement sur son visage. Mais je suis allée la voir encore hier, elle se remet bien. Mieux que les médicomages ne l'espéraient. Elle pourra sans doute revenir dès la mi-septembre.  
- Tant mieux ! dit Heather en amenant ses bagages dans le compartiment.

Alors qu'elle hissait sa valise sur le porte-bagages, Abigail ressortit.  
- Luna ! Neville ! Vous cherchez un compartiment ? lança-t-elle.  
- Oh ! Euh… on ne voudrait pas déranger… répondit la voix timide de Neville.  
A tous les coups, le garçon se demandait pourquoi Abigail l'invitait. Il fallait dire pour la défense de Neville que même lors des séances de l'A.D., Abigail se mêlait très peu aux autres, et que lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères, Heather et ses amies étaient arrivées séparément du groupe de son frère, et étaient restées presque tout le temps sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Heather passa donc sa tête dans le couloir.  
- Allez ! Venez ! insista-t-elle. Ne vous faites pas prier !  
A peine Luna et Neville furent-ils installés que Harry passa à son tour la porte du compartiment.  
- Tiens ! Salut tout le monde ! fit-il étonné de les voir déjà regroupés.  
- Salut tout seul ! répondit Abigail d'un sourire mutin.  
- Hello Harry ! salua Luna.  
- Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Neville avec entrain.  
- Bien merci, enfin ce serait encore mieux si je n'étais pas observé comme un poisson dans son bocal !  
- La rançon de la gloire, dit Abigail, qui décidément semblait bien en forme aujourd'hui.

Neville expliqua que c'était pareil pour lui et Luna, et il ajouta que contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, sa grand-mère s'était montrée très fière de lui et lui avait acheté une nouvelle baguette.  
- Est-ce qu'il y aura toujours des réunions de l'A.D. cette année ? demanda Luna tandis que Neville partait sous la banquette à la recherche de Trevor, son crapaud.  
- Ce n'est plus la peine, répondit Harry. Puisque nous sommes débarrassés d'Ombrage.  
Neville se cogna la tête en voulant se relever trop vite.  
- J'aimais beaucoup l'A.D. ! J'ai appris des quantités de choses avec toi !  
- Moi aussi j'étais contente d'aller aux réunions, dit Luna d'un ton serein. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis.

Luna avait le don de lancer des fois des remarques qui donnaient envie à Heather de la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, mais le plus dérangeant, c'est qu'elle disait ça comme elle aurait dit qu'elle aimait bien le chocolat. Harry semblait ressentir le même genre de choses que sa sœur d'ailleurs. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu parler, Romilda et trois autres filles – dont visiblement une Serdaigle, qui s'appelait si les souvenirs d'Heather étaient exacts Emily Montgomery – firent irruption avec force de gloussements devant leur compartiment, Romilda ouvrit la porte.  
- Bonjour Harry. Tu te rappelles de moi, je suis Romilda Vane. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans notre compartiment ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec eux, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle voulait prendre Harry en aparté, mais si fort que Luna, Neville et Heather entendirent très bien.  
- Ce sont des amis à moi ! répliqua Harry d'un ton glacial.  
- Ah bon ? fit Romilda d'un air étonné, mais Heather sentit la vexation de sa camarade. D'accord.  
Elle repartit et ferma derrière elle la porte du compartiment.  
- Les gens pensent que tu devrais avoir des amis plus "cool" que nous, dit Luna toujours avec l'air de faire un simple constat d'une chose qui ne la touche pas.  
- Vous êtes très "cool" tous les quatre, trancha Harry un peu brusquement. Aucune d'elles ne se trouvait au ministère le jour où vous vous êtes battus à côté de moi.  
- C'est très gentil de dire ça, répondit Luna le visage rayonnant.  
- C'est pas gentil, s'emporta Abigail, c'est la vérité ! Aucune de ces petites dindes n'aurait fait long feu face aux mangemorts !  
- Mais nous, nous n'étions pas face à lui ! dit Neville en ressortant de sous la banquette, un Trevor résigné dans les mains. Toi si ! Tu devrais entendre ma grand mère quand elle parle de toi ! «Ce Harry Potter a une plus grande force morale que tout le Ministère de la Magie réuni ! ». Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir comme petit-fils.

Harry s'empressa de parler des résultats des BUSEs. Neville démarra au quart de tour, mais Heather et Abigail avaient bien compris que Harry avait été mis mal à l'aise. Heather, elle, savait bien pourquoi. Alors que Neville déclamait chacune de ses notes, elle observait l'air contrit de Harry qui n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait son ami. Il devait penser à ce que Dumbledore leur avait révélé peu avant les vacances. Que la prophétie qui avait poussé Voldemort à s'en prendre aux Potter aurait très bien pu désigner Neville comme celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, mais que pour une raison qui ne tenait qu'au Mage Noir, celui-ci avait décidé de croire que seul Harry était concerné et avait par là même posé la première pierre de l'accomplissement de la prophétie.  
Luna parla à nouveau d'une de ces créatures imaginaires en lesquelles elle croyait mais que personne ne pouvait voir, et Neville et Harry s'empressèrent de détourner la conversation sur le Quidditch, tandis que Abigail et Heather se lancèrent un sourire amusé.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et s'installèrent, le préfet s'empressa de déverser sa bile à l'encontre de Malefoy. A sept dans le compartiment, ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais Abigail assura que ça n'était pas un problème et elle se serra contre Heather pour faire une place à Hermione, tandis que Luna de son côté se serrait elle aussi contre la fenêtre. Mais ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps serrés ainsi car une fille de troisième année de Gryffondor vint apporter une missive. Le professeur Slughorn, qui visiblement faisait le trajet dans le train, conviait Neville et Harry à le rejoindre pour une "petite collation", selon ses termes, dans son compartiment. Les deux garçons les quittèrent donc. Et Hermione alla s'installer à côté de Ron.  
- Euh… je vais peut-être aller faire un tour, dit ce dernier. J'ai faim ! Je vais voir où est le chariot !  
- Tu n'aurais pas honte d'être seul avec des filles quand même ? demanda Abigail d'un air malicieux.  
- Non ! se défendit Ron un peu trop véhément, et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas du tout ! Bien sûr que non !  
Heather et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face au désarroi du jeune homme. Luna, elle, restait parfaitement indifférente et concentrée sur son exemplaire du Chicaneur, une étrange paire de lunettes sur le nez.  
- Allez ! Assieds-toi ! dit Abigail plus gentiment. On va pas te manger. Et si quelqu'un vient te narguer parce que t'es avec quatre ravissantes jeunes filles, t'auras qu'à lui répondre qu'il est jaloux parce que lui n'arrive même pas à avoir une seule petite amie !  
- J'avais pas vu ça comme ça ! dit Ron en se rasseyant un sourire soudain radieux accroché au visage.  
Cette fois, Heather ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

A nouveau, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, sur la désagréable présence d'Enola Grey et de ses suivantes.  
- Tiens ! Je vois que le sort de ton amie ne te chagrine guère, Carpenter !  
- Grey, répondit Heather. Si t'allais voir dans l'antre d'un dragon si j'y suis ?  
- Tu sais, reprit Grey en ignorant superbement Heather, tu as raison de ne pas t'attacher à ceux qui t'entourent… Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup trop de peine sinon !  
- Dis donc ! intervint Ron en mettant bien en évidence son insigne de préfet. Je sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu cherches à récurer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant deux semaines, moi ça me va !  
- Un Weasley ! Je vois que tes fréquentations s'améliorent chaque année ! Après une Sang de Bourbe, un traître à son sang.  
- T'as gagné ! lança Ron. Non seulement tu vas récurer les toilettes, mais aussi tout le deuxième étage !  
- Pff ! souffla Grey. Toutes les punitions que tu pourras me donner, les préfets de ma maison les feront sauter aussi sec ! Je vous laisse entre perdants ! N'oublie pas Carpenter… tous ceux qui sont ici sont voués à disparaître.

Sur ces agréables paroles, Grey tourna les talons et repartit dans le wagon précédent. Ron voulu les poursuivre pour leur expliquer sa façon de penser, mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Mais le préfet oublia bien vite l'agression verbale, car le chariot de friandises arriva à son tour. Abigail, par contre, serrait les poings de rage sur sa robe.  
- Hey… fit Heather. Faut pas faire attention à ce qu'elle raconte. On est bien plus malines qu'elle et toute sa bande réunie. Si elles ont pas compris leur douleur l'année dernière, on va mettre les bouchées doubles cette année !  
- J'espère, intervint Hermione, que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire des choses répréhensibles qui feraient perdre des point à Gryffondor ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, répondit Heather. Nous veillons toujours à ne pas nous faire prendre.  
- Tu as raison, fit Abigail. Elles vont voir que quand on me cherche, on me trouve !

Le reste du voyage se passa bien. Peu à peu, Abigail chassa de son esprit l'intrusion de ses camarades de Serpentard et se détendit, à grand renforts de parties de bataille explosive ou de concours de dégustation de Dragées Surprises, tandis que de temps à autres, d'anciens membres de l'AD, et même d'autres élèves que Heather ne connaissait pas, venaient les saluer, essayant de glaner avec plus ou moins de subtilité des renseignements sur ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, se demandant si Harry était bel et bien l'Élu. Neville revint quelques minutes seulement avant l'arrivée en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Heather et les autres s'étaient déjà changés.  
- Harry n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Ron.  
- Il a voulu suivre Zabini, je sais pas pourquoi, expliqua Neville.  
- Blaise Zabini, de Serpentard ? demanda Abigail. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec lui ?  
Neville, tout en se changeant, expliqua que le professeur Slughorn avait réuni autour de lui quelques élèves, apparemment pour leur célébrité, ou celle de leur parents, exception faite de Ginny qu'il avait conviée parce qu'il l'avait vue lancer un chauve-furie qui lui avait plu.  
- Quoi ! s'étrangla Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi il vous a réuni ?  
- Il nous a parlé de pleins de sorciers assez importants qu'il a eu comme élèves et qui faisaient partie de son club, mais en fait, je crois que j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il nous avait réunis.  
- Là n'est pas l'important ! siffla Hermione. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Harry a suivi Zabini ?  
- Il n'a rien voulu dire, répondit Neville.  
Mais Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin et qu'ils sortirent sur le quai de la gare, ils cherchèrent Harry des yeux, mais ne le virent pas.  
- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? pesta Ron.  
- Il va rater la cérémonie de Répartition ! s'inquiéta Hermione.  
- Ça on s'en fiche ! Ce qui compte c'est de savoir, où il est ! fit Ron. Il faut chercher Malefoy !  
Mais à peine avait-il dit ça que Heather vit Malefoy monter dans une des diligences.  
- On peut pas rester là, dit Hermione. En tant que préfet, nous ne pouvons pas être en retard !  
- Regardez ! fit Abigail. C'est pas une des personnes qui étaient venues nous secourir au Ministère ?

Hermione reconnu immédiatement Nymphadora Tonks, et alla la trouver lui expliquant que Harry avait peut-être eu des problèmes dans le train avec des Serpentard. La jeune auror leur dit de partir et qu'elle s'occupait de fouiller le train. Bien que rassurés qu'une auror se charge de retrouver Harry, Hermione et Ron n'en conservaient pas moins une légère inquiétude quand à ce qui avait pu lui arriver alors qu'il montaient dans la diligence que Luna et Neville avait repérée. Abigail et Heather en cherchèrent une autre, et montèrent dans celle où se trouvaient déjà Ginny, Dean et Seamus.  
- Salut Dean ! Salut Seamus ! dit Heather en montant. On peut venir squatter ?  
- Je t'en prie, répondit Ginny.  
- Salut Heather, fit Dean intimidé et lâchant la main de Ginny qu'il tenait encore une seconde plus tôt.  
Ginny s'offusqua très brièvement de ce mouvement, quand à Heather, elle fut elle aussi un peu gênée. Abigail, quand à elle, semblait s'amuser de la situation. Finalement, ce fut Dean qui dut interrompre le silence qui s'était installé alors que la diligence démarrait.  
- Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-il à Heather et Abigail.  
- Excellentes ! répondit Heather. Enfin… une attaque de détraqueurs mise à part.  
- Non ! fit Seamus en tirant des yeux comme des soucoupes. Tu as été attaquée par des détraqueurs ?  
- Mais… tout c'est bien passé ? demanda Dean inquiet et reprenant la main de Ginny, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte.  
- Oui, à peu près, Seamus, tu as dû entendre parler de l'attaque de la gare de King's Cross vers la fin juillet ?  
- Oui ! Ils ont dit que les détraqueurs n'avaient heureusement pas pu faire beaucoup de victimes parmi les moldus grâce au courage et à la présence d'esprit d'un groupe de sorciers.  
- Et ben j'étais dans le groupe de sorciers ! dit Heather de façon assez théâtrale.  
- Tu ne nous avais pas dit ça ? s'étonna Ginny.  
- Je sais… mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter Harry, d'autant que les choses se sont bien passées ! J'ai même réussi à produire mon Patronus. Heureusement, parce que moi mise à part, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre sorcier à réussir à faire un Patronus corporel.  
- Wouah ! Trop classe ! fit Seamus.  
- Non Seamus, répondit Heather. C'était horrible, flippant, et dangereux, mais ce n'était pas classe !  
Seamus se confondit en excuses, mais Abigail, Ginny et Dean, qui avaient bien compris que Heather avait charrié le garçon, éclatèrent de rire.

La diligence les déposa devant la double porte donnant sur le hall. Ils s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la Grande Salle et de s'asseoir. Malefoy, comme d'habitude, trônait au centre de la table de Serpentard. Brittany Yaxley était à un bout de la table et fit un geste à Abigail pour l'inviter à s'asseoir auprès d'elle, mais celle-ci l'ignora superbement et s'installa à l'extrémité opposée. Heather alla bien évidemment s'installer auprès de Ron et Hermione qui gardaient une place pour Harry.

A la table des professeurs, Heather vit pratiquement les mêmes visages qu'à l'ordinaire. Dumbledore entouré des professeurs Flitwick avec qui il discutait, Rogue et Chourave. A côté de Rogue, se tenait un vieil homme chauve très corpulent avec une imposante moustache, sans doute était-ce lui, le fameux professeur Slughorn. Il y avait deux places vides entre le professeur Chourave et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le professeur Trelawney. Heather n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de croiser le professeur de divination, elle restait en général cloîtrée dans sa tour, mais elle l'avait vu à la fin de l'année précédente, dans un souvenir de Dumbledore, qui énonçait la prophétie sur Harry et Voldemort. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de tout. Sans elle, Voldemort n'aurait jamais attaqué les Potter, sans elle, Heather et Harry auraient pu vivre heureux avec leurs parents. A cette idée, Heather sentit une vague de haine l'envahir, mais elle s'étouffa bien vite. Car l'idée suivante qui lui traversa l'esprit, fut que sans cette prophétie, elle serait Heather Potter, et pas Heather Wright. Non seulement elle n'aurait pas connu ceux qu'elle considère comme ses parents, mais elle ne se serait peut-être pas non plus liée avec Rebecca, Abigail et Ceridwen.

Heather reprit le cours de son observation de la table des professeurs. Le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Babil étaient en grande discussion avec une femme que Heather ne connaissait que de vue. De même que la femme à l'autre bout de la table, après le professeur Trelawney, mais qui devaient être les professeurs d'Arithmancie et d'Étude des moldus.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut enfin par la double porte, suivie par les élèves de première année. Heather s'étonna en les voyant, il lui semblaient si petits. Elle n'était pas aussi petite à l'époque de sa répartition ! Le professeur avança dans l'allée centrale et posa le tabouret et le Choixpeau à leur place habituelle. Et comme toujours, à ce moment là, le silence tomba sur la salle, et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter.

_J'ai l'air tout vieux et fripé  
__Et assurément je le suis  
__Mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'y fier  
__Car profond est mon esprit  
__Il y a mille ans de cela  
__Alors que l'école s'épanouissait  
__Le grand Gryffondor décida  
__De m'ôter de sa tête pour qu'à jamais  
__Parmi les maison je fasse un choix  
__Les rusés, les esprits malins  
__A Serpentard seront très bien  
__Les érudits qui aiment apprendre  
__A Serdaigle devront se rendre  
__Ceux qui ont l'âme juste et l'amitié sincère  
__A Poufsouffle trouveront leurs repères  
__Quand aux courageux et aux hardis  
__A Gryffondor seront réjouis  
__Voilà quelle est ma fonction  
__Vous répartir dans les Maisons  
__Même si en fait, bien au contraire  
__Je voudrais vous unir sous la même bannière  
__Car comme aux temps immémoriaux  
__Où l'école tremblait sous les conflits  
__Je sens venir pour très bientôt  
__Un nouveau terrible défi  
__Auquel je ne vois qu'une solution  
__La solidarité sans distinction  
__Mais trêve de paroles, trêve de bla-bla  
__Approchez que je fasse mon choix !_

Comme toujours, la salle éclata en applaudissements, mais comme l'année précédente, ils furent accompagnés de murmures. L'inquiétude était presque palpable. Le professeur McGonagall fit cesser les discussions et commença à appeler les élèves les uns après les autres. Heather et Ron n'y firent que superficiellement attention, de plus en plus inquiets de ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry. Quand Zoé Wycliff fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, deux événements attirèrent l'attention. D'abord, l'arrivée de Hagrid par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, ensuite, celle d'un loup argenté qui avait traversé une fenêtre, et fut très vite entouré par le demi-géant, ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Heather regarda Abigail, mais celle-ci lui fit signe qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son Patronus. Il sembla d'ailleurs que le Patronus disait quelque chose aux professeurs, mais dans les chuchotis constants, personne ne pu savoir quoi.  
Finalement le Patronus disparut, et après une brève concertation, Les professeurs se rassirent à l'exception de Rogue qui traversa la salle pour la quitter par le hall.

Le professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence.  
- Mes chers élèves, si vous vous demandez ce qu'il vient de se passer, sachez que vous venez de voir un Patronus, fort bien réussi d'ailleurs. Et il n'y aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit, il souhaitait juste nous transmettre un message. Maintenant, je suppose que vous êtes tous morts de faims, alors bon appétit !

Ron ne fit ni une, ni deux et se jeta sur les différents plats qui venaient d'apparaître. Heather se servit également, mais de façon bien plus raisonnable. Le repas était bien entamé quand Rogue revint avec Harry. Mais ce dernier était couvert de sang, et une vague de panique submergea Heather. Quand celui-ci s'assit entre ses deux amis, Hermione nettoya le sang séché et Ron s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais Harry refusa de leur répondre… du moins, devant d'autres témoins. Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'Ordre ? Avait-il été attaqué par des mangemorts ? Mais Harry coupa court aux questions en se mettant à manger rapidement ce qui lui tombait sous la main, car déjà les différents plats disparaissaient pour laisser apparaître les desserts.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de manger, Heather demanda à son frère.  
- Alors, que voulait le professeur Slughorn ? Neville n'a pas su nous dire exactement quoi.  
- Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère, répondit Harry.  
- Il n'est pas le seul, dit Hermione. On n'a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions là-dessus dans le train, n'est-ce pas Ron ?  
- Oui, approuva le rouquin. Ils veulent tous savoir si tu es vraiment l'Élu…  
- Même parmi les fantômes, il y a eu beaucoup de conversations à ce sujet, interrompit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
Le fantôme assura de sa loyauté envers Harry, mais Heather sentit une pointe d'orgueil. Le fantôme cherchait à se faire mousser, peut-être même justement à faire parler Harry. Pour une fois, le manque de tact de Ron fut apprécié de Heather puisqu'il moucha le fantôme qui alla voler à un autre coin de la table.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dumbledore se leva. Il écarta les bras dans son geste habituel de bienvenue, et tout le monde pu voir sa main droite, complètement noircie, comme carbonisée, et évidemment, des murmures s'élevèrent. Plusieurs personnes, dont Hermione, demandèrent à voix haute ce qu'il lui était arrivé.  
- Rien d'inquiétant, leur répondit le vieil homme en abaissant le bras pour la faire disparaître sous sa manche.  
Harry expliqua que la main de Dumbledore était déjà comme ça quand il était allé le chercher à Privet Drive, et Hermione semblait penser que la main du directeur était définitivement perdue. Dumbledore, lui, continuait son discours en parlant des règles de l'école, et en annonçant les modalités pour se présenter aux sélections de quidditch ou comme présentateur, puisque Lee Jordan, qui avait assuré ce rôle depuis que Heather était à Poudlard, et sans doute même déjà avant, avait fini ses études. Puis il en vint à présenter le professeur Slughorn qui se leva pour saluer les élèves.  
- Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de Maître des Potions, déclara Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était.  
Pourtant, l'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la Grande Salle. Des exclamations de surprise et d'incompréhension fusaient de partout. Heather, à l'instar de Hermione, Ron et même Ginny, fixa Harry d'un air incrédule, mais celui-ci semblait aussi étonné qu'eux.  
- Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix pour couvrir la rumeur, se chargera des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Non ! s'exclama Harry suffisamment fort pour que toute la table, et même plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle, l'entendent et tournent la tête vers lui.

Harry expliqua qu'il pensait que ce serait Slughorn le nouveau professeur de Défense, ce qui était somme toute légitime. Puis il sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes avant de dire.  
- Au moins, une chose est sûre, c'est que Rogue sera parti à la fin de l'année.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.  
- Ce poste est maudit, expliqua Harry. Personne n'y est resté plus d'un an. Quirrel en est même mort… Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre.  
- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione.  
Heather se garda bien d'intervenir. Certes, elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à souhaiter la mort de Rogue, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas tellement en tant que professeur, et s'il pouvait être renvoyé, elle n'en ferait certainement pas un drame.

Dumbledore termina son discours par un mot d'avertissement, dû au retour au grand jour de Voldemort, exhortant les élèves à respecter scrupuleusement le règlement – encore une fois, Heather sentit que le directeur visait certains élèves en particulier, dont elle devait sans doute faire maintenant partie – et à rapporter tout fait étrange à leurs professeurs. Quand il termina son discours, les élèves se levèrent sans grand entrain. Hermione et les deux préfets de cinquième année rassemblèrent les première année et les conduisirent vers la salle commune, Heather et Ron restèrent avec Harry qui attendit que les élèves sortent en faisant semblant de relacer une de ses chaussures.

Le rouquin demanda des précisions sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Harry éluda la question et lui parla des propos que Malefoy avaient tenus dans son compartiment.  
- Tu ne penses pas qu'il essayait de se faire mousser devant ses camarades ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire, il n'a rien de dit de vraiment précis… ça sent le petit chef qui veut asseoir son autorité.  
- Et toi, tu ne crois pas que Voldemort n'aurait pas besoin de quelqu'un à Poudlard ?  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
- Tu veux bien arrêter de prononcer ce nom Harry ! lança la voix puissante de Hagrid sur un ton réprobateur.  
- Dumbledore le prononce, lui ! répliqua Harry entêté.  
- Oui, mais lui c'est Dumbledore, pas vrai ?  
- Ça, c'est d'une logique implacable, se moqua Heather, mais le demi-géant ne sembla pas saisir l'ironie.  
- Tu vois ! Même ta sœur le dit ! approuva Hagrid. Et je voulais savoir, dit-il sur un ton moins brusque, pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard ? Je me suis inquiété.  
- J'étais retenu dans le train, expliqua rapidement Harry. Et vous, pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ?  
Hagrid expliqua qu'il était avec Graup, et que celui-ci vivait maintenant dans une caverne et avait fait de gros progrès. Il les salua et leur donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain, pour leur premier cours, puis il sortit par les portes de chêne. Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air contrit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heather.  
- Je… J'arrête les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, expliqua Harry. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Ron.  
- Aussi. Et tu sais ce que compte faire Hermione ?  
- Elle arrête aussi, dit Harry.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Heather. Ses cours étaient très bien je trouve.  
- Ça se voit que t'as pas eu droit aux veracrasses et aux scroutts à pétard, répliqua Ron. L'an dernier, il a fait de bons cours parce qu'il avait la pression de passer après Gobe-Planche et la menace du renvoi que représentait Ombrage. Honnêtement, je crois que personne dans notre année n'ira à son cours.  
- Ça va lui faire de la peine, constata simplement Heather.  
- Je sais bien, soupira Harry. Mais on prépare nos ASPICs maintenant. Et Soins aux créatures magiques n'est pas vraiment une matière rapportant beaucoup de points pour entrer à l'école des Aurors.

* * *

**RAR : **

Daffy : Personnellement, quand j'ai appris que Ginny était du 11 aout, je ne risquais pas d'oublier, puisque c'est aussi mon anniversaire ! Tout ces petits détails peuvent se glaner sur des sites comme le Harry Potter Lexicon. Pour la question de regulus... j'avoue que tu as failli me faire douter, c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas parlé, et quand dans l'oeuvre originale, Harry garde ça pour lui après que Sirius le lui ai confié, au début d'OdP. J'avoue que j'ai fait un léger amalgamme entre Harry qui l'apprend, et le trio qui l'apprend. Mais bon, on peut penser que même si ce n'est pas dit, il en parle à un moment à l'un ou l'autre.  
Ben oui... il faut bien les laisser souffler de temps en temps, ces pauvres personnages ! On peut pas non plus mettre une attaque de mangemorts, de détraqueurs, de géants ou que sais-je d'autre à chaque chapitre ! Mais l'action va bientôt revenir, c'est promis.


	72. Brittany Yaxley

**6  
****Brittany Yaxley**

Le lendemain matin, Heather s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Le ciel de la Grande Salle était d'un bleu limpide, à peine parcouru de quelques nuages effilés. Alors qu'elle mangeait, la préfète de cinquième année lui remit son emploi du temps. Elle commençait fort, avec un double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, et un autre d'Histoire de la magie. L'après-midi était plus tranquille. Elle avait un creux avant un cours simple de Botanique.  
Avant de se rendre à son cours avec Rogue, elle passa à la table de Serpentard et fit signe à Abigail qu'elle l'attendait dehors.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent leur emploi du temps et préparèrent d'ores et déjà les moments où elles pourraient se retrouver.  
- Il faudra se débrouiller pour obtenir l'emploi du temps des quatrième année de Poufsouffle, dit Abigail.  
- Oui… réfléchit Heather. Mais je ne vois pas à qui demander… La plupart n'ont jamais eu que des contacts assez distants avec Rebecca ou moi.  
- On peut essayer de demander à Young. Il m'est arrivé de travailler avec lui en Astronomie, et il est assez sympa.  
- Et bien tu pourras t'en charger dans ce cas ! sourit Heather.  
- Mieux fait de me taire ! grommela Abigail.  
- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut encore que j'aille chercher mes affaires avant le début des cours !  
- Y en a à peine pour cinq minutes ! geignit Abigail.  
- Parle pour toi ! Moi faut que je monte sept étages, que j'en redescende trois, et que je refasse le chemin à l'envers !  
- Bon ! Ok ! se résigna Abigail. On se voit en début d'aprèm' !  
- Parfait ! répondit Heather. A tout à l'heure !

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal fut moins mauvais qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bon, bien sûr, Rogue se montra particulièrement méprisant envers eux, vu qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor. Et il parla des forces du mal avec une implication qui confinait à la ferveur. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il maîtrisait son sujet, rien à voir avec Ombrage. Il passa ce premier cours à leur demander ce qui avait été vu jusque là avec ses prédécesseurs. Narasimban, Lord, et Vane se firent un plaisir d'énumérer les créatures qu'ils avaient vu avec le professeur Lupin. Ils parlèrent des cours du professeur Maugrey, basés sur les combats entre sorciers, bien qu'ils n'aient alors pratiqués que le sortilège de désarmement, et la reconnaissance des effets de sortilèges ou de potions de magie noire.  
- L'an dernier par contre, on n'a rien vu du tout ! s'exclama Lucy Farmer. Tout ce que nous faisait faire Ombrage, c'était de lire de stupides exposés sur comment ne jamais se servir de sa baguette!  
- Bien ! fit Rogue. Il va donc essentiellement falloir rattraper le retard que vous avez pris l'année dernière si vous voulez avoir une chance de réussir vos BUSEs à la fin de l'année prochaine. Nous allons donc commencer par traiter de créatures magiques parmi les plus dangereuses. Loups-garous, vampires, détraqueurs… Nous verrons comment les distinguer et comment s'en protéger. Cela devrait nous prendre au moins jusqu'à Noël. Ensuite, nous pratiquerons d'autres sortilèges utiles en combat, comme le charme du bouclier notamment, et le sortilège de stupéfixion. Je sais qu'il s'agit là du programme de sixième année, mais les circonstances actuelles vont nous pousser à tout faire pour que vous en sachiez un maximum, de sorte à pouvoir réagir comme il faut si jamais, une fois de retour parmi vos pénates, vous étiez attaqués. Comprenez-moi bien, je ne vous dit pas que vous serez aptes à affronter des vampires, des détraqueurs ou des mangemorts. Mais si vous êtes capable de ne pas paniquer et d'obéir aux ordres que les adultes vous donneront, ce sera déjà bien.

Pour le reste du cours, il leur posa malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit, toutes sortes de questions sur les pitiponks, les chaporouges, les épouvantards, et autres créatures qu'ils avaient étudiées lors de leur première année, prétextant que vu qui ils avaient eu comme professeur à l'époque, il fallait craindre qu'ils n'aient pas retenu grand chose.

Le cours d'Histoire fut comme toujours d'un ennui mortel. Si encore Heather avait eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter pour passer le temps, mais plus que jamais, Romilda pratiquait une mise à l'écart systématique, et la moindre tentative de Lucy Farmer pour entamer une conversation se terminait dans la demi-seconde par un regard si dur qu'il aurait rayé du diamant.

Au repas de midi, Harry n'était guère de très bonne humeur, et pour cause, il avait déjà réussi à avoir une retenue avec Rogue.  
- T'aurais dû voir ça ! fit Ron en étouffant un rire. Rogue a voulu lancer un sort sur Harry, il a fait un bouclier si puissant que Rogue s'est retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air. Il a demandé si Harry se souvenait qu'il fallait utiliser des sortilèges informulés, Harry a fait : « Oui », là, Rogue l'a reprit : « Oui, monsieur ! », et Harry lui a renvoyé : « Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler monsieur, Professeur »  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! lança froidement Hermione.  
- Moi je vois très bien ! fit Seamus qui pouffait avec Dean.  
Heather masqua son sourire, certes, elle pensait comme Hermione que Harry n'avait pas été très malin, mais moucher Rogue de la sorte… elle aurait presque voulu le faire à la place de son frère.

Après manger, Heather et Abigail se retrouvèrent dans le parc.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la Serpentard.  
- Ben, déjà, si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais aller voir Hagrid.  
- Il ne donne pas de cours ? s'étonna Abigail.  
- Si, justement, fit Heather d'une voix éteinte. Il doit avoir les sixième année, et je sais que aucun des Gryffondor ne sera là, les Serpentard, c'est pas la peine d'y compter…  
- Je vois, les Poufsouffle n'auront pas le courage, et les Serdaigle ne viendront pas parce qu'ils se disent que ce serait une perte de temps.

Les deux filles arrivèrent près de l'enclos où Hagrid dispensait habituellement ses cours, et comme elles s'en doutaient, il n'y avait personne. Certes, il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure, mais de toutes façons…  
Hagrid sortit de la forêt en tirant une cage assez massive. Quand il vit les deux fillettes, il laissa la cage à l'orée de la forêt.  
- Heather ! s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je discuterais bien, mais je vais avoir cours avec la classe de Harry là, alors…  
- Justement Hagrid, je… hésita Heather, ne sachant trop comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Enfin… Harry m'a chargé de vous dire que…  
- Quoi ? Il n'est rien arrivé à Harry ?  
- Non, non ! C'est juste que… lui, Ron et Hermione…  
Heather avait l'impression d'avoir un pied de chaque côté d'une faille en train de s'élargir, et bientôt elle allait tomber.  
- Ils ont décidé d'arrêter les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.  
- Allons ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Ils adorent mes cours ! Ils se sont toujours montrés très volontaires, et ont eu de très bonnes notes à leurs BUSEs.  
- Ce que Heather essaie de vous dire, professeur, c'est que Hermione préparant des ASPICs dans beaucoup de matières, a dû renoncer à vos cours faute de temps, quant à Harry et Ron, certes, ils auraient pu continuer, mais ils ont préféré se concentrer sur les cinq matières qui leur permettront de passer le concours pour devenir Auror.  
- C'est ça, reprit Heather, soulagée et remerciant intérieurement son amie. Ron et Harry auraient voulu vous le dire hier, mais vous avez disparu avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.  
- Ah… laissa échapper Hagrid, visiblement déçu. Oui… bien sûr…. Je comprends.

Heather voulu se proposer de rester avec le demi-géant, mais à ce moment-là, Abigail lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui faire remarquer les silhouettes qui venaient du château.  
- Bon, excusez-nous Professeur, mais apparemment, vos élèves arrivent, dit la Serpentard. Alors on va vous laisser.  
Heather fut soulagée de voir que malgré ce que pensait son frère, certains élèves avaient décidé de continuer quand même les cours de Hagrid. Certes, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. En fait, ils n'étaient que quatre. Deux élèves de Serdaigle, un de Poufsouffle, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, un garçon de Serpentard. Il était plutôt grand, mince, le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs. Heather ne connaissait pas son nom, d'ailleurs, il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu traîner avec Malefoy et les autres Serpentard de son année. En s'éloignant, elle eut quand même un léger regret : elle aurait voulu savoir quelle créature il y avait dans la cage.

Les deux filles restèrent dans le parc et profitèrent du soleil pendant leur heure de libre. Elle se racontèrent les cours de la matinée, et programmèrent pour le soir une réunion plus sérieuse. Abigail avait en effet maintenant très envie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Enola Grey, n'ayant toujours pas digéré ce que celle-ci avait dit dans le train.

Le cours de Botanique se passa comme tous les cours de Botanique, c'est à dire bien. Ils parlèrent des propriétés magiques de la livèche, et plantèrent des graines d'alihotsy, une plante qui fleurissait en hiver et dont elles récupéreraient des feuilles en décembre et le pollen, fin janvier ou début février.  
A la fin du cours, le professeur Chourave demanda à Heather si elle avait des nouvelles de Rebecca. La jeune fille rassura la directrice de Poufsouffle et lui confirma que Rebecca devrait pouvoir reprendre les cours avant la fin du mois.

Heather passa par les cuisines pour demander quelques sandwiches et des fruits aux elfes de maison. Elle fut surprise de trouver Kreattur parmi eux, mais ce ne serait pas elle qui irait demander à l'elfe ce qu'il faisait là. Elle repartit à destination de la salle de la Dame Bleue. Alors qu'elle était au troisième étage et allait emprunter un petit raccourci, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna prête à saluer son amie, mais fut surprise de se trouver face à Brittany Yaxley.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
- Je voulais te demander, enfin, peut-être que tu n'en sais rien, mais est-ce que tu crois que les réunions de l'A.D. reprendront cette année ?  
La demande surprit pour le moins Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Heather.  
Yaxley allait répondre mais un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année arriva par derrière la Serpentard, sans doute pour se rendre dans leur salle commune. Les deux filles s'observaient, Heather méfiante, et Yaxley fronçant les sourcils.  
- Hey Wright ! fit un garçon qui discutait avec Katie Bell. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, elle t'importune ?  
- Oui, effectivement ! répondit Heather. Mais je crois qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment à qui elle a affaire.  
- Toi ! pouffa Yaxley. Que pourrais-tu bien me faire ? J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi !  
- Ce qui n'est pas en ta faveur Yaxley ! railla une amie de Katie. Il paraît que tu as eu un T a tout tes ASPICs ! Tu es bien courageuse de continuer, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras capable d'en décrocher un seul !  
- Je sais m'arrêter quand c'est nécessaire, et j'ai jugé que ça ne l'était pas… encore. Enfin, pour les cours, maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'aimerais...

Heather tourna les talons et continua son chemin avec les autres Gryffondor tandis que Yaxley reprenait le chemin de l'escalier de marbre. Après un tournant, Heather laissa ses aînés et repartit vers le raccourci, qui visiblement, n'était pas connu de tout le monde. Mais Yaxley revint à la charge, seulement cette fois, elle n'eut pas le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit.  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! lança Abigail qui arrivait derrière elle.  
Yaxley tomba en arrière.  
- Tu tombes bien Yaxley ! On avait justement deux ou trois choses à te dire ! dit Abigail en grinçant des dents.

D'un Levicorpus, Heather emmena une Yaxley toujours pétrifiée dans une salle secrète. Seulement, la plus proche n'était pas tout près, elles empruntèrent le passage secret, tournèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté, montèrent un vieil escalier en bois pour arriver dans un corridor sombre au bout duquel il y avait une double porte en bois, mais elles ne prirent pas la double porte, elles écartèrent un tableau et descendirent un autre escalier, elles arrivèrent dans une pièce avec une porte à l'autre bout et une trappe au milieu qui descendait dans les profondeurs de l'école, mais ce n'était ni la trappe ni la porte qui les intéressaient. En appuyant sur une des briques du mur de droite, celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce qui avait dû être aménagée par un ou des enfants de moldus il y a bien longtemps de cela. Elle ressemblait à un gymnase. Il y avait un ring carré au fond, des punching balls et un sac de sable, mais aussi un tremplin et un cheval de saut, une poutre et des barres asymétriques, ainsi que des ballons, des rubans et des massues entassés dans un coin. Cette salle aurait été parfaite pour les réunions de l'AD si Harry n'avait pas eu l'idée de la Salle sur Demande, et si elles ne l'avaient pas trouvée seulement au mois de mai dernier. Là, elles libérèrent Yaxley du sortilège.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? protesta-t-elle. Ça va pas bien ? Je voulais juste savoir si l'A.D. continuerait !  
- Inutile de chercher à nous embrouiller ! siffla Abigail en la gardant en joue. On sait ce que tu as soigneusement oublié de nous dire l'année dernière ! Ou peut-être vas-tu nous dire que tu ignorais que ton père était un mangemort ?  
- Comment savez-vous ça ? s'étonna la Serpentard.  
- Alors tu avoues ? demanda Heather qui se sentait elle aussi gagnée par la colère et tira sa baguette.  
- Oui, effectivement, mon père est un mangemort. Et je peux savoir ce que vous me reprochez à moi ?  
- Tu t'es bien gardée de nous le dire l'année dernière ! répéta Abigail. Tu devais trouver très jouissif de pouvoir approcher Potter sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien.  
- Bien sûr ! Je venais d'intégrer un groupe qui s'entraînait en vue de pouvoir lutter contre des mangemorts. Vous voyez bien votre réaction ! Même si j'avais voulu le dire, je n'aurais pas pu, on m'aurait chassée immédiatement avec le même regard que vous avez maintenant !  
- Notre réaction n'a rien à voir avec l'A.D. ! cria presque Heather. C'est à cause de toi ! Si tu l'avais dit…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais dit ? demanda Yaxley qui commençait à s'échauffer elle aussi.  
- Si tu l'avais dit, Rebecca ne serait pas à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est ! cria Abigail. C'est ton père qui lui a lancé le sort qui a faillit la tuer ! Si tu avais dit qui il était, il serait en prison en ce moment, et Rebecca serait là, avec nous !  
Le visage de Yaxley se décomposa l'espace d'un instant, puis son expression se fit grave et elle baissa la tête.  
- Je vois… Effectivement, vous avez des raisons de m'en vouloir. Y aurait-il un moyen pour me racheter à vos yeux ?  
- Les gens du Ministère qui ont interrogé Becky ne l'ont pas crue quand elle leur a dit que ton père était un mangemort, expliqua Heather. Ou en tout cas, ils ont préféré croire ton père quand il s'est défendu. Si tu allais l'accuser, je crois que ça pourrait aider à l'envoyer à Azkaban.  
Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Yaxley qui gardait toujours la tête baissée.  
- Ça, je crains que ce soit impossible, répondit-elle. Il est hors de question que mon père soit inquiété par les aurors.  
- Dans ce cas… menaça Abigail.  
- Oui, je crois qu'on va devoir en passer par là.

Yaxley dégaina sa baguette très vite et aussitôt les sorts fusèrent des deux côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à atteindre Abigail avec un maléfice vomitif. Heather, furieuse, redoubla de férocité, et un de ses Stupéfix traversa le bouclier de la Serpentard. Elle ne dû son salut qu'à ses réflexes. Peu à peu, Heather perdait du terrain, heureusement, Abigail se remit des effets du maléfice et vint par derrière faire une balayette à Yaxley qui s'étala durement au sol avant de se relever. Même à deux contre une, elles avaient du mal à esquiver les sorts de leur ennemie et ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre. Le combat aurait pu durer longtemps, mais Heather plongea sur le côté et se saisit d'une des massues qui traînait. Elle la lança sur Yaxley qui la fit exploser avant de se la prendre en pleine tête. Elle continuait à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges, mais commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes, ses tirs devenaient moins précis également. Heather couru droit sur elle. Yaxley tenta de la ralentir d'un Impedimenta, mais Heather esquiva. Abigail attaqua avec des Expelliarmus répétés. Heather était maintenant assez proche, elle lança un ballon, vers le flanc gauche de Yaxley qui esquiva donc à droite et se prit en plein ventre une autre massue, que Heather avait prise de même que le ballon avant de fondre sur elle. Le choc la déstabilisa et d'un sortilège de répulsion, Abigail l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du fond, seulement voilà, le mur s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Harry.

Le garçon rattrapa la Serpentard par réflexe, mais sous la violence du choc, il dû mettre un genou à terre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il.  
- On avait un compte à régler, répondit Abigail.  
- Mais et toi, que fais-tu là ? demanda Heather.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Yaxley essaya de se relever, mais elle vacilla et retomba en arrière, à nouveau, il la rattrapa.  
- Pour quelle raison vous battiez-vous ? demanda Harry.  
- Parce que son père est le mangemort qui a envoyé Becky à l'hôpital !  
Harry se figea sous la surprise, et à peine une seconde plus tard, on pu lire de l'effroi sur son visage.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-il furieux à sa sœur et son amie.  
- Rien de bien méchant pour l'instant ! répondit Abigail d'un ton provocateur.  
- Vous appelez ça rien de bien méchant !  
Harry montra la main qui tenait le dos de Yaxley, elle était couverte de sang. Sur le coup, la colère des deux filles s'estompa.  
- Vous avez utilisé des sortilèges dangereux ? demanda froidement Harry.  
- Non ! se défendit aussitôt Heather. Juste ceux qu'on a vu l'année dernière avec l'A.D. : Stupéfix et compagnie.  
- Ce n'est pas leur faute, souffla Yaxley en quittant les bras du Gryffondor.  
Elle essaya encore une fois de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus et elle dut rester assise à même le sol. Elle transpirait beaucoup et devenait assez pâle.  
- C'est une blessure qui s'est rouverte. C'est tout, articula-t-elle péniblement.  
- Vous êtes contentes de vous ? fit Harry. J'espère seulement qu'on va pas vous renvoyer. En attendant, aidez-moi à l'amener voir Pomfresh !  
- Non ! cria presque Yaxley.  
- Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner, dit Harry. Tu saignes beaucoup.  
- C'est bon ! fit-elle, ça se refermera tout seul !  
- Mais, fit Heather.  
- Les professeurs ne doivent pas savoir que je suis blessée ! tonna-t-elle. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que je…

Elle parvint à se relever en s'aidant du chambranle de l'ouverture dans le mur et retira sa robe de sorcier, elle avait en dessous un chemisier blanc où Heather devina des taches de sang dans le dos. Elle le retira également, elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge en dessous. Harry voulu se retourner par pudeur, mais ce qu'il vit l'en empêcha. Le voyant blêmir, les deux amies le rejoignirent et furent effarées de constater que le dos de Yaxley était couvert de cicatrices, certaines étaient très vieilles, mais d'autres étaient plus récentes, elles s'entrecroisaient n'importe comment. Cinq d'entre elles saignaient.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? demanda Heather catastrophée.  
- A ton avis ? répondit Yaxley en se remettant à genoux, et sa voix tremblant à nouveau.  
- Ton… C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Abigail livide.  
- Oui. Il adore distribuer des coups de fouet, les derniers en date sont d'avant-hier. Ils se sont rouverts quand je suis tombée suite à ton balayage.  
- Je… Je suis désolée…  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Yaxley en grinçant des dents.  
- Et malgré ce qu'il te fait subir, tu le défends quand même ! s'exclama Heather.  
- Je n'ai jamais… dit que je le défendais, souffla-t-elle. Je veux juste… pas… qu'il aille en prison.  
- Il le mériterait pourtant, fit Harry le ton grave. Même les Dursley se comportent avec moi comme des tuteurs modèles comparé à ce que fait ton père avec toi.  
- Je sais… répondit Yaxley. Mais si je veux pas que les aurors le traquent, c'est parce que je veux le tuer moi-même.  
- Tu… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? dit Heather non pas sur un ton de reproche, mais plutôt sur un ton compatissant.  
- Il a tué ma mère, il ne m'a jamais témoigné que du mépris, dans le meilleur des cas. Je n'aurai pas d'hésitations. Mais je ne veux laisser ce plaisir à personne d'autre. Ma mère était une femme douce et aimante, mais j'ai su que mes grands-parents avaient arrangé une union dont elle ne voulait pas. Il la battait comme il me bat, et il l'empêchait de quitter la maison. Il la traitait comme une esclave. Et quand Voldemort est revenu, il y a un an, elle a essayé de le dénoncer comme mangemort à un employé du ministère, alors il l'a tuée. C'est pour ça que j'ai intégré l'A.D. Je voulais m'entraîner pour pouvoir l'affronter et le tuer.  
- Mais… si tu le dénonçais… essaya Heather.  
- Il irait en prison et après ? Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il faudra à Vous-Savez-Qui pour faire évader ses mangemorts enfermés ? Et dès qu'il sera dehors, la première chose qu'il fera sera de me tuer. Et si vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de gagner la guerre qui se prépare sans tuer personne, c'est que vous êtes bien naïfs, petits Gryffondor.  
- Bon… fit Harry. Je… Je vais chercher Hermione. Elle saura quoi te donner pour que tu ailles mieux. Quoi que tu en dises, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Le garçon passa par la porte donnant sur le couloir de l'aile droite. Laissant les trois filles seules.  
- Je… je suis désolée, dit Heather. On n'aurait pas dû t'attaquer de la sorte.  
- C'est vrai ! critiqua Brittany. Mais comme de toutes façons, je n'étais pas prête à vous donner des explications, ça aurait sans doute éclaté à un moment ou à un autre. C'est pas plus mal que ça se soit passé ici et maintenant.  
Les blessures dans le dos de la jeune fille avaient cessé de saigner, mais elle transpirait encore beaucoup, et était maintenant blanche comme un linge.  
- Tu devrait te couvrir, dit Abigail en lui tendant ses vêtements. Sinon tu vas attraper froid.  
- Le mieux pour que ça se referme, c'est de les laisser à l'air libre.  
- T'es vraiment têtue hein ? fit la Serpentard de quatrième année.  
- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit en riant celle de septième année.  
- _Caleocorpus_ ! lança Heather.  
Après quelques secondes, Brittany ferma les yeux et afficha un visage un peu plus serein.  
- Merci, dit-elle très simplement.

Elles restèrent en silence à attendre le retour de Harry. Il fallu bien une demi-heure à celui-ci pour revenir avec Hermione, qui eut le même type de réaction que Heather en voyant le dos de Brittany. Quand il lui fut expliquer que la jeune fille ne voulait sous aucun prétexte voir Madame Pomfresh, et pour quelle raison, elle sortit de sa poche une fiole d'un liquide jaune poussin translucide.  
- Tiens, bois ça. Ça te redonnera quelques forces, dit Hermione.  
Brittany s'exécuta, et en effet, elle retrouva très vite des couleurs.  
- Merci Granger.  
- Pas de quoi… fit-elle d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle pensait que malgré tout, la jeune fille devrait aller à l'infirmerie. Tu n'as pas perdu trop de sang, mais si ces blessures datent seulement d'il y a deux jours… Écoute, tu vas venir dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette potion que j'ai faite à la va vite ne vaut guère mieux qu'une boisson énergétique. Ses effets seront vite passés. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un reconstituant sanguin. Il me faudra bien deux heures pour en faire un correct. Harry, tu veux bien te retourner du temps que j'aide Brittany à se rhabiller ?  
Le garçon obéit immédiatement.  
- Il faut les laisser à l'air libre… fit Brittany.  
- Je sais… répondit Hermione. Mais tu ne peux pas déambuler dans les couloirs du château les seins à l'air. Ça risquerait de paraître inconvenant. Heather, Abigail, vous pouvez nous dégoter un chemin jusqu'au septième sans passer par des endroits trop fréquentés ?  
- Pas de problème ! fit Abigail.  
- Harry, si tu veux retourner à la salle commune, tu peux, on ne devrait plus avoir besoin de… Harry ?

Le garçon fixait la trappe avec un sourire en coin. En le voyant faire, Hermione sourit également.  
- Tu crois qu'il y a toujours le filet du Diable, les clés volantes, le jeu d'échec et l'énigme des potions là-dessous ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.  
- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de descendre pour voir.  
- Il n'y a rien là-dessous ! fit Abigail. Enfin à part un miroir aux effets sympathiques. Pourquoi il devrait y avoir quelque chose ?  
- Je vous raconterai ça une autre fois, fit Harry. Dépêchez-vous d'aller soigner Yaxley !  
- Ça va ! grogna celle-ci. J'suis pas en sucre ! Mais de quoi vous parlez tous ? C'est quoi ces histoires de filet du Diable, de jeu d'échec et de… Oooh ! Ce serait pas ce qui vous a valu cent cinquante points bonus à la fin de l'année, il y a cinq ans, à vous deux et à Weasley ?  
- Là, tu piques ma curiosité ! fit Heather. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans ?  
- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi ! répondit Brittany avec un sourire à l'adresse de Harry et Hermione qui rougissaient à vue d'œil.  
- Oh… pas grand chose… c'est juste que…  
- On veut savoir ! On veut savoir ! On veut savoir ! scandèrent les trois filles en chœur.  
- Ben en fait, on avait découvert que Dumbledore abritait dans l'école la pierre philosophale pour Nicolas Flamel, expliqua Harry. On savait qu'il y avait plusieurs protections, entre autres un gigantesque chien à trois têtes qui protégeait l'accès à cette trappe.  
- Je vois ! fit Brittany, c'est pour ça que l'accès au couloir était interdit, pour pas qu'on risque de venir dans cette pièce.  
Hermione acquiesça et reprit le récit.  
- On pensait que Rogue voulait voler la pierre pour son profit personnel, ou peut-être même pour Voldemort. On s'était un peu trompés, en fait, il s'agissait de Quirrel. Quoi qu'il en soit, on savait qu'il avait appris comment passer le chien à trois têtes sans problèmes. Et comme on craignait qu'il n'agisse en profitant d'une absence de Dumbledore, on est descendus nous aussi. Il y avait plusieurs pièges posés par les différents professeurs.  
- Un filet du diable pour Chourave, une multitude de clés ensorcelées pour Flitwick, il fallait trouver et attraper la bonne malgré les assauts incessants qu'elles livraient sur toute personne montée sur un balai, un troll, heureusement, celui-là avait déjà été assommé parce qu'il était un peu plus gros que celui que Ron et moi avions affronté dans les toilettes des filles, un jeu d'échec à taille humaine où il fallait gagner la partie pour pouvoir passer, ça c'était de McGonagall, et une énigme avec sept potions, une seule permettant d'avancer, une de reculer, et certaines étant même des poisons, ça c'était Rogue. Et dans la dernière salle, je me suis retrouvé devant Quirrel. Il observait le miroir du Riséd mais n'arrivait pas à voir comment obtenir la pierre philosophale. Il a enlevé son turban et dessous il y avait le visage de Voldemort.  
- Eurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! fit Brittany.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses dégueulasses dans ce que fait Voldemort, dit Harry sentencieusement. Enfin bref, en me voyant dans le miroir, la pierre est réellement apparue dans ma poche, un truc de Dumbledore, il fallait vouloir trouver la pierre mais pas l'utiliser, Quirrel m'a alors attaqué. J'ai bien failli y rester, mais Dumbledore est intervenu juste à temps.

Harry avait éludé la véritable raison de sa survie, Heather le savait, sans doute parce qu'il se disait que ça ne regardait ni Brittany ni Abigail. Sur ces paroles, Hermione rappela qu'elle avait une potion à préparer, et les trois filles se rendirent donc jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande tandis que Harry retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Il me semblait avoir déjà donné la réponse à cette question avant qu'elle ne soit posée. Peut-être que je confond avec un message privé. Mais puisque viiblement tu l'ignores, je ne vais rien te dire... tu auras la surprise.

Daffy : Heu... Je confirme... ta mémoire confine à l'alzheimer, parce que même si je n'est pas écrit noir sur blanc ce qui avait retenue Harry dans le train, j'ai quand même parlé de son invitation par Slughorn avec Neville, et quand Neville revient, il dit bien aux autres que Harry a suivi Zabini, allez... fais un effort, Harry suis Zabini et pénètre dans le compartiment de Malefoy, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il écoute Malefoy se vanter auprès de ses amis, et ensuite... non... tu vois toujours pas ? Malefoy avait deviné sa présence, il lui lance un Petrificus Totalus, et lui shoote dans le nez, avant de le recouvrir avec la cape d'invisibilité pour s'assurer qu'il reste dans le train et que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Et non... ça n'aura plus d'importance pour la suite.


	73. Le Prince de SangMêlé

**NDLA : **Salut à tous, et merci de votre fidélité à ma fic. Je l'avoue, je suis un peu nerveux de publier ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que dedans je lâche une sacrée bombe. Je pense que très peu d'entre vous s'en seront douté (si c'est le cas, ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi), en tout cas, j'espère que c'est une évolution qui vous intéressera et vous plaira. Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... je dois dire que sur ce chapitre, ça me tient assez à coeur d'avoir un maximum de reviews (et là je ferme les yeux et je prie très fort pour qu'elles soient bonnes).

* * *

**7  
Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

Le lendemain, chacun reprit les cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Yaxley aurait pu faire renvoyer Heather et Abigail si elle l'avait voulu, il lui aurait suffit d'aller trouver McGonagall ou Rogue et de leur raconter les évènements de la veille. Mais comme personne n'était venu la voir avec un mot de sa directrice de maison ou du directeur, Heather se dit que Yaxley ne parlerait pas. En même temps, cela suivait la logique qu'elle s'était fixée. Si elle souhaitait vraiment en finir avec son père elle-même, il valait mieux qu'elle ne parle pas car elle avait tout expliqué aux deux filles et elles pourraient vendre la mèche.  
Bien que Heather ne pouvait que désapprouver les projets de Yaxley, elle comprenait ses motivations, et par respect pour la Serpentard, ne dirait rien. Elles n'en avaient pas discuté, mais elle était certaine que Abigail non plus ne dirait rien.

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque faire les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas faits la veille. Quand la cloche sonna, elle rangea ses affaires et se précipita au cours de Métamorphoses. Comme d'habitude, le professeur McGonagall obtint le silence par sa simple présence.  
- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Le programme de quatrième année des cours de Métamorphoses va sans doute vous paraître plus difficile que les années précédentes. Jusque là, vous avez changé des objets en d'autres objets, ou des animaux de petite taille en objets. Cette année, nous commencerons à voir la transformation d'objets inanimés en animaux, ce qui demande bien plus de concentration. En effet, si vous n'avez pas une représentation fidèle de l'animal, et j'entends par là non seulement son aspect extérieur, mais aussi de son anatomie interne, vous n'obtiendrez pas de résultats réalistes. Mais avant de nous lancer dans ce vaste programme, nous allons voir un petit point qui normalement n'est pas encore de votre niveau. Vous vous rappelez tous des cours de l'année dernière sur les animagus. Les différentes étapes pour en devenir un, et la législation en ce domaine. Maintenant qui peut me dire comment on peut savoir si un sorcier est un animagus ?  
Romilda Vane, Hugh Lord, Narasimban et Kirke furent les premiers à lever la main, mais très vite, le reste de la classe suivit.  
- Oui, Mr Lord ?  
- Il suffit de consulter la liste officielle des animagi, car tous les sorciers souhaitant devenir des animagi doivent se faire connaître de leur ministère. Celui-ci les inscrit sur cette liste avec l'animal en lequel il se transforme et les particularités qui permettent de le reconnaître.  
- Très bien Mr Lord, dit le professeur McGonagall. Seulement, il existe des sorciers qui décident de devenir des animagi en secret. Bien sûr, ils encourent de graves sanctions si cela venait à être découvert, mais les sanctions ne sont pas le genre de choses à dissuader de mauvais sorciers tels que les mangemorts. Et comme avec le retour au grand jour de leur seigneur et maître, ils ont repris leurs activités malsaines, on ne saurait se montrer trop prudent.  
Elle marqua une légère pause, le temps de constater que l'attention de toute la classe était maintenant bien fixée.  
- Le problème est alors qu'on ne peut savoir de quel animal il s'agit ni quelles sont ses particularités. Cependant, on peut quand même avoir des doutes. Un animagus transformé, même s'il devient animal jusque dans sa façon de percevoir et de réagir, garde une part de conscience et d'intelligence humaine, il peut donc agir comme le ferait un humain. Par conséquent, si vous voyez un animal qui a un comportement inhabituel, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un animagus. Comment s'en assurer alors ? Et bien il existe un sortilège qui permet de rendre à un animagus son aspect humain. Ce sortilège est sensiblement différent de celui que vous connaissez et qui annule toute transmutation. Car il ne s'agit pas de retirer une magie appliquée au sujet, mais bel et bien de forcer le sujet à redevenir normal contre son gré. Qui plus est, il s'agit d'un sortilège informulé, et normalement, ce type de sortilège n'est abordé qu'en sixième année. Néanmoins, de par les circonstances actuelles, le ministère tient à ce qu'on commence à vous l'apprendre dès la quatrième année. C'est donc ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, comme il est très peu probable que vous parveniez à le maîtriser d'ici à la fin du cours, nous reviendrons régulièrement dessus tout au long de l'année.

Le professeur McGonagall expliqua alors comment lancer le sortilège, puis elle prit sa forme de chat et les élèves passèrent chacun leur tour pour essayer de lui rendre son apparence humaine. Les garçons insistèrent pour passer les premiers. Ils furent donc les premiers à se ridiculiser. Aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à lancer quoi que se soit, à l'exception de Jack Sloper, qui a force de crispation, avait fini par lâcher un pet bien sonore ce qui fit hurler de rire le reste de la classe. McGonagall dut reprendre son apparence un instant pour faire revenir le calme. Puis ce fut au tour des filles. Bien sûr, Romilda voulu passer la première, mais elle n'eut guère de meilleurs résultats que les garçons. Finalement, Heather passa donc en dernier. Elle se concentra sur les conseils du professeur. Ressentir la volonté de rendre au chat sa véritable apparence, et essayer de projeter sa volonté dans sa baguette.  
Elle ne parvint pas à retransformer son professeur, néanmoins, sa baguette lança tout de même un rayon de lumière bleue, à la stupéfaction générale. Après avoir d'elle-même reprit forme humaine, le professeur McGonagall la félicita de son effort et la gratifia de dix points.

Pendant la récréation, elle retrouva Abigail qui lui donna de bonnes nouvelles de Yaxley. Hermione avait réussi à faire cicatriser ses plaies les plus récentes, elle ne craignait donc plus qu'elles se rouvrent en cas de mauvais coup, et elle était venue la trouver au matin dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour lui dire qu'elle ne dirait rien de leur rixe de la veille.  
Les deux filles se rendirent ensuite au cours de Potions. Dans la classe, quatre chaudrons étaient éparpillés aux différentes tables, et un quatrième trônait sur le bureau du professeur.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, fit le professeur sur un air jovial une fois que chacun fut installé. Veuillez tous sortir votre nécessaire à potions, votre balance, ainsi que votre _Manuel intermédiaire de préparation des potions_.  
Tout le monde obéit, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà sortit tout ça du moins.  
- Bien ! maintenant, vous voyez à quatre de vos tables des chaudrons contenant tous une potion fraîchement préparée. Il s'agit pour chacun de potion du niveau des BUSEs, nous les verrons donc dans les deux années à venir. Vous ne savez pas encore les préparer, mais peut-être pouvez-vous les reconnaître, alors, qui peut me dire quelle est la potion située sur la table de ces deux messieurs ?  
Tous les élèves se levèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil au chaudron qui fumait à côté de Parkinson et d'un autre garçon de Serpentard. Après un instant, Abigail leva la main.  
- Oui, miss…?  
- Carpenter, Abigail Carpenter. Il s'agit d'une potion d'aiguise-méninges. Elle est reconnaissable à sa couleur bleue et son opacité nacrée.  
- Très bien miss Carpenter ! dit Slughorn. A présent qui peut me dire ce qu'il y a dans le chaudron devant ces deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor ?  
A la table de Romilda Vane et Kate Lewis bouillonnait une autre potion que Heather avait du mal à voir. Encore une fois, Abigail leva la main et donna la bonne réponse : il s'agissait d'un philtre de paix.  
- Encore une bonne réponse, Miss Carpenter. Voyons voir si vous allez trouver le nom de cette potion juste derrière-vous.  
Heaher et Abigail se retournèrent pour observer dans le chaudron qui se trouvait à la table de Kirke et Sloper une potion mauve translucide d'où s'élevait une fumée argentée. Heather avait déjà vu une telle potion quelque part, elle essaya rapidement de se souvenir où avant qu'Abigail ne lève la main, et elle y réussit.  
- Oui, Miss… ?  
- Wright, Heather Wright.  
- Tiens, tiens ? Auriez-vous un quelconque rapport avec Bernie Wright, le sous-directeur du département des communications et transports magiques ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Heather. En fait, mon père était persuadé qu'il était moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'année dernière qu'il descendait en fait de Bowman Wright.  
- Vraiment ! s'exclama le professeur avec admiration, mais aussi une pointe de convoitise. Je croyais la lignée éteinte ?  
- Elle ment ! C'est évident ! intervint Grey.  
- Non, je ne mens pas ! se défendit Heather. C'est Mrs Tourdesac elle-même qui a fait les recherches généalogiques pour découvrir cela, elle nous a même obtenu un certificat du ministère ! Si on croyait que mon père était un moldu, c'est parce qu'il était en fait de la troisième génération de cracmols, et que jamais son grand père n'avait parlé à son épouse et ses enfants du monde magique !  
- Troisième génération de cracmols ! siffla le professeur Slughorn. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes une régénératrice !  
La déclaration fut accueillie avec force murmures de la part des enfants de familles sorcières.  
- Euh… qu'est ce que c'est une régénératrice ? demanda Heather.  
- Exactement ce que vous êtes, déclara le professeur Slughorn. En général, on considère une lignée éteinte à partir de la deuxième génération de cracmols, mais il arrive que des sorciers naissent quand même chez les descendants cracmols, ils ont souvent des pouvoirs bien supérieurs à la moyenne. D'ailleurs, le dernier régénérateur connu n'était autre que Gellert Grindelwald. Certes son père était sorcier, mais il avait épousé une cracmolle de la huitième génération d'une famille allemande. On dit que plus le nombre de générations de cracmols est important, plus le régénérateur est puissant. Et effectivement, Grindelwald n'avait guère d'égal dans le monde sorcier que Albus Dumbledore, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Mais même si votre puissance magique ne vaut que trois huitièmes de celle de Grindelwald, ça fait déjà de vous une sorcière à classer dans les quinze pour cent des plus puissants sorciers !  
Slughorn avait déclamé sa tirade avec entrain et ferveur, et Heather n'en demandait pas tant. Elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être une curiosité et franchement, elle n'appréciait pas trop la chose. Elle s'empressa donc de revenir au sujet, à savoir la potion qu'elle devait identifier.  
- Euh… bien, pour ce qui est de cette potion, il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une potion de vieillissement.  
- Excellent ! répondit Slughorn ! Mais je n'en attendait pas moins de vous. Bien, qui peut me dire quelle est la dernière potion ?  
A la table de Hornet et Montague bouillait une potion rouge translucide mais épaisse comme du miel. A nouveau, Abigail fut invitée à répondre.  
- C'est une solution de force. Elle permet de multiplier par trois la force physique de celui qui la boit. Cependant, à fortes doses, elle devient toxique.  
- Excellente réponse de Miss Carpenter. Vous avez bien mérité de faire gagner quinze points à Serpentard, et j'en accorde également cinq à Gryffondor pour la bonne réponse de Miss Wright. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer le cours à proprement parler.  
- Euh… Monsieur, et la potion qui est sur votre bureau ? demanda Lucy Farmer.  
- Ah ! Oui… Il s'agit d'un élixir d'euphorie. Elle permet d'effacer tous vos soucis et de vous rendre très joyeux. Idéale si vous avez le cafard. Et j'en offrirai le contenu d'un flacon à celui qui réussira à me préparer au mieux une potion de goutte du mort-vivant ! Je sais que c'est une potion un peu difficile pour vous, mais à la fin de l'année vous devriez être à même de la préparer. On va donc voir ce que ça donne quand vous préparez pour la première fois une potion ! Bonne chance à tous !

Les élèves se mirent tous à chercher dans leur livre la recette de la goutte du mort-vivant. Puis, les préparations commencèrent, assez studieuses chez des gens comme Narasimban ou Sophie Montague, un peu moins chez d'autres comme Vane, Kirke, Sloper, Grey ou Parkinson.  
Heather se rendit compte que maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus Rogue sur le dos à critiquer chacun de ses gestes, il était bien plus aisé de suivre les instructions du manuel.  
A la fin du temps imparti, personne n'avait pu finir la préparation, cependant, Abigail était arrivée au dernier stade, où il ne restait plus qu'à faire reposer vingt-quatre heures avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final, et sa préparation était parfaite, elle reçu donc le flacon promis d'élixir d'euphorie ainsi que de beaux éloges sur sa vélocité et son efficacité. Slughorn complimenta également Lord et Heather, qui bien que n'étant pas arrivés aussi loin qu'Abigail, n'avaient fait aucune erreur dans leur préparation.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans grande nouveauté. Tous les professeurs restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Flitwick rendait toujours l'apprentissage des sortilèges très amusant.  
Le cours du professeur Babil la déçut un peu. Elle pensait, maintenant qu'ils avaient bien eu le temps d'apprendre l'alphabet runique et ses subtilités, qu'ils commenceraient à faire de la magie runique, mais le professeur expliqua que cette magie était extrêmement délicate à manier, et qu'ils ne verraient ça qu'à condition de continuer cette matière après leurs BUSEs. Bref, ils allaient passer deux années à faire de la traduction de textes runiques.  
Enfin, Hagrid leur fit vivre de belles sensations en leur présentant des hippogriffes. Heather se rappelait que trois ans plus tôt, lorsque Hagrid avait voulu présenter des hippogriffes à la classe de Harry, Malefoy avait été blessé et en avait profité pour demander l'exécution de l'animal et la destitution de Hagrid. Elle craignait que les Serpentard de son année ne s'en inspirent pour créer de nouveaux problèmes au demi-géant. Et d'après le regard et le sourire malsain qui éclaira le visage de Grey, Heather avait eu raison de se méfier, mais Hagrid semblait également avoir retenu la leçon. Alors que Grey et Parkinson chuchotaient, sans doute pour mettre au point leur mauvais coup, Hagrid les apostropha.  
- Dites donc vous deux ! Si les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ne vous intéressent pas, vous pouvez encore changer d'option ! lança-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
- Non, non monsieur, répondit Grey en baissant les yeux, ne voulant sans doute pas rater une occasion de nuire.  
- Dans ce cas vous feriez bien d'écouter ! Parce que je mettais les autres en garde contre le fait qu'insulter un hippogriffe peut coûter la vie à celui qui aurait la stupidité de le faire ! Donc comme vous êtes maintenant tous prévenus, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Si vous le faites quand même et que vous êtes attaqués, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !  
Grey enrageait, visiblement, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau.  
La suite du cours fut fantastique, et presque tous les élèves eurent droit à un vol à dos d'hippogriffe. Heather adora la balade, et remercia chaleureusement sa monture et son professeur en remettant pied à terre. Abigail fut plus réservée… Visiblement, l'air n'était pas son élément. Déjà que sur un balai elle n'était pas très douée…

Après cette séance, elles se rendirent aussitôt dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Ça va Abby ? fit Heather, tu es encore toute pâle.  
- Je déteste voler ! souffla Abigail comme si un énorme poids comprimait ses poumons.  
- Tiens ! Ça te requinquera ! dit Heather en lui lançant une bouteille de bièraubeurre.  
- Merci, dit Abigail en décapsulant la bouteille.  
Elle porta le goulot à sa bouche et avala plusieurs gorgées. Ses joues reprirent immédiatement des couleurs.  
- Bon ! fit Heather. Alors, maintenant que tous nos devoirs sont faits, et qu'on est passées à la bibliothèque prendre toute la documentation nécessaire pour quand Becky reviendra, si on réfléchissait à ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de cet élixir d'euphorie que tu as remporté ?  
- Mmmh… réfléchit Abigail. Je verrais bien quelques gouttes tomber dans le verre de McGonagall.  
- Véto ! s'exclama Heather. McGonagall risque fort de ne pas apprécier, et elle saura sans doute facilement remonter jusqu'à nous !  
- Moui, effectivement… il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien la voir se dérider un peu. Il faudra qu'on lui prépare quelque chose rien que pour elle dans l'année.  
- On pourrait peut-être en faire boire à Malefoy, ou à Grey ? proposa Heather. Ça pourrait être drôle.  
- Effectivement… Mais ce serait tellement téléphoné, critiqua Abigail. Il faut savoir innover un peu ! Changer de cible, de façon de procéder, prendre quelques risques.  
- Alors… Qui aurait en ce moment bien besoin d'un peu de gaieté et qui ne nous a pas encore servi de cible ? réfléchit Heather à voix haute.  
- Ton frère !  
- Ça va pas la tête ?  
- Ben quoi ? J'essaie d'innover !  
Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Heather, comme une révélation. Abigail ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Trelawney ? demanda Heather.  
Les yeux d'Abigail s'illuminèrent.  
- Heather, tu es géniale ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.  
- Hey ! Du calme ! protesta la Gryffondor. Il reste encore à savoir comment lui administrer l'élixir.  
- Ça ! En ce moment, elle arrête pas de s'allumer au xérès, paraît qu'elle supporte mal de partager son poste avec Firenze. On n'a qu'à trouver l'endroit où elle planque ses bouteilles, et remplacer le contenu de l'une d'elle par l'élixir ! déclara la Serpentard.  
- Parfait ! sourit Heather. En plus, ce sera pas vraiment un mauvais coup, ce sera plutôt une bonne action, si ça peut la faire arrêter de boire !

Heather observa son amie, dont le visage était encore à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, mais Heather y vit autre chose. D'un seul coup, il lui sembla que l'atmosphère bonne enfant s'était complètement envolée, et elle ressentit une certaine tension. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, Abigail s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heather, surprise, se recula et se défit des bras de son amie, encore autour de son cou.  
- Abigail qu'est-ce que tu… Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? bafouilla la Gryffondor.  
- Je… Heather, je t'aime.

Cette simple phrase résonna comme un violent coup de tonnerre dans la tête de Heather. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup son amie, mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose. Heather était tétanisée par la surprise. Surprise d'apprendre que Abigail avait ce genre de… déviances. Surprise d'avoir pu lui inspirer des sentiments allant plus loin que l'amitié. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ou faire pour que… ? Mais elle n'eut pas à poser toutes ces questions. Abigail s'expliqua d'elle-même.  
- Je m'en suis rendue compte l'année dernière, après la manifestation contre le décret d'Ombrage. Quand je t'ai vue tenir tête à ce sale crapaud et lui river son clou, quand je t'ai vue mener les autres élèves. Je t'ai trouvée si resplendissante, et j'ai senti quelque chose changer. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait pour ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je t'aime Heather, et je voulais que tu le saches.

Heather paniquait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de son amie. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et son visage s'empourprer. Elle était horriblement gênée. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu parler de couples homme-homme ou femme-femme, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu qu'à la télévision, dans des fictions. Et voilà que sa meilleure amie lui disait qu'elle éprouvait pour elle le même genre de sentiments que Heather éprouverait pour un garçon. C'était assez dérangeant.  
- Je… Euh… Désolée, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire !

Heather quitta la pièce en courant. Elle n'entendit que vaguement Abigail l'appeler. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'elle le pu, sans but particulier. Elle finit par s'arrêter à bout de souffle et tomba à genoux. Quand elle eu récupéré de sa course, elle vit qu'elle était non loin de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Elle avança et pensa très fort à une chambre où elle pourrait rester seule jusqu'au lendemain. Elle ne voulait vraiment parler à personne. Pas ce soir-là en tout cas.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit à ses cours, mais ne participa guère que si les professeurs l'interrogeaient, et elle se dépêchait de répondre pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle ne parla à personne, ni en classe, ni aux repas. Et à la fin des cours, elle s'empressa de regagner la chambre qu'elle avait occupé la veille, dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit des coups frappés contre le mur, et une voix masculine jurer. Elle ne pu pas la reconnaître, mais il lui semblait bien qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue.

Le samedi soir, elle se décida à quitter sa cachette. Elle se rappelait en effet que Harry devait bientôt se rendre à son premier cours avec Dumbledore. Tout le monde ignorait encore ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux, mais Heather voulait souhaiter bonne chance à son frère avant. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les élèves étaient tous installés par groupe de trois à cinq, à étudier où à jouer. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans un coin et ne l'avaient pas vue entrer.  
- … en tout cas c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très intelligent ! fit Harry d'un ton emporté. Il n'a pas fait qu'écrire des corrections aux imprécisions du manuel, il a aussi noté ça et là des formules magiques qu'il a semble-t-il inventé lui-même.  
- Lui-même ou elle-même, dit Hermione qui ne semblait pas apprécier les propos de Harry. Il se peut très bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fille. Son écriture est plus féminine que masculine.  
- Il s'appelait le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, objecta Harry. Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui sont princes ?  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de prince ? demanda Heather.  
Les trois adolescents se retournèrent, et Harry fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il cria sur Heather.  
- Heather ! Je peux savoir où tu avais disparu ? On a passé la journée à te chercher, tu n'étais nulle part ! Même la Carte n'arrivait pas à te repérer ! Tu te rends compte du mauvais sang qu'on a pu se faire ?  
- Heu… désolée, fit Heather un peu surprise d'une telle attaque. Je… je voulais juste être un peu seule.  
- Ça merci ! Je m'en suis rendu compte ! dit son frère visiblement fâché. Je peux au moins savoir où tu étais ?  
- J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai pensé que personne ne viendrait me déranger là-bas.  
- Tu vois ! fit Hermione. Je te l'avais bien dit. Ce n'était pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Un jour peut-être tu apprendras à me faire confiance et à écouter mes conseils ?  
La pique était très visible sous la tentative de calmer le garçon.  
- Alors, fit Heather… si tu n'as plus rien à me crier, peut-être peux-tu répondre à ma question ? C'est quoi cette histoire de prince ?  
- C'est un bouquin que Harry a reçu pour son cours de potions, expliqua Ron qui en avait assez de voir ses amis se disputer les uns, les autres. Dedans il y a des annotations pour corriger les recettes des potions, et Hermione est furieuse parce que du coup Harry a de meilleures notes qu'elle.  
- Pas du tout ! Je trouve juste que ce qui est écrit dans ce livre pourrait être dangereux et je voudrais que Harry en prenne conscience et l'utilise avec parcimonie.  
- Fais voir ! demanda Heather sans laisser à son frère le temps de répondre.  
Elle parcourut succinctement le livre et vit notamment la signature de l'ancien propriétaire.  
- Oh bon sang ! Ça va être l'heure de mon cours avec Dumbledore, s'exclama Harry en regardant l'heure. Je vous laisse ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Tous trois lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, mais déjà, Harry avait disparu derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Alors ? fit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu ne veuilles plus parler à personne depuis hier matin ?  
- Bof ! Rien de bien grave, répondit Heather espérant éluder la question.  
- Tu t'es disputée avec Abigail ? insista Hermione. Elle est venue nous trouver ce matin, elle voulait te parler. C'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne t'avait plus vue depuis hier.  
Heather était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle dire ce qui s'était passé ? Non, de toutes façon elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant Ron. Il se moquerait d'elle et d'Abigail, sans méchanceté bien sûr, mais Heather n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.  
- Je… J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, avoua-t-elle en espérant que ça ferait lâcher prise à Hermione. Je.. Je vais aller dans ma chambre quelques temps, mais je redescendrai pour savoir ce qu'ont fait Harry et Dumbledore.  
- Comme tu veux ! dit Hermione. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier, je peux très bien tenir ce rôle.  
Heather remercia Hermione puis disparut dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Ce que je pense du couple Harry/Ginny et bien j'avoue qu'en lisant le Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour la première fois, je n'ai pas été surpris, mais plutôt content d'avoir vu juste... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis le tome 2, j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient finir ensemble (après tout, le chevalier a sauvé la princesse du dragon... la suite, tout le monde la connait). Et je pense que c'est un joli couple. Après tout... après avoir vaincu Voldemort, harry aura besoin d'une fille avec qui il puisse vivre, j'entends par la profiter de la vie, une fille dynamique et pleine d'humour comme Ginny est toute indiquée.  
Pour ce qui est du demi-strip de Yaxley, déjà, elle lui tourne le dos et cache sa poitrine avec ses bras, c'est pas comme si elle lui mettait ses nibars sous le nez. Ensuite pourquoi ça devrait absolument la gêner ? Tous les brittaniques ne sont pas psycho-rigides. De plus, avec le traîtement que lui fait subir son père, elle doit avoir l'habitude de rester des journées entières torse nu, certes, sans personne pour la voir ainsi, mais du coup, ça lui paraît naturel de retirer ses vêtements quand ses blessures se rouvrent. Et c'est peut-être justement parce qu'elle n'a pas eu d'éducation sexuelle que ça la gêne moins... elle ne voit pas du tout la chose sous cet angle.

Lyane : Oui... Je n'aime pas ce qui est trop manichéen, il en faut, dans tous les récits, il y aura toujours des gens profondément bons ou profondément mauvais, mais la plupart naviguent "entre gris clair et gris foncé" pour reprendre le titre d'une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Et, oui... Je ne voulais pas que Hagrid soit triste à cause de la décision de ces ingrats/fainéants de Ron et Harry. Du coup, un petit mensonge de rien, et tout le monde est heureux ! Enfin... quoique... vu ce que je lâche dans ce chapitre, le bonheur est loin d'être complet pour certaines...

Daffy : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai choisi dde faire un autre usage de la Salle sur Demande... et j'aime bien ton idée de rencontre avec Malefoy... quoi qu'elle manque peut-être de subtilité.

Emihawk : Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps ! J'espère que ton impatience aura été comblée... Quoique... vu ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre... tu dois encore plus attendre le suivant maintenant, non ? Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne tardera pas trop.


	74. Les sélections

**RAR : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais répondre au review avantque vous ne lisiez le chapitre.

Bellatrix : Non, je t'assure, Romilda n'est pour rien dans cette déclaration, ni personne d'autre, et non, je ne vois pas du tout Becky dans ce rôle. Quand à aller parler à Dumbledore, il faudrait déjà que Abby sache qu'il a eu des sentiments amoureux pour un garçon. Hors ça, même dans le tome 7, ce n'était pas explicite.

Daffy : Bien sûr que tout est déjà prévu ! D'ailleurs, tous les chapitres de PdSM sont déjà écrits et corrigés et ne demandent qu'à être publiés. En tout cas, je suis content que la déclaration d'Abigail ait fait l'unanimité chez mes lecteurs (du moins, ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. NB : si vous n'avez rien dit parce que justement ça vous plait pas... laissez un comm en m'expliquant pourquoi)

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, vous devez être impatients de savoir ce qui va se passer.

* * *

**8  
Les sélections**

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. En effet, il était encore tôt pour un samedi soir. Heather ne savait trop que faire. Elle avait déjà fini tous ses devoirs et n'avait pas envie de parcourir les livres de métamorphoses qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Elle ne voulait surtout pas repenser à ses projets de Maraudeuse, car cela la ramenait à Abigail. Elle s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête, et fut dérangée par une mauvaise odeur. Elle renifla et comprit que c'était elle qui sentait comme ça. Effectivement, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche. Voilà qui l'aiderait sans doute à se débarrasser de toutes les pensées qui la gênaient.

Elle fit couler une eau brûlante et resta longtemps sous le jet. Combien de temps, elle n'en savait rien, mais l'essentiel était que ça lui faisait du bien. L'eau était tellement chaude qu'il lui fallait concentrer toute sa volonté pour rester dessous, et du coup, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Elle s'adossa au mur, puis se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol, ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que les innombrables gouttelettes brûlantes qui la frappaient inlassablement.

Finalement, elle se décida à couper le jet. Elle saisit sa serviette et se l'appliqua sur le visage tout en sortant de son box.  
- Ah ! Tu es revenue, dit une voix d'un ton soulagée.  
Heather retira la serviette de son visage, Lucy Farmer, sa camarade de chambrée avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux, était juste devant elle, complètement nue, une serviette dans les mains.  
- Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu passer, ces deux dernières nuits. Je commençais même à m'inquiéter, dit la jeune fille en tendant un bras vers Heather.

Au contact du bras de la jeune fille, Heather eut un sursaut, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi était complètement nue. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée, avant cela, que ses camarades de dortoirs puissent la voir ainsi. Mais maintenant tout était différent. Elle avait pris conscience que des filles pouvaient être attirées par d'autres filles, qu'elles pouvaient désirer leurs corps, son corps, comme les garçons de leur âge et au-delà pouvaient désirer le corps d'une fille. Elle piqua un fard et se précipita dans la chambre pour constater que Romilda Vane et Kate Lewis étaient là également. Elle fonça sur son lit et referma les rideaux de son baldaquin sur elle le temps de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. En fait, elle se hâta tant que lorsqu'elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour remonter dans la salle commune, elle était encore pieds nus, et les cheveux dégoulinants.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle chercha un coin où elle pourrait rester seule, c'était compter sans Hermione qui vint la trouver à peine cinq minutes plus tard.  
- Bon… je sais que tu nous as dit que tu voulais pas en parler… mais visiblement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Alors si tu me disais ce qu'il en est ?  
- Je… je t'avais dit que c'était rien, protesta Heather en y mettant très peu de conviction.  
- Oui… bien sûr ! Tu disparais pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, tu refuses toute conversation, tu vas dans ta chambre pour revenir quarante minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et pieds nus, bouder dans ton coin, tout ça pour rien ! C'est l'évidence même.  
Heather tiqua bêtement sur le terme "pieds nus". Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Maintenant, ses pieds étaient tout sales. C'était bien la peine de s'être lavée !  
- Je… essaya-t-elle de se lancer, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.  
- C'est en rapport avec Abigail n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione sans pour autant attendre de réponse. Quand elle est venue nous trouver ce matin, elle avait l'air de se reprocher quelque chose, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous dire quoi.  
- Jeudi soir, on était toutes les deux et on parlait de ce qu'on allait faire… et puis soudain…  
- Vous vous êtes disputées ? demanda Hermione d'un ton réconfortant.  
- Elle m'a… Elle m'a embrassée, finit par lâcher Heather.  
Hermione, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à ça. De plus, ce qu'elle dit ensuite prouva qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris.  
- Euh… je ne vois pas quel est le problème ? Toi-même, tu l'as prise dans tes bras quand elle est venue te rendre visite au Terrier.  
Heather hocha la tête.  
- Non ! Elle m'a donné un baiser, dit-elle en se sentant devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Sur la bouche. Et ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.  
Hermione resta sans voix.  
- Ha ! finit-elle par lâcher au bout de plusieurs secondes. Et, euh… tu es sûr de ne pas avoir mal interprété ses gestes, ou ses paroles ?  
- Hermione ! Je t'en prie ! souffla Heather agacée.  
- Bon… Effectivement, je conçois que ça puisse te choquer. Et je ne peux pas vraiment te conseiller. Je… c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à une telle situation. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'isoler du reste du monde. Même si ça pourra être difficile de te retrouver avec elle dans un premier temps, tu nous as toujours, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi. Il y a même Neville avec qui je crois tu ne t'entends pas trop mal. Et Dean aussi. Et puis… ce n'est pas comme si elle te détestait. Si tu lui disais simplement…  
- Merci Hermione, la coupa Heather. Je… J'essaierai d'y réfléchir.

Elle revint avec Hermione à la table où Ron attendait tout seul depuis quelques minutes. Il essaya bien de savoir ce qui s'était dit, mais ni Heather ni Hermione ne lui en parlèrent, et Hermione lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la salle commune commençait déjà à bien se vider, les élèves les plus jeunes ne tenant pas aussi bien que les autres, que Harry revint de sa séance avec Dumbledore. A peine s'était-il approché d'eux que déjà Ron l'assaillait de questions.  
- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Est-ce qu'il t'a appris des sortilèges surpuissants ?  
- Du calme Ron ! fit Hermione. Laisse-le un peu respirer !  
- Ben en fait, fit Harry en se passant une main derrière la tête, c'est pas du tout comme je m'y attendais.  
Il expliqua alors que Dumbledore l'avait emmené avec lui dans la pensine, visiter le souvenir de Bob Ogden, qui avait rencontré les parents et grands-parents de Voldemort.  
- Ils sont aussi horribles que leur progéniture, expliqua Harry. Son grand-père et son oncle avaient les moldus en horreur et ne considéraient pas comme un crime de les attaquer à coups de sortilèges. Ça leur a valu la prison. Quant à sa mère, elle était justement amoureuse d'un moldu, fils de petite noblesse, orgueilleux et vaniteux. Elle n'était franchement pas jolie, et je suis de l'avis de Dumbledore, elle a dû se servir d'un philtre d'amour pour le séduire. Bref, Voldemort a hérité du pire de chaque membre de sa famille.

Il leur parla également de la bague. Marvolo Gaunt en avait fait étalage devant Ogden pour justifier de son lignage. La bague des Peverell, avait-il dit, il avait également fait miroiter un médaillon qui avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Mais la bague surtout semblait importante, puisqu'il s'agissait de la même bague que Harry avait vu quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et que celui-ci lui l'avait trouvée récemment, au moment où il a été blessé au bras en fait. Il précisa également que la pierre sertie sur la bague était fendue depuis cet été, alors que dans le souvenir d'Ogden elle était intacte.  
- Je ne vois pas quelle importance cela pourrait avoir ! fit Ron dubitatif.  
- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais Dumbledore m'a assuré que ça avait un rapport étroit avec la prophétie.  
Hermione et Heather restèrent pensives. Si Dumbledore disait que c'était important, c'est que assurément, ça l'était. Mais pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas encore assez d'éléments pour comprendre.  
- Bah, fit Heather. On en saura sans doute plus après ta prochaine séance.  
Harry acquiesça, et tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry retint cependant sa sœur.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as disparu toute la journée ?  
- Écoute Harry… commença Heather en réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle allait employer. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne nie pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de sérieux, mais je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant. Tu peux comprendre ça ?  
- Oui, mais… enfin tu es ma sœur, et je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- C'est gentil, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Mais ça va déjà un peu mieux grâce à Hermione. C'est un problème sérieux, mais je te rassure, ça n'a rien de grave, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
- Bien, si tu le dis, conclut Harry en haussant les épaules.  
- Et pour cette histoire de Prince de Sang-Mêlé…  
- Ah ! Non ! protesta Harry. Tu vas pas me dire que tu penses comme Hermione ?  
- Oui et non, répondit Heather. Comme toi, je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y aurait à se servir des instructions d'un autre élève, surtout qu'il était visiblement très doué en potions. Mais pour la remarque comme quoi ça pourrait être une fille… Il faut avouer que peu de garçons ont une écriture si soignée et régulière.  
- Moui... Mais pourquoi s'appeler le Prince et pas la Princesse ?  
- Aucune idée, avoua Heather. C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas catégorique.

Le lendemain, au réveil, Heather trouva Ron, Harry et Hermione dans la salle commune à faire leurs devoirs.  
- Déjà debouts ! s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Pas le choix ! répondit simplement Ron sans relever le nez de son parchemin.  
- Bon, moi je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ça vous dirait d'aller voir Hagrid dans la matinée ? Vous devez lui manquer.  
- Pas le temps, répondit Hermione. Désolée mais ce sera pour une autre fois, aujourd'hui, on a trop de devoirs.  
- Vous n'auriez pas pu en faire hier ?  
- On aurait pu, critiqua Harry d'un ton accusateur. Mais il a fallu qu'on cherche une certaine personne ici présente dans tout le château, et bêtement, on se faisait trop de soucis pour elle pour penser à aller rendre visite à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Heather rougit.  
- Oui, bon, ça va ! Je me suis déjà excusée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?  
- Oh rien ! répondit Harry. Du moment que tu ne recommences plus un coup dans le genre, tout ira très bien !  
- Bon ! D'accord ! Je vous promet que si j'ai besoin de m'isoler à nouveau, j'en parlerai d'abord à quelqu'un, afin que vous ne vous fassiez plus de soucis !  
- Merci ! fit Harry.  
- Bon ! Moi je descends, et j'irai quand même voir Hagrid… Au fait, vous avez pas à vous torturer pour savoir comment l'aborder, je lui ai déjà parlé en votre faveur. Je lui ai dit qu'à cause des ASPICs, vous préfèreriez vous concentrer sur les matières qui vous seront utiles.  
Heather allait passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand Harry la rappela.  
- Attends ! tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?  
- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ça ! dit-il avant de lui faire la bise. Bonne journée ! Désolé, mais nous on a trop de travail, et merci pour Hagrid, tu lui diras qu'on passera le voir dès qu'on en trouvera le temps.

Comme à chaque fois, en frappant à la porte de la cabane du garde-chasse, Heather entendit les aboiements sonores de Crockdur et les imprécations du demi-géant qui lui demandait de se taire.  
- Ah ! Heather ! s'exclama Hagrid. Je suis content de te voir ! Viens ! Entre !  
Heather répondit à l'invitation et alla s'installer à la table. De toute façon, l'endroit était si exigu, pour une personne aussi massive, qu'il n'y avait guère d'autre endroit qu'autour de la table où l'on pouvait s'installer, à moins de s'asseoir sur le lit mais bon…  
- Alors, fit Hagrid, il paraît que tu avais disparu. Ton amie Abigail est venue me voir hier, et elle semblait assez inquiète.  
- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, répondit Heather. J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule, alors je me suis trouvé un coin tranquille, et c'est vrai que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps depuis jeudi soir.  
- Mais… Tout va bien ? demanda Hagrid un peu inquiet.  
- Oui, oui ! répondit Heather peut-être un peu trop prestement. C'est juste que j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'avait un peu chamboulée… mais rien de grave, je vous rassure.  
- Alors tant mieux, sourit le garde-chasse. A part ça, Harry et les autres n'ont pas voulu venir avec toi ?  
- Non… Comme ils ont passé la journée à me chercher hier, ils ont pleins de devoirs à faire aujourd'hui. Même Hermione a à peine décollé le nez de ses parchemins pour me saluer tout à l'heure.  
- Oui… marmonna Hagrid un peu grognon. C'est vrai que les années des ASPICs ne sont pas évidentes. Enfin, moi j'en sais rien, mais j'ai vu défiler suffisamment d'élèves, et c'est vrai qu'à part Charlie, très peu venaient me voir aussi souvent en sixième et septième année que pendant les années précédentes.  
- En parlant des sixième année, dit Heather. Ça s'est bien passé le cours de lundi ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un élève de Serpentard, il ne vous a pas posé de problèmes j'espère ?  
- Nott ? Non, ça va ! Je dois dire que j'ai été assez surpris. Tu sais que son père a été pris au ministère avec celui de Malefoy ? Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il agisse un peu comme le fils de cette sale engeance, mais il n'a rien dit de particulier, et il a participé aussi bien que les trois autres.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous leur avez montré ? demanda Heather. J'avais vu que c'était dans de grandes cages, mais j'ai pas pu voir ce dont il s'agissait.  
- Ah ! Et bien je leur ai montré une acromentule. J'en avais capturé une, je me suis dit que ce serait plus intéressant qu'un simple cours théorique.  
- Euh… oui, sans doute, dit Heather dont le sourire s'était soudain crispé. Mais… vous avez le droit de parler de telles créatures ?  
- Évidemment ! fit Hagrid. Au programme des ASPICs, il y a de nombreuses créatures fascinantes : manticores, éruptifs, sphinx, nundus, basilics, kelpys, cocatris, quintapeds, dragons… Ah les dragons ! souffla-t-il d'un air rêveur.  
- Mais… vous allez vraiment amener toutes ces créatures dans l'enceinte de l'école ? s'étonna et s'inquiéta Heather.  
- Non ! Malheureusement, certaines sont bien trop dangereuses, quant à d'autres… il est bien trop compliqué d'en acquérir de façon légale. Mais comme pour les acromentules, il y en a à disposition… Mais pour la plupart, les élèves devront se contenter de cours théoriques. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de ces créatures n'ont été rajoutées au programme que récemment par le ministère.  
- J'imagine ! dit Heather qui ne se rappelait que trop bien la censure imposée sur les cours par le ministère, et surtout par Ombrage, l'année précédente.  
Heather resta une bonne heure encore en compagnie du demi-géant, parlant de leurs cours sur les hippogriffes, mais aussi d'autres créatures qui fascinaient la jeune fille.

Le lundi matin, Harry annonça à Heather que les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch auraient lieu le samedi suivant. Heather assura qu'elle y serait et partit pour son cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal.

De toute la semaine, Heather essaya d'éviter au maximum Abigail, cependant, elle était bien obligée de la voir lors des cours de Potions et de Soins aux créatures magiques. Mais elle les passa sans lui adresser la parole, et Abigail n'en fit pas d'avantage, bien que Heather ait cru une fois ou deux qu'elle allait se lancer. Elle fut bien aise que la Serpentard se ravise à chaque fois, car elle n'aurait su quoi lui dire, elle n'aurait pas pu gérer une telle situation… c'était si… Si quoi ? En fait elle ne le savait pas, mais elle savait juste qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Le mardi, Brittany Yaxley revint à la charge auprès de Harry, pour qu'il ré-ouvre l'A.D., mais comme celui-ci n'en avait pas l'intention, Hermione fit remarquer à la Serpentard qu'elle pourrait elle-même suggérer aux professeurs l'ouverture d'un "club de défense" qui se tiendrait de manière plus officielle que les regroupements de l'A.D. l'année précédente. Brittany sembla penser qu'il y avait effectivement matière à faire quelque chose d'intéressant et dit qu'elle réfléchirait à cette idée, mais que ce serait quand même bien que Harry et compagnie acceptent d'y participer.

Le samedi arriva au grand soulagement de la Gryffondor. D'une part, parce que pendant le week-end, elle n'aurait plus à se retrouver avec Abigail, d'autre part parce que la semaine n'avait pas été très joyeuse, et que les sélections de quidditch pourraient lui faire oublier la pénible scène du cours d'Astronomie, l'avant-veille, où on était venu annoncer à Christopher Ambleton que son père et son frère aîné avaient été retrouvés morts dans la matinée, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de l'appartement dudit frère. Elle avait également entendu dire que la veille, son frère avait vécu la même désagréable expérience, cette fois concernant une jeune fille de Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbot, qui, elle, avait perdu sa mère.

Le temps n'était pas idéal pour voler, il y avait une sorte de bruine qui donnait une impression de froid intense. Mais pour les sélections, cela permettrait sans doute d'éliminer les moins endurants. Et de l'écrémage, il allait falloir en faire. Il y avait au moins une soixantaine d'élèves qui s'étaient présentés. Des première année qui devaient chercher à rencontrer Harry, comme des septième année qui eux pensaient pouvoir profiter de la restructuration de l'équipe pour l'intégrer. En effet, après le départ de Fred, George, Angelina et Alicia, tous les espoirs étaient permis. Heather cru même avoir la berlue à un moment, mais après s'être frotté les yeux, elle constata qu'il y avait bel et bien des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle parmi les candidats.

Quand Harry se présenta, ce fut une bousculade à ceux qui pourraient s'approcher le plus. Heureusement, il su garder son calme et demanda, pour commencer, que les candidats fassent le tour du terrain sur leur balai par groupe de dix. Ce fut une excellente idée. Tous ceux qui s'étaient précipités les premiers pour voir Harry savaient voler à peu près aussi bien qu'un chat à qui on aurait filé un coup de pied, c'est à dire le temps de s'élever en hurlant et de retomber avec fracas. Trente élèves furent rapidement écartés de la sorte, quarante-deux en fait, car le troisième groupe était composé d'élèves de Poufsouffle, et suite aux imprécations de Harry deux Serdaigle quittèrent également les rangs. La petite vingtaine de candidats restants était heureusement plus sérieuse. Harry fit alors passer des épreuves postes à postes. Il lui fallu longtemps pour réduire la sélection des poursuiveurs à trois personnes. Certes, Katie Bell et Ginny Weasley avaient très rapidement montré leur supériorité, mais parmi les autres, Dean Thomas et un garçon de deuxième année s'étaient montrés plutôt doués, mais finalement, Harry choisit de retenir Demelza Robins, une élève de troisième année qui évitait les cognards avec une aisance assez incroyable.

Pour les batteurs, ce fut un peu plus simple. Déjà, parce qu'il y avait moins de monde, ensuite, parce que Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper n'avaient guère fait de progrès. Seuls deux autres joueurs, en plus de Heather, se démarquèrent : Jimmy Peakes, lui aussi en troisième année, renvoyait les cognards avec une puissance qu'on ne lui aurait pas soupçonné, et Ritchie Coote, un cinquième année un peu maigrichon, faisait preuve d'une précision hors pair. Finalement, comme Heather était toute aussi précise que Coote, et faisait également preuve d'une excellente couverture des joueurs, ce furent Jimmy Peakes et elle qui furent retenus.

Enfin, vint le tour des gardiens. Les cinq premiers candidats n'arrêtèrent pas plus de deux tirs sur cinq chacun. Cormac McLaggen, un septième année, passa ensuite et réussit à en arrêter quatre, mais il se trompa de direction sur le dernier. Ron enfin, le teint délicatement verdâtre, se mit en position. Harry lui aussi semblait tendu. Pourtant, Ron se montra magistral en réussissant à arrêter tous les tirs, même celui de Ginny qui avait pourtant faillit le prendre à contre-pied. McLaggen visiblement n'avait pas apprécié de se faire évincer, mais Harry se montra intraitable.

Hermione les rejoignit et félicita Ron, puis, après que Harry ait donné rendez-vous aux autres le jeudi soir pour la première séance d'entraînement, tous les quatre firent route non pas vers le château, mais vers la cabane de Hagrid. Arrivés à une dizaines de mètres. Heather s'arrêta.  
- Je crois que Hagrid et vous avez des choses à vous dire, alors je vais plutôt rentrer et vous laisser discuter tranquillement.  
- C'est ça ! fit Harry ironique. Enfuis-toi, lâcheuse !  
- La lâcheuse te rappelle quand même qu'elle a plaidé votre cause pour que Hagrid ne soit pas fâché contre vous, deux fois qui plus est !  
Heather ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répliquer, de toute façon, elle doutait qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il avait déjà fait un gros effort pour se montrer taquin dans sa réplique précédente.

Heather se doutait que Harry et les autres resteraient sans doute jusqu'à l'heure du dîner chez le demi-géant, et comme elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, elle alla dans sa chambre et enfila son justaucorps. Elle se dirigea vers une partie du château où personne ne devrait pouvoir la remarquer et commença à escalader le mur d'une tour. C'est en arrivant à hauteur du septième étage qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la tour où se trouvait les appartements et le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de tenter le diable et de pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur par la fenêtre. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne, et les tableaux somnolaient tous. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte, mais au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée…  
- Heather ? Que viens-tu donc faire ici ? demanda la voix de Dumbledore derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna le cœur battant, elle aurait juré que Dumbledore n'était pas là trente secondes plus tôt.  
- Euh… je me… baladais… un peu au hasard… et mes pas m'ont conduit ici.  
De tous les mensonges que Heather avait inventés, celui-ci étant sans doute le moins convaincant, en plus, elle était toujours en justaucorps, sa robe de sorcière roulée en boule dans le sac banane qu'elle avait à la taille.  
- Oui, fit Dumbledore l'air absolument pas fâché et en allant refermer la fenêtre qu'elle avait stupidement laissée ouverte. Enfin, tu as quand même une manière toute particulière de te balader, sourit-il.  
- Hum… Effectivement, avoua Heather qui avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Mais j'ai bien regardé dans le règlement de l'école, il n'y a aucun article qui interdise d'en escalader les murs.  
- C'est tout à fait exact ! acquiesça Dumbledore. Je préfèrerais néanmoins qu'à l'avenir tu choisisses des moments où tu ne risqueras pas d'être vue par d'autres élèves, comme tu le faisais si bien l'année dernière. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un d'eux, en voulant t'imiter, ait un accident.  
- Euh… oui monsieur, fit Heather rouge de confusion. Je… j'y veillerai.  
- Très bien… je ne vais donc pas te retenir d'avantage.  
Heather amorça un mouvement pour se retourner vers la porte.  
- Ha ! Au fait, l'interrompit Dumbledore. La prochaine fois, tu devrais essayer le mur est au dessus du jardin d'hiver. Je crois que la salle sur laquelle donne la fenêtre de droite du quatrième étage pourrait t'intéresser.

De plus en plus rouge, Heather salua et remercia le directeur. Elle regarda sa montre et pensa que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'en auraient sans doute plus pour longtemps, aussi se contenta-t-elle de passer sa robe par dessus sa tenue actuelle et de descendre vers le hall. Elle y trouva en effet Harry et les autres, en pleine discussion avec le professeur Slughorn.  
- Ah ! Miss Wright ! Vous aussi je souhaitais vous voir. Comme je viens de le dire à Mr Potter, j'organise un petit souper ce soir avec quelques élèves, et j'aimerais que vous y preniez part.  
N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, Heather fut bien contrainte d'accepter, ne serait-ce que par respect envers son professeur.  
Apparemment, Ron ne goûtait guère le fait d'être le seul membre du groupe à être laissé pour compte. Slughorn ne lui avait en effet même pas adressé un seul regard.  
- Tu sais Ron, dit Heather en souriant. J'ai cru comprendre que Slughorn fonctionnait essentiellement à la célébrité et au talent. Comme tu n'es ni célèbre, ni doué pour les potions, il ne t'accorde pour l'instant aucun intérêt. Mais il assistera assurément au match contre Serpentard. Montre-toi brillant, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il décide de t'inclure également dans son club.  
A la remarque de Heather, Ron retrouva sa bonne humeur, et tous pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et dînèrent. Heather observa la table des professeurs, mais Dumbledore n'y était pas. Il était sans doute passé en coup de vent. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire en dehors de l'école ? Des choses pour l'Ordre ? Peut-être, mais les journaux n'avaient parlé d'aucun fait qui puisse porter la marque de Dumbledore.

La soirée chez Slughorn fut sans grand intérêt pour Heather, il se contenta de présenter les élèves qu'il avait réunis les uns aux autres, et de leur expliquer que au cours de sa carrière, il avait pour habitude de repérer les jeunes talents, leur présentait de ses amis influents, et leur permettait ainsi de se faire des relations qui leur seraient utile pour leur avenir. Il expliqua comment grâce à lui telle personne avait obtenu tel poste au ministère, ou dans tel magasin de renom. Le plus pénible pour Heather fut d'esquiver Abigail tout au long de la soirée. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle accueillit le : « Par Merlin il se fait tard. Je vais vous laisser regagner vos salles communes » que lança Slughorn vers dix heures.


	75. Le retour de Becky

**9  
****Le retour de Becky**

Heather dormit très mal cette nuit-là. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage décomposé d'Abigail lorsque celle-ci avait fini par laisser tomber ses tentatives d'approche la veille. Elle se sentait coupable. Après tout, elle aurait peut-être pu… Mais c'était tellement dérangeant de savoir ce que son amie éprouvait pour elle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle évitait Abigail, qu'elle ne lui adressait la parole en classe que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique… mais lui expliquer quoi ? Abigail n'était pas idiote. Elle avait bien compris que Heather n'éprouvait pas, n'éprouverait jamais les mêmes sentiments qu'elle lui vouait. Sa fuite, le jour où Abigail l'avait embrassée, était la plus claire des réponses. En repensant à son expression triste, Heather avait eu envie de lui dire quelque chose comme : « Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre les sentiments que tu me portes, mais je suis toujours ton amie, alors faisons comme si de rien n'était ! ». Mais c'était ridicule, Heather ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. La boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte, et tous les malheurs du monde devaient maintenant s'abattre sur elles.

Ce fut très fatiguée que Heather s'éveilla, le lendemain à l'aube. Fatiguée d'avoir mal dormi, fatiguée de cette situation. Il fallait qu'elle se confie, qu'elle dise à quelqu'un sa détresse et que cette personne lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui puisse remplir ce rôle. Elle se leva, prit plusieurs parchemins, une plume et de l'encre, et se dirigea dans la salle commune pour écrire une lettre à sa mère. La première chose, ce serait de lui demander de ne surtout pas la laisser lire à son père. Elle préférait qu'il n'en sache rien. Ensuite, elle lui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé, et ce qu'elle ressentait depuis, enfin, elle pourrait lui demander conseil. Cela semblait très simple dans sa tête, mais il lui fallu près de deux heures et une dizaine de brouillons pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Pratiquement tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient levés, et Harry avait même essayer de voir ce qu'elle écrivait, heureusement, avec l'aide de Hermione, elle réussit à l'empêcher d'y parvenir et à lui faire abandonner l'idée. Elle jeta les brouillons au feu et enferma le parchemin dans une enveloppe. Elle y écrivit le nom de sa mère et grimpa à la volière où elle demanda expressément à Endymion de ne remettre cette lettre qu'à sa mère, surtout pas à son père. Le hibou hulula en guise d'assentiment et s'envola en direction du sud.

Heather avait maintenant très faim et s'empressa de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre, les portes du château s'ouvrirent et Hagrid entra en portant une malle bien petite comparée à la taille du demi-géant, mais imposante pour n'importe qui d'autre. Derrière le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques apparut alors Rebecca. Heather s'arrêta un instant, comme si le temps s'était figé. La Poufsouffle avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et un grand sourire. Elle était visiblement très heureuse de revenir enfin. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et Heather se précipita dans les bras de son amie.  
- Becky ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Et tes blessures ?  
- Ça va bien, merci ! répondit Rebecca. Et les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ont fait des merveilles avec les cicatrices. On ne les voit presque plus.  
Effectivement, le visage de la jeune fille semblait intact. En fait, on pouvait distinguer malgré tout des zones plus claires aux endroits où elle avait été brûlée, mais il fallait vraiment y regarder de près.  
- Par contre, ils m'ont interdite de sport pour l'année, continua-t-elle. Moi qui voulait essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle !  
- Bah ! C'est pas plus mal, dit Heather. Je n'aurais pas aimé t'humilier en public !  
- Vantarde, va !

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur. Heather allait lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant sortir une poignée d'élèves parmi lesquels il y avait Brittany et Abigail. La première se figea, inquiète quand à la réaction de la Poufsouffle quand elle la verrait, la deuxième, elle, eu peu ou prou la même réaction que la Gryffondor.

Rebecca se dirigea donc vers l'escalier menant aux quartiers des Poufsouffle en compagnie de ses deux amies.  
- Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir reprendre nos activités de Maraudeuses ! dit Abigail avec excitation. J'ai demandé un emploi du temps à un de tes camarades, on pourra se voir toutes les trois les mardis matins avant la récréation et les vendredis après-midi à partir de quinze heures. Bien sûr, on pourra aussi se retrouver tous les soirs après les cours, sauf quand Heather aura ses entraînements de Quidditch.  
- Tout ça c'est très bien, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, dit Rebecca avec un ton de reproche. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Yaxley ?  
Ni Abigail, ni Heather ne répondirent, elles ne pouvaient pas parler de ça en plein milieu du couloir, avec le va et vient des élèves. Elle s'avancèrent plus loin et ouvrirent un passage secret qu'elles refermèrent derrière elles. Elles lui expliquèrent alors ce qu'il s'était passé le premier jour de cours. Rebecca ne parut que moyennement satisfaite par cette explication. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Abigail planifia avec enthousiasme leurs activités pour la semaine.  
- Je te ferais remarquer que Becky doit d'abord rattraper le retard de deux semaines de cours, intervint Heather avant de se tourner vers Rebecca. Je travaillerai avec toi la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges et les Soins aux créatures magiques. On pourra se voir dès demain, à onze heures, et aussi après les cours. Par contre, tu devrais passer la journée avec Abigail, elle te fera travailler les Potions, la Botanique et la Divination, ce sont les trois cours que tu as dès demain. Moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer.  
- Attends ! fit Rebecca. Pourquoi ne pas travailler toutes les trois ?  
- C'est vrai ! appuya d'un ton faussement innocent Abigail. On travaillera mieux toutes ensemble.  
- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai un devoir assez compliqué en Runes anciennes, et comme aucune de vous deux n'a pris cette option…  
Heather avait réussit à s'esquiver cette fois-ci, mais une chose était certaine, elle ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces que sa mère lui réponde au plus vite.

Le lendemain matin, pourtant, il n'y avait toujours pas d'Endymion en vue au petit déjeuner. Ce fut avec angoisse que Heather se dit que le soir, elle ne couperait pas à une réunion à trois, et elles voyait les minutes s'égrainer inlassablement. Mais finalement, une lueur d'espoir arriva en plein cours d'Histoire. Endymion s'était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait tapoté du bec pour attirer l'attention. Seulement voilà, à la place à côté de la fenêtre il y avait Romilda Vane, et Heather sentait bien que si elle lui demandait de laisser entrer son hibou, cette dernière prendrait un malin plaisir à le lui refuser. Heureusement, à la fenêtre devant celle de Romilda, il y avait Andrew Kirke qui ouvrit au hibou, le fit passer à Sloper qui essaya aussi discrètement que possible de le tendre à Heather à travers l'allée principale. Elle défit la lettre, mais elle n'avait guère envie de l'ouvrir et de la lire ici, alors que les yeux curieux de Lucy Farmer et Kate Lewis pesaient sur elle. Elle pourrait la lire dans la salle de la Dame Bleue, mais Rebecca la rejoindrait très vite, d'ailleurs, elle serait peut-être même là-bas avant elle. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, trouver le moyen de quitter le cours plus tôt. Harry l'avait bien fait l'année précédente, mais il avait une excellente excuse, Hedwige avait été blessée, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Endymion.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'hésitations, Heather se rendit compte que les deux filles s'en étaient retournées à des choses qui les intéressaient davantage, à savoir le catalogue Automne-Hiver d'une célèbre marque de prêt-à-sorcier.  
Elle ouvrit donc la lettre.

_Bonsoir ma puce,_

_Ou plutôt bonjour vu que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre avant quelques heures. Je suis désolée d'avoir été longue à répondre, mais ton père ne me lâchait pas et insistait pour savoir ce que tu avais à lui cacher… Enfin ! Tu sais bien comment il est ! Bref, j'ai dû attendre que le match des Rangers commence pour pouvoir m'isoler un peu. J'avoue que ton problème n'est pas des plus courants. Mais la question à se poser, je pense, c'est comment réagirais-tu si ça avait été un garçon ? Si ton meilleur ami te déclarait sa flamme, mais que toi tu n'éprouves pour lui que de l'amitié. Je crois assez bien te connaître pour affirmer que tu lui aurais expliqué posément ce que toi tu ressentais, et que tu aurais fait en sorte que votre relation continue comme avant. Je me trompe ?  
__Je pense que tu ne devrais pas agir différemment avec Abigail. Déjà, parce que tu l'apprécies trop pour te passer d'elle, et réciproquement, tu me l'as dit toi-même dans ta lettre, ça vous rend toutes les deux malheureuses. _

_En ce qui concerne tes petits problèmes "annexes", je conçois que cet événement t'ait troublée, et que tu voies maintenant le regard des autres d'un autre œil. Mais il ne faut pas généraliser. C'est vrai, certaines personnes peuvent éprouver de forts sentiments pour des personnes du même sexe, mais contrairement à ce que tu m'as écrit, il serait faux de croire qu'il y en a de plus en plus. Cela a toujours existé depuis l'antiquité grecque (et avant aussi sans doute, mais il n'y en aucune trace historique). La seule différence, c'est qu'à notre époque, avec la libération des mœurs et l'ère médiatique, on en entend plus souvent parler, les gens n'en ont plus honte et affichent clairement leurs homosexualité. Mais en règle générale, la plupart des personnes sont hétérosexuelles. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire si tes camarades de chambres te voient nue. Ça ne développerait probablement rien de ce que tu pouvais craindre. Je ne peux bien sûr pas être catégorique, mais ce que je veux, c'est avant tout te rassurer. Et quand bien même une fille aillant tendance à préférer les filles te verrait en tenue légère, la question qu'il faut te poser c'est est-ce que ça te gêne toi ? Au niveau de la pudeur, chacun a son propre seuil de tolérance. Certains ne se mettraient jamais nus en public, même s'ils étaient assurés qu'il n'y ait que des personne du même sexe et tout à fait hétérosexuelles. D'autres au contraire n'ont aucun problème à se montrer nus aux yeux de tous. C'est à toi de voir quel est ton seuil de tolérance, le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de ne pas confondre nudité, sexualité et désir. Même si ces trois choses sont interconnectées, il s'agit de trois choses différentes._

_Voilà, j'espère t'avoir été utile, et je suis heureuse que tu te sois confiée à moi. Après tout, c'est bien à cela que servent les mères.  
__A bientôt ma puce !  
__Ta maman qui t'aime._

Heather replia la lettre et la rangea dans ses affaires. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Les conseils de sa mère s'imposèrent à elle avec un tel naturel qu'elle s'étonna d'avoir eu besoin de demander conseil. Oui, il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Abigail, et non, être vue nue par ses camarades de chambre ne la dérangeait pas, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée jusque là, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Elle se demanda presque comment elle avait pu réagir comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait bêtement cédé à la panique, alors que son calme et son esprit d'analyse avaient toujours été ce qui faisait sa force, elle s'en voulut presque.

Elle passa l'heure avant le repas à expliquer à Rebecca le contenu des cours de Métamorphoses et de Soins aux créatures magiques, essayant de répondre au mieux aux questions de son amie.  
- Bon ! Je trouve qu'on a bien avancé en une heure ! dit Heather en entendant sonner la cloche. Ce soir, je te prêterai mes notes. Tu recopieras ce que tu pourras.  
Elle se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et se séparèrent pour s'installer à leur table respective.

En quittant la Grande Salle, Heather se posta près de l'une des deux armures qui trônaient de part et d'autres de la grande porte. Elle ressentait encore un peu d'appréhension, mais les conseils de sa mère l'aidaient à rester calme. Enfin, un groupe de Serpentard d'années disparates passa dans le hall.  
- Abby ! appela Heather.  
La Serpentard se retourna un peu surprise.  
- Tu viens ? J'ai envie de faire un tour dehors.

La question n'en était pas vraiment une, et même si elle l'avait été, Abigail n'aurait sans doute pu avoir qu'une seule réaction vu la joie qui éclaira son visage à la demande de son amie. Dehors, il y avait des résidus d'un brouillard qui avait tenu toute la matinée, mais le soleil commençait à faire son trou. Heather entraîna son amie dans un coin peu fréquenté du parc, près de l'endroit où elle jouait au football avec Dean et quelques autres enfants de moldus.  
- Écoute, je… je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix jours. Je dois dire qu'au début, j'ai été plutôt choquée.  
- Ah bon ? fit ironiquement la Serpentard. Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant j'y vois un peu plus clair. Abby, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu es ma meilleure amie. Jusqu'à il y a peu, je pensais que je vous considérais toi et Becky exactement de la même façon, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, l'absence de Becky pour ce début d'année m'a chagrinée, mais je m'en suis bien accommodée quand même. Ces dix jours que j'ai passés loin de ta compagnie m'ont été un calvaire insoutenable. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que je ne partage pas les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. Même si elle est très forte, mon affection pour toi n'est rien de plus que de l'amitié.  
- Je vois… dit Abigail s'arrêtant et tournant le dos à Heather. Je me doutais bien que tu me dirais quelque chose dans ce style. J'ai été vraiment stupide. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… si j'avais su, j'aurais gardé mes sentiments pour moi. Tout aurait continué comme avant, ça aurait été bien plus simple.  
- Plus simple pour moi, peut-être, dit Heather… mais toi, qu'aurais-tu ressenti en me voyant sortir avec des garçons, en épouser un, avoir mon premier enfant ? Tu serais restée murée dans des regrets ? Dans des "Et si je le lui avais dit ?". Maintenant, c'est fait, tu me l'as dit, tu n'as donc plus de regrets à avoir. Tu sais ce qu'il en est et tu vas pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Et j'aimerais bien qu'on avance ensemble dans cette grande aventure. J'ai besoin de ton amitié. J'espère que je l'ai toujours ?

Abigail inspira un grand coup et se retourna en affichant un grand sourire. Heather savait bien que ce sourire était feint, mais il recelait l'espoir de devenir sincère, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
- Bien sûr que tu l'as toujours. Toi, moi et Becky, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Je dois dire que je craignais bien pire que cette réaction. Quand je t'ai vu t'enfuir après… ça. Je me suis dit que j'avais tout foutu en l'air, et plus le temps passait, plus mes craintes semblaient se confirmer. Le pire, ça a été à la soirée de Slughorn, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne pourrait jamais plus se reparler. Alors quand je t'ai vue avec Becky, j'ai décidé de jouer mon va-tout. Je voulais absolument que tu acceptes de me parler, mais en même temps, je savais que si cette tentative échouait, ce serait véritablement fini. Tu n'imagines pas le courage qu'il m'a fallu pour avoir l'air naturelle et parler de futures réunions qui n'existeraient peut-être jamais.  
- Oh… je pense qu'il a dû t'en falloir à peu près autant qu'à moi pour te proposer cette balade, dit Heather. Et, puisqu'on en est au courage… je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir plantée à la soirée de Slughorn, et hier avec Becky. C'étaient des coups bas, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête.  
- Ça va, fit Abigail qui affichait cette fois un sourire sincère. Je te pardonne, espèce de Serpentard ratée !  
- Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ! dit Heather d'un ton faussement outré. Toi la Gryffondor en puissance !  
- Verte et argent déguisée !  
- Rouge et or camouflée !  
- Guivre infiltrée !  
- Lionne clandestine !

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les trois amies mirent en œuvre leurs principaux projets pour ce début d'année. Elles avaient donc entamé une exploration minutieuse des cachots qui s'étendaient bien au-delà des quartiers des Serpentard. Outre diverses salles laissées à l'abandon, elles trouvèrent une salle de torture qui devait dater des premiers siècles d'existence du château, et encore, était-elle cachée derrière un portrait particulièrement peu aimable à qui il fallait donner le bon mot de passe, qui n'avait heureusement pas changé depuis des siècles, et qui était consigné dans la Carte du Maraudeur. Il y avait des douves qui devaient sans doute rejoindre la caverne passant sous le château et par laquelle les premières années arrivaient à bord des barques en début d'année. Mais le temps s'était tellement rafraîchit qu'aucune d'elles n'avait le cœur d'aller vérifier. La salle qui les surpris le plus cependant, dans ces méandres sombres et humides fut une pièce où l'on se serait cru dans l'immensité infinie du ciel, ce n'était qu'horizon bleu et nuages où qu'on regarde. Si sur les murs, le plafond et le sol, il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique, leur présence bien physique ayant été éprouvée par Abigail qui, terrorisée, avait décidé d'y progresser à genoux et par Becky qui avait percuté un mur sans s'en rendre compte. Il y avait aussi des nuages qui flottaient dans la pièce et sur lesquels ont pouvait s'asseoir ou même s'allonger pour les plus gros. Par contre, on ne pouvait guère rester sur un même nuage bien longtemps, car ils avançait au gré d'une légère brise et allaient rejoindre le décor illusoire des murs.

Elles avaient également suivi Trelawney et s'étaient rendues compte qu'elle cachait ses bouteille de Xérès dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne purent d'abord pas y accéder lorsqu'elle demandèrent à se rendre à l'endroit où le professeur de Divination cachait son alcool. Mais après quelques réflexions, elle demandèrent une salle où elles pourraient cacher quelque chose et découvrirent une salle immense, peut-être aussi grande qu'un terrain de football, en tout cas largement aussi grande qu'un terrain de quidditch. Il y avait des centaines de meubles et d'objets en tout genre. Des bibelots cassés, de vieux objets qui figuraient dans les premières lignes de la liste des objets interdits de Rusard, des livres, des accessoires de coquetterie. Tout n'était pas posé de façon anarchique cependant. En effet, les générations d'élèves – et visiblement donc aussi de professeurs – qui étaient venus cacher ici des objets, ayant fait en sorte de pouvoir les retrouver, tout ce fatras formait une sorte de labyrinthe, où plutôt de plan de ville, car les allées se croisaient comme des rues. Il fallu trois bonnes heures de recherches intensives aux trois filles pour mettre la main sur ce qu'elles cherchaient. Elles versèrent l'élixir dans une bouteille entamée et les remirent à l'endroit précis où elles les avaient trouvées. Le résultat eut lieu le lendemain, à l'heure du dîner. Le professeur Trelawney était sortie de sa tour, s'était jointe à ses confrères et consœurs enseignants, avait trinqué avec le centaure Firenze, et avait explosé de rire à une remarque de Flitwick à McGonagall. Beaucoup avaient pouffé de rire aux quatre tables. Abigail ne fut aucunement inquiétée, car quand la directrice adjointe s'enquit de l'état de sa collègue, l'haleine aux relents d'alcool de celle-ci laissa évidemment à penser qu'elle était ivre. McGonagall avait raccompagné Trelawney jusque dans ses appartements, et le repas avait continué normalement, mais Heather vit Dumbledore, qui pour une fois était présent, poser ses yeux respectivement sur elle, Rebecca et Abigail. Il ne pouvait quand même pas… Bah ! Après tout, venant de ce vieux grigou, plus rien n'étonnerait Heather.

Les séances de quidditch se déroulaient beaucoup mieux que celles de l'année précédente. Ron ne semblait plus faire de complexe et prouvait maintenant qu'il était un très bon gardien. Le tandem de batteurs que formaient Heather et Jimmy Peakes faisait des étincelles. Quant aux poursuiveuses, bien que n'ayant jamais joué ensemble, elles trouvèrent rapidement leur rythme, et le duo Ginny - Katie fut très vite presque aussi redoutable que celui que formaient Alicia et Angelina.

Un jour, Becky donna rendez-vous à Heather dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. En trois semaines, les filles avaient également travaillé pour devenir animagus, pour cela, il fallait maîtriser des métamorphoses humaines du niveau de sixième, voir septième année. Elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées aussi loin, mais elles avaient déjà pris plusieurs mois d'avance sur le programme de quatrième année. Becky cependant avait un peu de mal depuis la semaine précédente, et sans doute voulait-elle lui demander conseil.  
- Alors, Becky ! lança Heather en entrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?  
- Je vais aller droit au but, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence ? demanda la Poufsouffle d'un ton décidé.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. fit Heather après un léger tremblement de surprise qu'elle espérait avoir bien dissimulé.  
- Je veux parler de toi et Abby, en apparence, vous avez l'air de toujours vous entendre aussi bien. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait comme un malaise. Parfois, je te vois sursauter sans raison, et tu ne la regardes quasiment plus dans les yeux quand vous vous parlez. Est-ce que vous vous seriez disputées ?  
Heather commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi Becky avait-elle choisit ce moment pour devenir perspicace ?  
- Non… je t'assure Becky, tout va bien entre Abby et moi ! mentit-elle assez mal.  
- Je… J'espère que vous ne faites pas semblant que tout va bien juste pour moi ! fit Becky d'un ton plus émotif. Je sors peut-être de deux mois de convalescence, mais s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous… enfin je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau qui vous oblige à rester ensemble si vous ne le voulez pas.  
- Tu… Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Si nous passons du temps ensemble, c'est parce qu'on en a envie ! se défendit Heather avec conviction cette fois.  
- Bien… Mais il s'est quand même passé quelque chose, non ?  
- Écoute Becky… si je te demande de ne pas chercher plus avant, tu l'accepterais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant  
- Euh… Ben si tu insistes tant… Mais tu m'assures que vous ne faites pas semblant uniquement pour moi ?  
- Promis, juré !  
- Bien, fit Becky soulagée, parce que j'aimerais pas être celle qui vous cause du tracas.  
Les deux amies se sourirent et reprirent le sujet des Métamorphoses, car Becky avait également une question à poser sur la dernière qu'elles avaient vue.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Non, désolé, Becky n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments, que ce soit pour Heather ou pour Abby. Pour le reste, tu peux constater que tu n'étais pas bien loin de la vérité.  
Pour le T-shirt, pourquoi pas un brin de bruyère ?

Emihawk : Laotseu l'a dit, après un bon coup de balai, il faut toujours laisser retomber la poussière avant de donner un autre coup de balai (avec la voix du chinois fou dans le Lotus Bleu). Et finalement, tu as pu voir que Heather a su surmonter ses craintes.

Daffy : Déjà, merci pour la correction ! En plus c'est tout à fait logique, mais dans le feu de l'écriture... (c'est comme avec l'expression "Au temps pour moi", j'ai toujours tendance à écrire "Autant"). Oui, Dumby avait des sentiments pour Grindelwald. Mais je te rassures, tu n'as rien raté dans le tome 7, c'est Rowling qui l'a précisé lors d'une interview en réponse justement à une question sur l'amitié Dumby - Grindelwald.

Allez, à bientôt tout le monde pour la suite !


	76. Le cadeau refusé

**10  
****Le cadeau refusé**

Vers la mi-octobre eu lieu la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Le temps, ce jour-là, était épouvantable. Le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages qui déversaient de temps à autre leur contenu, et un vent violent et glacial rendait toute balade en extérieur pénible. Cela n'empêcha pas Heather, Rebecca et Abigail de se rendre au village et de faire quelques emplettes chez Honeydukes, Zonko et au Pot d'Icaire, le marchand d'ingrédients pour potions. Elles se dépêchèrent ensuite de rejoindre les Trois Balais. Heather repéra une table, Rebecca fonça s'asseoir et leur garder la place avant que d'autres ne la leur pique, et Abigail avançait tant bien que mal vers le comptoir commander des boissons chaudes. Un café pour elle, un thé pour Rebecca et un chocolat pour Heather qui l'aida tout de même à transporter tout ça, malgré qu'elle ait les mains prises par deux sachets.  
- Brrr ! fit Heather une fois assise. J'ai les mains gelées !  
- Fais-voir ! dit Abigail en les lui prenant entre les siennes.  
Heather retira ses mains dans un sursaut, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rebecca.  
- Merci… Je peux me les réchauffer toute seule, dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Abigail n'insista pas et toutes trois se reportèrent sur leur boisson.

Le pub était plein à craquer. Il y avait pratiquement tout l'effectif des troisième année, toutes maisons confondues, les sixième année étaient aussi assez bien représentées. Le professeur Flitwick sirotait ce qui semblait être un diabolo grenadine en compagnie d'une belle femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine et mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix. D'après leur attitude, il devait s'agir de sa compagne. Comme quoi, l'expression les opposés s'attirent se vérifiait.  
Il y avait également pas mal de villageois. A un moment, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour. Harry semblait de bien méchante humeur et ne remarqua même pas sa sœur.

En balayant la salle, Heather vit Katie Bell sortir des toilettes avec un paquet dans les mains. Elle la salua quand elle passa à proximité, mais n'eut aucune réponse. La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor se dirigea vers une table où l'attendait une de ses amies, elles discutèrent un instant puis quittèrent le pub. Leur table ne tarda pas à être à nouveau occupée par trois Serdaigle. Peu après, Harry et les deux autres repartirent également.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Rebecca. On rentre ? On a acheté tout ce qu'il nous fallait et avec ce temps…  
- Allez-y si vous voulez, répondit Abigail. Moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à voir.  
- On peut t'accompagner ! dit alors la Poufsouffle.

Abigail accepta, mais cela ne l'enchantait visiblement pas. Les trois filles remirent leur capes d'hiver et quittèrent courageusement la chaleur du pub. Heather suivait les deux autres à quelques pas derrière elles. Elles les vit discuter, mais avec le vent, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elles se disaient. Quand elles tournèrent au coin d'une rue, Rebecca s'exclama.  
- Ah ! J'ai oublié ! Je voulais voir si le dernier roman de Troll'kien était sorti ! Tu viens avec moi à la librairie Heather ?

La Poufsouffle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix et la tira énergiquement dans la direction opposée à l'endroit où se dirigeait Abigail. Quand la libraire leur eut appris que le roman en question ne sortirait pas avant janvier, elles ressortirent dans le vent et la pluie. Elle retrouvèrent Abigail dans la rue principale et cette fois rentrèrent au château.

Elles apprirent le soir même que Katie Bell avait été grièvement blessée. Heather dut aller voir Harry qui lui raconta toute l'histoire avec le collier d'opale qu'il avait déjà vu chez Barjow et Beurk, ainsi que ses soupçons en ce qui concernait Malefoy.  
- Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le coup puisqu'il était en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, critiqua Hermione.  
- Et moi je suis prêt à parier que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est impliqué dans cette histoire ! se braqua Harry.  
Ron et Hermione soupirèrent mais ne répondirent pas. Heather sourit. Il fallait dire que Harry était parois une sacrée tête de mule, surtout en ce qui concernait Rogue et Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Katie fut emmenée à Ste Mangouste. Apparemment, son cas était des plus graves, et si elle n'avait pas eu la chance de n'effleurer que légèrement une toute petite surface du collier, elle serait sans doute morte sur le coup. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Heather. Il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait éliminer une personne à Poudlard, et il semblait apparemment prêt à tout, quitte à faire d'autres victimes au passage. Il faudrait que les Maraudeuses se penchent sur le sujet.

Le lundi soir, une nouvelle soirée eu lieu chez Slughorn. Encore une fois, Harry avait réussi à s'esquiver, à nouveau grâce à une convocation de Dumbledore. Les fois précédentes, il s'était arrangé pour programmer les séances d'entraînement de quidditch le jour des réunions, ce en quoi Heather lui fut grée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas eu d'alternative et avait dû s'y rendre. Heureusement, Abigail y était également. Mais elle dut convenir que cette réunion était bien plus agréable que la précédente. Cette fois, il y avait des invités extérieurs à l'école. Notamment Pius Thicknesse, un ami de Slughorn qui travaillait au Ministère et Gwenog Jones, le capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Heather fut très heureuse de la rencontrer et de pouvoir parler quidditch avec elle.

Heather dut attendre le lendemain au soir pour apprendre ce que Dumbledore et Harry avaient fait pendant qu'elle était chez Slughorn. Il lui parla du souvenir de Dumbledore où celui-ci s'était rendu à l'orphelinat où avait grandi Tom Jedusor pour lui dire qu'il était un sorcier, et par conséquent inscrit à Poudlard. Il raconta en détail les méfaits du petit Jedusor perpétrés sur ses camarades de l'orphelinat, ainsi que sa manie de collectionner des trophées.  
- Je me demande où Dumbledore veut en venir, mais s'il dit que c'est important, c'est que ça l'est certainement… En tout cas, on sait une chose maintenant. C'est que la bague était plus qu'une bague !  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.  
- C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a dit : après le souvenir avec la bague, il y avait la bague sur le présentoir, mais quand tu lui as dit t'attendre à voir l'harmonica, il a répondu que ce n'était qu'un simple harmonica, ce qui par extension veut dire que la bague n'était pas une simple bague. En plus de ces armoiries des… c'était quoi déjà le nom ?  
- Peverell, intervint Harry.  
- Oui, elle doit avoir un rôle plus important que de signifier que Voldemort descend des Peverell. Un rôle sans doute lié au fait que Dumbledore ait été blessé au bras.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry finit par admettre que les chances de retour de Katie avant le premier match de la saison étaient faibles, aussi demanda-t-il à Dean Thomas d'intégrer l'équipe. Cela souleva quelques rumeurs sur le fait qu'il sélectionnait ses joueurs parmi ses amis. Mais apparemment, Harry n'en fit pas grand cas, et il avait raison. Dean n'était pas mauvais du tout et s'entendait aussi bien avec Ginny qu'avec Demelza. Certes, il n'était pas au niveau de Katie, mais ses performances étaient tout de même très satisfaisantes.

Le lendemain, alors que Heather, Rebecca et Abigail allaient partir en excursion dans les sous-sols de l'école, elles furent interrompues par Yaxley qui les héla.  
- Hey ! Les filles, attendez !  
- Brittany ! fit Heather. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je voulais vous dire. McGo et les autres chefs de maison ont attentivement lu mon dossier, et ils ont tous donné leur accord pour la formation d'un club de défense. Bien sûr, Rogue a émis des réserves, mais McGo et les autres qui pensent que c'est une excellente idée ont fini par le faire plier. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est réunir les "professeurs" nécessaires pour les différents groupes de niveau. Je pense que deux personnes par groupe, ça pourrait le faire. Ce que je propose, c'est que Harry et moi nous occupions des sixième et septième année. Granger et Weasley pourraient s'occuper des quatrième et cinquième année. Ensuite pour les première, deuxième et troisième année, on pourrait selon le nombre faire un ou deux groupe. Comme professeurs, je verrais bien Weasley sœur et Londubat. Maintenant, s'il fallait faire deux groupes, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord, Abigail et toi pour en prendre un ?  
- Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Abigail.  
- Euh.. oui, mais… il me semblait que Harry et Ron n'étaient pas vraiment partants, dit Heather.  
- Justement, je voulais aussi vous demander si vous aviez pas une idée pour les convaincre, avoua Yaxley.  
- Tu pourrais peut-être montrer ton dossier à Granger. Si ça a convaincu les professeurs, ça devrait la convaincre elle aussi, et une fois qu'elle sera acquise à ta cause, Potter et Weasley ne devraient pas tarder à suivre.  
- Très bonne idée ! s'exclama Yaxley. Merci Carpenter ! J'te revaudrai ça !

Et sur ces paroles, la jeune fille repartit en courant.  
- Et bien ! En voilà une qui sait mettre de la passion dans ce qu'elle entreprend ! dit Rebecca  
- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Heather.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Abigail. Certes, on a appris beaucoup de choses l'an dernier avec Harry, mais ce serait dommage de ne pas poursuivre. Et puis, il y a tous ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à l'A.D. et qui aimeraient quand même pouvoir se défendre si jamais ils étaient attaqués par des mangemorts. Sans oublier les première et deuxième année qui ne sont absolument pas à niveau à cause de cette satanée Ombrage.  
- Moui, fit Heather d'un ton sceptique, certaine que si Abigail soutenait le projet de Yaxley, c'était parce qu'elle avait entrevu la possibilité de passer plus de temps avec elle, ce qui malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, gênait quand même Heather.

Le trente et un octobre arriva, et Abigail, Rebecca, Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avaient organisé une petite fête dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Il y avait également Ginny, Dean, et plus étonnant, les jumeaux Weasley.  
- Fred ! George ! s'étonna Heather. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- On passait dans le coin, et comme on a vu de la lumière on est entrés, répondit George.  
- On les a invités bien sûr ! dit Rebecca. Et ils sont passés par le souterrain de Honeydukes.  
- C'est vraiment sympa à vous !  
Ils avancèrent un gros gâteau et Heather souffla les bougies, puis vint la distribution des cadeaux.  
- De notre part à Fred, Ron, George et moi, lui dit Ginny en lui tendant un paquet.  
Il s'agissait d'un assortiment joliment garni de diverses confiseries magiques ainsi que de plusieurs farces venant du magasin des jumeaux.  
- On aurait voulu faire mieux, dit Fred, mais comme on a été prévenus un peu à la dernière minute…

Hermione et Harry lui offrirent des protections pour batteur. Elle pourrait ainsi laisser de côté les protections miteuses de l'école. En fait, c'était Harry qui avait acheté ça lors de leur dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais comme Hermione avait été prévenue un peu tard, elle avait cotisé pour partager le présent avec lui.

Rebecca lui offrit un jeu d'échecs sorciers.  
- Ben oui… après les bijoux, le maquillage, la cape d'invisibilité, les jeux moldus de tes parents, la boussole des maraudeurs, j'avais plus d'idée ! Et comme je savais que t'avais jamais joué aux échecs, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'apprendre !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Endymion et un autre hibou arrivèrent. Le premier portait un cadeau des parents de Heather. Après le Monopoly et le Cluedo, ils lui offrirent un jeu nettement plus intéressant : Destin. Aussitôt, Abigail proposa de faire une partie, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas apprendraient par l'exemple. La partie fut désopilante. Ron rouspéta quand il se retrouva père d'une famille de huit enfants et endetté jusqu'au cou.  
- On dirait que la malédiction de la famille te poursuit frérot ! railla George qui perdit le sourire lorsqu'il fut envoyé en prison.  
Abigail remporta le jeu en devenant une star de la chanson alors que Rebecca se demandait encore ce que c'était qu'un informaticien, et pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle.

Finalement, les jumeaux durent s'en aller, Ginny, Harry et les autres les suivirent, ne laissant plus que les trois amies. Rebecca prétexta une envie pressante et quitta la pièce en promettant de revenir rapidement.  
- Hum… fit Abigail visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. Je… tiens ! Joyeux anniversaire !  
Heather se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle ne lui avait encore pas offert son cadeau. Elle déballa un écrin de velours carré qui contenait un magnifique collier au centre duquel se trouvait un médaillon.  
- C'est… c'est magnifique, dit Heather. Mais est-ce que c'est…  
- De l'or, oui, répondit Abigail avant que Heather n'ait fini sa question.  
- C'est trop ! fit Heather. Je ne peux pas accepter.  
- Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est un cadeau.  
- Écoute Abby, j'ai pourtant été claire la dernière fois. Je ne te retournerai pas tes sentiments, alors c'est inutile d'insister.  
- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je voulais te faire plaisir.  
- Avec de l'or ? Si encore c'était du toc comme ce bracelet, dit-elle en montrant le bijou qu'elle portait. Hey ! Attends une minute. Le bracelet, c'est bien du toc, n'est ce pas ?  
Abigail se racla la gorge et regarda avec insistance le bout de ses souliers.  
- Écoute Abigail, je te remercie de tes intentions, mais je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de cadeaux ! Et elle lui tendit le collier ainsi que le bracelet.  
- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? s'emporta Abigail. Je te les offre pour te faire plaisir ! Pour te mettre en valeur.  
- C'est bien trop cher !  
- Ça ne l'est pas pour moi ! J'ai largement les moyens !  
- Mais tu ne fais pas de cadeaux comme ça à Becky pourtant. Il y a donc bien une implication sentimentale.  
- Oui ! Il y a une implication sentimentale ! Et alors ? Je ne te demande rien en retour ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu acceptes mes sentiments. Même si je sais que je ne recevrai en retour rien d'autre que de l'amitié, j'ai cet amour en moi, et je veux te l'offrir. Tu peux comprendre ça ?  
Heather baissa la tête et souffla bruyamment. Plus rien ne fut dit pendant une bonne minute.  
- Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire comme avant, mais ça ne marchera pas tant que tu ne seras pas résolue à enfouir tes sentiments, dit Heather. Je suis désolée, mais je crois que tant que tu n'auras pas définitivement renoncé, on ne pourra plus se voir. Elle posa le médaillon dans son coffret et le bracelet sur une table et s'en alla.

Abigail s'effondra sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer sans retenue.

* * *

**NDLA : **

Bon, j'ai publié ce chapitre parce que ne rien publier sans explication vous aurait peut-être déçus/inquiété. Il se trouve qu'en ce moment, le site fanfic FR a quelques soucis (en gros, il est impossible d'y accéder). Donc en attendant que ce problème soit résolu, je ne publierais plus d'autres chapitres, histoire de ne pas me retrouver en décalage sur les deux sites. Voilà, en espérant que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Heather.


	77. Victoire totale ou presque

**NDLA : **

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Mais comme l'écriture n'avance pas très vite, je vais devoir ralentir le rythme de publication. Au lieu de publier deux chapitres par semaines, je ne publierais plus qu'un chapitre tous les cinq à huit jours. Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre les chapitres suivants, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je mettais des mois entre deux. Allez, trêve de blablas, place à la lecture !

* * *

**11  
****Victoire totale… ou presque**

Le soir-même, Heather ne descendit pas profiter du repas de Halloween. Elle resta seule dans son dortoir à pleurer. Cela avait été tellement dur de dire à Abigail ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais elle connaissait bien son amie, c'était la seule façon pour que, le temps aidant, elle abandonne tout espoir. Elle se demandait juste combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'elles puissent de nouveau se retrouver ensemble, juste comme des amies. Mais il lui semblait que quelle que soit la réponse, se serait une période bien trop longue.

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca vint la trouver alors qu'elle se rendait en cours.  
- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression telle que Heather comprit bien de quoi elle voulait lui parler.  
Elle aurait bien refusé, mais Rebecca ne lui laissa en fait pas vraiment le choix, elle la fit entrer dans une salle vide.  
- Quand je suis revenue dans la salle de la Dame Bleue hier, j'ai trouvé Abigail par terre qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Heather détourna le regard, son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, c'était visiblement donner de faux espoirs à Abigail, et il aurait fallut tôt ou tard lui faire de la peine. C'était déjà assez douloureux pour elle, et voilà que maintenant il allait en plus falloir mentir à Rebecca. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui raconter pour expliquer qu'elle ait trouvé Abigail dans cet état ? Mais surtout que s'étaient-elles dites ensuite ? Heather allait le demander quand Rebecca la devança.  
- Quand elle a eu fini de pleurer, elle m'a tout expliqué. Ses sentiments pour toi, ce qui s'était passé avant mon retour, et ce qui s'est passé hier.  
- Donc tu viens me faire la morale ? demanda Heather d'une voix affligée.  
- Non, si j'avais été à ta place, je crois que j'aurais été encore plus catégorique. Dès le départ j'aurais cessé de fréquenter Abby. Toi, tu as eu le mérite d'essayer de concilier cette situation gênante avec votre amitié. Non, je ne viens pas te faire la morale, je voulais juste te dire que Abby est très mal. Elle s'en veut à elle-même, parce qu'elle sait bien que si elle n'avait pas insisté, tout aurait pu très bien se passer. Enfin pour l'instant, je ne veux pas trop la laisser seule. Je pense qu'elle a plus besoin d'avoir une amie auprès d'elle que toi. Donc je voulais juste te dire que pendant quelques temps, je lui donnerai la priorité sur tout le reste. Mais je voulais que tu saches que ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus ton amie, et si tu as besoin de moi, et que Abby non, je serais là pour toi aussi.  
Heather pris son amie dans ses bras.  
- Merci Becky ! souffla-t-elle soulagée. Tu es vraiment une amie en or. Et merci de prendre soin de Abby. Je m'inquiétais justement de ce qui pourrait se passer si elle restait seule. Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle. Et quand elle aura définitivement abandonné l'idée que je puisse lui retourner ses sentiments, on pourra alors de nouveau parcourir le château et faire les quatre cent coups.  
- Promis ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Promis ! assura Heather. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un cours dans dix minutes, et il faut encore que j'aille chercher mes affaires.

Les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde remarqua qu'Heather faisait grise mine, mais elle ne voulait pas dire à son frère ou a Ginny quel était le nœud du problème.  
- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Abigail ? demanda Hermione un moment qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules toutes les deux.  
Heather acquiesça en hochant la tête.  
- J'ai essayé de faire comme si… mais elle insiste. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que je ne pourrai pas lui retourner ses sentiments. Alors le mieux à faire, c'est encore qu'on arrête de se voir.  
Hermione fit une moue de compassion, mais ne trouva rien à dire pour soulager son amie.

Avec l'approche du premier match, les entraînements de quidditch se firent plus fréquents, mais ils ne se passaient pas aussi bien que Heather l'aurait cru. Ron semblait à nouveau victime de son trac et recommençait à mal jouer. Un soir, il en frappa même, bien involontairement, Demelza en plein visage. Ginny s'emporta contre lui, et Harry arrêta la séance avant que ça ne dégénère.

Le soir même, Heather rêva qu'elle était poursuivie par un Ron fou de rage qui la poursuivait avec une batte. Cela la réveilla et elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait un tel rêve. Elle réussit à se rendormir et en comprit alors la raison, dans un nouveau rêve, elle se voyait embrasser Ginny et y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Puis Ron apparaissait et lui criait dessus. Le lendemain, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry. A voix basse, pour que Ron n'entende pas, elle lui chuchota.  
- Tu sais qu'elle a déjà un petit ami ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry qui avait faillit avaler de travers le morceau de toast qu'il avait en bouche.  
- Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne savais pas que Ginny te faisait autant d'effet !  
- T'es malade ! C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami ! Et comme tu l'as dit, elle a déjà un petit ami. Et puis d'abord comment tu sais ça ? Tu t'es servie de légilimancie sur moi ?  
- Non… Enfin, pas volontairement… mais cette nuit, tu as fait des rêves. Et je m'y suis retrouvée invitée un peu malgré moi.  
- Y a des moment où c'est pénible que tu sois ma sœur !  
Heather sourit mais n'insista pas.

Dans la même journée, Yaxley était venue trouver Hermione et lui avait expliqué son projet.  
- Tu sais, dit Hermione à Heather un peu plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, je dois dire que Yaxley n'a pas tort. Ce serait un plus pour tout le monde si on pouvait s'entraîner à affronter des mangemorts. Certes on a cette année un prof de Défense compétent, à défaut d'être agréable. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle, les cours, ça ne suffit pas.  
- Tu sais, dit Heather. C'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, c'est Harry.  
- Oh, mais je vais le convaincre ! T'inquiètes pas !

Finalement, Harry se laissa convaincre. Après tout, comme il n'aurait à s'occuper que des plus avancés, ça ne représenterait qu'un soir par semaine. Heather demanda cependant à ne pas faire équipe avec Abigail si toutefois on avait besoin d'elles. Quand les détails furent réglés, Harry et Yaxley firent une annonce dans la Grande Salle, au repas du soir. Ils présentèrent donc le club, expliquèrent ce qu'ils y feraient, et annoncèrent que les séances démarreraient dès le mois de décembre et auraient lieu le soir après le repas. Ils invitèrent tout ceux qui le souhaitaient à s'inscrire sur des listes mises à disposition dans le hall, sur le panneau d'affichage, et y resteraient pendant une semaine.

En ce qui concernait les entraînements de quidditch, les performances de Ron empiraient à chaque séance. En règle générale, depuis le jour du coup de poing à Demelza, il se montrait très irritable, surtout avec Hermione, et sur le terrain, avec tout le monde. La veille du match contre Serpentard, cela faillit à nouveau dégénérer et Harry dut le menacer de le virer de l'équipe. La colère fit alors place à l'abattement chez le rouquin. Harry passa la soirée à faire des pieds et des mains pour lui remonter le moral, sans succès. Le match ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

Le lendemain matin, on ressentait au petit déjeuner la même excitation qu'avant n'importe quel jour de match. Les Serpentard lançaient provocations, menaces et quolibets aux joueurs de Gryffondor. Harry se montra exagérément prévenant avec Ron, lui proposant diverses boissons. Hermione arriva alors que Harry tendait à Ron un jus de citrouille. Le rouquin allait boire quand Hermione tenta de l'en empêcher.  
- Ne bois pas ça !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ron.  
Hermione fixait Harry comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.  
- Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre, accusa la préfète.  
- Pardon ? fit Harry l'air de ne pas comprendre.  
- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans la main.  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry.  
Mais cette fois, Heather vit Harry ranger quelque chose dans sa poche.  
- Ron, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça ! répéta Hermione.  
- Arrête de me donner des ordres ! s'emporta Ron, visiblement toujours en colère contre la jeune fille.  
Et il bu son verre d'un trait. Hermione parut scandalisée. Elle se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Harry.  
- Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, Harry.  
- Écoutez-moi l'experte ! répondit-il. Tu n'as pas jeté d'autres sortilèges de confusion ces derniers temps ?  
Hermione repartit furieuse. Heather décida de la suivre et la rattrapa alors qu'elle était encore dans le hall.  
- Hermione attends ! lança-t-elle pour avoir le temps de se rapprocher afin de garder leur conversation pour elles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que Harry a versé dans le verre de Ron ?  
Hermione se tritura les mains, et s'approchant de Heather pour lui murmurer de façon à peine audible.  
- Il lui a fait boire du Felix Felicis, la potion de chance. C'est strictement interdit pour les compétitions officielles et les examens. Je pense que vous allez gagner ce match sans trop de problèmes, mais dis-toi bien que ce sera une victoire bien mal acquise.  
Heather resta interdite alors que Hermione sortit par la grande porte.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wright, t'as oublié comment on tient un balai ? lança alors Grey qui sortait de la Grande Salle à ce moment.

Heather ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le stade, dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor. Elle y trouva Ginny et Demelza qui passaient leurs robes de Quidditch.  
- Comment vous le sentez ce match ? demanda Heather en enfilant la sienne.  
- Je crois qu'il s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices, répondit Ginny pleine d'entrain alors que Harry et Ron entraient à leur tour. Les conditions météo paraissent idéales, et vous savez quoi ? Vaisey, le poursuiveur de Serpentard, il a pris un cognard en pleine tête pendant l'entraînement d'hier et il a encore trop mal pour jouer. Mieux encore : Malefoy est malade lui aussi, il a déclaré forfait.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry qui en l'espace d'une demi-seconde avait perdu le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait. Malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny, mais c'est excellent pour nous. Ils ont mis Harper à sa place. Il est en même année que moi et c'est un imbécile.  
Harry eut un vague sourire, mais Heather sentit que ce n'était pas un sourire sincère. Elle par contre eut un vrai sourire. Bien qu'il prétendait le contraire, Harry aimait se retrouver face à Malefoy, car il était pour lui la meilleure des motivations pour ne pas perdre.  
- Plutôt louche non, que Malefoy ne joue pas ? murmura-t-il à Ron.  
- J'appellerais plutôt ça de la chance, répondit Ron qui semblait un peu moins terne qu'au petit déjeuner. Et Vaisey aussi est forfait, c'est leur meilleur marqueur, je n'avais pas très envie de… Hé ! s'écria-t-il soudain en se figeant alors qu'il enfilait ses gants.  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Je… tu… bégaya-t-il en baissant la voix. Mon verre… Mon jus de citrouille… tu n'as pas…  
- On commence dans cinq minutes, se contenta de lui répondre Harry.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires sous les acclamations et les huées coutumières. Parmi les cris et les applaudissements, on put entendre le rugissement du chapeau de Luna Lovegood. Harry et Urquhart, le capitaine des Serpentard, s'approchèrent de Madame Bibine qui donna les consignes, et le coup de sifflet pour lancer le match. Heather s'éleva en se disant que puisque Harry avait fait une bêtise, elle jouerait du mieux qu'elle pourrait afin qu'on ne puisse pas dire que leur victoire était due uniquement à la potion ingurgitée par Ron.

Le match à peine entamé, le commentateur fit une insinuation douteuse sur la façon dont Harry avait sélectionné ses joueurs, notamment Ron. Mais celui-ci arrêta aussitôt un tir.  
- J'imagine qu'il a parfois de la chance, dit Zacharias Smith sa voix magiquement amplifiée.  
Heather repéra un cognard et fonça dessus pour l'expédier rageusement sur un poursuiveur de Serpentard, permettant à Ginny d'aller inscrire le premier but. Le tandem qu'elle formait avec Peakes était bien meilleur que celui de l'année dernière avec son camarade Jack Sloper. Comme Peakes volait aussi bien qu'elle, ils pouvaient suivre chacun son cognard, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les joueurs, ils pouvaient ainsi intervenir au moment le plus opportun afin de gêner une action adverse.

Gryffondor menait soixante à zéro, Ron réussissant des arrêts parfois spectaculaires, quand Smith décida de s'en prendre à Heather.  
- Bien sûr, le choix de Wright au poste de batteur est discutable. On préfère généralement à ce poste des garçons qui puissent frapper avec un peu plus de force.  
- Envoie-lui un cognard ! cria Harry en passant près d'elle.  
Mais avec un grand sourire, elle décida de viser Harper qui arrivait pour croiser la route de Harry, et elle fit mouche. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un cri attira l'attention sur Smith qui avait disparu sous son pupitre alors qu'un cognard derrière lui décrivait une large courbe pour revenir vers le terrain. Peakes leva son pouce à l'attention de Heather qui lui sourit avant de repartir frapper son cognard.

Ginny, Dean et Demelza marquaient sans coup férir, et à l'autre bout du terrain, Ron bloquait tous les tirs. La foule se mit à chanter Weasley est notre roi. Puis, le vif d'or fit son apparition, Harry et Harper le poursuivaient et Harper avait l'avantage. Heather allait lui expédier un cognard, mais il rata le vif et le dépassa, Harry n'eut plus qu'à se saisir de la petite balle dorée avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les supporters de Gryffondor explosèrent de joie. Ginny fonça au sol, droit sur l'estrade du commentateur qu'elle réduisit en allumettes. Le reste de l'équipe, Heather incluse, vint se poser près d'elle. McGonagall semblait furieuse.  
- Désolée professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner, s'expliqua Ginny d'un ton parfaitement neutre. Harry éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras, puis s'écarta rapidement pour aller donner une tape dans le dos de Ron. Ils retournèrent vers les vestiaires bras dessus bras dessous en saluant leurs supporters.  
Ginny vint complimenter Heather et Peakes pour leur soutien qui les avait grandement aidés au cours de ce match.  
- Si on joue toujours comme ça, la Coupe ne pourra pas nous échapper, lança-t-elle.  
- Allez venez ! On va pas laisser les deux héros seuls trop longtemps, ils pourraient prendre la grosse tête ! dit Dean.  
Ils rejoignirent donc Harry et Ron qu'ils félicitèrent encore pour leur jeu. Tandis que Ron prenait sa part de gloire, Heather s'approcha de Harry un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Alors ? Tu as apprécié de la prendre dans tes bras ?  
- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? souffla-t-il.  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu l'as quittée si vite ? Ron t'aurait attendu.  
- Très drôle ! Il m'aurait plutôt réduit en charpie, à moins que Dean ne le fasse avant lui !  
- Bof ! Tu sais, maintenant que Ron est de bonne humeur… Dean, je dis pas… Mais il est pas du genre à te réduire en charpie. Il te ferait plutôt la gueule pendant quelques mois.  
- Oui, ben j'ai pas besoin de ça ! En février on a un autre match important. Poufsouffle est imprévisible comme équipe.  
- Seamus a dit qu'il y avait une fête dans la salle commune ! annonça Dean avec exubérance. Venez Ginny, Demelza !

Heather, Ron et Harry laissèrent les autres quitter les vestiaires. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent seuls que Hermione arriva.  
- J'ai un mot à te dire Harry.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Tu veux nous dénoncer ? demanda Ron.  
Apparemment, l'euphorie du rouquin ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier sa colère contre la préfète.  
- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? s'étonna Harry qui se retourna pour accrocher sa robe.  
- Harry, intervint Heather. Même, moi je t'ai vu planquer le flacon de Felix Felicis dans ta poche, ce matin, quand Hermione a voulu empêcher Ron de boire. Tu as triché.  
- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry en se retournant vers eux.  
- Si c'est vrai Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est si bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là, Ron a arrêté tous les tirs !  
- Je ne l'ai pas versée ! affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.  
Il sortit le flacon de sa poche. Il était rempli de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours fixé à la cire. Il expliqua alors qu'il voulait juste faire croire à Ron qu'il avait bu du Felix Felicis, mais que si Ron avait bien joué, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même.

Heather trouva l'idée de son frère magnifique. Même aidée de ses amies, elle n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ron prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information, et soudain tout dérailla.  
- _Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs !_ Tu vois Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi, tu croyais avoir bu la potion !  
Mais Ron sortait déjà son balai sur l'épaule. Harry semblait embêté, visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu que son plan aurait cet effet là.  
- Euh… on va à la fête ? demanda-t-il.  
- Vas-y sans moi, répondit Hermione en luttant pour retenir ses larmes. J'en ai assez de Ron pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…  
Elle quitta à son tour les vestiaires en trombe.  
- Dis-moi Harry. Tu sais pourquoi Ron est si remonté contre Hermione ? Parce que je te jure qu'il a intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison s'il ne veut pas prendre ma main par la figure.  
- Et ben, euh… A vrai dire, je crois qu'il lui en veut d'avoir embrassé Viktor Krum. En tout cas, c'est depuis que Ginny le lui a appris qu'il la bat froid.  
- Donc c'est un parfait crétin ! Je m'en vais te lui secouer les puces moi !  
- Attends ! dit Harry en lui courant après alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers le château.

Ils montèrent les étages assez rapidement. Quand ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, la fête battait son plein, et il n'était pas facile de trouver quelqu'un en particulier, d'autant que tout le monde venait les féliciter. Il leur fallut se débarrasser des frères Crivey et de plusieurs filles toutes plus bêtes que leurs pieds, et de Romilda Vane qui fit savoir à Harry qu'elle aimerait bien aller à la fête organisée par Slughorn pour Noël avec lui. Ils finirent par tomber sur Ginny.  
- Ah ! Ginny, est-ce que tu as vu Ron, j'ai deux mots à lui dire ! dit Heather d'un ton cassant.  
- Il est là-bas, répondit Ginny sur le même ton. Le sale petit hypocrite.  
Heather et Harry regardèrent dans la direction que leur indiquait Ginny et virent Ron collé contre Lavande Brown, bouche contre bouche. Heather était pour le moins surprise. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille tournait pas mal autour du rouquin ces derniers temps, mais elle pensait que Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Hermione ! Où était-elle ? Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant ça ?

Comme pour répondre à Heather, Harry lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Hermione, dit simplement le garçon.  
Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et entrèrent dans la première salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte. Elle était assise sur le bureau du professeur et quelques oiseaux jaunes piaillaient autour d'elle.  
- Oh c'est vous… J'avais envie de m'entraîner, dit-elle.  
- Ah, oui… Ils sont… heu… très beaux… répondit Harry avant de se manger un coup de coude de sa sœur.  
- On voulait savoir comment tu allais, dit Heather d'une voix douce.  
- Oh mais je vais très bien ! répondit Hermione en réprimant un sanglot. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- On a vu Ron et…

Mais Heather n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux pour laisser entrer Ron et Lavande, hilares.  
- Oups ! fit la blonde avant de ressortir en pouffant.  
Hermione fusillait le rouquin du regard, mais celui-ci préférait ne pas la fixer. Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis Ron lança par bravade.  
- Salut Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !  
Hermione descendit du bureau, les espèces de poussins jaunes voletant toujours autour d'elle.  
- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir, dit-elle. Elle va se demander où tu es allé.  
Elle passa devant eux trois, roide. Ron sembla soulagé l'espace d'un instant.  
- _Oppugno_ ! lança Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Ron.  
Aussitôt, le rouquin fut assaillit par les petits poussins qui le griffaient et le piquaient de leurs pattes et de leur bec.  
- Enlèvmoiça ! hurla-t-il.  
Mais avec un regard furibond, Hermione ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce. Harry, Heather et Lavande, qui les avait rejoints après que Hermione fut sortie mirent dix bonnes minutes à calmer et faire disparaître les oiseaux qui n'avaient plus rien de gentils petits poussins, mais semblaient tout droit sortis du film d'Hitchcock.  
- Elle est complètement folle cette fille ! rouspéta le rouquin. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
- Franchement, tu l'as bien mérité ! répliqua Heather. Et si t'es pas fichu de comprendre pourquoi, par toi-même, je m'entraînerai moi-même à faire la même chose et je t'enverrai les piafs une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes !  
Sur ces paroles, elle planta Ron, Lavande et Harry et retourna dans sa chambre en passant au travers de la fête, ce qui, en passant, était bien plus facile quand Harry n'était pas avec elle.

* * *

**RARA :**

Daffy : Aaah ! Merciii ! Je suis content de voir qu'il y a au moins une fille qui trouve que le fait de retourner à Abigail ses présents bien trop onéreux soit normal. Eh oui, comme dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas toujours pour le mieux dans ma fic. Mais tu as raison de penser que Heather et Abby sauront surmonter cette épreuve. Quand et comment ? Mystère et boule de gomme !


	78. Le Club de Défense

**12  
****Le Club de Défense**

Dans les jours qui suivirent le match de quidditch, le beau temps s'envola définitivement pour laisser place à la neige et au vent glacé de décembre. Le lundi soir aurait lieu la première réunion du club de Défense. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une réunion informative où les responsables devraient expliquer un peu aux membres ce qui allait se passer. Avec l'aide de la direction, Harry, Hermione, Yaxley et Heather avaient aménagé une salle du deuxième étage assez vaste pour contenir tous les inscrits. Ce serait probablement là également qu'auraient lieu les séances du club, car même si les différents groupes compteraient moins de personnes, il faudrait de l'espace pour la pratique des sortilèges. Quand Heather arriva, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais à l'heure où devait démarrer la réunion, la salle était bien remplie, et il arrivait encore du monde.

- Bon ! Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda Hermione après avoir fait retentir une détonation avec sa baguette pour obtenir le silence. Ceux qui sont vers la porte, il n'y a plus personne dans le couloir qui vient par ici ?  
On lui fit signe que non et on referma la porte.  
- Bien ! reprit-elle. Donc aujourd'hui nous allons vous parler un peu de l'organisation de notre club de défense. Pour être honnête, il a eu plus de succès que nous l'escomptions, et il a donc fallu revoir un peu certaines choses. Mais avant tout, nous allons vous parler de comment ce club a vu le jour et pourquoi.  
- C'est pour lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui non ? lança un élève de quatrième année de Serdaigle.  
- Effectivement, répondit Hermione. Vous vous rappelez tous quelle était la position du ministère l'année dernière quand à son retour. Ils nous avaient imposé Ombrage qui était la pire des profs de Défense que Poudlard ait jamais connu.  
- Ça c'est pas peu dire ! lança un garçon de Poufsouffle qui devait être en septième année.  
- Et donc, Harry et moi-même avions décidé de former un groupe pour nous préparer à la fois pour les examens, mais surtout pour affronter des mangemorts. Que ce soit bien clair, notre but n'est pas de former une armée de justiciers qui vaincront les mangemorts. Il s'agit de pouvoir se défendre si jamais nous étions attaqués par des mangemorts que ce soit chez nous, dans un lieu public, dans la rue, que l'attaque soit menée contre nous ou au hasard. Nous étions l'année dernière plus d'une trentaine d'élèves à avoir travaillé divers sortilèges des plus simples comme Expelliarmus aux plus compliqués comme les Patronus.

Au mot de Patronus, il y eut des murmures dans toute la salle qui ne se turent que quand une fille de Serdaigle, qui devait être en première ou deuxième année, leva la main.  
- Est-ce que… Vous avez réussit à créer des Patronus ?  
- La plupart d'entre nous y sont parvenus, effectivement, répondit Hermione. Harry a été un excellent professeur. Nous avons même été plusieurs à pouvoir produire un Patronus corporel.  
A nouveau, il y eut une série d'exclamations.  
- Hum ! Hum ! Si on en revenait à la formation du club ? demanda Harry, visiblement gêné d'être mis ainsi en avant devant tant de monde.  
Hermione acquiesça et laissa la parole à Yaxley.  
- Comme vous le savez tous, il y eu plusieurs attaques de mangemorts, de détraqueurs, et même de géants depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est réapparu au grand jour. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de continuer ce qui avait été commencé l'année dernière, mais en permettant à un plus grand nombre de personnes de participer aux séances, celles-ci n'étant plus interdites par l'autre hystérique en cardigan rose !  
Il y eut quelques rires.  
- J'ai donc monté tout un dossier pour convaincre les professeurs du bien fondé de la formation d'un tel club. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous. Son existence, et sa durée de vie, dépendront de la bonne volonté de chacun.  
Quelques mains s'étaient levées.  
- Oui, vous voulez demander quelque chose ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit une fille de Gryffondor qui devait être en troisième année. Ce n'est pas Harry qui a formé ce club ?  
- Non, répondit ce dernier. Tout le mérite, ou presque, en revient à Yaxley. Moi je ne serai qu'un des "enseignants".  
D'autres mains se levèrent, Romilda Vane fut interrogée  
- Un des enseignants, ça veut dire que tout le monde ne t'aura pas comme professeur ?  
Les murmures grondèrent alors dans la foule.  
- S'il vous plait, calmez vous ! demanda Yaxley sans résultat.

Hermione utilisa sa baguette pour faire retentir une nouvelle détonation.  
- Merci Granger, dit Yaxley. Donc, effectivement, l'idéal aurait été que Harry puisse s'occuper de tout le monde. Moi-même, lorsque j'ai intégré L'A.D. l'année dernière, j'étais sceptique quant à ses compétences, mais j'ai bien dû me rendre compte que de tous les élèves de l'école, c'était bien Harry qui avait la meilleure expérience de la lutte contre les forces du mal. Cependant, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre au vu de votre nombre qu'il lui serait impossible d'assurer la formation de tout le monde. Aussi, plusieurs d'entre nous, qui avons assisté à l'A.D. l'année dernière tiendront ce rôle en fonction du niveau de chaque groupe. Harry et moi, nous nous occuperons des septième et sixième année.  
- Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui ferait équipe avec Harry ? demanda une fille de cinquième année de Serpentard.  
- Parce que si tu te rappelles bien des séances de l'année dernière, McGregor, Yaxley est sans doute la plus douée des membres de l'A.D. en Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Harry.  
- En magie noire, tu veux dire ! s'emporta Cho Chang.  
- Ce qui revient au même, contra Harry. De nous tous, c'est elle qui sait le mieux de quoi elle parle. Comme pour le professeur Rogue. Bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, le fait qu'il fut autrefois très versé dans la magie noire fait que c'est lui le plus apte à enseigner comment la combattre.  
Plus personne ne dit rien, et Yaxley pu reprendre.  
- Pour les cinquième et quatrième année, ils seront guidés par Granger, et je pensais te demander de compléter le binôme, Chang. Enfin, si tu n'as rien contre mes décisions.  
Cho, un peu honteuse, s'excusa de son emportement et accepta la tâche qu'on lui confiait.  
- Pour les élèves de la première à la troisième année, vu leur nombre, et du fait que c'est sans doute chez eux qu'on doit constater les plus grandes différences de niveau, nous allons dès demain leur faire passer quelques tests afin de les répartir en trois groupe. Les plus avancés auront pour "professeurs", si je puis m'exprimer ainsi Alan Parker de Poufsouffle et Emily Montgomery de Serdaigle. Les intermédiaires seront formés par Antony Goldstein et Heather Wright, enfin si Antony est d'accord, vu que ça fait partie des aménagements de dernière minute.  
Le préfet de Serdaigle assura son soutien.  
- Et pour ceux qui auront le plus de progrès à effectuer, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley.  
Il y eut quelques protestations.  
- Pourquoi on nous colle Londubat comme professeur, tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas très doué !  
- Et pourquoi ce serait deux sinistres inconnus qui s'occupent du groupe des meilleurs ?  
- SILENCE ! tonna Ginny. Si Neville fait équipe avec moi pour aider le groupe des plus faibles, c'est parce que c'est l'un des membres les plus doués de l'année dernière, et s'il est besoin de le rappeler, il a combattu des mangemorts aguerris avec Harry, mon frère, Hermione, Luna et moi au ministère en juin dernier, et contrairement aux deux tiers du groupe, il n'a pas été mis hors de combat !  
- Quand à Parker et Montgomery, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des élèves discrets qu'ils sont incompétents, ajouta Yaxley. Si je les ai choisis, c'est bien parce qu'ils avaient de bons résultats dans notre groupe l'année dernière et que je les pense capables de faire ce travail !

Plus personne n'osa protester devant la ferveur avec laquelle avaient répondu les deux jeunes filles.  
- Bien. Il me reste à vous dire que chaque groupe se réunira une fois par semaine, de sept à huit heures le soir, ce qui ne devrait pas empiéter sur les entraînements de quidditch, qui ont généralement lieu de cinq à six heures, ni sur le repas. Si toutefois un entraînement devait se prolonger, les joueurs, et seulement les joueurs, seraient bien évidemment excusés de leur retard. De plus, il s'agit d'un club, pas de cours à proprement parler, donc si vous souhaitez arrêter, vous pouvez le faire quand vous le voulez. De même, si vous voulez sauter une séance, ce ne sera pas la mort, ayez juste l'obligeance de prévenir les responsables de votre groupe au moins vingt-quatre heures à l'avance. Enfin, et pour rassurer les élèves qui se trouvent lésés de ne pas avoir Harry ou un autre élève de sixième ou septième année, sachez que les responsables de groupes les plus avancés passeront également de temps en temps chez les groupes de niveaux inférieurs.  
- Voilà ! reprit Hermione. Je pense que tout a été dit. Les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année sont invités à venir demain soir, à sept heures, ici même. Est-ce que vous avez encore des questions ?  
- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on va travailler exactement ? demanda un Serdaigle de sixième ou septième année.  
- Ça, on vous le dira la semaine prochaine, le programme pour chaque groupe étant bien sûr différent, répondit Yaxley.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle. Quand elle fut vide, les responsables des différents groupes se concertèrent.  
- Ça c'est pas trop mal passé pour une première séance, dit Hermione.  
- Oui, dit Neville. J'avais craint qu'il y ait plus de protestations lorsque vous annonceriez les responsables des groupes.  
- Maintenant, il va falloir passer aux choses sérieuses, dit Harry.  
- Comment on fait pour les séparer en trois groupes ? demanda Emily Montgomery.  
- On va leur demander de pratiquer quelques sortilèges, ceux qui réussiront plus des trois quarts iront dans le groupe des avancés, ceux qui réussiront au moins un quart de ce qu'on leur demandera iront dans le groupe intermédiaire, et les autres dans le groupe des débutants, expliqua Yaxley. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, la plupart des première années seront à votre charge, Londubat et Weasley. En fait, c'est même possible que vous ayez le groupe le plus chargé de tous. Bon, voici les différents programmes.  
Chacun prit un exemplaire du programme prévu pour le groupe dont il s'occuperait, et tous se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain.

La séance d'évaluation du mardi soir se passa sans réel problème, si ce ne fut que, comme l'avait prévu Yaxley, beaucoup avaient tout à apprendre. Sur la trentaine de première année, seuls quatre accédèrent au niveau intermédiaire, et sur les vingt-huit deuxième année présents, quinze rejoignirent également le groupe des débutants. Il y eut même six troisième année pour venir gonfler le groupe de Neville et Ginny. Le groupe intermédiaire comptait au total vingt-trois élèves, et les plus avancés étaient dix-huit.

Le mercredi, Heather n'eut plus à s'occuper du Club de défense et sa morosité la rattrapa. Elle décida donc pour se calmer les nerfs d'aller à l'assaut des parois au-dessus du jardin d'hiver. Elle pourrait essayer de voir ce qu'était la salle que Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de visiter. Elle attendit bien sûr que la nuit soit tombée histoire de ne pas risquer d'être vue, même si, coincée entre quatre murs, elle était plutôt bien protégée des regards. Elle commença l'ascension après avoir jeté les sortilèges habituels pour assurer son adhérence à la paroi, voir les prises, et ne pas avoir froid. Elle progressait lentement sur ces murs qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de droite, sur le mur est, au niveau du quatrième étage. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée avant de commencer à monter, mais en s'approchant, elle vit que la fenêtre était ouverte, et elle entendait des notes de piano. Curieuse, elle progressa jusqu'à la fenêtre et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y avait de nombreux instruments de musique, une harpe, une flûte traversière, un violon, une contrebasse, un xylophone, des cymbales, divers instruments de type tambour dont Heather n'était pas certaine de connaître les noms, des cuivres, des bois, des cordes, mais rien qui ait moins de cent ans, donc aucune guitare électrique, et pas même une batterie. Et, assise au piano, lui tournant le dos, il y avait Abigail qui entama une chanson mélancolique d'une voix suave.

_When somebody loved me  
__Everything was beautiful  
__Every hour we spend together  
__Lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad  
__I was there to dry her tears  
__And when she was happy, so was I  
__When she loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall  
__We had each other and was all  
__Just she and I together  
__Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely  
__I was there to comfort her  
__And I knew that she loved me_

_So the years went by  
__I stay the same  
__But she began to drift away  
__I was left alone  
__Still I waited for the day  
__When she'd say "I will always love you"_

_Lonely and forgotten  
__Never thought she'd look my way  
__And she smiled at me and held me  
__Just like she used to do  
__Like she loved me  
__When she loved me_

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spend together  
Lives within my heart  
When she loved me _1

Touchée par la beauté de la chanson, mais aussi par la tristesse que dégageait son amie, Heather ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler silencieusement. Sans rien dire, sans se faire connaître, elle repassa par la fenêtre et redescendit le mur pour regagner le jardin d'hiver.

Le premier cours que Heather eut à donner fut relativement facile. Les consignes de Yaxley avec les première à troisième année étaient de s'assurer d'abord qu'ils connaissaient les sortilèges de base pour se défendre : Expelliarmus, Protego et Petrificus Totalus, les leur faire travailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils les maîtrisent parfaitement, puis ensuite, penser éventuellement à voir des sortilèges plus compliqués. Pour ce premier cours, ils se contentèrent donc de travailler Expelliarmus. Et une chose étaient certaine, il y avait du travail. La précision de beaucoup laissait à désirer. Mais aidée par Goldstein, elle ne se laissa pas démoraliser, et, se rappelant les premières séances de l'A.D., parcourut les rangs pour corriger le mouvement des uns, conseiller les autres pour qu'ils obtiennent un sortilège plus efficace.

Pour une raison qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, les Serpentard semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête, et niveau à niveau, ils ne cessaient de taquiner Harry, Heather ou Yaxley à propos du Club de Défense, du fait qu'ils avaient choisi le camp des perdants. Leurs remarques venimeuses n'atteignaient en général pas Heather, mais une fois, elle surprit bien malgré elle une conversation entre Grey et ses suivantes d'un côté et Abigail de l'autre.  
- Alors Carpenter, on dirait que tu as définitivement laissé tomber Wright.  
- Et alors ? demanda Abigail d'un ton aigre.  
- Rien, c'est bien ! Tu t'es enfin rendue compte que cette idiote ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Oh ! Bien sûr, c'est une régénératrice. Mais elle n'a que trois générations de cracmols derrière elle après tout. Et puis ces fréquentations… Potter et toute sa clique. Non, vraiment. Tu as bien fait de couper les pont avec cette dinde !  
Les trois filles de Serpentard repartirent en pouffant de rire, laissant sur place une Abigail qui passa ses nerfs sur l'armure la plus proche. Le cœur de Heather se serra en la voyant tomber à genoux et sangloter une fois que l'armure fut complètement désarticulée. Elle repartit en sens inverse et se cloîtra dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit avant que Romilda Vane et les autres ne reviennent de la salle commune.

Après sa première séance du Club de Défense en tant que responsable, elle eut sa première séance en tant qu'élève. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Hermione qui présenta le programme, mais Cho Chang.  
- Bien, alors en ce qui concerne ce groupe, le principal objectif de l'année sera la maîtrise d'un maximum de sortilèges de défense, y compris le sortilège du Patronus. Je sais que certains d'entre vous se pensent trop jeunes pour réussir un acte magique aussi avancé, mais sachez que c'est tout à fait possible. Harry, lui, a été capable de réussir un Patronus Corporel lors de sa troisième année d'étude, donc des quatrième ou cinquième année devraient très bien y réussir. En plus des Patronus, nous verrons des sortilèges comme Stupéfix et Impedimenta. Nous nous assurerons également que vous pouvez réaliser de bons charmes du bouclier et que vous maîtrisez des sortilèges mineurs comme Expelliarmus. Bien sûr, parmi vous, il y en a plusieurs qui étaient à l'AD et qui maîtrisent déjà plutôt bien ce dont on vient de parler. Ils pourront donc nous épauler, Granger et moi, au besoin.

Ils commencèrent donc par travailler Expelliarmus et Petrificus Totalus. Bien sûr, ces deux sortilèges ne posèrent aucun problème pour Ginny, Luna, Heather, Rebecca, Abigail, Alan Parker ou Emily Montgomery. Aussi, il fut rapide de corriger ceux qui avaient des difficultés, chacun ayant un "professeur attitré".  
- Bien, fit Hermione à la fin de l'heure. La semaine prochaine, nous verrons le charme du bouclier, ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile juste avant les vacances. Et nous continuerons à travailler ces deux sortilèges, certains d'entre vous manquant encore de précision dans leurs tirs. Mais dans l'ensemble, vous avez fait du bon travail.

La classe se vida, mais Ginny, Emily Montgomery et Heather restèrent un peu plus longtemps.  
- Oui ? demanda Cho Chang.  
- Euh… se lança Montgomery. Je me demandais… On ne verra que ce dont vous avez parlé au cours de l'année ?  
- C'est le programme prévu par Yaxley, assura Hermione. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Au niveau cinquième année, réussir un Patronus devient nécessaire. Maintenant, si avant la fin de l'année, tout le monde avait pu produire un Patronus, nous passerions à l'étape supérieure qui est la simulation de batailles. Ce sera le point principal du programme pour les sixième et septième année. Mais on ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant, parce qu'on est pas sûr d'atteindre ce stade.  
- D'accord, fit Ginny. Moi aussi je me demandais si on ne ferait rien de nouveau. Parce qu'alors il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je me concentre sur les cours que je donne plutôt que ceux-là.  
- Ce sera quand même utile que vous veniez même pour les sorts que vous maîtrisez déjà. Comme aujourd'hui, ça permettra de traiter plus rapidement les problèmes individuels, dit Hermione.  
- Bon, alors on vous dit à la semaine prochaine, professeurs Granger et Chang, ironisa Heather.

Leurs deux aînées leur sourirent et les trois filles s'en furent. Luna attendait Ginny dans le couloir, et Rebecca attendait Heather et lui fit signe de partir dans une direction où personne n'allait. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, Heather demanda.  
- Alors, ça va Abigail ? J'ai vu l'autre jour qu'elle était pas bien.  
- Pour être franche, c'est pas la grande forme, répondit Rebecca. Tu as déjà pu constater qu'elle ratait la moitié de ses potions, et c'est la même chose dans les autres matières. Il y a des fois aussi où elle disparaît complètement. Je ne la trouve nulle part, ni dans la Salle de la Dame Bleue, ni ailleurs, et je suis sûre qu'elle est pas dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Elles les évite tant qu'elle peut. Elle se sert souvent de la Salle sur Demande pour dormir.  
- Je vois… fit Heather. Pour les moments où elle disparaît, je crois que je sais où elle va. Tu te rappelle la salle dont je vous avait parlé, celle que Dumbledore m'avait conseillé de visiter en escaladant le mur au-dessus du jardin d'hiver ?  
- Tu crois qu'elle s'y rend ? Mais comment ? On avait trouvé aucun autre accès.  
- Elle prend son balai. Je l'ai vue il y a pas longtemps. C'est une salle de musique, on y trouve toutes sortes d'instruments. Tu savais qu'elle jouait du piano ?  
- Non, dit Rebecca, elle ne nous en avait jamais parlé.  
- Bah ! souffla Heather. Je suppose que c'est son jardin secret. Comme l'escalade pour moi. En tout cas, elle a une voix magnifique, tu devrais l'entendre !

Noël approchait maintenant à grands pas, et la fête de Slughorn également. Hermione avait conseillé à Harry de choisir rapidement quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Et surtout de se méfier de Romilda Vane. Effectivement, cette dernière venait de lui proposer à boire et de lui offrir une boite de chaudrons en chocolats au Whisky Pur Feu. Et Heather aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'y avait pas que du whisky à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, elle savait avec qui Harry avait envie d'aller à la fête, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne ferait de toute façon aucune démarche envers elle, du moins pas tant qu'elle sortirait avec Dean. Il la surprit malgré tout en invitant Luna à l'accompagner à la fête, et en plus, il avait sans doute joué plus finement qu'il ne le croyait lui-même, car quand elle apprit la nouvelle, Ginny fut ravie que Harry ait pensé à leur amie. Heather se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être elle aussi trouver un cavalier, mais elle ne voyait personne. Elle aurait peut-être invité Ron, mais Lavande n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié, et rien ne pouvait garantir que ça mettrait le rouquin d'humeur à se réconcilier avec Hermione. Finalement, par dépit, elle proposa à Neville de l'accompagner. Celui-ci accepta volontiers.

* * *

1 When she loved me, 1999, Studios Disney ©, interprétée par Sarah MacLachlan pour le film Toy Story 2

Comme je trouve la VF trop éloignée de l'originale, et qu'une traduction mot pour mot manquerait de poésie, voici ma traduction personnelle qui conserve le sens tout en tournant certaines phrases d'une façon plus agréable que la traduction mot à mot :

Lorsque j'étais aimée  
Tout me semblait merveilleux  
Chaque moment passé ensemble  
Vit au fond de mon cœur

Et quand elle était triste  
C'est moi qui séchait ses pleurs  
Et quand elle était heureuse, moi aussi  
Quand elle m'aimait

Traversant l'été, l'automne  
Nous n'avions besoin de personne  
Rien qu'elle et moi ensemble  
Ainsi que ça devait être

Et quand elle était seule  
C'est moi qui la réconfortait  
Et je savais qu'elle m'aimait

Les années ont passé  
Je suis restée la même  
Mais elle s'est mise à changer  
Elle m'a laissée seule  
Mais j'ai attendu le jour  
Où elle me dirais "Je t'aimerais toujours"

Seule et abandonnée  
Je ne pensais plus qu'elle reviendrait  
Mais elle m'a sourit, et m'a serrée  
Comme elle faisait toujours  
Comme si elle m'aimait  
Quand elle m'aimait

Lorsque j'étais aimée  
Tout me semblait merveilleux  
Chaque moment passé ensemble  
Vit au fond de mon cœur  
Quand elle m'aimait

PS : Je sais que j'ai fait un anachronisme en faisant chanter cette chanson à Abby, l'action se passant en 1996 et la chanson ayant été enregistrée en 1999, mais je n'en voyais pas de plus appropriée à ses sentiments et à la situation.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Tu excuseras mon ignorance, mais si je vois ce que doit être le "Free Hugs" (rapport à la pub sur le sida il me semble) J'ignore à quoi fait référence Tobi.  
Sinon, ben je pense que ce chapitre a dû répondre à ta question.

Daffy : Oui... Faut pas la pousser à bout la petite Hermione. Mais tu auras bientôt l'occasion de voir quelque chose d'encore plus flippant que ça à propos de quelqu'un dont on l'aurait pas cru. Mais chuut ! Faut le répéter à personne !


	79. Noël

**13  
****Noël**

Harry, Neville et Heather étaient descendus ensemble dans le hall pour retrouver Luna et se rendre ensuite à la fête de Slughorn. Harry avait remis sa robe de soirée qu'il avait utilisée deux ans plus tôt pour le bal de Noël. Bien sûr, il avait dû la faire retoucher au préalable car il avait pris pas loin de trente centimètres depuis. Heather, elle, s'était achetée une robe de soirée plus "sorcière" que celle que ses parents lui avaient offert deux ans auparavant. Elle était en soie de couleur ocre, ce qui mettait sa chevelure en valeur. Elle avait un décolleté assez sage et de grandes manches évasées aux poignets. Une ceinture constituée d'une cordelette dorée soulignait sa taille, et elle était assez ample au niveau des jambes pour permettre une bonne liberté de mouvement. Elle s'arrêtait sur ses chevilles, laissant apparaître une paire de mocassins assortie. Comme elle était un peu légère, Heather l'avait accompagnée du manteau que ses parents lui avaient offert lors de sa première année, qui était maintenant trop petit pour qu'elle le porte, mais qui pouvait toujours servir de cape, ce qui était le cas ce soir-là.  
Neville, à l'instar de Harry, s'était contenté de faire retoucher son costume du bal de Noël.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Heather fut surprise de voir Luna dans une belle robe pailletée, couleur argent, une robe moldue, sans manches, qui lui valait des gloussements de la part de certaines filles qui traînaient là, sans doute dans l'espoir que Harry repousse Luna et choisisse l'une d'elle. C'était peine perdue. Car en fait, Luna était très jolie, elle avait laissé tomber ses radis et ses bouchons de bièraubeurre pour un collier et des boucles d'oreilles bien plus discrets, et tout à fait normaux. Harry la salua, puis ils firent route vers le bureau de Slughorn, qui se trouvait au premier étage, au détour d'un couloir de l'aile droite.

La pièce était environ au tiers aussi grande que la Grande Salle. Lors des soirées précédentes, elle semblait un peu grande pour le nombre de personne qui s'y réunissait, mais ce soir, elle grouillait de monde. Entre les membres du Club de Slug, leurs invités, et les invités de Slughorn, il y avait de quoi faire.

A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Slughorn héla Harry, lui demanda de le rejoindre pour lui présenter diverses personnes. Heather, qui en général faisait tout pour soutenir son frère, décida que cette fois-ci, elle le laisserait tout seul, et elle tira Neville vers ce qui semblait être la piste de danse, mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, une main tapota son épaule.  
- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu… commença Neville.  
- Chut ! souffla Hermione qui se tenait dans une posture bizarre, les jambes légèrement repliées. Je ne voudrais pas que Mc…  
- Ah ! Hermione ! Tu étais là ! lança une voix puissante. Viens, on va danser !  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, McLaggen tira Hermione par le bras, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse en la serrant contre lui malgré les tentatives de la jeune fille pour lui échapper.  
- On… On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose ? proposa Neville.  
- Non, laisse… mais garde un œil sur eux. Si vraiment McLaggen va trop loin et que Hermione n'arrive pas à se défendre seule, on interviendra, en attendant, ça lui fera les pieds d'être un peu malmenée. Franchement ! Rendre Ron jaloux, d'accord, mais y a des limites quand même, et McLaggen est clairement hors limites.  
- Salut Heather, tu es très jolie ce soir, dit une voix venant de la gauche.  
- Becky ? s'étonna Heather. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été invitée.  
Rebecca portait une robe qui semblait l'exacte réplique de celle de Belle, dans la scène du bal de La Belle et la Bête de Disney. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant de voir à quel point Rebecca ressemblait au personnage du dessin animé.  
- C'est Abby qui m'a invitée.  
Elle désigna Abigail un peu plus loin, qui portait une robe en velours de couleur vert sapin, un peu plus sobre que celle de Rebecca, mais qui la mettait tout autant en valeur.  
- Elle a fait pas mal d'efforts pour venir ce soir, dit Rebecca. Tu pourrais peut-être… Enfin tu pourrais au moins accepter de lui parler, non ?  
Heather savait qu'elle aurait sans doute à croiser Abigail durant la soirée. Elle voulait cependant éviter le fiasco de la précédente soirée de Slughorn.  
- Tu as raison Becky, dit-elle. Mais avec Neville on s'inquiète un peu pour Herm…  
Heather ne termina pas sa phrase. Neville ne regardait plus en direction de la piste de danse, il avait les yeux rivés sur Rebecca. Heather lui donna un coup de coude.  
- Hey ! Ça se fait pas de dévisager les gens ainsi ! se moqua-t-elle.  
- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! dit Neville embarrassé. B-bonsoir Rebecca. Tu es très jolie.  
- Merci, répondit Rebecca avec un sourire. Tu es pas mal non plus.  
- Neville, tu ne devais pas surveiller Hermione ?  
- Quoi ? fit le garçon comme si on le tirait d'une intense réflexion. Hein ? Hermione ? Ah oui ! C'est bon, en fait elle a fini par échapper à McLaggen.  
- Bon, alors viens, reprit Heather, on va se mettre un peu à l'écart.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Abigail.  
- Bonsoir Abby… tu es très belle dans cette robe.  
- Merci Heather, tu es également très en beauté, répondit Abigail avec une légère raideur dans la voix.  
- Je… Enfin si tu veux bien, on pourrait décider d'une trêve ? Juste pour ce soir. Faire comme si de rien n'était.  
- J'en serais très heureuse, sourit Abigail avec plus de naturel cette fois.  
- Parfait ! dit Rebecca. Bon ! Quand est-ce qu'ils se décident à mettre une musique qui bouge un peu plus ?  
- Il suffit de demander ! dit un homme au style de rockeur qui semblait familier à Heather.  
Il siffla, et plusieurs autres hommes le rejoignirent, ils firent cesser la clarinette et les épouvantables chanteurs et se mirent aux divers instruments installés dans le coin. Ils commencèrent à jouer, et c'est là que Heather reconnu les Bizarr' Sisters. Ils n'avaient pas leurs tenues de scène, mais ils conservaient malgré tout un look inimitable. Rebecca entraîna tout le monde sur la piste de danse où ils furent rejoints par Ginny et Dean.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Heather s'éloigna et prit à boire sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait par là. Abigail ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.  
- Pfiou ! J'en peux plus ! souffla-t-elle. Y a pas une chaise, dans le coin ?  
Il y avait effectivement quelques poufs et fauteuils de prévus, mais ils avaient été pris d'assaut par une bande de vieillards. Heather se dirigea vers le mur, et s'assit à même le sol, les genoux repliés pour ne pas qu'on lui marche dessus. Abigail l'imita aussitôt. Sur la piste de danse, Rebecca et Neville continuaient à s'en donner à cœur joie.

Le professeur Slughorn passa à ce moment près d'elles, s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir.  
- Ah ! Miss Wright ! Miss Carpenter ! Que faites-vous donc par terre ?  
- On se repose un peu, expliqua Heather en désignant la piste de danse.  
- Ah oui ! fit le professeur. Mais il fallait demander si vous n'aviez rien pour vous asseoir !  
Il matérialisa deux chaises et un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa. Les deux amies se relevèrent pour s'asseoir sur les chaises.  
- Je vois que certains ne manquent pas d'énergie. Je connais déjà monsieur Londubat, mais j'ignore qui est la jeune personne qui danse avec lui, et je suis sûr de n'avoir invité ni l'un ni l'autre.  
- Neville est venu avec moi, expliqua Heather.  
- Et Rebecca est notre amie, ajouta Abigail, c'est moi qui l'ai invitée.  
- Rebecca… Rebecca… réfléchit le Maître des Potions. Miss Swanson ?  
Les deux filles acquiescèrent.  
- Je ne l'avait pas reconnue ! s'étonna le professeur. En même temps, je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt discrète en cours.  
- Les Potions ne sont pas son fort, expliqua Heather. Mais elle est très douée en Sortilèges et si ses notes en Défense contre les forces du mal n'atteignent pas des sommets, elle n'en est pas moins très capable en situation réelle.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le professeur piqué au vif.  
- Vous avez dû entendre parler de l'attaque des Swanson par quatre mangemorts cet été ? dit Abigail avant de repartir à l'acquiescement de Slughorn. Et bien c'est grâce à son intervention que sa mère a pu aller prévenir les aurors. Certes, elle a été blessée, mais avant cela, elle a presque à elle seule tenu tête aux quatre mangemorts et en avais mis trois hors de combat avant qu'ils ne soient ranimés chacun leur tour.  
- Vraiment ?  
- C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit, assura Heather, et elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de mentir. Elle venait quand même de perdre son père.  
- Elle pourrait peut-être faire un bon Auror… Mais il faudrait encore qu'elle progresse en Potions.

Heather et Abigail acquiescèrent, puis s'excusèrent auprès de leur professeur et allèrent regagner la piste de danse. Mais à peine trois minutes plus tard, les Bizarr' Sisters entamèrent un slow. Neville invita Heather, et les deux autres filles s'écartèrent de la piste. Heather s'aperçut que la salle s'était bien vidée… niveau élèves surtout. Ginny et Dean n'étaient plus là. Quant à Harry, il semblait avoir disparu lui aussi. Zabini et sa cavalière sortaient au moment où Heather regarda vers la porte. Luna était toujours là, en grande discussion avec le professeur Trelawney. Quand le slow s'acheva et qu'un autre démarra, Rebecca vint demander à Heather la permission de lui emprunter son cavalier.  
- Tu danses ? demanda Abigail.  
C'était précisément ce qu'avait craint Heather. Et elle ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre devant tout le monde. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas elle-même proposé de se comporter ce soir comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Et elle devait avouer que si elle n'avait jamais su les sentiments d'Abigail, elle n'aurait vu aucun problème à danser un slow avec une amie.  
- Bon, d'accord, souffla-t-elle. Mais que ce soit bien clair, c'est uniquement en vertu de la trêve de Noël. Ce n'est pas la peine de te faire des idées.  
- Mais je ne m'en fais pas… répondit Abigail. J'ai bien compris le message tu sais.  
Elles s'avancèrent vers la piste, Heather posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Abigail, et cette dernière noua ses mains derrière la nuque de la Gryffondor.

Quand le slow se termina, elles se séparèrent pour constater que Neville et Rebecca échangeaient un baiser qui n'avait rien d'amical.  
- On dirait que cette soirée n'a pas été perdue pour tout le monde ! se moqua Abigail.  
- Laissons-les ! dit Heather. Moi je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher.  
- Non, reste ! supplia Abigail.  
Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie que la soirée se termine.  
- Abby… je croyais que tu avais compris le message ?  
- Oui, mais… Ton amitié me manque, et après ce soir…  
- On se verra demain dans le Poudlard Express.  
- Vraiment ? s'exclama Abigail.  
- Une trêve de Noël, ça doit durer au moins jusqu'au vingt-six décembre…  
Les deux filles quittèrent donc la salle en saluant le professeur Slughorn.

Le lendemain, Heather, Abigail et Rebecca prirent la même diligence pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. La Poufsouffle avait des étoiles qui dansaient dans les yeux.  
- Ah ! J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée hier ! lança-t-elle. Merci encore de m'avoir invitée Abby.  
- Mais y a pas de quoi, sourit la Serpentard. Mais je suis surprise que tu puisses encore parler.  
- Pourquoi donc ? demanda la Poufsouffle.  
- Ben, ça a dû bien te fatiguer la langue ton marathon de bouche à bouche hier soir avec Londubat, renvoya Abigail moqueuse.  
- Oh, ça va hein ! J'espère que vous allez pas le raconter à tout le monde.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! lui dit Heather d'un ton rassurant. Il semblerait qu'une septième année qui était présente en ait parlé à Romilda Vane. Donc, tout le monde est déjà au courant !

Une fois dans le train, et en ayant assez d'être charriée par ses amies, Rebecca décida de rejoindre Neville dans son compartiment. Heather et Abigail se retrouvèrent seules, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait du goût de Heather, mais elle avait promis d'être naturelle au moins jusqu'à Noël.  
- Une partie d'échecs ? proposa-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Abigail. J'en ai assez de me faire ridiculiser par Becky… Je préfère nettement quand c'est moi qui ridiculise mon adversaire.

Effectivement, la première partie fut à sens unique. Abigail ne concéda que trois pions, alors qu'elle avait pris les deux cavaliers, la reine, une tour et les deux fous plus cinq pions à Heather avant de la mettre pat. Elle lui expliqua alors ses erreurs, et comment mieux entrer dans une partie. Elles en refirent une, et cette fois, Heather se défendit un peu mieux. Elle avait réussi à prendre un cavalier et un fou en plus de quelques pions avant d'être mise math par une attaque combinée d'un cavalier et de la reine.  
La sorcière avec son chariot de friandises passa, et les deux filles s'amusèrent à se défier en choisissant pour l'autre des Dragées Surprises, le but étant bien sûr de refiler à l'autre les moins bonnes.

Yaxley arriva alors que Heather venait d'avaler une dragée au goût de beurre rance qui lui arracha une grimace des plus hideuses.  
- Salut Yaxley !  
- Salut les filles ? Je dérange pas ?  
- Non, répondit Heather. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.  
- Swanson est pas avec vous ? demanda la septième année.  
- Elle roucoule avec Londubat, dit Abigail.  
- Ah bon ! Depuis quand ces deux-là…  
- Depuis hier soir ! la coupa Heather. Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Non, je venais juste faire le tour de certains membres de l'ancienne A.D. En fait, comme le groupe des sixième et septième année n'est pas très bien représenté, je voulais vous proposer d'intégrer les séances du club de Défense qu'on donnera à partir de février. Je propose ça à ceux qui maîtrisent déjà bien tout ce qui a été vu l'an dernier.  
- D'accord, dit Abigail. Mais pourquoi à partir de février ?  
- Parce que là, on est encore dans les révisions, et puis y en a qui savent pas faire de Patronus. Une fois que les Patronus seront vus, ont fera des séances en organisant non pas des duels, comme on faisait avec l'A.D., mais des combats à un contre deux, ou à deux contre trois etcetera. Et à la fin de l'année, on devrait même organiser des batailles en divisant les élèves en deux camps, de façon aléatoire.  
- Ouais ! Ce serait pas mal ! dit Abigail. Moi, j'en serai !  
- Moi aussi ! dit Heather. Et je pense que Rebecca également.  
- Ok ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques personnes à aller voir. Bonnes vacances !  
- Toi aussi, et joyeux Noël ! répondit Heather.

Yaxley lui rendit son joyeux Noël et disparut. Peu après, Rebecca revint.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Abigail. T'as déjà rompu avec Londubat ?  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires très chère, répondit Rebecca avec le sourire. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Neville a encore perdu son crapaud, et comme ça ne m'amuse pas de le chercher dans tout le tain, je suis revenue.  
Les trois filles discutèrent de ce qu'elles feraient pendant les vacances tout en dégustant quelques chocogrenouilles.

Le train approchait de Londres quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur la désagréable présence de Grey, Parkinson et leur suite.  
- Je pensais que tu étais guérie de tes mauvaises fréquentations Carpenter, mais à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le cas, dit Grey. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage… Pour toutes les trois. Une régénératrice et une sang pur, et il a fallu que vous choisissiez le camp de Potter et de ses amis. Tant pis pour vous. Tu sais, Wright, que Potter est condamné aussi sûrement que le moustique qui volette devant le crapaud. En parlant de crapaud, je ne te félicite pas pour tes choix Swanson. Il y a de nettes tendances à la démence dans la famille Londubat, tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
Rebecca faillit se jeter sur Grey, mais ses deux amies l'en empêchèrent.  
- Grey, tu veux nous rendre service ? fit Heather. Prends tes petits copains et va jouer à Colin-Maillard au bord d'une falaise.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre Wright ? s'étonna faussement la Serpentard. Je me disais que vous aviez moins de mordant cette année. Je constate que c'est bien le cas. Peut-être avez vous compris que vous ne gagneriez pas… Mais dans ce cas, votre entêtement à soutenir Potter et compagnie confine à la stupidité. Allez venez ! harangua-t-elle le reste des Serpentard. Laissons ces perdants ensemble.  
Abigail se leva et claqua violemment la porte.  
- Cette espèce de sale… Si on pouvait lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Les trois jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare de King's Cross. Elles se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël sur le quai et se séparèrent.

Heather retrouva avec bonheur son chien qui lui fit la fête pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de retourner se coucher. Déjà cet été, Heather avait remarqué que Sirius était moins joueur qu'avant. Maintenant, il rechignait à toute sorte d'activité physique, même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de courir un peu pendant la promenade. Et à l'intérieur, il ne s'activait vraiment que quand Heather avait le malheur d'approcher de la porte, auquel cas il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle avant d'être certain qu'elle n'allait pas s'en aller.

Noël arriva, et avec lui, les hiboux habituels de ses amis. Harry passait ses vacances au Terrier, et visiblement, ça lui plaisait bien, mais ça Heather n'en doutait pas, puisque là-bas, il pouvait profiter de la présence de Ginny sans celle de Dean. Dans le paquet qu'Hedwige avait apporté, elle trouva une élégante montre bracelet de la part de Harry, mais aussi un pull bleu tricoté par Mrs Weasley, et un assortiment de confiseries magiques de la part de Ron et Ginny.  
Une chevêche envoyée par Hermione, sans doute depuis le Chemin de Traverse, lui apporta un livre concernant les soins magiques à apporter aux animaux non magiques.  
Rebecca lui envoya une boite de Chaudrons en chocolat au Whisky Pur Feu avec un mot disant que s'il était préférable de ne pas toucher à ceux que Romilda Vane avait offerts à Harry, ceux-là, au moins, étaient sans risque.  
Enfin, Abigail lui avait envoyé un nouveau justaucorps – il est vrai que l'ancien commençait à être un peu petit, même si la matière est étirable, il y a quand même des limites – ainsi qu'une paire de gants et une paire de chaussures pour l'escalade. Dans sa lettre, elle expliquait qu'elle les avait traités avec des potions qui, pour le justaucorps, lui donnait en permanence l'effet d'un Caleocorpus, pour les gants, celui d'un Adhesio, et pour les chaussures, un effet allégeant, qui faisait que si jamais elle devait chuter, elle ne risquait pas de se blesser, car elle tomberait à une vitesse à peine supérieure à celle d'une feuille morte. C'était un magnifique cadeau, et Heather s'en voulait un peu du simple classeur auto-triant qu'elle lui avait offert pour ranger ses cours. Certes, elle sentait là encore que les sentiments de son amie avaient influé sur le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais en même temps, elle avait bien dit que la trêve durerait jusqu'au vingt-six décembre. Elle accepterait donc ce cadeau avec le sourire, et puis honnêtement… un bracelet, un pendentif, elle n'en avait rien à faire, alors que là, ce cadeau pourrait lui être très utile.

Ses parents, quand à eux, lui offrirent cette fois quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait emporter à Poudlard, mais dont elle aurait le loisir de profiter pendant les vacances : un ordinateur.  
- Wouah ! s'exclama Heather. Ça a dû vous coûter cher !  
- C'est vrai ! dit sa mère, par conséquent, tu n'auras rien à ton prochain anniversaire, ça fera pour les deux occasions !  
- Quoi ! se plaignit-elle.  
Mais Mrs Wright éclata de rire.  
- Mais non, je te faisais marcher. A l'école, un parent d'élève, directeur d'une boîte d'informatique, a fait don de plusieurs machines à l'école, et en discutant avec lui, j'ai pu avoir celui-là à très bon prix, et puis ton père à reçu une prime spéciale le mois dernier, et on en avait gardé un peu de côté pour l'occasion.  
- Super !  
Elle embrassa chaleureusement ses parents et s'empressa d'aller brancher la machine sur son bureau… Et très vite, elle dut demander l'assistance de son père car elle n'arrivait pas à le faire fonctionner. Une fois la machine correctement installée et paramétrée, Heather s'empressa d'essayer les différents programmes. Il y en avait pour écrire. Pas top se dit-elle, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas d'imprimante, donc elle ne pourrait même pas faire ses courriers avec. Un autre avec des tableaux compliqués, puis elle trouva plus intéressant, quelques jeux de cartes, un autre avec des cases à dévoiler en évitant celles qui étaient piégées, et un flipper, qui serait sans doute le jeu qu'elle utiliserait le plus, en attendant de s'en acheter des plus intéressants.

Lorsque le jour de l'an fut passé, Heather reçut une missive de Poudlard l'informant que pour des raisons de sécurité, les élèves seraient transportés au château par poudre de cheminette, à des horaires bien précis. Apparemment, le ministère aurait des raisons de craindre une attaque du Poudlard Express, ce qui était bien ridicule car il y aurait également eu des enfants de mangemorts à bord du train, et Heather doutait sérieusement que les mangemorts attaquent leurs propres enfants, même si Voldemort le leur demandait, du moins, pas tous. Elle constata au passage que son père était allé au ministère pour faire rétablir la connexion de leur cheminée au réseau. Depuis le temps qu'il devait le faire ! Elle partit donc le dimanche à quatorze heures et quart. Elle embrassa ses parents et fit un gros câlin à son chien Sirius qui sentait qu'elle allait à nouveau s'en aller. Elle lui parla pour le rassurer, et il alla se coucher dans son panier, bien sagement, mais n'en émit pas moins un couinement de tristesse au moment où elle jeta la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Elle se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.  
- Bonjour Miss Wright, et bonne année à vous ! Essayez de ne pas mettre trop de suie sur le tapis, voulez-vous !  
- Oui professeur… Bonne année à vous aussi. Euh… est-ce que Harry et les autres sont déjà revenus ?  
- Non, ils arriveront en début de soirée, répondit la directrice de Gryffondor. Mais en attendant, vous pouvez vous rendre dans votre dortoir, ou même profiter du parc enneigé. Le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame a changé, il s'agit de "abstinence".  
- Bien professeur, à ce soir pour le repas.  
McGonagall la salua, et Heather sortit alors que les flammes de la cheminée redevenaient vertes.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune et alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Kate Lewis était déjà là, mais Heather n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer ne serait-ce que dix minutes en sa compagnie, elle s'habilla donc chaudement et décida d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Le demi-géant fut ravi de l'accueillir et ils discutèrent des cours des semaines à venir. Heather fit même quelques suggestions à son professeur pour les rendre plus intéressants.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne constata qu'elle était là depuis deux heures que lorsque Hermione vint frapper à la porte.  
- Salut Hermione, et bonne année !  
- Bonne année Heather, et bonne année à vous aussi Hagrid.  
- Bonne année Hermione! fit le géant d'un ton bourru.  
- Si tu es là, Harry ne devrait pas tarder ? demanda Heather.  
- Oh, je cois que si. J'ai demandé à McGonagall, son arrivée est prévue pour dix-huit heures cinq. Comme toujours, l'organisation est déplorable ! Ils font venir les élèves sans aucun ordre préétabli.  
- C'est peut-être pour éviter que les mangemorts ne devinent à quel moment doivent voyager certains élèves, comme Harry justement. S'ils avaient organisé ça dans un ordre bien précis, ils auraient pu le deviner.  
- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais honnêtement, et à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une proposition de Dumbledore, je doute qu'ils y aient vraiment pensé.

Les deux filles discutèrent avec Hagrid de Buck et Heather aida à nourrir les hippogriffes. Elle allait s'occuper de Buck quand Hermione fit remarquer que Harry allait bientôt arriver. Elle quittèrent donc Hagrid et s'empressèrent de rejoindre le château. Cependant, au deuxième étage, elles furent arrêtés en chemin.  
- Ah ! Heather, Hermione, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?  
- Très bonne professeur Dumbledore, répondit Heather, et bonne année au fait !  
- Bonne année à vous aussi. Vous tombez très bien, je suis pressé, et j'aurais ceci à remettre à Harry. Voulez-vous bien le lui transmettre ?  
Dumbledore sortit de sa manche un rouleau de parchemin qu'il leur confia. Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, mais elles apprirent que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tôt et s'étaient aussitôt dirigés vers leur salle commune. Elles s'y rendirent donc également et trouvèrent les trois adolescents bloqués pour n'avoir pas pris la peine de s'informer du nouveau mot de passe. Elles le leur apprirent, remirent le parchemin à Harry, il s'agissait bien sûr de sa prochaine séance avec Dumbledore. Harry allait leur parler de Rufus Scrimgeour, mais il fut empêché par l'irruption intempestive de Lavande qui provoqua la mauvaise humeur de Hermione. Ginny alla retrouver Dean, et Harry, Hermione et Heather s'éloignèrent pour aller discuter tranquillement à une autre table.

- Voilà, dit Harry. Lors de la fête de Slughorn, Malefoy s'est fait prendre par Rusard à fureter dans les couloirs. Slughorn lui a évité une punition, mais Rogue l'a entraîné dans une autre salle pour discuter avec lui. Bien sûr, je les ai suivis…  
Hermione émit un soupir d'exaspération alors que Heather eut un sourire "copyright" Maraudeuses.  
- Ils parlaient de l'accident de Katie, Rogue expliquait à Malefoy qu'on le soupçonnait, et apparemment, il était d'accord avec ces… qu'est-ce que je raconte, avec mes soupçons. Drago a nié en bloc, mais quoi qu'il en soit, d'après la conversation qu'ils ont eue, il était clair que Malefoy manigançait bien quelque chose, que Rogue est au courant de ce quelque chose, et il lui a même proposé de l'aider, il lui disait d'être plus prudent, de toujours couvrir ses arrières, de lui faire confiance pour l'épauler, mais Malefoy refusait, disant que Rogue voulait s'accaparer la gloire de ce qu'il voulait faire.  
- Tu ne crois pas… commença Hermione.  
- …qu'il faisait semblant de lui proposer de l'aide pour amener Malefoy à lui révéler ce qu'il préparait ? termina Harry.  
- Oui, c'est ça, approuva Hermione.  
- Le père de Ron et Lupin pensent la même chose, dit Harry d'un ton qui signifiait bien que lui ne pensait pas vraiment ça. Mais ça prouve quand même que Malefoy mijote quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier.  
- Non, en effet, répondit Hermione avec lenteur.  
- Et il agit sur ordre de Voldemort, comme je le disais.  
- Mmmmm… Est-ce que l'un d'eux a clairement prononcé le nom de Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne me souviens plus très bien… répondit Harry. Rogue a parlé de « votre maître ». Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être son père.  
- Rogue aurait dit « votre père », ou même « Lucius », contra Heather.  
Hermione dut admettre que la possibilité que Voldemort ait confié une mission à Malefoy était sérieuse.

Quand ils parlèrent ensuite de Lupin, Hermione tiqua sur le nom de Fenrir Greyback, qui était, Heather l'apprit en même temps que la préfète, le loup-garou qui avait contaminé leur ancien professeur de Défense quand il était petit. Hermione rappela à Harry que Malefoy avait menacé Barjow, quand il avait été dans sa boutique l'été précédent, de lui envoyer ledit Greyback. Ce qui, comme le fit remarquer Harry, était encore un indice qui tendait à prouver que Malefoy s'était bien fait tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres pendant l'été.

Ils parlèrent ensuite, et pour le reste de la soirée, du ministre, et du culot qu'il avait eu de venir demander à Harry de soutenir le ministère après les évènements de l'année précédente. Ils fustigèrent allègrement Scrimgeour, Ombrage, et Fudge, pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, ou pour l'enfermement arbitraire de Stan Rocade.


	80. La colère de Heather

**14  
****La colère de Heather**

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de sixième année eurent une excellente surprise. Sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune avait été placardé un avis proposant de s'inscrire à des cours de transplanage. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de s'inscrire. Heather fut alors témoin d'une étrange scène. Lavande arriva par derrière Ron et lui mis les mains sur les yeux en lui demandant de deviner qui c'était, chose que Heather trouvait un peu stupide, mais c'était le genre de jeux qui plaisait aux filles du style de Lavande. Hermione s'éloigna aussitôt avec raideur, et Harry la suivit. Jusque là, rien de bien nouveau sous les nuages – parce que le soleil n'était pas très présent depuis quelques jours. Ce qui surpris Heather fut la réaction du rouquin qui souffla d'exaspération, prétendit avoir un courrier urgent à envoyer à ses parents pour qu'ils lui envoient les douze gallions que coûtait le stage, puis disparut aussi sec sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de répondre.

Heather attendit que Neville arrive et alla le saluer.  
- Comment se sont passées ces vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle après les politesses d'usage.  
- Oh ! Sans rien de particulier à raconter.  
- Et avec Rebecca, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez plutôt rapprochés à la fête de Slughorn. Tu lui as envoyé quelque chose pour Noël ?  
- Oui, je n'avais pas trop d'idées, parce qu'après tout, on n'était ensemble que depuis deux jours, mais je lui ai envoyé une carte et des chocolats. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait été contente de les recevoir.  
Heather hocha la tête de façon affirmative.  
- Tu as bien fait ! C'est vrai qu'après deux jours, un cadeau plus personnel ou plus cher aurait été mal vu, et ne rien faire du tout aurait été pire. Les chocolats, c'était une excellente idée. Rien de mieux pour faire plaisir à Becky que de lui offrir des sucreries.  
Ils discutèrent de Rebecca jusqu'à arriver dans le hall, Heather donnant quelques conseils à Neville sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour plaire à son amie, et surtout ce qu'il devait éviter.  
- Hey ! lança une voix sur leur gauche alors qu'ils descendaient les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?  
- Oh ! Comme il est de notoriété publique que Neville est un peu étourdi, je l'ai accompagné pour être certaine qu'il trouve le chemin jusqu'à toi ! se moqua Heather.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! grinça Rebecca.  
Heather les laissa en tête-à-tête et pénétra dans la Grande Salle où elle fut surprise de retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione attablés sans la présence de Lavande. Si la blonde avait cru le pipeau que lui avait sorti le préfet pour se débarrasser d'elle, elle ne méritait pas de sortir avec lui !

Comme il l'avait annoncé en début d'année, Rogue fit pratiquer le charme du bouclier à ses élèves. Pour Heather, cela ne posa aucun problème. Les autres étaient plus ou moins performants. Kirke et Lewis n'y réussirent pas du tout, il fallait cependant dire que Kirke avait une excuse, il n'était pas inscrit au Club de Défense. Lewis, elle, en faisait partie, mais elle était la seule à ne pas avoir réussi à créer de bouclier, lors de la séance de la semaine avant Noël. Narasimban, qui pourtant n'était pas inscrit au club, y réussit dans les dix dernières minutes du cours.

Au cours de botanique de l'après-midi, Rebecca se fit mordre le doigt par un lys carnivore. Heather l'aida à desserrer les mâchoires de la fleur. Elle avait de petites coupures, mais rien de grave, les dents du lys carnivore n'étant pas très acérées et servant essentiellement à empêcher la proie de s'échapper une fois prise au piège.  
- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on pense à son petit copain au lieu de ce concentrer sur le cours ! la taquina Heather.  
- Oh ! Ça va ! souffla Rebecca. Ça va continuer longtemps ces moqueries ? Moi je ne me foutais pas de ta gueule en permanence quand tu sortais avec Dean.  
- Excuse-moi, demanda Heather penaude devant la mine grincheuse de son amie. C'est juste que comme j'ai personne en ce moment, j'essaie d'avoir un peu d'amour par procuration, mais tu ne veux rien dire de ce que tu fais avec Neville, alors j'essaie de te provoquer pour que tu parles.  
- Et bien à l'avenir, tu éviteras ce genre de provocations, dit Rebecca en rempotant finalement son lys. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Neville et moi on a eu la soirée de Slughorn, le Poudlard express, et cinq minutes ce matin pour être ensemble. La soirée de Slughorn, tu y as assisté, donc pas besoin que je te fasse un dessin. Le train, on s'est contentés de rester ensemble, on s'est un peu embrassés, mais c'est tout. Et ce matin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en cinq minutes ?  
Heather ne dit plus rien, mais à la fin du cours, les deux filles sortirent de la serre aussi complices que des jumelles.

A la séance du Club avec les première à troisième année, Heather et Goldstein abordèrent également le charme du bouclier. Ils expliquèrent en large, en long et en travers comment y avoir recours et contre quels sortilèges. Puis ils firent quelques essais. Ils s'y étaient attendus, mais ce n'était pas très brillant. Ils observaient chaque élève tour à tour, corrigeant son mouvement de baguette au besoin ou l'aidant dans sa concentration en essayant de lui fournir des images mentales. A la fin de la séance, seuls trois élèves avaient réussi à produire un bouclier, et un seul d'entre eux avait pu repousser l'Expelliarmus qu'un camarade avait lancé.  
- Pfiou ! Ça va pas être évident, dit Heather. Il va bien nous falloir cinq ou six séances pour qu'ils puisse tous produire un bouclier, et sans doute encore plus pour que ces boucliers soit efficaces.  
- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, fit remarquer Goldstein. Normalement, on apprend le charme du bouclier qu'en cinquième année. Ils n'ont pas encore suffisamment de réserves magiques.  
- Heather ! lança Lucy Farmer qui arrivait en courant. Heather, attends !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda cette dernière tandis que Lucy reprenait son souffle.  
- Je viens d'apprendre… Ton amie… à l'infirmerie…  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Heather. Calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qui se passe.  
- Ton amie de Serpentard, reprit Lucy après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.  
- Abigail ?  
- Oui. Elle a été mordue par des serpents, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Elle est à l'infirmerie, et il paraît que c'est grave.

Heather blêmit en un quart de seconde. Sitôt que Lucy eut finit de parler, elle se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir qui y menait, elle vit au fond, devant la double porte, Rebecca et Yaxley qui se levèrent pour l'accueillir.  
- Becky ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On m'a dit que Abby avait été mordue par des serpents ?  
- Calme-toi Heather ! dit la Poufsouffle. Pomfresh est en train de s'occuper d'elle.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment a-t-elle pu être mordue par des serpents ?  
- On ne sait pas encore, dit Yaxley. J'étais dans la salle commune à travailler sur un devoir de sortilèges quand elle est arrivée. Elle n'avait qu'une serviette de bain sur elle, elle devait tout juste sortir de la douche, parce qu'elle avait encore les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Elle a juste pu demander de l'aide, et dire le mot "serpent". Elle avait de nombreuses morsures, principalement sur les pieds, et les mollets, mais aussi deux au bras et une à la joue. J'ai envoyé aussitôt Felton chercher Rogue, et Svenson voir dans la chambre des quatrième année. Svenson est vite revenue, elle a dit qu'il y avait des dizaines de serpents dans la chambre, elle a fermé la porte de sorte qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Elle a ajouté qu'ils étaient de différentes espèces : najas, tigre, cobra royal, vipères… que des espèces venimeuses. Rogue est arrivé, on lui a rapidement expliqué, et il a administré un premier anti-venin à Abigail, puis il l'a conduite ici en nous demandant d'empêcher quiconque d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles. Quand il est revenu, il est allé dans la chambre. Il est revenu avec un sac dans lequel il devait avoir mis facilement six, peut être huit serpents, il avait fait disparaître les autres. Il a encore demandé quelques précisions sur ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai dit ce que je pouvais, et ensuite il est venu ici. Lui et Pomfresh essaient de tirer Abigail d'affaire, on ne peut pas entrer pour l'instant. Alors je suis allée prévenir Rebecca, et quand j'ai vu une de tes camarades de classe, je lui ai dit de te transmettre le message.

Les trois filles restèrent une demi-heure à attendre, finalement, Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie et fut aussitôt assailli de questions par Rebecca et Heather.  
- Calmez-vous ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix froide et sèche. Miss Carpenter n'est plus en danger de mort. Néanmoins, elle reste inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh fera tout le nécessaire pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance, mais si elle ne s'est pas réveillée d'ici demain soir, on devra considérer qu'elle est dans le coma, et ses chances d'en sortir diminueront avec les heures qui passeront.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? demanda Heather.  
- Je ne suis pas médecin, demandez ça à Madame Pomfresh. Vous n'êtes pas de ma maison et je ne peux pas vous donner d'ordres vu les circonstances, mais vous Yaxley, vous feriez bien de regagner vos quartiers rapidement.  
Brittany acquiesça et salua les deux amies. Celles-ci pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh administrait une potion à Abigail.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? demanda timidement Rebecca.  
L'infirmière eut une soupir d'exaspération.  
- Je suppose qu'il ne servirait à rien de vous demander de regagner vos chambres respectives, dit-elle. Alors, oui, vous pouvez venir. Mais ne la secouez pas. Il est possible qu'il reste encore quelques traces de venin dans le corps. Il faut éviter de la remuer au moins jusqu'à demain matin.  
Heather s'installa à la droite d'Abigail et Rebecca à sa gauche. La Serpentard avait un hématome enflé sur la joue, au centre duquel on voyait très nettement deux petits trous.  
- Son visage, c'est… commença Heather.  
- Ça guérira, répondit l'infirmière. Maintenant que le venin a disparu. Je lui appliquerai un baume demain matin, mais il était plus urgent que je lui fasse boire une potion pour l'aider à s'éveiller, et les deux ne font pas vraiment bon ménage.  
Heather sentit son cœur se serrer, à voir Abigail, allongée, inconsciente, dans cet état lamentable, elle repensait au cauchemar qu'elle avait eu plus d'un an plus tôt, où elle avait vu ses amies mortes, et comme à l'époque, la peur l'étreignit violemment.

Heather veilla toute la nuit, Rebecca s'était endormie vers deux heures du matin, mais la Gryffondor avait tenu jusqu'au petit jour, Madame Pomfresh était alors revenue appliquer le baume pour faire désenfler les morsures, et, voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, lui força la main pour qu'elle s'allonge dans un lit voisin. Elle étendit également Rebecca dans un lit vide. Puis elle força Heather à boire une potion de sommeil, il ne lui fallu alors que quelques secondes pour sombrer.

Quand elle se réveilla, une clarté éblouissante l'aveugla. Tout était flou autour d'elle, mais il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle.  
- Ah ! Tu te réveilles, j'allais devoir partir.  
- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que…? demanda Heather, qui avait les idées encore un peu embrumées.  
- Comme on ne t'a pas vue ce matin, je suis allé demander à tes camarades de chambrée si elles savaient où tu étais, et elles m'ont dit que ton amie avait eu un accident.  
- Quel heure il est ? demanda Heather.  
- Treize heures moins dix, répondit son frère, et je suis désolé, mais il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille. J'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer.

Heather prit encore quelques instants pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Le temps en fait que Harry quitte l'infirmerie. Puis tout redevint clair. Abigail avait été mordue à plusieurs reprises par des serpents, elle l'avait veillée toute la nuit, et Madame Pomfresh l'avait forcée à dormir. Elle bondit du lit et se précipita au chevet d'Abigail. L'infirmière entra quelques instants plus tard.  
- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée, constata-t-elle. Bien, vous allez pouvoir retourner en cours.  
- Abigail s'est elle réveillée ? demanda-t-elle occultant les propos de l'infirmière.  
- Non, pas encore, répondit Madame Pomfresh à regret. Nous avons prévenu ses parents. Ils devraient arriver ce soir.  
- Et Rebecca ? Où est-elle ?  
- Miss Swanson s'est réveillée vers dix heures. Elle doit être en cours maintenant. Et vous feriez bien d'aller l'imiter.  
- Non ! se défendit Heather. Je veux être là quand Abby se réveillera.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous en informer. Alors zou ! Hors de mon infirmerie !  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ! protesta Heather alors que l'infirmière la poussait dehors. Abby est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ! Je l'…  
Heather ne termina pas sa phrase, stupéfaite par ses propres propos. Interdite, elle n'opposa plus guère de résistance à l'infirmière et quitta les lieux. Elle avança comme un zombie en direction des quartiers de Gryffondor, réfléchissant à ses sentiments, à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec la Serpentard. Les blagues, les explorations du château, sa venue au Terrier pendant les vacances, tout se succéda dans sa tête, y comprit le baiser qu'Abigail lui avait volé, ce qu'elle avait ressentit alors, l'emballement de son cœur lorsqu'elle lui avait fait sa déclaration, et elle ressentit la chose sous un nouveau jour… finalement, ce n'était pas de la panique, du moins pas uniquement.

Elle se retrouva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle alla chercher ses affaires pour le cours de Sortilèges. Mais de l'après midi, toutes ses pensées ne se tournèrent que vers Abigail, et au lieu d'ensorceler sa théière pour qu'elle siffle _God Save The Queen_, elle la rendit aussi molle qu'un chewing-gum fraîchement mâché. Du coup, elle se ratatina sur elle-même et le thé s'écoula librement, manquant de l'ébouillanter.

Après les cours, il devait y avoir un entraînement de quidditch. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, un fantôme se présenta à elle.  
- Excusez-moi, dit-il. Vous êtes miss Heather Wright ?  
- C'est bien moi, confirma-t-elle.  
- Dans ce cas, je suis chargé de vous dire que votre amie Abigail Carpenter s'est réveillée. Mad…  
Heather n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase du fantôme. Elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et il lui fallut deux minutes dix montre en main pour atteindre l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita sur le lit de son amie, ignorant complètement la présence de Rogue et de Dumbledore au chevet de leur élève.  
- Abby ! Je suis si contente que tu ailles mieux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? D'où venaient tous ces serpents ?  
- Hum ! toussota Dumbledore. Si vous permettez miss Wright, c'est justement ce que miss Carpenter allait nous expliquer.

Heather, en se rendant compte de la présence du directeur et du maître de la maison de Serpentard s'empourpra et se recula penaude.  
- Les serpents… je ne sais pas d'où ils venaient. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis revenue dans ma chambre, j'ai eu quelques mots avec Grey. Rien d'inhabituel, ça faisait depuis début décembre qu'on s'envoyait des vacheries à la figure quotidiennement. Hornet et Montague étaient là aussi. Je les ai mouchées également, puis je suis allée dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Quand je suis sortie, il y avait des serpents qui venaient droit vers moi, sans doute attirés par la chaleur de l'eau. J'ai essayé de les éviter pour passer dans la chambre, mais l'un d'eux m'a mordue, et dans la chambre, il y en avait encore plus. J'ai dû être mordue quatre ou cinq fois avant de tomber. J'ai essayé de me protéger le visage avec mon bras, mais je crois que ça n'a pas très bien réussi. J'étais paniquée. J'allais mourir dans quelques minutes, sans pouvoir rien faire. Puis, dans un dernier élan, poussée sans doute par mon instinct de survie, je me suis relevée et j'ai couru vers la salle commune. Ma vision se troublait à chaque pas, et j'avais l'impression d'être dans le tambour d'une machine à laver…  
- Une quoi ? demanda Rogue.  
- Un appareil moldu pour laver le linge, expliqua Heather. Elle veut dire que tout tournait autour d'elle comme si l'axe du couloir était l'axe de rotation.  
- C'est ça, approuva Abigail. Je sais pas comment j'ai rejoint la salle commune, mais j'ai essayé de demander de l'aide parce que j'avais été attaquée par des serpents, et là tout est devenu noir.  
- Bien… nous n'en savons hélas pas plus sur ceux qui ont placé ces serpents dans votre chambre, dit Dumbledore.  
- Comment ça on n'en sait pas plus ? Vous croyez que Grey et ses copines sont parties et que comme par hasard, un type qui en voulait à Abby serait entré pile à ce moment là pour y déposer ces bestioles ! C'est elles qui ont fait le coup ! C'est évident !  
- C'est aussi ce que l'on disait de Sirius Black, dit Dumbledore.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ça fait des mois que Grey et sa basse-cour se pavanent en nous menaçant, qu'elles font des allusions au sort qui nous attend parce que nous sommes contre Voldemort – Rogue se tint le bras dans un geste qui semblait être un réflexe – et qu'elles cherchent à nous provoquer pour déclencher une bagarre. Grey, Parkinson frère et sœur, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ce sont tous des mangemorts en puissance et vous le savez. Les coupables ce sont forcément eux !  
- Mais rien ne nous dit que les serpents n'étaient pas destinés à Grey, Hornet et Montague, intervint Rogue. Auquel cas, il serait plus probable que les responsables soient justement des anti-mangemorts. Vous n'auriez pas idée de qui, à Serpentard, pourrait entrer dans ces critères par hasard ?  
Heather le regarda avec fureur et défi : dire qu'elle avait plusieurs fois pris sa défense face à Harry depuis qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour leur mère ! Au bout de quelques instants, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était trop tôt encore pour le repas du soir, mais justement, ça signifierait que l'endroit serait vide. Malheureusement, elle n'y resta pas seule bien longtemps.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Grey, Hornet et Montague.  
- Alors Wright, il paraît que ta copine a eu quelques soucis avec des serpents ? lança Grey d'un ton ironique. Elle a du avoir une sacrée frayeur, non ?  
Heather les fusilla du regard.  
- Ouh là ! fit Sophie Montague. Heureusement que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On t'a coupé la langue ?  
- Non, répondit Charlotte Hornet, on lui en a fendu l'extrémité.  
Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. C'en était trop, ces trois pourritures n'allaient pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !

D'un bond, Heather fut sur elles, elle étala Hornet d'une gauche, désarma Montague, et saisit Grey à la gorge pour la plaquer violemment contre le mur.  
- Vous vous croyez drôles ? Vous pensez nous avoir fait une jolie farce ? Je vous signale que vous avez failli tuer Abigail !  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Montague. C'est pas à toi qu'on les a envoyés, ces serpents.  
A nouveau, Heather réagit en un quart de seconde. Elle jeta Grey à terre et tenant sa baguette des deux mains, elle lança le sortilège de répulsion, envoyant Montague voler à travers toute la Grande Salle et s'assommer contre le mur derrière la table des professeurs. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Grey qui poussa un cri de frayeur quand elle l'agrippa à nouveau par le cou.  
- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, Grey. Je viens de vous exploser, toi et tes amies, en utilisant quasiment pas la magie, alors imagine ce que ça donnerait si j'utilisais les impardonnables ! Dorénavant, je ne vais plus m'en faire pour Abigail quand elle sera dans les quartiers de Serpentard, parce que s'il lui arrive encore la moindre petite chose, si elle était ne serait-ce que légèrement bousculée, je vous en tiendrais toutes les trois pour responsables, et tu peux me croire, je n'hésiterais pas à jouer du Doloris. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, je pourrais même revoir mes positions et user de l'Avada… Même si vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est vous qui paierez les pots cassés. J'ai été claire ?  
- Ou… oui, articula Grey d'une voix étranglée alors que son visage virait au pourpre.  
- Bien… Un dernier conseil, n'essayez plus jamais de réveiller mon côté Serpentard, vous vous en mordriez les doigts !  
Elle lâcha Grey qui prit une profonde inspiration. Puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle alla au sixième étage, dans la Salle de la Dame Bleue, s'installa sur un canapé, et se recroquevilla, les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Si Grey et les autres parlaient… Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait bien, non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était elle-même. Jamais elle n'avais été dans un tel état. L'amour, la colère, l'angoisse, la joie, la frustration, tous ces sentiments tournoyaient en elle et avaient littéralement explosé sous les provocation des trois filles de Serpentard. Elle avait également peur de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle tenait Grey. Elle s'était sentie toute puissante, elle savait qu'elle avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un d'autre, et cette sensation l'avait grisée momentanément. Et maintenant, tous les sentiments venaient à nouveau tempêter dans son cœur, et ils étaient accompagnés de questions sur elle-même. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Une gentille fille, une femme d'action, un tueuse froide, un assassin sanguinaire ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Et alors, une autre sensation la submergea comme une vague : le soulagement. Elle était soulagée, car elle savait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour Abigail, soulagée que Abigail soit saine et sauve, et soulagée d'avoir rendu aux filles de Serpentard la monnaie de leur pièce. Elle se laissa alors aller à pleurer, et, à bout de larmes, s'endormit.

* * *

**RAR : **

Emihawk : Je sais pas si c'était à ça que tu pensais quand tu parlais de transition, mais effectivement, c'était bien un chapitre transitoire... comme beaucoup de chapitres qui parlent des vacances je pense.

Auctor : Non... je te rassure, Heather ne deviendras pas une geek. Elle a bien trop d'activités autres que l'ordi.

Lyane de Rivesen : Déjà, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver. Et du coup... y a pas mal de boulot (Daidalos retrousse ses manches). Allons-y ! Review par review, en partant de la plus "ancienne"  
- Je crois que tu as eu le temps de voir que tu ne t'étais pas trompée sur la façon que j'ai eu de traîter les conséquences de la déclaration d'Abigail. Et je suis tout à fait de ton avis : il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais sans tomber dans l'excès.  
- J'ai effectivement des idées en réserves pour Nott. Je sais juste pas lesquelles vont s'appliquer (étant donner qu'elles sont parfois atithétiques, elles ne pourront pas TOUTES s'appliquer).  
- Euh... non faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Personnellement, j'ai jamais pu imaginer Ron homo. Sans doute parce que je lui ressemble un peu trop.  
- Je commence à avoir peur là... déjà sur fanfic-FR, Snake se mettait à percer à jour la plupart de mes "rebondissements scénaristiques", si tu te met à faire pareil... Enfin je suppose que quand on écrit avec une certaine sensibilité (et je ne me jette pas des fleurs, au contraire, je pense avoir encore des progrès à faire dans ce domaine) certains développements sont un peu imposés par les éléments déjà mis en place. Donc, ce n'est pas non plus trop étonnant que le lecteur pressente ce qui va se passer. Sinon, merci pour tes compliments. Ca me touche dautant plus que je fais justement l'effort d'éloigner Heather de Mary-Sue autant que possible, sachant que dans le premier tome, elle était à deux doigts de la rejoindre. Et lol pour le petit texte, ça m'a fait penser à un OS de Vifdor qui opposait dans l'univers HP bien sûr Mary-Sue et sa cousine Jane Doe.  
- Merci mais je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, je n'ai fait que reprendre presque texto ce qu'il y avait dans le livre... à part bien sûr l'intervention de Heather.  
- Alors pour ta review du chap 78... Hum... Ca ne te déçois pas trop ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre ? Parce qu'apparemment, t'étais pas tellement pour le fait que Heather aussi ait des sentiments amoureux pour Abby.  
- Allons, faut pas stresser... je vais pas tuer tout le monde non plus ! Enfin quoique... Non, j'rigole ! Mais l'idée est intéressante... ... ... ... Allez, te fais pas de soucis, de toutes façon, la fin de l'année est déjà écrite, et vu que je suis déjà bien entré dans le dernier tome, je vais pas m'amuser changer quoique se soit en amont.

Voilà ! Fini ! Pfiouu ! Allez ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	81. Aveux

**15  
****Aveux**

- Hey ! Heather ! Réveille-toi, tu vas attraper froid.  
Heather émergea péniblement du sommeil.  
- Mmmh ! protesta-t-elle. Quelle heure il est ?  
- Il est plus d'une heure du matin, répondit une voix de garçon que Heather connaissait, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, encore à moitié endormie.  
Dans un effort qui lui semblait demander toutes ses forces, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- A ton avis, idiote ! J'te cherchais ! T'avais encore l'intention de découcher ?  
- Pas vraiment non, répondit Heather d'un ton morne qui fut noyé sous une voix éraillée par le sommeil. J'ai dû m'endormir sans le vouloir.  
- Bon, fit Harry soulagé. En tout cas, tu devrais pas dormir ici, sans feu et sans couverture. Viens, on retourne à Gryffondor.

Harry abrita Heather sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
- Alors, comment va ton amie ? demanda-t-il en chemin, tout en conservant un œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur.  
- Abby ? Elle est tirée d'affaire, répondit Heather maintenant bien réveillée. Et au fait, avec cette histoire, j'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander ce que Dumbledore t'avait montré de la vie de Voldemort. Parce que vous avez bien continué a inspecter des souvenirs à son propos, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et lui raconta son entrevue avec Dumbledore dans le détail une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient seuls, et pouvaient prendre leurs aises. Il lui parla de la réaction de Dumbledore à l'histoire de "Rogue qui veut aider Malefoy", de son résumé des années de lycée de Jedusor, du souvenir de Morfin la veille de l'assassinat des Jedusor, et du souvenir de Slughorn à propos de ces choses appelées horcruxes, souvenir qui selon Dumbledore, et Harry en était également convaincu, avait été falsifié par le professeur de Potions.  
- Et donc tu vas devoir obtenir ce souvenir dans son intégralité ? résuma Heather. T'as une idée de comment t'y prendre ?  
Harry, pas très fier de lui, lui parla de sa tentative désastreuse l'après-midi même.  
- Mais quel idée de lâcher ça de but en blanc ! Surtout si tu as repris les paroles de Jedusor ! Forcément qu'il allait nier. Je m'étonne qu'Hermione ait approuvé une telle tactique.  
Encore plus honteux, Harry expliqua à sa sœur que justement, Hermione lui avait conseillé de ne pas écouter Ron et de réfléchir à une approche plus subtile, mais que comme elle avait encore critiqué Ron, Harry avait pris la mouche et n'avait pas tenu compte de l'avis de la jeune fille. Il parla également des événements du cours de potion qui lui avait valu non seulement de se brouiller avec elle, mais aussi avec Ron.  
- Bref, c'était pas une excellente journée pour toi non plus ! dit Heather.  
- Au fait ! reprit Harry. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais seule dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Oh je…

Heather avait eu en premier réflexe d'essayer de raconter un bobard, mais elle se ravisa. Harry était quand même son frère, et lui n'hésitait pas à tout lui confier. Ce serait lui manquer de respect que de le baratiner. Mais elle n'en ressentait pas moins une terrible appréhension sur la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler d'elle et Abigail, surtout que rien n'était fait, Abigail elle-même ignorait que ses sentiments avaient changé, ou du moins, qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement. Elle avait passé tant de temps à dire que ça n'arriverait jamais, que maintenant elle ne voyait pas comment se déclarer à celle qu'elle aimait, alors en parler à son frère…  
- Disons qu'il s'est passé certaines choses, je t'en parlerai sans doute bientôt, mais pas maintenant si tu veux bien. Je… Je ne suis pas encore prête à le faire.  
- Bon, d'accord ! répondit Harry avec philosophie. Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là pour ça. On est une famille tous les deux, on doit pouvoir s'écouter et se soutenir mutuellement.  
- Merci Harry, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Bon ! Je vais essayer d'aller finir ma nuit, et je crois que tu devrais en faire autant.

Le lendemain Heather voulut aller à l'infirmerie avant de passer prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais étant donné que son estomac l'avait réveillée à six heures en criant famine, elle avait décidé d'inverser l'ordre des choses. Cependant, le petit déjeuner ne serait pas servi avant sept heures. Elle grignota quelques sucreries dans la salle commune, histoire de prendre son mal en patience en observant le ciel. D'épais nuages cachaient les étoiles matinales. Même la lune, qui devait être pleine ou presque, n'était pas visible. Il se mit à neiger doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus. Finalement, à sept heures moins quart, c'était une véritable tempête de neige qui venait s'abattre sur les highlands. Heather se leva et descendit à la Grande Salle. Sitôt que les plats et boissons apparurent, elle se jeta goulûment sur le porridge et le chocolat chaud., se fit plusieurs tartines de confitures, et quand elle fut bien rassasiée, elle quitta les lieux pour remonter vers l'infirmerie.

Abigail allait nettement mieux, et elle mangeait avec appétit le petit déjeuner que l'infirmière lui avait préparé.  
- Ces trois sal(censuré) vont entendre parler de moi quand je sortirai de là ! rouspétait-elle.  
- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà occupé de les punir, dit Heather d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée.  
- Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves que c'étaient elles ? s'étonna Abigail.  
- Et bien on a dû en trouver, en tout cas, j'ai entendu dire qu'elles avaient passé un sale quart d'heure hier soir.  
- Bien fait ! lança Abigail.  
Heather, elle, était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que son amie. Même si les trois filles le méritaient, ce qu'elle leur avait fait la veille la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'elle en parle, mais pas à ses amis.

Elle se rendit en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, puis de Potions. L'après-midi, elle avait deux heures de libre. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire punir, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui elle pouvait se confier, et comme Dumbledore n'était pas là ce jour-là, elle alla frapper à la porte du bureau de la directrice de sa maison.  
- Miss Wright ! Vous venez chercher le travail à faire pour demain ?  
- Oui, dit Heather qui avait complètement oublié que suite à sa nuit blanche, elle avait raté un cours de Métamorphoses ainsi d'ailleurs qu'un cours de Potions.  
- Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué, expliqua McGonagall. Il s'agit de transmuter un hibou en théière. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun problème.  
- Bien professeur ! Merci… Euh…  
- Oui, vous vouliez me dire autre chose ? demanda l'enseignante.  
- En fait, j'ai fait hier soir quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière… commença Heather, décidant que s'amender d'abord serait peut-être un moyen de rendre la punition moins sévère.  
- Comment cela ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.  
- Et bien… avec ce qui était arrivé à Abigail, le fait qu'on ne savait pas qui avait ça, j'ai…  
Heather hésitait clairement à se lancer. Elle prit une dernière inspiration, et repartit sans plus s'arrêter.  
- Je suis entrée dans un état de rage comme jamais je n'en avais connu. Et j'ai fait du mal à certaines personnes. Je… Quand j'ai été calmée, j'ai eu peur. Pas seulement de ce que j'avais fait, mais aussi parce que j'en avait retiré du plaisir. J'avais des vies à ma merci, et ça m'a donné un sentiment de satisfaction qui me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai peur… peur de moi-même. Peur d'être aussi mauvaise que Volde… que Vous-Savez-Qui, se rattrapa-t-elle pour ne pas braquer son professeur.

McGonagall avait écouté Heather avec attention, et étrangement, ne semblait pas étonnée de ce qu'elle entendait. Quand Heather eut fini, au lieu de se fâcher ou de la sermonner, elle prit une expression attendrie.  
- Je dois dire que je m'y attendais un peu, révéla la directrice adjointe. Et je tiens à vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas mauvaise, bien au contraire.  
- Mais ce que j'ai ressenti…  
- …était tout à fait humain, coupa McGonagall. Il est normal d'être grisé quand on découvre que l'on peut avoir tout pouvoir sur d'autres personnes. Mais, contrairement à Vous-Savez-Qui, vous ne vous êtes pas laissée séduire par ce sentiment.  
- Mais je ne me reconnaissais pas… reprit Heather d'un ton presque suppliant, comme si elle voulait être punie plutôt que réconfortée. Tout le monde dit de moi que je suis une fille douce et gentille, mais hier… j'ai été vraiment mauvaise. J'aurais pu les…

Heather ne finit pas sa phrase. Là encore, McGonagall conservait une expression bienveillante.  
- Vous savez, vous me rappelez beaucoup une élève que j'ai eu il y a dix-neuf ans de cela, c'était une élève de septième année, expliqua-t-elle. Tout le monde l'aimait, et elle avait l'art de toujours chercher le bon chez les autres, même chez ceux que tout le monde critiquait. Un jour, certains élèves qui avaient subi l'influence de Vous-Savez-Qui ont fait une bien vilaine farce au garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Ils lui ont inoculé une maladie virulente et mortelle. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh a fait du bon travail et a sauvé le jeune homme tout en endiguant l'épidémie qu'il aurait pu y avoir. Bien que les coupables aient essayé d'en faire accuser un autre, les professeurs sont tout de même remontés jusqu'à eux, mais le professeur Slughorn a eu le malheur de donner les noms des coupables à Dumbledore à l'infirmerie, alors que cette jeune fille s'occupait de son ami. Personnellement, je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie à ce moment, j'étais dans la Grande Salle, à la table des professeurs, et je dînais. Elle est arrivée comme une furie et s'est dirigée vers les coupables. Ils se sont moqués du sort du jeune homme, et d'un coup, elle les a attaqués. On n'avait jamais vu ça à Poudlard. Sans utiliser de baguette, sans prononcer d'incantations, elle a immobilisé les trois garçons, elle a cassé les deux bras et les deux jambes de l'un d'eux, elle a fait léviter des assiettes qu'elle a changées en scies circulaires. Elle aurait sans doute tué l'un des trois garçons si les professeurs Flitwick, Brûlopot et moi-même n'étions pas intervenus. Mais même nous, elle nous a immobilisés. Enfin, elle s'en est prise au dernier garçon. Elle a heureusement été un peu plus tendre avec lui, mais elle lui a quand même fait très mal. Et surtout, elle l'a menacé d'une façon qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je dois dire que moi-même, elle m'a sérieusement effrayée ce jour-là. Par la suite, on l'a cherchée toute la nuit, sans résultat. Le lendemain matin, elle est venue me trouver d'elle-même, et elle avait la même expression et les mêmes regrets que vous. Par la suite, les trois garçons n'ont plus jamais inquiété James. Et Lily a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était une sorcière droite et bonne. Alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour vous, car vous êtes bien sa digne fille. Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise, vous êtes même exceptionnellement bonne et tolérante. Mais comme votre mère, il vaut mieux justement ne pas dépasser votre seuil de tolérance. Comme elle, je crois que la situation était très particulière, et qu'il n'y a pas lieu qu'une telle chose se reproduise jamais.

Heather était surprise d'apprendre que sa mère avait vécu et fait les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle était également soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas devenir une meurtrière psychopathe. Effectivement, apaisée par le récit de McGonagall, elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle avait déraillé, et savait que ça n'arriverait plus, ou que si ça devait arriver, ceux qui subiraient son courroux l'auraient amplement mérité.  
- Merci professeur. Je ne pensais pas mériter d'être réconfortée de la sorte.  
- Allons ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Prenez un biscuit !  
Heather en avala un et se sentit plus sereine.  
- Merci de m'avoir écoutée professeur, dit-elle, et à demain. J'essaierai de réussir la transmutation du hibou du premier coup.  
- Attendez encore un peu Miss Wright, reprit McGonagall d'un ton plus sec. Je crois que pour avoir saccagé la Grande Salle et blessé mesdemoiselles Grey, Hornet et Montague, vous méritez tout de même une retenue. Ce soir, à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince a besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les rayons, vous l'y aiderez, et sans magie, cela va de soi.  
- Bien professeur ! dit-elle un peu honteuse, non pas parce qu'elle avait fini par espérer passer au travers de la punition, mais parce que McGonagall avait comprit tout ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'elle était restée aussi vague que possible.  
- Et vous direz, gentiment je vous prie, à ces trois demoiselles de Serpentard de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessures qu'elles ont voulu dissimuler et dont aucune n'a voulu avouer l'origine, ajouta la directrice de Gryffondor.  
Heather acquiesça et quitta le bureau.

Le samedi matin, Abigail pu quitter l'infirmerie. Les trois Maraudeuses passèrent la journée ensemble à se raconter leurs vacances et ce qu'elles avaient reçu pour Noël. Heather remercia chaleureusement Abigail pour ses accessoires d'escalade, et promis de les essayer au plus vite. Elle prirent une partie de la journée pour revoir leur plan, et elles sortirent pour compter les fenêtres, afin de repérer celles qui pourraient donner sur des salles sans autres issues, comme la salle de musique.  
- Comment tu connais la salle de musique toi ? demanda Abigail à Heather.  
- Je te rappelles que c'est à moi que Dumbledore a parlé de cette salle et du moyen d'y accéder, répondit Heather, qui se dit que ce serait un bon moyen de pousser Abigail à leur parler de ses talents de mélomane si elle ne disait pas qu'elle l'avait surprise au piano. Et toi ? Comment tu la connais ? Je doute que tu aies réussi à escalader le mur. Il était plutôt difficile.  
- J'y suis allée en balai, avoua Abigail.  
- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas voler, fit remarquer Rebecca.  
- Je n'aime pas faire des acrobaties en l'air ! se défendit Abigail. Ou voler à l'aide d'un moyen peu fiable. Mais j'ai assez confiance en moi et en mon balai pour ne pas craindre un petit tour dans les airs au besoin.  
- Et pourquoi tu y es allée, dans cette salle ? demanda Heather.  
- Par curiosité. Je voulais savoir pour quelle raison Dumbledore t'en avait parlé.  
- Dis-moi… fit Rebecca qui visiblement avait décidé de rentrer dans le jeu de Heather. Tu n'y serais pas retournée plus d'une fois par hasard ?  
- Non ! mentit la Serpentard. Pourquoi ?  
- Je me disais qu'à l'époque où t'allais pas très bien, il t'arrivait assez souvent de disparaître, et j'avais beau te chercher, j'arrivais pas à te trouver, et tu n'étais pas dans la Salle sur Demande parce que je pouvais y accéder.  
- Bon, d'accord ! Ça va, j'y suis allée plus d'une fois ! J'y vais même assez souvent !  
- Ah bon ? fit semblant de s'étonner Heather. Mais pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que… parce que j'aime bien jouer du piano ou du saxophone quand j'ai le blues.  
- C'est vrai ? Tu joues aussi du saxo ? s'exclama Heather.  
- Oui, je… attends une minute, pourquoi ça te surprend de savoir que je joue du saxo, et pas que je joue du piano ?  
- Oups ! Démasquée ! fit Heather en pouffant de rire. En fait, la fois où je suis allée dans cette salle, tu y étais. Et tu chantais une magnifique chanson d'ailleurs. Et si tu joues aussi bien du saxo que du piano, il faudra que tu nous fasses écouter ça !  
- Mais je…  
- Y a pas de mais ! coupa Rebecca. Je veux t'entendre jouer ! J'en ai pas encore eu le privilège, moi !  
- Bon, d'accord ! abdiqua Abigail. Mais vous en parlez à personne ! C'est… la musique, c'est un peu mon jardin secret. J'aurais voulu garder ça pour moi. Mais vous deux, ça va.

La semaine suivante, les Maraudeuses se réunirent comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre elles. Abigail et Heather avaient soigneusement évité le sujet qui les avait séparées au premier trimestre. Heather, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parfois tendue. Elle ne savait trop si elle souhaitait que Rebecca les laisse seules pour qu'elle puisse dire à Abigail ce qu'elle ressentait, ou si au contraire, elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seule avec la Serpentard pour que les choses en restent au statu quo. Finalement, elle s'était faite une idée précise de la façon dont elle allait procéder, et en attendant le vendredi, elle ne voulait surtout pas que la situation change.

Et le vendredi arriva. Heather, nerveuse, attendait dans le hall depuis un bon quart d'heure quand Abigail arriva de l'escalier menant aux cachots.  
- Heather ! appela-t-elle en souriant. Merci ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !  
Elle lui fit la bise.  
- Mais y a pas de quoi ! répondit Heather, et encore une fois joyeux anniversaire.  
- Dis, c'est pas que j'ai pas aimé les partitions, bien au contraire, en plus c'est des chansons que j'aime bien, mais c'est quoi l'autre cadeau que tu me réserves ?  
- Ah ! Ça c'est un secret. Tu sauras ça en respectant ce que dit ma lettre !  
- Allez… Donne moi au moins un indice !  
- Le seul indice que je peux te donner, c'est que tu ne t'y attends pas !  
- Bonjour, Heather, joyeux anniversaire Abby ! fit Rebecca qui arrivait des quartiers de Poufsouffle.  
- Merci Becky, répondit Abigail. Et merci aussi pour l'amulette.  
- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile si ces trois ordures de Grey, Hornet et Montague décidaient de remettre le coup des serpents.  
- En parlant de ça, je trouve qu'elles ont un comportement bizarre, dit Abigail. Depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, elles s'écartent systématiquement sur mon chemin. Quand je me couche et me lève, elles sont polies avec moi, à défaut d'être aimables. Et l'autre jour, Harper m'avait lancé une critique sur ma tenue, et elles l'ont remis à sa place. Vous croyez qu'elles sont envoûtées ?  
- Je sais pas, fit Rebecca, elles préparent peut-être un coup plus méchant encore, et font semblant d'être gentilles pour t'amadouer.  
- Oui ! C'est sans doute ça ! s'empressa d'approuver Heather pour ne pas avoir à donner son avis.

Le plan de Heather semblait devoir bien se dérouler. De la journée, aucun problème inattendu ne vint empêcher son bon fonctionnement, par contre, les heures lui semblaient tantôt interminables, tantôt trop courtes. Finalement, les cours se terminèrent et elle s'empressa de monter au quatrième étage. Elle accéda à une salle qu'elles avaient découverte trois jours plus tôt, grâce à la méthode des fenêtres, il n'y avait rien de particulier à l'intérieur, si ce n'est le tableau d'un chevalier autrement plus imposant que le Chevalier du Catogan, qui s'appelait Messire Drake, et qui leur avait expliqué comment ouvrir la porte secrète donnant sur le couloir, afin qu'elles ne soient plus obligées de faire irruption dans sa pièce en passant par la fenêtre comme de vulgaires monte-en-l'air.

Abigail n'était pas encore là, et c'était tant mieux, Heather avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle s'approcha du cadre de Messire Drake et s'excusa auprès de lui avant de le retourner contre le mur de sorte que ni lui, ni d'autres personnages de peintures qui auraient décidé de s'inviter ici ne puisse être témoins de ce qui allait se passer. Elle eut à peine le temps de calmer sa respiration que la porte secrète s'ouvrit et Abigail entra.  
- Salut Heather ! dit-elle. Comment ça s'est passé ton cours de Sortilèges ?  
- Très bien merci, et toi ton cours de Défense ?  
- Aussi, alors, il est où cet autre cadeau que tu avais à me donner ? demanda Abigail qui, au comble de l'impatience, donnait des coups d'œil dans chaque recoin de la pièce.  
Heather sourit.  
- Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-elle.  
- Allez ! J'ai pas envie de jouer ! rouspéta Abigail. Je veux mon cadeau !  
- Tu n'auras rien si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dit ! répliqua Heather.  
- Bon d'accord ! Allez ! Vas-y, donne le moi, dit Abigail en fermant les yeux et en tendant les mains devant elle.  
Heather s'approcha en prenant silencieusement une profonde inspiration. Elle prit les mains de son amie et les écarta pour pouvoir passer.  
- C'est si gros que ça ? demanda Abigail.  
- Abby, tais-toi et attends de le recevoir ! ordonna Heather, un chouïa vexée.  
Elle rit à la moue contrariée de son amie et dut reprendre une nouvelle inspiration silencieuse avant de s'avancer encore, plus près, si près… Et finalement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Serpentard tout en passant les mains autour de son cou.

Évidemment, sous la surprise, Abigail ouvrit les yeux et se recula.  
- Heather ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas drôle de jouer avec mes sentiments !  
- Mais je ne joue pas, fit Heather qui sentait son visage s'empourprer. Je suis même très sérieuse.  
Abigail mit une seconde avant d'afficher un sourire de pur bonheur.  
- C'est vrai ? Mais tu disais que…  
- Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! la coupa Heather. Mais c'était avant de comprendre que tu étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Quand j'ai cru te perdre, la semaine dernière, je me suis rendue compte de mes véritables sentiments. Je t'aime Abby, je t'aime de la même façon que tu m'aimes, et je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi.  
Folle de joie, Abigail embrassa passionnément Heather, serrant ses bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, tandis que cette dernière lui rendait son baiser en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de la Serpentard.

* * *

**RAR : **Bon, comme je sais plus si j'ai répondu à certaines reviews du précédent chapitre, on va faire comme si c'était pas le cas.

Auctor : Hum... que dire...

Lyane : effectivement... j'ai pu constater ça pas plus tard qu'hier, avec une fic qui pourrait être très intéressante, mais qui est gâchée par un traitement trop rapide des relations entre les persos.

Daffy : Ah.. le pétage de plomb d'Heather... Un moment de pur bonheur à l'écriture. Mais celui de Lily décrit dans ce chapitre est encore plus impressionnant. Les filles de la famille Evans sont peut-être bien gentille (en supposant que Pétunia soit l'exception qui confirme la règle), mais faut pas trop insister parce que sinon...  
Ah ! Au fait, j'espère que tu as envoyé une sonde spatiale nous ramener Auctor, parce que vu son dernier comm, il a du partir dans la stratosphère à force de bondir de jubilation.


	82. Mort programmée

**16  
****Mort programmée**

Les jours, et même les semaines qui suivirent, Heather était sur un petit nuage, et visiblement, Abigail aussi. Les deux filles se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la salle de la Dame Bleue pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps seules. Un jour cependant, Rebecca les surprit en pleine séance de bouche à bouche intensif, mais elle ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure. Elle expliqua que ça se voyait que les choses avaient changé entre elles, puis elle leur promit de leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire à un couple, à condition qu'elles n'oublient pas qu'à elle trois, elles formaient une équipe.

Le soir-même, inquiète de laisser trop transparaître l'état de sa relation avec Abigail, Heather alla trouver Hermione, dans un coin de la salle commune, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés se coucher et que Ron et Harry travaillaient sur un devoir de Métamorphoses qui leur posait visiblement de sérieux problèmes.  
- Dis-moi Hermione, je voulais te demander un truc, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda la préfète.  
- Et bien… Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit, il y a quelques mois, au sujet de Abby…  
- Oui… répondit Hermione en affichant un grand sourire.  
- Et bien… il se trouve que depuis quelques temps, Abby et moi nous…  
- Vous sortez ensemble, termina Hermione en voyant que Heather n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous sembliez si malheureuses toutes les deux en décembre.  
- Alors ça se voit tant que ça ? paniqua Heather. Est-ce que Harry aussi sait que…  
- Oh ! C'est ça qui t'inquiétais ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, pour tous les autres élèves, vous n'êtes que deux amies qui s'étaient brouillées et qui se sont réconciliées, la rassura Hermione.  
- Mais tu…  
- J'ai compris parce que justement, tu m'avais déjà parlé des sentiments d'Abigail, et parce que le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec les trois filles de Serpentard.  
- McGonagall t'a parlé de…  
- Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, expliqua Hermione. Elle voulait que tu puisses te confier à une amie au besoin.  
- Mais, donc, reprit Heather pour se rassurer, Harry ne le sait pas encore ?  
- Non.  
- Bien, parce que je voudrais le lui apprendre moi-même.  
- Et bien dans ce cas… pourquoi ne pas faire ça maintenant, puisque tu semble décidée à en parler ce soir !  
- Quoi ! paniqua à nouveau Heather. Comme ça ! Sans préparation, et si dans la surprise il attirait l'attention de toute la salle sur nous ?  
- Vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre dans la Salle sur Demande, elle n'est pas bien loin.  
Hermione se dirigea vers la table où travaillaient les deux garçons sans pour autant accorder un seul regard au rouquin. Harry regarda vers Heather et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa robe. Heather n'avait pas la sienne, mais ils pouvaient tenir à deux sous une seule.

Ils se rendirent donc devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et passèrent trois fois en pensant à un endroit tranquille pour discuter. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils furent cependant surpris de ne pas voir de porte apparaître.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Harry après qu'ils aient à nouveau essayé de faire apparaître une porte.  
- Peut-être qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui utilise la Salle sur Demande, suggéra Heather.  
- Mais qui ? demanda son frère. A part nous…  
- Il y a tous les anciens membres de l'A.D. qui la connaissent. Sans compter certains profs. Je sais que Trelawney vient ici pour cacher ses bouteilles de xérès. Ca doit être elle qui est là-dedans, elle s'y est probablement endormie ivre morte.  
La voyante ayant souvent été vue récemment dans un état d'ébriété très prononcé, Harry ne chercha pas plus loin. Ils descendirent donc un étage pour rejoindre la salle de la Dame Bleue.

- Alors, dit Harry. Qu'avais-tu à me dire qui demandait qu'on se retrouve seuls ?  
- Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que je te parlerais de choses qui se sont passés en janvier, le jour où tu es venu me réveiller alors que je m'étais endormie ici-même.  
- Oui… mais il me semblait que ça allait mieux. Ces temps-ci tu avais l'air plus heureuse.  
- C'est le cas, je suis très heureuse… En fait, il y a une personne qui m'a avoué son amour en septembre. Au début, je l'ai rejetée parce que je croyais ne pas pouvoir éprouver la même chose qu'elle. Et puis, récemment, je me suis aperçue que moi aussi je l'aimais, et depuis la mi-janvier, nous sommes ensembles.  
- Ah ! fit Harry qui sentait poindre en lui son côté grand frère protecteur. Et je connais cette personne ?  
- Oui… mais ça risque de te surprendre, et même de te faire un sacré choc.  
- Non… je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me choquerait. Tant que ce n'est pas un Serpentard !  
- Ben… justement…  
Le visage de Harry pâlit.  
- D'accord, dit-il, visiblement en contenant une réaction plus violente. Écoute, je sais que les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas, mais tu crois pas que tu aurais pu choisir mieux que Malefoy ?  
Heather tira des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il y avait visiblement un malentendu.  
- Mais Harry, je ne…  
- Écoute, tu es ma sœur, et je ne peux pas tolérer que tu sorte avec ce… Enfin Heather ! Tu étais toi-même d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit devenu un mangemort ! Est-ce que tu as au moins vérifié qu'il ne l'était pas ?  
- Harry ce n'est pas de Malefoy dont il s'agit ! cria presque Heather pour arrêter son frère dans sa diatribe.  
Harry se figea momentanément, puis poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.  
- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. Me dire que ça me ferait un choc, puis me parler d'un Serpentard. Mais si ce n'est pas Malefoy, c'est qui ? Se serait ce Daniel Doge, qui est dans ta classe, et qui a intégré le Club de Duels ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas lui non plus… Voilà, depuis plus de deux semaines, je sors avec Abigail.

Harry resta tout à fait immobile pendant de longues secondes, son visage ne transcrivait aucune émotion. Puis, il réagit.  
- Oui, mais… tu te balades avec Abigail depuis bientôt quatre ans… je ne…  
- Harry ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne fais pas que passer du temps avec Abby, je suis amoureuse d'elle, et elle est amoureuse de moi.  
A nouveau Harry se figea quelques instants.  
- Ah ! Et bien c'est… inattendu, c'est vrai… Je ne pensais pas que tu…  
- Je ne le pensais pas non plus, sourit Heather devant l'embarras de son frère. Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai d'abord repoussée. Mais quand elle a été attaquée, j'ai compris que je tenais à elle par dessus tout.  
Elle parla à Harry de son explosion de rage contre les trois filles de Serpentard ainsi que de sa conversation avec McGonagall.  
- J'arrives pas à le croire ! souffla le garçon.  
- Tu trouves vraiment ça si bizarre que j'aime une autre fille ?  
- Hein ? Ah, non ! Ca c'est pas un problème ! Ce que j'arrive pas à croire, c'est que Maman était aussi puissante ! Elle a vraiment fait de la magie sans baguette, et surpassé les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick ?  
- C'est McGonagall qui me l'a dit, fit Heather, hésitant entre se fâcher parc que Harry ne faisait plus attention à elle, ou être heureuse que sa relation avec Abigail ne choque pas son frère plus que cela. Et pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?  
- J'arrive vraiment pas à le croire !  
Heather cette fois pouffa de rire devant l'air ahuri de son frère. Et quand Harry eut enfin assimilé ce qu'il avait appris, ils remontèrent tous deux à la salle commune. Cependant, en cours de route, Heather reprit la parole.  
- Au fait Harry… il y a une chose que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps, mais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois…  
- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il.  
- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider à pratiquer l'occlumancie. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque que Voldemort essaie de lire dans mon esprit, mais il n'est pas le seul legilimens sur terre. Qui sait, ça pourrait s'avérer utile plus tard… enfin après, quand il sera mort.  
- Je veux bien… on pourra faire d'ailleurs des cours là-dessus au Club de Défense.  
Heather acquiesça, et ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et se séparèrent pour aller chacun à son dortoir.

Février passa tranquillement, entre entraînements de quidditch et séances du Club de Défense. Les première à troisième années maîtrisaient maintenant bien Expelliarmus et Petrificus Totalus, mais il restait encore de gros progrès à faire avec le charme du bouclier. Il n'était certes pas vraiment de leur niveau, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, le maîtriser s'avérait de la première importance. Si les mangemorts semblaient s'être tenus tranquilles à la fin de l'année, ils avaient depuis janvier reprit leurs activités, et chaque semaine, un nouveau drame était annoncé par la _Gazette_. Avec le groupe des quatrième et cinquième année, ils en étaient venus à la pratique du Patronus. Les anciens de l'A.D. conseillaient et encourageaient les autres, mais il n'y avait pour l'instant pas de quoi s'extasier. Enfin, avec le groupe des sixième et septième année, augmenté donc des cinquième et quatrième année maîtrisant déjà le Patronus, les simulations de combat avaient commencé, en alternance avec des cours sur la pratique de la légilimancie/occlumancie. Harry, Brittany et Neville excellaient au jeu des simulations de combat, et à moins qu'ils ne se retrouvent les uns contre les autres, personne n'arrivait à les battre sans s'y mettre à trois contre un. Becky n'était pas mauvaise non plus, et pour peu qu'elle fasse équipe avec Hermione, Neville ou Luna, elle remportait tout ses combats. Heather, elle, n'avait pas de chance, comme les types de combats et les équipes étaient décidés par tirage au sort, elle fut presque toujours seule contre deux ou trois adversaires, et les rares fois où elle pu faire équipe avec quelqu'un, elle tombait sur un sixième ou septième année qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et leur équipe était vaincue par une équipe adverse plus soudée. Pour ce qui était de la légilmancie/occlumancie, Harry avait dans un premier temps fait équipe avec elle, et elle s'était vite rendu compte que défendre ses souvenirs était bien plus compliqué que d'attaquer ceux des autres. Mais à la troisième séance, Hermione vint trouver Harry pour lui conseiller de pratiquer aussi l'occlumancie pendant qu'elle essaierait de lire ses pensées, que Dumbledore voulait qu'il apprenne à se protéger contre Voldemort, et que même s'il parvenait à ériger de bonnes défenses, un peu de pratique supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Heather s'empressa alors de demander à Abigail d'être sa partenaire, souhaitant éviter que d'autres puissent lire ses pensées et découvrir des éléments gênants.

Le seul changement notable qui eut lieu courant février fut que la fixation que faisait Harry sur Malefoy s'intensifia quand il eut la certitude que ce dernier tramait quelque chose et se servait de Crabbe et Goyle pour faire le guet. Le temps resta maussade, hésitant entre nuages et pluie battante, ce qui rendait les entraînement de quidditch particulièrement pénibles. La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévue pour le premier mars fut annulée, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de Ron qui se faisait une joie de passer son anniversaire hors de l'enceinte du château.

Le Samedi matin, Heather revint très tard, ou au contraire de bonne heure, selon la façon dont on voyait la chose, dans la salle commune. Avec Becky et Abigail elles avaient passé la nuit à l'exploration des cachots qui n'en finissaient pas de s'étendre sous le château, et sur plusieurs niveaux en plus. La Nouvelle Carte du Maraudeur comptait pas moins de quatre niveaux en sous-sol, cinq en fait, en comptant celui des cuisines et des quartiers de Poufsouffle. Par contre, la monotonie régnait en maître dans les derniers endroits explorés. Ce n'était que couloirs de pierre et cellules d'emprisonnement. Il restait cependant un grand trou dans le plan au niveau moins trois, vers le lac. Heather soupçonnais que cela devait correspondre à la Chambre des Secrets, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier cette théorie, du moins tant qu'elles n'auraient pas trouvé comment indiquer la position des personnes sur la carte. Alors, elle pourrait toujours demander à Harry d'y faire un tour et de regarder si son étiquette se trouvait bien dans la zone blanche du niveau en question.

Épuisée, Heather n'en alla pas pour autant se coucher. Elle avait encore pas mal de devoirs à faire, et avait prévu de passer son dimanche à travailler la métamorphose humaine avec ses amies. Elles étaient encore loin de pouvoir devenir des animagi, mais en continuant à ce rythme, Heather estimait qu'elles pourraient y arriver pour la fin de l'année suivante.

Elle travaillait sur un essai pour le cours de Potions quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Il était presque huit heures, et plusieurs élèves étaient déjà allés prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lavande attendait visiblement son petit-ami.  
- Tu es en retard, Ron-Ron, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur. J'ai un cadeau d'anniv…  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, l'interrompit Ron, surprenant Heather qui pensait qu'il allait enfin la larguer pour se rabibocher avec Hermione. Harry va me présenter à Romilda Vane.  
La remarque ne manqua pas de scotcher aussi bien Lavande que Heather. Qu'est-ce que Romilda pouvait bien venir faire dans cette histoire ?  
Quand elle eut assimilé les paroles du rouquin, Lavande reparti en courant vers sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Heather, intriguée, essaya de les rattraper, mais ils avaient déjà disparu dans les étages inférieurs. Aussi retourna-t-elle ranger ses affaires avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Hermione était attablée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une explication.  
- Salut Hermione, je peux te parler un moment ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione qui de toute façon n'avait personne avec qui discuter. C'est à propos d'Abigail ?  
- Oh, non ! Tout va très bien avec Abby. Non, c'est à propos de Ron.  
- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas…  
- Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Il y a à peine dix minutes, il a fait quelque chose d'étrange.  
- Ca c'est pas nouveau ! lança la préfète.  
- Hermione s'il te plait… Voilà, Lavande l'attendait pour son anniversaire, et il la jetée comme une malpropre en disant que Harry devait le présenter à Romilda Vane. Je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée de ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour elle.  
- Bah ! Tu sais, Ron, du moment que ça porte une jupe et que ce n'est pas moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait sortir avec n'importe qui !  
- Ne dit pas ça… Ron n'est pas un coureur, il est juste…  
- Quoi ? Vas-y ! Explique-moi ce qu'il est ? A moins que tu ne penses à un crétin indécrottable auquel cas je ne peux que t'approuver.

Ginny arriva alors à la table de Gryffondor et s'invita dans la conversation.  
- Excusez-moi les filles, mais vous savez où est Ron ?  
- Aucune idée, répondit Heather. Il a traversé la salle commune en trombe avec Harry, et ils ont disparu avant que je puisse réagir.  
- C'est bizarre… grommela la rouquine. Je suis allée dans leur chambre pour savoir ce que les parents lui avait offert, j'ai vu ses cadeau à moitié déballés, et une boite de chaudrons en chocolats partiellement entamée sur son lit. C'est toi Hermione qui les lui a offerts ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais offert quoi que ce soit à ce…  
- C'est bizarre, reprit Ginny… parce que je sais que les jumeaux voulaient lui remettre leur cadeau en main propre, que les parents lui ont offert quelque chose "de plus joli que les années précédentes", ça doit être la montre qu'il y avait parmi les paquets, et je ne vois ni Charlie ni Bill lui offrir des chocolats. Moi je lui ait acheté une robe des canons avec son nom au dos, et je crois que les gants de gardiens venaient de Harry. Alors je me demande bien qui a pu lui offrir ces chaudrons ? Peut-être Lav…  
- Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! s'écria soudain Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heather.  
- Les chaudrons, Romilda Vane, ça ne te dit rien Heather ? renvoya la préfète.  
- Non ! Tu crois qu'il aurait avalé par erreur des chaudrons au philtre d'amour que Romilda avaient offerts à Harry pour Noël ?  
- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Harry a dû le conduire à l'infirmerie aussitôt quand il s'en est aperçu dit Hermione. Venez, ils doivent y être.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers l'infirmerie, mais Harry et Ron n'y étaient pas, du moins pas encore. A peine Madame Pomfresh les avait-elle congédiées que Harry et le professeur Slughorn arrivèrent, transportant un Ron inconscient.  
- Poppy ! Vite ! C'est une urgence ! lança le professeur ventripotent. Ce garçon a avalé du poison !  
En entendant ces six mots, Ginny devint hystérique, et Hermione s'écroula, ses genoux l'ayant lâchée.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Ron a avalé du poison ? Qui a essayé de le tuer !  
- S'il vous plait Ms Weasley, laissez-nous nous occuper de lui. Potter, allez prévenir le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que le directeur s'il est là. Ms Wright, veuillez aider Ms Granger à se relever et à quitter la pièce. Et empêchez quiconque autre que les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore, et éventuellement Rogue d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Nous devons nous concentrer sur ce jeune homme si nous voulons avoir une chance de le sauver.  
- Mais ! protesta Ginny. Dites-nous au moins ce qu'il…  
- Ginny, la coupa Heather. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Que Slughorn t'explique comment c'est arrivé et qu'il laisse mourir Ron ou qu'il s'occupe de le soigner ?

Ginny se tut et aida Heather à faire sortir Hermione. Elles s'installèrent sur des chaises empruntées aux salles de classe les plus proches, et attendirent dans le couloir, en observant le va et viens incessant des professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall toute la journée. Harry, après avoir cherché en vain le directeur, était venu les rejoindre et leur avait expliqué pour les chocolats au philtre d'amour, comment Slughorn lui avait administré un antidote, et comment Ron s'était écroulé après avoir bu de l'hydromel débouché par le professeur, et enfin, comment il s'était empressé de lui enfoncer un bézoard dans la gorge.

A midi, Harry se proposa pour aller chercher quelques sandwiches. Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione.  
- Il… Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda la rouquine.  
Hermione releva les yeux, pour la première fois depuis le dernier passage d'un adulte. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule de son amie. Heather vint pour essayer de les soutenir.  
- Hey ! Faut pas te mettre dans cet état ! essaya-t-elle pour réconforter la préfète.  
- Je… toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites sur lui ce matin ! S'il venait à mourir, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner !  
- Allons ! reprit Heather. Ron ne mourra pas pour si peu. S'il a survécu dix-sept ans à Fred, George et Percy, c'est pas un petit poison de rien du tout qui va avoir raison de lui.  
Ginny eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, mais elle alla dans le même sens que son amie.  
- Heather a raison, dit-elle. Ron est plus costaud que ça ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis Harry a eu la présence d'esprit de lui faire avaler un bézoard, ça a sans doute laissé à Slughorn le temps d'analyser le poison et de créer un antidote efficace, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il fasse effet, j'en suis sûre.  
Quand Harry revint avec des sandwiches, il n'y eut guère que Heather pour en manger un. Les autres restèrent dans le panier que les elfes lui avaient donné. Après cette frugale collation, Heather, qui sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seuls, s'excusa auprès de son frère et de ses amis, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu.

Elle s'éveilla au soir, alors que le soleil, qui parvenait à transpercer certains nuages, commençait à décliner. Heather descendit pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, mais le repas n'était pas encore servi. Par contre, Abigail attendait au pied de l'escalier de marbre.  
- Salut ! Bien dormi ?  
- Oui, mais comment sais-tu que… demanda Heather.  
- Quand il s'agit de toi, je sais toujours tout, répondit Abigail la coupant et lui donnant un rapide baiser.  
- Abby ! On aurait pu nous voir !  
- Et alors ?  
La question laissa Heather interdite. Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle avait pu le dire à Harry, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que le bruit coure qu'elle sortait avec Abigail. Elle était heureuse et se fichait bien de l'avis de personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine.  
- Je rigole, dit Abby. J'avais bien regardé avant. Si ça venait à se savoir... enfin je sais pas comment pourraient réagir des gens comme McGonagall, et les Serpentard ne cesseraient plus de se moquer de nous.  
Heather acquiesça.  
- Tu viens, dit Abigail. Je pensais aller dans la forêt ramasser quelques plantes.  
- Et quel usage tu leur destine, à ces plantes ? demanda Heather.  
- Antipoison, répondit-elle. J'ai appris pour Weasley. Il y a quelqu'un dans ce château qui est une cible, et celui qui cherche à l'atteindre ne semble pas craindre de faire d'autres victimes en cours de route. Si d'aventure il devait retenter le coup du poison, j'aimerais avoir à dispositions quelques antidotes parmi les plus courants, parce qu'on aura pas toujours la chance d'avoir un bézoard à portée de main.

Les deux filles sortirent donc et se dirigèrent discrètement vers la forêt. Mais à peine l'avaient-elle atteinte qu'elle virent Rogue et Dumbledore venir dans leur direction. Heureusement, les deux professeurs ne les avaient pas encore vues, absorbés qu'ils étaient dans leur conversation. Heather, qui depuis quelques jours suivait l'exemple de Harry et ne se séparait plus de sa cape d'invisibilité, la sortit de sous sa robe et disparut avec Abigail aux yeux de tous. Ainsi dissimulées, elles espionnèrent la conversation entre les deux hommes, conversation qui semblait assez houleuse.  
- …ne peut supporter un contact étroit avec une âme comme celle de Harry, disait Dumbledore. Telle la langue sur l'acier gelé, ou la chair dans le feu…  
- L'âme ? Nous parlions d'esprit ! contra le professeur de Défense.  
- Dans le cas de Harry et de Lord Voldemort, quand on parle de l'un, on parle aussi de l'autre, expliqua le directeur.  
Dumbledore regarda tout autour, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu.  
- Après m'avoir tué, Severus…  
- Vous refusez de tout me dire, mais vous voulez quand même que je vous rende ce petit service ! gronda Rogue, visiblement furieux.  
- Vous m'avez donné votre parole, Severus. Et puisqu'il est question des services que vous me rendez, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que vous teniez à l'œil notre jeune ami de Serpentard.  
Rogue paraissait révolté. Dumbledore poussa un soupir.  
- Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, Severus, à onze heures, et vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre en disant que je n'ai pas confiance en vous.  
Ce fut au tour de Rogue de soupirer, visiblement en signe de résignation.  
- Bien, dit-il. Je le ferai… Les deux choses.

L'ancien Maître des Potions tourna les talons et se redirigea vers le château. Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner, puis, quand il fut assez loin, dit :  
- Vous pouvez sortir de sous cette cape mesdemoiselles.  
- Co… Comment saviez-vous que… bégaya Abigail alors que Heather ôtait la cape d'invisibilité.  
- J'ai senti votre présence, répondit Dumbledore. Vous avez entendu ce que le professeur Rogue et moi nous sommes dit, je suppose. Ce que j'ignore, c'est à partir de quand. Et j'aimerais bien que vous me le disiez.  
Bien que Dumbledore avait parlé d'un ton très calme, Heather sentit que sa demande ne souffrait aucune contestation. Il avança pour s'éloigner de la forêt, tout en restant dans un endroit du parc ou personne ne pourrait les entendre.  
- Depuis le passage sur l'âme de Harry et celle de Voldemort, dit-elle. Et vous avez… J'ai dû mal comprendre, mais il m'a semblé que vous aviez demandé au professeur Rogue de vous tuer ?  
- C'est effectivement le cas, répondit-il. Voyez vous, je suis de toute façon condamné.  
Avant que toute question ne fut posée, il montra à Heather et Abigail sa main calcinée.  
- Le mauvais sort qui m'a touché en juillet dernier ne me laisse guère plus de quatre ou cinq mois. Aussi, comme Voldemort a demandé au jeune Malefoy de me tuer, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu, et de le laisser mener à bien son plan, à la différence que ce sera à Severus de me donner le coup de grâce. C'est peut-être là le seul moyen d'épargner la vie de Drago.  
- Mais, protesta Heather… Drago est un mangemort, fils de mangemort, et élevé depuis toujours avec des idées malsaines. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de le faire arrêter puisque vous savez que…  
- Hélas, le faire arrêter, serait désigner Severus comme un traître à Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore. Qui plus est, il ne serait sans doute pas en sécurité bien longtemps à Azkaban. Non, le meilleur moyen de conserver l'avantage sur l'ennemi, c'est de lui laisser croire que nous ignorons ses plans, et le piéger au seul moment où cela puisse paraître pour de l'habileté, et non pour le fruit d'une dénonciation, c'est à dire quand il se décidera à passer à l'action.  
- Dites, professeur, demanda Abigail. Vous êtes sûrs que le Choixpeau vous a bien réparti en vous envoyant à Gryffondor ?  
Le vieil homme sourit.  
- Oh ! Pour ça, je doit dire qu'il a longtemps hésité avec Serpentard, ainsi qu'avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle d'ailleurs.  
- Bon, et bien nous allons rentrer au… commença Heather en faisant mine de tourner les talons.  
- Oh, non pas si vite jeune fille, la rattrapa Dumbledore. Avant de rentrer, je dois vous demander une chose. Il va falloir, toutes les deux, que vous me promettiez sur ce que vous avez de plus cher de ne rien dévoiler de ce que vous avez appris ce soir à qui que ce soit, pas même à votre frère Miss Wright. Il y a trop de choses en jeu pour prendre le risque, aussi infime soit-il, que ce que nous savons parvienne aux oreilles de Voldemort ou même du Ministre.

Après quelques tentatives de négociations, les deux filles furent contraintes de jurer sur la tête l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne diraient rien, et elles comprirent que pour des raisons mystérieuses et profondes, il valait mieux tenir leur promesse pour éviter des ennuis à l'autre.


	83. Le pire joueur du monde

**17  
****Le pire joueur du monde**

Le lendemain matin, Heather attendit Harry dans la salle commune afin de savoir comment allait Ron. Son frère lui apprit que son ami était hors de danger, mais qu'il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour se remettre totalement. Heather exprima son soulagement, et pensait pouvoir quitter Harry pour aller retrouver Abigail, mais celui-ci avait visiblement d'autres choses à lui raconter.

Il lui parla en détail de ce que Hagrid leur avait appris sur la dispute de Rogue et Dumbledore, et sur les conclusions qu'il en avait tirées.  
- Écoute Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue, et moi non plus je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on se dispute avec quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas ou plus confiance en lui. Dumbledore t'as déjà réprimandé à plusieurs reprises, non ? Et pourtant, il continue à te faire confiance, suffisamment en tout cas pour te confier l'histoire de Jedusor, ce qui n'est pas peu de choses.  
- Oui, mais Rogue disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus faire et je pense que…  
- Oui ! Tu penses, mais tu n'as pas toutes les données du problème. Et tu me l'as dit toi-même, si Dumbledore a voulu apaiser tes craintes, c'est pour que tu restes concentré sur le moyen d'obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn. Alors tu ferais bien d'oublier un peu Rogue et Malefoy et de penser un peu plus au professeur de Potions.  
- Mais enfin Heather ! Jusque là tu étais de mon avis pour dire qu'il était possible que Malefoy soit devenu un mangemort et qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, et maintenant tu me dis de ne plus m'en soucier !  
- Exactement, répliqua Heather. Écoute, tu sais à quel point Dumbledore est intelligent et puissant ? Alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de Malefoy et de Rogue, et te concentrer sur ce qu'il t'as demandé ?  
- Oui… tu as sans doute raison, finit par admettre Harry. Mais c'est pas évident avec Slughorn qui fait tout pour m'éviter. Hier, je pensais profiter de la mésaventure de Ron avec le philtre d'amour pour tenter quelque chose mais…  
- Oui, je comprends… Si tu veux, Abby, Becky et moi on peut plancher sur un moyen de t'aider.  
- Et bien… pour tes deux amies, je sais pas… dit Harry qui se sentait penaud, mais toi, peut-être que…  
- Peut-être que quoi ? demanda Heather qui ne voyait pas ce que Harry voulait dire.  
- Et bien, quand Dumbledore m'a confié cette tâche, il m'a dit qu'à part moi, il ne voyait qu'une seule autre personne qui pourrait y arriver, et il m'a dit que c'était toi.  
- Moi ? Mais pourquoi pense-t-il ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce que tu es ma sœur, répondit Harry.  
- Moui… fit Heather pensive. Je vais essayer d'y réfléchir.  
Harry regarda sa montre et s'alarma. Il ne leur restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le début des cours et ils n'avaient pas pris leur petit-déjeuner. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans la Grande Salle pour avaler rapidement de quoi tenir la matinée. Puis retournèrent en cours.

Le soir, lors de l'entraînement de quidditch, ce fut Cormac McLaggen qui remplaça Ron au poste de gardien. Ce type était imbuvable, il ne cessait de vouloir donner des conseils à tout le monde, comme s'il était le plus grand joueur de tous les temps. Si au début, Heather n'avait rien dit, à la quatrième remarque qu'il lui fit, elle commençait sérieusement à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

De la semaine, Heather n'eut plus vraiment le temps de parler à Harry. D'une part parce que celui-ci était sans cesse poursuivi par McLaggen et Lavande, le premier ne cessait de vouloir lui parler stratégie, la seconde n'ayant que le nom de Ron à la bouche et se plaignait de n'avoir jamais le bon timing : à chaque fois qu'elle allait lui rendre visite, il était endormi.

Le samedi matin, la tension habituelle d'avant match régnait sur la grande salle. Poufsouffle n'était pas une équipe bien dangereuse. Pourtant, les deux matchs Poufsouffle - Gryffondor auxquels Heather ait assisté, ou participé, s'étaient soldés par la victoire de l'équipe au blaireau. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs s'encourageaient en lançant régulièrement des "jamais deux sans trois" qui faisaient bien plus peur à Heather qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.  
- Bonjour Heather ! vint la saluer Rebecca. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais aujourd'hui, c'est Poufsouffle que je vais soutenir, et j'espère bien qu'on va vous battre !  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit en début d'année. Je suis heureuse que tu sois interdite de sport. Ça m'aurait fait de la peine de te mettre une pile, répondit Heather en affichant un sourire un peu crispé.  
- On verra bien… fit traîner Rebecca en regagnant sa table, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Neville avant.  
- Je vois que ça va bien entre vous deux, fit Heather.  
- Oui, Rebecca est une chouette fille, et on passe d'agréables moments ensemble, répondit le jeune homme.  
- Tant mieux ! fit Ginny assise non loin. Comme ça tu pourras la consoler quand son équipe aura perdu.  
- Mais c'est exactement là-dessus que je compte, sourit Neville. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de le remporter ce match !

Les joueurs des deux équipes se levèrent quasiment en même temps et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Seul Harry manquait, il était allé voir Ron avant le match. Heather allait entrer dans les vestiaires quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.  
- Heather ! Attends !  
- Abby ! Bonjour !  
Abigail se jeta au cou de la Gryffondor et lui donna un baiser passionné que Heather lui rendit bien.  
- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance ! Envoie un cognard à cet arrogant de Smith de ma part.  
- J'y comptais bien… mais si ça doit être de ta part, je vais peut-être réclamer un paiement un peu plus élevé qu'un seul baiser.  
Les deux filles s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
- Heather tu v… Oh ! Pardon je…  
Ginny venait de repasser la porte des vestiaires pour voir ce que faisait son amie et co-équipière.  
- J'arrive Ginny, répondit Heather en quittant les bras de son amoureuse.  
Elles rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, et Heather sentit bien la gêne de la jeune Weasley.  
- J'espère que ça ne te choque pas que moi et Abby… chuchota Heather.  
- Eh bien… je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu deux filles faire ça… et ça m'a d'autant plus surpris que ce soit toi… Comme tu étais sortie avec Dean, je ne pensais pas que…  
- Je te rassure, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que… Mais l'amour, ça ne se commande pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny semblait toujours troublée, mais Heather n'insista pas. Elle passa sa robe de quidditch et attendit, comme tout le monde, l'arrivée de Harry qui fit son apparition à quelques minutes du début du match, ayant visiblement couru.  
- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny.  
- J'ai croisé Malefoy, répondit-il à voix basse et en passant sa robe, de sorte que seules Ginny et Heather l'entendent.  
- Et alors ? demanda Heather sur un ton de reproche.  
- Alors, je voulais savoir ce qu'il fabrique dans le château avec deux filles pendant que tous les autres sont ici…  
- C'est si important de s'en occuper maintenant ?  
- En tout cas, je n'ai aucune chance de le découvrir pour le moment, dit Harry en prenant son Éclair de Feu. Bon, allons-y !

Ils sortirent sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs supporters et les huées des supporters adverses. McLaggen chercha encore à faire son intéressant, en fait, on aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait à évincer Harry au poste de capitaine, et Heather comprit très bien l'agacement de son grand frère.

Les deux capitaines se rejoignirent au centre pour se serrer la main, Madame Bibine relâcha les balles, puis siffla le coup d'envoi. Les quatorze joueurs décollèrent aussitôt et déjà les poursuiveurs se disputaient le souaffle, et ce fut Smith qui s'en empara le premier. Action qui fut commentée par la voix rêveuse de… Luna Lovegood ! Si on avait dit à Heather que ce serait elle qui ferait le commentaire du match, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.  
- C'était lui qui était chargé du commentaire la dernière fois, expliqua Luna en parlant de Smith, et Ginny Weasley lui a volé droit dessus en le heurtant de plein fouet. A mon avis, elle l'a sans doute fait exprès – on aurait dit en tout cas. Smith avait été très désagréable avec Gryffondor, je pense qu'il doit le regretter maintenant qu'il joue contre eux… Oh, regardez, il a perdu le souaffle, Ginny le lui a pris, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très sympathique…  
Heather, amusée par le commentaire de la jeune fille, en avait oublié son rôle, elle se reprit mais ne put empêcher un poursuiveur adverse de récupérer le souaffle. Luna chercha son nom, mais d'après l'intervention de McGonagall, elle en était loin.

Heather repéra le cognard dont elle devait se charger, mais il état trop loin d'elle, et un des batteurs de Poufsouffle l'expédia sur Demelza, faisant une trouée qui permit à Cadwallader, puisque c'était le nom du poursuiveur qui avait le souaffle, d'inscrire le premier but, alors que McLaggen préférait pester après Ginny pour s'être fait prendre le souaffle plutôt que de tenir son poste. Harry s'en aperçut et le sermonna, mais McLaggen lui renvoya ses propres propos, et Luna en rajouta une couche.

Par la suite, Heather réussit à expédier un premier cognard à Smith alors que celui-ci venait à peine de récupérer le souaffle, ce qui permit à Ginny d'égaliser. A peine une minute plus tard, et alors que Luna, plutôt que de suivre l'action faisait remarquer les formes particulières de certains nuages, elle lui expédia celui de la part d'Abby, cette fois, Ginny signa la passe décisive et ce fut Demelza qui marqua. Les supporters de Gryffondor commençaient à donner de la voix, et ce ne fut pas l'égalisation de Cadwallader qui les refroidit.

Par contre, suite à cette égalisation, McLaggen s'était mis à hurler après Dean, et lui expliquait visiblement comment tenir le souaffle. Peakes essaya de raisonner le pénible gardien, mais Heather dut alors jongler avec les cognards expédiés par les deux batteurs adverses, et gêna Demelza qui perdit la balle et le troisième poursuiveur de Poufsouffle inscrivit un nouveau but. Là, les supporters de Gryffondor commençaient déjà à moins apprécier la tournure des évènements.  
- Peakes ! Viens m'aider ! implora Heather débordée par les assauts des deux batteurs de Poufsouffle.  
- Oh ! Toi aussi t'es pas douée ! lâcha McLaggen. Fais-moi voir cette batte, je vais te montrer comment on s'en sert !  
- Toi, tu la fermes et tu retournes à tes buts ! On est en train de se faire massacrer à cause de tes conneries ! ragea Heather.  
- Dis donc, tu pourrais me parler plus poliment ! Moi qui veux te donner des conseils avisés !  
- Et ben tes conseils avisés, tu te les gardes !  
Une nouvelle explosion de joie retentit dans les tribunes des jaunes et noirs.  
- Regarde, crétin ! Ils ont marqué deux buts pendant que tu étais occupé à critiquer tes coéquipiers !

McLaggen retourna devant ses anneaux sans rien dire, mais son air grognon parlait pour lui. Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, Gryffondor joua mieux et Dean puis Ginny marquèrent à nouveau, mais Poufsouffle menait toujours. Cadwallader, il fallait l'avouer, faisait un excellent match, il avait même évité plusieurs cognards que Heather lui avait envoyés. Une mauvaise frappe de Peakes fit perdre la balle à Dean et Cadwallader marqua à nouveau. McLaggen enragea et décida de passer ses nerfs sur le batteur. Heather essayait tant bien que mal de faire le boulot de deux joueurs, mais c'était inutile, et si Ginny et Dean récupéraient régulièrement le souaffle dès que Smith le touchait, ils ne parvenaient plus à concrétiser, gênés par les cognards. Cadwallader finit par récupérer le souaffle. Il passa à Smith qui se le fit à nouveau subtiliser par Demelza.  
- Vous noterez que depuis le début du match, Smith n'a pas pu tenir le souaffle plus de dix secondes d'affilées, disait Luna dans son micro. Il doit sans doute souffrir de perdantinite. Il s'agit là d'une maladie assez rare qui touche en général des joueurs de quidditch. Mais ma mère l'avait attrapée aussi lorsque j'avais sept ans. Elle avait cassé un nombre record de verres pendant les deux semaines que cela avait…  
- Soixante-dix à quarante en faveur de Poufsouffle ! aboya le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone de Luna.  
- Ah bon, déjà ? dit Luna de son ton rêveur. Oh ! Regardez, le gardien de Gryffondor a une batte à la main.

Décidément, Peakes était trop gentil, il ne savait pas se défendre convenablement face aux agressions de ce crétin de McLaggen. Heather, occupée à renvoyer un cognard vers les batteurs de Poufsouffle, dans l'espoir de laisser un peu de répit à Ginny, Dean et Demelza, ne put qu'entendre Harry hurler.  
- Tu vas lui rendre sa batte et retourner dans tes buts !  
Il y eut alors un bruit sourd, et un cri. Quand Heather se retourna, elle vit Peakes poser Harry au sol alors que son Éclair de Feu était retombé une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Folle d'inquiétude, elle fonça à terre pour constater les dégâts.  
- Harry ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Peakes, Ginny et Dean étaient déjà autour de leur capitaine.  
- McLaggen a voulu frapper un cognard à ma place, au lieu de l'envoyer sur Cadwallader, il l'a expédié droit sur Harry, expliqua Peakes.  
Le temps que Peakes donne son explication, le match avait été arrêté, et les autres joueurs s'étaient tous posés sauf McLaggen qui restait sur son balai, à quelques centimètres du sol.  
- Quel idiot ! dit-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de venir s'en mêler, j'avais les choses bien en main.

McGonagall et Bibine arrivèrent et constatèrent que Harry était dans l'incapacité de continuer la partie. Il avait perdu connaissance, et avait une blessure ouverte au front qui saignait abondamment. L'arbitre et professeur de vol stoppa l'hémorragie et McGonagall appela Hagrid et lui demanda de transporter Harry à l'infirmerie avec beaucoup de douceur. Le demi-géant prit le garçon dans ses bras musculeux et quitta le terrain.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda McGonagall aux joueurs de Gryffondor.  
- On continue ! Ça va de soi ! répondit McLaggen d'un ton suffisant. Entre nous, que Harry ne joue plus ne sera sans doute pas une grande perte, je veux bien être le capitaine suppléant et…  
- McLaggen tu la fermes ! lança Ginny. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, si on se prend une pile, c'est entièrement de TA faute ! Alors à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin du match, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche, et je veux que tu restes devant tes buts. Si tu as le malheur de t'en éloigner ou de critiquer la moindre action de l'un d'entre nous, je te fais sortir du terrain et remplacer par Dean on jouera mieux à cinq sans toi qu'à six avec toi !  
- Mais… voulu protester le septième année.  
- Pas de mais ! coupa la dernière des Weasley. Tu te tais et tu obéis ! Je vais remplacer Harry au poste d'attrapeur, Heather, tu deviens poursuiveur. Dean, Demelza, vous vous concentrez sur Cadwallader. Heather, tu te charges de Smith exclusivement. Si c'est le troisième qui a la balle, je compte sur toi Peakes pour le gêner, voire l'assommer !

Tous les joueurs hochèrent la tête. Sauf bien sûr…  
- Moi je pense que…  
- On se fiche de ce que tu penses McLaggen ! Tu as prouvé que tu était un joueur exécrable, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Tu obéis bien sagement, et une fois le match fini, tu seras gentil de ne plus jamais chercher à approcher l'un d'entre nous, ou même le terrain de quidditch !  
Vexé, McLaggen s'envola sans rien ajouter. Les autres reprirent leur poste ainsi que le jeu.

Gryffondor marqua, mais dans la phase de jeu suivante. Poufsouffle parvint jusqu'au buts et marquèrent sans que McLaggen tente quoi que ce soit.  
- Dis McLaggen ! Je sais que t'es une brêle, mais t'aurais au moins pu essayer de l'arrêter, ce souaffle ! critiqua Heather.  
- Puisque je suis un joueur aussi exécrable, que je joue ou pas ne devrait faire aucune différence, répondit McLaggen d'un ton boudeur.  
Heather repartit au centre du terrain pour l'engagement sans chercher à argumenter d'avantage. Cet horrible bonhomme n'en valait pas la peine.

Heather et Demelza firent ce qu'elles purent, mais McLaggen ayant décidé de continuer à bouder, Dean dut prendre la place du gardien, seulement il n'avait ni l'expérience, ni le talent, ni l'équipement adéquat, et à deux contre trois, les filles ne pouvaient plus faire grand chose. Peakes, seul contre les deux batteurs adverses, ne parvenait pas à protéger tout le monde efficacement, et ne pouvait même plus prendre le temps de viser pour gêner les joueurs adverses. Ginny faillit s'emparer deux fois du vif d'or, ce qui aurait grandement soulagé ses coéquipiers, mais les deux fois, un batteur adverse lui fit perdre la trace du vif. Luna prétendit que la petite balle dorée devait agir de concert avec un piafazur, une sorte d'oiseau invisible, et se laisser gober par l'oiseau pour disparaître de la vue des joueurs et du public quelques temps. Elle développa toute une théorie sur le moyen que pouvaient avoir un objet enchanté et un animal pour agir ensemble, et pendant ce temps, c'était la débandade pour les rouge et or, les Poufsouffle inscrivaient but sur but, et finalement, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle s'empara du vif d'or, faisant gagner son équipe sur le score de trois cent vingt à soixante.

Quand les joueurs se posèrent, McLaggen décida d'en rajouter une couche.  
- J'ai l'impression que sans moi, vous n'êtes visiblement pas capable de faire face à une équipe de seconde zone comme Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas moi mais cette incapable qu'on devrait renvoyer de l'équipe ! dit-il en désignant Ginny.  
Celle-ci lui envoya alors un maléfice de Chauve-furie qui fit germer une quinzaine de petites bestioles sur le visage de McLaggen. Elle fut réprimandée par McGonagall qui annula le sortilège et retira dix points à Gryffondor à cause du Chauve-furie, et dix de plus à McLaggen pour comportement anti-sportif. Il voulu se défendre, mais n'osa pas répliquer quand sa directrice de maison le moucha à son tour assez sévèrement. Il regagna les vestiaires, et, devant les regards assassins des autres joueurs, se dépêcha de se changer et de filer.

Ginny, folle de rage, shoota dans un banc. Dean vint la calmer avec quelques mots doux.  
Heather aurait bien suivi l'exemple de son aînée, mais elle préféra quitter les vestiaires rapidement une fois changée. Elle se dirigea vers le château, et plus particulièrement vers l'infirmerie. Elle eut à peine demandé la permission de voir Harry que le reste de l'équipe arriva derrière elle.  
- Il est encore inconscient, expliqua Madame Pomfresh. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de venir pour l'instant. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici deux ou trois heures je pense.  
Et elle leur referma la porte au nez.  
- Fais chier ! lâcha Heather en filant un coup de pied contre le mur. D'habitude j'évite d'être vulgaire, mais là franchement ça me fout les glandes d'avoir perdu de la sorte ! McLaggen a pas intérêt à croiser ma route, ou sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes !  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit une voix féminine en provenance de l'extrémité du couloir.  
Heather tourna la tête et vit Abigail et Rebecca venir vers elle et les autres joueurs.  
- Comment va Harry ? demanda Abigail.  
- Il s'en remettra, répondit Ginny d'un ton lugubre. D'après Pomfresh en tout cas.  
- Comme je me doutais que tu aurais besoin de passer tes nerfs sur quelque chose, je venais te proposer de réfléchir à un bon moyen de punir McLaggen sans se faire retirer des points par McGonagall, dit Abigail à l'attention de Heather.  
- Ah oui ! Ça m'intéresse, je peux en être ? demanda Demelza.  
- Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de le remettre à sa place cet espèce de… grinça Jimmy Peakes.  
- On verra, dit Abigail. Déjà il faut qu'on trouve une idée, ensuite on verra, si on a besoin de vous, on n'hésitera pas à vous demander un coup de main. Tu viens, Heather ?

Heather suivit ses deux amies qui s'éloignèrent du reste de l'équipe.  
- Écoute, dit Rebecca. Je sais que je voulais qu'on vous batte, mais enfin… C'est pas drôle d'avoir gagné de cette façon. Ça aurait été bien plus glorifiant de vous vaincre alors que vous pouviez donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Mais avec ce crétin de McLaggen… Enfin, je voulais juste te dire que je compatissais.  
- Merci Becky.  
Heather prit son amie par l'épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais même si elle n'est pas des plus glorieuses, on a quand même une victoire à fêter. Tu m'excuses Heather, mais c'est pas si souvent que…  
- Vas-y, sourit la Gryffondor. Et amuse-toi bien.  
- A demain ! salua Rebecca.

Heather et Abigail montèrent au sixième étage et entrèrent dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Écoute Abby, je sais que tu veux m'aider en préparant un tour à notre façon pour McLaggen, mais là, les seuls sortilèges que je pense à lui envoyer seraient de nature à m'expédier tout droit à Azkaban alors…  
- Je sais, souffla Abigail en passant ses bras autour du cou de Heather. Tu as d'abord besoin de te calmer, et je pense pouvoir t'y aider…  
Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Heather ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la douceur et la chaleur de celle qu'elle aimait. Quand la Serpentard rompit le contact de leurs lèvres, elle poussa un profond soupir.  
- C'est pas mal, dit-elle, mais il m'en faudra plus pour que je sois pleinement apaisée.

Après avoir échangé un nouveau baiser, ou cette fois la langue d'Abigail vint caresser celle de Heather, les deux filles s'assirent sur le canapé et profitèrent des baisers qu'elles échangèrent pendant un moment, puis se contentèrent de rester assises, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Heather s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était non plus assise, mais allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Abigail qui l'avait visiblement regardée dormir. Elle lui adressait un sourire de pur bonheur.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Moui, mais tu aurais dû me laisser et t'installer plus confortablement, dit Heather en se frottant les yeux.  
- La seule position plus confortable que j'aurais pu prendre aurait risqué de te laisser croire que j'avais pu abuser de ton innocence, mon cœur.  
Heather rougit comme une pivoine, ce qui fit lâcher un petit rire à Abigail.  
- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis comme ça, tu sais !  
- Ah oui ? répliqua Heather piquée au vif, et là, est-ce que je suis mignonne ?  
Elle se mit à chatouiller Abigail qui contre-attaqua de la même manière. Elles n'arrêtèrent qu'une fois épuisées de se tordre de rire.  
- Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est reposées et que ton moral est remonté, si on allait manger quelque chose ? proposa la Serpentard. Il est presque seize heures, et je n'ai rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner !  
- Je te ferais remarquer que moi non plus ! dit Heather.  
- Certes, mais moi je n'ai pas passé quatre heures à rêver de ce que l'on pourra faire toutes les deux pendant les prochaines vacances.  
- Quoi ? J'ai pas rêvé ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, comment tu saurais à quoi j'ai pu rêver ?  
- Vu les gémissements de plaisir que tu poussais, j'ai facilement pu imaginer !  
A nouveau, Heather devint toute rouge.  
- C'est dingue ! dit Abby. Ça marche à tous les coups !  
- Méchante ! fit Heather en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
- Je suis pas méchante, je suis amoureuse… enfin, là, je suis surtout affamée !  
Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent la pièce pour aller en cuisine obtenir de quoi se sustenter.

* * *

**RAR : **

Lyane : Effectivement, c'est dans l'esprit de pouvoir réhabiliter la mémoire de Rogue que j'ai permis qu'il y ait d'autres témoins de la "dernière mission" que Dumby lui a confié, quand à savoir comment exactement les choses vont se passer...  
Et je suis content que la réaction de Harry t'aies fait rire, parce que c'est bien dans ce but que j'ai écrit tout le passage.

Daffy : pour la réaction de Harry, cf ma réponse à Lyane ci-dessus.  
Pour le passage ou Ron est empoisonné, rappelle-toi c'était son anniversaire, et Harry avait balancé les chaudrons au chocolat (et filtre d'amour) de Romilda Vane près du lit du rouquin qui a bien sûr cru que c'était pour lui (alors que Harry ne faisait que chercher la Carte du Maraudeur). Quand Harry se rend compte de ce qu'a avalé Ron, il l'emmène voir Slughorn pour lui administrer un antidote, une fois ceci fait, ron est déprimé, et slughorn propose un verre d'hydromel veillit en fût. Et c'est en buvant son verre que Ron est empoisonné.  
Pour les explications de Dumby... il est bien obligé de rester vague, il va pas leur balancer d'emblée : "je possède une baguette surpuissante qui a traversé les siècle en passant de main en main et pour laquelle de nombreux sorciers seraient prèts à tuer, et je voudrais faire en sorte qu'elle ne se choisisse plus d'autre maître après ma mort."

Auctor : Moi aussi, les longues fics que je relis volontiers se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et savoir que pour certains lecteurs, ma fic fait partie de celles-ci me fait très plaisir et me donne le courage nécessaire pour aller au bout (parce qu'il faut dire que en ce moment, je peine un peu).


	84. La véritable identité du Prince

**18  
****La véritable identité du Prince**

Le lendemain matin, Heather alla rendre visite à son frère, s'excusant auprès de lui de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre que Madame Pomfresh n'avait eu aucun mal à soigner sa blessure et qu'il pourrait sortir dès le lendemain, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs.

L'après-midi, les Maraudeuses se réunirent.  
- Alors ? demanda Becky. Comment va-t-on punir McLaggen pour l'exécrable spectacle qu'il nous a offert hier ?  
- On pourrait peut-être lui faire pousser des poils partout, comme ça il aura l'air du primate qu'il est ? proposa Abigail.  
- Ou alors le recouvrir de furoncles, lança Rebecca.  
- Tout ça est un peu puéril… et franchement, ni très sophistiqué, ni suffisamment retors pour que ma vengeance soit complète… Il faudrait un truc plus réfléchi. Un machin qui lui rende vraiment la vie impossible. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas qu'on puisse faire le lien avec nous…  
- Ça va pas être évident… dit Abigail d'une voix pensive. A moins que…  
- Quoi ? T'as une idée ? demanda Heather  
- Et bien, je ne vois pas un truc bien précis… mais en associant plusieurs petites choses… On pourrait le couvrir de honte, le faire punir à plusieurs reprises par ses professeurs, ou lui faire regretter de s'être levé le matin.  
Abigail expliqua alors son idée à Heather et Rebecca, et les deux filles virent leur visage se fendre d'un grand sourire mesquin.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron quittèrent donc l'infirmerie, et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner accompagnés de Hermione et Heather. Hermione leur apprit, chose qui intéressa grandement Harry, que Ginny et Dean s'étaient disputés parce que Dean avait ri de la mésaventure de Harry. Ils croisèrent en route Luna qui remit à Harry une nouvelle convocation de Dumbledore pour le soir même. Puis, en arrivant au pied de l'escalier de marbre, ils virent Lavande qui attendait Ron, et n'était visiblement pas contente. Elle le houspilla de ne pas lui avoir appris qu'il quittait l'infirmerie et s'indigna de la présence de Hermione à ses côtés. Celle-ci préféra ne pas rester les écouter, et Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Heather aurait bien aimé entendre la suite, mais elle suivit quand même le mouvement. A table, le couple ne semblait pas très joyeux, bien qu'ils étaient tout de même assis côte à côte. Par contre, Hermione elle, semblait d'excellente humeur. Le soir, Harry se rendit chez Dumbledore. A son retour, il raconta ce qu'il avait appris à Ron, Hermione et Heather, qui pour la première fois depuis son premier rendez-vous avec le directeur écoutaient la chose tous ensemble. Il leur parla donc en détail du souvenir de l'elfe de maison de Hepzibah Smith, et du meurtre de celle-ci quelques jours plus tard, sans aucun doute perpétré par Jedusor pour s'emparer du médaillon de Serpentard et de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Comme Harry, Heather et Hermione trouvèrent bizarre qu'il se soit emparé également de la coupe.  
- A moins que ça ait un rapport avec cet histoire d'horcruxes, fit remarquer Heather.  
Hermione acquiesça, mais Harry fit remarquer que ça ne les avançait pas plus de savoir ça, étant donné qu'ils ignoraient toujours ce qu'était un horcruxe.

Le reste de la semaine fut bien rempli pour Heather. Entre les séances du Club de Défense, les cours, et les préparations pour se venger de McLaggen, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et elle et Abigail n'eurent pas beaucoup de moments à passer rien que toutes les deux.

Le samedi après-midi, les Maraudeuses étaient fin prêtes pour sévir sur le gardien catastrophique.  
- Bien ! fit Heather. Mais ça fait un peu beaucoup de potions. S'il nous voit traîner trop souvent autour de lui, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose.  
- Les joueurs de l'équipe n'avaient pas proposé de nous aider ? Il me semble qu'en plus il va souvent trouver Peakes, Dean ou Demelza pour plaider sa cause. Bien sûr, toi, Ginny et Harry, il vous évite car il sait très bien que vous êtes trop remontés contre lui. Mais avec ces trois-là, il devrait baisser sa garde.  
- Bonne idée ! Je leur en parlerai demain ! dit Heather satisfaite. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aurais besoin de vous pour un autre problème épineux. J'ai beau y avoir réfléchi en Histoire, j'ai pas trouvé de solution.  
Elle leur parla du souvenir de Slughorn, et de la mission que Dumbledore avait confiée à Harry, qui l'avait lamentablement exécutée. Elle n'entra pas trop dans les détails, mais leur expliqua que selon Dumbledore, les deux seules personnes qui pourraient obtenir le souvenir dans son intégralité et son intégrité seraient Harry et elle.  
- J'ai beau réfléchir, dit Heather, je ne vois pas pourquoi spécialement Harry et moi.  
- Mmmh, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec votre mère ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Comment ça ? renvoya Heather.  
- Et bien, Neville m'a parlé des réussites de Harry en classe de Potions, et comment Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de le comparer à sa mère. Apparemment, il l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être que c'est ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, qu'il faut prendre Slughorn par les sentiments en faisant jouer son affection pour votre mère !  
- Je doute qu'une telle stratégie fonctionne sur un homme intéressé comme Slughorn, dit Abigail.  
- Moi, je crois que si… fit Heather. Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas lui demander de but en blanc de nous révéler le souvenir pour elle. Il faudra y aller subtilement et choisir le bon moment. Et bien sûr, il faudra travailler le terrain. Merci Becky ! Je crois que tu nous sauves la mise, à Harry et à moi. Les trois filles quittèrent ensuite la salle de la Dame Bleue car il était déjà l'heure du dîner.

Le lendemain, après avoir parlé à Jimmy, Dean et Demelza, et avoir envoyé Endymion porter un courrier, Heather put enfin passer un peu de temps avec Abigail. Elle ne retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor que dans la soirée. Elle trouva Hermione, Ron et Harry assis à la même table, l'air tous très pensifs. Elle s'approcha.  
- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle. On dirait une veillée funèbre.  
- On cherche un moyen de convaincre Slughorn de nous livrer son souvenir, expliqua Ron.  
- Ah ! fit simplement Heather, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter ce qu'elle avait en tête que Hermione prit la parole.  
- Harry y a pensé toute la semaine mais n'a rien trouvé de très concluant, expliqua-t-elle.  
Tandis que Hermione énumérait les quelques idées dont Harry leur avait parlé, celui-ci prit son livre de Potions et se mit à le feuilleter.  
- Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans, lui dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.  
- Ne commence pas Hermione ! répliqua Harry. Sans le Prince, Ron ne serait pas assis avec nous en ce moment.  
- Oh si ! Il aurait suffi que tu écoutes Rogue en première année, assura Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Heather.  
- Lors de notre tout premier cours de Potions, Rogue avait pris Harry à parti et lui avait posé des questions auxquelles Harry n'avait pas su répondre.  
- Personne n'aurait su y répondre ! dit Ron en relevant le nez d'un devoir. C'était le début de l'année, et Rogue savait pertinemment que aucun élève normal n'avait encore ouvert ses livres. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était foutre la honte à Harry.  
- Tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas normale ? se vexa Hermione.  
- Je sous-entends que tu es exceptionnelle !  
La réplique de Ron coupa le souffle à son amie. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de lui faire un magnifique compliment, ce qui ajoutait à sa sincérité, et donc à la portée du compliment.  
- Enfin, bref, reprit-elle les joues rougies. Rogue avait demandé à Harry où on pouvait trouver un bézoard, et par la suite il a donné la réponse en précisant ce qu'était un bézoard.  
- Et tu te rappelles encore de ça ! s'étonna Harry. Je veux dire, dans les détails ?  
- Il faut bien que l'un de vous trois arrive à retenir ce genre de choses, c'est juste dommage que ce soit Hermione, dit Heather. Parce que depuis quatre ans que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai constaté, Harry, que tu avais souvent tous les indices pour résoudre les mystères qui t'entouraient, mais que tu n'étais pas fichu de t'en rappeler quand c'était nécessaire ! T'as l'air d'avoir trouvé un truc intéressant, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Fais voir !

Elle regarda la page que Harry avait cornée et lu à voix haute, enfin pas trop haute, juste pour que Hermione et Ron entendent.  
- Contre les ennemis : Sectumsempra… Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Je doute que ça t'ai…  
Elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle venait de réaliser pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait parcouru le livre du Prince en début d'année, l'écriture lui avait semblée familière.  
- Quoi ? fit Harry qui attendait la suite de sa phrase.  
- C'est pas vrai… ce contenta-t-elle de dire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?  
- Hermione, t'aurais pas des notes de tes cours de Potions de quatrième année, par hasard ?  
- C'est ridicule ! Personne ne garde ses notes pendant trois… commença Ron.  
- Je dois avoir ça, dit la préfète.  
Elle alla à son dortoir et revint dix minutes plus tard avec un épais classeur intitulé Potions et qui contenait ses cours de la première à la cinquième année. Elle se dirigea dans la partie intitulée "4è année".  
- Tu veux quoi comme cours ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Heu… réfléchit Heather. Pourquoi pas la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?  
Hermione rechercha la bonne page et la donna à Heather qui s'empressa d'ouvrir son livre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'exclama.  
- J'en étais sûre !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? demanda Harry qui semblait agacé.  
- Les notes d'Hermione ne correspondent pas tout à fait à ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le livre.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna celle-ci. J'ai pourtant toujours noté scrupuleusement les instructions !  
- Oui ! fit Heather qui affichait maintenant un large sourire. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et je suis prête à parier que si tu suivais les indications du livre et Harry celles de tes notes, Harry obtiendrait un meilleur résultat que toi.  
Visiblement, aucun des trois amis de Heather ne semblait percuter.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce sortilège ? dit Harry.  
- Pas avec le sortilège, dit Heather, avec le Prince !  
- Non ! lâcha Hermione qui visiblement venait de comprendre. Tu crois que…  
Heather hocha la tête en guise d'assertion. Hermione ne put résister, et éclata de rire, entraînant la sœur du Survivant avec elle.  
- Mais quoi ? fit Harry qui commençait à se vexer.  
- Toutes mes excuses, Harry, dit Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire. Tu avais raison. Le Prince est bien un garçon !  
- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Ron curieux de savoir, et surtout de comprendre pourquoi les deux filles riaient autant.  
- C'est Rogue ! dit Heather.  
- Quoi c'est Rogue ? demanda Harry qui ne semblait pas capable de faire le lien.  
- Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, c'est Rogue ! insista Heather. Depuis le temps que tu lis son bouquin, tu aurais quand même dû reconnaître son écriture !  
- Non ! C'est pas possible ! Ça peut pas être Rogue, jamais il n'aurait…  
- Harry ! le coupa Hermione. Rogue est exactement le genre de personne qui adolescent, aurait noté dans son livre des formules pour pendre les gens par les pieds ou leur faire pousser les ongles. N'oublie pas qu'à cette époque, il était ami avec nombre de futurs mangemorts. Et j'avais raison de te dire de te méfier. Cette formule, Sectumsempra, si mon latin est correct, elle doit taillader la cible jusqu'à ce que le sorcier arrête le flux de sa magie.  
- N'importe quoi ! fit Harry qui visiblement ne voulait pas admettre que le Prince, dont il s'était senti si proche, avait pu être la personne qu'il détestait le plus.  
- Essaie sur un coussin si tu ne me crois pas.

Harry la prit au mot. Il se leva, pointa sa baguette sur un coussin et…  
- _Sectumsempra_ !  
En quelques instant, le coussin fut lacéré et pratiquement vidé de son rembourrage. Harry rangea sa baguette, il semblait choqué.  
- Harry ? Ça va ? demanda Heather qui avait cessé de rire.  
- Laissez-moi tranquille ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant brutalement dans un fauteuil leur tournant le dos. Quant à ce livre débile…  
Il prit l'exemplaire du Manuel des Potions du Prince et s'apprêta à le lancer dans le feu.  
- Non ! cria presque Hermione en arrêtant son geste.  
- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je suive les conseils du Prince ! Tu as gagné ! Je n'en ai plus envie !  
- C'est vrai que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup le Prince, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son talent pour les Potions, c'était les sortilèges qu'il annotait qui ne me plaisaient pas, et tu viens de voir que j'avais raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais essayé le Sectumsempra sur Ron, pour voir ce que ça faisait ?  
- Ça va ! rouspéta Harry. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !  
- Écoute, ce que je veux dire c'est que… Au lieu de tirer à toi une gloire pour le résultat d'un travail qui n'est pas le tien, tu pourrais peut-être parler à Slughorn du livre de Rogue, et proposer que toute la classe profite de ses conseils ?  
- Si je fais ça, je peux définitivement dire adieu au souvenir concernant les horcruxes ! fit remarquer Harry.  
- Pas forcément, intervint Heather. Peut-être que ta sincérité lui plaira. Et puis je dois dire que j'ai peut-être une idée… Il me faudrait juste un peu de temps, je pense.

Ron intervint alors en faisant remarquer que sa plume écrivait n'importe quoi. Quand Hermione lui demanda d'où elle venait, il expliqua que c'était un modèle à correcteur d'orthographe acheté chez ses frères.  
- Et tu t'étonnes que ça écrive n'importe quoi ! dit Heather. A mon avis, c'était prévu que la plume se détraque. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait fonctionné si longtemps.  
Hermione l'aida à récupérer son devoir tel qu'il l'avait écrit, après quoi, il s'attaqua au dernier paragraphe.

Ce fut alors que Kreattur apparut dans un crac sonore qui fit renverser à Ron son encrier sur son parchemin. Dobby apparut juste après, et Hermione et Heather apprirent que Harry leur avait demandé de filer Malefoy. Dobby annonça fièrement qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine, ce qui horrifia Hermione et mortifia Harry qui s'empressa de leur dire qu'ils avaient tout à fait le droit de dormir.

Comme Kreattur mettait toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à faire savoir à Harry ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Dobby expliqua que Malefoy se rendait souvent dans la Salle sur Demande. Les deux Potter s'en voulurent alors de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt. Ils étaient passés si souvent à côté, Heather avait même entendu Malefoy pester de l'autre côté du mur, le soir où elle s'était isolée après que Abigail lui eut fait sa déclaration, et la fois où elle avait voulu apprendre à Harry la nature de ses sentiments pour la Serpentard, ce n'était pas Trelawney qui occupait la Salle sur Demande, c'était Malefoy.

Harry comprit également, lorsque Hermione souleva la question, et après avoir dit à Dobby et Kreattur d'aller se reposer, que Drago ne s'entourait pas de divers élèves pour faire le guet, mais qu'il s'agissait toujours de Crabbe et Goyle sous polynectar. Visiblement, la pique que lui avait lancé sa sœur quelque minutes plus tôt à propos de son incapacité à se souvenir des détails importants quand il le fallait avait eu de l'effet.

Hermione se leva et s'étira avec l'intention d'aller se coucher, mais à ce moment-là, Endymion vint frapper à l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Heather lui ouvrit.  
- Du courrier de tes parents ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, fit Heather d'un ton grave. C'est une lettre que j'avais envoyée ce matin. Ce n'est pas bon signe…  
- Tu crois que des mangemorts auraient pu attaquer à Goderic's Hollow ? demanda Hermione soucieuse de ce qui avait pu arriver aux parents de la jeune fille.  
- Non, c'est pas mes parents. C'est à Remus que j'avais écrit.  
Les quatre adolescents marquèrent un instant de silence. Maintenant, ils étaient tous inquiets pour leur ami loup-garou.  
- Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, dit Hermione en essayant de leur remonter le moral, mais en manquant elle-même de conviction. S'il est en mission pour l'Ordre, il a très bien pu faire en sorte de ne pas pouvoir être repéré. Et c'est pour ça que ton hibou ne l'a pas trouvé.  
- Oui, sans doute, fit Heather songeuse.  
- Tu… Pourquoi tu lui as écrit ? demanda Harry.  
- C'était à propos de mon idée pour Slughorn. J'avais besoin de son aide.  
- C'est quoi cette idée que tu as eu ? demanda Hermione.  
- Et bien, déjà, c'est Becky qui l'a eu. Et elle pense qu'il faudrait essayer de prendre Slughorn par les sentiments…  
- Ha ! fit Hermione à l'intention de Harry. Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?  
- Je veux bien. Mais ça va pas être facile de le prendre en pitié, dit Harry. Je veux dire… c'est pas un Serpentard pour rien.  
- Becky a pensé qu'en se servant de l'affection qu'il avait pour notre mère, Harry et moi pourrions finir par le faire céder. J'ai alors voulu demander à quelqu'un qui avait dû bien la connaître de me dire si elle avait des gestes, des expressions particulières qui pourraient rappeler au professeur son ancienne élève si je les exécutait.  
- C'est pas bête du tout ! dit Hermione.  
- Oui mais… Chou blanc ! Si je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec Lupin, il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne qui pourrait me parler d'elle et…  
- Je ne vois pas qui. dit Harry. Sirius est mort… Et à part Pettigrow, on ne connaît personne qui était élève en même temps que nos parents.  
- Si Harry, dit Heather en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y a quelqu'un. Mais je doute qu'il veuille nous parler de maman. Même si c'était peut-être lui qui la connaissait le mieux.  
- De qui elle parle ? demanda Ron un peu perdu.  
- De personne, grogna Harry.  
Visiblement, la rancune de Harry envers Rogue aurait bien du mal à s'effacer.

Les quatre adolescents allèrent se coucher, songeant à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la soirée.

Le lendemain, McLaggen provoqua l'hilarité générale en devenant une masse flasque pendant le petit-déjeuner. Le mardi, il passa sa journée aux toilettes, et le mercredi, il se mit à pousser des cris d'animaux en plein cours de Métamorphoses, ce qui lui valu une retenue. Lors de la séance du Club de Défense, ils se retrouva à affronter seul Harry, Heather et Ginny qui ne se privèrent pas pour lui envoyer les sortilèges les plus retors qu'ils pouvaient, le transformant en une espèce de saucisse visqueuse et gluante recouverte de pustules et de petits rongeurs battant des ailes. Le week-end venu, il ne put se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard à cause d'une forte fièvre. Les produits des jumeaux Weasley fonctionnaient vraiment à merveille. Mais le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses peines. La semaine suivante, il fut apparemment victime d'hallucinations qui avaient bien fait rire les élèves présents quand, en plein couloir, il s'était enfuit devant Rogue en criant au troll. Il fut également rendu aphone, et pour finir, passa une journée à confondre le haut et le bas, essayant désespérément de rejoindre le plafond en s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber du sol.

Le printemps était maintenant là et bien là. A la fin d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal où Rogue eut toutes les peines du monde à retirer des points à Gryffondor, les élèves ayant tous faits de gros progrès grâce au Club de Défense, il appela Heather alors que celle-ci allait quitter la salle de classe.  
- Oui professeur ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Il semblerait que le Club de Miss Yaxley soit une franche réussite. J'ai pu constater à tous les niveaux des progrès étonnants. Cependant, il est à regretter que les première et deuxième années ne puissent maîtriser des charmes tels que le Patronus.  
- C'est vrai, fit Heather, mais ils n'ont pas encore assez de réserves magiques pour cela.  
- Je crois que vous vous occupez vous-même d'un des trois groupes comprenant les élèves les plus jeunes.  
- Effectivement !  
- Il se pourrait que je connaisse un moyen qui leur permettrait d'augmenter rapidement leurs réserves magiques. Si bien sûr vous êtes capable de comprendre ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce livre, ce qui me surprendrait grandement, et si vos cadets peuvent montrer suffisamment de discipline, ce qui serait encore plus surprenant.  
Il remit à Heather un livre qui était en fait composé de feuilles manuscrites reliées à la main, et protégées par une couverture en cuir. Bien que Rogue avait tout fait pour se montrer méprisant au possible, il était difficile de ne pas y voir un geste de soutien de sa part.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur ! dit Heather en affichant un grand sourire de gratitude.

Ce fut alors plus fort qu'elle, dans son esprit, des images se déversèrent. Elle voyait une petite fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement, sauf qu'elle devait être en première année. Trois élèves de Serpentard la rudoyaient quand elle intervint.  
- Laissez-la tranquille !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Severus ! répliqua un des garçons. On s'amuse juste un peu avec une sang de bourbe.  
- _Récurvite_ ! lança le jeune Rogue, puisque visiblement Heather revivait un de ses souvenirs, à son camarade qui se mit à faire des bulles avec la bouche.  
Une bataille s'ensuivit entre Severus et les deux autres garçons, que Severus remporta non sans difficultés. Finalement, les trois autres se carapatèrent alors que Peeves, attiré par la dispute avait décidé de rameuter tout le château dans l'espoir de faire punir les jeunes élèves. Rogue, lui, n'en avait cure.  
- Ça va aller Lily ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces trois-là ? demanda la petite fille au bord des larmes ce qui sembla déchirer le cœur de Heather.  
- Oh ! Rien, ce sont juste des crétins, ne fais pas attention à eux.  
McGonagall arriva alors apparemment d'une humeur des plus maussades.  
- Peeves ! Vas-tu cesser ce vacarme ! J'essaie de faire cours moi !  
- Oh ! Veuillez m'excusez madame ! dit l'esprit frappeur avec une moquerie bien voyante sous la politesse. Mais des élèves se battaient dans les couloirs à coups de sortilèges, et je pensais qu'il était de mon devoir de le faire savoir au corps professoral.  
Le professeur de Métamorphose, que Heather trouvait plutôt belle, avec vingt ans de moins, lança un regard dur aux deux élèves, bizarrement, elle ressentit de la méfiance envers cette femme qu'elle aimait beaucoup malgré son côté très stricte. Elle compris alors qu'elle ressentait également ce que Rogue avait ressenti.  
- Est-ce vrai Miss Evans ?  
- Lily n'y est pour rien ! intervint Rogue. Elle se faisait embêter par trois autres élèves, et c'est moi qui ai déclenché la bagarre. J'aurais sans doute pu les raisonner sans recourir à la violence, mais je n'ai pas réfléchit sur le coup.  
- Dans ce cas, Mr Rogue, je crois que vous allez faire perdre dix points à Serpentard.  
- Mais… voulut intervenir Lily avant que Rogue ne l'empêche de parler.  
Le professeur de Métamorphoses leur recommanda de retourner dans leur quartiers respectifs, puis retourna dans sa classe.  
- Pourquoi avoir dit ça Sev ? Si tu lui avais dit que ces trois-là me…  
- Parce que au lieu de faire perdre dix points à Serpentard, ça en aurait fait perdre trente, et tous les autres m'auraient considéré comme un sale cafardeur.  
Lily regarda le garçon un moment, puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage.  
- Merci beaucoup Sev !  
Elle se pencha et lui fit une bise sur la joue, puis partit en courant disparaître à l'angle du couloir tandis que Rogue restait sur place à se tenir la joue, à la fois stupéfait et heureux. Heather ressenti violemment ces dernières informations émotionnelles, et toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait pu formuler l'année précédente semblaient se vérifier.

Heather revint dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, face à un Rogue adulte et visiblement bouillant de rage.  
- Vous… Vous avez vu…  
- Excusez-moi professeur, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Silence ! aboya-t-il. Personne… Ne le dites jamais à personne ! Sinon je…  
Heather ne comprenait pas son professeur. Une telle action était tout à son honneur. Pourquoi refuser que ça se sache ? Quant à ses sentiments… Elle se doutait qu'il y avait une raison qui faisait que Rogue ne voulait pas les révéler. Cette brève incursion dans l'enfance de son professeur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait peur de la réaction des autres s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait de tels sentiments. Pourtant, à cette époque, cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Mais elle avait senti qu'il s'en était voulu d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait. D'avoir montré ses sentiments, car les sentiments, pour lui, et déjà à l'époque, n'étaient qu'une faiblesse.

Heather ne pu s'empêcher de s'en émouvoir, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.  
- Je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Ce que je veux, c'est votre parole que jamais vous ne raconterez ça à qui que…  
Mais Heather réalisa alors qu'elle avait un nouveau moyen de mieux connaître sa mère. Car la dernière personne à l'avoir bien connu et à être accessible était maintenant en position de faiblesse face à elle.  
- Je veux bien vous le promettre, fit Heather. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?  
- Quoi ? s'étonna le directeur de la maison à la guivre.  
- Passez-moi l'expression, mais j'en ai ma claque d'être la gentille Heather qui obéit bien docilement. Vous me demandez de vous rendre un service en taisant ce que je viens de découvrir. Il est normal que vous aussi vous me rendiez un service en retour.  
Heather n'avait jamais vu Rogue se pincer les lèvres aussi fort qu'en cet instant. Il bouillait littéralement de rage.  
- Et… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? articula-t-il comme si chaque syllabe lui provoquait une intense douleur qu'il essayait de dissimuler.  
- Rien de bien méchant…  
Heather lui demanda donc de lui parler plus en détail de sa mère. Rogue tenta bien de refuser, mais elle décréta la condition non négociable, et que s'il le faisait, elle lui ferait la promesse, et même le serment, de ne jamais rien dire de tout ce qu'il lui aura confié. Finalement, Rogue abdiqua et lui donna rendez-vous le soir même, dans son bureau, puis lui ordonna de filer en vitesse car il avait un nouveau cours.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Je pensais que depuis le tempsque tu suis ma fics, tu avais compris que les maraudeuses n'étaient pas du genre à perdre leur temps en hurlement stériles, mais plutôt à ourdir de terribles vengeances.

Lyane : Ravi de voir que j'ai réussi à transmettre au lecteur tous les "bons sentiments" que m'inspiraient McLaggen. J'espère que la "punition" qu'il a reçu te convient. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé... Il y aura en effet encore quelques lignes là-dessus dans le prochain chapitre.


	85. Après l'enterrement

**19  
****Après l'enterrement**

Au début, Rogue eut beaucoup de mal à se laisser aller à parler de sa Lily, mais Heather sachant se montrer très persuasive, il finit par lui parler de leur rencontre, quand ils étaient encore enfants, bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, des talents exceptionnels de Lily qui semblait avoir une façon bien particulière de concevoir la magie qui lui permettait de réussir ce dont seuls des sorciers confirmés auraient été capables. Il lui expliqua à quel point elle était gentille et douce avec ceux qui l'entouraient… Enfin, à condition de pas trop la chercher. Il lui parla de son sourire, sa façon de se pencher pour demander des explications sur un détail qu'elle n'avait pas compris lors des cours, comment elle entortillait un crayon dans une mèche de cheveux quand elle réfléchissait. Il lui apprit quelques "mots bizarres" qu'elle affectionnait comme "parcimonieusement", "antibiotiques", "réfrigérateur" ou "exaltation".

Forte de tous ces renseignements, Heather commença son offensive mémorielle sur le professeur de Potions en lui servant dès le cours suivant un sourire "à la Lily". A chaque cours, elle s'arrangea pour placer une ou deux mimiques que Rogue lui avait apprise ainsi qu'un des mots moldus qu'elle affectionnait, et cela semblait fonctionner. En moins de deux semaines, Slughorn ne pouvait plus croiser Heather sans en éprouver un trouble tel qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Légilimancie pour s'en rendre compte.

Pendant ce temps, les séances du club de Défense se passaient à merveille. Cho Chang avait dû cesser d'épauler Hermione pour préparer ses ASPICs, et Ron l'avait remplacée, ce qui semblait faire plaisir à la préfète. Dans le même esprit, Alan Parker souhaitant également consacrer plus de temps aux révisions de ses BUSEs, Anthony Goldstein le remplaça dans son groupe, et Abigail reprit la place qui devait lui revenir à l'origine aux côtés de Heather. Leur groupe, grâce aux conseils du livre prêté par Rogue, était enfin parvenu à effectuer des boucliers corrects, et ils pourraient même commencer à voir le Stupéfix et les Patronus.

McLaggen, de son côté, avait fini par développer une paranoïa assez prononcée et refusait de sortir de sa chambre, protestant tant et si bien lorsque les professeurs essayèrent de le convaincre de retourner en cours qu'il dut être envoyé à Ste Mangouste pour faire soigner son état de nervosité extrême.

Le samedi suivant le départ de McLaggen, les Maraudeuses célébrèrent l'anniversaire de Brittany Yaxley de façon très sobre, en lui offrant simplement une carte signée par elles ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Rebecca s'était montrée quelque peu réticente, car elle restait méfiante vis-à-vis de la Serpentard, mais signa quand même. Si elles n'avaient rien fait de plus, c'était à la demande expressive de l'intéressée qui leur avait dit ne guère apprécier les fêtes, quelles qu'elles soient, et parce qu'elle avait ajouté que si elle revenait chez elle cet été les bras chargés de cadeaux venant d'élèves autres que les enfants de ses "collègues", elle risquait de dérouiller… enfin de dérouiller davantage que ce qui l'attendait déjà à cause du Club de Défense.

Harry de son côté s'impatientait. Dumbledore allait encore lui en vouloir s'il n'obtenait pas rapidement le souvenir de Slughorn. Mais même pendant les derniers cours de Potions qu'il avait eu, Slughorn avait continué à éviter soigneusement de lui laisser l'occasion d'être seul avec lui, que ce soit au début ou à la fin des cours.  
- Tu penses que ça va prendre encore longtemps ton plan " Je prends Slughorn par les sentiments " ? Demanda-t-il un soir à Heather.  
- Je sais pas… Ça avait l'air de bien marcher… Peut-être que si c'est moi qui allait le voir… On va faire ça. Demain, j'ai encore un cours avec lui et en plus je crois qu'il n'a pas de classe juste après. Je tenterai ma chance à ce moment là ! Et s'il ne veut pas livrer le souvenir, j'essaierai au moins d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'est un horcruxe.

Le lendemain, à la fin du cours, Heather prit donc Slughorn à part en l'entraînant sur un sujet à cent lieues des horcruxes. Son offensive à base d'expressions utilisées par sa mère eut l'effet escompté, hélas, aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé le mot horcruxe, son professeur de Potion se braqua, comprenant qu'elle le questionnait pour Harry. Il quitta la pièce en trombe, et elle ne le revit plus du week-end, sauf lors des repas, à la table des professeurs, où elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas l'aborder. Elle rageait d'autant plus que les nouvelles de l'extérieur n'étaient pas bonne. Une nouvelle tragédie avait frappé des élèves qu'elle connaissait : le petit frère de Emily et Sarah Montgomery avait été attaqué par un loup garou et se trouvait entre la vie et la mort à Ste Mangouste.

Le lundi, après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather allèrent s'installer dans un coin ensoleillé de la cour. Hermione et Ron compulsaient fébrilement un imprimé du ministère sur le transplanage. Ils devaient en effet passer leur examen l'après-midi même. Une fillette de Poufsouffle apporta un parchemin à Harry qui en fut un peu étonné. Dumbledore lui avait en effet dit qu'ils n'auraient plus de leçons tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu le souvenir de Slughorn. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Dumbledore. Le mot était de la part de Hagrid. Harry le lut pour les autres.

_Chers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather,  
__Aragog est mort la nuit dernière. Harry et Ron, vous l'aviez rencontré et vous savez que c'était un être hors du commun. Hermione et Heather, je suis sûr que vous auriez aimé le connaître. Je serais très touché si vous vouliez bien descendre ce soir pour assister à l'enterrement. Je voudrais qu'il ait lieu au crépuscule, c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas censés sortir si tard, mais vous pourrez vous servir de vos capes. Ça m'ennuie de vous le demander, mais je n'aurai pas la force de rester seul.  
__Hagrid_

- C'est un malade mental ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton furieux. Cette chose a dit à toute sa famille qu'ils pouvaient nous dévorer, Harry et moi ! Il les a invités à se servir ! Et maintenant Hagrid voudrait qu'on aille pleurer sur son abominable cadavre velu !  
- Il n'y a pas que ça ! dit Hermione. Il nous demande de quitter le château en sachant que les mesures de sécurité sont mille fois plus strictes qu'avant et qu'on risque de gros ennuis si on se fait prendre.  
- Comme si ça nous avait jamais arrêté ! se moqua Heather. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Même sans être particulièrement arachnophobe, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'assister à l'enterrement d'une telle créature.  
Comme Harry ne disait rien, Hermione monta sur ses grands chevaux.  
- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas envisager d'y aller ! Ce serait trop bête d'avoir une retenue pour ça !  
- Oui, je sais, soupira Harry. Mais c'est pour Hagrid que je m'inquiète. Il va être encore plus triste de ne pas nous voir. Mais bon, il devra quand même faire sans nous.  
- Très bien, approuva Hermione soulagée. Écoute ! Il n'y aura presque personne au cours de Potions cet après-midi, à cause de l'examen de transplanage… Alors profites-en pour essayer d'amadouer un peu Slughorn !  
- Tu crois que j'aurais plus de chance la cinquante-septième fois ? demanda Harry d'un ton amer, d'autant que pour ce qui est d'amadouer, Heather est plus…  
- De la chance ! s'exclama Ron. Harry, voilà la solution ! Arrange-toi pour avoir de la chance !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry perplexe  
- C'est simple : utilise ta potion !  
- Ron… Voilà la bonne idée ! s'exclama Hermione qui regardait le rouquin avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
Harry lui semblait un peu réticent. Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais Heather avait déjà plongé une ou deux fois, bien malgré elle, dans des rêves de son frère où celui-ci consommait la potion pour faire rompre Ginny et Dean et que celle-ci se jette dans ses bras.

Finalement, il se rangea à l'avis général. Il ferait une dernière tentative dans l'après-midi, et si ça ne marchait pas, il utiliserait la potion de chance le soir même.  
Juste après cette discussion, Hermione apprit à Heather, et accessoirement à Harry et Ron, que les sœurs Montgomery avaient reçu un courrier pendant le repas, leur frère n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures.

L'heure des cours arriva et les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent dans le hall. Harry disparut dans l'escalier menant aux cachots, et Heather laissa Ron et Hermione après avoir passé la porte, elle se dirigea vers les serres, et les deux autres suivant la masse des élèves de sixième année qui se rendaient à Pré-Au-Lard.

Le soir, Heather et Abigail dirigeaient une nouvelle séance du club de Défense. Un des élèves de troisième année réussit à produire un léger filet de vapeur argentée. Certes, ce n'était pas grand chose pour des sorcières maîtrisant déjà les Patronus corporels, mais pour des élèves de leur niveau, c'était un véritable exploit, et aussi une lueur d'espoir pour tous les autres.

A la fin du cours, Heather et Abigail le félicitèrent encore puis libérèrent les élèves.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'on fait du bon boulot ! dit Abigail en prenant Heather dans ses bras. Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver à leur faire faire l'année prochaine.  
- Quelque chose me dit que réfléchir au problème n'est pas dans tes préoccupations immédiates, sourit Heather.  
- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Abigail en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.  
Heather lui rendit volontiers son baiser. Les deux filles commençaient à se laisser aller quand la porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement les faisant sursauter.  
- Oh ! Désolé de vous déranger !  
- Harry ? C'est toi ? demanda Heather.  
- Bien sûr que c'est… ah pardon !  
Le garçon écarta sa cape d'invisibilité pour laisser apparaître sa tête, flottant toute seule au-dessus du vide.  
- Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il. Mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de Heather.  
- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Abigail d'une moue boudeuse.  
- Et bien, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle pourra m'être très utile.  
- Tu l'as prise ? demanda Heather.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
- Bon, d'accord, je viens. Abby, désolée… Je me ferai pardonner demain, promis !  
Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la Serpentard et disparut avec Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry l'entraîna dans le hall.  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On devait pas aller voir Slughorn ?  
- Disons que j'ai l'impression qu'on ferait mieux d'aller assister à l'enterrement d'Aragog, finalement.  
Ils passèrent par la porte que Rusard avait dû oublier de verrouiller. Heather allait partir en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, mais subitement, Harry la tira dans une autre direction.  
- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'ai envie de passer par le potager.  
- T'es sûr de pas t'être trompé de potion ?  
- Chut ! Tais-toi ! somma Harry à voix basse.  
Effectivement, en arrivant à proximité du potager, ils découvrirent les professeurs Chourave et Slughorn en pleine discussion. Apparemment, le professeur de Potions venait de faire des provisions de feuilles d'une quelconque plante pour ses prochains cours de troisième année.

Le professeur de Botanique retourna vers ses serres tandis que Slughorn, lui, se dirigea droit sur Harry et Heather. Heather voulait décamper, mais Harry ne bougea pas, pire, il sortit de sous sa cape.  
- Bonsoir professeur ! lança-t-il au vieil homme qui sursauta sous la surprise et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.  
- Eh bien, c'est à cause de Hagrid, monsieur, expliqua Harry. Il est bouleversé… mais ne le répétez à personne, professeur, je ne voudrais pas lui attirer d'ennuis.  
Apparemment, Harry avait réussit à éveiller la curiosité du professeur. Et il l'aiguisa en parlant d'Aragog, apparemment, le professeur ne semblait pas contre l'idée de pouvoir récupérer un peu de venin d'acromentule. Le garçon lui proposa aussitôt de se joindre à eux pour l'enterrement.

Le professeur s'empressa de se diriger vers le château pour revêtir une tenue "de circonstance" et chercher de quoi trinquer à la mémoire du monstre.  
- Allons-y ! souffla Harry à Heather en se glissant à nouveau sous la cape qu'il pu saisir sans que Heather ne l'aide. Visiblement, Felix Felicis faisait très bien son boulot.

Ils allèrent cette fois bel et bien vers la cabane du garde chasse, tandis que Heather lança discrètement un Accio en direction de sa chambre, assez intéressée par ce qu'avait dit le professeur de Potions.  
- Vous avez pu venir, dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque en les voyant sortir de sous la cape une fois qu'il leur eut ouvert.  
- Oui, répondit Harry, mais Ron et Hermione n'ont pas pu… ils sont vraiment désolés.  
- Ce n'est pas grave… Il aurait été très touché que vous soyez là…  
Hagrid sanglota et Harry lui tapota le coude dans un geste de consolation. Puis il expliqua au demi-géant que le professeur Slughorn allait les rejoindre pour rendre hommage à Aragog, ce qui toucha grandement Hagrid.

Le professeur de Potions ne tarda pas à revenir et fut surpris de voir Heather.  
- Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là aussi Miss Wright, dit-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.  
- Hagrid est aussi un de mes amis, et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans cette épreuve, répondit-elle simplement.  
Tous les quatre se rendirent dans le jardin. En voyant la dépouille du monstre, si énorme, Heather se demanda comment son frère et Ron avaient fait pour revenir vivants d'un nid rempli de créatures dans ce genre.

Slughorn s'approcha du cadavre, Heather aussi, sous un angle bien différent de celui de Harry et Hagrid, elle le vit clairement presser un bocal contre les chélicères de l'arachnide y faisant couler une bonne quantité de venin. Alors qu'il retournait vers Hagrid et Harry, Heather elle se plaça devant la bestiole, et surveilla le demi-géant d'un œil tandis qu'elle imitait son professeur de Potions en récoltant un flacon presque plein de venin.

Hagrid jeta ensuite le cadavre dans la fosse qu'il avait creusée. Slughorn fit un petit discours assez grandiloquent qui émut beaucoup le garde-chasse. Puis, il proposa d'aller à l'intérieur pour trinquer. Harry et lui durent soutenir Hagrid. Heather tenta un sortilège d'allègement informulé pour les aider. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait fonctionné, mais en tout cas, ils parvinrent à porter Hagrid jusqu'à la table et à le faire asseoir sur une chaise.

Slughorn déboucha deux bouteilles, et rassura Harry, il s'était assuré par avance qu'elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Il vida presque la première bouteille dans une chope de la taille d'un seau et la tendit à Hagrid, puis il partagea le reste entre lui, Harry, et Heather. Ils trinquèrent, et portèrent leur chopes respectives à leur lèvres, mais d'un geste discret, Harry fit comprendre à Heather de ne pas boire.

Alors que Hagrid commençait à parler de l'époque où il avait recueilli Aragog, Slughorn, lui, semblait s'intéresser d'avantages aux objets qui se trouvaient dans la cabane, notamment aux crins de licorne suspendus au plafond. L'alcool aidant, les deux adultes se mirent à parler de botrucs, puis de commerce des œufs de dragons. Harry, lui, remplit discrètement les bouteilles d'un coup de baguette magique. Au bout d'une heure, les deux hommes se mettaient à porter tout un tas de toasts sans fondement : à Poudlard, à Dumbledore, au vin des elfes…  
- A Harry Potter ! beugla Hagrid en vidant presque d'une traite sa quatorzième chope.  
- Oui c'est ça, s'écria Slughorn bien éméché. Parry Otter, l'Élu, le Survi… euh quelque chose dans ce genre-là.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Hagrid décrocha les crins de licorne pour les donner à Slughorn qui lança un puissant :  
- A l'amitié ! A la générosité ! Aux dix gallions le crin !  
Puis ils se mirent à chanter une chanson triste sur la mort d'un certain Odo.  
- Tu es sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas tenter notre chance maintenant ? demanda Heather. Ils seront bientôt trop cuits pour pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit !  
- Encore un peu… fit Harry. Je sens que ça va venir.

Effectivement, alors que Slughorn continuait à chanter seul, Hagrid s'écroula et se lamenta les larmes aux yeux.  
- Mon père n'avait pas l'âge de mourir, ni vot' mère ni vot' père les enfants. Les 'lus 'rands zorziers et zorzières de leur génération que j'ai jamais connus… une chose horrible… horrible…  
Slughorn s'arrêta de chanter, prenant les "horribles" répétés de Hagrid à son compte.  
Le demi-géant finit par céder au sommeil.  
- Il ne parlait pas de votre façon de chanter professeur, murmura Harry. Il parlait de la mort de mes parents… de nos parents…  
- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Hagrid a perdu son père assez jeune, lui aussi.  
- Euh… oui, fit Harry, mais quand je disais nos parents, je voulais parler des nos parents, à Heather et moi.

Heather le regarda avec des gros yeux, mais il lui fit signe de laisser faire et de se tenir prête à le seconder.  
- J'ignorais que vos parents étaient morts miss Wright.  
- En fait, il y a une chose que Heather et moi avons gardé secrète. Seuls quelques uns de nos camarades et de rares professeurs comme Dumbledore et McGonagall sont au courant, mais voyez-vous, Heather n'est pas vraiment une Wright.  
- Comment ça ? s'étonna le professeur en regardant la jeune fille.  
- En fait, dit-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je suis la sœur de Harry. Mes parents biologiques sont James et Lily Potter.  
Le professeur de Potions resta bouche bée.  
- Personne ne le savait, parce que Heather est née le jour même de leur mort, expliqua Harry avant de se mettre à raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris de ce triste soir du trente et un octobre. Lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas condamnée, mais qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de tuer Harry. Avant qu'il n'arrive au moment fatidique, Slughorn le coupa.  
- Ça suffit ! Ça suffit mon garçon… Je suis un vieil homme… Je ne veux pas entendre… Je ne veux pas…  
- J'avais oublié, mentit Harry. Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Si je l'aimais ? dit Slughorn, les yeux noyés de pleurs. Je n'imagine pas que quiconque l'ayant rencontré ait pu ne pas l'aimer… Très courageuse… Très drôle… C'est la chose la plus horrible…  
- Mais vous ne voulez pas aider ses enfants, l'interrompit Harry. Elle a donné sa vie pour moi, pour nous, et vous, vous ne voulez même pas nous donner un souvenir. Regardez… nous avons ses traits, Heather, j'en suis sûr, vous la rappelle à chaque cours de Potions, elle a son visage, exactement le même. Et moi, j'ai ses yeux. Ce souvenir nous serait précieux. Il pourrait nous aider à la venger, il pourrait nous donner la clé pour vaincre Voldemort. Je suis l'Élu, je vais devoir l'affronter tôt ou tard. Mais sans ce souvenir, je ne pourrais pas l'emporter, et c'est lui qui me tuera. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez rendre le sacrifice de Lily inutile ?  
- Je… Je ne suis pas fier, dit Slughorn en continuant à fixer Heather. J'ai honte de… de ce que montre ce souvenir. Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup de dégâts ce jour-là…  
- Vous effaceriez tout en nous le confiant, dit Heather d'un ton chaleureux.

Il y eut un très long silence, Harry conseilla à Heather de ne pas le rompre, puis Slughorn tira lentement sa baguette, la plaça contre sa tempe, et en sortit un long filament argenté qu'il mit dans un flacon vide avant de le tendre à Harry.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur, dit Harry.  
- Vous êtes deux enfants magnifiques. Vos parents seraient très fiers de vous… J'espère juste que vous n'aurez pas une trop mauvaise estime de moi quand vous aurez vu ça. Puis il se mit à pleurer dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Pour Rogue... il faut dire que l'élève en question est tout de même le portrait craché de celle qu'il aimait... Pour ton cosplay... Itachi, je te le déconseille, les Cos Naruto, tout le monde doit en avoir un peu ras la casquette. Peïn, je vois pas du tout qui c'est. Mais de toute façon... Je pense que tu serais très interessant en Joker, comment dire... ce rôle à l'air fait pour toi.

Emmanoelle : Wow ! 80 Chapitres en deux jours ! J'espère au moins que tu as pris le temps de manger et de dormir ? Pour ta remarque sur le chapitre 80, effectivement, en pratique, il s'agit d'un pouvoir de décision, mais j'ai toujours entendu l'expression "avoir le droit de vie et de mort", avec le mot "pouvoir" à la place de "droit", je trouve que ça sonne mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content de compter une nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que la suite et fin de cette année te plaira (encore 5 chapitres après celui-ci)


	86. Les horcruxes

**NDLA :** Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser (vous pourrez y répondre par MP ou dans vos reviews). Cette quatrième année va bientôt s'achever, mais au niveau de l'écriture, je suis loin d'avoir terminé la dernière année. Aussi, je voulais vous demander votre avis. Est-ce que vous préféreriez que j'espace encore la publication pour les quatre chapitres restant, afin de réduire l'attente entre les deux années, ou bien que je continue sur un rythme hebdomadaire, quitte à attendre deux ou trois mois la publication de la cinquième année ?

* * *

**20  
****Les horcruxes**

A leur retour dans le château, Heather se rendit compte que les effets de la potion de chance devaient s'être estompés car ils manquèrent de se faire repérer par Peeves malgré la cape d'invisibilité, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame, celle-ci ne se montra pas disposée à les aider.  
- C'est une heure pour rentrer, ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton moralisateur.  
- Je suis désolé, dit Harry qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait dans ce château c'était bien souvent d'y aller au culot. Nous avons dû sortir pour un important…  
- Eh bien le mot de passe a changé à minuit, vous n'aurez qu'à dormir dans le couloir.  
- Vous plaisantez ! protesta Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il changé ?  
- C'est comme ça, répliqua la Grosse Dame. Si vous n'êtes pas contents allez vous plaindre au directeur. C'est lui qui a renforcé la sécurité.  
- Justement, on ne demande qu'à aller le voir, fit Heather. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit là !  
- Il est là, lança une voix derrière eux. Le professeur Dumbledore est revenu à l'école il y a environ une heure.  
Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flottait vers eux, sa tête vacillant sur sa fraise.  
- Le Baron Sanglant m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu arriver, déclara le fantôme. A l'en croire, il avait l'air de bonne humeur, quoique un peu fatigué, bien sûr.

Harry s'empressa de demander où se trouvait le directeur, et eu la joie d'apprendre qu'il était à son bureau. Harry et Heather ne se lancèrent qu'un regard puis se précipitèrent vers la statue de la gargouille au deuxième étage, ignorant la Grosse Dame qui leur criait :  
- Revenez ! J'ai menti ! J'étais énervée parce que vous m'aviez réveillée ! Le mot de passe est toujours "Ver solitaire" !

Heureusement pour les deux jeunes sorciers, le mot de passe de la gargouille était toujours "Éclairs au caramel", car en disparaissant dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Heather aperçut Miss Teigne qui arrivait dans le couloir. Harry frappa calmement à la porte, et Dumbledore les invita à entrer.  
- Harry ! Heather ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si tardive ?  
- Nous l'avons, professeur ! s'exclama Harry victorieux. Slughorn nous a confié son souvenir ce soir même.  
Le directeur sembla mettre quelques instants à assimiler l'information, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire de satisfaction.  
- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Bravo à tous les deux ! Je savais que vous y arriveriez.  
Il prit le flacon, alla récupérer sa pensine dans un placard, la posa sur le bureau et y vida le contenu du flacon.  
- Maintenant, dit Dumbledore, nous allons enfin savoir. Vite Harry… Heather, bien entendu, comme tu as fait ta part, tu as gagné le droit de nous accompagner.

Heather regarda son frère se pencher sur la bassine de pierre et disparaître comme aspiré à l'intérieur. Dumbledore l'invita à l'imiter. Heather regarda, il y avait un liquide qui semblait être de l'eau, avec à l'intérieur le filament argenté qui ondulait dans l'espace qui lui était offert. Au moment où son nez entra en contact avec la surface, elle eut l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse dans une obscurité totale, puis elle se retrouva brusquement sur ses deux jambes, dans une pièce où se trouvait un Horace Slughorn au crâne nettement moins dégarni, un peu moins corpulent aussi, mais à part ça, très reconnaissable. Il y avait assis sur des chaises nettement moins confortables que le fauteuil sur lequel était installé le professeur plusieurs élèves qui devaient être en dernière année à Serpentard. L'un d'eux était un très beau garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux pétillants de malice. Si Heather n'avait pas fait son coming out au début de l'année, elle l'aurait sans doute trouvé irrésistible.

C'était assez différent de ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter avec la Légilimancie. Elle ne vivait pas le souvenir par les yeux de la personne concernée, mais en tant que "fantôme" que personne ne semblait voir, et qui ne pouvait sans doute être entendu que des autres personnes à utiliser la pensine, c'est à dire Harry qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, et Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Elle ne ressentait pas non plus les émotions d'aucun des protagonistes, même en se concentrant pour ce faire.  
- Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ? demanda le garçon séduisant.  
- Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, répondit Slughorn en agitant un index réprobateur.  
Ainsi, voilà donc à quoi ressemblait Voldemort jeune. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le portrait qu'avait dépeint Harry.  
- Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants.  
Jedusor sourit, les autres éclatèrent de rire ou le regardaient avec admiration.  
- Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants – Au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré – je ne doute pas que vous deviendrez ministre de la magie dans vingt ans. Quinze si vous continuez à m'envoyer des ananas. J'ai d'excellents contacts au ministère.  
- Je ne crois pas que la politique soit ma vocation, dit Jedusor. D'abord, je ne pense pas être issu du milieu qui convient.  
Deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Ils devaient savoir que Jedusor descendait de Serpentard.  
- Allons donc ! répliqua vivement Slughorn. Avec des dons comme les vôtres, il est bien évident que vous venez d'une lignée de sorciers très honorables.  
- C'est sympa pour les enfants de moldus ! s'insurgea Heather. Et maman, c'était quoi ? Du pipi de chat ? J'aurais bien aimé voir Jedusor maîtriser à lui seul trois professeurs !  
- Allons Miss Wright, la tempéra Dumbledore, il est inutile de crier, il ne vous entend pas, et puis rappelez-vous qu'à l'époque, votre mère n'était même pas encore née.

Heather baissa la tête, rouge de confusion. Une pendule sonna onze heures, Slughorn renvoya donc ses élèves, l'un d'eux s'appelant Lestrange, et un autre Avery. Jedusor resta en dernier dans la pièce. Il avait visiblement attendu ce moment pour poser sa question.  
- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des… des horcruxes ?  
- Vous faites une recherche pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda le professeur.  
- Pas vraiment monsieur, répondit Jedusor. Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte que je lisais, et je ne l'ai pas totalement compris.  
- Non… bien sûr… Vous auriez beaucoup de mal à trouver à Poudlard un livre qui vous donne des détails sur les horcruxes, Tom. C'est de la magie très noire, très très noire, déclara Slughorn.  
Pourtant, malgré les dires du Maître des Potions, Heather vit à l'expression de Dumbledore, qu' à l'époque, il aurait effectivement pu apprendre ce qu'était un horcruxe dans les livres de la bibliothèque.  
- Mais vous savez sûrement tout sur le sujet, monsieur ? fit Jedusor d'un ton flatteur. Un sorcier tel que vous… excusez-moi, peut-être ne pouvez-vous rien me dire… mais pour moi il était évident que… si quelqu'un était capable de m'en parler, ce serait forcément vous… Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous demander…  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le jeune Jedusor savait comment passer la pommade aux gens plus haut placés pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.  
- Et bien, j'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal si je vous donne une idée générale, répondit Slughorn. Pour que vous compreniez simplement le sens du mot. Horcruxe est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme.  
- Je ne vois pas très bien le principe, dit Jedusor, et Heather devait avouer qu'elle non plus, même si Jedusor lui faisait semblant pour amener la conversation là où il le voulait.  
- Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux, reprit Slughorn, et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si son corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage. Mais bien sûr, l'existence sous une telle forme, rares sont ceux qui en voudraient, Tom, très rares. La mort serait préférable.

Heather eut un sursaut d'horreur. Alors c'était pour ça ! C'était parce que Voldemort avait fabriqué un horcruxe qu'il n'était pas mort, quinze ans plus tôt.  
- Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux ? demanda Jedusor dont l'avidité se voyait maintenant clairement sur son visage.  
- Eh bien, dit Slughorn mal à l'aise, il faut comprendre que l'âme est censée rester entière et intacte. La diviser est une violation, quelque chose contre nature.  
- Mais comment fait-on ? insista Jedusor.  
- Par un acte maléfique – l'acte maléfique suprême. En commettant un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme. Le sorcier désireux de créer un horcruxe tourne à son avantage cette destruction : il enferme la partie arrachée…  
Décidément, c'était de mieux en mieux ! se dit Heather. S'il suffisait de tuer, qui sait combien d'horcruxes se psychopathe de Jedusor avait pu fabriquer ! Il n'y avait qu'à jeter un œil sur la bague qu'il portait, et avoir eu connaissance du souvenir de sa rencontre avec son oncle, pour savoir que tuer ne dérangeait déjà plus le jeune homme.

Slughorn s'emporta un peu quand Jedusor demanda encore des précisions, mais le jeune homme réussit à calmer son professeur en usant d'humilité, sans doute feinte. Quand Slughorn reprit un ton plus enjoué, Jedusor poursuivit :  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas cependant – il s'agit d'une simple curiosité de ma part – c'est… est-ce qu'un seul horcruxe aurait beaucoup d'utilité ? Ne peut-on séparer son âme qu'une seule fois ? N'obtiendrait-on pas un meilleur résultat, une plus grande force, si l'on parvenait à diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux ? Par exemple, le chiffre sept n'est-il pas celui qui possède la plus grande puissance magique ? Est-ce que sept…  
- Par la barbe de Merlin ! l'interrompit Slughorn. Sept ! N'est-il pas suffisamment horrible de penser qu'on peut tuer une seule personne ? Déchirer son âme est déjà une chose épouvantable… Alors la déchirer en sept morceaux…  
Slughorn sembla se rendre compte à ce moment-là qu'il en avait trop dit. Il coupa court à la discussion en faisant promettre à Jedusor de ne jamais rien dire de celle-ci à qui que ce soit. Chose bien vaine car il était évident que Jedusor avait la ferme intention de garder tout ce qu'il avait appris pour lui.

Dumbledore ramena Heather et Harry dans son bureau. Le directeur était déjà assis dans son fauteuil, et les deux adolescents prirent place face à lui.  
- Il y a longtemps que j'attendais ce témoignage… dit le directeur. Il confirme la théorie sur laquelle j'ai travaillé, je sais désormais que j'ai eu raison, je sais aussi combien est long le chemin qui reste à parcourir… Je suis sûr que vous réalisez tous les deux la signification de ce que nous venons d'entendre. Au même âge que toi Harry, à quelques mois près, Tom Jedusor faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour trouver le moyen de se rendre immortel.  
- Et visiblement, il a réussi ! souffla Heather encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort quand son sortilège lui a été renvoyé il y a quinze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait déjà un horcruxe quelque part ?  
- Effectivement, Miss Wright, un horcruxe… ou davantage. Vous l'avez tous deux entendu : ce qu'il voulait surtout apprendre d'Horace, c'était ce qui se passerait si on créait plus d'un horcruxe, ce qui arriverait à un sorcier si résolu à échapper à la mort qu'il serait prêt à commettre de nombreux meurtres, à déchirer son âme à plusieurs reprises pour la conserver dans des horcruxes dissimulés en différents lieux. Aucun livre n'aurait pu lui fournir cette information. Pour autant que je le sache – et, j'en suis sûr, pour autant que Voldemort l'ait su – aucun sorcier n'avait jamais séparé son âme en plus de deux parties.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant, Heather en profita.  
- Mais il n'a finalement pas eu cette information ? demanda-t-elle. Slughorn a finit par voir où il voulait en venir, et il l'a congédié.  
- Effectivement, de ce que nous avons vu, nous ne pouvons pas jurer qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, du moins pas à ce moment-là. Mais vous avez remarqué qu'il savait des choses qu'il aurait dû ignorer, comme le départ à la retraite d'un de ses professeurs. Je pense que déjà à l'époque, il état un excellent légilimens. Et si Slughorn n'a rien dit, il a malheureusement pu penser quelque chose du genre : "Séparer son âme plusieurs fois… Théoriquement c'est possible, mais il faudrait faire attention à ne pas s'abîmer soi-même." Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une supposition, mais c'est ce qui me serait venu à l'esprit si on m'avait posé les mêmes questions.  
- Donc, on peut penser que Voldemort possède plus d'un horcruxe ? demanda Harry.  
- On en est même certains Harry. La preuve qu'il en avait fait au moins un, je l'ai eue il y a quatre ans.  
- Où ? demanda Harry. Comment ?  
- C'est toi qui me l'as fournie, Harry, répondit le directeur. Le journal intime, le journal de Jedusor, celui qui indiquait comment rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.  
- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur, dit Harry.

Dumbledore lui expliqua que d'après ce que lui avait raconté le garçon à l'époque, il avait conclu que ce n'était pas un souvenir qui habitait le journal, mais bel et bien un fragment d'âme. Il expliqua également que ça l'avait alarmé, car alors qu'un horcruxe est sensé être dissimulé, pour protéger le sorcier l'ayant fabriqué, celui-ci avait été conçu pour qu'on le trouve, pour qu'on s'en serve et pour que la Chambre des Secrets puisse à nouveau être ouverte. Et que s'il ne craignait pas que ce fragment d'âme risque d'être détruit, c'est qu'il avait sans doute déjà fait, ou projeté de faire d'autres horcruxes. Dumbledore appuya sa réflexion par les propres paroles de Voldemort, deux ans plus tôt, le soir de son retour : «Moi qui suis allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité ».

Harry souleva le point de la Pierre Philosophale. Pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas fabriqué ou volé une Pierre philosophale, ça aurait été bien plus simple ? Mais Dumbledore lui rappela que Voldemort détestait devoir dépendre de qui ou quoi que ce soit. Être contraint de fabriquer régulièrement de l'élixir, en prenant le risque qu'on l'empoisonne, ou qu'on lui vole la pierre était une idée qui devait grandement lui déplaire. Et que s'il avait cherché à s'en emparer cinq ans plus tôt, c'était uniquement pour quitter ce "semblant de vie" dans lequel il était et retrouver un corps humain. Il aurait ensuite continué à se fier à ses horcruxes.  
- Mais comment savoir combien d'horcruxes a pu créer Voldemort ? demanda Heather. Ce type est un vrai psychopathe. Il a tué des dizaines de personnes. S'il a à chaque fois créé un horcruxe…

Dumbledore reprit alors les paroles du jeune Jedusor pour les rassurer, plus ou moins. En effet, Voldemort avait créé plusieurs horcruxes, mais étant particulièrement intéressé par le chiffre sept, il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait séparé son âme en plus de sept morceaux. Harry s'exclama en réalisant ce que cela impliquait, mais il fit une erreur de calcul que Dumbledore corrigea immédiatement. Voldemort n'avait pas créé sept horcruxes, mais six, car le septième morceau d'âme était toujours dans son corps.  
- Mais ces six horcruxes, alors, comment allons nous les trouver ? demanda Harry d'un ton où l'on sentait le désespoir.  
- Tu oublies… Tu en as déjà détruit un. Et j'en ai détruit un autre.  
- La bague ! s'exclama alors Heather… C'est pour ça que votre bras… Vous avez trouvé la bague qui était un horcruxe, et en la détruisant vous y avez laissé…  
- C'est exact, la coupa Dumbledore. Elle contenait aussi un terrible maléfice. Pardonnez-moi mon manque de modestie, mais sans mes prodigieux pouvoirs, et sans l'action opportune du professeur Rogue, je ne serais plus là pour vous raconter cette histoire. Une main desséchée ne semble pas toutefois un prix trop élevé à payer en échange d'un septième de l'âme de Voldemort. La bague n'est plus un horcruxe.  
Heather déglutit. Elle savait, elle, que ce n'était pas seulement son bras que Dumbledore avait laissé dans l'affaire, mais bel et bien sa santé. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, et c'est pour ça qu'il confiait l'histoire des horcruxes à Harry. Parce que bientôt, il lui faudrait passer le flambeau de la lutte contre Voldemort.

Dumbledore expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé la bague dans la vieille masure des Gaunt. Et qu'il restait donc quatre horcruxes.  
- Et ce pourrait être n'importe quoi ? interrogea Harry. De vieilles boîtes de conserve, ou je ne sais pas… des flacons de potion vides.  
- Tu penses aux portoloins, qui doivent être des objets ordinaires pour ne pas attirer l'attention, sourit Dumbledore. Mais Lord Voldemort, utiliser des boîtes de conserve ou des flacons vides pour enfermer sa précieuse âme. Tu oublies ce que je t'ai montré. Il aimait rassembler des trophées…  
- Le médaillon ! s'exclama Heather. Le médaillon de Serpentard, et la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. Vous pensez qu'il en a fait des horcruxes ?  
- Je vois que tu restes très vive Heather. Effectivement, il y a selon moi de très fortes chances que ces deux objets soient devenus les horcruxes numéro trois et quatre. Les deux derniers, en admettant encore une fois qu'il ait bien fabriqué six horcruxes, posent un plus grand problème mais je me risquerai à supposer qu'après avoir obtenu des objets de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, il s'est mis en quête d'en trouver qui aient appartenus à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle. Quatre objets, venant chacun d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, auraient exercé, j'en suis sûr, une très puissante attirance sur l'imagination de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas s'il a jamais réussi à se procurer quelque chose qui ait été en possession de Serdaigle, mais je suis certain que la seule relique connue de Gryffondor demeure en sûreté.

Dumbledore désigna de ses doigts noircis une vitrine derrière lui dans laquelle trônait l'épée au manche incrustée de rubis que Heather avait déjà remarquée, dès la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce bureau.  
- Pensez-vous que c'est la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à revenir à Poudlard monsieur ? demanda Harry. Pour essayer de trouver des objets issus des autres fondateurs ?

Dumbledore acquiesça, et expliqua que ayant été éconduit, Voldemort n'avait probablement jamais pu réunir quatre objets des quatre fondateurs, peut-être trois, mais pas plus. Mais comme le fit remarquer Harry, il restait le problème du sixième et dernier horcruxe.  
- Je crois savoir ce qu'est le sixième horcruxe, annonça Dumbledore. Que diriez-vous si je vous avouais que je m'intéresse depuis un certain temps au comportement de ce serpent, Nagini.  
- Le serpent ? s'étonna Harry. On peut se servir d'un animal comme horcruxe ?

Dumbledore expliqua que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire. Mais qu'il manquait toujours un horcruxe à Voldemort quand celui-ci a attaqué les Potter. Il pensait sans doute se servir du meurtre de Harry pour fabriquer le dernier, obtenant ainsi l'immortalité qu'il recherchait au moment où il obtenait symboliquement l'invulnérabilité, supprimant le danger de la prophétie. Mais qu'après son retour, il a dû penser que faire du serpent un horcruxe soulignerait encore la mystique de Serpentard. Il ajouta que Voldemort avait sur le serpent un contrôle inhabituel, même pour un fourchelang.  
- Donc, reprit Harry. Le journal intime n'existe plus, la bague n'existe plus. La coupe, le médaillon et le serpent sont toujours intacts, et vous pensez qu'il pourrait exister un horcruxe ayant un jour appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor.  
- Voilà un résumé admirable de concision et d'exactitude, dit Dumbledore.  
- Enfin… pour l'horcruxe inconnu, il y a tout de même plus de chances que ce soit un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit sur les reliques de Gryffondor, souligna Heather.  
- C'est vrai ! acquiesça Dumbledore. Comme il est possible qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé aucun de ces deux objets et ait fait un horcruxe à partir d'autre chose. En étant optimiste, on peut penser qu'il n'aurait créé que cinq horcruxes. Mais je pense que depuis son retour, il a dû essayer de compléter le nombre de six, quitte à choisir un autre objet. Ayant déjà été défait, et parce que tu lui as échappé à deux reprises, Harry. Je pense que Voldemort a dû paniquer et tout faire pour réaliser la séparation en sept de son âme.  
- Et… vous les cherchez toujours, monsieur ? demanda Harry. C'est pour essayer de les trouver que vous vous absentez de l'école ?  
- Exact, admit Dumbledore. Je les cherche depuis très longtemps. Je pense… peut-être… être sur le point d'en découvrir un autre. Il y a des signes encourageants.

Harry demanda aussitôt si le directeur accepterait de l'emmener avec lui s'il devait trouver la cachette du prochain horcruxe. Dumbledore le fixa un moment avant d'accéder à sa demande. Harry ne semblait pas y croire, mais Dumbledore l'assura qu'il n'avait pas pris sa décision à la légère.  
- Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais venir ? demanda Heather avec une expression déterminée.  
- Non ! répondit aussi sec le directeur.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourtant vous êtes d'accord pour que Harry…  
- Pour des raisons de sécurité. Je pense être en mesure d'assurer la sécurité d'une personne, mais s'il devait arriver un problème, ce serait présomptueux de ma part de croire que je pourrai vous protéger tous les deux.

Heather n'ajouta rien, puis sur une question de Harry, Dumbledore leur apprit qu'il y avait peu de chances que Voldemort puisse ressentir la destruction d'un de ses horcruxes. Il en voulu pour preuve qu'il n'avait appris la destruction du journal qu'après son retour. Et qu'il n'avait visiblement eu aucune réaction quand Dumbledore avait détruit la bague.

Harry et Dumbledore repartirent ensuite sur une discussion à propos de la prophétie. Harry ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas accorder trop d'importance à la prophétie. Que c'était là l'erreur que Voldemort avait faite. Il avait du mal à assimiler la subtile nuance entre devoir faire quelque chose parce que la prophétie existe, ou accomplir une prophétie parce que c'était son devoir. Mais finalement, Dumbledore réussit à l'amener à faire cette différence.  
- Bien ! Nous avons beaucoup progressé grâce à vous deux ce soir, mais il se fait très tard, et vous devriez aller dormir un peu, si vous ne voulez pas ressembler à des inferis en cours demain.

Les deux adolescents saluèrent leur directeur et descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon, mais à mi-chemin, Heather tâta ses poches et dit à Harry de continuer, qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle remonta quatre à quatre et entrouvrit la porte.  
- Professeur Dumbledore ? appela-t-elle.  
- Heather, fit le directeur étonné de la revoir si vite. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton grave. Si vous n'avez pas voulu que je vienne à la chasse aux horcruxe avec vous…  
- Je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.  
- Je m'en doute, dit-elle. Mais je voulais savoir. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ma sécurité. N'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez qu'il y a des chances pour que vous n'en reveniez pas vivant, et vous ne voulez pas que je vous empêche de vous sacrifier si le besoin était.  
- Tu es décidément très perspicace. Peut-être davantage que l'était ta mère. Mais je te rassure, je ne me sacrifierai pas de gaieté de cœur, parce que je sais que ça retomberait sur le jeune Malefoy. Je compte bien revenir de cette excursion quand elle aura lieu.  
- Bien… Pour ce qui est de votre idée de vous faire tuer par Rogue, je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous faire changer d'avis ?  
- Effectivement. Mais tu peux me croire, j'ai bien évalué tous les enjeux, et ils sont plus nombreux et importants que tu ne l'imagines C'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
- Bien… Une dernière chose. Pour les horcruxes, il n'y a que moi et Harry à être au courant ?  
- Effectivement, et demain, sans doute, on pourra ajouter à la liste les noms de Ronald et de Hermione.  
- Puisque vous prévoyez de bientôt… Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas en informer certains membres de l'ordre ? Le professeur McGonagall par exemple. C'est une personne de confiance et elle voudra sûrement savoir…  
- Oui, j'y ai pensé. Et comme tu l'as dit, Minerva est une personne digne de confiance. En fait, de tous les membres de l'Ordre, je n'aurais confié ce secret à personne d'autre qu'elle. Mais quand je ne serai plus là, Voldemort compte prendre possession du ministère et de Poudlard. Minerva sera la personne la plus exposée, et si Voldemort décidait de l'interroger pour connaître les projets que j'avais avant de mourir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il puisse lui soutirer le fait que je sais qu'il a fabriqué six horcruxes. Je sais qu'elle ne révèlerait pas cette information de son plein gré. Mais Voldemort l'obtiendrait quand même, et ça mettrait nos faibles chances de nous débarrasser de lui en péril.  
- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi confier ça à de simples élèves ?  
- Mais parce que tout bonnement, Voldemort ne pensera jamais que des enfants puissent être au courant pour ses horcruxes. Sa plus grande erreur, ce sera d'avoir sous-estimé Harry… De vous avoir tous sous-estimés.  
- Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire… Bonne nuit professeur…  
- Heather, attends !  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Heather, qui pensait que tout avait été dit.  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ta détermination à t'impliquer dans la lutte contre Voldemort… je me demandais…  
- Quoi ?  
- Accepterais-tu de ne pas aller à la chasse aux horcruxe avec ton frère et ses amis l'année prochaine ?

Devant le regard perplexe de Heather, Dumbledore comprit qu'il fallait développer.  
- Connaissant maintenant assez bien ton frère, je pense qu'une fois que je ne serai plus là, il ne voudra plus revenir à Poudlard, et franchement, il ne vaudrait mieux pas si l'école tombe comme je le pense aux mains de l'ennemi. Mais toi par contre… tu pourrais très bien revenir. A quelques exceptions près, les gens ignorent que tu n'es pas une Wright. Tu pourrais faire valoir la généalogie que t'a certifiée Mrs Tourdesac pour faire valoir tes origines sorcières et revenir ici l'année prochaine. Avec Mr Londubat, Miss Weasley, et Miss Lovegood, vous pourriez continuer l'action de l'AD et du club de Défense. Il faudra bien sûr que vous retourniez dans la clandestinité, mais je doute que ça vous pose un problème. Il faudra préparer le maximum d'élèves à affronter les mangemorts, et pouvoir les prévenir de l'endroit où aura lieu la bataille finale, car je doute que Harry, Ron et Hermione puisse venir à bout de Voldemort sans avoir à passer par ses mangemorts. Avec les élèves les plus âgés, les anciens élèves, les membres de l'Ordre, il faudra alors que vous soyez prêts à intervenir. Si tout se passe bien, ce dernier affrontement aura lieu ici-même. Mais ça pourrait aussi bien avoir lieu ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment vous ferez pour savoir où et quand, mais je vous fais confiance pour trouver une solution.  
- D'a… C'est d'accord ! dit Heather en souriant avec fierté. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Sur nous tous !  
- Bien, va vite te coucher maintenant ! Bonne nuit, et à bientôt !  
- A bientôt professeur !

Cette fois, Heather retourna vraiment à la salle commune de Gryffondor. A cette heure de la nuit, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Plus personne, sauf Severus Rogue. Et bien qu'elle se soit récemment rapprochée de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Heather préféra faire un détour pour qu'il ne la surprenne pas hors de son lit à une telle heure.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'acheter du blanc, si tu veux le teindre (c'est ce que j'avais fait pour me faire un kimono rouge quand j'ai fait mon cosplay de Kenshin). Maintenant, tu devrais pouvoir trouver je pense dans n'importe quel magasin de tissus acceptable de l'étoffe violette foncée pas trop chère (à moins bien sûr que tu ne puisse pas faire ou faire faire le costume), après tout, pour un cos, la qualité de l'étoffe importe peu.

Daffy : Le Laos carrément ! J'espère que t'as fait un bon voyage.  
Abby et Heather vont elles aller plus loin ? Plus loin que quoi ? Plus loin qu'un jet de pierre ? Plus loin que l'horizon ? Plus loin dans leurs études (là je peux répondre, c'est oui) ?... Bon, j'arrête de te faire languir... quoique non... si tu veux savoir comment ça va évoluer entre elles, il faudra attendre la suite ! Na !  
Faire mourir Abigail à la fin... Pourquoi pas... Je vais y réfléchir (et là, la pauvre se maudit intérieurement d'avoir parlé de ça).


	87. Ecrasante victoire

**21  
Écrasante victoire** (1)

Le lendemain Heather pu vérifier par elle-même que Slughorn avait tout oublié de la soirée de la veille. En outre, il y eut une autre excellente nouvelle puisque Katie Bell était enfin sortie de l'hôpital et reprenait maintenant les cours. Harry avait bondit de joie en apprenant la chose, d'après ce que Hermione raconta à Heather. Par contre, Dean, lui n'était pas très heureux. Non seulement Ginny avait rompu la veille avec lui, mais voilà que Harry lui annonçait qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui dans l'équipe.  
- Ca a pas l'air d'aller ? lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant par derrière alors qu'il discutait à voix basse avec Seamus.  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux, grogna-t-il.  
- Harry s'est débarrassé de lui comme d'une vieille chaussette, c'est proprement scandaleux ! protesta énergiquement Seamus.  
- Oui… Ca doit pas être évident à vivre… Mais imaginons que la situation ne concerne pas Dean. Qu'est-ce que vous préfèreriez : que Harry garde un joueur de remplacement parce qu'il a participé aux deux derniers matchs, ou qu'il reprenne le joueur que ce dernier remplaçait et qui est objectivement plus doué que son remplaçant ?  
- Dis comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est la deuxième réponse, maugréa Seamus.  
- Ouais, n'empêche je suis sûr qu'il doit être bien content maintenant ! pesta Dean.  
- A sa place je le serait aussi. Retrouver Katie dans l'équipe, c'est une chance inespérée de rester dans la course à la coupe.  
- Je parle pas de ça ! Maintenant que Ginny m'a plaquée, il doit être bien content d'avoir une excuse pour m'éjecter du terrain. Il peut la garder pour lui comme ça !  
- De quoi tu parles ? fit Heather en jouant les idiotes, tandis que Seamus préféra s'esquiver.  
- Je parles du fait que Ginny a toujours des sentiments pour lui. C'est pour ça que ça n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps entre nous. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer… mais je le sentais bien. Elle était mal à l'aise avec moi… Un peu comme lors de notre dernier rendez-vous, quand tu t'es rendue compte que… Bien sûr elle a nié, les deux fois où je le lui ai reproché mais…  
- Je vois… Mais qui te dit que Harry en pince pour elle ?  
- J'ai bien vu comment il la regardait lors des entraînements. Je ne suis pas aveugle !  
- Bon… fit-elle l'air de chercher un moyen de calmer son ami. Mais, si effectivement Harry et Ginny devaient avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, tu crois pas que c'est plus honnête qu'elle ne reste pas avec toi ? Tu préfèrerais la garder comme petite amie même si elle ne t'aimait pas ?  
- Dis comme ça, je ne peut que répondre non… dit Dean bien que cela lui coûtait.  
- Allez… ne t'inquiètes pas ! T'es un chouette garçon. Y a bien une fille un jour qui va s'en rendre compte, et qui, elle, ne jurera plus que par toi.  
- Et c'est toi qui dit ça…  
- Justement, moi mieux que quiconque peux te dire qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de distinguer entre amour et amitié.  
- Bon ! fit Dean qui visiblement était apaisé. Assez parlé de moi. Et toi, quoi de neuf… ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu avec un autre garçon…  
- Tu en sais quelque chose, puisque c'était toi le dernier, sourit Heather.  
- Et… en y repensant… tu crois pas que tu aurais trop vite conclu, en disant que tu ne ressentait pas… ce genre de sentiments pour moi ? tenta le jeune homme.  
- Je suis désolée Dean, mais il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais seulement comme ami.  
- Pourtant tu sembles radieuse depuis quelques temps. Quel est l'heureux veinard qui te comble ainsi ?  
- Je ne…  
- Ne mens pas, ça se voit dans tes yeux…

Heather rougit comme une pivoine.  
- Oui, je suis amoureuse. Mais tu risques d'être surpris si je te disais de qui.  
- Laisse-moi deviner… Alors pour que ça me "surprenne"… Peut-être Lord ? Comme vous n'aviez pas l'air de bien vous entendre… Ou encore le frère Parkinson.  
- Ca va pas la tête ! se récria Heather. Je préfèrerais me tirer une balle plutôt que de sortir avec des crétins pareils !  
- Alors je vois pas qui ça peut être.  
- Bon, souffla Heather. Si je te le dit, tu promets de ne pas crier et ameuter toute la salle ?  
- Promis ! fit Dean en mettant une main sur son cœur.  
- Et bien… je suis amoureuse de Abigail… Et c'est réciproque, nous sommes ensemble depuis le mois de janvier… un peu après qu'elle se soit fait attaquer par les serpents.  
Dean resta silencieux, mais c'était bien parce qu'il l'avait promis. Sa bouche s'ouvrit si grand que Heather cru qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Eh bien c'est… articula-t-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence médusé. C'est pour le moins surprenant, effectivement. Mais je… c'est bien… Je veux dire… je n'ai pas de problème avec…  
- Je vois ça ! critiqua Heather en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.  
- Non ! Sérieux… se reprit-il de façon plus assurée. Bon, d'accord, ça me surprend venant de toi… Mais après tout, on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Et si tu es heureuse comme ça, tant mieux pour toi. Je… Je suis avec toi.  
- Merci ! dit Heather en lui faisant la bise.  
- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il ne m'arrivera pas de fantasmer à propos de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre…. Je dois dire que ce genre de chose peut avoir tendance à…. stimuler mon imagination…  
- Non, mais vas-y te gênes pas ! fit Heather outrée.  
Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Heather était contente de voir que Dean prenait bien la chose. Peut-être que bientôt, elle et Abby n'auraient plus besoin de se montrer si discrètes. Mais il lui semblait qu'il serait encore prématuré d'afficher leur amour au grand jour.

Quand elle rejoignit Harry et les autres, celui-ci et Ron étaient en train de consulter le livre de potions de Ron pour voir la recette du Felix Felicis. Ils laissèrent aussitôt tomber l'idée d'en fabriquer eux-même.

**. . .**

Depuis qu'il avait appris que le Prince n'était autre que Rogue, Harry n'avait plus voulu toucher à son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Il partageait celui de Ron. Il avait bien essayé de suivre le conseil d'Hermione et de révéler à Slughorn que c'était grâce aux annotations de son livre qu'il avait de si bons résultats, mais le professeur de Potions, croyant que Harry voulait lui parler des horcruxes, avait fuit la discussion. En y repensant, Heather vit qu'il y avait tout de même un point négatif à ce que Slughorn ait oublié la soirée de la veille.

Effectivement, quand Harry essaya à nouveau de parler au professeur de Potions de son exemplaire un peu "particulier", celui-ci fit à nouveau la sourde oreille. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hermione insista pour qu'il écoute ce que Harry avait à lui dire qu'il accepta. Il fut surpris d'apprendre ça, et sans doute un peu déçu par Harry, d'après ce que Hermione avait raconté à Heather. Finalement, le professeur de Potions récupéra l'exemplaire de Rogue, rendit à Harry l'exemplaire neuf, et fit depuis lors des cours en tenant compte des annotations de Rogue, ce qui visiblement lui fit perdre de son entrain, car tout le monde réussissait très bien les potions les plus délicates.

Lors des séances du Club de Défense, les première à troisième année avaient toujours du mal avec les Patronus. Seuls quelques uns des plus âgés parvenaient à produire un peu de fumée argentée, et cela les vidait complètement de leur énergie. Il y en avaient quelques uns qui réussissaient à lancer des Stupéfix, mais là encore, après un ou deux sorts, ils étaient ensuite incapables de lancer quelque chose de plus évolué qu'un Bloque-jambes.

Les séances de duels avec les sixième et septième année s'étaient arrêtées, les élèves ayant demandé à avoir plus de temps pour préparer leurs examens, aussi, Harry et Yaxley passaient plus souvent dans les autres groupes. Au sein du groupe des quatrième et cinquième année, tout le monde, maintenant, maîtrisaient le Patronus, et ils travaillaient maintenant les batailles rangées, d'une façon un peu plus théorique que le groupe des aînés. Il simulaient les combats au ralenti, sort par sort. Ce n'était pas très excitant au goût des Maraudeuses, mais visiblement, certains élèves en avaient besoin, car il mettaient parfois de longues secondes avant de proposer les sortilèges qu'ils lanceraient.

Comme le groupe des sixième et septième année ne se réunissait plus, Harry et Heather continuaient leur entraînement à l'occlumancie seuls, aux mêmes horaires que ceux où se tenaient le club. Si au début, Heather avait du mal à protéger ses souvenirs, et ne pouvait empêcher Harry d'y accéder, elle parvenait maintenant à dresser de bonnes barrières qui protégeaient tous ses souvenir importants. Il n'accédait alors qu'à des souvenirs dont Heather se fichait comme de sa première chemise. Une fois cependant, un de ces souvenir attira l'attention de Harry. Il s'agissait de celui où avec Abigail et Rebecca elles avaient mélangé l'élixir d'euphorie aux bouteilles de xérès du professeur Trelawney. Heather ressentit de la part de Harry un vif intérêt quand son souvenir montra une armoire aux portes légèrement branlantes dans laquelle elle avait regardé s'il n'y avait pas l'alcool du professeur de divination. Le souvenir s'arrêta quand Heather avait trouvé lesdites bouteilles, rangées dans le tiroir d'un vieux bureau poussiéreux sur lequel était posé bien en évidence une ancienne tiare ternie.  
- Heather, fit Harry tout excité. Je crois qu'on progresse !  
- Oui, effectivement… tu deviens meilleur legilimens, même si tu n'a pas pu accéder à mes souvenirs protégés, à un moment il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu.  
- Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de Malfoy, et de ce qu'il trafique dans la Salle sur Demande !  
- Là je ne te suis pas, avoua Heather complètement perdue.  
- L'armoire ! C'était la réplique exacte de celle qui se trouve chez Barjow et Burke. Je suis sûr que c'est lié ! Ca doit être l'armoire qu'il y a là-bas qu'il ne voulait pas transporter au vu et su de tous.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, reprit Heather. D'accord, ces armoires sont pareilles. Mais ça ne veut rien dire d'autre que le fait qu'il s'agisse du même modèle. Que veux tu que Malfoy fasse de deux armoires ?  
- Ca, c'est une excellente question…. Elles ont sans doute des propriétés magiques qui pourraient lui être utiles. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des craquelures sur celle de la Salle sur Demande. Elle a dû être cassée et Malfoy cherche à la réparer… c'est pour ça qu'il passe autant de temps dans la Salle sur Demande !  
Mais Heather n'était pas convaincu, et Harry s'en rendit bien compte.  
- Ecoute Harry, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais que je te crois au sujet de Malfoy devenu mangemort et chargé de tuer quelqu'un. Mais ça, ce n'est pas très logique. Il y a des moyens bien plus simples pour tuer quelqu'un que de chercher à réparer une vieille armoire magique pour profiter de ce qu'elle peut faire. Je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que c'est le même modèle que celle qui se trouve chez Barjow et Burke, mais ce n'est probablement qu'une coïncidence. Il y a dans cette salle des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers d'objets cachés par les élèves à travers les siècle. En admettant que ce soit dans cette version de la Salle sur demande qu'il se rende, il y a bien plus à parier qu'il cherche là-dedans un objet dangereux qui puisse réussir là où le collier et le poison ont échoué.

L'ardeur de Harry avait diminué, convaincu qu'il y avait de nombreuses autres possibilités que celle qu'il avait énoncée. Mais il ne se défit par pour autant tout de suite du fait que c'était une bien étrange coïncidence.

**. . .**

De leur côté, les Maraudeuses travaillaient maintenant les métamorphoses informulées sur des exercices du niveau de ce qu'ils faisaient en cours en utilisant des formules. Elles devraient pouvoir travailler les métamorphoses humaines informulées pendant les vacances, et pourraient peut-être commencer le travail de métamorphose en animagus dès la rentrée de septembre. Lors d'une de leurs réunions, Becky s'écroula après avoir changé un bureau en un gros cochon bien gras.  
- Pfiou ! C'est pas évident de faire ça ! déjà avec la formule j'ai du mal…  
- Mais tu te débrouilles très bien ! l'encouragea Heather en rendant au bureau son aspect premier.  
- Tiens Becky… si t'en a marre de la Métamorphose… J'ai pour toi un petit sortilège qui devrait bien t'intéresser, dit Abigail en lui tendant un livre intitulé _Les sortilèges de recherche et de filature pour aurors_.  
- Et il faut que je regarde où dans ce bouquin ? demanda la jeune fille en observant avec appréhension l'épaisseur du volume.  
- Si t'essayais à l'endroit où j'ai mis le marque-page ? renvoya la Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur.

Rebecca ouvrit le livre et se mit à parcourir la page marquée. En, la voyant absorbée par sa lecture, Heather décida de venir lire par dessus son épaule.  
- Abby ! C'est fantastique ! T'as réussi à trouver le sortilège dont se sont servis les Maraudeurs pour leur carte !  
- Pas tout à fait… dit Rebecca. Celui-là n'indique visiblement que la personne que l'on nomme… Mais dans un sens, c'est pas plus mal. Ca permet de rapidement trouver quelqu'un parmi une multitude.  
- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Mais je reste convaincue que le sortilège dont ce sont servi les Maraudeurs est plus intéressant, expliqua Abigail. Parce que celui-là ne permet pas de vérifier la position de plusieurs personne à la fois… et il ne te dévoilera pas la position d'une personne dont tu ignores qu'il est présent, par exemple parce qu'il use de polynectar, ou d'une cape d'invisibilité.  
- Y a peut-être quand même quelque chose à faire avec ça… marmonna Rebecca plus pour elle-même, avant de déclarer à haute voix. J'y réfléchirais plus longuement une autre fois… là je suis trop épuisée pour activer mes neurones.  
Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et toutes les trois se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

**. . .**

Les séances de quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor se passaient à merveille. Ron était impérial, Ginny, Katie et Demelza s'entendaient parfaitement, et Peakes et Heather maniaient les cognards comme le Roi Pelé maniait un ballon de foot : avec puissance, adresse, et efficacité.

Poufsouffle ayant été battu par Serpentard, les espoirs de l'équipe de bien figurer au classement étaient excellents. Une victoire les classerait d'office à la deuxième place. Mais il leur faudrait battre Serdaigle par plus de trois cent points d'écart pour remporter la coupe. Une défaite, par contre, les feraient figurer dans le bas du tableau, car au niveau du goal average, Poufsouffle les battrait, et s'ils perdaient de plus de cent points, ils finiraient bons derniers.

Hélas, à l'approche du match, Ron recommença à stresser. Pour l'instant, cela ne se ressentait pas tellement dans sa façon de jouer, mais il avait souvent des crampes d'estomac.  
- Tu devrais essayer de te goinfrer encore plus… ça arrangerait sûrement tes problèmes, lui avait un jour lancé Ginny. Faisant bien rire Hermione et Harry.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la finale, et la tension était palpable. Heather vit même Cho Chang recommencer à faire les yeux doux à Harry, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il ne se montre pas trop méchant lors du match. Dommage pour elle, lui ne voyait que Ginny.

**. . .**

Un soir, alors que le repas était bien entamé, Heather, en pleine discussion avec Dean et Seamus, se rendit compte que Harry n'était pas venu manger. Ron et Hermione étaient là, bien qu'étant arrivés un peu tard, mais pas de Harry. Il avait sans doute encore essayé de savoir ce que Malefoy fabriquait dans la Salle sur Demande, puisque celui-ci n'était pas là… Par contre, Crabbe et Goyle, eux, étaient bien assis à leur table, Malefoy ne devait donc pas être dans la Salle sur Demande.

Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle rejoignit Abigail et lui fit part de ses observations et de ses craintes.  
- Bah ! fit la Serpentard. Ces deux-là ne rateraient jamais un repas. Même sous la menace de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils ont probablement dû dire au blondinet qu'ils reviendraient monter la garde après le dîner. Où veux-tu que soit Malefoy sinon en train de faire ses magouilles pour l'autre psychopathe. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas la peine qu'il s'escrime, il n'y arrivera jamais ! Alors il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.  
- Oui ! Tu as sans doute raison, admit Heather. Bon… A tout de suite pour le Club de Duel… je passe juste un moment dans ma salle commune et j'arrive !

Les deux filles montèrent l'escalier de marbre, mais se séparèrent quand Heather disparut derrière la tapisserie du deuxième étage. En ressortant de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fit un détour par le couloir de Barnabas le Follet, mais il n'y avait ni Crabbe ni Goyle, sous quelque apparence que ce soit, ni Harry, ni Malefoy. Elle s'en assura en demandant la salle de l'AD et en l'obtenant sans problème. Comme la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait apparaître pour quelqu'un si une autre personne était déjà dans une autre version de ladite salle, cela voulait bien dire que Malefoy n'était pas là.

La séance du club de Duel se passa normalement, mais fut écourtée lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint annoncer à Hermione et Ron, et indirectement à Heather, que Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle ne leur donna pas de détails, mais les deux préfets dirent aux élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes, et se précipitèrent au deuxième étage suivis par Heather. Comme toujours, Madame Pomfresh rechigna à les laisser entrer, mais finit par céder.  
- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Oh ! Trois fois rien ! répondit celui-ci alors que sa tête était enserrée d'un épais bandage. J'ai surpris Malefoy dans un moment d'intimité… ça ne lui a pas plu, il m'a attaqué, j'ai gagné le duel, mais son dernier sort m'a fait glisser sur le sol et je me suis assommé contre un lavabo.  
- Un moment d'intimité ? demanda Ron perplexe.  
- Il était en train de se lamenter sur l'épaule de Mimi Geignarde, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
Ron pouffa de rire.  
- Et Malefoy, demanda Heather. Est-ce qu'il a été puni ?  
- Oh ! Je suis bien certain que Rogue va l'aider à passer à travers les mailles du filet, même si Drago s'est servi du Doloris, je parie qu'il n'aura rien de pire qu'une retenue.  
- Il t'a… ? n'osa pas demander Hermione.  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.  
- Il n'est pas très doué, j'ai facilement pu dévier son premier sortilège. Et bien que le deuxième m'ait atteint, j'ai plus souffert du coup que m'a donné le lavabo que de son maléfice. Il a une bien faible notion de la douleur.

Quand vint l'heure du couvre-feu, madame Pomfresh expulsa les trois Gryffondor de son infirmerie en leur assurant que Harry serait remis le lendemain matin et pourrait reprendre les cours.

**. . .**

Enfin, le grand jour arriva, et dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, la tension était à son comble. Bien que toute l'équipe fut réunie et prête un quart d'heure avant le début du match, pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'aux toutes dernières minutes.  
- Bien ! se décida Harry. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous avez à faire, vous le savez tous très bien. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais si vous jouez comme pour les entraînements, on n'a aucune raison de perdre ce match. Bien sûr, la victoire n'est pas un but en soi. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne me saisir du vif d'or que quand nous aurons suffisamment d'avance pour que cela nous offre la Coupe. Katie, Ginny, Demelza, ne vous souciez pas de moi, contentez-vous d'inscrire un maximum de buts. C'est de vous que dépendra l'issue du match. Ron, tu as prouvé lors de ton dernier match que tu étais un excellent gardien. Je sais que tu stresses un peu, mais pense à l'ovation que la foule te réservera si tu arrêtes tous les tirs. Enfin, Jimmy et Heather, je compte sur vous pour entraver aussi bien le jeu des poursuiveurs que celui de Cho Chang. Dès qu'elle repérera le vif d'or, c'est sur elle qu'il faudra concentrer vos attaques.

Heather et Jimmy hochèrent la tête en guise d'assertion.  
- Allez ! Notre publique nous attend ! Offrons leur du grand spectacle !

Tous se levèrent et suivirent Harry sur le terrain. Au moment où il quittèrent les vestiaires, ce fut comme une explosion. Alors que pendant un quart d'heure, Heather s'était concentrée sur sa respiration et n'avait rien écouté d'autre que les battements de son cœur, enfin, à l'exception du discours de Harry, ses oreilles ressentirent comme une agression les hurlements de la foule. Sifflets et quolibets lancés depuis les tribunes de Serdaigle et de Serpentard, encouragement virulents de la part des élèves de leur maison, et un brouhaha plus mitigé venant des rangs des Poufsouffle. Beaucoup étaient acquis à leur cause, mais un certain nombre souhaitaient voir pour une fois le succès d'une autre équipe que celle au lion ou celle à la guivre, et Serdaigle avait l'occasion de les contenter.

Les joueurs en bleu et bronze semblaient tout aussi tendus qu'eux, et Harry alla serrer la main de Michael Corner. Il posa un dernier regard sur ses joueurs, en s'attardant peut être un peu plus longtemps sur Ginny qui lui renvoya un sourire, certes confiant, mais tout de même un peu crispé. Puis tous enfourchèrent leur balai à l'injonction de Madame Bibine, et ils décollèrent au coup de sifflet. Aussitôt, Heather et Jimmy se précipitèrent chacun sur un cognard. Les deux batteurs adverses, surpris d'une telle manœuvre, mirent un bref instant à réagir, permettant aux Gryffondor d'inquiéter déjà Chang et Corner en leur expédiant des cognards bien sentis. A peine un instant plus tard, Gryffondor ouvrait la marque.

Aux vues des performances précédentes de Serdaigle, tout le monde s'attendait à un match tendu. Pourtant, Ginny s'empressa de tuer le suspense en inscrivant à elle seule soixante points en moins d'un quart d'heure de jeu. Katie et Demelza n'étaient pas en reste, et Ron n'avait en fait pas grand chose à faire. A deux reprises, Cho Chang s'était mise en chasse du Vif d'or. La première fois, les tirs combinés de Heather et Jimmy eurent raison de l'attrapeuse qui perdit la balle dorée de vue. La deuxième fois, ayant bien compris qu'elle aurait bien du mal dans ce match, elle se livra a fond. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était très douée. Elle évitait les cognards avec une élégance et une grâce que Harry ne possédait pas. Elle glissait littéralement dans les airs. Mais Harry justement, aidé par sa pointe de vitesse et son style incisif et acrobatique pu lui faire obstruction le temps que le vif disparaisse à nouveau.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait cent-cinquante à zéro. Dès lors, Harry se mit sérieusement en chasse du vif, tandis que le match continuait à sens unique. Il traversa le terrain à la vitesse de l'éclair, Cho repéra le vif et se dirigea elle aussi dessus. Heather lui aurait bien envoyé un cognard, mais cette fois, ce furent les batteurs de Serdaigle qui prirent l'ascendant. L'un d'eux faillit même atteindre Harry. Une course poursuite s'engagea, et il n'était plus question pour les batteurs d'intervenir car les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude. Néanmoins, un brusque changement de trajectoire du vif rendit veine cette lutte, et le match continua. Mais la tentative de Harry, qui avait donné des sueurs froides à tous les joueurs de Serdaigle, sembla les galvaniser par le fait qu'elle ait échoué.

Les Poursuiveurs se montraient plus offensifs, n'ayant plus grand chose à perdre en défense. Heather et Jimmy ne suffisaient plus à enrayer leur progression. Heureusement, Ron, sans doute mis en confiance par l'écart de but, arrêtait leurs tirs. Mais les batteurs de Serdaigle aussi s'y mirent, et offrirent une occasion fantastique à leurs poursuiveurs en perçant un véritable cratère dans la défense de Gryffondor. Ron eut beau y faire, la combinaison que les adversaires effectuèrent était imparable.

Ce moment aurait pu être le tournant du match, Mais Ginny harangua les autres.  
- Hey ! On a bien joué jusque là. On va pas se laisser faire maintenant qu'on est si proche de la victoire ! Tous avec moi ! On va les assommer une bonne fois pour toute !  
Effectivement, elle ne tarda pas à inscrire un nouveau but, et sur une combinaison défensive avec Demelza et Katie, récupéra le souaffle pour adresser une passe décisive à Katie. Les joueurs à l'aigle inscrivirent bien encore deux autres buts, mais ce fut insuffisant comparé aux huit qu'inscrivirent ceux au lion.

Finalement, le vif refit son apparition. Les espoirs de tous, qu'ils soient sur le terrain ou dans les tribunes, se tournèrent vers les attrapeurs. Les batteurs des deux équipes firent leur maximum pour gêner l'attrapeur adverse. Ceux-ci rivalisaient d'adresse, mais deux actions furent décisives. La première vint de Heather qui eut une excellente idée pour déstabiliser Cho. Elle s'empara du souaffle que tenait Demelza, les poursuiveurs étant trop suspendus au duel des attrapeurs pour continuer à jouer, et fonça sur la trajectoire d'un cognard. Elle lança le souaffle légèrement devant elle Et le frappa avant d'enchaîner une frappe sur le cognard. L'esquive que fut obligée de faire Cho lui fit perdre plusieurs mètres sur Harry, qui se rapprochait du vif, cependant pas décidé à se laisser attraper. La petite balle dorée virevoltait à une vitesse qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu… du moins, Heather était sûre que dans aucun match auquel elle avait participé ou assisté, le vif ne s'était déplacé aussi rapidement et avec des changements de direction aussi brusques. Mais Harry ne s'en laissait pas compter, et lorsque le vif revint en arrière comme s'il avait rebondi sur un mur, alors que Cho donnait la pleine puissance de son balai dans l'espoir de rattraper Harry, ce dernier tira si violemment sur le manche de son balai qu'il se retrouva à foncer à plus de cent kilomètres heures, la tête en bas, et dans une course en pente qui allait, avant la barrière des tribunes, l'amener à se fracasser le crane. Mais au dernier moment, il pirouetta sur la gauche et remonta en chandelle, brandissant le poing bien haut. Madame Bibine sonna la fin du match. Gryffondor l'emportait par quatre cent cinquante points à trente, et conservait donc la Coupe. Une explosion de joie se fit entendre depuis les gradins en rouge, des exclamations et applaudissements de félicitations s'élevaient de ceux en jaune. Les verts lançaient toutes sortes d'imprécations de rage et de frustration, tandis que les bleus eux étaient murés dans un silence d'incompréhension. Complètement estomaqués par ce coup du sort, ou abattus d'avoir laissé échapper la Coupe, ils n'avaient plus aucune réaction.

Tous les joueurs de Gryffondor, et Heather la première, foncèrent sur Harry pour lui sauter au cou… Quoique Ron et Jimmy furent un peu moins véhéments, seule Ginny n'avait pas encore bougé quand Harry fut enfin libre de ses mouvements, mais son regard en disait long. Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement et ne voyaient que le jeune homme brun à lunettes. Harry la fixa à son tour, et alors que Katie et Demelza se posaient, ils volèrent l'un vers l'autre, et s'embrassèrent fougueusement, devant tout le monde. Mais Heather avait bien comprit que à cet instant, le monde avait disparu pour eux. Elle balaya les rangs des Serpentard et vit Abigail, sur le rang le plus en hauteur qui lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête. Aussitôt, Heather se précipita vers l'extrémité du terrain tandis que les supporters de Gryffondor eux l'envahissaient. Elle passa dans les vestiaires, mais pas ceux de Gryffondor, ceux de Poufsouffle que Abigail lui avait indiqué par son signe de la tête. Sa petite amie ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et Heather lui sauta dans les bras.  
- On a réussi ! On a remporté la coupe !  
- Félicitations ! Tu a été fantastique… et notamment ce dernier coup avec le souaffle ! Du pur génie.  
Heather vit dans les yeux d'Abigail le même scintillement que ceux de Ginny avaient eu pour Harry, et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément.

**. . .**

Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard, quand elle entendit la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall qui annonçait la remise de la Coupe, que Heather se décida à quitter les bras de sa petite-amie pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Les élèves de septième année annoncèrent une fête comme jamais Poudlard n'en avait connue, mais Heather aurait bien voulu qu'elle ait lieu ailleurs que dans leur salle commune, car elle ne pourrait pas y emmener Abigail, ni Rebecca d'ailleurs. Elle fut sauvée par l'intervention de Justin Finch-Fletchey.  
- Hey ! Vous comptez faire la fête sans nous ! C'est pas juste !  
- Dans ce cas, on pourrait faire ça dans la salle du Club de Défense ! proposa Ron. Tout ceux qui veulent célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor seront les bienvenus, quelque soit leur maison. Hey ! Les Serdaigle ! Si vous ne nous en voulez pas trop, on fait une méga fête dans la salle du Club de Défense ! Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez ! Ce sera un bon moyen de décompresser avant les exams !

Les joueurs en bleu et bronze, encore dépités par leur défaite, se regardèrent, et quelques sourires apparurent. Cette fête fut effectivement la plus grande que Poudlard ait connu, le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mis à part. La musique et la bièraubeurre coulaient à flots. Luna dansait seule avec des mouvement tribaux sur la musique hard-rock des Bizarr' Sisters, Ginny et Harry ne s'éloignaient pas de plus de vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Ron semblait prendre plutôt bien la chose, pour une fois. Il faut dire que lui même ne cessait de commenter chaque action du match à une Hermione qui l'écoutait radieuse… Même si quelque chose disait à Heather qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche du rouquin. Quand à elle, elle appréciait bien l'ambiance, mais ne se fit pas prier quand Abigail lui proposa de s'éclipser dans la salle de la Dame Bleue pour un peu plus d'intimité.

* * *

(1) : traduction en français de "Flawless victory" d'après le film Mortal Kombat, la traduction réelle étant "victoire sans faille", et le jeu vidéo étant en anglais pour tous les pays d'Europe.

NDLA : Voilà un nouveau chapitre… Vous n'avez pas été nombreux à vous prononcer pour le rythme de parution. Aussi, à deux voix contre une, c'est un espacement de la publication qui l'a emporté. Je publierais donc un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Maintenant, je peux toujours prendre note de nouveaux avis.

**RAR : **Je sais plus si, ni à qui, j'avais pu répondre depuis la dernière fois, alors on va faire des réponses pour tout le monde.

Auctor : Euh... c'est peut-être pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à l'homicide. Je te rassures, si Abby doit mourir (et j'ai bien dit "si"), c'est que je l'avais décidé avant que Daffy n'en parle. Maintenant, oui, j'aime mes persos... mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : "Qui aime bien, châtie bien". J'essaierai de jeter un oeil à la fic que tu m'as indiqué. Et puisqu'on en est à la promotion de fanfics d'autres auteurs, je te propose, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs d'aller faire un tour sur le forum de la pensine, et de chercher "Quand les lumières sont éteintes" dans les fics en cours d'écriture. L'idée de départ est carrément originale.

Mimoumse : Merci pour tes encouragements.

Daffy : Bon, pour le rythme de publication... t'as qu'à t'en prendre à Auctor (comment ça, j'essaie de semer la discorde entre vous ? .). Merci en tout cas de ta fidélité et à bientôt pour la suite.

Lyra : Oui, j'avais pensé à mettre Heather dans le lac... seulement y aurait plus rien eu à raconter, alors j'ai laissé Ron. Et pis, même si elle est sa soeur, il ne le sait que depuis quelques mois, alors qu'avec Ron, ça fait quatre ans qu'ils sont amis. Et pour les horcruxes, je n'ai pas voulu parlé de comment les détruire à ce moment-là, car je savais déjà que j'en parlerais en détail dans un chapitre du dernier tome. Et, sauf erreur de ma part, c'est le venin de basilic qui peut détruire un horcruxe, pas son sang. Allez, à bientôt j'espère !


	88. Le moment est venu

**22  
****Le moment est venu**

Le fait que Harry sorte avec Ginny semblait susciter de nombreux commérages. Bien sûr, Romilda Vane ne lâcha pas Heather avant qu'elle lui ait expliqué où, quand, comment, et pourquoi Harry avait choisi de sortir avec Ginny.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette… ? ragea la camarade de chambrée de Heather.  
- La gentillesse, la spontanéité, le sens de l'humour, du talent au quidditch, une morale… énuméra Heather, sans pitié.  
- Tu ferais bien de surveiller ta langue ! Et t'es mal placée pour parler de morale ! se fâcha Romilda. T'as oublié le coup que tu nous as fait il y a deux ans quand on voulait inviter Harry pour le bal. Tu nous as évincées en beauté.  
- Je n'ai rien fait du tout à part essayer de te faire comprendre que Harry ne s'intéressait absolument pas à toi puisqu'il en pinçait pour Cho Chang. C'est toi qui étais tellement obnubilée par l'idée d'aller au bal que t'as pas voulu écouter ce que je te disais.  
- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! s'indigna Romilda. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! Je sais très bien que t'es qu'une sale peste. A mon avis il ne te faudra pas longtemps pour faire casser Harry et Weasley. Tu n'attends que l'occasion de te mettre dans ses bras ! Je le sais !  
- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! se vexa Heather.  
- De toute façon, Harry, je tire une croix dessus. Quand on regarde de qui il s'entoure… Loufoca, Londubat, les Weasley, toi !  
- Ça suffit maintenant ! intervint contre toute attente Lucy Farmer. Heather est une fille très sympathique. Mais tu es trop méchante, imbue de toi-même et rancunière pour t'en rendre compte. Tu veux un conseil ma vieille, tu ferais bien de faire une sérieuse introspection parce que sinon tu finiras vieille fille, comme ta tante !

Sous l'intervention véhémente de la jeune fille, ni Romilda, ni Heather ne réagirent autrement qu'en tirant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Lucy se retourna vers Heather, lui prit le bras et se dirigea hors de la chambre.  
- Eh bien ! siffla Heather. Quelle mouche t'a piquée ?  
- Je commençais à en avoir ma claque de cette fille, répondit Lucy encore bien remontée. Elle est persuadée d'être la huitième merveille du monde et impute tous ses défauts aux autres… Et puis… je n'ai pas oublié… il y a deux ans.  
Devant l'air étonné de Heather, Lucy s'expliqua.  
- A Noël, quand j'ai eu mes premières règles et que tu m'as réconfortée et expliqué ce qui se passait. Jamais Romilda ou Kate n'ont eu d'attention aussi gentille et désintéressée pour moi.  
- Oh… mais c'était normal de…  
- Oui, justement, pour toi c'est normal, et c'est ça qui fait que tu vaux cent fois mieux que cette grue.  
- Merci, lui sourit Heather.

Le mois de juin arriva, et les journées ensoleillées venaient agacer les élèves qui préparaient des examens importants, et combler de bonheur les autres. Le matin du 1er juin, Heather, Abigail et Neville se réunirent de très bonne heure. Chuchotant, et utilisant la Carte du Maraudeur numéro deux pour localiser Rusard, endormi dans ses appartements, et Miss Teigne qui patrouillait au cinquième étage. Ils se rendirent dans le couloir menant aux cuisines et s'avancèrent. Jusqu'à une tapisserie entre deux armures.  
- Pot-au-feu ! dit Abigail.  
La tapisserie s'affaissa dévoilant l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Les trois intrus entrèrent.  
- Désolée Neville, mais tu vas devoir nous attendre ici, murmura Heather. On ne voudrait pas réveiller tout le château.

Neville attendit donc que les filles reviennent avec plusieurs paquets cadeau.  
- Attends encore un peu, il en reste ! souffla Abigail.  
Elles revinrent avec deux autres paquets, puis tous les trois se partagèrent l'ensemble. Ils remontèrent dans la salle de la Dame Bleue où il y avait encore d'autres paquets.  
- Bien ! Tout est en place ! dit Heather.  
- C'est pas un peu méchant quand même ? demanda Neville.  
- Mais non ! C'est juste pour rire. Et puis imagine sa tête quand elle arrivera ici.

Le plan se déroula à la perfection. A son entrée dans la Grande salle, Rebecca semblait complètement perdue. Elle vint trouver d'abord Heather, puis Abigail qui lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient bien que le 31 mai. La pauvre Rebecca semblait au trente-sixième dessous quand elle finit par accepter que son empressement de fêter son anniversaire lui avait fait croire qu'ils étaient déjà le 1er juin. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la Grande Salle, Abigail alla remercier les camarades de chambrée de Rebecca et les convia à une petite fête le soir même.

De la journée, personne ne vint infirmer ce que Rebecca avait eu tant de peine à croire. Si bien que quand elle mit les pieds dans la salle de la Dame Bleue, elle sursauta sous les "Surprise !", les "Joyeux anniversaire !" et autres claquements de pétards surprises. Elle fixa l'assemblée incrédule. Il y avait ses camarades de Poufsouffle, plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard qui faisaient partie du Club de Défense, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et son frère, et bien sûr Heather et Abigail.  
- Vous ! dit-elle en comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire aux sourires qui éclairaient le visage de ses meilleures amies. C'est vous qu'avez manigancé ça ! Vous êtes venues ce matin dans ma chambre pour prendre les cadeaux envoyés par ma famille ! Et vous m'avez jeté un sort de confusion !  
- On t'a rien jeté du tout, sourit Abigail. Tu as été piégée par l'ensemble des personnes ici présentes qui avaient toutes pour mission de te faire croire qu'on était encore hier !  
- Grrr ! Je vais vous…  
- Si tu ouvrais plutôt tes cadeaux ? proposa Heather.

Rebecca ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait reçu une très belle robe de la part de sa mère, Abigail et Heather s'étaient cotisées pour lui acheter un Nimbus 2002.  
- L'année prochaine, tu auras de nouveau le droit de jouer au quidditch, expliqua Heather. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un bon balai tu arriveras a éviter mes cognards.  
- Erreur fatale, Wright, répondit Rebecca. Avec mon vieux Brossdur, tu aurais encore eu une chance de m'atteindre, mais là, tu viens d'offrir la Coupe à Poufsouffle.

Neville lui offrit un petit mais ravissant médaillon en forme de cœur avec leur deux photos à l'intérieur. Elle le remercia dans une démonstration d'affection qui en fit rougir plus d'un, et Neville le premier. Mais le cadeau qui la toucha le plus, fut celui de son petit frère. Il avait sculpté dans du bois quatre figurines représentant leur famille, avec leur père, donc. Elle s'animaient quand on disait "Action" et s'arrêtaient quand on disait "Coupez". Il expliquait dans sa lettre, un peu remplie de fautes, que c'était pour lui rappeler les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus tous les quatre, et que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois qu'il fallait se morfondre sur le passé, des bons moments, ils en auraient d'autres. Bref, qu'il avait fait ça pour lui remonter le moral quand elle aurait un coup de blues.

Après le déballage des cadeaux, Dobby apporta un magnifique gâteau préparé par les elfes de maison, et tous les convives s'amusèrent jusqu'aux limites du couvre-feu. Ce fut sans doute le plus bel anniversaire que Rebecca ait jamais eu, d'après ce qu'elle confia par la suite à Heather.

Malgré ses dires, Romilda ne semblait pas avoir tout à fait lâché le morceau en ce qui concernait Harry, puisque vers le début du mois de juin, Ginny leur parla d'une conversation qu'elles avaient eue.  
- On pourrait penser que les gens ont des sujets de conversation plus intéressants, dit-elle alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette assise par terre le dos contre les jambes de Harry. Trois attaques de détraqueurs en une semaine, et tout ce que Romilda Vane trouve à me demander, c'est s'il est vrai que tu as un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine.  
Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Heather eut un soupir de résignation non sans étirer elle aussi ses lèvres en un large sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda Harry.  
- Que c'était un magyar à pointes. Beaucoup plus macho.  
- Je te remercie, sourit Harry. Et tu lui as dit que Ron en avait un ?  
- Oui, un boursouflet, répondit la rouquine. Mais je n'ai pas précisé où !  
- Attention ! prévint-il en pointant un index réprobateur sur eux. Le fait d'avoir donné ma permission ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas la retirer…

Pendant que Ginny s'insurgeait, Heather capta bien malgré elle les pensées d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha de la préfète et lui murmura.  
- Dis donc, on se dévergonde ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à mordre les tatouages sur l'épaule des garçons…  
Hermione passa au rouge plus vite que le plus rapide des feux de signalisation.  
- Tu… tu… tu as utilisé la légilimancie sur moi ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Désolée, mais je ne contrôle pas toujours ce pouvoir, et des fois, les pensées des autres s'imposent à moi sans que je le veuille… Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs. Mais pour en revenir à Ron… Tu devrais te jeter à l'eau et lui demander de sortir avec toi. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas un peu au cinéma pendant ces vacances ?  
- Il n'acceptera jamais… Je sais bien que pour lui, je ne suis qu'une camarade de classe.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Je sais bien qu'il préfère les filles plus jolies…  
- Il a pourtant laissé tomber Lavande sans état d'âme, et c'est avec toi qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps…  
Comme Hermione semblait se faire prier, Heather insista.  
- Allez ! Tente ta chance…  
- Je… Je n'oserais jamais… Même s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, il va me prendre pour une fille facile ou en manque si c'est moi qui lui demande.

Dans un soupir d'exaspération, Heather comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. Quoi qu'elle dise, son amie trouverait toujours un argument pour ne pas l'écouter. Mais à ce rythme, ces deux-là allaient passer leur vie à attendre que l'autre se décide.  
- …si t'as pas confiance en elle, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, disait Harry d'un ton moqueur. Alors cesse de jouer les grands frères protecteurs !  
- C'est le ciseburine qui se paie la tête du billywig ! répliqua Ron. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a deux ans à peine tu faisait tout un cinéma parce que Heather sortait avec Dean ?  
- Là, je dois avouer qu'il marque un point, intervint Heather pour moucher Harry.  
- Certes, mais depuis je me suis amélioré, et je crois me montrer aujourd'hui bien plus tolérant que je ne l'étais à l'époque.  
Heather rougit et parvint tant bien que mal à noyer le poisson quand Ron demanda si elle avait un nouveau petit-ami.

Libérée des obligations du quidditch, Heather pu passer plus de temps avec Abigail et Rebecca. Les Maraudeuses avaient exploré tous les recoins des sous-sols qu'elles avaient pu imaginer. Elles avaient même trouvé un passage secret, dont Heather avait trouvé la clé, à base de dalles à replacer correctement sur un mur pour former le dessin d'un serpent. Elle furent cependant déçues de ne trouver derrière qu'un couloir vide donnant sur quelques cachots tout aussi vides et un ou deux placards, remplis uniquement de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.  
- On va s'ennuyer l'année prochaine si on n'a plus rien à explorer ! souffla Rebecca  
- A vrai dire, commença Heather. Il reste bien un endroit qu'on a pas exploré à fond.  
- Ah oui ? Lequel ? demanda Abigail curieuse.  
- Vous vous souvenez des douves… On a toujours pas vérifié ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous l'eau.  
- Euh… franchement, hésita Rebecca. Sur ce point, je veux bien céder la main.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Abigail à qui l'idée semblait plaire.  
- Eh bien… hésita Rebecca. Je dois dire que l'eau n'est pas vraiment mon élément.  
- Dans ce cas, nous irons juste Abby et moi, proposa Heather.  
- Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! ajouta Abigail.  
- Il s'agit d'explorer, pas de faire des papouilles dans l'eau ! grommela Rebecca.

Le vendredi soir, les trois amies passèrent plusieurs heures à faire tous leurs devoirs pour la semaine suivante afin d'avoir tout le week-end pour partir en exploration sous-marine. Le samedi, sitôt qu'elles furent toutes trois levées et rassasiées, c'est à dire pas avant onze heures, Rebecca et Heather ayant un peu traîné au lit, elle se réunirent devant les portes du château.  
- Bien… Abby, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? demanda Heather.  
- Affirmatif ! répondit la Serpentard. J'ai même profité du temps où vous faisiez la grasse matinée pour aller chercher de la branchiflore dans le lac.  
Elle joignit le geste à la parole en sortant de son sac un bocal avec une plante visqueuse et boueuse.  
- T'es sûre que tu préfères pas le Têtenbulle ? demanda Heather en grimaçant à la vue de l'aliment peu ragoûtant.  
- On ira plus vite avec la branchiflore, assura Abigail. Rappelle-toi quand ton frère a effectué la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Heather abdiqua. Les trois filles s'assurèrent qu'on ne les regardait pas et disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Heather. Puis, elles attendirent que quelqu'un passe les portes, ce qui ne fut pas long en cette belle journée ensoleillée, et en profitèrent pour se glisser à l'intérieur, puis discrètement vers les escaliers menant aux cachots. Elles passèrent la salle commune de Serpentard, et tournèrent dans un couloir étroit menant à ce qui devait être les fondations de la tour du directeur. Il y avait en effet une pièce circulaire de la taille des tours d'angles du château, avec de vielles chaînes rouillées qui servaient à attacher les prisonniers.  
- Je me demande quand même pourquoi il y a ce genre de cachots dans une école ? signala Rebecca.  
- Aucune idée… Mais ça doit bien être expliqué dans L'histoire de Poudlard ? renvoya Abigail.  
- Non, il y a de grand trous, des périodes de parfois trente ans, durant lesquelles on a aucune information sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'école. Mais le fait est que la plupart de ces "trous" correspondent à des périodes de grands troubles pour les Îles Britanniques sorcières, expliqua Rebecca.  
- Et bien alors je crois que tu as ta réponse, conclu Heather.  
Les trois filles continuèrent en empruntant un escalier derrière un mur dérobé du cachot. A l'étage inférieur, elle avancèrent le long de plusieurs couloirs successifs avant d'arriver aux douves.

Heather et Abigail retirèrent leur robe, sous laquelle elles avaient toutes deux un maillot de bain qu'elle s'étaient confectionné en métamorphosant leurs sous-vêtements. Heather s'était fait un deux pièces très semblable à celui qu'elle avait porté l'été précédent, avec suffisamment de tissus pour que personne ne trouve cela indécent, mais celui-ci était noir au lieu d'être bleu. Abigail, elle, avait visiblement préféré le maillot une pièce très classique et sobre, et l'avait fait vert foncé.  
- Bon, dit Abigail qui avait bien du mal à quitter Heather des yeux. Becky, on te confie nos affaires. Si jamais quelqu'un approchait… je vois pas qui, mais on ne sait jamais, tu nous envoies le signal convenu et tu te planques sous la cape.  
Becky acquiesça. Heather et Abigail lancèrent toutes deux un Impervius sur leur montre, puis ouvrirent le bocal de branchiflore et en prirent toutes deux une poignée qu'elles mirent en bouche et mâchèrent avec une moue écœurée.  
- Eurk… la prochaine fois on t'écoutera mon cœur, et on utilisera le Têtenbulle, dit Abigail après avoir dégluti.  
Heather avala, et une ou deux seconde après Abigail, elle se sentit étouffer et perçut une violente douleur dans le cou. C'était les branchies qui s'ouvraient. Elles se dépêchèrent toutes deux de plonger.

L'eau sembla délicieuse à Heather qui avait craint qu'elle ne fut un peu trop fraîche. Elle en aspira une grande lampée, et en passant dans ses branchies, cela lui apportait l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin. Elle observa une membrane de peau verdâtre apparaître entre ses doigts, et vit ses pieds s'allonger pour se transformer en véritables nageoires. Elle et Abby se regardèrent, puis d'un hochement de tête, s'élancèrent à la découvertes des limites subaquatiques de la pièce. Le fond n'était qu'à deux mètres de la surface, et il y avait dans un mur un passage condamné par des barreaux mais qui menait effectivement à une autre pièce. Elles tâtèrent toutes les pierres autour, essayèrent de faire bouger les barreaux, mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas de mécanisme pour passer. Elles essayèrent un Alohomora informulé, mais ça ne donna pas de meilleur résultat. Elles décidèrent donc de laisser ça de côté et de continuer à fouiller pour voir si elles ne trouvaient pas autre chose. Effectivement, en passant dans un coin sombre, Heather sentit la paroi rocheuse se dérober sous sa main. Elle prit sa baguette et l'alluma, toujours par un sortilège informulé, car sous l'eau, il était plutôt délicat de prononcer des formules. Abigail la rejoignit et toutes deux s'engouffrèrent dans un boyau sinueux à peine assez grand pour une personne. Elles débouchèrent dans une vaste grotte en pierre brute qui, si leur sens de l'orientation ne les trompait pas, devait se situer entre la grotte par laquelle passaient les première année à l'est, le lac au sud, et la pièce où Rebecca les attendait au nord-ouest. Ici, l'eau était bien plus profonde et les deux filles se séparèrent pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres boyaux pour accéder à d'autres endroits. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait plus rien sous l'eau. Elles firent surface et observèrent la grotte en retenant leur respiration. Elle était à peu près aussi vaste que la Grande Salle, et Abigail montra à Heather une cavité en hauteur. Décidément, Poudlard ne leur simplifiait pas la tâche. Il faudrait revenir et utiliser le sortilège du Têtenbulle, de plus, Heather devrait apporter avec elle son matériel d'escalade.

Elles refirent surface dans la pièce où se trouvait Rebecca une fois que la branchiflore eut cessé son effet, et expliquèrent la situation à leur amie qui les sécha à l'aide d'un sortilège. Heather allait remettre sa robe, mais fut retenue par un gémissement et un regard implorant d'Abigail.  
- Reste en maillot de bain, s'il te plait !! implora-t-elle.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dira, quand on sera revenues dans les étages et que les premières personnes qu'on va croiser vont nous demander des explications sur nos tenues ? répliqua Heather.  
- Qu'on avait chaud ! dit Abby d'un ton candide.  
- T'es incorrigible…  
Heather s'avança et l'embrassa.  
- Si tu tiens tant que ça à m'admirer en maillot de bain, t'auras qu'à venir à la maison pendant ces vacances. Il y a une belle plage pas loin de Goderic's Hollow.  
- Mmmh ! La proposition est alléchante.  
- Dites ! intervint Rebecca. Je vous dérange pas trop ? Vous je sais pas, mais moi je commence à avoir faim, si on allait déjeuner ?  
- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu n'aurais pas pris ton petit déjeuner il y a moins de deux heures par hasard ? demanda Abigail en laissant Heather lui faire quelques baisers dans le cou.  
- Et alors… Mon horloge biologique sait que midi est déjà bien passé, et elle me crie de me nourrir !  
- Allez, viens mon amour, dit Heather en se retirant des bras de sa bien-aimée. Dis-toi que tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Les deux filles se rhabillèrent donc et les trois amies remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour aller prendre leur repas. L'après-midi, elles retournèrent plonger dans les douves, mais cette fois en utilisant le sortilège de Têtenbulle, et Heather portant le justaucorps, les gants et les chaussures que Abigail lui avait offerts à Noël. Sitôt qu'elle furent dans l'eau, le premier réflexe d'Abigail fut d'en sortir tant elle était froide. Heather, protégée par son justaucorps traité magiquement était relativement bien, même si elle avait un peu froid aux bras. Abigail lança un Caleocorpus et recommença l'expérience avec plus de réussite. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit boyau et ressortirent dans la caverne. Heather escalada la paroi pour se diriger vers l'ouverture. Celle-ci ne donnait pas sur la grotte des première année, mais remontait à la verticale pour déboucher au niveau supérieur dans une pièce relativement spacieuse mais comme beaucoup d'autres dans les cachots, complètement vide. Elle avait néanmoins deux portes. Avant d'entreprendre toute exploration plus avant, elle redescendit dans la faille et demanda à Abigail d'aller chercher la Carte du Maraudeur 2, et de penser à l'imperméabiliser avant de plonger avec. Quand Heather eut récupéré le parchemin, elle remonta dans la salle et lança sur la carte un sortilège.  
- _Locare_ _Heather Wright_ !  
Un petit point apparu avec une étiquette affichant son nom. Elle se trouvait dans un des espaces encore vides, mais non loin de lieux qu'elle connaissait.

Elle redescendit une dernière fois.  
- Alors ? tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a là-haut ? demanda Abigail impatiente.  
- Une salle. Il faudra revenir toutes les trois pour explorer le coin.  
- Et comment crois-tu que Becky et moi allons faire pour grimper dans cette cavité ?  
- Il faudra rendre le chemin plus praticable. Ce qui veut dire, recherche dans les livres de métamorphoses, niveau sixième ou septième année, puisqu'on a largement couvert le champ de tout ce qui était au niveau de la cinquième année.  
- Génial ! supira Abigail avec lassitude.  
- On a pas vraiment le choix. A moins que vous vouliez me laisser explorer le coin toute seule ?  
- Et puis quoi encore !  
- Alors te plains pas ! Allez, viens. Rejoignons Becky !

Le soir, Heather envoya Endymion à ses parents pour leur demander si Abigail pouvait venir deux semaines au mois d'août, car en juillet, la Serpentard irait en vacances aux Bahamas, au grand dam de Becky qui la jalousait de partir pour une destination aussi idyllique. Le lendemain, elles trouvèrent un sortilège informulé de métamorphose pour changer la forme d'une paroi rocheuse afin de lui faire prendre l'aspect que l'on voulait. Mais il était alors trop tard pour partir à l'aventure, et les Maraudeuses remirent ça au week-end suivant.

Le mardi matin, Endymion revint avec la réponse des parents de Heather.

_Bonjour ma puce,  
__Excuses-moi d'avoir mis un peu de temps pour répondre, mais je cherchait le meilleur moyen de formuler ce que je vais t'apprendre. Pour tout te dire, j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles.  
__La première, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est que ton père va devoir animer un stage organisé par son entreprise en Finlande. Le problème, c'est que l'entreprise ne peut couvrir les frais que pour deux personnes. Le stage dure de début août à mi-septembre, je lui aurais bien dit d'y aller seul, et que je restais avec toi. Mais il a fait un gros caprice comme quoi un mois et demi loin de sa femme c'était beaucoup trop et qu'il ne le supporterait pas… enfin bref, tu connais ton père. Donc on pensait te demander de voir avec Harry ou tes amies Abigail, Rebecca ou Ginny si tu pouvais passer la fin des vacances chez eux. _

_La deuxième mauvaise nouvelle va sans doute te faire bien plus de peine. On ne voulait pas te le dire tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, mais depuis déjà un mois et demi, Sirius va plutôt mal. On est allé consulter plusieurs fois le vétérinaire, et il est catégorique, Sirius a une grave tumeur au foie. Il ne lui reste sans doute pas plus de deux mois à vivre, et ce serait dans d'atroces souffrances. On a pensé à le faire piquer pour lui éviter ça, mais on voulait t'en parler d'abord, et savoir ce que tu voulais faire. Il pourra peut-être vivre assez longtemps pour te voir revenir, aussi, si tu décidais de continuer les soins, nous le ferions. Mais honnêtement, de le voir dans cet état… J'avoue que c'est difficile, aussi bien pour moi que pour ton père. Je sais que tu l'aimes énormément, et que tu prendras la meilleure décision pour lui._

_Ta maman qui t'aime très fort et te soutient de tout son cœur. _

Heather se leva, les larmes aux yeux, et quitta la Grande Salle en courant sans donner d'explications à qui que ce soit. Elle monta les étages en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la salle de la Dame Bleue où elle se jeta sur le canapé pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit et leva les yeux pour voir, ou plutôt deviner au travers de l'eau qui lui brouillait la vue, la silhouette élancée d'Abigail.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.  
Pour toute réponse, Heather replongea contre les coussins du canapé et sanglota de plus belle. Elle sentie sa petite-amie s'asseoir à ses côtés et se pencher sur elle, mettant les mains sur ses épaules.  
- Allons… Chhuut ! Fais-moi voir ce papier que tu tiens… je suppose que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais elle n'eut pas la force d'empêcher la Serpentard de lui prendre la lettre. Abigail resta loin d'elle quelques instant, puis se colla à nouveau contre son dos…  
- Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ton chien. Mais tu n'y peux rien, et il n'aimerait sans doute pas te savoir triste.  
Elle fit mine de bouger, et Abigail se releva pour la laisser faire. Elle se redressa et regarda sa tendre amie en essayant de sécher ses pleurs.  
- Je… je… balbutia-t-elle avant d'éclater à nouveau, cette fois contre l'épaule d'Abigail qui la serra dans ses bras, passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se mit à fredonner une mélodie douce, et aux tonalités un peu tristes, mais qui finirent par calmer Heather en l'endormant.

Quand elle se réveilla, Abigail était toujours à ses côtés.  
- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Pas vraiment non ! répondit Heather la gorge nouée.  
- J'ai demandé à Becky de dire que t'avais appris une mauvaise nouvelle, et que je restais avec toi pour te réconforter. On a tout le temps que tu veux. Je resterai avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable d'en parler sans éclater en sanglots.  
- Merci… murmura Heather en serrant ses mains sur la robe de son amoureuse et en calant son front juste sous son épaule.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment, Heather sanglotant de temps à autre. Puis, finalement, dans un dernier sanglot, Heather se leva, renifla un bon coup, puis se força à sourire.  
- Merci mon amour… Sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu supporter ça.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'aime et je te soutiendrai toujours dans toutes les épreuves que tu auras à traverser.  
- Je… J'allais encore te dire merci… mais je sens que ça te fâcherait. En tout cas, je veux que tu saches que moi aussi, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Heather s'avança et échangea avec Abigail un baiser comme jamais elles n'en avait échangé, emprunt de douceur et d'une chaleur réconfortante, un simple baiser lèvres fermées, une étreinte à peine esquissée, mais cela réchauffa le cœur de Heather mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu décides pour Sirius ? demanda Abigail.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je vais tout de suite écrire à mes parents pour le leur dire. Tu… tu viens avec moi ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Abigail. Et puis j'en profiterai pour demander à mon père si tu peux venir passer les vacances à la maison.  
Les deux filles se dirigèrent donc, Heather cramponnée au bras d'Abigail comme une enfant terrorisée, vers la volière. Les jours qui suivirent, Heather ne fut pas très gaie, mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

Un soir de la semaine, alors que Heather était restée jusqu'aux limites du couvre-feu avec Abigail, elle remarqua l'absence de Harry à la table de Ron et Hermione en revenant dans la salle commune.  
- Salut ! Harry est déjà allé se coucher ?  
- Non, expliqua Hermione. Il a reçu un mot de Dumbledore qui lui demandait de le rejoindre au plus vite.  
- Vous croyez que…? N'osa-t-elle demander.  
- Sans doute, répondit Ron.

Heather alla chercher ses affaires de Sortilèges. Elle ne comptait pas faire le devoir que le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné avant le lendemain, mais il lui faudrait quelque chose pour patienter. Cependant, elle fut surprise de voir Harry débarquer à peine quelques instants après qu'elle se soit installée face à Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.  
- Harry ça va ? demanda Heather voyant la pâleur de son frère.  
- Ça va très bien, répondit-il en passant devant eux pour ce précipiter dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.  
Il redescendit à peine une minute plus tard en dévalant l'escalier aussi vite qu'il l'avait gravit.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il d'une voix haletante. Dumbledore pense que je suis venu chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Écoutez… En allant chez Dumbledore, j'ai entendu Trelawney crier. Elle s'était fait expulser de la Salle sur Demande, la version où elle cache ses bouteilles d'alcool, par un homme qui avait juste avant explosé de joie. Elle n'a pas vu qui parce que tout est devenu noir. Ensuite, elle m'a parlé du jour où Dumbledore est venu la voir quand elle cherchait un poste d'enseignant. Elle m'a appris que le mangemort qui avait entendu la prophétie et l'avait répétée à Voldemort n'était autre que Rogue.  
- Harry, le coupa Heather. Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ?  
- Parce qu'ensuite, je suis allé voir Dumbledore, il va m'emmener à la recherche d'un horcruxe qu'il pense caché dans la caverne où le petit Jedusor avait terrorisé ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Dumbledore ne sera pas là cette nuit, donc Malefoy aura à nouveau le champ libre pour agir. Tiens Hermione ! dit-il en lui donnant la Carte du Maraudeur. Il faut le surveiller et surveiller Rogue aussi. Prenez avec vous tous les membres de l'A.D. que vous pourrez rassembler. Hermione, tes faux gallions qui servaient à se donner rendez-vous doivent toujours marcher, non ? Dumbledore dit qu'il a prit des mesures de protection supplémentaires, mais si Rogue est dans le coup, il les connaît et sait comment les déjouer – seulement, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous soyez tous en alerte.  
- Harry… commença Hermione les yeux écarquillés de terreur.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Prenez aussi ça ! dit-il sèchement en mettant une paire de chaussettes dans la main de Ron.  
- Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de chaussettes ? demanda ce dernier perplexe.  
- Tu auras besoin de ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est le Felix Felicis. Vous vous le partagerez, donnez-en aussi à Ginny. Dites-lui au revoir de ma part. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, Dumbledore m'attend…  
- Non ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron sortait le petit flacon de potion dorée. Nous n'en voulons pas ! Garde-le ! Qui sait ce que tu devras affronter ?  
- Elle a raison, appuya Heather.  
- Je n'ai rien à craindre, je serais avec Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Mais je veux être sûr que ça se passera bien pour vous… Allez, ne faites pas ces têtes-là. A plus tard…

Et il repartit précipitamment.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que Malefoy, quoi qu'il prépare, va agir ce soir ? demanda Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. On sait qu'il est en mission pour Voldemort, et si sa mission c'est de permettre aux mangemorts d'attaquer l'école…  
- Pourquoi tu penses à ça, demanda Heather qui savait qu'elle était la mission de Malefoy, mais qui voyait dans les paroles d'Hermione un terrible danger pour tous les acteurs extérieurs à cette "mission".  
- Parce que depuis qu'on sait qu'il prépare quelque chose, j'ai imaginé toutes sortes de scénario, et celui-là est celui que je redoute le plus.  
- Alors on va vraiment avoir besoin de chance, dit Ron. Ne serait-ce que pour que tes craintes ne se réalisent pas. Parce qu'apparemment, la chance nous fait défaut pour l'instant. Que Malefoy réussisse là où il avait échoué toute l'année, juste le soir où Dumbledore va partir à la chasse aux horcruxes…

Heather resta perplexe un moment. Ron avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème. Était-il possible qu'une telle coïncidence soit le fruit du hasard ? Avec Rogue et Dumbledore qui surveillaient Malefoy, cela l'étonnerait fort. Alors il fallait en conclure que Dumbledore avait voulu que Malefoy réussisse justement aujourd'hui, ou qu'il avait déjà trouvé la grotte, et qu'il avait attendu que Rogue lui dise que Malefoy allait parvenir à ses fins pour aller chercher l'horcruxe. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela signifiait donc que le moment était venu. Dumbledore avait tout mis en scène, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer le rideau… Et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était veiller sur ses amis, et essayer de donner le change.  
- Vas-y Hermione, dit-elle finalement. Appelle les autres, donne leur rendez-vous dans la salle du Club de Défense.  
- Tu es sûre ? Tu penses qu'il faut écouter Harry ? demanda la préfète.  
- Hermione, à quoi as-tu pensé cette dernière minute ? renvoya Heather.  
- Je me disais, que si Harry avait tort, ça ne coûterait rien de monter la garde… tout au plus une retenue, et encore, la potion de chance devrait nous aider là-dessus. Mais que s'il avait raison et qu'on ne faisait rien, nous nous en voudrions de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance.  
Heather acquiesça de la tête, et Hermione sortit son faux gallion.

* * *

**NDLA :  
**Voilà, on approche de la fin de l'année. Plus que deux chapitres. Que va-t-il se passer pendant la bataille ? Ha ha ! A partir de là, tout peut arriver. Gentils, méchants, numérotez vos abattis... une ou deux exceptions mises à part, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri !

Il me semble avoir répondu à toutes les reviews d'il y a deux semaines par MP. Afin que ce soit clair également pour les autres lecteurs, avec quatre voix à deux, c'est l'espacement des chapitres qui l'emporte. Il vous faudra donc ronger votre frein pendant deux semaines. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture de la cinquième année. Ca avance lentement mais sûrement. Si tout va bien, il ne devrait plus me rester grand chose à écrire quand j'aurais publié le dernier chapitre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

A ce propos... je l'avais tenu secret jusque là, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous le révéler. La cinquième et dernière année de Heather Wright ne s'intitulera pas "Les Reliques de la Mort" car Heather n'aura pas un grand rôle à jouer dans la recherche/la réunion des reliques. Le titre de cette dernière année sera "Heather Wright et les Quatres Elémentaires". Voilà ! Je vous laisse méditer sur ce titre mystérieux en attendant que le chapitre concerné vous révèle de quoi il s'agit. Sachez juste que c'est quelque chose que je prépare, là encore, depuis un moment, même si je ne crois pas y avoir fait plus d'une seule et ridicule allusion dans ce que vous avez déjà pu lire.

A bientôt tout le monde !  
Daidalos


	89. Mascarade

**23  
****Mascarade**

Dans la salle du Club de défense, seules cinq personnes avaient répondues à l'appel de Hermione, après que Ron ait trouvé Ginny et lui ait expliqué ce qu'il se passait.

Neville et Luna étaient bien sûrs présents. Ils attachaient tous deux à l'Armée de Dumbledore une affection toute particulière, Neville parce que cela lui avait permis de révéler ses véritables capacités, et Luna, parce que l'A.D. lui avait permis de se faire des amis. Ils gardaient donc toujours précieusement leur faux gallion auprès d'eux. En ce qui concernait Abigail, Rebecca et Yaxley, les raisons en étaient différentes. En restant aussi mystérieuse que possible, Heather avait dit à ses amies de surveiller leur faux gallion, certaine que s'il se passait quelque chose, Harry battrait le rappel par ce moyen. Quand à Yaxley, elle avait vu Abigail s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible et avait décidé de la suivre.  
- Vous pensez vraiment que des mangemorts vont attaquer l'école cette nuit ? demanda la blonde de Serpentard.  
- On est sûrs de rien, répondit Hermione. Mais on y a réfléchit, et quelque soit la mission de Malefoy, je crois qu'il voudra avoir des mangemorts près de lui pour assurer sa fuite une fois qu'elle sera accomplie. Il n'aurait pas le courage d'agir seul.  
- Alors, comment on va faire ? demanda la Poufsouffle.  
- Il y a deux points à surveiller, dit Ron. La Salle sur Demande et le bureau de Rogue. On pourrait se séparer en deux groupes de quatre et cinq.  
- Et les autres élèves ? demanda Abigail.  
- Quels autres élèves ? renvoya Ginny. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a que nous !  
- Je veux dire, ceux qui sont dans leur chambre ou leur salle commune. S'il y a du grabuge dans le château, ils vont vouloir venir voir ce qui se passe. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour eux.  
- C'est vrai ! intervint Heather qui n'avait pas espéré un aussi bon moyen de mener à bien ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il faudrait qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les empêcher de sortir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra se séparer en quatre groupes. Si les mangemorts arrivent par le septième étage, il y a fort à parier qu'ils ne descendront pas en dessous du deuxième. Donc ceux de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard ne sont pas un problème. Ils ne sauront ce qui se sera passé qu'après coup.  
- Exact ! dit Hermione. Donc, disons que deux personnes iront surveiller le bureau de Rogue, deux pour la salle commune de Serdaigle, deux pour celle de Gryffondor, et trois pour la Salle sur Demande.  
- Je me charge de Malefoy et de la Salle sur Demande, lança aussitôt Ron.  
- Moi aussi, fit Ginny.  
- Si les mangemorts viennent, il y a des chances que les Lestrange soient parmi eux. C'est pas que ça me fasse plaisir de retrouver Bellatrix, mais si elle est là, je veux l'affronter moi-même ! dit vaillamment Neville.

Hermione semblait sur le point de contrer Neville. Heather aussi en avait eu envie. Certes, Ron et Ginny pourraient compter sur la potion de chance, mais pas Neville, et s'il affrontait effectivement un adversaire aussi maléfique que Bellatrix Lestrange… Mais devant la résolution du jeune homme, aucune d'elle n'osa intervenir.  
- Tu… Tu es sûr Neville ? dit quand même Rebecca. Je… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Neville en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Yaxley peut te dire que si quelqu'un ici à des chances de s'en sortir face à Lestrange, c'est bien moi ou elle.

Yaxley approuva.  
- Et puis, quand ça aura commencé, et dès que les groupes s'occupant des salles communes auront prévenu les préfets que personne ne devait sortir, ils pourront venir nous prêter main forte, dit Ron.  
- Sans compter qu'il y aura les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Leurs appartements sont au septième étage, ils ne pourront que venir prendre part à la bataille, ajouta Hermione.  
- Bien, alors qui seront ces quatre là ? demanda Abigail.  
- Pourquoi pas nous quatre ? proposa Heather en regardant Abigail, Rebecca et Brittany. Abby et Brittany, vous vous chargerez de Serdaigle, Becky et moi surveilleront le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec moi ? demanda Abigail avec un regard de chien battu.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas là la raison. Mais Heather savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir sans ciller à Abigail. Il fallait donc lui sortir une demi-vérité.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais avec la rivalité Gryffondor – Serpentard, mieux vaut qu'il n'y ait pas d'élèves de la maison à la guivre devant notre salle commune si on veut éviter des discussion et protestations stériles et dangereuses quand le combat aura commencé.  
- Yaxley et Hermione parurent d'accord.  
- Bien ! fit la préfète de Gryffondor. Alors il ne reste plus que moi et Luna pour surveiller le bureau de Rogue.  
- Au fait, demanda Yaxley, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut le surveiller, celui-là ?  
- C'est aussi ce que je me demande ! souffla Hermione. Mais Harry pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il trahisse Dumbledore. Étant donné qu'il a été un mangemort, et que Harry est particulièrement remonté contre lui depuis qu'il a appris un truc il y a à peine une demi-heure, on peut difficilement lui en vouloir. Il nous a demander de le faire, à Ron et moi, et s'il apprend en revenant qu'on a négligé ses conseils, il va encore nous faire la tête.  
- D'accord !  
- Bon ! Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? demanda Ron qui reçut un signe d'approbation de tous les autres. Alors allons-y !

Ron prit la tête du petit groupe, suivi de Ginny et Luna. Yaxley, Rebecca et Abigail venaient ensuite. Enfin, et avant de quitter la pièce, Hermione retint Heather.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda cette dernière.  
- Etant donné que je serais en bas… Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ça, dit Hermione en lui tendant le flacon dans lequel elle avait sa part de Felix Felicis. Si tu veux le donner à Abigail, elle en aura sans doute plus besoin.  
Heather ressentit pour Hermione une gratitude comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti. En effet, s'il y avait une chose qui nouait le ventre de Heather, c'était de savoir que Abigail allait prendre de gros risques en étant dans le groupe de ceux qui se battraient.

Hermione et Luna quittèrent les autres sur le palier pour descendre aux cachots. Ce ne fut qu'arrivées au septième étage que Heather s'adressa à Abigail en aparté.  
- Écoute Abby… Ce soir, ça va être dangereux… Et comme nous ne seront pas ensemble…  
- C'est bien toi qui n'a pas voulu faire équipe avec moi, non ? répliqua Abigail. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que nous ferons quelque chose de dangereux. Si on s'en est bien tirées au ministère, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal ce soir…  
- Oui, mais je serais plus tranquille si tu prenais ça, dit Heather en lui tendant la petite dose de Felix Felicis.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- C'est du Felix Felicis. Il doit y avoir de quoi tenir deux heures, trois tout au plus. Alors ne le boit que quand la bataille aura commencé.  
- Mais… et toi ?  
- C'est bon, j'ai le mien, dit Heather en lui montrant un autre petit récipient. Celui que je t'ai donné, c'est la part d'Hermione.  
- Il faudra que je la remercie plus tard, parce que je sens que tu m'aurais donné ta part, si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.  
- Allez ! Il faut y aller ! Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, mais sois prudente malgré tout !  
Elles s'assurèrent que les autres n'étaient pas dans le coin et échangèrent un baiser. Puis elle partirent chacune de leur côté.

Abigail rejoignit Brittany devant la porte au heurtoir en bronze en forme de tête d'aigle. Au bout d'un moment d'attente sans que rien ne se passe, Yaxley prit la parole.  
- Dis-moi… je me fais peut-être des idées, mais… Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre Heather et toi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Abigail, ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau facilement.  
- Et bien… La façon que tu as eu de lui demander de faire équipe avec toi. On aurait dit que tu craignais de perdre son amitié. Comme je sais que vous avez eu pas mal de problèmes cette année, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien entre vous. Si vraiment une bataille doit avoir lieu, il faut que vous puissiez avoir confiance l'une dans l'autre et que vous vous entendiez à la perfection.

Abigail eut un sourire et décida de rester vague.  
- Merci, mais je te rassures, tout va très bien entre nous. C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai encore un peu peur de la perdre. Je sais que notre dispute était de ma faute, et ce que j'ai ressenti quand je pensais qu'on ne pourrais plus jamais être ensembles m'a profondément marqué et fait souffrir. Mais ce n'est qu'une peur sans fondement, car je sais que l'on a surmonté nos difficultés et que nos relations n'en ont été que renforcées.

Une demi-heure passa sans que rien n'arrive, puis elles entendirent des bruits de pas. Prudentes, elles se dissimulèrent dans un renfoncement du mur pour voir passer Bill Weasley. Elles attendirent qu'il ait disparu à l'angle du couloir pour sortir de leur cachette.  
- Qu'est-ce que l'aîné des Weasley peut bien faire à Poudlard à cette heure ? demanda Brittany.  
- Sans doute la même chose que nous. Il surveille l'école en l'absence de Dumbledore.  
- Ah ! Le fameux Ordre du Phénix ! Ainsi, il en ferait partie ? Remarque, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je suis même prête à parier que toute la famille Weasley en est membre.  
- Probablement, dit Abigail. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails là-dessus.

Il s'écoula encore une autre bonne demi-heure avant que des bruits n'arrivent en provenance de la Salle sur Demande. Des bruits de pas. Mais cette fois, il y avait plusieurs personnes et elles couraient. A nouveau, les deux filles se dissimulèrent dans le renfoncement.  
- Venez ! lança la voix de Malefoy. Et soyez sur vos gardes, je n'ai plus de poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée.

Drago passa à côté d'elles suivit d'une demi-douzaine de mangemorts. Abigail allait sortir de sa cachette quand Yaxley la retint, heureusement car un sortilège fusa à travers le couloir, manquant un mangemort de peu. Remus Lupin et une jeune femme qui, d'après ce que lui avait dit Heather, devait être la fameuse métamorphomage Nymphadora Tonks arrivèrent et engagèrent le combat avec les mangemorts qui continuèrent leur route.  
- Ils se rendent vers la tour d'astronomie, on dirait, murmura Brittany.

Le combat s'était éloigné, mais d'autres personnes devaient avoir rejoint les deux membres de l'ordre, car sa rumeur s'amplifia. On entendait des claquements et des explosions qui ne tardèrent pas à faire sortir le préfet en chef de la salle commune de Serdaigle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en voyant Abigail et Rebecca. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans nos couloirs à cette heure ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton suspicieux à la vue des écussons verts et argents.  
- On monte la garde, il ne faut pas que vous quittiez votre salle commune, expliqua Yaxley. Il y a des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Réunissez les préfets, et demandez leur de vous aider à empêcher les autres élèves de sortir.  
- Et je suis sensé vous croire et vous obéir parce que… ? demanda le jeune homme sceptique.

A ce moment-là, un sortilège argenté vint faire un trou à l'angle du couloir non loin, et une voix lança.  
- C'est l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ils nous attendaient !  
- Non, lança la voix facilement identifiable de Malefoy. Dumbledore ne serait jamais sorti s'il se doutait que l'école serait attaquée. Ils sont juste là par mesure de sécurité !  
- Ca vous va, ça, comme preuve ? demanda Abigail.  
- Ok ! Mais et vous ? qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda le préfet en chef.  
- On est les plus douées du Club de défense ! On va mettre en pratique ce qu'on a travaillé, expliqua Yaxley. Les mangemorts sont six, sept en comptant Malefoy. On ne sera pas de trop pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Vous ne… enfin vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune !  
- T'inquiètes, et va avertir les autres préfets de ta maison.. mais surtout, ne dites pas aux autres élèves qu'il y a des mangemort dans l'école tant que la bataille ne sera pas finie. Il manquerait plus qu'un mouvement de panique pour parfaire le tableau.

Le préfet en chef acquiesça et referma la porte.  
- Bien ! fit Abigail. Il va être temps de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions !

Elle s'avança devant Yaxley.  
- _Dormere !_ lança Yaxley, faisant aussitôt s'écrouler Abigail.  
- Désolée, Carpenter, mais quand le vent tourne, il faut savoir dans quel sens on veut aller. On va légèrement modifier ça…  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa robe de Serpentard et la transforma en une robe de mangemort. Elle sortit un masque blanc et se le plaça sur le visage avant de partir rejoindre le cœur de la bataille.

Heather et Rebecca attendaient depuis plus d'une heure quand elles entendirent les premiers bruits de combats. Ils étaient lointain et semblaient venir de la façade avant du château. Elles avaient bien vu patrouiller les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, mais étaient restées cachées derrière une armure et la cape d'invisibilité de Heather. Elles avaient à peine perçut les premiers bruits de la bataille qu'elles virent les professeurs de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges se séparer juste devant elles. Flitwick descendant l'escalier qui menait au passage secret rejoignant l'escalier de marbre au deuxième étage, et McGonagall courant vers la bataille. Le petit professeur répétaient d'une voix paniquée : "Des mangemorts dans l'école ! Des mangemorts dans l'école !" Heather et Rebecca sortirent de sous leur cape quand les explosions se firent plus bruyantes. Ron, Neville et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour, mais le bruit des combats semblait avoir diminué. Ils suivirent le même chemin que la directrice de Gryffondor, soutenues par Rebecca qui leur promit de les rejoindre dès qu'elles auraient averti les préfets de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, le préfet de septième année ne tarda pas à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour savoir ce qu'il en était.  
- Encore vous ! Qu'est-ce qu vous avez trouvez encore comme farce stupide à faire à l'école ? demanda-t-il en voyant Heather et Rebecca. Vous avez lâché des Feuxfous Fuseboum ou quoi ? On voit plein de lumières colorées qui viennent de l'avant du château.  
- On a rien fait, mais on a vu le professeur Flitwick passer, il paraît qu'il y aurait des… commença Heather.  
- La Marque des Ténèbres ! cria une voix de fille depuis la salle commune ! La Marque des Ténèbres vient d'apparaître au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie !

Le préfet se précipita à l'intérieur, très vite imité par les deux filles. Effectivement, la tête de mort crachant son serpent répandait sa lueur verdâtre sur les murs de la tour la plus haute de l'école. Quand à la fille qui avait crié, c'était la préfète de septième année.  
- Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous postiez aux porte des escaliers et que vous empêchiez les élèves de se répandre dans le château. C'est ce qu'on voulait vous dire, il y a des mangemorts à Poudlard, et visiblement, ils ont déjà fait au moins une victime. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y en ait d'autre, faites en sorte que personne ne quitte ses quartiers, ordonna Heather avant de se rediriger vers le tableau.  
- Une minute ! l'interrompit le préfet. Je suis tout à fait d'accord, il ne faut pas sortir d'ici ! Et c'est aussi valable pour vous !  
- C'est bon ! fit Heather. On a une cape d'invisibilité, et de toutes façon, on ne va pas aller vers les combats !  
- Quoi ! s'étonna Rebecca. Mais je croyais que….  
- Oui, mais je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée, et pour les combats, il y a les professeurs ainsi que les trois autres.  
- Quoi que vous en disiez, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir ! répondit le préfet tandis que son homologue féminin essayait de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs chambres.  
- Tu préfères nous affronter ? demanda Heather. On a déjà combattu des mangemorts. Personnellement, j'en ai même tué un, alors si tu crois que de stupéfixer un préfet me fait peur…  
Le préfet hésita un long moment avant de rendre les armes, mais en suppliant les filles d'être prudentes.

Une fois dehors, les deux filles s'assurèrent que le tableau s'était refermé, et demandèrent à Imogène de ne plus laisser sortir personne, pour la propre sécurité des élèves.  
- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée Heather ?  
- On va couper toute retraite aux mangemorts.  
- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda la Poufsouffle.  
- Toi, tu vas te rendre dans la Salle sur Demande, elle doit être vide maintenant. Je veux que tu imagines une nouvelle version, une que personne n'a encore utilisé. Une fois que tu seras dedans, tu y restes et tu n'ouvre à personne, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne toquer la mélodie que Abigail à joué au saxophone la dernière fois qu'on est allées dans la salle de musique.  
- D'accord, mais et toi ?  
- Moi, je vais me rendre dans le hall. Et j'attendrais de pied ferme ceux qui voudront fuir.  
- Toute seule ! Mais c'est dangereux !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai ça pour m'aider.

Elle sortit son flacon de Felix Felicis et le but.  
- C'est de la potion de chance. Avec ça, plus ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne devrais pas craindre grand chose. Et puis Hermione et Luna viendront peut-être me prêter main forte.  
Rebecca hésita, mais Heather su qu'elle l'avait convaincu. En effet, la Poufsouffle acquiesça et partit vers la Salle sur Demande tandis que Heather lui souhaitait bonne chance et qu'elle même recommandait à la Gryffondor de rester prudente.

Heather descendit par le même chemin que le professeur Flitwick. Elle croisa Rogue en route, mais celui-ci ne la remarqua pas, du fait qu'elle était sous sa cape et qu'il semblait très pressé de rejoindre la bataille. Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il n'aurait pas le rôle le plus facile. Elle rejoignit le hall. De là, on entendait absolument pas ce qui se passait sept étages plus haut. Elle attendit une bonne heure encore avant d'entendre des bruits de pas, et la voix de Rogue qui exhortait Drago à le suivre sans perdre de temps. Ca allait être à elle d'entrer en scène.  
- … je ne l'ai pas fait. Il va me tuer, se plaignait Drago.  
- Ne soyez-pas stupide ! Il ne vous tuera pas puisque la mission a réussit. Vous n'avez peut-être pas porté le coup de grâce, mais vous avez quand même réussit à désarmer Dumbledore. C'est une chose dont vous êtes seul à pouvoir vous vanter. Maintenant venez Drago, il faut fuir au plus vite !

Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier de marbre et foncèrent droit sur la porte. Heather, cachée sous sa cape et derrière une des deux armures qui encadraient la porte se dévoila pour leur barrer la route.  
- Alors comme ça, Harry avait raison ! Vous êtes bien un traître !  
- Miss Wright ! s'étonna Rogue. Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser passer si vous ne voulez pas…  
- Si je ne veux pas quoi ? renvoya Heather. Recevoir un Avada Kedavra ? J'ai vu la Marque des Ténèbres. Il a tué quelqu'un, et vous le couvrez ! Vous l'aidez à s'enfuir ! Harry avait raison, vous êtes tous les deux pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Dire qu'il y en avait qui pensaient qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance !

C'était la partie la plus risquée de son plan, mais Felix Felicis disait à Heather qu'il fallait continuer, que ça allait marcher. Elle ouvrit les hostilités avec un Stupéfix. Drago renvoya des Expelliarmus tandis que Rogue se protégeait des assauts de Heather concentrés uniquement sur lui.  
- Cessez ça tout de suite ! rageait-il en déviant un sortilège du Saucisson. C'est inutile je devinerais à l'avance tout ce que…

Rogue s'arrêta de parler, c'était exactement ce que Heather voulait. Tout en continuant à esquiver les attaques de Drago qui lançait maintenant quelques maléfices un peu plus dangereux, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce qu'elle voulait faire passer au directeur de Serpentard. L'un des maléfices de Malefoy fit éclater le sablier de Gryffondor, répandant les rubis sur une large partie du hall.

Au bout d'un moment, elle leva sa baguette contre Malefoy.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Rogue avant qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit contre son protégé. Heather fut projetée en arrière et retomba inerte.  
Drago et Rogue passèrent la porte.

A peine quelques secondes après que Rogue ait réussi à forcer la porte du château. Un mangemort blond taillé comme une armoire à glace passa dans le hall et les interpella.  
- Rogue ! Attendez-moi !  
- Dépêche-toi Rowle ! siffla l'ancien Maître des Potions. Tu sais ce que fichent les Carrow ?  
- Je crois qu'ils ont essayé de regagner l'armoire à disparaître, répondit le dénommé Rowle.  
- Inutile ! J'ai essayé aussi ! répondit Rogue. La Salle sur Demande ne veut plus s'ouvrir. On ne les attends pas, vient. S'ils se font prendre, tant pis pour eux !  
Et les trois mangemorts décampèrent. Heureusement, car il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des élèves de Poufsouffle viennent voir ce qui les avait réveillé.

Heather se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait bien pensé à donner le change, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'en se battant ici, le bruit attirerait les élèves des deux autres maisons, et ceux-là, personne ne les surveillait pour leur dire de na pas quitter leur salle commune.

Harry arriva à son tour, il ordonna aux autres de se pousser et traversa le hall sans même remarquer sa sœur. Les élèves de Poufsouffle se répandirent dans le hall, et Edward Quinn, un des camarades de Rebecca s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota la joue.  
- Wright ! Ca va aller ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
- Ouille… Je… dit-elle en simulant de s'éveiller péniblement. Malefoy et Rogue… ils s'enfuyaient. Rogue m'a assommée. Qu'est-ce que vous…

Mais Heather sentit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de jouer la comédie pour les Poufsouffle. Elle se leva et lança un Stupéfix qui fit trébucher un mangemort grand et maigrelet qui s'écroula sur une sorcière petite et replète.  
- Retournez dans votre salle commune ! s'écria Heather. Ce sont des mangemorts ! Ils ont attaqué l'école ! Hannah, Justin, Ernie, Susan, avec-moi ! Il faut pas qu'ils s'échappent ! Les autres mettez-vous à l'abri !

Dans un léger mouvement de panique, les élèves obéirent aux injonctions de Heather. Les deux mangemorts tiraient déjà sur les élèves qui leur barraient la route, mais heureusement, un bouclier bien senti, et couplé de MacMillan et Abbot pu protéger les élèves visés. Le combat s'engagea, mais il fut plutôt bref. Surgissant du couloir menant à la classe de Firenze, un autre mangemort mit trois des quatre Poufsouffle hors jeu. Tandis que Susan Bones continuait à affronter le mangemort grand et fluet, Heather tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les deux autres.  
- _Vomere _! lança le dernier venu, touchant Heather. _Stupéfix_ !

Le deuxième rayon frappa Susan Bones dans le dos.  
- Venez, lança une voix de fille sous le masque. Il faut filer d'ici ! Ceux-là ne nous gêneront plus !

Heather n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle leur avait pourtant dit que… Soudain, la peur et la rage l'étreignirent. Elle se releva un filet de vomi au coin de la bouche et lança plusieurs sortilèges informulés qui faillirent bien surprendre les trois mangemorts.  
- _Jambencoton _! lança la fille, touchant à nouveau Heather qui s'écroula

Le mangemort homme shoota dans la main de Heather pour lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Et tous les trois filèrent tandis que Heather vomissait de plus belle. Ainsi Yaxley les avait trompé pendant tout ce temps. Dire qu'elle avait ressentit de la compassion pour cette fille ! Elle n'avait pas intérêt à recroiser sa route, car cette fois, elle ne se laisserait plus surprendre. Et si jamais elle avait osé faire du mal à Abigail, elle le paierait de sa vie.

Ernie MacMillan, qui avait été sonné après avoir été projeté contre un mur se releva et aida ses camarades ainsi que Heather à se débarrasser des maléfices qui les entravaient. Aussitôt libre de ses mouvements, Heather repartit dans les étages, à travers tous les raccourcis et passage secrets qu'elle connaissait, pour se rendre devant la porte de la salle commune de Serdaigle. En voyant Abigail étendue à terre, son cœur rata un battement, folle de panique, elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Abby ! Je t'en supplie ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en prie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi !

Fébrilement, elle cherchait le pouls de son amante. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le constater que celle-ci s'éveilla. Heather ressentit alors un profond soulagement.  
- Qu'est-ce que je… commença Abigail qui émergeait de ce qui n'était visiblement qu'un simple sommeil.  
- Abby ! J'ai eu si peur ! s'exclama Heather en la serrant dans ses bras. Oh ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Frénétiquement, Heather couvrait sa petite-amie de baisers.  
- Du calme ! s'exclama celle-ci. Enfin… c'est pas que ce traitement me déplaise, mais je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais avec Yaxley. On venait de demander aux préfets de Serdaigle d'empêcher les autres élèves de sortir, et quand on allait partir prendre part au combat… plus rien.  
- Yaxley, elle… Elle nous a trahit. Je l'ai retrouvée dans le hall. Elle portait une tenue et un masque de mangemort, mais j'ai très bien reconnu sa voix. Elle a aidé deux mangemorts à s'enfuir.  
- Et les autres… demanda Abigail. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?  
- Rebecca est dans la Salle sur Demande, je lui ai dit de pas en sortir tant qu'on aurait pas taper l'air que tu nous as joué au saxo contre le mur. Je voulais éviter que les mangemorts repartent par là.  
- Très bien pensé ! complimenta Abigail.  
- Les autres, je sais pas… Harry est…

A ce moment, Heather sentit quelque chose au creux de son estomac. Elle ne devrait pas être là, Harry avait besoin d'elle, ou plutôt…  
- Viens ! dit-elle. On va voir si on trouve les autres.

Les deux filles se rendirent au niveau de la tour d'astronomie. Tout un pan de mur était écroulé, et un peu plus loin, Madame Pomfresh, Ginny et Tonks étaient penchées sur quelqu'un.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Heather.  
- Ha ! Souffla Ginny ! Vous voilà ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venues nous prêter main forte ?  
- Excusez-nous, mais Abigail a eu un problème dont on parlera plus tard, et en ce qui me concerne, la potion de chance m'a incitée à descendre dans le hall pour accueillir les mangemorts fuyards… Finalement ça n'a pas été très concluant. Ils ont tous pu fuir je crois. Et vous qu'est-ce que…

Heather réalisa alors que Neville était à terre et saignait de l'abdomen.  
- Neville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est… ?  
- Un sortilège perforant, dit Madame Pomfresh. Il faut que je stoppe l'hémorragie avant de le transporter sinon…  
- Tu as vu Harry ? demanda Ginny.  
- Il est dehors, répondit Heather. Tu devrais aller le voir. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de toi. Il doit être au pied de la tour d'astronomie.  
Ginny acquiesça et s'en alla.

Quand l'infirmière eut arrêté l'hémorragie de Neville, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'infirmerie sur ordre de cette dernière.  
- Et Ron ? demanda Heather. Où il est ?  
- Quand ça s'est calmé, il est descendu pour les cachots, voir si Hermione et Luna allaient bien.  
- Et l'aîné des Weasley. Il était là, lui aussi ? demanda Abigail.  
- Il est à l'infirmerie avec Remus.  
- Ils sont blessés ? s'inquiéta Heather.  
- Remus ça va… Mais Bill a été salement amoché par Fenrir Greyback.  
- Le loup-garou ? s'inquiéta Abigail.  
Tonks acquiesça.  
- Mais… ce n'était pas la pleine lune, donc il ne va pas… demanda Heather.  
- Je sais pas, répondit Tonks. Le fait est que Greyback l'a griffé et mordu jusqu'au sang.  
- Et Greyback ? Vous l'avez capturé ? demanda Abigail.  
- Je ne pense pas. Il s'enfuyait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Heather. Il y avait des Poufsouffle dans le hall quand je suis remontée… s'il les as trouvés…  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le loisir de leur faire du mal, expliqua Tonks. Il avait le professeur McGonagall sur les talons.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils retrouvèrent donc Bill et Remus, mais aussi Ron, Hermione et Luna qui avaient laissés le professeur Flitwick aux soins de McGonagall. Il se réunirent autour du lit de Bill, plus pour soutenir Ron que le blessé qui était encore inconscient. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Ginny arriva avec Harry.

La nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore sembla anéantir toute l'assemblée. Madame Pomfresh éclata en sanglots, puis, on entendit le chant de Fumseck. Un chant d'une terrible tristesse. Chacun resta interdit longtemps. Bien que d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme, le chant de Fumseck semblait remonter peu à peu le moral de Heather. Finalement, ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Elle était dans un bien piètre état, sa robe déchirée, et des estafilades sur le visage. Elle semblait complètement harassée, elle avait dû passer les dernières heures à calmer les élèves et rétablir l'ordre dans l'école. Elle demanda à Harry des explication sur ce qui était arrivé. Quand il répéta que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, McGonagall manqua de s'évanouir. Et chacun se fustigea de lui avoir accordé sa confiance.

Heather brûlait de leur dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Que Dumbledore était de toute façon condamné par sa blessure à la main, et que si Rogue l'avait achevé, c'était sur ordre de Dumbledore lui-même, afin de pouvoir continuer son travail d'agent double auprès de Voldemort, et de s'assurer en même temps de la sécurité de Drago. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Alors que chacun racontait maintenant ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait fait, Heather sentit une main prendre la sienne, et leva les yeux sur Abigail. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Heather comprit que Abigail savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'elle était là pour la soutenir. Abigail était la seule à savoir, avec Heather, et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi.

Quand ce fut au tour de Heather de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, elle réalisa que Rebecca était toujours dans la Salle sur demande, à attendre qu'on vienne la sortir de là. Cependant, avant de se précipiter pour la tirer de sa solitude, elle termina son récit à la demande du professeur McGonagall. Puis, elle courut avec Abigail jusqu'au septième étage, où elles martelèrent le mur face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet jusqu'à ce que Rebecca, qui s'était visiblement endormie entre temps vienne leur ouvrir. Elles s'excusèrent platement auprès de leur amie et entrèrent dans la pièce pour tout lui expliquer. Elles esquissèrent toutes deux un sourire en voyant que la pièce à laquelle avait pensé leur amie était un croisement entre Honeydukes et un salon de thé. Elles s'installèrent, Becky dans un fauteuil, Abigail et Heather dans un autre et racontèrent à nouveau tout ce qui s'était passé. Becky fut plutôt choquée en apprenant la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue. Et encore une fois, ni Heather ni Abigail ne purent rien dire de ce qu'elles savaient, tenues par le serment magique qu'elles avaient passé. Par contre, ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça d'apprendre la trahison de Yaxley.  
- J'en était certaine ! Les chiens ne font pas des chats ! lança-t-elle.

Épuisées par la nuit éprouvante qu'elles venaient de vivre, les trois amies s'endormirent presque en cours de conversation.


	90. La tombe blanche

**24  
****La tombe blanche**

Dès le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, nombre de parents vinrent chercher leurs enfants. Certains, comme Seamus Finnigan, protestèrent tant et si bien qu'ils obtinrent de rester jusqu'aux funérailles de Dumbledore. D'autres par contre durent dire au revoir à leurs amis. Ainsi, les sœurs Patil, Lucy Farmer, plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de l'année de Heather, et de nombreux autres, plus jeunes ou plus vieux quittèrent le château.  
Paradoxalement, le château semblait plus rempli que jamais. Une délégation ministérielle y était hébergée, et Madame Maxime arriva à bord de son carrosse volant tirés par ses chevaux ailés, elle était accompagnée par les anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons qui étaient venus deux ans plus tôt au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry apprit à Ron, Hermione et Heather ce qui s'était passé avec Dumbledore. Comment il s'était affaibli pour ne ramener qu'un simple médaillon qui était tout sauf un horcruxe. Heather sentait que Harry s'en voulait personnellement. Elle aurait voulu le soulager, lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que Dumbledore avait fait ça parce qu'il se savait condamné. Mais tout ce qu'elle pu dire fut :  
- Tout n'est pas si noir. Visiblement, ce R.A.B., quel qu'il soit, est notre allié. Si on arrive à le retrouver, ça fera une personne de plus pour vous aider dans la recherche des horcruxes.  
- S'il est toujours vivant ! releva Ron. D'après ce qu'il a écrit, il avait des raisons de croire qu'il ne ferait pas long feu.

Harry passa le plus clair de ses deux journées avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Heather elle-même ne se séparait de Abigail que contrainte et forcée. Au soir du lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, elles avaient demandé à Becky de les laisser un peu seules dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Ce pour quoi la Poufsouffle ne se fit pas prier. Elle pourrait en profiter pour rendre visite à son petit ami convalescent.  
- Alors, dit Abigail, maintenant qu'on est seules, si tu m'expliquais la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as joué ce jeu stupide de faire obstacle à Rogue et Malefoy ?  
- Il y avait plusieurs raisons… fit Heather. La première, c'est que je voulais que Rebecca soit à l'abri. J'y ai réfléchit pendant tout le temps qu'on attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Et j'ai pensé que couper les sorties aux mangemorts était un bon moyen pour ce faire. Seule dans une version de la Salle sur Demande qu'elle seule connaissait, Rebecca ne risquait rien. Toi… je savais que tu avais la Potion de chance, donc je n'ai pas pensé qu'il serait utile de venir te voir pour t'envoyer dans un lieu plus tranquille. Mais bien sûr, avec le demi-bobard que j'avais raconté à Rebecca, il faudrait que je sois dans le hall pour stopper les mangemorts. Rogue et Malefoy sont arrivés en premiers. Felix m'a conseillé de faire semblant d'essayer de les arrêter. J'ai fait en sorte que Rogue use de la Légilimancie, et je lui ai ainsi fait savoir mon plan.  
- Qui était ?  
- Je lui ai demandé de lancer un faux Stupéfix. Il pourrait fuir avec Drago, et moi je pourrais me relever dès qu'ils seraient partis pour bloquer la route aux autres mangemorts. Il a hésité, il ne voulait pas que je prenne de risques, mais quand je lui ai fait savoir pour Felix Felicis, il s'est décidé à me faire confiance.  
- Et donc, les autres tu voulais vraiment les arrêter ?  
- Oui ! Et je pensais que la potion de chance m'y aiderait, mais avec le recul, je crois que Felix a surtout fait en sorte que j'assure la sécurité des élèves qui n'auraient pas su se défendre contre les mangemorts. La suite, tu la connais déjà. Yaxley est arrivée par surprise et nous a tous mis hors combat.  
- Celle-là j'te jure que si elle croise à nouveau ma route ! ragea Abigail.  
Heather fit une moue de déprime.  
- Je l'avais crue. Je lui ai fait confiance, et j'ai même compati à son sort ! Et elle nous as trahis.  
- Hey ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon cœur, souffla Abigail. Elle nous as tous trompés : toi, moi, Harry et Hermione… Bon, pas Becky, mais ça, c'est pour d'autres raisons. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Le deuxième jour, Neville pu quitter l'infirmerie. Hermione avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à la bibliothèque, mais n'avait pas pu trouver qui était le mystérieux R.A.B. Elle leur expliqua par contre qu'elle était tombée sur divers articles de journaux qui expliquaient le surnom que Rogue s'était donné. Sa mère s'appelait Eileen Prince, et descendait d'une lignée de sorciers. Son père, Tobias Rogue, lui, était un moldu. Il avait donc mis en avant le côté "sang-pur" de sa famille auprès de ses camarades futurs mangemorts.  
Le ressentiment de Harry pour Rogue s'accentua encore, si toutefois c'était possible, quand il réalisa les similitudes entre lui et Voldemort. Il s'en voulait d'avoir apprécié les conseils du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il en voulait à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir vu qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort. Heather ne pu que prendre sa main pour compatir.  
Ils ne restèrent pas bien tard dans la salle commune. Le lendemain matin, l'enterrement aurait lieu, puis une heure à peine après, le Poudlard Express les ramènerait à Londres. Heather prépara ses bagages impatiente de retrouver ses parents.

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Abigail reçut une lettre de sa mère. Heather pourrait aller chez eux après le mariage de Bill et Fleur auquel elles étaient conviées. Heather en fut heureuse, car même si elle était certaine d'avoir un endroit où loger, Mrs Weasley n'ayant pas hésité à lui proposer de l'héberger, elle n'aurait pas supporté de passer deux mois loin d'Abigail. Même si celle-ci se serait sûrement arrangée pour venir passer quelques jours au Terrier également.  
Les battements d'ailes des hiboux et le bruit des chaises que l'on avance ou que l'on tire étaient bien les seules choses qui venaient troubler le calme inhabituel du réfectoire. Tout le monde restait silencieux et était vêtu de noir, et personne ne mangea beaucoup. Le professeur McGonagall avait laissée vide la place du directeur, Hagrid était également absent. La place de Rogue par contre était occupée par le Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, qui parcourait la salle du regard. Percy Weasley était également présent, assis non loin du Ministre. Ron feignait de l'ignorer, mais il mettait peut-être un peu trop de détermination à ne pas regarder dans sa direction pour que ça paraisse naturel, et son humeur trahissait bien ce qu'il pensait.

***

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur McGonagall se leva et invita les élèves à suivre chacun leur directeur de maison. Il fut donc fait ainsi, en silence, et dans un ordre peu commun pour Poudlard. Les professeurs conduisirent les élèves près du lac, où de nombreuses rangées de chaises étaient disposées, avec une allée au milieu, et regardant vers une table de marbre qui n'était pas là la veille. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée. Il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes installées sur les chaises. Des sorciers de Pré-Au-Lard, beaucoup de personnes âgées qui avaient sans doute connu Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse, mais qui étaient venus avec leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants. Les premiers rangs étaient visiblement réservés aux officiels du ministère, et Heather repéra parmi eux avec dégoût la présence d'Ombrage. Les élèves s'installant par maison, Heather s'assit à proximité de son frère et de ses amis, bien qu'elle aurait préféré être avec Rebecca et Abigail. Rebecca était installée quelques rangées en arrière, et Abigail était carrément à l'autre bout des rangées. Heather remarqua la présence de nombreux membres de l'Ordre, disséminés dans l'assistance selon qu'ils étaient aurors, employés du ministère, simple commerçants, ou encore, tout au fond, ceux qu'on pouvait classer dans les exclus sociaux, comme Mondingus Fletcher, Remus Lupin ou le patron de la Tête de Sanglier. Cette ségrégation était totalement injuste, pensa Heather. Les premiers rangs étaient occupés par nombre de personnes qui n'avaient sans doute aucun réel chagrin pour Dumbledore, alors que ceux qui tenaient vraiment à lui devaient s'asseoir derrière.

Une musique triste et dans une langue étrange s'éleva alors du lac. Il y avait là tout un chœur d'êtres de l'eau qui rendaient hommage à Dumbledore. Eux au moins semblaient réellement affectés par sa disparition, pas comme Scrimgeour, Ombrage, ou même Rita Skeeter, qui était au quatrième ou cinquième rang, sa plume d'un vert criard écrivant frénétiquement sur son bloc-note.

Hagrid arriva alors, remontant l'allée centrale. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, et il portait dans ses bras la dépouille de Dumbledore couverte par un drap de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or. Heather ne pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait servi à rien. Dumbledore était mort, tout le monde considérait Rogue comme un traître, Drago était toujours sous le joug du Lord maléfique, et son frère allait devoir risquer sa vie pour essayer de vaincre ce dernier.  
Hagrid déposa le corps de Dumbledore sur la table de marbre, puis redescendit l'allée pour aller s'installer au fond, à côté de son demi-frère gigantesque assis sur son séant, et vêtu on ne sait comment d'une tenue assez élégante, par rapport à ce que Harry et Hermione lui avaient rapporté de leurs deux rencontres avec le géant.

Le chant des sirènes se tut et un petit homme aux cheveux en épi s'avança pour faire un discours que Heather n'écouta qu'à moitié. De toute façon, il ne collait guère avec ce qu'elle savait du vieil homme. Elle se rappelait, elle, son air mélancolique lorsqu'il leur avait parlé, à Harry et elle, de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, et à sa mère. Elle réalisa alors que le patron de la tête de Sanglier n'était autre que le frère de Dumbledore. Et on l'avait fait asseoir tout au fond ! Elle serra les dents de rage en voyant Ombrage écouter les paroles du petit homme, et jura avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du crapaud.

A la fin du discours, des flammes blanches vinrent entourer le corps de Dumbledore et une fumée lumineuse s'éleva en volutes qui semblèrent l'espace d'un instant dessiner un phénix. Puis tout cessa, et les flammes avaient fait place à une tombe de marbre blanc qui contenait la dépouille de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait. Il y eut alors une salve de flèches qui s'éleva de la forêt. Certaines personnes, surprises, crièrent de peur, mais les flèches retombèrent bien loin. En lisière de la forêt, les centaures venaient de rendre un dernier hommage, eux aussi, à Dumbledore. Ils s'en retournèrent presque immédiatement au cœur de la forêt. Puis, ce furent les êtres de l'eau qui repartirent dans les profondeurs du lac.

Heather capta alors les pensées de Harry et Ginny. Elle les regarda avec des yeux ahuris. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Et elle, comment pouvait-elle se résigner si facilement ! Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, cassant le silence, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny. Heather voulut intervenir, mais elle capta à ce moment-là une autre tristesse, une qui la touchait bien plus, elle se retourna et vit Abigail avancer vers elle. Elle prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Elle aurait sans doute d'autres occasions de parler à son frère et à Ginny. Les deux filles calmèrent les derniers sanglots qui les parcouraient, chacune dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre.  
- L'année qui vient ne va pas être évidente, fit Abigail. Mais on y arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Pour l'année qui vient, et pour toutes les autres après, assura Heather.  
Les deux filles cherchèrent Rebecca du regard, mais en la voyant dans les bras de Neville, elles décidèrent de rester toutes les deux.

Peu à peu, la foule se dispersa. Heather vit Mrs Finnigan emmener son fils vers le château, comme plusieurs autres parents avec leurs enfants, ils voyageraient sans doute par poudre de cheminette. Nombre de gens du ministère et d'adultes venus simplement rendre hommage à Dumbledore transplanèrent sitôt la grille d'entrée franchie.

***

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les professeurs rassemblèrent les élèves, et Hagrid amena les diligences tirées par les sombrals. Heather, Abigail, Rebecca et Neville montèrent ensemble, Luna voulu les rejoindre, mais Ginny arriva et envoya la Serdaigle dans celle où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Luna ne cilla pas et salua les cinq jeunes gens.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'en descendant de la diligence que Heather tira Ginny à l'écart.  
- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as accepté comme ça ce que Harry t'a dit ?  
- Tu nous as écoutés ? s'indigna Ginny.  
- Non, mais j'ai perçu vos pensées, juste avant que vous ne vous disiez ce que vous aviez à vous dire, expliqua Heather.  
- Alors tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Il ne faut plus qu'on se voie.  
- C'est ridicule ! De toutes façons, vous ne vous verrez plus beaucoup ! Mais il vous reste ce voyage de retour, et les quelques jours que vous pourrez passer ensemble au Terrier cet été, pour le mariage de ton frère ! Après de toutes façons, vous ne vous verrez sans doute plus beaucoup… Du moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
- Co… Comment ça ? demanda Ginny.  
- Voyons ! souffla Heather. Même si tu ne connais pas les détails, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi Harry t'a dit ce qu'il t'a dit. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard l'an prochain. Et puisque tu n'es pas majeure, tu seras bien obligée d'y revenir. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas si on va encore pouvoir faire des projections aussi loin dans le futur. Maintenant que Dumbledore est… Enfin sans doute que cette année ne va être drôle pour personne. Des sorciers que je ne citerai pas, mais qui se croient tous les jours à carnaval, devraient bien nous pourrir l'existence.  
Ginny fit une moue d'assertion.  
- Vous venez ? lança Rebecca. Le train ne va pas tarder à partir !

Les filles parcoururent le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, en fait, il y en avait pas mal, car nombre d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, et ceux qui restaient fuyaient la solitude en se regroupant par cinq ou six. Mais Heather voulait retrouver le compartiment de son frère. Quand ce fut fait, Abigail et Rebecca lui signalèrent qu'elles allaient dans le wagon d'avant, où il n'y avait quasiment personne. Ginny voulut reculer elle aussi, mais Heather la retint par le bras et passa la porte.  
- Salut, ça va aller ? adressa-t-elle à Hermione, Ron et Luna qui acquiescèrent sans entrain. Harry, il faut que je te parle deux minutes.  
Elle ne laissa pas à son frère le temps de protester, le tira par le bras et fit s'asseoir Ginny en face de Ron et Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry agacé à sa sœur.  
- Écoute Harry, je l'ai pas fait volontairement, mais à la fin de la cérémonie, j'ai capté ce que tu voulais dire à Ginny.  
- Ah ! Ça… dit Harry en faisant une moue de dépit. Je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, dit-il en fixant intensément le bout de ses chaussures.  
Heather ne fit ni une ni deux et lui administra une bonne claque sur le haut du crâne.  
- T'es vraiment le roi des crétins ! Et à quoi crois-tu que ça va te servir de faire ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Si nous restons ensemble, Voldemort pourrait la…  
Encore une fois sans prévenir, Heather envoya une autre tape sur la tête de son frère.  
- Aïeuh ! Mais quoi ? Tu vas pas me reprocher de penser à sa sécurité ?  
- Non ! Je te reproche de penser comme un idiot ! répliqua Heather. Tu as peur que Voldemort apprenne que tu tiens à elle, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement, et c'est pour ça que…  
- Et donc tu la quittes, comme ça, tu ne l'aimeras plus ?  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je l'aimerai encore ! répondit Harry agacé. Je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça ! Les quelques semaines qui viennent de passer ont été les plus heureuses de ma vie !  
- Et selon toi, quel moyen Voldemort utilisera s'il veut savoir à coup sûr quelles sont les personnes auxquelles tu tiens ?  
- J'en sais rien ! Mais avec tout ces enfants de mangemorts qui sont à Poudlard ça pourrait facilement lui par…  
- Faux ! le coupa Heather. Voldemort ne fait pas confiance aux autres ! S'il veut vraiment savoir quelque chose, c'est directement dans ta tête qu'il viendra le chercher !  
Harry réalisa alors l'étendue du problème. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas protéger ses sentiments pour Ginny de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais réussi jusque là à lui barrer l'accès à son cerveau.  
- Tu veux vraiment protéger Ginny ? Alors entraîne-toi à l'Occlumancie. Quoique je doute que ce soit véritablement utile. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, Voldemort ne supporte pas de pénétrer tes pensées. Il ne le fera sans doute pas. Alors pourquoi te priver des quelques instants de bonheur que tu peux encore avoir avec elle ? Tu peux me le dire ?  
- Je… C'est juste que si on reste ensemble…  
- Crétin ! Tu crois qu'elle va t'accompagner à la chasse aux horcruxes ? Peut-être d'ici un an, mais il faudrait qu'elle te retrouve. Je suppose que tu auras disparu de la circulation, histoire de pouvoir agir en toute discrétion. Mais l'année prochaine, elle sera bien obligée de retourner à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley y veillera, et elle ne pourra lui désobéir tant qu'elle n'aura pas dix-sept ans !  
Heather laissa un Harry penaud regagner son compartiment. Elle n'écouta pas, mais resta juste assez pour voir Harry et Ginny s'embrasser. Puis elle retourna vers le wagon précédent et s'installa à côté d'Abigail.

Ce fut une heure environ après le passage du chariot de friandises que Romilda Vane fit irruption dans leur compartiment, elle était suivie de Hugh Lord et Kate Lewis.  
- Ah ! Je vous cherchais ! Alors Wright, on dirait que tu as raté ton coup ?  
- Euh… je sais pas ? Je crois pas. C'est quoi le coup dont tu parles ?  
- Fais pas l'ignorante, ça s'est vite su que la sœur Weasley n'est pas montée dans la même diligence que Potter. Je savais bien que tu ferais tout pour les séparer !  
Les visages d'Abigail, Rebecca et Neville affichèrent clairement leur incompréhension.  
- Encore une fois, tu confonds avec toi.  
- Pfeu ! ignora Romilda. Quoi qu'il en soit tu as échoué, ils sont ensemble en ce moment même.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre malheureuse, remarqua Heather.  
- Je te l'ai dit. Harry ne m'intéresse plus depuis un moment. Je n'ai que faire d'un type qui s'entoure de nullités comme les Weasley, Granger ou cette folle du Lovegood. Hugh n'a franchement rien à lui envier, dit-elle en prenant la main de Lord dans la sienne et en les montrant ostensiblement. Il est beau, riche, et je suis d'avis que votre binoclard chéri devrait se faire du souci pour son poste d'attrapeur, parce que Hugh a bien l'intention de le lui disputer l'année prochaine.  
- Toi et Lord ensemble ! sourit Abigail. Quelle surprise ! Remarque, à vous deux, ça devrait vous faire un cerveau entier !  
- Fais gaffe Carpenter ! répliqua Lord. Parce que quand on a un père comme le tien…  
- T'as quelque chose à dire contre mon père ? menaça Abigail, sa main prête à dégainer sa baguette.  
- Carpenter… Pas besoin d'avoir été à Cambridge pour savoir que c'est un gueux !  
- Au moins, lui il sait se torcher les fesse sans avoir besoin qu'on lui tienne le PQ !  
D'un même geste, Heather retint Abigail tandis que Romilda arrêta Hugh.  
- Allons Hugh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Ces filles sont simplement jalouses parce qu'elles ne sont pas foutues de trouver un petit ami. Même leurs manigances pour faire casser les autres couples échouent lamentablement.  
- Bon ! souffla Heather. Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles Vane, parce que j'en ai assez de me répéter, Harry ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai trouvé depuis plusieurs mois la personne avec laquelle je suis le plus heureuse, et je doute que toi et Lord éprouviez l'un pour l'autre la moitié de ce que nous ressentons.  
- Ah oui ! fit Romilda d'un ton incrédule. Et c'est qui cet amant invisible ?

Heather étira ses lèvres en un large sourire. Elle se retourna vers Abigail, la tira par la main et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Romilda et Lord étaient sans voix. Abigail referma la porte de leur compartiment sur eux et s'assit avec Heather dans ses bras tout ça sans décoller ses lèvres de siennes. En face, Rebecca était morte de rire, et pas uniquement à cause de la tête qu'avaient tirés les deux crétins de Gryffondor.  
- Hey, mon amour ! appela-t-elle Neville qui était tout aussi surpris que les deux autres. T'es sûr que ça va ?  
- Heu, oui c'est juste que…  
- Je sais, c'est pas banal. Mais comme le dit si bien Heather, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Alors si tu t'occupais un peu de moi au lieu de les regarder bêtement ? Entre la mort de Dumbledore et l'approche de l'anniversaire de celle de mon père, je vais avoir besoin de tout ton amour.

Neville ne se fit pas prier et embrassa tendrement Rebecca. Quand enfin les deux couples décidèrent de laisser à leurs lèvres un peu de repos, Heather et Neville discutèrent. Neville convint que ça le surprenait de savoir que elle et Abigail étaient amoureuses. Quant à savoir si ça le choquait, il n'en savait en fait trop rien. Il n'avait jamais pensé que deux filles puissent être ensemble. Et sans doute que quelque part, cela devait si ce n'est le déranger, au moins l'intriguer. Heather et Abigail lui expliquèrent comment cela c'était fait. Que ce n'était pas un pis aller et qu'elles s'aimaient vraiment, et quand elles eurent fini de raconter comment elles s'étaient avoué/rendues compte qu'elles s'aimaient, Neville leur dit simplement qu'il était content pour elles, et cela leur suffit.

***

Le train arriva en gare de King's Cross au soir, et sur le quai, les parents récupérèrent leurs enfants avec une fébrilité exacerbée par la menace que représentaient Voldemort et ses sbires, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là.  
- Bon, fit Abigail en descendant sa valise du train. Normalement ma mère devrait être…  
- Abigail ! l'interpella sa mère.  
C'était une femme d'âge moyen qui avait de longs cheveux bruns lui descendant presque jusqu'aux reins. Les mêmes cheveux qu'Abigail, mais en plus long. Elle avait aussi la même forme de visage et le même nez. Pour le reste, Abigail devait tenir d'autres membres de sa famille.  
- Bonjour maman ! dit Abigail en serrant sa mère contre elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Tu me dépasses presque maintenant ?  
Abigail vérifia en plaquant sa main au-dessus de sa tête et en l'avançant vers sa mère, butant sur le haut de son front.  
- Pas tout à fait… mais d'ici quelques mois…  
- Bonjour Mrs Carpenter, salua Heather. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous pour le mois d'août !  
- Mais je t'en prie, Heather. C'est tellement rare que notre petite Bigail invite des amis.  
- Bigail ? demanda Heather un petit rire moqueur au coin des lèvres.  
- Oh ça va ! Mes parents me surnomment comme ça parce qu'il trouvent que ça fait moins commun et plus intime que Abby.  
- Bonjour Mrs Carpenter, salua également Rebecca. Vous avez vu ma mère et mon frère ?  
- Bonjour Rebecca, répondit Mrs Carpenter. Non, désolée, mais tu sais, avec cette foule.

Effectivement, il y avait pas mal de monde, notamment tout un groupe de sorciers adultes parmi lesquels Heather reconnu Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey Fol'œil, et Mr et Mrs Weasley. Il y avait plusieurs autres hommes à la mine patibulaire, mais l'un d'eux portait un blouson des Bizarr' Sisters et une petite mèche de cheveux roses à l'arrière de la tête. Tonks pouvait vraiment prendre n'importe quelle apparence visiblement. Elle se doutait bien qu'au centre de tout se groupe se trouvait son frère et ses amis. Mais entourés comme ils étaient, elle devrait laisser tomber l'idée de lui dire au revoir. Elle lui écrirait sitôt arrivée pour s'en excuser, elle écrirait aussi aux Weasley pour remercier leur mère de sa proposition, mais lui dire qu'elle irait passer le mois d'août chez Abigail.

La mère de Rebecca arriva cinq minutes plus tard, et était en grande conversation avec la grand-mère de Neville. Ce dernier se fit houspiller par elle pour lui avoir caché qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie. Heather et Abigail éclatèrent de rire et souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances à leurs amis avant de se séparer elles aussi, dans une accolade bien plus sobre que ce qu'elles auraient voulu. Heather regarda Abigail disparaître dans une cheminée, puis passa dans la partie moldue.  
- Ah ! Quand même ! S'exclama Mr Wright. J'ai cru que tu avais raté le train !  
- Excuses-moi papa ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais je disais au revoir à mes amies.  
- Allez viens vite ! Ta mère nous attend dans le train, il est sur le point de partir.  
Ils se précipitèrent vers une autre quai, et chargèrent les bagages d'Heather à la dernière minute. Ils n'étaient pas installés sur les sièges qui leur étaient réservés que le train avait déjà quitté la gare.

* * *

**NDLA :  
**Voilà ! Cette quatrième année est terminée, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Dans deux semaines, je commencerai la publication de la cinquième et dernière année qui sera aussi la plus longue en nombre de chapitres, et j'essaierai de vous en mettre un par semaine. De nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles rivalités, de nouvelles amitiés également sont au programme. A bientôt pour les dernières aventures de Heather Wright !

Pour ce qui est des reviews... il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde... Si jamais j'avais oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer quelques cognards virtuels !


	91. Petit papa deviendra grand

**NDLA et disclaimer** : Voici la cinquième et dernière année de Heather Wright qui commence. Comme toujours, nombre des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling, il en va de même pour l'univers propre à Harry Potter. Il y a également quelques éléments que j'ai tiré des fics de Miss Teigne et Alohomora avec l'accord de celles-ci. C'est le cas par exemple de la Salle de la Dame Bleue.

Voilà, sinon je vous souhaite d'avoir autant de plaisir à découvrir les évènements de cette dernière année que j'en ai eu à les écrire. On commence bien avec un chapitre qui je l'espère vous titillera les zygomatiques.

* * *

**Heather Wright  
****Et les Quatre Élémentaires**

**1  
****Petit papa deviendra grand**

L'été était mitigé. Souvent nuageux, il n'y en avait pas moins de belles éclaircies par moments, et des fois, même, de belles journées ensoleillées. Heureusement, même lorsque les nuages menaçaient, il pleuvait rarement, exception faite de quelques orages de chaleur qui déversaient en quelques minutes des trombes d'eau sur les parterres de bégonias, tulipes et autres azalées des voisins. Ce jour-là, le temps était agréable, le soleil brillait entrecoupé du passage de quelques cumulus de beau temps, et une légère brise rendait la chaleur supportable. Mais Heather n'était pas dehors. Elle était dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé et regardait les nuages passer par l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte.  
- Hey ! Heather ! Ça te dit de venir taper un peu dans le ballon, rien que nous deux ? demanda Mr Wright d'un ton enjoué.  
- Hein ? répondit Heather qui n'avait entendu qu'une syllabe sur deux.  
- Toi, moi, et le ballon, reprit son père. C'est l'occasion rêvée, pour une fois qu'il fait beau le dimanche !  
- Mouais… bof, pas envie, répondit Heather d'une voix traînante.

L'entrain de Mr Wright fondit comme neige au soleil. Il resta quelques instants à contempler sa fille qui s'était à nouveau perdue dans la contemplation du morceau de ciel qu'elle pouvait voir. Dépité, il retourna à la cuisine où sa femme coupait des légumes en rondelles.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux. Au début des vacances, tout allait bien, et là, ça fait deux semaines au moins qu'elle a l'esprit complètement ailleurs.  
- De quoi tu parles chéri ? demanda Mrs Wright, qui, concentrée sur son concombre n'avait pas fait attention à l'intervention de son mari.  
- Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien avoir Heather. Elle n'a plus d'appétit, elle ne sort plus, avant-hier elle s'est à peine intéressée au match qu'on a regardé, et là, je viens de lui proposer d'aller faire du foot, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pas envie !  
- Ah ! Ça ! fit Mrs Wright comme si la lumière se faisait subitement. Eh bien… elle a sans doute autre chose en tête ! répondit-elle avec une œillade rieuse pour son mari.  
- Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle pourrait avoir en tête de plus important que le foot ?  
- Chéri, tu sais que ce n'est qu'un sport ! dit Mrs Wright en contenant tant que possible un rire moqueur. Et qu'il y a d'autres choses dans le monde de bien plus importantes.  
- Oh, joue pas avec les mots, je déteste quand tu fais ça, lui répondit-il. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. D'habitude, quand je parlais foot, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni ses amies, ni sa série télé préférée, ni rien d'autre.  
- Certes, acquiesça Mrs Wright toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais Heather n'est plus une petite fille. Et elle a sans doute trouvé un sujet de préoccupation plus important en cours d'année.  
- Je me demande bien quoi… Bon, c'est vrai que ce qu'elle nous a raconté… surtout les événement de la fin de son année scolaire… Mais l'année dernière aussi, les évènements étaient graves, et l'année d'avant y avait même une de ses meilleures amies qui est morte et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de profiter de ses vacances.

Mrs Wright eut un petit rire alors qu'elle se mettait à battre la sauce vinaigrette qu'elle avait préparée tout en discutant avec son mari.  
- Je crois que tu es à côté de la plaque chéri, dit-elle décidant de se montrer un peu plus explicite. Quand je parlais d'un sujet de préoccupation important, je voulais dire pour elle, pas pour le reste du monde. Je te le répète, Heather n'est plus une petite fille.

Mr Wright sembla perplexe encore quelques instants, il avait compris, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce que sa femme insinuait.  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle… commença-t-il, encouragé par sa femme qui lui faisait un sourire satisfait de voir qu'il comprenait. Mais ça n'explique pas tout… normalement ça ne dure que quelques jours, et là ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'elle est…  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne dure que quelques jours ? demanda Mrs Wright qui avait perdu son sourire, inquiète de voir que son mari pouvait penser que les sentiments de sa fille puissent être aussi futiles.  
- Ben tu sais bien… Tu viens de me le dire, elle a eu ses premiers… ragnagnas, lâcha-t-il, peu à l'aise avec le sujet.

Le visage de Mrs Wright se transforma encore une fois, de l'incompréhension, elle passa à une expression de froideur qui aurait fait geler un pingouin sur place.  
- Je vois que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à ta fille, dit-elle d'un ton sec et cassant. Je te signale quand même que ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'elle est réglée. Même si elle ne t'en a jamais parlé, tu aurais pu t'en douter quand même, elle a quinze ans, pas onze !  
Mr Wright se fit tout petit.  
- Excuse-moi mon amour… c'est juste que je… enfin, c'est ma petite fille et… c'est vrai que j'ai pas réfléchi, mais quand tu m'as dit sur ce ton entendu que ce n'était plus une petite fille, c'est à ça que j'ai pensé… J'ai pas réfléchi au fait que ça devait déjà être fait depuis quelques années. Mais si c'est pas ça, pourquoi elle a perdu le goût de tout ?

Devant l'air contrit de son mari, Mrs Wright ne pu rester furieuse plus de quelques secondes. Elle poussa un soupir et se décida à se montrer tout à fait explicite.  
- Voyons chéri, c'est pourtant clair ! C'est parce qu'elle se languit d'amour.  
A nouveau, Mr Wright resta interdit quelques instants.  
- Mais… Je vais peut-être encore dire une bêtise… s'excusa-t-il par avance de peur de provoquer à nouveau la colère de sa femme. Mais ça non plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner les années précédentes. Jamais ce… Dean Thomas, ne lui a fait perdre l'appétit ou l'envie de faire du foot !

Mrs Wright eut un sourire indulgent envers son mari qui décidément ne comprenait rien à rien.  
- C'est vrai. Mais pour Dean, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et leur relation en est restée au flirt dans les couloirs de l'école avec quelques bisous du bout des lèvres de temps en temps. Non, là il s'agit d'amour avec un grand "A". Rappelle-toi comment c'était, quand on a été séparés pendant les vacances, après notre dernière année de collège.  
- C'est vrai que j'étais pas très dynamique. Je ne faisait rien d'autre que de penser à toi, et je restais enfermé dans ma chambre en envoyant balader mes parents dès qu'ils voulaient me proposer une quelconque activité. Mais c'était différent, nous étions plus âgés et cette nuit que nous…

Mr Wright devint alors plus blanc que Drago Malefoy dans ses expressions les plus livides. Mrs Wright faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint, heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que le choc de la découverte chez John Wright fit peu à peu place à une colère qui montait comme le grondement sourd d'un troupeau qui charge droit sur vous.  
- QUOI ? hurla-t-il finalement. Comment a-t-il osé ? J'm'en vais à Londres te le pendre par les pieds et le fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce ce sale petit pervers de Thomas…  
Mrs Wright lui barra la route quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
- Chéri ! Ne te mets pas dans cet état ! tenta-t-elle.  
- Comment veux-tu que je ne me mette pas dans tous mes états alors qu'un sale petit cancrelat a…  
- Calme-toi ! lança Mrs Wright d'un ton sec, et un peu plus fort que sa supplication précédente. D'abord, il ne s'agit même pas du jeune Dean ! Ça fait près de deux ans que Heather a rompu avec lui ! Ensuite, non, Heather n'a pas fait ce à quoi tu penses !  
Mr Wright s'arrêta et sembla se vider comme un ballon qu'on dégonfle.  
- Mais… tu avais dit que c'était comme…  
- Oui… mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle a fait l'amour. C'était pour te faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient des plus sérieux. Réfléchis un instant. Imaginons que cette année-là, ce soir-là, nous n'ayons pas couché. Est-ce que tu en aurais été moins triste pendant les vacances ? Fais attention à ta réponse mon cœur, ou tu vas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et menaçante.  
- Non… répondit-il. Je t'aimais tant. Même si nous n'avions pas… j'aurais été tout aussi déprimé de ne pas te voir pendant deux mois.  
- Tu m'aimais ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Et malgré la force de cet amour, je t'aime encore mille fois plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque, se dépêcha d'ajouter Mr Wright sentant venir le danger.  
Elle fit une moue mi-sceptique, mi-rieuse.  
- Bon, on va dire que je vais te croire, vil flagorneur !

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.  
- Tu es calmé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, lui assura t-il.  
- Et tu ne vas pas aller trouver Heather pour qu'elle te raconte les détails de sa vie amoureuse ? Elle a besoin d'être soutenue, pas interrogée.  
- Ben… hésita Mr Wright.  
- Chéri ! dit Mrs Wright sur un ton réprobateur.  
- Bon, d'accord, je garderai mes questions pour moi.

***

Les jours suivants Mr Wright passa pas mal de temps dans le bureau, et il en sortait précipitamment pour passer des coups de fils mystérieux. Bien sûr, Heather, toute à sa peine d'être séparée d'Abigail ne remarqua rien. Mais à la fin de la semaine, Mr Wright vint la trouver.  
- Salut mon poussin, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ça va pas fort on dirait.  
- M'ennuie ! répondit simplement Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, profitant du fait qu'elle semblait disposer à discuter. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ?  
- Nan… Enfin oui, mais c'est pas ça.  
- Tu sais ce qui devrait te mettre un peu de baume au cœur ?  
Mr Wright tendit alors à sa fille un ballon de foot. Elle le prit, le fit tourner entre ses doigts, et répondit finalement.  
- Moui… pourquoi pas.

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain municipal et commencèrent par se faire des passes pour s'échauffer. Peu à peu, Heather oublia sa solitude pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mr Wright lui proposa de faire quelques tirs qu'il essaierait d'arrêter. Les premiers que Heather décocha étaient encore un peu mou, mais sous les exhortations de son père, ses tirs se firent plus puissants, et visaient davantage les coins inférieurs et les lucarnes. Finalement, Mr Wright la provoqua en duel.

Au fur et à mesure de leur séance de foot, Heather se sentit plus légère, et tandis que son père faisait des pieds et des mains pour lui reprendre le ballon, elle se surprit à rire de bon cœur.  
- Alors… fit Mr Wright essoufflé. Ça va mieux ?  
- Oui ! Merci papa ! répondit Heather en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- T'as fait de sacrés progrès, articula-t-il le souffle encore court.  
- Mmmh, répondit-elle la joue toujours collée sur la poitrine de son père. J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui manque d'exercice, oui ! Ton cœur bat à toute allure. Voilà ce que c'est que de tirer au flan le week-end. Et en plus, ajouta-t-elle en se reculant la mine dégoûtée, t'es tout en sueur ! Beurk !

Mr Wright éclata de rire, très vite imité par Heather. Elle prit le ballon sous le bras, et ils rentrèrent. Mr Wright passa le bras sur les épaules de sa fille et lança d'un air tout à fait innocent :  
- Alors, c'est fini ce chagrin d'amour ?  
- Quel cha… Toi, t'as parlé avec maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
- Bah… elle m'a dit que t'étais amoureuse, apparemment très sérieusement. Mais elle a pas voulu me dire de qui. Je pense pas que ce soit un des garçons de ta classe, pas à Gryffondor en tout cas, ni à Serpentard. Peut-être Christopher Hambleton de Serdaigle. Où alors, ce Wayne Hopkins, ou Kevin Entwhistle, il paraît que tu t'es souvent entraînée avec eux lors de votre Club de Défense.

Heather tira des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- D'où tu connais aussi bien les garçons de mon école ? Et surtout comment tu peux savoir avec qui je m'entraînais ?  
- Oh… il se peut que j'ai fait quelques recherches… appelé ce Colin Crivey dont tu avais le numéro, et que je lui ai demandé quelques renseignements sur les garçons qui pouvaient s'intéresser à toi…  
- Non mais faut pas te gêner ! Tant que t'y est, lit mon journal intime ! se vexa Heather.  
- Je suis peut-être pas le roi de la délicatesse, mais je sais quand même que ce genre de choses, ça se fait pas ! se défendit Mr Wright. Et puis… je l'ai pas trouvé d'abord ton journal.

Heather allait se récrier, mais son père continua sur sa lancée.  
- Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète de savoir qui rend ma petite puce si malheureuse. Et puis ta mère a pas voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait, alors il a bien fallu que je fasse avec les moyens du bord. J'ai bien pensé que tu devais parler de lui dans les lettres que ta mère et toi avez échangées cette année sans vouloir que j'y jette un œil, mais là encore, elle a pas voulu me les laisser lire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir comme tu étais y a dix minutes, pendant qu'on jouait. Tu vas repartir dans quelques jours, et on ne va plus se voir jusqu'en décembre. C'est normal que je veuille passer du temps avec ma fille, et pas cette chose triste et amorphe qui a squatté le canapé depuis une dizaine de jours.

Heather, à la fois émue, amusée, et un peu peinée par la détresse affective de son père lui adressa un sourire de réconfort.  
- Excuse-moi papa, C'est vrai que je me suis un peu laissée aller. Mais tu as raison, on n'a plus que quelques jours à passer ensemble avant que je reparte, ce serait trop bête de les gâcher ainsi. A partir de maintenant, tu vas retrouver ta Heather des grands jours.  
- Tant mieux, sourit-il en retour. Et alors, j'ai raison pour Hopkins ou Hambleton ?  
- Tu ne va pas en démordre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle un sourire amusée accroché au visage.  
- Pas question ! Si c'est si sérieux entre toi et ce garçon, je tiens à savoir de qui il s'agit.  
- Et tu n'aurais pas dans l'idée de lui faire une scène, fut-ce par courrier ? demanda Heather sachant pertinemment que c'était bien l'intention de son père.  
- Non ! mentit-il effrontément. Je veux juste pouvoir lui faire savoir qu'il a tout intérêt à bien se comporter avec toi pour sa propre… intégrité physique.  
Heather pouffa de rire.  
- Bon, d'accord, je veux bien te dire de qui il s'agit. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne va pas hurler ou tomber dans les pommes.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais l'une de ces deux choses ? demanda Mr Wright soudain inquiet.  
- Parce que tu pouvais toujours chercher parmi les garçons que je fréquente, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé de qui je suis amoureuse.  
- Ne me dit pas que c'est une de ses Serpentard insupportables ? répondit-il un peu plus fort.  
- Non, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu n'aurais pas trouvé… C'est parce que…

Heather hésita, et prit une profonde inspiration, maintenant que le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire.  
- C'est parce que c'est pas un garçon.  
Mr Wright resta figé un instant, en plein milieu du trottoir, à peine à quelques mètres de l'allée de leur maison.  
- Papa ? demanda Heather pour le faire réagir.  
- Ah c'est euh… C'est pas… Enfin… Pas un garçon, tu veux dire… une fille ?  
- Non, un extra-terrestre asexué ! Oui, une fille, papa.  
- Ah, et bien… C'est… Je veux dire… le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et alors, c'est qui… attends ! Ce serait pas cette Brittany Yaxley dont tu nous as beaucoup parlé l'été dernier ?

Heather eut un sourire indulgent.  
- Non… Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a un corps magnifique, dit-elle le regard légèrement rêveur. Mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer une fille comme elle, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton où pointait l'amertume. Non, mon cœur ne bat que pour Abigail.  
- Aaah ! fit son père, qui comprenait pourquoi elle avait été si longue à rejoindre la partie moldue de la gare de King's Cross à son retour de Poudlard, et pourquoi elle avait eu à ce moment et pour quelques minutes, un air d'accablement qui finalement n'était pas si différent de celui qu'elle avait arboré ces derniers jours. Mais… tu… Tu vas passer tout le mois d'août avec elle ! réalisa-t-il.  
- Tu es perspicace, dit-elle un brin moqueuse.  
- Mais c'est…. Vous allez dormir dans la même chambre… et je ne veux…  
Pour toute réponse, Heather lui adressa un large sourire.  
- Tu as eu raison de me rappeler que j'allais bientôt la retrouver, dit-elle. Allez viens ! Maman doit se demander ce qu'on fabrique !

Heather passa la porte, et Mr Wright secoua la tête afin de chasser les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Il tâcha de paraître naturel, mais ne pu s'empêcher de parler de cette discussion à sa femme, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Il lui expliqua également que du coup, il avait certaines réserves vis-à-vis du fait de les laisser passer le reste de leurs vacances ensemble.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elles passent du temps ensemble ? C'est normal quand on s'aime – et ne t'avise pas de me dire le contraire, ou sinon tu vas y aller tout seul en Finlande. J'admet que si ça avait été un garçon, j'aurais mis mon veto. Mais puisqu'il s'agit d'une fille…  
- Moui… admit Mr Wright un peu à contrecœur. Enfin ça fait quand même bizarre d'apprendre que sa fille est…  
- …gay ? termina Mrs Wright en voyant que son mari n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot. Certes, mais je ne pense pas que l'orientation sexuelle soit aussi tranchée en ce qui concerne Heather. Après tout, elle a déjà été attirée par des garçons. Non, je pense simplement qu'elle a des sentiments très forts pour son amie, et le fait que ce soit une fille n'entre tout bonnement pas en ligne de compte. Allez, cesse de te tracasser avec ça, et pense plutôt à ces six semaines en amoureux qui nous attendent…

Mrs Wright embrassa son mari et l'entraîna vers le lit, éteignant la lumière au passage.


	92. Arrivée au Terrier

**2  
****Arrivée au Terrier**

Les jours qui suivirent, Heather fut de meilleure humeur. Bientôt, elle retrouverait Abigail, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et toute la famille Weasley. Abigail et sa mère devaient passer la chercher le trente, en fin d'après-midi.

Heather passa la journée à faire et refaire sa valise, changeant sans cesse de robe. Elle voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour accueillir sa petite amie, mais aussi paraître une jeune fille bien élevée devant la mère de celle-ci. Elle se décida finalement pour une robe d'été jaune pâle qui mettait sa chevelure en valeur. C'était une robe somme toute assez simple, aux épaules nues, avec des bretelles assez larges, un décolleté à peine marqué et qui s'arrêtait juste sous les genoux. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, un fond de teint léger, et une petite touche de mascara. Le résultat était simple, et pourtant plaisant à l'œil. Quand elle eut enfin bouclé sa valise, elle passa le reste du temps à trépigner au salon, et à apostropher ses parents pour les conjurer de ne pas parler de choses gênantes comme les détails de sa petite enfance, les bêtises qu'elle faisait à l'école primaire, ou ses histoires de cœur depuis qu'elle était au collège.  
- Bref, tu ne veux pas du tout qu'on parle de toi ? lui sourit Mrs Wright.  
- Exactement ! répondit Heather.  
- Bah, ce ne sera pas un problème, continua Mrs Wright toujours avec le sourire. Ton père se fera une joie de leur narrer ses exploits sportifs à la fac.  
Le visage de Heather se décomposa.  
- Pitié maman ! Tu ne le laisseras pas lancer le sujet ? demanda-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.  
Mrs Wright fit mine d'hésiter puis éclata de rire et assura à sa fille qu'elle surveillerait ce que pourrait dire son père, et qu'elle-même tâcherait de maintenir la conversation sur des sujets qui ne fâcheraient personne.  
- Et tant qu'à faire ! Évite aussi de parler de notre relation, à Abby et moi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en ait parlé à ses parents.

Enfin cinq heures sonnèrent, en même temps que la sonnette de la porte. Heather se précipita et ouvrit souriante à son amie et à la mère de celle-ci. Elle la salua respectueusement avant qu'Abigail ne se jette dans ses bras, pour une accolade amicale, dissimulant une mise en garde.  
- Mes parents ne savent rien pour nous deux ! Murmura t-elle à son oreille. Alors pas d'impair !  
Heather lui fit savoir son approbation d'un regard.

Mrs Wright invita Mrs Carpenter à entrer et à prendre une tasse de thé. Tandis que leurs mères échangeaient des banalités « Comment allez-vous ? - Bien, et vous même ? - Très bien merci ! – On a un été assez mitigé cette année…», les deux adolescentes se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Abigail portait une tenue qui lui donnait un air de petite fille sage. Elle avait une robe marron au faux décolleté carré assez prononcé lequel était en fait comblé par une pièce de tissu blanc plissé. La robe lui arrivait sous les genoux, comme celle de Heather, et avait de petites manchettes. Abigail portait aux pieds des souliers noirs vernis et des socquettes blanches. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans son dos à l'aide de la barrette verte au motif imitant le marbre qu'elle lui avait offerte pour ses quatorze ans.

La conversation des parents avait bifurqué sur les derniers évènements qui avaient marqué le monde sorcier. Mrs Wright s'inquiétait de la façon dont réagissait la population au décès du directeur de Poudlard. Mrs Carpenter lui précisait que tout n'était pas rose en ce moment, et que beaucoup craignaient que ça devienne encore plus sombre. Car avant d'être directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était avant tout le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, le seul que Vous-Savez-Qui ait jamais craint. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, la population craignait que Voldemort ne s'en donne à cœur joie. Mais elle ajouta d'un ton plus confiant que pour l'instant, rien de grave ne s'était produit. Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom semblait se tenir tranquille, ainsi que ses sbires. Heather échangea avec Abigail un regard inquiet à cette nouvelle. Que Voldemort ne profite pas de la mort de Dumbledore était louche, très louche. Il préparait sans doute une opération d'envergure.

Finalement, ce fut la gorge nouée, et le cœur serré non seulement par l'idée de l'absence, mais aussi par l'appréhension due aux troubles dans le monde qu'elle allait rejoindre que les parents de Heather lui dirent au revoir. Elle leur souhaita de passer un bon séjour en Finlande. Heather s'avança avec Abigail et sa mère dans l'allée devant la maison.  
- On va transplaner pour aller au Terrier ? demanda-t-elle  
- Tu n'y penses pas ! se récria Abigail. Ma mère n'est déjà pas fichue de transplaner correctement toute seule, elle risquerait d'envoyer ta tête à Canberra, tes bras à Moscou et tes jambes à Sao Paulo en laissant ton tronc sur place !  
- Je te remercie de la grande confiance que tu as en moi, chérie, dit Mrs Carpenter légèrement acrimonieuse. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ! Non ! Pas de transplanage ! J'ai toujours été plus douée pour les sortilèges…  
Elle sortit de son sac à main un encrier vide, regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer de ne pas être vue, et pointa sa baguette dessus.  
- Portus ! lança-t-elle. Voilà… il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un coin discret d'où nous pourrons disparaître sans être vues.  
- Je connais l'endroit idéal, dit Heather.

Elle entraîna Abigail et sa mère à travers le parc municipal qui s'étendait au sud-est du village. Elles rejoignirent une maison, au bout d'une rangée d'autre demeures, de l'autre côté du parc.  
- Mais… fit Mrs Carpenter en regardant le côté éventré de la demeure, ce ne serait pas la maison où Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué et tué les Potter ?  
- Si, fit Heather. Le lieu est protégé par la magie, les moldus ne peuvent plus nous voir.  
Mrs Carpenter ressortit l'encrier et toutes trois mirent la main dessus. Heather se sentit tirée par le nombril dans un tourbillon peu agréable.

A l'abri derrière la maison, elles n'avaient pas vu trois capes noires, suivies par un énorme serpent, qui se pressaient de redescendre la rue pour atteindre une maison un peu plus bas.

***

Heather atterrit assez brutalement, et s'étala au sol. Abigail réussit à grand peine à se maintenir debout. Mrs Carpenter, elle, se posa au sol comme une plume. Tout autour d'elle, de grands arbres feuillus venait plonger l'endroit où elles avaient atterri dans la pénombre.  
- Où sommes nous ? demanda Heather.  
- Dans la forêt à proximité de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, répondit Mrs Carpenter. C'est ici que je fais atterrir mes portoloins quand je me rends chez les Diggory. Regardez, le Terrier est juste un peu plus bas !

Effectivement, on pouvait apercevoir une demeure plus bas, de là à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait du Terrier, il y avait quand même une marge, se dit Heather.  
- Ma mère et celles de Cédric étaient amies à l'époque du collège, expliqua Abigail devant l'interrogation muette de Heather tandis que sa mère se mettait en route.  
- Oui… Pauvre Joan… elle s'est montré très forte quand Cédric est… mais ensuite, elle s'est complètement effondrée, dit tristement Mrs Carpenter.

Elle mirent un bon quart d'heure avant d'atteindre le Terrier. Près du poulailler, Harry, Ron et Hermione distribuaient les graines aux volatiles affamés. Ron n'avait pas l'air très joyeux, et Mrs Weasley arriva de la maison presque au pas de course. Elle semblait vouloir apostropher les trois adolescents, quand elle vit arriver Abigail, Mrs Carpenter et Heather.  
- Ah ! Heather ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant remarquer leur arrivée aux trois autres. Je pensais bien que vous ne devriez plus tarder ! Bonjour Mrs Carpenter, salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Bonjour Abigail. Vous voulez venir prendre le thé ? On a déjà fini de le servir, mais je peux en refaire !  
- C'est très aimable à vous, Mrs Weasley, sourit la mère d'Abigail. Mais nous venons de le prendre chez Heather.  
- Ah bien, bien ! Mais je vous en prie, venez ! invita-t-elle. Vous trois aussi lança-t-elle aux trois adolescents d'un ton un peu plus sec.

Heather alla serrer Harry contre elle, et salua Hermione et Ron, de façon un peu moins véhémente, Abigail l'imita aussitôt.  
- Harry Potter ! s'exclama Mrs Carpenter. Quel joie de vous rencontrer enfin. Abigail m'a expliqué que vous aviez vécu quelques aventures assez rocambolesques ensemble l'année dernière.  
Harry s'inclina un peu intimidé et confirma les dires de l'amie de sa sœur.  
- Hey Potter ! C'est pas la peine de rougir comme ça ! apostropha Abigail. Et toi maman, c'est pas la peine de le vouvoyer. C'est un camarade comme un autre.

Les enfants entrèrent dans le Terrier suivis par Mrs Carpenter. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans le salon que Fleur Delacour, qui descendait les escaliers en discutant de façon animée avec sa mère, toujours aussi belle que le jour où Heather l'avait vue deux ans plus tôt, leur bondit pratiquement dessus.  
- Heather ! Abigail ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en les embrassant sur les deux joues.  
Abigail présenta sa mère à Fleur, et celle-ci fit de même en appelant son père et sa sœur qui étaient à l'étage.

Bien que Mrs Carpenter ait refusé le thé, Mrs Weasley la convainquit quand même d'accepter un verre d'eau et quelques biscuits. Après que Abigail et Heather eurent assuré à leur hôtesse que ça ne les dérangeait pas de se serrer à quatre dans la chambre de Ginny, Mrs Weasley envoya Hermione monter leurs affaires et Ron étendre le linge qu'elle avait avec elle en allant les voir au poulailler. Elle s'excusa de l'effervescence auprès de Mrs Carpenter.  
- Vous comprenez, avec le mariage dans deux jours et l'anniversaire de Harry demain. Au fait, je voulais te demander Harry, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire… on pourrait organiser un goûter une fois que les ouvriers auront fini de monter le chapiteau. Il faudra que tu restes à l'intérieur, bien sûr, question de sécurité. Donc je disais, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire demain ? Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, ça se fête !  
- Je voudrais quelque chose de tranquille, dit Harry précipitamment. Sincèrement Mrs Weasley, un simple dîner serait parfait… C'est la veille du mariage…  
- Très bien, si tu es sûr que cela te convient. Je pourrais peut-être inviter Remus et Tonks, qu'en penses-tu ? Et Hagrid ?  
- Ce serait formidable, répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère. Mais s'il vous plait, ne vous donnez pas trop de mal.  
- Pas du tout, pas du tout… Ce sera un plaisir, assura Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui ! ajouta Heather. Et puis nous aiderons a préparer le gâteau, Abby et moi.  
Abigail regarda Heather l'air de dire "Si t'as pas peur que je déclenche une catastrophe…"  
- Vous serez avec nous Mrs Carpenter ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Oh, non, je serai occupée demain. Il reste encore un peu de ménage à faire avant d'accueillir Heather, expliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à sa fille qui faisait comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée. Mais je serai là pour le mariage, sourit-elle à l'attention des Delacour. Bien ! Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je voudrais encore passer voir Joan avant de rentrer. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.  
- Ah ! Bien ! fit Mrs Weasley. Vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part, ainsi qu'à Amos.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Mrs Carpenter se leva, salua tout le monde une dernière fois et conseilla à Abigail de se tenir comme il fallait, celle-ci grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Je suis quand même pas si mal élevée !" et dit au revoir à sa mère, non sans lui avoir demandé de ne parler à personne de la présence de Harry au Terrier.

***

Une fois Mrs Carpenter partie, les deux fillettes s'excusèrent auprès de leurs hôtes et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ginny, que Fleur leur montra obligeamment, bien que Heather se rappelait très bien où elle était. Elle en profita pour interpeller Ginny qui rêvassait sur son lit et lui dire de la rejoindre elle et Gabrielle dans leur chambre pour répéter encore une fois ce qu'elles avaient à faire pendant la cérémonie. Ginny souffla et suivit Fleur de mauvaise grâce.  
- Alors, comment vous allez toutes les deux ? demanda Hermione avec le sourire.  
- Ça va bien… répondirent-elles en chœur et en se lançant une œillade plus qu'explicite sur leur impatience de se retrouver seules afin de pouvoir se "retrouver" de manière plus intime.  
- Si vous voulez être seules, je vous préviens que ça va pas être de la tarte, dit Hermione. Mrs Weasley fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que Harry, Ron et moi n'ayons pas une minute à nous. Et si jamais elle ne fait que penser que tu puisses être dans la confidence, Heather, tu peux être certaine qu'il en ira de même pour toi !

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et la tête de Ron passa par l'entrebâillement  
- Je dérange pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Non, sourit Hermione, entre ! Reste pas planté là comme un vulgaire voyeur !  
Ron s'engouffra aussi vite qu'il pu dans la chambre des filles.  
- Pfiou ! Je commence à en avoir assez ! J'espère qu'elle ne pensera pas à venir me chercher ici !  
- Alors, fit Heather, comme ça ta mère vous mène la vie dure ? Et si j'ai bien compris ce que Hermione a laissé échapper, c'est à cause des horcruxes ?  
Hermione et Ron firent tous deux de gros yeux en désignant Abigail.  
- Ça va ! fit Heather. On peut parler devant Abby !  
- C'est pas qu'on a pas confiance, répondit Hermione penaude. C'est que Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il était préférable qu'on n'en parle à personne.  
- Oui ! fit Heather… Personne de susceptible de tomber entre les griffes des mangemorts. Donc pas de membres de l'Ordre, ni du ministère. Mais Abby, et Becky aussi, ne représentent rien pour Voldemort et ses sbires.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Harry resta sur la pas de la porte, hésitant à enter.  
- Ah ! Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans notre chambre, j'ai pensé que vous seriez là.  
- Entre vite avant que ma mère te voie ! souffla Ron.  
Harry ne se le fit pas répéter et pénétra dans la chambre, pour éviter que Mrs Weasley n'interrompe trop vite ce moment de répit.  
- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda-t-il.  
- De la possibilité de mettre Abigail dans la confidence de ce que nous allons faire cette année, souffla Hermione.  
Harry allait se récrier, mais Heather lui exposa ses arguments.  
- Et il ne faut pas oublier que, ne le dire à personne… d'accord, mais si jamais vous deviez échouer – elle saisit le montant en bois du lit de Ginny – et que personne d'autre ne sache ce que vous faisiez, ça servirait encore les desseins de se mégalo de Voldemort.

Harry et Ron était très indécis, mais Heather semblait avoir convaincu Hermione, et cette dernière finit par les faire se ranger à l'avis des filles. Ils expliquèrent alors à Abigail ce qu'était un horcruxe, et que Voldemort s'en était fabriqué six afin de se rendre immortel. Que Harry en avait déjà détruit un quatre ans plus tôt dans la chambre des Secrets, et que Dumbledore en avait détruit un autre l'année dernière. Finalement, ils expliquèrent, et cela aussi pour Heather, qu'ils allaient rechercher les horcruxes, et que pour se mettre à l'abri de la suspicion de Voldemort, Hermione avait modifié la mémoire de ses parents et les avait expédiés vivre en Australie, et Ron avait métamorphosé la goule de la famille pour qu'elle lui ressemble de loin, et que son père et ses frères prétendraient qu'il était atteint d'éclabouille.  
- Et toi… fit Abigail le teint pâle en s'adressant à Heather. Tu… Tu vas partir avec eux ?  
- Non, répondit-elle. Moi je reste à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une autre mission.  
- Ah bon ! Laquelle ? demanda Ron curieux.  
- Celle de préparer la bataille finale. De sorte qu'un maximum de nos alliés puissent venir vous aider quand vous serez sur le point d'en finir avec votre propre mission.  
Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête. Harry restait sans réaction… si ce n'est qu'il avait légèrement blanchi.  
- Et n'espère pas m'y faire renoncer Harry, reprit Heather d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai moi aussi des comptes à régler avec cette bande d'assassins. Et vous aurez effectivement besoin d'aide, car vous ne pourrez approcher Voldemort sans que ses sbires s'en mêlent.

Un silence pesant aurait pu s'installer si Mrs Weasley n'avait pas poussé la porte et envoyé Harry, Ron, Hermione et Heather à diverses tâches, chacun de leur côté. Et quand Abigail avait voulu se proposer pour aider Heather, elle lui dit qu'elle était une invitée et qu'elle n'avait pas à se donner de peine. Mais qu'elle pouvait éventuellement aller tenir compagnie à Ginny, Fleur et Gabrielle.

* * *

**NDLA **: Bon, je sais il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, ça va changer dans les prochains. Je devrais garder un rythme hebdomadaire pour la publication de cette dernière année. Vous n'aurez donc pas longtemps à attendre ^^.


	93. Célébrations perturbées

**NDLA :  
**Le cadeau de Heather pour Harry m'est directement inspiré de la fanfic de Miss Teigne : les Secrets d'Hermione. Bien sûr, j'ai réutilisé cette idée avec le consentement de celle-ci.

* * *

**3  
****Célébrations perturbées**

Le lendemain matin, Heather s'éveilla au son de la voix énergique de Ginny qui exhortait les autres à quitter le lit et à s'habiller. Elle-même était en train de sélectionner la robe qu'elle allait mettre. Heather fit une grimace de dépit à Abigail… ce ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite qu'elles auraient droit à un peu d'intimité. Ginny pressa les trois filles de s'habiller et d'aller souhaiter son anniversaire à Harry.  
- Au fait, demanda Heather… c'est vrai que je vous ai pas souvent vus ensemble hier, j'espère qu'il n'a pas recommencé avec cette idée stupide qu'il doit rompre avec toi pour te protéger de Voldemort ?  
- Hein ? demanda Ginny maintenant occupée à choisir les sandales qu'elle allait mettre avec sa robe. Non, non… mais tu as vu comment agit ma mère hier. Eh bien c'est comme ça depuis que Harry est ici. C'est à peine si on a eu cinq minutes à nous avant-hier.

Quand les trois filles furent habillées, Ginny, elle, en était encore à sélectionner cette fois son maquillage. Elle les poussa toutes les trois hors de sa chambre quand elle les vit habillées, et leurs paquets cadeaux à la main.  
- Allez, filez ! Et… Si vous pouviez empêcher Ron, maman, ou quiconque d'autre de venir nous déranger quand j'aurai appelé Harry, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante.  
Elles descendirent les escaliers en souriant à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas être facile de surveiller à la fois Ron et Mrs Weasley.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la cuisine, Heather vit Harry qui serrait affectueusement Mrs Weasley, ce qui sembla provoquer chez la mère de leurs amis une vive émotion puisqu'elle en fit tomber quelques tranches de bacon en voulant les faire voler jusqu'à la table. Bill et Mr Delacour étaient également à table.  
- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, dit Hermione en lui tendant son cadeau. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.  
- Joyeux anniversaire ! lança Heather en faisant la bise à son frère. Ça c'est de notre part à Abigail, Becky et moi.  
- Hum… disons, surtout de la part de Heather et Becky, j'ai pas fait grand chose, mais l'intention y est… corrigea Abigail. Joyeux anniversaire Potter.  
Harry ouvrit les deux cadeaux, il s'agissait d'un scrutoscope, en ce qui concernait celui d'Hermione, et pour le cadeau des Maraudeuses…  
- Un parchemin vierge ? s'étonna Harry, légèrement déçu.  
- Oh ! Mais c'est beaucoup plus que cela ! fit fièrement Heather. Mais je t'en parlerai plus en détail un peu plus tard.

En effet, ils n'auraient eu guère le temps de s'appesantir sur ce dernier cadeau, les trois semi-vélanes arrivèrent également et ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour la petite cuisine. De ce fait, Harry mangea assez vite tout en ouvrant ses derniers cadeaux. Quand Harry et Ron voulurent quitter la pièce, la dernière des Weasley appela Harry et lui demanda de monter la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ron voulut le suivre mais Hermione sortit de table et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors… pour la digestion avait-elle prétendu. Mais Mrs Weasley ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle se précipita à la suite des deux jeunes gens, et quelques instants plus tard, Ron entra en claquant farouchement la porte et se dirigea vers la cave pour une nouvelle corvée que sa mère lui avait confiée. Mrs Weasley revint derrière lui.  
- Et j'apprécierais que tu changes de ton jeune homme !  
- Maman ! soupira Bill. Tu peux pas le laisser un peu tranquille ?  
- Il y a encore beaucoup de travail pour que tout soit prêt demain, prétexta Mrs Weasley.  
Heather et Abigail se sourirent, mais leur sourire s'évanouit quand Mrs Weasley changea de préoccupation.  
- Je me demande pourquoi Ginny a appelé Harry dans sa chambre.  
- Euh… sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner son cadeau devant tout le monde ! s'empressa de dire Heather, remarquant trop tard que cette explication trahirait assurément la nature du cadeau… Du moins, cela la trahit pour la plupart des présents, sauf pour Mrs Weasley.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis il faut pas tout ce temps pour donner un cadeau !  
Comme elle fit mine de monter les premières marches de l'escalier, Heather paniqua. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour retenir la mère de ses amis, et visiblement, Abigail séchait également.  
- Ah au fait maman ! intervint Bill se posant en sauveur. Fleur et moi voulions te consulter pour le placement des invités aux tables du banquet. Tu veux venir avec nous un instant ?  
- Ah…. Oui ! Bien sûr !  
- Commencez sans moi, dit Fleur… je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de manger.

Bill éloigna sa mère et les deux filles soufflèrent. Hermione passa la tête par la porte.  
- Mrs Weasley est dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle discrètement.  
- C'est bon Granger, répondit Abigail. Bill s'est dévoué pour l'occuper un moment.  
Hermione souffla, et s'excusa devant les Delacour avant de descendre rejoindre Ron.  
- Alors comme ça, Arry et la petite sœur de Bill sont ensemble ? demanda Fleur avec enthousiasme. C'est fantastique ! S'ils se marient un jour, je pourrais dire à mes amies en France que je fais partie de la famille de Arry Potter ! Elles en seront vertes de rage.  
Heather sourit.  
- Oui ! Mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas facile pour eux, soupira-t-elle. Molly est une femme charmante avec le cœur sur la main, mais elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que ses enfants puissent être amoureux.

Comme Abigail finissait son bol, Heather s'excusa à son tour auprès des Delacour et les deux filles quittèrent la maison par la porte arrière pour une petite balade dans le jardin. Lorsqu'elles furent à bonne distance, et purent profiter de quelques arbres pour les dissimuler aux regards, elle se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre pour s'embrasser passionnément.  
- Enfin seules ! souffla Abigail après ce long baiser.  
- Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, dit Heather en se trouvant un peu stupide de lancer une telle banalité à peine l'eut-elle prononcée.  
Abigail l'embrassa à nouveau.  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, dit-elle en éloignant à peine ses lèvres avant de les ramener aux contact de celles qui lui avaient tant manquées.

***

De la journée, Heather et Abigail passèrent tout leur temps ensemble, y compris l'après-midi quand Heather se mit en tête qu'à elles deux elles allaient préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry. De nombreux sorciers allaient et venaient pour installer le chapiteau, les décorations, les chaises et les tables pour le mariage. Harry dû rester à l'intérieur, et personne ne le vit. Mais comme personne ne vit non plus Ginny, Heather se doutait bien que cette réclusion forcée ne devait pas trop déplaire à son frère. Ron et Hermione eux, ne pouvaient échapper à Mrs Weasley qui continuait à leur assigner différentes tâches.

Tandis qu'Abigail surveillait la cuisson du gâteau, Heather, elle, confectionnait des petites figurines en pâte d'amande. Quand elle eut fini la dernière, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait bien sombre autour d'elle et qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur.  
- Abby ! s'écria-t-elle. Le gâteau ! Sors-le tout de suite !  
Mais hélas, il était bien trop tard, toute la magie du monde n'aurait pu rendre à ce gâteau un aspect autre que calciné. Mrs Weasley et Fleur se précipitèrent alertées par l'odeur de brûlé. Abigail, la mine défaite s'excusa.  
- Je suis désolée, mais je suis une vraie catastrophe en cuisine !  
Devant l'air contrit de son amie, Heather fondit.  
- Allez, c'est pas grave, on va en faire un autre de gâteau. Et cette fois Mrs Weasley et Fleur vont nous aider.  
- Euh… ce serait avec plaisir, bredouilla Mrs Weasley. Mais j'ai déjà tant de choses à faire…  
- Et moi, également… c'est mon mariage après tout ! Mais Gabrielle pourra sans doute vous aider. Même si ma mère et moi ne sommes pas de mauvaises cuisinières, Gabrielle a un talent incroyable. Et les jours de fête, c'est toujours elle qui fait le repas à la maison.

La jeune sœur de Fleur arriva quelques minutes plus tard ravie de pouvoir aider à préparer le gâteau de Harry. Heather fut effectivement impressionnée par le talent de la jeune fille. En rajoutant un simple ingrédient, et en préparant la pâte d'une façon bien particulière, elle fit de la recette assez banale de Heather une véritable œuvre d'art. Quand le gâteau fut prêt, elles le nappèrent de chocolat et installèrent les décorations préparées par Heather pour reproduire un terrain de quidditch, avec les buts, les quatre balles, et les quatorze joueurs.

Tandis que Mrs Weasley avait chargé Ron et Bill d'installer des tables bout à bout dans un coin libre du jardin. Fred et George arrivèrent. En les entendant, Heather se précipita à leur rencontre pour les saluer avec force embrassades. Mais en voulant serrer George dans ses bras, elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
- George ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Il a testé un de nos nouveau produits qui rend éléctro-statique. Les effets devraient être passés maintenant, mais c'est possible qu'il ait encore les cheveux ébouriffés, répondit Fred.  
- Pas ça ! grogna Heather, Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oreille ?  
- Ho ! Les autres ne t'ont pas encore raconté ?  
Harry, Fleur et Gabrielle qui étaient là également pour les accueillir, détournèrent les yeux vers Mrs Weasley.  
- Je comprends… fit George en riant. Maman ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'elles ne s'en rendraient pas compte ?  
- Mais je… ce sont encore des enfants, et elles n'ont pas à…  
- Tu sais que ce n'est pas en cachant un évènement que ça l'empêche d'avoir eu lieu ? sermonna Fred.  
- Allez venez toutes les deux, continua George en ignorant les protestations de sa mère. Je vais tout vous raconter si vous voulez bien me _prêter l'oreille_ quelques instants !

Les jumeaux leur racontèrent l'attaque des mangemorts alors qu'ils devaient conduire Harry au Terrier. Comment Rogue lui avait tranché l'oreille, et comment Alastor Maugrey avait trouvé la mort cette nuit-là. Ils leur apprirent également que Azkaban avait été attaquée au début du mois et que tous les prisonniers avaient été libérés, et certains, mis sous Imperium par les mangemorts. Enfin, devant l'incrédulité d'Abigail, ils expliquèrent que la Gazette avait tu ces informations, sans doute sur ordre du ministre, et sans doute pour la noble raison de ne pas vouloir provoquer de panique.

Le moral des deux filles était descendu en chute libre au fur et à mesure du récit des jumeaux, mais les plaisanteries que ceux-ci firent ensuite les convainquirent de ne pas se laisser abattre. Elles se composèrent un visage souriant pour rejoindre tout le monde à l'arrière. Les jumeaux firent flotter des lanternes violettes marquées du chiffre 17 au dessus des tables, Hermione fit jaillir des serpentins dorés et violets qui s'enroulèrent artistiquement autour des arbres et des buissons à proximité.

***

Tonks, Lupin et Charlie arrivèrent entre-temps, et quand Hagrid fut arrivé à son tour, tout le monde se mit à table. L'ambiance chaleureuse remonta le moral des deux jeunes filles. On n'attendait plus que Mr Weasley pour commencer.

Quand Molly allait proposer de commencer sans lui, une belette argentée apparut sur la table, et la voix de Mr Weasley en sortit, annonçant qu'il venait avec le ministre. Aussitôt, Lupin et Tonks se levèrent et s'excusèrent auprès de Harry de devoir partir.

Ils avaient à peine disparu que Mr Weasley et Rufus Scrimgeour arrivèrent devant la clôture. A peine l'ancien auror avait-il échangé quelques civilités, qu'il demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione de bien vouloir le suivre jusqu'au salon pour qu'ils puissent discuter seuls à seul. Tous les convives se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant ce que le ministre pouvait bien vouloir aux trois adolescents.

Au bout d'un moment, des éclats de voix retentirent, apparemment, la conversation tournait à l'orage. Heather voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais Bill la retint, et Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, Rufus Scrimgeour ressortit suivi par Mrs Weasley. Il se dirigea apparemment furieux vers la clôture et transplana sitôt qu'il l'eut franchie. Mr et Mrs Weasley revinrent avec les trois adolescents.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le vieux Scrimgeour ? demanda Fred, devançant la question que tous avaient sur les lèvres.  
- Nous faire part du testament de Dumbledore, du moins, la partie qui nous concerne tous les trois, expliqua Hermione.  
Harry trop furieux encore, préféra laisser Ron et Hermione expliquer que Dumbledore leur avait laissé son éteignoir pour Ron, un vieux livre de contes en runes pour Hermione et le premier vif d'or que Harry avait attrapé pour ce dernier. Les trois objets passèrent de mains en mains, très peu de personnes s'intéressèrent aux Contes de Beedle le barde à part Gabrielle, qui expliqua qu'elle adorait ce livre étant petite, et qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu une édition aussi ancienne. Son intervention provoqua un nouvel engouement pour le vieil ouvrage. Et si l'éteignoir suscita l'admiration, personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore avait légué à Harry un vieux vif d'or. Il y eut ensuite un tollé de protestations, surtout de la part de Ginny et des jumeaux, quand Harry expliqua que Dumbledore avait également voulu lui transmettre l'épée de Gryffondor, mais que le Ministère s'y était opposé car c'était une relique appartenant à Poudlard, et non à Dumbledore.

Après le repas, Harry demanda à Hermione de le retrouver lui et Ron dans leur chambre. Les filles montèrent et se préparèrent à se coucher, cependant, dès qu'elle fut certaine que Molly ne les rejoindrait pas, Hermione prétendit devoir aller aux toilettes et s'éclipsa. Heather dit qu'elle allait boire un verre avant de se coucher, et fit comprendre à Abigail que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle rejoignit Hermione qui frappait discrètement à la porte des garçons. Elle soupira, puis la laissa entrer après elle. Elle ferma la porte a clé et lança le sortilège d'Assurdiato, que Harry avait appris dans le livre du Prince, l'année dernière.

Ils parlèrent à nouveau des trois legs de Dumbledore, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher. Hermione était certaine que l'éteignoir devait avoir une autre utilité que d'éteindre la lumière. Ron parla aux trois autres qui ignoraient ce dont ils s'agissait des Contes de Beedle, qui seraient la source de toutes les histoires pour enfants du monde sorcier. Et enfin, alors qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi le vif n'avait pas réagi lorsque Harry l'avait touché, celui-ci leur rappela que son premier vif d'or, il avait faillit l'avaler. Il le pressa alors contre ses lèvres, et une inscription apparut de l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore: Je m'ouvre au terme (NB, en VO : I open at the close). Ils furent distraits par un bruit au rez-de-chaussée, et comme ils ne trouvaient pas de raison à ces trois legs, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hermione et Heather rejoignirent la chambre des filles, non sans que Heather ait quand même expliqué à Harry que le parchemin qu'elle lui avait offert avait subi un sortilège protéiforme, comme les faux gallions de l'A.D. et que grâce à ça, et à quelques autres sortilèges que Becky avait dégotés, ils avaient un moyen de communiquer discrètement, n'importe quand. Il suffisait de dire la formule d'activation, et le parchemin de l'autre se mettait à vibrer pour signaler une tentative de communication.

Après que Heather se soit glissée dans le lit d'appoint, Abigail lui souffla à l'oreille.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez ?  
- Pas maintenant Abby, chuchota Heather en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Abigail. Je t'en parlerai quand nous aurons un moment pour être seules.

***

Le lendemain à trois heures de l'après-midi, Heather, Abigail, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux étaient rassemblés à côté du grand chapiteau blanc dressé dans le verger. Harry qui avait sur lui une flasque de polynectar, avait pris l'apparence d'un garçon roux de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ayant à peu près le même âge que Ron. Il serait présenté comme le cousin Barny. Heather avait remis la robe qu'elle portait lors de la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, elle en avait cependant modifié la couleur pour qu'elle soit bleue azur. Abigail portait une robe sorcière d'un vert clair parsemée d'élégants motifs brodés avec un fil d'argent. Ils discutaient en attendant les invités qu'ils avaient été chargés de placer. Fred se précipita à la rencontre de deux cousines de Fleur ayant sans doute elles aussi des gènes de vélanes, devançant ainsi George qui dut se rabattre sur un groupe de sorcières d'âge mûr. Ron prit en charge un vieux sorcier, et Abigail salua le professeur Lupin, accompagné d'une Tonks aux longs cheveux blonds, avant de leur désigner d'abord leurs places, puis Harry. Heather montra sa place à Hagrid qui visiblement compris de travers, puisqu'au lieu de s'asseoir sur la chaise agrandie et renforcée à son intention, il fit du petit bois de cinq autres de taille normale.

Elle retourna à l'entrée du chapiteau en même temps que Harry. Ils trouvèrent Ron face à un vieil homme à la robe d'un jaune si tapageur qu'on devait le voir à trois cent mètres. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs à la fois fins et touffus, et portait un pendentif qui faisait vaguement penser à un symbole d'œil, peut-être égyptien ou inca. Il se présenta comme Xenophilius Lovegood.  
- Oh ! Vous êtes le grand-père de Luna ? demanda Heather.  
Le vieil homme eut un sourire doux  
- Non, je suis son père… mais il est vrai que Luna est née alors que sa mère et moi nous trouvions déjà à un âge assez avancé.  
- Elle n'est pas venue avec vous ? demanda Ron.

Mr Lovegood leur expliqua que Luna s'était attardée dans le jardin pour observer les gnomes. Celle-ci arriva finalement, et à la surprise des trois adolescents, reconnu Harry au premier coup d'œil. Elle portait elle aussi une robe jaune vif, agrémentée d'un grand tournesol qu'elle s'était fixé dans les cheveux. Elle avait par contre abandonné ses radis-boucles d'oreilles et son collier de bouchon de bièraubeurre. Ron et Heather allèrent accueillir d'autres invités tandis que Harry montrait leurs places à Luna et son père.

A peine Ron s'était-il présenté devant une dame très âgée que celle-ci se mit à lui rouspéter après, apparemment sans raison. Heather conduisit plusieurs jeunes gens qui avaient dû être des camarades de classe de Bill, l'un d'eux semblait le jalouser légèrement d'épouser une aussi jolie fille, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de celle qui devait être sa petite amie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Abigail accueillir sa mère. Quand tout les invités furent enfin installés, Ron revint en se plaignant de sa grand-tante Muriel, puis Hermione arriva, elle était aussi magnifique que le jour du bal de Noël. Elle portait une robe légère couleur lilas, avait discipliné ses cheveux, et s'était maquillée de façon très élégante. Ron en fut bouche bée, elle lui sourit et le remercia pour le compliment qu'il lui fit, puis parla de la tante Muriel. George arriva et rajouta une couche sur leur acariâtre parente. Tous éclatèrent de rire, Abigail les avait rejoint un peu tard pour profiter de la plaisanterie, et donna un coup de coude à Heather pour lui montrer un jeune homme brun qui approchait alors que les autres riaient encore.

Le jeune homme, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier se posta devant Hermione et lui dit en la fixant :  
- Tu es merrrveilleuse.  
Sous la surprise, Hermione en lâcha son petit sac en perle qui tomba en faisant autant de fracas qu'un coffre à outils. Elle bredouilla quelques paroles tandis que Ron jetait un œil sceptique à l'invitation du jeune attrapeur bulgare qui expliqua que c'était Fleur qui l'avait invité.  
Son entrée sous le chapiteau fit sensation, notamment auprès des cousines vélanes de Fleur. Puis chacun alla s'asseoir à l'injonction de Fred.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'installer au deuxième rang tandis que Heather et Abigail, elles, devaient s'asseoir quatre rangées en arrière. Heather salua Mrs Carpenter qui était à côté d'elles. Bill et Charlie se levèrent tout devant, ils portaient tous deux de grandes robes blanches à boutonnières qui devaient être traditionnelles pour un mariage sorcier, celle de Bill avait des motifs dorés finement brodés. Un silence expectatif suivit, puis la marche nuptiale s'éleva, provenant apparemment des ballons dorés que les jumeaux avaient installés au dessus de l'autel. Mr Delacour fit son apparition, donnant le bras à sa fille vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple. Sans frou-frou ni dentelle, mais faite d'une soie qui avait dû coûter une petite fortune. Son aura de vélane irradiait tout autour d'elle, mais alors que d'habitude, les hommes de l'assistance n'avaient alors plus d'yeux que pour elle, cette fois, nombre de regards se portèrent sur Ginny et Gabrielle qui, vêtues de robes dorées, portaient la traîne et semblait dix fois plus belles que d'habitude. Lorsque Fleur eut rejoint Bill, on aurait dit que celui-ci n'avait jamais croisé la route de Fenrir Greyback.

Un petit sorcier que Heather reconnu comme étant celui qui avait présidé aux funérailles de Dumbledore monta sur un marchepied pour être à hauteur du couple et prit la parole.  
- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles.

Le petit sorcier fit un petit discours sur l'engagement que représentait le mariage. L'émotion était palpable dans tous le chapiteau. Notamment lorsqu'on en arriva au passage le plus important, où des sanglots se firent entendre, et même un bruit un peu incongru qui devait signifier que Hagrid était lui aussi très ému et venait de sortir un de ses mouchoirs XXXL.  
- William Arthur Weasley, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle Delacour, et jurez-vous de l'honorer, de la protéger et de la chérir jusqu'à ce qu la mort vous sépare ?  
- Je le jure, dit Bill avec un sourire d'intense bonheur.  
- Fleur Isabelle Delacour, voulez vous prendre pour époux William Arthur Weasley, et jurez-vous de l'honorer, de le protéger, et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Je le jure, répondit Fleur dont Heather ne pouvait voir le visage, mais dont la voix trahissait l'intense émotion.  
- Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie.

Le sorcier leva sa baguette au-dessus du couple et des étoiles d'argents en sortirent et vinrent tourbillonner autour de leur silhouette enlacée, il avait semblé à Heather que c'était Fleur qui avait tiré Bill à elle pour l'embrasser avec une fougue toute particulière, mais elle ne pouvait en jurer car les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux lui brouillaient légèrement la vue. Elle remarqua que c'était également le cas pour Abigail et sa mère. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit à tout rompre alors que les ballons dorés éclatèrent, libérant des oiseaux de paradis et de petites cloches enchantées qui ajoutèrent respectivement leur chant et leur carillon aux applaudissements et sifflets de la foule.

***

Puis le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie agita sa baguette. Les chaises s'envolèrent tandis que les parois de toile du chapiteau disparurent pour transformer celui-ci en dais soutenu par des colonnes dorées. Un bassin d'or fondu se répandit au centre pour former la piste de danse. Les chaises se regroupèrent autour de nombreuses petites tables aux nappes blanches, et l'ensemble se posa autour de la piste. Les musiciens vêtus de vestes dorées se dirigèrent alors vers la scène sur laquelle étaient rassemblés leurs instruments. Tous les invités se pressaient pour féliciter les jeunes mariés. Sauf Ron, Harry et Hermione qui allèrent visiblement se réserver une table. Ils s'installèrent à une table où il n'y avait que Luna. Heather et Abigail présentèrent leurs félicitations à Fleur et Bill, puis se dirigèrent vers une table à côté de celle de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna. Mais elles n'y étaient pas encore quand la musique démarra, Fleur et Bill s'avancèrent et ouvrirent le bal. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, Abigail désigna la piste dans un geste exagéré, et Heather répondit pareillement en effectuant une révérence pompeuse. Elles tournoyèrent au rythme de la valse, les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'elles.

Harry invita Ginny à danser, puis Ron et Hermione les suivirent. Heather et Abigail, qui s'accordèrent une petite pause, remarquèrent le visage renfrogné de Krum. Heather alla à sa rencontre.  
- Alors Viktor, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Bof… soupira-t-il en désignant Hermione et Ron sur la piste. A quoi ça serrrt d'êtrrre un joueurrr rrenomé si toutes les jolies filles sont prrises ?  
- Parce que nous on est pas jolies ? taquina Abigail.  
- Oh, si ! Vous être trrès belles toutes les deux. L'une de vous voudrrrait danser ?  
- Je veux bien, répondit Heather.

Elle partit vers la piste au bras de Viktor en laissant Abigail que sa mère avait rejointe.  
- Par contre… je suis désolée, mais la remarque d'Abigail était plus pour te taquiner, expliqua Heather à son cavalier. Nous ne sommes pas libres non plus. Désolée.  
- Bah ! Au moins je ne fais pas tapisserrrie, grrrâce à toi, soupira Viktor désabusé. Au fait ? Harrrry Potterr n'est pas ici ? Je pensais que Fleurr l'aurrrait invité. Et il me semblait qu'il était aussi ami avec les Weasley.  
- Bah, je suppose qu'à toi, je peux le dire… Mais avant tout, il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne, et que tu vas contenir ta surprise quand je vais te le dire.  
Krum promis d'un hochement de tête.  
- Tu vois le garçon qui danse avec la petite sœur de Ron et Bill ?  
A nouveau Krum acquiesça.  
- Et bien c'est lui, Harry !  
Comme Heather s'y attendait, le visage de Krum exprima une grande surprise, mais il su se contenir. Comme il ne disait rien, elle reprit.  
- Il a du prendre du polynectar. Tu sais que Voldemort a essayé de tuer ses parents quand il était bébé. Eh bien on pense qu'il voudrait finir le travail, d'autant plus qu'il aura à cœur de prouver que cette histoire de prophétie qui a défrayé les journaux l'année dernière n'est fondée sur rien de réel. Donc Harry doit se cacher. Et avec tous les invités… on ne pouvait pas jurer que personne n'irait dire qu'il avait côtoyé Harry Potter au mariage de l'aîné des Weasley.  
- Je comprrrends ! Je te jurrre surr ma vie que je ne dirrrai rrien à perrrsonne.  
La chanson passée, il s'excusa et alla saluer Harry comme il se devait.

Heather alla discuter avec diverses personnes : Luna, Hagrid, Mrs Carpenter, Fred et George qui faisaient mourir de rire les cousines de Fleur. Puis elle retourna danser un peu avec Abigail. Les mariés coupèrent la pièce montée d'où s'envolèrent deux phénix miniatures.

La nuit était tombée, et plusieurs personnes semblaient s'être éloignées. Fred et George avaient disparu avec les cousines vélanes. Heather avait vu du coin de l'œil Harry conduire Ginny dans le pré adjacent. Mrs Carpenter discutait, attablée avec les parents de Cédric dont Heather n'avait jusqu'alors même pas remarqué la présence, mais dont elle ne s'étonna pas. Puisque Fleur avait invité Krum, il était normal qu'elle tienne à ce que les parents de Cédric assistent à ce jour de fête. C'était une façon pour elle d'avoir également le garçon mort trop jeune à ses côtés le jour de son mariage, et cela confirmait ce qu'avait ressenti Heather, deux ans plus tôt, sur les liens qui s'étaient créés entre les quatre champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il y eut à un moment une petite esclandre entre Krum et le père de Luna. Mais la fête continua. Hermione et Ron quittèrent la piste de danse tandis qu'Abigail proposa à Heather.  
- Ça te dirait d'aller se dégoter un petit coin tranquille, histoire de pouvoir faire autre chose que de danser ?  
- Aurais tu des idées inavouables en têtes ? renvoya Heather.  
- Inavouables, je sais pas… Mais des idées… c'est certain.

Elles quittèrent la piste et le dais en direction des bois. Mais Abigail arrêta Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Abby ?  
- J'en sais rien… dit-elle en fixant l'horizon. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme pour répondre à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, une forme argentée passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes pour venir se poser au centre de la piste de danse. L'assemblée étant bien clairsemée, elles purent voir un lynx argenté ouvrir la bouche, et dire avec la voix grave, lente et forte de Kingsley Shacklebolt :  
- _Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent._


	94. Chez Abby

**NDLA :** Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Dans celui-ci, vous en verrez un petit plus sur l'attaque des mangemorts, quelques détails non précisés dans le livre, mais qui ne doivent pas trop déparer de ce que Rowling avait en tête. Et vous allez découvrir la maison des Carpenter. Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**4  
****Chez Abby**

Il y eut un moment de flottement, tous les convives étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ou peut-être ne pouvaient-ils croire ce que le message disait. Heather et Abigail se regardèrent, effrayées.  
Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Bill.  
- Ne traînez pas ici, si vous pouvez transplaner, faites-le !

Heather tourna la tête vers lui et le vit sortir sa baguette en prenant Fleur par la main, elle aussi était prête au combat, et vu son regard, les mangemorts allaient regretter d'avoir gâché le plus beau jour de sa vie. Des cris s'élevèrent, les convives appelaient un ami, un compagnon, un parent ou un enfant. Ce fut une cohue désordonnée qui profita à l'apparition des premiers mangemorts. Ceux-ci n'eurent aucun mal à immobiliser plusieurs personnes qui couraient à la recherche d'un proche sans faire attention à ce qui se passait. Heather avait tiré sa baguette, Abigail aussi. Et les sortilèges de stupéfixion fusaient dans tous les sens. Les mangemorts ne portaient ni masque ni cagoules, mais des tenues du ministère. Heather reconnu pourtant parmi les premiers apparus le visage de Macnair, qui avait été arrêté l'année précédente lors de l'attaque du département des mystères. Abigail et elle stupéfixèrent ou désarmèrent plusieurs mangemorts, en n'hésitant pas à plonger dans la mêlée. Une mêlée qui d'ailleurs s'éclaircissait rapidement. Les gens transplanaient sans prendre la peine de rejoindre le périmètre extérieur. Bien sûr, les mangemorts ayant pris le contrôle du ministère avaient dû lever les protections que celui-ci avait fournies aux membres de l'Ordre. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de personnes qui tombaient sous les sortilèges des uns ou des autres. Abigail reconnu les frères Lestrange. Elle voulu aller les défier, mais Mrs Carpenter surgit derrière les deux jeunes filles et les saisit par le bras.  
- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez ! On fiche le camp !

Elle sortit l'encrier qui leur avait servi de portoloin pour se rendre de Goderic's Hollow à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.  
- Mais maman ! protesta Abigail.  
- Ta mère a raison Abby ! Mettons-nous à l'abri, ça vaudra mieux… Si nous étions prises ce serait…  
Elle s'interrompit comme Abigail la plaqua au sol pour lui faire éviter un sortilège qui n'aurait pas manqué de les atteindre.  
- Ce serait une catastrophe pour Harry ! Nous en savons beaucoup trop ! Mrs Carpenter, vite, votre portoloin !

Mrs Carpenter tendit l'encrier, et toutes trois le touchèrent. Aussitôt, Heather se sentit à nouveau comme hameçonnée par le nombril et entraînée dans un tourbillon avant de s'étaler au sol, à quelques pas devant un belle villa.  
- Wouah ! s'exclama Heather. C'est ta maison ?  
- Oh ! Tu sais, y a pas de quoi pavoiser ! répondit Abigail.  
- Tu rigoles ! Elle est presque deux fois plus grande que la mienne !  
- Et j'en connais qui sont encore deux fois plus grandes que celle-ci !  
Heather la regarda avec des yeux ébahis.  
- Tu sais Heather, sourit Mrs Carpenter, cette maison n'est qu'un héritage de mes grands-parents paternels, mais ce n'était que leur résidence secondaire. Ils avaient une autre villa bien plus grande, et plus proche de Londres aussi. Mais c'est ma sœur qui en a hérité, par droit d'aînesse. De plus, je crois que mes parents n'étaient pas très heureux que j'épouse un moldu. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai eu que la résidence secondaire.

***

Heather, encore toute étonnée, suivit Abigail et sa mère qui se dirigèrent vers la porte, en passant sur les dalles qui coupaient en deux un jardin d'une superficie plus qu'honnête. Mr Carpenter leur ouvrit.  
- Ah ! Chérie, Bigail ! Alors, comment c'était ? Vous rentrez bien tôt ! dit-il en embrassant sa femme et sa fille. Oh pardon ! Heather, je manque à tous mes devoir. Bienvenue à toi ! Je t'en prie entre !  
- Merci Mr Carpenter, dit timidement Heather.

Le hall était spacieux et ouvert de deux portes sur les côtés pour accéder au reste de la demeure, il y avait aussi une porte en face de l'entrée, tandis que des murs latéraux montaient deux escaliers qui se rejoignaient sur un palier avant qu'une volée de marches ne mènent au couloir qui surplombait le hall sur toute sa périphérie à l'étage. Les colonnes en pierre étaient gravées d'arabesques harmonieuses. Au centre de l'ensemble se trouvait un magnifique lustre aux branches dorées et aux extrémités en verre façonnées pour former des roses.  
- Où sont tes bagages Heather ? s'étonna Mr Carpenter.  
- Oh ! On a eu un petit imprévu qui nous a forcées à rentrer en toute hâte, expliqua Mrs Carpenter, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus en détail un peu plus tard tu veux bien. Bigail, tu n'as qu'à conduire Heather à ta chambre. Elle pourra utiliser un de tes pyjamas ce soir. Je pense que demain, les Weasley nous feront parvenir ses affaires.  
Abigail hocha la tête et se retourna vers Heather avec un grand sourire.  
- Viens ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant au pas de course pour monter l'escalier. A l'étage, elles prirent à gauche, et allèrent tout au bout du couloir, pour passer la dernière porte. La chambre d'Abigail était elle aussi très grande. Elle disposait d'un grand lit à baldaquin tendus de toiles pastelles qui faisait paraître ridicules les lits de Poudlard. Entre les deux fenêtres se trouvait un beau bureau en bois, semblable à celui de McGonagall. Le long du mur opposé, il y avait deux grandes armoires, séparées par une bibliothèque où Heather reconnu les livres de cours, mais aussi des romans aussi bien sorciers que moldus.  
- Mmf ! J'en étais sûre ! grogna Abigail. D'habitude ma chambre est pas tout à fait comme ça !  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Heather.  
- C'est à dire… continua Abigail. Que dans cette pièce il y a un règlement particulier à respecter : Premièrement, quand tu utilises un objet, après usage, tu es priée de le reposer sur le meuble le plus proche de toi. Deuxièmement, les portes des armoires sont faites pour ne pas être refermées. Et troisièmement, quoi que puisse en dire ma mère, c'est le plancher, et éventuellement le dossier de la chaise qui fait office de garde-robe !  
Heather pouffa de rire.  
- C'est vrai que je trouvais que cette chambre ne te ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais en l'imaginant avec des objets et des vêtements dans tous les coins… là oui ! C'est exactement toi !

Abigail s'avança vers son lit et se laisser tomber lourdement dessus.  
- Pfiou !!! J'ai les pieds en compote ! Quelle journée !  
Le sourire de Heather disparut alors.  
- Tu… Tu crois que tout va bien… je veux dire pour les autres ?  
Abigail fit une moue incertaine.  
- J'espère que oui. En tout cas j'ai remarqué une chose, les mangemorts n'utilisaient pas les impardonnables. Ils cherchaient à immobiliser les gens.  
- Ils doivent chercher Harry. Ils ont dû apprendre que Scrimgeour était venu au Terrier hier soir pour le voir. J'espère qu'il aura pu filer !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Même s'il n'a pas pu, il a son polynectar… ils ne le reconnaîtront pas.  
- Je l'espère. Si au moins j'avais eu mon parchemin communiquant, j'aurais pu savoir tout de suite s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry.  
D'un geste, Abigail retira ses escarpins et se releva pour venir prendre Heather dans ses bras.  
- Allez ! Il faut avoir confiance, Harry et ses amis se sont déjà sortis de situations bien plus critiques.  
Heather eut un faible sourire.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
- Allez viens ! On va se coucher, et tu verras que demain matin les choses ne te sembleront plus aussi noires.

Abigail alla vers l'une des deux armoires tout en enlevant sa robe qu'elle laissa traîner au sol, comme elle l'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt. Elle se sélectionna un pyjama et en envoya un à Heather. Cette dernière, perdue dans ses pensées, alla retirer sa robe et la poser sur le dossier de la chaise – elle avait bien retenu les trois principales règles de vie – passa le pyjama et se dirigea vers le lit. Ce fut à peine si elle remarqua que Abigail avait éteint la lumière au moyen d'un interrupteur. Abigail vint se coucher et prit Heather dans ses bras en lui souhaitant encore une fois bonne nuit.  
- Dis Abby ?  
- Mmmh ?  
- Je croyais que cette maison venait de la famille de ta mère ?  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- Alors, c'est bien une famille sorcière ?  
- Ouiii !  
- Comment ça se fait que y ait l'électricité dans une maison sorcière ?  
- Ah ! Avant de se marier, ma mère a vécu un an dans l'appartement de mon père. Quand ils ont hérité de la maison, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de la technologie, elle a donc fait poser une installation électrique.  
- Ah, d'accord !  
- Allez, bonne nuit ! dit Abigail en donnant un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres à Heather.  
- Bonne nuit, répondit cette dernière en resserrant un peu son étreinte sur Abigail.  
Malgré son inquiétude, il ne fallu pas longtemps à Heather pour s'endormir. La journée avait été épuisante, et de plus, la présence d'Abigail la réconfortait.

***

Le lendemain matin, Heather ouvrit les yeux sur le regard plein d'étoiles d'Abigail. Elle sourit dans un feulement de confort.  
- Mmmh ! Bonjour.  
- Bonjour ! répondit Abigail sur le même ton que si elle avait dit merci au plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse lui faire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Heather.  
- Rien... Je profite de la vue…  
Heather suivit le regard de son amie et constata que le haut de son pyjama était ouvert jusque sous la poitrine.  
- Hey ! Arrête ça sale voyeuse perverse ! protesta Heather sur un ton peu sérieux.  
- Si tu es jalouse, il faut le dire ? minauda Abigail en commençant à déboutonner son propre haut.  
Heather retint sa main.  
- Arrête tes bêtises et embrasse-moi plutôt, que cette journée commence pour le mieux.

Abigail ne se le fit pas répéter et prodigua un long et tendre baiser à sa petite amie. Baiser qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée impromptue dans la chambre de Mrs Carpenter, qui n'avait visiblement rien remarqué.  
- Allez debout tout le monde ! Le petit déjeuner est servi, et il sera froid si vous traînez trop.  
- Euh… Mrs Carpenter… dit timidement Heather, encore rouge d'avoir été surprise, et resserrant les pans ouverts du pyjama. Je n'ai toujours pas mes affaires et celles d'Abigail ne me vont pas vraiment…  
- Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça ! _Locomotor barda_ ! lança Mrs Carpenter en direction du couloir.  
La valise de Heather, ainsi que la cage d'Endymion et son balai lévitèrent jusqu'au milieu de la chambre où Mrs Carpenter reposa l'ensemble dans un léger hululement de protestation du hibou qui n'appréciait guère de voler autrement que par ses propres moyens.  
- Les Weasley nous ont fait parvenir tes affaires à l'aurore, avec un mot pour dire que Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux, Fleur et sa famille allaient très bien.  
- Et Harry ! Est-ce que Harry va bien ? demanda Heather inquiète.  
- Il ne savent pas, répondit Mrs Carpenter dans un moue d'impuissance. Il semblerait que Hermione ait transplané avec Harry et Ron… et ils se demandent où ils sont, mais ils ont constaté que toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient prévu pour leur… "excursion" avaient disparues. Sans doute Hermione aura trouvé un moyen de les emporter avec eux.  
- Et il n'y a pas eu de blessé ? demanda Abigail.  
- Pas à la connaissance de Molly, répondit Mrs Carpenter. Une fois que la plupart des invités avaient transplané, et qu'il ne restait que quelques membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que les familles Weasley et Delacour, un sorcier du ministère a utilisé un Sonorus pour faire cesser les tirs, ensuite, les mangemorts ont posé des questions sur Harry, ils ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble, puis ils sont repartis sans faire de mal à personne.  
- Vous avez dit, un sorcier du ministère ? demanda Heather.  
- On verra ça en bas ! Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller et de descendre, les pancakes ne resteront pas chauds éternellement.

Dès que le mot pancakes avait été prononcé, Abigail avait bondit sur ses pieds et filé vers sa penderie. Mrs Carpenter s'éclipsa pour laisser les jeunes filles s'habiller, mais lança avant de quitter la chambre.  
- Et ne laisse pas traîner tes affaires s'il te plait, Bigail ! C'est trop de demander de tenir ta chambre rangée pendant un mois ?  
- Beaucoup trop ! répondit Abigail en enfilant un débardeur tandis que Mrs Carpenter sortait sans écouter sa réponse. Allez Heather ! Dépêches-toi de t'habiller ! Tu vas voir, les pancakes de mon père sont absolument divins !  
Heather ouvrit sa valise et passa les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva, à savoir un T-shirt et un jean. Abigail avait mis un short et se dirigea pieds nus vers le couloir.  
- Allez ! Dépêche ! lança-t-elle à Heather qui se hâta de la rejoindre après avoir enfilé une paire de socquettes.

Abigail dévala les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et Heather dû courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Abigail passa la porte sous le palier où se joignaient les deux escaliers. Heather la suivit et se trouva dans une cuisine qui n'avait rien de celle du Terrier ou du 12, Square Grimmaurd. En quelques pas, il lui semblait avoir quitté la villa de luxe pour une cuisine comme on en trouverait dans n'importe quelle maison moldue… Enfin… à ceci prêt que l'équipement électroménager était au top du top. Frigo américain avec distributeur de glaçons, plaque de cuisson vitro-céramique, four à chaleur tournante, lave vaisselle de grande marque, et four à micro-ondes. Tout y était. Au centre de la table trônait une assiette d'une bonne quinzaine de pancakes, de la confiture et du sirop d'érable. Mr Carpenter ne put rester, il travaillait comme chef de rayon dans un magasin d'électroménager… Ceci expliquant cela.

Mrs Carpenter expliqua aux filles que maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui avait un pantin sous Impérium au poste de ministre, il n'allait sans doute plus utiliser tout à fait les mêmes méthodes. Il allait se servir de prétextes législatifs pour perquisitionner chez les gens, se débarrasser des nés-moldus, bref pour continuer ses sales besognes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les mangemorts étaient en tenues du ministère, et ils avaient prétexté que le nouveau ministre souhaitait s'entretenir avec Harry Potter pour perquisitionner chez les Weasley.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort se complique la vie, lança Heather. Je sais que la politique ne l'avait jamais intéressé, et à ce que je sache, il ne s'est jamais soucié de ne pas malmener les personnes qui pouvaient cacher ce qu'il cherchait.  
Mrs Carpenter, qui avait sursauté au nom de Voldemort, haussa les épaules.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Par contre, il va falloir faire profil bas maintenant… Les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui auraient beau jeu d'enfermer à Azkaban leurs opposants pour propos diffamatoires ou incitation à l'anarchie. Et je vous parie que maintenant qu'ils ont le pouvoir légal, les détraqueurs vont reprendre leur poste de geôliers.

Heather et Abigail avaient à peine fini leur petit déjeuner qu'on frappa à la porte. Mrs Carpenter alla ouvrir tandis que les filles se dépêchaient de remonter, Heather étant pressée de contacter Harry pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Mrs Carpenter avant d'ouvrir.  
- Je suis une amie d'Abigail. Est-ce qu'elle est là ? répondit une voix que Abigail et Heather reconnurent aussitôt.  
- Maman ! N'ouvre pas ! s'écria Abigail. C'est Brittany Yaxley ! Elle est avec les mangemorts !  
Mrs Carpenter retint son geste de tourner la poignée, mais le mal était fait.  
- Abigail ! Je t'ai entendue ! Inutile de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là ! Ouvre, ou j'entrerai par la force !

Abigail et Heather avaient rejoint Mrs Carpenter. Elles échangèrent un regard. Elles n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait ouvrir. Mais elles seraient prêtes à toute éventualité. Elles tirèrent leurs baguettes et Mrs Carpenter ouvrit. Brittany était seule devant la porte, elle portait une robe du ministère.  
- Eh bien ! Quel accueil ! fit mine de s'indigner la jeune Yaxley.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici d'abord ? aboya Abigail.  
- Une simple visite de courtoisie… Oh ! je vois que Heather est là aussi. A tous les coups c'est à cause d'elle qu'on m'a envoyée.  
Abigail lança un sortilège de sommation qui s'écrasa aux pieds de Brittany lorsque celle-ci s'avança.  
- Calme-toi Carpenter ou tu pourrais le regretter ! lança Yaxley d'un ton sec. Je ne suis pas venue seule. Et les autres ne demandent rien de mieux qu'une bagarre où ils pourront user de tous les sortilèges qui leur feront envie.  
Elle désigna de l'autre côté de la rue un quatuor de sorciers en robes du ministère.  
- Alors non contente de t'être fichue de nous pendant deux ans, tu as vendu ton âme à Voldemort ! cracha Heather.  
- _Percuto_ !  
Heather reçu comme un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui la fit mettre un genou à terre et se plier de douleur.  
- Un bon conseil, Wright, tu devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude que tu as de prononcer ainsi le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ce que je suis venue vous dire. Si vous lui manquez de respect, nous le saurons. Et la prochaine fois, ils enverront des sorciers qui seront bien moins tendres que moi.  
Abigail, qui avait accourue prendre son amie dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger, lança un regard noir à Yaxley.  
- Ouh ! fit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Si un regard pouvait tuer… Enfin je vous aurait mises en garde. Ne prononcez plus ce nom, ou la prochaine fois on pourrait bien vous envoyer l'un des frères Lestrange. Je crois que vous n'ignorez pas avec quel "enthousiasme" ils usent du Doloris. Bon ! Puisque vous êtes prévenues, je peux m'en aller… Ah ! Vous feriez bien de faire passer le mot à Swanson. Déjà que son petit numéro de l'année dernière n'a pas beaucoup plu à mon père… Il ne demanderait qu'une chose, c'est de pouvoir finir ce qu'il a commencé. Allez, je vous laisse. On se reverra à la rentrée… je compte demander un poste à Poudlard.

Elle sortit sur un sourire sardonique et ferma la porte en prenant tout son temps. On entendit le "crac" de plusieurs transplanages.  
- Pas très chaleureuse votre amie, tenta de plaisanter Mrs Carpenter, mais sa pâleur trahissait la sourde appréhension qui l'avait saisie à l'évocation des Lestrange et du Doloris. Alors comme ça, il est maintenant officiellement interdit de prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui…  
- Harry ! s'exclama Heather en se précipitant à l'étage. Il faut le prévenir, il a l'habitude de le nommer par son nom, il va se faire repérer en moins de deux !

Abigail la suivit après s'être assurée que sa mère allait bien. Dans la chambre, Heather avait ouvert sa valise et sorti la moitié de ses affaires pour s'emparer d'un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle ouvrit. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus.  
- _Contact_ ! lança-t-elle.  
Un rayon bleu fit vibrer le parchemin. De longues secondes passèrent dans une attente angoissée. Puis, des mots apparurent, Heather reconnu l'écriture de son frère.  
- Heather ? C'est toi ? Comment vas-tu ?  
Elle prit un encrier et une plume et inscrivit à la suite.  
- Ça va bien ! Et Ron, Hermione et toi ? Vous n'avez rien ? Les mangemorts ne vous ont pas attrapés ?  
- Non. Mais ils ont bien faillit. Hermione nous avait transportés à Tottenham Court Road, à Londres. On pensait être à l'abri quand deux d'entre eux ont débarqués. On ne sait pas comment ils nous ont repérés, mais c'est assez inquiétant.  
- Moi, je sais ! Abigail et moi venons d'avoir la visite de cette scélérate de Brittany Yaxley. Apparemment, les mangemorts ont trouvé un moyen de repérer quand le nom de Voldemort est prononcé. Vous avez dû le dire à voix haute hier soir après votre fuite. Il ne faut plus le prononcer !  
Il se passa quelques secondes. Puis l'écriture d'Hermione reprit à la place de celle de Harry.  
- Ô mon dieu ! C'est moi qui ai prononcé son nom hier… et j'ai recommencé à peine quelques instants avant que tu n'appelles Harry. Ron me confirme qu'il y a deux types en tenue du ministère sur la place… Mais il n'ont pas l'air de savoir où aller ! J'ai l'impression que le secret qui entourait l'ancien QG de l'Ordre tient toujours. Heureusement, sinon nous aurions encore dû fuir.  
Heather poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Bon ! Du moment qu'il ne peuvent vous atteindre, tout va bien.  
L'écriture de Harry reprit sur le parchemin.  
- Bon, si tout va bien de votre côté, on va couper la communication pour le moment… On vient peut-être de trouver le R.A.B. du faux médaillon. Il faut qu'on vérifie ça !  
Heather n'eut pas le temps d'écrire autre chose, la conversation s'effaça, signe que Harry avait rompu le contact.

Finalement, tout n'allait pas si mal. Certes, Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir sur tous les sorciers des Îles Britanniques, mais Harry et ses amis étaient à l'abri, et ils venaient peut-être de faire un grand pas sur la piste d'un des horcruxes de Voldemort.

***

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans incident particulier, Harry avait appelé pour apprendre à sa sœur que RAB n'était autre que Regulus Black, et que le pire de tout, c'est qu'ils avaient eu l'horcruxe en main deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils nettoyaient la maison des Black. Kreattur leur avait appris comment il avait aidé Voldemort à dissimuler son horcruxe, et comment Regulus était mort en allant le récupérer, enfin, il leur avait dit qu'il avait envoyé l'elfe sur les traces de Mondingus Fletcher qui avait dérobé le médaillon l'année précédente. Harry précisa dans leur dernier contact que dorénavant, elle ne devrait pas chercher à les joindre, que ce serait lui qui la contacterait, car ils mettaient en œuvre un plan délicat, et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient distraits au mauvais moment.

Heather avait eu l'occasion de visiter chaque pièce de la belle demeure. Le salon, où trônait un téléviseur 16/9è face à un canapé en cuir des plus confortables, un magnifique piano a queue coincé en oblique dans l'angle, entre les deux fenêtres, et un vaisselier. La salle à manger, qui ne servait que le soir, la cave, pleine de bric-à-brac et de recoins sombres où les deux jeunes filles passèrent de longs moments en amoureuses, malgré les toiles d'araignées qui faisait dire à Heather que ce serait sans doute plus pratique de dire aux parents de son amie ce qu'elles éprouvaient réellement l'une pour l'autre.  
- Pour qu'ils s'empressent de te mettre dans la chambre d'amis afin de s'assurer qu'on ne fasse rien de louche ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
- Parce que tu as l'intention de me faire des trucs louches ? demanda Heather sur un ton moqueur.  
Abigail rougit comme une écrevisse, et Heather ne sut si elle devait éclater de rire ou rougir elle aussi.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elles ne pensaient plus au fait que Voldemort était maintenant maître du Ministère, et que les temps à venir seraient pénibles, qu'un nouvel événement vint les ramener à la réalité.

Abigail qui jusque là avait fait plaisir à sa mère en adoptant dès le lever une tenue présentable était cette fois descendue prendre son petit déjeuner avec pour tous vêtements un top jaune et un shorty gris. Quand sa mère lui demanda d'aller passer quelque chose de présentable elle grogna qu'il faisait trop chaud et que de toutes façons, Heather l'avait déjà vue dans cette tenue la veille lorsqu'elles s'étaient couchées.

Alors que Heather buvait le lait de son bol de céréales en jetant des coups d'œil intéressés sur les cuisses ou le nombril découvert de son amie, celle-ci releva subitement la tête.  
- Maman, je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite.  
Personne n'eut le temps de réagir qu'on frappa à la porte.  
- Allons bon ! s'exclama Mrs Carpenter. Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Vous n'avez pas prononcé le nom interdit j'espère ?  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent étonnées puis assurèrent qu'elles avaient bien surveillé leurs paroles, et qu'elle n'avaient de toute façon pas parlé du "Seigneur des psychopathes" depuis l'avant-veille.

Alors que la personne à la porte insistait, toutes trois se levèrent et se rendirent dans le hall. La personne frappa une troisième fois.  
- Meredith ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! lança une voix aiguë et éraillée.  
Mrs Carpenter ouvrit.  
- Desdemone, mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir.  
- Je sais que je manque aux plus élémentaires règles de courtoisie, mais avec tous les changements qui surviennent en ce moment au Ministère, j'ai jugé bon de venir passer quelques jours avec vous.

Une dame qui semblait avoir plusieurs années de plus que Mrs Carpenter entra dans le hall. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en un chignons serré impeccable, de petites lunettes rectangulaires posées sur un nez qui évoquait un bec de corbeau. Elle posa sur Abigail un regard qui sembla hautain à Heather.  
- Encore complètement débraillée à ce que je vois ! croassa la femme. Et alors que vous avez des invités ! Voilà ce que c'est d'être laxiste sur l'éducation de ses enfants ! Va donc porter mes affaires au salon… car je suppose que la chambre d'amis est prise.  
- Non, fit Mrs Carpenter, elle est libre.  
- Alors monte-les vite, et tu ferais bien de passer une tenue plus seyante pour la réception d'invités !  
Heather était persuadée que Abigail allait lancer à l'acariâtre vieille femme une réplique bien sentie, peut-être même un sortilège, mais la jeune fille s'inclina et répondit sur un ton poli.  
- Bien tante Desdemone !


	95. La Tante Desdemone

**RAR :** J'en reviens à faire mes réponses aux reviews avec la publication des chapitres, car j'ai constaté que souvent, ce que je disais à l'un pouvait intéresser les autres. Alors allons-y gaiement !

Louwyn : Certes, le chapitre précédent ne nous apprenait pas grand chose de nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas sauter non plus ces passages sous prétexte qu'on les connait déjà.  
Oui, le cadeau de Heather va se montrer très utile. Surtout pour pas perdre de vue ce qui se passe pour Harry et compagnie pendant que Heather aura à gérer ses propres problèmes.  
Tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire, c'était le but. Effectivement, une chambre toute proprette ne collait vraiment pas à Abby.... sur ce plan, elle tient de son père.  
Enfin, pour Brittany et la tante Desdemone, ne t'inquiète pas, elle recevront la juste récompense de leurs actes et de leurs propos. D'ailleurs pour l'une d'elle, ça ne va pas traîner.

Lyra Sullyvan : Si tu veux parler du moment où Harry prononce le nom et qu'ils se retrouve au manoir Malefoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela y changerait quelque chose. Si tu relis bien ton tome 7, tu verra que Harry était bel et bien au courant pour le tabou à ce moment.

Auctor : Oui, peut-être Abby ou Heather auraient-elles pu répondre ainsi si elles avaient été seules (encore que... ta proposition est peut-être un peu extrême), mais en présence l'une de l'autre, elles n'allaient pas risquer stupidement la vie de celle qu'elles aimaient.  
Et pour la Tante desdemone, je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre.

LaLouisaBlack : Oui... Tata Desdemone est une peau de vache comme on aime à les exécrer. D'ailleurs tu en auras un meilleur aperçu dans ce chapitre.  
A tout hasard : le livre que tu as attendu pendant des mois, ce serait pas "Le Portail de la Sor'cière" ? Parce que je sais qu'il est sorti quelques jours avant ta review. Si c'est le cas, on pourra en discuter par MP...

Voilà ! Ca y est, vous avez suffisemment attendus, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**5  
****La tante Desdemone**

Heather aida à monter les lourdes valises à l'étage tandis que les deux sœurs s'installèrent dans le salon.  
- Alors c'est elle la tante que tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Heather  
Abigail acquiesça.  
- Et il fallait qu'elle vienne maintenant ! Moi qui pensais que ces vacances seraient les plus belles de ma vie !  
Abigail alla ensuite dans sa chambre passer une robe légère et attacher ses cheveux au moyen d'un ruban assorti.  
- Allez viens Heather, même si ma tante n'est pas très amicale, elle nous apporte des nouvelles. Allons voir ce qu'elle a à dire.

Les deux filles descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le salon où le ton commençait à monter.  
- … et je te le dis tout net, Meredith. Tu devrais mettre ce bon à rien dehors et te débarrasser de tous ces appareils éclectiques ! Les vrais sorciers n'ont pas besoin de tous ces artefacts moldus, leur baguette leur suffit amplement.  
- Desdemone, je te le dis une dernière fois, si je dois me répéter c'est toi qui seras expulsée d'ici avec perte et fracas. Lyle n'est pas un bon à rien ! Au contraire, il sait faire des tas de choses dont bien des sorciers se montreraient tout à fait incapables. Quant à nos appareils moldus, le mot c'est "électrique" ! Si t'es pas fichue de retenir un simple mot, je me demande comment tu peux faire pour lancer des sortilèges ! répliqua Mrs Carpenter dont la colère semblait aller crescendo. Et même si je pourrais effectivement m'en passer, ils permettent de donner le change quand Lyle reçoit des collègues ou des amis à la maison, termina t-elle en se maîtrisant.

La tante d'Abigail fit un geste de la main, qui, s'il avait pour but de faire cesser les velléités de Mrs Carpenter, n'en signifiait pas moins que tout ce que sa sœur venait de dire lui était passé largement au-dessus de la tête. Elle se tourna vers les deux fillettes.  
- Ah te voilà Abigail. Viens donc, et présente-moi cette amie que tu reçois chez toi.  
Abigail s'avança.  
- Tante Desdemone, voici Heather Wright, ma meilleure amie, dit Abigail avec une politesse que Heather n'avait pas l'habitude de lui voir. Elle est a Gryffondor.  
Le rictus qu'eut la "Tante Desdemone" signifia tout le bien qu'elle ne pensait pas de la maison au lion.  
- Heather, reprit Abigail. Je te présente ma tante, Desdemone Moore.  
- Enchantée Mrs Moore, salua Heather.  
- Ms Moore, corrigea cette dernière. Je venais donc rapporter à Meredith les récents changements survenus au ministère depuis que Scrimgeour a démissionné.  
- Pardon ? s'exclama Abigail. Scrimgeour a été assassiné, il n'a jamais…  
- Je vois que tu parles toujours sans savoir Abigail, coupa Ms Moore. Apprend petite sotte que M. Scrimgeour a démissionné et est allé prendre sa retraite dans son cottage au bord de la Manche. Plusieurs témoins l'y ont vu ! C'est Pius Thicknesse qui le remplace, reprit-elle plus à l'attention de sa sœur que da sa nièce ou de Heather. Honnêtement, je n'avais une grande estime de ce Thicknesse, mais il semble plus solide que je ne le pensais. Il a déjà donné un sacré coup de fouet au corps des aurors. Il a ouvert une enquête sur la mort de Dumbledore et recherche Harry Potter pour savoir sa version des faits. Mais quoi que raconte ce jeune délinquant, il n'a pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir cette fois. Il paraît que Thicknesse possède plusieurs témoins qui disent l'avoir vu descendre de la tour d'astronomie à peine quelques instants après la chute de Dumbledore.  
- Oh bien sûr qu'il doit avoir des témoins : Fenrir Greyback, Drago Malefoy, cet Amycus et cette Alecto, bref tous les mangemorts qui étaient montés là-haut justement pour éliminer Dumbledore, ragea Heather. C'est complètement absurde de croire que Harry puisse être responsable de l'action de mangemorts ! De toutes façons, il est certain que si Harry était amené au ministère, il n'en ressortirait effectivement pas vivant puisque le ministre est à la botte de Volde…  
- Heather ! la coupa Abigail.  
- …de Vous-Savez-Qui, se rattrapa-t-elle.  
- Ton amie est aussi stupide et prétentieuse que toi Abigail ! se moqua Ms Moore. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui avait le gouvernement à sa botte, il n'aurait plus de raison de se cacher, hors voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Ensuite il est de notoriété publique que Potter souffre de graves troubles psychiques. N'avez-vous donc pas lu la gazette il y a deux ans ? Il ne serait pas étonnant que lors d'une de ses crises de démence, il ait profité de la confiance du directeur de Poudlard pour le précipiter dans le vide. Enfin il n'y aucune preuve que Greyback ou des mangemorts aient été présents sur les lieux le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, et Amycus et Alecto Carrow ne sont pas des mangemorts, mais des sorciers issus d'une longue et célèbre lignée de sorciers. Ce qui m'amène à la principale raison de ma visite, ajouta-t-elle alors que Heather avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Je vous ai ramené les extraits de naissances de père et de mère, ainsi que ceux de leurs parents. Le ministère va procéder dans les semaines qui viennent à un contrôle systématique des nés moldus. Figurez-vous que des chercheurs du département des mystères ont apporté la preuve que la magie ne pouvait se transmettre de façon naturelle que par l'hérédité. Par conséquent, une personne qui serait née de deux parents moldus aurait forcément volé ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils vont donc recenser tous les nés-moldus, les priver de leur baguette et leur interdire d'avoir un emploi magique. Après tout, puisque ce sont des moldus qui ont volé les pouvoirs d'un autre sorcier, ils n'ont qu'à aller se trouver du travail chez les moldus, au lieu de venir en plus nous piquer le nôtre !  
- Mais c'est aberrant ! s'exclama Heather. Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment un enfant de dix ans qui ignore que la magie existe pourrait voler des pouvoirs ? Surtout s'il n'en possède pas à la base ?  
- Oh je vois ! Tu es sans doute plus intelligente que tous les chercheurs du département des mystères réunis ? Non ! Alors évite de parler de choses qui te dépassent jeune fille ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc, bien entendu, Poudlard sera désormais interdite aux nés-moldus, et obligatoire pour tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande, et c'est par les enfants que les contrôles vont commencer. Ils vérifieront systématiquement que les enfants inscrits possèdent au moins un parent sorcier, c'est pour cela que je vous ai amené ces certificats. Quant à vous, jeune fille, vu votre faible culture en ce qui concerne la magie, je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder à être renvoyée de Poudlard.  
- Cette fois tu vas trop loin tante Desdemone ! Tu critiques Heather sans même la connaître et ça je ne le permettrai pas !

Abigail tira sa baguette et commença les premières syllabes d'un maléfice du saucisson.  
- Abigail ! Arrête ! coupa Mrs Carpenter. N'oublies pas que tu es mineure ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois renvoyée pour usage abusif de la magie !  
- Oh ! fit Ms Moore, ça aussi ça devrait bientôt changer. Puisque les nés-moldus seront privés de baguette, il n'y aura plus de raison d'interdire aux enfants sorciers de se servir de leurs dons naturels.  
Mrs Carpenter lança un regard noir à sa sœur.  
- Peut-être, mais en attendant c'est une règle qui est toujours en vigueur. Et toi, Desdemone, tu ferais bien de te rappeler que tu es sous mon toit, et d'éviter de manquer de respects à mes invités.  
- Oui ! répondit docilement Ms Moore. Excuse-moi, je me suis laissée emporter. Mais c'est que je déteste les enfants malpolis et qui croient tout savoir alors qu'ils ne savent rien sur rien.  
Heather allait démarrer au quart de tour, mais Abigail la retint et la tira même hors du salon.  
- Viens dans ma chambre… ça vaut mieux.

Une fois dans la chambre de sa tendre amie, Heather se jeta face contre le matelas et poussa de toutes ses forces un hurlement de rage qui bien qu'étouffé dû s'entendre quand même depuis le couloir, mais certes pas depuis l'étage inférieur.  
- Cette bonne femme est une… une… pesta-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir se retenir de hurler.  
- …une peau de vache au royaumes des enflures, tu peux le dire ! sourit Abigail. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne l'apprécie guère ?  
- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas continuer comme ça tout du long, où je te jure que je risque de faire bien pire que Harry qui avait gonflé sa tante comme un ballon.  
- Je sais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a fait pleurer de rage. Mais j'ai finalement appris à me maîtriser face à elle. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tu es face à une version adulte de Romilda Vane. Ça devrait te permettre de te tempérer, et surtout, ce n'est que trop vrai. Elles sont pareilles, elles accusent les autres de leurs propres tares.  
Heather eut un faible sourire puis serra Abigail contre elle.  
- Tu m'aideras, dit-elle, sa voix étouffée dans le creux de l'épaule de la Serpentard. Je vais avoir besoin de tout ton amour pour ne pas dérailler.  
- Tu l'auras, rassura Abigail en caressant tendrement le dos de la Gryffondor. Et tu pourras m'en rendre un peu quand ce sera à moi qu'elle s'en prendra, parce que tu peux être certaine qu'on y aura droit chacune notre tour.  
Heather décolla son visage de l'épaule d'Abigail et lui sourit.  
- On dirait qu'on ne va pas passer les vacances agréables auxquelles on s'attendait.  
Les deux filles s'embrassèrent passionnément, avant de retourner affronter l'irritante parente d'Abigail.

***

Effectivement, ces vacances ne furent de loin pas les meilleures qu'elles passèrent. Comme l'avait prédit Abigail, quand elle ne s'en prenait pas à Heather, elle s'en prenait à Abigail, ou encore à Mr Carpenter, nettement moins souvent cependant, car celui-ci avait ici l'autorité du maître de maison, et même si Ms Moore lui rappela qu'il s'agissait de la maison de sa femme, elle préféra justement éviter de trop contrarier sa sœur.

En une semaine, Heather tira sa baguette à quatre reprises, et Abigail deux fois. A chaque fois, l'autre était heureusement là pour arrêter la belligérante. Abigail était passée en audition au ministère le surlendemain de la venue de sa tante. Heather, qui était en fin d'alphabet, avait eu le temps d'écrire à Hannah Abbot qui habitait le village voisin de Godric's Hollow, pour lui demander d'aller chez elle et de lui trouver le certificat qu'avait fait établir Mrs Tourdesac. Elle avait bien essayé de s'adresser d'abord à la vieille dame, mais Endymion était revenu sans réponse.

Heather fut convoquée une bonne dizaine de jours après Abigail. Elle trouva le hall du ministère presque aussi sombre que la nuit où elle était allée avec Abigail et Rebecca prêter main forte à Harry et ses amis. Pourtant, il faisait jour et les lumières étaient allumées. A la place de la fontaine qui avait été détruite lors du combat de Voldemort contre Dumbledore, il y avait une statue représentant deux sorciers assis sur ce qui semblait être des trônes. Au bas de la sculpture, les mots : LA MAGIE EST PUISSANCE, étaient inscrits sur une plaque. En s'approchant, Heather eut un haut-le-cœur en constatant que ce n'était pas des trônes sur lesquels les sorciers étaient assis, mais des êtres humains, des dizaines et des dizaines d'êtres humains, pliés et contorsionnées dans tous les sens pour prendre la forme de trônes.

L'audience fut une véritable épreuve. C'était cette harpie d'Ombrage qui dirigeait les entrevues, et elle mit toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à accorder à Heather le statut de sorcière, prétendant que puisque son père était cracmol, elle avait comme les nés-moldus volé ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Heather ne s'en laissa pas compter, malgré la présence de détraqueurs, elle pensa très fort à Abigail, avec qui elle avait épluché le texte définissant le statut de sorcier. Et dans le cas d'un régénérateur, les mangemorts tenant sans doute à la puissance supposée de tels sorciers, le texte stipulait que les cracmols étaient justement des victimes de vols, mais qu'il restaient malgré tout des sorciers et pouvaient donc tout à fait avoir des enfants disposant de pouvoirs magiques.

Son inscription à Poudlard pour la rentrée fut confirmée et Heather rentra chez Abigail soulagée. De plus, le comportement de Ms Moore changea légèrement quand elle apprit que Heather était une régénératrice. Certes, elle ne cessa pas pour autant ses commentaires désobligeants sur ses parents, notamment lorsque Heather faisait montre de manières qui n'étaient pas celles de la haute société sorcière. Mais elle se montrait moins virulente, et félicita même les deux filles lorsqu'elles reçurent toutes deux le badge de préfète.

Mais elles trouvèrent à nouveau à s'opposer lorsqu'elles se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse, et qu'il fut question de passer par la boutique des jumeaux Weasley.

Finalement, à peine quelques jours après que Heather fut convoquée au ministère, la Gazette annonça, comme l'avait déjà dit Ms Moore, que le décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie à l'égard des sorciers de premier cycle était aboli. Dès lors, Abigail et Heather fomentèrent leur revanche sur la tante acariâtre.

Ce fut trois jours après l'abolition du décret, dans le salon, qu'elles la saisirent. Alors que Ms Moore était repartie dans un diatribe contre Abigail et sa tenue.  
- _Silencio_ ! lança Heather

Ms Moore, privée de parole, regarda la jeune fille avec un air consterné.  
- Bien, tante Desdemone, commença Abigail. Maintenant que tu es privée de parole, tu devrais pouvoir nous prêter une oreille attentive.  
- Desdemone, j'aimerais savoir combien de temps tu… fit la voix de Mrs Carpenter en provenance du hall.  
- _Collaporta_ ! lança Heather, imitée par Abigail.

Elles condamnèrent ainsi les deux issues de la pièce.  
- Bien ! Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons dérangées, dit Abigail avec un sourire carnassier. Alors chère tantine. Comme ça tu te crois supérieure à tout le monde parce que tu es issue de deux longues lignées de sorciers ? Tu te retrouves pourtant à la merci de deux jeunes filles toutes deux de sang-mêlé.

La tante d'Abigail tira sa baguette.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! réagit aussitôt Abigail, récupérant la baguette de sa tante.  
- Quelle excellente idée le ministère à eu d'autoriser les enfants mineurs à utiliser la magie ! s'exclama Heather avec force sarcasmes. C'est sûr qu'ils ne risquent pas d'en abuser. En torturant une pauvre femme entre deux âges et incapable de se défendre, par exemple ?  
- Quel drôle d'idée ! s'exclama Abigail à son tour sur le même ton. Ça ne leur passerait jamais par la tête ! Surtout lorsqu'on leur enseigne que la magie est puissance ! Jamais ils n'en abuseraient avec par exemple un… _Aguamenti_ !

Un jet d'eau vint tremper la tante Desdemone des pieds à la tête. Elle lança une œillade assassine à sa nièce et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers elle.  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! intervint Heather.  
- Bien, maintenant que tu ne peux vraiment plus rien faire d'autre qu'écouter, on va te mettre les points sur les "i", dit Abigail en se penchant sur sa tante. Rita Skeeter n'est qu'un sale petit cancrelat répugnant qui tire des conclusions douteuses à partir de demi-vérités. Et toi tu n'es qu'une vieille peau vicieuse et médisante qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit, pour peu que ce soit mal intentionné.  
- Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi les mangemorts et leur maître prônent la suprématie du sang pur ? ajouta Heather. C'est parce qu'il savent que les sorciers de longues lignées de sorciers ont un esprit étriqué facile à manipuler : ils vivent avec la magie tous les jours, et pourtant, ils ne croient que ce qu'il voient, se laissant abuser par le premier subterfuge venu. Ils redoutent les enfants élevés par les moldus qui ont une imagination débordante, et qui seraient bien capable de bouleverser tout leur petit monde. Tous les sorciers "de bonnes familles" vous diront qu'un Patronus Corporel est un acte de magie avancé qui n'est pas à la portée d'un enfant. Harry a pourtant réussi à en créer un dès l'age de treize ans, et voilà plus d'un an que Abigail et moi…

Les deux filles firent une démonstration en produisant le chien et le loup de lumière argenté.  
- C'est à cause de sorciers bornés et trop sûrs d'eux que le Seigneur des psychopathes a pu agir librement pendant toute une année, continua Abigail. Qu'un innocent a passé treize années à Azkaban, et que de dangereux criminels ont pu faire croire à leur mort pour continuer dans l'ombre leur basses besognes au service de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Enfin, nous tenons à vous faire savoir que nous avons très peu apprécié toutes les méchancetés que vous avez lancées ces quinze derniers jours sur mes parents, sur le père d'Abigail, sur notre tenue ou nos manières.  
- Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas des modèles d'éducation de la haute société, mais il serait temps que cette haute société se rende compte qu'on est à la fin du vingtième siècle, et non plus au début du dix-neuvième. Qu'ils comprennent que ceux qui montrent devant tous un visage "respectables" sont bien souvent les plus pourris qu'il soit donné d'imaginer, alors que ceux qu'ils méprisent sont pour la plupart bien plus honnêtes et intègres qu'eux. Maintenant, il est temps de passer à notre vengeance proprement dite.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas… nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts, nous n'utiliserons aucun sortilège interdit ou impardonnable, sourit Heather.  
- _Crache-limaces_ ! lança Abigail.  
- _Liberato_ ! suivi Heather, défaisant ainsi la tante Desdemone de ses liens et baillons magiques.  
- Vous allez voir sales petites… burp !

Une énorme limace bien baveuse sortit de la bouche de Ms Moore.  
- _Furunculus_ ! ajouta Abigail, faisant éclore des cloques rouges sur le visage de sa "chère tantine".

Elle tenta de se jeter sur sa nièce entre deux crachés de limace, mais Heather intervint.  
- _Levicorpus_ ! Voilà un sortilège que vous devriez apprécier, il vient de ce cher Severus Rogue.  
- Et celui-ci doit sans doute venir d'un de nos aïeuls que tu révères tant : _Barbapousse_ !  
- Petites Vipères ! Crapules ! Burp !

A ce moment-là, Mrs Carpenter parvint à ouvrir l'une des portes scellées.  
- Abigail qu'est-ce que…. Desdemone ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?  
- Oh ! fit Abigail sur le ton de la conversation. Comme nos paroles ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'atteindre, nous lui montrions juste que les mangemorts dont elle révère tant les idées ont raison : La magie est puissance. Et qu'ils ont été bien avisés de donner le pouvoirs aux enfants.  
- Et tu te crois drôle peut-être ! gronda Mrs Carpenter. Faites la descendre et faites cesser tous ces maléfices immédiatement !  
- Oh ! T'es pas drôle maman… On commençait à peine à s'amuser.  
- Parce que tu trouves que c'est un jeu ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'en faisant ça tu t'abaisses au même niveau que les mangemorts !  
- Mais nous n'utilisons que des sortilèges très enfantins ! se défendit Heather. Des sortilèges dont n'importe quel "vrai sorcier" ne devrait rien avoir à craindre et devrait pouvoir se défaire aisément !  
- Sans ma baguette ! Et comment voulez vous que je… burp !  
- Bon, fit Abigail… je veux bien supprimer le crache-limace !

Elle lança le contre-sort.  
- Et on peut aussi lui retirer cette barbe ridicule ? proposa Heather

Abigail acquiesça et fit disparaître la longue barbe qui cachait le visage couvert de furoncles de sa tante.  
- Mais je suis sûr que ça te démange toi aussi de lui faire passer l'envie de traiter papa de moins que rien, d'écorcher son prénom, ou tout simplement de l'ignorer quand il est là, déclara Abigail.  
- Ce n'est pas grand chose, un petit Rictusempra devrait suffire ! proposa Heather. Je la repose si vous voulez ? _Liberacorpus_ !

Ms Moore tomba et se cogna la tête.  
- Alors Meredith ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour punir ces deux petites effrontées ? lança-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de rage. Si tu ne veux pas t'en charger, je le ferai moi-même !

Elle récupéra sa baguette d'un mouvement rageur et la pointa sur Abigail.  
- Endolo…  
- _Rictusempra_ ! lança Mrs Carpenter provoquant fou rire et contorsions incontrôlées chez sa sœur. Ne t'avise plus jamais de menacer ma fille de ta baguette, où je pourrais bien la laisser terminer ce qu'elle avait entrepris.

Abigail nargua sa tante d'un sourire.  
- Quant à vous, jeunes filles, ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte. Abigail, monte dans ta chambre ! Tu es privée de déjeuner, Heather, tu passeras la journée dans la cave, un plumeau à la main, et j'écrirai à ta mère pour lui expliquer ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux !

Les deux filles n'eurent pas le cœur de répliquer devant le ton autoritaire de Mrs Carpenter et filèrent lui obéir. De toute la journée, elles ne purent s'adresser la parole. Ms Moore ne leur dit rien, mais si un regard pouvait tuer, elles n'auraient pas eu assez des neuf vies d'un chat. Cependant, quelque chose fit dire à Heather que les punitions étaient bien moins sévères qu'elles ne devaient paraître. En effet, pas une seule fois Mrs Carpenter ne vint contrôler son travail, et dans sa chambre, Abigail avait tout de même quelques livres pour se distraire. Heather, bien que n'étant visiblement pas forcée de faire quoi que se soit avait pris le plumeau que Mrs Carpenter lui avait donné et s'était mise à épousseter tout ce qu'il y avait à la cave. Elle repensait à la façon dont elles s'étaient vengées des méchancetés de Ms Moore. Et elle n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle aurait pensé que ce serait très drôle de prendre sa revanche, mais elle ne savait pourquoi, il lui restait comme un goût amer dans la gorge, et ce n'était pas dû à la poussière qu'elle remuait. Le soir, sitôt qu'elles eurent fini de manger, Mrs Carpenter les envoya au lit.  
- Et je ne veux rien entendre.

***

Les deux filles obéirent, mais une fois dans sa chambre, Abigail souffla.  
- Ouf ! C'est quand même cher payé une journée de punition pour quelques sortilèges de rien du tout.  
- Abigail, ta mère a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre !  
- Oh ! Mais elle n'entendra rien : _Assurdiato_ ! Alors… avoue que ça fait du bien de se comporter en vil Serpentard de temps en temps ?

Heather ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire teinté d'amertume au souvenir de la tante pendue par les pieds et crachant des limaces au travers d'une barbe bien fournie.  
- C'est pas la peine de faire la tête… de toutes façons, même si on avait fait quelque chose de plus subtil, comme on en a l'habitude, ici il n'y a pas d'autres adolescents farceurs pour prétendre que sans preuve on ne pouvait affirmer que c'était nous. On aurait été punies de toutes façons. Alors ça aurait été stupide de se priver de se défouler… et puis je crois que ma tante sera plus réceptive à ce type de traitement qu'à n'importe quel autre. Mais maintenant, la punition est levée, alors haut les cœurs !  
- Attends que ma mère l'apprenne ! Elle ne nous laissera plus passer nos vacances ensemble jusqu'à notre majorité.  
- Je trouve ça moche que ma mère t'aies fait travailler toi, alors que c'est moi qui ait lancé les sortilèges les plus mesquins.  
- Oh… ce n'était pas si terrible. Au moins, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Tu as du t'ennuyer toute seule dans ta chambre.  
- Je me suis ennuyée parce que j'étais séparée de toi.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser.  
- Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais même si je n'avais personne sur mon dos pour me surveiller, j'ai quand même bien travaillé aujourd'hui, dit Heather. Et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Je me dépêche, promis !  
Elle quitta les bras de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte sur la droite de la pièce.

L'une des choses qui avait époustouflé Heather lorsqu'elle avait découvert cette très belle demeure, c'était que la chambre d'Abigail, ainsi, lui avait-elle dit, que la chambre d'amis, avaient chacune leur propre salle de bain. Certes, elles n'étaient pas très grandes, elles disposaient juste d'un coin douche, d'un lavabo et d'une cuvette de toilettes. Mais quand même !

Heather se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche, elle fit couler l'eau, réglant sa température, puis passa sous le jet en fermant les yeux pour se laisser aller. Toute la journée, elle avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas satisfaite de la revanche qu'elles avaient prises, sans trouver de réponse, et d'un coup, une image surgit d'un coin de sa mémoire. Elle repensa à l'altercation entre son père et Rogue, qu'elle avait vu au travers de la mémoire de Harry. Ceci avait peut-être été le pire souvenir de Rogue, mais ça n'avait pas été très reluisant non plus pour James et Sirius. Et de constater qu'elle avait cédé à la tentation de la puérilité et de la méchanceté gratuite, alors qu'elle avait eu des exemples pour lui dire qu'on ne s'en sent guère mieux par la suite, lui déchira le cœur. Dissimulées par le jet de la douche, des larmes de dépit se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses pleurs, Heather sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et glisser sur son ventre.  
- Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu…  
- Chuut ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai envie… Et je sais que toi aussi ça te titille, dit Abigail en l'attirant contre elle.

Heather sentait sa petite amie, nue contre son dos, qui lui prodiguait quelques baisers coquins dans le cou. Prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas songé à une telle évolution de leurs rapports serait mentir. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle aurait voulu la repousser, mais…  
- Je t'ai menti ! C'est pas vrai que ça m'a fait du bien ! craqua Abigail en pleurant contre l'épaule de Heather. Je me sens sale ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que Malefoy ou Grey. Mais pire que tout, je t'ai entraînée dans une action que tu réprouvais… si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Et je m'en veux encore plus parce que je voulais lâchement profiter de toi, de ta bonté, pour avoir l'impression de me purifier.

Un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires torturait Heather. L'euphorie, la sensation de puissance, l'amertume, la détresse, le désir, la peine de savoir qu'Abigail traversait les mêmes affres qu'elle… Ce maelström eu raison de ses réticences. Elle avait besoin d'amour, et Abigail avait besoin d'amour, et elle aimait Abigail, au point que sa peine lui était insupportable, sans doute plus qu'à Abigail elle-même. Aussi se retourna-t-elle.  
- Chut ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Tu as raison, j'en ai envie, et je crois même que j'en ai besoin… autant que tu en as envie et besoin toi-même.

Abigail ne répondit pas, elles s'embrassèrent encore, et laissèrent leurs mains s'égarer.


	96. Sombre rentrée

**RAR :**

Auctor : Pour le coup de la statue, je te suis à 100%. Je connais même quelqu'un qui pourrait nous fournir les lance-flammes. En tout cas, je suis content que la punition de tata t'aies plu !

Eliane et LaLouisa : Coucou les sisters. J'ai commencé la lecture du Portail de la Sor'cière.... Tu as pu commencer Eliane ? Ou bien ton père le squatte-t-il toujours ?  
Oui, je me suis beaucoup inspiré de la tante Marge pour créer le personnage de Desdemone, avec un peu non pas d'Ombrage, mais de Mrs Black. J'espère que la suite des évènements vous plaira tout autant (d'après ma bêta-lectrice, ça devrait)

Lyra : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai choisi ce prénom pour sa consonnance... Mais j'ai aussi regardé ce qu'il signifiait. Parce qu'après tout, des parents ne vont pas donner à leur enfant un nom pourri. Et Desdemone vient du latin et signifie désirée.

Daffy : Non, non ! Il n'y a rien dans ce chapitre qu'on ne puisse comparer à des pubs pour des gel douche et autres produits de beauté féminins. Et il n'y aura rien de plus osé dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le nom de la tata, je te renvoie à ma réponse à Lyra. Pour les badges de préfètes... je ne crois pas que ça fasse une différence quand à leurs actions : avec la cape d'invisibilité de Heather et la Carte du Maraudeur 2...  
Allez, je vais te laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Louwyn : Ben.... j'ai déjà répondu à tes remarques avec mes réponses à Lyra et Daffy... Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**6  
****Sombre rentrée**

Cette nuit avait été la plus merveilleuse de toute la courte existence de Heather. Les baisers et les caresses de son amante lui avaient fait ressentir des plaisirs qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnés. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que se donner corps et âme à l'être aimé procurait un très grand plaisir, mais c'était encore au-delà. C'était comme si un monde nouveau s'ouvrait devant ses yeux. Un monde où elle n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle et de son amour pour Abigail.  
Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Abigail dormait encore. Elle resta immobile, à la regarder inspirer et expirer, le visage paisible. Qu'elle était belle ! Et comme elle l'aimait !

Finalement, le piaillement des oiseaux finit par la tirer des bras de Morphée, et elle posa sur Heather un regard plus lumineux que cette dernière ne lui en avait jamais vu.  
- Bonjour, dit-elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?  
- Quelques minutes seulement, répondit Heather.

Les deux filles échangèrent un baiser et une étreinte tendre. Heather sentit la cuisse d'Abigail frotter entre les siennes.  
- Tu sais, le sortilège d'Assurdiato doit être estompé maintenant…  
- Et alors ? demanda la Serpentard.  
- Alors, tes parents aimeraient peut-être apprendre la nature exacte de nos rapports d'une autre manière.

Abigail conçut que se faire surprendre par ses parents dans un moment des plus intimes en compagnie de Heather n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Il faisait bien moins chaud qu'au début du mois, et Abigail ne rechigna pas à passer une robe, très légère certes, mais qui au moins n'occasionnerait aucune critique de la part de sa tante.

L'ambiance au petit déjeuner fut légère, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ms Moore. Elle ne dit rien en réponse au silence qui s'était installé dès qu'elle avait franchit la porte de la cuisine, et tous mangèrent en silence. Finalement, la tante d'Abigail prit la parole.  
- Puisque je ne suis visiblement pas d'une compagnie désirable dans cette maison, je ne vous imposerai pas ma présence plus longtemps, asséna-t-elle avec un accent de reproche.  
- Desdemone tu… tenta Mrs Carpenter avant de se prendre un coup de pied d'Abigail et de lui renvoyer un regard furieux.  
- Non Meredith. Ma décision est prise. J'étais venue dans l'espoir de vous faire comprendre que les temps avaient changés, que la politique du pays avait pris une autre orientation qu'il valait mieux suivre. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été comprise, mais j'espère vous avoir tout de même fait réfléchir. Abigail, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de surveiller tes fréquentations. Visiblement ton amie a une certaine influence sur toi, je ne dirais pas mauvaise, mais en tout cas peu recommandable par les temps qui courent. Tu es devenue effrontée, et sache que ça ne risque pas de te porter bonheur dorénavant à l'école. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te dirais de ne plus fréquenter cette…  
- Oui, mais ça ne tient pas à vous, ma tante, pas même un petit peu ! Et je vous assure que Heather n'est pour rien dans mon effronterie. C'est même moi qui aie dû la convaincre pour hier. Quant à ne plus la fréquenter, je préfèrerais qu'on m'arrache un bras pour me battre avec plutôt que d'imaginer que ça puisse arriver. Et si vous, vos connaissances, ou ceux qui ont tant de courage qu'ils se cachent derrière des masques pour agir essaient de nous séparer, ils en seront pour leurs frais !  
- Soit ! céda la tante. Je t'aurais dit ma façon penser, libre à toi d'en tenir compte ou pas. Au moins, maintenant que je m'en vais, vous pourrez faire chambre à part. Ce n'est pas décent à votre âge de partager le même lit ! Vous n'êtes plus des petites filles.  
- Sur ce dernier point, vous avez raison Ms Moore, répliqua Heather, en lançant un coup d'œil à Abigail, qui sembla approuver son idée. Nous ne sommes plus des petites filles. Et ce n'est pas en petites filles que nous continuerons à partager le même lit.

Heather se leva et se dirigea vers Abigail qui s'était également levée, elle ne regardait plus ni la tante d'Abigail, ni les parents de celle-ci. Son regard plongeait dans ses yeux vert, non pas émeraudes comme ceux de Harry, mais couleur de jade.  
- Abigail vous l'a dit, ceux qui essaieront de nous séparer en seront pour leurs frais. Nous nous aimons, et on se fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser.

Et là, sous les regard surpris des Carpenter, et outragé de Ms Moore, elles échangèrent un langoureux baiser qui ne laissa aucun doute sur l'interprétation des paroles de Heather.  
- Qu… V… Vous… J'espère que vous ne comptez pas faire ce genre de choses en public ! hoqueta Ms Moore.  
- Aussi souvent qu'on en aura envie, répliqua Abigail.  
- Mais enfin ! Deux filles ensembles ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ce serait un s…  
- Desdemone, coupa Mr Carpenter. Je croyais que vous deviez vous en aller. Comme vous l'avez si éloquemment dit, une personne avec l'esprit aussi étriqué que le vôtre n'est pas la bienvenue sous ce toit. Et j'espère que la relation de Abigail et Heather saura faire sortir le monde sorcier du Moyen-âge !

La tante d'Abigail, au comble de l'outrage, tourna les talons, appela ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, et quitta la maison sans plus tarder, ni rien dire.  
- Je suis contente que tu le prennes aussi bien papa, fit Abigail soulagée.  
- Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'a pas fait un sacré choc, mais l'expression de ta tante était si irrésistible que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Par contre… Il semblerait que ta mère ait plus de difficultés que moi à s'en remettre.

En effet, Mrs Carpenter était encore figée, bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Youhou ! Mimi ! Tu es morte ? appela Mr Carpenter en agitant la main devant les yeux de sa femme.  
Sa voix sembla tirer Mrs Carpenter de sa torpeur.  
- A… Abigail tu…  
- Oui, je suis sérieusement amoureuse de Heather, maman. Et pourtant, elle a tout fait pour que j'abandonne cette idée, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre de me laisser ma chance, et depuis, on file le parfait amour.  
- Je… C'est…  
- Merveilleux ? compléta Abigail sous le regard amusé de Heather. Oui, je suis du même avis que toi.  
- Allez, chérie… ce n'est pas si terrible. D'ailleurs, les couples de même sexe ont toujours existé, et depuis quelques années, ils ne se cachent plus chez les moldus. Il y a même des marches qui sont organisés partout dans le monde pour prôner l'égalité de tous quelle que soit leur orientation sexuelle.  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Abigail.  
- Oui ! Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé au bureau quand il y en a eu une à Londres, y a trois ou quatre ans.

Les vacances se terminèrent plutôt bien pour Heather et Abigail. Si les Carpenter avaient émis quelques velléités à séparer les deux filles maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elles étaient bien plus que des amies, elles obtinrent gain de cause en leur précisant que c'était trop tard pour craindre qu'elles fassent "certaines choses".

***

Le premier septembre arriva, et c'est un peu tristes que Heather et Abigail se rendirent sur le quai 9 ¾. A partir de cette nuit, elles ne pourraient plus dormir ensemble, et elles sentaient déjà que cela allait leur manquer. Mais très vite, elle retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur en même temps qu'elles retrouvaient Rebecca.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait passé de bonnes vacances, et ça se voyait à son teint halé, bien qu'elle fut moins bronzée que d'habitude.  
- Les frontières du pays étant de plus en plus surveillées depuis l'annonce du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, on a pas pu aller en Espagne. Mais on est quand même retournés à Fairlight. L'ami de mon père nous avait proposer de nous joindre à lui et à son fils pour les vacances.  
- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Heather qui avait ressenti une pointe de colère dans la voix de son amie. Il n'a pas été correct avec vous ?  
- Oh non ! s'emporta Rebecca. Au contraire… il a été très amical… surtout avec ma mère !

Heather et Abigail se sourirent. Certes, la réaction de leur amie se comprenait, la douleur de la perte de son père devait être encore vive en elle. Mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux à sa mère.  
- Enfin ! J'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'avoir la visite de Neville, reprit Rebecca. Il a convaincu sa grand-mère de le laisser prendre une semaine de vacances seul. Les garçons étaient un peu à l'étroit à trois dans leur chambre, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu que Neville dorme dans la mienne.

Abigail proposa alors de monter dans le train. Rebecca lui fit signe d'attendre et se retourna vers sa mère, accroupie pour être à la hauteur de son fils.  
- Timmy ! lança Rebecca. Tu viens ? Moi, je monte !

Le petit garçon serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras et se précipita vers les trois filles en tirant une valise presque aussi grosse que lui.  
- C'est vrai que ton frère a onze ans maintenant, fit remarquer Abigail.

Rebecca se chargea de présenter Timmy à Heather qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère, mais avec les mêmes yeux marrons que Rebecca, les yeux de leur père.  
- Salut le gnome ! lança Abigail.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit l'asperge ? renvoya aussi sec Timmy.  
- Heu… Ça va b… commença Heather inquiète de voir Abigail se montrer aussi froide avec le frère de leur amie, et celui-ci le lui rendre.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit Timmy bondit dans les bras de la Serpentard en riant alors que celle-ci lui faisait la bise.  
- La vache ! Tu deviens trop lourd pour que je te porte ! lança Abigail en reposant le petit garçon.  
- Le premier jour où Abby est venue à la maison, Timmy est rentré en pleurant parce qu'un gamin du voisinage l'avait taquiné, expliqua Rebecca à Heather qui se demandait d'où venait leur complicité. Elle lui a dit que s'il ne voulait plus qu'on l'embête, il fallait qu'il se rebiffe. Elle est restée un moment avec lui, et depuis ils sont copains comme cochons. Je la soupçonne de lui avoir raconté toutes les farces qu'on a pu faire à Grey, Malefoy et leur clique, car depuis, c'est devenu une vraie peste, il fait ses coups en douce, et prend un air angélique devant les… enfin, devant notre mère.

Heather explosa de rire et aida Timmy à monter sa valise dans le train. Elles installèrent leurs affaires dans un compartiment libre.  
- Alors, comment c'était vos vacances ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Plus tard, désolée, mais on ne peut pas rester… s'excusa Heather.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Timmy.  
Elles sortirent alors de leurs poches leurs badges de préfètes.  
- Vous les avez eus ! La chance ! Bon, ben alors à tout à l'heure.

Heather et Abigail se dirigèrent donc vers l'avant du train en laissant Rebecca seule avec son frère. Le wagon des préfet était bien différent des autres, pas de couloir étroit, il était constitué d'une seule grande pièce avec une grande table en arc de cercle. Seize fauteuils en chintz aux couleurs des quatre maisons étaient disposés le long de la table, six autres leur faisaient face, un peu en retrait de la table. Il y avait aussi un mini bar avec quatre percolateurs qui distribuaient respectivement du chocolat chaud, du thé chaud, du thé glacé, et du jus de citrouille. Deux grosses assiettes remplies de cookies pour l'une et de brownies pour l'autre étaient également disposées sur le mini bar. La plupart des préfets étaient déjà dans le wagon à leur arrivée. Il y avait dans leur année Bethany Douglas et Hank Tanner de Poufsouffle, Emily Montgomery et Christopher Hambleton de Serdaigle. A Gryffondor, c'était Udyan Narasimban qui avait eu l'insigne, et pour Serpentard, il s'agissait de Daniel Doge, qui avait suivi les cours de L'A.D. et ceux du Club de Défense.  
- Je savais qu'au moins l'une de vous trois aurait l'insigne, dit Ginny en arrivant derrière elles et en tapotant l'épaule de Heather.  
- Ginny ! s'étonna cette dernière. Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?  
- Laura, qui avait été nommée l'année dernière n'a pas pu revenir cette année, souffla Ginny d'une voix morne. C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce qu'ils font subir aux enfants de moldus. Enfin, c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, car notre fine équipe ne s'en trouve que renforcée avec pas moins de quatre préfets.  
- Qui est le quatrième ? demanda Abigail au moment même où Neville sorti de derrière le bar.  
- Et arrête de gigoter Trevor !

Heather et Abigail allèrent le saluer.  
- Salut Neville ! dit Abigail. Sacrée promotion ! Rebecca nous avait caché que tu avais été nommé préfet.  
- C'est parce qu'elle le sait pas encore. J'ai reçu la lettre hier. Salut Ginny. Ron va bien, le courrier disait qu'il était gravement malade ?

Ginny fit une moue contrite, elle ne pouvait pas parler du subterfuge de son frère ici. Abigail reprit la parole.  
- Mais si Neville est ici, et que je vois ce Serdaigle… euh…  
- Goldstein, compléta Ginny, Anthony Goldstein.  
- Oui, donc si eux deux sont là… vous croyez que le préfet en chef serait…  
- Malefoy, lâcha Heather à contre cœur. J'en ai bien peur. C'est ce que j'ai redouté depuis mon passage au ministère.

Il ne manquait plus que les préfets de Serpentard, et trois préfets de septième année. Malefoy arriva le premier, le visage renfrogné, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson toute aussi boudeuse. Les autres élèves furent tous soulagés de constater que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait été nommé préfet en chef. Puis, les jumelles Patil et Ernie Macmillan entrèrent à leur tour.  
- Bien ! fit Padma Patil. Veuillez tous prendre place à la table. Les fauteuils sont aux couleurs des maisons, les préfets de cinquième année à droite, et ceux de sixième année à gauche s'il vous plait.

Sans qu'on leur dise, les préfets de septième année avaient pris place dans les fauteuils face à la table. A l'exception de Malefoy et Parkinson qui étaient allés se servir en cookies et thé glacé.  
- Malefoy, Parkinson, vous vous goinfrerez plus tard ! lança Ernie Macmillan d'un ton autoritaire.

Les deux Serpentard décochèrent une œillade meurtrière aux préfets en chefs, mais obéirent malgré tout. Heather s'assit entre Narasimban et Ginny. Abigail prit place entre son homologue masculin et le préfet de sixième année.  
- Bien, alors déjà bienvenue à tous les nouveaux ! commença Padma Patil. Certains d'entre vous, même parmi les préfets de septième année, vont se retrouver à exercer cette fonction pour la première fois. Il faut donc que vous sachiez tous que en tant que préfets, vous avez le devoir d'épauler les professeurs dans le maintien de la discipline au sein de l'école, mais aussi lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et dans les trajets du Poudlard Express ou nous représentons la seule forme d'autorité. Vous pouvez en cas de violation grave du règlement ou d'insubordination des élèves leur donner des punitions, mais seuls les préfets en chefs sont habilités à donner des heures de colle, et nous n'avons en aucun cas le droit d'ajouter ou de retirer des points.

Le regard de tout ceux qui se souvenaient avec rancœur de la période de la brigade inquisitoriale se porta sur Malefoy et Parkinson qui rendirent bien les regards farouches.  
- Ensuite, à propos de cette première journée. Nous allons tous patrouiller à tour de rôle dans le train. Les cinquième année commenceront, et pourront s'arrêter après le passage de la sorcière au chariot de friandises. Les sixième année s'occuperont des deux heures suivantes, et les septième année surveilleront la fin du voyage. Pour l'accompagnement des nouveaux élèves dans les salles communes, on confie d'habitude cette tâche aux cinquième année les sixième année n'intervenant pas, mais surveillant cela de loin. Cette fois, nous demanderons à tous les préfets d'encadrer cette première visite du château.

Pendant la tirade de Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan s'était levé et avait commencé à distribuer des rouleaux de parchemins à tous ceux qui se retrouvaient préfets pour la première fois.  
- Vous trouverez dans le parchemin que distribue Ernie le détail des droits, des devoirs, et des privilèges dont vous bénéficierez en tant que préfets. Étudiez bien ce document dès les premiers jours. Bien… Cette séance est terminée. Servez-vous donc en gâteaux et en boissons, et ensuite, à chacun ses occupations.

Heather et Abigail allèrent donc parcourir les couloirs du train, se mettant d'accord avec les autres préfets pour se partager la tâche. Puis, quand Bethany Douglas vint leur dire que la sorcière au chariot de friandises avait fini son service, elles retournèrent dans leur wagon retrouver Becky et Timmy. La Poufsouffle avait été rejointe par Neville, et ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de se défaire du petit frère encombrant. Les deux préfètes se regardèrent avec le même air entendu et malicieux dans les yeux.  
- Neville, tu as toujours Trevor dans ta poche ? demanda Heather.  
- Oui, bien s… allait répondre Neville avant de mettre la main à sa poche et de constater qu'elle était vide. Ben non ! Il s'est encore fait la malle.  
- Timmy, tu veux bien aller le chercher s'il te plait ? demanda Abigail. Si tu croises des préfets, dis-leur que le crapaud de Neville est encore en vadrouille, ils sont habitués. Mais évite si possible de parler à des élèves de Serpentard. La plupart ne sont pas très fréquentables.  
- Mais, pourtant tu es bien à Serpentard Abby ? répliqua le gamin.  
- Oui, mais je suis l'une des trop rares exceptions qui confirment la règle. Allez, file !

Mais bien que Timmy fut dehors, Rebecca et Neville n'entreprirent rien, à la grande surprise des deux préfètes.  
- Et ben alors… dit Abigail, embrassez-vous, ça se voit que vous en crevez d'envie.  
- Oui, mais… marmonna Neville intimidé. Enfin, vous êtes là et…  
- Et nous allons être trop occupées pour faire attention à vous, dit Heather en s'asseyant et en invitant Abigail à s'installer sur ses genoux.  
- Peut-être, mais je suis pas rassurée de le savoir qui vagabonde dans le train, dit Rebecca. Avec Grey, Malefoy et toute leur clique…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils lui fassent ? demanda Abigail en déposant des baisers dans le cou de Heather. De toutes façons, s'ils s'en prennent à des petits, y'aura des préfets pour leur tomber sur la cafetière.  
- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, admit Rebecca toujours un peu inquiète.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'échanger un timide baiser avec Neville que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
- Tiens ! Mais voilà deux ravissants tourtereaux, lança la voix sarcastique de Grey ! J'adore le spectacle d'un préfet en plein délit d'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs en compagnie de sa petite amie.

Elle gloussa de sa propre pique accompagnée par ses amies avant de changer de cible.  
- J'ai appris que tu étais là cette année encore Wright. Tu as bien de la chance que certains membres du ministère accordent encore du crédit à la vieille Tourdesac.  
- Il n'y a pas de chance là-dedans. Mon père descend de sorciers, et la loi que les mangemorts ont édictée me donnait clairement le droit à faire usage de ma baguette et à être scolarisée à Poudlard.  
- Tu oses critiquer ouvertement le minis…  
- Bien sûr que j'ose ! Ils ne me font pas peur, et vous non plus ! Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous rappelle notre petite conversation du mois de janvier ?  
- Si tu crois pouvoir encore faire tout ce qui te chante cette année, Wright ! Tu risques de tomber de haut ! répliqua Grey d'un ton pincé. Il n'y a pas qu'au ministère que les choses ont changées. Et Gryffondor ne fera pas la loi à Poudlard cette année, je peux te le garantir !

Les deux filles derrière pouffèrent bêtement.  
- Aucun de vous n'a reçu la Gazette ce matin ? demanda Grey du ton de celle qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent.  
- Nous ne la recevons plus depuis qu'elle s'est vendue à Vous-Savez-Qui ! lança Abigail.  
- Alors tenez ! Cadeau !

Grey leur lança le journal en riant et repartit dans le couloir en laissant la porte ouverte. Abigail la ferma vivement, et s'apprêtait à médire sur ces trois pestes, mais les visages de Rebecca, Neville et Heather la coupèrent dans son élan. Elle s'approcha inquiète et lu comme eux la une : Rogue avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard.

Heather savait que Rogue n'était pas à la solde de Voldemort, du moins, elle espérait que la mort de Dumbledore n'avait rien changé à ses allégeances. Mais ce qui la pétrifiait était de voir que Alecto Carrow allait se charger de l'Étude des moldus et Amycus Carrow de la Défense contre les forces du mal. Bref, les enfants sorciers allaient maintenant apprendre la chasse aux moldus et la magie noire.

Ils tiraient tous les quatre des têtes de six pieds de longs quand Ginny et Luna arrivèrent dans leur compartiment.  
- Bonjour vous quatre, lança Ginny. Vous avez un peu de place pour nous deux ?  
- On risque d'être serrés quand Timmy reviendra, dit Rebecca.  
- Et bien comme ça, tu pourras coller ton Neville sans que ton petit frère trouve ça bizarre ! railla Abigail.  
- Ah, au fait je l'ai croisé. T'as encore égaré Trevor, Neville ?  
- Faut croire ! souffla Neville. Moi, ce qui me sidère, c'est que Heather et Abigail l'aient su avant moi.  
- Oh ! fit Abigail. C'était pas très difficile, même Trelawney ne prendrait pas beaucoup de risques si elle devait prédire à n'importe quel moment que ton crapaud ficherait le camp dans la demi-heure.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, quand Trevor justement bondit depuis le filet à bagage jusque sur la tête de son maître, ce qui fit rire les autres encore plus fort. Timmy revint à ce moment-là et fut déçu de constater qu'il avait fouillé le train pour rien.  
- Vous avez entendus pour la nomination de Rogue ? demanda Ginny quand les rires se turent. C'est un vrai scandale !  
- Oui, répondit Rebecca, mais que veux-tu y faire… Vous-Savez-Qui a le pouvoir quasiment absolu maintenant en Grande Bretagne, il fallait bien s'attendre à quelque chose dans ce genre là.  
- Je sens que cette année va être particulièrement pénible… dire que j'ai mes ASPICs à passer… se plaignit Neville.  
- Oui, et nous nos BUSEs… ajouta Abigail. Mais bon… Heureusement tout n'est pas complètement noir…

Heather lui jeta une œillade furieuse. Dumbledore les avait fait jurer de ne rien dire. Abigail se mordit la langue lorsque Neville reprit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vois mal comment ça pourrait être pire ?  
- Eh bien, nous sommes tous là, et en bonne santé, se rattrapa la Serpentard.  
- C'est vrai, dit Luna sur son habituel ton absent. Et puis les karminites ne laisseront pas les mangemorts tranquilles. Ils finiront tous tôt ou tard par payer leurs méfaits.  
- Euh… les quoi ? demanda Timmy avant que Rebecca, Heather ou Ginny aient pu lui faire signe de se taire.  
- Les karminites. On les confond facilement avec des fourmis, mais ils suivent toujours la même personne. Et pour chaque mauvaise action que la personne commet, le venin de la karminite qui le suit devient un peu plus toxique. Et personne ne peut savoir quand elle va vous mordre. Mais beaucoup de mages noires sont morts non pas à cause des sorciers qui les ont vaincus, mais parce qu'une karminite les avaient mordus. Bien sûr, le ministère réfute l'existence des karminites, mais comment expliquer alors la mort de mages noirs comme Ezechiel le fou en France au seizième siècle, Shang Tsung en chine au huitième siècle, Huitzilopochtli au quatorzième siècle en Amérique du sud ? Ils ont tous semé la terreur, et sont tous morts sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer.

Personne ne répondit. Mieux valait laisser croire à la jeune fille qu'elle les avait convaincus. Quant à Timmy, il avait visiblement cru tout ce qu'avait dit Luna, le blason de Serdaigle sur sa robe devant sans doute apporter du crédit à ses yeux.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit… avec un peu de chance, cette situation ne durera pas, dit Heather.  
- Oui ! Approuva Ginny. Une fois que Harry nous aura débarrassé de ce sagouin de Vous-Savez-Qui. La vie pourra reprendre son cours normal !

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un calme un peu tendu. Somme toute, les choses n'étaient pas si différentes. Le conducteur était toujours là pour annoncer l'approche de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, les diligences tirées par les sombrals attendaient toujours les élèves, et ils remontèrent la même route que d'habitude jusqu'au domaine de Poudlard, à l'entrée duquel se dressaient toujours les deux colonnes surmontées de sangliers ailés. Et le château n'avait visiblement pas changé en deux mois. Ni à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur. Les élèves s'assirent à leur tables respectives, attendant l'arrivée des première année et la cérémonie de répartition.

***

Heather fut heureuse de constater la présence des professeurs Flitwick et Chourave. Les élèves pourraient au moins compter sur eux pour les protéger des Carrow. Ceux-là étaient assis à la gauche du professeur Slughorn et contemplaient les tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avec des sourires qui ne dirent rien qui vaille à Heather. Enfin, ce qui intriguait le plus Heather, c'était la présence de Brittany à la table des professeurs. Elle avait visiblement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et cela n'augurait sans doute rien de bon.

Aux tables des différentes maisons, il manquait pas mal de monde : Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchey, ou Julia Robinson, qui était à Serdaigle dans l'année de Heather s'étaient bien évidemment vus refuser le droit de poursuivre leurs études, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que leurs parents étaient moldus, mais il y avait aussi des enfants sang-mêlés qui manquaient à l'appel.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur McGonagall arriva avec derrière elle la file des nouveaux élèves. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes. Mais surtout, il y avait parmi eux des élèves plus âgés. Ceux qui sans doute avaient été éduqués par leurs parents, ou envoyés dans d'autres écoles de magie. Quant à Timmy, il semblait plus tranquille que les autres enfants de son âge, l'assurance, quelque soit la maison où il serait envoyé, d'avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider s'il avait des problèmes devant sans doute y être pour quelque chose.

Comme d'habitude, le Choixpeau fut placé sur le tabouret, et tous se turent pour l'écouter :

_Approchez tous, venez me voir  
__Et sur vos têtes laissez-moi choir  
__Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard  
__Je choisirai pour vous quel étendard  
__Venez à moi petites têtes blondes  
__Ne perdons plus une seconde_

Il y eut quelques applaudissement mesurés.  
- Il n'a pas été très loquace cette année ! souligna inutilement Neville.  
- Il doit être un peu dégoûté de ce qui arrive à cette école, souffla Seamus.  
- Je crois plutôt que ce qu'il voudrait dire, il ne peut le faire ouvertement, ajouta Heather.  
- Vous avez vus les nouveaux ? intervint Narasimban. Il y en a de tous les âges.  
- Oui, dit Ginny. Ce doit être des élèves qui étaient scolarisés ailleurs… ou même qui n'étaient pas scolarisés du tout… mais je serais prête à parier que la plupart d'entre eux nous arrivent tout droit de Durmstrang.

Cette année, le Choixpeau semblait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude pour décider où envoyer les élèves. Certains passèrent près de deux minutes sur le tabouret, bien trop petit pour ceux qui entreraient directement en cinquième, sixième ou septième année. Et comme le craignait Heather, c'est à Serpentard que furent envoyés la plupart d'entre eux. Il y eut cependant une fille qui devait déjà être majeure qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle, deux garçons, l'un de l'âge de Heather, et l'autre qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année qui furent envoyés à Poufsouffle, et enfin un garçon à l'air austère qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que trois élèves, McGonagall appela :

- Timothy Swanson !  
Timmy s'avança d'un pas un peu raide, mais sans réelle crainte. Le Choixpeau, comme pour nombre de nouveaux élèves, prit son temps, et fini par déclamer :  
- SERDAIGLE !  
La table en bleu applaudit et Timmy alla s'asseoir immédiatement à côté de Luna.

Quand le dernier élève, qui devait être en troisième ou quatrième année, fut envoyé à Serpentard, Rogue se leva et le silence le plus absolu se fit sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire.  
- Bien… Comme vous pouvez le constater, on m'a confié la tâche ô combien délicate de succéder à notre regretté Albus Dumbledore au poste de directeur. Et je compte bien m'acquitter de cette tâche avec zèle. Vous aviez sans doute l'habitude que l'on vous passe beaucoup de choses, sachez que cette année, ce ne sera plus le cas. Les infractions au règlement de l'école seront sévèrement sanctionnées. Tout élève surpris à se promener dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre-feu se verra retirer cinquante points, et pourra également se voir soumis à d'autres punition. Il en va de même, avec des sanctions physiques, pour ceux qui seraient tentés de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite.

L'annonce de sanctions physiques fit frissonner plusieurs élèves, et allongea l'air maussade qu'affichaient les Gryffondor des années supérieures.  
- Je vais maintenant vous présenter les nouveaux membres du personnel. Tout d'abord, pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons le professeur Amycus Carrow. Le connaissant de longue date, je sais qu'il sera excellent à ce poste. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil. Pour remplacer le professeur Burbage à l'enseignement de l'Étude des moldus, veuillez accueillir le professeur Alecto Carrow, la sœur du professeur Amycus Carrow. D'ailleurs, notez tous que dorénavant, cette matière sera obligatoire pour tous les élèves de toutes les années. Enfin, vous noterez également le départ de monsieur Rusard qui a été jugé inapte a exercer ses fonctions de concierge. Le ministère a jugé que les elfes suffisaient amplement à l'entretient du château, et que pour se charger de faire respecter la discipline, il fallait une personne capable de maîtriser même des élèves majeurs et qu'un cracmol ne pouvait y parvenir. Ils ont donc nommé Ms Brittany Yaxley au tout nouveau poste d' exécutrice disciplinaire. Sachez que l'exécutrice disciplinaire a carte blanche pour appliquer toutes les sanctions qu'elle jugera utiles aux élèves pris en faute. Aussi je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de respecter scrupuleusement le règlement dont un exemplaire vous sera remis à tous demain matin, en même temps que vos emplois du temps. Bien, sûr ce, bienvenue à tous, et plus particulièrement à nos nouveaux élèves, et bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent sur la table, et les élèves commencèrent à manger, sans grand appétit cependant pour un bon nombre d'entre eux.

Quand le repas fut finit, Rogue convia tout le monde à regagner les dortoirs en silence. Et fût aussitôt obéit. Heather et Narasimban demandèrent à tous les nouveaux élèves de se regrouper vers eux, laissant les autres quitter la Grande Salle.  
- Bien fit Ginny. Heather, tu fermes la marche avec Narasimban, Cole et moi on va au milieu, Parvati, Neville, vous ouvrirez la marche.

Ils montèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor en suivant le même trajet que lors du premier jour de Heather à Poudlard. Mais Parvati et Neville le rendirent bien plus intéressant que ne l'avaient fait ceux qui étaient préfets à l'époque où Heather avait onze ans. Neville s'ingéniait à illustrer par l'exemple qu'il fallait éviter la marche dans l'escalier caché derrière la tenture du deuxième étage si l'on ne voulait pas avoir la jambe coincée. Parvati l'aida se libérer, et Heather fit taire les nouveaux.  
- Oh y'a pas de quoi rire ! On verra bien d'ici la fin de la semaine combien d'entre vous se seront fait prendre.

Les petits cessèrent aussitôt de ricaner, mais les plus âgés gardaient malgré tout un sourire sous cape. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés dans la salle commune, Ginny et son homologue masculin indiquèrent les dortoirs de chaque année, en précisant s'il fallait descendre ou monter les étages. Et tous allèrent se coucher. Heather constata que Romilda Vane et les trois autres filles de sa chambrée étaient toutes déjà en pyjama.  
- Alors, contente de ton insigne de préfète ? lança la brune avec morgue.  
- Assez oui.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu la confier à quelqu'un comme toi qui…  
- Sans doute a-t-on pensé que je n'abuserai pas de l'autorité que cela me confère, tout en sachant me faire respecter par ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas, la coupa Heather.  
- Comment oses-tu…  
- Elle a raison et tu le sais très bien Romilda, coupa Lucy Farmer. Bonsoir Heather, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien merci, et toi Lucy ? répondit Heather en lui faisant la bise, ignorant royalement Romilda qui se précipita dans son lit et tira les pans de son baldaquin.  
- On fait aller. Heureusement que ma mère a pu justifier de trois générations de sorciers avant elle, sinon, j'aurais pas pu revenir à l'école, car on lui aurait pris sa baguette, et la mienne par la même occasion. C'est ce qui est arrivé à pas mal de monde. Même parmi les préfets. Sur les quatre qui étaient là l'an dernier, il n'y en a plus qu'un cette année. Mais je me demande pourquoi Weasley n'est pas là.  
- Mais elle est là ! répondit Heather sachant pertinemment que Lucy parlait de Ron.

Elle rit quand Lucy tomba dans le panneau, et lui expliqua qu'il avait attrapé une forme très grave d'éclabouille. Lucy eût une moue dégoûtée et souhaita bonne nuit à Heather, puis toutes les deux se couchèrent, et Heather éteignit les torches d'un coup de baguette magique, avec une pensée pour tout ceux qui ne pouvaient plus en faire autant depuis cet été.


	97. Amis ou ennemis

**RAR :  
**Lyra : Effectivement, cette année ne sera pas la meilleure de Heather et ses amies.

Auctor : Mais effectivement, la tante Desdemone était bel et bien venue pour mettre en garde sa soeur et sa nièce à propos du nouveau ministère. Même si elle a une façon particulière de le montrer, elle tient quand même à sa famille. De plus, la leçon qu'elle a pris la veille, bien qu'elle ne l'ait guère appréciée, lui a appris un peu d'humilité, même si elle a du mal à l'avouer, et en particulier à se l'avouer à elle-même.

Louwyn : Si la chanson a été courte, c'est qu'il avait prévu de prendre tout son temps pour la répartition. Il ne pouvait donc pas en plus faire durer la chanson. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être aussi parce que l'auteur n'avait pas d'idées et pas envie de se creuser la tête mais chhhhht ! Faut pas le dire.

LaLouisa : Il faut dire que j'ai dans l'esprit que les moldus, avec les gay pride organisées partout dans le monde depuis les années 80 sont plus à même de comprendre l'existance de couple de même sexe, tandis que les sorciers, enfermés dans leur autarcisme pratiquement médiéval ne doivent pas entendre souvent parler de ce genre de sexualité, même si elle existe. Et puis je voulais faire quelque chose d'assez humoristique, et aussi un peu en "miroir" avec ce qui c'était passé pour Heather.

Allez, il est grand temps de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**7  
****Amis ou ennemis**

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Heather se vit immédiatement remettre par Parvati une pile d'emplois du temps à distribuer aux élèves de première et deuxième année. Bien sûr, Narasimban n'était pas là pour partager la tâche avec elle ! Ah, si ! Elle avait pensé trop vite, son homologue arrivait et se proposa de lui-même pour la débarrasser de la pile d'emplois du temps des deuxième année.

Tandis qu'elle distribuait leur emploi du temps à tous les nouveaux qui avaient réussi à retrouver le chemin du premier coup, elle lançait des coups d'œil en direction d'Abigail qui en faisait autant. Puis elle s'installa en attendant que le reste des première année arrive. Aussitôt, Neville vint lui remettre son emploi du temps.

- T'as de la chance, dit-il. T'as pas cours avec ce Carrow avant demain, moi je l'ai dès cette après-midi. Et j'ai la sœur dès demain. Toi, tu ne l'as que jeudi.

Heather fut soulagée de voir que sa première journée ne serait pas si terrible. Elle avait le matin cours de Sortilèges pendant deux heures, puis Métamorphoses, là aussi pendant deux heures. L'après midi, elle avait une heure de Runes anciennes et deux heures de Botanique. Le seul point négatif dans cet emploi du temps, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas cours avec Abigail le lundi. Le mercredi non plus en fait, mais c'était moins grave puisque c'était sa journée la moins chargée de la semaine. Elles pourraient sûrement se voir lors d'une heure creuse. Elle termina son petit déjeuner, finit la distribution des emplois du temps et sortit rejoindre Abigail dans le hall.

- Bonjour Abby, dit-elle en réfrénant son envie de l'embrasser.

Abigail ne fut pas aussi sage, elle la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le placard à balai juste en face pour l'embrasser passionnément sitôt la porte refermée. Heather ne protesta pas, bien au contraire, elle serra son amante contre elle et lui rendit son baiser.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée cette nuit, dit Abigail après avoir écarté légèrement ses lèvres de celles de Heather.

- Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué ! dit Heather en affichant un sourire ironique.

- C'est vraiment pas juste qu'on soit obligées de dormir si loin l'une de l'autre.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! demanda Heather aussitôt obéie.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser, plus tendre, et autrement plus long que le précédent. Heather caressait le dos et le bras d'Abigail tandis que celle-ci laissait vagabonder ses mains sur les cuisses et les fesses de sa partenaire.

Au bout d'un moment, on frappa deux coups à la porte du placard.

- Heather, Abby, vous êtes là ? demanda Becky de l'autre côté à voix basse.

Les deux filles entrouvrirent la porte du placard, s'assurèrent que personne ne regardait, et sortirent discrètement. Heather défroissa sa robe tandis qu'Abigail rajustait son badge de préfète sur sa poitrine.

- Excuse-nous Becky, demanda la Serpentard. Un besoin urgent.

Rebecca sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être à Noël, quand vous allez être séparées pendant deux semaines ?

- Oh, mais je compte bien persuader ma mère d'inviter Abby, histoire de rendre la pareille à ses parents, dit Heather.

- Et si ma mère n'est pas d'accord, mon père saura trouver les arguments pour la faire plier, ajouta Abigail.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? s'impatienta Rebecca.

- Pressée de serrer ton cher Neville dans tes bras ? se moqua Abigail.

- Non… enfin si ! Mais là j'parlais de Timmy ! Je lui ai fait comprendre de me rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini son petit déjeuner.

Heather étant un peu pressée par le temps fit une copie de son propre emploi du temps, ainsi qu'une de celui de Becky. Elle les confia à Abigail qui se chargerait de les mettre en commun, pour voir quand les Maraudeuses pourraient se réunir. Elle pourrait dès son premier cours qui était un cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter ses amies, les garçons de première année de Serdaigle sortirent de la grande salle, l'un d'eux venaient sans doute de raconter une blague désopilante, car ils étaient tous en train de rire. Rebecca fondit sur eux comme un rapace sur sa proie.

- Alors Timmy, je t'attendais moi ! Tout va bien ? Ce sont tes amis ? Bonjour je m'appelle Rebecca, et je suis la sœur de Timothy. Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? C'est pas toujours évident, je me rappelle que ma première nuit à Poudlard, j'avais pas cessé de me retourner dans… lança la Poufsouffle avec un débit de parole qui étonna ses deux amies, tout en redressant le col de son petit frère.

- Becky ! Ça suffit ! Tu me fiches la honte devant mes copains !

- Mais c'est que maman m'a demandé de…

- Je sais très bien ce que maman t'a demandé, mais c'est pas la peine de me coller comme ça ! Je t'assure que si j'ai des soucis je viendrais t'en parler, maintenant si tu veux bien, je dois retourner dans ma chambre chercher mes affaires de cours, et j'ai une dizaine d'étages à monter pour ça, alors à plus tard !

Ils se précipita pour rejoindre ses camarades qui observaient la scène avec des sourires plus ou moins moqueurs.

- Désolée, fit Heather, mais moi aussi faut que je me dépêche d'aller chercher mes affaires de cours ! A midi !

Heather se dépêcha de rejoindre les quartiers de Gryffondor, passant par tous les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait. En arrivant au dernier escalier avant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle vit passer Ginny accompagnée d'une fille et de trois garçons de son année. En arrivant en haut des marches, elle remarqua le garçon à l'air austère qui semblait les suivre de loin. Elle voulut les prévenir, ou lui demander à lui ce qu'il faisait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps.

Ce fut lorsque le cours commença qu'elle remarqua l'absence de Lord et Cunning, l'envie qu'elle avait ressentie dans l'attaque verbale de Romilda la veille devait tenir là sa source. Se pouvait-il qu'elle fut réellement attachée à l'insupportable fils à papa qu'était Lord ?

Le professeur Flitwick les salua chaleureusement, mais il ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu revenir si nombreux. Car mes collègues et moi-même nous attendons à avoir des classes grandement amputées…

Heather songea aux septième année de Gryffondor, qui n'étaient plus que quatre au lieu de huit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette année va être pour vous décisive puisqu'il s'agit de l'année de vos BUSEs. Vous avez tous toujours montré un très bon niveau en sortilèges et enchantements, mais cette année risque cependant de ne pas être évidente pour tout le monde. Nous allons voir des sorts particulièrement difficiles à maîtriser, et j'attends de vous que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-mêmes afin non seulement d'y réussir, mais également de contenter les examinateurs. Sachez qu'à partir de la sixième année, seuls ceux qui auront obtenu au moins un Effort Exceptionnel à leur BUSE pourront continuer mes cours. Bien ! Ceci étant dit, passons immédiatement à un petit sortilège à la fois sympathique et utile, histoire de commencer l'année en douceur.

Ils travaillèrent ensuite les sortilèges de désillusion dans la même ambiance de bonne humeur que tous les cours de Sortilèges qu'ils avaient connus jusque là. Et à la fin de la séance, le professeur leur demanda un devoir sur les avantages et les inconvénients du sortilège de désillusion

Heather alla passer la récréation avec Abigail, tandis que Rebecca cherchait à savoir comment s'était passé le premier cours de son petit frère, au grand dam de Neville qui aurait bien aimé qu'elle s'occupe un peu plus de lui.

En Métamorphoses, McGonagall leur fit également un discours sur l'importance des BUSEs.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle. Comme vous le savez, à la fin de cette année vous aurez à passer vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Ces diplômes seront déterminants pour le reste de votre vie car selon le nombre de BUSEs que vous obtiendrez et les notes de ces mêmes BUSEs, vous pourrez ou non envisager certains choix de carrière. Je tiens à préciser que quelles que soient vos ambitions, vous aurez à cœur de faire honneur à votre maison en en obtenant un maximum.

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle hésitait, puis reprit la parole.

- J'aimerais aussi vous mettre en garde contre les professeurs Amycus et Alecto Carrow, dit-elle en essayant de contenir une grimace de dégoût. Ils ne partagent hélas pas les opinions de certains d'entre nous en ce qui concerne la discipline. Les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Slughorn et moi-même feront notre possible pour vous protéger des punitions qu'ils voudraient vous infliger. Mais en cas de conflit, ce sera à notre directeur de trancher, et je crains qu'il ne préfère leur donner raison à eux plutôt qu'à nous. Aussi je vous le demande, évitez de leur donner des raisons de vous punir. Soyez respectueux avec eux, évitez de les critiquer ou de les contredire ouvertement, et respectez scrupuleusement le règlement en leur présence.

Un silence s'était abattu sur la classe. Le professeur McGonagall marqua une pause le temps de regarder chaque élève dans les yeux afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris le message. Elle insista tout particulièrement sur Heather qui eut du mal à soutenir son regard mais s'y força malgré tout. Elle ignorait si la directrice adjointe savait lire dans les pensées, mais elle ferma quand même son esprit, ne laissant en évidence que la pensée "je ne les laisserai pas me faire de mal".

Elles abordèrent les métamorphoses sur des mammifères de taille moyenne tels les cochons ou les chiens de grandes races. Elles se contentèrent de la théorie, le professeur McGonagall expliquant que le professeur Hagrid consentait à leur "prêter" Crockdur une fois qu'ils maîtriseraient bien la théorie. Elle leur précisa qu'au cours de l'année, il faudrait faire plusieurs séances en extérieur pour travailler sur des animaux qui ne pouvaient pas être amenées dans une salle de classe.

Heather, bien sûr, connaissait déjà tout ça pour l'avoir travaillé l'année précédente avec Becky et Abigail. En fait, pendant les vacances, elles en avaient même profité pour continuer à s'avancer. Elles devraient pouvoir entamer les métamorphoses humaines très bientôt.

A la fin du cours, le professeur McGonagall leur demanda pour le cours suivant trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la métamorphose d'un porc en objets en bois. Elle leur recommanda également de revoir le sortilège pour retransformer un animagus en humain.

- L'année dernière, seule Miss Wright est parvenue à me rendre mon apparence. Je sais que c'est encore compliqué à votre niveau, mais j'espère bien qu'à la fin de cette année, vous réussirez tous à me faire reprendre forme humaine. Miss Wright, en ce qui vous concerne, je souhaiterais que vous y parveniez contre ma volonté.

Heather hocha la tête, peu convaincue de pouvoir réussir une telle prouesse, les pouvoirs de la directrice de Gryffondor étant très grands.

- Bien vous pouvez y aller, dit finalement le professeur McGonagall à l'instant même où la cloche sonnait.

Chacun rangea ses affaires et se leva pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

- Miss Wright, attendez un instant s'il vous plaît, lança le professeur McGonagall alors que Heather se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Oui professeur ? demanda Heather, craignant que la vieille dame n'ait réussi à pénétrer son esprit malgré ses défenses.

- Le directeur m'a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, cette après-midi pendant votre heure de libre. Le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau est "Venin de manticore". Il a précisé que vous seriez bien avisée de ne répéter cette information à personne.

- Bien professeur, répondit Heather soulagée. Je m'y rendrai sans f…

- Vous savez ce qu'a fait Rogue il y a trois mois. Je… Enfin sachez que c'est contre mon gré que je vous ai transmis ce message. Je vous demanderais de rester sur vos gardes en sa présence, et s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à répliquer. Au besoin, l'Ordre saura vous cacher.

- C'est très gentil à vous professeur, mais je ne pense pas que les intentions de Rogue me concernant ne…

- Il sait la relation qui vous lie à Mr Potter, et s'il veut plaire à son maître, il usera de tous les procédés pour lui dire où il se cache, insista McGonagall.

- Bien je… Je vous promet qu'il n'obtiendra rien de moi.

Heather quitta la salle de Métamorphoses, se disant que sa position dans l'école, ainsi que celle de Rogue, allaient sans doute être plus difficiles à tenir qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord.

Le cours de Runes anciennes, en début d'après midi, ne fut guère plus intéressant que ceux de l'année précédente, et Heather commençait à penser qu'elle laisserait tomber cette matière après les BUSEs. Quand elle quitta la salle, elle se dirigea donc vers la statue de la gargouille au deuxième étage, se demandant tout de même ce que Rogue pouvait bien lui vouloir, dès le début de l'année. Elle donna le mot de passe et monta.

Rogue n'avait pas tellement chamboulé l'agencement du bureau directorial. Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient toujours là, de même que le Choixpeau au sommet de son étagère, et l'épée de Gryffondor trônait toujours dans sa vitrine. Les instruments d'argents eux n'étaient plus sur le petit meuble derrière le bureau, il y avait à la place des livres, de potions visiblement. Le perchoir de Fumseck ainsi que le phénix avaient eux aussi disparus. Et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par d'épais rideaux noirs qui rendaient l'ambiance plus lugubre. Rogue était occupé, semblait-il, à parcourir un organigramme.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur.

- Ce sera Monsieur le directeur, dorénavant, siffla Rogue. Et bien sûr que je voulais vous voir, sinon je vous aurais déjà jetée hors de ce bureau.

Visiblement, l'ancien directeur de Serpentard était toujours aussi agréable dans sa façon de s'adresser aux gens.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur, reprit Heather sur un ton poli en contenant un petit rire. Je voulais dire : "Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir, Monsieur ?"

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié que vous saviez exactement quel rôle j'ai eu dans son décès. Il m'a également dit qu'il vous avait demandé de revenir pour préparer le maximum d'élèves à se battre lorsque la dernière bataille aura lieu. Il semble entretenir l'espoir qu'elle puisse se dérouler cette année. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que moi sur ce sujet…

Rogue n'avait formulé aucune question, mais le ton qu'il avait employé était bien suffisant pour faire comprendre à Heather qu'elle avait intérêt à lui fournir de plus amples explications. Ou tout du moins, à confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

- Effectivement, je sais certaines choses. Mais en ce qui concerne la bataille finale. Vu ce qui a déjà été fait, et ce qu'il reste à faire, je crains qu'il ne soit optimiste de dire qu'il n'y en a que pour une année. Mon rôle est effectivement de veiller à ce qu'un maximum d'élèves soient en mesure de se défendre si elle devait avoir lieu à Poudlard, et de préparer les plus âgés à se battre et à rejoindre le lieu de la bataille si elle devait avoir lieu ailleurs.

- Bien, je suppose que je ne tirerai rien de plus de vous. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous me dire en quoi l'épée de Godric Gryffondor est importante dans l'accomplissement de "ce qu'il reste à faire" ?

- Là-dessus, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais je suppose qu'elle doit aider Harry au moment décisif, puisque Dumbledore a voulu qu'il en hérite.

- C'est effectivement ce que le professeur m'a confié, en me demandant de trouver un moyen de faire parvenir l'épée en question à Mr Potter. Aussi, je vous saurais gré de m'informer de l'endroit où il se trouve si jamais il parvenait à entrer en contact avec vous. Je sais par monsieur Nigellus qu'il était au Square Grimmaurd, il y a quelques temps, mais hélas, le directeur Black ne peut plus rien me dire, il semble que son autre toile ait été enfermée dans un endroit où il ne voit rien qu'une ouverture de lumière de temps à autres.

- J'essaierai de le savoir, dit Heather, non sans se demander si c'était bien prudent de transmettre une telle information à Rogue.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'avait agit qu'à la demande de Dumbledore, mais maintenant que ce dernier n'était plus là, allait-il rester fidèle à ses sentiments pour Lily, ou retourner sa veste à nouveau ?

- Bien… je n'ai plus grand chose à vous demander, mais je ne saurais trop vous mettre en garde contre les Carrow et Miss Yaxley. Je ferai mon possible pour tempérer leur velléités de punir les élèves, mais je crains de ne pouvoir toujours obtenir gain de cause. Aussi, quoi que vous fassiez cette année, faites-le aussi discrètement que possible !

- Bien monsieur, répondit Heather, se préparant à repartir.

- Attendez encore un instant. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, mais le Choixpeau a également demandé à pouvoir vous parler.

Heather se retourna vers le vieux chapeau rapiécé qui trônait sur l'armoire tandis que Rogue retournait à son organigramme.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, voyant que le Choixpeau ne parlerait pas le premier.

- Bonjour Miss Wright. Alors, cette rentrée ?

- Je demande à voir les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avant de me prononcer.

- Vous avez bien raison.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose.

- Effectivement… D'habitude, ce que je peux lire dans l'esprit des élèves au moment où ils me posent sur leur tête est un secret absolu. Mais le professeur Dumbledore semble penser que vous n'aurez guère de temps à essayer de différencier vos amis de vos ennemis cette année. Aussi m'a-t-il demandé de me faire violence et de vous dire en qui vous pouviez avoir confiance ou non.

- Oh… J'imagine très bien, répondit Heather. On peut avoir confiance en ceux qui ont été envoyés à Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais pas en ceux qui ont été envoyés à Serpentard.

- Il y a de ça, sourit le Choixpeau, mais la vérité est toujours un peu plus subtile. Le cinquième année que j'ai envoyé à Poufsouffle, Jeremy Steel, est quelqu'un de dangereux, au même titre que Bellatrix Lestrange, il est un véritable fanatique des idéaux que Jedusor met en avant pour rallier à lui les sorciers de sang pur. Il faudra demander à votre amie Swanson de le garder à l'œil, et d'éviter qu'il ait trop de contacts avec le jeune Malefoy, ainsi qu'avec Thorben Rowle, sixième année, Serpentard, qui porte lui aussi la Marque des Ténèbres. Par contre, Melany Mulciber, troisième année, Serpentard, serait heureuse de pouvoir aider des opposants aux mangemorts. Sur bien des points, elle ressemble à Sirius Black, notamment sur le dégoût qu'elle éprouve pour les membres de sa famille. Il y a aussi Lucas Rosier, cinquième année, Serpentard. Lui ressemblerait plus à un autre Black que j'ai connu, il peut s'avérer un précieux allié comme un dangereux ennemi. A approcher avec précaution et subtilité. Mais je suis sûr que votre amie Miss Carpenter saura faire ça très bien.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Heather. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à Abigail de prendre des risques ? Un autre Serpentard pourrait très bien s'en charger. Ils étaient nombreux l'année dernière au Club de Duel.

- Oui, et ceux-là seront surveillés cette année, contra le Choixpeau, d'autant plus qu'aux yeux de Malefoy, ils peuvent pencher aussi bien du côté de Potter que de celui de Yaxley. Et le fils Rowle a pour mission justement de présenter à son maître, à la fin de l'année, autant de recrues que possible. Votre amie Abigail, on sait de quel côté elle est… bien sûr, elle sera surveillée elle aussi. Mais je pense qu'elle est suffisamment maligne pour contacter discrètement des alliés potentiels.

- Mais je…

- Heather, intervint le tableau de Dumbledore qui jusque là faisait mine de dormir. Je sais que tu tiens à Abigail plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, mais si l'on veut gagner cette guerre, il est temps que chacun d'entre nous prenne sa part de risques.

- Oui, mais Abby en prend déjà tant, rien qu'en étant à Serpentard avec Malefoy et ce Rowle, qui portent la marque, et avec Grey dans sa chambre qui n'a qu'une envie, c'est de prouver au "Maître des Ténèbres" sa valeur.

- Et bien justement, contra le tableau. Un peu plus, un peu moins… Autant que ce soit quelqu'un capable d'assumer les risques qui les prenne. Heather, je veux que tu me promettes que tu lui en parleras.

- Bien, professeur Dumbledore.

- Bon ! fit le tableau content de l'issue de la discussion. Maintenant, il est grand temps que tu files. Ton cours de botanique va bientôt commencer.

Heather obéit et se rendit aux serres du professeur Chourave, qui, après avoir à son tour dit un petit mot sur l'importance des BUSEs, fit un cours à la fois intéressant et décontracté, comme toujours, où Heather put parler à Rebecca de ce que le Choixpeau lui avait confié sur le jeune Steel. Le jeune homme en question était un garçon roux aux cheveux courts. Pas très grand, mais très mince, Rebecca aurait même dit maigre. Il avait des yeux sombres, mais une expression calme et attentive. Il sourit même à Heather en remarquant qu'elle l'observait. Un sourire doux, presque candide. Effectivement, il était dangereux, car il devait facilement pouvoir gagner la confiance des autres.

Quand le cours fut terminé. Les deux filles sortirent assez vite, et s'empressèrent d'aller rejoindre Abigail. Heather lui expliqua tout ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit, elle ajouta quand même qu'elle préfèrerait que quelqu'un d'autre se charge d'accoster Mulciber et Rosier.

- Et qui voudrais-tu envoyer ? répliqua Abigail. De ceux qui ont assisté au Club de Défense l'année dernière, on ne peut vraiment avoir confiance qu'en ceux qui faisaient déjà partie de l'A.D. l'année précédente.

Heather émit de petits toussotements qui sonnaient étrangement comme "Yaxley".

- Elle mise à part, souffla Abigail. Donc, il reste qui… les sœurs Parker, mais elles sont pas assez subtiles, pareil pour Gallagher. Ça ne laisse plus que Daniel Doge… mais empoté comme il est, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. C'est pas qu'il manque d'intelligence, mais il a la gaffe encore plus facile que Weasley ou Londubat.

- Bon d'accord ! D'accord ! céda Heather. Mais tu me promets d'être prudente. Je n'aime vraiment pas te savoir dans un tel nid de vipères.

Abigail sourit.

- Bah ! Avec les évènements de l'année dernière, je suis immunisée contre leur venin.

- C'est pas drôle. Grey, Malefoy ou ce Rowle pourraient très bien te refaire un sale coup de ce genre. Ils se fichent bien que tu meures, au contraire, je suis sûre que ça leur plairait.

- Hey ! fit Abigail en s'approchant de Heather qui semblait au bord des larmes. Faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Je sais ce que je risque, et je serai aussi prudente qu'on puisse l'être. Alors maintenant chasse moi cet air triste, je préfère embrasser une Heather qui sourit.

Heather poussa un profond soupir et afficha un sourire un peu forcé. Mais le baiser que Abigail lui donna ensuite finit de la rasséréner.

- Dites ! intervint Becky décidant qu'elles avaient eu assez de tendresse. C'est bien gentil tout ce que vous dites, mais vous semblez oublier que d'après ce que dit le Choixpeau, c'est quand même Steel qu'il faut le plus redouter.

- Bah… Je te fais confiance, dit Heather. C'est surtout un travail de surveillance qui t'es demandé. Si tu sens qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, tu nous avertis et on prévient les professeurs. Et puis il aura du mal à s'en prendre à toi quand tu seras dans la salle commune, trop de monde, et quand tu seras dans ta chambre, il ne pourra pas y aller sans déclencher l'alarme.

- Heather a raison. Quant au comportement à tenir, tu ne vas pas le voir, et si c'est lui qui vient vers toi, tu lui réponds calmement et gentiment.

- Mais s'il remarque que je l'observe ?

- Tu évites de paniquer, répondit la Serpentard. C'est le plus sûr moyen de te griller. Et tu prétends que tu le trouves mignon. Ça flattera son ego, et ça devrait lui faire baisser sa garde. D'après la description que vous m'avez faite de lui, ça devrait pas paraître trop gros comme mensonge.

Les trois filles commencèrent leurs devoirs, puis, avant le repas, Heather et Abigail durent encore se rendre au bureau des préfets, les préfets en chef le leur ayant demandé la veille.

**NDLA : **

Voilà ! l'année est lancée, les cartes sont distribuées, les choses sérieuses vont donc pouvoir commencer.

- Qui va ouvrir les hostilités entre pro et anti-Voldemort ?

- Qui sera le premier à prendre des coups ?

- Que mijote Brittany Yaxley ?

- Rogue parviendra-t-il à protéger les élèves des Carrow ?

- Heather et Abby trouveront-elle un peu d'intimité dans ce château ou les murs ont des oreilles ?

- Romilda Vane est-elle vraiment amoureuse de Lord ?

- Entre Amycus Carrow, Argus Rusard, et Willy, l'orque du film qui porte son nom, lequel à l'haleine la plus fétide ?

- A quoi ressemblait le doudou de Drago et dort-il toujours avec ?

- Combien de sorciers faut-il pour changer une ampoule ?

- Le Chevalier du Catogan va-t-il avouer sa flamme à Violette, ou la jalousie poussera-t-elle la Grosse Dame à lui avouer que Violette est en fait sa demi-sœur et que leur père, dont le Chevalier a toujours ignoré l'identité, n'est autre que l'un des moines ivres du tableau correspondant ?

- Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il choisi des ingrédients de potions pour ses mots de passe ? Cela aurait été bien plus malin s'il avait choisi des noms de bisounours !

- Quel est l'âge du capitaine ?

- Au cours de quel événement historique fut créé le pancake ?

La réponse à ces questions (enfin à certaines) dans la suite des aventures de Heather Wright !

Question subsidiaire : Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai posé 13 questions, est-ce un mauvais présage ?


	98. Dans le nid de vipères

**NDLA :  
**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour Noël, voici un petit cadeau pour vous, un nouveau chapitre de Heather Wright. Mais avcant, une petite RAR histoire de vous donner les réponses, ou du moins les explications, aux questions que j'ai posées lundi :

Déja, pour les cinq premières questions... vous vou doutez bien que je n'y répondrais pas. Ou du moins, que vous n'aurez la réponse qu'en lisant ^^. Celà dit, mention spéciale à Lyra pour sa réponse à la question 4 (Que mijote Yaxley ? - Un bon petit plat)  
Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Vane pour Lord, étant donné que je n'en ferais plus vraiment mention, je peux vous dire que certes, entre eux deux ce n'est pas le vrai, le grand amour. Néanmoins, ils ont des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre, et l'envoi du garçon à Azkaban a tout de même touché Romilda. C'est plus par dépit qu'elle a agressé Heather en début d'année, frustrée que Lord ait été envoyé en prison alors qu'elle l'appréciait, et que Heather y ait échappé.  
7) Entre Amycus Carrow, Argus Rusard, et Willy, l'orque du film qui porte son nom, lequel à l'haleine la plus fétide ? Bravo encore à Lyra et aussi à Eliane, c'est Bien Rusard qui pue le plus de la gueule. Talonné de près par Amycus.  
8) A quoi ressemblait le doudou de Drago et dort-il toujours avec ? Je dois dire que quand j'ai imagine cette question, je pensais à un bout de chiffon avec une boule pour faire la tête, et la tête ayant un gros nez crochu, des canines de vampires, et des cheveux noirs encadrant le visage. Et bien sûr, Lucius lui a retiré ce doudou alors que Drago n'avait que 16 mois. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour Rogue dans les premières années, mais que en 6è année, il s'est mis à se défier de son professeur ! Mais vos diverses réponses m'ont bien fait rire aussi.  
9) Combien de sorciers faut-il pour changer une ampoule ? Bon, évidemment n'ont pas d'ampoules, mais dans l'hypothèse où ils se trouveraient dans une maison moldu, il en faudrait 3 : un pour remarquer qu'elle est cassée, un pour comprendre à quoi ça sert, et un troisième pour lancer un sortilège pour la réparer !  
10) les feux de l'amour version tableaux de poudlard ^^ Toutes vs réponses sont valables. Non Emihawk, Violette est la vieille dame dont le tableau est dans l'antichambre derrière la Grande Salle.  
11 ) Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il choisi des ingrédients de potions pour ses mots de passe ? Cela aurait été bien plus malin s'il avait choisi des noms de bisounours ! En fait, cette réflexion m'est venue en repensant à une fic parodique que j'avais lue où Voldemort organisait un bal costumé pour ses mangemorts et lui et Rogue venaient tous deux déguisés en Bisounours (je crois d'ailleurs que c'était une songfic basée sur le générique de Bisounours)  
12) Quel est l'âge du capitaine ? Alors cette question, apparemment, personne n'a compris d'où elle venait (sauf peut-être Emihawk, mais comme elle a pas développé je suis pas certain. En fait ça vient d'un problème posé par Gustave Flaubert dans une lettre à sa soeur Caroline en 1843 : _Puisque tu fais de la géométrie et de la trigonométrie, je vais te donner un problème : Un navire est en mer, il est parti de Boston chargé de coton, il jauge 200 tonneaux, il fait voile vers Le Havre, le grand mât est cassé, il y a un mousse sur le gaillard d'avant, les passagers sont au nombre de douze, le vent souffle NNE, l'horloge marque trois heures un quart d'après-midi, on est au mois de mai ... On demande l'âge du capitaine. _Depuis, le problème a été repris à toute les sauces, mais à chaque fois, celà consiste a donner des informations diverses, sans qu'aucune n'ait un rapport avec la question finale : Quel est l'âge du capitaine ? A, et pour Louwyn qui a soulevé la question, en fait j'ai 26 ans.  
13) Au cours de quel événement historique fut créé le pancake ? Bravo à Lyra, et dans une moindre mesure à Auctor, qui ont reconnus la dernière question de la parodie de Gad Elmaleh : "Qui veut gagnger de l'argent en masse ?" Les propositions étaient "A : En 1618 pendant la guerre des croissants au beurre. B : En 1702, pendant le massacre de la Saint Panini. C : En 112 avant Céline Dion, pendant la prise de la brioche. D : La réponse D" Techniquement, il n'y a aucune bonne réponse, puisque le moit'-moit' puis le super moit'-moit' ont supprimé les 4 réponses. Cependant, je tiens à dire à Lyra que je pense comme elle, la réponse était sans doute en 112 avant Céline. Mais il me reste une question à lui poser : Lyra : est-ce que c'est votre ultime bafouille ? Sinon, merci à Eliane pour son complément culturel sur l'histoire de ces petites galettes, et Louwyn, je suis tout à fait de ton avis.  
14) Et Bravo à tout le monde, sauf Auctor, pour ne pas s'être laissé piéger. Il y avait bien 14 questions.

* * *

**8**

**Dans le nid de vipères**

Le bureau des préfets se trouvait au sixième étage, juste au-dessus de la salle de bain des préfets, et à l'opposé de la salle de la Dame Bleue. En fait, il était impossible de se rendre du tableau de la Dame Bleue à la salle des préfets sans être obligé à un moment ou à un autre de changer d'étage, pour revenir au sixième plus loin. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car ça diminuait grandement les chances qu'un préfet, en chef ou pas, vienne les déranger dans leur salle secrète.

La pièce était d'une taille comparable à la salle de Potions, qui était l'une des salles de classe les plus grandes. Il y avait des bureaux très simples, clairement séparés en quatre secteurs, pour les quatre maisons. Il y en avait bien sûr six par maison, sauf chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle où il n'y en avait que cinq. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un cabinet avec deux portes, qui donnaient sur les bureaux du préfet et de la préfète en chef. Les autres nouveaux préfets étaient déjà tous là, et Heather et Abigail allèrent les rejoindre. Padma et Ernie n'attendaient visiblement plus qu'elles pour commencer.  
- Bienvenue dans le bureau des préfets, dit Ernie. Si vous avez pris la peine de lire le parchemin que l'on vous a remis dans le train, vous savez déjà que vous devez passer ici au moins deux fois par jour : avant le début des cours, et après le repas du soir. Vous pourrez y trouver des mots venant des professeurs ou des autres préfets. C'est ici que vous devrez venir pour préparer les conseils de classe et essayer de résoudre les problèmes de disciplines, notamment ceux concernant des élèves de différentes maisons, s'il y en a qui se présentent.

On sentait bien dans la voix du Poufsouffle qu'il n'avait guère de doute sur le fait qu'il y aurait effectivement des problèmes entre élèves de différentes maisons.  
- Vous disposez chacun d'un bureau à votre nom, d'un organigramme présentant les emplois du temps des sept classes de votre maison, ainsi que d'un trombinoscope des élèves de votre maison, continua-t-il. Ainsi vous n'aurez aucune excuse pour ne pas remettre un message lorsqu'on vous demandera de jouer les coursiers.

Ernie se mangea un léger coup de coude de Padma.  
- Bien sûr, vous avez aussi un carnet de notes, où vous pourrez et devrez répertorier tous les manquements au règlement que vous aurez pu constater ainsi que les problèmes dont les élèves pourraient vous parler. Tous les mois, il vous sera demandé de faire une synthèse des faits ou remarques importantes qui vous seront venues à l'esprit rapport à tout ce que vous aurez pu noter dans ces carnets, et de les faire parvenir au directeur de votre maison.

Quand les préfets en chef eurent donné toutes leurs directives, les nouveaux préfets purent prendre possession de leur nouveau bureau. Observant, pour certains attentivement, pour d'autres plus subrepticement les organigrammes et trombinoscopes à leur disposition. Abigail s'attarda particulièrement sur les visages des nouveaux Serpentard, repérant ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter et ceux avec qui elle devrait essayer de prendre contact.

L'heure du repas approchait, et déjà les premiers d'entre eux quittaient la pièce pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Abigail se leva et attendit dans le couloir que Heather la rejoigne.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'entre tous les devoirs qu'on va avoir à faire et notre travail de préfètes, on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps à nous, lâcha-t-elle tristement alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers main dans la main.  
- En semaine, effectivement ça va être dur. Mais au moins, on aura les week-end, répondit Heather avec philosophie.  
- Et tu crois que je m'en contenterai ? demanda Abigail avec un sourire prédateur.  
- Il va bien fall…

Heather n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Abigail la poussait dans une salle de classe vide, lançant un collaporta pour s'assurer d'être tranquille avant d'embrasser la belle rousse avec passion.  
- Rah ! Ces Serpentard ! souffla Heather une fois que Abigail eut relâché son étreinte.  
- Comme si ça t'avait déplu ! répliqua Abigail.  
- Certes non… mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi, ça fait deux fois en une journée que tu me fais le coup je te signale.  
- Que veux-tu… ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es irrésistible.  
- Vile tentative de corruption, siffla Heather entre ses dents.  
- Et… ça marche ?  
Pour toute réponse, Heather lui offrit un baiser tout aussi fougueux que celui qu'elles venaient de partager.

***

Elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle un bon quart d'heure après le début du repas. Personne cependant ne sembla s'en formaliser, mis à part peut-être Padma Patil. Il ne restait plus guère de place à la table verte et argent, et Abigail dut s'installer un peu trop près à son goût des autres filles de son dortoir. Cependant, elle se retrouvait ainsi à une place de Melany Mulciber. La jeune fille était plutôt discrète dans son attitude, mais ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue à la table de Serpentard. Elle affichait en effet des cheveux d'un roux "made in Weasley" et un visage presque aussi constellé de tâches de rousseur que Ron, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en tresses et semblait profondément absorbée par le contenu de son assiette.  
- Hey ! Carpenter ! lança la voix tant haïe d'Enola Grey. C'est pas parce que t'es préfète qu'il faut te croire tout permis ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec Wright pour être aussi longue ?

Elle semblait sous-entendre quelque chose. Mais à moins que Vane n'en ait parlé, la plupart des gens dans cette école ne pouvaient pas être au courant de leur relation. Si sa camarade de chambrée pensait que la gêne la pousserait à se trahir d'elle-même, elle en serait pour ses frais.  
- Je vais laisser travailler ton imagination Grey. Il paraît qu'elle est plutôt fertile.  
- Moi ce que j'en dis ! contra Grey. Je voudrais juste éviter qu'une préfète de Serpentard soit prise en train de faire des choses répréhensibles.  
- Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'en faire, renvoya Abigail qui comprenait alors que Grey faisait allusion à un mauvais coup. Ce que nous faisons Heather et moi n'est absolument pas interdit dans le règlement.  
- Oh ! Mais le règlement pourrait changer très bientôt ! intervint Malefoy, assis un peu plus loin que Grey.  
- Ça ! Je n'en doute pas. Mais il faudra alors que tu te montres très prudent, toi qui es toujours à "fouiner" à droite et à gauche.  
- Oh ! De ce côté-là, je ne crains plus grand chose. Cette année les professeurs ne font plus partie des adorateurs de Potter.  
- Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils préfèrent adorer quelqu'un d'autre, mais je trouve leur choix discutable.  
- Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue ! lança alors d'une voix dure Thorben Rowle.

Celui-là semblait bâti sur le même modèle que Crabbe et Goyle, mais il avait dans les yeux quelque chose qui fit frémir Abigail bien malgré elle. Au contraire des deux malabars de Malefoy, il ne se contentait pas de jouer les méchants. Il était véritablement dangereux.  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit de "répréhensible", à ce que je sache.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle dût un peu forcer. Mais il était hors de question de lui laisser croire que sa menace avait pu l'impressionner. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa la jeune Melany Mulciber et constata qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

***

Abigail passa le temps qui lui restait avant le couvre-feu à faire le devoir d'histoire de la magie, avec l'aide de Becky qui avait le même. Elle aurait préféré passer ce temps en tête à tête avec Heather, mais cette dernière avait raison. Si elles voulaient pouvoir profiter de leur week-end, il fallait au plus vite boucler tous les devoirs qu'on leur donnerait.

L'heure du couvre-feu venue, Abigail se dirigea un peu à contrecœur vers sa salle commune, rappelant à l'ordre quelques retardataires qu'elle croisa en chemin, qu'ils soient de sa maison ou d'une autre.

A l'intérieur des quartiers de Serpentard, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Abigail avait l'impression d'être Dorothy dans la cité d'émeraude. Les flammes magiques projetaient une lueur verte contre les murs de pierre et on n'y voyait pas franchement plus clair. Comme tout dans la pièce était déjà en nuances de vert ou de gris, il était même parfois difficile de distinguer la silhouette d'un pouf du tapis qui se trouvait derrière ledit pouf. Malefoy et sa clique étaient installés face à la cheminée, et avaient réquisitionné les fauteuils les plus confortables. Grossière erreur stratégique de tourner ainsi le dos à l'entrée.

Abigail en eut un léger sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle s'aperçut que Zabini, sous le couvert de faire ses devoirs, surveillait l'ensemble de la salle, assis à une table dans un coin.  
- Tiens ! Voici notre préfète ! lança Grey d'un ton frondeur. Inclinez-vous mes amies !  
- Non merci ! répliqua Abigail. Vous pourriez toucher mes chaussures en vous courbant, et je n'ai guère envie de passer la nuit à les nettoyer !  
- Je serais toi, Carpenter, j'éviterais de fanfaronner une fois que tu es dans cette salle, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles, menaça Hornet en tapotant sa baguette contre la paume de sa main.  
- Tu crois vraiment ça ! intervint McComb, le préfet de sixième année.  
- McComb, je serais toi j'éviterais de m'en mêler, lança Malefoy en décochant un sortilège de sommation qui s'écrasa aux pieds du préfet. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, les choses changent. Bientôt, ceux qui ne jureront pas allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'auront plus qu'à servir de cobayes pour les cours pratiques du professeur Amycus Carrow.  
- Et il serait temps que toi, tu te rendes compte que le "professeur Amycus Carrow" n'hésitera pas à jouer du Doloris sur le fils d'un mangemort en disgrâce qui n'a même pas réussi à reprendre une boule de verre à un groupe de gamins, renvoya Abigail.  
- Tu vas…  
- Elle n'a pas tort Malefoy ! lança Rowle. Tu ferais bien de faire attention quand tu parles du maître. N'oublies pas qu'officiellement, il est toujours recherché.. même s'il n'est plus l'ennemi public numéro un.  
- Tu as raison Rowle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais tenir ma langue en dehors de ces murs.  
- Au besoin, je pourrais t'aider à la tenir, lança Abigail. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais regagner ma chambre.

Dans le couloir menant aux chambres des filles, Melany Mulciber était adossée au mur.  
- Tu manques pas de cran pour tenir ainsi tête à deux fils de mangemorts.  
- Malefoy n'est qu'un couard qui a sans doute bien plus peur de Tu-Sais-Qui que moi. Rowle, je ne le connais pas encore assez.  
- S'il est comme son père, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop le titiller.  
- Moui… mais c'est tellement tentant de leur mettre le nez dans leur propre merde de temps en temps. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis vannée.  
- Bonne nuit…Carpenter c'est ça ? Je crois qu'on deviendra de bonnes amies.  
- Au fait Mulciber… ton nom me dit quelque chose…  
- Tu as dû le lire dans les journaux l'année dernière. Mon oncle est mort au ministère. Il faisait partie des mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits au département des mystères.  
- C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Tu sais que je suis très proche de la fille qui lui a fait ça ?  
- Alors c'est encore mieux ! J'aimerais pouvoir la remercier, tu nous présenteras.  
Chez beaucoup de Serpentard, une telle affirmation aurait été lourde de menaces sous-entendues, pourtant, tout ce que Abigail décelait dans la voix de la jeune fille, c'était de l'enthousiasme.

Abigail alla dans sa chambre, se dépêcha de se déshabiller, puis marmonna quelques incantations. L'espace d'un instant, une bulle bleue translucide brilla autour de son lit, puis elle disparut.

Depuis le coup des serpents, Abigail avait en effet pris l'habitude de protéger son sommeil d'un charme de protection semblable à celui qui protégeait l'enceinte de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il était bien moins puissant, et les premiers temps, le simple fait de le mettre en place l'épuisait tant qu'elle s'endormait dans les secondes qui suivaient. Maintenant, ça allait un peu mieux, mais elle se sentait malgré tout vidée. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit dans la sérénité.

***

Le lendemain matin, elle émergea d'un rêve torride en serrant son oreiller contre elle. Heureusement que les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés et que les autres filles du dortoir ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre de l'extérieur, sinon elle aurait encore eu droit à des remarques mesquines de Grey. Non pas que ça la dérange, elle avait quelques répliques en réserve pour le cas où, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher toutes ses munitions dès le début de l'année. Elle repoussa son oreiller, dépitée que ce ne fut pas Heather dans ses bras, retira le sort de protection et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin pour s'habiller. Grey était sous la douche et les deux autres n'attendaient visiblement plus que leur cheftaine. Elles lancèrent un regard mauvais à Abigail qui décida de leur répondre d'un grand sourire. Après tout, la journée n'avait pas si mal commencée, puisqu'elle avait rêvé de Heather. Et elle n'était pas disposée à les laisser la gâcher. Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle quitta la chambre, non sans avoir réinstallé le sortilège de protection histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise à son retour. Elle traversa la salle commune en baillant et se dirigea machinalement vers le rez-de-chaussée.  
- Carpenter ! Attends !

Abigail se retourna pour voir arriver Melany Mulciber.  
- Tu veux bien petit-déjeuner avec moi ? demanda la rouquine.  
- Ma foi, si tu n'as pas peur que les adeptes de Tu-Sais-Qui te voient avec moi, répondit Abigail laconiquement.  
- Alors ça, je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante ! Au contraire ! Si j'ai pris cette couleur de cheveux et ces tâches de rousseurs, c'est pour qu'ils sachent que je me sens plus Weasley que Mulciber.  
- Mais ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.  
- Je les attends ces raclures de fond de chaudron ! Il verront de quel bois je m'chauffe ! J'étais déjà la tête de turc l'an dernier à Durmstrang… Je suis parée à tout maintenant.

Abigail sourit. Au moins, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.  
- Et tu es métamorphomage ?  
- Oh, non ! Mais à Durmstrang, on étudie les métamorphoses humaines assez tôt. Certains sorciers trouvent désopilant d'en changer d'autres en animaux. Alors dès que j'en ai été capable, j'ai changé l'apparence de mon visage. Le hic, c'est que je dois répéter le sortilège tous les jours.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le hall, Abigail lui proposa d'aller garder des places à table, qu'elle restait ici pour attendre une amie.  
- Celle qui a tué mon oncle ?  
- Euh… Effectivement, mais…  
- Super, alors je reste avec toi !

Heather arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en pleine discussion avec un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. Ils semblait très complices et Abigail n'apprécia que moyennement la chose.  
- Bonjour ! fit-elle d'un ton un peu brusque en allant à leur rencontre. Tu nous présentes ?  
- Je peux le faire, aussi ! s'empressa d'intervenir Mulciber. Carpenter, voici, Lance Gleeson, il était en cinquième année à Durmstrang l'année dernière, et il a souvent pris ma défense quand d'autres élèves s'en prenaient à moi. Lance, je te présente Abigail Carpenter.  
- Enchanté, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur et en faisant un baise-main à Abigail. Décidément, cette école est pleine de jolies filles. Je ne vais plus savoir où donner de la tête.  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ? lança Abigail à destination de son amante.  
- Oui. Lance avait un peu de mal à retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle.  
- Ça, ça m'étonne pas, intervint Mulciber. A Durmstrang, ou tout est pourtant organisé de façon très géométrique, il arrivait quand même à se perdre, alors dans un château labyrinthique comme celui-là…  
- En tout cas, si t'as encore besoin d'un guide, n'hésite pas à me demander, dit Heather d'un ton enjoué. Personne ne connaît Poudlard mieux que moi et Abby.  
- Merci ! Vous venez manger ? proposa-t-il en tendant un bras à Heather et l'autre à Abigail.  
- Non merci… je voudrais parler un peu à Heather seule à seule.

Les deux transfuges de Durmstrang entrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle tandis que les deux préfètes se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui contournait la Grande Salle en passant sous l'escalier de marbre. Il y avait en général très peu de passage à cet endroit.  
- Bonjour mon amour, dit Heather à Abigail en l'embrassant sitôt qu'elles furent à l'abri des regards.  
Abigail ne lui rendit pas son baiser.  
- Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce Gleeson.  
- Oui, il a beaucoup d'humour… Il me fait un peu penser aux jumeaux.  
- Il y a plus que ça non ? renvoya Abigail de plus en plus froide "Si t'as besoin d'un guide, n'hésite pas à demander" singea-t-elle en prenant une voix de crécelle et en battant des paupières.

Heather resta une seconde et demi la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.  
- Mais… Abby… Tu es jalouse ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse ! mentit-elle effrontément. Mais si tu préfères revenir vers les garçons, j'aimerais assez en être informée la première.  
Heather afficha un large sourire made in "Maraudeuses".  
- Oh si, tu es jalouse ! répéta-t-elle en entourant la Serpentard de ses bras. Tu sais pourtant que je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui donner un doux baiser. Après cet été, je ne vois pas comment tu peux encore en douter.  
- Je… commença-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi répliquer. Excuse-moi, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un souffle. Je sais que c'est idiot… mais quand je t'ai vue avec lui… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la mouche… je sais pas si c'est à cause des prises de bec avec Grey ou à cause du rêve que j'ai fait…  
- Quel rêve ? demanda Heather.  
- Oh… rien d'important… éluda Abigail en se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu viens… on va pas avoir le temps de manger…  
- Quel rêve ? insista Heather.  
Vaincue, Abigail revint dans les bras de son amante.  
- Tu vois ce qu'on a fait cet été… Et ben à côté de mon rêve, c'était du soft.  
- Et ça t'as mise de mauvaise humeur parce que…  
- Parce que c'était pas vrai tiens !  
- Ah Abby… si t'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer. Allez embrasse-moi idiote !  
Abby ne se fit pas prier et scella avec délice la réconciliation.

***

Pendant le petit déjeuner, les nouvelles de la Gazette créèrent une certaine agitation aux différentes tables. Abigail demanda son exemplaire à Daniel Doge. Elle comprit immédiatement la raison du brouhaha général en lisant la une.

DES TERRORISTES AU MINISTERE

_Hier matin, trois personnes se sont infiltrées au ministère en usurpant l'identité de trois employés. Ils ont dérangé une séance d'entretien de la Commission d'enregistrement des "nés-moldus" et ont aidé une dizaine de "nés-moldus" qui auraient dû être jugés pour vol de baguette et enfermés à Azkaban à fuir le ministère. Ils ont sauvagement attaqué Dolorès Jane Ombrage qui dirigeait la séance, ainsi que Charon Yaxley qui la secondait. Ils ont ensuite conduit les personnes interpellées à l'atrium pour les aider à fuir. Reginald Cattermole, suspecté d'avoir maille à partir avec les terroristes – l'un des trois énergumènes ayant pris son apparence – a été interrogé et envoyé à Azkaban après avoir nié savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
__Les terroristes ont réussi à échapper à Charon Yaxley alors qu'ils les avait suivis une première fois dans un transplanage l'ayant conduit au 12, Square Grimmaurd à Londres, lieu supposé servir de base a des anarchistes contre lesquels le ministère avait déjà eu maille à partir ces deux dernières années. Il est à rappeler qu'il s'agissait là de la propriété de Sirius Black, le criminel de sinistre mémoire.  
__Nous ne pouvons que nous indigner devant…_

Abigail eut un sourire. Savoir que dehors, Potter, Weasley et Granger continuaient de mettre des bâtons dans les roues des mangemorts était rassurant. Elle s'imagina déjà, elle et Heather, menant la rébellion au sein même de Poudlard. Après un petit déjeuner en coup de vent Heather et elle discutèrent de l'évasion des nés-moldus au ministère. Heather aussi avait bien compris que son frère était là-dessous, par contre, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait tenté une telle action. C'était risqué, et somme toute, pas des plus utiles. Elle se séparèrent sur un baiser discret donné dans un couloir désert avant de se rendre à leurs cours respectifs.

Abigail sortit sous une bruine faible mais qui devait tomber depuis quelques heures déjà car le sol du chemin menant aux serres était déjà bien humide.

Comme les trois professeurs qu'elle avait eus la veille, Mrs Chourave fit un petit discours sur l'importance des BUSEs pour la suite des études, puis elle passa directement à la pratique. Abigail fit équipe avec Emily Montgomery qui se renseigna sur une reprise possible du Club de Duel.  
- Tu peux toujours demander à Yaxley, mais à mon avis, il ne faut pas trop y compter.  
- J'enrage que ces assassins puissent se balader en liberté ! pesta la Serdaigle. Si jamais je me retrouve face à cette ordure de Greyback, je…  
- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne te retrouves pas face à lui. Je sais que tu voudrais venger ton frère, mais j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait à l'aîné des Weasley… et il n'était pas transformé. C'est un type dangereux. Mieux vaut se tenir loin de lui.  
- Tu as peut-être raison mais… Si je pouvais… rien qu'un petit Avada…  
- Je sais… et tu n'es sans doute pas la seule que ça démange. Mais pour l'instant tu es à Poudlard, et tu ne peux rien faire contre lui. Alors concentre toi sur la plante s'il te plait, que je récupère son pollen.  
- Oui, excuse-moi ! dit la Serdaigle, comme gênée soudain de s'être emportée.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.. je te l'ai dit, je comprends très bien.  
La Serdaigle lui sourit et retint les tentacules de la plante qu'elles étudiaient pendant que Abigail prélevait le pollen.

***

A la fin du cours, Abigail s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de Heather. La discussion avec Montgomery lui avait rappelé que Heather avait cours avec Amycus Carrow. Et s'il racontait la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit la veille aux Serpentard, elle craignait que Heather ne se laisse emporter.

Il leur avait dit sa répugnance pour l'ancien programme qui visait à faire croire que "l'art noir" comme il l'appelait était une chose mauvaise et qu'il fallait mettre au ban de la société ceux qui s'en servaient. Il avait expliqué que l'art noir était un moyen comme un autre d'obtenir ce que l'on voulait, et que puisque les sorciers en avaient la capacité, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils s'en privent.

Quand elle croisa, sur la route de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, Romilda Vane et son amie qui pouffaient de rire, elle sentit son estomac se contracter.  
- Ah ! Carpenter. J'ai l'impression que ton amie Heather va écoper de sa première retenue.

Ses craintes se confirmaient. Elle se précipita vers la salle de classe. Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Heather, rouge de rage, et les larmes aux yeux.  
- Pas un mot ! dit-elle impérative avant de prendre la main d'Abigail et de l'entraîner jusqu'à une salle de classe inusitée, à l'étage du dessous.  
Là, elle tira sa baguette et envoya d'un seul geste toutes les tables se fracasser contre le mur du fond.  
- Quel enfoiré ! ragea-t-elle en allant cogner du poing contre le bureau du professeur. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! pleura-t-elle en martelant le bureau au rythme de ses imprécations.  
Abigail ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais quand la colère de Heather s'estompa d'elle-même, elle alla prendre son amie dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il…  
- Ce salopard a osé dire que… et quand j'ai dit qu'il avait tort…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Abigail inquiète.  
- Il m'a interdite de Quidditch.

Abigail souffla.  
- Allez, calme-toi. C'est pas la fin du monde. Tu verras.. On va se venger de tout ce que ces ordures de mangemorts pourront nous faire. Dès ce soir, on se réunit avec Becky en conseil de guerre. Mais surtout, il faut éviter de s'opposer directement à eux. Ils auraient beau jeu de nous punir à cause de ça.  
Heather sécha ses larmes.  
- Heureusement que je t'ai Abby. Parce que sinon...

La Serpentard embrassa son amie pour la réconforter.  
- Dites ! Y en a qui voudraient pouvoir bouder tranq… Oh ! Oh ! Mais voilà de l'inédit dans ce château ! Et deux préfètes en plus !  
- Peeves ! Je me disais justement qu'on t'avait pas beaucoup vu pour cette rentrée, dit Abigail.  
- Moui… sans Rusard c'est pas pareil. Mais là… ce que vous m'offrez c'est…  
- _Oubliettes_ !  
L'esprit frappeur eut le regard vide l'espace d'une seconde.  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.  
- Que tu ne pouvais plus t'amuser sans Rusard. Mais tu sais.. il y a des tas de nouveaux élèves à embêter… Mais là où tu ferais fort, ce serait de faire une bonne blague au professeur Amycus Carrow, dit Abigail.  
- Tu te crois drôle ? La magie, ça fonctionne peut-être pas contre un fantôme normal, mais contre un esprit frappeur c'est pas pareil… et franchement… celui-là je préfère ne pas le vexer.  
- Bah… Moi je suis certaine que c'est pas ça qui aurait arrêté Fred et George Weasley, provoqua Heather.  
- Moui… C'est vrai… mais ces deux-là font parfois preuve d'inconscience. De vrais Gryffondor en somme.  
- En tout cas, les Maraudeuses trouveront bien le moyen de rire à ses dépends. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi pas aussi à ceux de sa petite sœur, du nouveau directeur et de l'exécutrice disciplinaire tant qu'à faire, rajouta Abigail.  
- Même pas cap' ! lança l'esprit frappeur.  
- Tu verras bien ! sourit Heather. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais notre cours de Potions ne va pas tarder.

Les deux filles quittèrent la salle de classe abandonnée et soufflèrent.  
- Heureusement que tu savais que la magie marchait sur les esprits frappeurs, dit Heather.  
- Je n'en savais rien. J'ai juste réagit d'instinct. Maintenant on le sait.  
Les deux filles sourirent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

***

Le professeur Slughorn commença son cours, lui aussi, par un message sur l'importance des BUSEs, ponctué par un mot de mise en garde contre les deux Carrow. Puis, le cours à proprement parlé commença. Il n'avait cette année préparé aucun chaudron dont il demandait le contenu. Il avait exposé une dizaine d'ingrédients sur son bureau et demanda aux élèves de lui indiquer l'ingrédient principal de potions qu'ils ne verraient que dans le courant de l'année. Abigail répondit juste les quatre fois et obtint vingt points pour Serpentard. Puis, comme l'année précédente, il proposa aux élèves de s'essayer tout de suite à une nouvelle potion, en promettant à l'élève qui obtiendrait le meilleur résultat de lui offrir, dans les dix ingrédients exposés, celui de son choix.

Abigail s'appliqua suivre les directives. Quand elle avait quelques secondes, elle jetait des coups d'œil aux autres, ou discutait avec Heather, si cela ne la dérangeait pas dans sa préparation.  
- Tu crois qu'il continue à suivre les indications de Rogue ?  
- Mmmh… Sais pas… J'ai pas l'impression… Ça manque de petits détails comme les touillages dans un sens et un ordre bien précis.

A la moitié de l'heure, Abigail avait pratiquement terminé, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser mijoter pendant vingt minutes avant de couper la flamme et de rajouter de la poudre de gypse. Heather avait encore trois manipulations à faire avant d'arriver à ce stade, et la plupart des autres élèves étaient affairés. Seul un garçon de Serpentard était également attentif aux autres, pas pour voir où ils en étaient, mais pour reproduire leurs gestes. Abigail pouvait cependant dire que d'après la couleur et le bouillonnement de sa potion que soit il n'avait pas choisi les bonnes personnes sur qui copier, soit il avait mal copié.

Slughorn quitta son bureau pour voir comment les élèves se débrouillaient.  
- Excellent Ms Carpenter comme toujours ! la gratifia-t-il en voyant sa mixture frémir. Ms Wright… attention à ne pas trop monter la flamme.  
Il corrigea deux ou trois élèves avant d'arriver au chaudron du copieur mal inspiré.  
- Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait Monsieur Foley ? Ça ne devrait pas du tout…

Slughorn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une grosse bulle éclata et aspergea Montague, assise juste devant, et qui n'avait pu esquiver, tournant le dos pour se concentrer sur son chaudron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui était tombé sur sa tête que toute la classe explosa de rire. Un petit gazon, parsemé de marguerites venait de pousser au sommet de son crâne.  
- S'il vous plait, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, veuillez retourner à vos potions. Ms Montague, je crois que le désherbant de Hagrid pourra remédier à votre état. Comme je ne connais malheureusement pas la composition exacte de la mixture de Mr Foley, je ne peux pas vous préconiser d'antidote plus adapté. Quant à vous Mr Foley, je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter les frais. Vous travaillerez cette potion d'arrache pied d'ici la prochaine séance. J'espère que vous la réussirez mieux d'ici là.

Quand Montague eut quitté la classe, tout le monde retourna à sa potion. Seule Abigail, qui avait encore dix minutes à attendre, observa la table en diagonale derrière elle. Ce Foley semblait au trente-sixième dessous, mais il y avait toujours la mixture de jardinier qu'il avait préparé devant lui.  
- Dis donc… t'en as de bonnes… Tu me fais une scène de jalousie, et à peine trois heures plus tard, tu reluques un garçon !  
- Heather… souffla Abigail. Contrairement à toi, les garçons ne m'ont jamais intéressée. Par contre… ce qu'il y a sur sa paillasse…  
- Je vois… Ce serait un excellent moyen de relancer une opération de bulles explosives.  
- Je savais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Foley, et cru voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

A la fin du cours. Le professeur Slughorn demanda à Foley de rester un instant. Tous les élèves, affamés, s'empressèrent de sortir pour aller manger.  
- Professeur, vous voulez que je vide le chaudron de Foley ? proposa Abigail.  
- Oui, merci Ms Carpenter, mais prenez soin d'abord de recueillir un échantillon. J'aimerais savoir comment Mr Foley a pu obtenir un produit de jardinage en préparant une potion antalgique.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Abigail en profita pour en subtiliser elle-même le contenu d'une éprouvette, ainsi que pour écouter la conversation. Foley ne trouva aucune excuse à donner. Il se contenta d'avouer qu'il avait eu peur de mal faire et qu'il avait regardé à droite et à gauche pour reproduire ce qu'il voyait. Après l'avoir sermonné sur l'inutilité d'une telle technique, Slughorn le congédia en lui demandant, en plus de ce qu'il lui avait signifié tantôt, de rédiger un essai sur la composition de la potion. Abigail salua son directeur de maison puis alla retrouver Heather dans le couloir.  
- Alors… demanda celle-ci.  
Mais Foley passa entre elles, et cette fois, Abigail était certaine de l'avoir vu pleurer.  
- Je… Excuse-moi.

La préfète de Serpentard se précipita à la suite du garçon, laissant Heather en plan. Il faillit la semer, mais elle le rattrapa finalement au détour d'un couloir peu emprunté.  
- Attends bon sang ! Je… Ça va aller ?  
- Oui, merci ! répliqua-t-il la voix vibrante de colère… ou peut-être même de rage. J'aimerais être seul !  
- Écoute, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour ça… ça arrive à tout le monde de rater une potion.  
- C'est pas ça ! J'm'en fiche de cette foutue potion !  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je.. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Si je te le disais tu te moquerais de moi !  
- Tu sais.. je suis préfète, si tu as un souci… même si c'est juste le mal du pays, tu peux m'en parler, je saurais écouter. Et même si ça te semble ridicule, je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

Foley regarda à droite puis à gauche. Il essaya de passer une porte.  
- Celle-là, tu vas avoir du mal à la passer : c'est une fausse porte. Par contre… à côté…  
Abigail tapota trois briques de sa baguette, ce qui ouvrit un couloir secret sombre et étroit.  
- Viens ! Une fois le mur refermé, personne ne pourra nous entendre.  
Elle s'engouffra dans le passage, et Foley la suivit.  
- Lumos ! lança-t-elle. Alors. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
- C'est que… hésita Foley encore réticent. Oh… et puis de toutes façons, j'aurais sans doute pas pu le cacher bien longtemps. Tu me jures de pas te moquer…  
- Crosse de bois, crosse de fer ! assura-t-elle en traçant une croix en travers de sa poitrine.  
- C'est que… c'est mon père qui m'a fait l'école, depuis toujours. Et il dit que la seule chose dont un sorcier ait besoin, c'est de savoir se servir de sa baguette.  
- Ah… et donc… tu n'as jamais pris de cours de Potions, c'est ça ?  
Foley secoua la tête.  
- Non… c'est que… je… je ne sais pas lire, ni écrire.

Abigail ne s'attendait visiblement pas à celle-là.  
- Ah… oui… quand même… mais… tu as eu des cours avec nous, hier et ce matin.. comment as-tu… ?  
- Carrow ne nous a rien demandé de noter, et il a lu lui-même les passages du livre qui importaient, expliqua-t-il.  
Abigail eut une moue pour signifier qu'elle ne trouvait pas que leur professeur avait souligné les passages importants.  
- En histoire, je me suis contenté d'écouter, continua Foley. En Étude des moldus… ça a été pareil qu'en Défense. Et en botanique, c'était un cours pratique alors…  
- Oui… c'est vrai que jusque là, tu pouvais faire illusion. Mais avec Slughorn, McGonagall et Flitwick, tu ne pourras plus passer outre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller me dénoncer et me faire renvoyer ?  
- Je ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle… Mais il faut que tu le dises aux professeurs. Viens… Slughorn est peut-être encore dans la salle de classe.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il hésita un moment, puis se décida à la prendre. Elle rouvrit le mur et retourna vers la salle de Potions. Effectivement, Slughorn profitait de la pause de midi pour analyser la préparation de Foley.  
- Professeur, excusez-nous de vous déranger. Mais mon camarade a un problème dont il souhaiterait vous entretenir, en espérant qu'on puisse trouver une solution.

Foley eut encore quelques réticences à admettre devant son directeur de maison qu'il était illettré. Abigail se dit que les professeurs pourraient peut-être se contenter de lui donner du travail pratique en attendant qu'il ait appris à lire. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, c'était le coup que Slughorn lui fit. Il accepta la proposition de la préfète, et lui dit que puisque le problème de son camarade semblait lui tenir à cœur, elle serait chargée de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, car les professeurs étaient malheureusement trop occupés pour donner des cours particuliers.

Coincée, Abigail n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais décida que Slughorn serait à mettre sur la liste des victimes du super fertilisant de Foley.


	99. Le don

**RAR : **

LaLouisa : Comme tu vois, tu n'auras pas à attendre dix jours... Après tout, le chapitre précédent était un cadeau, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez en conséquence à attendre plus longtemps le chapitre suivant.

Eliane : Oui, j'avais envie de faire passer à ce petit couple l'épreuve de la jalousie. Après tout, une histoire d'amour ou tout se passe très bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant. Et encore, je trouve que j'ai arrangé les choses un peu vite, mais bon... cette année est déjà en terme de pages, la plus longue de toutes. Alors je préfère ne pas trop m'apesantir sur des points secondaires.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison que je ne m'attarderais pas tellement sur les cours, pour privilégier ce qui va se passer dans les couloirs... mais crois-moi, tu ne perdras pas au change. Foley et Mulciber sont tous les deux de Serpentard. Foley en cinquième année, et Mulciber en troisième.

Lyra : Une potion qui rend lettré, ça peut sans doute s'imaginer, mais l'effet ne serait que temporaire : une fois la potion éliminée par l'organisme, le sorcier ne saurait de nouveau plus lire ni écrire. Et puis il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire que Foley passe du temps avec Abby... Nécessaire pour quoi ? Tu verras bien le moment venu.

Emihawk : Oups ! Désolé ! C'est que j'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir des lectrices que des lecteurs, et le "Emi" de ton pseudo m'a induit en erreur. Le pire, c'est que moi aussi, on m'a plusieurs fois pris pour une fille ^^.

* * *

**9  
****Le don**

Heather n'avait trouvé Abigail nulle part, et, vexée, avait décidé d'aller manger sans l'attendre. La préfète de Serpentard arriva un peu plus tard, accompagnée du jeune Foley qui semblait d'un seul coup tout timide alors qu'elle-même lui adressait un franc sourire.

Si Heather avait plaisanté sur le sujet lors du cours de Potion, elle ne put s'empêcher cette fois de ressentir à son tour la morsure de la jalousie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire tous les deux pendant tout ce temps et qui ait changé ainsi leur comportement l'un envers l'autre ?

Elle termina son rosbif en lui assénant quelques coups de couteau et de fourchette rageurs. Puis quitta la Grande Salle sans même prendre de dessert.

Rebecca la rejoignit dans le jardin d'hiver.  
- Salut Heather, tout va comme tu veux ?  
- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle un poil trop agressive. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Et bien… j'ai juste trouvé bizarre que Abigail et toi n'arriviez pas ensemble. Et puis tu es partie presque immédiatement après qu'elle soit arrivée, alors je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose ?  
- Ça c'est à elle qu'il faudra le demander ! C'est elle qui a couru après ce garçon et qui revient avec lui dans une ambiance des plus louches !

Rebecca eu du mal à accepter qu'elle avait bien compris ce que sous-entendait son amie. Puis elle éclata de rire.  
- Vas-y ! C'est ça ! Fous-toi de ma gueule ! lança Heather.  
- Tu crois pas que tu te fais des films pour pas grand chose ?  
- Je ne fais que tirer des conclusions logiques de ce que je vois.  
- Eh bien moi je vais te dire ce que j'ai vu, non pas aujourd'hui, mais l'année dernière, répliqua Rebecca sur un ton moralisateur. J'ai vu une jeune fille qui t'aimait à tel point qu'elle avait perdu le goût de tout parce qu'elle pensait que tu ne voudrais plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Je l'ai vue dans une détresse telle que ça me faisait mal à moi aussi, une détresse qui à elle lui faisait physiquement mal : en six semaines elle avait perdu presque dix kilos. Pour tout te dire, je crois que si tu ne t'étais pas réconciliée avec elle lors de la fête de Slughorn pour Noël, elle aurait sans doute pu avoir de graves problèmes de santé. Et elle s'était mise dans cet état malgré le fait que je sois à ses côtés pour la soutenir et essayer de la convaincre de s'alimenter normalement. Et toi, tu me dis que tu penses qu'elle pourrait trouver un quelconque intérêt à une autre personne ? Alors je te le dis franchement : c'est IM-PO-SSIBLE !

Heather était blême. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Abigail eut été dans un tel état à l'époque où elle avait coupé les ponts avec elle.  
- D… Dix kilos…? demanda-t-elle déchirée entre la surprise et l'inquiétude.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Rebecca.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit à l'époque ? interrogea-t-elle avec une brusque véhémence qui poussa Rebecca à reculer d'un pas.  
- Parce que toi non plus tu n'étais pas très en forme, et je me disais que si tu le savais, tu te sentirais encore plus mal, et j'avais pas envie de jongler avec deux amies dépressives.  
- Je… commença Heather sans savoir exactement quoi répondre. Excuse-moi.

Et elle quitta le jardin d'hiver en courant. Elle accélérait sa course tant qu'elle le pouvait. Comme si elle courait le quatre cent mètres et qu'elle avait déjà cent mètres à rattraper sur ses adversaires. Elle faillit percuter violemment un Serdaigle qui passait par là. Elle s'arrêta dans le hall où les élèves qui quittaient la Grande salle la regardèrent comme une bête curieuse. Elle ne vit pas Abigail, mais repéra Melany Mulciber.  
- Hey ! Mulciber ! Tu sais où est Carpenter ? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier que tout le monde l'entende.  
-Elle était allée te chercher. Je crois qu'elle a parlé d'une femme bleue, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Merci !

Et aussitôt, elle se remit à courir, montant l'escalier de marbre quatre marches à la fois. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de son propre essoufflement, de ses muscles qui criaient grâce. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de retrouver Abigail. Au sixième étage, en tournant dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau de la Dame Bleue, elle la vit, qui avançait vers ledit tableau, elle voulut l'appeler, mais elle était si exténuée qu'aucun son ne sortit. Pourtant, Abigail s'arrêta et se retourna.  
- Ah ! Heather ! Je me demandais justement où tu pouvais être partie.

Heather ne répondit rien. La voix d'Abigail lui donna les dernières forces dont elle avait besoin pour courir la rejoindre, sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec une fougue qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais témoignée. Abigail, certes un peu surprise, ne se plaignit pas pour autant de ce traitement.  
- Oh, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! souffla Heather, sans voix, dans le creux de l'oreille de son amante.  
- Eh bien ! Que me vaut une telle démonstration d'affection ? se moqua affectueusement Abigail.  
- Des choses que j'ignorais et qu'on m'a dites, répondit évasivement Heather.  
- Et quelles choses ?  
- Je… Rien, c'est juste que Becky m'a dit à quel point tu allais mal après mon anniversaire.  
- Ah ! fit Abigail en affichant une moue triste… je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire…

Puis, un grand sourire illumina à nouveau son visage.  
- Mais si j'avais su l'effet que ça te ferait, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt.  
- Idiote va ! rigola Heather en l'embrassant encore.  
Les deux préfètes saluèrent la Dame Bleue et entrèrent dans la salle qu'elle gardait pour profiter l'une de l'autre à l'abri des regards.

Les caresses et les baisers se firent plus poussés, et déjà les mains glissaient sous les vêtements quand le tableau ouvrit la salle à Brittany Yaxley.

***

Le cœur d'Heather rata un battement. Elle allait sans doute profiter de cette occasion pour les punir sévèrement. Peut-être même seraient-elles renvoyées, avec les Carrow et Yaxley, c'était à craindre.

La scène s'était figée, était-ce pour une seconde ou dix, ni Heather, ni Abigail, ni même Brittany n'auraient su le dire, mais ensuite, tout se débloqua rapidement, les baguettes furent tirées en une fraction de seconde.  
- Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit… menaça Abigail.  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit calmement Yaxley.  
- Comment as-tu fais pour que la Dame Bleue t'ouvre ? Nous lui avions demandé de ne plus t'autoriser l'accès.  
- Je lui ai dit que je voulais vous parler, et que je ne ferai rien contre vous. Alors ne me forcez pas à mentir et rangez-moi ces baguettes.  
- Toi d'abord, imposa Abigail.

Yaxley réfléchit un moment, puis décida qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et rangea sa baguette. Les deux préfètes laissèrent passer deux secondes, puis rangèrent les leurs. Yaxley entra dans la pièce, laissant le tableau refermer le passage tandis que Heather quitta sa position à califourchon au-dessus d'Abigail et rajusta un minimum sa tenue. Abigail ne semblait pas être dérangée par le fait d'être toute débraillée.  
- Alors, dit Heather. Tu voulais nous parler.  
- Oui. Je voulais vous dire que vous n'aviez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis pas du côté des mangemorts.  
- Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne ! contra Abigail.  
- Je sais ! Avec mon père qui en est un, je dois jouer un double jeu. Quand j'ai vu que les mangemort osaient attaquer Poudlard, je me suis dit qu'il ne faudrait sans doute pas longtemps avant que le pays ne tombe entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a fallu que je prenne une décision rapide. Si mes craintes étaient justifiées et que je me battait contre les mangemorts, dont la plupart me connaissent de vue, je risquais de me faire purement et simplement tuer par mon père. Par contre, même si je me trompais, et que Dumbledore contrecarrait les plans de l'autre, en faisant semblant de les aider cette nuit-là, je pourrais gagner leur confiance, et peut-être obtenir plus d'infos de mon père, que je pourrais alors transmettre à l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! dit Abigail d'un ton des plus ironiques. Quelle jolie petite histoire. Tu l'as répétée longtemps avant de te décider à nous la raconter ?  
- Je vous jure, c'est la vérité ! Vous savez bien quel est mon objectif véritable. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de me venger de mon père.  
- Oui ! Là encore, une jolie histoire bien émouvante. Tu as su nous piéger, Heather, Harry, Hermione et moi. Désolée, mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour qu'on ait encore confiance en toi. Tu nous as trahis, tu t'es battue contre nous aux côtés des mangemorts !  
- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix !  
- Si ! lança Heather. Si vraiment tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est de tuer ton père, tu te serais battue avec nous, et tu aurais accompli ta vengeance en rentrant chez toi, avant que ton père n'agisse.  
- Et vous ! Qui vous aurait protégé, Finch-Fletchey, Macmillan, Abbot, Bones et toi, alors que vous étiez dans le hall à affronter les Carrow ?  
- Parce que tu nous as protégés ? s'indigna Heather.  
- Vous êtes toujours en vie, et parfaitement sains de corps et d'esprit, à ce que je sache ? Et cet été, si je n'avais pas insisté pour venir vous mettre en garde à propos du tabou, il vous aurait fallu répondre de l'utilisation de "son" nom devant ses plus fanatiques mangemorts. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris cette fonction. Pour ne pas laisser le champ libre à Rogue et aux Carrow !  
- Laisse tomber Yaxley ! dit froidement Abigail. C'est trop tard, on ne te croit plus. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Va-t-en !  
Yaxley baissa les yeux, et tourna les talons, résignée.

***

Abigail tenta bien de reprendre ce que Yaxley avait interrompu, mais Heather n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à faire des câlins. Yaxley pensait-elle vraiment qu'elles tomberaient aussi facilement dans le panneau ? Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. En effet, jusque là, Yaxley n'avait pas vraiment fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Heather décida d'avancer dans ses devoirs, Abigail rechigna un peu mais finit par faire de même. Elles se rendirent ensuite toutes deux au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Même Hagrid se permit de leur faire un discours sur l'importance de cette année. Il devenait peu à peu un bon professeur. Il leur parla du programme de l'année. Ils étudieraient plusieurs créatures d'autres continents, et auraient donc plus de théorie et un peu moins de pratique, mais le demi-géant leur assura qu'il ferait son possible pour se procurer des spécimens. Ils commencèrent par un cours sur les diricos. Des oiseaux originaires de l'île Maurice et que les moldus pensent disparus et nomment "dodos". Heather fut étonnée d'apprendre qu'en fait, l'oiseau avait la faculté de disparaître dans un tourbillon de plumes, comme les phénix, pour réapparaître plus loin. Et que les sorciers, constatant que les moldus avaient pris conscience du danger de tuer indistinctement les autres créatures grâce à la supposée extinction du dodo, ou donc, plus exactement, du dirico, n'ont jamais jugé utile de les détromper.

Après deux heures assommantes passées en compagnie du professeur Binns, Heather pensait pouvoir retrouver Rebecca et Abigail pour faire leurs devoirs, mais ce ne fut le cas que pour la Poufsouffle, la Serpentard devant donner son premier cours d'alphabétisation à Foley.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à expliquer les conséquences de la Guerre Sombre qu'un groupe de mages noirs a menée contre les moldus au onzième siècle, le parchemin communicant se mit a vibrer dans la poche de sa robe. Elle le sortit et se mit aussitôt à écrire.  
- Salut frangin ! Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles !  
- Salut Heather ! répondit l'écriture de Harry. Désolé de ne pas avoir pris contact plus tôt, mais j'ai préféré attendre que nous ayons accompli la mission qu'on s'était fixée, Hermione, Ron et moi.  
- Oui ! J'ai vu ça ce matin dans la Gazette ! Mais pourquoi avoir voulu libérer ces quelques nés-moldus là ?  
- Ah ! En fait, ça, ce n'était qu'un bonus en prime de la récupération du médaillon de Serpentard.  
- Il était au ministère ?! écrivit Heather abasourdie.  
- En possession de cette chère Dolorès Ombrage, expliqua Harry. Et comme elle était en train de faire passer les nés-moldus en jugement, on ne pouvait pas décemment prendre le médaillon et s'en aller en les abandonnant à leur sort. D'ailleurs, nous sommes un peu inquiets pour un couple. Les Cattermole. Ron avait pris l'apparence du mari et la femme faisait partie des nés-moldus qui devaient être envoyés à Azkaban. On ignore s'ils ont pu s'en sortir.

Heather eut un moment d'hésitation. Harry et ses amis auraient sans doute le moral au trente-sixième dessous s'ils apprenaient que leur action avait envoyé un homme en prison.  
- Ils ont échappé aux gens du ministère, mentit-elle. Eux et leurs enfants.  
- Tant mieux !  
- Alors vous avez récupéré un horcruxe ! Ça a été plus vite que je le pensais.  
- On a eu beaucoup de chance, intervint l'écriture d'Hermione. C'est une heureuse coïncidence que RAB fut le frère de Sirius, sans ça, on serait encore à la case départ. Et notre opération d'hier a complètement échappé à notre contrôle. C'est un miracle qu'on s'en soit sortis sans dommages et avec ce qu'on était venu chercher.  
- Sans dommages, parle pour toi ! écrivit alors Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Heather imaginant le rouquin furieux arracher la plume des mains de Hermione pour protester.  
- Oh ! Il s'est juste désartibulé quand on a transplané après que Yaxley nous ait suivis jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, reprit l'écriture d'Hermione.  
- Et à Poudlard, comment ça se passe ? demanda l'écriture de Harry.  
- Oh… Les Carrow sont aussi pourris que pouvait l'être Ombrage. Je suis interdite de quidditch… Heureusement, ce n'est pas à vie. Mais même si ce n'est rien que pour l'année, je trouve que c'est déjà cher payé pour avoir voulu remettre le frangin à sa place. A part ça, on a peut-être quelques nouveaux alliés intéressants. Mais je vous en dirai plus quand je les connaîtrai mieux.  
- Et Rogue, il ne vous mène pas la vie dure ?  
- Pour l'instant ça va, écrivit Heather sachant pertinemment que Rogue n'était pas un souci, mais ne pouvant le révéler aux autres. Et sinon… vous avez une idée de l'endroit où chercher le prochain horcruxe ?  
- Aucune, répondit Harry. Pas plus que de la façon dont on va se débarrasser de celui qu'on vient de récupérer. Mais Hermione s'y connaît mieux que moi. Je vais la laisser t'en dire plus.  
- Alors, reprit l'écriture nette d'Hermione, en fait, pour détruire un horcruxe il faut des sorts, ou des substances magiques de très grande puissance, et ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Il y a le Feudeymon, mais je préférerais voir Tu-Sais-Qui régner pendant trente ans sur le monde que d'y avoir recours, c'est presque impossible à contrôler, et Harry, Ron et moi-même y laisserions sûrement notre peau. Ensuite, il y a le venin de basilic. Là encore, pas évident de s'en procurer. Il y a un rituel appelé "La Traversée du Styx", mais il faut psalmodier sans interruption pendant quarante-huit heures, et il demande d'utiliser du sang de licorne, donc là encore, c'est hors de question. Enfin, le moyen qui reste probablement le plus abordable, c'est la Soupe du Diable, une potion qui devrait être dans mes cordes… à condition qu'on arrive à se procurer des œufs de dragons… Mais peut-être que grâce à Charlie…  
- Oui… si tu veux, je ferais quelques recherches et j'écrirais à Charlie pour lui demander s'il pourrait nous procurer des œufs… Il t'en faudrait combien ?  
- Un par horcruxe… Mais ce serait déjà étonnant qu'il puisse nous en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore pas mal de devoirs à faire.

Ils terminèrent leur conversation en se mettant d'accord pour que ce soit Harry qui contacte toujours Heather, à des horaires définis à l'avance, histoire qu'il soit sûr de ne pas déranger, et Harry promit qu'il essaierait de la contacter aussi souvent que possible.

***

Le reste de la semaine se passa au rythme des cours et des devoirs. Le jeudi fut doublement pénible car après avoir passé deux heures le matin avec Rebecca à écouter Alecto Carrow raconter que les moldus sont des créatures sales et stupides qui ont forcé les sorciers à vivre cachés à coups de persécutions, il a fallu supporter Amycus Carrow l'après-midi qui essaya de la provoquer pour pouvoir la punir, mais elle se montra cette fois plus maligne et garda profil bas. Le soir, au repas, il ruminait sa rancœur.

Le vendredi, les cours des trois amies se terminaient à trois heures de l'après-midi et elles avaient prévu de se retrouver aussitôt dans la salle de la Dame Bleue pour boucler avant le couvre-feu les devoirs du week-end afin d'avoir deux jours pour reprendre l'excursion dans les cachots là où elles l'avaient arrêtée au mois de juin.

Cependant Rebecca n'arriva que vers trois heures et demie, et Heather ressentit un violent trouble en elle. Quand elle lui demanda ce qui la chiffonnait, et que Abigail voulu savoir la cause de son retard, elle refusa de répondre et esquiva en se mettant aussitôt à travailler. Abigail et Heather se lancèrent un regard qui signifiait : "Elle a un gros souci, mais mieux vaut pas la brusquer".

Quand elles en eurent terminé avec les devoirs, il leur restait tout juste vingt minutes avant le couvre-feu. Heather et Abigail devaient encore passer au bureau des préfets avant de retourner dans leur salle commune. Rebecca les laissa donc et redescendit immédiatement pour rejoindre les quartiers de Poufsouffle. Après avoir pris compte des notes posées sur leurs bureaux respectifs, elles ressortirent de la salle des préfets.  
- On est peut-être pas obligées de se quitter ce soir, proposa Heather. On pourrait se rendre dans la salle sur demande et…

Abigail eut un sourire un peu triste.  
- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai dit à Foley que je lui donnerai une nouvelle leçon ce soir. Il a déjà retenu l'alphabet et les différentes prononciations des groupes de lettres. Aujourd'hui, je vais lui donner un petit texte à lire.

Heather fit une moue boudeuse.  
- Moi qui avais envie de passer la nuit avec toi.  
- Bah… j'en ai pas pour toute la nuit, répliqua Abigail, ce qui fit retrouver le sourire à Heather. Par contre, si je dois sortir après le couvre-feu, je préférerais avoir la cape d'invisibilité, vu la distance que je vais devoir parcourir.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent donc vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Abigail attendit dehors que Heather revienne et lui remette la cape.  
- Rendez-vous à minuit ! dit-elle en faisant la bise à Heather.

La Gryffondor regagna sa chambre d'excellente humeur. Romilda et Kate étaient dans la salle commune sur leur devoir de métamorphose, seule Lucy était également dans la chambre, à lire un roman à l'eau de rose.  
- Bonsoir Lucy… tu fais pas tes devoirs ?  
- Pas le courage ce soir… tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur.  
- Oui. Ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose dont j'ai eu envie toute la semaine.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous nous préparez encore, toi et tes amies ? Une potion qui va tous nous transformer en nuages ? Un sortilège pour faire pousser la chansonnette à Rogue ? Un trou noir à la place du hall peut-être ?  
- Rien de tout ça… mais t'as de sacrées bonnes idées dis-donc ! Ça t'ennuie pas si je te les pique ?  
- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Enfin quoi que tu fasses, essaye de pas faire perdre trop de points à Gryffondor.

Lucy retourna dans son bouquin tandis que Heather, passa sous la douche, puis sélectionna quelques vêtements dans sa malle qu'elle alla passer dans la salle de bain, avant de remettre sa robe de cours par dessus, histoire de donner le change si jamais elle croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Elle retourna dans la salle commune. Ginny était affairée à un devoir de Potions, Neville, lui, était dans un coin et répétait un mouvement de baguette.  
- Salut Neville, tout va comme tu veux ?  
- Salut Heather… moui, si on veut, répondit-il pas très convaincant, ni convaincu d'ailleurs.  
- Désolée d'avoir accaparé Becky ce soir, mais, c'était pour avoir plus de temps libre durant le week-end.  
- Bah ! Cette semaine elle s'est surtout occupé de son frère.  
- Oui ! sourit Heather. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait aussi mère-poule.  
- C'est surtout qu'elle a peur, tu sais. Avec les mangemorts à la tête de Poudlard, quoi qu'en dise la Gazette, elle a peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Heather acquiesça.  
- Mais tu aimerais qu'elle s'occupe un peu moins de son petit frère, et un peu plus de toi, c'est ça ?  
- Tu trouves que c'est égoïste de ma part ? demanda Neville dépité.  
- Mais non ! C'est tout à fait normal. Et demain, je lui en toucherai un mot. On reportera nos projets s'il le faut, mais elle passera le week-end avec toi !  
- Merci Heather !  
- Mais y a pas de quoi ! Et puis Abigail et moi aussi voulons passer un peu de temps toutes les deux, alors on veut pas non plus passer le week-end à jouer les Maraudeuses.

Vers onze heures, Heather, qui se tournait les pouces en piaffant d'impatience décida de devancer Abigail et d'aller préparer une Salle sur Demande rien que pour elles deux. Il faudrait qu'elle se montre prudente en se rendant là-bas. La distance était certes courtes, mais elle n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle se munit de la Carte du Maraudeur 2 et utilisa le sortilège de localisation pour voir où se trouvaient Peeves, Rogue, Yaxley et les Carrow. Rogue se trouvait dans le bureau d'Amycus et discutait avec lui et Alecto, voilà qui occupait déjà trois empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Yaxley patrouillait au quatrième étage, et Peeves était près des quartiers des Poufsouffle. Elle se mit donc en route.

Tout en progressant, elle vérifiait la position des mangemorts et de l'esprit frappeur. Après une intersection, elle était le nez dans la carte quand :  
- Tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous là ?

Heather sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Devant elle se tenait une silhouette assez grande et costaude. Quand elle s'approcha, Heather reconnu à la lueur d'un flambeau le visage de Thorben Rowle, le nouveau de sixième année à Serpentard. Celui contre qui le Choixpeau l'avait mise en garde.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, la main prête à se saisir de sa baguette.  
- Je m'étais rendu à la volière pour poster un courrier urgent.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de parcourir les couloirs après le couvre feu, dit Heather, plus pour meubler en attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire.  
- Je sais… mais tu n'iras pas me dénoncer. Parce que les préfets de cinquième année n'ont pas le droit non plus de quitter la salle commune après vingt-trois heures.  
- Tu sais qui je suis ? s'étonna Heather.  
- Une régénératrice aussi mignonne que toi, tout sang pur qui se respecte se doit de la connaître. Je voulais justement discuter avec toi…

Comme il parlait, il continuait à s'approcher. Heather hésitait entre son instinct qui lui disait de reculer et sa fierté qui lui imposait de faire face.  
- Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je me suis renseigné. Tu n'as pas de petit ami. Je pourrais devenir le tien.

Il n'y avait aucune interrogation dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il affichait un visage assuré, avec une lueur de convoitise au fond des yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je voudrais bien de toi ? D'ailleurs, je te connais même pas.  
- Je pourrais te présenter à des personnes très influentes et très puissantes. Avec moi, tu n'aurais rien à craindre.  
- Euh… J'avoue que c'est très tentant, mais je vais refuser cette aimable proposition. Salut ! Tu m'as pas vue je t'ai pas vu !

Heather tourna les talons et s'éloigna à pas pressés.  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Heather plongea à la dernière seconde pour éviter le sortilège. Elle roula au sol et pointa sa baguette sur Rowle qui la rattrapait.  
- Je crois que je ne me suis pas montré assez clair, dit-il. Tu vas être ma petite amie, je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
- _Expelliarmus_ !  
- _Protego_ !

Heather se releva, mais Rowle en profita pour la rattraper. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le sternum du garçon, mais celui-ci la bâillonna d'une main et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle sentit l'autre main se poser sur son sein.  
- Tu ne devrais pas résister. Tu seras mienne, avec ou sans ton consentement. Les Malefoy sont en disgrâce, si j'épouse une régénératrice, le Maître fera de moi un de ses favoris.

Heather ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette saleté de mangemort poser ses mains sur elle plus longtemps. Elle pensa très fort au sortilège de répulsion et Rowle alla percuter violemment le mur d'en face. Il ne fut pas assommé pour autant.  
- On m'avait dit que les régénérateurs était puissants, mais on était en dessous de la vérité. Un sortilège informulé aussi efficace alors que tu n'es qu'en début de cinquième année… félicitations !  
- Tu peux te les garder tes félicitations, saloperie de mangemort. Tu me dégoûtes ! Fiche le camp avant que je te change en limace et que je t'écrase sous mon pied.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. On va se battre, tu vas perdre, et je ferai de toi ma chose.  
- Tu es bien présomptueux. McGonagall et Flitwick doivent déjà nous avoir entendus et venir par ici.  
- Ça m'étonnerait. J'ai pris soin d'insonoriser les couloirs en venant. Personne n'entendra rien.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Heather par surprise.

Rowle dévia le rayon avec sa baguette.  
- _Endoloris_ !

Heather, encore stupéfaite de la prouesse technique de son adversaire ne parvint pas à esquiver et s'écroula sous la douleur qui parcourait son corps, tétanisant ses muscles et lui arrachant un terrible hurlement. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, Rowle rompit le contact.  
- Je te l'avais dit, tu ne peux pas gagner.  
- Va te faire foutre ! jura Heather en le chargeant de l'épaule, lui faisant percuter une fois de plus le mur dans son dos.

Elle voulut en profiter pour fuir, mais il la retint par le poignet. Il affichait un sourire sadique.  
- Tu vas regretter ça, ma petite. _Endoloris_ !

A nouveau, Heather se tordit de douleur au sol.  
- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? Tu n'aurais plus jamais à craindre qu'on te lance un tel sortilège.  
- Plutôt crever ! lâcha-t-elle, avant d'hurler à nouveau sous une nouvelle décharge de douleur.  
- _Endoloris_ ! lança alors une autre voix au bout du couloir.

Rowle surpris s'écroula et hurla à son tour sous la torture que lui infligeait Abigail.  
- Espèce de sale raclure de fond de chaudron, que je te prenne encore une seule fois à lever la main sur Heather, et je te garantis que c'est avec une éponge qu'on ramassera tes restes !

Malgré la douleur, Rowle tendit la baguette vers Abigail.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Heather, récupérant l'arme du mangemort.

Abigail cessa son incantation.  
- Heather, tu vas b…  
- Attention ! cria Heather en pointant sa baguette sur Rowle qui se jetait sur la Serpentard.

Aussitôt, son imposante masse se souleva et il se retrouva pendu par les pieds. Il agita les bras et réussi à saisir Abigail à la gorge.  
- _Lashlabask_ ! lança Heather, le forçant à lâcher prise.  
- Lancer un sortilège alors que tu en as déjà un en action… décidément tu me fais de plus en plus envie Wright. D'où tu connais le Levicorpus ?  
- Je suis pleine de surprises ! souffla-t-elle en lui balançant son pied dans le nez, le faisant saigner abondamment. _Petrificus Totalus_ ! conclut-elle. Avant de tout relâcher et de s'effondrer sur le sol.  
- Heather, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Abigail en venant prendre son amante dans ses bras.  
- Oui, grâce à toi, répondit Heather en serrant les poings sur la robe de la Serpentard.

Abigail la couvrit de baisers.  
- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer Abby… c'est pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

Abigail eut un sourire contrit.  
- Heureusement que tu es venue en avance. Sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait.

Abigail ne répondit rien, elle se leva et alla donner quelques coups de pieds dans l'estomac de Rowle, qui gisait incapable de parler ou de bouger, mais qui observait la scène avec un regard mauvais.  
- Te voilà prévenu, si tu touches à l'une de nous, il te faudra subir la colère de l'autre, dit elle en assénant un dernier coup de pied.  
- Abby ! Ça va ! Viens ! On va le laisser passer la nuit ici. Ça lui donnera à réfléchir.

Elles s'éloignèrent donc en laissant Rowle au sol.

***

Une fois dans la Salle sur Demande, qui prit l'apparence d'une chambre avec un grand lit, Heather éclata en sanglot contre l'épaule d'Abigail.  
- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me violer sur place…  
- Là ! Chhhut ! essaya de la calmer Abigail.  
- Il avait un de ces regards… ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard que peuvent avoir Malefoy ou Grey, sanglota-t-elle. Il était clairement prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
- Je sais, dit Abigail d'une voix morne… Je l'ai vu…  
- Heureusement que tu es venue Abby… Sur ce coup-là, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.  
- Oui, dans un sens on peut dire que c'est de la chance, dit Abigail de la même voix éraillée que précédemment. Je…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heather, se rendant compte du trouble de son amie.  
- J'ai encore l'image de ce que te faisait ce sale type dans la tête.  
- Abby ! Ça va aller ? Tu as empêché le pire d'arriver… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si tu…  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit Abigail. Il t'aurait violée sur place.  
- Tu crois qu'il serait allé jusque là ? demanda Heather effrayée.  
- Je le sais, je t'ai dit, je l'ai vu…  
- Co… comment ça tu l'as vu ?  
- Je ne suis pas venue plus tôt que prévu, dit Abigail. J'étais encore avec Foley à peine cinq minutes avant d'arriver pour te libérer de son Doloris. Je le faisais lire quand soudain j'ai eu une vision. Je l'ai vu t'agresser, te violer. J'ai tout vu, jusqu'au bout. J'ai même vu, à la fin, l'heure sur ta montre : onze heures quarante-six. Quand je suis revenue à moi dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il était onze heures seize.  
- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as eu une prémonition ?

Abigail hocha la tête.  
- C'était horrible, pleura-t-elle à son tour. J'étais là, j'assistais à toute la scène, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, même pas crier.

Les rôles s'inversèrent, ce fut à Heather de réconforter Abigail.  
Quand la Serpentard fut calmée, les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent, et épuisés physiquement et moralement, s'endormirent.


	100. Basreliefs et effraction

**RAR : **

Lyra : Oh oui, ça va être utile comme don... et pas plus tard que dans le chapitre qui arrive, pour commencer.

LaLouisa : non, effectivement, Abigail n'avait encore jamais eu de prémonition... néanmoins, elle a plusieurs fois montrer un certain talent pour deviner à l'avance que quelque chose allait se produire, par exemple quand les mangemorts ont attaqué lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, ou quand la tante Desdemone a débarqué.  
Et oui, Rowle est vraiment dangereux, bien plus que Malefoy, et même que pas mal d'autres mangemorts plus âgés. Il tient de son papa ! N'hésitant pas à jouer des impardonnables...

Solemnyr : Ouah ! Tu as tout lu en trois jour ! Eh bien.. je vais plus savoir où me mettre.... moi qui me considère encore bien en deçà de certains auteurs provocant le même genre de réactions... Enfin bref, je suis très content que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera jusqu'au bout.  
En fait, si au début, pour des lecteurs attentifs, le lien entre Heather et Harry peut sembler évident, c'est parce que j'avais même pas penser à en faire un mystère, c'est en relisant les premiers chapitres que je me suis rendu compte que je ne mentionnait pas clairement Goderic's Hollow, en plus, il faut savoir que j'ai commencé cette fic à l'époque de la sortie anglophone du tome 7, et donc nombre de lecteurs français ignoraient encore que la "maison des Potter" n'avait pas été entièrement détruite. Du coup, j'ai ménagé un petit suspense. Et c'est vrai que ma première année sent pas mal le Mary-Sue... je me suis heureusement corrigé par la suite.  
Oui, effectivement, j'ai profité de cette dernière année pour donner libre cours à mon imagination. Pas mal de surprises, plus ou moins bonnes attendent les lecteurs. Allez, je te souhaites bonne lecture, et je te dis à bientôt peut-être. (NB : c'est pas grave si tu as tendance à zapper les reviews, je n'ai jamais couru après de toutes façon, et oui, je suis bien un garçon.)

Auctor : Ben si ça fait du bien, tu en reprendras bien un petit peu ?

Allez, je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, mais avant, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2009 !

* * *

**10  
****Bas-reliefs et effraction**

Le lendemain matin, Heather se réveilla avec sous les yeux le visage d'Abigail, et aussitôt, son moral remonta en flèche. Elle observa la brune dormir pendant pratiquement trois quarts d'heure avant qu'elle ne s'éveille à son tour. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres en lui disant bonjour. Elles quittèrent prudemment la Salle sur Demande et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. En chemin, elles croisèrent tout un groupe de Serdaigle qui chuchotèrent sur leur passage. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se demander si ça avait un rapport avec les évènements de la veille que Luna, en bas d'un escalier, les interpella.  
- Heather ! Abigail ! Vous feriez mieux de vous cacher ! On a retrouvé un Serpentard dans les couloirs du septième étage, prisonnier du sortilège du saucisson, avec le nez et quelques côtes cassées. Il a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez fait ça. Les Carrow vous cherchent pour vous punir.  
- Merci de nous prévenir Luna, dit Heather en exprimant sa gratitude par un sourire. Nous nous en doutions un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Abby ?  
- Le mieux, c'est de se planquer pour le week-end et attendre que l'orage passe, répondit la Serpentard.  
- Tiens, les voilà ! fit une voix qui était familière à Heather, un peu plus loin.  
- Abigail, Heather, je crains que vous n'ayez des problèmes, lança Brittany.

Elle était accompagnée à leur grande surprise de Timmy.  
- Timmy ! Sale petit délateur ! cracha Abigail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?  
- Je vous aide tiens ! répondit le frère de Rebecca comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Lovegood, tu ferais mieux de filer, toi aussi Swanson, dit l'exécutrice disciplinaire d'un ton autoritaire. Vous deux, suivez-moi !  
- Et puis quoi encore ! se rebiffa Abigail.  
- Vous devriez l'écouter, dit Timmy en s'éloignant.  
- Bon… si vous voulez discuter, on ne va pas le faire ici, reprit Brittany. Venez par là !

Elle entra dans une salle vide juste à côté. Quand Heather et Abigail y pénétrèrent, elle impassibilisa la porte.  
- Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvées. Si ça avait été les Carrow, vous auriez méchamment dégusté. Vous en prendre à Rowle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
- Ce qu'il nous a pris, c'est qu'il a essayé de violer Heather, cria presque Abigail. Et si tu essaies de nous faire punir pour nous être défendues, tu subiras le même sort !  
- On se calme ! Je suis de votre côté ! répliqua Brittany sans sembler surprise outre mesure que le Serpentard ait commis un tel acte.

Abigail émit un son guttural pour montrer qu'elle pensait le contraire.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous doutez bien que les Carrow et Rogue lui donneront raison. C'est le fils de l'un des leurs. Donc, il va falloir leur faire croire que je me charge de votre punition.

Brittany leva sa baguette.  
- Hey ! Doucement ! l'interrompit Abigail en tirant la sienne.  
- Il va falloir que j'utilise un sortilège, si je veux avoir l'air crédible, répliqua Brittany. Et vous, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance.  
- Laisse Abby… intervint finalement Heather. Je… Je crois qu'on peut avoir confiance en elle.  
- Mais Heather, elle nous a trahis.  
- Elle a expliqué ses raisons, et je dois admettre que si elle avait vraiment voulu nous nuire, que ce soit depuis la rentrée, cet été, ou même le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, on ne s'en serait pas sortis à si bon compte, ni toi, ni les quatre Poufsouffle qui m'aidaient, ni moi. De plus, Timmy semble lui faire confiance.  
- Il peut ! intervint Brittany, je lui ai évité une sévère correction hier après-midi. Il allait lancer un Furunculus sur la sœur Carrow, sans prendre soin de se cacher, et alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir.  
- Bon, d'accord, lâcha Abigail encore réticente.  
- _Simulare_ ! lança-t-elle.

Un rayon orange alla de sa baguette à Heather. Celle-ci ressentit un picotement, comme un engourdissement, qui remonta des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Puis, plus rien.  
- Espèce de saloperie t'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! cracha Abigail. _Avad_…  
- Arrête Abby ! intervint Heather.  
- Mais… ce qu'elle t'as fait… tu dois avoir mal ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Idiote, lança Brittany à l'intention d'Abigail. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. J'ai bossé sur ces trucs tout l'été, dans l'idée de pouvoir donner le change une fois de retour à Poudlard.  
- T'as vraiment pas mal ? demanda Abigail à Heather.  
- Non, je t'assures.  
- En tout cas, je sais maintenant que faut pas toucher à tes affaires Carpenter, se moqua Brittany. C'est bien la première fois que je risque ma vie en lançant un sort d'illusion.  
- Je… je suis désolée, murmura Abigail tout d'un coup dans ses petits souliers.  
- Allez, c'est pas grave, dit Yaxley en souriant. A ton tour. _Simulare_ !

Heather vit une lumière orange parcourir le corps d'Abigail, celle-ci semblait ensuite avoir disputé un match de boxe contre le saule cogneur. Elle était couvertes de plaies et d'ecchymoses.  
- Wouah ! Et moi aussi je ressemble à ça ?  
- Oui… quoique pour toi, je me suis plus focalisée sur les membres que sur le visage, répondit Brittany. Bon, allez ! Vous êtes prêtes à jouer la comédie ? Ah ! Un dernier détail… Si tu marche avec une jambe dans l'état où je te l'ai fait apparaître, tout le monde comprendra la supercherie immédiatement, alors… _Mobilicorpus_ !

Brittany conduisit Abigail et Heather jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn, en faisant prévenir le directeur et les Carrow. Qui les y attendaient donc. Elle fit mine de les avoir un petit peu "disciplinées" car elles se montraient réticentes, et demanda la permission d'utiliser deux cachots pour les enfermer afin qu'elles jeûnent pour la journée.  
- Miss Yaxley, dit Rogue. A l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous me consultiez avant de "discipliner" des élèves. Il ne faudrait pas que les parents d'élèves aient vent de vos méthodes. Ils ne seraient pas tous ravis d'apprendre ce que nous pouvons faire à leur enfants.  
- Bien, monsieur le directeur. Je tâcherait de mesurer mes réprimandes à l'avenir, mais je voulais faire un exemple avec elles.

Elle les amena dans les profondeurs de Serpentard, du moins, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le château aussi bien que les Maraudeuses, et dans deux cachots adjacents, créa une illusion de Abigail et de Heather, enchaînées.  
- Bien, vous êtes libre d'aller où vous voulez, du moment qu'on ne vous voit pas. A huit heures du soir, je viendrai vous chercher pour vous emmener à l'infirmerie.  
- Mais si tu fais ça, Madame Pomfresh va savoir que notre punition, c'était du pipeau ! fit remarquer Heather.  
- Oh, mais elle connaît déjà mes méthodes. Je lui ai expliqué ça mercredi en lui ramenant un Gryffondor de troisième année qui avait cru bon de s'affirmer opposé aux Carrow devant eux. Bon, passez une bonne journée !  
- Merci, répondit Heather. Toi aussi.  
- Ah, au fait, reprit Brittany en revenant sur ses pas. Si je croise Swanson sœur, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?  
- Dis lui de nous retrouver dans les sous-sols, là où elle a pas voulu continuer notre expédition. Et essaie de trouver Mulciber et de lui dire de fouiller sous mon lit.

Abigail fouilla dans ses poches pour en retirer un bout de papier et y écrire, à l'aide de sa baguette, les incantations de deux sorts.  
- Après avoir utilisé la première formule, elle pourra accéder à mon lit, elle y trouvera une cape particulière qu'elle devra donner à Rebecca, et lancer la deuxième formule sur le lit en quittant ma chambre.  
- Ah ! Et pour Mulciber, dis lui qu'elle devra s'attendre à se sentir complètement épuisée après avoir lancé la deuxième formule, ajouta Abigail.  
- Que de secrets…murmura Brittany dans un sourire calculateur. Mais c'est bon, je ferai la commission.

Heather et Abigail se rendirent aussi discrètement que possible dans les secteurs déserts des profondeurs de l'école. En chemin, elles discutèrent du comportement de Brittany. Abigail dut admettre qu'elle était de toute évidence de bonne foi.  
- En fait, dit Heather, on a eu la même idée elle et moi ce soir-là. Jouer la comédie pour mieux tromper notre monde, afin de préparer l'année à venir.

***

Elles arrivèrent en quelques minutes aux douves.  
- Bien, fit Abigail. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.  
- Y en a sans doute pour un moment, fit Heather. Le temps que Brittany trouve Becky et Mulciber, et qu'elles-mêmes se retrouvent…  
- Je sais, dit Abigail avec un sourire gourmand. On devrait bien avoir le temps de faire ce qu'on a pas pu faire hier soir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rebecca arriva alors qu'elles étaient allongées au sol, recouvertes uniquement de leurs robes posées comme une couverture et lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
- Salut les… Ah ! mais vous avez pas honte de faire ça dans un endroit ou n'importe qui pourrait vous surprendre ?  
- Salut Becky, et qui veux-tu qui nous dérange ici ? répliqua Abigail. Personne ne connaît cet endroit.  
- Contente de compter pour personne, grognonna Becky. Et si j'étais arrivée plus tôt ?  
- T'inquiètes pas Becky, dit Heather, on avait calculé le coup. Tu as la cape d'invisibilité ?  
- Oui ! Mais je vois pas à quoi ça va nous servir si on reste dans ce coin ? Et c'était pas un peu risqué de demander à Mulciber d'aller te la chercher, Abby ?  
- Il fallait que ce soit une fille de Serpentard. T'aurais préféré que je demande à Grey ?  
- Et d'abord, nous n'allons rien faire. C'est Abby et moi qui allons poursuivre notre exploration. Toi, tu vas retrouver Neville et passer la journée avec lui. Ou bien il va finir par se demander si tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui.  
- Mais bien sûr que je l'aime ! se défendit la Poufsouffle. Mais j'ai aussi le droit de passer du temps avec mes amies.  
- Oui, concéda Heather. Mais entre tes amies et ton petit frère, t'as pas accordé beaucoup de temps à ton petit ami cette semaine. Et puis de toutes façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici ? A moins que tu te sois enfin décidée à plonger avec nous ?  
- Mmmm, grogna Becky. Bon, d'accord. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas continuer l'exploration ? demanda-t-elle un peu chagrinée.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Abigail. Il s'agit d'une salle dont pour l'instant, le seul accès connu est une faille qui ne devait pas exister il y a mille ans. Mais il y a deux portes dans cette salle. Et elle n'est pas loin de couloirs que l'on connaît. Il y a sans doute un autre accès. Quand on l'aura trouvé, tu pourras venir avec nous.

Rebecca laissa donc Abigail et Heather, celles-ci métamorphosèrent à nouveau leurs sous-vêtement en maillots de bain, se lancèrent les sortilèges appropriés et plongèrent. Elles passèrent l'étroit boyau et débouchèrent dans la grotte.  
- Et au fait ? On a pas pensé à prendre ton matériel d'escalade, fit remarquer Abigail. Comment on va faire ?  
- Facile ! répondit Heather avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers la paroi. _Scalaria apparet_ !

La roche se distordit pour faire apparaître un escalier.  
- Wouah ! admira Abigail. J'ai encore des progrès à faire en métamorphoses.  
- Oh ! Vu ce que tu es arrivée à faire cet été, ça ne devrait pas trop te poser de problèmes.

Les deux filles grimpèrent les marches. Le passage rétrécissait tellement dans les derniers mètres qu'il fallait monter les marches en crabe, avec de grands mouvements car celles-ci était bien plus hautes que celles de la paroi à nu. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans la dernière salle que Heather avait trouvée l'année précédente. Heather en prit les mesures tandis qu'Abigail consignait la pièce sur la Carte.  
- Bien, fit-elle une fois ceci fait. Par quelle porte on commence ?

Heather alla ouvrir celle de gauche.  
- Un coup pour rien, c'est juste un placard.  
Abigail s'approcha pour voir.  
- Attends… Il te dit rien ce placard ?  
- Tu sais, des placards y en a tellement dans ce château ! répondit Heather.  
- Oui, mais… regarde la carte. D'après les mesures, il se trouve juste vis-à-vis d'un autre placard, qui si je ne me trompe pas a les mêmes dimensions, et exactement la même apparence, avec peut-être un peu moins de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.  
- Tu crois que…  
- Oui, c'est sans doute un passage secret !

Les deux filles fouillèrent le placard dans les moindres recoins, inspectant chaque planche et chaque pierre à la recherche d'un mécanisme, sans succès.  
- Bon, souffla Heather. Si c'est pas un mécanisme…  
- Mot de passe, conclu Abigail.

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer tout ce qui leur passait par la tête et qui pourrait servir de mot de passe. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent vers midi que pour retourner discrètement dans les cuisines demander quelques sandwiches aux elfes de maison. Heather constata déçue que Dobby et Winky n'étaient plus là, mais ce n'était guère étonnant. Les mangemorts n'allaient pas s'embêter avec des elfes qui demandaient à être payés. Vers trois heures et demie, à cours d'idée, elles s'assirent et prirent les sandwiches qui restaient en guise de goûter.  
- On trouvera jamais ce fichu mot de passe ! pesta Abigail.  
- A moins que…  
- Quoi ?  
- A moins que ce soit encore autre chose qu'un mot de passe ou un mécanisme, suggéra Heather. Un sortilège particulier à lancer, ou encore une action à accomplir.  
- Oui… mais les possibilités sont infinies ! Je te le dis, on ne saura jamais comment faire.

De dépit, Abigail ferma la porte, elle sembla alors absente l'espace d'une seconde.  
- Abby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Heather inquiète.  
- Ça a recommencé, répondit la Serpentard de façon énigmatique.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a recommencé ? insista la Gryffondor.  
- Comme hier, j'ai vu…

Abigail ouvrit à nouveau le placard. Elle posa ses mains sur deux pierres, à hauteur des épaules et dit :  
- _Les chemins de la connaissance sont multiples, mais la voie de la sagesse passe obligatoirement par la patience._

Le placard pivota alors sur lui-même, et Heather se retrouva devant le placard vide qui se trouvait dans le couloir qu'elles avaient déjà recensé, au troisième sous-sol. Puis, un nouveau grondement sourd, et le placard tourna à nouveau pour ramener Abigail dans la pièce secrète.

Comme il était déjà tard, elles décidèrent de ne pas poursuivre l'exploration de l'autre côté, et puis Rebecca ne leur aurait pas pardonné d'avoir continué sans elle alors qu'elles avaient trouvé un moyen de rejoindre la salle secrète sans passer par les douves. Elles revinrent dans les douves, et profitèrent qu'elle n'étaient que toutes les deux pour discuter des nouveaux pouvoirs d'Abigail. Celle-ci ne savait l'expliquer, mais elle avait vu le futur la veille, et quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait eu une vision du passé, de très longtemps dans le passé, puisqu'elle avait vu Rowena Serdaigle faire pivoter le placard double. Heather conclu qu'elle avait un don de voyance, et fit valoir toutes les fois où Abigail avait eu des pressentiments qui s'étaient avérés exacts.  
- En fait, tu avais ce pouvoir depuis toujours… mais tu n'avais juste pas assez de magie pour qu'il révèle son plein potentiel.

***

Le soir, Brittany les conduisit à l'infirmerie après leur avoir à nouveau appliqué l'illusion du matin, et elles passèrent la nuit sous la surveillance de Mrs Pomfresh, bien que cela fut inutile. Mais il fallait bien donner le change.

Le lendemain, les Maraudeuses se réunirent le matin pour parler de l'avancement de leur projet animagus. Heather et Abigail avaient travaillé ensemble pendant les vacances. Elles allaient pouvoir aborder les métamorphoses humaines informulées. Mais elles ne savaient pas où en était Rebecca. Cette dernière leur expliqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi avancée que ses deux amies, mais qu'elle avait aussi bien progressé en deux mois.  
- Y'a des fois où j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un boulet qui vous empêche d'avancer, dit-elle en constatant son retard.  
- C'est ridicule ! répondit Heather. Tu es très douée.  
- Oui, mais pas autant que vous. Toi Heather, tu excelles en Métamorphoses et en Créatures magiques. Abby est une pro des Potions et de la Botanique, moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
- Tu es incollable en Histoire ! répondit Abigail.  
- La belle affaire ! C'est vrai que l'Histoire sert vachement dans nos activités de Maraudeuses ! répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.  
- Tu es la meilleure de nous trois en sortilèges. Et tu as fait de si gros progrès ces deux dernières années en Défense contre les Forces du mal qu'il n'est pas certain qu'Abigail ou moi puissions te battre si on faisait un duel.  
- Moi, c'est sûr que non ! dit Abigail. Toi, Heather, peut-être. Mais c'est vrai que t'es devenue redoutable en combat, Becky.  
- Et si on reparlait de ce que vous m'avez appris ce matin ? dit Rebecca toujours pas convaincue d'être vraiment utile aux deux autres. Entre toi Heather, qui est légilimancienne, et Abby qui a des visions de l'avenir et du passé, je fais un peu tâche au milieu. Je n'ai pas non plus le même esprit de déduction que vous deux.  
- Tu parles ! renvoya Heather. C'est bien beau d'avoir des pouvoirs, mais si on est même pas fichues de les contrôler, ça sert pas à grand chose, répondit Heather ne feignant pas vraiment le dépit.  
- Ça t'a sauvée de Rowle quand même ! argua Rebecca.  
- Bon ! D'accord, on est super fortes, super cool et super douées Heather et moi ! fit Abigail sans visiblement croire à ce qu'elle disait. Mais c'est pas parce que tu l'es moins que nous, que tu ne l'es pas toi aussi. Et si tu ne nous crois pas, t'as qu'à demander à ton petit frère ce qu'il pense de sa grande sœur.

L'après-midi, elles retournèrent dans les profondeurs de l'école, rejoignirent la salle secrète, et se dirigèrent vers l'autre porte.  
- Si c'est un placard, je retourne dans ma salle commune et je vous laisse chercher le mot de passe, plaisanta Abigail.

Heather tourna la poignée, et les trois filles découvrirent un escalier en colimaçon. Elles descendirent prudemment car il était assez étroit. Il sembla à Heather que la descente n'en finissait pas. Elles tournaient et tournaient sur elles-mêmes mais continuaient toujours à descendre. Comme nombre de couloirs des étages inférieurs, la seule source de lumière dont elles disposaient était leur baguette, et cela ralentissait encore leur progression.

Au bout d'un moment, elles réalisèrent que l'escalier s'était élargi. Elle pouvait presque tenir toutes les trois de front quand elles arrivèrent enfin au pied de ce satané escalier. Il y avait un petit couloir qui avançait sur quelques mètres, et une porte. C'était une porte en bois assez haute et large, les planches étaient reliées par des pièces de fer ouvragées, mais rouillées. Au centre de la porte, une tête de lion, elle aussi en fer, était sculptée, gueule ouverte, de façon incroyablement réaliste.  
- Et voilà, fit Abigail. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va encore falloir trouver un mot de passe.  
- Peut-être que si tu te concentrais pour essayer d'avoir une vision, suggéra Rebecca.

Abigail essaya, mais elle avait beau fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour faire apparaître des images, aucune vision ne semblait vouloir se manifester.  
- Bon, fit Heather dépitée. On aura pas le temps de trouver comment la passer aujourd'hui. Alors je suggère qu'on revienne dimanche prochain.  
Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent.

***

La semaine se passa de façon aussi maussade que la précédente. Rowle avait encore une fois tenté de soumettre Heather, heureusement, McGonagall était passée dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient à ce moment et Heather pu prétexter un conseil à lui demander pour échapper au Serpentard. Rebecca dut détourner l'attention de Jeremy Steel a plusieurs reprises, et déjà des bruits de couloirs circulaient sur le fait qu'elle pourrait laisser tomber Londubat pour le jeune homme de Poufsouffle. Les Carrow étaient horribles dans leur propos… et même dans leurs actes, puisque Amycus utilisa des poules comme cobayes pour des sortilèges de magie noire que devaient lui lancer les élèves. Ceux qui refusaient se voyaient administrer le doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils obéissent. Généralement, Carrow n'avait besoin de faire qu'une démonstration par classe pour que les autres élèves obéissent. Après que Lucy ait subi le sortilège de la douleur, Heather hésita à se rebeller, mais jugeait que pour une poule, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Elle se promit néanmoins de faire payer au centuple les Carrow pour ce qu'ils faisaient aux élèves.

Le vendredi soir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, et les frères Crivey vinrent trouver Heather pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux.  
- Bon, écoutez… commença Neville. Je vous ai réunis parce que je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose contre Rogue et les Carrow. Déjà deux semaines que nous sommes rentrés, et on nous fait travailler en cours des sorts de magie noire. Je suis persuadé que les impardonnables seront aussi au programme. Et ça… je ne peux pas l'admettre. Il faut qu'on leur fasse comprendre que Poudlard appartient aux élèves, et pas aux mangemorts. Donc si vous avez des idées…  
- On pourrait mener une campagne de propagande, proposa Heather. Comme on l'avait fait à l'époque d'Ombrage. On ferait des affiches qu'on placarderait partout sur les murs.  
- Oui, dit Seamus. Mais on a plus Dean pour les dessiner, les affiches.  
- On cherchera quelqu'un d'autre qui ait aussi un bon coup de crayon. Ça doit pouvoir se trouver, répondit Colin.  
- J'en parlerai à Luna pour se renseigner auprès des Serdaigle, intervint Ginny.  
- Et moi, j'en toucherai un mot à Abby et Becky, qui pourront voir du côté des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle.  
- Euh… vous croyez qu'il y aura des Serpentard pour nous aider ? dit Seamus sceptique.  
- Ils étaient tout de même quelques uns l'année dernière au Club de Défense, dit Neville.  
- Oui, mais Yaxley aussi était au Club de Défense, répliqua Ginny. Et on sait maintenant de quel côté elle est. Ce qu'elle a fait à Heather et Carpenter, juste parce qu'elles s'étaient défendues contre ce Rowle est impardonnable.  
- A ce propos, intervint Heather. En fait, elle ne nous a rien fait.  
- Tu rigoles ! fit Seamus. Il y a eu des dizaines de témoins pour dire qu'elles vous avait salement amochées. Et en plus, elle vous a privé de nourriture toute une journée !  
- En fait, les blessures qu'on avait, ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'elle nous avait appliqué, expliqua Heather. Et on a jamais été séquestrées, là aussi, elle a créé des illusions, et nous a laissées partir, avec pour seule contrainte de ne pas nous faire voir. Elle a également aidé le frère de Rebecca, et un autre élève la semaine dernière. Elle est des nôtres, seulement, il vaut mieux éviter que ça s'ébruite.  
- Bon, mais à part la propagande, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ces fichus mangemorts ? demanda Denis.  
- On pourrait aller voler l'épée de Gryffondor ! lança Ginny.

Il y eut un instant ou tous restèrent cois.  
- C'est plutôt risqué, critiqua Seamus.  
- Oui, répondit Ginny. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lutter contre les mangemorts. Dans son testament, Dumbledore voulait que Harry en hérite, et je suis sûre que c'est pour lutter contre Volde… Vous-Savez-Qui. Si on pouvait la récupérer et la lui faire parvenir…  
- Je suis d'accord ! dit Neville. Si Dumbledore voulait que Harry l'ait, c'est que c'est important.  
- Bien on passera à l'action dès demain ! dit Ginny d'un ton assuré.  
- Quoi ! Nous tous ? paniqua Denis Crivey.  
- Non… juste un comité restreint… Moi, Neville… et peut-être aussi Luna. Heather, tu te tiendras prête. Si jamais ça tourne mal, je filerai avec l'épée dans la salle de l'A.D. Toi, il faudra que tu attires des poursuivants éventuels dans une autre direction. Je te fais confiance pour les semer. Et puis… il faudrait que tu nous donnes le mot de passe.  
Heather hocha la tête.

Le samedi matin, Heather hésitait devant la gargouille. Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une délatrice. Mais ce plan élaboré à la va-vite n'avait que peu de chances de succès. Et quand bien même ils réussiraient à prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, elle-même ignorait où était Harry en ce moment, il n'avait rien voulu lui dire là-dessus, et elle était d'accord avec lui, si elle ne savait pas où il était, on ne pourrait pas le lui faire dire. Bref, même s'ils obtenaient l'épée, ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas la lui remettre. Mais pire que tout, ils pourraient être pris par les Carrow. Et l'enjeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient le couloir, elle donna le mot de passe et monta au bureau du directeur. Elle lui expliqua le projet de ses amis, et demanda à ce que ce soit lui qui les surprenne, et qu'ils fassent en sorte qu'ils ne regrettent pas trop amèrement leur hardiesse.  
- Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler Miss Wright. S'ils avaient été pris par Yaxley ou les Carrow, ils auraient sans doute eu à subir bien pire que vous la semaine dernière.  
- C'est ça ! s'exclama Heather. Une fois que vous les aurez pris, confiez la punition à Brittany !  
- Vous êtes folle ! Vous voulez vraiment que Yaxley leur fasse ce que vous-même avez dû endurer la semaine dernière ou pire ?  
- Yaxley ne leur fera rien. Elle ne nous a même pas touchées Abigail et moi.

Heather vit, il lui semblait bien pour la première fois, le visage de Rogue afficher sa perplexité.  
- Elle a juste créé une illusion. Elle est de notre côté.  
- Bien, je les livrerai donc à Miss Yaxley, dit Rogue, qui semblait encore douter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

En quittant le bureau du directeur, elle entendit Rogue s'adresser au portrait de Dumbledore. Elle réalisa alors, bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire dès le premier jour de cours, que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas abandonné Poudlard, il continuait à œuvrer pour lui-même par delà la mort. Et rien que cette pensée rendit à Heather tout son entrain.

Au petit déjeuner, elle conseilla à Rebecca de passer sa journée avec Neville. Elle en profita pour passer du temps avec Abigail, puisque les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch avaient été repoussées par manque de candidats. Le même phénomène s'était produit la veille et l'avant-veille pour les sélections de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Seule l'équipe de Serpentard avait assez de candidats pour pourvoir les deux places vacantes.

Le soir, Ginny, Neville et Luna se lancèrent dans leur expédition. Ils se firent surprendre par Rogue qui les confia aux bons soins de Yaxley. Heather avait fait mine d'intervenir, mais ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si un regard de Ginny lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de leur offrir un élève de plus à punir, en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait pas grand chose de Yaxley.

***

Le dimanche, les trois filles repartirent dans les profondeurs du château. Elles passèrent trois bonnes heures à tout essayer. Mots de passes et manipulations de la tête de lion qui clignait des yeux et remuait les oreilles quand on la touchait. Elle ronronnait même quand on la grattait, mais se mettait à grogner de façon effrayante dès qu'on approchait de la gueule. Défaites, elles s'étaient assises à même le sol. Rebecca observait la tête de lion sculptée tandis qu'Abigail et Heather rageaient contre ce satané château et son demi milliard d'énigmes. La Poufsouffle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte au moment où Abigail voulait la prendre à parti.  
- Becky ? demanda la Serpentard, tu vas bien.  
- Je crois que je sais comment faire. Il y a d'autres représentations de lions dans cette école, mais toutes ont la gueule fermée… si celle-ci a la gueule ouverte, c'est sans doute pour qu'on y mette quelque chose.  
- Tu penses à une clé ? demanda Heather.  
- Le lion, est l'emblème de Gryffondor. Pour qui le courage était la plus importante des valeurs. C'est un bras qu'il faut mettre dans cette gueule.  
- Tu es folle ! s'écria Abigail visiblement terrifiée. Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Enfin… ces dents… Tu vas y laisser ton bras !  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, lâcha Rebecca.  
Sans laisser à ses amies le temps de réagir, elle enfonça son bras dans la gueule du lion qui se referma. Abigail se cacha les yeux alors que Heather hurla son nom en se précipitant vers elle.

Rebecca souffla, puis se retourna vers ses amies.  
- J'avais raison, dit-elle, je n'ai rien du tout… Enfin je suis coincée, mais… Il y a une poignée au fond.  
Elle essaya de la tirer, puis de la tourner à gauche, et ensuite à droite. Cette dernière tentative fut fructueuse et la porte s'ouvrit alors que la gueule du lion relâchait le bras de la jeune fille.

Une fois rassurées sur l'état du bras de leur amie, Abigail et Heather reprirent avec elle leur route en suivant un couloir qui continuait tout droit et se finit par un escalier droit, qui tournait deux fois à angle droit., descendant encore dans les profondeurs.

A nouveau, une porte leur faisait face. Mais pour celle-ci, il n'était pas très compliqué de deviner ce qu'il fallait faire. En effet, sept questions étaient écrites sur ladite porte, toutes en rapport avec la confection de potions, et chacune d'un niveau de difficulté plus élevé que la suivante.  
- Dites les filles. Vous croyez qu'il y a au bout de ce chemin un secret en rapport avec les fondateurs ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? répliqua Abigail.  
- Eh bien : le mot de passe à l'allure de maxime que devait apprécier Rowena Serdaigle, la porte qui teste le courage avec l'emblème de Godric Gryffondor, et maintenant, un questionnaire qui a dû être imaginé par Helga Poufsouffle, énuméra Rebecca.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est Poufsouffle qui a pu imaginer ce questionnaire ? demanda Heather.  
- Si elle était très connue pour ses recettes de cuisines – la salle commune n'est pas dans le même couloir que les cuisines pour rien – elle excellait aussi dans la préparation des potions. Tous les Poufsouffle savent ça ! répondit-elle.  
- Alors il y a fort à parier qu'après ça, il faudra encore passer un obstacle posé par Serpentard, dit Heather.  
- Ça je crois qu'on l'a déjà passé, fit Abigail. Vous vous rappelez que le couloir où se trouve le placard au mot de passe de Serdaigle était caché par un mur où il fallait déplacer les dalles pour reproduire le dessin d'un serpent ?  
- Alors, ce serait la dernière énigme ? fit Rebecca les yeux plein de convoitise.

Les trois filles s'attelèrent à répondre aux questions. Les premières n'étaient pas bien difficiles, et Heather et Rebecca purent donner les réponses malgré le fait qu'elles étaient écrites en vieil anglais. Les deux dernières étaient plus ardues, et même Abigail hésita un long moment avant de proposer la réponse à la dernière. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Les trois filles débarquèrent alors dans une grande salle éclairée par des feux magiques disposés aux quatre coins sur des braseros. Le plafond et le sol n'avaient rien de particulier, mais en face, il y avait une porte en pierre à deux battants, sculptée de bas-reliefs. Et les deux murs latéraux étaient eux aussi couverts de ce qui semblait une fresque en bas-reliefs. Mais en s'approchant, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'inscriptions en runes.

Les filles délaissèrent donc momentanément les runes pour s'intéresser à la porte. Elle représentait les quatre animaux des fondateurs qui semblaient fondre sur le point central de la porte en laissant derrière eux un sillage de feu pour le lion, d'eau pour le serpent, de cailloux pour le blaireau et de vent pour l'aigle. Au centre, il y avait quatre creux, comme des emplacements faits pour y mettre quelque chose, et tout en haut de la porte, il y avait une autre inscription en runes.  
- Tu sais ce qui est écrit Heather ? demanda Abigail.  
- Et comment ! répondit celle-ci. C'est la toute première phrase complète que le professeur Babil nous a donnée à traduire en cours de Runes : _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_.  
- La devise de Poudlard ? voulut s'assurer Rebecca.  
- Oui ! reprit Abigail. Ne réveillez pas le dragon qui dort. Des barrages placés par les quatre fondateurs. Cette salle avec la devise de Poudlard au sommet d'une impressionnante double porte en pierre. Vous croyez que derrière…  
- Le dragon endormi… continua Heather.  
- …que jamais personne n'a pu trouver, termina Rebecca.  
Leurs yeux à toutes les trois brillèrent d'excitation. Elles étaient sur le point de découvrir le secret le plus secret de Poudlard.


	101. Le voleur

**RAR :**

Lyra : Merci du compliment, j'ai essayé d'être assez inventif, tout en restant ans le domaine du réalisable, même le mot de passe du placard secret doit être accessible pour un Serdaigle féru d'Histoire, et notemment de l'histoire de la fondatrice de sa maison.

Auctor : Désolé, mais les chapitres sont déjà écrits depuis un moment, je n'allait pas les modifier pour mettre ces dialogues, qui en plus, tu l'avoueras, sont un peu lourdingues. Dans une parodie je dis pas... Mais HW n'en est pas une. Sinon, pour le coup du vieux chevalier de l'époqie des croisades... tu vas pouvoir constater que tu n'es pas si loin que ça de la vérité.

Solemnyr : réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais tu verras que l'originalité n'est pas dans la Salle elle-même, mais plutôt dans ce qui va s'y passer. Quand aux questions de potions, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire l'effort de les mettre, mais comme ça restait très accessoire dans l'histoire...

Daffy : C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit, j'ai déjà du entendre cette expression dans une parodie quelconque, mais laquelle ? This is the question. Je l'aurais reprise plus ou moins consciemment. Merci pour tes voeux... mêmes déformés, j'espère qu'il pourront se réaliser (marre d'être célibataire !).

* * *

**11  
****Le Voleur**

- Les inscriptions en runes doivent parler de ce qu'il y a derrière la porte ! dit Abigail.  
- Ou peut-être même nous dire comment ouvrir la porte ! ajouta Rebecca.  
- Et bien sûr, qui c'est qui va devoir tout traduire… se plaignit Heather.  
- Tu es la seule de nous trois à suivre les cours de Runes anciennes, chérie. Je le ferais volontiers, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que veulent dire ces choses, amadoua Abigail.  
- Bon, soupira Heather. Déjà, il faut recopier ça. Ensuite je prendrai sur mon temps libre cette semaine pour faire la traduction.

Heather passa plus d'une heure et demie à retranscrire tout ce qu'il y avait sur les murs. Elle repéra plusieurs séquences de runes qui revenaient régulièrement. Mais il y avait aussi parfois des caractères qu'elle ignorait complètement. Ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas partie de l'alphabet runique qu'on lui avait appris.

Au cours de la semaine, elle comprit que les inscriptions étaient en fait codées, en prenant un groupe de runes, on formait ainsi le nom d'une autre rune. Les caractères qu'elle ne connaissait pas semblaient être des séparateurs entre les codes pour les différents caractères, ou pour les différents mots.

Le jeudi soir, elle avait un texte à peu près lisible qu'elle put traduire :

_Toi qui es parvenu jusqu'ici, arrête-là ton chemin car derrière ces portes se trouve le gardien. Mais si l'école se trouve en danger, tu trouveras derrière ces portes la lueur à condition de ne jamais éveiller le protecteur._

- C'est tout ? demanda Abigail déçue quand Heather fit lire le résultat de ses recherches à ses amies.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? répliqua Heather, un brin irritée d'avoir fait cette épuisante traduction pour récolter un simple "C'est tout ?".  
- Excuse moi, mon amour. Je voulais dire. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le moyen d'ouvrir la porte.  
- En ce qui me concerne, je pense que le message est assez clair, dit Rebecca. Il vaut mieux ne pas continuer. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec un dragon millénaire.  
- Un dragon qui est endormi ! dit Heather. Du moment qu'on ne le réveille pas, il n'y a aucun risque.  
- Et l'école est en danger ! ajouta Abigail. Elle est actuellement sous le joug de mages noirs.  
- Oui, admit Rebecca. Mais ça ne nous dit de toute façon pas comment ouvrir la porte.  
- Eh bien nous n'aurons qu'à y retourner pour examiner la porte plus en détail, conclu Heather. Mais pas samedi, je veux assister aux sélections de Gryffondor !  
- Oh ! Bon sang ! s'exclama Rebecca. Je vous laisse, je vais être en retard !  
Les deux préfètes se sourirent.  
- Tu veux aller voir si elle est sélectionnée ? demanda Abigail.  
- Et comment ! répondit Heather.

Elles partirent à la suite de Rebecca, mais une fois dans le parc, elles croisèrent pour leur plus grand malheur Amycus Carrow.  
- Tiens ! Miss Wright ! Puis-je savoir où vous aller ainsi ?  
- Je vais assister aux sélections de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.  
- J'en doute ! Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes interdite de quidditch à l'année ?  
- Et alors ? répondit Heather ! Je vais pas jouer ! Je vais me contenter de regarder.  
- Je ne crois pas non, quand je dis interdit de quidditch, il ne s'agit pas que de la pratique, si vous avez le malheur d'approcher le terrain, croyez bien que vous le sentirez passer.  
- Vous êtes vraiment… commença Heather avant que Abigail ne l'arrête, en lui prenant la main.  
- Heather, laisse ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Viens, on va passer chez les préfets.  
- Je vous en prie, Miss Carpenter. Laissez donc s'exprimer votre amie, reprit Carrow avec un sourire carnassier. Elle ne tient peut-être pas tant que ça à son insigne de préfète.

Heather ravala les insultes qui lui venaient à la bouche, se força à afficher un large sourire et reprit.  
- Vous avez raison, professeur, dit-elle en se forçant à prendre un ton aimable. Je ne dois pas oublier quelle est ma position dans cette école.  
- Bien ! fit-il pas vraiment satisfait. Alors que je ne vous revoie plus rôder autour du terrain.

Heather s'inclina et repartit dans l'autre sens, très vite rattrapée par Abigail. Quand elles furent à bonne distance, elle laissa éclater sa rage.  
- Cette espèce de pourriture ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !  
- Heather, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Il ne manquerait plus que tu lui laisses l'occasion de te faire du mal.  
- Je sais, il faut jouer sur du velours… mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de prendre ma revanche tu peux le croire.

Une heure plus tard, Becky rejoignit ses deux amies qui lui expliquèrent la raison de leur absence dans les gradins, cela n'entama pas l'humeur de la Poufsouffle, trop heureuse d'avoir été prise comme poursuiveuse.

***

Le samedi, l'équipe de Gryffondor fit passer les sélections. Il y avait plusieurs places à prendre, puisque Heather, Ron, Harry, Katie n'étaient plus disponibles. Ginny expliqua à Heather que le niveau global de l'équipe avait grandement baissé. Wyatt Stanton, un troisième année, qui avait déjà été repéré lors des sélections de l'année précédente avait obtenu un poste de poursuiveur, de même que Melinda Baggins, une élève de quatrième année. Elle-même avait été nommée attrapeuse, car personne n'avait réussi à se saisir du vif avant elle en cinq tentatives. Enfin, pour les batteurs, Jimmy Peakes conservait son poste, et Jack Sloper, qui avait assez bien progressé en deux ans avait obtenu le poste de Heather.

Le dimanche, les Maraudeuses retournèrent dans les profondeurs de l'école, devant la porte qui les séparait du dragon endormi. Elle l'étudièrent attentivement et notèrent, dans la pièce centrale de la porte, qui devait faire office de serrure, quatre emplacements creux. Il fallait sans doute mettre quelque chose dans ces emplacements, et la réponse sauta immédiatement aux yeux d'Abigail : il s'agissait de mettre quatre des runes qui tapissaient les deux autres murs. Les trois filles les examinèrent toutes. Elles finirent par rassembler vingt-quatre runes escamotables, de quoi avoir l'alphabet runique en entier.  
- Bon, fit Rebecca. Et maintenant, on essaie toutes les combinaisons possibles ?  
- Impossible, répondit Heather, il doit y en avoir des milliers. Pour moi, il doit falloir se servir de ce qu'il y a sur la porte pour être mis sur la voie.  
- On a les quatre animaux des fondateurs… peut-être des runes qui pourraient symboliser ces animaux, ou former le nom d'un des fondateurs, ou être l'initiale des quatre fondateurs.  
- Wow ! Tout doux ! l'arrêta Heather. Essayons déjà ces solutions là avant d'en proposer de nouvelles. Alors, des runes qui symbolisent les animaux représentatifs des fondateurs, y en a pas vraiment, les animaux symbolisés sont en général en rapport avec l'agriculture. Pour le serpent… on pourrait peut-être penser à Eihwaz. Pour le lion, on pourrait utiliser Sowilo ou Dagaz. Pour l'aigle… Berkanan, peut-être. Par contre, pour le blaireau… je ne vois absolument pas.  
- Bon, et si tu essayais avec les noms des fondateurs ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Les initiales, alors, parce qu'aucun de leurs noms ne s'écrit avec quatre runes, précisa Heather en acquiesçant. Alors, on a Gebo pour Gryffondor, Hagalaz pour Poufsouffle, Sowilo pour Serpentard et Raido pour Serdaigle.

Les trois filles placèrent les quatre runes dans les emplacements prévus, en essayant toutes les combinaisons possibles, mais rien ne se passa.  
- Bon, fit Abigail déçue, quelqu'un a une autre idée ?  
- Je pense à ces traînées laissées par les animaux sur le bas-relief, dit Rebecca. Ça ne pourrait pas représenter les quatre éléments ?  
- Si ! fit Heather comme si l'évidence lui sautait au visage. Et en plus, il est bien plus simple de trouver des runes en rapport avec les quatre éléments qu'avec les animaux ou les fondateurs ! Alors, le feu : Fehu, l'eau : Laguz, pour le vent et la terre, ce n'est pas dans les sens premiers, mais Hagalaz symbolise les intempéries, on pourrait l'assimiler à l'air. Et Othalaz, qui représente le sol fertile, par opposition à Fehu qui peut désigner le bétail pourrait être la terre.

Elles placèrent les quatre runes selon la même disposition que sur la représentation du bas-relief. A peine Abigail posa-t-elle la dernière, qu'un grondement se fit entendre. Un rai de lumière orangée dessina les contours de la porte, et les deux pans commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Aussitôt une bourrasque d'air chaud souffla sur elles. Quand l'appel d'air fut passé, elle rouvrirent les yeux pour contempler la salle qu'elle venaient de découvrir. Elle semblait très grande, aussi s'avancèrent-elles pour mieux voir.  
- Attention ! fit Heather en retenant Rebecca qui allait faire un pas dans le vide.

La pièce était circulaire et son diamètre devait correspondre à la longueur de la Grande Salle, ou peut-être même davantage. La porte donnait sur une corniche surélevée se trouvant facilement à six ou huit mètres du sol et faisant le tour de la pièce. Sous la corniche, des flammes constituaient une véritable fournaise qui faisait tout rougeoyer : le sol, qui semblait en terre battue, les murs, en pierres taillées, et l'immense dragon qui dormait devant un gros pilier situé au centre de la pièce. Le dragon, première chose qui attira le regard de Heather, était effrayant. Si le Magyar à pointe que Harry avait affronté lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était très grand, celui-ci l'était peut-être deux fois plus. Il dormait replié en boule. Il n'avait pas d'ailes, et ses écailles semblaient d'un rouge terreux, mais peut-être était-ce dû aux flammes qui l'encerclaient. Ses pattes avant laissaient voir des griffes qui devaient facilement pouvoir éventrer les plus résistants des châteaux forts. Il avait une longue queue terminée par une sorte de flèche qui devait être terriblement efficace pour embrocher des ours.

Une fois le dragon bien détaillé, Heather reporta son attention sur le pilier. Il était fait en pierre d'obsidienne, ou du moins, un matériaux ressemblant, d'un noir vitreux, et qui donnait une impression de solidité inébranlable. Une spirale de lumière d'un blanc pur remontait le long du pilier et se ramifiait pour suivre les arches qui allaient du pilier central à huit piliers plus petits et placés sur la circonférence de la pièce. Ces arches servaient non seulement à soutenir le plafond, mais aussi, Heather en était convaincue, tout le château. Entre les piliers, étaient disposées des torches qui devaient brûler, comme la fournaise sous leurs pieds, d'un feu éternel, comme celui que Hagrid avait apporté aux géants.

Au bout d'un moment, Abigail s'avança le long de la corniche et fit mine de vouloir toucher un des piliers.  
- Attends Abby tu ne devrais… réagit Heather un peu trop tard cependant. La lumière qui parcourait le pilier sembla irradier la jeune fille. Heather et Rebecca coururent pour l'éloigner du pilier, Elles sentirent en la touchant une grande énergie les parcourir, puis tout devint si lumineux qu'elles ne voyaient plus rien.

***

Peu à peu, la lumière diminua, mais elles avaient alors du mal à croire ce qu'elles voyaient. Elles n'étaient visiblement plus du tout à Poudlard. Elles se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une cave à vin. Un homme vêtu d'une cape d'un mauve délavée, aux cheveux châtains et frisés, et dont elles ne pouvaient voir le visage car il leur tournait le dos, tenait dans ses mains un miroir en or serti d'un saphir sur le dos.  
- Avec ça, je ne crains plus la mort. Mais il faut le protéger…

Les trois filles n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'à nouveau, la lumière les éblouit, l'espace de quelques secondes. Elles avaient de nouveau changé de lieu… et visiblement aussi d'époque.

Elles se retrouvaient sur ce qui semblait être la place d'un village. Il y avait une église, et quelques maisons vétustes tout autour. Des tables étaient disposées en U de sorte que les convives regardent tous vers le centre de la place. Ils portaient des tenues moyenâgeuses. Les femmes avaient des coiffes bizarres leurs faisant comme des cornes, et les hommes étaient vêtus de peaux de bêtes et de pièce d'armurerie pour ce qui devaient être les seigneurs, ou de longues toges pour leurs conseillers. La place centrale était occupée par un homme qui d'après sa couronne ne pouvait être que roi. Sur la place centrale, où se produisaient quelques acrobates, les trois filles se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient là, et pourquoi personne n'était étonné de les avoir vu surgir de nulle part, quand un des acrobates passa littéralement au travers de Heather.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rebecca un peu inquiète. Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Heather aux deux autres. Je pense que nous n'avons pas bougé. Nous sommes toujours à Poudlard, simplement, nous sommes dans un souvenir.  
- Tu crois ? demanda Abigail.  
- Oui, assura Heather. C'est exactement comme quand j'étais dans la pensine, et qu'on a vu le souvenir de Slughorn, avec Harry et Dumbledore.

Rassurées, les trois filles reportèrent leur attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le temps que Heather donne ses explications, les acrobates avaient quitté la place et un homme dissimulé sous une cape mauve délavée s'était présenté et réalisait des tours de passe-passe devant un public assez impressionné, sauf peut-être pour ce qui était du roi et de ses conseillers. Il faisait apparaître et disparaître divers objets : balles, colombes, foulards colorés. A un moment, il prit un des foulards, le posa sur la paume de sa main vide, et quand il le retira, il avait à la main une baguette magique.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança-t-il.

Un trait de lumière verte fila droit sur un des conseillers du roi qui esquiva juste à temps. La foule s'étonna de voir les conseillers tirer eux aussi des baguettes et répliquer. Une demi-douzaine de sorts fusèrent sur le sorcier, puisque il en était un. Mais celui-ci d'un mouvement du bras se créa un mur de protection avec la terre qui composait le sol.  
- Je me doutais, bien qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile de t'abattre Baldur. Mais pourra-tu me résister bien longtemps ?

Le sorcier tendit la main vers le feu qui faisait rôtir un sanglier. Les flammes se murent comme si elles suivaient sa volonté et vinrent entourer l'une de ses mains. De l'autre, il appela l'eau de la fontaine non loin et créa une bulle tout autour de lui. Un vent violent se mit a souffler, obligeant les convives à s'abriter sous les tables. Les sorciers qui protégeaient le roi étaient aveuglés par le sable que le vent soulevait. Le mage noir en profita pour faire disparaître sa protection de terre. Les tirs reprirent, mais ils étaient tous renvoyés par la bulle d'eau.  
- C'est inutile ! hurla le dénommé Baldur. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre sa magie élémentale.  
- C'est exact ! lança-t-il avant de faire un trou dans sa bulle protectrice par lequel il lança une boule de feu qui fit exploser un bout de table et brûla vif un des sorciers.

Baldur tendit les mains et fit léviter deux tables qu'il projeta violemment sur la bulle d'eau, mais elles éclatèrent à son contact. Baldur tira une épée et se jeta sur le mage noir qui lui lança une boule de feu. D'un mouvement des bras, le sorcier trancha le projectile mortel en deux parties qui ne produire que de petites déflagrations en touchant le sol. Heather remarqua que l'épée était enveloppée d'une lumière rouge. Un autre coup d'épée fit une brèche dans la bulle d'eau, mais le mage noir en profita pour brûler grièvement le valeureux sorcier.

Baldur mis hors combat, il lui fut facile d'éliminer un a un les quatre sorciers qui protégeaient encore le roi. Le vent cessa alors, l'eau de la bulle retomba au sol, et les flammes autour de la main du mage noir s'éteignirent.  
- Majesté, dit-il au roi. Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort le jour même où vous m'avez congédié de votre service.  
- Tu n'étais qu'un monstre qui se servait de sa position pour perpétrer d'horribles crimes Leofa*, répliqua le roi. Tu voulais te servir de moi comme d'un pantin pour diriger le Royaume que mon frère Athelstan* et moi-même avons eu tant de peine à unifier et consolider !  
- Vous en auriez eu bien moins si vous m'aviez laissé faire, répliqua le mage noir. Et aujourd'hui vous régneriez sur les provinces d'Alba, de Galle et d'Eire.  
- Au prix de la vie de milliers d'innocents ! Je m'y refuse. Je sais que beaucoup de soldats sont tombés pour obtenir les terres qui sont aujourd'hui miennes. Mais je respecte la mémoire de chacun d'eux, et j'ai toujours fait en sorte que les morts soient le moins nombreux possible.  
- Assez palabré ! Il est venu temps de payer la dette que vous me devez ! _Avada Kedavra_ !  
L'éclair vert frappa le roi en pleine poitrine et celui-ci tomba en arrière, les bras en croix.  
- Aah… Que la vengeance est dou…

Leofa interrompit sa phrase et cracha du sang. De sa poitrine, venait de jaillir une lame. Derrière lui, Baldur, une partie du visage brûlé au dernier degré, avait trouvé la force de se relever et d'abattre le mage noir.  
- Maudit sois-tu Gryffondor, dit Leofa d'une voix soudain éraillée. Mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. Même la mort ne peut m'arrêter, je reviendrai, et je me vengerai aussi de toi, tu peux en être certain.  
- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Baldur. Mais toujours, tu me trouveras sur ta route.

Leofa tomba face contre terre. Les convives effrayés par la bataille et stupéfaits ne mirent plus très longtemps à retrouver leurs esprits. Des murmures s'élevaient. On s'indignait que le roi se fut entouré de sorciers.  
- Mesdames et messieurs, reprit Baldur, veuillez regarder par ici.

Très rapidement, Baldur lança un morceau d'étoffe qui alla anormalement vite jusqu'au roi et se métamorphosa sur sa poitrine pour donner l'illusion d'une blessure à l'arme blanche, tandis que de l'autre main, il créa une balle de lumière d'un vert pastel qui éclata lorsqu'il prononça une formule en latin. Les convives eurent le regard dans le vague l'espace d'un instant.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce magicien n'était qu'un voleur du nom de Leofa qui en avait après vos bijoux. Il s'est jeté sur le roi et par l'effet de surprise a réussit à tuer ces cinq conseillers et à me blesser grièvement en me projetant dans le feu. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu l'empêcher de poignarder le roi. Mais j'ai vengé immédiatement notre bon souverain et ai occis le voleur. Maintenant, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un guérisseur…  
Baldur ne tint plus et s'écroula face contre terre.

A nouveau, une vive lumière aveugla les trois filles, qui se retrouvèrent dans une chambre. Une femme et un enfant se tenaient roides à côté d'une couche où était allongé Baldur, le visage bandé.  
- Normalement, le trône devrait revenir à Edwin*, dit Baldur.  
- Certes, fit la femme qui devait donc être la reine. Mais il est encore trop jeune. Je vais demander à Edred*, le frère de mon époux de monter sur le trône.  
- Mais alors, Edwin devra attendre la mort de son oncle et…  
- …et Edred est de constitution fragile ! répliqua la reine, intransigeante. Personne ne s'étonnera s'il devait mourir assez jeune.

Baldur fronça les sourcils.  
- Vous savez, majesté, que je n'apprécie guère de telles méthodes. Si vous êtes décidée à les employer, soit, après tout, vous êtes la Reine. Mais alors je préfèrerais quitter votre service. J'ai un fils qui est né au printemps dernier et que je n'ai pas encore vu. Et avec mes brûlures, personne n'aura rien à redire si je devais retourner dans ma province.  
- Soit ! fit la Reine. Mais vous nous manquerez. Edwin vous aimait bien.  
- Et je lui porte également beaucoup d'affection, assura Baldur. Au fait. Qu'avez-vous fait de la dépouille de Leofa ?  
- Il sera jeté dans un fosse communale, avec les autres voleurs et brigands de la région.  
- J'aimerais m'occuper moi-même de ses obsèques. Afin de m'assurer que l'histoire sache à jamais quel félon il était.  
La Reine acquiesça et s'en fut avec son fils.

A nouveau, la lumière blanche aveugla les Maraudeuses qui se retrouvèrent dans un pré. Baldur, toujours couvert de bandages, avait tracé un cercle et psalmodia une litanie. Le corps de Leofa s'embrasa. Baldur le regarda se consumer. Au bout d'un moment. Il y eut comme une explosion qui projeta Baldur au sol. Les trois filles, elles, virent nettement quatre boules de lumière jaillir du corps de Leofa et partir dans quatre directions différentes.  
- J'en étais sûr, fit le sorcier. Tu t'es assuré l'immortalité de l'âme. Mais au moins sans corps, tu auras du mal à revenir à la vie. Et même si tu revenais, tu ne serais plus aussi dangereux.

* * *

* Tout ces noms ont trait à l'histoire d'Angleterre :

Athelstan accède au trône en 924 : c'est le premier Roi d'Angleterre de facto, puisqu'il unifie les sept royaumes du Wessex, du Sussex, de l'Essex, du Kent, de l'Est-Anglie, de Mercie et de Northumbrie. Il annexe le Pays de Galles et affronte les vikings.  
Edmond 1er, son demi-frère, lui succède en 939 est surnommé "Deed-doer" : l'accomplisseur de hauts faits. Il récupère la Northumbrie aux vikings et s'allie au Roi Olaf d'York. Il s'empare du Strathclyde mais le cède au roi Malcolm 1er d'Écosse, s'assurant de bonnes relations avec ce pays. Il meurt en 946 assassiné par Leofa, un voleur exilé.  
946 – 955 : Edred : frère d'Edmond 1er, de santé fragile, meurt en 955  
955 – 957 : Edwin : fils d'Edmond 1er, perd une partie de ses terres à cause d'un conflit avec l'Eglise

source : Wikipédia


	102. Les quatre élémentaires

**12  
****Les quatre élémentaires**

A nouveau, la lumière blanche éblouit Heather, Abigail et Rebecca. Quand elles rouvrirent les yeux, le paysage avait à nouveau changé. Elles se trouvaient certes toujours dans un pré, mais celui-ci était entouré de montagnes et faisait une pente moyenne. Un chemin menait à un village développé sur les rives d'un lac, un peu en contrebas. Près d'elles, un groupe d'enfants jouaient avec des épées en bois. Un des garçons fit semblant d'être transpercé et s'écroula en exagérant des râles de mourant.  
- Ha ha ! cria l'autre. Le chevalier noir est transpercé. Je vais pouvoir sauver les princesses.  
- Hey ! les copains, je peux jouer avec vous ? demanda une petite fille aux tresses noires qui arrivait en courant.  
- C'est bon, répondit une fillette rousse. On a déjà le nombre qu'il faut !  
- Mais vous inventez des histoires, non ? argumenta la petite aux cheveux noirs. On pourrait ajouter un personnage.  
- Mon père dit qu'il faut pas que je vous approche, toi et ton père, renvoya le garçon qui avait fait semblant de mourir. Il dit que vous êtes des gens bizarres et qu'on sait pas d'où vous venez.

Les quatre enfants repartirent vers le village, laissant la fillette seule avec sa tristesse. Elle descendit le pré et contourna le village pour aller vers le lac. Elle marcha le long de la rive sans se rendre compte que l'escarpement rocailleux prenait de plus en plus de hauteur. Quand elle en eut assez de marcher, elle s'assit et lança des pierres dans le lac.

Derrière elle, une étrange silhouette se profila. Elle se retourna en sentant une présence, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle retourna à son lancer de cailloux. Derrière elle, une étrange créature sortit de derrière un rocher. On aurait dit un renard, sauf que sa fourrure n'était pas orange et blanche, mais rouge sang, avec les pattes et le poitrail noir. Il avait de magnifiques yeux en forme de citron, sans iris ni pupilles, d'un bleu nuit envoûtant. Et surtout, il avait deux petites ailes sur le dos. Il s'approcha encore de la fillette, et quand celle-ci se retourna à nouveau, il bondit en arrière et retourna derrière son rocher. Mais cette fois, l'enfant l'avait vu.  
- Attends ! lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers le rocher en question.

Derrière, la créature tremblait comme une feuille, elle n'avait nulle part ou aller pour échapper à cet "animal" dont elle devait ignorer la nature.  
- N'aie pas peur… fit la fillette d'une voix douce. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.  
Elle tendit sa main, paume vers le ciel, tout doucement en direction de l'étrange animal. Celui-ci hésita, puis vint lui flairer le bout des doigts. La fillette tenta une caresse. L'animal surpris tressaillit, mais comprenant qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, se laissa faire.  
- Tu es si mignon ! s'extasia la petite fille.

A nouveau, la lumière aveuglante annonça un changement de scène. Il y avait toujours la même petite fille, mais cette fois elle était dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale d'une petite chaumière. L'étrange animal était avec elle et ils jouaient à tirer une cordelette. Un bruit se fit entendre et la fillette se dépêcha de faire entrer l'animal dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle eut à peine le temps de rabattre le battant de bois qui séparait les deux pièces que la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit.  
- Ah ! Bonsoir Papa ! fit-elle un peu tendue. Tu rentres de bonne heure aujourd'hui.  
- Oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à vendre mes potions. Et toi Rowena, qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ?

Alors que la fillette cherchait visiblement un bobard à raconter à son père, l'animal poussa la porte derrière elle et se faufila pour voir qui était le nouveau venu.  
- Non ! Reste là ! fit la fillette en s'accroupissant et en essayant de repousser l'animal dans sa chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…  
- C'est un chien errant, mentit la petite fille.  
- Rowena, montre-moi cet animal ! ordonna son père d'une voix menaçante.  
La petite fille eut une expression de déconfiture. Elle prit l'animal dans ses bras et le porta pour le montrer à son père.  
- Ça alors, s'exclama l'homme de sa voix puissante. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
La fillette secoua la tête pour signifier que non.  
- Mais il est pas méchant ! Je te jure Papa !  
- Je sais, dit-il d'un ton plus doux. C'est un avigoupil. Ils sont très rares, et leurs yeux se vendent une véritable fortune ! Ils servent dans la confection de potions de longévité.

La petite fille eut l'air effrayée.  
- Tu… tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal pour fabriquer une potion, hein papa ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. Il est seul au monde, sa maman est morte et il n'a que moi !  
Le père de la fillette afficha un sourire tendre.  
- Promis ! Mais toi, tu ne dois plus l'amener au village. Les moldus le prendraient pour un monstre, d'autant qu'il est encore petit. Adulte, il sera plus grand que moi.  
- C'est pas possible papa !  
- Oh si ! Je t'assure que c'est très possible.

A nouveau, la scène changea. Les Maraudeuses virent immédiatement que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées. La fillette devait maintenant avoir onze ou douze ans. Et elle et son père ne semblaient pas pouvoir être dans une situation plus critique. Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise, avec l'avigoupil qui était maintenant adulte et qui était effectivement aussi grand que le père de la fillette au garrot. Ils étaient acculés par une foule de paysans armés de torches et de fourches, des femmes brandissaient balais ou rouleaux à pâtisserie, et les enfants tiraient sans discontinuer de petit cailloux à l'aide de lance-pierres. L'avigoupil avait une patte qui saignait. Le père protégeait comme il le pouvait sa fille des jets de pierres.  
- Arrêtez ! supplia la petite fille. Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça !  
- Mensonge ! C'est un monstre, et vous êtes les émissaires du malin pour protéger une telle abomination !  
- Écoutez ma fille bande de brutes sans cervelle ! Cette créature est très rare et parfaitement inoffensive pour l'homme ! Il ne se nourrit que de petits animaux. Écureuils, rats, chauve-souris, furets, fouines. Bref, il est bénéfique aux paysans que vous êtes !  
- Mensonge éhonté ! lança un homme en soutane. C'est un démon, et vous êtes des suppôts de Satan ! Nous en avons maintenant la preuve !  
- Ce monstre a éventré ma petite fille ! hurla un homme ivre de rage. Si vous ne nous laissez pas faire, vous mourrez avec lui !

Un autre homme prit une pierre grosse comme le poing et la lança de toutes ses forces, touchant la petite à la jambe. Elle hurla sa douleur. L'homme sortit alors une baguette de sa poche. Un rayon de lumière frappa un homme qui tomba face contre terre.  
- Si vous touchez encore à ma fille, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je suis désolé pour la tienne Angus, mais foi de Conrad McDermotte, le prochain jet de pierre signera le début des hostilités.  
- Liam ! Mon Liam, pleurait la femme de l'homme frappé par le sortilège. Il est mort ! Il l'a tué ! Assassin !  
- Voici la preuve de leur nature maléfique, lança l'homme en soutane. C'est de la sorcellerie ! De la magie noire ! Ils sont les émissaires du Diable ! Au nom du Christ il faut les tuer !

Une fourche fut lancée et se planta dans le flanc de l'avigoupil qui glapit de douleur. Le père de celle qui était donc la future Rowena Serdaigle lança plusieurs sortilèges de stupéfixion, sans pour autant prononcer un mot. L'avigoupil mordit un homme qui s'était approché de Rowena en la menaçant d'un couteau de boucher. D'autres fourches volèrent.  
- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! pleurait la petite Rowena.  
Des torches mirent le feu au magnifique pelage de son ami animal, et elle vit son père s'écrouler, une pique en bois plantée dans la poitrine.  
- Assez ! hurla-t-elle.

Il y eut alors comme une déflagration, mais sans bruit d'explosion ni flammes. Un puissant souffle de vent, comme jaillit de la fillette, repoussa les agresseurs qui se resserraient autour d'elle. Une véritable tornade s'éleva, emportant les villageois, les fracassant contre la paroi rocheuse, ou les envoyant s'écraser à une trentaine de mètres. Ceux qui étaient en arrière fuirent mais le vent les plaqua au sol puis tourbillonna pour les soulever. C'était la petite Rowena qui faisait ça. Elle tendait les mains, et dirigeait comme un chef d'orchestre les bourrasques meurtrières. Les rochers soulevés par le vent venaient fracasser les cranes des femmes et des enfants. Un balai fila comme l'éclair et vint embrocher un fuyard. Enfin, le prêtre qui avait incité à l'émeute fut soulevé de terre et littéralement déchiré en deux par deux tornades petites, mais d'une puissance inouïe et qui tourbillonnaient en sens contraire.

Tout s'arrêta. Rowena s'agenouilla aux côtés de son père, et le secoua de toutes ses forces, mais il avait déjà rendu l'âme. Elle alla voir l'avigoupil qui n'allait guère mieux. Des flots de sang s'écoulaient de ses blessures. Rowena posa les mains sur chacune des blessures. Elle réussit à en refermer une, mais alors qu'une autre était en cours de guérison, elle s'écroula. Elle avait épuisé toute sa magie. Elle implora l'animal de tenir bon, mais il finit par fermer les yeux définitivement. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, blottie contre la fourrure douce et le corps encore chaud de celui qui avait été son seul ami. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

***

D'autres visions s'enchaînèrent, l'une d'elle montrait une fillette qui sur un champ de bataille entre anglais et envahisseurs vikings se protégea malgré elle en érigeant un mur de roche entre elle et une volée de flèches. Une autre leur montra un jeune sorcier qui n'était autre que Salazar Serpentard à dix ans. Son père lui servait de maître en magie, et il était plutôt sévère. Quand Salazar ne réussissait pas un sortilège, il lui donnait le martinet. Un jour, après avoir été puni, le jeune Salazar s'isola pour essayer de faire sortir de lui une magie telle qu'elle effraierait son père. Il ne pensait pas y réussir, mais il se mit à contrôler quelques instants à sa guise l'eau du marais devant lequel il s'était arrêté. Elles le virent s'entraîner sans relâche à manipuler l'eau, s'en servant comme réflecteur de sortilèges, comme bouclier face aux objets lancés, noyant de petits animaux en emprisonnant leur tête dans une bulle d'eau. Un jour, le village fut attaqué par une manticore échappée d'une cage du château du Seigneur local. Les parents de Salazar affrontèrent la bête. Salazar voulut s'en mêler et révéla ses pouvoirs d'élémentaires, hélas la manticore était insensible aux attaques du garçon et il fut en mauvaise posture, son père s'interposa et fut touché par le dard. Avec sa femme, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour éliminer la créature féroce. Après avoir pleuré son mari, Mrs Serpentard décida de trouver un maître qui pourrait enseigner au garçon à mieux utiliser son pouvoir élémentaire.

Enfin, la dernière série de visions ramena les trois filles en compagnie du valeureux Baldur Gryffondor, qu'elle reconnurent par son visage brûlé. Il entraînait son fils à la sorcellerie et à l'épée. Contrairement au père de Salazar, il était toujours bien intentionné envers son fils, même s'il ne lui faisait pas toujours de cadeaux lors de leurs passes d'armes. Et en retour, le jeune Godric témoignait à son père respect et admiration pour ses faits d'armes passés. Une autre visions amena les jeunes filles quelques années plus tard, alors que le jeune Godric Gryffondor devait avoir treize ans. Il labourait un champ par un soleil de plomb, sans se servir de magie. Un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui arriva et le héla.  
- Godric ! Tu viens ! Il faut que tu voies un truc à la rivière !  
- Je peux pas, il faut que j'aie fini de labourer ce champ à la fin de la journée.  
- Eh ben où est le problème, demanda l'autre jeune homme. Tu n'as qu'à… tu sais…  
Il mima le geste d'utiliser une baguette magique.  
- Et si le vieux Digger me voyait faire ? répliqua Godric.  
- T'auras qu'à lui lancer un sortilège d'oubliettes ! Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?  
- Non ! Et puis si je fais ça sans magie, c'est aussi pour fortifier mon corps. Mon père dit toujours que…  
- …qu'un bon sorcier doit aussi savoir se battre sans magie, parce que le jour où la magie s'avérera inefficace, il se retrouverait démuni sinon ! termina l'autre garçon. Je sais ! Figure-toi que c'est aussi mon maître. Mais tu peux bien faire une pause quelques instants ! Il faut absolument que tu voies ça, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais plus !

Devant l'insistance de son ami, Godric céda et l'accompagna à la rivière. En approchant du cours d'eau, il obéit à son ami qui lui demanda de se faire discret. Caché derrière un buisson, son ami lui montra.  
- Mais c'est Leona et Sabella ! s'exclama le jeune Godric.  
Dans le cours d'eau, deux jeunes filles se baignaient et se rafraîchissaient en s'aspergeant. Elles étaient complètement nues.  
- Chut ! persifla l'autre garçon. Tu veux qu'elle nous entendent ?

Les deux adolescents étaient littéralement hypnotisés par le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. L'une des deux filles devait être plus âgée que les deux garçons, et avait déjà des formes très féminines. L'autre avait peut être à peine l'âge de Godric, mais ça n'empêchait le jeune Gryffondor de la dévorer des yeux. Les deux garçons transpiraient de plus en plus  
- J'avais pas aussi chaud quand je labourais le champ, se plaignit Godric au bout d'un moment.  
- Peut-être, mais ça vaut le coup d'avoir chaud non ? répliqua l'autre.

Mais soudain, l'herbe desséchée sous les mains de Godric s'enflamma. Il bondit de surprise, mais les flammes semblaient rester accrochées à ses mains. Il paniqua et mit involontairement le feu au buisson. Ses cris, et ceux de son ami attirèrent l'attention des filles et ils se carapatèrent en descendant le lit de la rivière. Godric avait toujours les mains en feu, et il plongea dans l'eau pour éteindre les flammes.

Le soir, les deux garçons se firent passer un sacré savon par leurs mères, Godric fut envoyé dans sa chambre sans souper. Alors que son estomac criait famine, son père entra et discuta des évènements de l'après midi. Il voulait savoir comment le buisson avait pris feu. Quand Godric lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fut pour le moins étonné. Et Heather cru voir une brève lueur d'inquiétude. Puis il rassura son fils. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait un pouvoir très rare chez les sorciers : le pouvoir de commander au feu.  
- Mais papa. Tous les sorciers peuvent créer des flammes de toutes sortes.  
- Oui, mais ils ont besoin d'une baguette pour ça. Toi tu peux le faire simplement avec tes mains. Mais surtout, un feu créé par un sorcier normal, une fois créé, il ne peut que brûler ce qui tombe à sa portée, et le sorcier ne peut rien faire pour ou contre cela, à part viser du mieux qu'il peut en lançant le sort. Toi, tu peux faire augmenter et diminuer les flammes selon ta volonté, les faire se mouvoir à ta guise, et tout plein d'autres choses que je ne sais pas, parce que je ne suis pas un élémentaire.  
- Mais, je ne pouvais pas le contrôler ! se récria le garçon. Il a fallu que je plonge dans l'eau pour l'éteindre.  
- Ça c'est parce que tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton pouvoir. Mais dès demain, nous rechercherons un sorcier qui pourrait t'enseigner à le faire. En attendant, tâche de ne pas trop regarder les filles nues jouer dans la rivière, j'ai l'impression que Sabella t'a littéralement mis le feu, plaisanta-t-il. A moins que ce ne soit la petite Leona qui t'embrase à ce point.

Aux derniers mots de son père, Godric devint cramoisi. Baldur éclata de rire.  
- Allons ! ne fais pas cette tête ! Tout le monde passe par là ! Enfin, le coup de la combustion spontanée en moins, certes. Mais tu n'es pas le premier, et tu ne seras pas le dernier à te rincer l'œil ainsi… Je me souviens que ta mère aussi aimait se baigner dans le plus simple appareil quand elle avait seize ans.  
- Papa ! critiqua Godric.  
Son père éclata à nouveau de rire et quitta la chambre de son fils.

Un nouveau changement de scène eut lieu.  
- C'est pas encore fini ! se plaignit Rebecca. Mais combien de temps ça va durer ?  
- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Heather, je crois qu'on va assister à toute la vie des fondateurs.

La Poufsouffle souffla d'exaspération alors qu'Abigail faisait remarquer que les Gryffondor étaient encore acteurs de cette scène, mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils s'avançaient vers un vieil homme rabougri, au crâne tout juste parsemé de quelques mèches blanches sur les côtés et l'arrière, à la peau tellement ridée qu'Heather eut peine à croire que ce n'était pas un maquillage de cinéma.  
- Maître Thorgis, dit Baldur. Je vous présente mon fils, Godric, je vous l'ai amené parce qu'il a développé récemment des pouvoirs élémentaires de feu.  
- Aaah ! fit le vieil homme d'une voix rauque et sourde. Voici donc le deuxième ! Je t'attendais depuis quelques temps jeune homme.  
- V… Vous m'attendiez ? demanda Godric intimidé.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux quelques instants. A peine trente secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon brun que les filles reconnurent arriva d'une pièce adjacente.  
- Vous m'avez appelé maître ? demanda-t-il.  
- Voici Salazar, dit le vieux Thorgis. Voilà presque trois ans qu'il est mon élève. Comme toi Godric, Salazar est un élémentaire, mais lui il contrôle l'eau. Salazar, voici Godric, qui est l'élémentaire de feu dont je t'avais parlé.  
Salazar salua Godric d'une poignée de main amicale.  
- C'est parfait… maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, nous allons pouvoir aller chercher les deux autres.  
- Euh… excusez-moi maître, interrompit le père de Godric. Les deux autres ? Il y a encore deux élémentaires en Angleterre ?  
- En Angleterre, non. Mais le fait qu'il existe deux autres élémentaires ne devraient pas vous étonner Baldur.  
- C'est pourtant un don très rare, répondit Baldur. Vous-mêmes êtes le seul de votre génération.  
- Certes, mais ces quatre là, c'est pourtant bien vous qui leur avez conféré leurs pouvoirs, Baldur Gryffondor, vaillant mage du roi Edmond 1er qui terrassa Leofa. Lorsque vous vous êtes assuré que ses pouvoirs quittent ce sinistre individu, vous vous doutiez bien qu'ils ne se perdraient pas. Ils se sont juste séparés, mais ils ont gardé la mémoire d'avoir été unis, et leur destin est d'être unis à nouveau.

Baldur sembla accuser le coup. A son expression, il pensait effectivement avoir définitivement annihilé les pouvoirs de Leofa.  
- Mais, est-ce que ça veut dire que Leofa va les récupérer ? demanda-t-il livide.  
- C'est une possibilité, répondit Thorgis. Mais peut-être que s'ils se retrouvent assez proches les uns des autres, ils ne ressentiront pas le besoin de forcer le destin à les restituer à leur possesseur premier.  
- Et si j'allais maintenant en Empire Ottoman pour éliminer Leofa ?  
- Ça ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Allez, vous êtes venu me confier votre fils et ses pouvoirs. Par là même, vous me confiez aussi le flambeau de la lutte contre votre vieil ennemi. Je formerai ces quatre enfants, et lorsqu'ils se retrouveront face à lui, peut-être pourront-ils vaincre Leofa une bonne fois pour toute. Je crois maintenant qu'il est temps pour vous de repartir.  
Baldur voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras.  
- Sois un bon élève, mon fils.  
- C'est promis papa !

***

D'autres flashes montrèrent aux Maraudeuses comment Godric et Salazar avaient aidé leur maître à voyager, le faisant léviter lui et son fauteuil préféré, sur lequel il restait assis, à tour de rôle, et à chaque fois jusqu'à en épuiser leurs réserves magiques. Ils faisaient route vers les terres des Scots, tout au nord de l'île de Bretagne. Elles virent comment, en faisant une halte dans un village de Northumbrie, ils rencontrèrent par hasard celle qui deviendrait Helga Poufsouffle, la fillette que les Maraudeuses avaient vue prise entre deux feux dans la bataille avec les vikings. Comment Thorgis convainquit les parents de Helga de la lui confier. Comment Helga, avec sa nature enthousiaste sympathisa facilement avec les deux garçons. Comment, après cinq mois de recherches en pays Scot et en terre d'Alba, ils retrouvèrent Rowena Serdaigle qui passait son temps à vagabonder, n'accordant aucune confiance aux moldus et préférant ne jamais s'attarder bien longtemps dans le même village, et fuyant de toute façon systématiquement les villes un peu trop importantes, ou les zones de conflits entre Écossais, Anglais et Vikings.

Elles virent que grâce au côté maternel d'Helga, la jeune Rowena réussit à nouveau à ouvrir son cœur. Une des leçons de leur maître marqua particulièrement Heather.  
- La magie est comme un flux qui circule en toute chose vivante, même chez les moldus, ou tous les animaux ou végétaux non magiques. Elle est simplement plus faible chez eux, et sous une forme différente. Et de la même façon qu'elle circule en toute chose vivante, elle circule aussi dans la terre, l'eau, et l'air aussi, bien qu'elle soit bien plus éparse dans cet élément que dans tout autre.  
- Maître, interrompit Godric. Si elle circule dans l'air, l'eau et la terre, est-ce qu'elle circule aussi dans le feu ?  
- Oui et non. En un sens, on peut dire que la magie est une sorte de feu, elle est composée des mêmes particules. Mais ne nous égarons pas, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la magie circule dans les entrailles de la terre un peu comme le sang circule dans un corps humain ou animal. Et de même que l'on peut sentir battre votre cœur simplement en touchant les veines de vos poignets, on peut ressentir la magie en se tenant près d'une de ces "veines". En fait, c'est le long de ces veines, et notamment les plus importantes, qu'il est le plus fréquent que des enfants naissent avec des dons magiques.  
- Vous voulez dire que la magie n'est pas une chose héréditaire ? demanda Salazar.  
- Si ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Quand un sorcier a un enfant, quand il conçoit une vie, il transmet un peu de sa magie à cette nouvelle vie. Mais lorsque les parents ne sont pas sorciers, il arrive pourtant que les enfants le soient. Si on pouvait noter sur une carte le lieu de naissance de chaque enfant sorcier ayant des parents moldus, partout dans le monde et à travers les âges, on obtiendrait une carte assez précise des principales veines de magie de notre planète.  
- Mais monsieur, demanda Rowena. S'il existe des veines de magie dans la terre, il doit aussi y avoir un cœur quelque part, non ?  
- Rowena, comme toujours ta sagacité est exemplaire ! félicita son maître, voilà exactement le point le plus important de cette leçon. Contrairement aux hommes qui n'ont qu'un cœur, le flux de magie de la planète possède plusieurs cœurs. Ne me demandez pas combien, je ne le sais pas. Je ne connais que les deux près desquels je suis passé. L'un est très proche de la surface et se trouve dans les montagnes des Highlands. L'autre est enfoui bien trop profond pour que quiconque puisse y accéder. Il se trouve près de la ville de Londres, dans un repli de la Tamise, mais si profond que son effet sur les naissances de sorciers est négligeable par rapport aux effets des veines de magie qui affleurent à cet endroit. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec des mages venus de tous les horizons connus. Nous avons longuement disserté des cœurs de magie. Il apparaît que seul celui d'Écosse représente un danger potentiel.  
- Comment ça, un danger ? demanda Helga. Si vraiment c'est une source de magie, et que comme vous nous l'avez déjà expliqué, la magie est source de vie, je ne vois pas quel danger cela pourrait…  
- Rowena, dit le vieux maître. Je suis sûr que tu sais à quoi je pense ?  
- Si… hésita un moment Rowena. Si un sorcier mal intentionné voulait augmenter ses pouvoirs, il pourrait se servir de l'énergie d'un cœur de magie pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.  
- Exactement, dit le vieil homme d'un ton grave. Et c'est là, la mission que je vous confierai à tous les quatre à ma mort. Vous devrez veiller sur le cœur de magie qui se trouve en Écosse, vous devrez le protéger de ceux qui pourraient vouloir s'approprier ses pouvoir. Car non seulement, un tel individu ne ferait aucun bien s'il devenait si puissant, mais en plus, s'il venait à aspirer toute l'énergie du cœur de magie, toutes les veines qui dépendent de ce cœur finiraient par s'assécher avec le temps, et une part importante de la magie du monde disparaîtrait pour toujours. Quant à la zone située à la verticale du cœur, elle serait définitivement morte, plus aucune vie ne pourrait y naître.

Les Maraudeuses virent bien d'autres leçons, concernant la manipulation des forces élémentales, la perception du flux de magie d'un individu, l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette ni incantation. Elles virent également les futurs fondateurs vivre leurs premiers émois amoureux, notamment Rowena et Salazar qui eurent une relation assez longue, chaste et pure, et qui se termina sans douleur ni rancune d'aucune part, quand ils se rendirent compte que leurs sentiments s'étaient estompés.

***

Quand leur maître mourut, les quatre jeunes adultes se séparèrent. Promettant de se retrouver au bout de quatre ans tout au plus. Le temps de faire leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Salazar alla vivre à Londres où il épousa une sorcière issue de la noblesse et se fit un nom dans les plus hautes sphères sorcières et moldues. Helga tomba passionnément amoureuse d'un berger, Andrew Poufsouffle qui vivait non loin de sa terre natale et qu'elle rencontra grâce au blaireau apprivoisé de ce dernier. Elle l'épousa et ouvrit une auberge qui eut très vite un succès chez tous ceux qui vivaient de leurs voyages, et qui répandirent les qualités de sa cuisine des ruelles sombres de Dublin jusqu'au palais royal de Winchester. Godric retourna dans sa famille, et lorsqu'il sauva son village d'un vert gallois fou furieux, les habitants le portèrent en triomphe et décidèrent de rebaptiser le village Goderic's Hollow. Rowena quant à elle, retourna en Écosse, dans un village à quelques lieues du cœur de magie. Elle y épousa Conrad Serdaigle, un homme dont les Maraudeuses trouvaient qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au père de la jeune femme. Pour occuper ses journées, elle proposa à tous les sorciers des environs d'enseigner son savoir à leurs enfants.

La vision suivante montra que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées, peut-être une dizaine. Les quatre amis luttaient contre Leofa, qui avait visiblement retrouvé son corps. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs élémentaires, malgré tout, il parvenait à repousser les assauts des futurs fondateurs, et même à les inquiéter. Sa magie semblait d'une puissance incommensurable. Mais grâce à l'intelligence de Rowena, la ruse de Salazar, le courage de Godric, et la persévérance de Helga, il finit par flancher et se retrouver à la merci de la lame de Godric, il s'agissait de la même épée que celle que Ginny avait voulu voler pour Harry. Heather observa Salazar, il portait autour du coup un médaillon en argent avec un serpent ouvragé dessinant le S de ses initiales.  
- Vous vous croyez forts ! dit Leofa, amer. Mais ces pouvoirs que vous avez, ce sont les miens. Et je vous jure que je finirais bien par les récupérer.  
- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il me suffit d'avancer le bras pour t'embrocher comme un poulet, dit Godric. Je doute que tu puisses encore récupérer quoi que ce soit une fois mort.  
- Vas-y je t'en prie. Ton père l'a déjà fait, et ça ne m'a pas empêché de revenir. Tu peux bien me tuer, je reviendrais quand même. Et je te l'assure, je récupérerai ce qui m'appartient.  
- Salazar, tu le tiens bien ? demanda Godric.

Serpentard hocha la tête. Il maintenait en effet Leofa prisonnier d'un serpent d'eau qui s'enroulait autour de lui comme un boa. Godric fit un signe de tête à Helga qui matérialisa une coupe en or. Gryffondor força Leofa à en avaler le contenu.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda le mage noir.  
- Une préparation de mon cru, déclara Helga. Une potion qui te forcera à répondre à nos questions sans nous mentir, ni t'esquiver.  
Le regard du mage noir se figea.  
- Bien, fit Rowena. Maintenant, tu vas nous dire comment tu as fait pour revenir d'entre les morts ?  
- Mais je ne suis jamais revenu d'entre les morts, dit-il avec un sourire malsain. Il pensait pouvoir s'arrêter là, mais la potion le força à continuer.  
- Je ne suis jamais mort. Pas tout à fait en tout cas.

Il s'écoutait parler, et commençait à paniquer sérieusement.  
- Alors comment as-tu fais pour ne pas mourir ? demanda Godric.  
- C'est très simple, j'ai créé un horcruxe.  
- Un horquoi ? demanda Helga.  
- Un horcruxe, cracha Salazar. Une immondice issue des pires pratiques de magie noire. Cela consiste à placer une partie de son âme dans un objet que l'on cache en lieu sûr. Le sorcier qui fait ça doit arracher une partie de son âme pour la mettre dans un objet. Ainsi, même si son corps devait être détruit, il ne mourrait pas, car son âme resterait accrochée à ce monde grâce à l'objet. Mais le morceau d'âme errant se trouverait alors réduit à l'état de parasite, obligé de vivre dans le corps et aux dépends d'autres personnes. Et encore, ces personnes seraient alors condamnées à mourir rapidement.  
- Oui… c'est un léger inconvénient que j'ai mis près de vingt ans à résoudre en trouvant le moyen de régénérer mon véritable corps. Ton père m'a bien servi en cela Godric, ricana-t-il. C'est son sang qui m'a permis de revenir à la vie.  
- Espèce de… s'emporta Gryffondor.

Il allait transpercer le mage noir, mais Rowena le retint. S'il le tuait, ce serait lui rendre service. Il recommencerait à parasiter des sorciers jusqu'à retrouver encore une fois son corps.  
- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'une question, dit Rowena. Où as tu caché ton horcruxe, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Il est dans un cave à vin du monastère de Westminster. C'est un miroir en or et serti d'un saphir, avoua Leofa, rageant d'y être forcé par cette maudite potion.  
- Bien, fit Godric. Je crois que tu vas te retrouver en enfer plus vite que tu ne l'imaginais.  
- J'ai moi aussi une question à vous poser, reprit le mage noir. Combien de temps celui qui m'a volé mes pouvoir sur l'eau pense pouvoir maintenir son serpent aqueux ? Sans doute plus beaucoup non ?

Leofa ricana, d'après l'expression consternée des quatre amis, il avait vu juste.  
- Vous n'aurez jamais mon horcruxe, sitôt libre, j'irais le déplacer.  
- Salazar ! combien de temps tu peux tenir ? demanda Godric.  
- Encore une dizaine de minutes je pense.  
- Rowena, tu viens avec moi, reprit Godric. Helga, je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de nuire quand Salazar sera épuisé, dit-il en désignant Leofa.  
Gryffondor et Serdaigle transplanèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Serpentard arriva à bout de force et Leofa fut libre. Helga était prête à en découdre, mais Leofa s'empressa de transplaner.

Une nouvelle vision commença. Il s'était à nouveau passé quelques années, mais nettement moins que la fois précédente. Les quatre fondateurs se tenaient devant un château fort.  
- Voilà avec ce château, nous pourrons tenir le cœur de magie hors de portée de Leofa, ou de tout autre mage noir, dit Godric.  
- C'est une chance qu'on ait pu convaincre ce dragon de veiller dessus, dit Helga.  
- La chance n'a rien à voir, reprit Salazar. Il est le dernier dragon de son espèce, et il sait que sa vie est reliée à l'existence du cœur de magie.  
- Messire Gryffondor ! Messire Gryffondor ! criait un jeune homme qui arrivait en courant et semblait en proie à la panique.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Leofa et son armée de mages noirs s'est mis en route ! Ils détruisent tout sur leur chemin, et ils viennent droit par ici.  
- Bien ! fit Godric. Il est temps de battre le rappel. Rowena !

Rowena Serdaigle ôta alors le diadème qu'elle portait. Elle le brandit en direction du soleil couchant et marmonna une incantation. Il se mit à briller et envoya des dizaines de rayons de lumière dans toutes les directions. Très vite, de nombreux sorciers transplanèrent et Rowena organisa la défense, Helga distribuait épées, haches, arcs et potions en fioles, prêtes à l'emploi. Quand tout le monde fut en place, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent entre eux.  
- Voilà, fit Godric. C'est le moment de vérité. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire.  
- Soyez prudents les amis, dit Salazar. Je tâcherai de revenir aussi vite que possible.  
- Comme si on avait besoin de toi pour l'emporter sur cette armée d'imbéciles ! essaya de plaisanter Rowena sans vraiment parvenir à y mettre le ton.  
- Si l'un de vous était blessé, qu'il ne joue pas les héros et vienne tout de suite me trouver pour que je le soigne. Je parle surtout pour toi Godric, tu seras en première ligne.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Helga, fit-il l'air sûr de lui. Tu me connais.  
- Justement, répliqua Rowena. On sait comment tu es. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop ! Enfin avec les archers, nous tâcherons de vous couvrir au mieux.  
- Dès que j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire, j'irais prendre place avec les défenseurs des cachots, assura Salazar.  
Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard de détermination et joignirent leurs mains, puis se séparèrent pour aller chacun à son poste.

La bataille fut titanesque. Nombreuses furent les victimes de part et d'autres. Quand les adversaires des deux camps n'eurent plus de velléités guerrières, il ne resta plus que Gryffondor et Leofa qui luttaient dans un combat acharné. Finalement, Godric mit Leofa à terre.  
- Vas-y… tu peux me tuer, tu sais que je reviendrais quand même. Qui sait… je pourrais peut-être tuer un autre roi d'Angleterre. J'en ai déjà deux à mon tableau de chasse !  
- Leofa, lança Salazar qui arrivait, blessé, soutenu par Rowena elle aussi en piteux état. Tu reconnais ceci ?  
Il lança un objet aux pieds du mage noir, il s'agissait de son horcruxe, et il était détruit.  
- Venin de basilic, expliqua Salazar. Très efficace pour annihiler un horcruxe.  
Leofa n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, Godric abattit son épée et le décapita.

A nouveau la lumière brillante aveugla les maraudeuses. Mais cette fois, quand elles ouvrirent les yeux, elles étaient de nouveau dans la pièce secrète avec le dragon en contrebas.

* * *

**RAR : **

Auctor : certes, mais pour ce qui est des infos historiques, surtout remontant à des périodes aussi anciennes, je pense qu'on peut s'y fier.  
Pour le nom de Baldur, il y a je crois un jeu vidéo du nom de Baldur's Gate, mais je n'y ai jamais joué, c'est juste que le nom m'était resté en tête, et que j'ai trouvé que ça irait bien au père de Gryffondor. Quand à Edwyn, c'est bel et bien le nom d'un des premiers rois de l'Angleterre unifiée, je ne l'ai pas inventé.  
^^ Non, non.. si je disais que tu n'étais pas si loin en parlant d'un vieu chevalier du moyen-âge, c'était à cause de Baldur Gryffondor.

Daffy : plus drôle, je sais pas, plus sûr sans doute. mais en même temps, elle reste une Gryffondor... il arrivera unmoment où elle ne pourra pas se retenir.

Lyra : Effectivement, le château a dû juger que montrer à Heather et ses amies ces scènes de la vie des fondateurs était important. Tu remarquera que les quatre reliques des fondateurs y font leur apparition, y compris le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais plus que des infos complémentaires, j'ai surtout écrit ce passage d'une part parce que qu'il contient des éléments qui vont être très utiles au Maraudeuses, d'autre part parce que j'avais enve de raconter une histoire assez emprunte d'ironie. En effet, 1000 ans plus tôt, l'ancêtre de Voldemort (ainsi que les autres fondateurs) a combattu un mage noir qui possédait un horcruxe, et c'est pour le vaincre qu'il a fait naître un Basilic. On peut aussi noter au passage que ce mage noir avait utilisé le même rituel que Voldemort pour revenir à la vie.

Louwyn : Eh oui ! Tu as bien deviné, les quatre boules de lumières représentaient effectivement les pouvoirs élémentaires de Leofa. Qui ont donc été transmis aux quatre fondateurs, et ont même fait leur renommée. J'espère que cette petite incursion dans l'histoire des fondateurs t'a plu. J'aurais voulu en mettre plus, mais le chapitre était déjà bien long ainsi, alors je m'en suis tenu à ce qui avait, à mon sens, de l'importance pour l'histoire : que ce soit en clin d'oeil à ce que le lecteur sait déjà, ou pour la suite des évènements.


	103. Début de révolte

**RAR : **

Auctor : Mmmmh... disons que pour la brave Helga, hormis le fait qu'elle se soit trouvée au milieu d'une bataille, je n'avais pas grand chose d'intéressant à raconter. Si j'ai particulièrement développé le cas de Rowena Serdaigle, c'est qu'en commençant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'avais une idée particulière en plus de la découverte de ses pouvoirs d'élémentaire qui était reliée à son enfance. Finalement, je n'ai pas développé cette idée faute de place, et d'intérêt pour la suite du récit. Mais qui sait, peut-être une fois la publication terminée, cela fera-t-il l'objet d'un chapitre bonus.

Daffy : Mmmh.. oui, je pense que je peux dire qu'il y aura "autre chose". Mais d'ici à ce que tu aies ta réponse, je préfère rester sybillin.

Lyra : Oui, la relique de Poufsouffle est bien cette coupe, dont j'avais imaginé que les facultés étaient de renforcer la saveur (pour tout ce qui est non magique) et les effets (pour les potions) des liquides qu'elle contient.

Srithanio : Ca fait plaisir d'voir de tes nouvelles. D'autant plus avec une telle review !  
Tant mieux si les réactions des parents t'ont fait rire, c'était le but ! mettre un peu de légèreté avant de plomber l'ambiance avec les mangemorts.  
Pour Yaxley, je pense que je peux le dire maintenant, non, elle n'a jamais été une traîtresse. Car dans les faits, elle ne s'est jamais considérée comme faisant partie du groupe à Potter et Wright. Elle a son propre objectif, et elle s'y tiens comme bon lui semble, en l'occurence, en jouant les infiltrées. Il se trouve que cet objectif est le même que celui des gentils : mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort et sa clique, avec pour elle, l'objectif ultime de guetter l'occasion d'en finir avec son père.  
Pour les enigmes qui bloquent l'accès à la salle des fondateurs, effectivement, les enigmes pouvaient être résolues assez facilement, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était l'envie de fouiller aux tréfonds de l'école. Et pour le mot de passe de Serdaigle, j'avais songé à prendre "Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit", mais j'aurais trouvé que là ça aurait été trop facile, alors j'ai imaginé que serdaigle pouvait avoir ue deuxième maxime, qu'elle utilisait certes moins souvent, mais qui allait un peu dans le même sens. Celà demandait certes un travail de recherches plus important, mais l'objet de ces enygmes était de tester ceux qui cherchaient à atteindre le coeur de magie donc...

Eliane : Eh bien tant mieux ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que je m'étais bien cassé la tête pour faire quelque chose d'original et de plausible.  
(NB : Au fait, j'ai terminé la lecture du Portail de la Sor'cière, et toi, tu as pu le lire finalement ? De ttes façons, j'en reparlerais dans un MP à ta soeur ^^)

Louwyn : Mais l'avigoupil a eu un rôle important : c'est sa découverte par les vilageois qui a conduit au lynchage du père de Rowena, et pour elle, à la découverte de son pouvoir d'élémentaire. C'est quand même pas rien. Et fait quand même attention, parce que dans une réview de fic HP, écrire "chat potter" au lieu de "chat potté" ça peut prêter à confusion. Enfin bref, après cette interlude médiéval, revenons-en donc à la résistance Poudlardienne !

* * *

**13  
****Début de révolte**

- Wouah ! fit Abigail. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient balaises les fondateurs !  
- Le pouvoir de manipuler les éléments… continua Heather. Ca je dois dire que ce serait cool !  
- Moi ce qui m'a fasciné, c'était comment le père de Gryffondor utilisait la magie sans baguette, expliqua Rebecca.  
- Oui, ça collait avec les explications de maître Thorgis, comme quoi la magie est un flux qu'on peut ressentir et contrôler, ajouta Abigail.  
- D'ailleurs, ça rejoint un peu le principe de la métamorphose en animagus, expliqua Heather. Il ne s'agit pas de prononcer une incantation ou d'utiliser une baguette, mais il faut faire sortir la magie de tous les pores de sa peau, la retenir, et l'utiliser pour se transformer. Je pense qu'on devrait s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette pour les semaines qui viennent. Ça nous sera très utile pour devenir animagus.

Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent.  
- Bon, quelle heure il est ? demanda Abigail.  
Rebecca regarda sa montre  
- Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est déjà plus de onze heures du soir.  
- Tu veux dire que la vision a duré dix heures ! s'étonna Heather.  
- Je sais, moi non plus j'aurais pas cru, approuva la Poufsouffle. D'accord j'avais trouvé ça long, mais j'aurais plutôt dit quatre ou cinq heures.  
- Mince ! lâcha Abigail. Je devais retrouver Foley pour une leçon de lecture ce soir ! Il a dû m'attendre pour rien !  
- Bon, venez ! dit Heather en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité. On ferait mieux de rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs, et sans se faire voir !

Elles allèrent donc se coucher, mais Heather ne fit que repenser à cette vision de la vie des fondateurs. Comment avaient-elle pu voir tout ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

***

Le lendemain matin, l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier créa un véritable tollé de protestations aussi bien de la part des élèves que des enseignants. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi. L'article de la première page annonçait clairement que plus rien n'arrêterait les mangemorts :

LE NOUVEL ORDRE SORCIER

_C'est lors d'une réunion exceptionnelle du Magenmagot, du Ministre de la Magie ainsi que des directeurs des différents départements du Ministère qu'a été voté hier matin l'abolition de toute interdiction magique. Le nouveau texte de loi stipule que toute pratique magique considérée sous l'ancien gouvernement comme prohibée est dorénavant légale, cela incluant les potions dangereuses, les sortilèges et enchantements de magie noire, ainsi que l'utilisation des maléfices interdits et des sortilèges impardonnables sur des êtres humains. _

_En réaction à cela, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers a immédiatement organisé un sommet plus que houleux où de nombreux pays nous ont soutenus dans cette décision. Les partis arrièristes étant malheureusement encore au pouvoir dans une grande majorité des gouvernements sorciers de par le monde, la Confédération Internationale a décidé de radier la Grande-Bretagne, l'Irlande, La Bulgarie, la Roumanie, l'Ukraine, les états baltes, les Caraïbes, et le Ministère des NACU (Nations d'Amériques Centrale Unifiées) qui se sont posés en défenseurs de ce que les autres nations nomment déjà comme le Mouvement Séparatiste Noir (ou MSN). Le Ministre Pius Thicknesse aurait paraît-il déjà signé un accord de soutien mutuel avec les Caraïbes et son mouvement politique en faveur des pratiques vaudous. Un tel accord devrait également être bientôt passé avec les états d'Europe de l'est qui soutiennent activement la pratique de la Magie Noire et notamment son enseignement dans les écoles de magie. _

_Ce qui nous amène à un autre point du texte de loi voté hier soir par le Ministère qui est la suppression pure et simple des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et d'Etudes des moldus pour les remplacer par des cours de Magie Noire et de Pratique de la magie sur les moldus. Dans la pratique, les professeurs Amycus et Alecto Carrow resteront en place à Poudlard. Ils nous expliquent d'ailleurs bien volontiers que depuis septembre ils préparaient les élèves à ce changement au niveau de leurs disciplines scolaires, et qu'ils n'attendaient que le feu vert du Ministère pour pouvoir "vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet"…_

Heather ne lut même pas la suite de l'article, de toute façon, dans la Grande Salle, ce n'était déjà plus que protestations virulentes de ceux qui étaient opposés à de telles pratiques, et acclamations joyeuses de ceux qui visiblement n'attendaient que ça. Et il aurait été bien difficile de se concentrer plus longtemps sur une quelconque lecture.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick fut le plus morne auquel Heather ait jamais assisté, et le petit professeur laissa partir ses élèves un bon quart d'heure avant la fin du cours.

Inquiète pour ce qui pourrait se passer pour Abigail, qui avait un cours, non plus de Défense contre les forces du mal donc, mais de Magie Noire. Heather alla l'attendre à la sortie de la salle de classe. Elle se doutait qu'elle devrait faire face à Grey et sa petite bande, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Et s'ils avaient eu le malheur de se servir d'Abigail comme cible, ils en paieraient le prix aussi sec. Cependant, lorsque les Serpentard sortirent, si les garçons semblaient assez amusés par le cours, les filles, elles, n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié, car même en voyant Heather, Grey ne dit rien et se contenta de tracer son chemin en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Abigail sortit en dernier.  
- Ca va ? demanda aussitôt Heather. J'ai vu passer Grey et les autres, elles n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette.

Abigail ne répondit pas, elle avait le teint délicatement verdâtre, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter d'avantage Heather.  
- Abby, tout va bien ?  
Pour toute réponse, Abigail ouvrit une fenêtre et se pencha pour rendre son petit déjeuner.  
- Abby ! commença à paniquer Heather. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet espèce de…  
- Espèce de quoi ? lança la voix nasillarde du frère Carrow derrière elle. Je serais ravi de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi Ms Wright.  
- Oh… Ce que je pense de vous ne saurait être dit… les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer, répondit Heather acrimonieusement.  
- Vous feriez bien d'être prudente, Ms Wright, si vous ne voulez pas servir de cobaye pour mon prochain cours avec vos petits camarades de Gryffondor. Quant à votre amie, elle aurait visiblement besoin de s'endurcir un peu. Si la mort d'un simple animal la met dans cet état…

Heather fut quelque peu soulagée, et tira Abigail par le bras pour s'éloigner alors que le frère Carrow partait dans l'autre sens. Quand il fut assez loin, elle demanda.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait faire ?  
- Il a pris un petit chaton, et il nous a fait utiliser le maléfice vomitif de Yaxley dessus. Comme il nous menaçait du doloris, personne n'a osé s'y opposer, mais même Grey et les autres n'étaient pas très heureuses de devoir torturer cette pauvre petite bête. Et De fait, comme c'était encore un tout petit chat, il n'a pas supporté le traitement, il est mort avant la fin du cours.

Heather eut un moment d'effroi en pensant que le frère Carrow avait songé à faire pratiquer un tel traitement sur des humains, à fortiori sur elle. Mais l'état de son amie la préoccupait davantage. Elle la serra contre elle et la berça quelques instants. Quand Abigail eut retrouvé des couleurs, la récréation touchait à son terme, et déjà une classe arrivait en contresens. Abby tira Heather par la manche et s'éloigna du groupe de jeunes Serpentard de deuxième année qui avançaient.  
- L'ordure, ragea-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait garder le chaton dans la classe.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heather.  
- Le chaton, il appartenait à une des fillettes qui viennent de passer. Celle avec les couettes brunes, expliqua Abigail. Je suppose que ça va le faire jouir de demander à la gamine de se débarrasser du corps de son chat.

Effectivement, au repas de midi, Heather constata que la petite fille était effondrée et pleurait dans les bras d'une de ses camarades tandis qu'Alecto Carrow ricanait en la regardant.

***

Un vent de révolte commença à souffler sérieusement dès le mardi soir. Les élèves n'appréciaient pas vraiment de devoir tuer par déshydratation les animaux de compagnie d'autres élèves et encore moins ceux qui retrouvaient au cours suivant leur compagnon mort. Bien sûr, on se gardait de tout commentaire devant les Carrow, Rogue ou Yaxley, mais sitôt qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, on fomentait des moyens de se venger, et en laissant traîner ses oreilles, Heather se rendait compte que les deux dernières années passées par les Maraudeuses à faire diverses farces à leurs camarades et même à certains professeurs avaient fait leur chemin. Et elle reconnut quelques uns de leurs anciens méfaits. Dès le mercredi, les Serpentard visiblement favorables aux récents changements se retrouvaient tout flasques, ou avec des oreilles et des groins de porc. La plupart semblait attraper subitement une grippe intestinale si bien que Mrs Pomfresh pensait à une épidémie. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que les élèves ayant perdu un animal de compagnie avaient trouvé dans les pastilles de gerbe des jumeaux Weasley un excellent moyen de se venger sur ceux qui trouvaient très drôle de lancer des maléfices sur des chats, des hiboux, des rats ou des crapauds, car la mode du crapaud semblait revenir, plusieurs élèves de première année en ayant un. Par chance, Trevor n'avait pas eu à souffrir du sadisme des Carrow, et par mesure de précaution, Neville l'enfermait maintenant dans un terrarium que Heather et Rebecca l'avaient aidé à fabriquer.

Le vendredi, Thorben Rowle fit hurler de rire sa classe de potion en se retrouvant affublé d'un joli gazon agrémenté d'une marguerite et de quelques boutons d'or sur le sommet du crane. Il avait ainsi permis de tester la nouvelle potion super fertilisante d'Abigail, qui en plus de l'effet créé involontairement par Foley, avait trouvé le moyen de retarder ledit effet, si bien que, vu que ce fut arrivé en Potion, et que le voisin de Rowle avait complètement raté la sienne, personne ne soupçonna autre chose qu'un accident de préparation de potion.

Septembre touchait à son terme, et les petites vengeances perpétrées sur les Serpentard se firent plus rares. En effet, les stocks de farces et attrapes s'épuisaient, et Brittany ne se laissait pas abuser aussi facilement que Rusard, en ce qui concernait l'importation des produits Weasley. Amycus commençait à se trouver à cours de cobayes animaliers pour la pratique des sortilèges de magie noire, aussi se mit-il a faire pratiquer sur les élèves punis. Dès lors, les commandes chez les frères Weasley cessèrent, car c'étaient ceux qui recevaient leurs produits qui étaient désignés comme cibles.

Par mesure de précaution, Heather renvoya Endymion chez elle, en demandant à ses parents de s'en occuper, et conseilla à Neville d'en faire autant avec Trevor.

Du côté des Maraudeuses, elles avaient fait beaucoup de progrès sur les métamorphoses humaines, les sortilèges informulés, et Heather parvenait même à faire de la magie sans baguette, au grand dam de Rebecca et Abigail qui auraient bien voulu pouvoir en faire autant. Mais ceci n'était pas nécessaire pour devenir animagus, et elles préférèrent se concentrer sur la transformation en animal. Elles pouvaient maintenant passer au dernier stade, et estimèrent qu'il leur faudrait à peu près un mois pour parvenir à leur but.

***

Un jeudi, Heather quitta avec soulagement la classe d'Alecto Carrow pour se rendre dans le parc. Il y avait un voile de brume sur les montagnes, mais on y voyait quand même encore à peu près bien. Elle chercha Abigail, avec qui elle avait un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, mais ne la trouva pas. Quand l'heure du cours fut venue, elle commença à s'inquiéter.  
- Grey ! interpella-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais où est Abby ?

La Serpentard toisa son ennemie et sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre.  
- Aucune idée, elle n'était pas en cours ce matin.  
- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Tu te rappelles notre petite conversation de janvier ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.  
- Comment l'oublier ? Mais toi, tu devrais comprendre que ce n'est plus moi et mes amies qui faisons la loi à Serpentard. Si tu essaies de t'en prendre à moi, je n'hésiterai pas à aller trouver les Carrow pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent, en attendant… Fleming, lui, sait peut-être quelque chose.  
Joseph Fleming était un garçon de Serpentard de l'année de Heather, mais il n'avait pas cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Dès que le cours de Hagrid sur les billywigs fut terminé, Heather fonça à la rencontre des autres Serpentard qui revenaient de leur salle commune. Le dénommé Joseph Fleming était en train de rire ostensiblement à une plaisanterie de… Thorben Rowle. Le Serpentard de sixième année avait visiblement commencé à prendre de l'influence sur ses camarades. Il était suivi par deux autres garçons et une fille de sixième année, Fleming donc de cinquième année, trois filles et un garçon de quatrième année, et même par Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode, qui jusque là avaient toujours fait partie de la cour de Malefoy. Heather entra dans la Grande salle après eux et pu constater les regards farouches que Malefoy et Parkinson sœur lançaient au "petit" chef de sixième année et aux deux élèves de septième années qu'ils semblaient considérer comme des traîtres. Voilà qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Heather. Si les deux mangemorts officiels de Serpentard se livraient une guerre d'influence, ils auraient moins de temps à consacrer à martyriser les autres élèves, du moins il fallait l'espérer. Mais le fait que Rowle se soit entouré d'autres élèves le rendait encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà, et d'un coup, l'inquiétude saisit à nouveau Heather. Elle s'était à peine assise à la table de Gryffondor qu'elle fut fixée par Rowle, et son sourire satisfait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle se précipita hors de la Grande Salle et fila jusqu'aux dortoirs de Gryffondor. Sous son lit, elle chercha fébrilement dans sa valise la Carte du Maraudeur 2 et une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle demanda à localiser Abigail. Elle regarda fébrilement et finit par trouver un point immobile, avec le nom de son amie, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle se précipita aussitôt au deuxième étage. Elle ne fut pas très rassurée de trouver le couloir inondé, son frère lui ayant expliqué que lorsque ça arrivait, alors qu'il était en deuxième année, c'était le signe que le basilic était sorti de sa cachette. Mais le basilic était mort, Harry l'avait tué lui-même. De toute façon, Abigail était en vie puisque son nom était apparu sur la carte. Le cœur battant, elle poussa la porte.  
- Quoi encore ? lança la voix furieuse du fantôme occupant les lieux.  
- Mimi je…

Mais Heather ne finit pas sa phrase. Les vêtements d'Abigail étaient déchirés et éparpillés au sol. Celle-ci se balançait inconsciente, en sous-vêtements, pendue par les pieds à une corde fixée au plafond. Elle avait des bleus monstrueux sur tout le corps, du sang avait coulé de ses lèvres et de son arcade sourcilière ouverte, ainsi que de plusieurs estafilades heureusement peu profondes et qui s'étaient déjà refermées par coagulation. Sur les portes des boxes était écrit, visiblement avec le sang même d'Abigail :

_Voilà le sort que réservent les vrais sorciers à ceux qui ternissent leur noble réputation en s'adonnant à des mœurs douteuses._

Heather se précipita pour la décrocher.  
- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un pour enlever ça de MES toilettes ! pesta Mimi. Quand je pense qu'ils ont osé venir souiller mes belles toilettes avec leur œuvre macabre !  
- Mimi ! Tais-toi ! ordonna Heather.  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! J'ai entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils lui ont fait ça. Le grand blond, surtout, avait l'air très remonté. Il disait qu'après ça, tu comprendrais qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui résister.

Heather essaya de redonner forme aux vêtements de son amie et de la couvrir, mais la fureur qui bouillonnait déjà dans ses veines l'empêchait de maîtriser ses sorts parfaitement. Mais le résultat restait présentable. Elle la prit dans ses bras, en essayant de prendre garde aux zones qu'elle avait vues blessées.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie en poussant la porte du pied. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh, prévenue par le bruit de la clochette installée pour sonner quand on ouvre la porte, arriva alors que Heather avait déjà allongé Abigail sur un lit.  
- Miss Wright qu'est-ce que…  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage d'Abigail.  
- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Carpenter ?  
- Rien qui n'arrivera pas aussi à ceux qui ont fait ça, lâcha Heather d'une voix faible mais dévorée par la colère.  
Elle quitta l'infirmerie sans écouter les injonctions de l'infirmière qui lui demandait de garder son calme.

Quand elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le dessert était déjà servi. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers Rowle. McGonagall reconnu les signes de fureurs qu'avait déjà montrés Lily des années auparavant et se leva, mais déjà Heather d'un mouvement de la main avait écarté sans ménagement les coupes de fruits et autres crèmes desserts ainsi que tous les couverts qui encombraient la table.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wright ? demanda Rowle d'un ton sardonique. Quelque chose a du mal à passer ?

Zabini et Bulstrode éclatèrent de rire, mais les visages satisfaits des Serpentard disparurent bien vite. Heather pointa sa baguette sur Rowle et aussitôt, celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. D'un Reducto, elle fit voler en éclat la table et les bancs, Bulstrode tomba violemment sur son séant tandis que Zabini avait plongé sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège. Elle s'avança et serra la gorge de l'adolescent mangemort.  
- Écoute moi bien Rowle, peu m'importe que tu aies la Marque tatouée sur le bras, tu viens de commettre la pire des erreurs en t'en prenant à Abby.

McGonagall était restée pétrifiée à la table des professeurs, les Carrow, eux, s'étaient levés et se précipitaient vers la jeune fille.  
- Ms Wright ! s'écria Alecto de sa voix aigrelette. Veuillez lâcher immédiatement monsieur Rowle ou sinon…  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Heather en pointant sa baguette sur le professeur de Pratique de la magie sur les moldus qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.  
- Vous osez lever la baguette contre un professeur ! s'indigna Amycus. Et contre ma sœur de surcroît ! Je vais vous…  
- _Silencio_ !  
- Expelliarmus ! lança Rogue qui s'était lui aussi levé et rapproché.

Heather contra avec un bouclier informulé. Les autres Serpentard qui s'étaient rapprochés de Rowle se décidèrent à lever leur baguette contre Heather. Celle-ci plongea au sol pour éviter les tirs et ce fut Rowle qui en reçut la moitié, il se retrouva pétrifié et du vomi sortait par gerbes de sa bouche encore ouverte pour chercher de l'air.

Heather attira à elle quelques assiettes qu'elle changea en disques de métal qu'elle lança contre les Serpentard qui la menaçaient. La plupart esquivèrent, mais une fille de quatrième année se retrouva avec une sévère entaille à l'épaule. Elle redirigeait déjà les disques tranchants vers ses cibles quand McGonagall et Flitwick intervinrent et les retransformèrent en assiette. Pendant ce temps, Heather avait fait sauter les baguettes des autres élèves menaçant et esquivé un sortilège informulé au rayon vert lancé par le frère Carrow. Elle pointa les cinq baguettes qu'elle avait en main vers le mangemort.  
- _Percuto_ !  
Carrow fit un vol plané que seul le mur du fond de la grande salle arrêta. Il était méchamment sonné.  
- Miss Wright ! Veuillez cesser ou je devrai sévir ! menaça Rogue.  
- Essayez seulement ! répliqua Heather qui ne distinguait plus les alliés des ennemis. Si vous croyez que j'ai peur de Voldemort ou de ses sbires, où que je compte courber la tête devant eux vous vous trompez lourdement !

Au nom de Voldemort, presque toute la salle sursauta. Soudain, Heather sentit comme un étau.  
- Je la tiens ! jubilait Millicent Bulstrode dont Heather n'avait aucune chance de se défaire par la force.  
- _Lashlabask_ !  
A son tour, Bulstrode fut projetée en arrière et heurta le mur.

Les autres sous-fifres de Rowle allaient se décider à combattre à mains nues quand Ginny, Colin Crivey, Rebecca, et Melany Mulciber intervinrent à coup de sortilèges pour les en empêcher.  
Heather, encore ivre de rage lança un Stupéfix vers Rogue qui esquiva. Le sortilège atteignit le professeur Slughorn qui voulait intervenir.

Heather n'avait même pas regardé si elle avait fait mouche, elle s'était retournée vers Rowle qui avait cessé de vomir. Et lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac.  
- Alors, ça t'a plu de passer à tabac Abigail ? A combien vous étiez ? Sept ou huit contre elle seule je parie ?

Elle asséna un autre coup de pied, au visage cette fois, comme si elle shootait dans un ballon. Une giclée de sang éclaboussa une fille tenue en joue par Rebecca.  
- Heather… tu… ils s'en sont pris à Abby ? demanda la Poufsouffle inquiète.  
- Oui ! Très courageux, notre ami mangemort ici présent a attendu d'avoir quelques camarades pour attaquer une fille seule. – Elle shoota à nouveau en prenant Rowle comme ballon – Alors je vous le répète à tous, professeurs, élèves de Serpentard comme des autres maisons. Nous sommes plusieurs dans cette école à ne pas accepter le règne de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Et ce que vous devez surtout savoir, c'est que s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous, c'est s'en prendre à nous tous. Quant à ceux qui comme moi n'acceptent pas que des mangemorts dirigent cette école, je les invite à tout faire pour bien le leur faire comprendre. La première des choses étant de neutraliser leur système du tabou ! Ils veulent terrifier le monde en intervenant systématiquement lorsqu'on prononce le nom de Voldemort, mais ils ne peuvent que savoir où il a été prononcé ! Pas par qui ! Alors je vous invite à le prononcer aussi souvent que l'envie vous en prend ! On va tellement faire sonner leur alarme au ministère qu'ils seront forcés de la déconnecter !  
- Ouais ! approuva Neville en se mettant debout sur la table de Gryffondor. Voldemort à mort ! Voldemort à mort !

Très vite, de nombreux Gryffondor et Poufsouffle scandèrent en chœur avec Neville. Luna et Melany Mulciber montèrent elles aussi sur leur table en entonnant avec eux :  
- Voldemort à mort ! Voldemort à mort !

McGonagall et Flitwick ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils étaient tiraillés entre leur rôle de professeurs qui voulait qu'ils fassent cesser cela, et leur envie de scander le slogan avec leurs élèves. Mais Rogue et Yaxley, qui venait d'arriver, coupèrent court à tout ça en lançant très rapidement de multiples sortilèges de silence aux fauteurs de troubles. Heather voulut continuer la lutte, même si elle avait retrouvé plus ou moins son calme et savait qu'elle ne ferait que semblant de se battre contre le directeur et l'exécutrice disciplinaire, mais McGonagall la paralysa et assura au directeur qu'elle s'occuperait de punir sévèrement la jeune fille. Flitwick fit de même avec Luna, Chourave avec Rebecca, et Slughorn, que McGonagall avait ranimé mais qui avait mis du temps à se remettre des cinq Stupéfix simultanés de Heather dit qu'il se chargerait de Ms Mulciber. Yaxley et Rogue se disputèrent presque le droit de sanctionner les autres élèves, et se fut bien sûr le directeur qui eut le dernier mot.

***

La punition de Heather fut des plus sévères, elle fit perdre cent points à Gryffondor, eut droit à deux semaines de retenue avec McGonagall, perdit son insigne de préfète, et se retrouva pour deux jours consignée dans une chambre d'isolement, avec comme sanction qu'il lui faudrait rattraper les cours et les devoirs manqués, sans aucun délai d'indulgence. Il lui fut également précisé que si jamais elle était reprise à troubler la quiétude de l'école, elle serait renvoyée, et que l'incident serait rapporté à ses parents. Jamais Heather n'avait vu McGonagall aussi en colère. Aussi ne discuta-t-elle aucun point de sa punition et quitta le bureau de la directrice adjointe aussitôt que celle-ci lui signifia son congé.

Quand elle se présenta à sa première retenue avec McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor semblait toujours très rigide, mais non plus furieuse comme quelques heures auparavant.  
- Bien Ms Wright ! Avant de commencer, je suppose que vous serez contente d'apprendre que Ms Carpenter n'aura à souffrir d'aucune séquelle de l'agression dont elle a été victime. Elle devra cependant rester à l'infirmerie pendant encore au moins quarante huit heures. Elle avait plusieurs côtes ainsi qu'une jambe cassées, une épaule luxée, un bras fêlé, trois traumatismes crâniens assez sérieux, et de multiples contusions, coupures et ecchymoses partout sur le corps. Bien qu'encore un peu dans le brouillard, elle a pu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais les deux professeurs Carrow se sont formellement opposés à ce que Mr Rowle et ses complices soient punis. Ils ont même prétendu que la punition que je vous avais infligée était trop indulgente, mais je leur ai bien précisé que de cela, j'étais la seule juge et qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas revenir sur ou outrepasser ma décision.  
- Bien professeur ! répondit docilement Heather qui sentait qu'il valait mieux ne plus faire de vagues pendant quelques temps.  
- Ah ! Et pour votre idée d'appeler V… Vous-Savez-Qui par son nom afin de neutraliser le système de localisation du ministère…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est absolument brillant !

Pour la première fois depuis son incartade, Heather voyait sa directrice de maison sourire.  
- Bien sûr, il vous faudra quand même rester prudents, et ne prononcer son nom que lorsque aucune oreille mal intentionnée ne pourra vous dénoncer pour l'avoir fait. J'ai déjà discrètement fais circuler le mot parmi certains de vos camarades.  
Heather hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle ferait attention.  
- Bien, et maintenant prenez une plume et de l'encre…

En soi, les heures de retenue avec McGonagall n'étaient pas si terrible. Quand elle eut effectué ses deux jours d'isolement, la première chose que fit Heather fut d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'Abigail. La jeune fille se remettait bien de ses blessures.  
- Tu verras ce que je leur réserve à ceux-là ! Ils vont regretter de m'avoir prise en traître. Dès qu'on sera dans la salle commune je ne manquerai pas une occasion pour…  
- Non ! la coupa Heather.  
- Quoi non ? s'étonna Abigail qui n'avait jamais vu une expression pareille sur le visage de son amante, une expression mêlée de colère et de peur.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans les quartiers de Serpentard ! trancha la Gryffondor.  
- Mais mon cœur, je serai bien obligée. Je suis une Serpentard.  
- C'est trop dangereux. Ces types sont malades. La prochaine fois ils pourraient te tuer.  
- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Maintenant que je sais ce dont ils sont capables, je me tiendrai sur mes gardes, et je ne me déplacerai plus seule. Melany, Foley ou Doge pourront m'accompagner au besoin.  
- Et si aucun Serpentard en qui on puisse avoir confiance n'est disponible ? répliqua Heather. Non, je suis désolée, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir là-bas sans pouvoir être à tes côtés en cas de problème.  
- Mais enfin Heather…  
- Pas de mais ! interrompit-elle en posant son front contre celui d'Abigail alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Ca fait deux fois en moins d'un an… deux fois que tu es attaquée par tes camarades parce que tu es mon amie. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, et franchement, je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre. Alors je t'en supplie ! Passe ton temps libre et tes nuits dans la salle de la Dame Bleue ou n'importe quel autre endroit de ton choix, mais plus dans les quartiers de Serpentard… S'il te plait.

Abigail resta muette quelques instants tandis que Heather sanglotait.  
- Là ! Chut ! murmura-t-elle pour calmer la Gryffondor. D'accord, je vais déménager ailleurs. Mais sèche ces larmes, veux-tu. Ca ne ressemble pas à la Heather forte et courageuse dont je suis tombée amoureuse.  
Heather renifla et s'essuya les yeux.  
- Excuse-moi, mais dès qu'on touche à toi, je perds complètement les pédales, dit-elle en réprimant un dernier sanglot.  
- Je m'en rends compte… et je t'en remercie… C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me faire.

Elles allèrent s'embrasser, mais Madame Pomfresh revint dans la pièce à ce moment. Elles se séparèrent et Heather tenta de se redonner une contenance.  
- Bon, je verrai avec Mulciber pour t'apporter tes affaires. A demain !  
- A demain, répondit Abigail, triste de devoir se séparer déjà de celle qui lui avait tant manqué pendant deux jours, mais Heather devait de toute façon se rendre à sa retenue.

Alors qu'elle rattrapait les cours manqués, le lendemain soir, Heather apprit que Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient déjà appliqué une "sanction" sur les deux professeurs Carrow. Le frère s'était retrouvé aveugle pendant toute une journée sans que la cause ne puisse en être déterminée, le professeur Chourave s'étant bien gardée de mentionner à Mrs Pomfresh qu'elle avait fait travailler aux septième année la cérébrane, variété de fougère dont l'une des caractéristiques de la sève était d'agir sur l'un des cinq sens de façon aléatoire et souvent radicale, Luna s'était alors contentée d'y ajouter un petit ingrédient de son cru pour s'assurer que les effets ne seraient pas bénéfiques. Quant à la sœur, elle s'était vue gonflée comme une baudruche et avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie en progressant au plafond sans savoir d'où avait bien pu venir le sortilège responsable, Ginny s'étant permise d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Heather et ayant effectué quelques recherches pour trouver le sortilège dont Harry s'était servi malgré lui contre sa tante Marge.


	104. La réouverture de l'AD

**RAR : **

Auctor : En effet... ca calme un peu de se défouler sur les cons de temps en temps ^^. Sinon, personnellement, j'aurais eu du mal à oimaginer pire. N'oublie pas quand même qu'ils l'avaient pendue, la pauvre. Certes pas de façons à ce que sa nuque se brise, mais elle est pas passée loin de mourir asphyxiée.

Srithanio : Oui ^^ j'avais envie de caser une p'tite blague comme ça... J'espère que Microsoft ne tombera jamais sur ce texte ^^'  
En fait, c'est pas Alecto mais Amycus, le frère, qui s'occupe de la DCFM/magie noire. Alecto, elle, c'est les moldus. La révolte se poursuit dans ce chapitre, certes de manière plus discrète. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Eliane : Bientôt, ça va être ma faute si tu peux pas lire tes romans ! lol  
C'est vrai, c'est lâche, lamentable, ignoble, dégoûtant et tout ce que tu veux... mais c'est bien la caractéristique principale des actions des mangemorts ? Et Rowle en est un.

Kiwi : Chouette un nouveau ! (ou bien est-ce une nouvelle ?) Conetntee que ma fic te plaise... enfin va pas non plus t'abîmer les yeux sur ton écran hein ! Y a pas que les fics dans la vie, y a aussi manger et dormir ! lol

Cassiopée008 : Encore une nouvelle ! Ca fait plaisir ! Cela dit, vu ton comm j'ai un doute ? Est-ce que c'est un nouveau pseudo pour qqn que je connais déjà ?

Lyra : Oui... quand j'ai vu que j'avais atteint le chap 12 et qu'on était pas encore à Halloween alors qu'au départ j'avais prévu une petite vingtaine de chapitres, je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire avancer un peu les choses. le temps va passer un peu plus vite dans les chapitres qui viennent. Et d'ailleurs, ben je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (et aux autres lecteurs aussi tant qu'à faire, je suis pas radin ! Viendez lire !)

* * *

**14  
****La réouverture de l'A.D.**

Les semaines qui suivirent se passèrent sans grand changement à Poudlard. Ginny et Neville, aidés par Becky, avaient trouvé à Poufsouffle un deuxième année assez doué en dessin. Ils lui avaient commandé quelques affiches pour protester contre le régime actuel, et Heather et Abigail s'étaient chargées de les afficher partout dans les couloirs et les salles de classe. Pendant ce temps, les Maraudeuses se tenaient plus tranquilles et travaillaient sur la métamorphose en animagus. La dernière étape était bien plus pénible qu'elles ne l'avaient cru. Pénible, car elle demandait de gros efforts magiques, surtout à Rebecca. Pénible aussi dans le sens premier du terme. Métamorphoser son squelette et sa chair pour devenir un animal était très douloureux, d'autant que pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que de métamorphoses partielles. La première fois qu'elles avaient tenté le coup, les trois filles s'étaient retrouvées comme victime d'un Visage bête, et dans l'incapacité de faire reprendre à leur visage un aspect normal. Elles n'avaient pas osé se montrer de la journée et firent perdre des points à leurs maisons respectives et eurent toutes droit à une retenue pour avoir manqué les cours.

Dans le même temps, Amycus Carrow avait commencé à faire travailler l'Imperium aux élèves de cinquième année et supérieur. Il avait annoncé qu'ils se concentreraient là-dessus jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, car il s'agissait d'un des trois sortilèges les plus importants, ce qui laissait bien deviner que le deuxième trimestre se passerait à apprendre le Doloris, et le troisième l'Avada Kedavra. Les cours d'Alecto, s'ils étaient toujours aussi immondes, humiliants, et dégradants pour les moldus d'après ce que semblait croire le professeur, mais plutôt pour les sorciers selon l'avis de Heather, au moins, avaient l'avantage de ne guère varier d'une semaine sur l'autre.

Un vendredi Heather sentit Ginny glisser discrètement quelque chose dans sa poche alors qu'elle la saluait en la croisant dans un couloir. Elle prit ce qui s'avéra être un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

_Ce soir, à six heures dix, dans la salle de l'A.D. Préviens tes amies._

Aussi, les Maraudeuses se rendirent-elles au septième étage à l'heure convenue. En entrant dans la Salle sur demande, elles y trouvèrent Neville, les frères Crivey, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot. Quelques minutes après elles, arrivèrent Luna et Emily Montgomery. Après plusieurs arrivées successives, les élèves ayant visiblement reçu des indications différentes sur l'horaire, sans doute par mesure de précaution, tous les anciens membres de l'A.D. qui restaient encore dans l'école étaient réunis, à l'exception des Serpentard.

Alors que certains groupes chuchotaient entre eux, excités à l'idée de reprendre les cours secrets de Défense contre les forces du mal, se demandant même si Harry ne viendrait pas lui-même leur enseigner, comme au bon vieux temps, à se défendre contre les mangemorts, Neville Luna et Ginny firent face à l'assemblée et Neville prit la parole.  
- Bien, je pense que vous avez déjà compris pourquoi nous vous avons rassemblés ce soir. Les mangemorts vont trop loin en enseignant aux élèves de cette école à utiliser les impardonnables. Malheureusement, il y en a que cela ne peut que réjouir. Le but de nos réunions sera donc de continuer la pratique des sortilèges de défense, mais aussi, d'organiser une résistance au sein même de Poudlard. Les quelques petites blagues que certains d'entre nous ont fait aux Carrow ou à Rogue ne suffisent plus. Il faut des projets de plus grande envergure. Pour cela, on aura besoin de la participation de tout le monde, que ce soit pour effectuer certaines missions, ou pour proposer des idées.  
- Euh… Excusez-moi, interrompit Dennis Crivey. Mais est-ce que Harry va venir ?  
- Pour les réunions de l'A.D., non, répondit Ginny aussi sec. Il a actuellement des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais je suis persuadée qu'une fois qu'il aura accompli ce qu'il a à accomplir, il viendra et nous permettra de reprendre Poudlard, et sans doute même de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort !

Il y eut un bon nombre de tremblements dans l'assistance lorsque le nom tabou fut prononcé.  
- Ah ! Encore une chose, dit Luna. Nous avons décidé que dans le secret de cette salle, il est interdit de mentionner Voldemort autrement qu'en disant Voldemort. Il s'agit là d'appliquer l'idée de Heather de nommer Voldemort si souvent que le ministère se voit obligé soit d'ignorer, soit de lever le tabou, afin de faciliter la tâche aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui continuent à lutter contre Voldemort, bien qu'ils soient obligés ces temps-ci de se faire plus discrets. Alors autant vous habituer d'ores et déjà à tous prononcer et entendre prononcer Voldemort.

Beaucoup furent stupéfaits d'entendre Luna, toujours si distante et déconnectée de la réalité prononcer sans ciller cinq fois de suite le nom de leur ennemi. Mais visiblement, ce traitement de choc les avait fait réagir. Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient joints au chœur formé quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque Heather avait lancé l'idée.  
- Par contre, il serait bon que nous soyons plus nombreux que cela, dit Neville. Ce n'est pas une petite vingtaine d'élèves qui vont faire la différence.  
- Mais comment savoir à qui on peut faire confiance ? demanda Smith. Même des membres de l'A.D. sont passés à l'ennemi.

En disant des, il songeait bien évidemment à Brittany.  
- Ah ! Oui ! intervint Ginny. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ignorent encore, Yaxley ne nous a pas trahis. Elle a fait semblant d'adhérer aux idées de Voldemort pour obtenir ce poste. Mais elle a déjà aidé plusieurs d'entre nous à échapper à une punition.  
- Elle ne l'a pas fait pour Wright et Carpenter ! lança Michael Corner.  
- Si justement ! la défendit Heather. Les blessures que vous nous avez vues le jour où elle nous a "prises" pour avoir "agressé" Rowle étaient factices. C'était des illusions faites pour nous permettre d'échapper à toute autre sanction.  
- Alors on peut faire confiance aux Serpentard qui faisaient partie de l'A.D. ? demanda Parvati Patil.  
- Bien sûr ! lança Abigail ! Je les avais bien choisis. Par contre… je commence à me méfier de deux ou trois qui s'étaient joints au Club de Duel, l'année dernière.  
- Oui, c'est un point dont nous avions déjà discuté avec Ginny et Luna, dit Neville. Si nous sommes sûrs de pouvoir faire confiance à tous les anciens membres de l'A.D., il faudra faire preuve d'un peu plus de réserve avec ceux du Club de Duel.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! dit Ginny. Il faudrait aussi voir parmi les nouveaux élèves, qu'ils soient de première année ou pas, s'il y en a qui peuvent devenir des alliés.  
- Pour les première année, je ne peux pas dire, mais pour tous les transfuges de Durmstrang ou autre, je sais exactement en qui on peut avoir confiance ! déclara Heather.

Elle expliqua alors sa discussion avec le Choixpeau et le portrait de Dumbledore. Elle mentit par contre en disant que c'était alors que Rogue avait dû s'absenter, et qu'il ne savait donc rien de tout cela.  
- Bien dit Neville, je fais pleine confiance au Choixpeau, ceux qu'il nous a désignés comme des alliés sûrs pourront venir. De même, j'aimerais que nous voyons qui d'autre pourrait se joindre à nous.  
- Ma sœur, proposa Emily Montgomery. Elle a plusieurs fois tenu tête aux Carrow, ensemble, on fera payer aux mangemorts le meurtre de mon petit frère !  
- Je veux que Timmy apprenne à se défendre convenablement ! lança Rebecca avec ardeur.  
- Bien sûr Becky, sourit Neville, personne ne songerait à douter des frères et sœurs de ceux qui sont là.  
- Je suis désolée de te contredire, Neville… mais moi-même, je commence à me méfier de ma sœur, dit Hannah Abbot. Elle est de plus en plus distante avec moi, et elle dit que si notre mère n'avait pas voulu faire la maligne, elle serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.  
Plusieurs noms d'anciens membres du Club de Duels, dont beaucoup avaient perdu des proches furent proposés, et un ou deux mis à part, ils furent tous acceptés pour la réunion suivante.

Quand plus personne n'eut d'idée de noms à proposer, Neville reprit une dernière fois la parole.  
- Bien ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme il y a deux ans, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se réunisse pas trop régulièrement. J'avais songé à réutiliser les faux gallions que Hermione avait confectionnés. Ainsi, on pourra tenir les membres au courant des diverses réunions.  
- Ce ne serait pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique, dit Abigail. Il y aura beaucoup de membres qui n'auront pas de faux gallion et qu'il faudra prévenir au risque de se faire prendre. Et puis les anciens qui sont au dehors risqueraient de croire un peu trop tôt que le grand moment est arrivé, et à force de fausses alertes, d'ignorer l'appel lorsque ce sera vraiment le grand moment.  
- On peut peut-être essayer de réutiliser la même idée, mais avec des mornilles au lieu de gallions. Le sortilège protéiforme est au programme de septième année. Il y a sans doute plusieurs élèves capables de le faire ici.  
Padma Patil, Michael Corner et Terry Boot assurèrent qu'ils travailleraient là-dessus pour que les mornilles soient prêtes pour la prochaine séance.

***

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Neville ne laisse discrètement dans la poche de Heather un nouveau papier pour une nouvelle réunion dans la Salle sur demande le surlendemain, avec tous les élèves dont ils avaient parlé lors de la séance précédente, les anciens membres étant chargés de montrer aux nouveaux comment accéder à la salle de l'A.D.. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais Heather avait décidé de faire venir Yaxley à la séance. Il y eut un léger tollé quand elles arrivèrent.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as amenée ? lança Emily Montgomery en adressant un regard farouche à l'ancienne Serpentard.  
- Parce que c'est un excellent professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, les septième années et ceux qui avaient participé aux simulations de batailles peuvent le confirmer.

On expliqua alors à ceux qui n'étaient pas présents la fois précédente et qui n'avaient encore pas eu l'occasion de profiter de la protection de Yaxley ce qu'elle avait fait pour éviter à certains de sévères punitions.  
- Elle ne nous a pas aidées, ma sœur et moi ! se renfrogna Sarah Montgomery.  
- Je ne peux intervenir que si je suis présente avant les Carrow ou Rogue. Si vous leur tenez tête ouvertement, et que je ne suis pas dans les parages, il ne faut pas vous étonner que je ne puisse rien faire ! répliqua Brittany.  
- Bon, si les discussions privées sont finies, on pourrait peut-être passer à ce qui nous intéresse le plus, intervint Ginny. Bien, Padma… à toi.  
- Bon, comme nous l'avions décidé la semaine dernière, nous avons reprit l'idée d'Hermione Granger pour communiquer à chacun les dates et heures des réunions. Car vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça a des horaires réguliers, et qu'il nous faut également faire preuve de toute la discrétion possible. Donc, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à l'A.D. il y a deux ans, voici le système. Nous allons vous distribuer ces fausses mornilles. Elles sont très bien imitées, aussi prenez garde à ne pas les dépenser bêtement chez Zonko ou Mrs Pieddodu.

Il y eut quelques rires.  
- Pour les distraits, j'ai un petit truc, je range toujours la fausse pièce dans une bourse rien que pour elle, intervint Neville.  
- Sur la tranche, vous avez des chiffres qui indiquent la date et l'heure de la prochaine séance. Deux chiffres pour le jour, deux pour le mois, un 01 pour le matin, un 02 pour l'après-midi, deux chiffres pour l'heure et deux pour les minutes. Si l'horaire doit être changé pour une raison ou une autre, vous sentirez la pièce chauffer pour vous le signaler.

Ils procédèrent à la distribution des fausses mornilles.  
- Euh… il y a un problème ! intervint Emily Montgomery. Si j'ai bien compté, vous avez parlé de dix chiffres sur la tranche, or j'en compte douze.  
- Effectivement, répondit Terry Boot. Nous avons pensé à remplacer les anciens faux gallions par des fausses mornilles pour ne pas déranger inutilement les anciens membres qui ont fini leurs études. Mais lorsqu'on a confectionné les fausses mornilles, Michael a pensé au problème inverse : comment faire savoir aux membres qui n'ont pas de faux gallion que l'heure du soulèvement de Poudlard est arrivé ? Nous avons donc rajouté ces deux chiffres. Tant qu'il s'agit de chiffres, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. S'ils se transforment en deux X, vous saurez que c'est pour le grand jour.  
- Euh… à mon avis, c'était pas nécessaire, dit Neville. Si la grande bataille doit avoir lieu, on ne sera prévenu qu'au dernier moment.  
- Pas forcément, se défendit Michael. Nous savons que ce sera Harry qui lancera le signal. Mais Granger est avec lui, et s'ils ont une marge de manœuvre, ils penseront sûrement à nous prévenir à l'avance pour qu'on se tienne prêts. Je fais confiance à Granger pour trouver un moyen de faire parvenir un message à l'un d'entre nous de façon discrète.  
- Bien, maintenant que chacun à sa mornille. Il reste un dernier point à aborder avant de commencer vraiment, reprit Padma Patil. Il y a deux ans, Hermione Granger avait pris la précaution de nous faire signer une feuille qu'elle avait ensorcelée de sorte que si l'un des signataires trahissait l'A.D., il soit marqué d'horribles pustules. Bon, elle ne nous avait pas présenté la chose ainsi, mais il faut avouer que c'était une excellente initiative. Par conséquent, nous allons demander à tout le monde d'inscrire son nom sur ce parchemin. Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix, c'est une mesure de sécurité, et afin de nous prémunir contre une personne qui jugerait que quelques pustules ce n'est pas cher payé pour faire tomber les partisans de Potter, je vous le dit tous net : toute personne qui nous vendra aux Carrow ou à Rogue aura le bras droit atrocement brûlé, et je peux vous assurer que ce sera très douloureux pendant, et après.  
- Mais s'ils utilisent un sérum de vérité ? se plaignit un élève de troisième année.  
- Eh bien à vous de ne rien accepter venant de ces personnes, surtout si ça se boit !  
- Je dois pouvoir trouver un sortilège pour révéler la présence d'un sérum de vérité, dit Rebecca. Je suis certaine que dans tous les livres de sortilèges de la bibliothèque, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ce genre. On l'enseignera, et vous n'aurez plus aucune excuse. Pour les paranoïaques ou ceux qui pensent être dans le collimateur des Carrow ou de Rogue, ils pourront toujours vérifier chaque verre avec.

Tous signèrent donc le parchemin, certains un peu réticents, mais les autres ne leur laissèrent pas le choix.  
- Bien, reprit Ginny. Maintenant, il nous reste à définir ce que nous allons voir tout au long de l'année.  
- Déjà, les première année ont tout à apprendre, intervint Rebecca. Désarmement, pétrification, bouclier, stupéfixion.  
- Le bouclier et la stupéfixion seraient aussi à revoir pour pas mal d'élèves de deuxième à quatrième année, dit Neville. Sans compter les Patronus.  
- Tout ça, c'est très bien, lança Zacharias Smith. Mais pour ceux qui maîtrisent déjà tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de nouveau ?

Neville et Ginny restèrent perplexes. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que plusieurs d'entre eux n'avaient plus grand chose à apprendre.  
- On pourrait s'entraîner à résister à l'Imperium, proposa Luna comme si elle proposait de faire un pique-nique.  
- Très bonne idée, Lovegood, approuva Yaxley. Je pourrai nous faire travailler ça, mais il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider, et surtout pour lancer l'Imperium sur moi afin que je m'entraîne également.  
- Heather devrait pouvoir le faire, Dumbledore lui a dit il y a deux ans qu'elle avait des facilités pour ce sortilège, expliqua Rebecca.  
- Une minute ! coupa Dennis Crivey. Tout ça c'est très bien, mais si les meilleurs d'entre nous s'occupent des plus expérimentés et de ceux qui ont tout à apprendre, qui va se charger de ceux qui se débrouillent pas trop mal, mais ont encore des progrès à faire ?  
- C'est vrai qu'on a des niveaux trop disparates, approuva Padma Patil. On pourrait peut-être faire des groupes de niveau, comme avec le Club de Défense ?  
- Oui, mais l'année dernière, le Club était officiel, et pouvait se réunir tous les soirs de la semaine, contra Yaxley. Cette année, on sera obligés de tous se réunir le même soir.  
- On n'a peut-être pas vraiment besoin de professeurs, dit Sarah Montgomery. On pourrait simplement faire des ateliers en fonction de ce qu'on souhaite apprendre, travailler, ou revoir. Le niveau n'aurait plus d'importance et les plus expérimentés pourraient conseiller les autres tout en pratiquant eux-mêmes.  
- Excellente idée Montgomery ! siffla Terry Boot.  
- Il va nous falloir une salle plus grande, constata Ginny.  
- En fait, il nous faudrait carrément une autre salle ! dit Yaxley.  
- Pourquoi ? demandèrent plusieurs élèves.  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison que les anciens membres de la brigade inquisitoriale connaissent celle-ci et peuvent y accéder. Et certains seraient bien trop contents de pouvoir nous balancer aux Carrow.  
- Pour la nouvelle version de la salle, je m'en charge ! assura Neville. En fait, j'avais justement eu quelques idées depuis le début de l'année, pour faire de la salle sur demande un véritable quartier général. Et donc, je vous propose, pour la prochaine fois de ne pas demander la salle de l'A.D., mais le Q.G. de la Résistance. Malefoy et ses petits copains ne pourront ainsi pas y accéder.

Avant que tout le monde ne se sépare, Ginny et Neville, qui endossaient pleinement le rôle de chefs de la Résistance, au grand soulagement de Heather qui n'aurait pas à s'occuper de ça, conseillèrent de se montrer toujours très prudents quand ils parlaient de leur groupe, et que si des nouveaux venus étaient toujours bons à prendre, il fallait cependant les choisir avec circonspection.

***

Le lendemain, Heather s'éveilla avec une petite pile de cadeaux à ses pieds. On était le trente et un octobre, et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir ses courriers et cadeaux d'anniversaire. Ses parents lui avaient offert un jeu de Twister ainsi qu'un joli cadre, élégant et discret, avec à l'intérieur une photo de feu son chien Sirius. Melany Mulciber lui avait offert un nécessaire à balai, Lance Gleeson lui avait envoyé un paquet de friandises diverses en la remerciant encore pour les quelques fois où elle l'avait aidé à se retrouver dans le château. Abigail lui avait envoyé un mot disant que son cadeau l'attendrait dans la salle de la Dame Bleue à la pause de dix heures. Le cadeau de Rebecca était un étui range baguette qui se fixait par un sortilège aux vêtements. Ainsi, elle pouvait le placer où elle voulait, et avoir toujours sa baguette prête à être dégainée quelle que soit sa tenue. Timmy y avait ajouté quelques chocogrenouilles, en lui demandant de lui donner les cartes si jamais elle les avait déjà.

Au petit déjeuner, elle remercia chacun de ses amis pour leurs présents. Elle essaya bien de savoir auprès d'Abigail ce qu'elle comptait lui offrir, mais la Serpentard ne laissa rien échapper. Elle se demandait si l'impatience n'allait pas la tuer avant la fin du cours d'Alecto Carrow, mais une distraction bienvenue lui fit oublier momentanément la surprise qui l'attendait dans la Salle de la Dame Bleue. Dans sa poche, son parchemin communicant se mit à vibrer. Elle le sortit et fit mine de prendre des notes alors qu'elle répondait à son frère.  
- Salut Heather, écrivit-il. Et bon anniversaire !  
- Bonjour Harry, et merci ! Comment vas-tu… ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus de nouvelles ?  
- Oui… C'est surtout que je n'avais pas grand chose à raconter depuis qu'on a recherché l'orphelinat de Jedusor, nous en étions toujours au même point.  
- Vous avez fait une découverte ? demanda Heather toute excitée.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. On a juste eu des nouvelles de Dean et du père de Tonks avant-hier.  
- C'est vrai ? Comment vont-ils ?  
- Pas plus mal que nous apparemment. Ils sont aussi en fuite et se cachent dans les bois. Ils sont passés juste à côté de nous, mais n'ont pas pu nous voir à cause des sortilèges de protection.  
- Seamus sera content d'apprendre que Dean va bien. Il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis la rentrée. Et à part ça, comment ça va pour toi, Ron et Hermione ?

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Harry ne se remette à écrire.  
- Pas très fort. Peu après avoir croisé Dean, on s'est disputés, et Ron est parti. Je savais que la vie précaire de fugitifs serait dure pour lui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il nous lâcherait ainsi.  
- Mince alors ! Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il te laisse tomber ! Quand Ginny va savoir ça, elle va être folle de rage !  
- Au fait, comment va Ginny ? Dean et Ted Tonks étaient accompagnés par des gobelins qui nous ont appris qu'elle avait essayé de voler l'épée de Gryffondor. On sait qu'elle et deux de ses camarades ont été pris par Rogue. J'espère qu'il ne leur a pas fait de mal, sinon je ne me contenterai pas de le tuer si je le croise, je le ferai souffrir autant qu'il aura fait souffrir Ginny !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont rien eu de grave. Ils ont été confiés à Yaxley qui a simulé une punition corporelle.  
- Tant mieux !  
- Par contre, pour l'épée de Gryffondor, je sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. En tout cas, elle n'est plus dans le bureau de Rogue.  
- Oui. Le gobelin a dit que Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans une chambre forte de Gringotts. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la véritable épée de Gryffondor. Dumbledore a dû se montrer plus malin et remplacer celle qui était dans la vitrine par une copie.  
- Effectivement… c'est une possibilité. Si j'en ai l'occasion, j'essaierai d'aller parler avec son portrait pour savoir où se trouve la véritable épée ! Mais bon… comment va Hermione, elle a dû être assez choquée par le départ de Ron, non ?  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je l'entends sangloter la nuit. Pourtant, tout n'est pas la faute de Ron, et elle le sait.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je t'avais expliqué qu'on avait récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard. On se le passait à tour de rôle, parce qu'on avait constaté qu'il influençait en mal notre humeur. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a mis le paquet sur Ron.  
- Je vois… Oh ! La sœur Carrow arrive vers moi, désolée, je dois couper !  
Heather interrompit la communication et mis le parchemin vierge sous celui de ses notes.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, elle se précipita au sixième étage. Abigail l'attendait déjà dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Alors ! C'est quoi ce cadeau ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son amie avec les mains dans le dos.  
- Ferme les yeux, demanda Abigail.

Heather s'exécuta et entendit son amante s'approcher. Elle sentit son souffle sur son cou, et s'apprêtait à recevoir un baiser, la mise en scène lui rappelant grandement ce qu'elle-même avait fait pour l'anniversaire d'Abigail. Mais bien que cette dernière eut passé ses bras autour du cou de Heather, le baiser ne vint pas. Abigail s'écarta et Heather sentit alors contre sa nuque le toucher frais d'une chaîne, et sur sa poitrine un léger poids. Elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête. Interdite un moment, elle porta la main au petit pendentif en forme de cœur.  
- C'est…  
- Le médaillon que je t'avais offert l'année dernière, comme je n'ai plus à prétendre que c'est un gage d'amitié, je lui ai donné l'apparence que je voulais vraiment qu'il ait. J'espère que cette fois, tu voudras bien l'accepter, de même que ceci.

Elle lui tendit le bracelet qu'elle lui avait déjà offert pour Noël, deux ans plus tôt.  
- C'est magnifique, dit Heather en tendant la main, la voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Abigail lui passa le bracelet et plongea ensuite son regard de jade dans celui noisette de son amante. Les deux filles échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.  
- Merci, souffla Heather.  
- Merci à toi, corrigea Abigail. Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait se mettre en route si on veut pas être en retard au cours de Hagrid.

Les deux filles descendirent les étages et traversèrent le parc main dans la main. Elles ne rompirent pas le contact, même une fois arrivées devant l'enclos où se tenait le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.


	105. La dette effacée

**RAR : **

Auctor : Eh bien je crois que tu vas devoir patienter un peu... j'ai même peur que tu ne sois un peu déçu. Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu faire morfler les Carrow comme ils le méritaient, mais les évènements décrits dans le livre ne m'en ont pas vraiment laissé le loisir.

Eliane : Bah ! Quelle tête veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Elles ne font que se tenir la main, et comme le dit la chanson "Ca n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale".

Kiwi : Tu as bien aimé le chapitre précédent, eh ben ça tombe bien, celui-ci est sur le même modèle.

Lyra : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Les carrow ne méritent qu'une chose, c'est la prison à vie !

* * *

**15  
****La dette effacée**

Neville avait fait un travail magnifique avec la salle sur demande. Quand l'A.D. se réunit à nouveau, Heather et ses amies découvrirent une très vaste salle avec un balcon accessible par un escalier. Il y avait des hamacs multicolores pendus sur le balcon. Des tentures aux couleurs des quatre maisons ornaient les murs, et un tableau d'une petite fille avec un couloir derrière elle était accroché au fond de la pièce. Les murs étaient lambrissés, trois séries de lampes éclairaient la pièce.  
- Wouah ! s'extasia Lavande Brown. Comment as-tu eu l'idée de cette salle Neville ?  
- Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez, à la fin du mois de septembre, quand les vengeances sur les Carrow commençaient à se faire moins nombreuses, un jour, la sœur s'est pointée dans la grande salle avec le visage d'un orange des plus lumineux, expliqua Neville. C'est moi qui avais lancé le sortilège, le problème, c'est qu'elle discutait avec son frangin et qu'il m'a repéré avant que je ne me sois assez éloigné. Il m'a poursuivit jusqu'au septième étage, et là, la Salle sur Demande s'est ouverte là-dessus. Oh, bien sûr la pièce était beaucoup plus petite, il n'y avait pas de balcon et un seul hamac. Mais j'y suis resté deux jours entiers, le temps que la colère des Carrow retombe. Et quand j'ai eu besoin de manger, ou d'autres choses, la Salle m'a fourni ce dont j'avais besoin.  
- Elle t'a fourni de la nourriture ? s'étonna Anthony Goldstein.  
- Non… mais vous voyez ce tableau ? répondit Neville en désignant le tableau de la petite fille. Il cache un nouveau passage secret qui mène tout droit à la Tête de Sanglier.  
- Un nouveau passage secret ? Et ceux qui existaient déjà ? demanda Heather.  
- Tous condamnés, répondit Ginny. J'ai voulu emprunter celui de la sorcière borgne il y a quinze jours, il a été comblé avec des rochers et du sable.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dit que ce serait une excellente pièce pour notre QG, reprit Neville. Je suis donc revenu, et j'ai redemandé la même pièce, mais en plus grand et avec une quinzaine de hamacs, et comme on a des élèves des quatre maisons, j'ai pensé à ces tentures pour la décorer. On pourra dormir ici si les Carrow nous cherchent et qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se retrouver dans les couloirs.  
- C'est très bien, mais comment on va faire, nous les filles ? demanda Parvati Patil. On va quand même pas dormir dans la même pièce que des garçons !  
- J'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas vraiment le choix. Le seul problème avec la Salle sur Demande, c'est qu'elle ne peut former qu'une seule pièce, avec éventuellement des accès divers.  
- Et si on doit rester plusieurs jours ! se plaignit Emily Montgomery. On va pas rester une semaine sans se laver ! Il nous faut une salle de bain.  
- Effectivement, réfléchit Neville. Ca pourrait être utile, mais… Non, attendez…

Alors que Neville semblait avoir une idée, un coin de la salle se mit à se métamorphoser, les murs s'étirèrent et formèrent un renfoncement qui fit presque comme une autre pièce, mais ouverte sur celle-ci par le coin. A l'intérieur, des cabines de douches et de toilettes, ainsi que des lavabos se matérialisèrent, et pour finir, un rideau apparu en travers de l'ouverture pour délimiter les deux pièces. Quelques instants plus tard, des rideaux apparurent, attachés aux colonnes du balcon, et d'autres placés en travers de celui-ci pour séparer les hamacs.  
- Voilà ! Comme ça, on pourra garder une bonne hygiène de vie, et on aura tous notre coin perso pour dormir. D'ailleurs… Combien sommes nous…  
Il compta le nombre de membres, et la pièce s'agrandit encore pour faire apparaître d'autres hamacs sur le balcon.  
- Voilà, je vous laisse choisir chacun votre hamac, vous le garderez à l'année !  
Il y eut des applaudissements et des sifflets d'admiration. Abby fut l'une des premières à s'installer dans un hamac vert sapin, situé juste à coté d'un hamac grenat.  
- Heather ! Viens ! On peut se mettre ici ! Y a même un hamac jaune d'or à côté pour Becky !

Quand chacun eut choisit sa place, la séance commença. Les membres se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Neville et Ginny passaient dans les différents groupes voir si tout allait bien où s'ils avaient besoin de conseils. Heather et ses amies hésitaient sur le groupe à rejoindre.  
- Je crois que je vais travailler un peu mon Patronus, dit Rebecca.  
- D'accord, moi je me sens plus attirée par le groupe de réflexion sur la résistance aux mangemorts, fit Abigail. Tu viens Heather ?  
Heather hésitait… certes ce groupe était intéressant, mais elle se demandait surtout ce que eux, les anciens de l'A.D., les plus expérimentés, pourraient faire pour se rendre encore meilleurs en combat. Elle repéra Yaxley, seule dans un coin.  
- Vas-y… je vais voir si je peux pas me rendre utile ailleurs. Je te fais confiance pour leur filer de bonnes idées.  
Elle se dirigea donc vers l'exécutrice disciplinaire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Heather.  
- Je réfléchis. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura de bons résultats en continuant ainsi toute l'année. Il faudrait quand même que les plus expérimentés se séparent dans les différents groupes pour apprendre aux bleus à utiliser correctement les divers sortilèges.  
- Oui, admit Heather. Et il faudrait peut-être regrouper les sortilèges selon leur difficulté, parce que si on fait un groupe par sortilège, il y aura soit trop de groupes pour qu'on puisse considérer que ce sont des groupes, soit certains sortilèges seront passés complètement à la trappe.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux ? demanda Ginny en passant près d'elles.  
- On réfléchissait à une meilleure organisation des groupes.  
- Il faudrait faire un groupe pour les sortilèges de combat faciles : pétrification et désarmement, mais aussi sort de chatouillis, de lévitation et autres du même style qu'on voit en première et deuxième année, dit Brittany.  
- Oui, un pour les sorts intermédiaires, comme le bouclier, un troisième groupe pour les sorts les plus difficiles comme la stupéfixion et les Patronus, cita Heather. Il faudrait aussi un groupe pour travailler les sorts de soins, et enfin, un pour les opérations de résistance. Ca fait cinq groupes.  
- Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Et pour chaperonner ces groupes, Yaxley, tu serais sans doute très utile. Neville et moi pourrions prendre un groupe chacun. Luna… je sais pas… elle ne manque pas de courage quand il faut se battre, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ferait un bon professeur.  
- Je n'en suis pas certaine non plus, répondit l'intéressée qui venait voir ce dont discutaient ses amies.  
- Heather, toi et tes amies pourriez prendre chacune un groupe ? proposa Yaxley.  
- Euh, oui, mais à vrai dire, nous sommes déjà bien occupées, répondit Heather. Surtout Abby. Et je ne sais pas si nous pourrions avoir le temps de préparer les séances de l'A.D.  
- On pourrait demander à Anthony Goldstein. A part son travail de préfet, il n'a pas d'autres activités extra-scolaires. Il y a aussi Susan Bones, qui a de l'autorité et des compétences. Et Terry Boot ne serait pas mal non plus. En plus, comme se sont tous des septième année, personne ne trouvera à y redire.  
- Boot, ce sera pas la peine ! dit Heather. Avec Goldstein et Bones, ça nous fait cinq.  
- Oui… mais en fait je pensais faire un sixième groupe, expliqua Brittany.  
- Et sur quoi il travaillerait ? demanda Ginny.  
- Sur la condition physique. Beaucoup de mangemorts sont persuadés être invincibles parce qu'ils maîtrisent des sorts très puissant ou peuvent faire tout un tas de choses avec la magie. Mais si un sortilège n'atteint pas sa cible, il ne sert à rien. Je voudrais proposer un entraînement physique afin que avec ou sans baguette, on puisse se protéger des sorts adverses et même répliquer pourquoi pas.  
- Et tu veux faire ça ici ? demanda Luna.  
- Pas vraiment, il y a une salle bien plus indiquée pour ça !  
- Oui ! s'exclama Heather. Une salle secrète, du troisième étage. Elle avait dû être aménagée par des moldus car il y a tout pleins d'appareils de gymnastique, mais aussi des haltères, des cordes à sauter et des sacs de frappe. Un vrai boxing club !  
- Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi sûre que cette Salle sur Demande, fit remarquer Brittany  
- Elle sera protégée par la signature des membres sur le parchemin piégé, dit Ginny. Moi je suis d'accord !  
- Moi aussi, c'est une excellente idée que tu as eue Brittany ! conclut Heather.

A la fin de la séance, Ginny, Neville et Luna regroupèrent tout le monde et expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était dit avec Yaxley. Certains se montrèrent réticent à l'idée de s'entraîner comme des moldus. Mais Heather leur cloua le bec en faisant valoir que l'esquive était encore le meilleur moyen d'échapper à un Avada Kedavra, et que seul l'entraînement moldu leur donnerait la condition physique nécessaire pour esquiver tous les sortilèges qui pourront être lancés au cours d'une bataille de plusieurs heures.

***

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, l'A.D. trouva peu à peu son rythme. Quelques élèves supplémentaires étaient encore venus en grossir les rangs. Les actions menées ne consistaient plus cette fois en de simples farces. Jeremy Steel était surveillé à distance par une quinzaine de personne qui se relayaient pour le tenir à l'œil pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Les Serpentard jouaient le rôle d'observateurs. Ils suivaient dans la salle commune l'opposition grandissante entre Malefoy et Rowle. Quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir, ils pourraient même jouer le rôle de l'allumette et mettre le feu aux poudres entre les deux factions pro-Voldemort. Neville, Luna et Ginny menaient souvent des opérations pour libérer un élève puni par les Carrow, qui empiétaient de plus en plus sur le rôle de Yaxley. Celle-ci bien sûr, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour soustraire les élèves malchanceux ou trop présomptueux à la vindicte des deux mangemorts. La campagne de propagande avait reprit de plus belle. En réponse à ça, Rogue avait remis au goût du jour les anciens décrets d'Ombrage, mais il les utilisa sans les modifier, de sorte que les Maraudeuses et plus généralement, les anciens de l'A.D., qui les connaissaient bien, sachent comment les contourner.

Ginny avait envoyé un hibou au Terrier, pour enguirlander Ron par l'entremise de ses parents, mais quelques jours plus tard, il revint avec un mot de Mr Weasley qui expliquait que Ron n'était jamais revenu au Terrier, et que du coup, Molly était folle d'inquiétude. Bill avait réussi à rassurer sa mère en disant que Ron avait dû très vite regretter son mouvement d'humeur et repartir aider Harry et Hermione. Ginny sembla penser la même chose, quoi qu'elle formula la chose en des termes moins élogieux. Lors d'une discussion avec Harry, Heather apprit cependant que Ron n'était jamais revenu avec eux, et elle commençait maintenant à s'inquiéter pour le jeune Weasley, et à s'en vouloir d'avoir alarmé son frère qui avait bien d'autres soucis à gérer. Pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Mrs Weasley, elle envoya une lettre à l'attention de Mr Weasley, au ministère, en prétextant une demande pour un objet dangereux, et en faisant une allusion déguisée à Ron. Elle reçut en retour quelques jours plus tard une lettre de Mr Weasley qui avait fini par apprendre de Bill que Ron était chez lui et Fleur, qu'il n'osait pas remettre les pieds au Terrier, et espérait pouvoir retrouver Harry et Hermione si l'occasion se présentait.

Les Maraudeuses quant à elles continuaient leur apprentissage d'animagi. Heather était presque parvenue à se métamorphoser complètement, Abigail parvenait à se métamorphoser pour plus de la moitié de son corps, et Rebecca, elle, avait encore quelques soucis et ne se transformait pas tout à fait à moitié. Alors qu'elles étaient réunies dans la salle de la Dame Bleue pour pratiquer la métamorphose, le portrait pivota et les trois filles sursautèrent, se demandant qui pouvait venir les déranger. Ginny fit une drôle de tête en voyant Abigail avec le torse normal, et l'arrière train d'une jument. La pauvre était en plus dans une position inconfortable, puisque ses pattes arrières étaient bien plus longues que ses bras, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se tenir debout à cause de son échine partiellement transformée.  
- Weasley ! Tu voudrais bien entrer et fermer ce tableau avant que quelqu'un ne passe et me voie ainsi ?  
Ginny s'empressa d'obéir.  
- Alors c'est ça que vous faites pendant toutes ces heures que vous passez ensemble. Dire que Neville et moi pensions que vous prépariez quelques tours à votre façon.  
- Dans un sens, c'est pas faux, dit Heather. Quand nous serons parvenues à nous transformer totalement, ça nous servira pour passer inaperçues en nous déplaçant.  
Ginny regarda Abigail l'air de se demander comment un cheval pourrait passer inaperçu dans les couloirs d'une école.

Abby se concentra et reprit une apparence normale, même s'il lui fallut près d'une minute pour ce faire.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? demanda la Serpentard en essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais été surprise dans une position et une apparence inconfortable.  
- Un hibou de l'école est arrivé dans la salle commune, expliqua Ginny. Il avait un message qui selon toute vraisemblance est pour toi Heather.  
Ginny tendit alors un rouleau de parchemin à Heather sur lequel était écrit "A l'élève de Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu, amie avec une élève de Serpentard et une de Poufsouffle". Elle le défit et le lut, Abigail et Rebecca lisant par dessus chacune de ses épaules.

_Bonjour à toi, jeune humaine._

_Je t'écris pour te demander de venir me rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt, en regard de la cabane de Hagrid, dès que tu le pourras. Au cours de tes années ici, tu as contracté envers moi deux dettes. Je te propose ce soir de venir les honorer. Si tu ne viens pas, ce ne sera plus la peine pour toi de remettre les pieds dans la forêt, tu n'y seras plus la bienvenue, quoi qu'il advienne. _

_PS : Viens seule_

Heather regarda ses amies, puis quitta la pièce.

***

Elle préféra aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans la forêt. Une fois sous le couvert des premiers arbres, elle la retira et s'enfonça encore un peu. Elle s'arrêta quand elle n'aperçut plus la cabane de Hagrid à travers les troncs. Elle allait revenir légèrement sur ses pas quand un bruit de sabots lui fit tourner la tête.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, dit la femelle centaure.

En la voyant en face d'elle, Heather fut légèrement troublée. Il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique. Ses beaux cheveux bruns ondulaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle avait un visage à l'ovale parfait et des yeux d'un bleu de saphir. Son torse dénudé troublait tout particulièrement Heather, et lui faisait avoir quelques pensées impures.  
- Je… c'est normal, vous m'avez rendu service à deux reprises, si je peux vous rendre la pareille… répondit-elle d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son trouble.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras, mais je voudrais au moins que tu essaies, dit la femelle centaure.  
- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?  
- M'aider à résoudre un gros problème. Vois-tu, le Ministère a décidé que nous, les centaures, n'avions pas notre place aussi près de leurs enfants à cause de notre caractère belliqueux. Ils veulent donc nous chasser de cette forêt. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas prêts à l'accepter, et Magorian et Bane ont décidé de tuer tout sorcier qui essaiera de les soumettre. Et bien sûr, le reste du troupeau les suivra dans cette voie. Mais vu que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses hommes qui ont le pouvoir au ministère, je crains que nous ne courions ainsi droit à notre perte. J'ai essayé de faire entendre mon point de vue, mais ni Bane, ni Magorian ne veut rien entendre.

Heather avait écouté la centaure exposer son problème. Et c'est abasourdie qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur du service qu'elle lui demandait.  
- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Si vos mâles ne veulent pas vous écouter, ils écouteront encore moins une humaine ! Et pour ce qui est du ministère, jamais des mangemorts ne cèderont devant des centaures, ils vous élimineront effectivement si vous leur en laissez l'occasion, et ils n'auront pas le moindre remord.  
- Je sais ! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Magorian, mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire.  
- Bon ! se calma Heather. Réfléchissons posément. Les mangemorts veulent vous virer, et je les soupçonne même de chercher à vous provoquer afin de légitimer votre éradication. De ce côté là, on ne peut pas faire grand chose, il faut éviter de leur donner une bonne excuse pour agir. Le problème, c'est que Magorian et Bane sautent à pieds… pardon, à sabots joints dans le piège des mangemorts. Pour éviter le massacre, il faudrait qu'ils acceptent de quitter la forêt.  
- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais pour eux, c'est hors de question. Cette forêt est la nôtre, et ils refuseront de la quitter, serait-ce pour aller rejoindre un autre troupeau dans une autre forêt, répéta la centaure.  
- Alors il faudrait que vous vous cachiez. La forêt est vaste, et pleine de coins dangereux où les mangemorts refuseront de mettre les pieds.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est envisageable, répondit la centaure. Bane et Magorian sont si fiers, ils n'accepteront pas de se conduire en lâches.  
- Oui, fit Heather pensive. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est présenter la chose de façon avantageuse. D'autant que personnellement, je n'aimerais pas non plus que vous vous éloigniez trop. Vous pourriez être d'une aide précieuse si la grande bataille finale doit se tenir à Poudlard, comme semblait le croire Dumbledore.  
- Je te le dis tout net, jamais un centaure n'acceptera de risquer sa vie pour aider des sorciers à en affronter d'autres. Sauf peut-être Firenze, mais il est tellement…  
- C'est ça ! Firenze ! Il a été contraint de quitter Poudlard quand les mangemorts en ont pris le contrôle. Il a regagné la forêt ?  
- Non, Bane et Magorian le lui ont interdit.  
- Alors il doit se cacher à proximité, j'en suis sûre. Il faudra qu'il nous aide. Je doute que l'endroit où il se cache puisse accueillir tout le troupeau, mais peut-être aura-t-il une idée d'un autre endroit sûr. Et qu'il pourra transformer mes idées de sorte qu'elles puissent être acceptées par les autres centaures. Attendez-moi ici, je vais à la volière et je reviens.

***

Toujours sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, Heather se rendit jusqu'à la volière, non sans récupérer de quoi écrire au QG de l'A.D.. Elle envoya un hibou à Firenze en lui expliquant le problème avec les mangemort, ce qu'elle pensait faire pour le résoudre, et lui demandait de réfléchir à une façon acceptable de présenter les choses pour Bane et Magorian. Puis elle redescendit pour rejoindre à nouveau la forêt interdite. Elle croisa quelques élèves qu'elle évita précautionneusement. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Alecto Carrow qui s'en prenait à une fillette de deuxième année à Poufsouffle.  
- Bien sûr que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès petite sotte, sinon vous seriez déjà en train de hurler de douleur ! Mais je vais vous apprendre à faire attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Elle saisit la gamine par l'oreille et la tira en direction de son bureau. Heather décida d'intervenir et stupéfixa l'enseignante. La gamine ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé et fila sans demander son reste. Heather allait s'en retourner quand de derrière elle, une voix la glaça.  
- Qui a fait ça ! je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Amycus Carrow était à quelques mètres derrière elle, et il fixait l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait. Il avait sans doute vu le sortilège partir. Prudemment, lentement, Heather recula, ne faisant aucun bruit, alors que Amycus s'avançait en tendant le bras comme un aveugle qui craindrait de percuter un obstacle.  
- Vous feriez mieux de vous montrer, je serais peut-être indulgent. Mais si je vous attrape avant, je vous promet que vous le regretterez amèrement, menaça le mangemort.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur Carrow ? demanda Brittany qui arrivait d'un couloir perpendiculaire.  
Heather profita de la distraction apportée pour se mouvoir un peu plus vite.  
- Regardez ce qu'on a fait à ma sœur ! Quelqu'un est dans ce couloir ! Dissimulé par un puissant sortilège de désillusion, ou encore par une cape d'invisibilité. Aidez-moi à l'attraper.  
Heather était presque au bout du couloir. Elle se retourna et descendit les escaliers sans plus prendre de précaution, sa cape l'aiderait bien à passer inaperçue. Pourtant, Brittany et le frère Carrow lui couraient après.  
- Arrêtez-vous ! criait le mangemort. On vous voit ! Vous ne vous échapperez pas !

Comment était-ce possible ? Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa un élève de troisième année de Serdaigle, celui-ci la regarda passer, il n'y avait aucun doute, il l'avait vue. Heureusement il ralentit un peu le professeur de Magie Noire en lui demandant si c'était un fantôme qui venait de passer. Heather bifurqua dans un autre couloir et couru à un passage secret qu'elle pu refermer juste à temps pour que le frère Carrow ne le voit pas.

Se fut en progressant comme si elle ne possédait pas de cape d'invisibilité qu'elle se faufila jusqu'au hall, puis dans une salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée, celle-là même qui lui avait servi de porte de sortie nocturne lors de sa première année. Elle passa par le fenêtre et se glissa jusqu'à la forêt, ne retirant sa cape que lorsqu'elle retrouva la femelle centaure.  
- Tu as été bien longue, humaine ! critiqua-t-elle.  
- Je sais… un léger souci avec le corps professoral. J'ai envoyé un message à Firenze, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Le hibou leur revint à peine un quart d'heure après le retour de Heather. Elles détachèrent le parchemin et lurent.

_A Ms Wright et la femelle centaure._

_Je crains que Bane ne soit impossible à convaincre, et ce n'est pas en prononçant mon nom que vous réussirez. Néanmoins, il y a peut-être une carte à jouer. Sambella, si c'est bien toi qui as fait appel à la petite humaine comme je le pense, ton argumentaire est bon, mais au lieu d'essayer de convaincre les mâles, tu devrais convaincre leurs juments. Si Charis et Ayila se mettaient de ton côté, elles pourraient au moins convaincre Bane et Magorian de laisser les juments et les poulains se mettre à l'abri des sorciers. Je me cache actuellement dans une vaste grotte dont l'accès se fait à une centaine de mètres au sud du lac, en descendant vers la vallée, entre un bouleau centenaire et un chêne mort, fendu en deux par la foudre. Il y a assez de place ici pour accueillir tout le troupeau.  
__Enfin, si vous vouliez toujours convaincre Bane et Magorian de ne pas entraîner les mâles à la mort, vous pourriez peut-être essayer de mettre en balance une mort certaine et inutile, en comparaison avec un combat où l'espoir de la victoire resterait envisageable. _

_Firenze_

- Sambella, c'est votre nom ? demanda Heather.  
- Oui ! sourit la femelle centaure. C'est vrai que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me présenter. Je suis effectivement Sambella. Et toi, jeune humaine, quel est ton nom ?  
- Heather, je m'appelle Heather Wright.  
- Et bien Heather, je te remercie. Considère que dorénavant, tu ne me dois plus qu'un seul service. Même si je doute avoir encore l'occasion de te demander d'honorer ta parole.  
- Pourquoi n'auriez-vous plus cette occasion ? demanda Heather  
- Je ne vois pas quel espoir de victoire peuvent avoir les centaures. Nous avons lu dans les étoiles que notre troupeau était voué à disparaître. Comme l'a confirmé Firenze, Bane ne se laissera jamais convaincre. Et si les mâles affrontent les sorciers, ils mourront, et les sorciers nous chasseront tous, pour s'assurer que nous ne puissions pas nous venger, serait-ce dans plusieurs décennies.  
- Je peux peut-être encore faire quelque chose, dit Heather. Prenez cette pièce.

Heather tendit un gallion à Sambella.  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse de monnaie humaine, nous ne…  
- Tentez votre chance avec Bane, même s'il y a peu d'espoir, dites-lui que quand ce gallion vibrera, cela voudra dire que les élèves de Poudlard vont se battre contre les sorciers noirs. Dites-lui que peut-être, les centaures n'ont-ils aucune chance de vaincre s'ils considèrent tous les sorciers comme des ennemis, mais lors de la bataille qu'annoncera cette pièce, il sera aisé aux centaures de distinguer les sorciers qui veulent les exterminer de ceux qui acceptent volontiers leurs présence. Vos ennemis auront les cagoules et les masques des mangemorts sur la tête. Dites à Bane qu'à ce moment-là, ils pourront l'emporter sur les mauvais sorciers qui veulent les exterminer.  
- Il prétendra que tu cherches à nous utiliser pour gagner un combat qui ne nous concerne pas.  
- Il faudra lui répondre que justement, ce combat le concerne, parce que si ce sont les mangemorts qui gagnent, l'extermination des centaures ne sera qu'une question de temps. Si par contre, les mangemorts sont vaincus, alors, les sorciers auront une dette envers les centaures, dette que les centaures pourront annuler en demandant aux sorciers de sceller par sortilège la propriété de cette forêt comme appartenant aux centaures et aux créatures magiques qui y vivent.  
- Des sorciers pourraient faire ça ?  
- Si nous parvenons à vaincre Voldemort, oui.  
- Merci Heather… Si ces arguments parviennent à convaincre Bane et Magorian, tu pourras considérer que ta dette est effacée.  
Heather salua Sambella, et celle-ci fit de même, puis toutes deux se séparèrent. Heather se hâta vers le château où le dîner devait déjà être servi.

***

Après le repas, elle retourna à la salle de la Dame Bleue avec Abigail, tandis que Rebecca, elle, avait un entraînement de quidditch.  
- Alors ? demanda Abigail. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?  
- Un problème de politique entre centaures et sorciers, expliqua Heather.  
Elle expliqua en détail la demande de Sambella, et ce qu'elle avait fini par proposer pour essayer d'obtenir le concours des centaures pour le jour J.  
- Eh ben… j'espère que ça va marcher, siffla Abigail.

La Serpentard ne quittait pas sa petite amie des yeux, la fixant avec un quelque chose que Heather n'arrivait pas à définir au fond des yeux.  
- Quoi ? finit-elle par demandée un peu agacée.  
- Sambella, c'est cette femelle centaure qu'on a vue il y a deux ans, quand on cherchait ton frère dans la forêt, juste avant la bataille au ministère ?  
- Oui, effectivement, répondit Heather toujours troublée par la façon dont Abigail la regardait. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que je lui ai fait le serment dont je me suis acquittée aujourd'hui de lui revaloir l'aide qu'elle nous avait apporté.  
- Elle est plutôt jolie, lâcha Abigail tout à trac.  
- C'est vrai mais qu'est-ce que…  
- Et elle se balade en permanence les seins à l'air…  
- C'est normal, c'est une centaure. Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Roh ! souffla Heather. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jalouse !  
- Si ! répondit Abigail d'un ton sec. Tu as pu te rincer l'œil et pas moi… c'est pas juste !

Heather osait à peine comprendre, Abigail n'était pas jalouse de Sambella parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait pu se passer quelque chose, elle la jalousait, elle, d'avoir pu admirer Sambella. Puis très vite, une pensée s'immisça dans son esprit, et un sourire éclaira son visage.  
- S'il n'y a que la vue d'une poitrine pour te faire retrouver le sourire… répondit-elle d'un ton sans équivoque tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son chemisier.


	106. Un Noël mouvementé

**RAR : **

Lyanna : perverse, perverse... je dirais plutôt qu'elle ne fait qu'apprécier les plaisirs de la chair, comme tout un chacun. (Faut vous sortir la tête des mangas aux héroïnes ultra-prudes ! Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un aime le sexe que ça fait de lui (ou d'elle) un pervers et un obsédé).  
Et si Heather n'a pas assomé Carrow, c'est dans un premier temps parce qu'elle a paniqué (ce qui peut se comprendre), dans un deuxième temps, parce que ça aurait pu empiré les choses ! Imaginez qu'elle lui ait balancé son pied là où ça fait mal, mais qu'en tombant Carrow ait aggripé la cape et l'aie reconnue. Elle aurait eu bien du mal à échapper à une sévère (et encore c'est un oephémisme) punition (ce mot-là aussi, est un oephémisme).

Lyra : Pour ce qui est de la cape : réponse dans ce chapitre. mais si vous vous rappelez bien Les Reliques de la Mort, vous devriez déjà avoir un début de réponse.

Daffy : Effectivement, ta prédiction s'est avérée exacte... tu pourrais faire concurrence à Trelawney ^^. Ou bien est-ce simplement que tu le connais bien.

Auctor : J'avoue que m'imaginer la scène m'a bien fait rire aussi... genre Sambella avec un regard qui lance des Avada, et Abby en SD, avec l'index juste sous la bouche qui décrit un grand sourire avec un peu de bave sur le côté.

Louwyn : Et bien j'espère que tu récupéreras bientôt le net. Mais je ne suis pas de ton avis : le baiser du détraqueur serait un sort bien trop doux pour les Carrow. Où alors en s'assurant qu'ils aient bien souffert avant de le recevoir.. parce qu'une fois l'âme envolée, c'est comme s'ils étaient morts, ils ne ressentent plus rien, ni en bien, ni en mal, et ils méritent vraiment d'avoir très mal (surtout le frangin).

Kiwi : En fait, sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes, dans ce qui arrive à Heather au cours de cette année, qui vont avoir un impacte sur la bataille finale. Lesquelles... je vous laisse découvrir.

* * *

**16  
****Un Noël mouvementé**

Cette année-là, le froid et la neige arrivèrent plus tôt. A la mi-novembre on se serait déjà cru à l'approche de Noël. Mais le froid externe était combattu par l'ardeur des opposants aux mangemorts. Un jour, Justin Finch-Fletchey était arrivé dans la Salle sur demande avec un vieux poste de radio. Il l'alluma, et donna un mot de passe, "Phénix", et accéda alors à une émission présentée par Lee Jordan, Fred et George. Ils s'étaient donnés des surnoms, mais tous ceux qui les côtoyaient purent facilement reconnaître leurs voix. Ils donnèrent des nouvelles des actions de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait récemment réussi à sauver une famille de moldus dont un enfant était un sorcier en fuite. Ils recensaient également les victimes dont les journaux ne parlaient pas, afin d'honorer leur mémoire, qu'ils soient sorciers opposants au régime, nés-moldus trépassés dans les geôles d'Azkaban ou moldus victimes de jeux sadiques organisés par les mangemorts. Ils parlèrent également de Harry, qui était toujours introuvable, et qu'ils encourageaient de leurs vœux.

La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, contrairement à l'hiver, arriva bien plus tard que d'habitude, puisqu'elle n'eut lieu que le dernier week-end de novembre. Rebecca s'y rendit avec Neville, main dans la main. Heather les observait marcher d'un pas joyeux avec une pointe de jalousie. Abigail était juste à côté d'elle, mais c'était encore trop loin à son goût.

La raison d'un hiver si précoce leur apparut dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du village. Un couple de détraqueurs observaient la route et tout ce qui passait. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de ces créatures qui surveillaient le village et ses environs.

Après un passage chez Honeydukes pour se ravitailler en confiseries, Neville et Rebecca s'éclipsèrent sur un petit mot. Heather et Abigail allèrent chez Zonko voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque produits intéressants qu'elles pourraient ramener au château, quitte à les dissimuler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais elles ressortirent de la boutique avec juste quelques pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. La pression des détraqueurs entamait sérieusement leur moral.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon chocolat chaud ? proposa Abigail.  
- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Heather.  
Elle allait pour se diriger vers les Trois Balais, mais Abby bifurqua en direction du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.  
- Tu es sûre de vouloir aller par là ? demanda Heather.  
- Oh oui ! L'atmosphère est bien plus agréable chez Pieddodu. Les places sont plus confortables, la salle est mieux chauffée, et nettement moins bruyante. Y a pas photo !  
Heather hésita un instant, puis se décida à suivre son amie.

Effectivement, dès qu'elle eurent passé la porte, une chaleur agréable les envahit, et l'odeur de chocolat chaud et de thé vint leur caresser les narines. Elles s'installèrent à une table tout au fond de la salle. En sirotant son chocolat, Heather observait avec une certaine envie la main de la Serpentard qui pianotait en attendant que le contenu de sa propre tasse refroidisse un peu.

Très vite, toute trace de morosité disparut en Heather. Mais elle n'était pas plus joyeuse pour autant. En fait, elle brûlait du désir de pouvoir faire avec Abigail ce que Hannah Abbot et Ernie Macmillan faisaient à la table voisine, cachés derrière la plante verte qui les séparaient. Heather reposa sa tasse et allait tendre sa main vers celle de sa petite amie quand elle sentit le pied de celle-ci, déchaussé, venir caresser sa jambe.

Elle fixa Abigail dans les yeux et y vit le plaisir et une certaine mutinerie de faire ceci presque à la vue de tous. Heather n'hésita plus et pris la main de la Serpentard dans la sienne, elle plongea dans son regard de jade, comme pour la supplier de se rapprocher, encore, encore un peu.  
- Heather, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit-elle alors que la Gryffondor approchait son visage du sien.  
- J'en ai assez de cacher ce que nous ressentons l'une pour l'autre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Heather l'embrassa passionnément. Elle passèrent un quart d'heure dans une intimité relative, se fichant bien qu'on puisse les voir. Mais pour le coup, les seuls à les remarquer furent Neville et Rebecca qui s'en allaient et les virent en se faufilant entre les tables. Abigail termina son chocolat chaud, qui ne l'était plus tant que ça, elles sortirent à la suite de leurs amis, et rentrèrent au château en se tenant la main, sans plus ressentir aucune influence de la part des détraqueurs.

***

La semaine suivante se passa sans que personne ne remarque leur petit manège. En fait, comme le règlement interdisait certains comportement, notamment le fait de s'embrasser en public, et que de toutes façons, elles préféraient de loin l'intimité de la salle de la Dame Bleue pour leurs rendez-vous amoureux, il n'y eut pas grand chose de changé.

Par contre, Rebecca, elle, devenait un peu plus grognon chaque jour.  
- On joue contre Serdaigle la semaine prochaine, et Smith devient pire qu'insupportable ! expliqua-t-elle. Déjà qu'il est pas évident à gérer quand il a un peu d'autorité sur les autres, mais là… je sais pas si je tiendrai encore huit jours ainsi !

Le samedi, Gryffondor jouait contre Serpentard. Heather, bien sûr, n'avait pas le droit d'assister au match. Et apparemment, grand bien lui fit, car les autres élèves de Gryffondor revinrent maussades dans le meilleur des cas, ou carrément furieux pour certains. Heather apprit de Andrew Kirke que Ginny, et Melinda Baggins avait été bien amochées, que Peakes et Sloper avaient aussi reçu quelques coups et que Demelza avait dû quitter le terrain en cours de match pour blessure. Le reste de l'équipe était allé à l'infirmerie pour savoir comment allaient les blessés. Elle apprit également que ce n'était pas Mrs Bibine qui arbitrait la rencontre mais Alecto Carrow. Que bien sûr, elle avait sifflé des fautes inexistantes pour Gryffondor, et aucune pour Serpentard, si bien que Crabbe et Goyle s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie.  
- Le seul qui n'ait rien eu, c'est Stanton ! s'emporta Kirke. Tu devrais le voir sur son balai ! Il est plus glissant qu'une anguille. Il évite les cognards, les battes et les poings avec une fluidité incroyable. Bon, Cameron Doe, le gardien, n'a pas non plus été inquiété, mais c'est parce qu'ils se sont vite rendu compte qu'il était nul et n'arrivait pas à empêcher les poursuiveurs de marquer.  
- On a dû perdre sur un score fleuve ? demanda Heather d'un ton morne.  
- Ginny a tout de même réussi à limiter les dégâts, répondit Kirke. T'aurais vu la tête de Malefoy quand une fille lui a ravi le vif sous le nez ! Mais effectivement, les Serpentard l'ont emporté : deux cent dix à cent soixante-dix.

Heather fit une grimace puis se leva et se rendit à l'infirmerie voir comment allait Ginny. Elle avait un bras cassé, l'œil gauche bien poché, le nez et la bouche en sang, et la joue droite d'un violet teinté de vert. Heather lui assura que les deux trolls et Carrow ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça.

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Crabbe fit une chute spectaculaire depuis le palier de l'escalier de marbre et eut droit à un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Il y fut rejoint le lendemain par Goyle sur qui une statue était tombée. Enfin, la sœur Carrow passa la nuit du vendredi au samedi à se tordre de douleur, victime d'une intoxication à la salmonellose. Ce fut donc Mrs Bibine qui arbitra le match opposant Poufsouffle à Serdaigle. Les deux équipes, ayant vu ce qu'avait donné le match de Serpentard savaient bien qu'elles avaient tout intérêt à marquer des points avant de rencontrer l'équipe à la guivre. Aussi, le match fut-il très disputé et, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Poufsouffle l'emporta sur Serdaigle, grâce aux combinaisons de Rebecca et Smith, qui prouvèrent qu'il n'était nul besoin de s'apprécier pour pouvoir jouer en équipe.

***

Le lendemain, Harry contacta Heather. Plus de dix jours après leur dernière discussion par parchemins interposés.  
- Alors, du nouveau ? demanda la jeune fille à son frère.  
- Pas vraiment non, répondit celui-ci. Mais je voulais savoir comment s'étaient passés les matchs de quidditch.  
- Pas terrible.

Heather lui expliqua l'arbitrage honteux de la sœur Carrow, sans lui préciser cependant que cela avait envoyé Ginny à l'infirmerie pour trois jours.  
- Mais sinon, tu tombes bien, écrivit-elle une fois qu'ils eurent fini de parler quidditch. Je voulais te proposer, à toi et Hermione de venir passer Noël chez moi. J'ai déjà écrit à mes parents, et ils m'ont répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. D'ailleurs, Abigail doit venir pour le réveillon du nouvel an, si vous restez, on pourra le fêter tous ensemble.  
- C'est gentil à toi, mais ça n'est pas une très bonne idée pour nous de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, ni de prévoir de rendre visite à quelqu'un à une date convenue, écrivit Harry.  
- Je vois, c'est dommage… mais réfléchis-y encore avec Hermione, si vous décidez de venir, vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir la veille. Ca suffira pour qu'on prépare le nécessaire à la maison.

Harry promit d'y réfléchir, il discutèrent de l'AD, et Heather leur parla de l'émission de Lee Jordan, qui s'appelait Potterveille, et que les membres de l'AD suivaient à tour de rôle. Savoir qu'il était soutenu par ses camarades de Poudlard, les anciens comme les nouveaux, ainsi que par l'Ordre du Phénix sembla émouvoir Harry. Heather en tout cas espéra que ça lui permettrait de tenir dans sa tâche difficile de retrouver et détruire les horcruxes.

Heather se rendit devant la gargouille du deuxième étage dès qu'elle eut un moment de libre, dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Malheureusement, le mot de passe n'était plus "venin de manticore". Heather fut donc contrainte d'attendre que quelqu'un passe, et ce quelqu'un s'avéra être Amycus Carrow. Elle le suivit discrètement dans l'escalier en colimaçon et resta sur le seuil du bureau de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre d'oreille à rallonge avec elle et se maudit de son manque de prévoyance. Elle se colla contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais le bureau semblait bien plus imperméabilisé aux écoutes qu'à l'époque de Dumbledore. Elle ne put que se reculer vivement quand elle entendit la poignée tourner. Amycus ressortait passablement mécontent.  
- Je te le dis Severus, certains continuent à douter de toi, et tu ferais bien de découvrir vite fait où se cache Potter si tu ne veux pas perdre de ton prestige auprès du Maître.  
- Et moi je te répète, Amycus, que les seuls comptes que j'ai à rendre, c'est auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pas de ses mangemorts jaloux. Tu pourras venir me critiquer le jour où tu auras éliminé une menace aussi importante que celle que représentait Dumbledore.

Amycus repartit, et Heather attendit d'entendre le passage de la gargouille se refermer avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Rogue fixa la porte avec intensité.  
- Miss Wright ! Que venez-vous donc faire ici ?  
- J'ai des informations à vous communiquer, répondit Heather en s'avançant.  
- C'est très aimable à vous, mais j'aimerais assez que vous retiriez d'abord cette cape d'invisibilité.  
Heather, confuse, retira sa cape.  
- Et vous devriez la faire réviser, reprit le Directeur. Il semble que sa qualité ne soit plus à son meilleur niveau. On voit quand vous bougez.  
Il prit la cape en main et l'observa de plus près.  
- Mmmh… Une cape créée à l'aide d'un sortilège de désillusion. Relativement bon marché, mais ne dure pas très longtemps. Le professeur Flitwick pourrait peut-être vous arranger cela. Bon, vous disiez avoir des informations.  
- Oui, je… commença Heather, avant de s'arrêter hésitante.

Elle savait que Rogue n'avait lancé le sortilège de la mort sur Dumbledore que parce que celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Mais après avoir entendu la fin de la conversation avec le frère Carrow, elle se demandait si indiquer à son directeur ce qu'elle savait sur Harry était très pertinent.  
- Eh bien, allez-y, je ne vais pas vous manger, reprit Rogue d'un ton assez brusque.  
- Si vous permettez Severus, je pourrais m'entretenir d'abord avec Ms Wright et vous expliquer ensuite ce qu'il y aura à expliquer, intervint le portrait de Dumbledore.  
- Si vous voulez, souffla Rogue exaspéré. J'espère simplement que cette mascarade sera bientôt terminée.

Le directeur sortit, laissant Heather seule avec son prédécesseur.  
- Alors Heather quelle nouvelle est donc si importante que tu prennes la peine de venir nous en informer ?  
- Eh bien… J'ai proposé à Harry et Hermione de venir passer le réveillon de Noël chez moi. Ils voulaient refuser, mais je les ai convaincus d'y réfléchir. Ils doivent me prévenir la veille pour me donner leur décision.  
- Ah ! Alors Ronald a finalement craqué et décidé de retourner chez ses pénates.  
- Vous saviez qu'il agirait ainsi ? s'étonna Heather.  
- Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Ronald bien que pauvre, avec Molly comme mère, n'était pas préparé à une vie de bohème. C'est un ami sincère et fidèle, c'est ce qui l'a poussé à accompagner ses amis, mais il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait, et quand il l'a réalisé, il a craqué et est parti. Mais comme je viens de le dire, c'est un ami sincère. Je suis certain qu'il a presque aussitôt regretté son geste.  
- Effectivement, j'ai pu apprendre par l'intermédiaire de son père et de son frère Bill qu'il s'en voulait et voudrait pouvoir retrouver ses amis.  
- Il le pourra. Je lui ai confié l'éteignoir dans ce but. Il faut certaines conditions, mais je suis sûr que le moment voulu, elles seront remplies, et alors, il sera naturellement guidé jusqu'à ses amis.  
- Bien, si on en revenait à Harry. S'il vient pour Noël, je pourrais lui confier l'épée de Gryffondor, puisque vous vouliez qu'il l'ait. Je suppose qu'elle doit lui permettre de détruire les horcruxes ?  
- Tu es toujours très vive d'esprit Heather, sourit Dumbledore. Oui, il se trouve que Voldemort a lui-même fourni à Harry la meilleure arme pour le vaincre. L'épée a été touchée par le venin du basilic lorsque Harry s'en est servi pour tuer ce monstre qui hantait la Chambre des Secrets. Or, elle est de fabrication magique et peut absorber les propriétés des substances qu'elle touche. Elle peut donc maintenant, à l'instar du venin, détruire des horcruxes. Par contre, je préfère ne pas te la confier. Puisqu'il n'est pas certain que Harry accepte ta proposition, je préfère que Severus la garde. Peut-être monsieur Nigellus pourra-t-il finalement nous avertir de l'endroit où ton frère se trouve.

Heather acquiesça.  
- Et au fait, reprit le tableau. Comment se passe la préparation des élèves à une bataille éventuelle ?  
- Assez bien, répondit Heather. Finalement, j'aurais très bien pu partir avec Harry et les autres. Neville et Ginny se débrouillent comme des chefs. Neville surtout ! Il est impressionnant.  
- Oui, sourit à nouveau le portrait. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs échos de ses hauts-faits. Mais aurais-tu pu rester des mois loin de ton amie Abigail ?  
- Non, effectivement, répondit Heather avant de se rendre compte de ce que la question de Dumbledore signifiait. Mais, vous… vous savez ?  
- Depuis l'année dernière, avant même que tu ne réalises toi-même que tu tenais à elle plus que tu ne le pensais. Je veilles sur toi de la même façon que je veille sur Harry. Après tout…. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il reste de James et de Lily. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai suivi tout ce qui a pu t'arriver l'année dernière, et j'ai vite compris.  
- Mais.. ce… ça ne vous choque pas que je… enfin, ça ne doit pas être très courant dans le monde sorcier, non ?  
- Certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas. Allez, file avant que tes amies ne se demandent où tu as bien pu passer. Je m'occuperai de dire au professeur Rogue ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.  
- Merci professeur ! salua Heather avant de quitter la pièce.

***

La dernière semaine de cours fut relativement tranquille. Heather et Abigail évitaient soigneusement la bande à Rowle ou bien celle à Malefoy. Elle ne voulaient pas prendre le risque qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et que leurs vacances soient gâchées. Le vendredi soir, les membres de l'AD organisèrent une fête clandestine qui dura toute la nuit. La bièraubeurre coulait à flot, et Heather soupçonna même certains élèves de septième année d'avoir pu obtenir du whisky pur feu auprès d'Abelforth. Mais il avait dû disparaître très vite, car elle ne le constata qu'à l'état d'ébriété de certains. Au cours de la soirée, Terry Boot vint demander à Heather si elle voulait danser avec lui, mais celle-ci, déjà dans les bras d'Abigail refusa poliment et lui expliqua que son carnet de bal était déjà plein. Quand elle embrassa Abigail pour le lui prouver, il y eut soudain comme une accalmie. Tout le monde était sidéré. Pour ceux qui ignoraient les relations d'Abigail et Heather, c'était la surprise de voir deux filles faire ça ensemble. Pour ceux qui étaient déjà au courant, ce fut de les voir le faire en public. Puis tout le monde reprit la fête comme si de rien n'était. Mais Terry Boot restait planté là, hagard. Neville arriva par derrière lui et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en rigolant et en lui disant de s'en remettre.

La fête dura presque toute la nuit. Mais sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, même les plus endurants cessèrent de danser pour s'installer dans des fauteuils ou dans leur hamac, et succombèrent au sommeil.

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat, quand, à neuf heures du matin bien passées, les premiers se réveillèrent et tirèrent les autres du sommeil en leur disant qu'il leur restait moins de trois quarts d'heures pour se préparer avant le départ des diligences pour la gare. Heureusement, dans la cohue générale, les professeurs ne remarquèrent pas les élèves qui regagnaient précipitamment leurs dortoirs en portant des tenues froissées et débraillées par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Dans le train, beaucoup se rendormirent, notamment Timmy qui n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Rebecca n'en fut pas mécontente car elle put profiter de Neville un maximum avant l'arrivée à King's Cross. Heather et Abigail s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir et se donnèrent rendez-vous six jours plus tard, chez Heather.

La jeune Gryffondor retrouva avec joie ses parents ainsi que Endymion, son hibou, qu'elle mit à contribution dès le lendemain pour envoyer leurs cadeaux à tous ses amis. En remerciement pour son anniversaire, elle envoyait un assortiment de confiseries à Melany Mulciber et Lance Gleeson, en incorporant quelques confiseries moldues pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Elle envoya une lettre ainsi qu'un guide de survie lorsqu'on est perdu en forêt à Ron, lui disant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à vite trouver un moyen de rejoindre son frère et Hermione ou elle viendrait elle-même lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Elle offrit un compendium d'anatomie à Ginny qui avait émis le souhait, lors d'une réunion de l'AD d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet afin de pouvoir soigner des blessures plus graves que les légères coupures et ecchymoses qu'ils avaient appris à soigner l'année précédente. Enfin, elle exploita le temps qu'Endymion mit à traverser le pays dans tous les sens pour choisir une photo d'elle et Abby prise pendant les vacances. Elle l'agrandit, et en fit un dessin, au crayon d'abord, puis en repassant dessus au fusain. Certes, elle avait un peu triché et utilisé un papier calque pour rester fidèle à l'image, mais elle n'était pas non plus aussi douée que Dean. Elle estima néanmoins que le travail était tout à fait réussi, quand elle y jeta un dernier coup d'œil, le lundi soir, avant dans l'enrouler dans une lettre de vœux qu'elle scella à la cire.

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, son parchemin communicant vibra et Harry lui appris qu'il viendrait avec Hermione le lendemain. Elle s'empressa de le dire à sa mère, puis fila se coucher.

Dès le matin du vingt-quatre décembre, ce fut le branle-bas de combat en cuisine. Aidée de Heather, Mrs Wright passa le plus gros de sa journée à préparer les différents plats. Autour de l'incontournable dinde aux marrons et de la bûche glacée faite maison, il y avait les entrées : toasts au foie gras, au saumon fumé ou aux œufs de poissons – quelques uns étaient même au caviar, pour célébrer la promotion que Mr Wright avait eu suite à son stage cet été. Avant de servir la dinde, Mrs Wright avait prévu un plat un peu exotique : des crevettes au lait de coco, servies avec leur riz. Après la dinde, un trou normand permettrait de faire une pause et un peu de place pour le dernier plat : une daurade au four, avec tomates, oignons et pommes de terre.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent un peu avant cinq heures du soir. Heather fut un peu horrifiée de voir à quel point ils avaient maigri. C'était très flagrant chez Hermione. Elle comprenait un peu mieux que Ron ait fini par craquer. Mrs Wright, encore bien occupée avec sa dinde, trouva tout de même le temps de leur servir le thé. Hermione demanda à utiliser la salle de bain. Il est vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas se laver très fréquemment non plus… surtout depuis quelques semaines qu'il faisait trop froid pour se laver à l'eau des ruisseaux. La magie leur permettait de maintenir une hygiène minimum, mais ils avaient visiblement grand besoin de profiter du confort d'une maison.

Quand ils furent tous deux lavés, changés, et pour Hermione, même pomponnée, ils expliquèrent plus en détail à Heather leur vie de fugitifs. Hermione expliqua qu'ils souhaitaient aller rendre visite à Bathilda Tourdesac le lendemain matin car ils pensaient que peut-être, Dumbledore lui aurait confié la véritable épée de Gryffondor. Encore une fois, Heather dut se mordre les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle savait où était la véritable épée sans leur révéler ce qu'elle savait de la mort de Dumbledore, et quelque chose lui disait que même si ce dernier n'était plus, le serment qu'il leur avait fait prêter, à elle et Abigail, était toujours valable.

Hermione lui parla également du symbole, que Krum disait être la marque de Grindelwald, et qui ornait le haut d'une page de son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde. Heather ne put pas vraiment aider ses amis à ce sujet. Elle avait effectivement vu le symbole sur le pendentif de Mr Lovegood, mais c'était bien la seule et unique fois.

La soirée fut très agréable à Heather. En bonne institutrice et élève assidue, sa mère et Hermione s'entendirent à merveille et ne cessèrent de discuter de tout un tas de sujet, notamment de ce qu'elles souhaiteraient modifier dans l'enseignement sorcier. Harry et Heather parlèrent quidditch avec Mr Wright, et celui-ci résuma pour sa fille les match de foot les plus intéressants des derniers mois. Chacun fit honneur au repas, mais il y avait tellement à manger qu'il y aurait des restes pour plusieurs jours. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au dessert que minuit sonna et qu'ils procédèrent à l'échange de cadeaux. Harry et Hermione offrirent à Heather un roman de cape et d'épée.  
- On avait pas vraiment d'idées, expliqua Harry un peu honteux de n'avoir que ça à proposer.  
- Mais c'est très bien, merci ! répondit Heather en souriant.  
- En fait, j'avais une autre idée, mais ça ne plaisait pas trop à Hermione, chuchota Harry. Alors j'ai acheté ça en secret, je te l'offrirai un peu plus tard.

Heather et ses parents avaient fait un cadeau groupé pour Harry et Hermione, Heather, à qui Harry avait souvent confié qu'ils ne mangeaient pas grand chose depuis qu'ils étaient en cavale, avait pensé qu'ils aimeraient bien pouvoir se faire de temps en temps un bon civet, aussi, avec ses parents, leur avait-elle offert un couteau de chasse, quelques denrées non périssables, des fonds de sauces divers, un livre de recettes pour préparer lapins, biches, faisans et toutes sortes de gibiers et de poissons, et enfin quelques tickets restaurant.  
- Ca ne devrait pas vous mettre en danger d'aller une fois ou deux dans un fast food, ou même un petit restaurant de village, avait dit Mrs Wright quand ils émirent des réserves sur l'utilisation de ces chèques.  
Ils remercièrent en tout cas chaleureusement les Wright.

Une fois le dessert avalé, et comme ils ne souhaitaient pas se lever trop tard le lendemain, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry trouva l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Heather et lui remis son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un assortiment de diverses farces et attrapes moldues. Coussin péteur, poignée de main électrique, boite à meuh, fausse tâche d'encre, poudre à éternuer, poil à gratter. Rien que des grands classiques, mais Heather assura qu'elle avait déjà une bonne idée d'utilisation pour la plupart de ces articles. Elle remercia son frère d'une bise sur la joue, puis l'abandonna pour aller se coucher.

***

Le lendemain matin, Heather s'éveilla et remarqua quelques cadeaux au pied de son lit. Il y avait des bonbons magiques de la part de Lance Gleeson, une boîte de chocolats tout à fait moldus envoyée par Melany Mulciber, une lettre de Rebecca qui la remerciait pour le livre de cuisine, expliquant que ce serait l'arme parfaite pour arriver à ses fins, à la Saint Sylvestre, qu'elle passerait avec Neville. Elle expliquait que son cadeau consistait en une formule de magie noire qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre qui appartenait à la famille de son père depuis des générations. Cette formule très compliquée, et apparemment dans une langue plus ancienne que le latin était sans aucun doute celle utilisée par les Maraudeurs pour faire apparaître la position et le noms des gens sur leur carte. Enfin, le dernier cadeau était celui d'Abigail, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un album photo rempli de plein de photos sorcières d'elles deux, la plupart avaient été prises cet été, et il y avait même des pages scellées par magie, expliquait la lettre accompagnant le cadeau, contenant des photos plus "intimes". Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder ce que Abigail voulait dire par là, Hermione s'était réveillée elle aussi et lui souhaita encore un joyeux Noël, et se dépêcha de s'habiller en invitant Heather à faire de même, afin qu'ils partent assez tôt pour ne pas être vus par trop de monde lorsqu'ils se rendraient chez Bathilda Tourdesac.

Aussitôt après le petit déjeuner, qui fut très frugal pour Heather, elle avait trop mangé la veille, mais où Harry et Hermione se servirent copieusement, ils se préparèrent pour se rendre chez Mrs Tourdesac.  
- Euh… ça ne vous dérange pas si on fait un petit tour dans le village d'abord ? demanda Hermione. Tu m'as déjà parlé des monuments à la mémoire de tes parents Harry, mais j'aimerais bien les voir, moi aussi.

Harry et Heather acquiescèrent, ça leur ferait une bonne excuse pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de leurs parents. Hermione et Harry prirent une dose de polynectar que Hermione avait préparé, Goderic's Hollow étant un village connu pour sa population sorcière, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu par quelqu'un.

Ils se rendirent sur la place du village où Hermione resta un moment à contempler la statue des Potter.  
- C'est dingue comme vous leur ressemblez, s'étonna Hermione. Je l'avais souvent entendu dire, mais c'est la première fois que je peux le constater moi-même.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, après avoir vu la tombe des parents de Harry, Hermione laissa Heather et son frère se recueillir tranquillement, en furetant dans le cimetière, à la recherche de noms connus. Quand ils eurent finis, ils cherchèrent leur amie qui s'était arrêtée devant une tombe très ancienne, un livre à la main. Elle les remarqua qui venaient vers elle.  
- Harry ! Heather ! Venez-voir !  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry ?  
- Regardez, sur cette tombe, on dirait le symbole qu'il y a dans le livre de Beedle le barde !

Harry et Heather prêtèrent plus attention à la tombe. Elle était gravée au nom d'un certain Ignotus Peverell. Et sous son nom, il y avait un espèce de triangle, à moitié effacé par les décennies, peut-être même les siècles. Mais effectivement, cela ressemblait à l'espèce d'œil qui se trouvait sur la page à laquelle Hermione avait ouvert son livre.  
- On pourra demander à Mrs Tourdesac si elle peut nous apprendre quelque chose sur cet Ignotus Peverell et sur ce symbole, proposa Heather.  
Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière et se rendirent dans la rue qui ceinturait le village. Ils grimpèrent la pente de la colline, et un peu avant d'arriver au sommet, s'arrêtèrent devant la maison où étaient morts les Potter.  
- Harry ! intervint Heather. Tu as vu, les messages, il y en a de nouveaux !  
- Harry regarda la pancarte comportant le message du ministère.

Effectivement, de nouveaux messages avait été rajoutés entre, ou par dessus ceux qu'ils avaient déjà lus plus de deux ans auparavant. La plupart semblaient très récents, et encourageaient Harry à continuer la lutte contre Voldemort. Il sourit et serra sa sœur contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.  
- Tu vois, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette lutte. Beaucoup de monde vous soutient.  
- Allez, fit Harry, si nous allions enfin poser nos questions à Mrs Tourdesac ?

Hermione et Heather approuvèrent et tous trois redescendirent la rue en pente pour se rendre quelques maisons plus bas. Ils avancèrent dans l'allée et sonnèrent à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bathilda vint leur ouvrir, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une épaisse cataracte, ses cheveux étaient encore plus épars et fins que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, et elle semblait se déplacer encore plus péniblement. Heather, un moment interdite engagea la conversation.  
- Bonjour Mrs Tourdesac ! Voici des amis, nous avions quelques interrogations sur d'anciens personnages du monde de la magie, et on se demandait si vous pouviez y répondre…

Heather remarqua que malgré le fait qu'elle semblait désormais tout à fait aveugle, Bathilda semblait fixer exclusivement, et intensément Harry. Elle fut aussi légèrement incommodée par l'odeur qui se dégageait de la vieille dame. Elle voulut reprendre le cours de ses explications, mais déjà Bathilda s'écartait pour les laisser entrer.

Quand ils furent tous dans l'entrée, elle referma la porte. Heather nota qu'elle avait fait un tour de verrou. Puis elle s'avança en bousculant légèrement les deux filles, pour se diriger vers le salon.  
- Je ne suis plus certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Hermione.  
- Elle est très différente de la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ajouta Heather dans un soupir.  
- La tante Muriel disait qu'elle était devenue gaga, expliqua Harry.

Il y eut alors un bruit qui vint du salon, comme un sifflement qui hérissa le poil de Heather, et lui donna des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.  
- Tout va bien, dit Harry en entraînant les deux filles dans le salon.

Bathilda faisait le tour de la pièce pour allumer quelques bougies, mais l'endroit restait toujours très sombre, les volets étaient fermés, et Heather remarqua une importante couche de poussière sur l'ensemble du mobilier et les différents cadres photos. Une forte odeur de renfermé sévissait dans la maison, un peu comme dans certains cachots à l'abandon dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il y avait une autre odeur, que Heather finit par deviner comme étant une odeur de chair pourrie, et celle-ci émanait non pas de la pièce, mais de Mrs Tourdesac. La vieille dame allumait toutes les chandelles à la main, Harry se proposa de terminer la chose. La vieille dame se contentait de le fixer.  
- Heather, murmura Hermione. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici. Et ce son qui est venu du salon avant que nous y entrions… On aurait dit…  
- Quoi ? demanda Heather.  
- On aurait dit du fourchelang.  
Heather savait que son frère avait le don de parler et de comprendre la langue des serpents, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre ladite langue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Harry questionna Mrs Tourdesac à propos d'un jeune homme sur une photo. Quand Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur qui aurait dérobé quelque chose à un certain Gregorovitch.

Bathilda ne répondit pas à ses interrogations.  
- Mrs Tourdesac, nous voulions vous demander si vous savez quelque chose sur un certain Ignotus Peverell, qui est enterré ici, à Goderic's Hollow. Il y a sur sa tombe un symbole qui…

Sans donner l'impression qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu ce que disait Hermione, Bathilda fit signe à Harry de l'accompagner à l'étage. Quand les trois jeunes gens voulurent se mettre en route, elle fit vivement comprendre que seul Harry devait l'accompagner.  
- J'aime pas ça, dit Heather une fois qu'ils furent montés, et entrés dans la première pièce à droite. Viens, on va écouter ce qu'ils se disent.  
Et elle traîna Hermione derrière elle en montant rapidement à l'étage. Là, elle déroula une oreille à rallonge, et fut très vite imitée par Hermione. Elles glissèrent les cordelettes sous la porte, et n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre pour entendre à nouveau un sifflement de serpent qui redonna la chair de poule à Heather.

Les deux filles n'attendirent pas une seconde, elles n'échangèrent même pas un regard pour se concerter. Elles enfoncèrent la porte à coups de pied et stupéfixèrent la présumée Bathilda.  
- Hermione, Heather, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
- Vous parliez en fourchelang, expliqua Hermione. On a pensé que c'était…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que du corps inerte de Bathilda sortit un énorme serpent noir, arrachant un cri d'horreur à Heather. Le serpent avançait lentement, comme s'il était sonné. Hermione n'attendit pas pour lancer un nouveau sortilège de stupéfixion. Cette fois, le reptile resta immobile.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… demanda Harry, très pâle.

Heather s'approcha des chairs qui étaient autrefois Mrs Tourdesac.  
- Ah ! Cette puanteur ! lâcha-t-elle en s'écartant vivement, et se couvrant le nez avec la main. Elle doit être morte depuis des mois.  
- C'est Nagini, dit Harry en fixant le serpent. Il l'a appelé !  
- Vite ! Il faut partir ! s'alarma Hermione.  
Mais le Serpent déjà se remettait à remuer. Trois Stupéfix le frappèrent simultanément.  
- Hermione, il faut qu'on reste, au moins le temps qu'il nous voie, sinon, il va se demander pourquoi son piège n'a pas marché, dit Harry d'un ton impératif. Heather, toi, tu fiches le camp !  
- Mais si…  
- Pas de mais ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de toi pour m'atteindre ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, à l'instant où il sera à proximité, nous transplanerons.

L'argument de Harry eut raison de l'envie qu'avait Heather de prêter main forte à son frère. Mais il restait un problème.  
- Et Ron ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Quoi Ron ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton où perçait à la fois l'inquiétude et la colère.  
- Je lui ai écrit… je lui ai demandé de passer cette après midi. Il s'en veut de vous avoir quittés, vous savez. Je pensais que si je ne lui disais pas que vous seriez là, il n'aurait pas peur de venir, et que ainsi, il pourrait s'excuser auprès de vous et que vous pourriez repartir ensemble.  
- Eh bien tu diras à Monsieur Ronald qu'on est pas près de lui pardonner et que si je le vois je le transforme en veracrasse pour la peine ! Maintenant fais ce que t'a dit Harry et file !  
- Mais je pourrais vous aider !  
- Heather ! Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais au plus longtemps on ignorera que tu as un lien quelconque avec moi, au mieux ce sera pour toi et tes proches ! Imagines que tu restes… On se bat, tu transplanes avec nous. Tu ne pourras plus retourner à Poudlard.  
- Et alors ! Neville et Ginny se débrouillent très bien, et ils ont plus d'alliés qu'ils ne le pensent, plaida Heather. Avec vous, je pourrais peut-être me montrer utile dans la recherche des horcruxes.  
- Et tu accepterais de ne plus revoir Abigail pendant des mois ? demanda Hermione. Sans compter le fait que si tu es vue avec nous, les mangemorts pourraient s'en prendre à tes parents, ou à Abigail.

Ce dernier argument finit par convaincre Heather qu'il valait mieux qu'elle les laisse seuls. Elle dévala les escaliers tandis qu'elle entendait Harry prononcer la formule du sortilège d'oubliettes, ouvrit le verrou d'un Alohomora bien placé, et quitta la maison. Elle en fit le tour pour fuir par le parc municipal. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, terriblement inquiète pour ce qui pourrait arriver à son frère et à Hermione. Quand elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, elle s'en voulu, elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser, mais le nom d'Abigail lui avait un instant ôté toute faculté de réflexion. Elle regarda en direction de la demeure de Bathilda, elle pouvait encore revenir sur ses pas… Mais si elle les gênait, si son intervention, au lieu d'améliorer les choses, les faisaient empirer. Elle se maudit d'avoir cédé à la panique, car il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Mais comment savoir si son frère allait bien ?

Elle se retourna et reprit sa course vers chez elle. Sans répondre aux questions de sa mère sur ce retour précipité, elle monta dans sa chambre et sortit son parchemin communiquant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais c'était bien là le plus pénible.


	107. La rentrée des Maraudeuses

**RAR : **

Auctor : ben... tu vas bien vite avoir ta réponse... je te laisse découvrir ça dans le début de ce chapitre...

LaLouisa : C'est sur qu'ils ne font rien pour paraître sympathique (au passage, c'est Carrow, pas Carlow, et essaie pas de faire croire que c'est une faute de frappe, le l est un peu trop éloigné du r sur le clavier pour que ce soit crédible ! lol). Hum... t'as vraiment très peu de mémoire à long terme en ce qui concerne tes lectures... parce que oublier un truc comme ça ! C'est quand même un des passages les plus importants du tome 7 !

The Kioui : Yeh ! Encore un nouveau ! (à moins que ce soit juste un changement de pseudo ?). Tu penses bien que je me suis longuement posé la question de savoir si Voldemort devait voir Heather ou non. Et puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait plus vivable pour elle si c'était le cas, et ce, pour toutes les raisons exposés précédemment.

Lyra : Oui... j'essaie tant que possible d'alterner les passages tendus avec des passages plus tranquilles, les passages tristes avec ceux plus joyeux.

Vitalyn : Encore une nouvelle ! Va bientôt falloir mettre un vigile à l'entrée pour éviter qu'y ait trop de monde ! lol. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta chaleureuse review et pour tout ces compliments. Je tâcherai de toujours m'en montrer digne.

**NDLA : **Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tiens juste à vous dire de bien en profiter. L'humeur sera assez légère, mais ça risque bien d'être le dernier qui soit sur ce ton-là. La bataille finale approche, et les choses vont commencer à devenir très sérieuses à partir du chapitre prochain. Alors, enjoy !

* * *

**17  
****La rentrée des Maraudeuses**

Les soixante quinze minutes qui suivirent furent les plus angoissantes de la vie de Heather. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment les choses avaient tourné. Et dans l'optique de ne pas révéler qu'elle était proche de Harry, elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'initiative de le contacter via son parchemin communicant. Si jamais Harry avait été pris, et que ce soit Voldemort qui se retrouve à l'autre bout du parchemin, elle aurait tout gagné. Elle pensa que si Voldemort avait eu le dessus, il y avait peu de chances pour que Harry soit encore en vie. Et la peur l'étreignit plus violemment.

Sa mère était montée entre-temps, et bien que les explications de Heather furent légèrement décousues, elle réussit à lui faire comprendre que les choses avaient très mal tourné, que Mrs Tourdesac était morte, et que Harry devait être au prises avec Tom Jedusor – elle ne voulait pas user de périphrase que sa mère ne comprenait pas, et, en dehors de Poudlard, mieux valait se garder de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Et que si elle n'était pas restée pour aider ses amis, c'était parce que ceux-ci s'étaient montrés suffisamment convaincants pour qu'elle accepte de les laisser affronter ce danger seuls.

Finalement, donc, au bout d'une heure et quart, le parchemin de Heather vibra. Aussitôt, elle se mit à écrire, frénétique.  
- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu été si long ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé à toi ou à Hermione ?  
- Du calme Heather, répondit l'écriture soignée de Hermione. Je vais bien, et Harry à peu près. Nous sommes hors de danger, mais c'est vrai que tout ne s'est pas passé à merveille.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
- Nous avons voulu effacer la mémoire du serpent, pour qu'il ne parle pas de toi à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais lorsqu'il a reçu le sortilège, ça l'a réveillé. Il y a eu une lutte. Harry a été mordu, mais rien de comparable aux blessures qu'avaient eu le père de Ron il y a deux ans. Je pense que le serpent savait que Voldemort voulait Harry vivant, il n'a donc pas utilisé son venin. Nous avons réussis à nous défaire de Nagini et à plonger par la fenêtre de la chambre du premier étage juste au moment où Tu-Sais-Qui entrait dans la pièce. Nous avons aussitôt transplané. Harry n'a pas repris connaissance depuis. J'ai soigné sa blessure due au serpent, et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui retirer l'horcruxe du cou. Mais celui-ci, sans doute à cause de la proximité de Tu-Sais-Qui, s'était carrément soudé sur la peau de Harry. C'est pas très joli à voir, et je n'ai même pas d'essence de dictame pour faire cicatriser ses plaies. Enfin l'important, c'est qu'il devrait s'en remettre assez vite.  
- Ouf ! Tant mieux alors si vous avez juste quelques petits bobos. J'ai vraiment eu très peur en attendant que tu me contactes.  
- Je m'en doutes, répondit Hermione. Excuse-moi si je n'y ai pensé que maintenant. Mais je crois que j'étais encore sous l'effet de la panique.  
- Bon, bref ! Heureusement, vous allez bien tous les deux. Il n'y a pas eu de casse.  
- Hum... en fait… de la casse, il y en a quand même eu… écrivit Hermione, en montrant clairement son embarras. Harry va avoir un choc en se réveillant… J'ai… enfin dans l'affrontement, je crains qu'un de mes sortilèges n'ait atteint sa baguette… Elle s'est fendue en deux.  
- Quoi ! Mais sa baguette était sa principale arme contre Volde… enfin Tu-Sais-Qui (Tu crois qu'on peut écrire son nom, où est-ce que le tabou risque de s'activer si on le faisait ?). Comment il va faire maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il ne bénéficiera plus de la protection des baguettes jumelles, mais on trouvera bien à l'armer pour quand le moment sera venu. Et pour le tabou… je préfères ne pas prendre le risque.  
- Oui, ça vaut mieux je…  
- Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai l'impression que Harry est en train de délirer !  
Et le contact fut rompu. A nouveau, Heather éprouvait de l'inquiétude pour son frère. Mais au moins, Hermione était à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui, et ils étaient hors de danger.

Libre de tout engagement, elle retourna à sa chambre pour feuilleter plus attentivement qu'au lever l'album photo que lui avait offert Abigail. Il y avait des photos prises par les frères Crivey, lors des séances de l'A.D. d'il y a deux ans. Sur l'une d'elle, les deux amies se livraient un duel acharné à coups de Stupéfix, sur une autre, Heather se concentrant pour faire sortir son Patronus. Une troisième montrait le loup argenté qui sortait de la baguette d'Abigail, la légende de celle-ci disait : "_Depuis que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais le caractère d'un loup : à la fois noble et fier, mais aussi libre et indépendant. C'est pour ça que mon Patronus ressemble autant à ta forme Animagus _" . Une autre page était consacrée à leur quatrième année. Il y avait là encore des photos du Club de Duel, notamment vers la fin de l'année, quand Abigail et Heather donnaient les cours ensemble. Il y avait aussi des photos de Heather pendant les match de quidditch, notamment pendant sa fameuse feinte avec le souaffle. Les pages suivantes étaient remplies de photos des vacances d'été, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, en promenade dans le village d'Abigail, certaines où les deux filles posaient, d'autres prises sur le vif, que ce soit par Abigail ou l'un de ses parents. Toutes n'étaient pas très glorieuses pour les deux jeunes filles, comme celle où Heather faisait le ménage, punie pour ce que elle et Abigail avaient fait à la tante Desdemone, où celle ou Abby était tellement dans le cirage qu'elle avait mis du jus de pomme à la place du lait dans son bol de cacao, et qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après plusieurs bouchées d'une tartine de confiture trempée dans le mélange. Elle prononça la formule pour débloquer les "pages cachées". Elle rougit en découvrant des photos d'elles et Abigail très dénudées. Abigail l'avait à son insu photographiée sous la douche, et endormie dans le lit. Il y en avait même une d'elles deux pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour. Abigail s'était elle-même prise dans des poses très suggestives qui firent rougir un peu plus la jeune fille, d'autant que sa mère pénétra à ce moment là dans sa chambre. Elle referma le classeur et eu bien du mal à paraître naturelle. En tout cas, c'était un cadeau formidable. Chaque photo était annotée de la main d'Abigail, ou de celle de sa mère, pour les photos peu glorieuses concernant la Serpentard notamment. Des remarques tantôt drôles, tantôt émouvantes. Heather se trouva un peu ridicule avec son pauvre dessin. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle se rattraperait le quinze janvier.

Le soir, Ron ne vint pas. Avait-il senti que Heather avait arrangé une entrevue avec son frère et Hermione ? Peut-être. Aurait-il eu peur de paraître devant eux ? Sans doute. Aurait-il choisi la lâcheté ? Heather ne le pensais pas. Dumbledore lui avait dit que l'éteignoir devait lui permettre de les retrouver en temps voulu… Elle espérait que ce fut là la raison de son absence.  
Elle reçut un autre appel sur son parchemin communiquant, de Harry, pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle n'osa pas parler de Ron, vu la colère que ça avait suscité le matin même chez Hermione, et se disant que s'ils les avait rejoint, son frère le lui aurait tout de suite dit.

***

A la fin de la semaine, Abigail arriva par le magicobus, une bonne heure avant l'heure prévue. Heather, en entendant les crissement de pneus se précipita à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et, voyant le bus à double impériale, quitta sa chambre et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller accueillir sa petite amie. Quand cette dernière, sa valise à la main, vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir sur la jolie rousse, elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait et couru échanger un baiser vorace avec elle.  
- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en écartant ses lèvres de celles de Heather juste ce qu'il fallait pour dire ça.  
- Heather qu'est-ce que… intervint Mrs Wright en sortant du salon.

Les deux filles se séparèrent. Heather était assez gênée de s'être laissée aller, enfin surtout que sa mère les aies vues en train de s'embrasser. Qu'elle sache ce qu'elles faisaient quand elles étaient ensemble était une chose, qu'elle le voie en était une autre. D'ailleurs, Mrs Wright aussi semblait passablement désorientée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais elle surmonta sa gêne et sourit, même si ce fut de manière un peu forcée.  
- Oh Abigail ! Nous ne t'attendions pas de sitôt. Tu n'as pas tes affaires ?  
La Serpentard se retourna et tira sa baguette en s'assurant qu'aucun passant ne se trouve dans les environs.  
- _Accio bagages _! lança-t-elle sur ses affaires qui vinrent aussitôt la rejoindre.  
- Parfait, fit la mère de Heather néanmoins décontenancée. Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.  
Heather se saisit du balai de sa petite amie, un simple Brossdur 4, et monta avec elle les escaliers.  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de la magie… chuchota-t-elle. Comme on vit comme des moldus… je préfère rester prudente, notamment vis-à-vis de nos voisins, et puis, les années précédentes, il y avait l'interdiction pour les sorciers de premier cycle.  
- Ah ! fit Abigail qui comprenait la surprise que la mère de Heather affichait devant l'effet de la formule. Et… on ne va pas dormir ensemble ? souffla-t-elle un peu déçue.  
- Pas officiellement, non… mais ça fait trop longtemps… on devrait pouvoir s'arranger… Il faudra juste se montrer discrètes. Mes parents ont été très clairs, il ne veulent pas que je fasse… _ça_ sous leur toit.  
- Tu as passé un bon Noël, Abigail ? demanda Mrs Wright.  
- Excellent merci ! et merci à toi Heather pour ton cadeau, il était magnifique.  
- Pas autant que le tien…. rougit Heather.  
- En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais si bien.  
- J'ai eu l'occasion de m'améliorer ces dernières années, répondit Heather évasive.  
Elle préférait éviter de mentionner Dean et les moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient eu devant Abigail. Mais elle se doutait bien que cette dernière avait compris, elle la vit sourire, et elle se détendit à son tour.  
- Et pour vous, tout c'est bien passé ? demanda Abigail.  
- Il faut que je te raconte, dit Heather.  
Tout en aidant Abigail à s'installer, Heather lui raconta les évènements du matin de Noël.

Le week-end, et le réveillon, se passèrent dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Puis, ce fut le retour à Poudlard. Rebecca et Neville semblaient plus proches que jamais, et Heather et Abigail comprirent que leurs amis avaient profité du nouvel an pour approfondir leur relation de la même façon qu'elles l'avait fait pendant les vacances d'été. Elles en eurent confirmation quand Rebecca remercia Heather pour son cadeau qui lui avait permit de préparer le repas du réveillon.

***

Alors que le train était à peu près à mi-chemin, Ginny arriva dans leur compartiment.  
- Salut… vous n'avez pas vu Luna ? demanda-t-elle. Je voulait lui demander quelque chose au sujet de l'AD, mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver.  
Neville et les trois filles furent bien obligés de répondre par la négative.  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était lors du voyage de retour à Londres, au début des vacances, expliqua Neville.  
- Oui… moi aussi… Tu as reçu un cadeau de sa part ? demanda Ginny soucieuse.  
- Non c'est vrai ! Maintenant que tu le dis…  
- Moi non plus… et pourtant, elle m'a toujours envoyé un petit quelque chose depuis qu'on est en première année, expliqua Ginny.  
- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ? demanda Rebecca sans s'adresser à Ginny plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Le silence qui lui répondit fut lourd de sens.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Malefoy, accompagné de son noyau dur de fidèles poussa la portes du compartiment.  
- Tiens, tiens ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Le fan club des adorateurs de Potter !  
- Malefoy, si toi et tes petits copains alliez voir dans un nid de manticores si on y est ! répliqua Ginny.  
- Merlin j'ai peur ! siffla Parkinson ironique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley, tu balances de meilleures vannes d'habitude.  
- Elle ne doit pas avoir le moral ! intervint Grey.  
- C'est sûr… Les rats quittent le navire, continua Malefoy, un sourire carnassier accroché au visage. Le saint Potter se planque courageusement, abandonnant ses soi-disant amis à leur sort. Son frère tremble de peur chez eux à l'idée de suivre des cours de vraie magie. Et voilà que la foldingue de service à retrouvé la raison et compris que sa place n'était pas à Poudlard. Le bateau prend l'eau... normal avec un capitaine qui a été le premier à se t…

Malefoy ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva à terre avec une Ginny déchaînée qui lui serrait la gorge avec une force insoupçonnée. Crabbe et Goyle tentèrent d'intervenir, mais ils furent aussitôt stupéfixés par Neville et Rebecca tandis qu'Abigail et Heather convainquirent Grey et Parkinson de ranger leur baguette si elles ne voulaient pas finir transformées en limaces.  
- Espèce de salaud… Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Luna ! Dis-le moi où je te jure que les tortures de ton maître te sembleront bien douces en comparaison de ce que je te ferai !  
- _Endoloris_ !  
Ginny se tordit de douleur, et d'un coup, la situation s'inversa, et ce furent Heather et Abigail qui furent contraintes de baisser leurs baguettes par Zabini et Bulstrode qui entouraient Rowle.  
- Weasley, dégage si tu veux pas que je recommence ! menaça le colosse blond. Malefoy, t'as pas pu t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta grande gueule. Si ton père est aussi incapable que toi, c'est pas étonnant qu'il ait foiré sa mission au ministère !  
- Je t'ai rien demandé Rowle ! cracha Malefoy.  
- Je sais… mais je voulais bien faire comprendre à tes sbires qu'ils suivaient le mauvais poulain.  
Zabini et Bulstrode ranimèrent les deux trolls. Rowle poussa Malefoy et entra dans le compartiment.  
- Wright, Carpenter. J'ai appris que vous ne vous cachiez même plus.  
- Pourquoi aurait-on à se cacher ! cracha Heather. On a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on fait, pas comme certaines personne qui n'ont pas assez de couilles pour agir autrement qu'avec un masque et une capuche sur la tête !  
- Toujours aussi mordante hein… Prends bien garde à tes affaires, si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur, fit-il avec un mouvement du menton pour désigner Abigail.  
- Si tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces… rétorqua Abigail.  
- Ce n'est pas des menaces… c'est un fait. Je veux Wright, et je l'aurais, avec ou contre sa volonté. Et toute gêne sera purement et simplement supprimée.  
Rowle se retourna alors vers Malefoy.  
- Quand à toi, tu ferais bien de filer d'ici avant de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas.  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Rowle, grinça Malefoy entre ses dents.  
- Pas encore, mais ça pourrait venir, répliqua Rowle.  
Malefoy tenta de se donner une contenance, mais n'en reparti pas moins la queue entre les jambes. Rowle se contenta de jeter un regard sur les cinq amis réunis dans le compartiment, puis il sortit et referma la porte.

- Je vais pas dire que je suis mécontent que Malefoy ait été mouché… mais ce Rowle me fait froid dans le dos, et je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas dans la même école que moi, soupira Neville.  
Les jeunes gens, rendus maussades par ce qu'ils ne pouvaient que considérer comme un défaite face aux Serpentard se promirent de leur faire payer ça, via l'AD.

Le soir-même, Harry la contacta. Il lui apprit ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours : la découverte de l'épée de Gryffondor au fond d'une mare gelée grâce à un Patronus en forme de biche, le retour de Ron, la destruction du médaillon de Serpentard et la visite chez Mr Lovegood, et que Luna était entre les mains des mangemorts. Il lui expliqua tout ce que Mr Lovegood leur avait expliqué au sujet des Reliques de la Mort, et ce que lui-même en avait déduit. Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient à la recherche de ces trois reliques, Grindelwald, avant de devenir le mage noir qui fit trembler l'Europe, avait volé la baguette à Gregorovitch. Dumbledore, avait découvert que James, leur propre père, était en possession de la cape : le simple fait qu'elle soit toujours efficace après toutes ces années prouvant qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres capes d'invisibilité, ce à quoi Heather ne pu qu'acquiescer. Enfin, Harry semblait persuadé que Dumbledore lui avait légué, dans le vif d'or, la pierre qui ornait la bague de Marvolo Gaunt, et qui était sans doute la pierre de résurrection. Il expliqua à Heather que Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas croire que Dumbledore les aient mis sur la piste des reliques, Hermione, toujours très cartésienne, ne croyait pas en leur existence, elles n'étaient pour elle qu'une fable sans fondement historique. Quand Heather lui fit remarquer que pour le coup, elle avait peut-être raison, il répliqua que la Chambre des Secrets aussi était une légende, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ouvre la porte et qu'il terrasse le basilic. Harry semblait croire dur comme fer que la possession des Reliques de la Mort était le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Heather, qui comprit que son frère ne démordrait pas de cette idée, essaya néanmoins de lui faire admettre que tant qu'il n'aurait pas une autre preuve, ou simplement une piste quand à l'existence de ces reliques, cela ne lui coûterait rien de continuer la recherche des horcruxes, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Harry l'ait écouté.

***

Le premier coup d'éclat de la rentrée, ce fut Neville qui le réalisa, en refusant de lancer le doloris sur un élève de deuxième année lors du cours de magie noire. Le frère Carrow voulu le forcer par Imperium, mais il se prit toute une volée de sortilèges par Lavande, Parvati, Seamus, Ernie Macmillan et Terry Boot. Ceux-ci évitèrent par la suite de se promener seuls dans les couloirs pendant un bon moment, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Seuls quelques élèves de Serpentard travaillaient le sortilège. Dans les autres classes, dès que le ton montaient, tous les élèves pointaient leurs baguettes sur le frère Carrow qui abandonnait aussitôt, ne voulant plus ressembler à une limace baveuse couverte de rongeurs et de pustules.

Aux cours de la sœur Carrow, Heather et ses amies avaient prévu de lui démontrer tout l'ingéniosité des moldus en matière de plaisanteries douteuses.

Cela commença dès le deuxième jour de cours, bien qu'aucune des maraudeuses n'ait cours avec elle, elles rassemblèrent tous les membres de l'AD pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Grâce au sortilège de duplication que lui avait appris Hermione deux ans plus tôt, Heather avait multiplié la boîte à meuh reçue de Harry pour Noël. Beaucoup contemplèrent l'objet en se demandant à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.  
- Regardez, fit Heather en tendant la sienne à bout de bras. Vous la mettez à l'envers quelques secondes, ou bien jusqu'au moment voulu, et quand vous la remettez à l'endroit…  
La boîte émit un meuglement plutôt réaliste. Plusieurs élèves, surtout les plus petits, éclatèrent de rire.  
- C'est certes assez drôle, mais à quoi ça va nous servir ? demanda Padma Patil.  
- Demain matin, vous comprendrez, expliqua Abigail. Ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de l'utiliser aussi souvent que possible, à chaque fois que vous croiserez une certaine personne. Mais par précaution, rendez-là invisible, et n'agissez que si d'autres élèves sont avec vous, qu'on ne sache pas de qui ça vient.  
Le lendemain matin, Alecto Carrow provoqua l'hilarité générale en se retrouvant affublée de cornes et d'un museau de vache. Pendant plus de deux mois, elle entendrait sur son passage des beuglements pour lui rappeler cet épisode mémorable, et sans jamais réussir à prendre les coupables en faute.

La plaisanterie suivante fut exécutée le vendredi par Heather. Elle profita de la récréation et de sa cape d'invisibilité pour se glisser discrètement dans la classe d'Amycus Carrow. Celui-ci avait foncé en salle des professeur pour se prendre un café. Heather avisa juste ce qu'elle voulait, un paquet de feuilles, copies et autres paperasse administrative, sur le bureau du professeur. Elle y déposa simplement sa fausse tâche d'encre, puis se dissimula dans un coin. Quand Amycus arriva, il pesta contre ces sales gamin, tira sa baguette et prononça l'incantation « _Tergeo_ ». Mais rien ne se produisit, et pour cause, tout était parfaitement propre. Il s'énerva et recommença, sans plus de succès. N'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps, il quitta la salle de classe en trombe. Heather quitta alors son coin, récupéra alors sa fausse tâche, sortit un encrier, et versa véritablement de l'encre sur les papiers. Quelques instants plus tard, le frère Carrow arriva avec McGonagall… Il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.  
- Là ! Regardez ! se plaignit-il.  
- Oh, de grâce, souffla McGonagall. Vous n'allez pas faire un scandale pour une simple tâche d'encre !  
- Une simple tâche d'encre qui refuse de s'en aller quand on utilise le sortilège Tergeo !  
- Voyons ça, soupira la directrice de Gryffondor. _Tergeo_ !  
La tâche disparut en un instant.  
- Amycus… la prochaine fois, vous serez gentil de déranger un professeur moins occupé que moi !  
- Mais, je ne comprends pas ! J'ai lancé le sortilège deux fois, et ça n'y a rien fait !  
- Dans ce cas, je ne saurais trop vous recommander de faire réviser votre baguette. Bien, maintenant, si vous permettez, il ne me reste que cinq minutes avant mon prochain cours.  
McGonagall disparu dans le couloir, et Heather se glissa discrètement hors de la classe, en faisant attention à ne pas bouger quand le professeur mangemort regardait dans sa direction.

Au repas de midi, Heather raconta le sourire au lèvre la scène, avec force description de la tête du mangemort qui n'y comprenait rien.

Le lundi suivant, elle retrouva Abigail dans la salle de la dame bleue et lui offrit pour son anniversaire une boîte à musique qu'elle avait enchantée pour que les deux figurines, qu'elle avait également modifiées afin de clairement les représenter toutes les deux, dansent réellement sur l'air de la chanson qu'Abigail avait jouée, un an plus tôt, en décembre, alors qu'elle se lamentait sur sa solitude.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas une chanson très gaie, expliqua Heather, mais en y réfléchissant de façon rétrospective, je me suis rendue compte que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. Aussi, je pense qu'on pourrait dire que c'est notre chanson. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?  
Abigail, très émue, essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil  
- C'est une excellente idée, répondit-elle en embrassant tendrement sa petite-amie.

Heather réitéra avec Amycus Carrow le coup de la tâche d'encre. Cette fois ce fut encore plus réussi, il avait fait venir le professeur Flitwick, et celui-ci avait demandé à voir la baguette du professeur de Magie noire. Il avait parfaitement réussi à effacer la tache là où Carrow avait bien évidemment échoué. Très vite, la rumeur comme quoi le professeur de magie noire était incapable de nettoyer une tache d'encre circula dans toute l'école et provoquait des rires étouffés sur son passage.

***

Le mercredi après-midi, à la fin du cours, McGonagall appela Heather.  
- Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? demanda Heather.  
- Je voulais vous entretenir d'un fait qui me semblait étrange.  
- Je vous écoute, dit Heather respectueusement, sa curiosité néanmoins titillée.  
- Il se trouve que depuis un an environ, les progrès de vos amies Abigail Carpenter et Rebecca Swanson dans ma matière sont des plus remarquables, expliqua le professeur McGonagall.  
- Oui, nous avons beaucoup travaillé les Métamorphoses toutes les trois, dit Heather.  
- Là dessus, je suis tout à fait prête à vous croire. Seulement voilà, la dernière fois que j'ai constaté de tels progrès chez des élèves, il s'agissait de messieurs Black et Pettigrow. Aussi, je me demandais si vous et vos amies n'essayeriez pas de devenir des animagi, par le plus grand des hasards ?  
Heather ne savais trop que répondre, mais visiblement, son hésitation fut suffisante.  
- Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, notez bien. Mais tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se passe, déclara sa directrice de maison.  
- Eh bien à vrai dire, avec Abigail et Rebecca, nous avons eu d'autres occupations, depuis la rentrée, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est pour elles, mais en ce qui me concerne.

Heather se métamorphosa alors en loup. La transformation était parfaite, et ne pris que quelques secondes. Un magnifique loup gris se tenait devant le professeur McGonagall. A la place où juste avant, il y avait Heather. Et puis, de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Heather reprit son apparence première.  
- C'est très bien, dit la directrice de Gryffondor, admirative. Encore un peu lent, mais avec le temps, vous parviendrez à ne mettre qu'une seconde voir moins pour changer de forme. En tant que professeur, je ne sais trop si je dois être fière que mes élèves réalisent de telles prouesses, ou me sentir vexée qu'ils y soient parvenus sans mon aide.  
- Vous… vous ne direz rien au Ministère ? demanda Heather qui se faisait l'impression d'avoir été prise en train de tricher à un examen.  
- Pas à ce Ministère-là en tout cas ! répondit McGonagall d'un ton sec. Et qui sait ce que nous aurons après !  
- Merci professeur.  
Heather sortit sur un sourire de son professeur de Métamorphose. La vieille dame se retourna et poussa un soupir mélancolique.  
- Albus, je crois que vous aviez raison, le sort de cette guerre ne dépends plus de nous.

***

La semaine se termina sur une farce faite à Enola Grey, en plein cours de Chasse aux moldus, celle-ci s'assit à sa place comme d'habitude, sans se douter un seul instant que Abigail y avait placé le coussin péteur que Heather lui avait confié. Toute la classe éclata de rire.  
- Ms Grey, je vous prierai de vous contenir pendant les cours ! s'offusqua Alecto Carrow.  
- Mais, non mademoiselle ! Je vous jure, c'est pas moi qui… essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer rouge de honte, tandis que Abigail lançait discrètement un sortilège d'attraction sur le coussin péteur auquel elle avait au préalable appliqué un sort de désillusion afin que les professeur ne le trouve pas et ne puisse pas l'incriminer. Elle jeta également dessus un sortilège de silence avant de le ranger dans son sac. Sur le passage de l'enseignante, pendant le cours, elle tendit sa main vers le coin de son bureau, et effectua un mouvement, comme si elle retournait un sablier invisible.  
- Meeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh ! lança la boite à meuh.  
A nouveau, les rires fusèrent au souvenir de leur professeur à la tête partiellement transformée en celle d'une vache. Alecto Carrow se retourna et scruta les quelques places d'où semblaient provenir le bruit.  
- Ms Carpenter !  
- Oui professeur ? répondit Abigail d'un air tout à fait innocent.  
- Comment avez vous faite ce bruit ?  
- Je n'ai rien fait, je peux vous le jurer, je ne sais pas aussi bien imiter les animaux.  
- Vous avez alors sans doute un objet pour vous y aider ! Faites-voir votre sac !  
Abigail tendit son sac au professeur. Celle-ci fouilla nerveusement, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des livres à l'intérieur.  
- Videz vos poches ! ordonna la sœur Carrow.  
Abigail s'exécuta, il n'y avait que des mouchoirs, quelques pièces, et des dragées surprises. Alecto Carrow fut contrainte d'abandonner.

Au sortir de la classe, Abigail manqua de s'étouffer de rire quand Montague elle-même dit à Grey qu'elle aurait pu se retenir de lâcher une caisse en plein cours. Grey se défendit encore, mais comme personne n'avait vu le coussin péteur, et pour cause, il n'y eut guère que Charlotte Hornet pour la croire. Abigail s'en alla en dissimulant un grand sourire, mais ne remarqua pas le regard empli de rage que lui lança Grey.


	108. Entre gris clair et gris foncé

**RAR : **

LaLouisa : ^^ Je te fais marcher, et toi tu marches pas, tu cours... Bon, à l'avenir j'éviterais de te taquiner de la sorte. Oui, effectivement, ça va être moins gai à partir de maintenant.

Daffy : lol ! Effectivement, tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre, ca va ch.. comme tu dis.

Auctor : Mais avec le coussin péteur, c'étais déjà le cas... et puis les feux d'artifice ne sont pas vraiment des farces et attrappes, à part les feuxfous fuseboum, mais ils en sont parce qu'ils ont la faculté de se démultiplier quand on essaie de les arrêter.

* * *

**18  
****Entre gris clair et gris foncé***

Janvier touchait à son terme, et l'hiver redoublait d'intensité. Certains soirs, de véritables tempêtes de neige venaient essayer d'ensevelir les habitations de moins d'un étage comme la cabane de Hagrid. Tous les jours, il fallait déblayer des chemins menant du château aux serres et au terrain de quidditch. La température extérieure avoisinait les moins dix degrés, parfois même, moins quinze au lever du jour. En conclusion, les matchs de quidditch furent repoussés en attendant des conditions météorologiques plus clémentes.  
L'AD continuait propagande et entraînement de ses membres. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus nombreux à suivre le programme de formation physique qu'avait mis au point Brittany. Ils faisaient travailler les différentes parties de leurs corps, et effectuaient également des exercices d'esquive.

Heather, Abigail et Rebecca étaient maintenant toutes les trois parvenues à une transformation complète en animagus.  
- Bien ! J'ai une question un peu idiote, dit Abigail lors de la réunion où Rebecca avait enfin réussi à se transformer complètement. Mais maintenant que nous connaissons les moindres recoins de ce château et que nous avons une carte du Maraudeur 2 encore meilleure que la première, que nous sommes capables de nous transformer en animagus, et que nous avons épuisé les farces et attrapes moldues en étrennant la poignée de main électrique sur une Melany Mulciber qui a adoré ça après coup. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?  
- Eh bien… hésita Rebecca. J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté, et je pense avoir quelque chose qui nous serait utile pour la bataille finale.  
- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que nous… demanda Heather.  
Rebecca acquiesça, le regard d'Abigail s'illumina d'une lueur de convoitise.  
- Où, quand, comment ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Eh bien… fit Rebecca encore hésitante. C'était avant-hier, je…  
- Avant-hier ! s'exclama la Serpentard. Et tu ne nous en parles que maintenant !  
- Abby, si tu la laissais nous expliquer ? fit Heather d'un ton de reproche.  
- Donc, j'ai découvert tout à fait par hasard, un petit local secret dans la bibliothèque.  
- Ah bon ! coupa Heather cette fois. Où ça ?  
- En fait, quand vous êtes dans la réserve interdite, il y a une étagère encadrée de deux candélabres, eh bien en faisant faire un demi-tour aux deux candélabres simultanément, et dans des sens contraires, l'étagère révèle le fameux local.  
Heather n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment on pouvait découvrir ça "par hasard", Rebecca continuait son explication.  
- Il y a là une quinzaine de volumes qui racontent tout ce qu'on a vu lorsque nous sommes allées dans la salle du… enfin vous savez laquelle. Le seizième tome explique tout le processus d'un rituel assez compliqué pour obtenir momentanément les pouvoirs des éléments.

Et là, Rebecca tira de son sac un très vieux manuscrit, relié à la main, avec une couverture en cuir de dragon frappée du blason de Poudlard. Il était plutôt épais.  
- Heu… hésita Abigail devant l'épaisseur du volume. Il est compliqué comment, ce rituel ?  
- Pas autant que ça, je te rassure, sourit la Poufsouffle. Les trois quarts du volume expliquent la séparation des fondateurs, et comment Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont décidé de sceller leurs pouvoirs élémentaires, d'une part pour que Serpentard ne s'en serve pas pour faire le mal, d'autre part pour qu'ils n'échouent jamais à une personne mal intentionnée. Bien sûr, dans le cas où ces pouvoirs pourraient servir une bonne cause, ils ont laissé ces livres, afin que des sorciers puissent y faire appel. Je n'ai pas tout lu en détail, mais apparemment, ce ne sera pas facile de réunir toutes les conditions, et quoiqu'il advienne, un sorcier ne pourra jamais avoir recours à ce rituel qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.  
- Ok… Bon, je crois que midi approche, intervint Heather. On verra ça plus en détail lors de notre prochaine réunion… en attendant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux faire en sorte que personne ne trouve ce livre. Le mieux, ce serait de le laisser ici, mais pas en évidence…  
La Gryffondor balaya la pièce du regard, et avisa le coin derrière la malle enchantée pour garder les bièraubeurre au frais. Elle tira la malle, se concentra pour métamorphoser un bout de mur en renfoncement protégé par quelques briques escamotables, et cacha le grimoire à cet endroit. Les trois amies sortirent ensuite pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

***

Elles se trouvaient au deuxième étage et allaient tourner dans le couloir menant à l'escalier de marbre quand derrière elles, Melany Mulciber les interpella.  
- Heather ! Abigail ! Attendez !  
Elles se retournèrent et la virent courir vers elle. Elle était essoufflée et en sueur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Melany ? demanda Abigail.  
- Il faut que je vous dise, Grey a…  
Mais Melany ne termina pas sa phrase, à ce moment-là, Amycus et Alecto Carrow sortirent de ce qui était autrefois le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les deux mangemorts s'interrompirent en voyant les quatre jeunes filles au coin.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? aboya Alecto.  
- Nous nous rendions à la Grande Salle, comme vous je suppose ! répondit Abigail avec une effronterie couvant sous la politesse apparente.

Les deux soi-disant professeurs lancèrent un regard mauvais, adressé surtout à Heather et Melany. Celles-ci le leur rendirent bien. Puis, les deux adultes tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de marbre. Melany tira les trois filles un peu en retrait.  
- Je vous ai cherchées partout, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai entendu Grey dire à ses amies qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de vous. J'ai prévenu Yax…  
A ce moment, un hurlement de cochon qu'on égorge retentit dans le couloir. Puis, un grand fracas métallique. Les quatre filles s'avancèrent et virent au bout du couloir pour découvrir Amycus penché sur sa sœur au sol, et des fragments d'armure éparpillés autour d'eux.

Amycus Carrow les fixa alors. L'expression dans ses yeux fit trembler Heather, et elle sentit dans sa main celle d'Abigail qui tremblait tout autant. Il se leva et sortit sa baguette.  
- Vous ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! _Endoloris_ !  
Abigail se tordit de douleur. Heather tira sa baguette pour stupéfixer le mangemort, mais celui-ci dévia le tir de sa baguette et utilisa un sortilège d'expulsion qui envoya Heather percuter assez violemment le mur au fond du couloir. Heureusement, celui-ci était loin, et elle ne fut pas assommée. Rebecca à son tour subissait le sortilège de la douleur quand Yaxley arriva à l'autre bout du couloir.  
- Professeur Carrow ! Attendez ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvée planquée dans un coin et dissimulée par un sortilège de désillusion !  
Yaxley poussa quelqu'un devant elle et lança un sortilège qui rendit son apparence normale à Enola Grey.  
- Il semblerait, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, que cette jeune fille ait voulu s'en prendre à certaines de ses camarades. Je pense que votre sœur s'est juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? grogna Carrow.  
- C'est elles qui auraient dû passer devant l'armure ! se défendit Enola en désignant Heather et ses amies.  
- _Endoloris_ ! lança Carrow.  
Grey hurla et implora la pitié de son professeur. Carrow interrompit le flux de magie pour mieux se saisir brutalement de la jeune fille et la pousser sans ménagement dans son bureau.  
- Je vais vous apprendre à vous assurer qu'à l'avenir, vos pièges ne se trompent pas de cibles. Quant à vous quatre, dit-il en se retournant vers Heather et les autres, Vous n'êtes pas étrangères à cette histoire, vous aurez une retenue et dix points en moins pour vos maisons pour la peine. Yaxley, transportez ma sœur à l'infirmerie de toute urgence !  
Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à l'intérieur de son bureau.  
- Quant à vous, vous avez intérêt à prier pour que ma sœur s'en sorte !

Il entra à son tour dans le bureau et en ferma la porte. Heather et ses amies se précipitèrent vers Yaxley pour voir ce qui était arrivé à la sœur Carrow. Elle avait une entaille qui saignait abondamment, partant de l'épaule droite, et allait presque jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine.  
- La vache ! glapit Melany. Elle plaisantait pas, elle avait vraiment l'intention de vous tuer.  
- Bon, aidez-moi à la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, fit Brittany.  
- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Melany. C'est une mangemort, qu'elle crève !  
- Parce que sinon, c'est encore sur nous que ça retomberait… commença Rebecca.

A peine avait-elle dit ça qu'un terrible hurlement se fit entendre en provenance du bureau du frère Carrow. Heather et Brittany s'empressèrent de faire léviter le corps inerte de leur professeur "d'Etude des moldus", tandis que Rebecca et Abigail utilisaient un sortilège pour arrêter l'hémorragie.  
- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Abigail en maintenant son sortilège alors qu'elle marchait.  
- Exactement ce que vous avez vu : Grey a voulu vous tuer, je l'ai entendue en parler, alors j'ai couru prévenir Yaxley, Londubat, Weasley, et quelques autres membres de l'A.D..  
- On vous a cherchées pendant une bonne demi-heure, continua Yaxley. Chacun se chargeant d'un étage. Personnellement, je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être encore en exploration dans les profondeurs de l'école, j'ai fouillé tout ce que je connaissais des cachots, en vous appelant, mais sans réponse. Et puis j'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.  
- Effectivement, nous y étions, acquiesça Rebecca.  
- Enfin bref, apparemment, Melany vous a trouvées juste à temps.

Elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, entrèrent sans frapper et appelèrent Mrs Pomfresh. Il y avait quelques lits d'occupés. Dennis Crivey avait visiblement passé un mauvais moment avec l'un ou l'autre des Carrow, et il y avait quelques élèves qui semblaient avoir attrapé la grippe.  
- Chut ! On est pas dans un bazar ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous…  
Mais l'infirmière ne termina pas sa phrase et glapit en voyant l'état de la sœur Carrow.  
- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Notre cher professeur d'Etude des moldus a eu un léger différent avec une des armures du château à ce qu'il semble, ironisa Yaxley. Elle a visiblement besoin de soins urgents.  
L'infirmière eut une hésitation. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre d'abandonner la petite femme replète à son sort.  
- Son frère était avec elle lorsque c'est arrivé, et ils nous a demandé de vous l'amener en nous faisant bien comprendre que s'il devait lui arriver malheur, il nous en tiendrait pour responsables, expliqua Heather.  
La guérisseuse les guida jusqu'à un lit et demanda à Abigail et Rebecca de maintenir leur sortilège, puisqu'elles avaient eu la présence d'esprit de stopper l'hémorragie. Heather, Melany et Brittany furent priées de quitter l'infirmerie. Rebecca et Abigail les rejoignirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

***

Les cinq filles allaient se mettre en route pour la Grande Salle, mais Heather s'arrêta.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Grey ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Quoi Grey ? renvoya Brittany.  
- On ne peut pas la laisser se faire torturer par Carrow !  
- Heather elle voulait te tuer, toi et tes amies, dit Melany comme si elle s'adressa à un petit enfant qui avait du mal à comprendre. Elle mérite ce qu'elle est en train de subir.  
- Personne ne mérite un tel traitement ! répliqua Heather. Si elle était jugée et envoyée en prison par un procès équitable, je ne dirais rien. Mais ce qu'elle est en train de subir, c'est une punition arbitraire infligée par un type qui n'a aucune morale. Si ça avait été une ou plusieurs d'entre nous à la place de sa sœur, Carrow n'aurait rien fait, il aurait peut-être même applaudit. Et les tortures d'un type aussi immonde, je les refuse, même pour mes pires ennemis. Si je restais sans rien faire, je me sentirais complice de cette ordure. Ce serait presque comme si je la torturais moi-même.  
- Mais que veux-tu faire ? demanda Melany. On ne peut pas se pointer dans son bureau et lui demander de cesser et de relâcher Grey.  
- Non… c'est sûr, marmonna Abigail, mais Heather a raison… il est hors de question qu'on ferme les yeux.  
- J'approuve également, appuya Rebecca. Je suppose que le plan d'action inclura une entrée fracassante dans le bureau du professeur et l'utilisation de la cape d'invisibilité.  
- Un peu trop risqué à mon goût, répondit Abigail… non… on va profiter d'avoir avec nous des sorcières très douées pour la métamorphose humaine. Melany, Heather, vous sauriez donner à quelqu'un d'autre l'apparence de Malefoy et de Rowle ?  
- Tu le demandes ? sourit Heather…  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Melany, mais il me faudra quelques minutes.  
- Bien… parce qu'on va avoir un timing assez serré. Yaxley, tu feras Rowle. Mon cœur, désolée, mais je ne vois que toi pour faire Malefoy. Rebecca, tu viens m'aider, on va fabriquer une petite potion de sommeil. Pendant ce temps là, modelez-vous à l'image des deux croque-morts miniatures. Melany, tu seras notre arme principale pour leur faire boire la potion. Tu prendras l'apparence de Grey. Allez ! Tout le monde au boulot !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Malefoy et Rowle vinrent frapper à la porte du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Malefoy, Rowle, c'est rare de vous voir ensemble ! grimaça-t-il.  
- Je sais, il y a une chose urgente dont nous devons vous entretenir, déclara Rowle. Vote sœur n'est pas là ?  
- Elle a eu quelques ennuis. Que se passe-t-il donc de si urgent ?  
- Voilà… reprit Malefoy. Vous avez vous aussi, je suppose, eu vent de ces rumeurs comme quoi certains élèves se prépareraient à une bataille rangée au sein de l'école.  
- Oui ! sourit Amycus. Ils me font bien rire ! Ils ne feront pas long feu sous nos coups de doloris… et s'il le faut, d'Avada Kedavra.  
- Je le sais bien ! siffla Malefoy, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous pourrions peut-être éviter de voir certains sortilèges en présence de ceux dont l'allégeance à notre maître ne serait pas certaine.  
- Personnellement, ajouta Rowle, j'aimerais bien apprendre la spéciale de Dolohov.  
- Je vois ! Intéressante initiative ! approuva Carrow. Voyons quel créneau horaire me conviendrait le mieux.

Carrow eut à peine baissé les yeux sur son agenda que deux Stupéfix fusèrent et le mirent hors jeu. Aussitôt, Malefoy et Rowle retournèrent à la porte, s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, puis dire à voix basse à quelque chose d'invisible sur leur gauche.  
- C'est bon, venez !  
De derrière la cape d'invisibilité de Heather, tendue devant elles, sortirent Abigail, Rebecca et Melany Mulciber qui tirèrent les véritables Malefoy et Rowle, et les étendirent non loin de leur professeur de Magie Noire. Ils firent prendre un peu d'une potion mauve légèrement opaque aux trois mangemorts.  
- Voilà ! fit Abigail, on a dix minutes. Heather, Brittany, vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre apparence normale. Becky, aide-moi pour Grey.  
Pendant que Melany et Heather s'appliquaient à re-métamorphoser respectivement Heather et Brittany, Abigail et Rebecca fouillèrent la chambre et le bureau. Elles finirent par trouver un passage ménagé sans nul doute par le frère Carrow lui-même, et grossièrement dissimulé derrière une armoire. La pièce était uniquement pourvue de chaînes qui servaient à attacher des personnes au mur par les bras sans leur permettre de s'asseoir.

Grey pendait à cette installation comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle était dans un sale état. Carrow n'avait pas usé que du doloris, son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et un filet de sang avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres. Quand elle entendit un "Alohomora", elle releva la tête et vit Abigail lui libérer le bras droit, puis le gauche. Elle allait s'effondrer, mais elle fut retenue par Rebecca qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, qui ne la tenaient de toutes façon plus. Abigail passa de l'autre côté, et aida la Poufsouffle à la soulever.  
- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous voulez me torturer vous-même ? demanda Grey.  
- Tu le mériterais bien, grinça Abigail. Mais tu remercieras Heather. Si elle n'avait pas parlé en ta faveur, j'aurais été de l'avis de Mulciber de te laisser aux bons soins de ce cher Amycus.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Rebecca.  
- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? renvoya la Serpentard.  
- Je dois admettre que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit.  
- Mais je…  
- Allez, tais-toi, on va t'amener dans un coin tranquille, lâcha Abigail.  
Les filles ressortirent du bureau du frère Carrow non sans que Brittany ait lancé sur Malefoy et Rowle un sortilège d'oubliettes.  
- Comme ça, ils seront persuadés d'avoir eu avec leur professeur la conversation que Heather et moi avons tenue.

Elles emmenèrent Grey jusqu'au tableau de la Dame Bleue. Heather parla au tableau qui s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage. Elles allongèrent Grey sur le canapé et appliquèrent quelques sorts de soins mineurs pour résorber les ecchymoses. Elle avait plusieurs côtes cassées qu'elles n'étaient pas en mesure de soigner. Heather dit aux autres filles de s'en aller car les cours devaient avoir repris, elle demanda à Yaxley de ramener Madame Pomfresh dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec Alecto Carrow.  
- T'as pas de bol, déclara Heather en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres. Si c'était arrivé alors que Luna était encore là, elle aurait pu te soigner plus efficacement. Elle est vraiment très douée pour les sorts médicaux.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda la Serpentard  
- Parce que tu as bien besoin de soins, répondit Heather.  
- Non, pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'étais ton amie, rectifia Grey un soupçon de mépris dans la voix.  
- Tu préfèrerais que je te hurle dessus que tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais pour avoir essayé de nous tuer, moi et mes amies ? reprit Heather d'un ton plus froid et plus rapide. Ca soulagerait ta conscience de savoir que j'éprouve envers toi une juste colère ? Navrée, mais je crois que tu vas devoir vivre avec ça. Enfin maintenant, tu as pu voir à quel point ceux que tu considères comme les vrais représentants des sorciers se comportent de façon ignoble envers leurs semblables. J'espère que ça te donnera à réfléchir.  
Grey grogna quelque chose que Heather ne compris pas, mais à l'expression boudeuse qu'elle tentait d'afficher malgré sa douleur, elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier de lui être redevable de quelque chose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Madame Pomfresh arriva. Heather lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre Grey dans la même pièce que la sœur Carrow étant donné que c'était elle la responsable de l'état du professeur de Pratique de la magie sur les moldus, et que si leur professeur de Magie noire lui avait déjà bien fait payer cet état de fait, elle craignait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la sanction suffisante et veuille la prolonger quelques peu, ce qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer.  
Madame Pomfresh acquiesça et rétabli les côtes cassées de Grey avant de lui faire avaler une potion qui devrait faire disparaître la douleur, aussi bien celle due aux coups que celle des Doloris. Elle préconisa du repos – elle administra d'ailleurs pour ce faire une potion de sommeil – et une surveillance constante, afin qu'elle soit prévenue en cas de fièvre et/ou de délires.

Il était presque dix heures du soir quand Grey s'éveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle l'air de se demander où elle était, puis vit Heather et se rallongea.  
- Quelle heure il est ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.  
- Dix heures moins cinq, à quelques secondes près.  
- Tu m'as veillée tout ce temps ? interrogea la Serpentard incrédule.  
- Oh ! Je n'ai pas fait que ça… j'ai fait mes devoirs, et j'ai eu aussi un peu d'intimité avec Abby, mais oui, je suis restée à proximité, ordre du médecin.  
Grey tourna la tête vers Heather avec une expression de mépris mêlé de dégoût.  
- Comment tu peux faire ce genre de choses avec une autre fille… c'est dégoûtant !  
- Pas plus qu'avec un garçon, répondit simplement Heather. Ca te gênes tant que ça que nous préférions rester entre nous ? Tu devrais être contente, ça laisse deux garçons de plus pour les autres filles.  
Grey ricana.  
- Tu crois que je vais être reconnaissante parce que tu m'as aidée ?  
- Oh je ne m'attends pas à grand chose de ta part, répliqua Heather. Mais des fois je me demande si des gamins comme toi ou Malefoy êtes vraiment conscients que la mort, c'est une chose irréversible. C'est pas comme au cinéma où une fois que la scène est tournée le metteur en scène dit "coupez" et l'acteur se relève. Je doute que ni toi, ni Malefoy, ni aucun de ceux qui tournent autour de Malefoy et de Rowle comme des mouches autour d'une bouse n'aient jamais eu de vrai cadavre devant les yeux.  
Grey ne dit rien.  
- Tu crois que Carrow t'aurait laissée vivre si sa sœur avait dû mourir ?  
Toujours pas un mot de Grey.  
- Bon… reste murée dans ton mutisme si tu veux…moi je vais me reposer un peu.

Heather se dirigea vers un lit, métamorphosé à partir des fauteuils.  
- Bonne nuit, à demain matin, dit-elle.  
- Tu n'as pas peur que je t'attaque pendant ton sommeil ? lança Grey.  
- Tu as un sortilège de ligotage sur les pieds, et c'est Abby qui a ta baguette. Je ne pense pas risquer grand chose, et si tu tentais quoi que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que tu t'en mordrais les doigts.  
- Tu te crois la plus maligne et la plus forte, mais tu es comme les autres, tu te planques derrière Potter en espérant qu'il fera le sale boulot pour toi.  
- Tu confonds ! répondit Heather fermant déjà les yeux. C'est toi qui te planques derrière Voldemort et ses mangemorts, le problème c'est que eux, ils préfèrent envoyer les autres au casse-pipe plutôt que d'y aller eux-mêmes.  
- Tu n'as aucune fierté d'être une sorcière ! Tu t'affiches avec des Sang de Bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang, des fous et des imbéciles amoureux des moldus.  
- Oui, c'est sûr que le monde sorcier ne s'en porterait que mieux si plus aucun sorcier n'épousait de moldus, si plus aucun enfant nés de moldus n'apprenait jamais qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques ! J'ai une question, fit Heather en se redressant. Combien crois-tu qu'il reste de descendants de familles sorcières dans les Îles Britanniques ? En quelques années combien de lignées sorcières se sont éteintes ? Les Black, les Croupton, les Lestrange – car s'il n'ont pas eu d'enfant jusque là, ils n'en auront plus je pense – et quand tu regardes les familles sorcières qui ont des enfants, combien n'en ont qu'un seul ? Les Malefoy, les Crabbe, les Goyle, les Nott, les Mulciber, même toi, tu es fille unique.  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? rétorqua Grey.  
- Rien en soi… mais à ton avis, si vous ne vous reproduisez qu'entre vous, combien de sorciers restera-t-il en Grande Bretagne dans quatre ou cinq générations ? Parce qu'il faut aussi compter les sorciers qui finissent leur vie seuls, sans jamais avoir de famille : Fudge et Ombrage en sont deux excellents exemples. Ils ont consacré leurs vies à leur carrière, et maintenant, qui voudrait d'un ancien politicien désavoué ou d'une vieille mégère grassouillette et maniaque ? L'ennui avec la plupart des "sang purs" c'est qu'il ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils ne pensent à leur domination présente, et pas à leur extinction future. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te taire, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir.  
Heather d'un mouvement de la main éteignit les torches qui éclairaient la pièce. Elle entendit Grey se tourner et se retourner plusieurs fois, puis s'endormit, certaine que la Serpentard ne dormirait que bien plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Heather fut réveillée par un doux baiser qui ne pouvait venir que d'Abigail. Elle enlaça sa petite amie avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser.  
- Comment va notre Bête au bois dormant ? se moqua-t-elle.  
- Pas bien, répondit Heather d'un ton mélodramatique. Elle a presque tenu une conversation civilisée hier soir.  
Abigail pouffa de rire.  
- Comment on la réveille, demanda encore la brune, seau d'eau glacée ou Sonorus ?  
- On pourrait essayer d'y aller en douceur, proposa Heather. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être faire fondre son cœur de glace de voir ses ennemies attentionnées envers elle.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit Wright, si tu crois que je vais t'être reconnaissante, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, lança Grey du ton grognon de la marmotte qu'on a réveillé trop tôt.  
- T'aurais plutôt intérêt à l'être ! menaça Abigail. Sinon la prochaine fois on te laissera aux bons soins de ce brave Amycus.  
Elle voulu s'avancer pour menacer sa collègue Serpentard d'un sortilège, mais Heather la retint.  
- Laisse, Abby. C'est bon. Grey et moi nous nous sommes déjà entendues sur ce point hier soir.  
Et pour calmer tout à fait sa petite amie, Heather lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, auquel Abigail répondit plus que volontiers.  
- Vous êtes vraiment obligées de faire ça devant moi ? demanda Grey. C'est…  
- …c'est très agréable, la coupa Abigail. Tu devrais essayer. Une fille c'est tendre, attentionné, délicat, sincère… Bref tout le contraire d'un mec. Mais j'te préviens, Heather, c'est chasse gardée. Il faudra que t'en trouves une autre aussi formidable qu'elle. Si tant est que ça existe. Heather embrassa à nouveau Abigail en souriant, ou bien sourit-elle en l'embrassant, et, du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla voir Grey sourire. Pas de ce sourire mauvais qu'affichent en général les Serpentard de son groupe, mais d'un vrai sourire amusé.  
- Tu sais, reprit Abigail entre deux baisers, on ne te force pas à regarder, tu peux t'en aller.  
- Non je ne peux pas, corrigea Grey. Il me faudrait peut-être ma baguette.  
- Ah ! C'est vrai ! répondit Abigail. Tiens !  
Elle lui lança sa baguette et Grey l'attrapa au vol.  
- _Finite Incantatem_ ! lança-t-elle sur le sortilège qui enserrait toujours ses pieds.  
- Au fait mon cœur, voici la tienne, reprit Abigail en tendant sa baguette à Heather.  
A nouveau il sembla à Heather que Grey sourit.  
- Tu n'es plus obligée de rester, tu sais, dit la Gryffondor.  
Grey se redonna une contenance et un air hautain.  
- Je n'y comptais pas ! répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
- Ah ! Et s'il te prenait l'envie de venir nous déranger dans cette salle avec de tes amies, sache que la Dame Bleue a juré sur son honneur de ne jamais laisser passer de personnes mal intentionnées vis-à-vis de nous, ajouta Abigail.  
- Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de revenir ici ! renifla Grey avant de sortir.

***

Les match de quidditch du deuxième trimestre ne furent guère palpitants. Gryffondor se défendit tant bien que mal face à Poufsouffle, mais force fut de constater que le tandem Smith - Rebecca était impossible à stopper. Les batteurs en jaune et noirs parvenaient bien mieux que Crabbe et Goyle à gêner les poursuiveurs rouge et or, et quand ils parvenaient quand même à tirer, le gardien montrait qu'il ne servait pas à la décoration, contrairement à Doe chez les Gryffondor. Tout se joua donc sur la lutte des attrapeurs. Au moins, là, Ginny dominait largement son adversaire, et elle s'empara du vif faisant gagner Gryffondor de vingt points.

Le match Serpentard – Serdaigle fut tout aussi injuste que celui qui avait opposé la maison à la guivre à celle au lion, et Serpentard l'emporta par deux cent soixante points d'avance. Serdaigle était définitivement écarté de la course au titre, et si Serpentard l'emportait sur Poufsouffle au troisième trimestre, trois des quatre maisons feraient la gueule le jour de la remise de la coupe.

***

La Saint-Valentin, cette année-là, ne fut célébrée que par les couples qui trouvèrent à s'accorder quelques instant entre les cours. Heather et Abigail s'étaient prévues une soirée torride rien qu'elles, quelques mets aphrodisiaques, et les vêtements en option. Hélas, Rowle avait décidé de fêter la St Valentin à sa façon. Alors que Heather, Neville et Ginny regagnaient les quartiers de Gryffondor à la fin des cours, lui et une quinzaine de Serpentard leur tombèrent dessus dans un couloir désert du cinquième étage. Les trois Gryffondor se débattirent comme des diables, mais le piège avait été soigneusement orchestré, et ils ne mirent hors jeu que la moitié des Serpentard avant d'être à leur tour stupéfixés. Les acolytes de Rowle passèrent à tabac Neville et Ginny tendis que Rowle traînait Heather dans une salle isolée.  
- Cette fois, rien ne m'empêchera plus de t'avoir, ma petite rouquine. _Enervatum_ !

Aussitôt, Heather lui bondit dessus, mais fut coupée dans son élan par un Imperium très bien placé. Rowle lui demanda de commencer à se déshabiller. Heather luttait comme elle pouvait, mais le sortilège du garçon était incomparable à tous ceux qu'elle avait eu à tester pendant les cours de Magie Noire. Elle savait qu'il était très doué pour jouer du Doloris, mais il maîtrisait l'Imperium encore mieux. Elle avait déjà quitté sa robe et ses chaussures quand la porte explosa. Plusieurs Expelliarmus frappèrent Rowle simultanément. Le Serpentard se releva pour faire face à Rebecca, Seamus, Lucy, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Neville et Ginny.  
- Ecartez-vous, rugit une voix qu'Heather put à peine reconnaître.

Abigail, folle de rage, lança un maléfice sur Rowle qui provoqua une explosion plutôt puissante, laissant le Serpentard inconscient, la cage thoracique déchirée, et se vidant de son sang. A ce moment seulement, Heather fut libérée de l'emprise du mangemort, alors que ces mains montaient bien malgré elle vers l'attache de son soutien-gorge. L'expression de colère sur le visage d'Abigail s'effaça pour laisser place à l'angoisse.  
- Heather, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une cape pour qu'elle s'en recouvre pudiquement, vis-à-vis surtout des garçons présents.  
Elle lui apprit que Dennis Crivey avait vu l'altercation de loin et avait aussitôt foncé dans la salle de l'A.D. pour rameuter tous les membres qui y passaient la soirée loin de la colère des Carrow pour leur dernier coup d'éclat en cours.

Le groupe d'étudiants allait repartir quand les deux Carrow, justement, les interrompirent. Toute retraite leur était coupée, apparemment, mais Neville fonça sur les deux mangemorts, imité par les autres garçons, ils les bousculèrent suffisamment violemment pour permettre à tout le monde de quitter la pièce où ils étaient piégés. Dans le couloir, un bataille s'engagea contre les Serpentard de Rowle, remis sur pieds par les bon soins des Carrow. Abigail portait Heather presque à bout de bras, tout en tirant sur un Serpentard qui lui barrait la route. Mais un sortilège de croche-pied la fit tomber. Alecto les rattrapa et lança le doloris sur Abigail. Heather retrouva alors tout son mordant et contre-attaqua avec virulence. La sœur Carrow était complètement dépassée par les sortilèges qu'enchaînait la Gryffondor. Mais à ce moment là, une incantation fut lancée, et une flamme violette fonça sur Heather qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver pour constater avec horreur qu'elle allait toucher Abigail qui se relevait péniblement. Heather ne réfléchit pas, elle tendit la main en avant et utilisa tout se qu'elle avait de magie en elle pour repousser Abigail jusqu'au fond du couloir. Celle-ci n'eut alors qu'à bondir sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège qui créa une colonne de flammes violettes à l'intersection, empêchant Abigail de revenir dans la bataille.  
- Abby ! Fiche le camp ! Je me débrouille ! lança Heather.

Mais en se retournant, elle se retrouva face aux deux Carrow. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi lancer de Stupéfix. Même un bouclier serait peut-être hors de sa portée. Amycus leva sa baguette, et elle choisit donc d'attaquer Alecto sur qui elle lança le sort le plus simple auquel elle pensa :  
- _Rictusempra_ !  
La sœur Carrow se tordit de rire, et Heather profita de l'étonnement du frère pour le bousculer et filer de l'autre côté, où la bagarre entre élèves s'était bien éloignée, et lui permettrait de filer loin du conflit. Hélas, elle ne put éviter le bloque-jambes que lui lança Amycus et s'étala de tout son long, la cape la recouvrant glissant vers l'avant.  
- Pour avoir usé de vos charmes afin de blesser grièvement un autre élève, vous allez subir une punition exemplaire, Ms Wright, déclama le mangemort avec le sourire du chat qui vient de coincer une souris bien grasse. Voilà longtemps que j'attendais l'occasion de pouvoir vous faire payer toutes vos exactions, notamment celle menée au premier trimestre dans la Grande Salle.

Heather voulu se relever, mais Amycus lui colla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui la sonna sévèrement, puis il la tira par les cheveux pour l'amener dans son bureau. Il l'attacha aux chaînes, et commença à lui lancer plusieurs Doloris, tantôt peu puissants, mais longs, tantôt bref, mais provoquant une douleur extrêmement violente.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le mangemort ne fut pas tendre avec elle. En l'espace d'une heure et demie, il s'était lassé du Doloris. Il avait d'abord décidé d'utiliser le sortilège de perforation. Il ne visait pas les points vitaux, et autorisait même Heather a tenter d'esquiver, mais il calculait tous ses coup pour créer des entailles un peu partout sur le corps de la jeune fille. Alors que Heather fatiguait, l'un des sortilèges lui transperça même l'épaule gauche. Amycus décida alors de cesser de "jouer" et prit une autre chaîne avec laquelle il battit Heather jusqu'à l'inconscience. Il la réveilla d'un Enervatum. Il tenait en main un paquet de sel, et il en jeta sur les plaies encore sanguinolentes de la jeune fille. Elle hurla… C'était au moins aussi pénible qu'un doloris. La douleur était certes plus localisée – quoique, elle avait tellement de plaies exposées qu'elle avait l'impression d'une douleur générale – mais elle était bien plus cuisante.  
- Bien… qu'allons nous pouvoir vous faire subir maintenant ? minauda-t-il.  
Heather releva des yeux brouillés de larmes, mais affichant une expression meurtrière.  
- Vous regretterez ça un jour, articula-t-elle péniblement. Et sans doute bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.  
- Je crois que je viens de trouver, déclara-t-il avec un sourire malsain qui rendait ceux que Malefoy lui adressait à peine moqueurs. Cette bouche qui n'arrête pas de proférer des insanités, de défier l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais m'arranger pour que plus rien n'en sorte jamais.  
Il se retourna vers son bureau.  
- _Accio_ vitriol** !  
Une bouteille vola jusqu'à lui.  
- Vous devez avoir soif, dit-il en dévissant le bouchon. Ouvrez bien grand la bouche. Allons, pas de mauvaise volonté, ou je devrais user de l'Imperium.

A ce moment là, on vint frapper à la porte du bureau. Carrow quitta la pièce secrète qu'il referma pour aller ouvrir. Malgré tout, Heather entendait clairement tout ce qui se disait à côté, comme si, avec sa vue brouillée par les larmes, son toucher comme anesthésié par la douleur, son ouïe s'était soudain décuplée.  
- Professeur, fit la voix de Pansy Parkinson. Votre sœur, elle est pendue par les pieds au parapet de la tour d'Astronomie. On a essayé de la remonter par un sortilège mais elle dit que la corde est ensorcelée pour lâcher si on tentait le moindre sort, qui serait également contré par un sortilège de déviation.  
La porte se referma et des bruits de pas précipités s'éloignèrent. Puis, la porte se rouvrit, et quelqu'un poussa l'armoire pour pénétrer dans la salle de torture.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Heather qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? geignit Abigail en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Ce fut légèrement douloureux pour Heather, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.  
- _Alohomora_ ! lança une voix sur les serrures des menottes, laissant Heather s'affaler de tout son poids contre sa petite amie.  
- Grey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? parvint-elle à prononcer.  
- C'est évident, non ? Je paie ma dette.

Elle prit un bras de Heather pour le passer sur ses épaules tandis que Abigail faisait de même de l'autre côté. Elles la conduisirent, non pas à la Salle de la Dame Bleue, comme elles l'avaient fait pour Grey, mais au septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Là, Grey céda sa place à Rebecca qui arrivait en sens inverse.  
- Bien, fit Grey. Je vais m'assurer que personne d'inapproprié ne passe dans le coin jusqu'à ce que tout ceux qui doivent vous rejoindre vous aient rejoints.  
Alors qu'elle disait-ça, Ginny et Neville arrivèrent, supportés respectivement par Seamus et Lucy. Une porte apparut sur le mur et s'ouvrit de l'intérieur.  
- Ah ! Vous voilà, fit Yaxley, venez vite !  
Tout le petit groupe entra, et Heather fut surprise de ne pas se retrouver dans le quartier général de l'AD, mais dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital, à ceci prêt qu'il y avait une quinzaine de lits classiques, en plus des cinq ou six lits pour les blessés. Heather fut allongée, et elle sentit qu'on s'occupait de laver ses plaies du sel. Ou de la crasse, en ce qui concernait ses jambes qui avaient un peu traîné sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle de torture. Elle fit l'effort d'ouvrir une dernière fois les yeux pour voir que c'était Brittany qui s'occupait d'elle, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

* : Titre d'un album de Jean-Jacques Goldman (et accessoirement d'une chanson sur cette album), et, vous l'aurez compris, jeu de mot avec le nom de Grey.

** : J'avais d'abord mis "Accio acide sulfurique". Il s'agit certes du même produit, mais l'apellation "vitriol" me semble plus propre au monde sorcier, "acide sulfurique" faisant trop scientifique (et donc moldu).


	109. Vivre cachés

**RAR : **

Lyanna : Effectivement, ça ne rigole plus. Par contre... je pense que tu voulais plutôt parler de sortilège d'inhibition, parce que si les mangemorts se lâchent encore plus, qu'est-ce que ça va être ?

Vitalyn : C'est sûr que ça ne s'arrangera pas avant la victoire finale... en attendant, ce chapitre offre tout de même une accalmie bienvenue.

Lyra : Alors pour te répondre, il me faut faire appel au sketch de Denis Marechal : "Eh ben dis donc... y en a qui sont encore plus lents que moi ici !" Oui, Enola Grey est un jeu de mot... mais tu ne le remarque que maintenant ? Alors que son nom complet a été donné dès la 1ère année ? Alors pour explication, au départ, c'était pas voulu. Je cherchait pour le personnage un prénom dont la signification ait un rapport avec un titre de noblesse. Et j'ai trouvé Enola, qui signifie "celle qui est noble", et ça m'a tout de suite fait "Tilt" avec "Enola Gay", l'avion qui a largué LA bombe sur Hiroshima. Seulement, "Gay" ne faisait pas un patronyme très sérieux, j'ai donc pris quelque chose d'approchant : "Grey".

Auctor : Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu en partie. Pour Enola Gay... tu viens d'avoir ta réponse ("-...Vous m'avez l'air d'un sacré fumiste ! - Comme tu m'as trop vite repéré ! Bien sûr que j'fume ! Pourquoi ? T'as quéq'chose ?"). Pour Grey... plus qu'un code d'honneur, c'est surtout qu'elle apprécie pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle, et qu'elle est sans doute un peu plus réfléchie que Drago, même si dans le fond, ils sont pareils (ils n'adhèrent au camp de Voldemort que parce qu'ils ignorent les horreurs que cela implique). Par contre... j'aimerais que tu me dise où t'as vu jouer que Bellatrix ait pu être gentille à un quelconque moment de l'histoire ? Faut arrêter la moquette mon vieu (pour rejoindre le sketch de Marechal ! ^^).

Daffy : Eh ben ! voilà un langage bien peu châtié auquel tu ne nous avait pas habitué... avoue ! C'est Auctor qu'à répondu sous ton pseudo, et tois sous le pseudo d'Auctor ! lol.

Natsuki : Pour Heather, c'est dans sa nature. Lily non plus n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça (du moins, la Lily que j'imagine d'après ce que je sais d'elle des livres). Et puis il fallait bien que, en plus de la cruauté d'un mangemort, Grey éprouve la compassion d'une "ennemie" afin de se poser quelques question sur ses choix idéologiques. Comme malefoy, elle était un petit automotate fabriquée par son père à son image. Mais cette expérience va lui donner à réfléchir un peu.  
Oui, si Carrow lui avait administré ça... elle ne s'en serait peut-être pas sortie vivante. C'est vraiment un horrible sadique... Je dois dire que je me suis un peu inspiré de Freddy Krueger (de son vivant) sur ce coup-là. Et pour ton hypothèse.. je te laisse voir ça dans ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**19  
****Vivre cachés**

Quand Heather se réveilla, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur… du moins, le crut-elle de prime abord, mais quand elle voulu se redresser sur son lit, tous ses muscles protestèrent violemment.  
- Heather !  
Abigail s'était précipitée vers elle au son de la plainte que la Gryffondor n'avait pu retenir. La Serpentard avait dans les yeux à la fois tant de tristesse et de bonheur que Heather sentit les sanglots lui venir rien qu'en plongeant dans son regard.  
- Heather, répéta Abigail qui elle-même ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. J'étais tellement inquiète ! Quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel cette ordure t'avais mise… j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer sur le champ. Mais Yaxley et Pomfresh m'ont endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, Pomfresh avait soigné toutes tes blessures, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre l'épuisement psychologique que tu avais subi, et que tu pouvais rester dans le coma pendant une durée indéterminée.  
- Je… Combien de temps est-ce que…  
- Ca fait deux jours, à quelques heures près, bailla Melany à côté d'elle. Abigail, tu permets ?

Abigail hésita une seconde puis se recula. Melany vint auprès de Heather et replia la couverture.  
- Tu me dis si je te fais mal, demanda-t-elle avant d'appuyer sur plusieurs partie du corps de Heather de façon méthodique. Plusieurs points arrachèrent à Heather une grimace de douleur, mais quand elle enfonça deux doigts sous son sternum, du côté droit au point le plus bas, elle poussa carrément un hurlement de douleur.  
- Ca va pas ! la repoussa Abigail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ce que Pomfresh m'a demandé, répliqua Melany d'un ton neutre.  
- Ca va mon amour ? demanda Abigail pour se rassurer.  
- J'aurais préféré une auscultation moins brutale, grogna Heather en essuyant les larmes qui perlait au coin des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Melany avait noté des choses sur un parchemin.  
- Bien… Je reviendrais avec un traitement. En attendant, Abigail, maintenant que tu es rassurée, tu devrais te reposer.  
- Pas tant que je ne saurais pas exactement si Heather va bien ! se défendit cette dernière.  
Melany haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, Abigail éclata en sanglot contre l'épaule de Heather.  
- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! Si tu savais !  
- T'es pas la seule.. moi aussi j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.  
- Non c'est… renifla Abigail. Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'après vingt-quatre heures, les chances que tu te réveilles iraient en diminuant rapidement. J'ai passé les vingt dernières heures dans l'angoisse que tu restes à jamais endormie dans ce lit. Je ne pourrais… pas… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.  
Heather fit un gros effort pour bouger les bras. Elle prit le visage de sa petite amie dans ses mains et l'amena à elle pour l'embrasser. Abigail avait le goût de l'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte, et du soulagement, le goût salé de ses larmes. Un goût que Heather n'oublierait jamais, un goût qui certes montrait à quelle point Abigail l'aimait, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais sentir sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser calma Abigail qui étreignit doucement Heather en retour. Heather pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de sa compagne ralentir et reprendre un rythme régulier. Elles restèrent collées l'une à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement les rappellent à l'ordre.  
- Alors, demanda Abigail à Melany. Qu'a dit Pomfresh ?  
- Que tout semblait en ordre, et qu'il ne faudrait plus que quelques jours de repos à Heather, en prenant matin et midi une cuiller à soupe de cette potion – elle sortit de son sac un bocal qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet – qui permettra à ses terminaisons nerveuses de se rétablir. Et qu'elle applique matin et soir cette crème sur tout son corps – à nouveau elle sortit un pot qu'elle posa à côté du flacon de potion – pour faire disparaître les courbatures plus rapidement. Je lui ai aussi demandé si elle pouvait être déplacée, elle a dit que oui… mais qu'il ne serait pas bon que Heather se retrouve dans une salle trop animée. Elle a donc dit que le meilleur endroit serait l'infirmerie.  
- Jamais ! protesta Abigail.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Heather, elle s'expliqua.  
- Tu te rappelles, mon cœur, après mon agression, tu m'as demandé de ne plus passer mes nuits dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Et bien aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te le demandes, ne reste plus dans des endroits où ces ordures de Rowle et de Carrow pourraient te mettre la main dessus… Et ça inclue l'infirmerie.  
- Je… d'accord, répondit Heather.  
- Je veux pas avoir l'air de critiquer, mais dans ce cas, il ne reste que cette version de la salle sur demande, et on en aurait quand même besoin pour s'entraîner. Surtout depuis qu'on y a ramené le matériel de l'ancienne salle de sport.  
- Tu te sens de descendre jusqu'à la salle de la dame bleue ? demanda Abigail.  
- On peut essayer ! répondit Heather.  
- Ce serait mieux si on avait un petit passage secret pour y accéder discrètement et de façon la plus directe possible, fit remarquer Melany.  
A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'un mur se métamorphosa pour faire apparaître une porte.  
- Ce qui est génial avec cette salle, c'est qu'il suffit de demander ! sourit Abigail.

Avec l'aide de son amante, Heather se mit debout. La chose était pour le moins pénible. Tant en fait que Melany dut venir aider Abigail. Mais finalement, Heather pu se détendre après qu'Abigail ait métamorphosé le canapé et un des fauteuils de la salle de la Dame Bleue en un grand lit.  
- Heu… hésita Melany. Pomfresh a dit qu'il lui fallait du _repos_ !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais sage ! siffla Abigail. Mais il est hors de question qu'on nous sépare de plus d'un millimètre pour la semaine à venir.  
Heather sourit et remercia Melany qui les laissa seules. A peine s'étaient-elles couchées que Abigail s'endormit. Personne ne l'avait confirmé, mais Heather était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil pendant qu'elle était restée inconsciente. Cela se voyait à ses cernes. Elle embrassa Abigail et tâcha de s'endormir elle aussi.

***

Les semaines qui suivirent, Heather et Abigail ne se déplacèrent plus que sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité. Et dès que Heather fut remise, elles retournèrent dans la salle sur demande qui restait en permanence sous la forme du QG de l'A.D. avec toujours au moins un membre à l'intérieur. Rebecca avait fini par réunir tout ce qui était nécessaire pour pratiquer le rituel afin d'obtenir momentanément les pouvoirs des éléments. Il ne leur manquait qu'une seule chose… une quatrième personne pour pratiquer le rituel avec elles.  
- Il faut qu'elle soit assez puissante pour tenir assez longtemps son pouvoir élémentaire. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je serais capable de le tenir bien longtemps ? Il est dit que ça consomme les ressources magiques rapidement, et qu'il faut donc avoir une grande quantité de magie en réserve.

Heather et Abigail sourirent.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes réserves magiques ! fit Heather. Tu en as plus que moi.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! renvoya Rebecca qui ne la croyait visiblement pas.  
- Je t'assures, dit Abigail. Moi aussi ça m'a frappé. Mais tu as une quantité impressionnante de magie en réserve. Le problème, c'est que la plus grosse partie, chez toi, est encore en latence. Mais un tel rituel devrait justement puiser dans ces réserves latentes. Tu verras le jour où on l'utilisera.  
- Bon, admettons, rougit Rebecca. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne nous dit pas qui choisir pour être la quatrième personne. Il faut qu'elle soit puissante, et qu'elle soit née sous un signe de feu, étant donné que Heather tu es Scorpion, qui est un signe d'eau, toi Abby Capricorne qui est un signe de terre et moi Gémeaux, un signe d'air.  
- Mmmh… réfléchit Heather. Il y a Neville et Ginny. Ils sont tous les deux lions, et tous les deux assez puissants. Et on peut avoir confiance en eux.  
- J'utiliserai ma petite découverte sensorielo-magique pour voir lequel des deux a le plus de réserves, assura Abigail.  
Après examen d'Abigail, le choix des maraudeuses se porta donc sur Ginny. Un samedi, elles lui demandèrent de les accompagner et l'entraînèrent dans les profondeurs de l'école pour lui montrer le dragon endormi.

***

Quelques jours avant la fin du trimestre, à la fin d'un cours sur les musards, dont Hagrid avait réussit à se procurer quelques spécimen, le demi-géant prit Heather et Abigail à part, pour leur proposer, à elles et à Rebecca de participer le soir-même à une petite fête de soutien à Harry qu'il donnerait dans sa cabane. Il expliqua qu'il avait déjà invité Ginny et Neville.

Heather voyait mal en quoi faire la fête pourrait constituer un soutien pour Harry, mais elle comprit que le géant se sentait un peu seul cette année. Les Carrow lui avaient plus ou moins explicitement interdit l'accès à la Grande Salle pour les repas, et il était vrai qu'avec tous ses soucis, Heather n'avait pas souvent été lui rendre visite. D'après ce qu'elle savait, seule Ginny s'arrangeait pour aller le voir de temps en temps. Elle accepta donc volontiers, et puisque Heather avait accepté, Abigail suivit.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. L'ambiance était agréable sans être exubérante, Hagrid semblait un petit peu gêné de voir Heather et Abigail flirter. Quand la Serpentard lui demanda si il trouvait cela choquant, il jura ses grands dieux que non. Mais le ton embarrassé qu'il prenait laissait à penser que oui. Les deux filles se contentèrent donc de se tenir la main pour le reste de la soirée.

Hélas, la fête fut brutalement interrompue par l'arrivée des Carrow. Hagrid les retint le temps que les adolescents regagnent le château. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec les professeurs et tentèrent de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais Heather bénéficiant de sa cape d'invisibilité, et du couvert de la nuit qui palliait à la récente perte de capacité de dissimulation de l'item, les mit hors jeu et tous purent rejoindre le QG de l'A.D. sans encombre. Hélas, Hagrid, lui, avait dû fuir dans la forêt et ne reparut plus ensuite. Ce fut le professeur Gobe-Planche qui fut rappelée pour reprendre les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Heather, Abigail et Rebecca ne retournèrent pas chez elles pour les vacances de printemps. Rebecca et son équipe, qui avaient un vague espoir de pouvoir emporter la coupe s'entraînaient tous les jours pour préparer la rencontre contre Serpentard. Heather et Abigail avaient longtemps hésité, mais comme elles n'avaient pu convaincre ni les parents de la Gryffondor, ni ceux de la Serpentard à les laisser passer leurs vacances ensembles, elles avaient décidé de rester secrètement à Poudlard, moyennant l'aide de Yaxley qui créa une illusion d'elles deux dans les diligences et le Poudlard Express, illusion entourée de Ginny et Neville pour s'assurer que personne ne découvre le pot aux roses, et pour délivrer un message à leurs parents.

***

Dès le premier jour, les Maraudeuses se réunirent pour parler du rituel.  
- Il reste quand même un point à discuter, dit Heather suite aux questions des deux autres pour savoir le but de cette réunion, tout étant déjà prêt. On a pas encore envisagé le fait que la bataille finale puisse ne pas avoir lieu à Poudlard.  
- Où veux-tu qu'elle se déroule ? demanda Abigail.  
- Ca peut se faire au QG de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Dans l'hypothèse où mon frère et ses amis parviendraient à détruire tous les horcruxes sans avoir à revenir ici, ils iraient ensuite défier Voldemort sur son fief, afin de pouvoir atteindre le serpent et ensuite Voldemort lui-même.  
- Mais comment savoir où est ce QG ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Excellente question, renvoya Heather. Pour cela, je crois que les personnes les plus à même de mener l'enquête sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'irais parler à McGonagall dès la rentrée pour essayer d'avoir des informations.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va répondre bien gentiment à tes questions ? interrogea Abigail.  
- Je pense avoir quelques arguments en réserve pour la convaincre, répondit Heather.  
- Mais si ça ne se passe pas comme tu l'as dit, reprit Rebecca. Ca se passera donc à Poudlard.  
- Pas nécessairement, répondit Heather. J'y ai pas mal réfléchit depuis qu'on a apprit pour le rituel… et je me demande si la bataille finale ne pourrait pas avoir lieu au ministère.  
- C'est effectivement un point stratégique évident. Voldemort à la mainmise dessus, mais il y a encore à l'intérieur nombre de nos alliés. Et c'est le centre du pouvoir pour les Îles Britanniques.  
- C'est vrai… mais je pensais surtout à ce que Dumbledore nous a appris, à Harry et à moi, juste après la bataille du ministère.  
- Tu veux dire.. à propos de la prophétie ? murmura Rebecca comme si quelqu'un risquait de les entendre.  
- Oui, répondit Heather, entre autres. La prophétie dit que Harry possède un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. Dumbledore semblait convaincu que ce pouvoir était l'amour… Et il nous a parlé d'une salle au Département des Mystères, celle que Harry n'avait pu ouvrir, même avec le canif de Sirius. Il nous a dit que cette salle était consacrée à l'amour. Et qu'elle restait fermée à cause du pouvoir qui s'y trouvait. Comme s'il était trop fort, incontrôlable.  
- Et… se contenta de dire Abigail pour inciter Heather à continuer.  
- Et alors… je doute que Harry utilise jamais l'Avada, même contre Voldemort. Alors comment pourrait-il le tuer ? Et je me suis dit que si Voldemort était véritablement "allergique" à l'amour, comme semblait le croire Dumbledore, le pousser dans cette salle pourrait être la solution.  
- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, fit remarquer Abigail. Néanmoins, il y a tellement de choses hors du commun, même pour les sorciers, dans cette histoire qu'il est bien possible que tu aies raison, et que s'il mettait les pieds dans cette pièce, Voldemort soit purement et simplement détruit.  
- Oui ! Et pour pratiquer notre rituel, j'ai pensé à une autre salle du département des mystères, ajouta Heather. Celle, justement, consacrée aux quatre éléments.  
- Ok… tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de convaincre les membres du ministère de nous laisser pratiquer un rituel dans les département des mystères pendant qu'ils se coltineront les mangemorts, et de leur demander de nous ouvrir une pièce qu'ils doivent tenir hermétiquement close depuis des années, peut-être même des décennies, résuma Abigail avec force sarcasmes.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile ! conclut Heather. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de rendre à ma cape d'invisibilité toute son efficacité.

***

Heather et Abigail passèrent toute la nuit dans la bibliothèque, à chercher des livres sur la confection de capes d'invisibilité. Les enchantements utilisés étaient d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un septième année. Mais finalement, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur dans un gros volume, dont un chapitre parlait des moyens de restaurer le pouvoir d'une cape d'invisibilité qui commencerait à faiblir.  
- Ils disent qu'il faut le faire assez tôt, mais ils ne précisent pas très bien, fit remarquer Abigail. Il faudra croiser les doigts pour que ça marche.  
- Et on pourra réaliser ça ? demanda Heather.  
- Tu oublies que les potions sont ma spécialité. La plupart de ces ingrédients, je peux les trouver dans la réserve de Slughorn. Le seul problème c'est la violette ténébreuse. Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt dans l'année. Enfin on aura un créneau après-demain soir pour en cueillir, en espérant en trouver dans la forêt.  
- Pourquoi après-demain ? demanda Heather  
- Parce que cette fleur ne s'épanouit qu'à la nouvelle lune. Et il faut la cueillir à ce moment précis.

Le surlendemain, alors que le soleil n'était pas tout à fait couché, les maraudeuses se dirigèrent donc vers la forêt. Elles étaient passées par le côté du château et allaient atteindre les sous-bois quand une lanterne attira leur attention. Rogue s'avançait vers la grille d'entrée. Elles se dissimulèrent sous la cape pour essayer de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit à une personne recouverte d'une cape noire. Les trois filles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid pour mieux voir. Déjà, le directeur revenait avec le visiteur. Pour la première fois, Heather le vit. Son visage inhumain ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité. Ces yeux rouges, ce teint blafard, ces deux fentes en guise de nez. Elle se retrouvait pour la première fois en présence de Voldemort.  
- …paraît que les gens du ministère sont dérangés parfois jusqu'à cent fois par jour parce qu'on prononce mon nom dans ton école, Severus, critiqua la voix dure et sifflante du mage noir.  
- Oui… admit Rogue. Quelques élèves un peu difficile à mater, comme Londubat, ou la fille Weasley.  
- Il y a aussi cette régénératrice qui plait tant au fils Rowle. N'est-ce pas ?  
Heather et ses amies avançaient en longeant la lisière de la forêt, le plus silencieusement possible, pour écouter la conversation.  
- Il ne l'aura jamais, je le crains. Cette petite est trop fière pour se laisser dominer, même par Imperium.  
- Elle n'en a que plus de valeur, sourit Voldemort. Au besoin, je pourrais moi-même venir la soumettre.  
- Laissons encore au fils Rowle jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour tenter de la convaincre, ensuite, nous aviserons. Mais il est vrai qu'il serait très intéressant de l'avoir parmi nous. Une régénératrice… Ca ne s'était plus vu depuis…  
- Depuis plus d'un siècle. Bien, Severus, je te rejoindrait bientôt au château. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Rogue se courba et reprit la direction du château tandis que Voldemort se dirigeait vers le lac, toujours filé de loin par les trois comparses sous leur cape d'invisibilité. Puis, quand Rogue eut disparut, il se lança un sortilège de désillusion et disparut complètement aux yeux des Maraudeuses. Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle se métamorphosa aussitôt en louve, et fila de sous la cape. Voldemort se croyait malin, mais même si elle ne voyait qu'une vague silhouette vaporeuse, comme faite de la chaleur réverbérée par la route en été, elle sentait parfaitement son odeur. Une odeur qui ne plaisait pas du tout à sa truffe, et qui la faisait trembler du bout du museau jusqu'à celui de la queue. Mais elle se maîtrisa et suivit la progression du mage noir, sous le couvert des deux premières rangées d'arbres

Voldemort s'arrêta un moment sur les bords du lac. Puis il reprit son chemin en longeant le lac et s'arrêta devant la tombe de Dumbledore. Il leva sa baguette en direction de la tombe. Un rayon violet en jaillit, frappa la tombe qui éclata presque. Heather grogna, mais une main se posa sur sa tête. Elle se tût et vit Rebecca. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment son amie avait fait pour la suivre, elle et Voldemort, la Poufsouffle se transforma en hase. Heather retourna son attention sur Voldemort. Il avait fendu la tombe sur toute sa longueur. Il se pencha, sans aucun doute sur le corps de Dumbledore. Heather et Rebecca enrageaient de le voir profaner ainsi la sépulture de leur ancien directeur. Et Heather se demandait ce qu'il pouvait chercher.

La réponse vint toute seule. Voldemort se redressa et brandit une baguette qui émit des étincelles vertes. Heather se rappela alors ce que lui avait raconté son frère, à propos des trois Reliques de la Mort, qu'il pensait être sa propre cape d'invisibilité, la pierre ornant la bague de Marvolo Gaunt, et une baguette, la plus puissante au monde, qui, lui avait-il dit, avait été volée à Gregorovitch par Grindelwald. Et Dumbledore avait affronté et vaincu Grindelwald, il avait dû lui prendre sa baguette à ce moment là, pour l'empêcher de nuire. Et voilà que cette terrifiante arme se retrouvait à nouveau entre les mains d'un mage noir !

Voldemort se tourna vers elles, et toutes deux se figèrent. Se pouvait-il qu'il les aient repérées. Rebecca se blottit au pied d'un arbre, et Heather s'écarta du chemin qu'allait emprunter le mage noir. Celui-ci passa sans remarquer les deux animaux. Heather fixa Rebecca, et pointa ensuite du museau l'endroit où devait être restée Abigail. Puis elle partit à la suite de Voldemort. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, profondément, et aussi silencieusement qu'Heather. Elle préférait laisser une bonne distance entre elle et lui. Elle savait qu'il était à une trentaine de mètres devant, et elle conservait cet écart, et grand bien lui fit.

Voldemort fit cesser le sortilège le rendant invisible. Il continua à avancer… jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement se fasse entendre dans les arbres. Une gigantesque araignée, bondit sur Voldemort. Celui-ci la stoppa en plein vol, et la reposa au sol.  
- _Impero_ ! lança-t-il. Tu vas me conduire à ton chef, dit-il à l'acromentule.

L'arachnide se retourna et avança alors, en bifurquant légèrement vers le nord. Heather préféra éviter de s'approcher d'avantage du territoire de ces bestioles, et repartit en sens inverse. Suivant sa propre trace, et se tenant sur ses gardes, des fois que d'autres acromentules patrouillent dans les environs. Quand elle eut regagné la lisière de la forêt, elle la parcourut pour retrouver Abigail, qui n'avait visiblement pas bougé, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité. Rebecca n'était pas avec elle. Heather reprit forme humaine.  
- Heather ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ! Où est Becky ? s'empressa de demander Abigail, tout en se forçant à chuchoter  
- Je lui avait fait comprendre de te rejoindre ! Elle n'est pas revenue ? répondit Heather sur le même ton.  
Abigail fit non de la tête.  
- Et toi, continua Heather, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformée ?  
- Parce que tu crois qu'un cheval c'est discret pour une filature ? C'est d'ailleurs ce que m'a dit Becky pour me convaincre de ne pas bouger.  
- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée, dit Heather soucieuse.  
Comme en réponse aux interrogations des deux filles, une hase au pelage marron bondit hors des fourrés, en tenant dans la bouche une fleur aux pétales d'un violet miroitant de noir. Rebecca reprit forme humaine et tendit la fleur à Abigail.  
- Tiens dit-elle, c'est bien ça qu'on était venues chercher ?  
Abigail hocha la tête et passa la cape par dessus ses amies.  
- Filons ! ordonna-t-elle.

Une fois à l'abri de la Salle sur Demande, Heather expliqua à ses amies ce qu'elle avait vu Voldemort faire.  
- Pourquoi se rendre dans le nid des acromentules ? demanda Rebecca qui semblait penser que la seule raison qu'on puisse avoir pour faire une telle chose, était l'envie de se suicider.  
- Sans doute pour rallier ces sales bestioles à sa cause, dit Heather. Et peut-être aussi pour tester l'efficacité de sa nouvelle baguette.  
Elle leur parla des conclusions qu'elle avait faites en observant le manège de Voldemort devant la tombe de Dumbledore, et Rebecca et Abigail approuvèrent, bien que l'idée que Voldemort possède la baguette la plus puissante au monde ne les enchantait guère.

***

Le lendemain, Harry contacta Heather et lui apprit la mésaventure qu'il avait eu la veille, et qui s'était soldée par la mort de Dobby. Il confia à Heather la triste tâche d'aller apprendre cela à Winky. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait finalement abandonné l'idée de rechercher les Reliques de la Mort, qu'il savait que Voldemort s'était emparé de la baguette de Dumbledore qui n'était autre que la première des trois reliques, chose que Voldemort ignorait totalement, cela Harry en était convaincu. Voldemort cherchait seulement une baguette puissante. Il finit sur une note d'espoir. Il savait où se trouvait très certainement un des deux derniers horcruxes qu'il restait à trouver, et il allait passer les semaines suivante à échafauder avec Ron, Hermione, et d'autres alliés dont il ne voulu pas parler, un plan pour s'en emparer. Il expliqua aussi qu'à cause de leur capture la veille, les Weasley étaient maintenant devenus des cibles pour les mangemorts, et que Ginny ne reviendrait donc pas à Poudlard pour le troisième trimestre.

Effectivement, quand les élèves revinrent de vacances, Ginny était manquante à l'appel. La lutte "à découvert" de l'AD devint plus difficile. Neville était devenue la cible favorite des Carrow.  
- Pourquoi tu ne reste pas au QG ? se lamenta Rebecca en soignant une énième blessure que le jeune homme avait récolté en défiant les Carrow.  
- Parce qu'il faut que les autres voient qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour continuer la lutte. Il n'y a plus que moi pour le faire.  
- Tu sais Neville, on pourrait aussi… proposa Heather.  
- Non ! trancha le jeune homme tout net. Après ce que t'as fait Carrow en février, et avec les projets malsains de Rowle pour toi, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te montrer au grand jour. Et c'est pareil pour toi Abigail, compléta-t-il alors que cette dernière ouvrait la bouche. Quand à Yaxley, on a trop besoin d'elle pour calmer les ardeurs des cinq mangemorts qui règnent sur cette école pour qu'elle se proclame opposée à eux.  
- Mais moi je pourrais…  
- Je sais mon amour, répondit Neville. Mais je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace si je te laissais te faire taper dessus par les Carrow simplement pour qu'ils tapent un peu moins sur moi. De toutes façon, quand il vont trop loin. Je joue la carte du sang pur.. en général, ça les calme, au moins pour un moment, et surtout s'il y a du monde.  
Rebecca embrassa tendrement Neville.  
- Sois quand même prudent, lui demanda-t-elle.  
Heather et Abigail préférèrent leur laisser une intimité somme toute relative.

Officiellement, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient jamais revenues à l'école. Aussi, ce fut Rebecca qui alla trouver McGonagall pour lui parler du QG de Voldemort. Bien sûr, la directrice de Gryffondor refusa de parler de telles choses avec une élève, mais Heather avait préparé quelques contre-attaques pour son amie. La mention de la prophétie, et du fait que Harry allait devoir se battre tôt ou tard contre Voldemort, finit par faire avouer à McGonagall que l'Ordre pensait que le QG de Voldemort et des mangemorts était au manoir des Malefoy.

Sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité qui avait retrouvé toute son efficacité, les trois filles recherchèrent, dans le bureau du directeur, l'adresse des Malefoy, puis, à la bibliothèque, une carte des environs. Mais force fut de constater que si la bataille devait avoir lieu chez le blondinet, il leur serait difficile de réaliser le rituel des quatre éléments. Il leur manquait au moins un point stratégique, celui du feu. D'ailleurs, le rituel était de toute façon bien compromis. Ginny n'était plus là pour jouer le rôle de l'élémentaire de feu. Et Rebecca refusa que les Maraudeuses demandent à Neville.  
- Et qui veux-tu qu'on prenne d'autre ? s'emporta légèrement Abigail.  
- Je sais pas… mais Neville en bave assez comme ça ! répondit Rebecca.  
Les trois filles avaient une expression grave.  
- Yaxley, finit par lâcher Heather  
- Quoi Yaxley ? demanda Abigail.  
- Elle est née un 12 Avril. Il y a un 1 dans le jour, ce qui lui permet de s'accorder avec nous trois et ça la place sous le signe du bélier, qui est aussi un signe de feu.  
Les yeux d'Abigail s'illuminèrent.  
- De plus, de nous toutes, c'est sans doute elle la plus puissante, et celle qui a le plus de réserves magiques.  
Les trois filles étaient d'accord. Elles en parleraient à Yaxley dès que possible.

Le match de Poufsouffle contre Serpentard arriva. Et l'AD s'était assurée de l'impartialité de l'arbitre en réussissant à envoyer à l'infirmerie les deux Carrow et Rogue. Rien ne s'opposait donc à ce que Mrs Bibine arbitre le match. Sous le capitanat de Malefoy, les Serpentard se montrèrent plus tricheurs que jamais. Mais cela leur valu de prendre plus de cent points sur penalties. Comme dans les match précédents, Rebecca et Smith firent des prouesses et inscrivirent à eux deux plus de cent cinquante points. Malefoy eu beau s'emparer du vif d'or, Poufsouffle l'emporta par deux cent trente points à cent quatre vingt dix. L'équipe au blaireau remporta ainsi pour la première fois depuis plus de quarante ans la Coupe de quidditch. Le match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle, qui se jouerait quinze jours plus tard, serait un match pour l'honneur, le perdant se retrouvant dernier, et le vainqueur troisième. Une fête de tous les diable eut lieu dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, d'après ce que Rebecca raconta le lendemain à ses amies. Mais dans la Salle sur Demande aussi on célébra le fait que Malefoy ait vu une fois de plus la Coupe lui passer sous le nez.

Le printemps était maintenant bien installé, et avait même parfois des airs d'été. Les Maraudeuses avaient mis Brittany dans leurs confidences, et toutes les quatre s'étaient préparées à lancer le rituel, en espérant que la bataille finale ne se passerait pas chez les Malefoy. Neville avait finalement dû se cacher à son tour, il avait tellement énervé les Carrow qu'ils avaient décidé d'enlever sa grand-mère, mais la vieille dame ne s'en était apparemment pas laissé compter et avait fait parvenir un message à son petit-fils pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui. Mais du coup, les Carrow semblaient penser qu'un sang pur en moins, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte. D'autres membres de l'AD avaient eu à souffrir de traitements de chocs infligés par les Carrow. Notamment Michael Corner, qui avait été pris alors qu'il aidait un élève de première année à fuir la salle de torture des Carrow.

***

Le matin du 1er Mai, bien qu'un peu plus frais que les jours précédent semblait agréable. Le temps pour le dernier match de quidditch, qui devait avoir lieu le surlendemain, serait au beau fixe. Heather, Abigail, Neville, Michael, Sarah Montgomery et Rose Zeller passèrent la matinée à travailler sur les cours qu'ils ne pouvaient pas suivre pour le moment car ils étaient tous "Persona non grata" dans les couloirs de l'école.

En début d'après-midi, Alors qu'ils avaient toujours le nez dans leurs bouquins, Rebecca, Seamus, Terry Boot et les sœurs Patil débarquèrent en trombe dans la Salle sur Demande.  
- Hey, les gars… venez voir ! lança Seamus qui tendait un exemplaire particulièrement fin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose Zeller inquiète.  
- Harry a cambriolé Gringotts ! lança Parvati.  
Tout le monde se précipita alors pour lire l'article unique de l'édition spéciale de la Gazette.

CAMBRIOLAGE A GRINGOTTS

_Ce matin trois individus se sont présentés à la célèbre banque des sorciers, sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'un d'eux avait pris les traits de Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange, un deuxième était Quentin Travers, employé du ministère, au bureau des aurors, le troisième a été présenté comme un sympathisant du gouvernement britannique venu de Transylvanie. Alors que Travers et le Gobelin qui devait accompagner ces personnes à la chambre forte des Lestrange furent laissés en arrière après avoir reçu le sortilège de l'Imperium, il semblerait que non pas deux, mais trois individus ce soient introduits par effraction dans le coffre des Lestrange. _

_Les gobelins ne se sont pas montrés très loquaces face à la presse, mais nous avons pu néanmoins apprendre que selon certains témoins, les intrus en question n'étaient autre que Harry Potter, l'ennemi publique numéro 1, et deux de ses complices. Alors qu'il semblaient complètement cernés, et trop affaiblis par les protection de la banque pour pouvoir s'échapper avec leur butin, les trois voleurs auraient réussi à quitter les entrailles de la terre en fonçant dans le tas, et au travers des couches successives de roches sur le dos d'un dragon. Nombre de sorciers présents sur le Chemin de Traverse en fin de matinée ont effectivement témoigné qu'un dragon avait jaillit du sol avec sur son dos trois individus. Tous n'étaient pas formels mais plusieurs affirmèrent que l'un d'eux était Harry Potter.  
__Le dragon se serait ensuite envolé en direction du nord. Et la trace des cambrioleurs auraient été perdue. Les gobelins se sont ensuite empressés de faire l'inventaire du contenu du coffre des Lestrange. À l'heure où nous imprimons ces lignes, ils sont en train de vérifier ce qui a bien pu être volé. _

_Certains sorciers ne se gênent pas pour faire d'ores et déjà remarquer que les gobelins, qu'on pensait infaillibles en matière de protection de trésors en sont à leur deuxième échec en sept ans. En effet, au mois d'Août 1991, un individu qui n'a jamais été identifié s'était introduit dans les galeries secrètes de la banque, aurait pénétré dans un coffre et en serait ressorti sans être inquiété. Certes, à l'époque le coffre incriminé était vide, et l'affaire n'avait pas eu de suite, mais gageons que cette fois, nos "amis" de petites taille aux longs doigts crochus ne s'en sortiront pas aussi bien._

L'article résumait ensuite très brièvement tout le passé de Harry Potter et reprenait les interrogations sur ce que le jeune homme si recherché avait bien pu faire au cours des neuf derniers mois, insinuant les pires choses en s'appuyant sur les récits calomnieux de Rita Skeeter, et de l'époque où la _Gazette_ essayait de le faire passer pour un affabulateur mentalement instable.

Très vite, nombre d'autres membres de l'AD arrivèrent et discutèrent avec véhémence de l'article de la _Gazette_. Etait-ce vraiment Harry qui avait cambriolé Gringotts ? Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dans le coffre des Lestrange ? Qu'allait-il faire du dragon avec lequel il s'était enfuit ? Heather se mit à l'écart et sortit discrètement son parchemin communiquant. Elle lança le sortilège pour l'activer, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle réessaya à plusieurs reprises, tout au long de l'après-midi. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'à six heures et demie qu'elle obtint une réponse.  
- Heather ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Harry, à midi, une édition spéciale de la Gazette a dit que tu avais cambriolé Gringotts, est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
- Je crois bien que oui… écrivit son frère.  
- C'était… vous y avez trouvé un horcruxe ?  
- Oui ! On a récupéré la coupe de Poufsouffle !  
- C'est super !  
- Bof… On a perdu l'épée par contre. Alors on a plus de moyen pour la détruire, c'est pas

L'écriture de Harry s'interrompit, celle d'Hermione prit le relais quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Heather, rappelle un peu plus tard, Harry a une crise.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, ce fut Harry qui rappela Heather.  
- Heather, on va essayer de venir à Poudlard. J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort, le dernier horcruxe est là-bas ! Voldemort va venir lui aussi. Il faut qu'on soit les premiers à le trouver !  
- Harry ! écrivit Heather juste avant que Harry ne rompe le contact. Tu veux dire que trois horcruxes sont détruit, qu'il y en a un en votre possession, un avec Voldemort, un dernier ici, et que vous et Voldemort allez venir ?  
- Oui et alors ?  
- Non… je voulais juste m'assurer que j'avais bien compris la situation. Venez vite ! On vous attends et  
- Ok, on arrive !

Harry coupa la communication. Heather siffla pour attirer l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient présents.  
- Ecoutez tous, je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec Harry. Il va venir, et Voldemort aussi. L'heure de la grande bataille qu'on vous promets depuis le début de l'année est arrivée.  
- J'appelle tout de suite les autres ! dit Neville en sortant son faux gallion  
- Non ! le coupa Heather. Harry n'est pas au courant pour le couvre-feu à Pré-Au-Lard. Que crois tu qu'il se passerait s'il déclenchait l'alarme alors que la Tête de Sanglier était envahie par les personnes extérieures arrivant pour la bataille ?  
Il ne fut pas nécessaire à Neville de répondre, son expression trahissait bien la catastrophe que ce serait.  
- Bien, fit Abigail, alors on attend que Harry soit arrivé, après seulement nous pourrons appeler les autres. En attendant, je suggère que nous mangions tous un morceau. La bataille risque de durer toute la nuit. Un volontaire pour demander aux elfes de la cuisine de nous apporter quelque chose ?  
- Je vais y aller ! assura Hannah Abbot. Ernie, Justin, Susan, vous venez avec moi ?  
les trois autres acquiescèrent.  
- Bien ! fit Heather. Demandez leur des pâtes, du riz et du pain. Nous auront besoin de sucres lents. Et il ne faudra pas non plus trop manger. Il faut que vous soyez opérationnels au plus vite.  
- Becky, dit Abigail. Ce serait bien que tu ailles prévenir Brittany que c'est pour ce soir.  
Rebecca acquiesça, et les cinq Poufsouffle quittèrent le Q.G. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec encore d'autres membres de l'A.D. qu'ils avaient croisés, et tous mangèrent en silence, l'appréhension commençant à se faire sentir.


	110. L'air de la trahison

**RAR : **

Lyanna : Pourquoi Heather ne parles pas à Harry de l'innocence de Rogue ? Mais c'est qu'elle a fait un serment à Dumbledore sur la tête d'Abigail... elle a pas vraiment envie de prendre le risque de voir ce qui se passe si elle le rompt.

Lyra : Ok ! Désolé, comme j'avais eu le même genre de remarque pour le chap précédent, à propos de Grey... Mais pour Hornet aussi, je l'avais expliqué déjà : dans le chap Bonus, à la fin de la 3è année (64 ou 66 je sais plus).

Natsuki : Alors... effectivement, je vais changer certaines choses par rapport à la bataille finale du livre (comme on est la fin, je peux prendre toutes les libertés que je veux). Je tiens juste à signaler que quoi qu'il arrive, les décisions que j'ai prises l'ont été avant que quiconque ne me demande quoi que ce soit quand à la survie ou la mort d'un personnage. Je n'allais pas changer ça à la dernière minute parce qu'on me demandait de sauver Fred (ou le couple Lupin, hein Auctor !)  
C'est vrai que j'ai fait les Carrow presque plus méchants que le grand méchant... surtout le frère, particulièrement sadique. Mais je pense que c'est ainsi : Voldemort a soif de pouvoir, et il a joué sur la tendance à la violence de certains sorciers pour les enrôler. Tout comme Bellatrix est encore plus psychotique que Voldie, Amycus est encore plus sadique.

Auctor : Pour la mauvaise interprétation, au temps pour moi... c'est vrai que j'aurais pu me douter que tu parlais de fanfics.  
Pour "foncer dans le tas" : oui, mais en fait, cette édition de la gazette a dû être écrite, et publiée en moins d'une heure, il est donc tout à fait normal que ce genre de "bourdes journalistiques" s'y soit glisser, surtout si le journaliste a écrit de façon "enflammée". C'est donc tout à fait volontaire de ma part, tout comme la coquille du "s" à "petite taille" comme l'a relevé Natsuki.... Comment ça, j'suis pas crédible ? Pour toute autre plainte de ce type, s'adresser à ma bêta-lectrice !  
Enfin, je pense que tu vas baliser encore un peu, parce que cette dernière bataille s'étend sur pas moins de 6 chapitres. Y a de quoi en tuer du monde (Daidalos, auteur sadique)

LaLouisa : Raté... pour traficoter ça du point de vue de Heather, c'est pas pour cette semaine... tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre.

Emihawk : Et pourtant si... c'est bel et bien la fin qui arrive... Mais sans parler de suite, je suis déjà en train de vous préparer un bonus qui, je l'espère, vous plaira à tous, chers lecteurs.

Vitalyn : Eh ben si tu apprécies, tant mieux... et pour la magie des quatre éléments... ce chapitre devrait te combler... au moins au quart (là je pense que y en a qui auront compris comment je vais présenter la bataille).

Daffy : Non, non ! C'est pas la peine. Si tu dis que tu es plus vulgaire que lui, je te crois... c'est juste que je l'avais encore pas remarqué dans les reviews... Quand à savoir si je vais sauver certains persos... La meilleure chose à faire c'est de lire ! Alors finis les bla-blas, et place à la fic !

* * *

**20  
****L'air de la trahison**

Ils avaient tous fini de manger depuis une demi-heure environ quand Ariana, la jeune fille du tableau qui liait le QG de l'A.D. à la Tête de Sanglier vint chercher Neville.  
- C'est Harry ? demanda le jeune homme.

Ariana hocha la tête, et ce fut une explosion de joie dans la salle. Aussitôt, Neville sortit son gallion trafiqué et lança le sortilège pour battre le rappel. Rebecca sentit le sien vibrer dans sa poche. Puis, Neville partit dans le passage secret. Il lui fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour revenir avec Harry. Ce fut une nouvelle explosion de joie. Tout le monde se précipita pour serrer la main du Survivant, de l'Elu, de leur ami. Heather se jeta à son cou.  
- Ca a été long cette année sans toi ! dit-elle. Mais je pense que Neville t'a déjà fait un bon résumé de la situation.  
Harry répondit par l'affirmative.  
- Hey ! dis-donc Wright, lança Parvati moqueuse. Tu devrais te méfier, si Weasley apprenait ça, elle te transformerait en limace.

Heather se retourna vers l'assemblée avec un grand sourire.  
- Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous révéler à tous quelque chose que nous sommes peu nombreux à savoir.  
Harry essaya de la retenir, mais Heather, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre que ça n'avait maintenant plus aucune importance.  
- Si Harry et moi nous paraissons si proches, cela n'a rien de romantique. Il se trouve que j'ai appris, lors de ma première année ici, que je suis sa sœur.  
Il y eut des exclamations et des murmures. Devant le fait accompli, Harry n'avait plus d'autres choix que de s'expliquer.  
- En fait, elle est née quelques heures à peine avant que Voldemort ne vienne tuer mes parents. Quand on est venu me chercher, on pense qu'elle avait dû s'endormir, et comme personne ne savait que ma mère attendait un autre enfant, elle est restée dans la maison détruite de Godric's Hollow.  
- C'est seulement le lendemain matin que mes parents – les Wright je veux dire, mais pour moi ce sont eux mes parents – m'ont trouvée dans la maison délabrée. Et comme ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfant, ils ont décidé de m'élever comme leur propre fille.  
Suite à cette déclaration qui en étonna plus d'un, Harry apprit qu'ils étaient dans la nouvelle version de la salle de l'A.D., entièrement créée et modifiée par les soins de Neville.

A un moment, Harry s'effondra. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Quand Harry retrouva ses esprits, il semblait alarmé.  
- Il faut y aller ! lança-t-il à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ? demanda Seamus. Quel est le plan ?  
- Le plan ? répéta Harry qui semblait souffrir de l'intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit, et lutter pour ne pas replonger.  
- Eh bien, il y a quelque chose dont… Ron, Hermione et moi devons nous charger, et ensuite, on s'en ira d'ici.  
Tout le monde cessa de rire, mais Heather fut la première à réagir.  
- Ca je m'en doutais ! lança-t-elle. Que toi Harry, tu n'aies pas percuté quand je t'ai demandé de confirmer que tu amenais quelque chose avec toi, qu'il y avait autre chose ici, et que Voldemort en amenait une dernière avec lui, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Mais toi Hermione, tu aurais dû réaliser que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Mais nous n'avons plus l'épée ! protesta Hermione. Même si nous parvenions à tous les trouver nous ne pourrions pas…  
- Tu m'avais bien expliqué qu'il y avait d'autres moyens que cette satanée épée. Alors il faut y croire. On a toute la nuit. Il faut en profiter, une si belle occasion ne se reproduira pas de sitôt.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si belle, cette occasion ? demanda Ron.  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, le tableau d'Ariana pivota à nouveau. Luna et Dean Thomas sortirent du passage secret. Seamus poussa un rugissement de joie et se précipita pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

Devant l'étonnement de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Neville s'expliqua.  
- Toute l'année on a préparé ce moment. On était certains que quand tu reviendrais à Poudlard, ça signifierait le début de la révolte. On a perfectionné nos sortilèges, et on s'est entraînés physiquement pour esquiver les sortilèges dangereux, et surprendre l'ennemi. On a aussi demandé aux anciens de faire de même à l'extérieur. Quand le portrait d'Ariana est venu me chercher, j'ai lancé un appel avec le faux gallion d'Hermione. Tout le monde va rappliquer.

Comme pour illustrer les paroles de Neville, le tableau pivota à nouveau, laissant apparaître Ginny, Fred et George. Quand elle repéra Harry, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou et lui donna un baiser passionné. Harry d'abord surpris, lui rendit ensuite son baiser.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, souffla-t-il, masquant mal sa joie de retrouver sa petite amie.  
- Et rater le grand final ! Et puis quoi encore. Ca fait plus d'un mois que je tourne en rond chez la tante Muriel. Si t'étais pas venue à Poudlard, je crois que je serais allée moi-même régler son compte à cet empaffé de Jedusor.  
Lee Jordan était sorti du passage derrière les jumeaux, et à sa suite, Cho Chang était apparue, peu contente de voir Ginny se livrer à une telle démonstration d'affection avec Harry. Finalement, l'Elu se laissa convaincre. Il parla à tout le monde d'un objet qu'il recherchait, qui était caché quelque part à Poudlard, et qui avait peut-être appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Luna lança la piste du diadème, et même si elle était mince, Harry décida d'aller voir dans la salle commune de la maison à l'aigle de quoi avait l'air ce diadème. Il partit avec Luna.

La tension retomba, et on se mit à discuter en petits groupes. Heather lança un regard vers ses amies. Elles voulurent se réunirent à part, mais quelque chose retint Heather qui les entraîna à portée d'oreilles de Ron et Hermione.  
- …sans ça, ce sera tout a fait inutile, et il va y avoir des morts pour rien, paniquait la jeune fille.  
- Je sais, répondit sombrement le rouquin. Mais Heather a parlé d'autres moyens… c'était quoi déjà ?  
- Il y a le Feudeymon, mais autant se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie tout de suite. C'est presque impossible à contrôler. Le venin de basilic, mais je doute que Hagrid ait pris le temps d'en élever cette année, alors on oublie. Une potion appelée la Soupe du Diable, mais on a pas d'œufs de dragons. Le rituel de la "Traversée du Styx", mais il faut psalmodier pendant deux jours, donc inenvisageable.  
La jeune fille semblait aux affres du désespoirs, mais Ron lui, souriait maintenant.  
- Je crois qu'on va quand même y arriver, dit-il confiant. Viens !

Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, hors du Q.G. de l'A.D.  
- A quoi croyez-vous que Ron ait pensé ? demanda Abigail.  
- Sans doute à la même chose que moi, répondit mystérieusement Heather.  
- Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Rebecca.  
- Pas maintenant. On a plus important à faire. Brittany doit s'impatienter. Vous avez toutes votre matériel ?  
Rebecca et Abigail montrèrent leur sac.  
- Bien, alors on y va. On commencera à… Vingt-trois heures précises.  
Toutes les trois quittèrent alors la salle.  
- Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Neville.  
- Préparer une surprise pour recevoir nos invités comme il se doit, répondit Abigail.  
- Vous serez prudentes ? demanda le jeune homme en fixant uniquement Rebecca.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répondit la Poufsouffle. Ce serait plutôt pour les mangemorts qu'il faudrait se faire du soucis. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser puis partit dans le couloir.

Heather et Abigail avaient déjà disparu sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elles se dirigeaient vers le hall, mais Rebecca, elle, prit la direction de la tour d'Astronomie.  
- Tiens tiens ! Une élève dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu !  
- Peeves ! Tu tombes bien. Est-ce qu'il te reste des bombabouses, ou tout autres objets qui te permettraient de faire de bonnes farces ?  
- Bien sûr ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour que je partage ! répondit l'esprit frappeur. Je me demande ce que les Carrow vont penser en te voyant fouiner à cette heure.  
- Attends Peeves. Ces objets pour faire des farces, tu devrais les rassembler et te préparer à t'en servir. Le château va recevoir des invités de marque ce soir. Ca ne t'amuserait pas de faire honte à ces encapuchonnés qui servent docilement ce brave Jedusor ?  
- Vrai ? demanda Peeves, comme on si on venait de lui annoncer que c'était sa fête. Ils vont vraiment venir ?  
- Vrai de vrai. Harry est ici, et Voldemort le sait. Il va se pointer, et amener avec lui toute sa bande. Bien sûr, pour que la plaisanterie réussisse, il faut se faire discret en attendant que les festivités commencent.  
- D'accodac ! Je t'ai pas vue, tu m'as pas vu ! souffla le bouffon sur un ton de conspirateur.  
Rebecca reprit sa route et atteignit enfin la tour d'Astronomie. Elle sortit de son sac tout un bric à brac. Une flasque contenant un liquide rouge sombre, un chaudron, un réchaud à gaz, un métronome et de la poudre violette.

***

Pendant leurs préparations, les Maraudeuses avaient tout minuté soigneusement. La principale difficulté du rituel était qu'elles devaient l'accomplir de façon parfaitement synchrone. Or, lorsqu'on était éparpillées dans le château, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Déjà, il fallait finir la potion à base de sang de bicorne. Abigail avait déjà fait le plus dur, mais la préparation était incomplète et ne pouvait se terminer qu'au moment d'effectuer le rituel. Pour être alors certaines que la potion prendrait un temps bien défini, il leur avait fallu quitter le château et aller dans la première ville moldue acheter des réchauds à gaz, tous parfaitement identiques, qu'elles ouvriraient à fond. Ainsi, leurs chaudrons et ce qu'ils contenaient chaufferaient à la même vitesse. Ensuite, le métronome, nécessaire pour rythmer chacun de leurs gestes. Elles avaient répété pendant des heures pour être certaines d'être au point. Malgré tout, une appréhension gagnait peu à peu Rebecca. Si elles échouaient à cause d'elle… Bon, ce ne serait pas une catastrophe en soi. Mais elles ne pourraient pas bénéficier de cette arme redoutable lors de la bataille.

Vingt-trois heures sonna. Rebecca lança le métronome et alluma le réchaud sous son chaudron qu'elle remplit avec la préparation à base de sang de bicorne. Elle vérifia sur sa montre que le temps d'ébullition fut bien celui prévu, et ajouta, au moment voulu, la poudre climatique, là encore, préparée à l'avance par Abigail. La potion s'éclaircit, ce qui était bon signe. Quand elle fut rouge vermillon, Rebecca la tira du feu. Vérifia à nouveau l'heure, et compta mentalement les oscillations du métronome tandis qu'elle lançait un sortilège sur le sol laissant apparaître un tracé à la craie : un cercle circonscrit à un carré, avec aux quatre coins un symbole runique.

Rebecca versa la potion pour retracer le cercle d'invocation avec, toujours en prenant bien garde aux battements du métronome. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'installa au centre, en tailleur.  
- _Invoco_ ! lança-t-elle sans utiliser sa baguette.  
Le cercle d'invocation brilla très succinctement. Elle commença alors à psalmodier en latin. Pas trop vite, en suivant toujours les battements du métronome. Son cœur dans sa poitrine battait la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour retenir les choses par cœur, elle avait dû répéter deux fois plus que les autres pour retenir toute cette litanie, et malgré tout, elle appréhendait encore de se tromper dans les paroles.

Ce fut là la partie la plus longue du rituel. La litanie en soi n'était pas si longue, mais il fallait la répéter quatre fois, la quatrième séquence se finissant par l'appel de l'élément qui concernait l'invocateur, dans son cas, l'air. Une intervention de Voldemort faillit la déconcentrer. Sa voix lui hérissa le poil. Mais elle parvint à rester focalisée sur sa litanie, et ne fit pas attention aux paroles du mage noir.  
- _Invoco-te, Aeris Potestas_ ! lança-t-elle à la fin de l'invocation.  
Le cercle se mit alors à briller d'une lumière verte. Le vent souffla et tourbillonna autour de Rebecca, faisant virevolter ses cheveux, puis, les courants se concentrèrent autour de ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était prête.

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était pratiquement minuit moins le quart. Devant les portes de Poudlard, facilement visibles de là où elle était, les mangemorts commençaient à se rassembler et, à la grande horreur de Rebecca, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des géants les accompagnaient. Six géants, pour être exact. Elle observa tout autour. Dans le parc, un peu avant la cabane de Hagrid, se tenaient trois sorciers qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer, mais ils étaient adultes, c'était certain. Un peu plus en retrait, trois autres, dont deux étaient des Weasley d'après le roux de leurs cheveux. Probablement s'agissait-il de Mr Weasley, Bill et Fleur, vu que la troisième personne était une femme à la longue chevelure blonde. A sa droite, un troisième groupe de trois personnes se tenait devant les portes du château. Neuf sorciers, c'était tout à fait insuffisant. Les mangemorts étaient nombreux, déjà plus d'une vingtaine, et il en arrivait encore. Ce serait à elle de les repousser le plus longtemps possible.

***

Comme en réponse à ses réflexions, plusieurs personnes surgirent sur le parapet de la tour.  
- Miss Swanson ! s'étonna le professeur Chourave. Que diable faites-vous donc ici ? L'école va être attaquée par les mangemorts. Tous les élèves mineurs sont évacués à Pré-Au-Lard.  
Derrière le professeur Chourave, il y avait Neville, Susan Bones, et deux autres élèves de sixième année, un de Poufsouffle, et un de Gryffondor.  
- Et vous professeur, que venez-vous faire ici ? renvoya Rebecca.  
- Nous venons défendre l'école depuis la tour, expliqua Neville. Il y a aussi un groupe à la tour de Gryffondor, et un autre à celle de Serdaigle.  
- Pour la défense aérienne, je m'en charge, assura Rebecca. Vous seriez plus utiles à utiliser quelques plantes contre ces encagoulés !  
- Certes ! accorda le Professeur Chourave. Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser toute seule.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit Rebecca. J'ai de quoi retenir l'ennemi un moment.  
Elle montra alors ses mains autour desquelles tourbillonnaient toujours des courants d'air.  
- Mais c'est… s'étonna la directrice de Poufsouffle.  
- Elémentaire d'Air, tout à fait. On va voir ce qu'ils en pensent.  
- Mais… j'ignorais que vous étiez… balbutia le professeur de botanique.  
- Oh, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à cette chère Rowena Serdaigle. Vous m'excuserez de cette infidélité professeur, mais comme je suis du signe des gémeaux, je ne pouvais pas emprunter l'Elémentaire de Terre.  
- Bien ! Je vous fais confiance, déclara le professeur Chourave. Vous autres, dit-elle en se retournant vers les quatre élèves qui l'accompagnaient, on va descendre aux serres chercher de quoi en mettre plein la vue à ces… encapuchonnés ! Pour reprendre l'expression de Miss Swanson ! Seulement nous n'avons plus le temps de passer par le château.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette vers le terrain de quidditch.  
- _Accio_ balais !  
Cinq balais arrivèrent. Le professeur et les quatre élèves les enfourchèrent. En décollant, Neville lui adressa un dernier.  
- Bonne chance !  
- A toi aussi mon amour, répondit-elle.  
Ils descendirent par ce moyen pour se poser près des serres. En les suivant des yeux, Rebecca aperçut Abigail qui s'avançait dans le parc. Elle tourna la tête, de l'autre côté du château, Heather était elle aussi prête au combat.

***

A minuit pile, Voldemort fit voler en éclat la grille d'entrée. Ses mangemorts se précipitèrent. Aussitôt, Rebecca envoya une rafale de vent qui les souffla comme des fétus de paille. Une nouvelle vague essaya d'avancer, mais le résultat fut le même. Après quelques secondes, des sortilèges foncèrent droit sur elle. Mais elle ressentait parfaitement toutes les vibrations d'air, et les sortilèges, même mortels, venaient de bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'inquiéter, elle les évita avec facilité et répliqua par une nouvelle bourrasque. Voldemort envoya alors ses géants. Ils étaient bien trop gros pour être repoussés de la même façon. Tant pis… après tout, elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout faire toute seule, elle créa un vent violent soufflant du sud vers le nord, puis elle se concentra sur l'un des géants, et lança une véritable tornade pour le repousser. Il tomba lourdement au sol, faisant trembler la terre. Mais il n'avait pas été blessé et se releva aussitôt. Rebecca réitéra son action, et aperçut un septième géant arriver depuis la forêt, mais celui-ci, elle le connaissait. Il s'agissait de Graup, et il transportait Hagrid qu'il lança jusqu'au château. Elle retourna à son géant qui avançait maintenant résolument vers elle. Elle ne pourrait pas maintenir de telles attaques pendant des heures. Et il y avait d'autres de ces créatures à stopper. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle créa une bulle de courants tourbillonnants autour de la tête du géant. Celui-ci gesticula pour essayer de chasser le phénomène. Il était complètement désorienté. Mais cela n'était que la première phase de son action. Elle aspira tout l'air contenu à l'intérieur de la sphère. Le géant gesticula de plus belle, manquant d'air. Il tomba à genoux et frappa des poings le sol, faisant trembler la terre. Il fallut tout de même dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il cesse tout mouvement, mort d'asphyxie.

Rebecca constata que pendant qu'elle s'occupait du géant, les mangemorts avaient pénétré dans le parc. Elle ne pouvait plus grand chose pour ceux qui étaient déjà bien avancés, mais il en restait encore une bonne poignée près des portes. A nouveau, elle concentra les vents et les repoussa hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Elle vit alors Severus Rogue arriver en volant droit vers le château. Elle allait lui montrer qui était le véritable maître du ciel. Elle le repoussa avec aisance, et le jeta violemment à terre. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à ce rythme. Maintenir un souffle continue sur une étendue aussi vaste que le parc de Poudlard commençait déjà à la fatiguer. Tant pis ! Elle doutait que d'autres mangemorts s'essaient à une percée par les airs après ce qu'elle avait fait à Rogue. Elle continuerait la lutte dans le château.

Elle avait à peine passé la porte que la rumeur des combats lui parvint. On se battait, et pas très loin. Elle ne pensait pas que des mangemort aient déjà pu arriver jusque là… A moins bien sûr qu'ils ne soient passés par les passages secrets de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle décida d'avancer vers l'endroit d'où les bruits les plus proches semblaient venir. D'un escalier sur sa droite surgit un mangemort qu'elle envoya s'assommer à l'étage inférieur. Elle continua tout droit et arriva dans le secteur de Gryffondor. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir. A l'autre bout du couloir, Harry, Hermione et Ron couraient vers Fred et, à sa grande surprise, Percy Weasley. Les deux frères étaient aux prises avec deux mangemorts, aussi Rebecca s'avança-t-elle, au cas où. Mais ils ne semblèrent même pas avoir besoin de l'aide de Harry et des deux autres. Les trois compères venaient de les rejoindre, elle, se trouvait au milieu du couloir, juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand elle sentit une perturbation dans l'air, elle réagit au quart de tour et créa un puissant souffle qui poussa tout le groupe sur la gauche alors qu'une terrible explosion vint éventrer le château. La moitié du mur s'était éboulée. La poussière volait dans l'air, et elle utilisa le vent pour la chasser de son passage. Elle se précipita vers ses amis.  
- Harry, Hermione, Ron ! Vous allez bien ?  
- Ca va ! fit Harry en la rejoignant devant la nouvelle aération du septième étage. Juste un peu secoués.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Fred  
- Un sortilège explosif, expliqua Rebecca… très puissant apparemment.  
- Ca on avait compris ! répliqua Ron. Ce qu'on aimerait savoir c'est pourquoi on a été soufflés avant que l'explosion se produise ?  
- Ah ça ! répondit la Poufsouffle. C'est une petite surprise, que Heather, Abigail, Brittany et moi avions en réserve pour les mangemorts.

Et comme une démonstration valait mieux que tous les discours, Rebecca se servit de son pouvoir élémentaire pour balancer des débris de roches sur les mangemorts, les géants, et même, à la grande horreur de Ron, des acromentules, dont certaines escaladaient les murs du château.  
- Wouah ! siffla Fred. Impressionnant ! En tout cas, je dois te remercier. Je me trouvais juste à cet endroit, sans toi, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas sorti aussi bien.  
- Y a pas de quoi.  
- Ron qu'est-ce que tu…

Fred s'interrompit. Ron, Hermione et Harry n'étaient plus là.  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas le moment de papoter, fit Rebecca. Moi je vais par là ! dit-elle en désignant un escalier.  
- Alors nous on file dans l'autre sens, déclara Fred. Bonne chance Swanson !  
Rebecca s'éloignait déjà alors que Percy semblait protester à l'idée de laisser une petite fille seule, mais Fred lui fit remarquer que la petite fille avait sans doute de quoi écraser le tiers de l'armée de Voldemort à elle seule dans les mains.

***

Elle parcourut une partie du sixième étage sans croiser grand monde. Elle allait revenir sur ses pas quand on l'interpella. En même temps, devant elle surgirent deux mangemort. Ils eurent à peine le temps de lever leurs baguettes que déjà un tourbillon les envoyait avec empressement dire bonjour au mur derrière eux. Rebecca se retourna et se retrouva face à Daniel Doge qui rabaissa sa baguette.  
- Garde la prête à servir ! critiqua Rebecca. Je te protégerai tant que je pourrais. Mais tu sais te battre toi aussi non ?  
Doge acquiesça.  
- Bien ! Contente de voir que la maison de Serpentard aussi cherche à défendre Poudlard, dit-elle en entraînant Doge à sa suite.  
- On est pas tous des pleutres qui laissons les autres se battre pour nos idées, répliqua Doge. Ils descendirent un étage, pour remonter un peu plus loin.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ? demanda Doge.  
- C'est plus simple et plus rapide de rejoindre ce secteur du sixième en passant par là où on est passé, répondit Rebecca.  
- Ah… et au fait.. on va où exactement ?  
- Nulle part. Je parcours les étages de façon méthodique pour repousser les mangemorts qui se sont infiltrés.

Elle avait à peine dit ça que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Des élèves riaient, et les voix ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Au tournant d'un couloir, ils retrouvèrent Ernie Macmillan qui semblait diriger un groupe composé des frères Crivey et des sœurs Montgomery.  
- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ernie. C'est une épidémie ou quoi ! Est-ce que tous les élèves mineurs ont décidé de fausser compagnie à leurs préfets pour se battre ?  
- Contente de te voir aussi Macmillan, répliqua Rebecca. Vous venez de là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.  
Macmillan acquiesça.  
- Et pas de mangemorts à signaler.  
- Si, répondit Colin Crivey. Mais il va avoir du mal à se dépêtrer de tous les sortilèges qui l'emprisonnent.  
Dennis et les sœurs Montgomery pouffèrent.  
- Bon, ok alors venez, on descend. On va repousser ces affreux hors de ces murs ! harangua Rebecca.  
Ils descendirent au cinquième étage et ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur tout un groupe de mangemorts cette fois. Mais Rebecca les avait senti venir et se tenait prête. Dès qu'elle vit que c'était des ennemis, elle créa un puissant courant d'air qui les fit tomber à la renverse.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir. Tout commença par une incantation.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Comme au ralentit, Rebecca vit Ernie s'écrouler à côté d'elle, raide mort. Elle se retourna prestement pour voir Daniel Doge pointer sa baguette sur Emily Montgomery qui le regardait avec une expression de terreur mêlée d'incompréhension. Le Serpentard allait répéter l'incantation de mort. Rebecca concentra alors toute sa puissance et lança sur lui un tourbillon si violent que ses vêtements furent déchirés, que sa baguette se brisa, et qu'il s'écrasa contre le mur derrière eux dans un craquement laissant présager qu'il s'était cassé pas mal de choses.

Hélas, cet infime instant ou Rebecca avait retourné sa colère contre le garçon de Serpentard avait suffit à la perdre. Elle sentit un déplacement d'air, entendit les deux mots synonymes de mort, et n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir une lumière verte la frapper de plein fouet.


	111. Les flammes de la colère

**RAR : **

Lyanna : *tremblotant encore du traitement infligé la semaine dernière* Aaaargh... si j'avais su ce que ça allait m'attirer... non tout compte fait, j'aurais rien changé.

Lyra : tiens, un kleenex (virtuel, mais bon...) pour sécher tes larmes.

Auctor : Effectivement, un peu de Heavy Metal collerait très bie à ce chapitre. l'idéal, se serait un morceau qui commence en douceur, genre pdt une minute, puis y a crescendo suivi d'un léger redoux, et une fin des plus sauvages (je sens que j't'ai mis en appétit).

Eliane : Doge est encore plus pourri que ça : c'était un membre de l'AD. Ca veut que depuis 3 ans, il infiltrait le groupe à Potter en attendant le moment de les trahir ! Et là pour le coup, il a vraiment bien (ou mal, en ce qui nous concerne) choisi son moment.

LaLouisa : c'est bon, ton attente va predre fin. Par contre, et j'en profite au passage pour le signaler à tous mes lecteurs, il y a de fortes chances que le prochain chapitre se fasse désirer. En effet, je serais la semaine prochaine en plein déménagement, et après, il faudra faire installer le net dans mon nouvel appart, ce qui risque de prendre un peu de temps. J'essairai de publier encore un chapitre avant, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir.

Natsuki : Merci ! Pour un auteur, être traîté de sadique est sans doute le meilleur compliment qui soit ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments au sujet du rituel. Parce que franchement, j'avais peur que ça fasse pas crédible, que quatre personne puissent réciter une litanie dans un synchronisme parfait alors qu'elles se trouvent à quatre endroits différents. Alors j'ai essayé de combler avec les moyens du bord, mais sans recourir à la solution de faciliter de dire qu'elle sont en communication les unes avec les autres. Cela dit : il y a encore un détail qui aidera à cette synchronisation, mais qui n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre prochain.

Daffy : And the winner is.... Daaaaaaaaaaaaffy ! Eh oui ! Un chapitre par élément (d'où le nombre de 6 chapitres pour décrire la bataille - là tu vas me dire : "Mais y a que 4 éléments". Certes ! Mais les 4 chapitres sur les éléments relateront en fait uniquement la 1ère partie de la bataille. Il y aura encore un chapitre pour la "trève", et un pour la deuxième partie).

The Kioui : Je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire par "Rebecca s'en sort bien". Tu trouves ? A moins que tu parles du fait qu'elle ne rencontre pas de vrai problème avant la fin du chapitre, et que du coup, quand tu rajoutes "trop bien même", ce soit une remarque pessimiste quand à la fin du chapitre ?

Vitalyn : Oui. La magie élémentaire est vraiment très puissante, et encore, attend d'avoir vu ce que donne le feu, la terre, et l'eau ! Bon, j'espère que t'es pas mouru d'angoisse : ce serait bête de pas pouvoir lire la fin de ma fic (et pis je m'en voudrais d'avoir causer cela).

* * *

**21  
****Les flammes de la colère**

Brittany attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans le hall, et commençait à se demander ce que faisaient les autres. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Elle avait simplement croisé le frère Carrow qui remontait à ses appartements, et lui avait dit qu'elle effectuait sa ronde. Le hall était plongé dans l'obscurité, comme tous les soirs après le couvre-feu.

Elle regardait pour la énième fois sa montre quand enfin elle entendit :  
- Psst ! Brittany, c'est nous ! murmura la voix de Heather.  
- Ah ! Quand même ! Bonne idée la cape d'invisibilité.  
- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Abigail.  
Brittany leur montra son ancien sac scolaire.  
- Bien, alors file ! ordonna Heather. C'est toi qui a le trajet le plus long à faire. Tu devrais y être d'ici vingt ou vingt-cinq minutes. On commencera donc à vingt-trois heures pile.  
- Ok ! Bonne chance à vous ! J'espère que ça va marcher !  
- Et nous donc ! répondit Abigail.

Sans perdre un instant, Brittany descendit l'escalier menant aux cachots et s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du château. Elle pressait le pas, bifurqua plusieurs fois. Elle s'arrêta devant la mosaïque représentant le serpent qu'elles avaient refermée par précaution, ne laissant que deux dalles à déplacer pour pouvoir ouvrir le passage rapidement. Dans le placard pivotant, elle récita la maxime de Serdaigle, puis descendit jusqu'à la porte à la tête de lion où elle n'hésita pas un instant à engouffrer sa main pour tirer le loquet. La porte des questions sur les potions était la seule qu'elles avaient laissée ouverte, elle la passa sans s'arrêter, se baissa pour ramasser les quatre runes posées devant la lourde porte en pierre, et les plaça dans les encoches. La porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt la chaleur des flammes l'assaillit.

Dans la lumière rougeoyante, elle installa son matériel, fit apparaître le cercle de transmutation, et créa tout autour une bulle où elle fit descendre la température pour la ramener à un niveau normal, et ce afin de ne pas fausser le temps de préparation. A vingt-trois heures pile, elle mit chauffer la potion et lança le métronome. Elle ajouta la poudre au moment voulu, la versa sur le cercle d'invocation dont les symboles étaient les mêmes que pour celui de Rebecca, sauf qu'elle ne s'installa pas face au symbole de l'air, mais face à celui du feu. Puis elle commença à psalmodier. Elle récita la litanie quatre fois et termina ainsi :  
- _Invoco-te, Ignis Potestas_ !  
Le cercle d'invocation brilla d'une lumière rouge, et une colonne de flamme en jaillit, détruisant la bulle de fraîcheur qu'elle avait installée. Les flammes tourbillonnèrent et se concentrèrent autour de ses mains. Elle fut un rien effrayée sur le coup, mais elle constata que les flammes ne la brûlaient pas. Elle jongla un peu avec ce nouveau pouvoir, puis quitta la pièce. La salle était bien trop profondément enfouie sous le château pour qu'elle ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait à la surface, et si jamais la bataille avait déjà commencé, elle ne pouvait se permettre de traîner.

***

Quand elle arriva au deuxième sous-sol, elle sentit la terre trembler par à-coups. La bataille devait avoir commencé. Elle pressa le pas. En arrivant au niveau des cachots où étaient dispensés les cours de Potion, elle arriva à un croisement en même temps qu'une troupe de mangemorts gesticulants. Certains avaient des petits nuages noirs au-dessus de leur tête qui leur lançaient des éclairs de temps en temps.  
- _Destructum_ ! lança un de ceux qui n'étaient pas atteints.  
Le nuage qu'il visait éclata effectivement, mais pour se diviser en quatre nuages dont deux vinrent lui apprendre une nouvelle signification d'avoir "un coup de foudre", un resta sur sa cible initiale, et un autre alla chercher un troisième mangemort pour l'attaquer.  
- Reducto ! essaya un autre.  
Le nuage au-dessus de son collègue grossit. Il balança un nouvel éclair.  
- Aïe ! Crétin ça fait encore plus mal !

Brittany se retint d'exploser de rire devant ce qui était visiblement la dernière trouvaille des jumeaux Weasley, mais elle ne put contenir un petit rire malgré tout. L'un des derniers mangemorts du groupe qui était encore à l'abri de ces nuages farceurs se tourna vers elle.  
- _Avada_…  
Brittany lança une gerbe de flammes qui le fit tomber sur les fesses et reprit un air sérieux, même supérieur.  
- On se calme ou j'te réduis en un joli petit tas de cendres, menaça-t-elle. Et c'est valable pour les autres aussi.  
- J'te reconnais, tu es la fille de Yaxley ! lança le mangemort qui était tombé sur son séant.  
- Oui… imaginez la colère de mon père s'il avait découvert que vous m'aviez lancé ce sortilège. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas avec vous ?  
- Non ! hurla un mangemort qui venait de se prendre une décharge. Mais il doit être dans le parc. Est-ce que tu sais comment nous débarrasser de ces trucs ?  
- Si ceux qui les ont inventés sont bien ceux que je crois, essayez de faire le contraire de ce que vous feriez en temps normal.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda le mangemort qui avait faillit la tuer.  
- Essayez un sortilège d'engorgement au lieu d'un sortilège de réduction ! répliqua froidement Brittany.  
- Fais-le toi ! ordonna le mangemort, qui semblait apparemment être le chef de cette équipe de bras-cassés.  
- Peux pas ! répliqua-t-elle en montrant ses mains. Je me suis fait chier à obtenir le pouvoir élémentaire du feu, c'est pas pour m'en débarrasser dès le début de la bataille. Si j'utilise le moindre sort, je dis adieu à cette formidable force de frappe qui devrait impressionner même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et m'attirer sans aucun doute ses bonnes grâces.

Le chef du groupe grogna et pointa sa baguette sur le plus gros nuage.  
- _Amplificatum_ ! lança-t-il.  
Le nuage rétrécit jusqu'à disparaître. Il réitéra l'opération sur ses autres hommes afin de les débarrasser.  
- Bon ! Vu que vous n'avez pas l'air très performants, je vais vous accompagner, dit Brittany. Je suppose que ça ne plairait guère au Maître que vous vous fassiez mettre hors-jeu par des gamins à peine majeurs.  
- Tu nous prends pour qui ! Nous sommes l'élite de la sorcellerie ! Les élèves de cette école ne pourraient pas nous tenir tête !  
- Excusez-moi, fit-elle d'un ton faussement respectueux. Mais il me semblait qu'une vulgaire farce de gamins à peine sortis de cette école venait de vous faire perdre dix bonnes minutes, et que sans moi vous vous demanderiez encore comment vous en débarrasser. Bon, on y va, où on reste à disserter du niveau de magie des mangemorts et des élèves de cette école ?

Ils partirent vers l'escalier menant dans le hall. A leur grande surprise, il n'y avait personne dans le hall.  
- Bon ! fit le chef du groupe. Il faut trouver Potter et le ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il doit être dans la tour de Gryffondor, protégé par ce stupide tableau ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va nous arrêter !  
Un sortilège s'écrasa aux pieds du mangemort.  
- Alors peut-être que nous, nous pourrons réussir là où le portrait de cette chère Imogène ne semble pas vous impressionner ! lança McGonagall, la baguette tirée.  
La directrice de Gryffondor était accompagnée de Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, et Seamus Finnigan.

Les sortilèges fusèrent, mais Brittany arrêtaient ceux des Gryffondor en leur opposant des flammèches qu'elle lançait avec précision sur la trajectoire des éclairs de lumière, et qui prenaient les sortilèges à la place des mangemorts ciblés.  
- Yaxley, sale traîtresse ! ragea Finnigan en attaquant directement Brittany.  
- On ne trahit que ce en quoi l'on croit ! répliqua Brittany en envoyant une petite boule de feu exploser aux pieds de Finnigan et le faire tomber sur son séant.  
Le professeur Flitwick arriva avec un groupe de Serdaigle. Au même moment, la grande porte s'ouvrit et deux mangemorts arrivèrent.  
- Brittany ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.  
- Ah, père ! Vous voilà enfin ! Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle entraîna son père dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe qui avait servi en son temps au centaure Firenze.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Brittany ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'on lui ramène Potter le plus vite possible, on a pas de temps à perdre.  
- Je me fiche royalement de Potter ! Je voulais vous parler de ma mère.  
- Qu'y a-t-il avec ta mère ?  
L'expression de Brittany se voila alors, comme si les ténèbres s'étaient subitement insinués en elle.  
- Vous l'avez tuée, et aujourd'hui, vous allez payer ce crime, ainsi que tous les autres que vous avez commis au nom de cet enfoiré de Voldemort !  
Elle lança ses flammes sur son géniteur qui hurla de douleur. Elle les éteignit après quelques secondes.  
- Ca vous a fait plaisir de la battre, jour après jour ? Ca vous faisait du bien de la rabaisser sans cesse ? Vous aviez l'impression d'être puissant, peut-être ? En la maltraitant, en me maltraitant une fois que vous ne l'aviez plus elle, vous vous sentiez le Maître !  
Elle ponctuait chaque phrase d'une gerbe de flammes qui mettait son père au supplice.  
- C'est sûr que cela devait être frustrant d'être toujours le chien de Voldemort, de subir sa colère à chacune de vos erreurs, d'implorer pathétiquement son pardon ! Alors en rentrant à la maison, vous vous vengiez sur elle, et quand vous êtes finalement allé trop loin, vous avez ensuite décidé de vous venger sur moi. Oh, bien sûr, vous n'étiez plus aux ordres de Voldemort, vous travailliez pour le ministère. Mais vous ne supportiez pas qu'on vous commande, qu'on vous prenne de haut, alors à la maison, vous abusiez de vos pouvoirs magiques pour vous donner le sentiment que vous aviez du pouvoir sur d'autres personnes !  
Les flammes qu'elles lançaient se faisant plus grandes, plus intenses.  
- Brittany, sale gamine ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre quand tu… cracha-t-il.  
- Vous ne me toucherez plus, ni moi, ni personne d'autre, adieu, sale pourriture !

Elle créa alors une véritable colonne de feu. Les hurlements de son père durent s'entendre dans tout l'étage. Quand les flammes disparurent, il ne restait qu'un corps carbonisé. L'odeur de chair brûlée se répandit en un rien de temps dans le couloir. Brittany s'avança à nouveau en direction du hall. Un mangemort arriva.  
- Ah Yaxley ! Que se passe-t-il, on a entendu un hurlement ! Où est ton père ?  
- Il est mort, répondit-elle en lançant une gerbe de flammes qui incendia la robe du mangemort.

Elle arriva dans le hall et attaqua les mangemorts. Quand ils se dispersèrent en hurlant de douleur, elle s'avança jusqu'à McGonagall et aux Gryffondor.  
- Miss Yaxley, si vous avancez encore je vais devoir vous stupéfixer ! somma McGonagall qui ne savait comment interpréter le comportement changeant de la jeune femme.  
- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous attaquerai pas, répondit-elle. Désolée de t'avoir donné des sueurs froides Finnigan, mais il fallait que les autres croient que j'étais de leur côté jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon père.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais à ton père ? demanda Johnson. On a entendu crier, c'était lui ?  
- Je voulais le tuer, et oui, c'était bien son cri que vous avez entendu. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.  
Les mangemorts avaient éteint les flammes à coup d'Aguamenti entre temps et l'un d'eux lança un sortilège vers Yaxley qu'elle bloqua d'une flammèche.  
- Yaxley sale traîtresse !  
- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi, répondit-elle en lançant une langue de feu à la poursuite du mangemort, qui revenait sur lui malgré ses esquives répétitives. J'ai pourtant bien dit il y a quelques instants à peine que l'on ne trahissait que ce en quoi l'on croyait. Et je n'ai jamais cru en Voldemort et en ses discours pour rallier à lui les sorciers de Sang-purs. Ce ne sont rien que des belles paroles qu'il a sorties parce qu'il savait qu'il serait plus facile de convaincre les sang-purs d'assassiner les enfants de moldus que l'inverse !

Elle balança plusieurs gerbes de flammes sur les mangemorts présents, puis se retourna vers McGonagall.  
- Vous m'excuserez… je vais aller voir comment se débrouille Swanson.  
- Miss Swanson… de cinquième année à Poufsouffle ? interrogea la directrice adjointe. Je crains qu'elle n'ait été évacuée comme tous les élèves mineurs.  
- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est là… et qu'elle doit faire souffler un vent de panique sur les mangemorts qui attaquent depuis l'extérieur. Le problème, ce sont ceux qui viennent des passages secrets. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils la prennent à revers.  
- Tu veux dire que la personne qui faisait souffler ces bourrasques dans le parc tout-à-l'heure c'était une cinquième année ? demanda Katie Bell estomaquée.  
- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je vous laisse, soyez prudents, tous les quatre ! L'Angleterre a bien besoin de joueurs et de joueuses talentueuses comme vous si elle veut avoir une chance lors de la prochaine coupe du monde !  
Brittany se retourna et monta l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre.

***

Au troisième étage, elle passa dans le couloir de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Celle-ci pivota juste après son passage et Fred Weasley en sortit, accompagné de Lee Jordan. Ils lançaient sortilèges sur sortilèges, mais reculaient néanmoins.  
- Hey ! intervint Brittany. Besoin d'un coup de main ?  
- Merci, je pense que ça ira ! répondit Lee. Dans le couloir, on a l'avantage sur ceux qui sont là-dedans. Le problème, c'est qu'ils reviennent à la charge, alors on a essayé de les pousser plus loin, mais quand on rentre dans le passage, la situation s'inverse.  
- Je crois que je peux quand même vous aider, sourit Brittany.  
Elle envoya une vague de feu dans le passage. Les mangemorts se carapatèrent pour échapper à l'incinération. Elle fit cesser les flammes.  
- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait ces deux-là, rouspétait un des mangemorts qui devait bien se trouver à cent ou cent cinquante mètres, mais dont la voix leur parvenait assez clairement grâce à l'écho.  
- On en a encore en réserve pour vous ! lança Brittany. Vous ne passerez pas par ici alors n'insistez pas !  
Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle balança une nouvelle vague de feu, la faisant remonter beaucoup plus loin.  
- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle à Fred et Lee. Je reste ici le temps de m'assurer qu'ils n'insistent pas, et ensuite je ferai s'ébouler le passage.

Les deux amis la remercièrent et filèrent en direction de la partie centrale du château. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et grand bien lui prit, car elle entendait à nouveau des pas qui s'approchaient dans le passage secret. Elle lança une nouvelle vague de feu, plus puissante cette fois, et qui parcouru presque cinq cent mètres. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, et puisque les mangemorts ne revenaient pas, elle avisa un endroit un peu fragile, et lança une boule de feu explosive pour faire s'effondrer la galerie. Elle repartit ensuite en direction de la tour d'Astronomie.

Au quatrième étage, elle entendit des bruits de bataille qui se précisaient, devant elle, juste sur le trajet qu'elle comptait prendre. Elle se prépara à toute éventualité, et au moment où elle allait s'engager dans le couloir où l'on se battait, elle entendit quelqu'un, une voix jeune, lancer un Stupéfix. Un mangemort s'écroula juste devant elle et des cris de joie retentirent dans le couloir.  
- Ouais ! On les a eus ! Merci Tanner, tu nous as tiré d'un mauvais pas !  
- Pas de quoi Mulciber ! Alors vous aussi vous avez faussé compagnie à vos préfets ? demanda le dénommé Tanner.  
- Bien sûr ! On allait pas louper ça ! lança Connor Foley, le garçon à qui Abigail avait appris à lire et à écrire.  
- Quatre mangemorts ! intervint Brittany. Pas mal dut tout ! Mais vous avez tort de baisser votre garde, si j'avais été l'un d'eux, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Yaxley ! s'exclama Mulciber.  
- Mulciber, c'est toi ? s'étonna Yaxley devant une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux gris, et au nez légèrement épaté.  
- Bien sûr que…répondit-elle avant de réaliser ce qui gênait son interlocutrice. Ah oui ! C'est vrai… mon sortilège de métamorphose a fini par s'estomper… et comme j'ai préféré garder mes forces pour la bataille...  
- Alors voilà ton vrai visage sourit-elle.  
- Oui, je sais c'est pas terrible, dit tristement Melany.  
- Bah, y a bien pire je t'assure, fit Foley. Bon ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? Il faut faire gaffe à Greyback et sa bande de loups-garous.  
- Greyback est dans l'école ?  
- Oui ! répondit Melany. On les a vus au cinquième étage, ils étaient aux prises avec de drôles de petits nuages qui leur lançaient des éclairs. Mais certains comme Greyback étaient libres de leurs mouvements et nous ont attaqués, alors on a préféré battre en retraite.  
- Ok ! merci du renseignement. Vous je sais pas, mais moi je me rendais à la tour d'Astronomie, voir comment Rebecca s'en sort de son côté.  
- Alors on vient avec toi ! décida arbitrairement le Poufsouffle du nom de Tanner, qui était, si la mémoire de Brittany était bonne, dans la même année que Rebecca justement.

***

Ils se dirigèrent vers les prochains escaliers qui devaient les mener tout près de la tour d'Astronomie quand Tanner poussa un cri. Les trois autres se retournèrent et le virent s'effondrer, le dos ensanglanté. Il y avait derrière lui une créature qui ressemblait à un gobelin, en plus petit, plus rondouillard, et qui portait un chapeau horriblement tâché de sang. Brittany n'hésita pas une seconde et le fit brûler.  
- Ils ont lâché des chaporouges dans l'école, grinça-t-elle. Ces sales bestioles doivent se cacher un peu partout en attendant de frapper quelqu'un dans le dos, comme Tanner. Mulciber, Foley. vous pouvez lui lancer des sorts de soin, histoire qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on le descende à l'infirmerie ?  
- C'est trop tard, dit Foley sombrement.

Brittany serra ses poings enflammés de rage. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lutter efficacement contre ces sales plaies qu'étaient les chaporouges. Il était hors de question de laisser Voldemort marquer ce point-là. Elle repensa alors à ce qui s'était produit quand elle avait lancé ses flammes dans le tunnel. Elle avait parfaitement ressentit les moindres reliefs des murs, du sol et du plafond. Elle essaya de créer un écran de chaleur avec ses mains. Cette première étape réussit, puis, elle le fit bouger. Cela marchait, elle ressentait, comme un sixième sens, tout ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Elle envoya alors plusieurs murs de chaleur parcourir le château, et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux passait au travers d'un chaporouge, elle le changeait en une boule de feu pour aller calciner la bestiole. Elle tua facilement six de ces créatures quand l'un de ses murs de chaleur lui apprit la position de Rebecca, à l'étage du dessus, mais pas du tout dans ce secteur.  
- Venez, dit-elle, j'ai repéré Rebecca, il y a d'autres élèves avec elle ! On va les rejoindre, ensuite on se séparera éventuellement en deux ou trois groupes.

Elle couru dans les couloirs, suivie par les deux Serpentard, descendit un escalier pour en remonter un autre peu après. Elle se rapprochait, mais dans le couloir suivant, elle entendit l'incantation de mort, elle se précipita davantage et évita de justesse une violente bourrasque de vent qui projeta un autre Serpentard, qui s'appelait Doge, si elle se souvenait bien, contre le mur, lui brisant plusieurs os. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi Rebecca s'en était pris à un habitué du club de Duel et de l'A.D., une nouvelle incantation de mort était formulée, elle s'avança dans le couloir et vit Rebecca, frappée par une lumière verte, s'écrouler raide morte.

Elle n'écouta que sa rage et lança ses flammes sur les mangemorts responsables. Quand elle les eut tous transformés en torches humaines, elle observa ceux qui étaient dans le couloir. Il y avait les frères Crivey, le plus jeune était plus pâle qu'un fantôme, et l'autre avait à peine l'air plus vaillant. Il y avait aussi les sœurs Montgomery, qui semblaient totalement abasourdies, et Ernie Macmillan, qui gisait au milieu du couloir, tout aussi mort que Rebecca. Sans desserrer les dents, elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'y eut pas de réponse sur le coup, quand elle cria sa question, Emily Montgomery lui expliqua la trahison de Doge qui avait tué Macmillan au moment où le combat débutait, que Rebecca s'était retournée contre lui, et que l'un des mangemorts en avait profité pour tuer Rebecca.

Brittany se maudit à cet instant. A quelques secondes… si seulement elle avait calciné sans sommation les mangemorts du passage secret, elle aurait pu arriver à temps, elle aurait pu sauver son amie. Elle savait que Rebecca ne l'appréciait que moyennement, notamment à cause de ce que son père lui avait fait, mais pour elle, qui avait toujours été seule, Heather, Abigail et Rebecca étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que elles-mêmes appelaient des amies.  
- Je veux rentrer à la maison ! se mit à pleurer le jeune Dennis Crivey.  
- Mais Dennis, maintenant que la bataille est engagée, on ne peut plus t'envoyer à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu vas devoir rester ici, lui dit son frère.  
- Conduis-le à la salle commune de Gryffondor, qu'il aille dans son dortoir, il y sera plus en sécurité qu'ici, dit Yaxley d'un ton entre la suggestion et l'ordre avant de se tourner vers Sarah Montgomery. Toi aussi tu veux te mettre à l'abri ?

La petite Poufsouffle renifla, essuya une larme silencieuse et prit un air déterminé.  
- Non ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux leur faire payer !  
- Bien ! répliqua Brittany. Alors vous allez tous accompagner les Crivey jusqu'à à l'escalier non loin qui mène au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Colin, que tu restes avec ton frère ou que tu le laisses seul, je te laisse décider, les autres, vous ne vous quittez plus et vous essayer de redescendre jusqu'au hall d'entrée, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle s'y battent et ne seraient sans doute pas contre un coup de main. Moi, je vais nettoyer les étages de ces ordures !

Brittany laissa là les six adolescents et partit d'un pas décidé parcourir ce sixième étage. Elle n'y croisa plus personne, ce qui confirmait le fait que la bataille devait se déplacer vers les étages inférieurs. Elle parcourut ensuite le quatrième étage et carbonisa quelques chaporouges ainsi que deux mangemorts. Elle continua son balayage méthodique du château, ne laissant aucune chance à tout ce qui portait capuche noire et masque blanc. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps, mais elle finit par arriver au deuxième étage, tous les combats semblaient s'être concentrés dans les couloirs proches de l'escalier de marbre et du hall. Elle passa comme une furie au milieu des combattant et brûla sans ciller une dizaine de mangemorts. Devant une telle puissance destructrice, ceux qui restaient tentèrent de prendre la fuite, mais seuls quelques uns y parvinrent. Elle les suivit jusque dans le parc où elle fit exploser sa magie pour tirer une dizaines de grosses boules de feu simultanément sur les mangemorts qui se battaient. Deux ou trois périrent. Les autres esquivèrent ou détruisirent les projectiles meurtriers. Tout le monde cessa de se battre, les mangemorts ne fixaient plus qu'elle et resserrèrent leurs rangs, prêts à en découdre. Mais alors, ils eurent tous le même mouvement de plaquer leur bras gauche contre leur corps. Ils lancèrent toute une pluie de sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres, et en profitèrent pour fuir vers la forêt tandis que Brittany essayait de les canarder sans succès. Elle allait se lancer à leur poursuite quand la voix de Voldemort retentit.


	112. L'eau de la vie

**RAR : **

Daffy : Ben en fait non, Heather, c'est pour ce chapitre-ci, le quatrième sera pour Abby. Oui, histoire que les héroïnes fassent un peu moins Mary-Sue, j'ai créé un perso un peu plus Mary-Sue : Brittany. C'était pas forcément conscient, mais avec le recul c'est l'impression que ça donne ^^.

Lyra : Effectivement, ça permet de faire des coupes franches dans les rangs ennemis.

Auctor : Bon.. que dirais-tu d'un grand verre d'eau pour éteindre le feu en toi ? Non ? Pourtant, ce chapitre devrait te raffraichir un peu je pense...

Natsuki : Voldemort ? Il en a rien à foutre que la moitié des hommes qu'il a envoyé à l'attaque du château aient grillé. Si tu faisais allusion à son intervention juste à la fin du chapitre, je sais plus exactement le contenu, mais regarde ton tome 7, au moment où Voldemort propose la trève, et tu auras ta réponse. Pour revenir à la mort de Rebecca. Je dirais juste que j'avais déjà prévenu la plupart des lecteurs, sauf que c'était peut-être pas sur une RAR en début de chapire, mais dans dans des RAR par MP... alors je reprend ce que je leur avait dit lorsqu'il me demandaient d'épargner telle ou telle personne : Mon choix, sur qui je vais sauver, et qui je vais faire mourir, je l'avais pratiquement arrêté à la fin de l'écriture de la 3è année (Ordre du Phénix). Et quoiqu'il en soit, une vie sauvée par rapport àà la version de Rowling, se paierait avec une vie prise ailleurs. Histoire de garder un certain équilibre.

LaLouisa : Je crois que pour Brittany, ça devient une habitude de faire croire aux gens qu'elle est d'un côté, pour mieux montrer ensuite qu'elle est de l'autre. C'est en gros devenu sa spécialité ^^. Enfin vous pouvez être rassurés, elle ne fera plus de coup de ce genre.

Eliane : Ben pour Voldy... il faudra encore attendre un peu.

* * *

**22  
****L'eau de la vie**

Après avoir averti Brittany, Heather et Abigail sortirent dans le parc, retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité que Heather rangea dans une de ses poches, et se séparèrent. Abigail contournant le château par le nord pour rejoindre les serres, et Heather se dirigeant au sud, vers le lac. Elle nagea un peu après avoir imperméabilisé son sac, et ressortit de l'eau dans une petite crique surplombée par la falaise et le château. Elle avait choisi cet endroit car les bords du lac étaient tout indiqués pour invoquer les pouvoirs élémentaires de l'eau, mais qu'il leur fallait un coin relativement tranquille.

Elle prépara ses affaires pour le rituel, et fit apparaître le traçage préalable du cercle d'invocation. A vingt-trois heures pile, elle commença. Faire chauffer la potion, y ajouter la poudre, la répandre pour tracer le cercle. Elle s'installa ensuite face au symbole de l'eau et commença à psalmodier. Peu après, la voix de Voldemort retentit, exigeant qu'on lui livre Harry, ou bien il lancerait ses mangemorts à l'assaut du château. Elle n'y prêta qu'une attention minime, se concentrant pour ne pas rater le rituel.  
- _Invoco-te, aquae potestas_ ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme pour terminer le rituel.

Le cercle s'illumina en vert, et une colonne d'eau en jaillit, tourbillonna, et vint se concentrer en deux sphères entourant ses mains. Heather se tourna vers le lac. Pendant les derniers mois, elle avait commandé à sa mère des livres de physique et de géologie. Avec Abigail, Rebecca et Brittany, elles avaient chacune étudié les caractéristiques physiques de l'élément qu'elles auraient à manipuler, afin de s'en servir de la façon la plus efficace possible. Rebecca avait appris la composition de l'atmosphère terrestre, étonnée d'apprendre que toutes les matières existantes étaient composées des mêmes petites boules, et selon le nombre de petites boules agglutinées ensemble, cela donnait de l'oxygène, de l'eau, du métal ou de dangereux poisons. Elle s'était donc intéressée aux différentes molécules composant l'air. Yaxley, elle avait appris que le feu n'était qu'un dégagement d'énergie d'un corps en combustion au contact de l'oxygène, et qu'il mourrait si le taux de dioxyde de carbone était trop élevé. Elle, avait travaillé sur l'eau, forcément, et sur ses différents états. Elle ne pouvait agir sur la température, mais en travaillant sur l'organisation des molécules, sur leur densité, elle pouvait peut-être transformer l'eau en glace ou en vapeur.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle essaya. Et l'essai fut concluant, elle se créa un chemin de glace, et revint dans le parc en étant parfaitement au sec, puisqu'elle en avait aussi profité pour extraire les molécules d'eau qui trempaient ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle devrait rester au sud du parc, pour bénéficier de toute la quantité d'eau qu'elle voulait. Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Au pire, elle la ferait venir. Même si la distance risquait de se payer en consommation d'énergie magique.

***

Elle vit d'autres sorciers quitter le château. Il y avait Bill, Fleur et Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alicia Spinnet, Remus Lupin, et d'autres adultes qui devaient être des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le groupe de Kingsley s'avança presque jusqu'aux grilles, celui d'Arthur passa devant le château, mais sans s'avancer beaucoup plus… ils voulaient sans doute pouvoir couvrir le flanc gauche au besoin. Enfin, le groupe de Lupin resta sur le flanc droit. Elle-même n'avancerait qu'une fois la bataille entamée. Elle vit avec horreur que parmi les mangemorts qui s'étaient regroupés devant les grilles, bien plus nombreux que les adultes de l'Ordre en présence, il y avait aussi six géants. Elle comprit que ce serait à elle, Abigail et Rebecca de s'en occuper, et espérait que Brittany viendrait vite leur donner un coup de main.

Quasiment en même temps, elle vit la grille du parc voler en éclats, et un autre géant sortir de la forêt interdite. Le groupe de Remus s'apprêta à faire feu sur lui quand ils reconnurent Hagrid, porté par son demi-frère Graup. Le géant lança son "grand frère" à travers une fenêtre du château, tandis qu'une première vague de mangemorts lançait l'assaut. Rebecca accomplit son rôle à merveilles en les envoyant bouler hors de l'enceinte d'une violente bourrasque. Une deuxième vague de mangemort tenta de pénétrer dans le parc mais ils subirent le même sort. Des sortilèges furent alors lancés en direction de la tour d'astronomie, mais l'équipe de Kingsley ne tarda pas à attaquer à son tour. Voldemort lança alors ses géants. Cette fois, Rebecca ne put faire face qu'à un seul ennemi. Graup fonça sur un second, et trois d'entre eux vinrent librement dans le parc. Heather lança de puissants jets d'eau pour en repousser deux. Ils tombèrent au sol, mais n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant. Le dernier subissait les sortilèges de l'équipe de Remus. Un violent choc indiquait que Abigail avait dû elle aussi en renverser un. Heather ne pourrait faire face à deux géants à la fois. Mais Graup, vaincu par celui qu'il était allé affronter, vint se frotter à l'un des deux qui avaient été renversés par Heather, elle put donc ce concentrer sur le deuxième. Elle le harcela de puissant jets d'eau, lança des pics de glaces, et l'ébouillanta avec de la vapeur, si bien qu'il partit se réfugier dans la forêt. Mais Heather n'était pas dupe, il reviendrait à la charge. Seulement, de la forêt justement, émergeait un nouveau danger, deux acromentules venaient de pénétrer dans le parc. Une vers la cabane de Hagrid, l'équipe de Mr Weasley pourrait s'en charger, et une autre, bien plus près des hommes de Remus, qui avaient été séparés par le géant qu'ils essayaient de repousser. Elle lança une attaque contre l'arachnide avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à un membre de l'Ordre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'éliminer la bestiole que trois autres jaillirent. Heather leur lança des pics de glaces qui les transpercèrent.  
- Heather ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Remus.  
- Je fais ce que je peux pour aider ! répondit Heather en retournant ses efforts contre le géant.

Stupéfait par les pouvoir de la jeune fille, Remus en oublia qu'il était au milieu d'une bataille.  
- Comment est-ce que tu peux faire des trucs comme ça ? souffla-t-il.  
- Trop long à expliquer. Vous devriez aller prêter main forte à vos collègues aux prises avec les acromentules.

Effectivement, des acromentules continuaient à attaquer. Heather cependant ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles n'attaquaient pas toutes d'un coup. Elles auraient alors eu vite fait de terrasser tous les sorciers en présence. Enfin c'était une aubaine qu'elles n'arrivent qu'au compte-goutte, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! D'autant qu'après avoir fait subir à ce géant le même sort qu'au précédent, elle s'aperçut que le groupe de Kingsley était maintenant aux prises avec des mangemorts, et que certains les débordaient pour aller gêner le groupe de Mr Weasley. Il n'était plus temps de s'occuper des géants, surtout qu'utiliser la glace et la vapeur la fatiguait rapidement. Il fallait laisser Graup se débrouiller avec les trois qui tournaient autour de l'école. Mais quand un quatrième revint de la forêt, elle sentait que le demi-frère d'Hagrid se ferait massacrer si on le laissait seul. Il n'était plus temps de prendre des gants. Elle forma une sphère d'eau autour de la tête du géant, et la maintint jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ce noie. Il s'écroula au sol au bout de plusieurs minutes, fut parcouru de spasmes pendant de nombreuses secondes, puis s'immobilisa, mort.

***

Les mangemorts étaient maintenant entrés dans le parc et plusieurs luttaient contre les membres de l'Ordre. Heather vit qu'une nouvelle vague s'était réunie devant les portes. Ils allaient créer le surnombre. Elle ne pouvait rien contre ceux qui étaient déjà dans le parc, mais elle pouvait au moins arrêter ces nouveaux venus, aussi utilisa-t-elle des trombes d'eau pour les repousser comme on se débarrasse de la m**** en tirant la chasse d'eau.

Les mangemorts les avaient atteints et Remus et ses hommes étaient chacun aux prises avec un encapuchonné. D'autres étaient entrés dans le château par la grande porte. Un des membres de l'Ordre, aux cheveux blonds et avec une mâchoire modèle XL, faisait face à un encagoulé qu'il parvint à démasquer. Heather reconnut immédiatement Jeremy Steel. Le sorcier blond sembla stupéfait de se trouver face à un tout jeune garçon, et celui-ci en profita pour lancer un sort mortel.

Heather protégea le sorcier blond en créant un bloc de glace sur la trajectoire du sortilège. Le bloc de glace éclata et Steel se retourna vers Heather.  
- Wright ! Tiens donc ! Je suis content de te trouver sur ma route. Toi et tes amies pensiez qu'il suffisait de me tenir éloigné de Malefoy et Rowle pour que je ne me retrouve pas contre vous. Vous êtes vraiment stupides. Je suis allé trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les vacances, et il m'a appris tous les sorts qui me rendront invincible. Goûte donc à ça : _Perforo_ !

Heather créa un disque de glace qui agit comme un miroir et renvoya le sortilège à l'envoyeur. Steel l'évita de justesse, et eut la joue entaillée. Heather ne lui laissa pas de répit et le mit à terre avec un puissant jet d'eau.  
- Je crois que tu n'as pas une très bonne notion de l'invincibilité, répliqua-t-elle.  
Le visage déformé par la colère, Steel se releva mais en lui envoyant un jet d'eau à très haute pression en pleine face, Heather le mit K.O. pour le compte.  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse ignorant et fanatique, cracha-t-elle.  
Elle le souleva de terre avec un"tapis" d'eau, et le projeta sans ménagement très loin dans le lac. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le sorcier blond.  
- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ou…oui je… je ne pensais pas que des gosses…  
- Ecoutez monsieur…  
- Podmore, Sturgis Podmore.  
- Ecoutez monsieur Podmore. On est sur un champ de bataille. Il n'y a pas de gosses et d'adultes. Il n'y a que des sorciers plus ou moins puissants. Il faut que vous affrontiez et mettiez hors d'état de nuire tout ceux qui vous paraissent moins fort que vous, c'est en procédant ainsi que vous nous permettrez de remporter la victoire !  
Le ton impératif de la jeune fille sembla donner un coup de fouet à Mr Podmore, et celui-ci replongea dans la bataille. Heather évita de justesse un sortilège perdu.

Une nouvelle vague d'acromentules fonçait vers le château. Même elle ne put pas les arrêter toutes. Cependant, elle les vit repartir vers la forêt quelques instants plus tard. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était le bras de Hagrid qui dépassait de la mêlée de pattes et de chélicères. Elle sonna quelques mangemorts avec des jets d'eau à haute pression et alla aider Sambella qui était auprès d'un autre centaure étendu au sol. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Firenze.  
- Sambella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Les vôtres n'ont pas voulu venir se battre ?  
- Si, mais en chemin, nous avons vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres se diriger dans le nid des acromentules. Nous avons craint qu'elles ne tuent tout le monde s'il les envoyait à l'assaut du château, alors nous nous sommes postés en lisière de la forêt pour les arrêter à coup de flèches.

Tout en répondant, la femelle centaure avait décoché trois flèches à un mangemort qui les avait évitées de justesse et était parti sans demander son reste. Heather avait également repoussé deux encapuchonnés.  
- C'est pour ça qu'elles arrivent l'une après l'autre ! comprit alors Heather.  
- Oui, nous faisons notre possible pour les repousser, mais elles sont nombreuses, et à moins de bien viser, nos flèches ne font que les ralentir.  
- Et Firenze et vous, vous ne faisiez pas partie de cette ligne de défense ? demanda Heather.  
- Moi si, Firenze a voulu prêter main forte aux sorciers, mais j'étais trop inquiète. Quand il n'y a plus eu d'acromentules qui essayaient de passer dans mon secteur, je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était. Et je l'ai trouvé ainsi.  
- Ne vous souciez pas de moi… geignit le centaure que Heather avait cru mort. Fichez le camp où vous serez touchées vous aussi.  
- Sambella, si je vous couvre, vous pourrez l'emmener dans la Grande Salle ? C'est là que se trouve l'équipe de soins.  
- Je le pourrai. Merci jeune fille.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi !  
Heather mitrailla donc de jets d'eau tout ce qui menaçait la retraite des deux centaures, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la porte du château.

A ce moment, il y eut comme une chute de la température, Heather vit tout un groupe de détraqueurs se rassembler entre la forêt et le saule cogneur. Qui que soit leur cible, elle espérait que cette personne pourrait s'en sortir, car elle ne pouvait créer de Patronus. Elle vit avec soulagement Luna, Dean et Seamus lancer leurs Patroni. Un lièvre, un dauphin et un renard chassèrent les détraqueurs. Heather rassurée, retourna à la bataille.

***

A une quarantaine de mètres d'elle, Remus affrontait un mangemort qui rivalisait d'adresse avec lui. Mais comme Remus ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, elle chercha un autre point de la bataille où se rendre utile. C'est alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se faire désarmer. Elle se retourna et se précipita vers eux, tenta de lancer un pain de glace pour arrêter le rayon vert qui était sorti de la baguette du mangemort, hélas, elle avait un léger retard, qui fut hélas fatal au loup-garou. Il tomba en arrière, les bras en croix, le regard vide.  
- Non ! hurla Heather les larmes aux yeux alors que le mangemort retournait déjà son attention sur elle. Salaud ! Fumier ! Assassin !

Chaque insulte qu'elle lui envoyait au visage était accompagné d'une lance de glace visant ses points vitaux. Mais le mangemort les éclatait systématiquement.  
- Si tu veux aller le rejoindre, il suffit de demander. _Cremare_ !

Il fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant la forme d'une flamme violette qui fonça sur Heather. Elle réagit par réflexe et s'entoura d'une colonne d'eau, ce qui permit d'éteindre la flamme. Au travers du rideau aquatique, elle voyait la silhouette du mangemort qui s'approchait, tant mieux… elle allait lui faire payer ! Elle arrêta la colonne d'eau et lança comme une pluie horizontale sur son ennemi, excitant les molécules pour rendre chaque goutte brûlante. Le mangemort, très vite trempé par une eau proche de la température d'ébullition hurla de douleur. Heather entoura alors sa tête d'une bulle d'eau et attendit qu'il s'effondre, comme le géant, pour la dissiper.

Et en parlant de géant, elle fut prise en chasse par le premier qu'elle avait attaqué. Il essayait de l'écraser sous ses pieds. Heureusement, Heather n'avait rien à craindre de telles tentatives. Grâce à son pouvoir élémentaire, elle pouvait aisément repousser le géant sur son postérieur. Furieux, le colosse se releva et balaya la pelouse de son immense bras. Heather eut juste le temps d'amortir le choc avec une bulle d'eau, elle fut violemment rejetée en arrière. Là encore, elle amortit sa chute grâce à son pouvoir. Mais le géant revenait déjà à la charge, et elle sentait qu'elle fatiguait. Elle lança une trombe d'eau pour repousser le pied du géant, mais cette fois, il ne tomba pas, il reprit son équilibre et recommença avec l'autre pied. On entendit alors une sorte de beuglement.  
- GOLGOMATH !

Un autre bras gigantesque attrapa le cou de celui qui attaquait Heather et une main se plaqua sur sa tête. Graup tira le gurg sanguinaire en arrière d'un mouvement sec qui produisit un craquement sinistre. Le frère d'Hagrid laissa retomber Golgomath et fixa son cadavre d'un air mauvais.  
- Toi plus gurg ! grogna-t-il.

Heather observa son sauveur, et se demanda comment il avait fait pour lui venir en aide. Il avait le visage tout boursouflé, bleuit ou rougit selon les endroits, du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche faisant pleuvoir d'énormes gouttes au sol. Il avait sur les bras et la poitrine des traces de brûlures, signe qu'il avait dû essuyer quelques attaques magiques explosives. Il se retourna, et partit affronter un autre géant. Heather remarqua que Graup mis à part, ils n'étaient plus que deux.

***

Une nouvelle vague d'acromentules sortit de la forêt, Heather contourna le corps de Golgomath pour aller les noyer. Se faisant, elle se rapprocha du lac. Quand elle se fut débarrassée de toutes les araignées, une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien la fit se retourner.  
- Eh bien ma nièce, on dirait qu'il est arrivé un pépin à ton loup-garou de mari.  
Nymphadora avait retrouvé Remus, et voilà que Bellatrix Lestrange venait la provoquer. La jeune auror fonça sur sa tante, lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges, mais sa tante se riait d'elle, elle déviait toutes les attaques.

Heather n'allait pas laisser la jeune femme toute seule, dans son état, elle serait une proie facile. Et effectivement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la tante de celle-ci pour la désarmer. Rejetée en arrière par la puissance du sortilège, Nymphadora n'aurait jamais le temps de se relever. Déjà, Bellatrix articulait les premières syllabes de l'incantation mortelle. Heather lança une trombe d'eau sur la mangemort, la propulsant à plus de vingt mètres.  
- Nymphadora, rien de cassé ? demanda Heather en s'approchant de la jeune métamorphomage.  
- Laisse-moi ! ragea cette dernière en se relevant et récupérant sa baguette. Je veux la pulvériser moi-même !

Heather n'eut d'autre choix que d'incarcérer la jeune femme dans un carcan de glace.  
- Désolée, Nymphadora, mais tu n'es pas en état de lutter contre elle. Remus est déjà mort, qui veillera sur Ted si tu meurs aussi ?  
- Comme c'est touchant ! se moqua Bellatrix qui était revenue sur elles. Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que ma nièce peut-être ?  
- J'essaierai en tout cas !

Bellatrix envoya un Doloris que Heather repoussa en créant un arc d'eau de forte densité dans les airs. Elle devait économiser ses forces et utiliser moins d'eau, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer sur la densité. Elle découvrit instinctivement qu'elle pouvait ainsi produire aisément de quoi repousser tous les sortilèges, et envoyer des lances qui manquèrent à plusieurs reprises d'embrocher son ennemie. Bellatrix perdait peu à peu son assurance et était obligée de reculer sous les assauts de Heather qui étaient en train de laminer sa robe de mangemort. Elle fut même coupée au bras. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre la jeune fille, mais cela n'était pas suffisant, elle se défendait toujours à merveille, et bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, Heather sentait que ses forces magiques s'épuisaient.

Finalement, Bellatrix lança un sort explosif non pas sur son adversaire, mais sur le sol entre elles deux, surprise, Heather fut projetée en arrière. Elle essaya de rester concentrée sur son adversaire, certaine qu'elle comptait en profiter pour percer sa défense, mais déjà Bellatrix était loin, elle avait utilisé une technique qui lui permettait de voler sans objet enchanté. Probablement la même qu'utilisait Voldemort, d'après ce que Harry et les autres lui avaient raconté lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints au Terrier, neuf mois auparavant.

Elle se retourna vers Nymphadora et la libéra de son carcan de glace.  
- Pourquoi ? rugit celle-ci en agrippant Heather par le col. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée l'affronter ?  
- Parce qu'elle t'aurait tuée ! répondit Heather d'un ton farouche.  
- Et alors ! Au moins maintenant je serais avec…

Elle posa les yeux sur le corps de son mari. Ses longs cheveux rouges devinrent noirs sans changer de longueur. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'écroula dessus, recommençant à pleurer, ses yeux déjà rougis trahissant qu'elle avait déjà versé pas mal de larmes avant que Bellatrix ne vienne.  
- Ecoute, fit Heather en la prenant par les épaules. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne fera taire ton chagrin, mais essaie de penser à peu à ton fils. Il vient de perdre son père… il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il perde sa mère. Et puis, je l'ai vengé. Je suis arrivée trop tard pour arrêter son assassin, mais pas pour le punir il est…  
Heather se tourna vers l'endroit où s'était écroulé le mangemort qui avait tué Remus, il n'y avait plus rien.  
- Non ! ne me dis pas que….  
- Quoi ? demanda Nymphadora qui semblait complètement déphasée.  
- Non rien, fit Heather, la mine sombre. Viens… je vais te conduire dans la Grande Salle !  
- Non ! Je veux me battre… protesta la métamorphomage.  
- Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu as trop de responsabilités pour prendre ce risque ! Laisse faire les autres !  
- Mais…

Tonks s'arrêta avant de trouver un argument, elle n'en avait plus, elle venait de perdre toute combativité. Heather l'escorta jusqu'au château, ou plus exactement, la poussa avec ses pouvoirs, Tonks semblait devenue comme une coquille vide. On se battait dans le hall, aussi, l'accompagna-t-elle dans la Grande Salle, renvoyant les sortilèges perdus contre les murs. Elle franchit la porte et vit une demi-douzaine de baguettes se lever contre elle.  
- Ms Wright ! Par tous les diables que faites vous ici ? rouspéta le professeur Babil.  
- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me bats ! Et au passage j'aide ceux que je peux.  
- Heather bon sang ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évacué ? s'alarma Mrs Weasley.  
- Parce que j'avais un moyen de faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, alors je l'ai saisi. Maintenant si vous m'aidiez plutôt à amener Nymphadora sur un lit...  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Molly.  
- Elle… elle a trouvé le corps de Remus. Et elle a faillit se faire tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Remus, mais j'ai pu intervenir à temps pour elle.  
- Par Merlin, souffla la matriarche des Weasley, les yeux écarquillés, les mains devant la bouche.  
Après être restée quelques secondes interdite, Molly vint porter Nymphadora et l'allonger sur un lit.  
- La pauvre, commenta-t-elle. Je comprends qu'elle soit dans cet état, elle l'aimait tellement.  
- Il lui faudra un traitement de choc, fit Heather. Mais seulement quand tout ça sera fini.  
Elle observa l'assistance. Il y avait le professeur Trelawney, et plusieurs jeunes gens qu'elle n'avait pas connu à Poudlard qui assuraient la sécurité de la salle. Mrs Pomfresh, Mrs Weasley et le professeur Vector s'occupaient des blessés. Sambella était auprès de Firenze, et Lavande Brown était étendue sur un lit avec une méchante blessure à l'épaule.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de compter les victimes, il fallait retourner dans la bataille, elle profita que Mrs Weasley fut appelée par un blessé pour retourner dans le hall, la mère de ses amies aurait sans doute essayé de l'en empêcher. Les mangemorts et les défenseurs étaient à peu près en nombre et en forces égales. Les jumelles Patil se battaient avec ardeur, de même qu'Angelina Johnson, ou Lance Gleeson. Le professeur McGonagall luttait seule contre deux adversaires, elle décida alors d'aller lui prêter main forte. Elle attaqua l'un des deux mangemorts qui se sauva sans demander son reste. Elle se retourna pour voir un mangemort ranimer deux de ses confrères stupéfixés, elle alla leur faire face et lança des jets d'eau sur eux… mais sa puissance commençait à diminuer grandement, elle serait bientôt à cours de magie. Elle donna tout ce qui lui restait d'un coup pour les expulser par les portes. Cette fois, elle était à sec, les deux sphères d'eau qui entouraient ses mains s'écrasèrent au sol. Elle ne servirait plus à grand chose, mais apparemment, les défenseurs se débrouillaient sans elle. McGonagall poursuivit un type aux cheveux gris qui avait la bouche et les mains pleines de sang en hurlant qu'il ne toucherait plus à un seul de ses élèves. La directrice de Gryffondor obligea le mangemort à fuir. Ce fut alors qu'un corps enflammé tomba devant Heather, des flammes jaillirent de l'escalier et une demi-douzaine de mangemorts prenaient la fuite, mais plusieurs furent atteints par les flammes et carbonisés. Yaxley descendait l'escalier de marbre, brûlant impitoyablement tout ce qui portait une cagoule. Six mangemorts parvinrent à fuir, les autres furent tous tués par la furie de la jeune femme. Celle-ci alla les poursuivre jusque dans le parc. Il ne restait plus un ennemi à l'intérieur. Les sœurs Montgomery, Drago Malefoy, Terry Boot, et le professeur Flitwick descendirent des deux premiers étages, stupéfaits. Ils n'entendaient plus de bruits de combat. La voix de Voldemort retentit alors.


	113. Terre de sang

**RAR : **

Auctor : Alors je pense que ce chapitre va te soulager encore un petit peu... mais tu as raison, tant que le mot "fin" n'est pas apparu...

Lyra : Oui ! Ca fera un peu moins de boulot pour tonton Harry ^^

Vitalyn : Eh oui, c'est triste pour Remus, mais c'était nécessaire, puisqu'il doit apparaître aux côtés de James, Sirius et Lily lorsque Harry utilisera la pierre de résurrection. Et si tu aimes voir la bataille sous d'autres point de vue, je crois que tu vas bien apprécier le bonus que je prépare pour quand la publication de HW sera terminée.

Caladrius : Alors, poyur la phrase qui ne t'a pas trop plu... ma ligne de défense est que le chapitre étant du point de vue d'un personnage, la narration reprend parfois en discours indirect sous-entendu les pensées du perso, et je me suis dit que c'est une remarque qu'elle se serait faite en chassant ainsi les mangemorts. Certes, ça peut paraître un peu vulgaire de la part de Heather, mais elle n'est pas non plus un modèle de "bonne éducation", et la promiscuité avec Abby fait que les deux filles déteignent plus ou moins l'une sr l'autre (et là, ce serait donc Abby qui aurait déteint sur elle).  
Pour Tonks et Abigail... tu te doutes bien que je vais te laisser découvrir ça par toi-même ^^. D'autant que pour Abby, c'est juste en-dessous.

Eliane : C'est vrai que les mangemorts ont bien morflés sur ce coup-là. Mais tu verras que les défenseurs ne sont pas vraiment épargnés non plus, avec tous les morts et les blessés, et que l'intervention des renforts divers dans la deuxième partie de la bataille sera plus que bienvenue.

LaLouisa : Eh bien je ne vais pas trop te retenir et vite te laisser découvrir ce qu'il en est pour Abby.

Louwyn : Oui, cette année n'est de loin pas la meilleure pour les gentils U U. J'espère que la fin de la bataille te plaira autant que le reste de l'année !

A tous : Voilà, désolé pour le petit retard, mais quand on a plus le net chez soi, ce n'est pas évident... J'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre d'ici moins de 10 jours.

* * *

**23****  
Terre de sang**

Elle quitta Heather juste après avoir descendu les marches du perron. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers les serres, de l'autre côté du château. Elle avait le temps. Une fois dans la serre numéro quatre, elle déplaça un pot de snargalouf en évitant les tentacules baladeuses de la plante. Elle marmonna un sortilège, et le tracé du cercle d'invocation apparut au sol.

Elle sortit tout son matériel, et quand tout fut prêt, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que sonne vingt-trois heures. Cinq minutes avant, cependant, elle tira d'une de ses poches un tissu roulé en boule qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait un l'intérieur une petite fiole avec un liquide doré. Elle avait longtemps hésité à la remettre à Heather. Mais elle savait très bien que la jeune fille n'aurait pas accepté un tel présent. Et puis il n'y en aurait pas assez pour toute la bataille, elle avait donc décidé de le prendre pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du rituel. Trop de choses pouvaient rater pour prendre le moindre risque. Une minute avant l'heure, elle retira le bouchon et but la potion de chance qui lui restait de l'année précédente.

Elle lança le métronome, et commença l'invocation, rassérénée. Felix Felicis lui disait que tout irait comme il fallait. En cours de route, elle entendit les imprécations de Voldemort qui demandait qu'on lui livrât Harry. Elle n'y prêta qu'une attention minime, se concentrant sur sa psalmodie.  
- _Invoco-te, humi potestas_ ! lança-t-elle à la fin  
Le cercle d'invocation, avec le symbole de la terre face à elle se mit à briller d'une lumière jaune. La terre et le sable alentour s'élevèrent et se mirent à tourbillonner. Une fine couche vint recouvrir les mains d'Abigail, puis tout s'arrêta. Elle était prête.

Elle sortit des serres et vit descendre en balai de la tour d'Astronomie le professeur Chourave, Neville, Susan Bones, et deux autres élèves. Ils se posèrent non loin d'elle.  
- Abigail ! s'étonna Neville. Tu es là toi aussi ?  
- Bien sûr ! Les Maraudeuses vont montrer aux mangemorts que la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, et nous auront raison de leurs esprits étriqués.  
- J'espère que vous avez raison Miss Carpenter, dit le professeur de botanique. C'est donc vous, si j'ai bien compris, qui avez hérité du pouvoir naturel que possédait cette brave Helga Poufsouffle ?

Abigail hocha la tête en guise d'assertion.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, bonne chance à vous ! conclut la directrice de Poufsouffle.  
- A vous aussi, répondit Abigail.

Elle laissa le groupe de Mrs Chourave aller chercher dans les serres de quoi accueillir comme il faut les mangemorts. Elle-même s'avança vers les grilles. Elle resta à peu près à Mi-distance. Vers la cabane de Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt et deux autres sorciers, un homme et une femme, sans doute tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se battraient en première ligne. Non loin d'elle, Arthur, Bill et Fleur Weasley semblaient eux-aussi prêts à en découdre, et s'étonnèrent de la voir ici. Elle désigna leurs ennemis derrière les grilles.  
- Je crois que je ne serai pas de trop.

***

A ce moment précis, les grilles volèrent en éclat. Une première vague de mangemorts tenta de pénétrer dans l'enceinte, mais Rebecca les repoussa avec une puissante bourrasque.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Fleur.  
- Ca ? répéta Abigail en désignant une deuxième bourrasque qui repoussait une deuxième vague d'assaillant. C'est Rebecca qui leur montre qu'on peut être à Poufsouffle et néanmoins faire partie des sorciers les plus puissants du pays… la concernant j'aurais même tendance à dire du continent, sourit Abigail.  
Des sortilèges fusèrent vers la tour d'Astronomie, puis les géants entrèrent dans l'enceinte.  
- Là ça devient sérieux ! lâcha la Serpentard. Je vous en laisse, et j'en prends un deuxième !

Abigail posa ses mains au sol et fit léviter plusieurs pierres se trouvant alentour. Elle les propulsa sur l'un des géants pour l'inciter à la suivre un peu en retrait. Son plan marcha au-delà de ses espérances, et le géant, furieux, se précipita vers elle. Quand elle fut assez éloignée, elle inversa brusquement sa course, et passa entre les jambes du géant. Elle plaqua ses mains au sol et celui-ci s'enfonça sous les pieds du géant. Quand il fut enlisé jusqu'au genoux, elle fit se solidifier à nouveau le sol. Celui-là resterait coincé un moment. Elle se retourna vers les grilles. Une troisième vague de mangemorts s'apprêtaient à entrer. A nouveau, elle cala ses mains au sol, et déforma la terre devant les encagoulés, la soulevant comme une lame de fond pour repousser les envahisseurs. Meurtris par les blessures occasionnés par leur trois échecs successifs. Les mangemorts se firent hésitant à relancer l'offensive. Abigail en profita pour voir ce que donnait la lutte contre les géants. Kingsley et son groupe en occupaient un, le groupe des Weasley en attaquaient un deuxième, et déjà Rebecca fit tomber raide mort l'un d'entre eux. Graup, que Abigail reconnu pour l'avoir vu à l'enterrement de Dumbledore arriva pour prêter main forte aux Weasley, par contre, celui qu'elle avait emprisonné finit par se libérer, elle retourna donc vers lui. Comme elle avait fait pour repousser les mangemorts, elle le mit plusieurs fois sur les fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repoussé à la limite de l'enceinte. Graup arriva alors pour se battre contre ce géant-là. A voir la tête du demi-frère de Hagrid, il n'avait pas été de taille contre l'autre. Et Abigail craignait que le résultat ne soit le même avec celui-ci. Effectivement, Graup se prit deux ou trois baignes et chuta lourdement. L'autre géant allait insister, mais Abigail l'attaqua à coup de rochers les plus gros qu'elle puisse trouver. Un choc à l'arrière du crâne finit par faire vaciller le géant, elle visa alors les jambes pour le mettre à terre, puis elle plaqua ses mains au sol et liquéfia le sol, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, utilisant des langues de terre plus dures pour l'attirer vers le fond, et quand il fut totalement pris dans la boue, elle réorganisa les composants du sol pour l'emprisonner dans un banc de granit. L'opération avait été très gourmande en énergie, et Abigail vacilla. Dans le parc, les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant aux prises avec des mangemorts. Elle dû attendre quelques secondes pour que ses forces lui reviennent. Elle se dirigea alors vers le cœur des combats.

Un mangemort tourna la tête vers elle et se dirigea résolument à sa rencontre, la baguette levée. Abigail ne refusa pas le duel et s'avança vers son adversaire, prête à réagir au quart de tour.  
- Carpenter ! fit la voix que Abigail identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Thorben Rowle. Ca va être une joie pour moi de pouvoir enfin t'envoyer dire bonjour à tes ancêtres.  
- Rowle ! sourit Abigail. Parfait… j'ai depuis longtemps envie de te faire la peau pour tout ce que tu nous as fait à Heather et moi au cours de cette année.  
- Dégaine ta baguette ! ordonna le jeune mangemort.  
- Pas besoin, répondit Abigail, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, et faisant déjà léviter derrière elle quelques pierres.  
- Tu l'auras voulu ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Abigail fit s'interposer une pierre qui éclata sous le sortilège. Elle profita de la surprise de son ennemi pour lui en envoyer une autre dans l'estomac, puis une troisième qui le frappa à la tête.  
- Tu t'en es pris à ce que j'avais de plus cher : tu as essayé de la violer, tu l'as soumise à la torture physique du Doloris et psychologique de l'Imperium, et à cause de toi, elle a été torturée presque à mort par le frère Carrow. Tu vas souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert.

En parlant, Abigail laissa remonter à la surface toute la colère et la haine accumulées à l'encontre du grand blond au cours de l'année, elle ne voyait plus que lui, et le frappait avec des pierres plus ou moins grosses, le lapidant littéralement. Son masque se brisa et découvrit un nez et une bouche en sang, il essayait de faire exploser les pierres qui volaient vers lui, mais il s'y était pris trop tard, et la douleur des premiers coups l'empêchait d'esquiver plus d'une fois sur cinq. Il essaya de changer de stratégie et brandit sa baguette directement sur Abby, mais une pierre le frappa au bras, lui faisant lâcher prise dans un craquement sinistre et un hurlement de douleur. Abby s'avança vers la baguette au sol.  
- Un type aussi abject que toi ne devrait pas posséder de baguette ! grinça t-elle, les dents serrées,  
Elle brisa le morceau de bois en le foulant au pied.  
- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, toujours en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler sa rage alors qu'elle continuait à frapper son ennemi, un type aussi malsain que toi doit être privé de toutes les choses qui peuvent le rendre dangereux.  
Elle prit une pierre dans sa main droite, qu'elle lissa pour en faire une boule parfaite, puis elle la propulsa violemment contre l'entrejambe du mangemort qui hurla à nouveau, en s'écroulant au sol.

Abigail continuait la lapidation en règle. Le sol, sous les déchirures de la robe du mangemort se teintait de rouge. La robe, toute poisseuse, luisait par endroits, lorsque l'éclair d'un sortilège passait à proximité. Finalement, elle cessa de le frapper quand il ne fut plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.  
- Alors ! Tu vois comme ça fait mal d'être blessé, de se vider de son sang ! Ca fait quoi d'être dans la position du plus faible à la merci du plus fort ? demanda t-elle, serrant les poings et tremblante de colère. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il admette qu'il avait été abominable, qu'il se repente de ses actes, et en même temps, elle se disait que ce serait plus simple pour elle s'il ne le faisait pas.  
- Co… comment peux-tu faire… ça… réussit à articuler Rowle, toujours plein de haine pour la jeune fille.  
- Tu demanderas à ton geôlier en enfer, répliqua Abigail, qui n'eut plus d'hésitations devant l'absence de repentir de Rowle.  
Elle prit plusieurs des pierres qu'elle avait utilisées, les fit se fondre en une seule, et lui donna la forme et le tranchant d'une lame, avant de la planter dans la poitrine de ce garçon qu'elle haïssait tant.

***

La colère et la haine s'envolèrent alors que Rowle rendait son dernier souffle. Abigail regarda autour d'elle et vit, à mi-chemin entre la cabane de Hagrid et le château, Kingsley et Alicia Spinnet aux prises avec deux mangemorts. Certes, les deux encagoulés reculaient, mais en observant bien, on pouvait constater qu'ils avaient le dessus. Leur entente était meilleure, et ils parvenaient à se garder des sortilèges perdus tout en restant concentrés alors que Kingsley et l'ancienne Gryffondor étaient en difficulté dès qu'un de ces sorts venaient les perturber. Abigail se précipita pour aller leur prêter main forte, d'autant que deux autres mangemorts arrivaient et allaient les prendre en tenaille. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, des pas de géant firent cesser le combat. Graup était encore en train de se prendre une correction par un de ses congénères, il tituba, et chuta vers les combattants. Tous ne purent pas l'éviter.

Alors que le géant qui avait mis Graup au tapis retournait à sa besogne, le demi-frère de Hagrid se releva, encore un peu sonné. Son visage ressemblait à celui de Hagrid à l'époque où c'était lui qui recevait les coups du géant. L'un des mangemorts se précipita sur le corps sans vie de l'autre.  
- Rabastan ! cria-t-il vainement. Rabastan non !

Il serra la dépouille contre lui un instant puis se retourna contre Graup qui s'éloignait déjà pour replonger dans la bataille. Il attaqua le géant à coups de sortilèges explosifs qui l'atteignirent d'abord à la poitrine, puis aux bras quand celui-ci se protégea le haut du corps en reculant sous l'assaut. Abigail se précipita et arriva juste à temps pour intercepter avec une pierre un sort mortel. Dans l'élan, elle consolida la terre qui entourait son poing gauche et colla une baigne majestueuse à Rodolphus Lestrange. Graup, trop content de ne plus être la cible du mangemort fila vers le lac.  
- Reviens saleté de géant ! beugla le mangemort.  
- Hey Lestrange, c'est moi ton adversaire maintenant ! provoqua Abigail.  
- T'as peut-être une bonne gauche, mais je suis l'un des plus puissants sorciers qui soient, cracha Lestrange. Enfin si tu tiens à mourir, je veux bien te contenter. _Avada Kedavra_ !  
L'incantation s'écrasa contre une pierre qu'Abigail avait interposée.  
- Navrée… mais je crois que je suis meilleure que vous ne l'êtes.

Lestrange attaqua alors de toutes ses forces, Abigail éleva un morceau de terre pour lui servir de bouclier. Dès qu'il éclatait sous l'effet d'un sortilège, elle le reformait pour parer au coup suivant, de son côté, elle envoyait toutes les pierres se trouvant à proximité attaquer le mangemort, qui fut très vite obligé de se concentrer uniquement sur la défense.  
- Bordel ! comment ça se fait qu'ils résistent comme ça, ragea un mangemort qui revenait de vers l'entrée du château.  
- Macnair ! appela Lestrange qui se sentait une position d'infériorité. Viens me filer un coup de main !  
L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et attaqua Abigail. La situation s'inversait, s'était maintenant elle qui devait se défendre et reculer. Un sortilège de couleur argentée passa tout près et lui fit une entaille sur la joue. Elle arrivait dans la foret et n'aurait bientôt plus de pierres à opposer aux sorts mortels que lui lançaient les deux serviteurs de Voldemort.

Elle provoqua alors un petit séisme qui déstabilisa ses adversaires le temps qu'elle fuit sous le couvert des arbres.  
- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas sale petite peste ! lança Lestrange.

Ils la prirent en chasse, mais elle avait déjà trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, un chemin avec de nombreux cailloux plus ou moins enfouis. Elle les fit sortir de terre il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines, rarement plus gros qu'une noix. Les deux mangemort arrivèrent, jubilant de l'avoir acculée, mais leur visage se décomposèrent quand ils comprirent que c'étaient eux qui étaient piégés. Abigail avait déjà modelé tous ces graviers et petits cailloux en autant de lames prêtes à lacérer l'ennemi, elle les fit fondre sur les deux mangemorts. Lestrange utilisa un bouclier, mais les cailloux arrivaient de toutes parts. Les deux hommes prirent la fuite, s'enfonçant vers le cœur de la forêt, et laissant derrière eux une trace sanguinolente et des lambeaux de tissu noir. Abigail n'insista pas et s'assit un moment, le dos contre un arbre, pour souffler. Elle sentait que ses réserves s'épuisaient vite, elle préféra marquer une pause pour récupérer.

***

Mais le répit fut de courte durée. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une acromentule surgit entre deux arbres et se précipita sur elle. Elle lui lança les cailloux, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. La bestiole allait arriver sur elle quand une flèche se planta entre les deux parties de son corps. Elle cria et se retourna vers son agresseur. Un centaure lui décocha encore une autre flèche qui lui creva un œil, puis bondit sur le côté lorsque l'arachnide voulut le mordre et décocha une flèche qui la toucha sous le thorax, et qui cette fois lui fut fatale.  
- Tu ne devrais pas rester dans la forêt, jeune humaine, critiqua le centaure. Nous essayons de contenir les acromentules, mais elles sont nombreuses, et résistent bien à nos flèches.

Abigail acquiesça et repartit vers le parc. Il y avait maintenant, en plus des membres de l'Ordre, des élèves qui se battaient à leurs côtés. Elle vit Dean et Seamus dos à dos, qui luttaient avec brio contre quatre mangemorts, et parvenaient à les tenir en échecs. Luna Lovegood et Lucy Farmer se battaient un peu plus loin, vers les portes du château, contre trois adversaires. Abigail décida d'aller soutenir les deux garçons de Gryffondor, qui étaient tout de même en plus mauvaise posture. Elle attira à elle deux mangemorts. Luna arriva vers elle, harcelée par deux adversaires, elle avait dû s'éloigner de Farmer. Abigail lui prêta main forte, et Luna pu stupéfixer un ennemi. Elles luttaient contre les trois autres quand quelque chose tomba entre elles et leurs adversaires. Elles réalisèrent avec horreur que ce quelque chose n'était autre que Colin Crivey. Il était étendu, tué par sa chute, un filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche le long de sa joue, le visage rendu flasque, son crane était sans doute réduit en miettes par le choc. Il avait encore les yeux ouverts dans une expression de surprise mêlée de peur. A en juger par le débris de verre l'accompagnant, il venait d'être défenestré. Les trois mangemorts, d'abord aussi surpris que les deux filles, se mirent à rire.  
- Ha ha ha ! Vous voyez sales morveuses ! Voilà la seule chose qui attend ceux qui se dressent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !  
Furieuse, Abigail ramassa une pierre au sol, car elle n'avait plus la force de la faire léviter, et la modela pour s'en faire une dague qu'elle planta dans l'abdomen d'un de ses adversaires qui riait encore.  
- Et voilà ce qui attend ce qui se rient de la mort en croyant qu'elle ne peut pas les atteindre !

Luna lança un Percuto rageur sur l'un des deux autres mangemorts et repartit vers les portes en l'entraînant à sa suite alors que Abigail s'occupait de l'autre, et repartait vers le stade de quidditch. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait plus manipuler que de la terre meuble ou du sable. Elle enveloppa la main armée de son adversaire de terre et serra à lui en broyer le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher sa baguette, elle durcit la couche de terre qui recouvrait ses mains et le finit à coups de poings dans un pugilat digne d'un débordement lors d'un débat télévisé.

Elle eut à peine de le temps de se débarrasser de lui que trois autres arrivèrent. Esquivant les sortilèges, elle essaya de réitérer son broyage de poignet, mais cela ne fonctionna que contre un seul d'entre eux. Les autres ne se laissèrent pas approcher par la terre qu'elle faisait léviter autour d'eux. Elle changea alors de stratégie et utilisa celle qui était à leurs pieds pour leur casser les chevilles. Mais là encore, elle n'eut assez d'énergie que pour le faire une fois. Elle arriva à court à la deuxième tentative. La couche de terre qui protégeait ses mains se désolidarisa d'elle. Elle venait d'épuiser les dernières forces magiques qui lui restaient.

Les deux mangemorts restants, forts de leur supériorité, s'amusaient avec elle. Elle esquivait comme elle pouvait les maléfices. Mais était peu à peu repoussée et allait bientôt se trouver acculée, dos au château. Ce fut à ce moment que des gerbes de flammes jaillirent depuis l'entrée principale, carbonisant sur place plusieurs mangemorts.

Brittany arrivait, et elle semblait décidée à ne pas faire de quartier, ni de prisonnier. Elle attaquait pour tuer, et devant sa furie, les mangemorts battirent en retraite vers la forêt. Elle carbonisa un des deux adversaires directs d'Abigail, et l'autre pris ses jambes à son cou, mais fut quand même atteint. Il n'en mourut pas, mais garderait sans doute de graves brûlures. Abigail, à bout de forces, se laissa tomber sur son séant. Brittany continuait à poursuivre les derniers belligérants. Ceux-ci fuyaient tout en se protégeant des flammes. L'ancienne Serpentard voulut les suivre dans la forêt, mais ce fut à cet instant que la voix de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau.  
- Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait sa voix aiguë et glaciale. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée de sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Tu parles d'une miséricorde ! Ses troupes étaient en déroute. C'était plutôt lui qui cherchait à gagner du temps pour soigner ses blessés et rassembler ses forces, oui !  
- Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter, reprit-il d'une voix plus dure. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.


	114. Le temps de pleurer n'est

**RAR : **

Auctor : Ben je pensait au sort de Rowle... je me disait que tu serait content de ce que Abigail lui a fait. Sinon, oui, le chapitre était un peu plus court... mais un chapitre, c'est avant tout une unité de sens... même si en général, je fais en sorte qu'ils aient à peu près la même longueur, si j'ai plus rien à raconter (qui aille avec le chapitre), je peux pas le rallonger artificiellement.

LaLouisa : Eh bien alors j'espère que les derniers chapitre sauront te plaire d'avantage.

Lyra : Que dire de plus ? Pas de réaction à propos de la mort de Rowle ?

Pauline : oui je sais, tu as reviewé au chap 38... mais comme je peux pas deviner à l'avance ce que tu as lu depuis, je réponds ici. Alors, pour la chose la plus chère à Harry, certes, il tient beaucoup à Heather ou encore à Cho, mais il ne les connait vraiment que depuis quelques mois. Alors qu'avec Ron, c'est une amitié de 4 ans, et qui vient en plus d'être mise à l'épreuve, lui faisant prendre conscience du fait qu'il y tenait énormément... et puis si ça avait été Heather, il n'y aurait plus rien eu à raconter... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite des aventures de heather t'a plu tout autant que le début !

* * *

**24  
****Le temps de pleurer n'est pas encore venu**

Quand Voldemort eu fini son annonce, Heather n'eut qu'une envie, s'assurer qu'Abigail allait bien. Elle se précipita dehors et balaya le parc du regard. Il y avait plusieurs tas noirs encore dvors par les flammes. Les combattants, comme abasourdis, restaient immobiles. Il n'y avait plus un seul mangemort. Heather reconnut plusieurs lves, dont Dean et Seamus, un peu plus tard, elle aperçut Luna. Ce fut peu près à ce moment que les élèves et membres de l'Ordre sortirent de leur torpeur et se dirigrent vers le château. Le regard de Heather continua à glisser vers la gauche, pour finalement apercevoir Abigail le long de la muraille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom. La brune releva le menton, et son visage morne s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Heather. Elle courut la rencontre de la Gryffondor, et les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent fougueusement.  
- Dieu merci tu es sauve ! soupira Heather. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la joue ? demanda-t-elle en soulignant l'estafilade qui marquait de rouge le visage de la Serpentard.  
- Les aléas d'un combat où tous les coups sont permis. C'est Macnair qui m'a fait ça. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, lui et Lestrange me balançaient tous les sortilèges les plus dangereux qu'ils connaissaient. C'est quand même moi qui ai fini par les mettre en fuite. Mais et toi, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
- Non, répondit Heather en secouant la tête. Tu as affronté Bellatrix et un autre mangemort et tu t'en es sortie ! C'est vraiment une chance, je me suis retrouvée contre elle, et je dois dire que si j'avais pas eu mes pouvoirs élémentaires...  
Abigail sourit.  
- C'était pas Bellatrix mais son cher mari. Et tu as pu la...  
- Elle a déguerpi quand elle a compris que ça sentait le roussi pour elle, coupa Heather en secouant de nouveau la tête.  
- Hey ! Vous deux ! les interpella Finnigan. Vous vous ferez des câlins plus tard, réunion dans la Grande Salle !

Les deux filles suivirent Dean et son ami. La grande salle était pleine de monde et bourdonnait des conversations de ceux qui retrouvaient soulagés un ami ou un parent. McGonagall était avec l'équipe médicale, Mrs Pomfresh soignait Lance Gleeson qui avait de méchantes lacérations sur la poitrine. Mrs Weasley serrait sa fille contre sa poitrine tandis que Abelforth Dumbledore lui racontait comment la jeune fille avait neutralisé deux mangemorts avec un chauve-furie rageur. Mrs Londubat retrouvait son petit-fils avec soulagement, tandis que Mrs Chourave et Susan Bones se faisaient soigner quelques petites brûlures par le professeur Vector.  
- Ah ! vous êtes là, fit une voix derrière elles.  
Les deux filles se retournèrent et sautèrent au cou de Brittany.  
- Dis-donc, t'avais pas l'air de bonne humeur tout à l'heure ? fit remarquer Abigail avec un sourire ironique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces pauvres mangemorts pour que tu les attaques aussi impitoyablement ?

Le demi-sourire que la blonde avait affiché devant la joie de ses amies se désagrégea à cette question. Il allait falloir leur apprendre la terrible nouvelle  
- Euh je...  
- S'il vous plait tout le monde ! Ecoutez-moi ! lança la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall. Vous avez entendu l'annonce de V... Voldemort, nous n'avons qu'une heure devant nous. Il y a sans doute encore des blessés éparpillés un peu partout. Aussi, je demanderai chaque personne valide de parcourir le château ainsi que le parc pour ramener ceux qui ne peuvent rejoindre la Grande Salle par leurs propres moyens. Malheureusement, cela inclut aussi les morts. Si vous savez où se trouve quelqu'un, allez le chercher. Je sais que ça pourra être pénible de ramener des amis ou des camarades de classes qui ont donné leur vie. Mais la bataille reprendra inévitablement, et leur dépouilles méritent de reposer à l'abri. Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes. Passé ce dlai, il faudra nous concerter pour savoir ce que nous allons faire pour la suite.

La moitié des personnes présentes quittèrent alors la Grande Salle. Heather entraîna Abigail dans le parc, là où se trouvait le corps de Remus.  
- Oh non ! soupira la Serpentard.  
- Je sais je suis arrivée trop tard énonça Heather d'un ton lugubre. Tu m'aides le ramener ?

Abigail prit un bras, et Heather l'autre. Elles hissèrent le corps sur leurs épaules, et le traînèrent jusqu' la Grande Salle. Elles allaient repartir quand Bill entra dans la Grande Salle en portant sa mère effondrée. Fleur arrivait derrière avec le corps de Mr Weasley. Elles se précipitèrent pour aider Bill.  
- Oh mon dieu je...  
Heather ne savait pas quoi dire. Rien ne pourrait consoler Mrs Weasley ou son fils. Neville et Olivier Dubois ramenèrent un membre de l'Ordre blessé avant de retourner dans le parc et de croiser en passant la porte de la salle les jumeaux qui transportaient Terry Boot, vivant, mais inconscient. Ils se précipitèrent en voyant leur père étendu au sol, au milieu de la salle, là où l'on mettait ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu.

***

Les deux filles repartirent dans le hall, Abigail allait retourner dans le parc quand, pratiquement au même moment, Brittany arriva avec le corps d'Alicia Spinnet et que Heather arrêta son amie pour lui demander.  
- Au fait ! Où est passe Becky ?  
L'inquiètude était la même sur le visage de la brune que sur celui de la rousse. Elles se retournèrent vers la blonde.  
- Brittany ! Tu sais où est Rebecca ? On ne l'a pas encore vue depuis le début de la pause !  
Yaxley n'osa pas regarder les deux filles en face.  
- Je... Elle est au cinquième étage... je... je suis désolée, je suis arrive trop tard.  
- Comment ça trop tard ? interrogea Abigail, son visage devenu soudain livide.  
Heather s'était figée et avait soudain l'impression de perdre pied. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que sous-entendait leur aînée. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.  
- Elle... hésita Brittany, n'osant regarder ses amies dans les yeux. Elle a reçu un Avada. Je suis désolée.  
- Non ! s'écria Heather avant de partir dans l'escalier de marbre suivie de près par Abigail.

Les deux filles rejoignirent aussi vite que possible le cinquième étage, et entreprirent d'en parcourir le moindre couloir. En arrivant du côté sud, elles les trouvèrent, étendus par terre, sans vie, Ernie Macmillan et Rebecca. Heather se précipita et secoua vainement le corps de leur amie en l'appelant. Abigail elle, restait interdite, debout au milieu du couloir, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un tourbillon qui l'aspirait. Puis, le chagrin de celle qu'elle aimait la ramena la réalité. Elle s'avança et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Heather.

Celle-ci frappa du poing contre le sol.  
- Pourquoi ! On avait des armes contre lesquelles les mangemorts ne pouvaient rien. Pourquoi il a fallu que Becky meure, et que nous nous vidions toutes les deux de nos forces ? A quoi ça a servi ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver Remus ! Ni Mr Weasley ! Rebecca n'a pas pu sauver Macmillan, et Brittany n'a rien pu faire non plus pour Rebecca !  
Abigail, désemparée, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de serrer Heather contre son coeur en usant de "Là !" et de "Chut !" dans le vain espoir d'apaiser sa peine.  
- Tu sais je suis venue en aide au demi-frère de Hagrid, sourit tristement Abigail. Sans moi, Rodolphus Lestrange l'aurait tué. Donc ça n'aura pas servi à rien. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu es intervenue pour protéger d'autres personnes.  
Heather essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
- Tonks ! Enfin, Nymphadora Lupin, dit-elle. J'ai empêché Bellatrix de la tuer Et il y a aussi ce membre de l'Ordre, il allait se faire tuer par Jeremy Steel.  
- Steel se battait avec les mangemorts ? s'étonna Abigail.  
Heather hocha la tte.  
- Il se croyait plus malin que nous, pour avoir rejoint son "Maître" pendant les vacances. Je l'ai mis KO et expulsé à l'autre bout du lac.  
Abigail sourit.  
- Puisqu'on en est aux bonnes nouvelles. J'ai réglé définitivement le cas de Rowle.  
- Tu l'as tué ? demanda Heather.  
- Je n'en suis pas fière, répondit Abigail. Mais quand je l'ai eu face à moi, je n'ai pas su me contrôler, et je voulais être certaine qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal personne.  
- Tu as bien fait, souffla Heather en enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amante.  
- Alors tu vois, ça a quand même servi à quelque chose qu'on fasse ça, reprit Abigail. Par contre, tu as raison sur un point : on risque d'être bien inutiles toutes les deux maintenant qu'on est vidées de nos pouvoirs.  
Heather renifla et secoua la tête.  
- On peut encore faire honneur à ceux qui sont tombés. Je prends Macmillan et tu prends Becky ?  
Abigail acquiesça.

***

Elles redescendirent en empruntant le chemin le plus direct possible. Certains couloirs étaient couverts de poussière. Par endroit, un mur était éventré, sans doute l'oeuvre de coups de poings donnés par les géants. Au troisième étage, Abigail manqua de trébucher sur des pièces d'armure démantibulées.  
- Attends ! fit Heather en s'arrêtant.  
Elle posa le corps de Macmillan et repoussa un heaume pour s'emparer d'une épée.  
- On ne peut plus se battre avec la magie. Mais on pourrait toujours utiliser ceci.  
- Heather, je t'aime quand tu as ce regard.  
Heather s'empara également du bouclier de l'armure. Puis elles en cherchèrent une autre pour que Abigail s'équipe pareillement. Se fut assez péniblement qu'elles traînèrent tout leur attirail ainsi que les corps des deux jeunes Poufsouffle jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Quand elles arrivrent en haut de lescalier de marbre, elles virent Neville pousser les portes de la Grande Salle en portant un corps quelles n'avaient pas pu identifier et eurent un instant d'hésitation. Leur arrivée allait être pénible à plus d'un titre. Elles descendirent les marches, et poussèrent la porte leur tour.

Il n'y avait presque plus un espace de libre dans la Salle. Au fond, quelques personnes se faisaient encore soigner, dont Firenze, qui faisait face à une Mrs Pomfresh apparemment irritée. Sur le premier mur, là où habituellement se trouvait la table des Serpentard, il y avait de nombreux mangemorts, quelques uns, dont les Carrow, qui avaient été capturés, mais la plupart étaient morts, plus de la moitié de ces cadavres étaient horriblement brûlés, et impossibles à identifier. Brittany n'avait vraiment pas fait de quartier. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient les morts. Heather aperçut Ron à genoux qui pleurait sur son père, Hermione l'enlaçant tendrement pour apaiser sa souffrance. Enfin, le long du mur d'en face, là où se trouvait d'habitude la table de Gryffondor, se trouvaient les blessés qui n'étaient plus en état de combattre.

Neville venait de poser un cadavre de mangemort quand il aperut Heather et Abigail. Il se précipita aussitôt en voyant qui elles transportaient.  
- Rebecca ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il paniqué.  
- Neville, je... hésita Heather. Je suis désolée, elle est...  
Neville s'arrêta alors qu'il allait prendre Rebecca des bras d'Abigail, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Il vira au blanc crayeux.  
- Elle n'est pas souffla-t-il sans vraiment mettre de son. Non, geignit-il plus fort. Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Pas ma Becky !  
Cette fois, il prit le corps à Heather et lui caressa la joue.  
- Becky je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Dis-moi que c'est juste une blague !  
Abigail baissa les yeux, Heather manqua de fondre en larmes, elle ressentait la douleur du jeune homme comme si c'était la sienne, et elle n'avait pas besoin de légilimancie pour cela.

Neville s'effondra et se mit sangloter alors qu'on se rassemblait déjà autour d'eux. Hannah Abbot remarqua le corps de Ernie que portait encore Heather. Elle s'avança sous le regard terrifié de la jeune Gryffondor qui voyait déjà se répéter la scène avec Neville, mais Brittany arrêta la Poufsouffle et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille se précipita vers les mangemorts, ceux qui étaient prisonniers, et lança un Doloris rageur sur Daniel Doge qui se tordit de douleur, mais ne pouvait visiblement pas hurler, entravé qu'il était par un sortilège du saucisson. Ginny entra à ce moment, et Heather eut un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'elle ramenait le corps de Lucy Farmer, qui avait été éventrée. La plus jeune des Weasley compris rapidement le drame qui se passait sous ses yeux à la vue des corps des deux Poufsouffle. Elle voulut intervenir mais le professeur Chourave arrêta son élève tandis que la grand-mère de Neville posait les mains sur les épaules de son petit-fils.  
- Neville. Je sais que c'est pénible. Quand on est venu m'annoncer ce qui était arrivé à tes parents, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Je sais que tu as envie de pleurer, et tu en auras le droit et l'occasion, mais nous sommes à quelques minutes de la reprise de la bataille, et on a besoin de tous ceux qui peuvent se battre. Je sais que c'est difficile, et je ne voudrais pas paraître sans coeur. Mais le moment de pleurer n'est pas encore venu. Nous devons tous nous dresser encore une fois contre ces assassins, et laisser de côté encore un moment notre chagrin. De même, et c'est peut-être encore plus difficile, mais je voudrais que lorsque tu te trouveras face eux, tu ne te laisses pas non plus emporter par la colère. Il faudra avoir l'esprit alerte dans la bataille. Parce que j'ai déjà tellement perdu, je ne veux pas non plus perdre mon petit-fils.

***

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait écouté les paroles de Mrs Londubat, et suite à cela, Ron, sa mère et ses frères avaient séché leurs larmes, de même que tout ceux qui pleuraient un parent ou un ami. Hannah s'était calmée, et s'excusa auprès du professeur Chourave qui lui répondit que ce n'était rien, et que si elle n'avait pas agit la première, elle aurait peut-être elle-même fait pareil.  
- Bien, toussota le professeur McGonagall. Il nous faut maintenant décider comment va se passer la suite de la bataille. Nous ne sommes malheureusement plus assez nombreux pour tenir une stratégie en plusieurs points.

- Sans vouloir m'avancer, je crois qu'il en va de même pour les mangemorts, intervint Brittany. J'en ai moi-même tué un bon nombre. Peu avant la trêve annoncée par Voldemort, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine, peut-être quinze tout au plus dans le parc, à fuir mes attaques. Bien sûr, il y en a sans doute qui ne sont pas encore passés à l'offensive. Mais en tout, je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas excéder la quarantaine.  
- Et, euh... hésita la directrice de Gryffondor. Vous pensez pouvoir en maîtriser combien Ms Yaxley grâce vos étonnants pouvoirs ?

- J'ai peur que les pouvoirs qu'il me reste n'aient plus rien d'étonnant, répondit Brittany en faisant la moue. Il s'agissait d'une invocation que nous avions pratiquée, Heather, Abigail, Rebecca et moi afin d'emprunter ces pouvoirs. Et il y avait de nombreuses conditions : notamment celle de ne plus pouvoir utiliser que ces pouvoirs jusqu'à épuisement de sa magie, ou jusqu'à utilisation d'un sort quelconque. Et comme j'ai dû sortir ma baguette pour aider pendant la pause  
- Et vous Miss Wright et Carpenter, demanda McGonagall.  
- Nous sommes arrivées bout de forces, répondit Abigail On ne pourra même plus lancer le moindre bloque-jambes. C'est pour ça que nous avons ramené ceci, expliqua-t-elle en montrant leurs épées et boucliers. Même sans magie, nous continuerons le combat !  
Heather acquiesça, déterminée.  
- Bien soyez prudentes tout de même, fit McGonagall émue.

Elle fit le compte des personnes prêtes à se battre.  
- Bon, il nous reste encore quelques minutes. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une idée des personnes contre qui il faudra nous battre ? demanda McGonagall.  
- Il y aura les trois Lestrange, c'est certain, répondit Kingsley de sa voix grave.  
- Euh ! Petite correction ! intervint Abigail. Rabastan Lestrange a t cras par un gant.  
- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, souffla Mrs Londubat. Il y aura sans doute aussi les Malefoy au grand complet.  
- Euh ! Non, je ne crois pas ! intervint Drago.  
- Tiens c'est vrai ! Que diable faites-vous donc ici vous ? lança dédaigneusement le professeur Vector.  
- Il s'est battu avec moi enfin je veux dire, à mes côtés, intervint Emily Montgomery. Et il a sauvé Sarah ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa petite soeur qui acquiesa pour confirmer.  
- Il y aura Greyback, dit Lavande Brown qui s'était mise en position assise et semblait souffrir passablement.  
- Hélas oui, souffla McGonagall. Je n'ai réussi qu'à le faire fuir.  
- Et Augustus Rookwood. Il nous a échappé au septième étage Fred et moi, ragea Percy.  
- Il y aura sans doute aussi Crabbe et Goyle Sr, lança Dean Thomas. D'ailleurs, leurs fils devraient peut-être les accompagner.  
- Non, contredit Malefoy. Enfin il n'y aura pas Vincent en tout cas. Il est mort au septime tage.  
- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas ramené son corps dans ce cas ? critiqua Madame Pomfresh.  
- Il a invoqué le Feudeymon, annonça tristement Malefoy. Il n'y avait rien ramener.  
- Du Feudeymon ! s'inquièta McGonagall. Mais le château va...  
- C'était dans une salle très particulière, précisa Hermione. La magie de la salle a dû contenir l'incendie à l'intérieur de celle-ci et l'étouffer. Sinon, les flammes auraient été visibles depuis longtemps.  
- Il y aura peut-être aussi les Parkinson, fit remarquer Luna Lovegood.  
- C'est possible, en effet, réfléchit Malefoy, ainsi que Nott Sr, et peut-être aussi le fils, je ne sais pas, il n'a jamais parlé de ses "opinions politiques". Il y aura aussi Jugson, Dolohov, et Macnair, Grey père et fille, et aussi Rowle père et fils.  
- Pour le père je sais pas, intervint Abigail. Mais le fils Rowle est... enfin je m'en suis occupée, il ne nuira plus à personne.  
- Et puis il y aura ce scélérat de Rogue, grogna presque le professeur Chourave. Si je lui mets la main dessus, je l'écrabouille !  
- Je vous y aiderai Pomona ! assura le professeur Flitwick.

A l'énoncé du nom de Rogue, Heather regarda Abigail qui acquiesça de la tête, sachant d'office à quoi elle pensait. L'année précédente, Dumbledore leur avait fait jurer de ne dire personne ce qu'elles savaient à propos de Rogue, mais à force de discussion, Heather avait fini par obtenir que lors de la bataille finale, elle pourrait révéler le véritable rôle du directeur de Serpentard, ce afin d'éviter que les alliés ne se tirent dans les jambes. Mais Hermione prit la parole avant elle.  
- Le professeur Rogue n'est plus un problème. Voldemort l'a tué lui-même Enfin il a demandé à son serpent de le faire pour lui.  
- De toutes façons, ce n'était pas un ennemi, dit tristement Heather.  
- Etes-vous certaine d'aller bien ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor. Je vous rappelle quand même qu'il a tué le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Pour être précis, il l'a aidé à mourir, corrigea Abigail. Nous avions surpris l'année dernière une conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore était condamné par le mauvais sort qui lui avait brûlé le bras. Il avait demandé à Rogue d'être celui qui l'achverait pour plusieurs raisons.  
- D'abord, il voulait éviter à Drago de devenir un assassin, reprit Heather avec un coup d'oeil pour le Serpentard qui se mordit les lèvres. Ensuite, il voulait que Rogue puisse continuer à oeuvrer en secret pour l'Ordre, tout en restant auprès de Voldemort, prêt à agir si l'occasion se présentait.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de l'oreille qu'il m'a tranchée cet été ? demanda George.  
- Le maléfice qu'il a lancé est un maléfice en _-sempra_, expliqua Abigail. Je pense que s'il avait voulu te blesser, tu n'aurais pas eu qu'une oreille de coupée. Il voulait sans doute plutôt arrêter un des mangemorts qui vous attaquait, mais dans le chaos de la bataille, il aura raté sa cible.  
- Et pourquoi nous dire cela seulement maintenant ? demanda McGonagall qui hésitait à ressentir de la compassion pour son ancien collègue. Si nous avions su, nous aurions pu travailler de concert avec lui pour éviter aux élèves de tomber sous les griffes des Carrow ?  
- Parce que le professeur Dumbledore nous avait repérées, lorsque nous avons surpris cette conversation, expliqua Heather. Et il nous a fait juré sur la tête l'une de l'autre de n'en rien raconter avant la bataille finale.  
- Parce que vous pensez que c'est vraiment la bataille finale ? demanda Kingsley.  
- Oui, répondit Heather. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que si Harry est parvenu à détruire la chose qu'il était venue chercher...  
- Il a réussi, assura Ron.  
- Bien ! fit le professeur McGonagall. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'ennemi.  
- On se bat dans le hall ? demanda le professeur Chourave.  
- Allons dehors, répondit Nymphadora Tonks qui s'éveillait.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Beaucoup furent étonnés non seulement de la voir prête à se battre, mais surtout du ton calme, presque serein qu'elle avait utilisé, ainsi que du léger sourire qui passait sur son visage.  
- Les murs du château ont déjà bien souffert, continua t-elle toujours d'un calme étonnant, et je veux que mon petit Teddy vienne faire ses études ici !  
- Tu es sûre de vouloir te battre ? demanda Mrs Weasley, inquiète que la jeune femme ait perdu le goût de vivre suite la mort de son mari.  
- Oui, ce sommeil m'a fait du bien  
Elle marqua une légère pause. Heather essayait de capter ses sentiments. Elle aussi redoutait que la métamorphomage souhaite se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais elle ne trouva ni désespoir ni fureur vengeresse en Nymphadora. Seulement de l'amour pour son fils, et de l'amour pour...  
- Remus m'est apparu, finit-elle par expliquer devant les regards sceptiques des membres de l'Ordre, il m'a demandé de me battre et de vivre pour être les yeux au travers desquels il regarderait grandir son fils.

***

Après que la demande de Nymphadora fut acceptée, tous les combattants sortirent pour se poster devant le perron. Kingsley était en tête, derrire lui, Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall étaient déployés derrire lui, et le reste des troupes se tenaient sur deux lignes derrière leurs quatre chefs. Heather et Abigail avaient été reléguées à l'arrière par Hermione, Ron et Neville. Brittany avait choisi l'extrémité de la première rangée, côté lac, et Nymphadora celle côté nord, derrire elle se tenait Melany Mulciber. Les Weasley étaient à la droite des filles, en deux rangées de trois, Mrs Weasley était restée dans la grande salle pour protéger les blessés avec les professeurs Vector et Trelawney ainsi que la grand-mère de Neville. Abelforth Dumbledore était séparé d'Abigail par Dean et Seamus et devant eux, à côté de Neville, se tenait Luna, la baguette déjà à la main.  
- Dis Hermione, l'heure n'est-elle pas déjà passée ? demanda la Serdaigle.  
- Oui, affirma-t-elle, depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant, et ça m'inquiète parce que je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis notre retour au château.  
- Euh moi je l'ai vu, juste avant la réunion stratégique, intervint Neville. Il a dit qu'il devait encore régler quelque chose, et qu'il devrait peut-être disparaître quelques temps pour cela.  
- Il est dans la forêt, souffla Heather. Il affronte Voldemort en ce moment même !  
- Quoi ! manqua de s'étrangler Ron. Seul contre tous les mangemorts ! Et avec Nagini encore intact ! C'est du suicide ! Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce truc argenté que Rogue lui a donné ?  
- Sans doute ses souvenirs, qui lui expliquent ce que nous ont appris Heather et Abigail sur ce que lui avait demandé le professeur Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione.  
- Oui, ça et peut-être aussi le fait qu'il était amoureux de notre mère, et que c'est pour elle qu'il a trahit les mangemorts.  
- Tu te fiches de ma gueule ! souffla Ron.  
- Ron ! Surveille ton langage ! critiqua Hermione.

Le silence retomba, pour quelques minutes. Le ciel nocturne s'éclaircissait lentement, des murmures reprirent. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi Voldemort n'attaquait pas, et ce qui s'était dit entre Heather et les autres se répandit, on chuchotait que Harry était allé se battre contre Voldemort, et on attendait impatiemment de savoir quel en serait le résultat. Ce fut alors que les mangemorts sortirent de la forêt. Ils étaient nombreux encore. Il y avait bien la quarantaine dont avait parlé Brittany, peut-être même d'avantage. Il s'arrêtrent tout juste sortis de la forêt, ils étaient encore loin, mais on pouvait distinguer derrière eux la haute silhouette de Hagrid et encore dans la forêt, dépassant des premiers arbres, deux géants. La voix de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau :  
- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus.  
Heather faillit s'effondrer. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Hermione serrait la main de Ron si fort que les extrmités des doigts du garçon devinrent rouge foncé, presque violettes.  
- La bataille est gagnée, continua la voix magiquement amplifiée de Voldemort. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous, et le Survivant est fini tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos soeurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

La troupe de mangemort s'écarta, Voldemort s'avança avec Hagrid à bout de baguette. Le demi géant tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, mais il était encore trop pour qu'on vît ce dont il s'agissait. Cependant, si Voldemort ne bluffait pas à propos de la mort de Harry...

Le sang de Heather se mit alors bouillir. Harry était allé vaillamment l'affronter, et cet saleté de face de serpent essayait de le faire passer pour un fuyard, c'était hors de question. Et apparemment, cela avait fonctionné, puisqu'elle entendait des murmures indignés sur Potter et sa lâcheté.  
- Ecoutez-moi tous, dit-elle d'une voix nette, mais pas trop élevée, pour que Voldemort ne l'entendit pas. Même si Harry est mort, il ne faut pas croire un mot de ce qu'a dit Voldemort. Il n'a sans doute pas essayé de fuir. Non, si Voldemort a une demi-heure de retard, c'est parce que Harry est allé l'affronter, et qu'il lui a donné du fil à retordre. Il a peut-être été idiot de faire ça, mais il l'a fait pour nous tous. Si c'est bien lui que ramène Hagrid, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est mort en héros. Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi il est hors de question que je laisse Voldemort transformer son sacrifice en acte de lâcheté.  
Tous les murmures se turent.  
- Et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Il essaie peut-être tout simplement de nous embobiner, termina Heather en se forçant à sourire, mais elle doutait elle-même de ses paroles.

Voldemort était passé devant Hagrid, masquant ce que le colosse tenait. Ses troupes les suivaient de près. Il s'arrêta à moins de dix mètres de Kingsley, et s'écarta.  
- NON ! hurla le professeur McGonagall dans un cri déchirant, confirmant les pires craintes de Heather.  
Harry était mort.


	115. La dernière bataille

**RAR : **

Lyra : Pas de quoi. j'espère que la fin de cette histoire (ce chapitre et le suivant) te plairont tout autant.

Auctor : Non, non, elle n'est pas devenue folle. C'est juste que remus à profité du fait que Harry l'ait appelé (avec la pierre de résurrection) pour faire un petit détour dans l'inconscient de son épouse.

LaLouisa : c'est pas du clavier que vient le pb, mais de l'upload du document. je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis sur un poste de la médiathèque,mais ça a supprimé tout les caractères spéciaux (accents et sédilles), j'en ai remis la plupart, mais il est très probable que certains m'aient échappés. En plus, ça m'a refait le coup ajh... Vivement que je récupère le net chez moi U U.

Eliane : Oui, je sais, je suis sadique... Mais c'est la bataille finale aussi. Il faut bien accroché le lecteur jusqu'au bout (et puis c'est pas comme avec Rebecca où vous êtiez dans le doute, là, vous saviez que Harry n'était pas vraiment mort).

* * *

**25  
****La dernière bataille**

Ron, Hermione et Ginny hurlèrent, appelant Harry de toutes leurs forces, de toute leur âme, se refusant croire que ça pouvait être lui, qu'il puisse vraiment être mort. Heather avait la tête comme dans du coton et l'impression que ses jambes pouvaient la lâcher chaque seconde. Des cris s'élevèrent de la foule, des injures lancées contre les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même.  
- TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Voldemort en lançant avec sa baguette, un sortilège qui les força tous à se taire.  
- C'est fini, pose-le par terre Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place.  
La voix froide et méprisante, aiguë et emplie de suffisance fit bouillonner le sang de Heather. Elle n'entendit même pas ce que Voldemort disait ensuite. Elle voulut hurler, mais ce fut Ron qui la devança.  
- Il vous a battu ! s'cria le rouquin.  
A nouveau, les défenseurs de Poudlard se mirent vociférer contre Voldemort. Il relança son sortilège, plus fort que la fois précédente. Et essaya à nouveau de faire croire à la lâcheté de Harry.

Neville s'avana alors prêt à charger le mage noir qui l'immobilisa. Neville chuta lourdement.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix plus douce, mais chargée d'une haine latente. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?  
- C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! jubilait Bellatrix Lestrange. Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des aurors, vous vous souvenez ?  
- Ah oui, je me souviens.  
Neville s'efforçait de se relever, seul, au milieu des groupes que représentaient les mangemorts et les défenseurs de Poudlard.  
- Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.  
- Et alors ? répliqua Neville d'un ton farouche.  
- Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble ligne. Tu feras un précieux mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.  
- Je me rallierai vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit Neville. L'armée de Dumbledore ! harangua-t-il les personnes derrière lui.  
Des acclamations s'élevèrent.  
- Très bien, fit Voldemort. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons en revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête que cela se passera.  
Voldemort tendit sa baguette vers le château. Il fit venir ce qui, une fois dans sa main, se révéla être le Choixpeau Magique.  
- Il n'y aura plus de répartition au collège Poudlard, annona-t-il. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit, immobile, puis il lui enfonça le Choixpeau sur la tête jusque sous les oreilles. La foule voulut réagir, mais les mangemorts du moins la plupart d'entre eux, levèrent leur baguette pour les tenir en respect.

Heather n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes avant de s'avancer quand même, échappant la main d'Abigail qui tentait de la retenir. Elle n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Voldemort, elle ne le vit que brandir sa baguette, et arriva juste à temps pour dévier le rayon incendiaire vers le haut à l'aide du plat de son épée. Un autre sortilège la visa elle, mais elle l'esquiva d'une roulade.  
- Ca suffit Jedusor ! lança-t-elle. Tu as peut-être tué Harry, mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre, tu n'es pas à l'abri de la mort comme tu sembles le croire, il reste encore un Potter pour t'affronter et te vaincre !  
Toute l'assemblée, aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre resta coite. Voldemort lui-même sembla frissonner l'espace d'un instant.  
- Je crains que la perspective de la défaite ne vous ai fait perdre la tête jeune demoiselle, répondit-il moins assuré qu'il ne voulait le paraître. Qui es-tu donc ?  
- Je m'appelle Heather. Il y a quinze ans et demi, lorsque vous avez attaqué les Potter, vous avez négligé un détail : le bébé qui se trouvait dans la chambre de ses parents où Lily avait accouché le jour même. Ce bébé, c'était moi !  
- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi jeune fille ?  
- Parce que je sais tout de vous Tom Jedusor ! répliqua Heather. Fils du moldu du même nom, à la mère descendante de Serpentard, certes, mais avec tant de consanguinité chez elle et sa famille proche qu'ils avaient plus de tares physiques et intellectuelles qu'un bataillon de trolls ! Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour vous prémunir de la mort, et je sais quelle est la dernière chose qui vous assure encore une sauvegarde en cas de coup mortel. Vous n'êtes pas plus invincible que moi, Neville, Dumbledore ou qu'un enfant qui vient de naître, vous êtes simplement plus tordu que la plupart des sorciers !

***

Voldemort avait clairement pâli devant la véhémence de la jeune fille, il voulut lever sa baguette, mais plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanment. Venant de l'entrée du domaine, plusieurs dizaines de personnes sonnaient une nouvelle charge vers les mangemorts, certaines, trop pressées d'en découdre pour attendre de pouvoir passer par le portail défoncé escaladaient les murs pour passer par-dessus. Graup apparut au coin du château, du côté du mur, en hurlant :  
- HAGGER !  
Les deux géants qui restaient dans les rangs de Voldemort rugirent en retour et foncèrent sur Graup. Une volée de flèches tirées depuis l'orée de la forêt par les centaures au grand complet s'abattit sur les mangemorts, les forçant rompre les rangs, et en atteignant plusieurs. Neville, d'un mouvement fluide se releva, libéré du maléfice du saucisson qui l'emprisonnait. Il tira un objet de sous le Choixpeau, Heather ne vit qu'un éclair d'argent, et la seconde suivante, la tête de Nagini vola à quelques mètres tandis que le reste de son corps s'écrasa au sol, derrière Voldemort qui hurla de rage. Il leva sa baguette, mais à nouveau Heather dévia le sortilège, mortel cette fois, qu'il destinait au jeune garçon. La bataille reprit de plus belle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, Heather fixait Voldemort d'une lueur avide.  
- Eh bien Tommy ? On a perdu son doudou ? Je crois que plus aucun horcruxe ne vous retient plus sur cette terre désormais.  
Et elle fendit l'air de son épée en direction du mage noir qui la fixait à la fois effrayé, et incrédule que cette gamine en sache autant sur lui. Voldemort lança un nouveau sortilège de mort qu'elle esquiva d'un bond. L'entraînement physique imposé par Brittany au cours de l'année allait finalement s'avérer utile. Elle allait à nouveau attaquer Voldemort quand on entendit Hagrid s'exclamer :  
- HARRY ! HARRY ! OU EST HARRY ?  
Heather et Voldemort fixrent le regard là où se trouvait encore quelques instants plus tôt la dépouille du jeune homme ou plutôt, à ce qu'il semblait, le jeune homme lui-même, bien vivant, qui attendait le bon moment pour agir.

Heather moulina à nouveau vers Voldemort qui appela ses sbires pour le défendre. Une baguette se tendit vers Heather, mais une autre lame dévia l'éclair rouge qui en sortit. Abigail était venue lui prêter main forte. A elle deux, elles durent faire face à trois ennemis qui les repoussèrent dans le hall, comme une partie des défenseurs, chacun aux prises avec un ou deux adversaires. Heather, en entrant dans le château, avait vu certains mangemorts tenter de fuir en courant vers la forêt, mais nombre de ceux qui arrivaient de Pré-Au-Lard leur coupèrent toute retraite, et ils furent pris en tenaille par d'autres, menés par Melany.

Dans le hall, la bataille faisait rage, Heather et Abby se gardaient l'une l'autre, mais elles étaient quand même contraintes de reculer. Heather entailla un ennemi qui passait à sa porte. Quelques centaures pénétrèrent dans le hall, Sambella sortit de la Grande Salle, moulinant de ses sabots. Heather s'aperçut que le réfectoire avait été débarrassé des morts et des blessés, sans doute sur une initiative de Mrs Pomfresh ou de Mrs Weasley.  
Elle vit alors surgir de l'escalier menant aux cuisines tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard, menés par un Kreattur surexcité. Armés de couteaux de cuisines, ils hachaient et tailladaient les jambes des mangemorts passant leur portée.

***

Abigail et elle furent repoussées jusque dans l'escalier de marbre, et le couloir du premier étage par Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait plusieurs petites coupures sur le visage.  
- Alors ? Plus de petits cailloux à nous balancer ? demanda d'un ton rageur le mangemort en s'amusant visiblement avec elles.  
- Pourquoi ? renvoya Abigail par bravade en esquivant un sortilège. Ceux de tout à l'heure ne t'ont pas suffit ?  
Elle essaya une fente pour embrocher le mangemort, mais d'un Expelliarmus, celui-ci la repoussa et fit voler son épée. Il lança un sortilège que Heather contra avec son bouclier qui ne résista cependant pas au traitement. Il fondit littéralement, si bien qu'elle dû le lâcher pour ne pas se brûler le bras. Il allait lancer un sortilège de mort quand Ginny, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Michael Corner arrivèrent et le provoquèrent. Mais de l'autre bout du couloir arriva un autre mangemort dont Heather et Abigail décidèrent de s'occuper.

Seul contre trois, Lestrange était visiblement à la peine.  
- Rookwood ! lança-t-il à son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te débarrasser d'elles et venir m'aider ! Elles n'ont plus de magie du tout !  
Mais Rookwood constata bien vite qu'il n'était pas si facile que ça de se défaire de Heather et Abigail lorsqu'elles se battaient ensemble, même si elles n'avaient plus de forces magiques. Elles luttaient comme des diablesses, bondissant de toute part, esquivant tous les sortilèges, et moulinant dangereusement dans sa direction. Un bon épéiste n'aurait sans doute eut aucun problême à les vaincre, mais les sorciers avaient oublié depuis bien longtemps qu'on pouvait se battre avec autre chose qu'une baguette. Et n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire face à de tels adversaires, Rookwood se retrouvait en position de faiblesse. Il lançait des Stupéfix et des Avada, mais les lames d'acier poli les renvoyaient contre les murs, le sol ou le plafond. Et quand l'une défendait, l'autre attaquait. Il faillit même recevoir de plein fouet un Avada perdu lancé par Lestrange un peu plus loin. Il marqua un moment d'hésitation qui lui fut fatal. Abigail bondit et lui sectionna la main droite, qui tenait la baguette.

Rookwood hurla et tomba genoux, se tenant le moignon qui inondait de sang le sol du couloir. Abigail amena sa lame contre le cou du mangemort.  
- Pitié ! Vous n'allez pas abattre un homme à terre et désarmé !  
Ses yeux exprimaient la terreur.  
- Abby, c'est bon je pense ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse dans son état ?  
- Soit ! fit Abby, je préfère néanmoins le garder en joue jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse venir le stupéfixer ou le ligoter.  
Heather hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

De leur côté, Ginny, Justin et Michael se défendaient vaillamment contre Lestrange, montrant là encore les bienfaits des leçons du club de duel, de l'année précédente cette fois. Théodore Nott arriva derrière le mangemort.  
- Lestrange, vous vous en sortez ? demanda le fils de mangemort.  
- Ces diables se défendent bien, grogna Lestrange. Je n'arrive pas à placer d'impardonnables, et si j'arrive en avoir un avec autre chose, il y en a toujours un deuxième pour remettre son ami d'aplomb pendant que le troisième m'attaque.  
- Je vois dit Nott en levant sa baguette contre le mangemort. _Avada Kedavra_ !

***

Lestrange s'écroula, mort. Michael et Justin ne baissèrent cependant pas leur garde.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu arrives en voulant aider Lestrange et tu te retournes contre lui ? demanda le Poufsouffle.  
- Je voulais savoir quel sortilège utiliser. S'il faisait mine de ne pas vous vouloir de mal, j'aurais simplement usé d'un Stupfix, mais puisqu'il était prêt à vous tuer, j'ai jugé que c'tait la meilleure chose à faire. Il y a des gens comme lui qui ne se repentent jamais de leurs...  
- _Perforo_ ! lança une voix aigrelette derrière Nott.  
Heather eut l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, elle vit un rayon d'argent jaillir de la poitrine du jeune homme de Serpentard, le rayon traversa le couloir et vint frapper Ginny à l'abdomen.

Nott, les yeux écarquillés, tomba d'abord à genoux, un filet de sang coula du coin de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'abatte face contre terre. Derrière lui, une sorcière petite et boudinée brandissait sa baguette aussi haut au-dessus de sa tête que le lui permettait son petit bras. Elle avait la capuche des mangemorts, mais pas leur masque, comme c'était le cas de nombreux partisans qui n'avaient cependant pas la Marque tatouée sur leur bras gauche.  
- Ginny ! hurlèrent en même temps Heather et Michael, se précipitant vers la rouquine alors que celle-ci vacillait.  
Le Serdaigle l'attrapa et la déposa au sol. Elle avait été transpercée sur le flanc gauche, peut-être légèrement sous l'estomac.  
- Merde ! geignit-elle, Maman ne va pas être contente.  
- Je hais les enfants ! lança la voix désagréable de Dolorès Ombrage. Il faut toujours qu'ils enfreignent les règles établies ! Qu'ils s'opposent l'autorité ! Mais je vais changer ça ! Oui, je vais changer ça !

Michael, furieux, se releva et attaqua Ombrage à coup de maléfices que Brittany leur avait appris à combattre deux ans plus tôt. Justin lui prêta main forte. Ombrage reculait, mais Heather n'eut pas le loisir de s'intéresser d'avantage leur affrontement.  
- _Stupéfix_ !  
Heather tourna la tête et vit Abigail s'écrouler. Rookwood avait bondit sur le côté, et de sa main valide, s'était emparé de sa baguette, encore dans sa main tranchée. Heather se releva et fondit sur lui, il se retourna et lança un Expelliarmus. Heather esquiva d'un bond de côté et leva son épée  
- _Endoloris_ ! lança Rookwood, en désespoir de cause

Cette fois, Heather était trop proche pour esquiver. La douleur lui arracha un hurlement. Elle lâcha son épée derrière elle et se recroquevilla. La douleur cessa, mais elle était encore tétanise.  
- Sale peste ! Je vais te tuer et ensuite je m'occuperai de ta copine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me rendra ensuite ma main ! Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vaincre un sorcier alors que vous n'aviez plus aucun pouvoir ?  
Heather posa les yeux sur l'autre combat, comme une supplique pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais Michael était à terre, et semblait endormi, quand à Justin, il se roulait au sol sous le Doloris d'une Ombrage jubilante.

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ils étaient venus à bout d'un des mangemort les plus puissants, ils n'allaient quand même pas tous se faire tuer par ce sale crapaud malfaisant mais plus bête que ses pieds et par un manchot ! Son regard revint vers Rookwood. Il s'était relevé, son moignon collé à son flanc, et sa main gauche pointant sa baguette sur elle. Il transpirait et haletait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ !

***

Heather aurait voulu fermer les yeux, ne pas voir la mort venir, mais ces idiotes de paupières restèrent grandes ouvertes. Cependant, le rayon vert ne jaillit pas de la baguette de Rookwood. Il y eut bien une lumière verte, mais elle semblait venir de derrière le mangemort. Celui-ci ne bougeai plus, il vacilla, puis tomba en arrière. Heather vit alors Enola Grey courir vers elle.  
- Ca va aller Wright ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
Heather hocha la tête, encore sous la surprise.  
- Bien, alors je pense que nous sommes quittes maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Carpenter ?  
- Juste stupfixée, pu prononcer Heather après avoir dégluti. Mais Justin il...

Elle se retourna vers l'autre bout du couloir. Ce n'était plus Justin qui subissait le Doloris d'Ombrage, mais Ombrage qui subissait celui vengeur du professeur Chourave.  
- C'est bon, Professeur, l'arrêta une femme aux cheveux blonds qui tenait une baguette dans chaque main. _Incarcerem_ !  
Ombrage fut solidement ligotée.  
- _Enervatum_ ! lança Grey sur Abigail.  
Heather se précipita vers Ginny, celle-ci avait fermé les yeux.  
- Ginny ! l'appela-t-elle. Ginny ! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi !  
Ginny ne répondit pas, mais ses paupières frémirent.  
- Il faut vite la conduire Mrs Pomfresh avant qu'il soit trop tard, dit Abigail qui avait rejoint Heather.  
- Pareil pour lui, dit Michael qui avait été réveillé par la femme blonde.

Heather déchira un pan de sa robe, le déchira en deux, plia les deux parties plusieurs fois, et les appliqua de part et d'autre de la blessure de Ginny, Abigail alla faire de même pour Nott tandis que Heather déchira encore un bout de sa tenue pour bander l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Michael et la femme aux cheveux blond, qui étaient les deux personnes les plus grandes, portèrent Nott, par les épaules, tandis que Heather et Abigail firent de même pour Ginny. Le professeur Chourave se dirigea vers l'escalier au fond du couloir.  
- On ne va pas à la Grande Salle ? s'étonna Justin qui se remettait du Doloris.  
- Non, Mrs Pomfresh et les blessés se sont installés dans la salle de classe du professeur Firenze, pensant que personne n'irait les déranger là-bas, expliqua la directrice de Poufsouffle. Ils se hâtèrent de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de gagner l'ancienne salle de divination. Heather n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, on se serait cru à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Les blessés étaient installés sur les lits qui se trouvaient avant dans la Grande Salle, et les morts étaient posés sur une large couverture.  
- Mrs Pomfresh ! Deux blessés urgents !

L'infirmire se précipita. Le professeur Vector matérialisa deux lits. Heather allongea Ginny sur le premier, et défit son bandage de fortune tandis que le professeur Chourave et Grey repartaient dans la bataille. L'infirmière s'empressa de lancer un sortilège pour refermer les tissus. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Nott, mais les mines graves de Michael et de la femme qui les avait aidés étaient de mauvaise augure.  
- C'est trop tard, renifla la femme. Vous m'excuserez, je veux aller m'assurer que mon Seamus va bien.

Il s'agissait donc de Mrs Finnigan. Elle se releva et se précipita dans le couloir tandis que Mrs Pomfresh revenait aux soins à prodiguer à la jeune Weasley. Michael suivit Mrs Finnigan, mais se retourna avant de franchir la porte.  
- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda-t-il Heather, Abby et Justin.  
- On n'a plus d'arme ! On ne serait qu'une gêne, répondit Heather d'un ton désolé.  
- J'arrive ! répondit Justin.  
- Attendez Mr Finch-Fletchey ! l'interrompit l'infirmière tandis qu'il se levait. Je n'ai plus de reconstituant sanguin ici, mais il doit en rester à l'infirmerie. Il faudrait que vous alliez le chercher. Ramenez tout ce qu'il y a. Ce sont des flacons en céramique blancs, avec une potion orange et épaisse à l'intérieur.  
Justin acquiesa et se précipita dehors.

***

Un silence pesant s'abattit dès que la porte fut refermée. Mrs Pomfresh demanda à Heather et Abigail si elles voulaient bien aller déposer le corps de Nott avec les autres victimes, mais à peine les deux jeunes filles s'étaient-elles penchées sur le lit que des éclats de voix retentirent en provenance du couloir. Cela ressemblait fortement une explosion de joie, mais Heather n'osait pas y croire. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Grey.  
- Wright ! Carpenter ! Venez ! C'est fini ! Potter a fini par abattre le S... Vous-Savez-Qui !  
Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle bondit dans le couloir et se précipita en direction du hall ou les défenseurs hurlaient leur joie. Un mangemort tenta d'en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement, mais un elfe de maison l'arrêta et le ligota.

Tout le monde essayait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, de celle-ci, la lumière du soleil venait illuminer le Hall. Heather ne put atteindre son frère qu'après une demi-heure d'attente. Tout le monde se l'arrachait.  
- Tu as réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.  
- Heather ! s'exclama Harry en faisant tournoyer sa petite soeur.  
Mais quand il eu reposé cette dernière, son rire se changea en larmes, elle frappa de son poing la poitrine de son frère.  
- Crétin ! N'essaie plus jamais de nous faire croire que tu es mort ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !  
- Désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Promis, je ne le referai plus jamais. Cette fois c'est fini, c'était la dernière bataille.

Heather sourit, puis elle s'écarta et prit son frère fermement par la main.  
- Viens ! Y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de savoir que tu es vivant !  
- Hey ! Doucement, essaya de protester le jeune homme tandis que Heather le tirait vers les portes de la Grande Salle.  
Au passage elle agrippa Ron qui goûtait avec une humeur mitigée les soins maternels.  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le rouquin.  
- Tu verras, excusez-moi Mrs Weasley, mais ils ont à faire ailleurs. D'ailleurs vous aussi, si vous voulez nous suivre !  
- Place ! cria Abigail le sourire aux lèvres. Faites place au héros et sa famille !

Bien que beaucoup se demandaient depuis quand les Weasley étaient apparentés à Harry, suite à une telle annonce personne n'osa les retenir et ils purent quitter la Grande Salle et traverser le hall sans problème.  
- Tu vas me dire où tu nous emmènes la fin ? demanda Harry un peu agacé.  
- Voir Ginny à l'infirmerie provisoire ! répliqua sèchement Heather. Elle a pris un mauvais sort.  
L'effet fut immdiat, Ron et Harry pâlirent subitement, et Molly se précipita dans la salle de classe numro 11.

Quand Heather arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Molly se tortillait nerveusement pendant que Mrs Pomfresh faisait prendre le fameux reconstituant sanguin à Ginny. Celle-ci fit une grimace et tourna la tête vers sa mère.  
- J'ai connu plus agrable comme méd...  
Elle écarquilla les yeux. En une seconde, sans même que Mrs Pomfresh eut le temps de la retenir, Ginny était sur ses pieds et courait vers eux.  
- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Heather eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter qu'elle sautait au cou du héros en l'embrassant passionnément, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.  
- Ms Weasley ! hurla Mrs Pomfresh. Veuillez revenir immdiatement au lit !  
- Oups ! Je crois que je vais me faire enguirlander, sourit-elle tout à son bonheur. Elle voulut s'avancer, mais elle crispa le visage et s'effondra sur ses genoux. Sa robe de patiente se tacha de rouge dans son dos et elle se tenait le ventre.  
- Ah c'est malin ! rouspéta l'infirmière. Avec vos bêtises vous avez rouvert votre blessure ! venez. Elle aida la jeune fille se relever et la rallongea sur le lit sans ménagement.  
- Et maintenant que vous avez bu du reconstituant sanguin, je ne peux plus vous lancer le sortilège de réparation des tissus à cause des interactions ! continuait de rouspéter Mrs Pomfresh. Molly, il vous reste du cicatrisant ?

Mrs Weasley fouilla dans sa robe et sortit une fiole d'un liquide vert pomme translucide. Mrs Pomfresh la déboucha et la versa sur la blessure qui fuma quelques secondes. Apparemment, ce n'était pas sans douleur pour Ginny.  
- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit Mrs Pomfresh. Et vous garderez une cicatrice.  
Elle se retourna vers les jeunes gens.  
- Maintenant ouste ! Du balai ! Ms Weasley besoin de repos ! Et je suis sûre que vous avez plein de monde qui veut vous voir !  
Elle mit Heather, Harry et Ron la porte de la salle de classe sans ménagement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron encore blême.  
Heather leur raconta alors la fin de la bataille telle qu'elle l'avait vécue.


	116. Continuer à vivre

**RAR : **

Louwyn : changer de camp... changer de camp... qui te dit qu'il ait jamais été dans celui de Voldemachin ? Après tout, Drago avait précisé qu'il n'avait jamais fait part de ses opinions ^^. Sinon, je suis content que ça t'aies plu, et j'espère que la conclusion te satisfera également.

LaLouisa : Pour Ombrage, je te rassure, t'es pas la seule. C'est vraiment le genre de perso qu'on a envie de torturer longtemps.... très longtemps, avant de l'achever en la pulvérisant, au propre comme au figuré. Pour Nott, je te renvoies à ce que je viens de répondre à Louwyn.

Eliane : Effectivement, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres... en fait, celui qui suit, c'est THE dernier. Eh oui ! Même les meilleures choses ont une fin ! Alors profites-en bien !

Lyanna : Eh non... pas d'année supplémentaire. Du moins pas pour l'instant... peut-être, si un jour je me remets à HW, mais pour l'instant, je suis sur autre chose, et ça risque de me prendre pas mal de temps.

Lyra : ben voilà... tu as tout dit je pense.

Auctor : Oh, si j'avais voulu tuer heather, j'aurais très bien pu le faire. Il aurait suffit de mettre la conclusion d'un autre pdv. Mais bon... je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ni tuer Abby non plus, Heather aurait été anéantie. Par contre, j'ai longtemps hésité entre tuer Mr Weasley ou Ginny à la place de Fred. Au début, j'étais plutôt pour faire mourir Ginny, d'une part parce que ça rejoignait ainsi une idée de fic qui avait germé dans mon esprit avant la sortie du dernier tome, d'autre part, parce que la balance était mieux respectée. Mais je me suis dit que ce que je me refusait de faire à Heather (tuer la personne qu'elle aime), je ne pouvais pas non plus le faire à Harry, du coup, c'est Mr weasley qui est mort pour équilibrer chez les Weasley, et Nott, pour équilibrer sur la fin de la bataille (des deux personnes blessées par Ombrage, l'une devait mourir, et l'autre survivre).

The Kiwi : Eh bien ! T'as du courage ! Parce que 115 chapitres... ça s'avale pas comme une bièraubeurre. Merci pour tes compliments... Il me faut maintenant passer une nouvelle étape pour devenir un véritable auteur : créer à partir de rien.

* * *

**26  
****Continuer à vivre**

Le ciel était couvert, et un vent modéré soufflait par petites rafales. Heather et Abigail arrivèrent dans une petite rue à proximité par portoloin. Elles se dirigrent d'après les indications qu'elles avaient reçues. Une femme vêtue de noir, un bébé dans les bras attendait à l'entrée. Elle avait conservé son visage en coeur habituel, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain terne, comme ceux de Remus. Elle vit les deux jeunes filles arriver et leur fit un timide signe de la tête.

En arrivant auprès d'elle, Heather aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge et y firent comme une boule qui la suffoquait. Elle se contenta d'embrasser la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit tristement.  
- Merci, souffla Nymphadora.  
Heather s'écarta et reporta son attention sur le bébé.  
- Voici donc le petit Teddy. Il est adorable ! dit-elle en écrasant une larme.  
- Oui, sourit Nymphadora. Il a les yeux de son père.  
Teddy tendit ses petites mimines vers les cheveux auburn, mais sa mère lui fit lâcher avant qu'il ait le loisir de tirer dessus.  
- Il adore les cheveux roux, mais encore plus les blonds. Ginny et Fleur en ont hurlé plusieurs fois de douleur, expliqua Nymphadora.  
- Les pauvres, sourit Abigail sans vraiment plaindre les deux Weasley.  
- Harry est déjà là ? demanda Heather.  
Nymphadora hocha la tête.  
- Seizième rangée, à gauche. On va bientôt commencer, j'espère qu'Hagrid arrivera à l'heure.

Les deux filles embrassèrent affectueusement la jeune métamorphomage, puis se dirigrent vers la rangée qu'elle leur avait indiquée. Les Weasley et plusieurs membres de l'ordre du Phoenix étaient présents, y compris Kingsley Shacklebolt ainsi que l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard et plusieurs élèves ou anciens élèves, qui avaient eu le loup-garou comme professeur. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent tout le monde dans des embrassades silencieuses.  
- Luna et Neville ne viennent pas ? demanda Abigail étonnée de l'absence des deux membres de l'équipe à Potter.  
- Ils sont à l'enterrement d'un ancien Serdaigle, expliqua Ginny. Neville voulait venir, mais je lui ai demandé de rester avec Luna. Quand elle était en première année. Ce garçon avait été très gentil avec elle, il l'avait prise sous son aile quand tout le monde se moquait d'elle, alors elle était plutôt triste d'apprendre sa mort.  
- Qu'est-ce que... enfin comment est-il mort ? demanda Heather.  
- Un Avada, d'après les aurors. On ne sait pas qui l'a lancé, on l'a trouvé dans le parc, avec la robe des mangemorts, mais pas de masque, il y a donc des chances pour qu'il ait été sous Imperium.  
- Et la Marque ? demanda Abigail. S'il n'en avait pas c'est qu'il ne devait pas être un mangemort.  
- Ca, ça ne veut rien dire, intervint Hermione. Elle disparaît quand son porteur meurt. C'est pour ça que les aurors n'ont jamais su pour elle dans la première guerre contre les mangemorts. Sinon Lucius Malefoy et nombre d'autres n'aurait jamais pu rester en liberté. Il aurait suffi aux aurors qu'ils demandent à ce que les suspects montrent leur bras gauche. On n'en a pas trouvé sur les Lestrange, ni sur les autres mangemorts certifiés qui sont morts pendant la bataille.  
- Dites on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? demanda Ron. Ou peut-être ne pas parler du tout ?

De toutes façons, Nymphadora arriva avec Hagrid. La jeune femme tendit son bébé à une femme qui ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix Lestrange. Il devait s'agir de Mrs Tonks. Quatre hommes arrivèrent en portant un cercueil, et le déposèrent dans la fosse devant laquelle l'assemblée s'était réunie. Une stèle de marbre très sobre affichait "_Remus J. Lupin, 1959 1998, époux bien aimé, ami fidèle. Bien qu'ayant eut une vie souvent miséreuse, sa richesse nous manquera._" en lettres d'or. Le prêtre récita le discours habituel. Deux employés commencèrent à pelleter la terre pour recouvrir le cercueil. Nymphadora éclata en sanglots. Harry serrait la main de sa soeur dans la sienne. Hermione pleurait sur l'épaule de Ron qui caressait ses cheveux pour la réconforter. La même scène se jouait juste derrière eux, avec Mrs Weasley, qui elle était consolée par Bill et Charlie. Heather, elle, revoyait inlassablement passer le duel de Remus et Dolohov, le revirement subit de situation, et le rayon vert mortifère.

***

Les personnes rassemblées commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière. A la surprise d'Heather, ni Nymphadora ni Harry ne restèrent devant la tombe. Ceux qui restèrent le plus, elle mise part, furent Kingsley ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Mrs Tonks s'approcha des jeunes gens.  
- On organise un petit buffet, si vous vous sentez de manger quelque chose.  
Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent et allèrent rejoindre Harry. Heather restait immobile. Il fallut l'intervention d'Abigail pour la tirer de ses pensées.  
- Tu veux y aller mon coeur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je... oui, je vais voir comment va Harry.

Elles quittèrent le cimetière pour revenir dans la ruelle où elles étaient arrivées. Tonks distribuait des portoloins pour ceux qui voulaient assister au buffet. Heather, Abigail, Ron et Hermione saisirent une vieille canette de soda qui les transporta dans le salon d'un petit pavillon de banlieue.  
- Ha ! vous voilà ! s'exclama Harry sans pour autant hausser la voix. Vous avez bien mis du temps.  
- Nous voulions rendre nos derniers hommages, expliqua Hermione en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil droit. Mais et toi tu es partié bien vite ! Ca va ?  
Harry eut un sourire franc qui rassura son amie.  
- Oui... j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de lui faire mes adieux dans la forêt interdite, alors ça va. Je ne dirais pas que c'est le grand bonheur, mais je vais bien.

Hermione acquiesa. Nymphadora les rejoignit avec sa mère et le petit Teddy qui semblait avoir bien apprécié le voyage en portoloin. Ses rires éclatèrent au milieu de la veillée funèbre et remontèrent le moral de tout le monde. Déjà, il tendait les mains vers le vieux godillot pour réitérer l'expérience. Mais Nymphadora jeta la chaussure crasseuse dans une poubelle et alla s'occuper de ses invités. Elle passa voir chacun d'entre eux, ils étaient nettement moins nombreux que pour l'enterrement. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ayant été nommé ministre de la magie de façon temporaire, avait sans doute mille autres choses à faire. Les professeurs de Poudlard n'étaient pas restés non plus. Eux aussi devaient être très occupés. Heather et Abigail n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle pour ce qui était de savoir quand auraient lieues les BUSEs. Il n'y avait pas non plus Mrs Weasley, qui avait dû être raccompagnée chez elle par Charlie, le reste de la fratrie étant présent.

Quand Nymphadora vint s'enquérir du confort de Heather, celle-ci ne sut que répondre. A nouveau, la scène de la mort de Remus repassa devant ses yeux, elle éclata en sanglots et se précipita seule vers la première porte pour pleurer loin des regards. Elle lança un Collaporta, mais il ne devait pas être bien puissant, car Nymphadora entra dans la pièce, un bureau, quelques instants plus tard.  
- Hey je sais qu'il y a des occasions plus heureuses dans la vie mais ce n'est pas non plus la peine de te mettre dans cet état, dit-elle avec la voix douce et apaisante d'une mère.  
- Je... je m'en veux tellement, finit par lâcher Heather en pleurant dans le giron de la métamorphomage.  
- Allons, souffla Nymphadora. Il n'y a pas de quoi.  
- Je... J'étais là. J'aurais pu intervenir et neutraliser Dolohov, mais au lieu de ça je me suis éloignée, et ça lui a coûté la vie. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas... je ne pouvais pas savoir... il avait l'air d'avoir le dessus, je...  
- Allons ! Là ! murmura Nymphadora en enlaçant la tête de la jeune fille et en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Personne ne t'en veut pour ça. Tu t'es battue aux limites de tes forces, en faisant au mieux pour endiguer les assauts ennemis, avec des pouvoirs qui en ont étonné plus d'un, moi la première. Sans toi et tes amies, nous aurions sans doute perdu cette bataille. Tu as fais bien plus que l'on en attendait de toi. Alors tu n'as vraiment pas à te reprocher la mort de qui que ce soit.  
- Mais... j'aurais pu... je n'avais qu'un geste faire...  
- Oui, sans doute aurais-tu pu empêcher Dolohov de tuer Remus. Mais rien ne te dit qu'il aurait alors survécu à cette soirée. Son destin était peut-être déjà scellé. Ou bien peut-être serait-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait payé de sa vie le fait que tu sois allée aider Remus. On ne peut pas le savoir, et on ne le saura jamais. Alors cesse de te torturer avec des choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucune emprise.  
- Elle a raison Heather, intervint Harry. Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'était son destin de mourir en se battant pour la liberté. Comme mon père, et comme Sirius. Alors tu ne dois plus te culpabiliser.  
- C'est vrai ! ajouta Abigail. Tout ceux qui se sont battus ce soir-là connaissaient les risques, et les ont accepté. Et ceux qui sont morts méritent nos remerciements, pas nos larmes, car ils sont morts pour que nous puissions vivre heureux. Alors redresse la tête et oublie ces questions qui n'auront de toute façon jamais de réponse. S'il y a une leçon retenir de ces quatre dernières années, c'est que la vie est trop courte pour se la gâcher en se lamentant sur le passé.

Heather renifla et regarda son frère et Abigail. Tous les autres étaient restés dans le salon, mais semblaient tous concernés par l'état de la jeune fille. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche, et se força afficher un sourire.  
- Oui vous avez raison, merci et désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance alors que Ted se donne tant de mal pour nous faire rire !

Les sourires réapparurent sur les visages. Heather assura que ça allait mieux, et demanda à ce qu'on la laisse seule, le temps qu'elle se redonne une contenance. Cependant, alors que Abigail allait se retourner, elle lui saisit la main. Elle n'eut rien besoin de dire, Abigail comprit et resta auprès d'elle, assurant à Nymphadora et Harry que tout irait bien d'un signe de la tête.

***

Quand Heather fut en tat de reparaître. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent grignoter quelques petits-fours. Puis s'excusèrent auprs de leurs hôtes, mais elles devaient se rendre un autre enterrement. Quatre jours seulement avaient passés depuis la bataille. Et les enterrements avaient été nombreux. Mr Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Severus Rogue, dont la mémoire avait été réhabilitée, avaient été enterrés le surlendemain de la bataille. Plusieurs élèves avaient été enterrés la veille, dont Rebecca et Ernie Macmillan. Heather avait dû partir avant la fin de la cérémonie en l'honneur du prêfet en chef car elle tenait à assister à celle donnée pour Lucy Farmer, sa camarade de dortoir. Ce matin, il y avait donc eu Remus, elle savait qu'il y avait aussi Stan Rocade, deux membres du ministre et un élève de Serpentard. Cette après-midi, plusieurs mangemorts seraient enterrés, comme Crabbe père et fils, ainsi que le père de Goyle. Elle, tenait à assister à l'enterrement de Théodore Nott. Après tout, il leur avait sauvé la vie, à elle, Abigail, Ginny, Justin et Michael. D'ailleurs, Harry et Ginny s'excusèrent également et les accompagnèrent. L'enterrement avait lieu à Flagley-Le-Haut, Harry, qui s'y était rendu l'année précédente avec Ron et Hermione pour rechercher les horcruxes les guida jusqu'au cimetière. Il n'y avait personne à l'entrée pour attendre les gens venus se recueillir. Mais ils trouvèrent leur chemin en repérant le professeur Slughorn qui passa entre deux allées. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller le rejoindre.  
- Professeur Slughorn ! Attendez ! le héla Harry.  
- Oh ! Harry ça par exemple ! s'exclama le professeur rondouillard. Vous vous rendez à l'enterrement des Nott ?  
Harry acquiesa.  
- Théodore nous a sauvé la vie, expliqua Heather.

Le professeur Slughorn les invita donc à le suivre. Et ils s'aperçurent que sans lui, ils auraient eu bien du mal à trouver. A un moment, il tapota le dos d'une tombe. Une arche en lierre en émergea. Lorsqu'on regardait au travers, on pouvait voir un cimetière sensiblement différent de celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient, les tombes étaient plus espacées et plutôt que des tombes, il s'agissaient en fait presque uniquement de caveaux. De plus, le sol n'était pas recouvert de graviers mais d'un gazon verdoyant. Devant le visage étonné des jeunes gens, Slughorn s'expliqua :  
- Les sorciers habitant Flagley-le-Haut ont décidé, il y a un peu plus de deux siècles, de séparer leur cimetière du cimetière moldu, afin de pouvoir rendre hommage "convenablement" leurs défunts.

En effet, la cérémonie qui eut lieu pour l'inhumation de Théodore et de son père fut sensiblement différente de la cérémonie moldue. Déjà, elle était dirigée par un sorcier mage. La plupart des présents étaient en tenues sorcières. Il y avait certes Michael Corner et Justin Finch-Fletchey accompagnés de leurs parents, que certains sorciers regardaient avec mépris. Une femme, au visage couvert d'un voile noir était en pleurs dans les bras d'un de ces sorciers incommodés par la présence de moldus. Heather compris que la principale convenance que les sorciers de ce village trouvaient séparer leurs morts de ceux des moldus était justement de les séparer.  
Le sorcier mage eut un discours qui ne plut guère à Heather. Certes, elle savait que le père de Nott était un mangemort, et dans son cas, le discours était tout fait approprié, mais Théodore ne méritait pas d'être mis dans le même sac que son père. Il l'avait prouvé et payé de sa vie. A la fin de son discours, le sorcier mage adressa une prière à Hécate et Merlin, et avec sa baguette, créa un tourbillon qui fit disparaître les deux cercueils. Des flammes argentées apparurent sur les piliers encadrant la porte du caveau et gravèrent les noms des deux défunts, avec leurs dates de naissance et de mort, en dessous de la longue liste de Nott dont le nom était déjà gravé dans la pierre. Quand ce fut fait, le sorcier mage transplana, suivi par la plupart des sorciers qui n'appréciaient guère la compagnie de moldus. Heather n'eut besoin d'échanger qu'un seul regard avec Abby, Ginny, Michael et Justin. Tous se dirigeait vers la femme en pleurs.  
- Mrs Nott ? demanda Ginny.  
- Oui, répondit la femme voilée entre deux sanglots.  
- Je suis Ginny Weasley, et voici Heather Wright, Abigail Carpenter, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Michael Corner. Nous tenions à vous dire que le sorcier mage a été injuste avec votre fils. Théodore n'était pas comme son père. Il nous a sauvé la vie en abattant Lestrange. Et c'est Ombrage qui mériterait d'être dans un cercueil et d'avoir reçu de telles critiques. Pas lui.

Mrs Nott étreignit Ginny de gratitude. Et les quatre autres firent cercle autour d'elles.  
- Merci... merci à vous tous, dit Mrs Nott.  
Ils la saluèrent, puis s'en retournèrent dans la partie moldue, avec Harry et les parents de Justin et Michael.  
- Au fait, à propos de ces évènements, comment va ta blessure Ginny ? demanda Heather.  
- Ca va bien, je...  
- Les médecins ne voulaient pas la laisser quitter l'hôpital, la coupa Harry. Elle s'était déjà rouverte quand Ginny était allée à l'enterrement de son père. Mais vous la connaissez, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, refusant tout net de manquer les cérémonies pour Remus et Nott. D'ailleurs, reprit-il en se tournant vers elle sans lui laisser le temps de protester, j'espère pour toi qu'elle ne s'est pas rouverte, parce que sinon je te jure que je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne quittes plus ton lit pendant deux semaines ! Quitte à employer tous les Stupéfix qu'il faudra !  
- J'aimerais pouvoir disposer moi-même de mon corps, si tu le permets ! rouspéta la rouquine.  
- Tu préfères que je demande à ta mère de jouer les chiens de garde ? Parce qu' elle, tu ne pourras rien répliquer tant que tu n'auras pas dix-sept ans !  
- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! blêmit Ginny.  
- Si c'est pour m'assurer de ton bon rétablissement, je le ferai sans hésiter ! répliqua Harry.  
- Mais il y a encore l'enterrement de Colin demain !  
- Eh bien on verra demain si tu es en état d'y aller ou pas ! trancha Harry.  
Devant la mine grognon que prit Ginny, tous éclatrent de rire, et Harry se fit pardonner son attitude autoritaire d'un baiser.

***

Heather n'assista pas à d'autres enterrements. En une semaine, elle avait eu sa dose, et puis, ceux qui importaient vraiment étaient déjà passés. Les enterrements de mangemorts, elle n'en avait rien à faire, et si elle aurait bien voulu se rendre à quelques enterrements d'élèves de Poudlard, elle préféra tout de même rester chez elle pour étudier. Effectivement, elle avait reçu le samedi matin un courrier. Les épreuves des BUSEs auraient lieu sur la dernière semaine de juin pour les épreuves écrites, et sur la première semaine de juillet pour les épreuves pratiques.

Elle ne quitta ses cahiers que pour une cérémonie, donnée la fin du mois de mai, dans le parc de Poudlard, en hommage aux élèves qui s'étaient battus et étaient morts cette nuit-là. La cérémonie se passa sous un ciel mitigé, mais il ne plut pas. Dans le parc, juste à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore, une stèle fut érigée, portant les noms de ceux qui étaient morts, cette nuit du 1er au 2 mai. Les familles des victimes étaient là, elles aussi. Abigail et Heather s'assirent de part et d'autre de Mrs Swanson et de Timmy pour les soutenir. Mrs Swanson ne cessait de fondre en larmes, qu'elle essayait de garder silencieuses. Quant à Timmy, il faisait la soupe à la grimace. Heather ressentit les émotions du jeune Serdaigle grâce à son don de légilimancie. Il était en colère contre le fils Doge, qui avait été la cause de la déconcentration de sa soeur, contre les mangemorts, parce qu'ils avaient tués deux membres de sa famille, contre Abigail et Heather, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas été là pour protéger Rebecca, contre les soeurs Montgomery et Dennis Crivey qui n'avaient pas réagi, contre Brittany, qui était arrivée trop tard, et surtout contre Rebecca, qui n'était plus là et les laissait seuls, lui et leur mère. Une fois le discours du maître de cérémonie terminé, les personnes présentes s'égayèrent. Alors qu'Abigail et Mrs Swanson se rapprochèrent de la stèle, Timmy alla s'isoler dans un coin du parc. Heather hésita, elle voulait aller rendre hommage à ses amis, mais pour l'heure, c'était Timmy qui avait besoin de quelqu'un. Aussi alla-t-elle le retrouver, adossé à une pierre, quelque part entre le terrain de quidditch et la cabane de Hagrid.  
- Il y a des bièraubeurre en libre service, vers le lac, tenta-t-elle histoire de briser la glace.  
- J'en veux pas de tes bièraubeurres pourries ! répliqua sèchement le garçon.  
- Je comprends ce que tu ressens...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? la coupa le gamin. Toi t'as jamais perdu quelqu'un de ta famille ! Et tu t'en fichais bien de Becky, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas laissée toute seule ! La preuve il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour l'oublier ! Comment peux-tu sourire aprs ce qui s'est passé ?

Heather ne fit ni une ni deux, elle ne le voulait pas, mais les accusations du petit Serdaigle l'avaient mise hors d'elle, elle lui administra une gifle qui claqua comme un coup de fouet.  
- Tu crois que tu es le seul avoir de la peine ! Tout le monde ici est triste, tout le monde a perdu des amis, des parents, parfois même la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde ! Mais je vais te dire une chose mon petit bonhomme ! En ce qui te concerne, c'est pas pour ta soeur que tu es triste, non ! Là tu ne fais que geindre sur ton sort ! Tu t'apitoies parce que tu n'as plus ta soeur, et tu t'en prends ses amies ! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ? Tous ceux qui se sont battus ce soir-là savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie, et Rebecca aussi en avait pleinement conscience. Mais elle s'est battue quand même, et elle est morte pour que ceux qui lui survivraient puissent vivre dans un monde meilleur, un monde où ils n'auraient pas à avoir peur et où ils pourraient être heureux. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il faut en vouloir ! Les seuls responsables, ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à utiliser des sortilèges mortels. Que tu sois en colère contre eux je le comprends, mais que tu pourrisses la vie des autres, non seulement c'est minable de ta part, mais en plus, c'est rendre le sacrifice de ta soeur inutile ! Alors tu vas prendre le temps de faire une petite introspection, et j'espère que quand tu reviendras, tu cesseras de gâcher la vie de ta mère et des amis de ta soeur !

Heather fixait le petit garçon avec une expression sévère. Celui-ci se tenait la joue rougie par la claque et avait les yeux prêts à déborder de larmes, il s'enfuit en pleurant. Il courait vers le chateau sous les regards médusés de certains convives. Il ne s'en aperçut pas, mais Heather le suivit de loin, et utilisa quelques artifices magiques pour guider ses pas. Il se retrouva dans la vieille salle de sport à la moldue. Il se jeta alors sur un vieux sac de frappe en cuir, tout poussiéreux, et frappa de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Quand il n'en put plus, il s'écroula et pleura pour la première fois depuis un mois, non pas de rage et de dépit, mais simplement de tristesse. Abigail et Mrs Swanson avaient depuis un moment rejoint Heather sur le seuil de la salle secrète. La jeune fille au cheveux auburn fit un signe de tête la mère du garçon, et celle-ci s'avança vers son enfant.  
- Je sais à quel point elle te manque, dit-elle son fils, surpris de la voir apparaître. C'est pareil pour moi. Mais le mieux que tu puisses faire pour lui faire honneur, c'est encore de continuer à vivre.  
- Maman ! geignit Timmy en se précipitant pour pleurer dans son giron.  
Ils s'étreignirent avec toute la force de leur peine, se laissant aller à des larmes silencieuses. Heather s'avança à son tour.  
- Désolée d'avoir été un peu brusque avec toi Timmy, s'excusa-t-elle.  
Timmy renifla et passa sa manche sur ses yeux.  
- Non, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus.  
- Bon allez, sourit Heather. Viens.. on va aller voir Pomfresh, qu'elle arrange un peu tes doigts.

Effectivement, Timmy avait frappé si fort qu'il s'était arraché la peau des jointures. Mrs Pomfresh soupira en les voyant arriver et rouspéta contre ces gens incapables de faire attention à eux-mêmes. Elle leur précisa que Timmy était la cinquième personne qu'elle devait soigner parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frapper quelque chose, et que dans le cas de Owen Cauldwell, il lui avait aussi fallu soigner la "chose" sur laquelle il avait frappé, en l'occurrence Drago Malefoy.

**Epilogue**

Voilà trois jours que, chaque matin, elle scrutait le ciel fébrilement. Le soleil allait encore taper fort aujourd'hui. Il était à peine sept heures, et il faisait déjà presque trente degrés, et pas le moindre nuage l'horizon. Elle n'avait passé que son maillot de bain, dès que le courrier serait arrivé, ou que l'heure du courrier serait passée, elle irait tout droit dans l'eau. La mer était à deux pas, les bruits des vagues rythmaient sa respiration. Elle frissonna quand des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur son cou.  
- Encore en train de flipper ! Puisque je te dis que c'est pas la peine ! Tu sais bien les dispositions qu'ont prises le ministre et le corps enseignant.  
- Là n'est pas le problème ! Je ne veux pas refaire ma cinquième année ! Je sens que si je devais repiquer, quelque chose de terrible m'arriverait.  
- Et que veux-tu bien qu'il t'arrive ? Que tu gagnes une année à vivre au crochet de tes parents ?  
- C'est ça ! Rigole ! Mais je te signale, qu'effectivement, l'idée que dans deux ans on pourra se prendre un appartement toutes les deux entre en ligne de compte. Mais je sens aussi comme une appréhension sourde. Comme si je ne pourrais pas tenir encore trois ans à Poudlard. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.  
- Peut-être qu'à force de te faire l'amour, je t'ai filé mon don de voyance ! C'était comme ça au début aussi pour moi. De simples pressentiment, mais qui me prenaient littéralement les tripes.  
- Mon coeur, je t'adore, mais je déteste quand tu refuses d'être sérieuse alors que moi je veux l'être !

Abigail sourit et embrassa Heather.  
- Et arrête de me coller, grogna Heather après le baiser. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud !  
- Allez ! détends-toi ! Et prends un peu exemple sur ton frère ! Il se fait pas de soucis lui !  
- Oh, ben c'est facile pour lui ! Il a volontairement sabordé les rares ASPICs qu'il aurait pu obtenir !  
Abigail fronça un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Heather souffla.  
- Comme il sait que ceux qui auront raté leurs examens à cause des évènements de cette année pourront reprendre exceptionnellement leur scolarité là où elle s'est arrêtée avant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, il en a profité pour y voir une parfaite occasion de ne pas être séparé de Ginny pour l'année qui vient.  
- Il te l'a dit ! s'étonna Abigail.  
- Il a pas eu besoin ! Dès qu'il est avec elle, il ne pense qu'à ça ! Pour Ron, c'est le contraire, précisa-t-elle en désignant à la table, le rouquin particulirement nerveux. Il redoute le fait que Hermione ait obtenu tous les ASPICs qu'elle voudrait et qu'elle poursuive ses études loin de lui cette année.  
- C'est pas bien de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour violer l'intimité des gens ! fit Abigail d'un ton faussement moralisateur.  
- Tu peux parler toi ! grinça Heather avec un sourire provocateur. Tu sais déjà que tu as réussi toutes tes BUSEs grâce ton don de voyance et je me demande même si tu ne t'en serais pas servie pour voir les réponses pendant les épreuves !  
- Ce que tu dis là me choque ! répondit Abigail en jouant l'outrage, une main sur le coeur. Penser que moi si intègre et respectueuse des règles ait pu me servir de mon don pour tricher... J'aurais bien voulu ! Mais j'arrive pas encore à le contrôler ! Je peux avoir des visions volontairement maintenant, mais c'est jamais sur ce que je voudrais, et la vision de nos résultats, je te l'ai dit, c'est un rêve que j'ai fait. Peut-être tait-il prémonitoire, mais c'était tout à fait inconscient.  
- Mais c'est pas inconsciemment que tu refuses de me dire quels étaient mes résultats dans ton rêve ! reprocha Heather.  
- Mais c'est parce que j'adore te faire tourner en bourrique ! sourit Abigail

- Les voilà ! les voilà ! s'exclama soudain Ron en bondissant comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Effectivement, dans le ciel, en direction du nord-ouest, deux hiboux se détachrent sur le fond bleu. Ils portaient chacun trois enveloppe. Le premier avait celles de Ron, Ginny et Harry, le second, celles de Abigail, Hermione et Heather.  
- Fais voir celle d'Hermione ! lança Ron au comble de la nervosité.  
- Je suis pas ton chien ! répliqua Heather. Et je doute qu'elle apprécierait que tu ouvres son courrier !  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites un tel boucan ? bailla Harry en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de peu par Hermione et Gabrielle.  
- Lettres de Poudlard, expliqua Heather en lançant la sienne à Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse s'en saisir. Celui-ci grogna et remit la sienne à Harry.  
Heather retourna la sienne, elle observa le cachet de l'école, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Fin_

* * *

**NDLA : **

Et voilà ! Les aventures de Heather sont terminées ! Snif ! Je sais pas à qui ça va le plus manquer, à moi ou à vous mes lecteurs. Cela dit, il n'est pas tout fait exact de dire que tout est terminé. J'ai écrit une série de vignettes sur d'autres moments de la bataille finale, ceux qui se sont passés "off screen", et chaque fois, du point de vue d'un personnage diffrent. En tout, c'est 25 mini-chapitres qui vous attendent encore. Cependant, je ne pourrais probablement pas les publier avant un moment (encore et toujours cette histoire de déménagement). Mais je tâcherai de faire au plus vite. Pensez donc à guetter les nouvelles histoires (à moins que vous ne m'ayez mis en "alerte d'auteur"), car je ne publierai pas à la suite de Heather Wright, mais comme une autre fic dont le titre sera "Heather Wright : La Bataille de Poudlard". Il se peut aussi que je publie de temps en temps un chapitre sur ce que deviennent les héros (dans ma tête, je pense à quelques changements par rapport ce qu'avait fait Rowling). En ce cas, ça viendra s'ajouter aux chapitres d'Heather Wright, mais n'espérez pas trop, pour l'instant il n'y en a pas un seul d'écrit.

Si vous vous demandez où sont nos hros lors de ce petit épilogue : ils sont tous en vacances en France, dans un pavillon en bord de mer appartenant aux Delacour, mais les seuls adultes présents sont Bill et Fleur (Mrs Weasley aurait beaucoup insisté pour venir, mais Ginny, Ron et Bill ont fini par obtenir gain de cause).

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié cette fin, que de nouveaux lecteurs viendront encore découvrir mon histoire, et que les anciens n'hésiteront pas à la relire, de temps en temps, voir même à laisser d'autres commentaires, s'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose dont ils auraient voulu parlé et qu'ils n'avaient pas dit la première fois. Allez, bientôt j'espère !

Daidalos


	117. Bonus Je ne veux plus te voir

**NDLA :**

Chose promise, chose due, voici un chapitre bonus qui se situe l'année suivant la victoire finale sur Voldemort. J'ai essayé d'y glisser un maximum d'informations sur ce que j'avais imaginé de cette sixième année de Heather à Poudlard. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus**

**Je ne veux plus te voir**

Un feu ronflant réchauffait la pièce souterraine, les flammes orangées ternissaient le vert émeraude des tentures et des fauteuils. Assise dans l'un d'eux, Abigail fixait la danse lumineuse qui se jouait dans l'âtre. A ses côtés, inquiets, Melany Mulciber et Connor Foley essayaient de lui parler, ils prenaient un ton réconfortant pour l'inciter à leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Elle les voyait et les entendait, mais n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'ils disaient. Melany avait beau lui tenir la main, elle ne ressentait aucun contact, les mots lui parvenaient assourdis et déformés, incompréhensibles, encore eut-il fallu qu'elle cherche à les comprendre, elle ne ressentait plus rien, plus rien d'autre qu'une terrible douleur, comme si on lui avait arraché tout ce qu'il y avait en elle. Et en quelque sorte, c'était le cas. En l'espace de quelques instants, tout son monde c'était écroulé, et son cœur lui avait été arraché et pulvérisé.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Dean était venu la trouver avant le petit-déjeuner et lui avait remis l'aquarelle qu'il avait réalisée à sa demande. L'œuvre était tout simplement magnifique, bien qu'il se fut agit d'une peinture moldue, parfaitement immobile, elle cristallisait et sublimait toute la beauté et les sentiments contenus dans la photo sur laquelle elle et Heather se reposaient à l'ombre d'un chêne, tendrement enlacées. Elle avait donné dix gallions à Dean, qui n'en avait pas accepté plus, mais l'œuvre était si belle qu'elle se jura intérieurement d'aider Dean à percer dans le monde magique. Elle avait attendu Heather avec impatience pour la lui offrir, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas montrée au petit-déjeuner. Sa marmotte devait profiter de ce qu'il s'agissait d'un dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Abigail l'attendrait dans la salle de la Dame Bleue. Mais elle n'était pas dans ladite pièce secrète depuis dix minutes que Harry entra à son tour, il lui expliqua que Ron avait gagné la Salle sur Demande pour lui et Hermione à pile ou face, et l'implora tant et si bien, qu'elle accepta de lui laisser la salle de la Dame Bleue pour qu'il passe cette Saint-Valentin seul avec Ginny.

Ce fut en redescendant vers la cour intérieur qu'elle finit par retrouver la trace d'Heather. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Romilda Vane qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

- Ah tu tombes bien ! réagit la Gryffondor à la vue de la Serpentard. Puisqu'elle est partie avant que je puisse lui dire le fond de ma pensée, c'est toi qui va me servir d'intermédiaire avec Wright !  
- Tu peux courir ! Si tu veux lui dire quelque chose, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même !  
- Alors là, il n'est pas question que je lui adresse la parole autrement que contrainte et forcée. Elle… elle a… Enfin bref, tu diras à ta petite-amie que ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas drôle du tout et que si jamais elle s'amuse encore à ça, toutes ses esquives ne lui suffiront pas pour éviter un virulent Furonculus !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Romilda s'enfuit dans le couloir d'où venait Abigail d'un pas chargé de toute sa fureur.

Abigail avait alors continué sa route, en demandant aux élèves qu'elle croisait s'ils avaient vu Heather, quoi que son amie ait fait à Romilda Vane, elle était certaine que cela la ferait bien rire. Elle finit ainsi par être dirigée vers les quartiers de Serdaigle. En empruntant d'un passage secret qui amenait à quelques mètres de la salle commune des bleus et bronze, elle trouva Jack Strode, un grand gaillard de près de deux mètres de haut, à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux blonds adossé contre le mur, la tête en arrière, et les yeux clos. Il faisait sombre dans le passage et elle ne put en être assurée, mais il lui sembla qu'il avait pleuré.

- C'est si bon que ça, l'odeur du plafond ? lança-t-elle d'un ton mordant.  
- Carpenter ? sursauta-t-il en essayant de se redonner une contenance. Je… Tu veux bien me fiche la paix au moins pour la journée s'il te plait ! continua-t-il d'un ton las, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Strode était un nouvel élève, en cinquième année, qui arrivait des Etats-Unis. En association avec le Ministère, et plusieurs gouvernements magiques étrangers, Poudlard accueillait cette année une bonne centaine d'élèves venant des Etats-Unis, d'Inde, et de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il s'agissait d'un programme d'échange scolaire qui entrait dans le cadre d'une politique internationale dont le but était d'améliorer les relations magiques afin que plus jamais un mage noir ne puisse prendre le pouvoir dans un pays sans que le reste du monde n'intervienne. L'année prochaine, ce serait des élèves de Poudlard qui partiraient en Australie. Bien sûr, Heather et Abigail s'étaient portées volontaires pour en faire partie. Mais pour l'heure, c'était Poudlard qui recevait, et Heather avait faillit en avaler sa chique quand elle découvrit que dans les rangs des élèves venus des Etats-Unis se trouvait ce Jack Strode. Elle avait expliqué à Abigail qu'il s'agissait du garçon qui avait gâché ses vacances à Los Angeles, deux années plus tôt. Elle était d'autant plus surprise de voir qu'il entrait en cinquième année, comme il était très grand, elle avait pensé qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle, et qu'il n'avait absolument rien laissé paraître qui puisse laisser penser qu'il était un sorcier. Et hélas pour elle, Strode l'avait également reconnue, et depuis le début de l'année, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tirer dans les pattes. Bien qu'étant à Serdaigle, Strode ne mettait pas les études au-dessus de tout, en fait, il préférait le sport. Mais il n'en était pas moins très doué, et aimait à mettre son intellect au service de blagues qu'il ne cessait de faire à Heather, qui le lui rendait bien. Il avait également toujours quelques mots sarcastiques à l'attention d'Heather. Le coup le plus dur pour la Gryffondor fut quand celui-ci avait annoncé que son père étant un ambassadeur du gouvernement magique américain, il resterait à Poudlard pour finir sa scolarité. Il ne cherchait pas de lui-même la confrontation verbale avec Abigail, mais quand elle répondait à la place de son amie, il lui renvoyait la balle avec brio. Alors le voir avec aussi peu de mordant était des plus étranges.

- Pas en forme ? tant mieux ! lâcha-t-elle. Ca nous fera des vacances à Heather et à moi ! Au fait, tu l'aurais pas vue, on m'a dit qu'elle était venue dans les environs.  
- Si… elle est repartie vers Gryffondor il me semble, souffla-t-il, le moral visiblement dans les chaussettes.  
- Comme ça me ferait mal, j'te dirai pas merci… mais le cœur y est, sourit Abigail.  
- Tu devrais éviter de la voir, arrêta-t-il la Serpentard.  
- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi donc ? reprit-elle d'un ton signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait toujours causer.  
- Crois-moi c'est tout, répliqua-t-il. Tu devrais attendre demain, ça vaudrait mieux.  
- Honnêtement, aujourd'hui, même la plus ridicule des métamorphoses que tu aies pu imaginer ne m'empêcherait pas de passer la journée avec elle, renvoya-t-elle avant de quitter le passage secret.

Elle se dirigea résolument vers Gryffondor, se disant que de toutes façons, s'il avait encore joué un mauvais tour à Heather, il le paierait d'ici quelques jours.

Abigail trouva finalement Heather en pleine discussion, visiblement assez houleuse, avec Demelza Robins à propos de Quidditch. Ah ! Ces sportifs !  
- Alors, on est pas d'accord sur la composition de l'équipe d'Angleterre pour la prochaine coupe du monde ? lança Abigail depuis le bout du couloir en affichant un grand sourire.  
Pourtant, son apparition ne sembla pas enchanter Heather. Celle-ci s'avança vers la Serpentard les sourcils froncés.  
- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
Sans faire attention au comportement de sa bien aimée, Abigail passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.  
- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor. C'est quoi cette mine boudeuse ? T'as encore eu une altercation avec Strode ?  
- Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plait ! répondit Heather agacée tout en rejetant en arrière les bras de la Serpentard. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que dorénavant je pourrais très bien m'entendre avec Jack, je lui ai même proposé de cesser nos escarmouches et de devenir amis.  
- Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es souffrante ? plaisanta Abigail en mettant la main sur le front de la rousse.  
- Arrête avec ces familiarités ! protesta Heather en enlevant la main de la brune de sur son front. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, tu entends !

Cette fois, le sourire quitta les lèvres d'Abigail.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cœur ? s'inquiéta la Serpentard  
- Ce qui m'arrive, c'est qu'il est grand temps qu'on mette un terme à notre relation, répondit Heather d'un ton froid. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et j'en ai marre de faire semblant.  
- Heather, reprit Abigail maintenant très inquiète. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des plaisanteries, les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Tu devrais arrêter maintenant que je puisse t'offrir ton cadeau.  
- J'en ai rien à faire de ton cadeau.

Abigail observait Heather, elle ne lui avait jamais vu une expression aussi froide, on dirait qu'elle observait quelque chose qui la dégoûtait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Abigail la connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir être dupée par une mauvaise plaisanterie, et de toutes façons, ce n'était pas le genre de Heather de faire des plaisanteries aussi cruelles.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je te déteste au plus haut point. Maintenant disparais, je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Elle tourna les talons et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Abigail tomba à genoux, et laissa échapper l'aquarelle de Dean, qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche entre temps. Heather était sérieuse, elle venait de rompre avec elle, et rien de ce que la Serpentard pourrait dire ou faire ne la ferait changer d'avis. Un froid glacial se répandit dans sa poitrine, c'était comme si une armée de détraqueurs venait subitement de fondre sur elle. Des larmes coulèrent toutes seules, en silence, de ses yeux. Demelza vint la voir et essaya de la réconforter, mais devant l'absence de réaction de la Serpentard, elle décida d'aller chercher Mulciber et Foley qui l'avaient donc ramenée dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Après maints efforts pour faire réagir leur amie, les deux Serpentard abdiquèrent, et décidèrent de l'amener sur son lit et de la laisser se remettre du choc. Melany la conduisit donc dans la chambre des filles de sixième année et la fit s'allonger sur son lit. Elle allait ressortir quand enfin, Abigail eut une réaction.

- Nooooooooooon ! hurla-t-elle dans un cri déchirant , mêlé d'effroi et de détresse.

Melany se précipita pour la voir éclater en sanglots, appelant désespérément une Heather fantomatique qu'elle suppliait de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai.

Melany ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de prendre son aînée dans ses bras et de lui prêter son épaule pour lui laisser verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

***

Harry et Ginny ne quittèrent la salle de la Dame Bleue qu'en début de soirée, alors que l'heure du repas approchait. Ils avançaient comme sur un petit nuage. Ne pouvant détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, et un sourire béat solidement accroché aux lèvres. Ca avait été leur première fois, et ce fut carrément magique, bien que leurs baguettes n'y furent absolument pour rien. A peine eurent-ils pénétré dans la salle commune qu'une voix les fit redescendre sur terre.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! lança Ron d'un ton taquin.  
- Ron voyons ! reprocha Hermione.  
- Vous nous attendez depuis longtemps ? demanda Ginny un peu gênée, et rougissant légèrement.  
- Une éternité ! les taquina Ron. Je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu faire pour être aussi longs…  
- Ron ! Tu veux arrêter ! rouspéta Hermione. Ils n'ont sans doute rien fait que nous n'ayons pas fait nous-mêmes. Et puis n'écoutez pas ce qu'il raconte, ça fait à peine un quart d'heure qu'on est là.  
- En tout cas, je dis que des journées comme ça, il en faudrait plus souvent, lança le rouquin tout à trac.  
- Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait d'autres mon cœur, renvoya Hermione amusée dans une légère pique. Et pas forcément pour des occasions particulières.

Harry et Ginny rirent de bon cœur devant le visage défait de Ron qui disait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de recommencer ça aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait tout en retournant ses poches de pantalon.

Dean entra alors et s'approcha de leur table.

- Heu Harry, excuse-moi de te déranger… je… est-ce que tu as vu ta sœur aujourd'hui ?  
- Dean… sans vouloir te vexer, je pense qu'elle a dû passer la journée avec Abigail, et qu'elles doivent encore être seules dans un coin reculé du château, répondit Harry.  
- Justement, je me demande s'il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose entre elles.

Le jeune homme tendit à Harry une feuille de papier à dessin enroulée, d'un format assez grand. Harry la déroula pour voir la magnifique œuvre de son camarade.

- C'est Abigail qui m'avait commandé cette aquarelle dit-il. Je l'ai retrouvée dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la Grosse Dame, vers onze heures ce matin. Ca m'étonnerait que l'une ou l'autre ait laissé tomber ça sans s'en rendre compte ! J'ai vu Heather à midi, mais quand j'ai voulu aller lui parler, elle m'a littéralement fui, j'ai perdu sa trace quelque part au quatrième étage. J'ai même eu du mal à retrouver mon chemin après ça. Et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis.  
- Effectivement c'est étrange, fit Harry maintenant inquiet.

Mais ni Dean ni Harry, ni les trois autres n'eurent le loisir de se poser plus longtemps de questions à propos de Heather. Celle-ci arriva de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Quand elle les vit, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comprenant qu'elle avait envie de s'esquiver, Ron et Ginny lui coupèrent aussitôt la retraite vers les dortoirs.

- Heather, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fui tout à l'heure ? demanda Dean.  
- J'avais pas envie de te parler, c'est tout, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer. J'ai faim et j'aimerais aller demander quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent aux elfes.  
- Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué pour quelle raison j'ai trouvé ça par terre dans le couloir, dit-il en lui tendant l'aquarelle.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle sans daigner prendre la feuille que Dean lui tendait.  
- Le cadeau qu'Abigail devait t'offrir aujourd'hui, répondit Dean.  
- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si c'est ça.

Elle prit le dessin et le déchira par deux fois.

- Abigail et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'aimerais assez qu'on ne vienne plus me bassiner les oreilles avec elle.  
- Mais enfin tu n'es pas sérieuse ! manqua de s'étrangler Harry. Abigail et toi c'est comme… Comme moi et Ginny, ou comme Ron et Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis !  
- Oh que si je le pense, répliqua Heather dont les yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra. D'ailleurs je le lui ai bien signifié ce matin, et toi aussi, j'aimerais bien que tu cesses de me parler avec autant de familiarité. On a peut-être le même sang dans les veines, mais on n'a pas été élevés ensemble, et je ne te considérerai jamais comme mon frère. Alors maintenant lâchez-moi et laissez-moi passer.

Sur ces mots, elle poussa Harry trop choqué pour réagir, et disparut de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- La vache ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ta sœur ?  
- Elle a été ensorcelée, c'est pas possible autrement, dit Ginny sur le même ton choqué que Ron.  
- Mais qui aurait pu lui faire une chose aussi méchante ? se demanda Hermione  
- Je ne vois qu'une personne pour ça… gronda Harry.

Il fit le tour de la salle et fondit sur une table où se tenaient trois filles, dont une était la camarade de classe de Heather.  
- Excusez-moi, les interrompit-il. Lewis, c'est ça ?

Kate Lewis hocha la tête.  
- Tu sais où se trouve Romilda Vane ?  
- Elle était allée dans le parc, avec Hugh, pourquoi ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et quitta la salle commune non sans avoir lancé un Accio pour faire venir son manteau. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin car Romilda Vane et Hugh Lord arrivaient des escaliers à ce moment précis.

- Vane ! lança-t-il d'un ton impératif. Tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait à ma sœur et tu vas me le dire tout de suite !  
- Holà Potter ! la défendit Lord. Tu te calmes où sinon…  
- Laisse Hugh, l'écarta Romilda, visiblement pas plus contente que ne l'était Harry. Ta sœur, je lui ai encore rien fait, mais elle a pas intérêt à mettre les pieds dans le dortoir avant que je sois endormie, ou sinon j'en fait de la chair à saucisse !  
- Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas toi qui l'a envoûtée peut-être ? renvoya Harry.  
- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler Romilda. C'est la meilleure ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a osé me faire ce matin !  
- C'était sans doute mérité, répliqua Harry.  
- Harry, elle dit peut-être la vérité, dit Hermione, en essayant de calmer son ami.  
- Hermione, je te rappelle que c'est cette fille qui avait mis un philtre d'amour dans les chocolats de Harry à cause duquel j'ai faillit mourir empoisonné y a deux ans ! fit Ron sceptique.  
- On va quand même écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire, dit Ginny. Alors vas-y ! Dis nous ce qu'elle t'a fait ?  
- Ce qu'elle m'a fait ! reprit Romilda toujours furieuse. Ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Elle s'est pointée ce matin la bouche en cœur, en essayant de me faire croire qu'elle voulait qu'on redevienne amies comme on l'était en deuxième année. Au début j'étais sceptique, mais elle a fini par me convaincre, et là… là…  
- Là quoi ? insista Harry.

Romilda rougit violemment, et jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami. Finalement, elle s'avança pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry.  
- Elle m'a embrassée.

Elle se recula puis reprit à voix haute.  
- Alors tu lui diras que ses blagues salasses, à l'avenir, elle se les garde pour elle ! Merci ! Viens Hugh.

Et les deux sixième année passèrent entre Harry et les autres pour donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et disparaître dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? demanda Ron qui avait bien envie de se foutre de la gueule de Romilda. Ouille !  
- C'est pas ça l'important, souffla Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude. Si ce n'est pas Romilda Vane qui a ensorcelé Heather, c'est sans doute…  
- Oui, acquiesça Ginny (de même que Harry d'ailleurs), Jack Strode.

Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur d'une de ses poches, et rechercha l'étiquette portant le nom de Strode.  
- Il descend vers la Grande Salle ! s'exclama Harry avant de partir au quart de tour, les trois autres lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils prirent le chemin le plus court, et parvinrent à intercepter le cinquième année au premier étage. Celui-ci, en les voyant, ne chercha même pas à discuter. Il avança en traînant les pieds, et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les emmena non loin, dans une salle vide.

- Je suppose que vous êtes là à cause de Wright, expira-t-il, le moral visiblement dans les chaussettes.  
- C'est donc bien toi qui l'a envoûtée ! accusa Harry.  
- Oui.  
- Eh bien tu vas nous faire le plaisir de la désenvoûter immédiatement !  
- Pas possible, se contenta de répondre Strode.  
- Dis-donc, c'est pas parce que t'es grand qu'il faut t'y croire, à nous quatre on parviendra bien à te forcer la main. Au pire, Hermione pourra toujours se servir de son autorité de préfète en chef ! menaça Ron.*  
- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que la potion qui pourrait la désenvoûter demanderait trois jours de préparation, alors que les effets de la poudre qui l'a rendue ainsi disparaîtront d'ici… un peu plus d'une heure et demie, deux heures tout au plus.  
- Dis-moi Strode, reprit Hermione, en tant que préfète en chef, je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as fait une farce de si mauvais goût ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as pu blesser des gens en faisant ça ?  
- Si je m'en rends compte ! répliqua Strode avec véhémence, avant de redevenir calme devant Ron qui sortait sa baguette. D'autant que…  
- D'autant que quoi ? demanda Ginny qui le fixait avec un regard digne de sa mère lorsqu'elle gourmandait les jumeaux.  
- D'autant que j'en suis la première victime, déclara Strode d'une voix si basse, et si vite que seul Harry, qui était à moins d'un mètre de lui, pu comprendre.  
- Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il ? Comme ça tu en es la première victime ?  
- Je… hésita Strode qui semblait essayer de se faire tout petit, chose impossible s'il en était. En fait, je cherchais pas à lui faire une plaisanterie. C'est que… depuis que je l'aie vue je… Enfin voilà, j'ai carrément flashé sur Wright. Mais comme je suis qu'un crétin, j'ai pas pu exprimer mes sentiments autrement qu'en la provoquant. Comme elle répondait tout le temps de même, je me suis dit que peut-être, elle était pas aussi éprise que ça de Carpenter, et qu'avec un petit coup de pouce, elle m'avouerait qu'elle aussi a des sentiments pour moi. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était déjà sortie avec un garçon avant, alors je pensais qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

Suite à cette explication, les quatre Gryffondor étaient complètement atterrés.

- Mais c'est très délicat de faire des potions qui poussent les gens à exprimer leurs véritables sentiments, alors j'en ai fait une qui a l'effet opposé. Depuis ce matin, Wright exprime exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle veut vraiment exprimer. C'est légèrement plus facile de percer les protections mentales dans ce sens. Je me suis dit que si, malgré l'effet de cette potion, elle continuait à me chercher des noises, c'est que j'aurais vu juste. Mais force est de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me déteste vraiment…

La colère de Harry était retombée. Le garçon en face de lui était tellement pathétique qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, et cette réaction semblait être généralisée aux quatre Gryffondor.

- Mais alors, pourquoi avoir fait une potion qui dure si longtemps ? demanda Hermione.  
- En fait, la durée dépends du dosage. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas évident de pousser les gens a exprimer des sentiments, qu'ils soient vrais ou faux. C'est d'autant plus difficile quand ces personnes ont de fortes facultés mentales. Alors j'ai dû effectuer un dosage assez costaud pour être certain que ça fonctionne.  
- Deux heures tu as dit ? redemanda Harry, que la colère avait quitté, mais qui n'en méprisait pas moins la méthode employée par le Serdaigle.

Strode acquiesça.

- J'espère pour toi que ce sera bien le cas, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons. Vous venez, dit-il aux trois autres. Il n'y a visiblement rien à faire de plus que d'attendre, et c'est l'heure du repas.

***

Cette journée avait été une véritable torture. Elle s'annonçait pourtant bonne. On était dimanche, et c'était la Saint Valentin. Heather était impatiente d'offrir son cadeau à Abigail. Elle avait passé des mois à le dénicher, à l'origine, elle voulait le lui offrir pour Noël, puis pour son anniversaire, mais à chaque fois, elle avait dû reporter car elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Finalement, elle l'avait obtenu, mais il lui avait fallu encore deux semaines entières pour parvenir à le rendre utilisable à Poudlard. Depuis Septembre, où Abigail lui avait parlé, au détour d'une conversation banale, de ce jeu électronique qu'elle adorait étant enfant, Heather s'était mise en tête de s'en procurer un exemplaire. Seulement, les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard à cause des interférences que créait une magie trop présente. Mais elle avait fini par dégoter un sortilège qui parvenait à repousser les "pollutions magiques" un peu comme un produit anti-statique repoussait la poussière. Elle avait fini juste à temps pour la Saint Valentin, mais elle avait eu du mal à pratiquer le sortilège et s'était couché tard la veille. Elle devait maintenant se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le petit-déjeuner. En descendant les escaliers, elle sourit en pensant à l'expression émerveillée que ferait Abigail en retrouvant son jeu fétiche, et à la tête que tireraient Malefoy et les autres Serpentard en subissant la présence de cet objet moldu dans l'antre des "sangs purs".

Et puis alors qu'elle avait atteint le troisième étage et qu'elle était seule dans un couloir, il y eut une détonation, comme si on avait fait éclater un ballon de baudruche. Le couloir se retrouva saturé d'un poudre blanche qui s'avéra, après qu'elle ait bien toussé et pleuré, puis avoir repris son souffle, n'être que de la farine. Sans doute encore une blague de ce crétin de Strode. Il comptait sans doute se moquer d'elle devant toute la Grande Salle. Eh bien il en serait pour ses frais. Un coup de baguette, et tout fut nettoyé.

Mais elle comprit assez vite que Strode avait été autrement plus retors qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle aperçut Romilda Vane qui se dépêchait de remonter aux dortoirs, sans doute avait-elle prévu de passer la journée avec Lord. Heather ne lui avait pas pardonné le coup qu'elle lui avait fait à Noël. Quelques jours avant les vacances, alors que Heather et Abigail profitaient de leur temps libre dans l'intimité d'une salle déserte, Vane avait dû les surprendre et s'était empressée d'aller les dénoncer à McGonagall pour comportement indécent. Comme elles s'étaient légèrement laissées aller à la volupté, McGonagall s'était montrée particulièrement sévère, et leurs parents avaient été prévenus. Si elle n'avait pas cogné Romilda tous les jours depuis ce moment, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de pouvoir encore lui faire avoir d'autres heures de colle. Mais depuis, c'était une véritable haine qu'elle vouait à sa camarade de dortoir, d'ailleurs, cela semblait tout à fait réciproque. Alors que Heather voulait, en passant, lui lancer une vanne bien sentie, elle se surprit à lui parler avec douceur, et à lui dire que l'amitié qu'elles avaient partagé en deuxième année lui manquait. Romilda n'y comprenait visiblement plus rien, et Heather non plus d'ailleurs. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, les gestes qu'elle faisait, l'intonation de sa voix, rien de cela n'avait de rapport avec ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle aurait voulu faire ou dire à sa camarade.

Devant cette subite proposition de réconciliation, Romilda se montra sceptique, et Heather aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle faisait bien, que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait lorsque Harry l'avait repoussée le jour où elle lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier pour le bal de Noël, quatre ans plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, elle lui dit qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir torpillée ce jour là, que c'était vraiment pas sympa de sa part, et qu'elle le regrettait sincèrement. Et quand Romilda accepta, au grand dam de la rouquine, la réconciliation, elle se surprit encore plus en explosant littéralement de joie, en lui sautant au cou, et pire que tout, en lui donnant un baiser… pas un petit bisou amical, non, un véritable baiser.

En proie à cette euphorie qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout, elle repartit aussitôt en direction du septième étage, laissant sur place une Romilda Vane qui n'aurait pas eu une autre expression si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. En chemin, elle essaya de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre, pourquoi elle ne contrôlait plus ses actes et ses paroles, et puis elle repensa à l'explosion de farine. Ce sale cancrelat de Strode lui avait encore joué un sale tour. Elle allait lui demander exactement ce qu'il avait fait, et il comprendrait sa douleur. Mais quand elle le trouva, non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle, elle se surprit à lui proposer de cesser leurs petites attaques mesquines, car elle l'appréciait assez, et voulait devenir son amie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ! Un sortilège d'allégresse ? Un charme de gentillesse ? Une potion de béatitude ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut là encore un Strode très perturbé qu'elle abandonna pour retourner vers Gryffondor. Elle allait donner le mot de passe à la Grosse dame quand Demelza Robins l'interpella pour lui parler du dernier match de l'équipe, qui s'était joué contre Poufsouffle, et qui avait été remporté par l'équipe au blaireau. Mais alors qu'elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec Demelza, elle se mit à lui lancer au visage qu'elle avait joué comme un pied et que c'était elle qui tirait l'équipe de Gryffondor vers le bas, et sur un ton pas très amical. Evidemment, Demelza s'emporta, Heather aurait fait de même si on l'avait agressée de la sorte sans raison, avec en plus des arguments tout à fait injustifiés. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi exprimait-elle exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Abigail apparut, venant visiblement de Serdaigle. Heather eut une seconde de soulagement, la Serpentard allait sans doute pouvoir l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais dès les premiers mots, froids et cassant qu'elle lui adressa, Heather comprit son erreur. Abigail l'embrassa, et elle la repoussa, alors que tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu était de prolonger cette étreinte. Quand elle s'entendit dire à celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout qu'elle voulait mettre un terme à leur relation, Heather aurait voulu hurler, elle sentait le désespoir s'emparer d'elle, et se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un intervienne et l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable. Mais personne n'intervint. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Abigail et Demelza, et les deux autres filles étaient bien trop estomaquées par ce qu'elles entendaient pour pouvoir réagir. Elle vit l'expression du visage d'Abigail se décomposer. Et la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait par ses paroles cruelles lui était insupportable. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes, ses mots, ou son attitude.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je te déteste au plus haut point. Maintenant disparais, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! s'entendit-elle prononcer avec horreur.

L'expression d'abattement d'Abigail lui déchira le cœur. Elle même aurait voulu fondre en larmes, au lieu de ça, elle ressentit les premiers soubresaut d'un fou-rire. Au moins, parvint-elle à se diriger exactement là où elle voulait aller : dans son dortoir, sur son lit, histoire de ne plus croiser personne et de ne pas envenimer d'avantage la situation. La seule chose qui lui déchirait l'âme, c'était qu'elle riait aux éclats, alors qu'elle aurait voulu fondre en larmes.

La matinée s'écoula. Elle se rendit à la Grande salle pour le repas de midi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et la plupart des présents étaient soit trop occupés à compter fleurette, soit trop dépités de n'avoir justement personne à qui compter fleurette pour lui adresser la parole. Elle aperçut néanmoins Dean qui lui fit signe de venir le voir. Mais il en était hors de question, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de retourner dans son dortoir, faisant tous les détours possibles et imaginables pour semer son ami. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se fâcher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle parvint à éviter d'autres catastrophes jusqu'au soir. Alors qu'elle pensait aller demander aux elfes de lui préparer un en-cas qu'elle mangerait loin de tous, elle vit Harry et Dean dans la salle commune, elle comprit immédiatement à leur regard qu'ils avaient la ferme intention de s'entretenir avec elle, elle voulu rebrousser chemin, mais Ron, et Ginny l'en empêchèrent.

Elle se voyait déjà traiter Dean, qui lui adressa la parole le premier, de tous les noms, et tremblait d'effroi. Mais ce fut pire que tout, il lui parla d'Abigail, lui montra le cadeau qu'elle comptait lui faire et reprit ses sanglots intérieurs en se voyant déchirer la chose, sans même avoir pu voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Pire que tout, elle s'entendit ensuite dire à Harry qu'elle ne le considèrerait jamais comme son frère. C'en était trop, elle ne pourrait plus supporter une telle torture. Elle courut aussi vite et aussi loin que ses jambes purent la porter. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, et toujours ce rire, au lieu des larmes qu'elle voulait verser. Quand la crise de rire cessa, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était descendue dans les profondeurs de l'école, Elle s'était arrêtée devant la Porte du Courage. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de passer le Placard de la Sagesse.

Elle se releva et passa la main dans la gueule du lion qui se referma sur son bras. Elle tourna la poignée vers la droite, ce qui ouvrit la porte et la libéra. Elle descendit jusqu'à atteindre la salle aux bas-reliefs. Devant la porte représentant les quatre animaux fétiches des fondateurs, elle ramassa les quatre runes qui servaient de clé et les disposa dans les orifices prévus à cet effet. L'imposante double porte de pierre s'ouvrit et l'air chaud de la salle du dragon s'engouffra aussitôt par l'ouverture. Le souffle brûlant l'harassa un peu plus. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de la corniche. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Si la chute ne la tuait pas, le dragon s'en chargerait. Elle déglutit, et avança une jambe au dessus du vide. Elle bascula en avant, les yeux clos, quand elle sentit quelque chose la tirer brutalement en arrière.

- Je peux savoir ce que t'essayais de faire Pottergirl ?  
- Mon nom c'est Wright, répliqua Heather, hésitante entre le soulagement et la déception. Et toi Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici ?  
- Que veux-tu, je suis curieux, alors une Gryffondor qui se balade dans les quartiers de Serpentard, ça m'a forcément intrigué. Je t'ai suivie. Et toi, tu faisais quoi ? T'as pas vu qu'y a un dragon là-dessous ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir ce que peut bien faire un dragon dans les fondations de l'école ? Enfin là n'est pas la question ! Tu pourrais quand même me remercier pour t'avoir empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise. Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ? Un coup tu ris à t'en rouler par terre pendant plus d'une heure, et le coup d'après tu essaies de mettre fin à tes jours.  
- Non, répondit Heather, ça va pas du tout. Si tu savais la journée que j'aie eu… c'était… je voulais que ça cesse. C'était sans doute stupide mais j'avais tellement mal… Enfin merci quand même. J'ai l'impression que ça te réussi de fréquenter Montgomery.

Drago détourna le regard et se racla la gorge.

- Oh ça va hein ! Si j'avais su j't'aurais laissé sauter. Hey, ça va Pottergirl ?

Heather semblait ne plus voir Drago. Et c'était bien le cas. Ce qu'elle avait elle-même dit l'avait laissé sans voix. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais depuis que Drago l'avait tirée en arrière, elle exprimait à nouveau ce qu'elle ressentait, et non pas son contraire. Une vague de soulagement et de joie la submergea alors, lui faisant verser des larmes.

- Hey ! Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer ? demanda Drago pas très à l'aise.

Heather le serra alors dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Merci mille fois ! lâcha-t-elle de tout son cœur avant de libérer le Serpentard de cette étreinte inopinée.  
- Ne t'avises jamais de… commença à menacer Malefoy, mais Heather ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà en train de courir vers l'escalier. Mais où tu vas maintenant ?

***

Lorsque Abigail s'éveilla, il était près de dix heures et demie du soir. Elle ressentait toujours cette affreuse douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si une griffe invisible s'amusait à lui lacérer le cœur, encore, et encore, et encore. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était fini entre elle et Heather. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose que Heather aurait mal pris ? Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que les sentiments de la Gryffondor aient pu changer aussi radicalement en une nuit.

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit un bras la prendre par la taille, et un corps se blottir contre le sien. Ce parfum, cette voix qui murmurait son nom. Encore une illusion cruelle. Ca n'avait pas cessé, de toute la journée. Quand à bout de larmes, elle s'était assoupie, sans doute pas plus de quelques instants, elle l'avait vue, elle la serrait dans ses bras, et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Mais quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu qu'il ne s'agissait que de Melany qui l'avait laissée pleurer contre son épaule. Elle en souffrit, elle n'acceptait pas qu'une autre que Heather l'étreigne ainsi. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on la laisse seule. Elle était restée seule, en position fœtale sur son lit, et des dizaines, des centaines de fois, qu'elle fut éveillée ou assoupie, elle avait vu Heather lui dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Mais systématiquement, l'instant d'après, Heather disparaissait, et Abigail réalisait que c'était bien la triste réalité.

- Je suis désolée Abigail. Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, ce n'était pas ce que je ressentait… en fait, c'était même tout le contraire de ce que je ressentait. J'ai vu Harry, il m'a expliqué que c'était Strode qui m'avait fait respirer une poudre qui me faisait agir et parler à l'opposer de ce que je ressentait.

Les mots étaient d'une douceur exquise. Abigail avait tellement envie d'y croire, mais elle avait eu le cœur brisé si souvent, au cours de cette unique journée qu'elle refusa en bloc ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se recroquevilla, crispa les yeux et se boucha les oreilles.  
- C'est pas vrai, je sais que c'est pas vrai, se répétait-elle. C'est encore une illusion. C'est pas vrai, je sais que c'est pas vrai…

Une main saisit son bras, pour libérer son oreille, et une autre lui releva le menton.

- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ? demanda la voix tendre de Heather.  
- Non, je sais que c'est seulement mon imagination, c'est pas vrai, ça va disparaître, et j'aurai encore mal.  
- Et ça, fit la voix, est-ce que c'est aussi ton imagination ?

Elle sentit des lèvres se presser contre les siennes, un bras la serrer avec passion. Une langue forcer le barrage de ses propres lèvres. Cette sensation à nulle autre pareille, combien de fois l'avait-elle ressentie, cette impression que son cœur délaissait son rythme régulier pour un autre effréné et étrangement saccadé et que son âme se mêlait à celle de son amante. La sensation de plaisir lui fit ouvrir les yeux brutalement, et dilater ses pupilles. Tout n'était plus que sensations douces et enivrantes, et tant pis s'ils s'agissait encore d'une illusion. C'était trop agréable, et elle en avait trop besoin. Le baiser dura longtemps, et sembla pourtant bien trop court à Abigail. Mais quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Heather était toujours là, tout contre elle.

- Heather ! hoqueta-t-elle. C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?  
- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies eu à entendre ces mots qui sont sortis bien malgré moi ce matin. Et ça m'a déchiré le cœur de te faire autant de peine. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Ce n'était pas ce que je ressentait. C'était tout le contraire. Et je te jure que Strode recevra ce qu'il mérite pour nous avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. Mais je veux que tu sois certaine de l'amour que je te porte. Un amour inconditionnel, profond, et sincère, et qui ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt, si tant est qu'il soit envisageable qu'il puisse disparaître un jour. Je t'aime, Abby, je t'aime plus que tout, et je t'aimerai encore longtemps, tu peux en être certaine.  
- Oh, Heather ! sanglota Abigail, des larmes de joies coulant maintenant le long de ses joues.  
- Ah… et je suis désolée d'avoir déchiré ton cadeau de Saint Valentin… Mais c'était du papier… on doit pouvoir réparer ça d'un coup de baguette magique. Ah.. et voici pour toi, dit-elle en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. C'est un peu tard pour te souhaiter une bonne Saint Valentin. Mais il reste encore près de soixante-dix minutes, alors qu'elles soient grandioses !  
- Bonkey Kong ! s'exclama Abigail. C'est incroyable ! Ils sont quasiment introuvables de nos jours !  
- Et j'ai fait un peu de magie, justement pour que la magie n'interfère pas, et que tu puisses jouer à Poudlard, précisa Heather.

Même si Abigail avait encore un doute, une réminiscence de toutes les créations de son cerveau qui s'était succédées au cours de la journée. Les illusions ne parlaient pas de choses qu'elle ignoraient, et ne lui offraient pas de jeux électroniques vieux de dix ans. Cette fois-ci, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de la vraie Heather. Elle le tira à elle et l'embrassa.

- Hum ! Dites… y a des hôtels pour ça, protesta Enola Grey. Et puis j'aimerais bien dormir, y a cours demain quand même !

Heather et Abigail se laissèrent gagner par un fou rire, sans doute dû à la fatigue, et le relâchement de la tension nerveuse de cette journée éprouvante. Elle quittèrent le lit de la Serpentard, en essayant de se retenir, mais continuaient à pouffer tout bas. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour s'écrouler l'une sur l'autre, complètement mortes de rire. Quand elles parvinrent à se calmer, elles se rendirent compte qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant minuit. Elles s'assirent sur un canapé, et s'enlacèrent, se couvrant mutuellement de baisers plus ou moins longs, certains avides, et d'autres tout en tendresse. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, et Heather fit une moue dépitée.

- Il est minuit deux. Et il y a cours demain, grimaça-t-elle.  
- Au diable les cours ! lâcha Abigail en serrant Heather contre elle, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner.

Heather sourit et se leva, tendant la main à la Serpentard.  
- Viens, lui dit-elle. On sera plus à l'aise dans la salle de la Dame Bleue.

Elle montèrent au sixième étage, et transmutèrent le canapé en lit. Elle s'allongèrent en s'embrassant encore, et sans même s'en rendre compte, s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

* : J'ai modifié cette réplique de Ron car elle était incohérente : Hermione et Ginny sont maintenant dans la même année, il n'y en a donc qu'une qui puisse préfète, en chef ou pas.


	118. Bonus : Le match qui changea

**NDLA :** Salut tout le monde. Vous en rêviez, je l'ai fait ! Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre bonus pour Heather Wright. Alors, comme vous l'aviez déjà remarqué dans les derniers chapitres. la fin de mon récit étant survenu, j'ai commencé à prendre de nombreuses libertés vis-à-vis de l'oeuvre originale. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas si dans ce chapitre, l'avenir des personnages n'est pas celui que Rowling avait imaginé pour eux.

* * *

**Le match qui changea tout**

A la table du petit déjeuner, Harry brûlait d'impatience. Le ciel était dégagé, mais un vent soutenu agitait les arbres du parc. Il n'allait pas être facile de repérer et de suivre la petite balle dorée. Mais son adversaire ne serait pas plus avantagée que lui de ce côté là. Toute l'équipe était remontée à bloc. Ce match serait sans doute décisif pour l'obtention de la coupe.

En novembre, Gryffondor avait écrasé Serpentard sur le score fleuve de quatre cent-cinquante à quarante. Harry avait pu montrer que son nouveau balai, un Chasse-tempête, n'avait pas grand chose à envier à son ancien Eclair de Feu. Malefoy en avait été malade pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi. On racontait même qu'il aurait publiquement traité Pansy Parkinson de bécasse décérébrée, entre autres injures et mises de points sur les "i".

Suite à ce match, Alana Wallis était venue le féliciter pour sa performance, ils avaient engagé la conversation, et leur passion commune aidant, ils étaient devenus amis. Alana avait également sympathisé avec Ginny et Heather ce jour-là.

Alana arrivait tout droit de Nouvelle-Zélande pour le nouveau programme d'échange scolaire. Elle avait le teint mat, comme pratiquement tous les élèves néo-zélandais qui n'était pas tout simplement noirs, mais la particularité d'avoir des cheveux châtains, qui par contraste avec sa peau semblaient presque blonds, et des yeux bleus clair. Dès le début de l'année, Harry avait apprit qu'elle était une célébrité chez elle, car comme lui, elle jouait au poste d'attrapeur pour l'équipe de son école. Seamus s'était même montré pessimiste quand à leur chances de vaincre Poufsouffle cette année, car on la disait extrêmement talentueuse, et qu'elle avait signé un contrat lui permettant d'intégrer son équipe nationale à l'instant où elle aurait ses dix-sept ans. Mais le pessimisme affiché par son camarade avait au contraire stimulé Harry, et l'avait incité à se donner à fond à son poste de capitaine pour que son équipe soit la meilleure.

Ginny, Demelza, Ron et Heather avaient été sélectionnés aux postes qui étaient les leurs deux années auparavant. Pour compléter l'équipe, Harry avait choisi Jimmy Peakes comme deuxième batteur, dont le talent restait complémentaire de celui de Heather, et comme poursuiveur, il avait sélectionné Chakor Mandayam, qui venait d'Inde, lui aussi pour l'échange scolaire. Le garçon, en plus de son talent au quidditch, faisait tourner la tête de nombreuses jeunes filles.

Harry avait également sélectionné sept remplaçants, un à chaque poste, depuis que le règlement international avait changé, et qu'il était désormais autorisé de remplacer les joueurs blessés en cours de partie. Ainsi, participaient également aux entraînements, Ralph Marsden, un élève qui reprenait sa deuxième année, après n'avoir pu revenir à Poudlard l'année dernière, et qui s'était montré un attrapeur très doué. Harry le formait avec particulièrement de soin, car il serait son successeur l'année prochaine. Il y avait comme poursuiveurs Wyatt Stanton, Vicky Frobisher et Randy Peltzer. Les remplaçants des batteurs étaient Ritchie Coote et Nathalie McDonald, cette dernière semblant également très prometteuse. Enfin, le remplaçant de Ron était un américain, Terry Parker, et il s'en était fallu de rien qu'il ne lui subtilise sa place. En effet, Terry était très doué pour le vol, étant de par chez lui joueur de quodpot.

En décembre, Alana n'avait pas fait mentir les rumeurs sur son talent. Poufsouffle avait remporté la victoire sur Serdaigle par deux cent dix à cent soixante-dix. Le gardien de l'équipe au blaireau était une vraie passoire, et leurs batteurs tout juste moyens. Leurs poursuiveurs, par conte, débarrassés de Zacharias Smith, semblaient devenus plus performants, ils n'étaient pas extraordinaires individuellement, mais ils effectuaient un excellent travail d'équipe, et leur attrapeuse avait bien sûr assuré le spectacle durant tout le match. Les deux batteurs de Serdaigle s'étaient concentrés presque exclusivement sur elle, à l'inverse de ceux de Poufsouffle qui semblaient ne vouloir accorder d'importance qu'au jeu des poursuiveurs. Et malgré la pluie de cognards qui lui était adressée, elle n'avait pas reçu le moindre coup, avait empêché à trois reprises l'attrapeur de Serdaigle de s'emparer du vif, l'avait même envoyé à l'infirmerie avec une magnifique feinte de Wronski, et avait finalement décidé de mettre un terme au match avant que le score ne devienne défavorable. Dans la course finale au vif, l'attrapeur remplaçant de Serdaigle aurait pu manger un hot dog dans les gradins que ça n'y aurait rien changé.

Après deux matchs aussi impressionnants, il ne faisait aucun doute que le gagnant de ce match opposant Poufsouffle à Gryffondor remporterait également la coupe, personne ne voyant comment Serpentard pourrait l'emporter sur Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle sur Gryffondor lors de matchs du troisième trimestre.

Pour s'assurer la victoire, Harry n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. A Noël, il avait offert à Ron un Comète 360 Révolution, un balai qui pouvait grimper jusqu'à 200 km/h, même s'il fallait une bonne trentaine de secondes pour atteindre cette vitesse maximale. L'atout principal de ce balai, selon Harry, était la possibilité de passer de 0 à 100 en une demi-seconde, la puissance de l'accélération étant contrebalancée par un tout nouveau sortilège d'inertie. Cet atout en faisait un balai idéal pour les gardiens, qui devaient pouvoir se positionner rapidement à partir d'une vitesse quasi-nulle. Il avait de plus augmenté les entraînements à deux par semaine depuis le début du mois de janvier, et il y en avait même eu trois au cours des sept derniers jours. Et il s'était montré si despotique au cours de ces entraînements que certains se référaient à lui comme "le tyran du ciel".

***

Harry se leva, et fut suivi par l'ensemble de l'équipe, remplaçants inclus. Ils quittèrent la salle sous les encouragements de leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Si à l'intérieur de la grande salle, on pouvait se croire au printemps, dès que l'on mettait le nez dehors, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'on était en plein hiver. Malgré le soleil et le grand ciel bleu, à peine parsemé de quelques cumulus, il faisait un froid mordant.

- Harry, tu seras gentil d'abréger le match, parce que sinon, on va tous finir à l'infirmerie avec une pneumonie, se plaignit Ron

- À ton avis, pourquoi je vous ai fait bosser le Caléocorpus ? répliqua le capitaine, d'un ton légèrement hargneux.

Ils pénétrèrent avec soulagement dans les vestiaires, et endossèrent leur robes et leurs gants de quidditch. Ron avait voulu les traiter avec un sortilège chauffant, mais Harry le leur avait interdit, car avec la dépense énergétique du match, et couplé au Caléocorpus, cela pourrait nuire à leurs performances. Quand tous furent en tenue, il leur fit face. Un silence tendu s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis il prit la parole.

- Inutile de vous dire que tout va se jouer aujourd'hui. J'attends de vous que vous vous donniez à deux cent pour cent. Les batteurs, vous serez la clé de voûte de ce match. Je compte sur vous. Ron, je n'ai rien à te dire, à l'heure actuelle, tu es le meilleur gardien de but à Poudlard. Les poursuiveurs, dans un premier temps, vous suivrez Ginny, comme vous l'avez fait pour le match contre Serpentard. Je vous fait confiance pour juger du moment le plus opportun pour que ce soit Chakor qui prenne la direction des opérations. Ensuite, vous changerez de façon aléatoire, le mot d'ordre est de déstabiliser l'adversaire. On a vu huit schémas d'attaque différents pour percer leurs défenses, je compte sur vous pour tous les utiliser et marquer un maximum de buts. Vous serez livrez à vous-même. Si je veux avoir une chance de m'emparer du vif, il faudra que je sois à fond à ce que je fait. Jouez comme lors du dernier entraînement, et tout devrait bien se passer. Pour Gryffondor, Hip ! Hip ! Hip !

- Hourra ! lancèrent les autres joueurs en chœur, avant de tous se rendre sur le terrain.

Il y avait une foule incroyable dans les tribunes. Toute l'école était venue assister au match de l'année. Mais il sembla à Harry que même avec tous les élèves et tous les enseignants, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de monde, et il remarqua effectivement que plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient présentent dans les tribunes des professeurs. Certains arrivaient encore, saluées par McGonagall. Il y avait également pas mal d'adultes dans les gradins des différentes maisons.

Tous les matchs de quidditch étaient ouverts aux familles des élèves, mais d'habitude, ils ne se déplaçaient que si leurs enfants jouaient, et encore, à condition que le match soit prometteur. Mais là, il y avait autant d'adultes que d'élèves, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

L'équipe de Poufsouffle entra sur le terrain. Le capitaine, un poursuiveur qui était en sixième année vint serrer la main de Harry. Madame Bibine lâcha le vif et les cognards, puis lança le souaffle en l'air en donnant un puissant coup de sifflet. Les quatorze joueurs décollèrent, et Demelza fut la première à s'emparer du Souaffle. Harry et Alana optèrent tous deux pour la même stratégie, il se mirent dos au soleil, de sorte à pouvoir voir l'ensemble de l'aire de jeu, et repérer le scintillement qui trahirait la présence du vif. Mais ce faisant, ils se retrouvèrent face aux tribunes de Serpentard, et les élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à se servir de leurs montres, gourmettes, bracelets et autres bijoux pour les leurrer. Ils durent donc se résoudre à tourner autour du terrain, quitte à être de temps à autre éblouis par le soleil. Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor avait déjà ouvert la marque, et Ron venait de repousser un tir adverse. Soudain, Alana fusa vers le centre du terrain, Harry se fit un devoir de rejoindre sa trajectoire, tout en observant vers l'avant pour voir où se trouvait le vif. Alana passa entre Demelza et Chakor, ce qui empêcha l'indien de passer le souaffle, et permit à un poursuiveur jaune et noir de le lui prendre. De plus, Harry avait masqué la visibilité de Ginny qui mit un instant avant de revenir, laissant les Poufsouffle attaquer, tandis qu'Alana avait modifié sa trajectoire pour partir en chandelle afin d'observer l'aire de jeu de plus haut. La bougresse s'était bien jouée de lui. Heureusement, Ron tenait son poste à merveilles.

Harry avait choisi de ne pas suivre Alana et observait la zone en dessous des joueurs, et cela s'avéra payant, il repéra le vif et fondit à toute allure sur lui. La balle fusait le long des gradins de Serdaigle, puis Gryffondor. Elle partit en l'air, Harry toujours après elle, mais Alana arrivait en sens inverse, la balle dorée bifurqua alors subitement pour venir passer au-dessus de Harry. Il eut beau tendre la main, le vif était trop loin, et il dut effectuer une rotation pour repartir dans l'autre sens, ce qui lui fit perdre l'avantage. Devant lui, Alana se rapprochait inexorablement du vif, suivant toutes ses fantaisies. Harry les suivait tous les deux, essayant de se créer une ouverture pour dépasser Alana en donnant toute la puissance de son Chasse-tempête. Mais l'attrapeuse semblait avoir des yeux dans le dos, et venait gêner toutes ses tentatives. Alana tendait le bras, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry voyait déjà ses doigts se refermer sur le vif et la victoire lui échapper, quand la balle partit brusquement en arrière, échappant à la jeune fille, et prit une trajectoire en éclair de sorte à échapper également à Harry qui avait suivi son mouvement. Dans une pirouette mélangeant looping et tonneau, Harry poursuivit le vif, cette fois mieux placé que Alana, dont la manœuvre avait été plus ample. Il entendit les acclamations provenant des tribunes de Gryffondor, mais il resta concentré sur cette petite balle qui se jouait d'eux. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui tendit le bras pour se saisir du vif. Mais un bourdonnement sourd le prévint du danger et il tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche de son balais pour éviter la trajectoire du cognard qui décrivit un arc de cercle pour aller embêter le gardien de Poufsouffle. Le temps que Harry effectue un looping, pour revenir dans la course, il s'aperçut que Alana avait perdu la trace du vif. Harry s'accorda alors un bref répit pour voir où en était le score.

***

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était que de trente à dix, et encore parce que Demelza venait d'inscrire un but grâce au cognard esquivé par Harry. A l'opposé d'Alana, Harry entreprit tout comme elle de monter en hélice, observant l'aire de jeu vers le bas pour repérer le vif. Les commentaires de Dennis Crivey lui apprirent que les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle jouaient bien mieux que lors de leur dernier match, et le sourire d'Alana semblait dire qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère. Au bout d'un moment, ils se trouvèrent si haut que l'altitude devint un handicap, divers objets des spectateurs tels que ceux cités précédemment luisant au soleil et empêchant de repérer le vif. Pourtant, Alana descendit en piqué à toute vitesse, en direction des poteaux de Gryffondor. Harry décida de ne pas la suivre, mais de donner toute la puissance de son balai pour la dépasser. Avant d'avoir atteint l'altitude de jeu, il bifurqua vers le rond central puis prit une trajectoire l'amenant à la verticale. Alana modifia sa trajectoire pour se diriger à nouveau vers les poteaux de Gryffondor. Mais Harry repartit brusquement en direction de ceux de Poufsouffle, frôlant la pelouse des pieds, dans ce qui ressemblait à un feinte de Wronski avortée, mais il filait droit vers le vif, qui stagnait à quelques mètres sous le gardien des jaunes.

Il donna une accélération alors qu'il était encore à bonne distance, et ralentit avant d'atteindre le vif, au moment où celui-ci reprit sa course frénétique. Sa manœuvre avait permis à Harry de suivre le mouvement de la balle dorée. Déjà Alana revenait sur eux, mais deux cognards, envoyés simultanément par Heather et Jimmy vinrent couper sa trajectoire, et offrirent à Harry une avance confortable. Le vif partit en chandelle puis tourbillonna pour foncer vers les gradins. Mais Harry sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir des limites du terrain anticipa sa réaction, seulement, il fut prit à contre-pied, le vif décidant de partir subitement à un angle de quarante degrés plutôt que de suivre la courbe qu'il aurait dû suivre. A nouveau Harry montra toute l'étendue de sa maîtrise du vol pour revenir sur le vif d'une pirouette tout en le forçant à s'éloigner d'Alana qui revenait sur eux. Mais le vif ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida d'entraîner les deux attrapeurs dans un ballet aérien qui ne fut pas sans rappeler celui que Harry et Krum avaient déjà donné quatre ans plus tôt. Ils n'étaient plus à la vitesse maximum, loin de là, mais il effectuaient tout de même des figures impressionnantes à plus de cent kilomètre à l'heure. Les batteurs n'osaient intervenir de peur que le cognard ne touche pas la bonne cible, et se concentrèrent plutôt sur le jeu des poursuiveurs.

Harry donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans chaque figure, tirant de toutes ses forces sur son balai pour lui imprimer des mouvements vifs tout en maintenant une grande vitesse. Cela durait depuis déjà un moment, et il sentait ses bras qui commençaient à tirer. Cette diablesse d'Alana par contre ne semblait absolument pas souffrir de telles acrobaties, alors que son balai était pourtant moins maniable. Elle glissait sur l'air avec une grâce et une aisance incomparable, et Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'équipe nationale de son pays l'avait sélectionnée d'office. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des professionnels voler, et Alana était aussi douée qu'eux, si ce n'était d'avantage. La douleur dans ses bras grandissait, et Harry se prit à souhaiter qu'un événement quelconque interrompe cette course poursuite. Il n'avait depuis un moment plus conscience du haut et du bas, de la droite et de la gauche, ni même du temps qui passait. Il se contentait de ne pas quitter le vif et Alana des yeux, de sorte à l'empêcher de mettre la main sur la balle ailée, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Trois fois déjà, rien que pour cette course, elle avait été à deux doigts de s'en emparer. Une fois, Harry avait réussi d'un looping, à lui couper la trajectoire, les deux autres, il avait eu la chance de voir le vif décrire un angle plutôt qu'une courbe.

Virages, slaloms, descentes en tire-bouchon, loopings horizontaux. Le vif leur faisait exécuter toutes les figures possibles et imaginables. A un moment, Harry et Alana manquèrent de se percuter violemment en tendant tous deux la mains vers la balle dorée. Harry était épuisé. Il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne soit contraint à lâcher l'affaire. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où en était le score, mais il se doutait qu'il était encore trop tôt, et que son équipe n'avait pas assez d'avance, aussi puisait-il dans ses dernières ressources. Enfin, le salut arriva sous la forme d'un cognard qui ne le frappa ni lui ni Alana, mais percuta le vif d'or. Arrivé si subitement, cela surprit aussi bien Alana que Harry. Ils tentèrent de voir où le vif d'or avait pu passer suite à ce choc presque frontal mais il avait à nouveau disparu. Harry avait complètement stoppé son balai sans même s'en rendre compte. Alana avait fait de même. Ils observèrent tous deux le score. Gryffondor menait par cent-dix à vingt, et menait une attaque dirigé par Chakor.

- Vous avez interverti les meneurs ! s'exclama Alana. Finement joué. Mais les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, et ils vont reprendre le match en main, tu vas voir.

- Je ne demande que ça, sourit Harry.

***

Ginny inscrivit un but, et les poursuiveurs en jaune repartirent à l'attaque, tout en observant la phase de jeu, Harry et Alana jetaient des coups d'œil un peu partout pour repérer le vif d'or, soudain Alana partit comme une flèche. Harry démarra à sa suite, et bien que surpris, reprenait du terrain grâce à la vitesse de pointe de son balai. Alana semblait viser un point en avant de la masse des poursuiveurs, et légèrement en-dessous d'eux, mais Harry ne voyait pas le vif. Il ne comprit que trop tard le but de la manœuvre. Un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle monta en chandelle, Chakor le suivit, mais Ginny remarqua que c'était une feinte de Porskoff et visa le poursuiveur derrière le feinteur, mais celui-ci laissa également filer la balle qui fut récupérée par Alana et renvoyée par cette dernière au troisième poursuiveur qui s'était démarqué à proximité des buts.

- Faute ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry.

- Ron tes buts ! hurla Ginny.

Ron plongea à toute vitesse mais ne put empêcher le joueur adverse de marquer.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça, protesta Harry.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu de coup de sifflet, fit Alana d'un air innocent. Si les six autres joueurs n'ont pas le droit de toucher le vif, il n'est écrit nulle part qu'un attrapeur n'a pas le droit lui de prendre part à l'action des poursuiveurs et de toucher le souaffle, continua-t-elle devant l'expression estomaquée de Harry.

- Harry devant toi !

Harry regarda droit devant lui juste à temps pour voir arriver un cognard, il se coucha sur son balai permettant à Jimmy Peakes de frapper le projectile et de l'envoyer en direction de Heather, qui était positionnée vers les buts adverses, et sur le côté du terrain. Celle-ci avait un angle idéal pour attaquer le gardien et permettre à Chakor d'inscrire un but.

- Yeah bien joué Heather ! s'exclama Jimmy en brandissant le poing.

Soudain, le second cognard surgit de nulle part et oblitéra littéralement Jimmy. Heureusement, Harry réagit au quart de tour et rattrapa le batteur désarçonné avant qu'il ne s'écrase quinze mètres plus bas. Mrs Bibine siffla un arrêt de jeu et vint s'enquérir de l'état du jeune homme.

- Ca va aller Peakes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mon bras… geignit ce dernier.

Jimmy avait en effet lâché sa batte, et en observant son bras, le verdict de l'arbitre fut immédiat.

- Il est bien cassé, dit-elle. Il ne pourra pas continuer le match.

Mrs bibine invita les joueurs à rejoindre le niveau du sol, sans pour autant mettre pied à terre, le temps qu'elle fasse conduire Jimmy à l'infirmerie.

- Vous avez un remplaçant Potter ? demanda-t-elle une fois que le professeur Sinistra sut venue s'occuper du blessé.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers les joueurs sur le banc de touche. Il lui fallait maintenant choisir entre Ritchie Coote et Nathalie McDonald. Ritchie avait pour lui une bonne puissance de frappe. Mais Nathalie volait mieux, et avait gagné au fil des entraînement une excellente couverture des joueurs. Somme toute, ces qualités étaient un peu redondantes avec celles de Heather, mais dans ce match, cela pourrait bien s'avérer autrement plus utile qu'un batteur bourrin.

- Nathalie, tu entres en jeu !

Elle prit son balai et grimpa dessus. Harry fit signe à Heather d'approcher pour donner de nouvelles consignes avant que Mrs Bibine fasse reprendre le jeu.

- Ecoutez, c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien. On va modifier notre stratégie. Heather, tu te concentre sur les poursuiveurs. Je veux que tu matraques ceux de l'équipe adverse dès qu'ils ont la balle. Nathalie, tu t'occuperas plutôt de moi. Pour être honnête, je ne pourrais pas tenir une nouvelle séance d'acrobaties comme celle que je viens d'effectuer, donc si la chasse au vif tourne à la démonstration de vol, je veux que tu balance systématiquement un cognard au milieu, et tant pis s'il doit m'atteindre. L'essentiel est de raccourcir les phases acrobatiques. Si par contre, tu vois que s'engage un duel de vitesse, là, tu te contente d'observer et éventuellement tu interviens si tu es certaine de pouvoir gêner Alana sans me déranger moi.

Natahalie acquiesça et les deux batteuses s'éloignèrent de leur capitaine alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le cercle central. Mrs Bibine lança le souaffle et d'un coup de sifflet relança le match.

***

Le soleil étant un peu plus haut dans le ciel, il était plus facile pour Harry, mais aussi pour Alana, d'observer l'aire de jeu sans être éblouis. Il leur fallut cependant de longues minutes avant de repérer à nouveau le vif d'or, et une nouvelle course s'engagea alors que Gryffondor menait par cent soixante à trente, après avoir à nouveau interverti les meneurs. Le vif fila hors de portée des deux attrapeurs, mais ceux-ci donnèrent toute la puissance de leur balai pour réduire l'écart, la trajectoire du vif était plus fluide qu'auparavant, ces changements de direction moins brusques. Et se fut donc bel et bien un duel de vitesse qui s'engagea entre Harry et Alana. Peu à peu, ils gagnaient du terrain sur le vif, et Harry qui avait eu la malchance d'être plus loin du vif qu'Alana lorsque la course se fut engagée l'avait rattrapée, et commençait à la dépasser. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, elle effectua une sorte de variante de la roulade du paresseux afin de venir tamponner Harry non pas sur son côté droit où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt, mais sur le gauche. Harry, surpris par la manœuvre, fut contraint de faire un écart, et Alana en profita pour prendre une avance confortable. A la vitesse où ils allaient, ils faisaient deux fois la longueur du terrain là où les poursuiveurs ne la traversait qu'une seule fois. Le vif décida de partir en altitude. Dans une trajectoire en spirale, il entraîna les deux attrapeurs si haut qu'ils n'entendaient plus que le vent dans leurs oreilles, les bruits de la foule ayant été complètement étouffés. La balle partit encore plus à la verticale, comme si elle escomptait faire un looping. Mais Harry sentit venir la feinte, et se positionna la tête vers l'extérieur du virage. Grand bien lui prit, car effectivement, le vif décrivit non pas une boucle mais une trajectoire en forme de cloche, Harry put tirer sur son manche et repartir immédiatement à la suite du vif qui descendait en piqué tandis qu'Alana dû pousser sur son manche et perdit de précieux dixièmes de seconde, ainsi que plusieurs mètres.

Lors de la descente, Harry sentit le manche de son balai vibrer sous la vitesse. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient montés vraiment très haut, il n'aurait su dire quelle hauteur exacte, mais cela devait avoisiner les deux cent mètres. Le stade grossissait à vitesse exponentielle, et les petits points noirs devinrent des taches rouges et jaunes. Voyant un cognard le croiser, Harry décida de redresser et de décrire une spirale afin de ralentir suffisamment avant d'atteindre le sol. Il s'était ainsi éloigné du vif, mais au moins, il ne s'était pas écrasé au sol, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver s'il avait suivi bêtement le vif. D'ailleurs, Alana avait fait comme lui, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux diamétralement opposés au vif quand celui-ci choisit de filer vers un côté du terrain et de les entraîner à nouveau dans une série d'acrobaties. A nouveau Harry dû donner tout ce qu'il avait, mais il ne tarda pas à entendre ce qu'il savait qui devrait venir : le vrombissement d'un cognard envoyé par Nathalie. Il s'écarta donc volontairement. Le cognard manqua de décapiter Alana alors que celle-ci allait se saisir du vif. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules in-extremis, et le vif avait de nouveau disparu.

***

Le score était maintenant de cent quatre vingt-dix à quarante. Encore un petit but, et même si Alana s'emparait du vif, Gryffondor gagnerait la rencontre. Mais ce fut Poufsouffle qui marqua, et Alana repartit à toute vitesse, elle avait aperçu le vif. Harry fonça à sa suite, donnant toute la puissance de son balai pour la rattraper, le vif bifurqua et plongea vers le sol. Il décrivit des cercles et des vagues, mais rien de comparables aux acrobaties effectuées tantôt, cependant, il gardait une vitesse élevée, et Harry et Alana avaient du mal à le suivre. Gryffondor avait de nouveau marqué. Poufsouffle était à l'attaque, Harry était concentré sur le vif, il ne fallait surtout pas que Alana l'attrape maintenant. Après un virage à deux cent soixante dix degrés, le vif fila tout droit, Alana lança un cri. Harry fut à nouveau estomaqué par ce qu'il vit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les buts de Poufsouffle, un poursuiveur jaune lança le souaffle vers Alana, celle-ci effectua une roulade du paresseux au cours de laquelle elle donna un violent coup de poing dans la balle rouge, l'envoyant à l'opposé de la position de Ron qui ne put rien faire contre le sprinter embusqué de Poufsouffle, et malgré ça, elle avait conservé son avance sur Harry. Il était grand temps que Harry sorte un petit miracle pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du talent sur ce terrain.

Il ralentit sciemment et se mit exactement derrière elle suite au virage qui les entraînaient à nouveau du côté de Gryffondor, et plus en hauteur. Il accéléra doucement dans un premier temps, puis d'un coup, il y eut comme une explosion sourde. Simultanément à l'appel d'air qui l'avait happé vers Alana, il avait donné une grande accélération, et avait effectué un tonneau tout en se collant contre son balai pour réduire au maximum sa résistance au vent. Il passa ainsi magistralement devant Alana et le vif se retrouva alors à portée de main qu'il tendit, mais comme s'il avait senti sa capture arriver, le vif plongea à nouveau. Et repartit dans des trajectoires délirantes.

Gryffondor venait de marquer. Harry devait tenir bon. Encore le temps que son équipe inscrive un autre but. Ses bras tiraient comme jamais. Mais au moins parvenait-il à empêcher Alana de s'emparer du vif. Au milieu de ses acrobaties, cette dernière lança un nouveau cri et Harry la vit remonter un pied pour le croiser sur son balai tandis qu'elle appuyait sur le manche pour le pencher. Il sut ce qu'elle allait faire et donna une violente accélération tout en tirant son manche pour faire face à Alana alors que le corps de celle-ci se désolidarisait de son balai et que le souaffle lui parvenait. Alana exécuta une talonnade retournée, la tête en bas, tout en faisant piquer son balai vers le bas pour suivre le vif. Mais Harry ne fut pas en reste, dans son demi-tour en pleine accélération, il se retrouva juste sur la trajectoire du souaffle frappé par Alana et pu lui aussi y donner un coup de pied, autrement plus académique certes, mais tout aussi efficace, pour renvoyer la balle vers les buts de Poufsouffle et pu lui aussi, suite à cette manœuvre suivre la trajectoire du vif et même la couper pour refaire le retard, certes minime, mais qui pouvait faire toute la différence, qu'il avait pris sur Alana. Il était persuadé que suite à son numéro de voltige, elle n'arriverait pas à regrimper sur son balai et qu'il aurait le champ libre, mais elle avait réussi à ramener son corps le long du manche en bois. Un nouveau looping et quelques zigzags plus tard, un cognard vint pousser Alana et Harry à s'écarter. Mais alors que Harry scrutait l'aire de jeu pour voir dans quelle direction le vif avait filé, Alana elle avait donné une subite accélération à son balai pour filer vers les poursuiveurs.

Elle avait sans doute encore l'intention d'intervenir dans leur jeu, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention la laisser faire. Il avait réagit au quart de tour et la talonnait, attendant qu'elle donne le signal aux poursuiveurs, mais au lieu de ça elle hurla.

- Cauldwell ! Plonge !

Le batteur qui s'apprêtait à viser Ron pour l'empêcher d'arrêter un tir n'osa discuter et fila vers le sol alors que Alana donna une dernière accélération pour rattraper le cognard.

- Passe à Summerby, Weasley est pris à contre-pied ! hurla Dennis Crivey.

Alana fit alors quelque chose de complètement fou : elle laissa le cognard la percuter et referma ses bras sur lui, lâchant son balai et se retrouvant éjectée. On entendit un coup de sifflet, tandis qu'Alana chutait. Harry, prit au dépourvu mis une seconde avant de plonger pour la récupérer, ce qui aurait pu lui être fatal, mais heureusement, Cauldwell s'en chargea.

- T'es complètement cinglée ! hurla le batteur à la jeune fille.

- C'est pas pour rien que je t'ai dit de plonger et pas simplement de t'écarter, sourit-elle. Il fallait que tu sois bien placé pour m'attraper.

- Ms Wallis ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? demanda Mrs Bibine le visage blême.

- Ah ! Vous tombez bien. J'ai le vif d'or ! dit-elle triomphalement en desserrant l'un des bras qui maintenait le cognard. Elle avait effectivement la balle dorée dans la main. Ca nous fait cent-cinquante points ! Quel est le score ?

Mrs Bibine siffla la fin du match

- Deux cent vingt à deux cent dix ! Victoire de Gryffondor !

Les tribunes en rouge et or explosèrent en cris de joie et en applaudissements. Cauldwell se posa, et Alana appela son balai d'un Accio avant qu'il ne dérive de trop. Mrs Bibine avait récupéré le vif. Les Poufsouffle se posèrent dépités. La plupart des joueurs de Gryffondor se congratulaient les uns les autres, mais Harry lui s'était posé.

- Tu as… fit-il encore estomaqué par l'action d'Alana.

- Ah ! Magnifique match Harry ! déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as un sacré talent ! Et une sacrée intuition. Tu manques juste un peu de pratique et d'entraînement. Mais tu pourrais devenir un adversaire redoutable pour le futur, j'ai hâte d'être à la Coupe du Monde.

- C'est gentil, mais… comment tu as su pour le vif ? demanda Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Oh… je m'en suis douté quand il nous a fait le coup pour la troisième fois. Expliqua Alana alors que les acclamations redoublaient d'intensité, provenant de l'ensemble des spectateurs. En fait, à chaque fois qu'un cognard passait près de lui, il en profitait pour se dissimuler derrière et nous échapper. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il faisait le coup, aussi j'ai pas hésité et j'ai foncé sur le cognard.

Les autres joueurs vinrent rejoindre les deux attrapeurs, chacun félicitant celui de son équipe, et les Poufsouffle s'excusant de n'avoir pas assuré.

- Vous inquiétez pas, sourit Alana, vous êtes de bons joueurs. C'est juste que nos adversaires étaient trop forts.

- Merci, disait Harry à ses camarades, mais j'ai laissé échapper le vif, et à peu de choses près, ça nous aurait coûté la victoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu as pas vu les acrobaties que vous avez faites tous les deux ! s'exclama Ron. Si t'avais pas aussi bien joué, elle se serait emparée du vif y a belle lurette, et là, on aurait effectivement perdu. Sincèrement Harry, tu as été génial !

Ils retournèrent au vestiaire pour quitter leurs robes. Harry avait commis l'erreur de s'asseoir sur un banc, et était tellement épuisé qu'il dut se faire prier pour se relever. A la sortie des vestiaires, de nombreux élèves étaient là pour féliciter les joueurs de Gryffondor.

La fête qui eut lieu, ce soir-là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor fut comparable à celle qui avait eu lieu cinq ans plus tôt, la nuit où Sirius s'était introduit dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron. Et comme ce soir-là, il fallu que leur directeur, le professeur Goujon, vienne y mettre un terme après que minuit eut sonné. Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à recevoir des tapes dans le dos et des exclamations d'admiration pour son jeu. Il fut soulagé de voir intervenir le professeur Goujon, et monta aussitôt à son dortoir, chaque marche lui semblait plus difficile à gravir que la précédente, et alors que Ron, Dean et Seamus discutaient encore bruyamment, il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et rejoignit aussitôt le pays des songes.

***

Etendu dans l'herbe, Harry fixait les nuages en repensant à ce match, et plus particulièrement à sa conclusion. Il avait fait pleins de projets pour l'année à venir. Lors des vacances de printemps, il avait annoncé à Ron et Ginny qu'il avait entièrement fait refaire la maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Et qu'ils pourraient tous trois y habiter pour leurs études. Lui et Ron rentreraient à l'école de formation des auror, qui se trouvait dans une annexe du ministère. Quand à Ginny, elle n'avait rien voulu dire de son orientation, mais comme la plupart des écoles post-ASPICs étaient sur Londres, il y avait toute les chances pour que ça lui convienne également. En ce qui concernait Hermione, elle pensait poursuivre des études en droit. Espérant pouvoir ainsi agir efficacement en faveur des elfes de maison. Bien sûr, elle habitait déjà sur Londres. Mais il y avait bien assez de place chez Harry pour quatre personnes. D'autant que si elle devait venir vivre avec eux, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle ferait chambre avec Ron, lui-même étant bien impatient de pouvoir passer toutes ses nuits aux côtés de Ginny.

Mais le souvenir de ce match et ce qu'il tenait à la main venait changer complètement la donne. Il lui semblait avoir bien réussi ses ASPICs, mais on ne pouvait jamais jurer de rien, et il lui faudrait se décider avant d'avoir ses résultats. Il en avait déjà parlé avec McGonagall, ainsi qu'avec le professeur Goujon, qui venait des Etats-Unis, comme les élèves en échange scolaire, mais comptait lui s'installer définitivement en Angleterre où il était né et avait grandi. Le professeur Goujon lui avait parlé de son père, qu'il avait connu du temps de sa scolarité, et ce qu'il lui avait dit, avait quasiment convaincu Harry. La seule chose qui le faisait encore douter c'était…

- Harry ! Il est dix-sept heures ! lança Ron qui arrivait depuis le lac. On devrait aller se préparer où les filles vont encore nous engueuler parce qu'on sera fagotés comme des trolls.

D'une impulsion, il se remit sur ses pieds.

- J'espère que tu as fait quelque chose pour ta robe ? lui demanda Harry d'un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ! lui répondit son ami, il est hors de question que la future vedette des terrains se présente au bal de la promo dans l'horrible loque qu'il portait il y a quatre ans. Ni même dans cette horreur pire encore que Fred et George m'ont achetée le Noël suivant !

- Bien.. le premier à la salle commune est un scroutt à pétard ! lança Harry en se carapatant par surprise.

Derrière-lui, Ron hurlait que c'était de la triche, mais Harry riait aux éclats, le vent sur son visage lui faisait un bien fou. C'était décidé. Ce soir, il annoncerait à Ginny qu'il partirait l'année prochaine en France, pour devenir comme Ron, joueur professionnel de quidditch.

* * *

**NDLA (bis) :** Voilà, j'espère que ce match haletant vous aura plu. A l'origine, il devait être le point de départ d'une nouvelle fic, basée sur le quidditch, où on aurait suivi les carrières professionnelles de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Finalement, cette fic ne verra pas le jour, mais il n'est pas impossible que les idées que j'avais eues refassent surface dans de prochains bonus.


	119. Bonus : Un bonheur inattendu

**NDLA : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre bonus qui je l'espère va vous faire plaisir. Je l'ai écrit suite à une review qui me demandait comment il était posible que personne n'ait remarqué la grossesse de Lily. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, je n'y avait pas apporté de réponse au fil de ma fic (alors que c'était pourtant clair dans mon imagination). Du coup, voici la réponse à ce grand mystère ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un bonheur inattendu**

Il avait plu toute la semaine, et la température avait considérablement chuté, alors que jusque là, une sorte d'été indien avait perduré sur le sud de l'Angleterre. Assise à la fenêtre, Lily observait le point du jour. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il ne pleuvait plus. Et malgré un brouillard qui s'épaississait rapidement, tandis que la nuit cédait la place au jour, Lily sentit que la journée allait être ensoleillée, ce qui la réconforta passablement. En effet, elle ne savait trop dire pourquoi, mais depuis que la pluie s'était mise à tomber, son moral avait suivi. Elle percevait une sorte d'appréhension, comme si cette pluie était un signe de Dieu que quelque chose allait mal. Lily porta la main à son cou et ressortit une fine chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle pendait une petite croix chrétienne.

A cet instant, deux bras vinrent lui enlacer la taille.  
- Encore à prier ton dieu, dit James d'un ton légèrement critique en lui déposant un tendre baiser dans le cou.  
Lily sourit. Les sorciers croyaient en la magie, pas en Dieu, ni en aucune divinité. Et James la taquinait toujours, chaque fois qu'elle priait Dieu, même si elle-même n'y croyait que très partiellement, pour ne pas dire superficiellement. En général, il lui lançait une phrase du style "Tu peux pas lui demander un nouveau balai, le mien s'est pris un coup de cognard et n'est plus très performant". Mais cette fois, elle fut plutôt surprise d'entendre ce que James lui dit.  
- J'aimerai croire qu'une entité toute puissante veille sur nous, elle trouverait bien un moyen de stopper Voldemort et ses partisans.  
- Pas de piques moqueuses aujourd'hui ? releva-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as mal dormi ?  
- Oh non, répondit James. J'ai dormi comme un loir. C'est le réveil qui n'a pas été agréable.  
- Cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, répondit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. J'ai cru que la fille avec qui j'avais couché hier était partie à la conquête d'un autre homme après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de moi, geignit-il en prenant une voix d'enfant triste.

Lily se retourna et lui sourit, une lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux verts.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un pigeon comme toi, on ne l'abandonne pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas sucé jusqu'à la moelle.  
- Sympa ! ronchonna James.  
- Fallait pas commencer, rigola Lily.  
Il s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
- N'empêche, reprit James cette fois réellement triste. J'espère que cette prophétie est bidon, parce que s'il faut attendre que Harry ait l'âge d'affronter Voldemort pour pouvoir enfin être débarrassé de ce fou furieux, je serai plus là pour le voir.  
- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! s'indigna Lily après avoir éprouvé un frisson d'horreur aux paroles de son mari. Bien sûr que tu seras là !  
- Oh non ! répliqua James. Je serai devenu fou et me serai pendu force de tourner en rond dans cette bicoque ! Et puis l'équipe nationale a besoin de moi si elle veut remporter la prochaine coupe du monde on ne va pas encore devoir s'écraser contre des pays que personne ne connaît, comme il y a trois ans !  
- Ah ! Voilà ! Monsieur montre son vrai visage ! fit semblant de s'emporter Lily. Il est pas triste parce que j'étais pas là à son réveil, il est triste parce qu'il ne peut plus jouer la baballe avec ses copains !  
- Ben quoi ? protesta James. Admet qu'il n'y a pas grand chose faire, enfermé entre quatre murs !  
- Puisque c'est comme ça, t'as gagné, reprit Lily avec une pointe de fureur dans la voix. J'ai un autre homme dans ma vie figure-toi ! Je te quitte pour lui !

Le visage de James se décomposa alors que Lily marchait d'un pas assuré vers le cadre de la porte du salon. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna avec un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon James.  
- Ah, et puisque tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à prendre ta baguette et faire la poussière pendant que je m'occupe du biberon.  
James souffla, mi-rassuré que Lily ait parlé de Harry, et pas d'un potentiel amant, mi-abattu de se retrouver avec la corvée de nettoyage. Il prendrait dorénavant bien garde ne plus se plaindre de son manque d'activité dans cette maison.

Lily avait fini depuis bien longtemps de nourrir Harry, et celui-ci s'amusait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure sur son balai jouet quand James eut fini le ménage.  
- Pfiou ! souffla-t-il de soulagement tout en s'écroulant sur le canapé. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont entassé comme bibelots les Dumbledore !  
- Tu peux parler, dit Lily en se blottissant contre lui. Chez nous y en a deux fois plus !  
- Oui, mais chez nous y a la femme de mnage pour s'en occuper, répliqua James.  
- Plus depuis que le manoir a été attaqué par les mangemorts, corrigea Lily. Elle s'en est sortie de justesse, mais elle n'a plus voulu revenir, et depuis plus d'un an, il est totalement l'abandon... Je te raconte pas dans quel état on va le retrouver ! Enfin personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de vivre ici plutôt qu'au manoir. Tu crois que le professeur Dumbledore accepterait de nous vendre la maison une fois que tout ça sera terminé ?  
- Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama James. Le manoir est dans la famille Potter depuis des générations !  
- Oui, tout comme celui de la famille Malefoy, renvoya-t-elle, narquoise.  
- T'as raison, abandonnons ce manoir et installons-nous ici ! reprit James du tac au tac.  
Lily eut un petit rire et embrassa James. Il était décidément trop facile à manipuler. Bien que lui et Lucius Malefoy aient eu cinq années d'écart, James ne pouvait pas encadrer le préfet de Serpentard à l'école. C'était souvent lui qui tombait sur James et ses amis lorsqu'ils enfreignaient le règlement, et puis Lucius avait souvent donné des conseils Severus lorsque celui-ci souhaitait se venger d'un mauvais tour joué par les maraudeurs. De plus, et bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve de cela, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, notamment parmi les plus jeunes, étaient convaincus que Malefoy était un mangemort. Tout cela suffisait à James pour vouloir tout faire pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec l'homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui gagnait ces temps-ci de plus en plus d'influence au sein du ministère.

Ils restèrent un moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à surveiller Harry qui faisait des allées et venues entre le salon, le couloir et la cuisine sur son balai jouet. Décidment, le fils tait encore plus mordu de balais volants que le père. L'adolescence de ce petit bout de chou n'allait pas être facile, avec deux accros du Quidditch. Non pas que Lily n'aimait pas ce sport, elle avait elle aussi fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant trois années. Mais chez James, c'était obsessionnel. Il fallait dire qu'il était doué, et que s'ils ne devaient pas se cacher de Voldemort, il serait tous les jours à s'entraîner avec l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, ou celle de la sélection nationale.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir, suivi par un bruit de verre cassé et par des pleurs.  
- Et voilà ! ronchonna Lily en se levant pour aller voir son fils. Harry s'est encore cogné à cause du stupide cadeau de ton stupide copain !  
- C'est pas un stupide cadeau ! se défendit James en se levant également. Il faut bien que le héros qui débarrassera le monde de Voldemort soit un as de la voltige !  
- Oui, fit une Lily grimaçante en lançant un sortilège qui calma la douleur de Harry, résorba la bosse qui commençait à poindre sur son front, et fit cesser les pleurs du petit. Enfin, ça pourrait aussi être le petit Neville. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu crois que c'est égoïste de ma part de souhaiter qu'il s'agisse plutôt de Neville que de Harry ?

Alors que la phrase lancée par James l'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la conversation avait subitement viré au sérieux. En effet, cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'eux et les Londubat se cachaient, car les mangemorts de Voldemort cherchaient à les éliminer à cause d'une prophétie. Cette prophétie racontait qu'un enfant capable de vaincre le mage noir devait naître à la fin du mois de juillet de l'année précédente. Et deux enfants correspondaient à la description de la prophtie, Harry, leur fils, né le 31 juillet, et Neville, le fils des Londubat, né le 30. Mais la prophétie disait juste que l'enfant pourrait battre le mage noir, pas qu'il y parviendrait.  
- Non, mon amour, la rassura James en reconstituant le vase qui était tombé quand Harry avait heurté le guéridon sur lequel il reposait. C'est tout à fait normal.  
James voulut tendre la main pour caresser la joue de sa femme, mais celle-ci se détourna vers Harry et prit un air sévère.  
- Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on vole n'importe comment sur un balai ! Alors j'espère que maintenant tu vas aller moins vite et faire attention aux meubles et aux murs !  
- 'Accord ! répondit le bambin en baissant les yeux.  
Lily voulut se pencher pour lui faire un bisou là où il s'était cogné, mais soudain, une violente douleur la saisit au ventre et tout tourna autour d'elle.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle était allongée sur le lit, dans la chambre conjugale, et James veillait sur elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je sais pas, soupira James visiblement inquiet. Tu as poussé un cri de douleur, et puis tu t'es effondrée. Ca va ? Où as-tu mal ?  
- Nu.. nulle part, reprit Lily un peu surprise.  
Effectivement, elle ne souffrait pas.  
- Pourtant hésita James. On aurait dit que tu recevais un Doloris.  
- Non, c'était beaucoup plus localisé, rpondit Lily. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sens plus rien, tu m'aides me relever s'il te plait ?  
James lui prêta son bras, et elle se releva en douceur.  
- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda James, toujours inquiet.  
- Oui, je t'assure, fit Lily en souriant. Mais il ne faut pas laisser Harry sans surveillance.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura James d'une voix chaleureuse. Je l'ai mis dans son parc en lui demandant de rester sage jusqu'à ce que maman aille mieux.

Lily sourit nouveau, mais à cet instant, la douleur revint. Cette fois, elle resta consciente, mais elle s'écroula à nouveau sur le lit.  
- Chérie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquièta James qui avait pâli d'un coup.  
Lily était incapable de parler, tant la douleur était forte. C'était une terrible douleur abdominale, une douleur comme elle n'en avait ressenti qu'une fois auparavant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était impossible !

La douleur dura un peu plus d'une minute, puis elle s'en alla comme elle était venue, et Lily, après avoir reprit son souffle, chercha en avoir le coeur net.  
- Chéri, combien de temps je suis restée évanouie ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Une dizaine de minutes à peine, répondit James. Pourquoi ?  
- Je sais pas... Cette douleur, on dirait...  
- Quoi ? demanda James visiblement de plus en plus inquiet. Une appendicite, une crise de foie, pas une hémorragie interne j'espère ?  
- Non, rien, c'est moi qui doit me faire des idées. C'est passé... je vais rester allongée un moment. Si plus rien ne se passe, c'est que la douleur survient quand je suis debout, et là, il faudra aller trouver un membre de l'Ordre, parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait causer ça.  
Mais à peine avait-elle dit ça que la douleur revint, plus longue, et elle senti un liquide couler entre ses cuisses. C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas.

Au début du mois de février, Harry, James et elle se trouvaient dans une autre cache. A cette poque, ils n'étaient pas consignés à l'intérieur, et faisaient encore des missions pour l'Ordre. Mais un soir, des mangemorts avaient transplané devant chez eux, et les avaient attaqués. Heureusement, une alarme magique avait aussitôt prévenu les autres membres de l'Ordre qui étaient arrivés rapidement pour les aider. La bataille n'en avait pas été moins ardue, et dans le feu de l'action, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux, Lily avait reu un sortilège perforant à l'abdomen.

Les mangemorts avaient battu en retraite, et Lily avait été immdiatement conduite Sainte Mangouste, où les médicomages avaient facilement soigné la blessure, et trois jours plus tard, elle était à nouveau sur pieds. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient plus retourner à l'endroit où ils s'étaient cachés jusque là, aussi Dumbledore leur proposa-t-il d'aller occuper la maison où il avait grandi, et dont il était toujours le propriétaire bien qu'ils n'y vivait plus depuis des années. Le lieu avait été protégé par de nombreux sortilèges, et James et Lily s'étaient vus interdits toute sortie en public. Ils ne pouvaient désormais qu'aller de la maison de Dumbledore au quartier général de l'Ordre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur installation, Lily tut le fait qu'elle avait toujours la vague sensation d'une douleur à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait atteint, mais elle n'avait voulu inquiter personne, pensant que c'était psychosomatique. Mais l'absence de règles la fit douter. Et si cette douleur était bien réelle. D'aprs l'endroit de la blessure, cela avait pu endommager son ovaire gauche, et si pour une raison ou une autre, l'autre ovaire ne produisait pas d'ovules... Elle avait passé un mois entier à se demander si sa blessure n'avait pas altéré irrémédiablement sa capacité à avoir des enfants. Inquiétude, culpabilité, déception, espoir, désespoir. Tous ces sentiments, qu'elle gardait pour elle, l'épuisaient physiquement et psychologiquement. Quand au bout d'un mois et demi, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de règles, elle avait craqué nerveusement et fini par expliquer à James qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

James avait été formidable. Son amour, sa douceur, sa gentillesse lui avaient permis de se remettre, et de reprendre une vie normale, même si elle continuait de façon périodique à déprimer. La menace pesant sur Harry n'y était pas non plus tout à fait étrangère, et tout ceci, couplé à son inactivité, l'avait conduite à prendre un peu d'embonpoint lors des mois qui suivirent. James lui assurait qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais elle voyait bien qu'elle avait pris plus d'une taille et demie au niveau de la ceinture et des hanches.

Il était donc totalement impossible qu'elle se retrouve là, au 31 octobre, en train d'accoucher. A moins que... et si la douleur qu'elle ressentait après sa blessure était effectivement psychologique ? Et si son appareil génital fonctionnait tout à fait bien ? Dans ce cas si elle n'avait pas eu de règles après l'attaque... Et cela faisait neuf mois, ça collait parfaitement. Mais pourtant, si elle avait été enceinte, son ventre aurait dû s'arrondir bien d'avantage ! Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, et surtout, elle n'osait y croire. Et pendant ce temps, James paniquait totalement, lui disant qu'un liquide qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier avait coulé de son entrejambe. Une nouvelle fois, la douleur la prit. Cette fois, elle s'y attendait, et cela confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. Quand la contraction fut passée, elle releva sa robe.  
- Chéri, il va falloir que tu m'aides ! déclara-t-elle devant un James au comble de l'inquiètude, mais prêt à suivre la moindre de ses instructions. D'abord, il va falloir que tu me retires ma culotte. Je suis pas certaine de pouvoir y parvenir toute seule.  
Le visage de James changea radicalement d'expression.  
- Euh mon amour, lui demanda-t-il, tu crois pas que le moment n'est pas très bien choisi là ?  
Lily hésita entre être consternée par la réponse de James ou bien lui envoyer le plus cuisant des chauves-furies jamais produits à travers le monde et dans tous les âges.  
- James, reprit-elle en parvenant restaurer son calme. Je crois bien que je me suis trompée lourdement il y a huit mois. Alors retire-moi cette culotte et regarde à l'intrieur de mon... tu-sais-quoi, si mon utérus est ouvert, parce que je crois que je suis en train d'avoir un bébé !

James resta coi et Lily aurait pu jurer avoir vu un léger filet de fumée lui sortir des oreilles, comme dans les bandes dessinées, quand un personnage disjoncte. Elle dû crier son nom pour le faire revenir à lui et qu'il finisse enfin par vérifier, et confirmer que oui, son col de l'utérus était bien en train de se dilater.

Il paniqua à nouveau quand elle lui confirma qu'elle était bien en train d'accoucher et voulu se précipiter au quartier général de l'Ordre pour chercher de l'aide.  
- James ! l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il partait dans les aigus et qu'elle venait d'avoir une autre contraction. On a pas le temps ! Les contractions sont déjà trop rapprochées ! C'est toi qui va devoir m'accoucher, alors file chercher des linges propres et une bassine que tu rempliras d'eau chaude !  
Devant le ton impératif de Lily, James s'exécuta. Par la suite, elle pouvait toujours sentir son époux à la limite de la panique, mais il suivait néanmoins scrupuleusement les instructions qu'elle lui donnait. Le travail dura deux heures et demie, ce qui était effectivement relativement court. Tout se passa relativement bien et ce fut un James ruisselant de larmes qui vint embrasser sa femme après que le bébé eut poussé ses premiers cris.  
- Chérie, c'est magnifique ! On a une petite fille !  
- Merci James tu as été très bien, souffla Lily épuisée, le petit être encore recouvert de liquide amniotique et de bouts de placenta qui hurlait à plein poumons en se blottissant contre le ventre de sa mère. Mais il faut encore que tu coupes le cordon, que tu la laves, et que tu l'habilles.

James s'empressa de faire ce que Lily lui avait dit, bien qu'il fut terrorisé à l'idée de leur faire mal en coupant le cordon. Quand elle fut propre et enroulée dans une couverture, James remit leur fille à Lily qui la coucha contre son sein où elle s'endormit, épuisée par le tout premier effort de sa vie.  
- Elle est si belle ! s'extasia Lily au comble du bonheur dans un murmure.  
- Tout le portrait de sa mère, sourit tendrement James. Elle a déjà une belle chevelure de feu.  
- Mais elle a tes yeux, souffla Lily.  
- Comment tu peux savoir ça, elle dort depuis qu'elle a cessé de pleurer ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit Lily.  
- Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, lança James tout à trac.  
- Tu n'y penses que maintenant, sourit Lily. Depuis qu'elle est sortie, et depuis que tu m'as dit que c'était une fille, j'y ai réfélchi. Dans ma famille, on donne souvent un nom de fleur aux filles. J'aimerai conserver cette tradition.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de Rose ? proposa James.  
- Oui, c'est très joli, admit Lily, mais j'aimerais un prénom plus doux.  
- Plus doux que Rose ? s'exclama James. Ca existe ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Heather ? C'est une fleur forte, symbole de persévérance, et au nom très doux à prononcer.  
- Effectivement, c'est un prénom magnifique, admit James. Et tu y as pensé en seulement un quart d'heure ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal y croire.  
- Bon, c'est vrai, quand on attendait Harry, j'avais pensé à plusieurs noms de fleurs, si ça devait être une fille, et Heather est un des trois que j'avais retenus, avec Jasmine et Daisy. Si j'ai choisi Heather à l'instant, c'est pour que ça commence par un H, comme Harry.  
- C'est une excellent idée, dit James en déposant un baiser sur le front de Lily.

Ils entendirent alors les pleurs de Harry et réalisèrent qu'il était près de treize heures. James alla lui préparer une assiette de petits pois et de boeuf haché. Quand Harry fut rassasié, il se rappela des évènements de la matinée et demanda.  
- Maman bobo ?  
- Non, Harry, sourit James. Maman va très bien. Viens, on va la voir, elle a une surprise pour toi.  
Au mot de surprise, Harry se précipita, et James dû courir derrière lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne rentre en fanfare dans la chambre.  
- Attends, doucement ! le tempra James en le prenant dans ses bras. Il faut pas faire de bruit, tu me le promets ?  
- P'omis ! fit Harry.  
Il poussa la porte et entra. Lily était en train de donner le sein Heather qui s'était réveillée.  
- 'est qui ? demanda Harry en voyant la petite chose rose dans les bras de sa mère.  
- Harry, je te présente Heather, c'est ta petite soeur. Il faudra que tu sois bien gentil avec elle, et que tu la protèges de ceux qui veulent l'embêter !


	120. Erratum

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de Heather Wright !

Voilà, je fais une petite note que je supprimerai en temps voulu, pour signaler aux anciens lecteurs une grosse bourde que j'avais faite sans même m'en rendre compte :

En permettant à Harry de découvrir plus tôt l'identité du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, je lui avais évité d'utiliser le sectumsempra sur Drago, et donc de se prendre des punitions avec Rogue. Ainsi, il avait plus de temps à passer avec Ginny.

Seulement voilà, en n'utilisant pas le sectumsempra, Harry n'a pas à cacher son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ dans la salle sur demande, et ne peux donc pas savoir, un an plus tard, où Voldemort a caché le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

J'ai donc fait quelques ajouts dans trois chapitres de Heather Wright et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour réparer cette erreur, et une autre plus petite concernant l'accès à la salle sur demande. Il s'agit des chapitres "Le retour de Becky" (petite modification), "Mort programmée" (deux modifications moyennes) et "Ecrasante victoire" (un gros ajout).

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous, et encore pardon pour cette horrible erreur.


End file.
